Golden Warrior
by GWfanfic
Summary: La vida de las Ayakashi sisters que, tras dos años de ser purificadas por las guerreras, han vivido de forma normal, está a punto de cambiar tras recibir una buena noticia.
1. Concesión de la beca

Capítulo ón de la beca.

Tokio, capital de Japón, un soleado atardecer, en el barrio céntrico de Minato, en Roppongi Hills, en un elevado piso de un bloque de apartamentos. Allí, viven desde hace algún tiempo las cuatro hermanas Malinde, las ex-Ayakashi, que trabajasen para la derrotada Luna Negra de Némesis, el planeta número diez del Sistema Solar.

Tras ser vencidas por las guerreras y transformadas en personas normales abrieron una tienda de cosméticos y belleza, al principio un pequeño puesto llamado "Beauty Quartete", del que, amparadas por sus conocimientos en la materia y su arduo trabajo, lograron prosperar. Después de poco tiempo se decidieron a adquirir la prestigiosa tienda Otafukuya, aprovechando que los dueños hacían liquidación por final de negocio. Mientras tanto, las dos pequeñas se interesaron en estudiar la carrera de magisterio logrando superar los dos primeros cursos, comprimidos en unos meses, con excelentes notas. Animadas por sus hermanas mayores, sus amigas guerreras y sus propios anhelos, solicitaron una beca para cursar su último año en el extranjero. Querían perfeccionar sus técnicas en pedagogía y en idiomas. Como habían estudiado inglés en la especialidad, se decidieron por una universidad Británica o de los .

Al cabo de pocos meses, Cooan, la hermana más joven, alta y esbelta, de largo y rizado pelo oscuro y unos hermosos ojos violetas, bajó a recoger el correo y descubrió entre las cartas una sellada con el membrete del Ministerio de Educación. La abrió con gran impaciencia y tras leerla sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sonrió. Sin poder contener su entusiasmo empezó a dar saltos en el portal ante la atónita mirada de algún vecino que subía y bajaba por ahí.

-¡Ah, lo conseguimos, que alegría! ¡Tengo que subir a contárselo a las demás!

Estaba tan excitada que ni siquiera se acordó de usar el ascensor. Subió trotando por las escaleras como una exhalación. Casi chocó con dos individuos que debían de estar hablando. Uno de ellos, un joven de largo cabello castaño le sonrió con simpatía observándola divertido y el otro tipo, moreno y con perilla, esbozó asimismo una leve sonrisa cuando ella se excusó por su ímpetu.

-Disculpen.- Les pidió al pasar entre ellos.-

Tras aquella carrera llegó jadeando. Abrió la puerta del piso y la dejó cerrarse con estrépito. Mientras, repuesta apenas del esfuerzo y recobrando aire entre resuellos, todavía fue capaz de entrar gritando y brincando de alegría, atravesar el hall y precipitarse en el interior del salón.

-¡Chicas, lo logramos, Bertie, Kalie, Petz, venid a ver esto!

Petz, la mayor de las cuatro hermanas, alta, de pelo verde oscuro recogido en un moño y ojos a tono, estaba haciendo un castillo de naipes para matar el lánguido aburrimiento que la embargaba a esas horas de la tarde. Trabajosamente acababa de colocar la última carta en la cima cuando los gritos de la recién llegada la sobresaltaron y le hicieron tirar toda la construcción. Se levantó hecha una furia y le chilló a su hermana.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto escándalo, Cooan? ¿Tú sabes las horas que me he pasado para levantar este castillo? - La recriminó visiblemente contrariada en uno de sus característicos arranques de genio. -

Karaberasu, la segunda en edad, salió de su dormitorio atraída por el revuelo. Lucía una mascarilla de belleza hecha a base de rodajas de pepinillos, con su castaño pelo recogido por un elegante lazo rojo. Sus inquisitivos ojos color miel escrutaron la escena. Divertida, se acercó a la enfurecida Petz y dijo en tono burlón.

\- Debe de habernos tocado algún premio en uno de esos concursos tan bobos a los que escribe Cooan.

\- Te equivocas - respondió ésta sacando la lengua a sus hermanas para desvelar. - Mucho mejor que eso, chicas, no os lo vais a creer... ¿recordáis la carta que Bertie y yo mandamos solicitando una beca? - Las sondeó con impaciencia por obtener una contestación afirmativa. -

\- Sí ¿y qué?...- respondieron ambas al unísono. -

-¡Pues resulta que ha llegado la contestación y nos la han concedido! - Exclamó Cooan alborozada a la par que mostraba la carta agitándola en su mano derecha y señalándola con su otra mano. - Os la leeré.- Declaró atropelladamente para proseguir respirando algo más profundamente. -"Estimadas señoritas, recibida su solicitud y a la vista de su brillante expediente académico en sus dos primeros años del daigaku, dada asimismo la ampliación de becas en el presente año y teniendo en cuenta también el reciente acuerdo firmado entre el Ministerio de Educación y numerosas universidades extranjeras, etc., etc...(Recitó la excitada chica saltándose el resto de formulismos para ir al grano). Nos es grato comunicarles que nuestro fondo de becas les ha concedido el objetivo de su petición. El sufrago de viajes y gastos de matrícula y material en la universidad del país que ustedes seleccionen dentro de los adheridos al convenio. A tal efecto deberán personarse al plazo de diez días hábiles tras la recepción de esta carta en nuestro ministerio, trayendo sus expedientes académicos para la obtención de los respectivos permisos acreditativos. Dándoles la enhorabuena se despide de ustedes atentamente el Ministro de Educación Japonés, Monbukagakusho"

-¡Fantástico chicas! ¡Ya sabía yo que lo conseguiríais! - Exclamó Karaberasu de forma también eufórica. -

-¡Tengo que decírselo a Bertie!, se pondrá contentísima. - Replicó Cooan de igual modo. -

\- Pues tendrás que esperar. No está, fue a visitar a Ami y aún no ha regresado.- Informó Petz muy contenta también pero haciendo gala de un mayor dominio. -

Cooan asintió, aunque estaba realmente impaciente por contárselo a su hermana. ¡Eso era su sueño hecho realidad! Parecía increíble, tras esos dos años viviendo como mujeres normales, tras todo lo que habían pasado. Ahora, aquellos recuerdos le venían a la mente como un caleidoscopio de emociones e imágenes. Su propia lucha contra Sailor Marte, su terrible desengaño amoroso. La desesperación que la inundó entonces cuando se percató de que su superior simplemente la consideraba un instrumento. A punto estuvo de sacrificar su propia vida por una causa tan estéril como equivocada. Entonces, cuando más acorralada y desesperada se sentía, la guerrera del fuego se apiadó de ella y la salvó. Le dio ánimos y coraje para afrontar una nueva vida. Y ella aceptó el reto. Tras su redención, cuando Sailor Moon la purificó con la energía del Cristal de Plata, empezó de cero. Dejó de usar su nombre de Némesis, Kermesite, y adaptó la versión de su país de adopción. Rei la ayudó a instalarse, incluso le ofreció pasar unos días con ella. Las demás chicas la rodearon enseguida aceptándola de inmediato como a una más del grupo. Por primera vez supo lo que eran la amistad y el compañerismo. Aun así echaba de menos a sus hermanas. Gracias al Cielo, a los pocos días Bertierite, como Bertie era llamada en la Luna Negra, apareció tratando de cumplir una misión. En aquella torre de ajedrez se enfrentó con Ami y a punto estuvo de vencer y de matar a las demás guerreras. Pero entonces fue abandonada por sus hermanas mayores. Cooan sabía lo que era sentirse repudiada y sola. Pudo convencer a Bertie de que el mundo podía ser un sitio maravilloso y, en lugar de apostar por el sacrificio inútil, su hermana confió en ella y se dejó purificar. Después ambas estuvieron más unidas que nunca. Incluso lograron persuadir a Karaberasu y Petz a unirse a ellas. Juntas emprendieron el negocio, juntas lo habían sacado adelante. Sus amigas a veces las visitaban, aunque andaban siempre muy ocupadas. Tras unos meses apenas sí las veían. Sucedieron otras cosas, en ocasiones el caos pareció adueñarse de todo y hubo momentos en los que ellas, como el resto de la población, se vieron afectadas por extraños sucesos que luego apenas sí recordaban. Posiblemente nuevos enemigos. Pero por suerte, todo parecía ir bien ahora. Y mientras tanto, ella y Beruche comenzaron a estudiar. Ahora, tras tanto trabajo, les llegaba la recompensa.

-Espero que no tarde mucho - declaró Cooan suspirando. – Así verá que siempre hay esperanza.

No había terminado de pronunciar la frase cuando se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con suavidad. Era Bertie, la tercera en edad, que volvía sumida en sus pensamientos y musitando con ligera contrariedad.

\- ¡Oh cielos! Ésta vez casi le gano, debería fijarme más en las jugadas. Siempre me hace lo mismo. Si hubiese movido ese alfil antes. Y debo recordar enrocarme. - Salió de su concentración al ver a sus hermanas visiblemente contentas. Saludándolas con la mano para asimismo sonreír. - Hola chicas, ya estoy de vuelta.

Su hermana Cooan se abalanzó con ímpetu hacia ella tomándola de las manos mientras la apremiaba nerviosa.

-¡Bertie...Bertie!...lee esto, ¡corre!- La urgió soltándola para entregarle a continuación la ya arrugada y alisada misiva. -

Con expresión de asombro y mirando atónita al resto de sus hermanas con sus ojos azul índigo y ante la sonrisa de estas, Beruche alisó una vez más la carta y la leyó. Apenas pudo ni musitar.

-Es… esto es… ¿Es lo que creo que es?...

Su hermana menor asintió con una sonrisa. La chica dejó entonces que se desbordase su alegría. Ella y Cooan comenzaron a saltar de la mano y a dar jubilosos chillidos. Incluso la graciosa trenza de pelo entre albino y azul pálido de Bertie se deshizo por los brincos que dio con su hermana. Esparciendo su melena sobre los hombros y el antepecho de la muchacha. Sus hermanas mayores las observaban sonrientes también. No era fácil desde luego que Beruche expresara de una forma tan abierta sus emociones. Era una chica bastante reservada. Y eso era prácticamente lo único que no había cambiado en ella tras su redención. La propia Bertie pensaba en ello. De siempre fue tímida y con una tendencia a la introspección. Era la más reflexiva de sus hermanas y la que menos gustaba de manifestar sus sentimientos, pero no significaba que no los tuviera. Con la única con la que era algo más abierta era con Cooan, y eso porque era la menor. Las otras al ser mayores siempre le habían inspirado más respeto. De su antiguo jefe Rubeus nunca se fio. Y en cuanto al resto de sus superiores sencillamente estaban muy por encima como para entablar ningún tipo de relación salvo la de obediencia a sus órdenes. Por ello, cuando Cooan las abandonó, ella fue la que más lo sintió. En un principio quiso ir de inmediato a cumplir la misión de anular uno de los cristales punto, pero también ansiaba comprender por qué su hermana las había podido traicionar así. Y lo cierto es que estuvo a punto de triunfar en su empeño. Descubrió la identidad secreta de Sailor Mercurio, que no era otra sino Ami Mizuno. La que luego sería su oponente en aquella final de ajedrez. Cuando terminó la partida y ella desveló quién era, atrapando a las otras guerreras en una burbuja, estaba segura de haber obtenido el triunfo y de aniquilar a sus entonces odiadas enemigas. Pero las palabras de Ami rogándole que solamente la matase a ella en lugar de a sus compañeras la trastornaron. Sus hermanas mayores aparecieron entonces a su lado para reclamar también la victoria. En un principio eso le molestó, pero a fin de cuentas eran su familia. Lo que fue horrible para ella, llevándola casi hasta el extremo de enloquecer, fue que, cuando sus planes se vieron frustrados, tanto Caraveras, (nombre de Karaberasu entonces) como Petz, la abandonaron a su suerte. En ese momento todo se nubló para ella, quiso desaparecer llevándose por delante a sus enemigos, al menos así sería recordada. Sin embargo fue cuando Cooan apareció y logró convencerla de que no lo hiciera. Le aseguró que no estaba sola, que había personas a las que les importaba. En un primer momento, hundida y amargada como estaba no quiso creerla, pero finalmente su hermana menor, que no dudó en arriesgar su propia vida para llegar a ella, la persuadió. Ver como ésta, siendo ya una simple humana, arriesgó tanto por ella, la conmovió. Su corazón entonces pudo descongelarse y quiso creer en las palabras que le dijo. Cuando por fin asintió deteniendo su ataque Sailor Moon la purificó. Aquella fue la sensación más maravillosa que jamás había experimentado. Bañada en aquel cálido resplandor sintió que se liberaba de una gran carga y que la esperanza anidaba en su alma. Después, junto con Cooan, se instaló en un modesto apartamento alquilado. Entró a trabajar en la misma tienda en la que estaba su hermana e hizo una gran amistad con las chicas a las que había estado dispuesta a matar. Se sorprendió del afecto y el apoyo que las sailors le prestaron. Y sobre todo, descubrió su gran afinidad con Ami. Su ahora gran amiga. Tras eso su hermana y ella lograron sacar del lado oscuro a las otras dos. Eso fue algo maravilloso y todas juntas trabajaron y se afanaron en tener una vida feliz. Luego comenzaría a estudiar con Cooan quien también la convenció de eso. Ahora, tras su escepticismo, les llegaba esta estupenda noticia. Bertie nunca creyó que las fueran a seleccionar. En cambio Cooan siempre le dijo que no debía perder la ilusión. Debía reconocer que su hermanita tuvo razón. Ahora estaba saltando con ella dejándose llevar por la euforia…

-¡Lo logramos, es fantástico! - Coreaban ambas a voz en grito. -

\- Chicas, esto hay que celebrarlo ¿Qué os parece si no abriéramos hoy? - Propuso de inmediato Karaberasu que nunca estaba muy por la labor de trabajar. Mientras las guiñaba un ojo con una cómplice sonrisa. -

\- ¡No tan rápido!, - la cortó tajantemente Petz para argüir - lamento ser la aguafiestas, pero hoy es sábado por la tarde y se hace buen negocio. Sabéis que todavía nos queda mucho local por pagar, ya lo celebraremos mañana.- Las demás no tuvieron otra alternativa que darle la razón con un resignado coro de síes. -

\- Voy a llamar a Ami, se llevará una gran alegría. Además, debo agradecerle lo mucho que me ha ayudado a estudiar. - Añadió Beruche que se dirigió hacia el teléfono. -

\- Yo se lo diré a Rei, que llame a las demás, podemos quedar para celebrarlo - propuso Cooan muy ilusionada. -

-Muy bien. – Afirmó aprobatoriamente Petz, aunque les recordó de forma inflexible como solía cada vez que se trataba de trabajo. - Pero no tardéis mucho, ya se lo explicaréis todo con detalle mañana. Debemos ir a abrir a la hora en punto.

Las chicas asintieron y tras unas breves llamadas en las que solo les decían a sus amigas que deseaban verlas al día siguiente para contarles algo importante se dirigieron a la tienda. Era la hora de abrir y pronto llegarían las clientas. Ya tenían muchas que eran habituales, se habían ganado un merecido prestigio por allí. El local pronto estuvo abarrotado y sólo podían charlar aprovechando un descanso en los breves instantes en los que no entraba gente.

\- Estoy tan contenta y tan nerviosa - sonrió Beruche iluminando su semblante. -¡Era tan difícil que nos concedieran la beca! ¡Fíjate!, éramos por lo menos cuarenta las que pugnábamos por seis plazas.

\- Hemos tenido mucha suerte, es cierto - admitió Cooan matizando eso si - pero también estudiamos mucho, de no haber sacado buenas notas nunca lo habríamos conseguido.

-¿Y qué vais a hacer, chicas?- les preguntó Karaberasu. -¿A dónde queréis ir?

-Todavía no lo sabemos - repuso Bertie - pero ya lo decidiremos.

\- Pues no os durmáis - las aconsejó Petz con su clásica prevención - esas cosas hay que resolverlas rápido.

-¡Qué ganas tengo de ver a las chicas! - sonrió su interlocutora - últimamente casi no vienen a visitarnos, ni siquiera por la tienda.

Todas recordaban como sus amigas las ayudaron. Cuando abrieron Otafukuya se brindaron a trabajar los días anteriores para traer y colocar el género y hacer publicidad. Dirigidas por una enérgica Usagi que iba voceando literalmente las bondades del negocio. A decir verdad las hermanas no podían evitar sonrojarse al oírla hacer bocina con las manos y dar alaridos del estilo.

-¡Vamos, señoras! Vengan a conocer Otafukuya, la mejor tienda de cosméticos. ¡Aquí todas las mujeres podemos ser hermosas!

Y Rei, como no podía ser de otro modo, le respondía, gritando también.

-Es cierto, si hasta tú te pones presentable cuando las hermanas te maquillan…

A lo que Usagi cesaba por unos instantes en su labor propagandística y enfrentaba la mirada a la de su compañera para replicar no sin cierta indignación.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué has querido decir con eso, eh?...

-Nada, nada- se sonreía su amiga con malicia para sentenciar.- Que por muy buenas que las cremas sean tampoco pueden hacer milagros.

Aunque ahora fue Usagi la que se sonrió pérfidamente para decir con un sorprendente buen tono en tanto se aproximaba a un pequeño puestecito con mercancía que tenían en la calle.

-Sí, quizás tengas razón, mi queridísima Rei…y ya que hablas de lo buenas que son…

Y tomando totalmente desprevenida a su interlocutora le untó la cara con el contenido de un bote. La otra muchacha tuvo que escupir varias veces para sacarse parte de aquella crema mientras escuchaba de fondo las carcajadas de su atacante… Aunque eso desde luego no contribuyó a que se apaciguase su irritación…más si cabe al escucharla declarar entre risotadas.

-Creo que he conseguido arreglarte la cara… ¡Esta sí que ha sido una prueba gratuita!..

Pero Usagi tuvo que dejar de reír y echar a correr, dado que la aludida ya la perseguía remangándose uno de sus brazos y enarbolando un amenazador puño en tanto le gritaba.

-¡Cuando te agarre vas a ver lo que es arreglarte la cara de verdad… en vez de cremas vas a necesitar cirugía!

Aquello se desmadró más de la cuenta, las hermanas observaban atónitas aquella escena, al igual que la gente que pasaba por allí. Por fortuna las otras sailors se interpusieron. Makoto por su parte sujetó a la furiosa Rei y Minako trató de suavizar la cosa afirmando.

-Chicas, ¡Ya está bien!... ya conocéis el dicho, dos no riñen con uno si quieren.

-Dos no riñen si uno no quiere.- La corrigió resignadamente Ami en tanto cobijaba tras de sí a una amedrentada Usagi.-

-Yo no voy a reñir con ella, ¡solo voy a matarla! - Exclamó Rei agitando el puño.-

-Bueno…no ha sido para tanto. - Se defendió la interpelada que le recordó con tintes de reproche.- A fin de cuentas has empezado tú, como de costumbre…

-Pues eso, ahora quiero terminar lo que empecé.- Replicó su interlocutora con cara de pocos amigos.-

-De verdad. Vale ya. Estamos poniendo en un aprieto a las hermanas en lugar de ayudarlas.- Declaró una apurada Makoto que pese a su gran fuerza física se las veía y deseaba para contener a su belicosa compañera Rei.-

Finalmente las cosas se calmaron. Al menos durante un tiempo. El que tardó Marte en volcarle un frasco de colonia a Usagi por la cabeza. La escena se repitió cambiándose ahora los papeles. Aunque aquello, por chocante que pareciera, hizo que algunas mujeres se aproximaran atraídas por el revuelo. Pensando que las cremas y los perfumes eran tan buenos que las chicas se estaban peleando por probarlos. Al final todas quedaron tan anonadadas por eso que hasta las dos antagonistas aparcaron su disputa. El resultado fue un éxito y el negocio comenzó a lanzarse. Las flamantes propietarias reían ahora al recordarlo…apenadas también de ver tan poco a sus grandes amigas…

\- Creo que tenían que enfrentar otra amenaza - dijo Cooan - pero Rei no me quiso contar mucho sobre eso...

\- Es natural, nosotras ahora sólo somos mujeres normales y corrientes, no podemos meternos en esas cosas - añadió consecuentemente Petz para sentenciar. - Y me alegro de que sea así. Tenemos una vida muy intensa que vivir. Y también muy ocupada. – Remachó envolviendo un paquete con algunas cremas. -

\- Por un lado me gustaría ayudarlas - intervino Karaberasu tiñendo su tono ahora de tristeza. -No dejo de pensar que ojalá hubiésemos tenido nuestros poderes cuando Zafiro…

\- Kalie - le cortó Cooan preocupada -¡no hables de eso!...

\- No te preocupes - intervino Petz con una débil sonrisa y tono suave. - Eso ocurrió hace ya tiempo, lo he superado.

\- Pues tienes que salir con algún hombre guapo e interesante - le aconsejó Karaberasu animando su voz con la intención de hacer lo propio con su hermana - como hemos hecho todas.

\- Bueno. Casi todas. – Sonrió Cooan observando de reojo a Bertie que opuso al darse cuenta. -

\- Todavía no he visto a ninguno lo bastante interesante.

\- ¡A nuestras hermanitas van a tener que fabricarles los hombres de encargo! – Exclamó jocosamente Karaberasu -

-¡Si, al parecer ninguno es lo bastante guapo para ellas! - rio a su vez Cooan sumándose a la chanza. –

\- Pues tú tampoco te has prodigado mucho. – Repuso Petz dirigiéndose a ésta última con cierto retintín. –

\- Al menos he quedado con algunos. – Replicó la aludida que sin embargo suspiró ahora más seria. – Aunque es cierto que, de momento, no he encontrado a mi chico ideal. No quiero precipitarme.

Las otras asintieron solidariamente. Todas recordaban alguna que otra salida con sus amigas las guerreras. Éstas les presentaron a varios compañeros del instituto al que iban pero eran chicos demasiado inmaduros. Además, ninguna se sentía con muchos deseos todavía de dirigir sus vidas por el camino del amor. No hasta que se hubieran integrado más plenamente y algunas otras cicatrices quedasen del todo cerradas. Sobre todo en el caso de Cooan que, tras su tremendo desengaño, aun temía volver a equivocarse. Con Beruche el tema era algo más complicado. Necesitaba a alguien que pudiera estar a su altura en cuanto a su gran inteligencia, que la llenase en el plano personal y fuera capaz de fascinarla, y por supuesto, consideraba más importantes sus estudios y su futuro. Para Karaberasu la cosa era más diversión que interés romántico y sí que había flirteado con algún que otro hombre, pero ninguno le llegó a interesar en serio. Y Petz, bueno, guardaba como un tesoro sus breves instantes con Zafiro, el joven hermano del soberano de su mundo. Aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo aquello aun dolía. De modo que se aprestó a replicar.

\- Durante este último año hemos trabajado tanto que no hemos podido mantener ninguna relación estable, pero ya nos llegará, yo al menos no tengo prisa.

\- Por lo menos yo me muevo, Minako y yo hemos ido alguna vez de tiendas, a karaokes y la he acompañado a alguna prueba de audición. La verdad, tenemos mucho éxito con los hombres - se sonrió Karaberasu. - ¿Por qué no te animas un día, Petz y vienes con nosotras? - Le propuso desenfadadamente a su hermana mayor. -

\- Ya te he dicho que esos sitios no me gustan demasiado - contestó ésta sin mucho interés. -

\- Pero, ¿ya no odias a los hombres, verdad? - le preguntó tímidamente Cooan. -

\- No, claro que no, tonta – repuso la interpelada poniendo una mano en el hombro derecho de su hermana pequeña y agregando más distendida - no a todos, aunque algunos sean odiosos.

Las chicas celebraron el comentario con risas, ¡desde luego eso era verdad! Pero tocaba centrarse otra vez. El descanso había terminado y nuevos clientes entraban demandando numerosos productos. Estaban encantadas, la venta de esa tarde se prometía muy sustanciosa. Continuaron el trabajo sin poder charlar más. Eran unas buenas vendedoras, sabían cómo hacer que cualquier mujer pudiera sentirse más bella e incluso más segura de sí misma. Aquel fue su eslogan cuando empezaron en su pequeño puesto. "Tú también puedes llegar a ser hermosa". Y desde luego ellas daban ejemplo con su belleza. No obstante también debían saber crear el interés de su clientela. Aunque cada una tenía su propio estilo para lograrlo. Cooan era muy amable siempre y estaba dispuesta a ayudar a las posibles compradoras. Con su encanto y con su solícita forma de atender agradaba mucho al público. Beruche no era tan cordial, siendo aun así agradable. Pero sí que resultaba muy convincente a la hora de dar argumentos de todo tipo, científicos y estéticos, de tal o cual crema podía ir mejor con el pH de la piel de cada mujer. Karaberasu casi asaltaba a sus clientas con un entusiasmo desbordado y las contagiaba de aquel optimismo que exhibía con su labia. Enseguida envolvía a cualquiera con su forma de ser. Y Petz era muy segura en sus aseveraciones, amable pero firme. Quizás la más seria de las cuatro pero transmitía por eso mismo una total confianza y solvencia. Podría decirse que combinando sus talentos eran difícilmente superables en su negocio. Aunque aquello tenía la consecuencia de que el lleno casi estaba asegurado y eso les suponía tener que trabajar de firme toda la jornada. Así, tras un sábado agitado y provechoso llegó el esperado domingo. En su día libre aprovecharon en efecto para ver a sus amigas. Al menos a dos de ellas. En un céntrico restaurante de la ciudad estaban reunidas las cuatro hermanas junto a Rei Hino, nombre civil de Guerrero Marte, una muchacha de larga cabellera negra y ojos que brillaban con unas pupilas violetas de un aire misterioso e inquisitivo y Ami Mizuno también conocida por las chicas como Guerrero Mercurio, de una apariencia más dulce y frágil que su compañera, pelo azul marino, y ojos a tono con su cabello, que reflejaban una gran inteligencia y serenidad.

\- No sabéis cuanto me alegro por vosotras, chicas. ¡Os lo merecéis!,- sentenció Ami mientras se terminaba un plato de Espaguetis. -

Rei asintió mientras devoraba un plato de tempura, declarando llena de confianza y seguridad.

\- Es cierto, habéis trabajado muy duro y estoy segura de que seréis unas magníficas maestras.-Se dirigió entonces a Cooan sonriendo de modo cómplice. - ¿Veis como tenéis un brillante futuro por delante?

\- Muchas gracias - respondió la aludida, sonriente también. - Rei, tú tenías razón, os lo debemos todo a vosotras.

La muchacha recordaba como aquella chica, a la que ahora conocía por su nombre real, pero que aquel tiempo fuera su enemiga Sailor Marte, la había salvado de su vida anterior y sobre todo de sí misma. En aquellos días Cooan servía a familia de la Luna Negra y sólo estaba preocupada de cumplir con su misión y obsesionada con su amor hacia Rubeus, aquel maligno líder de su clan. Era como si unas cadenas invisibles la hubieran rodeado atándola a aquella perversa vida. Pero gracias a las guerreras pudo romperlas. Cuando rememoraba recordando aquella sensación de vacío y desengaño que la asaltó al creer haberlo perdido todo y cómo aun estando herida, se interpuso entre ella y la muerte, no podía dejar de mirar a aquella chica con un gran afecto y agradecimiento. Después, las demás sailors la ayudaron a ir convenciendo poco a poco al resto de sus hermanas. Incluso más adelante, cuando ocasionalmente podía ver a Rei ambas charlaban mucho sobre los proyectos que tenían. Sailor Marte fue una de las que más la animó a ser maestra. Viendo que tenía gran aprecio por Chibiusa y que congeniaba bien con ella, así como con otros pequeños amigos de ésta. A veces, en el santuario Hikawa donde su amiga era sacerdotisa, Cooan había improvisado algunas clases con la Pequeña Dama y algunas amigas de la niña. Rei la observó con mucha atención y le comentó que enseñar a los niños sería una buena forma de ir reconstruyendo su vida para ayudar a los demás, paso a paso. Cooan convino en ello. Todavía tenía en mente un día en el que la nostalgia por su mundo natal la embargaba, hablando en el santuario le confesó.

-Verás Rei. Cuando nosotras fuimos a servir al príncipe Diamante éramos muy niñas. Sobre todo yo. Que soy la hermana menor. Aún recuerdo como nos despedimos de mis padres, sobre todo de mi madre.

-Tuvo que ser muy duro para vosotras. Os entiendo porque yo también veo a mi padre muy poco. - Le contestó su amiga no sin pesar. -

-Es que… – Pudo musitar la chica tratando de controlar un sollozo sin conseguirlo. - Lo más triste para mí es que recuerdo la voz de mi madre, incluso su tacto al acariciarme Rei, pero, ¡no recuerdo su rostro! ¡Aunque me esfuerzo no logro recordarlo, es como si solo oyese su voz dentro de mí!, pero no puedo ver la cara de mi madre.

-¡Oh Cooan, lo siento! Pudo decir ésta con visible lástima abrazando a su amiga cuando vio que la muchacha no podía evitar derramar unas lágrimas. – Sé lo que es eso. Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y a veces tengo que esforzarme por recordar cómo era. Aunque me acuerdo de las mismas cosas que tú, el olor de su pelo, su tacto y su voz tan dulce.- Confesó ahora con un tinte de nostalgia.-

-¿Tu madre murió?- Se sorprendió su interlocutora dedicándola una atónita mirada.- Lo siento mucho…

-Si, como ya te he dicho, mi padre se dedica a la política y apenas si nos vemos. Me crió mi abuelo Kondo. Él me inculcó el amor por el shinto.

-Somos más parecidas aún de lo que pensaba.- Afirmó Cooan que agregó con admiración.- Al menos en eso. Ahora comprendo porqué eres tan fuerte en todos los aspectos.

La sacerdotisa la miró con simpatía esbozando una amable sonrisa para sentenciar.

-También tú eres fuerte. Por eso debes tener fe. Has recorrido mucho camino y seguro que lo mejor está por llegar. Estoy convencida, un día la recordarás.

Su interlocutora pudo sonreír más allá de sus lágrimas. Ahora sus pensamientos regresaron al momento en el que estaba y terció en la conversación preguntando.

\- A propósito, ¿y las otras chicas?, ¿no han podido venir? - Quiso saber algo decepcionada. -Me hubiese gustado tanto verlas. - El resto de las hermanas asintieron con la cabeza apoyando ese comentario. -

\- Bueno, esto,...es que están ocupadas - pudo responder apuradamente Rei que esbozó una estúpida sonrisa en la cara en tanto una sospechosa gota de sudor perlaba su frente. -

-¿Hay problemas? - Inquirió Beruche con preocupación. - ¿Es que se os ha presentado una nueva amenaza?..

\- Nada de eso, ¡tranquilas! - respondió desenfadadamente Ami que se rio de forma despreocupada mientras manifestaba - os lo explicaré, veréis. Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru junto a Luna y Artemis, están muy ocupados organizando mi fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños.

-¿Queeeee´?...- exclamaron todas a un tiempo mirando a su amiga con ojos como platos. Su compañera le preguntó anonadada. -

\- Ami... ¿cómo sabes tú eso? Estamos a día tres de septiembre, aún queda una semana. Es una sorpresa - desveló Rei que se encogió de hombros bajando la cabeza con resignación y suspirando decepcionada - o al menos lo iba a ser...

\- Tendrías que ver lo mal que guarda Usagi un secreto, le oí contárselo a voces a Yuuichinou en el Santuario.- Replicó ésta sin poder dejar de reír. - ¿Te acuerdas Bertie?

La aludida se sonrió a su vez, ¡ahora lo recordaba! Fue a finales de agosto, uno de esos días que había quedado con Ami. Las dos tenían por costumbre jugar alguna partida de ajedrez o estudiar juntas. Lo bueno de ambas es que sus gustos eran muy acordes y sus capacidades intelectuales también. Si alguien era capaz de ayudar a Beruche con algunas asignaturas universitarias como psicología o inglés era Ami. Y si alguien podía prestar a su vez apoyo a la sailor en su empeño de prepararse bien para acceder a la carrera de medicina era Bertie a la que también le gustaban las ciencias. Aquel día precisamente estaban repasando algunos apuntes de psicología en el santuario Hikawa porque solía ser un sitio muy tranquilo. Había un cuarto muy espacioso que Rei las dejaba utilizar, con un par de sillas y una gran mesa. Lo cierto es que un grito las sacó de su concentración. Ambas oyeron a Usagi que acababa de llegar y llamaba a aquel muchacho tan simpático, Yuuichirou, que trabajaba allí.

-Oye, ¿no te olvides, eh?- La fiesta del cumpleaños de Ami es el día diez de septiembre. Procura tener lista la decoración. La haremos aquí, en el cuarto grande del Santuario. ¡Verás que sorpresa la vamos a dar!

-Vale Usagi, no te preocupes. - Repuso él con otro grito dado que su interlocutora ya se marchaba, contenta de habérselo recordado. -

Las dos muchachas se miraron atónitas, aunque a los pocos segundos se echaron a reír. ¡Esta Usagi nunca cambiaría! Bertie recordaba aquello divertida. Si había una persona con la que hubiera desarrollado tanta complicidad como con Cooan era su amiga guerrera Mercurio. Si se llevarían bien que incluso hasta sus propias hermanas llegaron a pensar algo que, desde luego no era…lo cierto es que atando cabos, nunca la habían visto coquetear con chicos, ni en Némesis ni en la Tierra. Petz, por supuesto, tuvo ese romance fallido, que acabó de forma tan trágica, con Zafiro. Karaberasu por su lado no se privaba de fijarse en todo hombre guapo que se le cruzaba en el camino y coqueteó con varios alardeando encima de ello, y Cooan todavía estaba herida, pese a que no quisiera muchas veces admitirlo, tras su desengaño con Rubeus. Pero, ¿qué pasaba con ella? ¿Acaso los hombres no le interesaban? Recordó un día que, llegando al apartamento que compartía con sus hermanas, saludó como de costumbre.

-Hola chicas. Ya estoy de vuelta.

Aunque las otras tres se miraron de forma algo extraña, Bertie lo notó y les preguntó.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Vienes de ver a Ami, ¿Verdad?- le preguntó tímidamente Cooan. –

-Sí, claro… ¿Ha sucedido alguna cosa?- Insistió ella que comenzaba a inquietarse al ver aquellas expresiones en las caras de sus hermanas. –

-No, tranquila, no pasa nada – se apresuró a puntualizar Kalie, que sin embargo agregó con cierto tono de incomodidad. – Verás Bertie, no es por nada, pero. ¿No pasáis mucho tiempo juntas Ami y tú?

-No comprendo – replicó la interpelada preguntando a su vez. - ¿Por qué dices eso? Somos amigas.

Fue Petz la que, para asombro de su hermana menor, puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de ésta y le dijo con una voz bastante suave y amable.

-Mira Bertie, pase lo que pase te querremos igual, eres nuestra hermana. A nosotras nos lo puedes decir.

-¿Decir?- se extrañó Beruche para agregar visiblemente desconcertada. - ¿Deciros qué?

Y tras unos instantes en los que ninguna de sus hermanas parecía querer hablar, fue Cooan la que se atrevió a preguntarle con voz trémula y patente prevención.

-¿Tú y Ami?... ya me entiendes… vosotras dos… bueno…

Bertie tardó apenas unos segundos en percatarse por dónde iban aquellas insinuaciones. Abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó.

-¡No pensaréis que Ami y yo!…

-No, no pensamos nada – terció Kalie levantando las palmas de ambas manos como si la estuviesen atracando. –

-Sí, bueno, quiero decir, eso es perfectamente respetable, cada uno tiene sus gustos. – Añadió Petz de forma conciliatoria a su vez. –

-Chicas. - Pudo decir Bertie que comenzaba a sonrojarse por momentos. – Os aseguro que no es nada de eso que estáis pensando. Somos amigas, nada más…A mí no me gustan las mujeres.

-Entonces, ¿ella y tú, no?… - Inquirió Cooan moviendo la cabeza. –

Hubo un embarazoso silencio y por fin Bertie lo rompió tras suspirar.

-Escuchad, sé que no soy demasiado sociable. Que no me abro mucho a la gente. Aunque eso no tiene nada que ver. Me gustan los hombres, pero ahora tengo otras prioridades. Y sabéis que me cuesta mucho confiar en los demás. Solo os tengo a vosotras y a nuestras amigas guerreras. Y con Ami es algo especial, pero no en ese sentido. – Se apresuró a matizar. – Nos comprendemos muy bien, tenemos muchos gustos e ilusiones afines, eso es todo.

-¡Claro! Si ya os lo decía yo…– Exclamó Karaberasu ahora con un tono más desenfadado. –

-¿Cómo que ya nos lo decías tú?- Le recriminó Petz para revelar. – Si antes de que llegara estabas comentando que te la ibas a llevar por ahí para ver si ligaba de una vez con algún chico…

-Bueno, eso prueba que estaba firmemente convencida de que nuestra hermanita comparte nuestras preferencias. – La interrumpió la interpelada como si tal cosa. –

-Y añadiste que así se olvidaría de esas inclinaciones…- completó su hermana Petz con tono acusador. –

-¿Ah sí? ¿También dije eso? No lo recuerdo. ¡Qué despistada soy! – Negó Kalie con la cabeza, en tanto sonreía de forma algo estúpida llevándose una mano al cogote. -

-¡Bueno, dejadlo ya! – les pedía Cooan que se sentía envarada y estaba realmente colorada pensando en su pobre hermana. –

Pero para sorpresa de todas Bertie se rio con aquella cantarina risa suya cuando algo realmente la divertía. Y pudo afirmar.

-¡Pobre Ami!- si se llega a enterar de lo que estabais pensando de nosotras, ¡con lo vergonzosa que es!...

Y sus hermanas no dijeron nada, más bien miraron a otra parte con evidente rubor. Ahora al rememorar aquello Beruche sonreía. Aunque pronto se le apagó aquella expresión al mirar como Rei se ponía roja por momentos y estrujaba una de las servilletas del restaurante, retorciéndola con ambas manos como si de cierto cuello se tratara. La muchacha parecía desprender chispas de fuego por sus normalmente profundos ojos de pupilas violeta.

-¡Voy a matar a Usagi cuando la ponga la mano encima! - Amenazó visiblemente irritada. -¡Llevábamos semanas planeándolo y nos lo tiene que chafaaaaar!...

\- Discúlpala - Le pidió condescendientemente Ami con una gota de sudor en la cabeza a la vez que abogaba por su ausente amiga. - Ya sabes cómo es, no lo hace con mala intención. Pero descuida Rei, de cara a los demás yo no sé nada.- Remachó soltando una risita. -

\- Esta Usagi, es tan estúpida que nunca se puede planear nada si ella está cerca. ¡Siempre tiene que meter la pata!- ¿Cómo se le ocurre ir diciéndolo a voces? ¡Hace falta ser tonta!- Añadió su compañera aun enfadada. -

Todas las demás suspiraron y una gota de sudor apareció en sus cabezas gachas, a la altura de la nuca.

\- Ya, ya la conocemos - corearon todas a la vez. -

\- Bueno, cambiando de tema.- Intervino nuevamente Rei dando un largo suspiro de resignación - ¿Cuándo iréis a las oficinas a por esos certificados? Espero que, al menos, podáis venir a la fiesta.

\- Si, no te preocupes. – Repuso Cooan tratando de animar a su amiga apresurándose a añadir. -No nos la perderíamos por nada.

\- Aunque tenemos diez días, - respondió Beruche - además pensábamos ir mañana mismo, no queremos demorarlo demasiado...

\- Si, tenemos que preparar muchas cosas para el viaje, sea donde sea que vayamos - añadió Cooan. -

-¿Quién lo iba a decir?- .Nuestras hermanitas van a volar lejos de nuestro lado. - Se lamentó Petz sin saber claramente si lo hacía en broma o en serio. -

\- No es el fin del mundo. - La animó Ami aseverando convencida. -Y seguro que estaréis en contacto.

\- Parece que fue ayer cuando nos integramos en este mundo y ¡ya ves! - terció Bertie. - ¡Qué rápidos han pasados estos dos años!

Las chicas convinieron en eso y siguieron recordando y hablando de los viejos tiempos, contándose mutuamente sus peripecias durante horas. Al fin, Ami y Rei anunciaron que debían irse ya, durante la charla Luna había llamado por el comunicador avisándolas de alguna emergencia. Rei les confesó que era algo relativo a la fiesta sorpresa de Ami. Petz dijo que también ellas tenían que levantarse pronto al día siguiente pues debían trabajar y Bertie y Cooan acercarse a por los papeles. Se despidieron quedando para otra ocasión, a ser posible en esa fiesta, esta vez todas juntas. Ya en casa las hermanas menores hacían planes, elegían ropa y demás ocupaciones propias de un viaje tan largo. Iban a estar un año fuera de casa. A la noche, cansadas pero felices, se fueron a dormir. Karaberasu y Petz quedaron solas en el salón charlando.

\- Estoy orgullosa de ellas,- declaró Kalie - se han adaptado muy bien a esta nueva vida. ¿No lo crees tú así?

\- Es verdad - confirmó su hermana mayor mientras se sentaba en el sofá apartando un par de cojines - y gracias a ellas y a las guerreras tú y yo estamos aquí también. Confío mucho en ambas y sé que las irá muy bien vayan donde vayan. Para mí sus esfuerzos y su forma de ver las cosas han sido una inspiración. Han logrado contagiarme su optimismo para encarar la vida.

Karaberasu asintió aprobatoriamente añadiendo.

\- Si, a mí también y creo que sabrán aprovechar esta oportunidad ¡Uaaah!- No pudo reprimir un bostezo al terminar la frase y agregó. - Me gustaría seguir la conversación pero estoy muy cansada, me voy a la cama, que mañana hay que madrugar.

\- Si, yo también, nos espera un largo día. Hay mucho que hacer - convino Petz levantándose del sofá y colocando de nuevo los cojines tras alisar meticulosamente la superficie en donde se había sentado. -

Karaberasu le dio las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación. La muchacha se dispuso a ponerse el camisón y acostarse para enfrentar el nuevo día. Desde luego que tras tantas peripecias se sentía contenta. Tenía a sus hermanas y unas buenas amigas. En su caso nunca se había planteado que su vida anterior hubiera estado tan equivocada hasta que vio como sus hermanas menores desertaron. En ese momento recordaba haberse sentido más furiosa y decepcionada con ellas, porque eso hacía peligrar su propia carrera al servicio de su clan, que triste por su pérdida. Cuando Petz se ofreció voluntaria a la misión de retornar con las renegadas vivas o eliminarlas junto a las guerreras prácticamente estuvo obligada a acompañarla. Se avergonzaba ahora de que ella misma le dijera a su hermana mayor que acabase con las que entonces consideraba traidoras. Pero, por fortuna, pudo abrir los ojos a tiempo. Petz misma había sido corrompida por el poder de aquel báculo que Rubeus le entregase e intento matarlas a todas. ¡Incluida ella misma que se suponía estaba de su lado! Tras aquello quedó en estado de shock, pero lo que más la impactó de todo fue ver que las guerreras acudían al rescate de Bertie y de Cooan y que la propia Guerrero Luna se interesó por ella. Así pudo darse cuenta del significado del amor y la amistad. Entonces colaboró con sus nuevas aliadas a salvar a Petz. Después, todas unieron fuerzas para tratar de eliminar la amenaza de aquel agujero del vacío. Aquella maldita trampa de ese malnacido de Rubeus. Lo cierto es que Karaberasu le conocía bastante bien. Más de lo que nunca les contara a sus hermanas. Muy al principio tonteó con su apuesto comandante e incluso llegaron a citarse un par de veces, al menos hasta que ella descubrió que solamente la consideraba un trofeo. Después, pese a seguir a sus órdenes, no demostró interés en cumplir los cometidos que él la encomendaba. Siempre que podía iba con Petz. En esa época su pobre hermana Cooan estaba bajo el hechizo de ese canalla, y para oprobio de Kalie, ni se molestó en tratar de desengañar a la muchacha. Después, cuando al fin fueron libres y comenzaron sus nuevas vidas, se quitó el nombre de Calaverite y lo modificó. Era un símbolo de ese nuevo comienzo. No obstante, si era honesta consigo misma, a veces extrañaba la comodidad de la vida del siglo XXX en Némesis y sus poderes. Lo bueno es que su carácter extrovertido y juerguista se mantenía. Incluso arrastraba a veces a sus hermanas más jóvenes, no tanto a su hermana mayor. Kalie sabía que Petz tenía una espina en su corazón, y pese a que muchas veces discutían las dos eran muy afines por edad y vivencias compartidas y se querían muchísimo. Eso no significaba que quisiera menos a sus otras dos hermanas, claro está. Respecto a las guerreras ahora solo les guardaba sentimientos de agradecimiento. Sobre todo, tenía una particular afinidad con Minako, a la que, como a ella, le encantaba el jolgorio, el llamar la atención y el mundo de la fama. Recordaba alguna que otra conversación que tuvo con la joven Sailor Venus. Un día de tantos que habían salido de tiendas las dos paseaban por las calles de Tokio y veían escaparates.

-Ese vestido es ideal para combinarlo con mi lazo y unos zapatos a juego. – Le contaba Kalie a su amiga –

-Sí. – Convenía Minako asintiendo con entusiasmo. – Y allí veo una chaqueta que es una monada.

-¿No ha venido contigo Artemis?- Quiso saber su acompañante, cambiando de tema. –

-No le gusta ir de tiendas. Dice que le agoto yendo de un escaparate a otro. – Sonrió la sailor. –

-Los hombres siempre son iguales – repuso Karaberasu afirmando divertida – ¡Aunque sean gatos! Pero luego bien que les gusta el vernos atractivas y para eso tenemos que vestir con elegancia.

-Es cierto. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer, verdad?- Suspiró Minako agregando de modo jovial. – Ser bonitas no es un pecado.

-¡Ay! Debo confesarte que a veces me dan pena los pobres tipos que tratan de ligar con nosotras. – Le comentó su amiga –

-Sí, eso de ser la representación del amor y la belleza a veces es una dura carga – rio su contertulia a su vez. -

Y ambas se rieron de forma cómplice, esas tardes de tiendas y charlando sobre las tendencias y algún que otro cotilleo eran muy refrescantes. Lo cierto es que Kalie no podía hablar demasiado de eso con sus hermanas. Petz estaba casi siempre pensando en el trabajo, Bertie y Cooan en sus estudios. Al menos también tenía a Minako y a las otras para intercambiar confidencias. Cuando se ponían a ello las guerreras podían ser de temer. Cotilleaban tanto que ni Kalie era a veces capaz de seguirlas. Pese a todo le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellas y disfrutaba de su amistad. Pero quizás, si sentía que alguien no era tan feliz como podría serlo era precisamente su hermana mayor. ¡Ojalá que pudiera animarla! Y más ahora que las pequeñas parecían encauzar sus vidas por un rumbo distinto y separarse de ellas…

Y por su parte Petz seguía sentada en el sofá, pensativa. Todavía recordaba aquellos últimos dos años después de su lucha contra las sailors. Tras su derrota se dieron cuenta de que tan sólo estaban siendo utilizadas por su comandante Rubeus. Ella misma se convirtió en un instrumento de los pérfidos planes de la Luna Negra. ¡Llegó a estar tan cegada por la ambición que incluso trató de matar a sus propias hermanas! Aquel báculo era una fuente de poder tan embriagadora que llegó a anular sus propios sentimientos fraternos en pro de aquella ambición malsana de ascender. Cuando lo recordaba se sentía muy culpable. Pero afortunadamente pudieron vencerla, y sobre todo convencerla, de que su camino no era el adecuado. Y fueron las dos pequeñas, a las que ella había cuidado desde que llegaron a la corte de Némesis, quienes le abrieron los ojos con la ayuda de Guerrero Luna y las demás. Desde entonces Petz se juró ayudar siempre a sus hermanas para que lograsen ser felices y consiguiesen cualquier cosa que llegaran a proponerse. Se sentía en deuda con ellas y creía firmemente que ésta era una gran oportunidad para brindarles a ambas su cariño y su apoyo. Iban a irse muy lejos, a otro continente y no se verían en bastante tiempo. Pero ella se aseguraría, como lo había estado haciendo desde entonces, de que las cosas marchasen aquí, cuidando de la tienda y de la casa junto a su hermana Karaberasu. Fue una suerte que guardasen algunas de las gemas que trajeron de Némesis, pudieron venderlas y sacar lo bastante como para comprar la casa en un barrio tan caro y empezar a pagar Otafukuya. Ahora debían trabajar muy duro para salir adelante y seguir prosperando como hasta entonces. Podría decirse que en ese aspecto no habían tenido problemas. Esos años las habían tratado bien dándoles bienestar material y sobre todo amistad, con las guerreras y sobre todo entre ellas mismas. Lo cierto es que vivían bien y eran felices así, aunque en el fondo Petz las envidiaba un poco a todas. A las más pequeñas por su alegría y la enorme facilidad con la que pudieron desligarse de sus antiguos recuerdos y a Kalie porque el vigor y el optimismo innato que poseía. El carácter abierto de Karaberasu, unido a su gran fe en sus propias posibilidades, que la habían hecho adaptarse estupendamente a su nueva vida, sin ningún lastre emocional. Era Petz misma la que siendo mayor guardaba más recuerdos de su planeta y su época natal. Pero sobre todo, y pese a negarlo siempre ante sus hermanas, mantenía clavado en su corazón los últimos momentos que pasó junto a Zafiro. ¡Le tuvo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez! ¿Qué habría pasado si él hubiera podido regresar? Cuantas veces soñaba que aquel magnífico muchacho volvía a entrar por la puerta y en su vida. De haber retornado seguramente hubiesen empezado una vida juntos, ¡por fin juntos! Pero eso ya no podría ser. A veces pensaba en que al menos no estaba sola en esa situación, su hermana Cooan sufrió también por Rubeus, pero eso fue un enorme desengaño. Aquel bastardo se sirvió de ella igual que hizo antes con Karaberasu. No obstante la mayor del resto de sus hermanas no se enamoró de él, simplemente fue una aventura sin más. Cooan por el contrario era dulce y sensible bajo esa apariencia de maligna que se había construido alrededor, demasiado joven e inexperta para ese mundo despiadado que la rodeaba y fue muy vulnerable a los manejos de ese cínico. De todos modos lo mejor que le pudo ocurrir fue que Rei la liberase de ese sufrimiento y la ayudara a empezar de nuevo junto con las otras guerreras. Igual que hizo Ami con Beruche, la tercera de las hermanas, siempre tan introvertida y callada y a la vez simpática y tímida cuando se podía llegar hasta ella, con un gran corazón que en vano se esforzaba por ocultar en la Luna Negra. Fue la única de ellas que se apiadó de Cooan cuando ésta desertó.

-Esas dos desde siempre estuvieron muy unidas. - Meditaba Petz. - Mi caso ha sido distinto. Ellas pueden permitirse el lujo de soñar nuevamente en enamorarse de alguien. Pero yo no. Yo te tuve a mi lado y ambos supimos que nos queríamos. Tú nunca me engañaste Zafiro, tan sólo estabas ciego, igual que yo. Por lo menos sólo te preocupabas por Diamante, lo que yo fui incapaz de hacer por mis hermanas entonces, cuando estaba amargada y poseída por esa ansia de poder. Pero pudimos ser libres y nos quitamos la venda a tiempo. Aunque el destino fue muy cruel y te arrancó de mi lado cuando creí tenerte por fin.

Aquellos pensamientos le dolían en lo más profundo del corazón cada vez que los dejaba fluir. Recordaba con una mezcla de pesar y nostalgia cuando caminaban hacia el refugio, en pleno ataque y ella le vio. La ciudad estaba cada vez más desierta. Cooan suspiró mirando en derredor para afirmar.

-¿Habéis visto? Al parecer las cosas se han puesto muy serias. Ya no hay casi nadie por las calles. -

-Sí, lo mejor será darnos prisa por entrar al refugio. - Convino Karaberasu. –

Petz asintió descuidadamente cuando algo captó su atención, una figura conocida iba arrastrando los pies y apoyándose contra la esquina de la calle de enfrente. Creyó reconocer a…

-¡Zafiro! - Pudo decir entre asombrada e incrédula. -

Las demás no parecieron haberle visto, pero su hermana corrió repentinamente cruzando la calle. Tomadas por sorpresa la llamaron en vano, finalmente todas fueron tras de Petz. Cuando la alcanzaron ella estaba arrodillada sosteniendo la cabeza de un hombre que parecía estar herido. Para conmoción de todas reconocieron a Zafiro, el hermano menor del príncipe Diamante. Estaba sin sentido.

-Chicas ayudadme, tenemos que llevarle a casa. - Les pidió Petz. -

-Pero, debemos ir al refugio, - opuso Beruche. -

-¡Por favor!- Les suplicó su hermana dejándolas atónitas, eso era algo que jamás le habían visto hacer. Sobre todo cuando añadió con visible gesto de sufrimiento y temor en su voz. - Morirá si le dejamos aquí. Os lo ruego, ¡ayudadme!

Sin pensarlo ya dos veces Beruche asintió, tanto ella como Karaberasu y Cooan se aprestaron para tratar de transportar a Zafiro junto con Petz. Pesaba bastante pero entre las cuatro lograron levantarlo y pasando los brazos del muchacho por los hombros de las dos mayores. Por fortuna su casa no estaba lejos. Cooan y Bertie las iban relevando cuando se cansaban. Pudieron subirle al ascensor sin problemas. Entraron con él a cuestas en el apartamento y finalmente le metieron en el dormitorio de su hermana mayor. Entre todas le curaron las heridas de la mejor forma que pudieron y le acostaron.

-No podemos hacer más por ahora.- Suspiró Bertie.-

-Dejémosle dormir a ver como se despierta. – Les sugirió Cooan.-

Las chicas así lo hicieron. Petz preparó algo de comer en tanto Karaberasu le decía con palpable desasosiego.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? No tiene buen aspecto.

-Solo necesita descansar. - Afirmó tajantemente su hermana mayor. –

-Pero. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se despierte? – Inquirió Bertie con visible temor en el rostro sin poder evitar expresar sus miedos en voz alta. – Quizás haya venido a castigarnos por haber traicionado al príncipe Diamante.

-Si. Para él debemos de ser únicamente unas desertoras. No sabe la razón por la que lo que hemos hecho. – Añadió Cooan, también visiblemente inquietada.-

-No os preocupéis. Yo hablaré con él y se lo explicaré todo. Zafiro siempre fue comprensivo y amable. Lo entenderá.- Las tranquilizó Petz.-

Sus interlocutoras se miraron atónitas, al menos las pequeñas. ¿Desde cuándo había dejado Petz de odiar a los hombres? Jamás había hablado bien de ninguno. Su hermana mayor las observó con una débil sonrisa. Dándose cuenta de aquello y comprendiéndolas. Claro. ¿Qué podían saber ellas de su vida íntima?

-Voy a ver qué tal se encuentra. - Les comentó con tono amable y suave, a la vez que en una bandeja ponía un plato de sopa y algo de pan. -

La muchacha entró en la habitación. Justamente parecía que él se había despertado tras haber tenido quizás alguna pesadilla. Al poco se percató de que estaba en una cama. Pero su sorpresa fue manifiesta al verla a ella.

-¿Ya te has despertado?- Quiso saber la chica con voz suave, mostrando la preocupación en su rostro. - ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Petzite!- Pudo exclamar él con voz aun débil en cuanto la reconoció.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi dormitorio - le susurró su interlocutora, dejando la bandeja en una mesita y acercando una silla para sentarse a su lado.-

Zafiro entonces pudo añadir, como si tratase de recordarlo con claridad.

-Has estado viviendo en la Tierra desde que nos traicionaste.

-Si- admitió ella. - Y estoy lista para ser castigada, pero te pido que perdones a mis hermanas, ¡por favor! -Le suplicó la chica dejando translucir algo de su velada angustia, en tanto se llevaba una de sus manos al pecho.- Castígame solo a mí. Yo soy la mayor y la responsable.

-No te preocupes. - Sonrió él sin darle ninguna importancia a aquello para afirmar. - No he venido a actuar de ejecutor.- Pero dime.- Quiso saber ahora con patente curiosidad - ¿Cómo has podido sobrevivir aquí?

-Tengo a mis hermanas, y ellas me tienen a mí. Nos cuidamos mutuamente. Lo cierto es que hemos descubierto que este mundo es maravilloso. Quizás la vida aquí comparada con Némesis y sus facilidades es mucho más difícil. Pero nos hemos dado cuenta de cuánto valen el amor y la confianza. Es tal y como todo era en nuestro mundo cuando todavía era libre de la influencia del mal.

Su interlocutor escuchó atentamente la historia que le contó aquella mujer que parecía totalmente cambiada y así se lo reconoció él con patente admiración.

-Estás tan diferente. Pareces otra mujer. Y debo decirte que me gusta mucho este cambio tuyo.- Halagó en tanto Petz le acercaba la bandeja con la sopa, cosa que Zafiro agradeció. -

-Gracias, - sonrió ampliamente la muchacha, ruborizándose incluso para añadir. - Fueron Guerrero Luna y unas amigas las que nos enseñaron que se puede vivir plenamente y amar. Entregarse a los demás y confiar, sin temores y sin odios.

-Entonces hemos estado equivocados desde el principio.- Musitó el muchacho con amargura agregando con patente temor. - Ese maldito Hombre Sabio nos llenó la mente de mentiras y deseos de venganza y quizás ya sea tarde. ¡Debo hacer algo y rápido!

Viendo la cara de preocupación de Petz, Zafiro le contó lo sucedido, remachando a continuación.

-Tengo que ver a mi hermano y contarle lo que está pasando. ¡Está en peligro!

-Tú eres el de siempre. - Se lamentó ella. - Sólo piensas en el príncipe Diamante.

-Debo levantarme y salir. – Pudo replicar el chico.-

Y se esforzó tratando de hacerlo pero cayendo presa de la debilidad. Volvió a tratar de levantarse, esta vez con éxito. Pero cuando estaba a punto de trastabillarse de nuevo Petz le sujetó abrazándose a él.

-¡No!, ¡debes seguir en la cama, estás muy débil!- Pudo oponer ella con creciente alarma. -

-Tengo que advertir a Diamante… - Repetía obsesivamente él.-

-¡No! – Chillo Petz entre lágrimas, cosa que dejó atónito a Zafiro, más cuando ella añadió llorosa. - Si vas a verle puedes morir, y yo no soportaría que algo te ocurriera. Si tú perdieras la vida, ahora que te he vuelto a ver…

-Escúchame. Por favor. – Le pidió cariñosamente él, realmente conmovido por los sentimientos de aquella muchacha. -

Era una extraña sensación. En sus ojos se notaba que podía percibir la preocupación y el cariño que ella le mostraba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no debía de sentir nada parecido. Zafiro la tomó suavemente de los hombros le dijo con voz amable y llena de afecto.

\- Tengo que hacerlo. Si tú supieras que tus hermanas estuvieran en grave peligro y que algo terrible amenazase su seguridad, también tratarías de ayudarlas. ¿No es así?

La compungida chica no tuvo más remedio que asentir en tanto las lágrimas le caían profusamente, rodando por sus mejillas. Zafiro se enderezó añadiendo con sentimiento y dulzura.

-Diamante es mi único y querido hermano. No me lo perdonaría a mí mismo si le sucediera algo. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

Petz trató de decir algo, pero él posó un dedo sobre sus labios para añadir con tono de promesa.

-Y cuando haya hablado con él. Regresaré aquí otra vez. Te dejaré mi chaqueta hasta que vuelva. – Señaló hacia una pared donde su americana de color azul marino reposaba colgada en una percha. -

Y ella solo pudo prestarle una camisa que el chico se puso para salir del cuarto. La muchacha salió a la terraza para rezar, suplicando por la seguridad de aquel muchacho al que tanto amaba. Por unos instantes se maldijo. Tanto tiempo soñando con esa oportunidad y cuando la había tenido no fue capaz de decírselo. Aunque luego comprendió. No había hecho falta hacerlo con palabras. Él lo supo. Por eso la miró de aquella manera tan especial, llena de un brillo de amor y de dulzura con la que correspondió a esos sentimientos. Aquella expresión de él le quedaría grabada para siempre. Después, tras unas horas angustiosas, llegaron las trágicas noticias. Pero Petz ya lo sabía, se percató de eso cuando un terrible pálpito casi le quita la respiración al tiempo que la percha donde sujetaba la chaqueta de Zafiro se partía, dejando que ésta cayera al suelo. La muchacha se abrazó a esa prenda que a los pocos segundos desapareció de entre sus manos. Entonces supo que le había perdido. A pesar de que la Guerrera Luna y las otras, respondiendo a una llamada de petición de ayuda que les hizo Cooan, trataron de protegerle. Cuando toda la lucha pasó y sus amigas guerreras afortunadamente vencieron, la propia Usagi, acompañada del resto, fueron a verlas y les pidieron perdón. Todas con semblantes abatidos y llenas de pesar. Pero ella no las culpaba de nada. Todo lo contrario. Incluso trató de mostrar a sus amigas y a sus propias hermanas que se encontraba bien. Decidida a comenzar su nueva vida y olvidar por completo el pasado. Pero por mucho que fingiera siempre le acompañaba aquella melancolía. Esos recuerdos agridulces y el pesar de no haber podido enmendar su vida antes y sobre todo, el no haber sido capaz de salvarle a él.

-Si tan solo nos hubiésemos abierto nuestros corazones antes, mi amor…- Musitaba llena de pesar.-

Todos aquellos sentimientos dolían mucho. Pero se decía a sí misma que tenía que continuar. De modo que se esforzó para encerrarlos tras una compuerta mental y solamente se centró en la agitada y dura jornada que tendrían al día siguiente.


	2. Papeleo en la delegación

Capítulo 2. Papeleo en la delegación.

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana en el cuarto de Beruche. Los primeros rayos mañaneros se abrían lentamente camino hacia sus ojos, atravesando inmisericordes el delgado escudo que le proporciona la sábana de satén blanco que cubría su cara. Al principio la muchacha remoloneó como solía. Abría lentamente los ojos para volver a tapárselos con una mano. Aunque una vez que fue ganando la consciencia recordó. Movida como si tuviera un resorte, se incorporó al sentir el calor del sol.

-¡Cielos!- exclamó mirando alarmada el reloj de su mesilla- ¡son más de las ocho!, ¡hoy debo ir con Cooan al Ministerio de Educación!

Sin más tardanza se levantó de la cama, se puso una bata y entró en la habitación de su hermana para despertarla, pero ella no estaba acostada. La cama aparecía perfectamente hecha. A sus espaldas escuchó la voz de Cooan que parecía bastante risueña cuando Bertie se volvió hacia ella.

\- Buenos días dormilona,- sonrió ya vestida. -

-¿Ya estás lista? , ¿Y las otras?- Inquirió azorada Beruche mirando en todas direcciones. -

\- En la tienda- respondió su hermana -, no te preocupes, hoy nos dejan día libre, ¿no lo recuerdas? Tenemos que ir a solucionar el papeleo, pero hay que hacerlo pronto, ya sabes que suele haber mucha gente.

\- Si – asintió su interlocutora. - En seguida estoy.

Igual que si se moviera a cámara rápida Bertie se apresuró a desayunar, lavarse y vestirse. Al terminar, agarró a su hermana del brazo, abrió la puerta arrastrando a la sorprendida Cooan y exclamó...

-¡Vámonos!- cerrando la puerta, bajaron como una exhalación. -

Recorrieron las calles de la ciudad poco transitadas en esas horas de oficina y trabajo y se encaminaron a la parada del autobús. Las dos aprovecharon para poner en orden sus ideas y recordar algunas peripecias de esos años.

\- Parece mentira. – Suspiraba Beruche. - Todavía no lo puedo creer.

Su hermana asintió complacida y motivos no les faltaban a las chicas para sentirse entusiasmadas. Desde que cambiaron sus vidas habían trabajado mucho ya fuera en la tienda que habían ayudado a llevar a sus hermanas mayores o en otras actividades a tiempo parcial, como empleadas de cualquier otro establecimiento comercial, vendedoras de cosméticos puerta a puerta e incluso de canguros. Aquello les proporcionó unos sueldos extras para pagarse los estudios y contribuir a la renta común y sobre todo las puso más en contacto con los niños. Ambas habían visto, (sobre todo Cooan) que disfrutaban cuidando a los pequeños y enseñándoles en la medida de lo posible. Además, existía una especie de deuda que habían contraído en el fondo de su corazón con todos aquellos que por su edad les recordaban a Chibiusa, la pequeña hija de la reina de Cristal Tokio. Y finalmente quizás pudieran hacer su ilusión realidad aunando ambas cosas. El trabajo que deseaban y el pago de esa culpa...

Hablaron de estas y otras muchas cosas sucedidas en aquellos más de dos largos años y varios minutos, metros y autobuses después, casi sin darse cuenta, ya estaban a las puertas de las oficinas del ministerio. Entraron con rapidez situándose en la cola de espera (que ya estaba bastante nutrida) en frente de la ventanilla principal. Aguardaron pacientemente hasta que al llegar su turno Cooan fue la primera en hablar.

\- Buenos días, veníamos a tramitar un permiso de estudios y una beca.

El encargado, un hombre calvo con gafas y regordete, con gesto inexpresivo y voz aflautada se limitó a decir a desgana.

\- Planta segunda, ventanilla dieciséis - y añadió con voz premiosa- el siguiente.

Ambas hermanas se miraron desconcertadas y Beruche suspiró encogiéndose de hombros mientras le aconsejaba a su hermana.

\- Hagamos lo que dice ¿no?..

Cooan convino en ello y pacientemente buscaron el lugar en cuestión. Tras otra larga cola que pareció durar siglos, al llegar por fin su turno, fue Bertie quien tomó la iniciativa esta vez.

\- Disculpe, buenos días, veníamos a tramitar el certificado…- pero una mujer con gesto iracundo le interrumpió desde el otro lado de ventanilla -.

-¿Traen el sello y el impreso g-97? Seguro que no - se respondió la encargada a sí misma con voz prepotente y el desagrado pintado en el semblante. -

-¿Qué impreso? - Preguntó Cooan con evidente preocupación, en tanto trataba de explicarse. - Verá, es que nosotras no sabíamos nada de eso.- Miraba azorada a su alrededor a las caras que las observaban entre inquisitivas e impacientes. -

La gente de la cola seguía impacientándose y se oyeron algunas que otras voces del estilo." Venga, ¿qué pasa? , muévanse que hay prisa".

-¿Dónde podemos ir a hacer eso?- preguntó Beruche a su vez. - A nosotras no nos notificaron nada. Verá, traemos una solicitud de beca y...

-¿Y por qué no empieza por ahí?- volvió a interrumpir de malos modos la irascible encargada. -Pueden tramitarlo en la tercera planta, ventanilla ocho, ¡y despejen!, ¿o no ven que hay cola?...

\- Bien, gracias, vámonos - musitó Cooan que tomó a su hermana del brazo sin que ésta pudiera decir nada, pese a que la indignación la recorría de arriba abajo. -

-Habrase visto que mujer tan grosera. - ¡Espetó Bertie en tanto su hermana la arrastraba trabajosamente lejos de allí!, - ¡Un buen remolino de dark water te daría!

-Déjala, que tenemos prisa. - Le recordó Cooan más preocupada por arreglar aquellos infernales trámites aunque conviniera con su hermana en que, además del antiguo ataque de ésta, un dark fire tampoco hubiera estado de más contra esa borde. -

-De las pocas cosas que lamento haber perdido de nuestras antiguas vidas. No tener ya nuestros antiguos poderes – le confesó su interlocutora, declarando entre suspiros. – Mi ataque congelante y mi capacidad de hipnotizar. A estas alturas ya habríamos terminado el papeleo.

-Si. Pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?- Suspiró asimismo Cooan que sentenció con resignación. – Bertie, todo tiene sus pros y sus contras.

Su hermana asintió, algo más tranquila ya. Nadie dijo que todo fuera a ser sencillo. Ya habían transcurrido esos dos largos años y todavía se sorprendía a sí misma actuando en ocasiones como si dispusiera de esas facultades sobrenaturales de antaño. Ahora debía recurrir a la nevera si quería un zumo fresquito. En cuanto a eso de poder colarse o pasar gratis a los cines sugestionando al taquillero mejor olvidarse. Iba embebida en esos pensamientos cuando por fin llegaron a la susodicha ventanilla. Por suerte esta vez no debieron aguardar cola. Solamente tenían dos personas por delante. Cuando fue su turno y una vez que apareció la encargada, una chica joven y más sonriente, Beruche calmada de su anterior enfado y sobre todo amedrentada por las experiencias anteriores, preguntó con prevención.

-¿Aquí tramitan becas al extranjero, verdad?,- llegó incluso a cerrar los ojos temerosa, esperando alguna mala contestación, del estilo "pues claro que es aquí, ¿dónde iba a ser sin no?" -...

No obstante para su sorpresa, la chica que atendía ese mostrador le brindó una amable sonrisa y le respondió de inmediato.

\- Sí señorita, aquí tienen - les entregó a ambas unos formularios en tanto les pedía a su vez.- Denme sus nombres, por favor.

\- Ayakashi Cooan- replicó ésta recibiendo de inmediato el codazo de su hermana, al punto la muchacha rectificó. – Malinde.

\- ¿Perdón?- Contestó la funcionaria observándola extrañada. –

\- Somos las hermanas Malinde. - Terció rápidamente Bertie. – Yo soy Beruche, ella es Cooan. -

Aquel era el apellido supuesto que habían adoptado todas las hermanas. Fue precisamente idea de Beruche. Cuando las chicas quisieron comenzar de nuevo les pareció buena idea cambiar incluso la forma de pronunciar o de escribir sus nombres. Ese apellido venía a significar algo así como dulce. Esa era la palabra que a Bertie le vino a la mente cuando recordaba su purificación y el cariño de sus nuevas amigas y su hermana pequeña para con ella. Cuando la muchacha se lo propuso a las demás, éstas asintieron sin dudar. Desde luego todas se habían dulcificado en carácter. Bueno, quizás no siempre, bastaba con ver discutir a Petz y Karaberasu para darse cuenta de que tan dulces no eran. Pero les pareció algo bonito y se quedaron con ello. Ahora, tras su azoramiento, Cooan pasó a deletrearle el apellido a esa mujer. La empleada entonces asintió redactándolo en su ordenador. Sonriendo de nuevo imprimió los formularios con los nombres en sendos documentos y se los entregó a las dos chicas.

\- Rellénenlos y pasen a ese despacho, por favor - señaló una puerta contigua a la pared de enfrente. Ambas muchachas sonrieron y le dieron las gracias, visiblemente aliviadas. Beruche en tanto le recordaba a su hermana no sin cierto tono de admonición. -

-Mira que te lo dije. Acuérdate de que ahora nos apellidamos Malinde. Si tenemos que comenzar una nueva vida no es muy aconsejable llevar nuestros antiguos apellidos.

\- Si, es verdad. Y menos si significa recordar nuestra época de malignas. – Convino Cooan que se disculpó azorada. – Perdona Bertie, han sido tantos años que a veces se me va de la cabeza.

\- Es normal- le sonrió animosamente su hermana sin rastro ya de malestar. - Vamos a dentro a rellenar esto.

Su interlocutora asintió. Pasaron y tomaron asiento para enfrentarse a esos documentos. Tras un rato de papeleo, preguntas de todo tipo, alguna que otra absurda como... ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Hacen rezos budistas?...o… ¿qué opinan de la caza de ballenas?, ¿cómo vislumbran su futuro? .Etc. Terminaron de rellenar esos papeles y llamaron en la puerta del despacho que estaba en frente. Una voz de hombre mayor respondió " adelante".- Sobre la puerta había un letrero que rezaba..."Míster Toshiro Fumata, director"- Ambas chicas entraron y cerrando la puerta muy despacio como si quisiera evitar producir la más mínima molestia. Aprovecharon para mirar a su alrededor estudiando el despacho que tenía una decoración en caoba muy clásica. En el centro destacaba una gran mesa y sobre ella un magnífico tablero de ajedrez, con todas sus piezas talladas en cristal, marfil y ébano, dispuestas para empezar una partida. Nada más verlo a Beruche se le iluminó el semblante en tanto abría bien los ojos.

-¡Oh, qué tablero tan bonito y qué piezas, son preciosas!...- Exclamó encantada. -

-¿De veras le gusta?- respondió el hombre al que hasta ese mismo momento ni habían visto, que estaba de espaldas a ellas con voz algo ronca y afónica pero entusiasta. -

Lentamente aquel tipo se volvió hacia ellas y sonrió. Era un señor bajito, de pelo canoso y pobladas cejas que resultaba familiar a las chicas. Curiosamente él también dio muestras de reconocerlas. Ofreciéndolas un asiento a cada una y acomodándose él mismo en el de que se encontraba tras su mesa, así lo expresó.

-¡Vaya, vaya, yo os he visto antes, esperad que piense un poco! - Rememoró con aire reflexivo y con una mano en la barbilla. -¡Ya está!- levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos que tenía entornados afirmando con seguridad. - Vosotras sois amigas de Ami, claro, ¡sus maravillosas amigas! como ella dice. A ti te recuerdo a su lado - miró a Cooan que sonrió asintiendo - y tú - señaló a Beruche a la par que añadía - jugaste contra ella en el campeonato mundial, ¿no es así jovencita? Eras muy buena.

\- ¡Ji, ji, ji!- rio ésta reconociendo aquello - es cierto, quedé segunda, aunque no fue una partida muy ortodoxa.- Lo recordaba azorada porque todavía estaba sirviendo a la Luna Negra, en realidad fue su ultima misión pues se convirtió en una mujer normal allí mismo. -

\- Recuerdo que una cámara se averió y no pudimos ver bien el final, tú te levantaste. Si, algo pasó pero no me acuerdo ya, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Comentó el anciano sin que, por suerte para Bertie, fuese conocedor de nada más. -

\- Así fue – intervino Cooan cambiando sutilmente de tema - ella es mi hermana. Y usted, señor... ¿no era el dueño del edificio?

\- Si, y además soy el director de fondos a becarios y no creo que vengáis aquí a charlar de ajedrez - se rio para agregar con buen humor - aunque de eso siempre se puede hablar. ¿Deseabais algo en particular, queridas niñas?

\- Si señor - respondió Bertie sacando la carta y mostrándosela junto a los impresos que ambas habían rellenado anteriormente. - Venimos a por la beca y los permisos.

-¡Magnífico!- exclamó Fumata aseverando con aprobación.- Bien, así me gusta. Veo que además de buenas jugadoras sois aplicadas. Será un placer ayudaros. Vamos a mirar esto – y escrutando los papeles durante unos momentos que a ambas chicas se les hicieron eternos aquel simpático hombre hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza. - Todo en orden - declaró con pausa para añadir en tanto consultaba un armario con cajones llenos de dosieres. - Ahora os enseño una guía de universidades acogidas a nuestro convenio a donde podéis ir… ¿qué preferís Australia, GB o ?

Las chicas al principio se miraron algo desconcertadas. Tampoco habían pensado mucho en eso. Pero al cabo de unos instantes parecieron coincidir y dijeron al unísono - ambas pensando en películas de televisión, única referencia que tenían de ese país.

\- Perfecto, - convino el director sacando una guía ilustrada de EEUU de un cajón de su mesilla- ¿Y qué tipo de universidad desearíais?

\- Una de buen nivel académico y cerca de alguna ciudad grande e interesante para visitar.- Matizó Cooan. -

\- Por ejemplo, ¿qué os parecería Nueva York? , es la ciudad más cosmopolita.- Les propuso el director. -

\- Sería perfecto - afirmó Beruche que preguntó con interés -¿hay alguna universidad buena allí?

\- Recientemente hemos firmado un convenio con una de ellas. - Dijo Fumata que buscaba con su dedo en la lista de las universidades y al fin dio con ella y leyó. - La "Golden State College Center", a unos cincuenta kilómetros de New York City. Aquí tenéis su programa.

\- ¡Aja! - Cooan ojeó el folleto asintiendo. - Si, ésta universidad me gusta, ¿qué opinas tú?,- quiso saber en tanto le entregaba el documento a su hermana. -

\- Sí estoy de acuerdo - convino ella que, tras leerlo con suma atención, devolvió el papel al señor Fumata. -

\- Buena elección,- asintió éste con cara de satisfacción para añadir en tono más confidencial - conozco gente que ha estudiado allí, han venido contentos, os gustará. ¿Puedo hacer algo más por vosotras? Siendo amigas de Ami es como si también lo fueseis mías. - Les ofreció muy amablemente. -

\- No muchas gracias,- agradeció Cooan que, sin embargo dudó un momento y rectificó - pensándolo mejor, sólo una cosa. ¿Puede decirnos cuándo nos iremos?

\- Pues - El director consultó una guía de su mesa respondiendo - dentro de una semana. Yo de vosotras empezaría a prepararme ya. Es un viaje largo y para un año entero.

\- Sí, muchísimas gracias - sonrió Beruche muy contenta, por fin iban a cumplir su sueño, se irán de intercambio para terminar su carrera. -

\- Dadle recuerdos a Ami de mi parte, hace mucho que no la veo.- Les pidió Fumata mientras cortésmente se levantaba y les abría la puerta de su despacho. -

\- Descuide, lo haremos - prometió Cooan. -

\- Cuando volváis podríamos jugar una partidita de ajedrez...- sugirió el director muy complacido. -

Ambas asintieron y con dos educadas reverencias se despidieron del anciano que se sintió muy contento cuando incluso aquellas simpáticas chicas le besaron cada una en una mejilla. Al fin cerraron la puerta de nuevo con cuidado y abandonaron el edificio. Al llegar a casa refirieron todo a sus hermanas. Así, entre preparativos la semana pasó rápidamente. Disfrutaron de la fiesta "sorpresa" de Ami y pusieron al corriente a todas sus amigas de aquellos trámites y del lugar al que irían. Cuando al fin llegó el gran día todo estuvo listo. Ya en el aeropuerto, Beruche, Cooan y sus hermanas estaban acompañadas, esta vez sí, por Makoto Kino, Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, Usagi Tsukino, Minako Aino, Luna, Artemis y Mamoru Chiba, que habían ido a despedirlas. Usagi, una muchacha de corta estatura, pelo rubio color oro viejo, peinado en forma de dos largas coletas que casi le llegaban a las rodillas, rematado por sendos moños a cada lado de su cabeza y unos vivos ojos azul claro, comentaba entre risas.

-¡Vaya! , así que una beca para los , yo sabía que erais listas, ¡pero no creí que lo fuerais tanto!

A todo eso la gata Luna de un elegante y uniforme color negro, excepto por un antojo dorado en forma de cuerno con ambas puntas mirando hacia arriba sobre su cabeza (que le daba el nombre al semejar a la luna creciente), miró a Usagi amparada en la comodidad del hombro de la chica y replicó con irónica sorna.

\- Las hay que son listas y aplicadas y que se centran en sus estudios y deberes, no como otras que yo conozco.-

Sin dar tregua ni para las sonrisas del resto la mano de la aludida de forma veloz le dio un capón a la gata que quedó con un gran chichón colorado y la lengua fuera.

-¡Luna! – Vociferó la aludida visiblemente enfadada mientras retiraba la mano. - ¡Te machacaré!

Ignorando aparentemente la escena, Makoto, la más alta de las sailors, de largo pelo castaño recogido en una gran coleta y ojos color verde, le decía a Cooan, mientras Luna y Usagi se peleaban medio en serio medio en broma con Artemis tratando de mediar...

\- Sentimos no haber podido venir antes, pero anduvimos ocupadas con la fiesta de Ami.

\- Si,- añadió Minako, rubia de larga melena adornada con un lazo rojo y ojos azules - no podíamos posponerlo, nos costó mucho organizarla. Nos alegramos mucho de que vinierais pese a estar tan atareadas. Os vamos a echar de menos, pero sabed que estamos muy contentas por vosotras. A todas nos hizo mucha ilusión cuando Rei y Ami nos lo contaron. Y más cuando nos explicasteis dónde vais a ir.

Todas recordaron aquella tarde tan bonita y entretenida. Acudieron un poco antes merced al aviso de Rei. La sacerdotisa las recibió en Hikawa.

-Hola chicas. Me alegra que hayáis podido venir.

-No nos lo íbamos a perder por nada.- Afirmó Cooan.-

-Si, por desgracia quizás no podamos estar en la siguiente fiesta de cualquiera de vosotras.- Suspiró ahora Bertie.-

-Por eso entre otras cosas os he llamado antes.- Declaró Rei añadiendo aun con malestar.- Y porque la gran bocaza de Usagi estropeó la sorpresa. Sin embargo me las arreglé para cambiar la fiesta…

-¿Cómo?- Se sorprendieron a coro las hermanas.-

-Si- Les explicó su amiga.- Hablé con Unazuki y le conté lo sucedido. Dijo que nos ayudaría gustosa a darle una sorpresa a Ami en el Parlor Fruit Crown.

-Eso suena genial.- Comentó Kalie.-

-Por eso mismo, no os extrañéis si cuando Ami y las demás vengan aquí no hay nada preparado.- Remató la sacerdotisa añadiendo.- Primero le haremos creer eso. Luego la sorprenderemos en el Crown y más tarde ya vendremos aquí… Yuuichirou se ocupará de todo. Y ahora, para no repetir el mismo error, le dije que quería discreción absoluta o le molería a escobazos.- Terminó sonriendo algo pérfidamente.-

Las hermanas se miraron algo azoradas. Esta Rei era de temer cuando se enfadaba. Compadecían a su pobre ayudante.

-¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos nosotras?- Inquirió Petz.-

-Fácil. Os vais y volvéis a la hora fijada haciéndoos las sorprendidas de que no haya fiesta.- Les indicó su amiga.-

Las chicas convinieron en eso. Se dieron un paseo para hacer tiempo. Aprovecharon para acercarse al Crown y dejar allí algunos de sus regalos. Cuando regresaron vieron que ya estaban allí todas las chicas. Tuvieron que aguantar las ganas de reír al ver la expresión decepcionada de Ami…Justo mientras Rei le contaba…

-Fue todo culpa de Usagi. Lo tuvo que arruinar como de costumbre.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que Ami y Bertie estaban estudiando en el Santuario?- Se defendió ésta con visible malestar.- No soy una bruja como tú.

-¿A quién le llamas bruja? ¡pedazo de boba! - Se indignó a su vez la sacerdotisa.-

-Vale ya chicas. Que es el cumpleaños de Ami.- Se atrevió a terciar Makoto.-

-Sí, bastante planchada se ha quedado la pobre.- Añadió Minako observando de reojo a su envarada amiga.-

-No importa. De verdad. Por mí hubiera dado igual.- Intervino la aludida.-

En ese instante las hermanas saludaron con animación. La primera en dar un abrazo a su amiga fue Bertie.

-¡Ami-chan, muchas felicidades!…

-Gracias Bertie-chan.- Replicó ésta sonriendo con reconocimiento.-

-¡Anda! Creíamos que ibais a tener una fiesta sorpresa para Ami.- Dijo entonces Cooan.-

-Pues no, al final tuvimos que aplazarla. Se filtró la información.- Suspiró Minako.-

-Sí, y la fuente nos ha hecho la pascua a todas.- Masculló Rei mirando con inquina a Usagi.-

La aludida no se quedó atrás devolviéndola aquella expresión. Ambas se encararon y comenzaron su típica pugna lingüística. Que consistía en sacarse la lengua y hacerse un montón de burlas la una a la otra…Cosa que Karaberasu aprovechó para proponer al grupo.

-Bueno, ya que aquí no hay nada, vámonos al Crown. Allí al menos podremos tomar algo.

-Me parece una buena idea. ¿Qué opináis vosotras?- Quiso saber Petz.-

-Por mí está bien.- Convino Makoto.-

-Sí, estoy conforme.- Asintió la homenajeada.-

Tanto Rei como Usagi parecieron concluir esa guerra de muecas dando su respectiva aprobación al plan. Las chicas se dirigieron a esa cafetería y allí ocuparon sendas mesas. La camarera, una linda joven de pelo castaño oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos calor café, no tardó en aparecer.

-Hola, me alegra veros. Hacía mucho que no os pasabais…

-Estuvimos muy liadas Una-chan.- Repuso Usagi.-

-Ahora te pediremos algo. Somos muchas.- Comentó Rei.-

-Si. Vamos a tener que ayudarte a traer las bebidas.- Terció Minako.-

-Me ofrezco voluntaria.- Dijo Makoto levantándose de su asiento.-

-Te acompaño.- Se brindó Petz.-

Las dos chicas fueron con la camarera a por las bandejas. Entre tanto Bertie charlaba con la cumpleañera…

-Es una pena. Pero cuando las chicas supieron que tú te habías enterado…

-No pasa nada. Me hubiera hecho la misma ilusión.- Se apresuró a replicar la aludida.-

-De eso estamos seguras, pero siempre es mejor algo que de verdad no se espere.- Comentó Rei.-

Y a esa señal, las luces del Crown se apagaron. Al poco un carrito de ruedas empujado por Makoto y Petz, que portaba una gran tarta de nata y fresas alumbrada por unas cuantas velas encendidas hizo su aparición. Todas se levantaron comenzando a cantar.

-¡Cumpleaños feliz… te deseamos Ami, cumpleaños feliz!…

La homenajeada se quedó perpleja y sonrió visiblemente sorprendida y emocionada. Las luces volvieron y una risueña Usagi le explicó.

-Verás Ami-chan. Me di cuenta enseguida de que había metido la pata. Cuando se lo comenté a Yuuichirou, Rei estaba por allí cerca. Ella sabía que Bertie y tú habíais ido a estudiar. Supuso que con las voces que di lo habríais oído. De modo que pensamos en una solución.

-Claro.- Completó la sacerdotisa.- Hicimos control de daños. Era mejor admitir que estábamos preparándote una fiesta sorpresa en Hikawa. Por eso, llamé a Bertie al día siguiente y le pregunté si nuestras sospechas eran ciertas. Me dijo que sí pero que cuando fuese a jugar al ajedrez contigo te sonsacaría. Luego me contó que charlasteis de eso. Quedamos en que sus hermanas no supieran nada para dar más verosimilitud a la historia.

-Claro. Por eso tardaste tanto aquel día en volver.- Comentó Karaberasu esbozando una pícara sonrisa.- Y nosotras pensando cosas raras…

-¿Qué cosas?...- Quiso saber Usagi.-

-No, nada, ¡tonterías nuestras! Ji, ji…- Se apresuró a decir Cooan en tanto ella y sus hermanas se ruborizaban visiblemente.-

Menos mal que la cumpleañera tomó la palabra con patente agradecimiento para desviar el tema…

-Muchas gracias amigas mías. Ahora sí que no lo esperaba.

-¡Esta vez te hemos sorprendido bien! - Rio Usagi llevándose una mano al cogote.- Rei y yo hasta estuvimos ensayando la discusión que tuvimos en Hikawa…

-Debía parecer real.- Sonrió la aludida quien animó a su amiga.- Anda, Ami-chan, sopla las velas y pide un deseo.

La emocionada protagonista así lo hizo, y tras repartir la tarta entre todas, incluida Unazuki que tomó asiento a su lado. Charlaron un poco.

-¿No está tu hermano?- Quiso saber Makoto dirigiéndose a la camarera.-

-No, ahora está muy liado estudiando. Tiene examen de contabilidad. Ya sabéis que su sueño es abrir su propio negocio.- Les contó.-

-¿Sigue con Reika?- Se interesó Minako.-

-Pese a todo su noviazgo continúa.- Afirmó su interlocutora sonriendo con alegría.- Ella le escribe a menudo. Ahora está haciendo un curso de pos grado en América. Se ha hecho muy amiga de una chica irlandesa que también es arqueóloga. Y Reika me contó que su compañera tiene un hermano muy guapo. Precisamente estudia medicina como quieres hacer tú Ami-chan.

-Vaya, ese sí que es un buen partido.- Tercio Kalie sonriendo con una pícara expresión.-

-Por cierto. ¿No viene Mamoru?- Intervino Cooan.- Me extraña que no esté aquí.

-Mamo-chan también está muy ocupado. Me dijo que precisamente hoy debía asistir a un foro de medicina o algo así.- Replicó Usagi añadiendo con algo de pesar.- Le habría gustado estar aquí para felicitar a Ami-chan en persona.

-Se lo agradezco igual. Y comprendo que no haya podido ser.- Intervino la cumpleañera.- No debe perderse algo tan importante para su carrera.

-Bueno, es hora de darte los regalos.- Comentó Rei.-

-Si- Convino Minako.-

A una señal de la sacerdotisa, las demás sacaron bolsas y paquetes que Unazuki les había estado guardando en el Crown y se los fueron entregando a su querida amiga.

-Ésta es una colección de perfumes, cremas y leche hidratante de la mejor calidad.- Le anunció Petz.- De nuestra parte.

-Muchas gracias chicas…- Dijo la homenajeada.-

-Nosotras te hemos comprado esto.- Sonrió Rei sacando una bonita falda de tono azul marino.- Para cuando salgas por ahí.

-Sí, y esta blusa.- Añadió Minako, ofreciendo a su amiga una prenda bastante bonita de color amarillo.-

-Y no nos olvidemos de esto otro.- Agregó Usagi.-

La muchacha le entregó un grueso libro que Ami hojeó visiblemente contenta…

-Tratado de medicina general… ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Y tras algunos regalos más se despidieron de la simpática Unazuki y retornaron al Santuario.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad.- Les decía Ami a sus amigas.- Ha sido una bonita fiesta. Al final sí que me sorprendisteis…

Las otras asintieron con visible contento. Sin embargo se cruzaron miradas divertidas y de complicidad. Nada más entrar en Hikawa, Yuuichirou se unió al grupo y felicitó a la protagonista del día.

-He preparado un té en el gran salón.- Comentó el joven.-

-Ha sido un detalle por tu parte.- Sonrió Rei haciendo que el chico se pusiera colorado.-

Las demás sonrieron, era algo enternecedor ver a ese pobre muchacho tan azorado en presencia de Rei. Aunque ella hizo como si no se percatase de eso y le preguntó.

-¿Está aquí mi abuelo?...

-Se fue a hacer unas compras.- Le informó su interlocutor que solícitamente ofreció.- Pero pasad, por favor, el té se va a enfriar…

-Yo no sé si podré tomar nada más. Estoy llena.- Declaró Usagi palpándose la barriga.-

-Bueno chicas, no podemos hacer ese feo a Yuuichirou.- Afirmó Ami.-

-Pues en ese caso, la cumpleañera primero. Después de la fiesta ahora nos toca descansar un poco.- Afirmó Rei.-

La protagonista del día en efecto entró en primer lugar. El salón del Santuario solía estar iluminado por los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de las ventanas o por las lámparas. Sin embargo estaba todo en penumbra con las cortinas corridas… Yuuichirou enseguida se disculpó llevándose una mano al cogote.

-Perdonad, ¡qué despistado soy! Olvidé encender la luz. Por favor Ami…

-Sí, no te preocupes.- Dijo amablemente ella.-

Y tanteando encontró el interruptor. Al encender se llevó otra sorpresa mayúscula. La gran sala estaba adornada con globos y allí, junto a un gran cuadro estaban Mamoru, Luna y Artemis.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ami!…-Exclamó el novio de Usagi, un apuesto muchacho de buena estatura y pelo moreno corto, secundado por el resto.-

Los gatos optaron por no hablar en presencia de Yuuichirou que no conocía su secreto. Aunque estos enseguida se acercaron a la cumpleañera guiñándola los ojos para que el asistente del santuario no se percatara. La muchacha en cuestión se quedó clavada en tanto sus amigas aplaudían. Ami descubrió que en esa pintura además de ella estaban sus amigas las guerreras, incluida Chibiusa y las cuatro hermanas. Era como una foto que se sacaron hacía un par de años. Solo que aquí, el fondo era el de un bello paisaje. No pudo contener la emoción.

-¡Es precioso!- Exclamó llena de alegría a la par que conmovida.-

-Tu padre lo envió ayer.- Le contó Mamoru.- Tuve que ir a recogerlo. Por eso no pude estar con vosotras en el Crown. Yuuichirou fue muy amable y me ayudó a traerlo hasta aquí.

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la joven. Ella siempre recibía un cuadro de su padre por su cumpleaños. Y este año comenzaba a pensar que el envío se retrasaba. Usagi se acercó hasta ella y posando una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su amiga le desveló con tono lleno de afecto.

-Fue idea de Bertie. Pensó que te gustaría tenernos a todas juntas.

-Si.- Explicó la aludida.- Cuando me contaste lo de tus padres y que él siempre te pintaba cuadros le pregunté a tus amigas. Ellas hablaron con tu madre y a la doctora Mizuno le pareció una buena idea.

Ami se abrazó a su amiga con visible emoción. Ahora ambas estaban derramando lágrimas, en tanto Bertie casi con voz temblorosa añadía.

-Siempre quise corresponder a lo buena que has sido conmigo y agradecer tu amistad. Sobre todo ahora que me voy a ir tan lejos…- Sollozó tratando pese a eso de sonreír.-

-Es un regalo precioso. Muchas gracias a todas.- Pudo decir la reconocida cumpleañera.-

Aquello provocó algunas lagrimitas más. Aunque al rato todas estaban de nuevo riendo y celebrando. Charlaron de más cosas y entre ellas Bertie y Cooan les comentaron a sus queridas amigas.

-¿A que no sabéis quien nos atendió en el despacho del director?- Preguntó Cooan. El resto negó con la cabeza y ella les narró entonces lo ocurrido a todos. -

-¡Qué sorpresa!- exclamó Ami muy contenta interesándose de inmediato por el anciano. - ¿Cómo está el señor Fumata? Hace mucho que no le veo.

\- Muy bien...tan simpático y bonachón como siempre,- contestó Bertie pidiendo a su amiga - dale recuerdos nuestros si le ves en el futuro.

\- Lo haré - le aseguró su amiga que guiñó un ojo sonriendo.-

Y después de más rato de entretenidas conversaciones y bastantes risas se despidieron. Mamoru y Yuuichirou le llevaron a Ami el cuadro a su casa…Ahora en la terminal de Narita recordaban aquello con mucha simpatía y alegría. Al menos fue una tarde preciosa para tener en la memoria. Sobre todo con vistas a ese viaje que iban a emprender.

-Seguro que disfrutaréis de la experiencia.- Afirmaba precisamente Ami.-

\- Gracias chicas, significa mucho para nosotras.- Declaró Cooan estrechando sus manos mientras sonreía -.

\- Sí que vais a ir a un buen sitio, no os quepa ninguna duda - intervino Mamoru, obsequiando a sus interlocutoras con una amable mirada de sus ojos color azul oscuro. - La novia de mi amigo Motoki, Reika, estudió su último año de arqueología allí, yo mismo he pensado en ir a América para ampliar mis estudios.-

-Es verdad.- Secundó Usagi.- Lo hablamos precisamente en el Crown.-

\- Chicas,- intervino Artemis - no me gustaría ser aguafiestas, pero el avión no espera.

\- Es verdad.- Confirmó Petz mirando su reloj- debéis daros prisa. El equipaje ya ha sido facturado.

Besos y abrazos entre Beruche, Cooan y los demás. Ambas se dirigieron hacia el pasillo de la terminal para embarcar. Estaban anunciando ya su vuelo.

\- Escribid a menudo y no os olvidéis de llamarnos tan pronto como lleguéis al campus.- Les pidió Petz. -

\- Descuidad, lo haremos. ¡Vamos Bertie, que anuncian nuestro vuelo! - advirtió Cooan apremiando a su hermana a subir a las escalerillas mecánicas de embarque al oírlo. -

Y efectivamente en la megafonía del aeropuerto se escuchaba. "Atención, atención, los señores pasajeros que vayan a subir a bordo del vuelo 502 de Japan Airlines con destino a Nueva York, embarquen por la puerta 7, por favor. El vuelo despegará dentro de cinco minutos, gracias.

\- Ya lo han dicho otra vez - asintió Beruche - vamos pues. - Sentenció saludando con la mano y tirando besos a discreción. - Adiós a todos y gracias por venir a despedirnos.

-¡Adiós, buen viaje!,- vociferó Usagi.-

La joven agitaba las manos de una forma muy exagerada, llamando la atención de todo aquel que pasara por allí y produciendo el consecuente sonrojo de sus amigos que miraban hacia alguna otra parte como si no la conociesen de nada.

\- Cuidaos mucho y haced mucho deporte, ¡no os oxidéis! - les sugirió Makoto. -

\- Espero que conozcáis a muchos chicos guapos, yo la Mikado del amor, os deseo mucha suerte. –

Añadió Minako balanceando graciosamente su melena rubia, sonriendo a sus amigas y despidiéndose con una afectuosa mirada de sus ojos celestes.

\- Pero no os olvidéis de visitar muchos sitios y contádnoslo ¿eh?..- les pidió Rei. -

\- Y sobre todo, estudiad mucho, aprovechad esta oportunidad y no os descentréis.- Les aconsejó Ami con mucho énfasis. -

\- Pasadlo bien y buena suerte. - Les deseó Mamoru arrojando con suavidad una rosa a cada una que ambas recogieron al vuelo agradecidas. -

\- Sed prudentes y no gastéis mucho, la beca no es ilimitada.- Recordó Petz a sus hermanas. - Pero, si tenéis problemas no dudéis en llamarnos y si hace falta iremos para allá.

\- Adiós chicas, sed buenas… - aconsejó Karaberasu guiñando un ojo y con una pícara sonrisa. – O al menos parecedlo.

\- Buen viaje, cuidaros mucho...- Les desearon a coro Luna y Artemis. –

Todos saludaron con la mano a las chicas que se fueron perdiendo a lo lejos subidas en la cinta transportadora de pasajeros.

-Bueno, allá van nuestras hermanitas. – Suspiró Karaberasu. –

-Espero que todo les vaya bien. – Terció Petz no sin un tono de inquietud. –

-¡Les irá de maravilla! – Intervino Usagi como siempre de forma optimista. – Ya lo veréis. Tienen que hacer este viaje, chicas. Les va a encantar. Yo siempre digo que viajar al extranjero es muy bueno para aprender.

-¿Ah sí?- se sonrió Rei inquiriendo no sin retintín. - ¿Y se puede saber a cuantos países has viajado tú?...

Su interlocutora se llevó la mano al cogote y tras sonrojarse evidentemente pudo replicar.

-Bueno, todavía a ninguno, pero es que he estado muy ocupada. Y seguramente que dentro de poco Mamo- chan y yo lo haremos cuando celebremos nuestra luna de Miel.

Aquello hizo que el aludido quedase azorado a su vez. Lo mismo que el resto de las chicas. Hasta Kalie y Petz se miraron y esbozaron sendas sonrisas. Lo cierto es que Usagi sabía cómo sacar los colores a cualquiera.

-Tenemos que irnos ya. – Dijo Petz a la que apenaba tener que marcharse. –

-Gracias por venir a despedir a nuestras hermanas. – Añadió Karaberasu. –

-No hay de qué chicas. - Repuso Makoto. –

-Sí, ya sabes Kalie, tenemos que quedar para ir de tiendas. – Le comentó Minako. –

-Pásate tú también, Petz. – le pidió Makoto para proponer. – Así iremos las cuatro, bueno, todas – matizó la sailor cuando el resto de sus compañeras la miró con gesto acusador.- ¡Me refería a todas!…

La interpelada asintió y tras hacer una leve inclinación de saludo a sus amigas ambas hermanas se alejaron. Cuando se perdieron de vista el gesto de Usagi y las otras cambió. De estar risueñas pasaron a ponerse serias y concentradas. Fue Ami la que les comentó.

-Entonces esto ha sido el comienzo.

-Si – Convino Mamoru agregando en tanto miraba a Minako y Makoto. – Tal y como vosotras nos contasteis.

-Pero, ¿estáis seguras de lo que visteis?, chicas.- Les preguntó Luna. –

-Fue tal y como os lo comentamos. – Repuso Makoto que recordó. –

Días atrás, precisamente cuando buscaban un obsequio para Ami, Minako y ella estaban paseando por una calle no muy concurrida. Pasaron junto a una joyería y estaban deleitándose con la vista de aquellos escaparates cuando desde el interior escucharon gritos. Tras mirarse entre sí sorprendidas se aproximaron entreabriendo la puerta. Vieron un grupo de personas en el suelo y a un tipo con una media en la cabeza apuntando al dependiente con una pistola. Por fortuna no se percató de la presencia de las chicas. Sin dudar ni un momento las dos se metieron en un cercano callejón que estaba desierto transformándose de inmediato en guerreras.

-Déjame a mí. – Le pidió Venus a su compañera alegando. – Hacía esto a menudo en Inglaterra cuando era Sailor V.

-Vale, te cubro. – Replicó Júpiter poniéndose en guardia. –

Al poco el ladrón salió corriendo con su botín. Las dos sailors le cerraron el paso dirigiéndole hacia ese mismo callejón sin salida en donde se habían transformado.

-¡Alto ahí! En nombre del amor y la justicia. – Le gritó Venus. –

-¡O te castigaremos! – Completó Júpiter. –

Pero ese tipo se limitó a soltar una horrible carcajada y disparar, por fortuna las dos eran muy rápidas y esquivaron las balas. Minako lanzó su "Venus Love me Chain" y logró desarmar a ese atracador. Seguidamente fue Makoto la que, con su ataque, le transmitió una descarga capaz de hacer perder la consciencia a un hombre pero sin matarlo. Pero para sorpresa de las dos ese tipo no se desmayó. Por contra comenzó a agitarse y cayó de rodillas.

-¡Te has pasado con la descarga!- Le recriminó Venus con inquietud a su compañera. –

Júpiter se encogió de hombros, no obstante no pudo replicar nada, ese tipo abrió la boca y de ella brotó una espesa humareda que se condensó al instante en una forma bípeda con dos cuernos en la cabeza y un tono parduzco.

-Pero, ¿qué es eso?- Se preguntó la horrorizada Minako en voz alta. –

-Sea lo que sea no me gusta. – Le respondió su también asombrada amiga apartándola de allí. –

Y es que esa especie de ente les lanzó un rayo de energía oscura que impactó contra una pared cercana abriendo un buen boquete. Como réplica ambas combinaron sus ataques que impactaron de lleno en su adversario. Al recibirlos éste aulló quemándose al instante y estallando. Las dos chicas se levantaron del suelo tras haberse tirado para eludir esa onda expansiva.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Makoto a su compañera. –

Minako asintió y enseguida fueron a interesarse por el estado del atracador. Éste recobró el sentido y las miró atónito pudiendo preguntar entre agotado y confuso.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Quiénes sois?

Las dos intercambiaron miradas de perplejidad. La policía llegó al poco tiempo, arrestando a ese pobre tipo que juraba no recordar haber atracado ninguna joyería. A su pesar las dos sailors tuvieron que testificar, reconociendo a ese individuo, junto a ellas declararon el resto de los rehenes del robo. Llenas de curiosidad ambas indagaron y resultaba que ese hombre no tenía antecedentes. Es más, era maestro de escuela primaria y muy querido por sus alumnos. Dijo no recordar nada desde que saliera de clase hasta el momento en el que las guerreras se interesaron por su estado en ese callejón.

-No lo logro entender. – Suspiraba Makoto tras terminar de recordar aquello con sus compañeras. –

-Pues imagina. Ya tenemos la suficiente experiencia como para saber que son nuevos enemigos. – Intervino Ami. –

-Eso está claro. – Convino Artemis que había investigado a su vez y les dijo. – Pero, ¿qué buscan? ¿Quiénes son?

-Lo averiguaremos, como hacemos siempre. – Las animó Luna. –

Aunque fue Usagi la que terció moviendo la cabeza para declarar en actitud reflexiva.

-Seguramente será así. Aunque algo me dice que esta vez no seremos nosotros quienes llevaremos el peso de la batalla.

-¿Te refieres a que otros también deberán afrontar esto?- Le preguntó Makoto con gesto de sorpresa. -¿Quiénes? Espero que podamos ayudarles.

-Sí, eso es cierto. Ojalá que podamos hacerlo. – Afirmó Usagi, bastante más en serio y de una manera más críptica de la que solía hablar. – Hasta donde sea posible…

-¿Qué sabes tú de esto?- Le preguntó Rei con patente sorpresa y curiosidad. –

-No puedo daros muchos detalles, pero os diré que lo que les comenté a Petz y Karaberasu es verdad. Sus hermanas debían hacer este viaje. Ellas van a tener un papel muy importante en esta historia. Mayor incluso que el nuestro.- Sentenció la interpelada. -

-Si- añadió Mamoru que también parecía estar al corriente cuando agregó. – Habrá tiempo para que os lo expliquemos. Pero por ahora no debemos decirles nada a las hermanas.

Las chicas asintieron. Aquello sonaba lo bastante misterioso e importante como para celebrar una reunión de urgencia y eso hicieron en el santuario de Rei. Por su parte Bertie y Cooan al perder al grupo de vista salieron a la pista y allí, subiendo a un bus, fueron transportadas hasta el aparato. A través de una escalerilla abordaron el avión entregando sus pasajes a una azafata que las acomodó en la zona de no fumadores indicándoles que se abrochasen los cinturones. Y por fin, a los pocos instantes, el avión, calentando sus rugientes motores, corrió por la pista aprestándose a despegar. A ambas les dieron cosquilleos en el estómago y no sabían si era por aquel despegue tan raudo o por sus mismas emociones encontradas, ilusión por empezar aquella aventura, algo de tristeza por dejar a sus hermanas y amigos e incertidumbre por los que les iba a deparar el futuro. Aunque eso era algo que pronto descubrirían.


	3. Peripécias del vuelo y antiguos recuerdo

Capítulo écias del vuelo y antiguos recuerdos. ¿Será fácil adaptarse?

El avión surcaba veloz el cielo hacia su destino, la megafonía les informó de las condiciones en la voz del comandante.

-Buenos días señoras y señores pasajeros. Soy el comandante Ken Sato de Japan Airlines. En un aparato modelo Boeing 767. Salimos del aeropuerto internacional de Narita y volaremos hasta llegar al aeropuerto Internacional John F Kennedy de Nueva York sin escalas. La duración aproximada del vuelo será de unas 14 horas. Cruzaremos el océano Pacífico y el sub continente de América del Norte. La climatología es buena, cielo despejado sin pronóstico de lluvia, con ocasionales turbulencias. Les recordamos que tienen servicio de comidas y cenas y la posibilidad de reclinar sus asientos para dormir. También les recomendamos levantarse una vez estabilizado el aparato y caminar unos instantes para evitar cualquier síntoma de agarrotamiento en sus extremidades. Se les informará cuando estemos a punto de tomar tierra. Muchas gracias y que disfruten del vuelo.

El piloto repitió esto mismo en inglés. Las chicas ahora trataron de enterarse para ver que tal iban captando el idioma y debieron admitirse cada una a sí misma que no era tan fácil como al escuchar las prácticas en cds. Pero al menos comprendían lo fundamental. Después ya no prestaron demasiada atención. Cuando las azafatas explicaban con gestos los protocolos de seguridad y salvamento, a la par que se escuchaban las instrucciones por los altavoces de abordo apenas sí se percataron. Ambas estaban rendidas y trataron de descansar un poco. De hecho meditaban acerca de su futuro. Iban a ser estudiantes en un país extranjero. ¿Les sería duro adaptarse? Pensaban en ello y hacían muchas cábalas.

Beruche recordaba lo intensos que habían sido los dos últimos años. Una vez dejada atrás su antigua vida tuvieron que comenzar prácticamente de cero. Trabajaron duro y tanto ella como Cooan estudiaron a conciencia. Ami las ayudó mucho en ese periodo, las pocas veces que pudieron verla fueron suficientes para que las pusiera en contacto con profesores y directores de Universidad a distancia. Pudieron sacar dos años de magisterio comprimidos en relativamente pocos meses gracias a su gran nivel intelectual. Por fortuna en Némesis la formación era muy buena y tenían una sólida base para afrontar el reto. Y ahora al fin estaban en camino para concluir su preparación, en América podrían cursar su último año con prácticas. Bertie estaba nerviosa, adaptarse a una cultura tan diferente de la que les había acogido era todo un reto. Todavía no estaban del todo hechas al Japón del siglo XX y debían comenzar otra vez en Estados Unidos. Y también le preocupaban los niños. A ella no le disgustaban pero tampoco era algo que le apasionase demasiado. En su caso prefería quizás a los mayores, ser profesora de secundaria, incluso ¿por qué no?, de universidad. Pero Cooan tenía tantas ganas de cursar esta carrera que casi la arrastró. Ambas estaban muy unidas y Beruche le estaba muy agradecida por su apoyo y su cariño, de hecho gracias a su hermana menor había rehecho su vida en lugar de destruirla. Así que quiso compartir con ella la experiencia. Siempre tendría tiempo para reorientarse después.

Cooan pensaba a su vez. Estaba encantada ante la perspectiva de conocer otro país, pero echaría de menos a sus hermanas mayores y las visitas que hacía al santuario Hikawa. Se había pasado algunas veces para charlar con Rei y en ocasiones para ver a Chibiusa. La niña había crecido y madurado bastante, según le contó, tras afrontar nuevos retos. Aunque ninguna de las dos quiso hablarle mucho de eso. Tampoco ella insistió, debían de tratarse de asuntos relativos a sus actividades como guerreras de la justicia. De todos modos le encantaban los niños y deseaba llegar a ser una buena educadora, en parte por vocación y en otra para tratar de enmendar todo lo malo que hizo cuando servía al poder Oscuro. Además, quién sabe si en América encontraría por fin un hombre bueno que la hiciese olvidar definitivamente su desengaño con Rubeus.

La muchacha recordaba aún con una mezcla de tristeza y alivio aquel día. El día en el que su vida cambió para siempre. Había salido a hacer unas compras, tras la batalla que ella y sus hermanas mantuvieron contra las guerreras de la Luna y del fracaso de la droida de las pesadillas, las cosas habían estado tranquilas. Aprovechó para acercarse a esa tienda de cosméticos y perfumes, Otafukuya, que tenía cierto prestigio entre los humanos del siglo XX en Tokio. Hizo unas cuantas adquisiciones, entre ellas un pequeño y esmerilado frasquito de perfume que pensó sería un regalo ideal para Rubeus. Salía cargada con una bolsa llena, le fastidiaba no poder emplear sus poderes para hacerla flotar pero eso significaría descubrirse. ¡Qué remedio, tendría que aguantarse! Caminaría hasta un callejón apartado y se transportaría a la nave. Pensaba en aquello cuando salió de la tienda, escuchó un sonido de voces, parecía una discusión entre un hombre y una mujer. Pero antes de darse cuenta chocó contra algo y cayó al suelo. Todas sus cosas se desparramaron, furiosa se percató de que había colisionado con un tipo que también estaba en el suelo y que le preguntó apurado.

-Lo siento mucho. ¿Se encuentra bien?...

-¡Oye cretino!, ¿es que no tienes ojos en la cara?- Le recriminó ella realmente furiosa.-

-Lo… lo siento...mucho.- Era lo único que ese individuo acertaba a decir.-

Ojalá hubiese podido quemar a ese idiota allí mismo con su "Dark fire", pero no podía… en fin. Por lo menos una mujer que parecía ir con él, le llamó la atención.

-Vamos Yuuichirou, recoge todo eso.

-Sí, si…ya voy. - Replicó ese chico entre balbuceos apresurándose a obedecer.-

No obstante reparó en él, esos pelos desaliñados y esa ridícula barbita le eran muy familiares…

-¡Yo lo conozco! – Pensó recordando sorprendida. - ¡Es ese chico de protección estética! -

Kermesite recordaba que aquel tipo fue uno de los que, junto a las guerreras, frustró su misión en el santuario Hikawa. Cuando usó a una de sus droidas luchadoras para tratar de anular un foco del cristal punto. Pero guardó silencio hasta que ese chico tuvo guardadas todas las cosas de ella en el paquete y se lo ofreció. Entonces se apresuró a quitarle la bolsa, espetando con desprecio.

-Eres un miserable gusano. ¡Qué hombre tan patético!...

Y sin darles tiempo a sus interlocutores a responder se alejó llevando su bolsa y pensando contrariada.

-¡La gente con ese nivel de inteligencia no puede ser feliz!…

Por fin pudo meterse por una apartada calleja y transportarse a la nave, entró por el acceso principal y se introdujo en la planta central. Rumiaba su disgusto cuando fue sorprendida por la voz de su jefe, que le dijo con tono amable.

-¿Por qué vienes enfadada?…

-¡Ru…Rubeus!- Pudo responder totalmente tomada por sorpresa.-

-Te estaba esperando, Kermesite.- Añadió él con ese porte tan gallardo y ese atractivo varonil que tanto la cautivaba.-

-A… ¿a mí? - Fue capaz de decir casi atragantándose con las palabras.-

-¿A quién más podría yo esperar? linda Kermesite.- Contestó atrayéndola hacia sí tras haberle agarrado la bolsa que ella llevaba contra su pecho.-

La muchacha enrojeció visiblemente, ahora era una ocasión perfecta, sus hermanas estarían en sus habitaciones descansando, nadie se interponía entre los dos. Quizás ahora Rubeus le confesase por fin que estaba tan enamorado de ella, como la propia Kermesite lo estaba de él. Sin embargo su jefe, sin dejar de sonreír, le propuso.

-¿Te gustaría ir otra vez al santuario Hikawa? Necesito tu presencia allí.

-Pero si allí, allí no hay nada, Rubeus.- Pudo decir visiblemente extrañada.-

-La chica se presentará muy pronto. – Respondió su interlocutor.-

-¿De verdad?- Exclamó ella que se ruborizó todavía más cuando él la atrajo con cierta rudeza hacia sí.-

-Sí, esta misma tarde.- Remachó su contertulio.-

El corazón de la joven latía a más de cien por hora, deseaba agradar a su jefe a toda costa. Solo se le ocurrió decir.

-Las cosas serán muchísimo más fáciles sabiendo eso. Yo Kermesite apuesto mi vida a que mataré a esa chica.

-Muy bien.- Convino Rubeus con un tono más seco para añadir.- No me falles esta vez.

-Jamás.- Repuso ella tratando de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su interlocutor, pero entonces él se apartó con cierta brusquedad para marcharse.-

Eso la dejó descolocada. Se sintió algo triste pero enseguida recordó. ¡El frasquito! Animó su gesto y le llamó cuando él estaba a punto de desaparecer tras una de las puertas.

-Un momento Rubeus.

Su jefe se giró con mirada inquisitiva, no se esperaba aquello. Pero la muchacha, con tinte jovial, sacó el pequeño frasco y se lo ofreció acercándose a él y poniéndoselo en una de las manos que el chico abrió todavía desconcertado por ese gesto.

-Mira, este perfume es delicioso. Creo que te va a encantar, quiero que te lo quedes.

Su jefe desde luego pareció quedarse perplejo, desde luego no esperaba eso, ella sonrió esperanzada. Pero el chico replicó con un seco y frío.

-Gracias.- Sin embargo enseguida se rehízo y añadió con un tinte más jovial.- Te agradezco mucho tu regalo…

En ese instante se escuchó un crujido de cristales al romperse, cuando ella se percató de lo que pasaba vio como de la mano de su amado chorreaba ese perfume. Él abrió el puño y desapasionadamente dejó caer los restos de aquellos cristales y de la colonia al suelo. Declarando con ligero fastidio combinado con indiferencia.

-Vaya, debí sujetarlo con más suavidad. Tendré más cuidado otra vez.

Y dejando allí a una desolada Kermesite se marchó desapareciendo a través de una de las puertas de la nave. Allí se quedó ella, contemplando aquel frasquito roto durante unos instantes, sintiéndose apenada e incluso herida. ¿Acaso lo habría hecho a propósito? No, no lo creía, era un perfume magnífico. ¿Para qué habría de hacer eso? Seguramente Rubeus lo agarraría con demasiada fuerza, él no estaba acostumbrado a tales cosas. Pero ella no podía seguir ahí, lamentándose por eso. Debía cumplir con su misión. Terminaría con esa mocosa y su amo se alegraría tanto que finalmente seguro que le demostraría su amor. Pensándolo bien era lógico que se comportase así. Por mor de su alto cargo estaba sometido a mucha presión para obtener resultados. Lo cierto es que él jamás se había insinuado. Lo único alguna que otra mirada cuando estaban todos reunidos. Además, eran jefe y subordinada y el príncipe Diamante no aprobaba esa clase de relaciones, sobre todo habida cuenta de la importante misión que debían cumplir…lo mejor sería rematarla con éxito. De modo que, ataviada con su negro vestido y su vaporosa falda blanca, llevando además una bonita sombrilla, se transportó a las cercanías del santuario. Entró allí paseando al tiempo que pensaba.

-Rubeus dijo que aparecería por aquí esta tarde, pero es tardísimo y todavía no se ha presentado - Reflexionó mirando su reloj de pulsera para retomar el centro de sus preocupaciones.- No sé lo que le está pasando, será que yo no le importo nada…ya veremos…-Suspiró.-

Entonces una voz conocida la volvió a tomar por sorpresa…

-Bienvenida al santuario Hikawa, ¿Quiere un relicario de la suerte? Un amuleto, una oración para purificar su alma, ¿O tiene algún grave problema amoroso que desea consultar?...

-¿Otra vez tú, miserable gusano?- Pudo responder mientras salía de su asombro al ver a ese tipo moviendo un parasol y sacándose amuletos de todas partes en tanto le preguntaba.-

Suspiró y decidió comprarle un palito de la suerte. Aquel tipo se lo agradeció desde la lejanía pero ella no le prestó atención. Enseguida consultó lo que había adquirido y sonrió entusiasmada.

-¡Ah, suerte excelente! ¡Todos sus deseos se le concederán hoy! ¡Oh, no necesito preocuparme por nada! Él me trata con frialdad y dureza porque quiere ponerme celosa, de eso estoy segurísima.- Y abriendo su polvera se dijo con ilusión.- Querido Rubeus, yo me maquillaré para estar más hermosa…

Pero interrumpiendo su entusiasmo apareció la cara de su jefe en el espejo. Parecía estar irritado y le preguntó.

-Kermesite, ¿ya has encontrado a la chica?

-No, aún no Rubeus. - Pudo decir con patente desconcierto.-

-No debes perder el tiempo arreglándote la cara.- La reconvino él.-

-¡Lo, lo siento mucho! - Fue capaz de disculparse realmente apurada.-

-No quiero que esperes a verificar si las chicas que se presenten son o no la que buscamos. Mata a todas las niñas que se le parezcan.

-Si- replicó sumisamente ella.-

Aunque ahora la expresión de su jefe se dulcificó un poco y agregó de mejor talante.

-Quiero que realices un trabajo impecable…amor mío…- Remató desapareciendo de la pantalla.-

A la joven le dio un vuelco al corazón. ¡Al fin lo había dicho! Le había confesado su amor…no podía ser de otro modo, la estaba poniendo a prueba.

-Te complaceré amo.- Respondió aunque ya hubiera terminado la comunicación, pensando con alegría.- Ya sabía yo que Rubeus me amaba.

Sus disquisiciones se vieron interrumpidas por los gritos de una chica que perseguía a ese tipo tan estrafalario que le vendió el palito de la suerte. Ella iba armada con una escoba y le abroncaba…

-¡Oye Yuuichirou, te tengo dicho que a las gallinas se les da de comer por la mañana! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte las cosas?...

Tras dedicarles una mirada de desdén, ella pensó.

-Hay diferencia entre ellos y nosotros, Rubeus y yo nos amamos de otra forma…

Entonces la voz de su hermana la sacó de sus pensamientos. Haciéndola volver al lugar en el que estaba. Bertie le preguntó.

-¿Tú crees que los americanos serán muy diferentes de nosotros? Ya sabes, en su forma de pensar y esas cosas...

\- Creo que si, a juzgar por lo que nos han contado. Pero no pienso que nos cueste mucho adaptarnos, recuerda que venimos de otro mundo. - Cooan hizo una pausa para colocarse mejor el cinturón añadiendo. - Comparado con Némesis esto no debe de ser mucho cambio. Recuerda que vinimos de un planeta en guerra y diez siglos en el futuro. Además- sonrió optimista - nuestro nivel de inglés no está nada mal. En la corte se hablaba un idioma parecido. Nuestros antepasados vinieron en su mayoría de algún país angloparlante. Aunque luego con el paso del tiempo la lengua cambiara mezclándose con otras de origen asiático. Al menos eso nos contó alguna de nuestras institutrices.

\- Tienes razón. Ni nuestra madre lo recordaba. Y nuestro padre apenas si sabía algo de lo que llamaban la lengua de los pioneros. – Convino su interlocutora mirando por la ventanilla.-

Solo podía verse la vasta extensión azul uniforme del océano. Su hermana siempre era un buen antídoto contra sus dudas. Sacó de su bolso un folleto ilustrado de la Universidad a la que iban y leyó.

–Escucha esto. La Golden State College tiene una larga tradición educativa. Fundada hace más de cien años por John Bakersfield, un minero oriundo del Bronx, que se hizo rico durante la fiebre del oro en California y que quiso utilizar parte de su riqueza en fomentar la educación. Para ello regresó a su Estado natal, Nueva York y fundó allí un colegio mayor, con el sobrenombre del Estado en el que amasó su fortuna. Claro – observó la muchacha. – Por eso se llama Golden State, aunque esté en Nueva York.

\- Si, porque ese es el nombre que los americanos le dan a California. ¿No?- terció Cooan que también se había estado informando a cerca del lugar a donde iban.-

\- ¡Yes sister!– rio Bertie que en broma le dijo – Así que tendremos que empezar a practicar.

Su hermana convino en ello divertida, tras intercambiarse alguna que otra cosa en inglés decidieron descansar un poco. Ninguna dijo nada durante un rato y tras un silencio mirando su reloj, fue Beruche la que retomó la conversación con otra cuestión.

\- .A propósito ¿tienes idea de cuánto llevamos volando ya?

\- Yo diría que unas dos o tres horas y que aún nos quedan al menos diez más.- Calculó Cooan sin mucha noción de ello en realidad. -

\- Como echo de menos la capacidad de tele transportarnos - suspiró Bertie. - ¡Estos aviones del siglo XX son tan lentos!

\- ¡Ya lo creo! - acordó su hermana riendo con ella, ambas tapándose la boca con una mano y lanzándose miradas de complicidad. – Sobre todo para ahorrar tiempo. ¡O viajar a través de él!

Les interrumpió el anuncio de la megafonía del avión...".Atención señores pasajeros, debido a una inestabilidad atmosférica les rogamos que mantengan sus cinturones abrochados y no se levanten, pasaremos por unas turbulencias pero no durará mucho. Gracias"...

\- Pues sí que empieza esto bien, con lo poco que aguanto las sacudidas. Acostumbrada a nuestra nave. - Dijo Cooan que buscó premiosamente la bolsa de papel que había bajo su asiento. -

Y así fue, el avión comenzó a dar bruscos bandazos y la muchacha a sentirse mal. Beruche miró a su hermana algo preocupada.

\- Tranquila, no será nada.- La animaba acariciando una mano de Cooan. - Ya ves, a mí en cambio las turbulencias me dan sed.- Hizo señas con los brazos a la azafata que se acercó de inmediato preguntando muy solícita. –

\- ¿Deseaban ustedes algo? ¿Almuerzo, merienda, algo de beber?

\- Si, por favor, ¿puede traerme un zumo de naranja si es tan amable? - Pidió Bertie. -

\- Enseguida señoritas,- replicó la sonriente azafata desapareciendo por el pasillo y reapareciendo con el carrito de las bebidas. - Aquí tienen. – Pero cuando se disponía a servir a Cooan ésta sonrió y dijo que no con el dedo visiblemente pálida.-

La azafata le sirvió a Beruche y en el preciso instante en el que le iba a entregar el vaso se produjo otra sacudida y bastante fuerte, que la hizo derramarlo justo en la falda de la hermana de ésta.

-¡Oh! – Exclamó horrorizada la muchacha, tapándose las orejas con las manos. - ¡Oh, no mi vestido nuevo!...

-¡Cuanto lo siento!, por favor, ¡discúlpeme! - Pudo decir la azorada azafata que infructuosamente trató de limpiarle la falda con una servilleta según aseguraba. - Descuide señorita, la compañía le pagará los daños, ahora le relleno un recibo.

Pero Cooan no le prestaba ahora mucha atención. El avión seguía sin parar de moverse, otra brusca sacudida. La pobre muchacha tenía los ojos con dos espirales en sus pupilas, aturdida y con las tripas revueltas como si de un centrifugado de lavadora se tratase, apenas fue capaz de susurrar.

\- Creo que voy a vomitar.- Y al punto metió apresuradamente su cabeza en la bolsa oyéndose un característico ¡grof, glop, glup! -

-Tranquila.- Beruche la animó solidariamente mientras palmeaba suavemente la espalda de su hermana y la sujetaba. -

-Señorita.- Preguntó de forma muy amable la preocupada azafata. -¿Quiere que le traiga una manzanilla?...

La interpelada movió afirmativamente la cabeza dentro de la bolsa, al terminar la sacó con un gesto suplicante para rogar.

\- Sí, por favor, pero tenga cuidado ¿eh?

-¡Oh sí, descuide!- la azafata forzó una sonrisa y se alejó corriendo a por ella - aquí la tiene y perdóneme.- Le repetía una y otra vez aunque, por fortuna para la mareada pasajera que pudo suspirar aliviada, esta vez sin derramar nada. – Espero que se mejore pronto…

Tras tomar la manzanilla efectivamente a la joven se le asentó el estómago y se encontró mejor. También contribuyó el hecho de que el avión hubiera dejado de moverse. Ambas hermanas reclinaron sus asientos y consiguieron conciliar el sueño y dormir a la espera de llegar a su destino. Cooan soñaba retomando aquellos recuerdos del día de su conversión en humana…

Había decidido cambiar de táctica. Estaba harta de pasearse por allí, cambió sus ropas por un vestido y falda corta de color rojo y con un maletín que hizo aparecer, lleno de cremas y perfumes. De esta guisa se acercó hasta la casa del santuario, interrumpiendo a dos chicas que estaban charlando.

-Discúlpenme. Soy vendedora de cosméticos de puerta en puerta.- Declaró con amabilidad, afirmando.- Ustedes dos son muy bonitas. ¿Por casualidad ejercen como modelos?

Complacida observó el efecto que sus halagadoras palabras habían tenido sobre esas tontas. Visiblemente entusiasmadas se preguntaban en voz alta.

-¿Ese es el aspecto que tenemos?...

-Ahora verán. – Susurró Kermesite desplegando su muestrario.- Esta crema es buenísima para la piel. Si se ponen esto conseguirán un bello novio inmediatamente. ¿O es que acaso ya tienen uno?..

-Bueno.- Respondió la morena de esas dos muchachas con visible rubor.- No es un novio, es algo parecido.

-¡Ah! En ese caso yo también puedo decir que tengo algo parecido a un novio.- Terció la otra, más bajita y de largo cabello rubio, peinado con coletas y dos extrañas bolas de pelo sobre la cabeza.-

-Usagi…tú ya has perdido a Mamoru, ¿es que no lo recuerdas?- Contestó la joven de la larga cabellera azabache.-

A regañadientes su interlocutora tuvo que admitir.

-Bueno, es cierto que me trata algo fríamente estos días, pero…

-Tú no sabes nada, Usagi. El amar es confiar. Y si no puedes confiar en él no habrá ninguna conexión amorosa entre él y tú. – Replicó la otra chica morena con tinte más conciliatorio.- Lo importante es seguir confiando, aunque aparentemente sea indiferente. Entonces las cosas cambiarán para ser como antes.

-Eso espero - musitó la otra muchacha visiblemente cariacontecida.-

-¡Claro que sí! - La animó su amiga.-

Kermesite había estado escuchando aquello sin intervenir, pero le sonaba cada vez más a desatino. Entonces no pudo evitarlo y dio su opinión, olvidándose incluso de su propósito allí.

-Me parece que no lo han entendido. La mujer existe para ser amada. El confiar en alguien o confiar en el amor no significa nada. Ustedes no deben seguir amando a alguien si las trata fríamente, eso es muy poco digno.

Ambas chicas la miraban estupefactas. La rubia enseguida clamó con horror.

-¡Quiere decir que!…

-Que debe abandonarlo enseguida.- Replicó Kermesite.-

-¡No!- Repuso esa chiquilla.-

-¡Sí!- rebatió ella, viniéndose arriba.- Si quiere mantener el amor para siempre no debe abandonar su apariencia ni un solo instante. Debe maquillarse para estar más atractiva y que los hombres la amen. –Y sentenció decididamente dejando atónitas a sus contertulias.- Sobre eso no hay discusión.

Aunque enseguida volvió a la realidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí hablando con esas dos pazguatas?, ¡tenía una misión que cumplir! Más cuando la chica morena, le dijo con tono algo apurado.

-No creo que queramos comprar nada.

-Lo siento. - Se disculpó Kermesite que enseguida vio la oportunidad de preguntar.- Por cierto, ¿hay una niña pequeña viviendo aquí?...

Ahora sus interlocutoras la observaron con estupor, fue la morena quién inquirió con tono de extrañeza.

-¿Una niña pequeña?

-Bueno, también tengo cosméticos para niñas. - Pudo decir para salir del paso.-

-No, aquí no hay ninguna niña.- Contestó esa muchacha del pelo azabache.-

-En ese caso discúlpenme.- Les pidió en tanto recogía sus cosméticos y se marchaba pensando.- La chica no vive aquí. Así que puede aparecer de un momento a otro. No puedo hacer otra cosa que esperar a que llegue.

Cuando estuvo fuera del alcance de las miradas de curiosos se deshizo de esa ropa y ese muestrario y los permutó por su uniforme de faena. Se elevó flotando hasta la copa de un árbol y aguardó. No tuvo que hacerlo por demasiado tiempo. Aquella cría subía las escaleras del santuario. Satisfecha de que su paciencia hubiese dado fruto se dejó caer junto a ella, y agachándose para estar a la altura de los ojos de la mocosa, le susurró con un tono entre meloso y algo fastidiado.

-Ya te tengo…

La cría chilló aterrada tratando de escapar, con celeridad, ella la derribó con un manotazo, sujetándola contra el suelo en tanto agregaba divertida.

-Ya me estaba cansando de esperarte.

Pero de pronto sintió un golpe en la cabeza. No le hizo demasiado daño, aunque la despeinó por la parte de atrás. Se giró irritada para descubrir a ese idiota de aprendiz de sacerdote del santuario que le preguntaba con reprobación.

-Usted, ¿Qué intenta hacer?...

-¿Una escoba?- Replicó entre atónita y realmente enfadada. - ¿No me digas que me has golpeado en la cabeza con ese artefacto brujeril?..

Y en tanto ese tipo la miraba pasmado, sosteniendo efectivamente aquel útil para barrer, ella se levantó y le echó en cara.

-Mira lo que has hecho con mi fantástico peinado. ¡Has estropeado mi estilo! ¡Poder del fuego!- Invocó su ataque lanzándolo contra aquel desgraciado que corrió para evitarlo tirándose al suelo.-

Ahora pasó del enfado al deleite, ¡aquel maldito idiota! Iba a hacerle pagar su intromisión antes de terminar con la chica.

-¡Muere! - Gritó presta para rematarlo. Cuando una piedra voló hacia su cabeza, pudo esquivarla por poco, descubriendo a aquella muchacha morena.- No voy a permitir que me interrumpáis.- Gritó atacando a ambos con otra oleada de su dark fire.-

Pero sucedió algo que la dejó pasmada. Esa chica tropezó y estaba en el suelo, inerme ante su ataque. Ella le lanzó un rayo de energía y ese chico se arrojó entre esa muchacha y el dark fire, recibiendo el impacto. Kermesite abrió la boca llena de asombro. Apenas si pudo decir.

-¡Tú has sido maltratado por esa mujer! ¿Cómo es que aún la proteges?

-Yo...la quiero tal como ella es.- Pudo responder el tipo, con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.-

-¡Idiota!, a ella no le importas absolutamente nada, ¡bobo! - Replicó Kermesite a su vez, como si deseara sacarle de esa estúpida ilusión que mantenía.-

-Eso me da igual.- Fue la contestación que, a duras penas, ese muchacho le dio antes de desmayarse.-

-Yuuichirou, ¡resiste! - Le pedía con preocupación aquella chica para pasmo de su enemiga.-

Entonces esa muchacha se levantó encarándose con ella, y con expresión de rabia le espetó.

-¡Maldita seas!, jamás te lo perdonaré. ¡Planeta Marte dame el poder!

Y para asombro de Kermesite aquella chica que fue envuelta por una luz rojiza y círculos anaranjados de llamas, dando vueltas sobre sí misma, se convirtió en una de sus enemigas.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero tú eres una de las guerreros!- Exclamó sin poderlo creer...-

Ahora se percataba de un detalle, nimio en apariencia pero clave. Ni ella ni ninguna de sus hermanas lo advirtieron antes. Las jóvenes japonesas no eran rubias. Al menos en el caso de Usagi y Minako jamás se fijaron en ello. Ni ese tono azulado en el pelo de Ami-chan. Pensando en las veces que estuvo tiempo después, una vez se hicieron amigas, en casa de alguna de ellas. Sus propios familiares no las veían de ese modo. Al menos jamás oyó comentar nada a ese respecto.

-Quizás eran nuestros poderes oscuros los que nos lo permitían. Y después, el conocer su secreto.- Meditaba ahora.- Fuimos unas tontas al no darnos cuenta. Bueno, ahora me alegro de ello.- Sonrió.-

No obstante volvió a salir de sus recuerdos puesto que ella y su hermana despertaron cuando el avión estaba a punto de tomar tierra en el aeropuerto de Nueva York. La megafonía anunció las condiciones meteorológicas de la ciudad y que comenzaba la maniobra de aproximación al John F Kennedy. Las dos se prepararon con gesto inquieto, sobre todo la pobre Cooan. Pero para su alivio lograron soportar bien el aterrizaje que fue bastante más suave que el despegue. Al cabo de unos minutos pudieron bajar del avión y recoger el equipaje. Listas para encaminarse al control de aduanas.

\- Bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¡Hola Nueva York!.- Exclamó Bertie olvidando la fatiga del viaje y extendiendo los brazos al cielo para añadir con ilusión. - ¡Las hermanas Malinde vienen dispuestas a conquistarte!

-¡Eh hermanita! - Terció Cooan que le guiñó un ojo sonriendo divertida. - Suena como si fuésemos todavía de la Luna Negra.

Ambas rieron de la ocurrencia. Por fortuna el trámite de pasar la frontera fue más rápido de lo que pensaron. Algunas preguntas les hicieron gracia pero estaban advertidas de que debían contestar con seriedad y ser sinceras. Sobre todo cuestiones del tipo de. ¿Tienen intención de matar al Presidente? ¿Van a secuestrar a alguien? En suma, muchas de las preguntas del cuestionario que debieron rellenar les chocaron bastante. Ni que decir tiene que marcaron un no. Sus maletas pasaron por el detector de metales sin novedad y los pasaportes estaban en regla. Los funcionarios y demás personal de seguridad se los devolvieron junto con el protocolario saludo.

-Bienvenidas a los Estados Unidos de América.

Una vez fuera ambas reían por aquel control, rememorando cuan fácil les habría resultado pasar por allí de haber conservado sus antiguos poderes. Finalmente fue Cooan la que se centró un poco al salir de la terminal.

\- En fin, dejémonos de tonterías que hay que encontrar un taxi.- Le indicó a su hermana con más sentido práctico. -

\- Mira allí. - Beruche señaló a un nutrido grupo de vehículos amarillos aparcados en frente de ellas- esos deben ser, hay muchos.

\- Pues vamos antes de que nos quedemos sin ninguno - la instó su hermana. -

En ese instante algo cegó a Bertie, parecía un resplandor blanco, cuando se tapó la cara con una mano creyó distinguir una gran silueta, no obstante la impresión desapareció pronto y Cooan le preguntó.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?..

-¿No lo has visto?- le contestó su interlocutora sorprendida. - Era un resplandor que me cegaba. Juraría que vi a alguien…

\- Yo no he visto nada, debe de haber sido el reflejo del sol - conjeturó su hermana ya que el astro incidía sobre algunos tejados y cristales de algún vehículo. -

\- Si, bueno eso habrá sido... ¡Corre!- le indicó Beruche cambiando radicalmente de tema al ver como algunos taxis eran ocupados con rapidez - tenemos que darnos prisa.

\- Vamos hacia ese taxi - sugirió Cooan señalando uno de ellos, el que más cerca les quedaba. -

Ambas cargaron su equipaje haciendo malabarismos y se dirigieron hacia uno de ellos. El conductor, un hombre no muy alto, de tez morena y bigotillo a lo "Cantinflas" estaba apoyado en el capó leyendo distraídamente un periódico. Al verlas lo dejó inmediatamente y con una gorra entre las manos se dirigió a ellas.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlas, chamacas? - Preguntó con acento marcadamente mejicano. -

Las dos se miraron con expresión de extrañeza y Cooan sacó el diccionario de bolsillo. Buscó el término "chamaca" sin encontrarlo. Mientras Beruche, en un inglés algo dubitativo, preguntaba al hombre.

\- Please sir, can you drive us to this address? - remachó tratando de marcar la pronunciación en tanto le entregaba las señas de la universidad. -

\- A ver – comentó aquel hombre que leyéndolas asintió con fuerza para sonreír. - Nada más fácil. Eso está hecho..."venga, súbanse al carro".- Esto último lo dijo en español para desconcierto de las chicas que no comprendieron. -

-¿Eh?- Bertie con cara de sorpresa miró a su hermana que se encogía de hombros. - ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? – Le susurró desconcertada. -

\- Creo que dice que subamos al taxi.- Le apuntó Cooan más por intuición que por otra cosa. -

Las chicas así lo hicieron. Tras subir al coche el hombre cargó las maletas. El vehículo arrancó dejando atrás el aeropuerto con rapidez. Durante el viaje, el taxista iba contándoles a ambas sus peripecias. Ellas escuchaban aunque no entendían ni la mitad de lo que les decía por sus constantes frases hechas y giros idiomáticos en inglés americano mezclados con expresiones en español. La charla del taxista venía a ser más o menos así.

-"Pos yo salí de Jalisco cuando tenía quince años. Crucé la frontera de espalda mojada, aquí me case con Lupita. Es una mujer muy linda, tenemos seis hijos y esperamos otro. Miren, miren – recalcó sacando su cartera con una mano y pasándola por detrás del asiento. Extendió el billetero y una ristra de fotografías cayeron colgadas unas bajo las otras. - Preciosos mis chamacos ¿verdad?..".

Ante esto lo único que hicieron las chicas fue permanecer calladas durante todo el viaje. Únicamente asentían con la cabeza a la vez que las pupilas de sus ojos parecían dos puntitos y una gotita de sudor les caía por la frente. Casi ni se fijaron en el recorrido a través de la ciudad. Una pena porque debía ser digno de contemplarse. Al fin, parecieron salir de la misma ya que cruzaban una extensión despejada de edificios y más ocupada por vegetación. Al cabo de unos minutos más divisaron una gran hilera de setos recién cortados y un gran arco de acceso. Sobre él, con grandes rótulos de una viva tonalidad rojiza destacando entre la monotonía verde y marrón del paisaje y los edificios que lo salpican, podía leerse, "Golden State College, Private University." Ambas quedaron con la boca abierta, absortas en la contemplación de las instalaciones y el campus. Era mejor aún en la realidad de lo que vieron en el folleto que les mostrara el señor Fumata en Tokio.

\- Creo que nos gustará este sitio - afirmó Beruche encantada mientras sacaba un poco la cabeza por la ventanilla para tener mejor panorámica. -

-¡Y que lo digas! ¡Es una autentica preciosidad! - confirmó Cooan igualmente entusiasmada. -

\- Muy bien, arribamos - indicó el taxista frenando el coche, lo estacionó en un parking cercano a una de las facultades. - Fin de trayecto señoritas, - bajó la bandera del precio y el contador se detuvo, el hombre pasó a enumerar. - Vamos a ver, son diez dólares por sobrepasar la tarifa urbana, otros diez por exceso de equipaje y el trayecto son veintiún dólares. Suman un total de cuarenta y uno.

\- Un momento.- Cooan sacó cincuenta dólares del bolsillo y se los entregó al hombre añadiendo con una sonrisa, puesto que aquel tipo, aunque fuera un charlatán impenitente, les había caído bien. - Tome, para sus hijos.

El taxista sonrió a su vez aceptando aquel billete…

\- Se nota que esas dos son extranjeras y buenas personas - pensó complacido. - Agradecido señoritas. - Hizo ademán de detenerlas cuando iban a bajarse. - Esperen no más, les ayudaré con su equipaje.

Ambas le dieron las gracias y entre los tres bajaron y dejaron las maletas en el hall. En ese instante fue hacia ellos una mujer madura, rondaría la cincuentena, morena, de vestir pulcro y sobrio, con un moño perfectamente hecho justo en el centro de la cabeza y unas gafitas redondas. Sería de la estatura de las chicas. Llevaba una especie de carpetilla bajo un brazo. Pasó al lado del taxista con indiferencia y se presentó de forma fría y protocolaria.

\- Buenos días. Me llamo Parker, catedrática Jane Parker, también soy la decana de esta facultad y jefa de estudios. Me ocupo de supervisar a los estudiantes entre otros deberes - de esa carpetilla sacó un block de notas y consultándolo preguntó con una no disimulada indiferencia. - ¿Las señoritas Malinde de Tokio, son ustedes las nuevas becarias de magisterio?

\- Si señora, somos nosotras, - replicó Beruche muy respetuosamente tratando de entender a duras penas la rápida conversación de esa mujer.-

\- Señorita si no le importa - rectificó a la chica con la irritación propia de quién corrige ese error varias veces al día. -

\- Perdón, señorita - se disculpó Bertie ligeramente sonrojada. - Sí, somos las hermanas Malinde.- Convino señalando a Cooan y a sí misma con la mano. -

\- Encantada de conocerla Miss Parker.- Añadió la otra muchacha esbozando una amable sonrisa. -

\- El gusto es mío – repuso ésta aunque no sonó muy convencida, para añadir sin más concesiones a la charla. - Están ustedes en mi lista, bien, hagan el favor de seguirme hasta sus alojamientos.

Ambas obedecieron sin tardar, esa mujer ya se había puesto en marcha. Anduvieron por un paseo ajardinado con estatuas clásicas que flanqueaban el camino. Miss Parker iba con paso rápido, casi de legionario y tanto a las chicas como al taxista, cargados de maletas, les costaba bastante seguirla. Llegaron a un blanco edificio de estilo neoclásico. La decana sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta. Con un ademán invitó al grupo a entrar. Una vez dentro fue contando una sucesión de puertas y se detuvo junto a una, la que hacía la número veintiuno. Al menos eso rezaba en un pequeño cartel azul con números negros sobre su quicio. La abrió con otra llave y volvió a indicarles que pasasen.

\- Aquí están sus dependencias, entren sus maletas, por favor.- Les indicó Miss Parker. -

Obedecieron de la mejor forma que pudieron. Entraron el equipaje dejándolo en el centro del cuarto, éste era grande y funcional. A un lado una litera de dos camas perfectamente hechas, delante de estas una mesilla con lámpara flexo y una ventana de buena iluminación. Al otro lado del cuarto había tres puertas. Dos eran de un armario empotrado con buena capacidad para colgar ropa y tres cajones de buen tamaño. La otra conducía a un baño muy pulcro con ducha, cisterna y un lavabo provisto de un gran espejo, (esto agradó a ambas mucho) y una coqueta adyacente para los útiles de aseo. En una esquina se ubicaba un bonito toallero con toallas de diversos tamaños, todas blancas y con las iniciales del centro grabadas en tonos dorados.

\- Eso es todo, muchas gracias - dijo Cooan dirigiéndose al taxista –

Éste dejó el equipaje restante y se despidió de ellas deseándoles buena suerte. El tipo se marchó silbando por el largo corredor, ignorando el desdén en el gesto de la catedrática en tanto Bertie, recorriendo la totalidad de la estancia con un giro de su cabeza, declaraba.

\- La verdad es que esto es precioso, ¿no crees Cooan?...

\- Desde luego, ¡me encanta! - convino ésta palmoteando sin poderlo evitar. -

\- ¡Extranjeras! - Pensó despectivamente Miss Parker terciando con tono cortante. - Celebro que les guste, ahora y si me lo permiten voy a ponerles al corriente de nuestras normas de convivencia.- Sacó otra vez el block de notas de aquella carpetilla que llevaba y enumeró mecánicamente. - Les informo que se observa mucho la puntualidad, el desayuno es a las ocho en punto. La primera clase da comienzo a las nueve, hay una pausa de quince minutos entre las clases. A las 13.30 se almuerza y a las 16.30 se reanudan las clases. Estas, con su consabida pausa, terminan a las 17.45, a las 19.45 se sirve la cena. Después tienen ustedes tiempo libre para lo que gusten. Salvo permiso especial o excepciones no se debe estar fuera de las habitaciones a partir de las 22.15. A las 22.45 se apagan las luces de los pasillos y las salas. Pueden ustedes acostarse cuando lo deseen y levantarse cuando les plazca, siempre y cuando respeten este horario, ¿lo han entendido?

\- Si señorita...- corearon a dúo las chicas. -

\- Muy bien, ahora una serie de normas básicas a seguir. – Dijo la profesora retomando el hilo y con un tono aún más severo. - No se admiten personas del sexo opuesto en las habitaciones. Como deben ustedes saber esto es un campus mixto y la moralidad se observa muy estrictamente. Nada de animales y prohibido introducir bebidas alcohólicas, drogas o cualquier cosa de ese tipo, eso es constitutivo de inmediata expulsión, sin perjuicio de las oportunas acciones legales. ¿Estamos?- las dos nuevas alumnas no paraban de asentir con la cabeza sorprendidas por este aluvión de draconianas condiciones. -

-¿Algo más? - preguntó Cooan con candidez juzgando que no podía quedar nada, pero se equivocaba -

\- ¡Aun no he terminado! - añadió Miss Parker de forma seca tras lo que siguió desgranando imperturbable las normas a seguir. - Prohibido hacer ruido, fiestas y toda clase de jaleos a partir de las 20.00. A las 22.00 en viernes y sábados. A propósito, tienen un servicio de lavandería que funciona todos los días excepto los domingos, de 10.00 a 21.00 horas.- Cuando por fin terminó se volvió a las chicas y les preguntó por compromiso. - ¿Tienen alguna duda?

\- Perdón,- se atrevió Cooan a musitar. -¿Cuantos días hay de clase?

\- De lunes a viernes. El sábado y el domingo los tienen ustedes libres.

-¿Hay actividades extra académicas? - Se interesó Beruche. -

\- Todas las que ustedes quieran, tome - y de su carpetita sacó un folleto que le entregó a Bertie, relativo a otras ocupaciones, bastante nutrido de páginas. - Si no tienen más dudas que exponer.

Ambas, totalmente sobrepasadas por esa catarata de información, negaron con la cabeza. Lo cierto es que aunque las hubiesen tenido no se hubiesen atrevido a haberlas expuesto dado el talante de esa mujer.

\- Pues les dejo que se instalen, buenos días y bienvenidas a la Golden State College.- Sin más la señorita Parker cerró la puerta y sus pasos se alejaron por el pasillo. -

\- Recuerdo a droidas con mucha más simpatía que esa mujer. – Suspiró Cooan que todavía parecía intimidada. - Esto parece más rígido que la etiqueta de palacio de Némesis.

\- Sí...ni siquiera el príncipe Diamante hubiese exigido tanto. Bueno, todo será acostumbrarse, vamos a acomodarnos - dijo Beruche abriendo una de sus maletas. -

Y tras llamar a sus hermanas y comentarles los pormenores del viaje y su satisfacción por el campus y el alojamiento que les había correspondido, las chicas se instalaron echando a suertes la cama. Bertie quedó arriba y Cooan abajo. Les ocupó un buen rato poner en orden sus cosas en la habitación que iba a ser su hogar durante ese año. Finalmente se acostaron. Las dos soñaban con sus futuras experiencias, aunque después de eso Cooan seguía rememorando su combate contra Rei…

Todavía presa del shock de haber visto la transformación de su enemiga, ésta le lanzó su ataque. Kermesite se tele transportó para evitarlo. Cuando se rehízo de su estupor inicial exclamó encantada.

-¡Qué preciosa sorpresa! Si consigo matarte a ti y a la chica, ¡Rubeus se sentirá feliz!

Y dicho esto se elevó contratacando con proyectiles de fuego que la sailor trataba de esquivar como podía. Las dos se arrojaron sus respectivas ráfagas de energía que chocaron anulándose con una gran explosión. Pero ella llevaba ventaja, era mucho más rápida. Podía desaparecer y transportarse. Así lo hizo derribando a su rival tras propinarla un codazo en la cara que la arrojó a varios metros contra el suelo. Justo donde yacía ese otro chico. Ahora la tenía a su merced. Lanzó otro ataque suponiendo que esa guerrera lo esquivaría dejando que alcanzase a ese bobo. Sin embargo, para asombro de Kermesite, su enemiga prefirió cargar con ese muchacho y apartarle de la trayectoria de la ráfaga de fuego. No obstante pagó caro ese gesto de altruismo dado que fue herida de gravedad en una pierna. Sin poderlo creer la Ayakashi aterrizó a pocos metros de sus adversarios y le espetó, casi como si la regañase por su error.

-¡Idiota! Yo hubiera abandonado a un tipo como ese y hubiera huido.

-¿Cómo podría hacer tal cosa?- Replicó su enemiga desde el suelo.- Yuuichirou fue herido solo por protegerme a mí.

-Recuerdo que tú dijiste que amar a alguien era algo muy importante.- Contestó Kermesite algo pensativa y no sin cierto desdén.-

El gesto de su adversaria expresó asombro cuando la reconoció.

-¡Claro, tú eres la vendedora de cosméticos!

-No valía la pena proteger a ese muchacho. Porque ni es tu amante ni el hombre al que amas desde el fondo de tu corazón.- La espetó.-

La sailor se puso en pie trabajosamente, pero le falló su pierna herida, cayendo de rodillas para contestar a duras penas.

-Yo solo quería recompensarle por su sinceridad. ¡Ah!- Se quejó debido al dolor producido por las quemaduras.-

-¡Ja! - se sonrió Kermesite aseverando convencida. - El amor que hay entre Rubeus y yo es mucho más fuerte que el tuyo.-

-¡Tonterías! - exclamó su oponente para sentenciar.- Tú solo te quieres a ti misma. A ti no te importa lo que otra gente sienta…y eso…no es verdadero amor…

-¡Claro que sí!- Rebatió ella con tono ofendido insistiendo. - Nos amamos los dos, y muy profundamente.

-No creo yo que eso sea cierto. - Opuso su contrincante con patente escepticismo.-

Aquellas palabras impactaron a Kermesite, recordó entonces la sucesión de acontecimientos, la forma en la que Rubeus había despreciado su regalo y como la apartó de sí. No, no podía ser…movió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esas ideas. Estaba claro que su enemiga trataba de debilitar su resolución, de comprar tiempo. Quizás esperaba la llegada de sus compañeras. ¡Claro, eso debía ser!

-Maldita sea…Maldita sea… ¡Se acabó!- Pudo exclamar para dominarse y añadir con tono más seguro y firme que quiso sonar desapasionado. - Ya has dicho todo cuanto tenías que decir. La chica será la primera en morir.

Y se transportó directa a por su objetivo. Allí estaba esa cría, todavía inconsciente. Le bastaba con alargar sus uñas y apuñalarla, sería muy fácil y todo terminaría. Rubeus y ella podrían ser felices juntos. Entonces una rosa se clavó justo a su lado. Mirando hacia arriba descubrió a un tipo vestido con smoking, capa y sombrero de copa negros.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó entre atónita y contrariada.-

Ese hombre aterrizó impávido a su lado y tomando en brazos a la niña le dijo con tono admonitorio.

-El amor vacila ante la incógnita de la verdad. Tu pobre corazón llorará si descubre lo que en realidad siente.

-¿Qué?...

Kermesite quedó totalmente desconcertada ¿Qué demonios se suponía que significaba eso? Ese tipo era de lo más raro. Siempre hablaba en acertijos. Parecía una nota de las galletas chinas de la suerte. Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta se había alejado de ella portando a la chica en brazos en tanto se despedía con un lacónico…

-Hasta la vista.

-¡Eh tú! Vuelve aquí.- Le pidió cuando fue capaz de reaccionar.-

Pero no pudo hacer ni decir más, una ráfaga de aros de fuego la alcanzó de pleno. La habían pillado con la guardia baja y fue herida de consideración. No podía casi mover su brazo derecho que había sido dañado.

-¡Qué descuidada he sido! – Se lamentó entre dientes.-

-¡Estoy aquí, estoy esperándote!- Exclamó su enemiga que parecía haberse rehecho en esos segundos preciosos que ella había malgastado, distraída por el enmascarado aquel.-

Desde luego esa era la táctica de las guerreras. De haber estado sus hermanas allí las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Sus enemigos siempre actuaban conjuntados y en equipo. Así era muy difícil derrotarles. Pero ella había estado muy cerca de lograrlo…tendría que huir una vez más. Pero, ¿cómo le explicaría ese nuevo fracaso a su superior? Entonces, como si éste la hubiera estado observando, apareció allí, levitando a unos metros y le preguntó con tono y expresión severa.

-Kermesite. ¿Has terminado ya con la chica?...

\- Lo siento mucho Rubeus, faltó poco para lograrlo, pero fallé. – Se lamentó bajando la cabeza avergonzada.-

-Entiendo. - Repuso éste cruzado de brazos en tanto declaraba parecía que con tono resignado. - Kermesite, tú has estado a mi servicio durante años, y te lo agradezco pero, no volveré a verte nunca más.

-¿Qué?- exclamó la aludida, atónita ante lo que escuchaba.- Espera un momento, ahora mismo estoy peleando contra una de las guerreras y estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida en la batalla. Perdóname por favor.- Le suplicó con creciente sentimiento de angustia en tanto señalaba a su enemiga.-

-Tú no eres lo bastante fuerte como para vencerla. - Replicó él, esta vez con un tono entre indiferente y contrariado.-

-¡Oh! En ese caso podrías pelear a mi lado. - Le propuso la muchacha mirándole esperanzada, al tiempo que entrelazaba las manos a la altura de la barbilla.-

Quizás fuera eso. Su jefe había venido a ayudarla. Pero sus ilusiones se hicieron pedazos con la siguiente frase lapidaria que él le espetó, tras lanzar un amago de carcajada.

-¡Ja! ¡Qué mala suerte!, tengo un equipo de gente incapacitada.

-No puedo creer lo que oigo - contestó ella realmente atónita, pero aun así afirmó.- Te he amado durante todos estos años, ¡Y tú también a mí!

-¡Amor! Ja, ja, ja... ¡qué tontería! - replicó su jefe con una expresión que rayaba en el desdén más absoluto cuando sentenció de un modo lleno de desprecio.- ¡No te he amado ni un solo instante en toda mi vida!

Aquellas terribles palabras se clavaron en el alma de la chica como un puñal. No pudo reaccionar, solo se quedó allí, temblando y mirando fijamente al que había creído su media naranja. ¡De modo que todo fue un engaño! Rubeus se había servido de ella y la había manipulado. Ahora solamente era una muñeca rota de la que él se había cansado. Y aquello todavía fue peor cuando su superior, con tono indiferente, materializó una negra bola de energía en una mano y le ordenó en tanto se la enviaba a ella, que mansamente la sostuvo entre sus manos.

-Éste es el primer y único regalo que te haré…tómalo.

Kermesite observaba atónita aquello. Pudo reconocer lo que era, apenas fue capaz de balbucear.

-Esto...es…

-Elimina a las guerreras de este mundo para siempre. Es mucho mejor que el estúpido frasco tan cursi de perfume que tú me diste a mí. - Remachó su jefe con patente tinte de burla.-

Y sin más él desapareció para siempre de su vida. La joven no podía asimilar aquello. Miraba esa bola de energía a punto de estallar y no era consciente de su propia seguridad. En realidad nada le importaba ya. Apenas pudo musitar casi resistiéndose todavía de percatarse de esa amarga realidad.

-Me has dado una bomba…quieres que yo…muera…

-¿Qué?- Exclamó su enemiga a la que había olvidado durante todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo fue ésta quién, visiblemente inquieta, le pidió.- Kermesite, ¡tírala, tírala muy lejos!…

Pero la aludida no parecía escucharla, estaba sumida en un tremendo y doloroso vacío. Su corazón se había hecho pedazos, nada le importaba aquello. Solo era capaz de llorar y negar con la cabeza. Presa de la desolación.

-No…demasiado tarde… tú… ganas...mi amor por ti fue un error según parece.

Aquello estaba a punto de estallar. Entonces se escuchó un grito…

-¡Venus love me chain!

Una cadena de energía la desequilibró haciéndola caer arrebatándole aquella siniestra bola de las manos y lanzándola al aire a considerable distancia. Al instante escuchó otra voz que gritaba.

-¡Spark plug pressure!

Seguidas a esta exclamación unas centellas de energía destruyeron aquella bomba que explotó inofensivamente en el aire cegándolas a todas por un instante con su resplandor. Cuando Kermesite se recobró, de rodillas en el suelo, descubrió al equipo completo de sus enemigas que la miraban con hostilidad.

-Basta, ríndete Kermesite!- La conminó la Guerrera Luna.-

-No puedes ir a ninguna parte. - Añadió la Guerrera Mercurio.-

Pero ella apenas se percataba de lo apurado de su situación. Aunque estaba sobrepasada en número por cinco a uno, no se inquietaba. Sin embargo las últimas palabras de Mercurio sí que la trastornaron y apenas si pudo repetir. Como si se lo preguntase a sí misma, llena de incredulidad.

-¿No puedo ir a ninguna parte?...

Eso dejó estupefactas a sus adversarias que no se esperaban tal respuesta. Ahora la joven comenzaba a darse cuenta de hasta donde llegaba su drama personal. Rubeus la había repudiado, jamás la quiso, sus hermanas no la aceptarían. Era una perdedora y nunca podría verlas de nuevo. Ni tampoco retornar a su mundo en el futuro. Estaba condenada…

-Tenéis razón.- Admitió llena de desolación, que se tornaba en rabia y amargura mientras añadía.- No tengo ningún sitio a donde ir. Lo he perdido todo por vuestra culpa... Lo he perdido todo por vuestra culpa. - Insistía en tanto se levantaba mirándolas con odio y rencor, para sentenciar una vez más con un desgarrador grito.- Lo he perdido todo. ¡Por vuestra culpa! ¡Aaahh!

Y loca de dolor arremetió contra sus enemigas con sus largas y afiladas uñas. Quería terminar con todo, aunque no pudiera más que herir a alguna antes de que acabasen con ella. Realmente era lo que deseaba. Terminar de una vez con aquella terrible tortura de verse abandonada y con el corazón destrozado.

-¡Lo he perdido todo! ¡Todo ha terminado! He perdido mi futuro, amor, mi casa, por vuestra culpa… ¡Aaahh!

E infructuosamente trataba de asestar algún arañazo a sus rivales que, asombradas e incluso asustadas por su reacción, se limitaban a esquivarla una y otra vez como podían. Excepto la Guerrera Marte que, apartada del resto y todavía medio tendida en el suelo, rezumaba tristeza y compasión en su mirada, gritando en vano.

-¡Ya basta!..

Quizás eso era lo peor. Ser tan desgraciada que hasta su mortal enemiga la compadecía. Eso la hacía llorar y gritar todavía más, tratando de desahogar su amargura y desesperación con nuevas arremetidas sin lograrlo. Finalmente la Guerrera Júpiter reaccionó lanzándole un potente rodillazo.

-¡Deja eso!- Exclamó atacando a Kermesite.-

Ésta estaba ya lista para recibir el golpe. ¡Ojalá que después la rematasen de modo rápido! Pero para su asombro el impacto nunca llegó. Otra persona lo recibió en su lugar. Era la Guerrera Marte, aquella muchacha con la que había estado luchando a muerte, la que la protegió. Sacando fuerzas de aparentemente ningún sitio se interpuso y absorbió el ataque cayendo encima de ella tras quejarse de aquel contundente golpe, para estupor de sus propias compañeras y desde luego de su rival, que la miraba ahora con la boca abierta. Tan asombrada estaba Kermesite tras ver aquello que incluso se olvidó por unos instantes de su situación. Solo podía preguntarse por qué su enemiga habría hecho eso.

-Pero… ¿Pero qué?- Pudo balbucear la Guerrera Júpiter, incapaz como el resto de sus compañeras de creer lo que veía.-

\- No todo ha acabado Kermesite.- Le dijo con suavidad Marte que sonreía animosa a su rival en tanto recobraba el aliento.- Tú no lo has perdido todo aún. Te tienes a ti misma y si crees que estabas equivocada es la hora de corregir las cosas un poco. Estoy segura de que tienes un gran futuro. ¿No lo crees así?

Y ese tono tan dulce y comprensivo acabó por desarmarla. Toda su rabia, su dolor y su pasado resentimiento hacia aquellas muchachas desaparecieron de pronto. Aquella chica, Guerrera Marte era la única persona, salvo a veces sus propias hermanas, que le había mostrado algo de cariño y simpatía en mucho tiempo. Ahora era quién, a falta de nadie más, la animaba en ese momento tan terrible. Kermesite solo pudo llorar, pero esta vez desahogando su tristeza. Arrepentida de todo el mal que había hecho, arrodillada en suelo, avergonzada, sin atreverse a levantar la vista. Escuchó entonces a su valedora implorar…

-Guerrera Luna, conviértela en una mujer normal y corriente.

-Me encantaría hacerlo si es que puedo. - Repuso ésta con tono pleno de escepticismo.-

-Guerrera Luna, usa el cristal de Plata. - Le sugirió la gata de color negro que tenía a su lado.-

-No es tan fuerte como solía serlo, pero Kermesite ahora está muy débil. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.- Añadió un gato de color blanco que estaba junto a la guerrera.-

-¡Inténtalo! - Le insistió la gata negra.-

La interpelada asintió afirmando…

-Lo intentaré. - Y musitó en demanda de apoyo a nadie en particular.- Por favor ayúdame.- Acto seguido invocó aquella energía con más decisión.- ¡Cristal de Plata! ¡Dame el poder!..

Entonces una ráfaga de radiante energía rosada invadió a Kermesite que fue elevada y hecha girar en tanto su ropa de desvanecía. Aquello fue lo más maravilloso que jamás hubiera experimentado. Se sentía renovada, feliz, como si algo la hubiera liberado de una enorme carga. Su corazón notaba una cálida sensación. Y esos malos sentimientos que había albergado sencillamente ya no estaban ahí. En su lugar tenía una creciente sensación de amor que la llenaba. Pero un amor verdadero, por sí misma y por los demás. No el egoísmo de antaño. Ahora lo veía. Toda su vida había sido víctima de un engaño. Las guerreras no eran el enemigo. Por el contrario, eran buenas personas, de nobles sentimientos, que se apiadaron de ella y la salvaron del infierno en el que vivía. Ahora lloraba pero de pura alegría…

Y en su sueño Cooan también lloraba, las lágrimas mojaban su almohada pero al mismo tiempo sonreía…

En Tokio sus hermanas recibieron con agrado las noticias, estaban deseosas de compartirlas con Usagi y las otras. Petz llamó a Makoto que estaba limpiando un poco su apartamento.

-¡Hola!, ¿Qué tal?- Respondió la sailor que, tras escuchar a su amiga referirle las nuevas relativas a sus hermanas menores, contestó.- Me alegro mucho. Espero que disfruten de su estancia….si… me da mucha envidia…Bueno, ¿quién dice que no podamos ir a verlas? Bien, se lo diré a las demás. Gracias… si, ya nos veremos…

Colgó el teléfono y prosiguió con su limpieza. Entre tanto recordaba algunos retazos de la conversación que ella y las demás mantuvieran con Usagi y Mamoru. En el santuario Hikawa, todas reunidas en el patio frontal. Sentadas en las escaleras. Rei les comentaba.

-He sentido algunas fuerzas malignas aquí, pero no parecen ser demasiado poderosas. De todos modos debemos estar alerta. Podría ser el comienzo de algo mayor. Como siempre.

-Si - convino Ami que mirando a Usagi le preguntó.- ¿No puedes contarnos nada más?

-Bueno- dijo ésta tomando la palabra con tono bastante serio para lo que en ella era habitual.- Puedo deciros esto. Sé que hay enemigos nuevos. Tuve unos sueños en los que se me advertía de ello. Pero también me revelaban que no sería una batalla que nosotras tuviéramos que afrontar y ganar. Al menos no directamente.

-Así es- terció Mamoru uniéndose a la conversación, a la par que declaraba.- Yo también soñé con algo parecido. Una gran figura oscura con un libro de color granate y letras doradas. Y una voz que me decía algo así como que, "de aquí arranca ésta historia, pero no es solo de vuestro futuro". No debéis intervenir hasta que os llegue el momento, son otros los que deberán cargar con la responsabilidad.

Todas le obsequiaron con unas miradas llenas de desconcierto aunque fue Ami la que tomó la palabra una vez más.

-Sigo sin entender qué tienen que ver nuestras amigas con todo esto.

-Yo tampoco lo sé a ciencia cierta – admitió Usagi que agregó.- Lo único que sé es que tendrán un papel muy importante. Y que tendremos que ayudarlas, pero solo en determinados momentos. El resto deberán afrontarlo ellas. Incluso a veces nos veremos obligadas a ocultarles la verdad.

\- No comprendo porqué- intervino Minako moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación para afirmar.- La verdad no debe de ocultarse, sobre todo entre amigas.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que eso a veces es necesario. - Le contestó Usagi con voz queda para sentenciar. – Me gusta tan poco como a todas vosotras, chicas. Solo os pido que confiéis en lo que os decimos Mamo- chan y yo.

\- Si- convino éste – creednos. No es fácil ni para Usako ni para mí. Apreciamos mucho a las hermanas. Pero me temo que hay mucho en juego y solo podremos intervenir llegado el momento. Ha de ser así – Recalcó de modo que no dejaba lugar a la réplica.-

Todas suspiraron con resignación. Sabían después de tanto tiempo y tantas batallas que debían usar la cabeza y seguir una estrategia. Y si sus futuros soberanos les decían que había que proceder de ese modo tendrían sus razones. Así lo recordaba Makoto cuando recibió una llamada por su transmisor. Era Rei, al parecer se había detectado otro enemigo. Dejó el aspirador a un lado y se apresuró a reunirse con sus compañeras para hacer frente a aquella amenaza…

Entre tanto Bertie y Cooan dormían plácidamente con el convencimiento de que iban a vivir una magnífica experiencia. Deseando las dos comenzar al día siguiente, un nuevo y en su opinión, apasionante curso.


	4. El impetuoso compañero de Bertie

Capítulo 4. El impetuoso compañero de Bertie.

Riiiiiinnng. El radio reloj sonó implacable marcando las 7.30 a .m. Cooan, con un ojo abierto alargó el brazo de mala gana para detener el agudo sonido. Tanteando con la mano lo paró, se incorporó de la cama, extendiendo los brazos y bostezó.

-¡Oouuuahhh! es hora de levantarse - se dijo realmente fastidiada. -

\- Dime Cooan- preguntó Bertie también entre bostezos y agarrándose a la almohada -¿qué hora es?...

\- Las 7.30, hora de levantarse ya, ¡dormilona! - Replicó su hermana poniéndose en pie y estirando los brazos. -

\- Durmamos un poquito más. - Musitó Beruche que apenas sí podía despegar los párpados. -

\- El desayuno es a las ocho -¿Recuerdas?- Le advirtió Cooan. -

-¡Oh cielos es cierto!-. Se lamentó Bertie que hasta ese momento ni tenía conciencia de donde estaba en realidad. Cuando se hizo cargo al fin no tuvo más remedio que añadir resignada. - Vamos allá, no podemos retrasarnos antes de empezar - por fortuna recordó que estaba en una litera y de un salto se bajó de la cama. -

Ambas se asearon y vistieron a gran velocidad logrando por poco estar a las ocho en punto en el comedor. El desayuno era muy americano, copos de maíz con leche, tostadas y zumo de naranja, o bacon con huevos y frutas, a elegir. Ambas se decidieron por la primera opción, no querían llenarse demasiado. El terminarlo les tomó treinta minutos, tras lo cual decidieron dar una vuelta para familiarizarse con los pasillos. Ojeando las listas de admitidos vieron que les había tocado en el grupo segundo, por apellidos, de la M a la Z. Cargadas con sus carpetas y media docena de libros se dispusieron a ir a su aula para empezar las clases. Llevaban un par de minutos recorriendo aquellos pasillos cuando a lo lejos se oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban rápidos hacia ellas, acompañados de una voz masculina que exhortaba a todos los estudiantes a dejar paso, lo que hacían al punto.

-¡Permiso!, ¡que voy! ¡Llevo prisa! ¡Perdón!, ¡opps!, ¡cuidado!

La voz pertenecía a una silueta alta y fornida que se acercaba a gran velocidad. En su jersey granate se leían en letras doradas las palabras Golden State Basketball. Había tratado de ir por el recorrido habitual pero algún idiota había cerrado la puerta trasera del gimnasio. No tuvo más remedio que dar un buen rodeo. Llegaría tarde y el míster se enfadaría. Si no quería estar dando vueltas a la cancha durante una hora, más le valdría apretar el paso. Corrió alertando como siempre de su presencia. Al doblar una esquina se encontró casi de bruces con dos chicas pero ninguna le vio puesto que estaban centradas en sus pensamientos observando las aulas desde el pasillo. Aquel tipo tampoco prestó mucha atención y con una velocidad más que notable pasó junto a las dos tratando de esquivarlas. A Cooan le vino una ráfaga de aire que la hizo girarse pues estaba de espaldas a él. Pero Beruche llevó la peor parte, estaba en su camino y casi fue arrollada. Golpeada en un costado, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo junto con sus desparramados libros quedando algo aturdida. El chico se detuvo, confirmando la primera impresión, era muy alto, fuerte, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, tenía facciones muy atractivas. Sonriendo miró a Bertie y declaró sin parecer preocupado.

\- Lo siento nena, te ayudaría pero tengo prisa. Otra vez deberías estar más atenta al pasillo.- Y sin más salió corriendo de nuevo como si aquello no fuera con él y se perdió al fondo de la galería. -

La dolorida muchacha se incorporó trabajosamente, ayudada por su hermana, recogió sus esparcidos libros, la expresión de sus ojos era de un gran enfado. ¡No podía creerlo! Espetó sin poderse contener.

-¡Habrase visto tipo mal educado, grosero!- le chilló haciendo bocina con las manos (pese a que hacía rato que ese chico había desaparecido de su vista) ante las atónitas caras de los otros alumnos que pasaban por allí y el sonrojo de Cooan. Pero Beruche no parecía estar preocupada por eso y aun añadió dirigiéndose a nadie en particular aunque con un tono de voz más bajo pero igualmente indignado -… y todavía dice que tenga cuidado yo... ¡ Shinchō ni mieru gurosu! – Espetó en su lengua, para proseguir en inglés - ¡bestia, animal! Al menos podría haberme ayudado a levantar. Si yo fuera la de antes...tendría suerte si no le congelase de por vida.

\- Si, es un chico guapo pero muy descortés, aunque parece muy fuerte, vaya golpe te ha dado. – Dijo entonces su hermana cuyos ojos parecían hacer el efecto de pequeños corazones mientras la muchacha tenía las manos entrelazadas a la altura de la barbilla. -

-¡Oh, Cooan! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir una cosa así? ¡Me ha pasado por encima! - Denunció su interlocutora visiblemente irritada. -

\- Es verdad, perdona - musitó la interpelada sonrojada y con la mano en la nuca. - Era una broma. Lo siento Bertie...

\- ¡Menudo imbécil! , en fin -. Sentenció Beruche que miró a su hermana entornando los ojos y con un gesto de resignación. - Olvídalo, y vamos a clase o llegaremos tarde el primer día.

Su hermana asintió mirando el reloj con expresión apurada, las dos se encaminaron hacia donde iban a recibir las clases y tras buscar durante unos minutos llegaron a su aula pero se la encontraron cerrada. Por un momento se asustaron. ¿Y si habían comenzado ya sin ellas y no podían pasar? No obstante Cooan consultó nuevamente su reloj de pulsera que, para alivio de ambas, marcaba las ocho cincuenta y cinco. Entonces, un chico moreno, bastante atractivo, vestido con una camisa estilo leñador y pantalones vaqueros, se dirigió hacia ellas.

\- Está cerrado, aún es temprano. Pero enseguida abrirán. ¡Oh disculpad, ni siquiera me he presentado! – Añadió al pensar que las atónitas caras de ambas chicas obedecerían sin duda a eso - me llamo Thomas Alan Rodney, pero mis amigos me llaman Tom.- Extendió la mano. -

\- Encantada - repuso una de esas chicas de pelo largo y casi blanco, rematado en una trenza estrechándosela aliviada. - Yo soy Beruche Malinde, Bertie para los amigos.-

Al menos éste tenía educación, pensó la muchacha que todavía recordaba su mala experiencia de hacía unos minutos.

\- Es un placer - dijo a su vez otra de esas dos hermosas desconocidas. –

Tom contempló a esa otra chica de largo pelo oscuro, con tonos morados, y con un gracioso estilo, puesto que dos piquitos de cabello a modo de una especie de pequeños conos se marcaban a ambos lados sobre su cabeza. ¡Casi parecían las orejas de una gata! Se sonrió sin poderlo evitar, su amigo seguro que la llamaría Catzi o algo así, si la viera. Aunque al observarla con más detenimiento advirtió que sus ojos eran de un hermoso tono violeta, le recordaban demasiado a alguien. El muchacho suspiró, pero por fortuna su interlocutora no se percató. Estaba demasiado ocupada dándole también la mano al chico en tanto escogía con cuidado sus palabras en inglés.

-Yo soy Cooan Malinde, somos hermanas. Encantada de conocerte. ¿Cómo estás?...

\- Mucho gusto, perdonad que sea tan lanzado pero veo que no parecéis familiarizadas con el centro aun. ¿Me equivoco? Debéis de ser nuevas alumnas. - Les inquirió el muchacho con perspicacia. -

\- Si, es verdad,- admitió Cooan - somos nuevas aquí, llegamos ayer de Japón.

-¡Tan lejos!- exclamó Tom con expresión de asombro. - Vaya, pues no sois lo que se dice unas japonesas típicas.

Las dos cruzaron sendas miradas hasta que Bertie pareció comprender. Sonrió entonces para responder.

\- No, en realidad vinimos a vivir allí desde otro sitio.

\- Somos de otro país de origen,- intervino su hermana con rapidez - pero nos mudamos a Japón desde muy pequeñas.

\- Ya decía yo. - Repuso él elogiándolas sinceramente a continuación. - Habláis muy bien nuestro idioma. -

Las dos se lo agradecieron con sonrisas aunque Cooan replicó con prevención.

-Bueno, todavía hay cosas que se nos… ¿Cómo era? Resisten un poco. – Completó al recordar la palabra. - Y si nos hablan rápido pues nos cuesta entender.

-Comprendo, tenéis mucho mérito, yo no creo que fuera capaz de hablar japonés aunque lo estudiara mil años. Solo me sé algunas palabras de artes marciales. Ayime, mate… en fin, esas cosas. - Asintió el muchacho que pronunciaba con bastante claridad además de esforzarse ahora por hablar más despacio, cosa que ambas agradecieron. -

-¡Oh!, no es tan difícil como parece. Te lo aseguro – le dijo Beruche. -

-En ese caso quizás un día os pida que me deis algunas clases para aprender algo. - Pudo replicar él con una amplia sonrisa. -

-Estaremos encantadas de ayudarte. - Afirmó amablemente Cooan, más por deferencia que por otra cosa. -

Aunque eso captó la atención de ese muchacho que sonrió de nuevo. Ella se ruborizó casi por instinto. Era un chico atractivo y parecía simpático. De todos modos la conversación que habían trabado tuvo que interrumpirse. Un bedel había llegado y abierto la clase. Tom les indicó mirando hacia el interior del aula.

\- Bueno chicas, es hora de entrar.

Un hombre canoso, no muy alto, vestido con traje azul marino, corbata amarilla y con unas antiparras de aire severo llegó entonces y entró en el aula y volviéndose a las chicas y chicos allí congregados anunció.

-"Los alumnos del grupo dos hagan el favor de entrar si son tan amables".

\- Vamos, vosotras primero - les pidió Tom cediéndolas galantemente el paso.-

Las muchachas, sin hacerse de rogar, entraron en el aula. Allí permanecieron en pie al igual que el resto de los alumnos que parecían estar esperando algo.

\- Mientras les voy nombrando siéntense por orden de fila - indicó el profesor sacando una lista. Se sentó en su mesa y escrutándola comenzó a cantar sus nombres. Dos alumnos, al escuchar sus apellidos fueron a sentarse, el catedrático siguió nombrando. - Malden Robert. -Tom se sonrió moviendo la cabeza como la mayoría de los otros chicos. - Malden Robert – repitió el docente que no advirtiendo algunas risas más elevadas de tono suspiró. - ¡Otra vez como todos los años! - Se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo pronunciando no sin dificultad.- Malinde Beruche.

Al oír su nombre la muchacha se apresuró a sentarse sin dejar ningún sitio a su compañero ausente, el profesor la instó a pasarse al asiento de al lado. Bertie azorada se cambió disculpándose ante la condescendencia del maestro. Éste seguía imperturbable desgranando nombres de su lista.

\- Malinde Cooan…

\- Soy yo – le dijo ésta a su interlocutor y rápidamente se sentó según le tocaba. -

El profesor terminó de enumerar a todos, veinticuatro en total. Tom se sentó detrás de Cooan. Antes de comenzar la clase, Beruche levantó la mano y preguntó.

\- Disculpe señor. ¿Podría pedirle algo? – Pudo casi susurrar sintiéndose avergonzada de ser la primera en intervenir. -

\- Vamos a ver. - Le contestó el hombre otra vez de modo condescendiente, dirigiéndose también al resto de la clase. - Para los que no me conozcan. Me llamo Henry Palmer, y ahora. ¿Qué deseaba usted señorita? - Quiso saber mirando inquisitivamente a Beruche. -

\- Verá señor Palmer - explicó ella con tono dubitativo. - Es que mi hermana y yo somos extranjeras y nuevas aquí, aún no dominamos bien el idioma ¿no podríamos sentarnos juntas? Aunque fuera sólo al principio.

\- Lo siento señorita Malinde - consultó él en su lista para sentenciar. - Pero aquí seguimos el orden a rajatabla. - Esgrimió el profesor argumentando de seguido con notable buen criterio, al menos según su parecer. - Además, cuanto antes se relacionen ustedes con los estudiantes nativos, antes podrán mejorar el idioma y hacer amigos.

\- Si señor,- Beruche asintió dócilmente mirando su hueco vacío, preguntándose con quien iba a poder ella hablar. -

\- No se preocupe, en seguida llegará su compañero, le conozco de años anteriores - le aseguró Palmer que, observando a esa pobre muchacha, meneó la cabeza con gesto resignado y desaprobador por la mala suerte que había tenido al emparejarse. – No tardará…más…

Las palabras del profesor parecieron proféticas, porque dicho y hecho, en ese momento se oyó ruido de golpeteo de nudillos en el exterior y el catedrático autorizó la entrada. La puerta se abrió despacio y por ella asomó un rostro que a Bertie le resultó desagradablemente familiar reconoció en él al chico de antes.

\- Lamento el retraso señor Palmer, teníamos una importante charla de principio de temporada y una preselección de jugadores, ya sabe lo que es eso. Se alarga siempre demasiado. - Se disculpó él que sonrió tímidamente, frotándose la nuca con la mano. – Estos novatos…

\- Si claro, todos los años hace usted lo mismo.- Replicó el docente a desgana para preguntar con sarcasmo. – Aunque pertenezca al equipo de baloncesto de la universidad no es correcto llegar tarde, y menos el primer día. Da un mal ejemplo a los nuevos alumnos, señor Malden.

\- Tiene usted toda la razón. Discúlpeme otra vez. – Convino el chico que parecía decirlo de un modo sentido. Hasta se llevó las manos al pecho para ilustrar lo apurado que se sentía. –

De no ser porque, en cuanto su interlocutor miró hacia el resto de la clase, él sonrió de forma descarada y algo pícara, para obtener alguna que otra sonrisita de sus compañeros. Aunque en cuanto Palmer volvió a dirigirse a él de inmediato borró esa expresión y asintió.

-¿Tendrá la bondad de honrarnos algún año con su presencia a la hora debida?- Le inquirió su disgustado profesor. -

\- Lo intentaré señor - repuso el muchacho despreocupadamente y queriendo saber tras dar un vistazo al aula. - ¿Dónde puedo sentarme?...

\- En ese sitio. - Le indicó pacientemente Palmer señalando hacia Bertie. -

El chico fue a sentarse en el hueco al lado de ésta, invitado por un nuevo gesto de premura del profesor, impaciente por comenzar. Ella le fulminó con la mirada y él la reconoció llevándose una gran sorpresa, se apresuró a decirle en tono conciliador.

\- Hola otra vez, ¿qué tal? - sonrió, pero al ver la expresión de la cara de Beruche se le heló la sonrisa en los labios, aunque inasequible al desaliento se presentó. - Soy Robert Malden, pero todos me llaman Roy y tú ¿eres?.. - esperó una respuesta rápida como casi siempre le sucedía al tratarse de chicas. -

En lugar de eso, la ofendida muchacha aguardó unos segundos aparentando no prestarle atención. Después se giró dándole la espalda y dijo de forma robótica.

\- Malinde Beruche, yo soy la chica a la que antes atropellaste en el pasillo. ¡Ah!- dio un respingo y se giró hacia él denunciando sarcásticamente...-.Y...muchas gracias por ayudarme a recoger mis libros- sonrisa irónica en tanto remachaba con ese mismo tono. - Eres un chico muy galante señor Malden...

\- Eso ya está pasado - replicó Roy en tono conciliador, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. - Lo siento de veras, vamos a olvidarlo. ¿Eh? Tú y yo vamos a ser compañeros durante todo el año - se puso la mano en el cogote y se inclinó con la silla para declarar con despreocupación. - Así que mejor llevarnos bien, ¿no crees?

-¡Ya está bien! - intervino Palmer con el rostro congestionado y levantándose de la silla visiblemente enfadado. - Ya basta señor Malden, llega tarde como siempre, habla sin parar como de costumbre, se recuesta en la silla como si fuera un sofá y no contento con esto me distrae a los alumnos nuevos. ¡Compórtese! - Su voz tronó en toda el aula. -

-¡Upps! - Exclamó el muchacho incorporándose de un brinco a una postura normal y disculpándose acto seguido. - Lo siento señor, sólo trataba de hacer amistades internacionales. Ya sabe, ayudando a los nuevos a integrarse.

\- Ya veo. No tiene usted arreglo - repuso Palmer negando con la cabeza y resoplando para calmar su indignación en tanto preguntaba al chico con evidente sarcasmo -... ¿da usted su permiso, podemos empezar?...

\- Bueno - repuso Roy encogiéndose de hombros. - Sí, sí, ¡cómo no!, ya que estamos aquí todos reunidos, - pero añadió entonces con fingida pompa. – Aunque si alguien no quiere que lo diga ahora o calle para siempre.- Él mismo levantó la mano, Beruche le miró atónita sin poder creer posible tanto descaro y en el resto de la clase se podían oír risas sofocadas. -

Palmer, aburrido de la actitud de ese muchacho, decidió comenzar la clase que fue de introducción, como el resto de las otras. Los profesores se presentaron dando a conocer sus programas a los alumnos. En cada una de ellas Roy tenía que hacer alguna que otra patochada ante el jolgorio general que las celebraba a excepción de Beruche. Al fin, las clases terminaron y su peculiar compañero le preguntó.

-¿Qué te ha parecido el primer día de clase? ¿Aburrido verdad?...pues ya verás el resto - remató con regocijo. -

-¿Aburrido? ¡Oh no! – Negó Bertie que respondió con su mejor tono de ironía. - ¡Qué va!, después de conocerte a ti, cualquiera se aburre. Seguro que me lo voy a pasar muy bien este año.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- Preguntó Roy frunciendo el ceño. - Es un cumplido o un reproche.

Y ella respondió esta vez sin recurrir al sarcasmo y sí a la indignada contundencia...

\- Sólo digo que eres el chico más grosero, irrespetuoso y maleducado que he tenido nunca por compañero. Si pudiera hacerlo me cambiaría de sitio ahora mismo y no te dirigiría la palabra en todo el curso. ¡Así que en tu experto parecer juzga si eso es un cumplido!.. - Le soltó a bocajarro. -

Roy se la quedó mirando perplejo. Esa chica era bastante arisca. Pero ya la haría entrar en razón, siempre lo hacía con todas. Bueno, al menos casi siempre...

-¿Quiere eso decir que no te caigo bien?- Se atrevió a preguntar con un susurro teñido de irónico humor. -

En un principio aquella réplica sonó tan sincera que ella dudó. Quizás había empleado mal las palabras. Aunque al rato, observó como aquel muchacho esgrimía una ladina sonrisa. Estaba claro que intentaba jugar con ella. ¡Pues iba a ver lo que era bueno!

-Tómalo como quieras.- Replicó despreocupadamente Bertie añadiendo en la línea de flotación.- Y por lo que me parece a mí no debes ser muy buen estudiante que digamos.

Su compañero iba a responder pero no pudo. Una voz femenina e insinuadora se le anticipó llegando desde el fondo de la clase. A la vez que una voluptuosa figura con falda corta ceñida, largas piernas y un suéter también ajustado, marcando dos senos puntiagudos y balanceando una larga melena rubia se acercó a Roy y le pasó las manos por la espalda rodeándole el cuello. Éste se puso visiblemente nervioso aunque no dijo nada.

\- Si quieres te lo cambio, ya verás como con él yo no me aburro, monina. - Declaró aquella provocativa chica. -

-¡Oye! - Replicó Beruche sorprendida y molesta por el tono de esa desconocida. Aunque sin terminar de comprender bien. - ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Soy Melanie Sanders, jefa de animadoras y la única que se puede acercar tanto a Roy.- Se presentó aquella chica obsequiándola con una mirada plena de desdén y agregando con prepotencia. - Espero que lo entiendas nena, te lo diré más despacito por si tu comprensión de nuestra lengua es limitada. Yo - se señaló así misma con una mano abierta sobre sus generosos pechos. - Roy. – Señaló ahora al aturdido chico que parecía incluso algo envarado. - Él y yo. Él mío. ¿Entiendes? así que no trates de pasarte.

\- Espera un segundo - contestó Bertie frunciendo el ceño con expresión de enfado -, ¿tú qué te has creído? Yo he venido aquí a estudiar, no a perder el tiempo.

\- Eso es lo que dicen todas y más las que tenéis cara de mosquita muerta. - Replicó Melanie en un tono bastante despectivo. -

Beruche se levantó enfadada, aquello si lo pudo captar bien, y si no todas las palabras desde luego sí el tono que juzgaba bastante grosero. No estaba dispuesta a tolerar que la insultasen, sin dudarlo se encaró con esa individua. Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada. Melanie era bastante más alta pero esto no amedrentó a su oponente.

\- Calma, calma - les pidió Roy entre preocupado y divertido ahora, mediando entre ambas y separándolas teatralmente con las manos. -Tranquilas chicas por favor...- Melanie se permitió una leve sonrisa de desdén hacia su rival y de inmediato desvió la mirada hacia el muchacho. -

\- Eres un pillo, no sabes como darme celos ¿eh? Descuida, no creo que lo consigas con esta sosa.- Remató divertida. -

La chica se sonrió con perfidia, antes de que su compañero pudiese replicar le besó en la barbilla y le palmeó el trasero marchándose con andares de vampiresa mientras le decía.

\- Nos veremos luego querido...

\- No es lo que parece.- Trató de justificarse él encogiéndose de hombros con una risita de circunstancias. - Ya no estamos comprometidos ni nada, son cosas de Melanie. No hace falta que te pelees con ella por mí, ja, ja.

-¿Quéeee?- exclamó Beruche bastante furiosa y plena de incredulidad. - ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?..

\- Qué no te preocupes, sé que las chicas estáis locas por mí. No sé porqué me encontrareis todas tan irresistible.- Replicó su interlocutor bastante pagado de sí mismo. -

-¡Tú, eres un presuntuoso y un arrogante niñato! ¿Quién te crees que está loca por ti, cretino?- Le insultó ella acorralándole contra el pupitre. -

\- No está bien que yo lo diga, pero soy bastante popular. - Se rio él visiblemente divertido por aquella actitud de su compañera, (a su modo de ver tan exótica)- Pregunta a las chicas del campus, todas se mueren por salir conmigo.

-¡No, señor listillo! - repuso su interlocutora casi a punto de estallar de enfado. -Todas no...Eso te lo puedo asegurar. Por lo menos aquí hay una que ni en sueños. ¡Anata wa shitsureidesu! ¡Watashi wa gaman shite inai riyū!

\- ¿Quée?- Pudo exclamar su compañero abriendo los ojos como platos.-

El chico se había quedado de piedra. Por supuesto, no entendió nada de toda esa última perorata dicha en sabía Dios que lengua, pero desde luego no le sonó nada bien.

\- Lo que oyes, pero puedo repetirlo más despacio si quieres. - Se sonrió Bertie con cierta expresión maliciosa que solía utilizar en el pasado. –

Y tras sentenciar esto último se marchó del aula dejando plantado al sorprendido Roy que la observó alejarse sin saber que replicar a eso…

A la salida la esperaba su hermana junto con Tom. Minutos antes como Bertie no salía ella decidió aguardarla y aquel solícito muchacho le hizo algo de compañía en tanto la ponía al corriente de cómo funcionaban las cosas por allí.

-Espero que las clases no sean muy distintas a lo que estáis acostumbradas en Japón.- Le comentaba el chico. –

-No, realmente nosotras no hemos asistido a clase con regularidad. – Le confesó ella - nos sacamos los primeros cursos a distancia.

-¡Vaya! Eso demuestra vuestra perseverancia. Es algo bastante duro. – Valoró Tom sinceramente impresionado. –

-Sí que lo ha sido. - Admitió la muchacha que le desveló.- Tuvimos que trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo. No fue tarea fácil.

-¿Y en qué trabajabas?- Quiso saber él, más que nada por continuar esa conversación, aunque enseguida trató de matizar, añadiendo con prevención.- Si no juzgas la pregunta demasiado personal.

-No - sonrió la chica, que enseguida replicó.- Era vendedora de cosméticos. Mis hermanas y yo tenemos una tienda en Tokio. A veces los iba vendiendo puerta a puerta.

-Pues si abrieras una sucursal aquí seguro que tendrías mucho éxito. - Afirmó él.-

Su interlocutora sonrió, quizás no fuese una mala idea. Ya se imaginaba a su hermana Petz llevándose la mano a la barbilla para sopesar esa posibilidad. Y a Karaberasu animándolas a todas a montar un puestecillo al estilo "Beauty Quartete" en el campus. Se rio sin poderlo evitar ante la atónita mirada del chico.

-Perdona- le pidió ella al percatarse de la expresión del muchacho.- No es por ti, es que pienso en mis hermanas mayores tratando de establecerse en medio de la universidad.

-Se nota por tu tono de voz que quieres mucho a tus hermanas – afirmó él mirando aquel rostro iluminado que tenía en frente, para añadir.- Te comprendo, también quiero mucho a mi hermano pequeño y le echo de menos.

En ese momento salieron algunos compañeros del aula, todos saludaban a ese muchacho que, sonriente, les devolvía la cortesía. Su contertulia pensó que sin duda sería un buen chico. Al parecer los demás le tenían bastante consideración. Y de hecho era muy agradable. Entonces los dos oyeron exclamaciones en japonés. La pobre Cooan se quedó estupefacta al escuchar a su hermana despotricando en su idioma natal. Debía de estar bastante enfadada. Pudo oír la discusión que mantuvo con esa otra chica rubia que salió de la clase esbozando una sonrisita de desdén. Aunque esa individua se detuvo ante Tom y le saludó, eso sí, con bastante amabilidad.

-Hola Tommy. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-Bien, gracias Melanie. ¿Y tú?- Se interesó cortésmente él. –

-Ya sabes, mucho viaje, mucha fiesta y esperando ver al tonto de tu amigo. – Suspiró con una pícara sonrisita. –

-Ésta es Cooan… – Se apresuró él a presentar a aquella muchacha que atendía a esa conversación algo desubicada. –

Melanie se limitó a observarla con indiferencia, en tanto la aludida le ofrecía la mano.

-Hola. Encantada de conocerte. – Pudo sonreír con algo de nerviosismo, pues esa chica imponía. –

Sin embargo la otra muchacha la dejó con la mano en el aire y solamente asintió. Volvió a dirigirse a Tom y se despidió sentenciando en tanto se alejaba.

-Ya nos veremos. Procura que Roy no se desmande mucho por ahí…

Cooan la observó alejarse no sin incomodidad. Esa individua la había ignorado por completo. Pero enseguida lo dejó de lado. Lo cierto es que Beruche parecía estar discutiendo con alguien todavía. Al menos se la oía claramente. Su hermana, con visible preocupación, se adelantó hacia ella cuando al fin la vio salir y le dijo solidariamente.

\- Lo he oído todo, no sé quién se habrá creído esa chica que es. No tiene ningún derecho a tratarte así...Y es una grosera. – Aludió recordando como la había dejado a medias con el saludo. -

\- No te preocupes. - Terció Tom uniéndose a la conversación esta vez dirigiéndose a Bertie. - Tranquila, es una vampiresa que va a por todos los chicos que destacan en algo, y le encanta provocar a las demás. De hecho cree que es la que manda en esos temas. Roy salió con ella el año pasado pero no creo que quiera volver a repetir.

-¿Ese tal Roy es amigo tuyo?- Quiso saber Bertie, alegando de modo inmisericorde.- En tal caso te aconsejo que cambies de amistades, ¡es un impresentable!

Aunque para sorpresa de ambas su contertulio se limitó a sonreír y contestó de modo conciliador.

-Tú no le hagas caso y no te enfades con él, porque en el fondo es un buen chico. He was only pulling your leg.- Las chicas expresaron su incomprensión en el semblante por esa frase hecha y su interlocutor matizó.- Sólo te estaba tomando el pelo. Una broma, sólo juega, pero cuando le conozcas mejor verás que no es tan malo como a veces parece.

Suspiró mirando hacia el objeto de su defensa como si él mismo no se creyera lo que acababa de decir y cuando le vio salir fue a saludarlo. Beruche le dijo a su hermana en voz baja.

\- Será un buen chico en el fondo,...pero del mar y con una piedra al cuello,- añadió con una maliciosa sonrisita, para celebrar su propia ocurrencia. -

Tom mientras entabló conversación con el citado individuo. Ambos parecían muy amigos y muy contentos de verse.

\- Roy, chico, me alegra verte, ¿cómo estás? ¡Al final no repetiste curso! ¿Eh? – Exclamó el muchacho muy contento. -

-¡Tommy, tío!- exclamó éste también, ambos se abrazaron y se dieron unos amistosos puñetazos en los hombros en tanto explicaba jocosamente a su amigo. - Pues no, ya ves. Unas cuantas noches estudiando, unas cuantas chuletas y la inestimable ayuda de las chicas del club de idiomas me salvaron esta vez.

\- ¡Oh no! - Pensó Beruche echándose las manos a la cabeza. - ¡Oh Dios!, es mucho peor de lo que creía.

\- He oído - le susurró Tom a su compañero con una pícara sonrisa - que las chicas del club de idiomas te ayudaron mucho con el francés.

\- Son unas expertas en la materia. – Aseguró su amigo y ambos se rieron aunque su compañero le hizo un guiño para que se callase y Roy convino con fingida seriedad. ¡Es verdad, qué burro soy!, que hay señoritas muy pudorosas delante...-

Sin embargo Bertie y Cooan se miraron extrañadas sin comprender. Por supuesto aún no dominaban los dobles sentidos de algunas palabras y desde la distancia no les entendían bien.

-¡Cómo eres!- Le contestó su risueño amigo moviendo la cabeza. - ¿Qué dejarás para este año? Anda, vamos a hablar con ellas, son buenas chicas y extranjeras, desconocen nuestras costumbres así que no te pases.

Roy asintió con la implícita promesa de ser bueno y Tom le condujo hasta ambas. Beruche no parecía demasiado dispuesta a entablar conversación pero su hermana en cambio enseguida saludó a aquel alto y apuesto chico de pelo castaño con un tímido.

\- Hola. ¿Cómo estás?...

\- Encantado señorita…- Sonrió él besándola en una mano para sonrojo de Cooan y pasmo, acompañado de deseos de vomitar, de su hermana. -

\- Éste es mi amigo Roy. - Le presentó Tom. - Un gran deportista, juega muy bien al baloncesto.

-¡Vaya! - suspiró Cooan mirando a aquel apuesto chico con los ojos brillantes y muy abiertos. - Así que tú juegas al baloncesto y estás, digo, ¿eres muy bueno? - Rectificó azorada para vergüenza compartida de su hermana y regocijo de los chicos. -

\- ¡Ambas cosas sí! - se rio él. - La verdad es que no lo hago nada mal - añadió Roy con gran amabilidad y dedicándole una de sus derretidoras sonrisas (o eso pensaba él). - ¿Señorita?...

\- Cooan, Cooan Malinde. - Se presentó ella apresuradamente - soy la hermana de Bertie - atrajo a la aludida hacia sí mientras ésta ponía una clara cara de circunstancias y contrariedad. -

\- Si, ya conozco a Birdie. - Replicó él con cierto tono que no gustó nada a la chica objeto del mismo. ¿Y tú haces algún deporte, nena?- Quiso saber Roy dirigiéndose ahora a Cooan. -

\- Bueno, me gusta la danza y también el aerobic. - Repuso ella azorada, desviando la mirada de ese rostro tan atractivo para evitar enrojecer. -

\- Nos veremos mucho por el gimnasio entonces. ¿Y tú? señorita formal. - Le preguntó ahora no sin retintín a Beruche. -

\- Prefiero el deporte intelectual. - Desdeñó ésta dirigiéndose sólo a Tom, añadiendo ahora con más amabilidad. - Aunque también me gusta nadar.

\- Si, mi hermana nada muy bien, ¡tendríais que verla! - Observó entusiásticamente Cooan hasta que sintió apuradamente como la mirada de la aludida la perforaba por hablar más de la cuenta. -

\- Ya veo. - Sonrió Roy afirmando con sorna.- Y estoy seguro de eso. Debes flotar muy bien, el hielo nunca se hunde del todo, ni deja ver más que su décima parte…

Sentenció eso último para sorpresa de todos y más de la propia Beruche. Aunque sin duda sería casualidad, ese chico no podía ni sospechar lo que ella fue...

\- Sí, claro – convino Cooan, también algo envarada cuando añadió. - Y juega muy bien al ajedrez ¿Verdad Bertie?

Antes de que ésta pudiera ni hacer amago de contestar fue nuevamente Roy quién terció divertido.

-¡Solo te faltan un par de gafas de pasta con cristal gordo y un aparato en los dientes para ser del club de los Nerds!

Al parecer ni Beruche ni Cooan entendieron aquello, aunque Tom sintiendo que la atmósfera podría cortarse con un cuchillo, sacó a relucir su tono más amable e intervino para salvar en lo posible la situación.

\- Ha sido un placer, seguro que nos veremos mucho por la universidad después de las clases.

\- Si eso, encantado de conoceros. - Convino Roy que iba a decir el nombre de esa chica morena de tan gracioso peinado pero no lo recordaba bien así que improvisó. - Lo siento Connie pero debemos dejaros y tú Birdie, "my little ice cube" ¡no te pongas tan dura conmigo!

Lo declaró con un tono fingidamente implorante en tanto juntaba las manos en posición de súplica y doblaba una rodilla ante aquella muchacha que le miraba como si estuviera loco. Aquella escena movió a la risa a Cooan aunque no así a la propia Beruche que acto seguido permaneció inexpresiva y fulminándole con la mirada (deseando poner en práctica cierto pateo de entrepierna que leyese en una novela de cuyo título no llegaba a acordarse, pero que le sonaba a satélite de Plutón). Pero mejor contenerse, así que permaneció callada e indiferente. Por suerte ese muchacho no insistió. Tras ponerse en pie, pasó a dirigirse a su amigo con un tono algo impaciente.

-¿Nos vamos ya Tommy?...

\- Si, vamos,- convino éste que añadió – además, tenemos el mismo cuarto...también este año.

-¡Coj…! - Roy se lo pensó antes de seguir y cambió el adjetivo por otro más audible. - Digo fantástico. Adiós chicas, nos veremos mañana - guiñó un ojo y sonrió. -

\- Hasta mañana - dijo a su vez Tom que se despidió mirando azorado a ambas mientras su amigo le estrujaba el cuello de forma jocosa. Y de esta guisa se alejaron por el pasillo.-

\- ¡Vaya par de gansos!,- sentenció Bertie - pero por lo menos Tom es mucho más educado y amable. No como el otro. ¿Qué demonios me ha llamado?- Se preguntó en voz alta. -

-"Little ice cube"- Rio Cooan que tradujo visiblemente divertida. - ¡Cubito de hielo! - ¡Ni que te conociera de antes! , ja, ja

\- A mí no me hace ninguna gracia. Es un presuntuoso y un maleducado. - Desdeñó Beruche. -

\- Desde luego que te ha molestado ¡hay que ver cómo te has puesto! ¡Si hasta has hablado en japonés! - Rio Cooan, puesto que ambas se habían prometido hablar siempre en inglés para ir practicando y añadió de inmediato para quitarle hierro al asunto. - No creo que sea para tanto. Parece un chico muy agradable y divertido. Lo que sucede es que tú a veces tienes demasiado genio y habéis empezado mal.

\- No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Genio yo? ¡Mira quién habla! - Le reprobó su hermana moviendo la cabeza. -

\- ¡Oh Roy, qué guapo y encantador eres...pero mi gélida hermanita no se da cuenta! – Exclamó ésta como si no la oyese uniendo sus manos a la altura de la barbilla. -

\- Anda Cooan - suspiró Beruche captando la broma y tirando de una manga de su hermana según añadía con paciente resignación. - Vamos a nuestro cuarto que ya es tarde y tenemos muchas cosas de las que ocuparnos.

Cooan, aun riéndose, convino en ello y ambas se perdieron por el largo corredor.

En Japón las guerreras descansaban ahora sentadas en las escaleras de Hikawa. Tuvieron que acudir a la llamada de Rei que había descubierto a otro enemigo, esta vez rondando cerca del mismo santuario. Fue una suerte que Yuuichirou y su abuelo estuvieran fuera, en un retiro en las montañas. Aquel ente había ocupado el cuerpo de una chica que llegó al templo aparentando ir a rezar pero enarboló un cuchillo tan pronto llegó frente a la joven sacerdotisa intentando clavárselo. Por fortuna ésta la esquivó y salió corriendo, perseguida por su agresora. No obstante pudo esconderse entre los árboles cercanos y avisar al resto. Tras unos minutos las otras llegaron convertidas en guerreras y Rei pudo transformarse a su vez en sailor Marte y unirse a ellas.

-¡Alto ahí!- Ordenó la Guerrera Luna a esa joven cuyos ojos refulgían rojizos en tanto levantaba el cuchillo al verlas llegar.-

-¡Ja, ja, ja! – Vais a morir guerreras.- Les aseguró su interlocutora esbozando una maligna sonrisa.-

-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis?- La interrogó Guerrera Venus en tanto preparaba un ataque. –

-¡Espera!- Le indicó Ami consultando su visor.- Tiene poseída a una chica inocente, No podemos atacarle directamente.-

Todas se miraron con impotencia. Aunque fue esa individua la que acometió contra ellas blandiendo su arma y tratando de apuñalarlas. Por fortuna eran rápidas y podían esquivarla sin dificultad. Eso sí, sin dejar de oír como esa chica les gritaba con un tono extrañamente gutural.

-La hora ha llegado. Al fin seremos libres. Y esta vez no podréis detenernos guerreras…ni tan siquiera vosotras sois capaces de estar en varios sitios a la vez…

-¡Ya basta! – exclamó Rei que, conjurando uno de sus hechizos le arrojó un papel sagrado al grito de…- ¡Espíritu maligno aléjate de ella! -

Cuando ese pedazo de papel se pegó a la frente de la chica ésta soltó un estremecedor grito y de su cabeza brotó un humo negruzco. De su boca abierta salió entonces una densa columna de algo similar al betún que tomó forma humanoide ante las horrorizadas expresiones de las sailors. Esa silueta maligna tomó la apariencia de un ser verdoso con cabeza ovoide y lleno de escamas que gritaba incontroladamente.

-¡Gustifaz!

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Preguntó en voz alta Makoto. -

-Tú lo has dicho, ¡precisamente eso es lo que es! - replicó Rei zafándose por poco de un rayo de energía de aquella criatura.-

Tanto Ami como Minako contratacaron con su "Rapsodia Acuática" y su "Venus Love Me Chain". Eso bastó para inmovilizar a la criatura. Sailor Moon lo remató con su ataque haciéndole estallar. Todas se arrojaron al suelo para eludir la onda expansiva.

-Ha ido por poco - suspiró Usagi levantándose con cuidado.-

-Si- convino Ami que estaba junto a esa chica que ahora permanecía inconsciente, tendida en el suelo.-

Tras tomarle el pulso la Guerrera Mercurio suspiró aliviada. Seguía con vida…

-Ha intentado matarme – les comentó Marte que añadió con inquietud.- Y parecía conocer nuestras identidades. Y mucho me temo que habrá más.

-Hay que averiguar qué es lo que pretenden.- Convino Minako.-

-Sí, hasta que no lo sepamos no tenemos ni idea de cuál podría ser su siguiente objetivo.- Añadió Makoto que tomando en brazos a esa pobre chica la llevó al interior del santuario.-

Por fortuna tardó poco en recobrarse, al despertar dijo llamarse Naoko y las contó que era dibujante, con gesto y tono desorientado confesó no saber qué estaba haciendo allí. Las muchachas se limitaron a calmarla diciéndole que había sufrido un desmayo. Al poco tiempo y tras parecer plenamente recobrada, esa joven se marchó tras agradecerles su amabilidad. Una vez solas las chicas discutieron sobre ese asunto.

-Es una lástima que Mamoru tuviera que asistir a un congreso hoy. – Se lamentó Usagi.- Aunque hayamos podido arreglárnoslas nosotras solas.

-Nos vendría bien su opinión. - Afirmó Rei a su vez.-

-Artemis me dijo que él y Luna iban a tratar de reunir información.- Terció Minako que ahora miró a su amiga Guerrera Luna como si quisiera recibir alguna aclaración.-

Las demás hicieron lo mismo aunque la aludida se encogió de hombros y declaró.

-A mí no me miréis. No tengo ni idea de qué está sucediendo. Ni de lo que pretenden. Solo sé lo que Mamo-chan y yo misma ya os hemos contado.

-Tendremos que investigar todos- terció entonces Ami.- Y cuanto antes. Ya sabéis por experiencia que a más tiempo tardemos en descubrir sus planes más fuertes se hacen nuestros enemigos.

Las chicas convinieron en ello y finalmente se separaron por aquel día. Poco podían imaginar que, en un lugar bastante lejano, un grupo de siniestros individuos encapuchados comentaban con regocijo.

-Ya ha llegado la hora. Lo hemos localizado. Ahora hay que realizar la comprobación. - Afirmó uno de ellos.-

-Bien. – Replicó el otro con tono satisfecho para aseverar.- Habrá que comenzar la operación contacto cuanto antes. De momento las cosas van según nuestros planes.

-Si- convino un tercer tipo.- Las guerreras se hayan muy ocupadas con nuestros enviados señuelo. Tenemos el campo libre.

-Procedamos entonces.- Sentenció el primero de aquellos tipos con el apoyo del resto.-

Después nadie más habló, extendiéndose un espeso silencio…


	5. Cooan animadora

Capítulo 5. Cooan animadora

Llegó el sábado, al fin el primer día de asueto tras una semana inicial intensa para ambas chicas. Acordaron recorrer la universidad en busca de alguna actividad extra académica.

\- Ya tenía ganas de tomarme esto con más calma. - Declaró Cooan. - Los primeros días han sido muy duros.

\- Si, pero nos adaptamos bien. En general la gente es agradable y el sitio es estupendo. - Replicó su hermana mirando hacia arriba con una leve sonrisa. -

-¿Qué tal con Roy?-. Quiso saber su contertulia. -

\- No hablo mucho con él, tampoco sabría de qué, se pasa el día diciendo tonterías sobre baloncesto y esa manía suya de usar tanto argot que a veces no le entiendo nada. - Respondió Bertie con poco interés. -

\- Pero ya está más amable contigo. ¿No?- Le insistió su hermana esperanzada. -

\- Tú si que te llevas bien con él, y con Tom. Ese muchacho se interesa mucho por ti. - Le hizo notar Beruche. -

\- Es un buen compañero y creo que puede llegar a ser un buen amigo, nada más. - Se desentendió la interpelada añadiendo. - Me ha comentado que junto al local donde él y Roy participan en las extra académicas de música, hay una actividad de baile. Y me gustaría apuntarme.

\- Me extraña que ese zopenco de mi compañero de sitio sepa algo de música. - Se sonrió su hermana de modo algo malicioso para añadir, incluso parecía que aliviada por ello.- Por cierto, hoy no les hemos visto.

\- Creo que ayer iban a salir por ahí. - Conjeturó Cooan. - Al menos eso les escuché hablar de pasada cuando salían de clase.

\- Tanto mejor, así estaremos tranquilas, y que conste que no lo digo por Tom.- Matizó respetuosamente Beruche. - Él y la mayoría de los otros muchachos son agradables.

-¿Y no te gusta ninguno?- La interrogó su hermana con evidente curiosidad. -

\- No he venido aquí a eso. - Respondió contundentemente ésta. - Me cundirá más si aprovecho para estudiar y no pierdo el tiempo.

\- Pero hay que hacer amigos, recuerda que las guerreras siempre nos lo decían. - Le objetó Cooan. -Yo por ejemplo me llevo bastante bien con dos chicas de aquí, espero verlas en el gimnasio. Creo que también acudían a entrenarse.

\- Si, en eso tienes razón. - Admitió Beruche dulcificando su seria expresión con una sonrisa. - Es que a veces me siento fuera de lugar. La mentalidad americana es demasiado abierta para mí, en según que cosas.

\- Nosotras nunca nos hemos relacionado demasiado con la gente. - Le recordó su hermana con un poso de lejano pesar. - Desde que éramos niñas en Némesis entramos al servicio del padre del príncipe Diamante. Luego al de éste y cuando nos asentamos en la Tierra todo fue estudiar y trabajar. Pero tengo ilusión en que un día conoceremos a alguien y...bueno. - Añadió decayendo un poco el tono. - Espero que sea un hombre diferente a Rubeus...

-¡Déjalo tonta! No lo pienses más. ¡Pues claro que habrá alguien diferente! - La alentó Beruche percatándose de que esos recuerdos le eran todavía dolorosos a su hermana. -Tú te mereces un chico estupendo que haga cualquier cosa por ti .Y seguro que lo encontrarás, pero eso nunca se sabe cuándo ocurrirá. Por ahora será mejor que te centres en los estudios.

\- ¡Cada vez te pareces más a Ami!, tanto hablar con ella te ha influido mucho. - Rio Cooan bastante más animada. -

Bertie abrazó a su hermana cariñosamente y comentó al hilo de aquello.

\- Ya que lo dices espero que tengan una buena piscina, me muero por nadar. Y luego preguntaré por el grupo de ajedrez.

-¿Tú crees que tendrán buenas instalaciones de aeróbic y zona de danza?- le inquirió Cooan con el vivo deseo de que así fuera. -

-¿Y por qué no?...

Decidieron dar un vistazo y paseando por el campus se encontraron con dos compañeras de clase. Una alta, morena de pelo corto, llamada Susy y la otra algo más bajita, (en realidad más o menos como Beruche) rubia, de pelo ondulado, llamada Betty. Eran esas chicas con las que Cooan había hecho buenas migas y ambas las saludaron con amabilidad.

\- Hola. - Dijo Betty. -

-¿Qué hacéis por aquí Cooan, buscabais algo en especial? - Preguntó Susy.-

\- Si -. Repuso la aludida, contenta de verlas por fin y poniéndolas al corriente.-

-¿Vosotras podríais ayudarnos? - Inquirió tímidamente Beruche. -

\- Claro que sí, yo voy a la piscina de natación ¿quieres acompañarme? - Le ofreció Betty-

-¡Oh si!, me encantará. Luego nos vemos. - Se despidió Beruche que se marchó con aquella muchacha -

\- Bueno - dijo Susy dirigiéndose a Cooan. - ¿Y tú no quieres nada en especial aparte de lo que nos has dicho? - Su interlocutora le preguntó que más podría haber relacionado con sus aficiones ante lo que esa chica sonrió y le comentó. - Lo que tú necesitas es meterte en nuestro equipo, te encantará. -

-¿A qué equipo te refieres?- Quiso saber ésta con curiosidad. -

-¡A las animadoras, mujer!- clamó Sussy con los brazos extendidos. - ¡Apúntate!, por lo que me dices eres buena bailando, ven y te haremos una prueba.

La aludida se imaginó como animadora sentada junto a Roy en el descanso de un partido, con la atención de éste sólo para ella y después saliendo con él. Se sonrojó, aunque aquello le parecía una utopía. Lo cierto es que ese chico le atraía mucho pese a las múltiples críticas que le hacía su hermana. Aceptó la proposición encantada. Llegaron a la cancha de "basket", ocupada a esas horas por las animadoras a cuyo frente estaba Melanie. Cooan se intimidó al verla, pero ésta no la reconoció de cuando Tom las presentó. La jefa de animadoras de hecho apenas sí se había fijado en ella en clase, puesto que sus recelos se centraban más en Beruche. De modo que fue presentada y realizó algunas pruebas pasándolas bien. Melanie estuvo conforme en admitirla. Y no varió de opinión al saber quién era.

\- Muy bien, japonesita. - Sonrió divertida evaluándola con la mirada. - No lo haces mal, por lo menos tú tienes algo de carácter, no como tu hermana. ¿Crees que a ella le molestará que estés en mi equipo? - Quiso saber con sorna. -

\- No creo. - Replicó cándidamente ésta no dándose por ofendida con aquella crítica tan directa hacia Beruche. - Ella tienes sus aficiones y yo las mías.

\- Estupendo, entonces sé bienvenida. - Declaró Melanie regocijándose ante la segura perspectiva del disgusto que iba a llevarse esa pánfila cuando supiese que su hermana pequeña estaba en la órbita que ella regía. – Dentro de poco empezará la temporada, debemos ensayar mucho. Espero que estés dispuesta a darlo todo.

-Claro, no os decepcionaré.- Afirmó una sonriente Cooan.-

También su interlocutora se sonrió aunque con malicia. Mientras tanto Bertie estaba junto a Betty en una gran piscina casi de tamaño olímpico. La examinaba con alegría y muchas ganas de probarla pero no había traído traje de baño. Repentinamente sintió que una mano la empujaba lanzándola justo al centro. Salió a flote soltando un chorro de agua por la boca y se dirigió a unas risas que le parecían muy familiares.

-¡Ja, ja!,- Roy estaba doblándose de las carcajadas mientras señalaba a Beruche con una mano. La había visto entrar cuando volvía de una salida a la ciudad y no resistió la tentación. – Ja, ja, ja,.. Buen salto- hizo un diez con los dedos. -Ten points para la representante de Japón en la modalidad de salto de la rana. ¡Jua, jua, jua! Cucú cantaba la rana, cucú debajo del agua…Oye. ¿No decía tu hermana que eras buena nadadora?... - lloraba de risa y con él casi toda la gente que estaba en la piscina. -

Bertie salió del agua como pudo, muy enfadada se plantó delante suya y le llamó de todo menos guapo, éste se apresuró a calmarla mientras aún reía.

\- Tranquila, que sólo ha sido una broma mujer, no es para tanto...- Aunque Roy de pronto clavó su mirada en ella y la recorrió de arriba abajo aprovechando la transparencia de la ropa de su víctima por mor de la humedad. - ¡Guau...lencería fina y de color azul!..

-¡Eres un!.. - tartamudeó Beruche completamente colorada y muy enfadada. - Roy Malden eres un…un...-

Iba a decir algo pero le falló la voz, se sentía humillada y en ridículo, impotente para huir de las miradas burlonas de todo el mundo por culpa de ese imbécil. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerla una cosa así? Reaccionó con rabia abofeteándole y salió corriendo de allí sin poder contener los sollozos, no sin antes remachar.

-¡Idiota!

Roy no se esperaba esa reacción y se quedó confundido entre las risas de los demás, tocándose aun la marca del bofetón empezaba a sentir que esa broma no había tenido gracia. Esa chica era muy sensible pese a su apariencia de frialdad. Reconoció que esta vez se había pasado y mucho. Salió tras de ella para disculparse. Beruche iba deprisa pero logró interceptarla a la salida del gimnasio. El grupo de alumnos que entrenaba en ese momento se quedaron observando aquella escena, bastante sorprendidos.

-¡Vamos mujer, sólo era una broma!, perdona, no tienes que ponerte así. - Le dijo el chico sujetándola de un brazo con un tinte claramente desdramatizador. -

-¡Suéltame! - repuso ella aún haciendo pucheros - ¡eres un bruto estúpido! ¿Te crees que las chicas estamos aquí sólo para servirte de diversión? ¿Acaso tus padres no te han enseñado educación, cretino?

La mirada de ella se clavó en Roy dejándole paralizado, juraría que había visto esa expresión de ojos, antes, en alguna otra parte. Pero desconocía cuando o donde. Además, al nombrar a sus padres el muchacho se quedó lívido, quieto, sin saber que decir. Finalmente pudo musitar, extrañamente apagado para lo que en él era habitual.

-Seguramente fui yo quien no aprendió lo que debía de ellos. Lo siento.

Bertie también pareció calmarse un poco al mirarle a los ojos pero una vez que Roy la soltó se giró y salió de nuevo a la carrera. La chica llegó corriendo a su habitación y lloró de vergüenza. ¿Es que ese idiota no se cansaba nunca de ponerla en evidencia delante de los demás? A ella le costaba mucho abrirse y relacionarse con otras personas como para que, encima tuviera que soportar esas ridículas y pesadas bromas. Quizás ese chico no lo hizo con mala intención, simplemente era su forma de actuar, ¡pero no! Aquello era realmente grosero, por no decir que el muy imbécil la había tirado vestida. Tentada estuvo de ir a decírselo a la señorita Parker pero desistió. Le tenía más miedo a esa severa mujer que a la jugarreta en sí. Más tarde y tras haberse calmado, secado y cambiado de ropa le contó a su hermana la broma tan pesada que le había gastado Roy. Pero Cooan se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin darle mucha importancia y dijo incluso con cierto tinte de lo que parecía envidia, ante el asombro de su hermana.

-¡Pues has tenido mucha suerte!- Dicen por ahí que sólo les hace eso a las chicas que le interesan.

-¿Qué? - Estalló Beruche enfadadísima. - ¿Cómo, que encima he tenido suerte? ¡Me toca de compañero el más bruto, superficial y estúpido del campus! ¡Un zoquete, un burro, el peor estudiante de la clase! , sin ninguna educación y que trata a todas las chicas como basura ¡y tú dices que tengo suerte! Además, ¿para qué le intereso? ¿Para humillarme y reírse a mi costa? ¿Es que no ves cómo es?

\- Bueno - musitó su hermana algo asustada de haber metido la pata. - Lo siento mucho, de veras, calma chica, no te enfades conmigo.

\- Perdona, no he sido justa contigo - admitió Beruche suspirando y recuperando poco a poco su perdida tranquilidad - es que ese chico me pone de los nervios... ¿qué tal te ha ido a ti? - Se interesó deseosa de aparcar el otro enojoso tema. -

\- Verás. - Cooan le contó lo ocurrido, agitó las manos y ejecutó el baile de las animadoras - ¡Así podré estar cerca de Roy en los partidos!- suspiró entusiasmada. -

-¡Ay no!- Beruche se dejó caer sobre la cama, meneando la cabeza como había visto a veces hacer a Luna cuando Usagi-chan cometía alguna barrabasada de las suyas, y con una gran gota de sudor añadió -. ¡Ay, ay, ay, qué cruz! ...

En el cuarto de los chicos éstos charlaban también. Roy le contó a su compañero lo ocurrido y éste movió la cabeza con desaprobación. Más cuando además le confesó que ella se marchó llorando tras cruzarle la cara, lo que dejó a su amigo bastante atónito.

\- No entiendo a esa chica, a ninguna le molesta que le haga eso, es más, ¡les encanta! - Dijo Roy de modo reflexivo. -

\- Quizás ella sea diferente,- objetó Tom agregando de forma admonitoria - no todas van a estar coladas por ti. Lo que es seguro es que tiene un carácter fuerte cuando se enfada. Y en este caso no se lo puedo reprochar

\- No es sólo eso, vale que quizás me haya pasado un poco hoy – admitió su compañero algo molesto para luego pretextar con palpable tono de malestar. – Pero es que le he caído mal desde el principio, si no hubiese tropezado con ella. ¡Fue un accidente! Luego me miró con una expresión que... y lo que me dijo de mis padres.

Se tumbó en la litera tratando de buscar el apoyo de su compañero pero Tom solamente dijo con una mezcla de conciliación y cierto tono crítico.

\- Ella no puede saber eso Roy. Y debes admitir que, en esta ocasión, incluso para ti ha sido demasiado.

\- Está bien - reconoció el interpelado a desgana - quizá me haya pasado un poco…vale, me pasé bastante. Bueno, ya se le olvidará, ¡si no a mí que me importa! Me soltará algún rollo de esos en japonés, luego se cruzará de brazos y se girará para darme la espalda…como siempre. ¡Es que no sabe actuar de otra manera, parece un robot!

\- Dale un respiro. No parece mala chica y su hermana es encantadora.- Añadió su amigo evidenciando su marcado interés. -

\- Pues ya sabes, ¡al ataque!, Connie sí que es simpática - animó Roy recobrando ahora su clásica jovialidad al percibir aquel tono. - No la dejes escapar...

\- No creo que tenga muchas posibilidades.- Repuso Tom reflexivo y cabizbajo. - Me parece que ella si que se ha fijado en ti.

\- No creas hombre, sólo tratará de ser amable, quizá por la sosa de su hermana. Aunque ahora ambas seguro que deben de odiarme. De todos modos no me interesa una chica tan inocente. No es plan para mí. Pero escucha al doctor amor. - Agregó haciendo por fin que su amigo sonriera, más cuando le recomendó.- Tú trata de conectar con ella. ¿No me comentaste que les habías dicho algo de aprender japonés? No sé, para tus combates de kárate, esos en los que decís todo ese rollo del anime.

\- Ayime – Le corrigió Tom. -

\- Bueno, eso, lo que sea. Hablan muy raro. Como la frígida de Bertie. Pues creo que podrías pedirle a Connie que te ayudara. Así podríais pasar más tiempo los dos juntos. - Remachó guiñando un ojo a su compañero que ahora le miraba más animado e incluso ilusionado, aquel no parecía un mal plan. Roy sonrió ampliamente ahora y aseveró. - ¿Lo ves? Tratándose de mujeres siempre tengo la respuesta, amigo.

\- Le comenté lo de la actividad de baile. Dice que le gusta bailar, y… si pudiéramos ser pareja…ya sabes, de baile...- Confesó su compañero que hasta pareció ponerse algo colorado. -

Roy se sonrió, de veras que a veces envidiaba a Tommy. Era un tipo excelente, muy buena persona, noble y amigo de sus amigos. Tenía quizás una moralidad y una forma de ser algo anticuada para su gusto. No obstante le había demostrado una gran bondad. Todavía recordaba cuando se conocieron. Por supuesto trató de hacerle blanco de sus bromas, como se acostumbraba con los novatos. Sin embargo ese chico no solo las sufrió con deportividad sino que incluso le devolvió alguna que otra realmente buena. Pero jamás se metía con nadie ni era descortés. De hecho todos le apreciaban. Y desde el año pasado cuando demostró su talento como cantante y bailarín, incluso tocando el piano con patente dominio, hasta era admirado por bastante chicas. Lo que sorprendió a Roy era que, hasta ahora, él no había mostrado mucho interés por ninguna. Su amigo deseó que no fuera porque no le gustaran las mujeres. Sin embargo ahora, viendo su mirada cuando hablaba de Connie, estaba claro que no habría que preocuparse de eso. De modo que, con tono casi magistral y haciendo uso del humor al tiempo, le dijo a ese chico.

-Escucha paleto de Kansas. Hazme caso a mí. Al "New York City Boy". A las chicas hay que atacarlas en terreno que ellas consideren o neutral o favorable para sus intereses. Un sitio en el que se sientan confiadas y tranquilas. Así no estará a la defensiva. Eso del baile es una buena idea. Tú tienes muy buenas cualidades y si además coinciden con los gustos de ella. ¡Pues ya está! Te la podrías ligar bailando… No seas tonto y aprovecha la ocasión. A ver si un día de estos te puedo dejar libre la habitación…ja, ja.

-No…bueno, no quisiera, ya sabes que yo…me gustaría conocerla bien y que las cosas fuesen, ya sabes, despacio. - Pudo decir su contertulio con patente azoramiento. –

Roy movió la cabeza divertido y al tiempo maravillado. Ese chico era realmente el "último boy scout". Divertido no tardó en hacerse con un reproductor portátil de cds y poner una canción.

Oh Yo, acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche  
Debió ser algo que dijiste  
Acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche

-No te burles de mí.- Le pidió Tom moviendo la cabeza.-

-¡Que no!- le aseguró Roy entre risueño y serio.- Le pones esta canción. O mejor se la cantas tú acompañando con la guitarra. Con tu talento la tienes en el bote en cinco minutos. – Aseguró en tanto él mismo acompañaba con su voz la música.-

Sigo viendo algo que no puedo obtener  
Corazones rotos yacen a mi alrededor  
Y no encuentro un camino fácil para salir de esto  
El diario de ella está en la cabecera de la mesa  
Las cortinas están cerradas, los gatos en la cuna  
Quien iba a pensar que un chico como yo pudiera llegar a esto

Al final hasta el propio Tom se animó arrancándose a cantar con su amigo, y de hecho lo hacía muy bien…

Oh Yo, acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche  
Debió ser algo que dijiste  
Acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche  
Oh, Yo, acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche  
Debió ser alguna especie de beso  
Debería haber huido

¿Hay alguna causa para sentirme así?  
En la superficie soy un nombre en una lista  
Trato de ser discreto, pero entonces lo arruino de nuevo  
He perdido y encontrado, es mi error final  
Ella ama por Poder, lo toma todo sin dar  
Porque he estado emocionado con una fantasía muchas veces.

Oh Yo, ¿acabo de morir en tus brazos?

Fue una noche larga y caliente  
Ella lo hizo fácil, ella hizo que se sintiera bien  
Pero ahora ha terminado, ese momento se ha ido  
He seguido a mis manos, no a mi cabeza, sé que estaba equivocado.

Oh Yo, ¿acabo de morir en tus brazos?

(I Just died. Duran Duran, crédito al autor)

Al terminar ambos se rieron un poco. Al fin fue Tom quien algo ruborizado le confesó a su amigo.

-No tengo tu facilidad para expresar mis sentimientos a las chicas. Bueno, no creo que muchos la tengan. Prefiero ir más despacio.

-Más despacio puede, pero no te quedes parado, paleto de Kansas.- Se sonrió su compañero.- Que esto no es el baile de la granja de tu pueblo. Si no te espabilas otro llegará y te la birlará. Aunque descuida, que ese no voy a ser yo.

-¡Anda!, vete a entrenar un poco y deja que piense en mis cosas.- Repuso Tom con paciente jovialidad.-

-Tú mismo amigo mío. -Y dicho esto se hizo con un balón que tenía bajo la litera. - Será mejor que me vaya a tirar un poco...mañana tenemos entrenamiento pre partido.

Salió en dirección a la pista. Lo cierto es que él tampoco era ajeno al interés que despertaba en esa japonesita. Pero no quería involucrarse con una chica como ella, pese a su fama de conquistador y ligón empedernido tenía sus normas. Con tías dispuestas y más experimentadas sí, pero con una recién salida del cascarón como Connie o la propia Birdie como a veces la llamaba para pincharla. ¿Beruche? ¿El cubo de hielo? Casi se rio él solo cuando se sorprendió pensando aquello. Esa le estrangularía si se enterase de que su hermana fuese a salir con él. No, Connie desde luego era una chica más del estilo de Tom. Ambos eran un encanto, recatados y con un carácter dulce. Lo que le había dicho a Tommy pese a estar disfrazado en parte de broma era la pura verdad. Seguro que si su amigo conseguía que ella se fijase en él iban a hacer una estupenda pareja. Y Bertie, pues...era Bertie, al parecer no necesitaba a ningún hombre y dudaba de que alguno pudiera aguantarla cuando se enfadaba.

-¿Será de la otra acera? - Se dijo él sopesando aquello tan sólo por unos instantes - no lo creo, eso se hubiera sabido enseguida. Lo que le pasa es que sólo está aquí para licenciarse. Quizás tenga a un "Hiromoto" o alguien así en Japón. ¡Bah!. De todos modos es una frígida,...excepto para dar bofetadas. Sacude bastante bien la tía.

Recordó todavía el daño que le había hecho aunque admitiendo que él mismo se lo había ganado a pulso. Ahora sonrió moviendo la cabeza. En el fondo era muy bruto a veces. ¡Pobre chica! Suspiró y prefirió dejar de pensar en ello, metiéndose en el campo que estaba vacío a esas horas...

Entre tanto Cooan dejó a su hermana en el cuarto, Beruche estaba cansada y no tardó en meterse en la cama. Ella en cambio no deseaba dormir y quiso salir a dar un corto paseo antes del toque de queda como lo llamaban allí. Y según tenía entendido, Roy solía ir a entrenar a según qué horas...

-Quizás con un poco de suerte. Esté por ahí. - Pensaba emocionada.-

En la cancha, el chico estaba lanzando a canasta, con una precisión casi mecánica encestaba uno tras otro sus lanzamientos. Después hizo unos cuantos mates con bastante fuerza. Sudando se detuvo a descansar y a secarse con una toalla. Desde el fondo de la pista se escucharon unos aplausos y el típico grito de ánimo de la Golden. Roy se volvió y miró hacia allá, sonrió entre sorprendido y divertido. Era Cooan que, andando lentamente, se acercó hasta él con las manos a la espalda.

-¡Muy bien, eres realmente bueno! - Sonrió ella evidenciando su admiración mientras reanudó unos tímidos aplausos. -

\- Hola, ¿qué haces por aquí tan tarde, Connie? - Preguntó él, empleando ese apodo que le había puesto desde el primer día y que tanto parecía gustarle a la muchacha. -

Ella miró su reloj, y en efecto éste marcaba ya las diez de la noche.

\- He salido a dar una vuelta para relajar el ambiente, mi hermana está algo nerviosa con todo lo que tenemos que estudiar y quería estar sola, ya me estaba volviendo. - Mintió Cooan -...

Aunque su interlocutor enseguida se dio cuenta de eso Ahora incluso se sentía peor por lo sucedido. Estaba claro que esa muchacha no se lo iba a reprochar. Se acercó a ella con el balón bajo el brazo y dijo en tono conciliador.

\- Si es por lo que le he hecho esta tarde lo siento. No quería avergonzarla ni ofenderla ni nada parecido, es que yo soy así de bruto a veces. Pero no lo haré más, te lo prometo. Pídele disculpas de mi parte, yo se las pediré otra vez mañana. ¡Si es que no me mata al verme! - Se apresuró a declarar él con sincero arrepentimiento. -

\- No te preocupes, se le pasará - respondió la muchacha sin darle importancia para sorpresa de él. Añadiendo luego con visible interés. - A propósito, ¿cuándo es el partido?

\- Bueno pues déjame pensar. La semana que viene y es el primero de la pretemporada - Contestó Roy, feliz y aliviado por cambiar de tema. –

También estaba sorprendido, lejos de reprenderle o echarle en cara aquella acción, lo que podía haber entendido, Connie no parecía en absoluto molesta con él. ¡Desde luego ésta no era como su hermana, menos mal! , pensó por unos instantes para recordarlo y añadió más distendido.

\- Debemos hacerlo bien y ganar para empezar con buen pie la preparación para la liga. Nos jugamos el prestigio de la Universidad.

\- Estoy segura de que ganaréis, y yo estaré allí para animaros - sonrió Cooan. -

\- Claro - repuso sonriendo el chico- ¡ven a vernos! , se suele dar acceso gratis pero muchas veces se llena. Si quieres entradas...

\- Gracias pero no las necesito - contestó ella dándose un fingido bombo - desde hoy soy... ¡tachan!...- puso sus brazos en posición como si sostuviera unos invisibles pompones. - ¡La nueva chica animadora!... ¡Let´s go Golden!.. - exclamó ejecutando algunos pasos ante la mirada complacida de Roy. -

\- Vaya, me alegro mucho, ¡enhorabuena, te aseguro que no admiten a cualquiera! Sobre todo Melanie, ella es muy estricta para eso. Le debes haber parecido muy buena...- La elogió sin reservas sorprendido también de la benevolencia de la jefa de animadoras. – Solo que hayas superado la prueba de selección tiene mucho mérito.

\- Eres muy amable. - Pudo musitar Cooan que, visiblemente halagada, se ruborizó ligeramente. -Muchas gracias...- en eso su reloj tintineó y la chica lo consultó con gesto apurado, había puesto la alarma en el momento crítico para regresar. - ¡Uy qué tarde es, las diez y cuarto! -Recitó con preocupación. -Tengo que volver a mi habitación si no quiero que me regañen. ¿Tú no vienes Roy?...

\- No aun no, estaré un rato más tirando. No te preocupes, muchas veces lo hago, ya me conocen. – Respondió él sin inquietarse.-

Desde luego estaba acostumbrado a cometer faltas mucho más serias que esa pero no tenía necesidad de ponerse a comentarlo ahora.

\- Pues hasta mañana entonces. ¡Que entrenes bien! - Le deseó sinceramente su interlocutora que se despidió saludando con la mano. -

Roy se quedó pensativo en tanto la veía marchar. Connie era una muchacha encantadora, no había muchas así en la universidad, con esa alegría tan sincera y cándida. Parecía descubrir las cosas por primera vez. Aquello le reafirmó en su opinión anterior. Esa chica desde luego estaba bastante alejada del estereotipo de mujer con el que él se relacionaba. En cambio cuadraba con Tommy de maravilla. Pudo incluso llegar a imaginarles juntos paseando de la mano y hasta bailando y sonrió. Ahora lamentaba cada vez más lo ocurrido con Beruche que, en el fondo, (aunque sea muy en el fondo según parecía) tampoco era mala chica. Se encogió de hombros y siguió tirando a canasta. Al cabo de unos minutos el conserje le avisó que iba a cerrar, pero le convenció de que le dejara un rato más ya que él mismo cerraría más tarde. Como fruto de una norma no escrita el empleado que ya le conocía accedió y se fue. Pasaron diez minutos y desde el fondo del recinto se escuchó una extraña voz, que sonó fría y sibilante.

\- Vuelve con nosotros, debes cumplir con tu misión.

Roy se giró dejando de tirar y con el balón bajo el brazo, apoyado contra su costado, sonrió moviendo la cabeza para decir con desgana.

-¡Venga ya! Jim, Mark, Jack... ¿creéis que me vais a asustar? Esas bromas tan estúpidas no se le gastan ni a los novatos.- Simuló un temblor de piernas y añadió con afectación. -¡Oh sí, me muero de miedo, lo habéis conseguido!- Y siguió tirando despreocupadamente. -

Pero aquella voz volvió a escucharse desde otro lugar del recinto, aunque Roy no lograba ver a nadie.

\- Recuerda tu promesa Armagedón. Nos ha costado mucho encontrarte, pero tú eres de los nuestros y debes unirte a nosotros.

Al oír ese nombre al chico le entró un escalofrío por la espalda. Su rostro cambió volviéndose completamente serio. No sabía porqué, pero eso no le resulta desconocido, aunque tampoco tenía idea de su significado. Pero no le gustaba.

-¿Quién anda ahí? esto ya no tiene gracia. ¡Salid de una vez!- Les pidió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada sin lograr descubrir ninguna cosa extraña. Aparentemente no había nadie más allí. – Vamos, ¿quiénes sois?

No hubo respuesta, Roy esperó un rato pero aquellas voces habían callado. Dejó de tirar y lentamente recogió el balón. Nuevamente miró hacia las gradas pero siguió sin ver nada ni a nadie. Tras unos momentos de silencio esperó algo más por alguna otra palabra pero fue en vano. Convencido de que quien quiera que fuese ya se ha ido apagó las luces y cerró el pabellón volviendo a su habitación. Eran ya más de las once y media. Al entrar Tom estaba a punto de acostarse tras haber repasado un poco sus apuntes. Roy entró dejando el balón de golpe sobre la mesa. Su amigo se giró sobresaltado.

-¡Eh no hagas tanto ruido tío! , es muy tarde ¿sabes? - Le reprendió de forma cortés. -

No obstante su compañero no pareció escucharle, se metió en la ducha y al terminar se acostó en su litera. Tom le miró entonces con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- le inquirió éste que sigue mirándole bastante extrañado. - Vienes como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

\- Algo parecido.- Reconoció Roy pensativo para confesarle. - He escuchado algo raro en la cancha, una voz muy desagradable se dirigió a mí y me dijo cosas que no entiendo, pero que me resultaban familiares.

-¡Ja! - repuso su amigo con tono burlón. - Será tu conciencia que te dice que estudies más y dejes en paz a las chicas. O cosa de Jack y los chicos ¡acuérdate del año pasado!

\- Tommy - respondió Roy con tono inquieto. -Te estoy hablando muy en serio. He sentido algo que casi me ha paralizado. No sé cómo explicarlo, una especie de escalofrío, al oír un nombre muy raro, Armageon o algo así.

\- Pero Roy - Tom se sonrió nuevamente tratando de calmar a su amigo. -¿Y te preocupas por eso? Será una broma de los del club Landa, son unos cachondos mentales, ya sabes...han podido poner un micrófono o algo así.

¡Claro!, lo cierto es que no se le había ocurrido. Roy sonrió ya más despreocupado, quizás su amigo tenía razón. Había sido un largo día y bien podía haber imaginado aquello, de modo que agregó con cierto tono de orgullo

-¡Lo sé!-. Yo soy el presidente...

\- Mañana pregúntales y ya verás como era una broma de ellos - le aseguró Tom con tono tranquilizador. -

\- Será eso seguramente - añadió el chico algo más serio - pero el caso es que no dejo de darle vueltas, se dirigieron a mí como si me conocieran de siempre, como si les debiera algo. Ya te digo, eso me sonaba pero no logro recordar el por qué.

\- Seguro que eso te suena de alguna película de terror de esas que te alquilas para ligarte a las nenas.- Conjeturó su amigo sin concederle mucho crédito. -

\- ¡Claro! – Acordó el interpelado riéndose aliviado una vez más. – ¡Ja, ja, ja! , sí, debes tener razón. Parezco tonto. ¡Bueno olvídalo y vamos a dormir! son casi las doce. Es verdad chico, debe ser mi conciencia que me dice que mañana entreno temprano.

\- Eso me recuerda que yo también empiezo a entrenar mañana.

-¿Empezáis ya con el karate, no?- Preguntó Roy. -

\- Si, y este año tenemos campeonatos ínter universitarios.- Le explicó él. -

-¡Uy, Uy!- Exclamó su amigo haciéndose el asustado. - No les pegues mucho "karate kid".

\- No es para tanto, idiota.- Repuso Tom riéndose. -¡Qué no me peguen ellos a mí!, con eso me conformaría.

\- No seas tan modesto, eres uno de los mejores. - Le alabó sinceramente Roy.-

\- Con "fans" como tú, lo tengo chupado. - Sonrió su compañero agradecido por aquellas palabras. - Buenas noches y no tengas pesadillas con la señorita Parker, porque me despertarás seguro.- Le conminó en un tono jocoso que su interlocutor aceptó de buena gana. -

Ambos se rieron y finalmente apagaron la luz. Pero mientras tanto, en las afueras del campus, barrido por un viento frío, se escuchó la misma voz y una silueta siniestra a la que pertenecía se reunió con otras dos más.

\- Nos ha costado mucho encontrarle, pero le haremos recordar y volverá a nosotros. - Dijo una primera voz áspera y calculadora. -

\- No parecía saber nada, incluso le has asustado y eso puede ser contraproducente.- Advirtió una segunda, fría y gutural.-

\- Hicieron un buen trabajo con él, pero recordará.- Añadió una tercera voz siseante y ronca. -

\- Tenemos tiempo, iremos con sigilo,- recomendó la primera. - No nos conviene que esté a la defensiva. Le abordaremos cuando menos se lo espere, a través de las personas que más quiera, sus amigos, sus conocidos...

\- Habrá que hacer los preparativos, convocar a los poderes oscuros.- Recapituló la segunda. -

\- Eso será fácil.- Contestó la primera voz con mucha seguridad. Afirmando con regocijo. – Y las únicas que podrían ayudarles están ocupadas con nuestras distracciones.

\- Me encargaré de decírselo a nuestros hermanos, no conviene precipitarse, pero tampoco perder esta valiosa ventaja. Mientras las guerreras de la justicia sigan en su país, nada tenemos que temer. Ahora vámonos.- Remachó la tercera. -

Dicho esto las siluetas a las que pertenecían esas voces desaparecieron y todo quedó en calma otra vez. A lo lejos se oyeron las campanadas de un reloj dando las doce. Roy tuvo un sueño intranquilo y alguna pesadilla que no lograba recordar al día siguiente. Cooan tuvo, en cambio, sueños muy agradables, se veía saliendo con Roy, ambos de la mano y enamorados. En sueños sonrió. Beruche soñaba igualmente, pero era con las experiencias vividas en su nueva universidad, con sus hermanas, con su vida pasada, todo ello como en un caleidoscopio de imágenes. También soñaba con Roy pero pese a todo no era un sueño desagradable. Le veía y le resultaba familiar, aunque no lograba adivinar por qué, en algún otro lugar, en algún otro momento estaba junto a él y se sentía feliz. No sabía dónde ni cuándo...quizás...y en otro sueño, una gran silueta de un color blanco inmaculado, con unos rasgos que no lograba reconocer, le sonreía...

En Japón, horas antes, Usagi también se despertó tras un sueño. Aunque no fue tan placentero como el de su amiga. Se veía a sí misma, como Guerrero Luna y a sus propias compañeras, tratando de hacerle frente a una especie de densa neblina con forma antropomórfica. Ésta se condensaba y reía con una gutural y terrible carcajada. No obstante, pese a sus esfuerzos y los de sus amigas eran incapaces de destruirla. Entonces, ante ellas apareció una silueta de hombre. Era una figura alta y fornida, que brillaba con tonos dorados, emitiendo un aura con ese resplandor que casi las cegaba.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pudo preguntar la Guerrera Luna poniendo la palma de la mano ante su propia cara para evitar que ese resplandor la deslumbrase.-

-¡Dejadme esto a mí! No es una batalla que podáis ganar. Ni siquiera es vuestra lucha. - Fue la respuesta que, una voz grave y retumbante, proveniente de aquel hombre, le dio.-

No obstante esa figura de negrura que transmitía maldad seguía ahí, y parecía crecer ante ellos. Las sailors se miraban sin saber qué hacer y fue cuando ese extraño individuo de brillo dorado emitió todavía más energía haciendo que ese resplandor inundase todo el lugar. Usagi se tapó la cara con ambas manos totalmente deslumbrada y se incorporó…Estaba en su dormitorio, ya era de día. El sol le daba en pleno rostro. La gata Luna se había despertado a su vez y saltó sobre la cama para estar a su lado. Con expresión inquietada le preguntó.

-Usagi- chan. ¡Es esa pesadilla otra vez!-

Su interlocutora solo pudo asentir despacio, todavía estaba tratando de acondicionarse a la vigilia tras ese sueño.

-¿Estás segura de que no podemos decirles nada a las demás?- Quiso saber la felina.-

-No Luna…- repuso con tono suave y voz queda su interlocutora para sentenciar.- Es algo que deberán hacer ellas mismas. Solo podremos intervenir en contadas ocasiones. Tiene que ser así. No sé por qué. Ni tengo idea de quién podrá ser esa misteriosa figura que se aparece.

-A Mamoru le sucede igual. - Comentó su interlocutora.-

-Sí, él ya tuvo sueños y visiones antes. Y comparte las mías ahora. De veras quisiera poder actuar de otra manera pero esta vez la situación no dependerá de nosotros.- Suspiró la muchacha.-

La gata no quiso insistir. Luna sabía que aquella situación era muy complicada. Tenía claro que su amiga había recibido más información, pero que no podía desvelarla. Al menos aun. De pronto Usagi, ya del todo despierta, miró el reloj de su mesita de noche saltando de la cama con su acostumbrado grito…

-¡Ah! ¡Otra vez voy a llegar tarde!

-Ay, ay, ay ¡qué cruz! – Suspiró Luna sin poderlo evitar, sentenciando.- Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán…

Y tras apresurarse a lavarse y vestirse salió a todo correr de la casa llevando una tostada a medio comer sujeta en la boca…deseando eso sí, que sus amigas en la distancia pudieran afrontar aquel reto tan difícil que les aguardaba…


	6. La biblioteca de Miss Rose

Capítulo 6. La biblioteca de Miss. Rose.

Por la mañana temprano las chicas se decidieron a hacer algo de gimnasia. Se habían despertado pronto y tenían ganas de desentumecerse un poco antes de estudiar. Roy mientras entrenó de forma habitual, olvidándose por completo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Tom por su parte, también entrenó de cara al campeonato de kárate. Los primeros combates se disputarían en pocos días. Al término de la actividad física, ya por la tarde, después de comer, Tom llamó a las chicas y les sugirió ir a la biblioteca para mostrarles cómo funcionaba. Roy dijo que él iría algo más tarde. Una vez llegó el trío se dispuso a entrar. Cooan, mirando hacia arriba por todas direcciones, exclamó.

-¡Este pabellón que aloja la biblioteca es enorme! Además, es una suerte que abra los domingos por la tarde.

\- Si - dijo Tom a la muchacha de un modo poco entusiasta objetándole de seguido con pesimismo - pero el único problema es que está la señorita Rose de recepcionista.

-¿Es que tiene mal genio?- Inquirió Beruche que se la imaginó a modo de sargento, echando la bronca a los chicos que tardasen en devolver los libros. -

\- No, que va, nada de eso – suspiró el chico que aclaró. – Es una mujer muy amable, pero es muy mayor y está más sorda que una tapia, nos va a ser muy difícil entendernos con ella.

\- Bueno Tom, no creo que sea tan grave,- intervino Cooan con una animada sonrisa. - ¡Vamos a probar!

El muchacho se mostraba remiso pero entre ambas le convencieron. Entraron los tres y fueron a la zona de recepción. Allí, sentada y haciendo punto estaba la señorita Rose, con su chal gris sobre los hombros, su pelo a juego recogido en un moño y una dulce expresión de venerable anciana en el rostro, no dando muestras de enterarse de su presencia. Cooan se acercó a la ventanilla y tocó suavemente en el cristal.

\- Perdón, hola, ¿podría usted atendernos, por favor?- La muchacha insistió pero en ningún caso obtuvo respuesta. -

-¡Déjame a mí! - Le pidió Tom que con una mezcla de decisión y ademán de hacerlo a menudo se remangó el brazo y golpeó con más fuerza armando un gran estruendo a la par que gritando. -¡Señorita Rose!

La anciana dejó entonces el punto y trabajosamente se acercó a la ventanilla. Parecía que se había dado cuenta, los muchachos suspiraron aliviados.

\- Sí, sí, esta es la biblioteca, jovencito - sonrió la vieja. -

Tom la observaba entre perplejo y resignado, después miró a las chicas y estas se rieron. El muchacho se volvió a la ventanilla y repitió lo mismo con un tono de voz más fuerte aún.

-¿Puedo sacar algún libro ahora, tiene algún impreso que pueda dejarme para realizar la petición del libro, por favor?...

\- Pasad, pasad, que hoy no libro, y no hay vapor. No te preocupes, sí que abrimos por la tarde.

Con una gota de sudor enorme en la cabeza y la carcajada de las dos chicas de fondo, todos se metieron dentro del recinto y comenzaron a buscar libros que leer. Roy llegó algo después y conociendo a la bibliotecaria, entró directamente a la sala sin hacer ruido cosa que no era demasiado difícil tratándose de la susodicha en cuestión. De hecho podría haber entrado cantando y bailando, al tiempo que aporreando un tambor y ella ni se hubiese enterado. Buscó a sus amigos aunque no tuvo que mirar mucho, les encontró a los tres sentados leyendo. Saludó susurrando un hola y los demás respondieron con un gesto de la cabeza a excepción de Beruche que dibujó una mueca de disgusto. Roy le sonrió con expresión de circunstancias y comenzó a buscar algún libro que leer. Tras un rato para decidirse eligió al fin uno titulado "Técnicas educativas para el niño de primaria" y se sentó a leerlo junto a Bertie. Ésta aparentemente le ignoraba por completo.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar sombrío, rodeado de una multitud de objetos de culto de magia negra, varias figuras encapuchadas llevan a cabo un siniestro ritual. Una de ellas dijo.

\- Ya tenemos a punto la invocación para los demonios cazadores de almas, podemos llamar al primero de ellos.

Todos se reunieron rezando una letanía de conjuros en torno a una estrella de cinco puntas. Una nube de humo se materializó y dos ascuas rojizas, a modo de ojos, emergieron entre ellas y una voz que parece salida de ultratumba resonó.

\- Aquí estoy...

-¿Cómo te llamas y cuál es tu rango? - Le preguntó una segunda figura. -

\- Soy el demonio Atalagar, del tercer Círculo Infernal...

-¿Ya sabes cuál es tu misión aquí? - Le interrogó la primera figura.-

\- Obedecer vuestras órdenes y poseer algún alma humana que nos lleve hasta el objetivo.- Contestó el demonio. -

-¿Sabes a donde debes ir? - Intervino la tercera silueta, a lo que el demonio asintió con su afilada cabeza. -

\- Pues ve, cumple con tu misión, ¡te lo ordeno! - Exclamó la primera de las figuras con imperiosa voz. -

El ente desapareció al instante difuminándose del oscuro cuarto, haciendo titilar la llama de las velas negras...

Tras salir de la zona de biblioteca Bertie y Cooan habían seleccionado algunos libros. Querían llevárselos en préstamo, aunque temieron que les iba a costar bastante explicárselo a la señorita Rose ya que no oía absolutamente nada. Pero no podían salir con ellos del edificio sin la autorización de ésta así que...

-¡Ya está!- exclamó Cooan aliviada y con los ojos haciéndole chiribitas. - Ya tengo la solución, se lo escribimos en un papel y que lo lea.

Tom, Bertie y Roy saltaron con júbilo, visiblemente aliviados. ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido antes?

-¡Eso es, buena idea!...- replicaron a coro. -

Cooan escribió en el papel el título del libro, el número de sala, sus datos y sonriente le pasó el papel a la anciana. Estaba convencida de que todo se había solucionado gracias a su ingenio e hizo la uve con los dedos en señal de triunfo mientras la bibliotecaria ojeaba el papel. Sin embargo y sin inmutarse, la vieja le devolvió el mismo a la chica y le pidió con una voz altisonante y algo cascada.

\- Hijita, no veo muy bien, ¿te importaría leérmelo?

Los cuatro se cayeron literalmente de culo con las piernas extendidas y un gotón de sudor en la frente. Tras muchos intentos ayudados por la mímica y relevándose unos a otros cuando la desesperación había podido con el anterior, lograron irse de allí con los libros. Deberían devolverlos en una semana y se prometieron no volver otro domingo por la tarde.

\- Desde luego, la pobre mujer está más sorda que una tapia - suspiraba Bertie moviendo la cabeza en tanto se alejaban de allí.-

\- Pues esta vez hemos tenido suerte- le comentó Roy añadiendo en tanto agitaba una de sus manos.- Hay veces que tarda media hora en enterarse de lo que le dicen. Menos mal que no vengo a menudo.

\- Sí, desde luego tú no tendrás muchos problemas por causa de los libros, más bien será por falta de ellos – replicó su compañera con los ojos entornados y patente retintín.-

\- Oye. ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?- Le preguntó él mirándola con gesto entre atónito y algo molesto.-

\- Nada, nada…que mejor para ti. – Se sonrió pérfidamente Beruche entre las risas de su hermana y de Tom.-

\- Será mejor que volvamos a nuestras habitaciones. Hay que preparar las clases de mañana – suspiró Tom.-

\- ¿Preparar? ¿El qué?- quiso saber Roy ante la sorprendida mirada del resto.-

\- Mañana la señorita Parker nos va a preguntar sobre el libro que escogimos para el comentario de texto. Por eso fuimos a la biblioteca hoy. – Le respondió Cooan.-

\- ¿De veras?- Yo creía que fuisteis a estudiar. Para los exámenes de dentro de unas semanas.

Declaró el muchacho llevándose una mano al cogote con gesto desconcertado en tanto sus compañeros intercambiaban atónitas miradas.

\- Lo dicho. – Sentenció Bertie que, recordando a la gata Luna, le susurró a su hermana.- ¡Vaya cruz nos ha caído! Y decían que Usagi estudiaba poco. ¡Es Ami al lado de éste!

La otra chica no pudo evitar echarse a reír, su hermana la acompañó ante las sorprendidas miradas de los muchachos. Fue Tom quién les preguntó con una sonrisa a su vez.

\- ¿De qué os reís?

\- Nada, cosas nuestras – repuso Beruche.-

\- Recordábamos a unas viejas amigas- agregó Cooan, que cambiando de tema se despidió de los muchachos.- Bueno, nos vamos ya a nuestro cuarto.

\- Adiós chicos… y Roy, yo que tú iría leyendo algo que no fueran los resultados del tablón de la liga de baloncesto - remachó Bertie con tono burlón.-

Éste, descolocado, no acertó a replicar, aunque tanto Connie como Tommy se estaban partiendo de risa. En fin, hasta la propia Bertie se reía. Por fin Roy sonrió a su vez, no había visto reírse mucho a esa muchacha y realmente estaba mucho más bonita cuando lo hacía. Y a su manera tenía sentido del humor. Quizás le hubiese perdonado la jugarreta de la piscina. Mucho mejor así. Se limitó pues a encogerse de hombros y tanto él como su amigo se despidieron de las chicas retornando a su cuarto.

El demonio mientras tanto apareció en la universidad y bajo el aspecto de una densa bruma negra se metió en una máquina de café. En ese momento llegaba el encargado de limpieza del pasillo, que, tras terminar su turno, se disponía a beber algo. Sacó una soda (el demonio iba dentro ya que había podido introducirse por un milimétrico resquicio de la tapa) y se la bebió. A los pocos instantes comenzaron a darle arcadas y espasmos. El hombre cayó al suelo y se levantó al poco con una maligna sonrisa, en sus ojos apareció un destello rojizo.

\- Vamos a trabajar. - Musitó con un siseo dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estudiantes. -

En la habitación de los chicos, Roy había salido. Aunque fuese algo tarde y le costase quería seguir la sugerencia de Bertie y hacerse con algún libro que leer. Tom se encontraba en su habitación reposando y leyendo el suyo. La puerta de la estancia se abrió y el chico vio al encargado de la limpieza entrando en su cuarto. Aquello le sorprendió aunque se levantó comentando con tono despreocupado y algo jocoso.

-¡Ey amigo!, ¿tan guarros somos que le mandan aquí a limpiar nuestro….?

Sin dejarle terminar la frase, el demonio le golpeó y le hizo caer, preguntándole con voz ronca...

\- Tu compañero, ¿dónde está?-

Tom estaba perplejo, apenas puede reaccionar al principio, ese tipo no parecía tan fuerte y ¡a santo de qué se comportaba así! De todas maneras no iba a permitir ser tratado de ese modo.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- respondió levantándose como pudo para lanzar una patada al hombre impactándole de lleno, pero pese a ello no consiguió inmutarle. El muchacho se quedó mirando a aquel extraño individuo con asombro, ¡ese golpe habría noqueado a cualquier persona normal!

El demonio a su vez le miró con una mezcla de burla y desprecio, rio y con una fuerza sobrehumana lanzó a Tom fuera, al pasillo. Éste quedó inconsciente al golpearse contra la pared y Atalagar se alejó sin más tras la pista de su objetivo. Éste, ajeno a todo, mientras tanto llegó por el otro lado con un libro y viendo a su amigo en el suelo, corrió alarmado hacia él y le reanimó con cuidado. Como pudo y aun afectado por el golpe, Tom le contó lo que ha ocurrido. Roy indignado y atónito al tiempo salió corriendo a buscar a ese tipo sin escuchar los avisos de su compañero que, a sus espaldas gritaba.

-¡Ten cuidado, ese tío no era normal!

Roy le descubrió a pocos metros, más allá, el demonio también había detectado su presencia y con una mueca burlona se dirigió hacia él.

-¡Ya eres nuestro! - Exclamó Atalagar que se lanzó hacia él tratando de atraparle. -

-¡Y un cuerno!- replicó el chico que esquivó al demonio propinándole dos puñetazos en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas, pero éste no los sintió en absoluto. -

El muchacho intentó pegarle de nuevo pero el demonio sujetaba su brazo con una mano y con la otra le agarraba de la camiseta. Acto seguido lo elevó apretándole contra la pared con una fuerza increíble. El resto de los estudiantes que habían presenciado temerosos la escena corrieron a buscar a los vigilantes del pasillo. Los que trataron de intervenir fueron apartados a manotazos por ese extraño como si fuesen simples marionetas. Los demás huyeron espantados dejando solo a Roy con ese tipo.

\- Ahora serás nuestro, ¡por fin! - Chilló el demonio con tono triunfante. Rompió de un tirón la camiseta de su víctima pero al agarrarle el cuello aquel ser aulló de sorpresa y dolor.-

Del cuello del chico colgaba un crucifijo (del que nunca solía separarse). Pese a que estaba aturdido se dio cuenta de que eso había dañado al individuo y en un acto reflejo se lo puso en la frente. Al hacerlo, el hombre se convulsionó aullando y vomitó una masa viscosa que se puso de pie, creciendo y adquiriendo una silueta, mitad hombre, mitad bestia. Roy quedó paralizado por el miedo, el asco y el asombro, siendo sólo capaz de balbucear.

-¿Qué, coj…qué es eso?

\- Maldito, ¿cómo te atreves? ¡Ahora verás! - Amenazó Atalagar que intentó clavarle unas garras afiladas. -

Instintivamente el chico reaccionó a gran velocidad, sin saber cómo esquivó el ataque del demonio y de su mano partió un rayo dorado que lo atravesó. Ante la sorpresa del propio Roy y del mismo demonio éste estalló en pedazos. Él quedó jadeante y agotado por el esfuerzo, apoyado contra la pared y mirando su mano que aparentemente ahora estaba normal otra vez. Entonces llegó el resto de sus compañeros que no habían visto nada de los últimos acontecimientos. Brad, uno de los integrantes del equipo de baloncesto, fue el primero en acercarse a preguntarle qué tal estaba.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? .Hemos creído que alguien trataba de robarte y avisamos a la policía.- Le informó con preocupación.-

\- Debía de ser un pirado, no logré verle bien. Me atacó y le hice huir con un puñetazo.- Respondió Roy que observó el cuerpo del empleado en el suelo y presintiendo que ese pobre hombre nada tenía que ver con su agresor le defendió con lo primero que se le ocurrió. - A él también le atacó.

Además, tampoco quiso decir la verdad pues temía que no le creyesen pensando en seguramente una de sus bromas o tomándole directamente por un chalado. Por fin el revuelo organizado se fue calmando poco a poco y a preguntas de profesores, que se personaron allí avisados por algunos chicos, Roy repitió su versión. Lo mismo hizo ante la policía.

\- Muy bien - intervino un agente que llegó con rapidez acompañado por unos enfermeros a los que indicó señalando al hombre todavía inconsciente. - Ese es todo suyo.

\- Nos encargaremos de llevarle al hospital. - Respondieron los sanitarios izando al hombre en una camilla y desapareciendo hacia la salida. -

\- Usted ha sido testigo. ¿No?- Le preguntó el policía a Roy preparando una libreta para tomar sus datos-

\- Si señor.- Admitió él. -

-¿Cómo era el hombre que les atacó?

\- No pude verle bien. Fue todo muy rápido y se tapaba la cara con una capucha. - Contestó éste con tono desconcertado. -

-¿Y no puede decirme nada más?- Insistió el oficial. -

\- Era de mi estatura y muy fuerte. - Puntualizó el.-

El agente tuvo que conformarse con esa escueta descripción y se marchó de allí, no sin antes remitir al muchacho a uno de sus superiores. Cuando Roy terminó por fin de hablar con la policía, narrando nuevamente los hechos a un tal inspector Higgins, volvió a su cuarto y le contó a Tom lo que realmente había sucedido, a excepción de cómo había matado al demonio. Le dijo que lo había ahuyentado con una cruz, que era regalo de su difunta madre.

\- No lo puedo creer - repuso su compañero con tono reflexivo. - Fue como una película de vampiros, si no me hubiese atacado a mí, no me lo habría creído.

\- Pues ha sido real, amigo. - Aseveraba Roy - .Eso era una especie de monstruo. Y quería hacerme algo. Todavía esto acojo…

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta sin permitirle terminar la frase. Eran Cooan y Beruche que se habían enterado de lo ocurrido y venían a interesarse por el estado de Roy.

-¿Estás bien?...- le preguntó Bertie con expresión preocupada, olvidando su anterior enfado e incluso sus pullas.-

\- Si gracias - sonrió Roy más aliviado y tratando de aparentar calma. - Me alegro de que por fin te preocupes por mí...

-¿Quién te atacó?- .Le inquirió Cooan también inquieta. -

\- Debía de ser algún chalado - mintió él - ¡o el novio de alguna chica a la que me acerque demasiado o de alguna que se me acercó demasiado! Vete a saber, han sido tantas, ¡ja, ja, ja! -

Al principio ni él mismo supo por qué había dicho eso, pero decidió que era mejor fingir. No deseaba asustarlas. Desde luego actuó muy bien y consiguió engañarlas a ambas.

-¡Vaya!-. Frunció el ceño Bertie con renovada contrariedad. -Ya me imaginaba yo algo parecido. ¡Qué te mejores Roy, ya te veré mañana en clase si es que algún otro no te da una buena paliza! - Y sin más, salió de la habitación visiblemente enfadada. -

Cooan observaba a su hermana sorprendida, parecía tomarse aquello como algo personal. De todos modos ahora debía irse, dedicó una sonrisa a los chicos y fue tras Beruche. Roy no dijo nada y se limitó a tumbarse. No vio como Tom salió detrás de la muchacha y le contó con inquietud.

\- Lo dice para tranquilizaros, pero ese tipo no era normal, le pegué una buena patada en la cara y ni se inmutó. Eso le habría roto la mandíbula a cualquiera. Además, me lanzó contra la pared como si fuera un trapo, ¡y eso que yo peso 185 libras! - Cooan se sorprendió mucho al oír esta especie de confesión y trató de calmarle. -

\- Puede que estuviese drogado.- Conjeturó ella acordándose mientras que alguna de sus antiguas droidas tenía una fuerza similar, luego le dijo a Tom con un tono tranquilizador. - Seguro que mañana Roy estará bien, nos veremos en clase ¿vale?

El muchacho asintió pero quería decirle algo más. En realidad no había salido tras ella sólo para contarle eso.

\- Oye Connie. - Añadió tímidamente. -¿Qué tal si nos vemos luego después de las clases? - Ella le mira desconcertada y Tom visiblemente nervioso, terminó por añadir. - Así podríamos hablar más tranquilos, con todo este lío quería haberte preguntado cómo llevas los exámenes. Y me vendría bien alguna ayuda tuya para ir estudiando algo de japonés. - Agregó recordando el buen consejo de su amigo. -

\- Bueno, es que ahora estoy muy ocupada, mañana hablaremos ¿eh? – Se excusó secamente ella con una media sonrisa de circunstancias alejándose definitivamente. -

Su interlocutor permaneció allí viéndola marchar. No había estado nada seguro al hablar y ahora le parecía haber hecho el idiota, como si hubiese estropeado las cosas antes de ni siquiera tratar de comenzarlas. Puede que esa muchacha pensase que iba tras de un rollo fácil. Se maldijo por su estupidez pero ya no había remedio y regresó a su cuarto.

-Le debo de haber parecido un idiota.- Suspiró con malestar y resignación.-

Ya en su habitación, Cooan le contó a Beruche lo que Tom le había dicho sobre el ataque omitiendo de momento lo demás y ésta le respondió pensativa.

\- Puede que sólo fuese un loco o podría ser algo más serio. Cuando escribamos a Ami y a Rei se lo contaremos a ver qué opinan ellas.

-¿Y a nuestras hermanas no?- se extrañó su hermana. -

\- Naturalmente que no - repuso su interlocutora con expresión seria -¿qué podrían hacer ellas? - Arguyó contundentemente. - No debemos preocuparlas sin necesidad...ya las conoces, sobre todo a Petz, se presentaría aquí al momento y revolvería toda la facultad…

Ambas podía imaginarse a sus hermanas de acá para allá haciendo preguntas y poniéndolas en evidencia con sus discusiones. Y seguramente no habría nada que buscar. Petz se enfadaría por haber tenido que ir hasta allí dejando el negocio, Kalie se lo tomaría con sarcasmo y abogaría por pasar allí unas vacaciones a la búsqueda de atractivos pretendientes, su hermana mayor le echará en cara su poca seriedad y seguramente volverían a discutir. Era como si ya pudieran verlo y tanto Bertie como Cooan movieron la cabeza suspirando…ésta última declaró.

\- Tienes razón. Seguro que las haríamos venir en balde. - Reconoció pensando también en qué habría pretendido Tom con eso de hablar con ella -...

Lo cierto es que era un chico encantador, pero no se sentía interesada, no al menos del modo que quizás él pretendiese. O podría ser que solamente quisiera eso, que le ayudase con el japonés. Suspiró, por lo menos era un muchacho agradable que parecía preocuparse por su amigo. Cuando le contó aquello se podía percibir su inquietud. Y quizás ella actuó muy bruscamente poniéndose a la defensiva. Aunque fuera fruto de los nervios tras ese ataque. Pero el pobre no se merecía eso. Ya hablaría tranquilamente con él durante la clase de baile…

-Bueno.- Le comentó Bertie al hilo de lo anterior.- Entonces será mejor que escribamos…

-Si. Yo me ocupo de mandarle una carta a Rei. Creo que esto es más de su especialidad.- Afirmó Cooan.-

A Beruche le pareció muy bien, era cierto, como sacerdotisa sintoísta era una experta en lidiar con los malos espíritus. Aunque pareció pensarlo mejor cuando añadió.

-Quizás sea un poco precipitado alarmarla. ¿No crees? Me gustaría tener las cosas más claras antes de asustarla sin necesidad. A ella y a las otras.- Afirmó en tanto iba a entrar en el cuarto de baño para cepillarse los dientes antes de acostarse.-

-Si- convino su hermana con gesto reflexivo antes de que su interlocutora se fuera.- De momento le contaré como nos va y nada más…

Bertie asintió. De hecho ambas confiaban plenamente en Sailor Marte al igual que en sus otras amigas guerreras. Cooan especialmente recordaba con mucho afecto los primeros días tras su conversión en humana normal. Por aquel entonces se encontraba confusa y perdida. En un mundo nuevo, partiendo de cero, sin el apoyo de su familia y con el corazón roto tras aquel terrible desengaño amoroso. Afortunadamente tuvo allí a las chicas. Todas las sailors se comportaron estupendamente con ella, pero fue sobre todo Rei la que la acogió y la ayudó como si de una hermana se tratase.

-Nunca podré olvidar lo que hiciste por mí, querida Rei.- Pensaba con una sonrisa.-

Le vino al recuerdo un amanecer en el santuario Hikawa. La muchacha se sentaba en las escaleras de acceso al templo, habían pasado apenas unas horas de su purificación. Esa noche había dormido, o al menos lo intentó, en el refugio del santuario. Se pasó toda la noche sin apenas poder conciliar el sueño. Recordó momentos de su vida pasada, de todo lo que hizo, llena de pesar y preguntándose ¿Y ahora, qué? Terminó por levantarse muy temprano. Se vistió con aquel traje color rojo que había obtenido tras su transformación. Al menos la Guerrera Luna tuvo la gentileza de hacerlo aparecer utilizando una especie de bolígrafo que tenía. De modo que tras haberse repuesto de tanto llorar y ser confortada por sus antiguas enemigas.

-Ya pasó todo.- Le dijo La Guerrera Luna con tono amable.-

Apenas si fue capaz de ponerse en pie. Estaba débil tras esa transformación. Aunque se sentía feliz y aliviada. Sin embargo ese efecto se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco y la joven pasó a sentirse muy confusa…

-Es natural.- Terció la gata de pelo negro que dijo llamarse Luna.- El Cristal de Plata te ha limpiado de cualquier vestigio de energía maligna. Ahora te toca a ti empezar a vivir tu nueva vida.

-¿Y…qué haré?- Pudo casi balbucir.-

-De momento debes descansar – La aconsejó la guerrera Mercurio.-

-Vamos dentro.- Instó la guerrera Marte.- Estarás mejor…

Pasaron al interior del Santuario, en la zona que se destinaba a las habitaciones. Las chicas que la rodeaban revirtieron sus transformaciones pasando a mostrarse con sus identidades civiles. Una a una se fueron presentando, con unas educadas inclinaciones.

-Tsukino Usagi.- Dijo la que hacía unos instantes fuera la Guerrera Luna.-

-Kino Makoto.- Declaró la más alta, Guerrera Júpiter.-

-Aino Minako.- Añadió la Guerrera Venus.-

-Mizuno Ami.- Remachó la guerrera Mercurio.-

Y la que restaba, tras sonreírla animosamente en tanto se llevaba la mano a su pierna herida sin tan siquiera quejarse, declaró.

-Hino Rei. Encantada de conocerte…

-Yo…- Fue lo único que acertó a pronunciar, entre avergonzada, emocionada y sobrepasada por todo aquello.-

Aunque las muchachas no la dejaron decir nada más. Fue Ami la que comentó.

-Voy a ver cómo está Yuuichirou. Habrá que llamar a una ambulancia.

Las demás asintieron. Rei acompañó a su amiga para atender al muchacho. Kermesite se llevó las manos a la cara, ahogando unos sollozos. Pasó asimismo un mal trago cuando llegó la ambulancia requerida y se llevaron a ese pobre joven, al que ella había herido de consideración con su "dark fire". Solo pudo suplicar que se recobrase pronto.

-Lo lamento mucho.- Fue capaz de decir entre llorosa y consternada.-

-Se pondrá bien. - La animó Makoto posando una mano sobre el hombro derecho de la joven.-

-Bueno, se hace tarde. – Terció Minako.- Debemos irnos a casa.

-Sí, tú no te preocupes. Puedes quedarte conmigo…- La propuso Rei.-

-No sé… no sé qué decir.

-¡Pues di que sí!- Exclamó Usagi con tono jovial, aunque cuchicheando al oído de la atónita muchacha.- Pero ten cuidado con la comida. Rei es una pésima cocinera…

-¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber qué narices le estás susurrando al oído? - Inquirió la sacerdotisa con los brazos en jarras.-

-Nada, nada.- Se sonrió su compañera llevándose una mano al cogote para sentenciar.- Nos vemos mañana.

Al fin, el resto de las sailors se marcharon y la dejaron con Rei. La chica que la había salvado. Aunque no hablaron mucho esa noche. Su anfitriona se dio cuenta de lo agotada que estaba y enseguida preparó un cuarto y la dejó acostarse. Ahora, ya levantada y aspirando la fresca brisa del amanecer, meditaba…Tenía un enorme problema, eso de encontrar acomodo en esa ciudad, tan primitiva y hostil, sobre todo ahora que carecía de sus poderes. Era una sensación muy extraña. Antes podía desaparecer y regresar a la nave en cuanto se le antojara. Ahora estaba prisionera. Y la fragilidad de ser una humana más tampoco era algo agradable. Suspiró apoyando las manos en sus mejillas. Entonces escuchó una afectuosa voz dirigirse a ella, levantó la vista y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Era Rei luciendo su kimono de diario.

-Buenos días. Te veo muy pensativa.- Le dijo la sacerdotisa para interesarse por su estado, según se sentaba a su lado.- ¿Algo va mal?...

Kermesite apenas si se atrevía a mirarla directamente a la cara. Además, veía ese aparatoso vendaje que su interlocutora lucía en su pierna derecha, gentileza de la quemadura que ella misma le ocasionó en su batalla del día anterior.

-Yo…no sé qué hacer…no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar.- Suspiró con voz trémula y llena de angustia.-

-Por el principio. - Le respondió su contertulia añadiendo con determinada animación.- Esta noche también puedes quedarte aquí. Y durante el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que te adaptes…

-No sé qué decir.- Pudo musitar la muchacha realmente emocionada por aquello.- ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?...

-¡Vaya una pregunta! Pues la cosa está clara. - Le sonrió jovialmente su interlocutora.- Porque somos amigas.

-¿Amigas?- Se sorprendió la joven, admitiendo con arrepentimiento y pesar.- Pero si traté de matarte hace tan solo unas horas.

-Bueno. ¿Y eso qué?- Replicó Rei divertida ahora para sentenciar.- Yo estoy tratando de matar a Usagi a cada momento. ¡Siempre me pone de los nervios con sus tonterías! – exclamó de forma teatral, elevando los brazos para afirmar.- Ya la conocerás, ya.

Aquello hizo reír a Cooan, recordaba aun la discusión que esas dos mantenían cuando llegó disfrazada de vendedora de cosméticos…cómo serían de envolventes que… ¡Hasta ella misma se involucró en la charla!

-Y sin embargo - reía la sacerdotisa a su vez, para remachar ahora con voz más suave e incluso llena de afecto.- Somos las mejores amigas del mundo. Haría cualquier cosa por Usagi. Y sé que ella también haría lo que fuera por mí…eso es la amistad, Kermesite.

La interpelada observó con asombro a esa joven. Era alguien muy especial. Bondadosa y generosa sin medida. Desde ese mismo instante quiso seguir su ejemplo. Ayudaría a los demás, trataría de ser tan fuerte y tan positiva como Rei. Y empezaría renegando de todos sus malos recuerdos y de su oscuro pasado…

-Por favor, llámame Cooan. - Le pidió bajando la cabeza para sentenciar.- No quiero tener nada que me haga acordarme de mi antigua vida.

-¿Qué ocurre con tus hermanas?...-Quiso saber su interlocutora.-

La chica suspiró…Eso era lo más difícil para ella. De todas las cosas que había perdido…Aunque enseguida declaró con voz queda y llena de tristeza…

-Cuando descubran lo que he hecho me repudiarán. No creo que duden en acabar conmigo si me encuentran.

-No digas eso.- Le pidió dulcemente su amiga pasándola un brazo por los hombros.- Son tu familia, seguro que si tuviéramos ocasión de hablar con ellas podríamos convencerlas de que están equivocadas.

-Sí, eso me gustaría mucho.- Susurró la muchacha afirmando esperanzada.- Creo que podríamos ser muy felices viviendo aquí.

-Claro que sí- le sonrió Rei añadiendo con tono más dinámico.- ¡Venga!, ayúdame a preparar el desayuno. Tenemos todo el santuario para nosotras. Yuuichirou estará hoy en el hospital. Luego iré a verle. Y mi abuelo está de viaje, volverá mañana.

-Siento mucho lo que le hice. - Pudo decir su contertulia con visible consternación para añadir.- Y lo que te hice a ti…

-¿Esto?- Sonrió la sacerdotisa señalándose el vendaje que cubría su pierna para exclamar casi parecía que divertida.- ¡Bah!, eso no es nada. Y Yuuichirou estará como nuevo en unos días. ¡Cosas peores le hago yo cada vez que mete la pata en el santuario!

Cooan volvió a mirar a su nueva amiga con patente gratitud. Sonrió ahora y afirmó decida.

-Quiero ser útil, quiero ayudarte. En lo que sea…dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré…

-Mira. – Replicó Rei posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha.- Lo primero es desayunar. Tenemos que reponer energías…

-Me gustaría encontrar trabajo. Al menos para poder pagarte lo que estás haciendo por mí.- Le dijo su contertulia.-

-No seas tonta. Lo que debes hacer es adaptarte, eso de encontrar trabajo está muy bien. Pero te lo repito, somos amigas, no me debes nada.

-No Rei. ¡Te lo debo todo! - Repuso su emocionada interlocutora tomando las manos de la sacerdotisa entre las suyas en tanto alguna que otra lágrima se le escapaba.- ¡He vuelto a nacer gracias a ti!

La otra chica sonrió también algo afectada por la emoción, aunque enseguida se recobró. No contestó pero guió a su huésped hacia la cocina. Allí, una vez desayunaron, salieron rumbo a las calles más comerciales de la ciudad. Anduvieron durante al menos un par de horas preguntando en tiendas y otros establecimientos por si hubiera vacantes de dependienta. Desafortunadamente no precisaban de nadie. Aquello era agotador a la par que frustrante. No obstante la recién llegada a ese mundo no quería que el desánimo la invadiera. Por supuesto que Rei la arengaba una y otra vez para elevarla la moral. Ya encontraría algo, era cuestión de tiempo. Finalmente acertaron a pasar cerca de una tienda de cosméticos muy grande, de nombre Otafukuya. Cooan había comprado allí el día anterior. La joven recordó que tuvo que esperar a que la atendieran. Cosa que le molestó. Luego, al salir, chocó contra el muchacho del santuario que le desparramó todas sus cosas. Ahora pensaba en eso con una sonrisa. Entonces fue Rei quién, tomando las riendas, se acercó a la que parecía la encargada.

-Perdone. ¿No estarán ustedes buscando dependientas, verdad?

La interpelada, una mujer de cerca de cuarenta años, morena y no muy alta, se le quedó mirando sorprendida antes de responder…

-Es curioso. Habíamos estado considerando el poner un anuncio. ¿Acaso estaría usted interesada, señorita?...

-No, yo no, pero esta señorita si.- Repuso Rei indicándole a Cooan que se aproximase. A la par que agregaba con satisfacción. - Ayer vino a venderme unos cosméticos que tenían muy buena pinta. Es una joven realmente buena en su trabajo. Me dio unas estupendas indicaciones para la piel y sobre como maquillarme de la forma más adecuada. Me aconsejó de una forma tan profesional, que creí que trabajaba para ustedes…

-¡Vaya! - Pudo decir la encargada afirmando atónita.- Pues no estaría de más que hablásemos usted y yo. - Afirmó dirigiéndose a una nerviosa Cooan.-

Ésta asintió, aunque Rei enseguida le guiñó un ojo. Y eso le hizo recobrar su confianza. Si de algo sabía desde siempre era de cosméticos. Se había pasado la vida con maquillajes, cremas y demás. A parte claro está de sus otras labores. Fue entonces cuando la sacerdotisa se disculpó alegando que iba a ver a su ayudante al hospital. De modo que allí quedó ella, sola ante el peligro. Por fortuna pudo departir con la encargada que además resultó ser la dueña. Ésta quedó muy impresionada con los conocimientos y la habilidad que esa joven desplegó. Incluso le hizo una prueba que Cooan superó con una nota muy alta cuando atendió a varias clientas. Al cabo de un par de horas, la mujer, de nombre Sayaka, le dijo.

-Muy bien señorita…

-Cooan.- Repuso rápidamente ella.- Solo Cooan.

-Bueno, pues no tengo problema en contratarla a prueba. Trabajando así nos será de gran utilidad. Ahora va a comenzar la hora de más actividad. Tendremos que dedicarnos más tarde al papeleo. De momento me gustaría que recorriera el sector del santuario y se ocupara de publicitar y vender nuestros productos. Al menos ya cuenta con la bendición de la sacerdotisa. Y eso es muy importante. - Sonrió remachando aquello último.-

-¡Muchas gracias señora! - Pudo decir la muchacha realmente contenta.-

De modo que se fue hacia la zona que le habían encomendado provista con algunos artículos y un catálogo. Al llegar al santuario recordó haber visto a Yuuichirou casi vendado por completo. Tras sentirse nuevamente culpable se alivió porque Rei ya le estaba mandando limpiar una y otra vez el suelo y el pobre chico trataba de obedecer frenéticamente recorriendo aquello con un trapo de un lado al otro. De hecho se dejaba el alma en cada pasada. No parecía estar seriamente dañado. Al menos eso era una buena señal.

-¡Hola! Soy vendedora de cosméticos puerta a puerta.- Declaró la chica con tono jovial.-

-¡Usted! – Exclamó Yuuichirou señalándola con tono perplejo para afirmar.- Yo la he visto antes de ahora.

-Usted siempre está buen humor. ¿Sabe que le envidio?- Le comentó desenfadadamente al atónito muchacho.-

Rei salió a la puerta a recibirla. Le sonrió deseándola buena suerte. El muchacho se fue a seguir con sus labores y la sacerdotisa charló entonces con Cooan. Tras recomendarle algunos lugares del vecindario donde podría vender algunos productos le dijo que, a la tarde, cuando terminase su jornada, todas irían a animar a Ami que iba a participar en el campeonato mundial de ajedrez…

-Estaremos encantadas de que te unas a nosotras para apoyarla.- Le comentó con gran amabilidad.-

Por supuesto que ella le aseguró que se sentía muy honrada por aquel ofrecimiento. La única que no estaría presente era la propia Ami, dado que iba a ir al lugar del torneo para saludar a un viejo amigo de su abuelo. Así fue, en cuanto Cooan se reunió con el resto de las chicas, estas la recibieron como si hubiesen sido amigas de toda la vida. La propia Guerrera Luna la felicitó de forma efusiva por su nuevo empleo. ¡Eso la hizo reír!, Rei no perdió ocasión de llamar la atención a Usagi por sus gritos. Ésta la respondió que era una pesada metomentodo y terminaron sacándose la lengua. Minako y Makoto tuvieron que mediar. Pasado aquello la joven guerrera Venus no tardó en pedirle consejo sobre alguna crema, afirmando que tenía muchas vecinas que podrían estar interesadas. La guerrera Júpiter le brindó asimismo su ayuda para buscar algún apartamento asequible. Dijo saber de alguno cerca de donde ella misma vivía. De ese modo, entre conversaciones y los amables ofrecimientos de todas, se pusieron en marcha. Fueron a una cafetería donde un apuesto muchacho les sirvió unos batidos.

-Motoki es muy guapo. - Afirmó Makoto no sin rubor, para añadir.- Me recuerda a un antiguo novio que tuve…

-Sí, pero no hay nada que hacer. Está coladito por su novia Reika.- Terció Minako con tono desilusionado.-

Eso provocó que el resto de sus amigas suspirasen en tanto ella soplaba a través de la pajita de su refresco, haciendo un montón de burbujas.

-En mi caso prefiero dejar el tema de los hombres por ahora.- Declaró Cooan.-

Las demás se hicieron cargo. Pese a que Rei no les había comentado nada de lo que había sucedido antes de que llegasen fue la propia muchacha la que se lo contó. Era una forma de terminar de exorcizar esos fantasmas del pasado. Por supuesto que todas la animaron asegurándole que, algún día, encontraría el amor. Y ¿quién sabe? Si las hermanas podían redimirse quizás Rubeus pudiera hacerlo también. Luego de charlar un rato más, tras terminar las bebidas se dirigieron hacia ese extraño edificio con forma de torre de ajedrez. El campeonato iba a comenzar enseguida y ella deseó que Ami pudiera llevarse la victoria.

-Espero que Ami gane el campeonato mundial.- Afirmó con una optimista sonrisa.-

-Claro que sí. Yo también lo espero.- Terció Usagi quién incombustible e inasequible al desaliento sacó dos pequeñas pancartas con la bandera japonesa que hacía bailar con sus brazos en tanto exclamaba.- ¡Hip, hip Ami, ganará! ¡A por ellos Ami, ra, ra, ra!…

Aquello produjo un ataque de vergüenza ajena en la propia Cooan, al igual que en Makoto y en Minako que estaban flanqueándola. Todas visiblemente coloradas y con la cabeza gacha soportaban estoicamente aquellos cánticos. Por suerte, al poco intervino Rei quitándole las pancartitas a su amiga y regañándola entre apurada y molesta.

-¡Cállate ya Usagi!

Fue entonces cuando el señor Fumata las llamó la atención, para luego charlar un poco con ellas. Recordaba lo que ese hombre las preguntó.

-¿Sois amigas de Ami?

-¡Sii! – Contestaron todas a coro, incluía la propia Cooan.-

-Entonces sois vosotras a las que llama sus maravillosas amigas.- Declaró el anciano con satisfacción.-

A pregunta de Usagi aquel individuo dijo ser un entusiasta ajedrecista y el dueño del edificio. Entonces fue cuando Cooan se percató de la presencia de Bertie en el torneo ¡Qué poco se imaginaban tanto su hermana como ella lo que las aguardaría allí!...

-Queridas amigas. Si alguien puede ayudarnos de nuevo a mi hermana y a mí, esas sois vosotras. Pero es mejor no molestaros de momento…Espero que podamos solucionarlo por nuestra cuenta.

Pensaba ahora la muchacha, recordando aquello en su habitación de la residencia de estudiantes, en tanto comenzaba a escribir la carta hablando maravillas de la universidad y de algunos de sus compañeros…

Y en otro lugar, en el tétrico y oscuro centro de reunión, un encapuchado le comentaba a otro.

\- Hemos fracasado, el demonio ha sido derrotado.- Se lamentaba la primera figura. -

-¿Ha sido él?...- replicó inquieta la segunda. -

\- Eso parece. Debemos darnos prisa, cada vez queda menos tiempo y eso no nos conviene. ¿Cuándo podremos enviar al próximo demonio? - Preguntó la número tres. -

\- No tenemos más remedio que esperar una conjunción de astros favorables. Pero será pronto.- Le respondió la segunda de las siluetas. -

-¡No podemos fracasar, nos jugamos mucho en esto! - Dijo la primera de ellas y los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza bajo sus sayales. -

\- Demos por concluida la reunión,- propuso la segunda - quedaremos a la misma hora cuando sea posible invocar a otro demonio.

Convenido esto, las siluetas de los encapuchados desaparecieron y todo quedó en silencio.

En Japón, Rei seguía meditando, no sabía por qué pero había estado rememorando los primeros días que pasó con Cooan, cuando ésta se purificó. Ahora consultaba el fuego sagrado y éste se agitó. Sorprendida echó las cartas y se expresión palideció. Se dijo en voz alta.

-No cabe ninguna duda. ¡El mal está acrecentándose!

Aunque por ahora sus amigas no habían comentado nada anormal. Cuando vieron a Petz y Karaberasu éstas parecían estar bien, con su trabajo en la tienda y sus vidas cotidianas. Makoto y Minako las trataban más e incluso quedaban de vez en cuando y ninguna les expresó inquietud. Por lo que a ellas respectaba sus dos hermanas menores estaban estudiando mucho y disfrutando de su estancia en América. En cuanto a Bertie y Cooan tampoco parecía existir nada que hiciera indicar que pudieran estar en problemas. Por lo que contaban en sus cartas todo les iba bien y aseguraban incluso que habían hecho ya algunos amigos. A juzgar por todo aquello, las cosas no podrían irles mejor. Al menos de momento. Sin embargo Rei no podía evitar sentir que quizás eso no fuese a durar mucho. Desde luego en Japón las cosas si estaban más movidas. Para darle la razón, a los pocos minutos la sacerdotisa escuchó la llamada de su comunicador, otro enemigo se había presentado. De inmediato se transformó y corrió a unirse a sus compañeras…

-¿Dónde es esta vez?- Quiso saber hablando vía transmisor con Luna.-

-No es en Tokio.- Le informó la gata.- Es en la isla de Okushi-cho…

-¿Qué? ¿Tan lejos?- Se sorprendió Rei.- ¿Cómo os habéis enterado entonces?

-Las outer se están ocupando de eso.- Le comentó su interlocutora, alegando.- Nos han proporcionado las coordenadas. Nosotras vamos a reforzarlas.

Una vez se reunieron las cinco, utilizaron el sailor teleport y aparecieron en aquella pequeña isla del noroeste. Para cuando lo hicieron al parecer las cosas se habían solucionado. Sus compañeras les comentaron que aquel intruso no actuaba como los enemigos a los que ellas se habían enfrentado.

-Era muy extraño.- Declaró una alta mujer de pelo rubio ceniza corto ataviada como guerrera.- Llevaba una especie de peto y lanzaba rayos de energía.

-Si, dijo ser un explorador.- Añadió una bella joven de media melena color aguamar, vestida también de sailor.-

-Nunca vi nada semejante.- Remachó una tercera mujer, de tez algo más morena y larga melena tono verde oscuro, que portaba una especie de largo bastón con forma de llave.-

-Tuvimos que atacarle a la vez y le destruimos. No sé. Espero que no haya ninguno más.- Suspiró la mujer rubia.-

-Nosotras debemos regresar a Tokio. Me preocupan esos nuevos enemigos.- Les comentó Usagi añadiendo con tono de inquietud.- ¿Creéis que podréis arreglároslas vosotras solas?

-No te preocupes, vigilaremos y si algo más vuelve a suceder ya os lo diremos. - Le comentó la chica de la media melena verdemar.-

-Os mantendremos informadas. Vosotras id a proteger la ciudad y ocuparos de esos seres. Si no pasa nada más aquí y nos es posible, iremos a ayudaros. - Convino la mujer de cabellera verde oscura.-

Usagi les dedicó una significativa mirada a esas tres guardianas y éstas asintieron.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa.- Intervino Ami con el acuerdo de sus compañeras.-

De modo que las cinco muchachas se dieron las manos de nuevo retornando con su sistema de tele transporte a la ciudad. ¡Ojalá que ese intruso solamente fuese un caso aislado! Tal y como estaban las cosas no podían permitirse tener que combatir en dos frentes. Al menos, sus amigas en los parecía que estaban seguras. Pensaron en eso tras regresar a Tokio e irse cada una a sus respectivas casas a descansar.


	7. Carta a las guerreras

Capítulo 7. Carta a las Guerreras.

Pasada una semana desde los últimos incidentes las cosas se olvidaron y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Entre tanto las eliminatorias de kárate habían llegado y Tom ultimaba su entrenamiento en el tatami. Roy que había terminado de entrenar en la cancha contigua, pasó a verle.

\- Hola chico - saludó a su amigo para repetir en japonés inclinándose jocosamente con una fingida reverencia- ¡Konichi Bah!

\- Konnichi Wa...tonto,- corrigió éste con una sonrisa mientras repasaba su kimono que había quedado algo descolocado tras el calentamiento. - Le voy a decir a Bertie que te enseñe a decirlo bien.

-¡Ja, ja!- se rio Roy observándole visiblemente divertido. - Bueno da igual, seguro que ella sería capaz de darme clases particulares sobre esas chorradas de cortesía. Y yo sólo venía a preguntarte como lo llevas...

\- Estoy en forma - aseguró el interpelado haciendo una sucesión de patadas cambiando la pierna y unos cuantos "sukis" (puñetazos en el argot de las artes marciales) a modo de demostración. -

\- ¡Vaya!, estoy impresionado, ya sabes, ¡a machacarlos! - Le animó su amigo agitando una mano. -

-¡Claro!- sonrió Tom con entusiasmo asegurando - este año me voy a llevar el título.

\- Suerte, luego te veo en la eliminatoria - le deseó Roy que se despidió haciendo el payaso con fingidos golpes de kárate. Su amigo meneó la cabeza con otra espontánea sonrisa. -...

Beruche y Cooan entre tanto paseaban por el campus, hacía un buen día y ambas chicas charlaban distendidas. No obstante la conversación recayó inevitablemente en los sucesos acaecidos hacía unos días, pues Bertie sacó a colación el tema a propósito de escribir a sus amigas en Japón.

\- Sé que acordamos no decir nada. Pero no estoy segura de si hacemos bien. Quizás deberíamos decirles algo a las guerreras. Aquel ataque que sufrió Roy se parecía mucho a los descritos por ellas al hablarnos de sus otros enemigos, esos que poseían a seres humanos.Y nuestras propias droidas hacían algo similar. Aunque no siempre controlasen a la gente.

\- Quizás no sea más que lo que nos ha contado él. - Repuso Cooan poco deseosa de preocupar a sus amigas y hermanas. - Algún delincuente. Además, han pasado ya siete días y no ha sucedido nada extraño. Quizás sería precipitado alarmarlas. ¿Y si no hubiera motivo para preocuparse aquí y ellas sí que los tuvieran en casa? Las estaríamos distrayendo sin necesidad.

Beruche sopesó la cuestión. Su hermana tenía mucha razón. En América además, las agresiones y robos estaban a la orden del día. Posiblemente Roy vio algo que le pareció raro. Y...bueno, si era sincera consigo misma, hasta podía pensar en una broma más de ese cretino. ¿Pero qué sentido tendría? No habían sido víctimas directas de la misma y el propio Tom fue quién les habló del tema. Roy no les dijo nada al respecto de que ese misterioso atacante fuese sobrenatural. Pero, por otro lado ¿Y si ambos estuvieran de acuerdo? Su compañero de banco no era tonto y seguramente sabría que si él iba con ese cuento ninguna le tomaría en serio. Pero con su amigo era diferente, aunque se resistía a creer que Tom participase en algo así.

\- No lo pienses más.- Le aconsejó su hermana. - Vamos a dejarlo estar y ya verás como sólo ha sido un incidente.

Bertie iba a decirle algo pero no tuvo oportunidad, hacia ellas se acercaban unas cuantas chicas del grupo de animadoras vestidas como tales y portando los pompones. Estaban encabezadas por Melanie que se dirigió hacia ambas hermanas. Saludando con una amable sonrisa a Cooan aunque pareció no ser tan simpática con Beruche, a ésta la obsequió con una mirada altanera a la par que decía con burla solapada.

-¿Dando un paseíto?

-Si. - Replicó Cooan devolviéndole la sonrisa. - Hacía muy buen tiempo y no teníamos nada que hacer.

\- No te preocupes, yo puedo darte la ocasión de pasar un rato más entretenido. - Le ofreció Melanie quién explicó. - Dentro de poco van a comenzar las competiciones de kárate. Y tenemos a Tom que nos va a representar. Seguro que le encantaría que una bella animadora amiga suya estuviera allí para ayudarle a vencer.

\- Bueno sí. ¿Cuándo será?- Quiso saber la interpelada con interés. Si podía apoyar a su compañero estaría muy contenta de hacerlo. -

\- Si vas con las chicas ellas te lo dirán. Son las encargadas.- Repuso Melanie, agregando con una burlona mirada dirigida a Bertie. - Si es que a tu hermana no le importa.

\- Cooan ya es mayor para decidir por su cuenta, no le hace falta mi permiso. - Replicó la aludida con un tono neutro que hacía difícil precisar si estaba molesta o no. -

\- Es un detalle por tu parte. - Concedió Melanie cuya voz sonó con regusto de sorna.-

\- Pues entonces me voy con ellas. - Le sonrió Cooan a su hermana deseando que ésta no se lo tomase a mal. -

Pero Bertie disipó su recelo con una sonrisa a la par que la instaba a ello.

-¡Anda ve! , Tom te lo agradecerá. Seguro que consigue ganar a cualquiera si te ve a su lado.

Cooan asintió con alegría y se alejó en compañía de las otras aunque Melanie se quedó unos momentos allí estudiando con la mirada a Beruche y enseguida lanzó otra andanada…

\- Espero que no te importe que yo me encargue de darle ánimos a Roy cuando le toque jugar su partido mañana. ¿O no sabías que tienen un compromiso contra los de Saint Paul que es nuestra universidad rival? Claro, ¡qué tonta soy! , tú no tienes por qué estar al corriente pues apenas te importa nada de lo que hace tu compañero, a parte claro está, de lo relativo a vuestras tareas de clase.

\- Tienes toda la razón. - Le sonrió irónicamente Beruche para sentenciar. -Lo que haga Roy en su tiempo libre es solamente asunto de él.

\- Así me gusta. - Replicó la altanera jefa de animadoras con aire de perdonavidas. - Que seas una buena y razonable japonesita. Mira – agregó ahora de forma más conciliadora-, lo he estado meditando y no hay motivo para que tú y yo no nos llevemos bien. Fíjate en lo amable que soy con tu hermana. De verdad que la aprecio, es una chica muy maja. Y si tú respetas mi terreno, te aseguro que puedes pasar un año muy agradable aquí. Y Connie también.

\- Esta humilde japonesita no comprende bien todavía el dialecto americano. - Contestó Beruche haciendo acopio de todo su sarcasmo. Aunque en esas semanas el progreso en el idioma tanto suyo como el de su hermana había sido muy remarcable. - Disculpa mi torpeza si he llegado a ofenderte, pero por lo que a mí respecta puedes quedarte con Roy todo el tiempo que quieras. ¡Es más!, me harás un gran favor si me lo quitas de encima. No deseo que me moleste con sus tonterías cuando estoy estudiando.

Melanie sonrió ampliamente atusándose el pelo. Esa chica por fin se daba cuenta de quién mandaba allí y eso le complacía. Era obvio que tampoco iba tras de Roy con lo que no había razón ni motivo para llevarse mal. Tomó la palabra con un tono bastante más agradable.

\- Seguro que te gustará ver a Tom. Y teniendo en cuenta que el kárate lo inventasteis vosotros...

\- No me lo perderé… - Le aseguró Beruche que sí tenía ganas de perder de vista cuanto antes de aquella presuntuosa. -

\- Ya nos veremos.- Se despidió la animadora alejándose hacia el gimnasio. -

La japonesa se quedó allí mirando como su interlocutora iba camino a la cancha. Antes de irse, la jefa de animadoras se sonrió por lo que debía de juzgar como una victoria. Bertie movió la cabeza con resignación. En verdad esa chica era la pareja perfecta para Roy, aunque por otro lado él no parecía tan mal chico después de todo. Tras la desafortunada broma de la piscina su actitud había cambiado y se portaba bien con ella. Pero era muy alocado y anárquico y para Beruche esas eran características demasiado opuestas a su modo de ser. Al menos a la forma en la que quería conducirse desde que inició ésta nueva vida. Aunque sinceramente compadecía a su compañero al tener que soportar a esa estúpida. Melanie, a decir verdad, le recordaba un poco a la duquesa Esmeralda, una de sus jefas en Némesis. Siempre tan arrogante y vanidosa con ellas y sus propios subalternos pero lamiendo el suelo que pisaba el príncipe y rebajándose sin medida ante él. Al menos ésta otra no tenía esa risa tan desquiciante, en fin.

Mientras tanto, en el antro siniestro, los encapuchados volvieron a reunirse. Había llegado el momento de invocar a otro diablo. Celebrado el ritual, de una espesa bruma negra surgieron dos ojos rojizos. El demonio se presentó como Ayinnon y le fue ordenado atacar otro objetivo. Se dirigió hacia la universidad, entró en el gimnasio y se metió en los guantes de Tom. Éste, que había dejado de entrenar los recogió del suelo, en ese momento una densa niebla penetró por sus orejas y le hizo convulsionarse. El chico luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra la desagradable sensación de sentirse controlado pero poco a poco fue cediendo ante ella. Cuando por fin fue poseído sus ojos resplandecieron con un fulgor rojizo y una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su semblante. Al rato de esto, las chicas y Roy llegaron cada uno por su lado a presenciar los combates. Cooan se situó ya cambiada con el uniforme de animadora y junto a sus compañeras bailó y amenizó los prolegómenos. Roy la observó desde la grada y bajó hasta situarse casi a su lado. Casualmente Beruche hizo lo propio dirigiéndose hacia la posición de su hermana y allí se encontraron.

\- Vaya. Me alegra verte por aquí. - La saludó distendidamente el muchacho. -

\- He venido a ver a Tom. Creo que combate ahora. - Replicó Beruche con menos familiaridad. -

\- Si. Hace poco hablé con él. Está seguro de que ganará. - Afirmó su interlocutor con gesto de satisfacción añadiendo divertido. - Y lo estará más cuando vea que tu hermana ha venido a animarle.

\- Todos estamos con él. - Declaró Bertie sin parecer afectada por el comentario. –

Melanie, como no podía ser de otro modo, llegó atraída por la visión de su deseado compañero. Roy la vio llegar suspirando con resignación. ¡Otra vez vendría a darle la lata! Estaba pagando caro todo lo que sucedió el año pasado cuando se enrolló con ella. Para él en un principio no fue nada serio, después sí que se sintió atraído de veras por Melanie. No obstante comprobó que no era lo que andaba buscando. Aquella clase de chica con la que pudiera mostrarse como en realidad él era. Lo dejaron de muto acuerdo, o al menos eso creyó. Sin embargo se equivocó, esa muchacha no renunciaba a lo que pensaba que le pertenecía. Solía ser ella la que se cansaba de sus ligues, pero no al revés. Y siendo honesto consigo mismo Roy la veía como la chica ideal para pasar un buen rato, pero no para cosas más profundas. Además, mientras estuviera rondándole ninguna otra muchacha del campus se atrevería a insinuársele. ¡Qué complicación!

\- Hola Melanie. - La saludó con una sonrisa que fracasó en su intento de no ser forzada. -

\- Hola guapo. - Replicó ella mientras constataba con poco agrado la presencia de esa japonesita. -

\- Nos hemos visto aquí por casualidad. - Le comentó ella por todo saludo.-

\- Ya - Musitó la animadora jefe con evidente recelo. -

\- Bertie ha sido muy amable en venir a ver a nuestro Tommy.- Terció Roy sin sospechar la atmósfera de mutuo "mosqueo" que rodeaba a sus dos acompañantes. - Ojalá venga mañana a darme ánimos a mí también.

\- Bertie no se ocupa de esas cosas. ¿Verdad que no?- Le dijo Melanie con marcado retintín.-

La aludida ya estaba bastante harta de esa actitud, ella haría lo que le diera la gana. Una cosa era no estar pendiente de Roy y sus actividades y otra dejarse avasallar por esa estúpida.

\- Pues mira por donde a lo mejor mañana tengo tiempo. Y con franqueza me gustaría comprobar si este patán es bueno en algo, aparte claro está, de en hacer gamberradas. - Declaró a la vez que entornaba los ojos dirigiendo una cáustica mirada hacia el muchacho. -

-¡Otra vez! -Se sorprendió él pretendiendo indignación. -Ya te he pedido perdón cientos de veces. Cubito. ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?

\- Es que Bertie es muy quisquillosa la pobre. - Sonrió Melanie posando ambas manos sobre los hombros del muchacho en actitud melosa y sibilinamente posesiva. - No se lo tomes a mal. Sólo habrá querido gastarte una broma, a su estilo...

\- Debe ser eso. - Se sonrió él observando a su compañera de banco con alivio. -

\- Iré gustosa mañana si Melanie me da permiso. - Observó ella cargando contra su rival. - No me gustaría meterme en asuntos ajenos.

-¡A qué te refieres!- Quiso saber Roy visiblemente desconcertado.-

\- ¡Oh!, nada, a no competir con las animadoras profesionales.- Contestó Bertie con encubierto regocijo. -

\- No hay problema por eso. Contra las animadoras, en según que cosas, nadie puede competir y menos con su jefa. -Le lanzó Melanie a bocajarro. -

\- De eso estoy segura, me imagino que hay habilidades que no puede llevar a cabo cualquiera. - Replicó Beruche disparando a su vez en la línea de flotación sin la menor condescendencia al preguntarse de forma retórica. -¿Por qué preocuparse de una simple espectadora que lo verá desde la grada cuando ellas están a pie de pista? ¿Acaso no llamarían más la atención contorneándose junto a los jugadores que otras que sólo observan, o eso no es algo tan seguro para algunas?

El chico miraba a ambas alternativamente y no era tan idiota como para seguir ignorando que eso era un polvorín. Sus dos compañeras se habían llevado mal desde el primer día. Su experiencia le aconsejaba hacer como si desconociese el sentido de aquellas pullas que volaban de una a otra. Con suerte no irían más allá. Y no se equivocó. Melanie tras sonreír con suficiencia y evitando translucir su malestar, se alejó para ocuparse de sus chicas. Cuando llegó a ellas habían terminado de bailar y los competidores salían por el túnel de acceso que partía desde los vestuarios. Entre ellos iba Tom quien no pareció fijarse en que Cooan estaba allí. Ésta no lo achacó más que a la concentración que tendría su amigo en aquel momento y le pidió permiso a Melanie para unirse a su hermana y a Roy.

\- Si, hasta la pausa no tenemos nada más que hacer, vete a ver el combate con ellos. - Le contestó ésta sin mucho interés, satisfecha al menos de interponer a alguien entre ambos, por si acaso. -

Cooan se lo agradeció y fue corriendo hacia su hermana y Roy. ¡Qué suerte que él estuviera allí!, la habría visto bailar y efectivamente, el chico como no podía ser de otro modo, elogió sus evoluciones en la pista. La muchacha se sonrojó a su pesar y trató de disimular inquiriendo en relación al combate en ciernes que iba a disputar Tom.

-¿Estáis seguros de que logrará vencer?- sonó esperanzada pero muy insegura. -

\- Claro - respondió Roy asintiendo con gesto convencido para sentenciar. - Seguro, es el más fuerte.

\- Yo apuesto por él.- Anunció Beruche con tono optimista y agregó señalando a una esquina del tatami central. - ¡Ah! Ahí está y parece listo para empezar.

Tom estaba en la banda con el kimono de competición puesto, su cinturón negro hacía juego con su cabello. Su rival, también cinturón negro, parecía muy bueno a su vez, a juzgar por su calentamiento. El árbitro les llamó, ambos se saludaron y el combate dio comienzo.

-¡Duro con él, chico!- animó Roy.-

Pero entonces lo que hizo su compañero les dejó perplejos, bajó los brazos y se dejó golpear, con el asombro pintado en el semblante su amigo le gritó...

\- Sube la guardia, pero, ¿qué haces?...

Tom bailaba alrededor de su rival desprotegido y riéndose señalaba su cara para que el otro le golpease y cada vez que su adversario lo intentaba le esquivaba sin dificultad, el árbitro le llamó la atención.

\- Quizá sea una táctica de él - dijo ingenuamente Cooan.-

\- No, Tom no pelea así, se toma el kárate muy en serio, no lo entiendo - le contestó Roy totalmente desconcertado. -

El otro lanzó una patada que dio a Tom y se anotó un "ipon" (dos puntos), pero a éste parecía darle igual, entonces el demonio que le poseía sonrió y dijo.

\- Ahora me toca divertirme a mí...- con gran celeridad encadenó varios certeros golpes al otro contrincante que cayó al suelo noqueado. Pese a lo cual seguía encima de él levantando los brazos y gritando con una voz ronca. - ¡Soy el mejor, ja, ja, ja, ja!..

La gente estaba descontenta por ese penoso espectáculo y le abuchearon. Las chicas se miraban atónitas, ¡ese no podía ser su compañero! Roy tampoco podía creer lo que veía pero reaccionó, no lo dudó y bajó al tatami. Agarrando a su amigo por un brazo se lo llevó fuera de la sala. Entre tanto Cooan le susurró a su hermana.

\- Noto algo diferente en Tom, al principio no le di importancia, pero me ignoró por completo cuando le saludé. Ahora siento como si no fuese él, como si se tratara de otra persona. Es algo que Rei me enseñó a percibir.

Bertie simplemente se limitó a convenir con un leve asentimiento mientras observaba como Roy intervenía para evitarle la reprobación del público a su amigo y se metía con él por el túnel sin que éste se opusiera. Al menos ahí, su compañero de banco demostró preocuparse por Tom y se comportó con madurez. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que no fuera un caso tan perdido después de todo.

-¿Se puede saber que te ocurre? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- le gritó Roy muy inquietado a su compañero, una vez dentro de los vestuarios. -...

-¡Esta vez te tengo!- Exclamó Ayinnon que le miró con los ojos rojos y sentenció. - Ya eres mío, y ahora no escaparás...

Abandonando el cuerpo de Tom, que cayó inconsciente al suelo, tomó su forma. Semejaba a un hombre normal de altura pareja a la de Roy y complexión fibrosa pero fuerte a un tiempo, era calvo y con dos prominentes orejas aunque su vestuario era extraño. Una especie de traje a una pieza de color negro con un tridente rojo bordado en cada hombro. Al principio su presunta víctima se quedó parado por el asombro pero enseguida reaccionó. Se había estado entrenando últimamente por si se repetía algo similar a lo del monstruo anterior y le propinó un puñetazo que hizo mella al demonio. Éste, que no se esperaba el ataque, retrocedió aturdido y se puso en guardia. Las chicas entraron en ese momento por el túnel y escucharon ruidos de golpes.

-¡Está sucediendo algo!- Declaró preocupada Cooan. - Lo noto, percibo una energía maligna.

Beruche no se lo pensó y se dirigió hacia los vestuarios. Afortunadamente estaban vacíos entonces. No quedaban más deportistas en su interior. Su hermana la siguió y ambas llegaron a ver a ambos rivales estudiándose mutuamente.

\- Te arrepentirás de atacar a mi amigo, monstruo asqueroso, ¡no te lo voy a perdonar! - Espetaba Roy furioso. -

\- Ya lo veremos,- le replicó Ayinnon que se sonrió de forma muy confiada - sólo has tenido un golpe de suerte. Pero no puedes hacer nada contra mí.

De pronto y tras el demonio se escuchó una cuenta numérica,(uno, dos, tres, cuatro...).Era Cooan que usaba el ritual que le había enseñado Rei contra los malos espíritus, contaba mientras colocaba los dedos de sus manos entrelazados en diversas posturas invocatorias.

-¡Espíritu maligno, aléjate de aquí! - le gritó mientras lanzaba un papel al demonio que se adhirió a él haciéndole empezar a arder para asombro de Roy, Beruche e incluso la propia Cooan. -

El muchacho se apartó corriendo hacia ellas a la par que aquel ser estallaba entre agudos chillidos desintegrándose.

-¿Pero, qué ha sido eso? - Quiso saber él todavía anonadado y con la vista fija en un mínimo rastro de cenizas que era cuanto quedaba de su atacante.-

\- Un Kami, lo que vosotros llamáis demonio.- Le informó Cooan que explicó con total naturalidad para asombro del chico. - Tengo una amiga en Japón que es sacerdotisa y me ha enseñado a combatirlos. Pero no creí que la reacción fuese tan violenta, debía de ser un ente muy malvado.

Roy no pudo esbozar palabra alguna, por suerte su amigo Tom había recuperado el conocimiento y miraba aturdido en todas las direcciones sin saber qué había ocurrido. Los demás juzgando innecesario decirle nada por ahora, corrieron a prestarle auxilio. Por suerte no tenía nada serio salvo su sorpresa.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? No recuerdo nada, debo ir al tatami a pelear.- Dijo el atónito muchacho aun desconcertado. -

\- Venga - le calmó Roy acercándose a él, ayudándole a levantarse mientras le decía. - Tranquilo chico, ya has ganado, aunque no de una forma muy ortodoxa...

-¿Ganado? Yo no recuerdo nada. - Negó Tom que aun vacilaba para mantenerse en pie, con la cara marcada por el asombro y la incredulidad. -

\- Es que te ha dado bastante fuerte, pero no te preocupes, ya lo harás mejor. - Le sonrió condescendientemente Beruche -

-¡Ánimo Tom! - le dijo Cooan esbozando una amable sonrisa a su vez que si obró en el muchacho maravillas. Sólo con verla así dejó de lado su extraña amnesia y hasta se plantó firme sobre el suelo en tanto ella remachaba. - La próxima vez seguro que te acuerdas del combate...

Los tres le acompañaron manteniendo un cómplice silencio hasta que le dejaron en su habitación para que descansase y Roy felicitó nuevamente a Connie por su intervención, ella respondió ahora con más seriedad.

\- Bueno, no creí que este truco fuera a resultarme tan útil.

-¿Es que vosotras sabéis lo que era eso? - Las sondeó él.-

\- Estamos igual que tú. - Replicó Bertie cautelosamente. - Mi hermana le lanzó ese conjuro confiando en paralizarle, pero no podía imaginarse que explotaría.

-¡Es de locos! - Opuso Roy con gesto grave y los brazos en jarras. - Una especie de fantasma se mete en mi amigo, le controla, me ataca a mí. Connie le hace estallar con una especie de conjuro, ¿y os quedáis tan tranquilas?- Las presionó sin dar crédito a lo que veía en la aparentemente relajada expresión de Bertie. -

\- Has de saber que en nuestro país estas cosas no son tan raras, quizás este sitio tenga alguna maldición. - Le respondió tímidamente Cooan. -

\- Pues ojalá no nos me toque sufrirla de nuevo. No, si al final me va a tocar llamar a los caza fantasmas. Espero que ésta sea la última vez. - Deseó él queriendo zanjar el tema. – Ahora, si me disculpáis, voy a ver como está Tom. Y Connie… – le sonrió asintiendo con aprobación.- ¡Estuviste fantástica! Gracias.

Dicho esto Roy se alejó de Cooan que le miraba aún colorada por esos cumplidos, Beruche aprovechó para decirle a su hermana.

\- Ya no hay duda, nos enfrentamos a un enemigo muy peligroso.- Declaró mostrando su verdadera inquietud. - Esto deben saberlo las guerreras.

\- Si, las escribiremos sin falta, pero no sé si podrán venir - objetó su interlocutora. -

\- Lo harán - repuso Bertie convencida, sentenciando. - Siempre han acudido en nuestra ayuda cuando lo hemos necesitado.

Y sin perder tiempo ambas mandaron una carta a Ami, pidiéndole que no dijera nada a sus hermanas. A estas las escribieron después. Cooan les hablaba de Roy y de sus otros compañeros. Beruche sobre lo bien que estaban allí y todo lo que iban aprendiendo. Las cartas llegaron a casa de sus respectivas destinatarias en Japón. Karaberasu recogió la misiva del buzón subiéndola arriba. La abrió y leyó comentándola con Petz.

-¿Qué te parece? - Le preguntó a su hermana con regocijo. - A Cooan ya le gusta un chico, va deprisa, pero Bertie se lo toma con más calma, claro que ella es más tranquila.

\- A mí me parece raro,- dijo Petz en tono reflexivo. -Todo les va, no sé cómo decirte, tan bien que me parece mentira...

-¿Y es que no te alegras por ellas? - Repuso Karaberasu algo sorprendida. -

-¡Oh si, claro que me alegro!, - le aseguró su hermana objetando de seguido- pero es que tengo un presentimiento. Me parece como si algo fuera de lugar les ocurriese. Tengo una sensación rara, parece que no nos contaran alguna cosa. No estoy segura, pero escríbelas y diles que, en cuanto podamos, iremos a verlas. Pero más adelante, no quiero que se alarmen.

-¿Crees que hacemos bien?...- Le inquirió Kalie sin demasiado convencimiento. -

-¡Claro que sí! - le respondió enérgicamente Petz sentenciando. - Somos sus hermanas mayores, debemos preocuparnos por ellas.

A lo que su hermana asintió, por una vez dándole toda la razón. Ambas sentían aquella responsabilidad. Paralelamente a eso también en casa de Ami se recibió la correspondencia. Las chicas se reunieron (todas excepto Usagi que no había llegado a la hora convenida) para leer la carta de Beruche, en la que sí se daban cuenta de aquellos extraños ataques. Al terminar, Rei fue la primera en hablar y lo hizo con preocupación y tono reflexivo.

\- No sé quiénes pueden ser, pero lo sentí el otro día, cuando destruimos a ese demonio. Quizá el ente del que nos hablan en su carta sea uno de ellos o pudiera ser que se tratase de un nuevo enemigo diferente...como el del otro día…

\- No lo sé. Pero debe ser un problema importante si ellas piden nuestra ayuda.- Añadió Makoto con gesto pensativo. -

\- Pues con lo liadas que estamos aquí. Un nuevo ataque podría producirse en cualquier momento.- Concluyó Minako visiblemente preocupada. -

\- No hay por qué inquietarse, ahora hay más guerreras disponibles. Podemos hablar con ellas y que nos ayuden. - Intervino Ami aportando una visión más optimista. -

\- Sí, pero ya sabes como son. No sé si podremos contar con que estén libres. Más tras lo de la otra vez. - Objetó Rei.-

\- Bueno pero aun así son un refuerzo. De necesitarlas estoy convencida de que vendrían. Pese a todo son nuestras compañeras. De todos modos Bertie y Cooan son buenas amigas y nos piden ayuda. Alguna de nosotras podría ir allí a tratar de solucionar ese problema.- Propuso Makoto. -

\- Yo iré, desde luego que las dos son unas queridas amigas mías. Además - presumió Rei con algo de bombo. - Cooan ha derrotado a uno de esos bichos con un conjuro que le enseñé yo.

-¡Claro, cómo no!..- Repusieron las demás con gotas de sudor en la cabeza-...

La aludida sonrió con orgullo, todavía recordaba alguna que otra tarde en la que Cooan se pasó por el santuario. Entre sus muchas conversaciones habían hablado a menudo de los seres sobrenaturales. Más cuando le contó algunas de sus luchas anteriores, incluso previas a sus mutuos enfrentamientos. La sacerdotisa, en una de esas charlas, le explicó.

-Hay muchos espíritus malignos sueltos. La mayoría no son capaces de hacer daño, pero a veces, al igual que tus droidas y otros seres, pueden materializarse y poseer a los vivos. Te enseñaré a escribir un conjuro de protección y a usarlo como arma. Puede que jamás lo necesites, pero nunca se sabe.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Rei. - Sonrió su contertulia visiblemente interesada. -

Y Cooan demostró ser una buena alumna, aprendió en poco tiempo a invocar el poder de ese conjuro. Su maestra lo recordaba no sin satisfacción, aunque sus pensamientos volvieron junto a sus compañeras y a la conversación que estaban teniendo.

\- Pero ahora no podemos ir, es imposible. Estamos muy ocupadas y eso sin contar con estos misteriosos enemigos. Por si fuera poco tenemos los exámenes...quizá por vacaciones. Aunque si nos necesitan nuestra obligación es acudir en su socorro. - Intervino Minako. -

\- Es cierto. - Convino Ami que añadió con voluntad de sosegar los ánimos de todas. – Sin embargo dicen que han sido dos ataques aislados. Y de seres sobrenaturales solo han confirmado uno. De momento no creo que corran peligro. Tal y cómo estamos aquí, teniendo en cuenta el calendario escolar, no podremos ir hasta dentro de un par de meses. Tengamos calma, si la situación se agravase seguro que nos lo comunicarían.

Las demás la miraban con cierto sentimiento de culpa, no les parecía del todo bien obviar esa petición. Así lo expresó Makoto.

-¿Y si estuvieran en peligro? No podemos dejarlas a su suerte, ellas no tienen ya ningún poder para defenderse.

Aunque fue la propia Rei la que suspirando replicó.

-Ya sabes lo que han dicho Usagi y Mamoru. No podemos intervenir así como así.

\- ¿Y cómo sabremos cuando es el momento de hacerlo? - Quiso saber Minako sentenciando con inquietud.- Tampoco yo quiero dejarlas a merced de una amenaza como ésta y no me parece que el calendario escolar sea excusa para quedarnos aquí cruzadas de brazos sin hacer nada.

Ami que sentía lo mismo se justificó con tono y expresión apurada.

\- Yo también quiero ir como la que más, Bertie y Cooan son muy buenas amigas. Pero pienso que las cosas aquí ahora mismo tienen más importancia. Y además Rei tiene razón. Ya sabéis que no debemos intervenir demasiado. Seguramente que lo mantendrán todo bajo control, ellas tienen experiencia. No me cabe duda de que esos presuntos enemigos se harán más cautelosos a la hora de volverlo a intentar al haber sido derrotados. Así, cuando vayamos seguro que todo está resuelto y sólo me dedicaré a jugar con Bertie algunas partiditas de ajedrez. Y aprovechando la visita daré un buen vistazo a su universidad. - Remató más distendidamente consiguiendo producir la sonrisa en sus amigas al añadir como deseo final. - Tengo muchas ganas de ver donde estudian... ¿tendrán un buen plan académico?

\- Ami - dijeron las demás señalando a su compañera con dedos acusadores y jocoso tono - ¡siempre estás con lo mismo!

La chica se sonrojó, en ese momento llegó Usagi, saludó a todas y se sentó. Rei se apresuró a recriminarla.

-¡Llegas tarde, como siempre!- la regañó con chillidos estridentes. -¡Ahora habrá que decírtelo todo otra vez!...

\- Perdón - se disculpó la interpelada bajando la cabeza con una gota de sudor perlando su cogote. -Lo siento chicas y mira Rei, vengo con Luna, ella ha llegado más tarde que yo…-

La gata en esos momentos entraba por la puerta y les dijo a las demás, cortando en esta ocasión a Usagi con un tono bastante serio.

\- Chicas, sea lo que sea tendrá que esperar. - Y girando la cabeza hacia la salida les informó. - Artemis me acaba de llamar. Se ha detectado otro nuevo enemigo, ¡vamos! - Todas asintieron y fueron para allá. -

Se marcharon dejando la carta de Beruche y Cooan sobre la mesa. Mientras tanto, en la universidad, Roy estaba en la cancha. Se entrenaba pero no al baloncesto. Desde sus enfrentamientos con los demonios habían surgido en él habilidades extraordinarias. Aparte de su mayor fuerza y rapidez, ahora además tenía la capacidad de mantenerse en el aire. Esto lo había descubierto al hacer un mate y agarrarse al aro, se había soltado y caía mal, deseó no chocar contra el suelo para evitar lesionarse y he aquí que se quedó suspendido en el aire a un metro de altura.

\- Está claro - pensaba el chico tomándoselo muy en serio. - Esos monstruos me buscan a mí, no sé lo que quieren o de donde vienen, pero no les dejaré hacer más daño a mis amigos...

Al terminar de entrenar volvió, se dio una ducha en los vestuarios y retornó a su cuarto. Casualmente se encontró con Bertie por los pasillos. Ella iba con un montón de libros y no veía por donde andaba, la muchacha tropezó y antes de que cayera él la sujetó.

\- Gracias - dijo ella sonrojada y sujetando los libros de forma trabajosa. -

\- Esta vez he sido yo el que ha impedido que te caigas en lugar de tirarte... ¿ahora estaremos en paz, no?...- Le preguntó Roy con ánimo de distender la situación entre ellos que todavía no era todo lo buena que debiera, al menos para su gusto. -

\- Supongo que sí, - repuso Beruche mirándole seria. -

-¿Es que nunca sonríes?- Le inquirió el muchacho tratando de animarla. - Eres una chica muy fría, de verdad que pareces un iceberg...

\- No es para tanto,- contestó ella sin inmutarse. -

\- Es verdad - insistió él divertido. - Y cómo eres pequeñita sólo eres un cubito, desde luego que acerté con el mote ¡Cubito!, ¡cubito! - Repitió riendo. -...

Bertie pese a intentar evitarlo moviendo la cabeza cedió riéndose de la ocurrencia y Roy, sosteniéndole los libros, sonrió a su vez bastante satisfecho...

\- No sabes cuanto me alegro de ver una sonrisita en tu cara. Creía que nunca iba a lograrlo contigo.

\- Dime una cosa. - Se sonrió la muchacha que pareció pensárselo mejor para cambiar de tema guardando nuevamente la compostura. - ¿Cómo está Tom? ¿Sigue desconcertado?..

\- Un poco sí,- admitió su interlocutor también serio ahora - pero ya está bien. Tan tonto y preocupándose por los demás como de costumbre, pero, ¡que se le va a hacer! Ese paleto de Kansas es mi mejor amigo y tengo que aguantarle así, ¡ja, ja, ja! - rio poniéndose una mano en el cogote con una carcajada que, no obstante, era incapaz de pasar por auténtica, puesto que tras ella se percibía la preocupación. -

Aunque a Beruche le chocó bastante esta respuesta no se molestó. Pudo además notar esa sensación en Roy. Él había pasado bastante inquietud cuando vio a su amigo. Ella empezaba a darse cuenta de que quizás no era mal chico. A su manera era amable como Tom y se preocupaba por la gente, sólo que le daba vergüenza reconocerlo. Aquel muchacho ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos tras esa aparente frivolidad. Le sucedía como a ella misma aunque en otro estilo. Bertie ocultaba sus emociones bajo la máscara de la indiferencia, así había sido desde sus días de la Luna Negra. El mismo Tuxedo Kamen se lo dijo y la joven se dio cuenta. Por eso podía entender a ese chico, seguramente habría algo en él que ella desconocía. Una parte de sí mismo que se molestaba en ocultarle al resto del mundo. Igual que ella. Pero había algo más, sentía en su compañero algo familiar, aunque no sabía el que, quizás estaba empezando a sentirse atraída hacia él ¡pero no! No podía ser eso, se lo negó de inmediato a sí misma.

A Roy le pasaba algo similar, al principio de conocerla para él sólo era una chica más. Peor aún, tuvieron un comienzo muy malo. Y ella no le seguía las bromas como las otras, que sólo eran unas bobas que besaban el suelo por donde él pisaba sin importarles lo que las hiciera. Al contrario que Bertie. Esa muchacha era sensible y buena bajo esa apariencia de frialdad. Demasiado como para castigarla con sus bromas fuera de tono. Roy comenzó a interesarse de verdad por conocerla bien, por desentrañar esa pretendida seriedad. Esa muchacha era capaz de sonreír y seguramente que de amar. Lo demostraba con el gran cariño que tenía por su hermana. Las dos eran dulces y muy inocentes aunque a Connie se le notaba enseguida, por contra Bertie trataba de esconderlo. Aunque en ambas se leía una prevención de pasar a algo más que la amistad. Y de hecho apenas se relacionaban con otros chicos que no fuesen Tom o él mismo. Y con ellos era pura amistad o compañerismo. Roy no era tonto y se había percatado, aparte de que éste se lo confesara, de los intentos de su amigo por acercarse a Connie, no obstante ella lo eludía. La misma Bertie no parecía interesada por nada que no fuesen sus libros. ¿Por qué? ¿Habrían sufrido algún desengaño? Siempre y día a día, sentándose con su compañera sentía una sensación nueva con ella respecto de las demás chicas y quería saber lo que era en realidad, de todas formas se negaba a pensar que fuese algo más que una simple amistad.

\- Oye - propuso él intentando aprovechar el momento de tregua en esa guerra fría. - Este fin de semana podríamos visitar la ciudad. ¿Qué te parece la idea? Yo he crecido aquí y puedo hacer de guía, sé dónde se hacen los mejores perritos calientes al estilo neoyorquino. Díselo a tu hermana y yo se lo diré a Tom. Os vendrá bien para vuestras actividades académicas.

Ella le observó sorprendida en principio y Roy temió una negativa pero, para su alivio y contento, Bertie replicó esta vez con poco disimulado interés.

\- Lo hablaré con mi hermana, por mí está bien, tengo ganas de conocer Nueva York, Manhattan, y los sitios más importantes. Es algo que deseábamos hacer desde que llegamos pero nos preocupaba el no saber movernos.

\- Pues aquí tenéis al mejor. Me conozco la ciudad al dedillo ¡Ya verás cuando se lo diga a Tom, seguro que se anima!...- replicó Roy entusiasta de que Beruche estuviera de acuerdo. -

\- Muy bien, pues el sábado a las nueve de la mañana quedamos en el vestíbulo.- Le dijo su compañera que se alejó impertérrita dejándole con sus libros. -

-¡Eh! - Le gritó Roy al darse cuenta de eso. -¡Eh oye!, ¿y qué hago yo con esto?...

\- No sabes el favor que me haces con ir a devolvérmelos tú, ahora está la señorita Rose, ji, ji, ji. Eso es por lo de la piscina, yo también se jugarlas. "Now we are even, lad" - Sentenció ella con un buen dominio del argot, cosa que dejó al chico perplejo. - Aun así Bertie repitió. - Ahora sí que estamos en paz. - Recalcó esto último iluminando su cara con una amplia sonrisa a la que siguió una deliciosa y cantarina risita que el chico nunca le había escuchado. - ¡Ji, ji, ji! Bueno, hasta mañana Roy. Espero que no tengas que entretenerte mucho. - Se despidió con pretendida voz aterciopelada, alejándose corriendo y riendo por el pasillo. -

\- Vaya - musitó él quedándose pensativo pero prendado de aquella musicalidad, inédita hasta entonces en ella, para reconocerse a sí mismo. - Esta chica aprende deprisa, incluso me la ha pegado a mí...

Un par de chicos que pasaban por allí vieron a Roy cargado de libros. Ambos habían presenciado la escena de lejos y se iban riéndose de su compañero el cual, como estaba de buen humor, se dirigió a ellos con jocosidad.

-¿Eh, qué pasa, es que no puedo estudiar de vez en cuando?- sonrió él. -

Los chicos, que le conocían de sobra, se echaron a reír y el aludido con ellos, de esta forma tan divertida los tres se alejaron por el pasillo. Mientras, Beruche había llegado a su habitación y le contó a su hermana los planes que tenían para el sábado. Cooan se puso muy contenta, tenía ganas de ver a Roy y más de salir con él. Su hermana mayor sonrió y no pensó más en eso. Aunque algo en su interior parecía abrirse, era realmente como si una parte del hielo que le cubría aun el corazón comenzara a fundirse y se alegraba por ello. Recordaba un tiempo en el que estuvo a punto de helarse para siempre. Cuando realmente volvió a nacer. Aquella vez, en Tokio, en esa torre de ajedrez…

Estaba junto a Petz y Karaberasu en la nave de su jefe Rubeus. Todos asistían con incredulidad y creciente contrariedad a las imágenes de Kermesite, convertida en una vulgar humana, trabajando en una tienda de cosméticos. La muchacha atendía solícitamente a una clienta declarando con excesiva y edulcorada amabilidad.

-Está usted preciosa, señora.

-¡Qué vergüenza!- Exclamó Calaverite con patente desprecio.-

-¿Sí?- Añadía Kermesite entre tanto, dirigiéndose a una nueva clienta con tono muy solícito.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señora?

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Es la desgracia de las cuatro hermanas Ayakashi!- Espetó Petz con indignación.-

Bertierite las escuchaba observando a su hermana menor con la misma sensación de perplejidad apenas musitando.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué habrá querido convertirse en un ser humano común y corriente?

-No comprendo cómo ha podido traicionarnos de esta manera. - Terció Calaverite.-

-Ya no la considero hermana mía. – Apostilló Petz con manifiesta despreocupación y desdén.-

Realmente Bertierite tampoco podía comprenderlo. Apenas un par de días antes Kermesite estaba realmente obsesionada con acabar con esa mocosa y agradar al amo Rubeus. Ahora la veía ahí, desperdiciando su vida, en esa estúpida actitud servil. Habiendo renunciado para siempre a su hogar, a su familia y a su futuro…

-No necesitamos traidores en nuestra familia…- Declaró Rubeus sacándola de esos pensamientos.-

-Has sido muy estúpida, Kermesite.- Dijo Bertierite con voz baja y suave.-

Sin embargo, la muchacha se sobresaltó cuando el espejo en el que observaba a su hermana se agrietó. Al girarse observó el gesto de Rubeus. Daba realmente miedo. Su expresión era de fría crueldad, más cuando sentenció, cruzándose de brazos.

-Buscaremos la manera de matar a la traidora en cualquier momento. Ahora sigamos adelante con nuestra misión. Éste es el nuevo cristal punto…– Y en tanto decía eso, la imagen de un extraño edificio con forma de torre de ajedrez apareció sobre los proyectores holográficos de la nave.-

Bertie no se lo pensó, enseguida interrumpió a su jefe para ofrecerse voluntaria.

-Rubeus, déjame a mí la misión… - Le pidió saliendo de inmediato para la ciudad, sin esperar siquiera la respuesta de su superior.-

En ese instante solo podía pensar en una cosa. ¡En su hermana! Cumpliría con su misión, por supuesto, pero iría antes a tratar de hablar con ella. ¡A avisarla de la suerte que la esperaba! Si Rubeus la atrapaba podía considerarse muerta. Con Petz y Calaverite al menos tendría la oportunidad de tratar de razonar. Sin embargo su jefe era otra historia. A diferencia de sus otras hermanas, ella nunca se dejó fascinar por él. Era la única que le veía por lo que realmente era, un tipo despiadado, frio y calculador, que no dudaría en pasar por encima de quién fuera para lograr sus objetivos. Solamente le era leal al príncipe Diamante y solo parecía confiar en las palabras del amo Hombre Sabio. Ese otro enigmático personaje que jamás había dejado ver su rostro. Bertierite les tenía autentico pavor a ambos. Pero siempre se había esforzado por ocultarlo bajo una máscara de despreocupada frialdad. Sin embargo ahora era diferente. Tenía que advertir a su hermana y sobre todo, ansiaba oír una explicación de labios de ésta que le aclarase el porqué de su deserción. Quizás si Kermesite le desvelaba los motivos de su traición podría llegar a comprenderlo. O pudiera ser que si lograba llevar a cabo con éxito esa tarea pudiera pedir clemencia para ella. En el fondo, y pese a que lo ocultase, quería mucho a sus hermanas, pero sobre todo a la menor. Éste había sido un golpe muy duro para ella. Lo que tenía que hacer era acabar con las guerreras y demostrarle a Kermie que estaba equivocada. Y se dispuso a ello. En primer lugar se acercó a verla, pero no estaba en esa tienda. Suspiró decepcionada. Tendría que ir pues a cumplir con su misión. Acudió a ese extraño edificio para bombardearlo con poder oscuro. Al llegar se encontró con tres patéticas chiquillas hablando sobre lo bonito que era competir. Una de ellas, de pelo azulado y aspecto frágil, decía que lo importante era poder participar, que el resultado no contaba. Aquello le pareció tan estúpido que se permitió el lujo de meterse en esa conversación para rebatir, a su parecer, de un modo obvio.

-Pues claro que el resultado es importante. Si tú no juegas para ganar, el juego es una pérdida de tiempo… ¡Hay que jugar para ganar!

Las otras tres chicas la observaron atónitas. Una de ellas, rubia y de larga cabellera, dividida en sendas coletas y con dos grandes moños a cada lado, le preguntó.

-Oye, ¿Quién eres tú?...Lo que hay que hacer en el juego es poner lo mejor, el resultado ya no importa.

Pero Bertierite la ignoró centrándose en la otra chica a la que le explicó con patente condescendencia y desdén…

-Los perdedores siempre dicen cosas como esas. Aunque supongo que con tu edad irás a participar en el campeonato de infantiles. ¿Verdad muchachita?...

-Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando?- Replicó aquella chiquilla rubia con tono molesto.-

-Perdonad, pero no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con vosotras. ¡Adiós, muchachitas! - Se despidió Bertierite ignorándolas en tanto entraba a la torre con sugerentes andares.-

Tardó un poco en localizar el punto exacto. Pudo entonces permutar esas ropas humanas por su uniforme de faena y comenzó a bombardear aquello con energía oscura. De pronto una puerta se abrió. Era esa chica, la que había estado antes hablando sobre su deseo de participar en el torneo, quien le ordenó.

-¡Alto ahí!...

-Vaya, así que eres tú, estúpida.- Pensó Bertie, que no estaba de humor para interrupciones. Y así le respondió. – Debes creerte muy valiente. Yo odio a las chicas buenecitas como tú, y mira por dónde vas a pagar todas mis antipatías… ¡Vete al infierno!

Y sin previo aviso descargó sobre esa muchacha un ataque de "Dark Water" que la derribó en el suelo haciéndola chillar de dolor.

-Será mejor que no intentes levantarte.- La aconsejó Bertierite con un tono dulzón pleno de sarcasmo.-

Pese a todo, esa chica lo intentó, Bertie volvió a derribarla con otro ataque a la par que añadía, burlándose con regocijo y falsa voz melosa…

-¿Lo ves? Boba… ¿Te he hecho daño? ¡Oh, lo siento!, pero no te preocupes. Yo haré que no sientas dolor, nunca más.

Y estaba lista para darle el golpe final cuando aquella cría invocó su transformación al grito de…

-¡Planeta Mercurio dame el poder!...

Bertie quedó perpleja. Tras una serie de luces y giros sobre sí misma, esa muchacha apareció convertida en una guerrera. Pero lejos de preocuparse por ello se rio encantada para declarar.

-¡Vaya sorpresa! Nunca puede imaginar que tú fueras Guerrera Mercurio. Éste será un bonito regalo para Rubeus.

Acto seguido la atacó, pero la sailor bloqueó aquello con su propio poder. Bertie se sonrió incrédula para declarar desdeñosamente en tanto se cruzaba de brazos…

-¿Tú?, ¿te atreves a interrumpirme a mí?...

Aunque cuando iba a volver a la carga para eliminar a esa molesta guerrera recibió un impacto de un sorpresivo ataque que le hirió en la mano.

-¡Spark plug pressure!

Sin poderlo evitar chilló sujetándose la palma de la mano que sangraba por un corte bastante profundo. Al mirar hacia su enemigo vio a dos más de esas guerreras.

-¡Esto no es justo!, sois tres contra una y esto es lo que yo llamo emplear la violencia.- Pudo protestar con indignación.-

-¡Cierra el pico! - Replicó la más alta de aquellas sailors añadiendo con tono amenazador.- O prefieres que te mande otra…

Ante esa desventaja numérica tan clara Bertie decidió que sería mejor retirarse, aunque no lo hizo sin antes amenazar, dirigiéndose a Mercurio…

-No me importa, ahora que conozco tu secreto…

Desapareció volviendo a su nave. Se curaba la mano cuando sus hermanas mayores aparecieron. Fingieron preocuparse por su estado, y una de ellas, Calaverite, le preguntó con retintín.

-Vaya. ¿Te han herido?

-Estás sangrando. – Constató Petz.-

-Os contaré lo ocurrido. - Quiso aclararles con un simulado tono risueño aunque fue Calaverite quién la interrumpió para inquirir con sarcasmo en su voz.-

-¿No me digas que has fracasado?

-Para mí sería un baldón y me moriría de vergüenza.- Completó Petz.-

-Ni pensarlo.- Replico Bertie agregando confiada.- Estáis intentando humillarme, pero no pediré vuestra ayuda.

-Eso espero, ya sabes que la que se ofrece voluntaria para una misión debe triunfar o no podrá volver.- Le advirtió Petz.-

-Kermesite nos ha defraudado y ninguna queremos tener más idiotas en la familia. - Sentenció Calaverite echándose a reír junto con su hermana mayor.-

Bertie tuvo que reír con ellas, pero en el fondo estaba muy asustada. ¿Y si le sucedía lo mismo que a su hermana pequeña? ¡Sería una apestada para los suyos! La repudiarían o algo peor. Debía cumplir con su misión, costase lo que costase…Volvió decidida a desafiar a Ami en una partida de ajedrez. Tenía un plan preparado. Se infiltró sin ningún problema sugestionando a la chica que estaba en recepción para que la inscribiera como participante. Así comenzó a jugar, e incluso sin recurrir a sus poderes, derrotó sin problemas a todos sus contrincantes. Finalmente se vio con Ami en la final. ¡Qué poco se imaginaba esa boba lo que la tenía reservado!, no pudo evitar reír cuando esa ilusa le tendió la mano afirmando esperanzada.

-Creo que disfrutaré con esta partida.

Bertie se sonrió y le ofreció su propia mano en respuesta, fría tras haber concentrado su energía. Al tiempo que pensaba.

-Cuando gane voy a llenar este lugar con el poder de la oscuridad, estoy deseando que llegue el momento.

Se deleitó al ver la expresión de su adversaria, seguro que habría sentido el frío en ese apretón de manos, y sin esperar a que esa tonta dijese nada, fue ella la que le pidió.

-En las finales me gustaría usar estas piezas.-

-¡Son preciosas!- Exclamó Ami que pareció impresionada por esa rica decoración en esmeraldas y rubíes que lucían.-

-No son solo preciosas. - Musitó una divertida Bertie, que las había preparado para amplificar su poder congelante.-

-¿Eh?- Replicó su interlocutora que no captó aquellas palabras, recibiendo una burlona risita por toda contestación.-

Bertierite se regocijaba de antemano ante la perspectiva de una victoria clara y del éxito en su misión. Ajena a todo eso, su ingenua rival no puso objeción, comenzaron una partida muy equilibrada. Bertie incluso creyó tenerla vencida. Pero, en una mala decisión, llevada por el exceso de confianza, perdió su reina y sufrió un jaque mate tras dos movimientos. Aquello la enfureció terriblemente, ella era muy competitiva. Tanto que por unos momentos se había olvidado de la verdadera intención de su presencia allí. Lo cierto es que también quería haber ganado ese campeonato, demostrar que era mejor en todo que su rival. Ahora se sentía humillada. Declaró entonces bruscamente, enmascarando a duras penas su enfado con un tono aterciopelado de voz.

-Aun no… el juego no ha terminado, Guerrera Mercurio. ¡Esto solo ha sido una partida de niños!

Al escucharla su contrincante se levantó de la silla como un resorte. Bertie hizo lo propio. Entonces lanzó un rayo helado que congeló la cámara que retransmitía el torneo. Ami tuvo tiempo de transformarse a su vez, pero ella lo esperaba, sonrió. Su objetivo era mucho más ambicioso. Las demás guerreras no tardaron en aparecer, como había imaginado que harían. Las encerró en una burbuja especial con sus amplificados poderes y retó a la Guerrera Mercurio.

-¿Te apetece que nos juguemos sus vidas y la tuya en una partida de ajedrez?

-¿Tengo otra opción?- Le inquirió su interlocutora con visible indignación.-

-No, no creo que la tengas. Por cada pieza que pierdas te iré congelando. – Le advirtió divertida a su rival. -

Ignorando los ruegos de sus compañeras de que no jugase por salvarlas, la guerrera Mercurio continuó moviendo. Aunque Bertie había hecho trampas adelantando sus fichas. Cuando su oponente se lo recriminó, ella rio declarando.

-¡Claro!, es una de las delicias de este juego.

Poco a poco Ami se iba congelando, pero a pesar de ello insistía en jugar. La propia Bertierite estaba sorprendida e incluso admirada de ese coraje. Al hacer otra jugada le dijo a su enemiga no sin cierto tono de asombro.

-Veo que has hecho otro movimiento, y sabes muy bien que vas a perder otra pieza. ¿No es así?...

De hecho Mercurio lo tenía fácil. Podía renunciar y dejar que matasen a las otras. Pero ella podría salvarse. Bertie la tomaría prisionera pero le perdonaría la vida. Al principio pensó en no cumplir con su palabra. No obstante la resolución de su adversaria la había impresionado. Quizás con semejante trofeo y el éxito Rubeus perdonase a Kermesite. Aunque lo que oyó entonces a la ya débil sailor la impactó.

-Por favor…-pudo musitar Ami, tratando de resistir los rigores de la avanzada congelación que ya sufría.- Salva a mis amigas aunque muera yo…

-¿Qué?- Exclamó su atónita interlocutora levantándose de la silla para preguntar.- ¿Por qué?..

-Porque son las mejores amigas que he tenido nunca. No me importa morir si ellas se salvan…

Bertie dudó entonces, estaba a punto de considerar aquella proposición. A fin de cuentas, si terminaba con una de las guerreras podría atribuirse también un sonado triunfo. De todos modos, sería mejor acabar con todas ellas, pero algo la hacía vacilar. Entonces Petz y Calaverite aparecieron a su lado. Las dos con la desfachatez de cantar victoria, como si hubieran hecho algo para merecerlo.

-Buen trabajo hermana. – La alabó Petz.-

-Sí, ahora entre todas acabaremos con ellas. - Añadió Calaverite.-

-Realmente tenéis mucha cara. – Les recriminó la aludida, molesta por esa intrusión.-

Finalmente iba a tomar la pieza para acabar con Mercurio cuando una rosa roja se anticipó destruyendo aquella figurita y desintegrando la burbuja en la que mantenía presas a las demás guerreras al romper su condensador de energía.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Inquirió atónita a un tipo vestido con smoking, sombrero de copa y antifaz, que por toda réplica le dijo. -

-Si no sabes cómo se siente un peón, nunca podrás manejar una reina. Adiós.-

Viendo libres a sus enemigas Bertie se volvió a sus hermanas en la esperanza de recibir su ayuda. Sin embargo y para su horror, Petz le dijo desentendiéndose del asunto.

-Es un error táctico tuyo. Bertierite.

-Si. Soluciónalo. Acaba con ellas o muere, cumple con tu deber y podrás volver al sitio que te corresponde.- Sentenció Calaverite con idéntica despreocupación.- O te quedarás aquí para siempre.

Y ambas desaparecieron dejándola allí, completamente sola y sobrepasada en número. Sus enemigas la observaban ahora con gesto sorprendido. Parecían tan desconcertadas como ella. Pero seguramente que se repondrían del estupor y acabarían con su vida de inmediato. ¿Por qué iban a tener misericordia? Pero eso no era lo peor. ¡Sus propias hermanas la habían traicionado!, abandonado a su suerte… Se sintió destrozada y vacía. Apenas pudo esbozar una sardónica sonrisa y reír, sin ya nada más que perder, declarando para asombro de sus rivales.

-Es de lo más cómico. Si hasta a mí me hace gracia. ¿Lo veis? Esto es lo que he obtenido de mis propias hermanas. Es absurdo querer sacrificarse por unos extraños. Si hasta mi propia sangre me ha traicionado…y lo más gracioso es que tuve esperanzas hasta el final. ¡Vamos, reíros! ... ¡Reíd, maldita sea!...- y tras unos agónicos instantes en los que sus adversarias no respondían y la miraban diríase que hasta con piedad, ella estalló gritando.- ¡Moriré, pero os llevaré a todas conmigo!… ¡Dark Water full power!... Al final se nace y se muere solo… el amor es…inútil.

Y concentró toda su energía para liberarla de forma masiva. La habitación empezó a congelarse y Bertierite con ella. Si al menos tenía que morir lo haría de forma heroica. Ya nada la importaba, estaba sola. Nadie la quería, ¡nadie! Seguramente siempre habría sido así. Desde que sus padres las enviaron a todas a servir a la corte del padre del príncipe Diamante. Habían crecido en ese ambiente de intrigas y de búsqueda del poder. Sin apenas relacionarse con los demás, siempre ocultando sus auténticos sentimientos para no ser tachadas de débiles o estúpidas. Y la única con la que había tenido alguna conexión más afectiva, Kermesite, fue la primera en abandonarla. Ya solo deseaba terminar con todo para no sufrir más…entonces escuchó la voz de su hermana menor, que, muy agitada, corría hacia ella suplicándole.

-Bertierite, por favor. ¡No lo hagas!..

-¿Es que también has venido a reírte de mí?- Espetó lanzando contra su hermana y el resto gruesos fragmentos de hielo.-

-No...- Repuso ésta recibiendo el impacto de un gran bloque que la derribó.-

Las guerreras se aproximaron preocupadas por su estado gritando su nombre, pero Kermesite extendió un brazo para que no se acercasen. Todavía con una rodilla en el suelo se rehízo para añadir.

\- Bertie…por favor, vive…Yo te quiero, eres mi hermana…

-¡Cállate! – Aullaba ella que no deseaba escuchar más mentiras.- Una traidora como tú no puede comprender como me siento.

\- Ane- sama…Ane-chan. Te lo suplico. ¡Créeme! Sé cómo debes sentirte de desamparada en el fondo de tu corazón. Pero no estás sola. ¡Confía en mí! Los humanos tienen una increíble capacidad para amar…

Bertierite miró a su hermana a los ojos. Kermesite desde luego estaba muy cambiada. Su mirada era pura y limpia, no parecía esconder nada. Se aproximaba aun a riesgo de su propia vida para convencerla. No tenía nada que ganar con eso y sin embargo allí estaba. Dispuesta a sacrificarse por ella. ¿Acaso sería verdad? ... ¿El amor en los humanos era tan fuerte como para tal demostración?... En ese momento sintió algo… recordó los buenos momentos pasados con su hermana pequeña. Su propia infancia… y una extraña sensación se abrió paso en su interior. Más cuando su interlocutora le gritó, suplicándole con desesperación.

-Debes vivir. ¡Hermana, por favor!…

La interpelada entonces detuvo su ataque… sentía cada vez más como una extraña calidez que no podía describir se extendía desde su pecho. Apenas pudo musitar, mirando entre lágrimas a su interlocutora.

-¿Podré sentir yo esa clase de amor?...

Su contertulia corrió hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos, sin parar de repetir…

-¡Te quiero Bertie! Tú eres mi hermana, tan querida…

-¡Oh Kermesite!, ¡Estás llorando! ¿Acaso el amor duele tanto?...-Quiso saber con tono entre atónito y emocionado.-

Pero la interpelada no respondió a eso, sin embargo la alcanzó, se precipitó en sus brazos y ella la sostuvo. Ahora tenía una sensación de felicidad y de afecto que no recordaba haber experimentado en muchísimo tiempo. Entonces lo supo. Si podía percibir el amor. Es más, ¡Quería recibirlo, quería ser capaz también de darlo! Miró con ternura a su hermana menor y asintió…musitando entre emocionada y arrepentida.

-Lo siento. Gomen nasai… Kermesite.

Acto seguido solo escuchó a Guerrero Luna invocar el poder del Cristal de Plata. Y entonces lo percibió. Una aureola de calidez que la libró de aquella maligna energía de la que había estado llena. En ese mismo instante se sintió ligera y alegre como jamás lo había estado…había renacido por completo…solo era capaz de reír, pero era una risa cantarina y plena de felicidad. Pudo oír entonces como Ami, posando una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Kermesite, le preguntaba afectuosamente a su hermana.

-¿No es estupendo?...

-Es maravilloso. Muchas gracias. - Respondió ésta, visiblemente emocionada.-

Bertie se percató de que su uniforme de combate se había convertido en un atuendo humano corriente. Ahora se sentía algo cansada. Su hermana la abrazó, pasándole un protector brazo sobre los hombros y las guerreras la saludaron dándole la bienvenida. Ahora recordaba aquello sin dejar de sonreír, en su habitación de la universidad. Y tras tanto luchar y trabajar, adaptarse a su nueva vida y superar todas las trabas, aquí estaba. Tenía a su querida Cooan al lado, al resto de sus hermanas y a las guerreras en Japón y a esos dos nuevos amigos. Pensaba que ahora era su turno de ayudar a los demás y de disfrutar de la amistad. Quizás debía dejarse llevar un poco. Bajar sus defensas y relajar su desconfianza. Sobre todo con su compañero de pupitre. Ella se sentía mejor ahora que había comprobado que no era tan mal chico en realidad. Simplemente era como un niño travieso y deseaba que ambos pudieran llevarse bien.

-¿En qué piensas? Te noto muy callada. - Le preguntó su hermana.-

\- En una tonta que no confiaba en que existieran el verdadero amor y la amistad.- Le contestó esbozando una cálida sonrisa.-

Y sin que su interlocutora pudiera responder a eso, Beruche le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente para sentenciar.

-Si mañana queremos estar listas y frescas tenemos que irnos a dormir. Todavía quedan dos días para esa excursión y antes hay otras cosas por hacer.

Su hermana convino en ello devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ya se había hecho tarde y tendrían que madrugar. De modo que se acostaron a los pocos minutos. Roy por su parte le contó a su amigo el plan y éste, como no podía ser de otro modo, aceptó de muy buena gana...

Pero en ese mismo momento, en el antro subterráneo, las siniestras figuras planeaban ya el ataque de un nuevo demonio.


	8. Visita turística a Nueva York

Capítulo 8. Visita turística a Nueva York.

Al día siguiente, viernes, era Roy quién tenía compromiso deportivo. Beruche y un todavía algo desconcertado Tom acudieron a verle. Cooan no estaría con ellos ya que formaba parte del grupo de animadoras que se encargaría de dar su apoyo moral al equipo. Melanie la había seleccionado con bastante énfasis y eso había alegrado mucho a la muchacha. El partido comenzaría a las seis de la tarde y ya un par de horas antes, tanto las chicas del grupo de Child - leaders, como los jugadores, se afanaban en el calentamiento previo. Roy estaba con el resto de sus compañeros efectuando los estiramientos y las primeras carreras alrededor de la pista. Podría decirse lo mismo de Cooan y su grupo. Melanie las alineó a todas antes del comienzo y les expuso con evidente interés.

-¡Vamos a ver chicas! Éste es el primer partido de la pretemporada, y aunque en teoría es un amistoso nuestro equipo se juega más que la mera victoria. Estoy segura de que todas.- Y recorrió con la vista la fila de sus seleccionadas - daréis lo mejor para que los muchachos jueguen a tope.

\- ¡Si jefa de grupo! - Replicaron todas a coro incluida Cooan. -

Esbozando una sonrisa de aprobación Melanie asintió satisfecha.

\- Así me gusta. - Aseveró encargándose acto seguido de repartir las consignas -, vamos a ver. Tú Serena y tú April, os encargaréis del ala izquierda.

Las dos aludidas, una de ellas de piel negra y otra más bien blanca pálida, morenas ambas, con el pelo hasta los hombros y de mediana estatura; asintieron sin demora, colocándose en una posición prefijada. Melanie prosiguió.

\- Francine y Terry a la derecha.

Una rubia de media melena y otra de pelo castaño más corto, un poco más altas, obedecieron de inmediato situándose a ese extremo.

\- Y Cinthia con Connie al centro, justo detrás de mí. - Concluyó la jefa indicándoles con una mano su puesto. -

A decir verdad este sitio era el menos comprometido ya que ambas eran las más novatas del grupo. De este modo Melanie capitalizaba más atención del público e impedía que un hipotético error de cualquiera de las dos chicas saltase a la vista. Aunque la animadora jefa no se preocupaba por la nueva adquisición del equipo, en realidad debía reconocer que su condición física era excelente y que su sentido del ritmo y del baile nada tenía que envidiar a las de las animadoras más experimentadas.

\- Vale, vamos a comenzar a ensayar el baile cuatro y el siete. Ya sabéis, sin despistarse. - Les matizó con insistencia.- Coreografía lista desde el paso primero.

Y Melanie se apartó del grupo, ella lo tenía más que trillado y se ocuparía de controlar las evoluciones de las otras. Portaba un radio cd consigo que accionó no sin antes decir.

-¡Atentas! y uno, dos, tres...

Comenzó la música que fue aumentando de ritmo hasta ser trepidante, de este modo las muchachas tenían ocasión de ir calentando a medida que bailaban. Cooan lo hacía muy bien, no estaba nerviosa y ejecutaba todos los movimientos de modo preciso y con la cadencia justa ante la atenta y aprobatoria mirada de Melanie. Y no sólo de ésta. En el otro lado del campo los chicos no perdían de vista las evoluciones de sus compañeras. Roy y los demás estaban "haciendo líneas". (Correr a la mayor velocidad posible de una raya a otra de la cancha, tocarla, retroceder andando hacia atrás y volver a correr hasta la siguiente) Así se ejercitaban la velocidad de reflejos y la carrera además del fondo físico. Roy lo tenía más que superado y casi siempre era el primero en concluir el recorrido. Así, cuando hubieron parado para recobrar el aliento, los chicos se recrearon con los gráciles y provocativos movimientos de sus condiscípulas.

-¡Qué maravilla, así da gusto entrenar!- Declaró Jack Cooper, uno de los aleros altos del equipo, de complexión fibrosa pero robusta y pelo rubio, era de los mejores amigos del propio Roy. -

\- Y además hay mucha carne nueva. - Comentó con regocijo Daniel Smith, uno de los pívots que destacaba por sus más de dos metros, con la piel oscura y el pelo negro tizón. -

\- Tranquilo. - Le replicó Oswald "Ossy" Lane, el base titular, de algo más de metro ochenta y pelo moreno con un cuerpo bastante atlético.- Ya habrá tiempo de conocerlas bien.

\- ¡A algunas! - rio Jack. - A las demás ya nos las sabemos de memoria. ¿Eh Roy?-

\- Si, - convino éste con una pícara sonrisa de complicidad. -

\- Pues a mí me gustaría probar a qué sabe esa nueva de allí. - Indicó Michael Newheart otro alero de casi dos metros y anchas espaldas, amén de pelo trigueño y rizado, señalando sin pudor ninguno hacia Cooan. - La japonesita.

\- No tiene pinta de "Jo-Sam"- Terció Roger Collins, otro pivot del equipo, negro, enormemente musculoso y rapado al cero. -

-¡Oye, no la insultes!- Intervino Roy con algo de malestar para advertirles a sus compañeros. - Además, para vuestra información, es materia reservada. -

-¡Qué jodío eres!, ya te la has apandado tú ¿Eh? Y no te censuro el gusto. Está bien buena la verdad.- Observó Jack describiendo pícaramente como era su norma. - Fíjate que bien le queda esa minifaldita roja y ese top doradito. (Uniforme de las animadoras para los partidos). No me sorprende que te hayas dado prisa en plantar tu bandera.

Hubo burlones coros de "¡Ahhh, no me digas tío!" entre todos los demás y Roy tuvo que intentar aclarar las cosas.

\- No es por mí. Pero digamos que tengo un amigo que ha mostrado su interés y si alguien se mete con mi amigo, se mete conmigo. Es uno de los nuestros. - Declaró en modo tajante y al tiempo muy revelador para casi todos sus compañeros. -

\- Vale tío, el sagrado pacto de la hermandad. - Convino Roger que añadió en tono de disculpa - y no he querido insultarla. Me refería a que no tiene aspecto de "japo", ya sabes, ojos achinados y cara de limón.

\- Que venga de Japón no quiere decir que haya nacido allí. Según nos contó es de origen extranjero.- Le explicó Roy amonestándole de seguido. -Y para tu información eso de "Jo-Sam" era el término que se usaba en Corea y Vietnam para las fulanas.

\- Lo siento tío. - Se excusó nuevamente su azorado compañero. - Es que desde niño oía a mi padre decir eso cada vez que veía a una "amarilla". Creí que se las llamaba a todas así.

\- Vale, no pasa nada. - Sonrió Roy que sin embargo advirtió con gesto serio. - Pero que a ninguno de vosotros se le ocurra llamarla así. Y tampoco es amarilla. No hagáis comentarios racistas.

\- No era mi intención – Se disculpó su interlocutor. -

Todos convinieron con asentimientos. En eso estaban cuando la indignada voz del entrenador les interrumpió.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Acaso voy a tener que alinear a las animadoras? Ellas se entrenan con mucha más intensidad que vosotros, zopencos ¡Vamos, os quiero ver moveros!

Y sin más lanzó hacia todos varios balones y el grupo se ejercitó en lanzamientos contra la canasta, entradas y mates, etc. Ahora fueron las chicas quienes descansaron tras ensayar para recrearse la vista con ellos. Cooan se apoyó sobre las protecciones del medio campo para observar.

-¡Vaya panda de gigantes! - pensaba divertida.- Pero el que mejor se mueve de todos es Roy.

En esto el objeto de su atención entraba a canasta machacando a dos manos. Cooan no pudo por menos que aplaudir aunque desde esa posición no era observaba por el chico, sí lo fue por Melanie que se aproximó hacia ella diciéndole.

\- Desde luego que haces bien en aplaudir. Roy es el número uno en muchas cosas.

\- Seguro que es muy bueno, tenía ganas de verle jugar porque sólo le he visto en los entrenamientos. - Replicó Cooan con interés. -

Melanie la miró divertida, no sabía a que atenerse con esa chica, o realmente era así de ingenua o se lo hacía. La experiencia le había enseñado a no fiarse de las "mosquitas muertas." Quizás por eso no le gustó la idea de que la hermana de Connie se sentase junto a Roy. Pero ahora estaba más tranquila a ese respecto. Y ésta otra, sencillamente no le parecía peligrosa, pero más valía cerciorarse.

-¿Te gusta Roy?- Le inquirió con total naturalidad haciendo que su interlocutora la mirase atónita y se ruborizase hasta las orejas. -

-¿Qué?- Pudo decir sin ser capaz de asimilar una pregunta tan directa. -

\- Vamos, ¡no pasa nada! A todas las chicas les gusta - se rio Melanie regocijándose en su fuero interno con la expresión desconcertada y vergonzosa de esa pobre infeliz. -

-¿A ti también?- Le inquirió tímidamente Cooan añadiendo con toda su buena fe. - Como eres la jefa de las animadoras tendrás a cualquier chico que quieras.

Eso hizo reír a Melanie hasta casi doblarse. Connie era verdaderamente un prodigio de ingenuidad elevada a la enésima potencia. Al menos eso parecía en cosas relativas al amor. Aquella ocasión era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Decidió continuar divirtiéndose a su costa un poquito más.

\- Oye, no te preocupes. A mí me gusta porque está muy bueno y porque lo hace muy bien. Ya me comprendes ¡Tiene una habilidad que deja al baloncesto a la altura del betún! - Afirmó con una voz muy insinuante -.

\- Habilidad. - ¿En qué?- Preguntó cándidamente Cooan que aun no comprendía algunos dobles sentidos y frases hechas en inglés. -

Su contertulia abrió la boca, atónita. ¿Es que tampoco captaba eso? Bueno, no debía olvidar que era extranjera. Así que habría que explicitarlo algo más...

\- Digamos que él y yo hemos tenido relaciones de esas.

Por la cara pálida de la pobre chica, su desmesurada apertura bucal y de ojos, Melanie pudo comprobar que había sido comprendida. Y añadió, aun para mayor sonrojo de su cándida compañera.

\- Aquí somos muy liberales y si quieres probar no te lo reprocharé. Roy tiene mucho ritmo para eso. Aunque claro, no puedes hacerlo en tu cuarto con tu hermanita allí. Pero eso no es problema, puedo cederte el mío. Mi compañera lo comprenderá… ¡Ah! y no te olvides las gomitas, él es muy despistado…Y no querrás quedarte…ya sabes…

\- No, no estarás hablando en serio, eso está prohibido y además ¡Qué vergüenza!- Pudo replicar Cooan entre balbuceos. - Yo no, no podría, quiero decir, que no.

-¿No me digas que eres virgen?- Le disparó Melanie.-

La jefa de animadoras estaba cada vez más entusiasmada ante ese filón que tenía delante sólo para su diversión. Esa pobre estaba roja como un tomate. ¡Lo que iban a reírse las demás en cuanto se lo comentase! Volvió a la carga con regocijo.

-¿Nunca has estado con un chico?- Preguntó con fingida(o quizás no tanto) cara de asombro. -

\- No, bueno sí, tuve una relación, al menos un muchacho que me gustaba, pero no salió bien. -Replicó con la voz queda, a decir verdad se sentía como si estuviera en medio de un interrogatorio. Y pudo remachar. - Ahora me lo pienso más a la hora de buscarme novio.

-¿Buscarte un novio? ¡No seas tonta, mujer! - Le sonrió Melanie de modo condescendiente. - No hace falta que te comprometas, ya sabes, una noche y si te gusta repetir pues lo haces. Aunque con Roy sólo te dejo una ¿eh?- Remató aparentando complicidad. -

Cooan estaba alucinada ¿Qué clase de relaciones se establecían allí? Lo cierto es que había oído comentar a sus amigas guerreras que los occidentales tenían otra manera de hacer las cosas en ese terreno, que eran más lanzados, por decirlo así. Sobre todo las mujeres. Eso le recordaba vagamente a Némesis. Allí circulaban muchos rumores acerca del propio Rubeus y sus andanzas. Aunque ella siempre se había negado a darles crédito, después supo que eran ciertos. Pero a fin de cuentas él era un hombre y los hombres, ya se sabe. Sólo van a su propio interés. Desde luego, ella no estaba dispuesta en absoluto a meterse en esa rueda.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho pero debo concentrarme en estudiar para aprovechar el año. Igual que mi hermana. - Afirmó tratando de recobrar la pausa en sus palpitaciones.-

-¿Tu hermana tampoco tiene novio?- Le sonrió Melanie inclinando la cabeza como si quisiera escuchar con mucho interés la respuesta de Cooan. -

\- No, ella,… que yo sepa no está interesada en ninguno todavía. - Repuso la interpelada con una tímida sonrisa. -

Melanie quería continuar su acoso y derribo sobre todo centrándolo en esa irritante hermanita de Connie. La ocasión de sonsacar más información era única. En estas circunstancias esa boba le diría todo lo que quisiera saber. Sin embargo se cuidó de hacerlo porque Roy se dirigía hacia ellas. Los chicos habían terminado de calentar y faltaba media hora para el comienzo del encuentro, las puertas se habían abierto y el público afluía al interior. Era hora de ultimar los preparativos. Aunque antes tenían unos minutos para hablar y el muchacho quiso aprovecharlos.

-¡Hola chicas!- Las saludó esbozando una amplia sonrisa.-

Lo cierto es que venía sudado y aun respiraba agitado para recobrarse del esfuerzo. Pero eso, lejos de hacerle perder atractivo contribuía a realzar todavía más sus encantos a los ojos de ambas.

-¿Qué tal Roy? ¿Dispuestos a humillar a los de Saint Paul? - Replicó Melanie abalanzándose sobre su cuello en tanto guiñaba un ojo a su azorada compañera.-

Éste se zafó discretamente no si encajar antes un par de besos que más bien fueron lametones. Cooan simplemente no se acercó y sonrió envaradamente. En tanto él, ajeno a eso, agarraba amistosamente de la cintura a Melanie y les aseguró.

\- No podemos perder, tenemos a las mejores animadoras del mundo. Así que contad con ello.

-¿Te ha gustado nuestro ensayo?- Preguntó esperanzadamente Cooan ante la divertida mirada de Melanie y el amable asentimiento de Roy. -

\- Claro Connie. – Respondió muy sinceramente él. - Tú en particular lo has hecho muy bien. Tienes mucho ritmo. - ¿Verdad Melanie?- Inquirió a la jefa que convino con una pícara sonrisa para añadir no sin regocijo. -

\- Eso comentábamos las dos ahora mismo, el ritmo es importante para todo. ¿Verdad Connie?

Ésta no fue capaz de responder pues el rubor la controlaba hasta tal punto que no podía mirar directamente al chico. Roy se temió alguna de las chanzas habituales de Melanie con las nuevas y decidió echarle un capote a la azorada chica.

\- Os debe de tocar dentro de poco. - Le comentó a la jefa de las animadoras. -

-¡Es verdad! ¡Maldita sea, casi se me va! Tengo que dejar el reproductor de cd en la taquilla, recoger los pompones y devolver la llave. Bueno, ahora vuelvo. Connie espérame aquí.

Y se alejó para rematar los preparativos. Roy sonrió viendo como se marchaba y le comentó a Cooan con afabilidad.

\- Celebro que te adaptes bien con las chicas. Por lo que tengo oído te aprecian bastante.

\- Gracias. - Pudo sonreír ella mirándole de reojo. –

Y es que no se podía quitar de la cabeza lo que Melanie le había dicho. ¿Sería verdad? De todos modos a ella le gustaba mucho, para que negarlo, y Roy no era como Rubeus, aunque tampoco podía estar del todo segura. Tenía fama de ligón y eso la preocupaba. Pero quién sabe, con un poco de paciencia...

\- Tengo que irme a vestuarios, nos queda la charla pre – partido. - La informó él. -

\- Que tengáis mucha suerte. - Le deseó ella con el semblante iluminado.-

\- Igualmente, y tranquila Connie, lo harás muy bien.- La animó éste creyendo que el rubor de la muchacha obedecía a los nervios de su debut. -

Dicho esto se marchó junto con sus compañeros. Cooan se quedó parada en un principio, pensaba en que era una lástima que su hermana y Roy no se llevasen mejor. El chico era muy amable, quizás algo gamberro sí, pero buena persona en el fondo. Lamentó que ambos comenzasen tal mal. Aunque bueno, últimamente su relación parecía haber mejorado. Se alegraba por ello. No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar más sobre eso. Enseguida vio llegar a Melanie y las demás que al parecer venían riéndose de algo. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarlas acerca de qué. Debían ocupar sus puestos detrás de las canastas para salir a bailar cuando comenzase el partido y hubiera algún "tiempo muerto".

Por su parte Tom y Beruche llegaron al campo ocupando sendos sitios en las gradas.

\- Espero que los nuestros ganen. - Deseó ella que miraba a su compañero con preocupación, el chico parecía ausente. -

\- Si. Eso espero. - Convino él sin mucho entusiasmo mientras buscaba con la mirada a Cooan. -

\- Oye Tom, ¿te encuentras bien?- Le inquirió Bertie. -¿Ya estás recuperado de lo de ayer, no?

-¡Si, si, no te preocupes! - Se apresuró a responder él saliendo de aquella especie de bucólico trance. - Es sólo que aun no comprendo que me pudo ocurrir. Eso de un espíritu, no sé. ¡Suena tan increíble!...

Beruche le escuchaba con interés y verdadero deseo de poder ayudarle. ¡Ojalá pudiera contarle todo lo que ella sabía por experiencia propia!, aunque nada podía hacer salvo tranquilizarle con buenas palabras.

\- Olvídate de ello. Ya ha pasado, trata de divertirte, si es que uno puede divertirse aquí. - Añadió pensando más en ella misma, puesto que este tipo de deporte no le gustaba demasiado. -

\- Tienes razón. - Repuso él más animado, asegurándole a su compañera. - ¡Y ya verás cómo es divertido! Roy es muy bueno y el resto del equipo también.

\- ¡Ya puede serlo! porque creo que en vez de estudiar se pasa el día aquí metido.- Criticó ella con aire amonestador. -

\- No seas tan dura con él. - Le pidió Tom, adoptando un tono más confidencial en defensa de su amigo. - Puede que Roy parezca irresponsable a veces, bueno.- Corrigió sin poder evitar una sonrisa. - Casi siempre lo parece, y se porta como tal. Pero te aseguro que esa no es su verdadera naturaleza. Cuando le conocí el año pasado al principio pensaba igual que tú, pero después me convencí de lo contrario.

Bertie arqueó las cejas centrando su atención sobre el muchacho, era una clara invitación a que continuase con la charla y su compañero la aceptó.

\- El baloncesto es muy importante para él, desde que era niño, su padre se lo inculcó...

Sin embargo la fanfarria de la banda musical interrumpió la conversación y su compañero esperó a que sonase el himno nacional. Los jugadores de ambos conjuntos estaban alineados en el centro de la cancha y con la mano en el pecho lo escucharon con respeto lo mismo que el resto de los alumnos. Beruche imitó a Tom más por cortesía que por otra cosa, ese no era su país, pero estaba allí y debía observar las normas. Aprovechó para fijarse en Roy, le descubrió entre los demás miembros del equipo y se dio cuenta de su actitud seria y concentrada. Desde luego con esa cara no parecía él. Incluso sintió una rara impresión, como si ya hubiera visto algo así. Ese gesto tenso y esa impresión de dignidad que transmitía en tanto sonaban los acordes de la música. Pero aquello se desvaneció enseguida pues la banda concluyó y los jugadores se dispersaron para hacer el último calentamiento. Entonces fue el turno de las chicas y Tom alertó a su compañera.

-¡Mira! , allí está tu hermana con las otras.

Bertie la vio y se sintió orgullosa. Cooan era la mejor de todas, incluso mejor que esa presuntuosa de Melanie con la que había firmado aquella tácita tregua (Lo cual no significaba que de modo alguno la tragase). Pero ¿a qué pensar en ello? Las animadoras terminaron sus evoluciones y el partido dio comienzo al fin.

-¡Let´s go Golden! – Gritaban los espectadores, deseosos de que su equipo obtuviera la victoria.-

El encuentro estuvo competido y Roy efectivamente demostró su seriedad en la cancha, dirigiendo a su equipo, defendiendo y dando instrucciones a los suyos. Incluso se lució en algunas jugadas robando varios balones y anotando bastantes puntos. Aupado por su público y los ánimos de las Child- leaders, el Golden, tras unos últimos minutos realmente buenos, venció por doce de ventaja.

-¡Ha estado genial! Un triunfo muy trabajado. – Exclamó Tom.- ¿No crees?- Le preguntó a su compañera.-

Beruche tuvo que admitir que era realmente bueno. Notaba como se entregaba en el juego y formaba una piña con sus compañeros. Ese chico egoísta y frívolo en apariencia, cambiaba mucho en el parquét. Aquello era su afición, lo que más le gustaba hacer e incluso quizás su verdadera vocación. Bertie podía comprender eso. A ella le ocurría con el ajedrez. Incluso siendo aun Ayakashi, pactó con la guerrero Mercurio una partida jugándose las vidas de las otras sailors, cuando ya las tenía a su merced. Aquello no era para sentirse orgullosa desde luego porque hizo unas cuantas trampas. Aun así se daba cuenta de que, incluso entonces, el interés por jugar le fue irresistible y en la partida anterior, que fue la final del campeonato en donde se había infiltrado, no hubo ardides. Ami ganó, pero Beruche pese a enfurecerse entonces con la derrota disfrutó enormemente. Había jugado tres partidas antes y todas las ganó limpiamente deseosa de medirse contra la que sabía era su mortal enemiga la Guerrera Mercurio. Después, cuando se hizo plenamente humana, quedaba con su contrincante y desde entonces gran amiga, para jugar y jugar. Las dos se pasaban horas ante un tablero y entre movimientos y reflexiones podían hablar sobre muchas cosas. Echaba de menos a Ami, al resto de las guerreras y a sus propias hermanas, pero aquí había hecho nuevos amigos. Y Roy podía ser uno de ellos. Mañana por fin saldrían los cuatro juntos, por supuesto era solamente una excursión educativa para ella y Cooan. Pero se alegraba que las dos pudieran compartirla con esos chicos.

-¡Voy a felicitar a Roy! - Declaró un muy contento Tom, que apenas había hablado durante todo el partido. -¿Te vienes?- Le ofreció a Beruche, agregando esperanzado.- Así también veremos a Connie.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. Le hacía gracia el nombre que le habían colocado a su hermana. Para los americanos pronunciar correctamente "Cooan" era algo problemático y Roy, como siempre, se evitó complicaciones y la bautizó así desde el primer día. A su hermana le gustaba desde luego y a la propia Beruche también. Aunque el apodo de cubito, que ese tarambana le había encasquetado a ella, a veces la sacaba de quicio. Sobre todo porque solía emplearlo cuando le hacía una trastada para intentar apaciguarla consiguiendo por supuesto, todo lo contrario. Aunque, en honor a la verdad, ella siempre se fingía más enfadada de lo estaba en realidad.

-Cubito.- Se dijo Beruche divertida. - Si él supiera lo cerca que estuvo realmente de mí ese nombre. ¡Cómo explicárselo!

Menos mal que no tendría que hacerlo, terminó por decirse en tanto descendía por las escaleras que surcaban las gradas. Tom y ella finalmente se reunieron con Cooan aunque tuvieron que aguardar a que Roy saliera del vestuario tras celebrar brevemente la victoria con sus camaradas. Cuando éste llegó, Bertie se limitó a recordarle con aire severo.

\- Espero que no te vayas de juerga esta noche y te olvides de mañana.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y la miró extrañado, intercambiando más miradas de complicidad con Cooan y Tom y respondiendo con desenfado.

\- No hace falta que me felicites cubito. No sé, nada de ¡Oye, que bien has jugado! ¡Eres genial! Y cosas por el estilo.

-¡Has estado fantástico Roy!- Se apresuró a intervenir Cooan, en parte para disipar el posible malestar de él con su hermana y también porque lo pensaba realmente. -

Pero Beruche era más inasequible a dar elogios y solo aseveró.

\- Juegas bien y hay que reconocer que te esfuerzas, si fueras igual para estudiar seguro que sacarías matrícula de honor en todas las asignaturas.- Aunque recordando las palabras de Tom concedió finalmente una sonrisa y reconoció. - Pero has conseguido que no me aburra con este deporte y eso tiene su mérito.

A Roy aquello le sonó como el mejor de los elogios, sin duda Bertie había quedado gratamente sorprendida con él pero no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura. Así que decidió dejarlo estar. Se daba por más que satisfecho con eso.

\- Bueno. No te preocupes, mañana no faltaré. Palabra de honor. - Prometió él solemnemente.-

\- Y siempre cumple su palabra. - Le apoyó su compañero.-

\- Roy, tienes un amigo que no te lo mereces. - Sonrió Beruche -.

Tom la miró agradecido pero para su desgracia la persona que capitalizaba su verdadero objeto de interés sólo tenía ojos para ese amigo. El aludido tomó la palabra una vez más.

\- Supongo que pierdo el tiempo si os invito a venir a nuestra fiesta de la victoria. - Ofreció él. -

\- Roy, hemos dejado de estudiar para verte. Cooan estará cansada y tenemos tarea por realizar. - Replicó tajantemente Beruche que, pese a todo, suavizó su tono para añadir conciliadora. - Pero gracias de todas formas y recuerda que nos vemos mañana a las nueve en punto.- Insistió como despedida. -

A su pesar Cooan convino en eso con su hermana. Por una parte sí que le hubiese gustado asistir tampoco se atrevía a meterse en ese tipo de fiestas. Sobre todo si eran como contaban. Además, no podía dejar de recordar lo que le había dicho Melanie. Todos bebían de modo más o menos encubierto reuniéndose en la cancha o el gimnasio aprovechando el fin de semana y que muchos profesores se marchaban a sus casas. Y después de la bebida se llegaba a otras cosas. No, mejor irse a dormir temprano. Beruche tenía razón, estaba cansada pero contenta. Y encima habría que levantarse pronto al día siguiente.

-Ha sido un día realmente intenso.- Declaró la joven.-

-Y has estado realmente bien.- La alabó Beruche.- ¡Ojalá nuestras hermanas y las chicas hubieran podido verte.-

-Melanie me ha dicho que si llegáramos a las finales estatales podría venir la televisión. Y nuestro equipo de animadoras saldría a nivel nacional.- Le comentó la ilusionada chica.-

Su hermana suspiró. No se fiaba nada de esa jefa de animadoras. Aunque al menos parecía tratar a su hermana con bastante consideración…

-Sería estupendo.- Convino finalmente en tanto las dos se dirigían a su habitación.-

Por su parte los muchachos también charlaron un poco.

-Hay que admitir que Connie está muy bien como animadora.- Afirmó Roy que observando el gesto de su amigo se apresuró a añadir.- Solo es un cumplido hacia ella. Me sigue sin interesar a ese respecto.

-Ya.- Suspiró su compañero.- Lo malo es que yo tampoco llamo mucho su atención que digamos.

Roy le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su amigo y le apretó un poco tratando de sonar animoso.

-¡Vamos Tommy tío! Si todavía ni lo has intentado. Mira, te diré que vamos a hacer. Vente a la fiestecita de esta noche. Hablamos con algunas chicas. Te conviene tirarle los tejos a alguna. Para practicar.

-No, no podría. Solo puedo pensar en ella.- Repuso el joven, suspirando de nuevo.-

Su compañero movió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa. Estaba claro que Tom tampoco deseaba festejar en exceso y tuvo que ir sólo. De modo que se despidió con tinte algo burlón.

-¡Anda paleto de Kansas!, que tengas dulces sueños. Con tu princesa Connie…

Apenas si eludió el capón que Tom le lanzó en agradecimiento a esas palabras, aunque enseguida Roy agregó para imbuirle algo de moral a su interlocutor.

-Mañana visitaremos la ciudad. Será tu ocasión de poder hablar más con ella. Hazme caso, sé tú mismo. Con que te muestres así, la tendrás en el bote.

-Y hablando de bote. ¿Tratarás de no tirar a Bertie al agua si vamos a ver a Miss Liberty?- Replicó su compañero no sin humor.-

Tras reírse un poco los dos a cuenta de aquel comentario Roy se fue rumbo a la fiesta. Suponía que Melanie estaría allí para revolotear a su alrededor, pero en esta ocasión no fue así. Ella misma era objeto de asedio por parte de un jugador de rugby. Se trataba de un tal Malcolm Roberts, tipo grande y bastante bruto, de dos metros de alto por casi otros dos de ancho, pelirrojo y de ancha mandíbula. A este tipo Roy no le caía demasiado bien, sobre todo por estar en el punto de mira de la chica que le interesaba. La relación entre ellos no era precisamente cordial, más bien no existía. A la rivalidad entre sus dos equipos por capitalizar la atención de la Universidad con sus logros deportivos, se unía esta otra situación de faldas y Roy no quería complicarse la vida con Roberts. ¡Si quería a Melanie, pues toda suya! A fin de cuentas él la tuvo casi todo el año pasado y estaba un poco harto del afán posesivo de la chica. Así que se limitó a beber con sus amigos del equipo y a apartarse lo más posible. Melanie no era tonta y comprendió que no debía ir tras él delante de todo el mundo. Se divirtió haciendo sufrir al rugbista mientras ardía de contrariedad por dentro. ¿Qué pasaba con Roy? Apenas unos meses antes, cualquier deseo de ella habría sido como una orden para ese muchacho y ahora se diría que la ignoraba cuando no la evitaba descaradamente. Aquello era humillante y su enfado creció cuando alguien le dijo que había oído a éste hablar con las japonesas y con Tom preparando una salida a la ciudad. Melanie no creía que él estuviera detrás de Connie, no. Se daba cuenta de que no la miraba de ese modo. Conocía bien a Roy, entonces era la otra. ¡Maldita zorra! Quizás no fuera tan inocente y puritana como pretendía. O precisamente esa era su arma. ¡Claro!, Roy estaba más que hecho a las chicas atrevidas y dinámicas como la propia Melanie. Sin embargo sus defensas no le permitían enfrentarse a una "pobrecita extranjera tímida y seria que sólo venía a estudiar". Pero había descubierto su juego, así que ya la "ajustaría las cuentas". De todos modos tenía a Connie en su equipo y podría sacarla información. Convendría hacerse pasar por su amiga y tratarla bien mientras le interesara. Desde luego que ese par de bobas no sabían contra quién se estaban jugando, pero pronto lo descubrirían.

-Si- Se dijo la jefa de animadoras.- Te vas a arrepentir japonesita. Te demostraré quién manda aquí.

Por su parte Roy también tenía cosas de que hablar con alguno de sus compañeros. Él, al igual que Melanie, Roberts, el propio Tom y unos cuantos alumnos más, pertenecía a la Hermandad de la Golden Eagle. Una típica sociedad universitaria para alumnos destacados y populares. El muchacho ostentaba la cinta roja que ahora llevaba anudada a su brazo derecho. Aquel era el símbolo que indicaba su pertenencia al órgano regidor. Al igual que Roberts y Melanie. Su amigo Tom era solamente cinta azul, lo que le daba el derecho de ser miembro pero no para votar. Por debajo de eso estaban las cintas verdes, o miembros a prueba y las amarillas, alumnos que eran meros aspirantes a ingresar y que tendrían que ser valorados por sus méritos. Finalmente Roy vio a su amigo Jack que era el Gran Hermano, con su cinta púrpura, el Jefe de la Hermandad.

-¡Hola tío! - Le saludó con tono distendido mientras su amigo se bebía una cerveza. - Tengo que hablar contigo sobre un par de admisiones.

-Tú dirás – Repuso su compañero. -

-Me gustaría que se aceptasen las candidaturas de Connie y de Bertie. - Le reveló.-

-Por mí ningún problema, pero tendremos que reunirnos con Ozzi, Melanie y Malcom. Ya sabes, las normas dictan que todos los miembros cintas rojas voten por unanimidad. Yo, como cinta púrpura haré de notario de lo que se decida.

-Vale. Así podré decírselo a ellas. Para que se presenten. – Afirmó el chico.-

-¿Me estás contando que no te lo han pedido esas chicas?- Se sorprendió Jack. –

-Ni siquiera saben que nuestra hermandad exista, pero creo que son dos muchachas excepcionales. ¿No crees? - Arguyó su interlocutor.-

-Al menos buenas sí que están. Y también son majas. - Afirmó el interpelado asintiendo divertido para remachar. – Cuando lo sepan y estén dispuestas oficialmente a pedir su ingreso, házmelo saber. Yo las apoyaré.

Y el muchacho le agradeció a su amigo su gesto y se despidió. No quería acostarse muy tarde para no fallar en su cita. Y llegó el día siguiente. Por una vez y para variar, a las nueve en punto esperaba junto con Tom a las chicas en el sitio convenido.

-¡Vaya!, esto sí que es una sorpresa.- Dijo Bertie no sin algo de sorna.- Roy Malden puntual…

-¿Qué te creías?- Replicó él haciéndose el ofendido aunque eso duró nada más que un instante.- Si yo digo algo lo cumplo. Y lo que es más. Paleto de Kansas.- Le pidió jocosamente a su amigo.- ¿Te has traído el discman?

Por toda réplica Tom sacó ese aparato reproductor de sonido de uno de sus bolsillos de la chaqueta. Roy lo conectó a un pequeño altavoz.

-¿Para qué es eso?- Quiso saber Cooan.-

-Para que escuchéis a un clásico de "la Voz".- La respondió Tom, con una divertida sonrisa.-

-Así es. Aquí nadie va a ir a visitar nuestra "Gran Manzana" sin antes haber escuchado esta canción…-Sentenció Roy dándole al play.-

Las atónitas chicas sonrieron al escuchar, era esa una bella canción y el hombre que la cantaba poseía una voz entre grave y algo desgarrada que, sin embargo, sonaba armoniosa y llena de energía. Pudieron comprender bastante bien la letra dado que la desgranaba con mucha claridad…acompañado eso si, por ese par de gamberros, que con su mejor voluntad y no mal estilo hacían los coros y las delicias de las chicas.

Comiencen a esparcir la noticia,  
Hoy me voy.  
Quiero ser parte de ello,  
New York, New York.

Estos zapatos de vagabundo  
Extrañan caminar  
Justo por su mismo corazón,  
New York, New York.

Quiero despertarme en una ciudad  
Que no duerme,  
Y encontrar que soy el rey de la colina,  
El primero de la pila.

Las tristezas de este pueblito  
Están derritiéndose.  
Haré un flamante comienzo de ello  
En la vieja New York.

Si puedo hacerlo allí,  
Lo haré en cualquier parte.  
Depende de ti,  
New York, New York.

New York, New York.  
Quiero despertarme en una ciudad  
Que nunca duerme,  
Y encontrar que soy un número uno,

El primero de la lista,  
El rey de la colina,  
Un número uno.

Las tristezas de este pueblito  
Están desapareciendo.  
Voy a hacer  
Un flamante comienzo de ello  
En la vieja New York.

Y si puedo hacerlo allí,  
Voy a hacerlo en cualquier parte.  
Depende de ti,  
New York, New York.  
New York.

(Frank Sinatra New York, New York Crédito al autor)

-Esto sí que era cantar.- Admiró Tom. – ¡Vaya un genio!

-Ya te digo amigo mío.- Afirmó su compañero con tono de humor.- Sé que soy una maravilla.

Y entre las risas de las chicas, Tom le dio un capón para replicar.

-¡No me refería a ti, idiota!…me refería a "la Voz"…

-Vale, vale…- Convino su amigo entre risas y frotándose el coscorrón con una mano.-

-Una canción preciosa. – Admitió Bertie. Que quiso saber.- ¿Por qué le llamáis "la Voz"?

-Es evidente, ¿No crees cubito?- Se rio nuevamente Roy.-

-No pensaba que os gustase este tipo de música.- Intervino Cooan.-

-Para que veas que somos ecléticos. - Le respondió Tom algo azorado al dirigirse a ella.-

-Sí, eso epilépticos.- Dijo Roy sin que se supiera a ciencia cierta si era una broma o no.-

-Anda, deja ya de decir tonterías. - Le pidió Bertie suspirando resignada.-

-Lo que pasa es que no te imaginabas que tuviéramos tal cantidad y variedad de gustos e intereses musicales.- Le respondió el aludido con jocosidad, remachando.- Y sobre todo, tan buenos…

-Otro día estaría bien que os pusiéramos alguna música más variada para que vayáis captando los gustos de por aquí. - Propuso tímidamente Tom, mirando más a Cooan que otra cosa según hablaba.- Si os apetece, claro.

-Sí, sería una buena idea, pero tenemos que darnos prisa o perderemos el autobús. - Les recordó la muchacha.-

-Tienes razón Connie. - Dijo Roy percatándose de ello para urgir a sus amigos. - ¡Vamos!…

De modo que, sin más tardanza se dirigieron a la parada. Había un autobús regular desde la universidad a la ciudad, los chicos lo abordaron. Al cabo de hora y media llegaron a la terminal. Bajaron por fin y se detuvieron a planear el recorrido, Roy les informó con la ayuda de un mapa de metro.

\- He ojeado el itinerario turístico y tenemos hasta las veintiuna horas para tomar aquí el autobús de vuelta. Llegaremos justo antes del toque de las veintidós cuarenta y cinco. Ahora, tenemos algunas opciones que os comento. A ver cuales os gustan más. La línea azul nos lleva desde el aeropuerto JFK hasta Manhattan. Podemos hacer un transbordo en la línea verde para abordar el ferry del sur y visitar "Liberty Island" y "Ellis Island".

\- Allí se detenían los inmigrantes cuando llegaban a este país. ¿No?- Inquirió Cooan algo dubitativa puesto que creyó haberlo oído mencionar en alguna de sus clases. -

\- Así es. - Terció Tom asintiendo aprobatoriamente aunque completó ahora dirigiéndose más bien a Roy. – Sería mejor comprar unas "metro cards". También valen para los autobuses.

\- Si- Convino éste, que explicó a las chicas. - Son unas tarjetas para varios viajes.

Bertie escuchaba a ambos visiblemente impresionada. Por primera vez parecía que Roy tenía algo controlado, y no solo el baloncesto. Desde luego no era tan tonto como a veces se mostraba. Al menos esta versión del chico no se parecía a la forma en como actuaba en otras ocasiones anteriores. Más cuando él añadió casi de forma magistral, dándoles a elegir entre varias alternativas, como si estuviera dando una clase.

-Por desgracia no tendremos tiempo de verlo todo. La ciudad es muy grande, podemos ir a la Midtown en Manhattan y acercarnos al Madison Square Garden o ir por el Chelsea Market. O quizás ver el "Empire State Building" o caminar por la 42 avenue y acercarnos a Times Square. También podríamos por supuesto ir a la Estatua de la Libertad. Pero tendremos que decantarnos sólo por dos o tres cosas a lo sumo.

\- Lo tenéis bien planeado - concedió Beruche sin poderlo creer. Decidió que podían encomendarse a los muchachos añadiendo - bueno, vosotros diréis por dónde vamos.

-¿Qué os parece un recorrido por la Quinta avenida y después el ferry sur hacia la Estatua de la Libertad? Con eso seguro que ocupamos el día. - Propuso Tom.-

\- Eso suena muy bien,- secundó Cooan animándoles a todos. - ¡Vamos allá pues!

Se pusieron en camino, transitaron las nutridas calles de Nueva York. Ambos chicos les explicaban los nombres y curiosidades de las cosas más destacadas. Al pasar por la Quinta Avenida, las chicas se pararon a contemplar con detenimiento el gran escaparate de una joyería llamada "Tíffanis" o algo así. Al ver los precios casi les dio un shock. Beruche susurró al oído de su hermana.

\- Esto no lo hubiese podido pagar ni el mismísimo príncipe Diamante,- a lo que Cooan sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. -

Después y tras comerse los típicos "perritos calientes" contemplaron el Empire State aunque no pudieron subir dado que tenían poco tiempo. Más tarde Beruche sí quiso entrar un momento a ver la biblioteca pública. La muchacha estaba encantada pensando cómo disfrutaría Ami en medio de tanto libro. También ella y su hermana se quedaron con las ganas de visitar los museos Guggenheim y Metropolitan. Sin embargo se alegraron de tenerlo como excusa para volver otro día. Roy les llevó hasta la catedral de San Patricio y un buen rato más tarde llegaron al Ferry Sur en Battery Park y fueron en barco hasta la Estatua de la Libertad. La pena es que ya había mucha gente puesto que se les hizo muy tarde y tuvieron que aguardar casi una hora para embarcar. Finalmente lo lograron. Roy, mirando hacia la estatua, les advirtió en cuanto llegaron.

\- Aquí siempre hay cola, como en el ferry, debemos darnos prisa.

\- Pues parece que hoy, al menos en esto, tenemos suerte, no parece haber mucha - terció Tom señalando a un reducido grupo de personas que estaban junto a la famosa "Miss Liberty"- A lo mejor luego nos da tiempo a ir a Ellis Island o ver Wall Street.

\- Chicos - dijo Roy señalándola a su vez. -¿Recordáis el famoso vuelo de "Superman y Lois"? Pues aquí se rodaron los exteriores, ¡cómo me gusta esa secuencia!..- declaró con admiración. - Desde que era pequeñito...desde entonces quise ser como Superman...

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, ninguna sabía quién podría ser ese tal "Superman", luego recordaron una película que habían visto en casa de Rei hacía algún tiempo y Bertie le atacó cáustica pero divertidamente.

-¿Y ya lo has conseguido?

Risas de los otros ante ese comentario pero Roy no se achantó y replicó del mismo modo jovial (E incluso sincero sin que por supuesto sus amigos pudieran sospecharlo)

\- ¡Casi lo tengo dominado!

Y más carcajadas. Las cosas discurrían bien y la jornada estaba siendo agradable, aunque estaban agotados de tanto caminar. Para colmo a Roy le había comenzado a doler la cabeza. Seguramente debido al trasnoche de ayer y a toda la jornada que llevaban a sus espaldas, ¡menos mal que no bebió demasiado! Aunque de momento mejor dejarlo estar, tenía experiencia suficiente en esas lides para saber que eso pasaría.

\- Algún día me gustaría volar así a mí también.- Suspiró entre tanto Beruche, haciendo que Cooan se riera otra vez, tapándose la boca con las manos y susurrándole a su hermana. -

\- Pero si tú ya volabas antes...

\- Bueno.- Replicó la aludida con otro cómplice susurro y aguantándose las ganas de reír. - Ya lo sé tonta, pero ellos dos no lo saben.

Roy por su parte pensaba que quizá él podría complacer algún día ese deseo. ¿Quién sabe? Pero, en fin, ese maldito dolor de cabeza iba en aumento. Mientras tanto Tom, que estaba junto al grupo de gente guardando el sitio para que los demás mirasen los alrededores, les metió un poco de prisa.

\- Vamos chicos que la cola avanza.- Les advirtió para que se acercasen a su posición, cosa que hicieron enseguida.-

Pasó un buen rato y por fin accedieron al interior. Tras una interesante visita a la Estatua decidieron abordar el ferry a Ellis Island, pero cuando llegaron al atracadero pudieron presenciar un espectáculo notable. Allí congregadas había docenas de personas que llevaban unas túnicas negras y marchaban encapuchadas en procesión rezando una letanía de cánticos. "El fin de los tiempos está cerca". "La llegada del Maestro se aproxima." Tom, atónito, le preguntó a uno de los policías que mantenían acordonado el sector.

\- Perdone agente, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Es que estamos de carnaval hoy?- rio señalando a ese grupo tan extraño. -

Roy apenas sí le escuchó, se tapaba la frente con la palma de la mano tratando de acallar el incesante martilleo que sentía. Beruche y Cooan se percataron de ello pero no dijeron nada, creyendo que era un gesto de los muchos que podía hacer él a la vista de algo tan esperpéntico.

\- Pues casi amigo,- suspiró con aburrimiento el policía que respondía a Tom entre tanto - es una concentración autorizada de una de esas sectas de chalados - sacó una lista que leyó cansinamente - ¡Ja! la secta del Caos Final, ¡valiente atajo de memos! – Desdeñó. -

\- Perdone – Intervino Roy que, impaciente por subir al ferry, le preguntó al policía. - Oiga, ¿sabe si van a tardar mucho? , tenemos que abordar...

\- Es cuestión de un par de horas más o menos - contestó indiferentemente al agente sin dejarle terminar.-

-¿Tanto?- inquirió Beruche con disgusto e incredulidad - entonces no nos va a dar tiempo a regresar a nuestra hora

\- Creo yo que será mejor que nos volvamos, no me gusta su aspecto. - Terció Cooan a disgusto de no poder visitar la isla, pero más inquietada por aquel espectáculo. Aquellos encapuchados con sus largas túnicas negras le recordaban al Hombre Sabio y eso la daba escalofríos. -No sé como permiten cosas así, deberían encerrar a gente como esa.- Declaró con visible expresión de recelo y temor. -

\- Señorita - replicó el agente con condescendencia - si tuviéramos que encerrar a todos los locos que están metidos en sectas sólo en este Estado no tendríamos sitio suficiente ni en una cárcel del tamaño de Manhattan. Una secta más ¿qué importancia tiene ya? Éste es un país libre, además estos no hacen daño a nadie, sólo dicen tonterías. No sé qué del fin del mundo, el Armagedón o yo que sé.

-¿Cómo ha dicho? ¡Repita eso último! - le pidió Roy muy agitado al escuchar aquello, sorprendiendo a Tom y a las chicas. -

\- Uno de ellos ha dicho que pronto llegaría Armagedón. No sé, será un grupo de rock extranjero supongo - conjeturó el policía sin entender tampoco esa reacción.-

Roy no lo pensó, obedeciendo un impulso saltó el cordón policial y corrió hacia uno de los que parecían los líderes de la secta. La cabeza le seguía doliendo y ahora casi era insoportable. Pese a ello cortó el paso a los acólitos y sin mediar palabra agarró por el cuello al que parecía dirigirles arrastrándole contra una pared. El cortejo se detuvo y la policía le gritó.

-¡Alto amigo! ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? Esa gente tiene permiso, pidieron legalmente estar ahí. Tienen sus derechos, así que suelte a ese hombre y vuelva aquí si no quiere tener problemas.- Le ordenó el agente en vano. -

-¡Vosotros! - gritó el chico ignorando por completo el aviso de la policía y dirigiéndose amenazante al encapuchado. - Ahora me vais a decir quiénes demonios sois y qué queréis de mí y de mis amigos.

El resto de los acólitos congregados se abalanzaron sobre él, pero otro individuo, también encapuchado, les detuvo con un gesto de su mano. Después se dirigió hacia el enfurecido muchacho y le habló sosegadamente.

\- Suelta a nuestro camarada y contestaremos a todas tus preguntas, Roy...

-¿Eh?- Exclamó éste soltando efectivamente al otro encapuchado y mirando sorprendido a su interlocutor mientras que con las manos se tapaba la cabeza que seguía torturándole. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?...

\- Te esperábamos. Tú no puedes huir de nosotros por mucho que lo intentes - repuso el encapuchado con regocijo. -Incluso tu propia mente se rebela.- Añadió en clara alusión a ese dolor penetrante que el chico sentía. - ¿Lo estás notando ya, verdad?

En ese momento llegó la policía y apartó al chico con intención de arrestarle, pero el líder de la secta les dijo que no ocurría nada y que lo soltasen. Los agentes lo hicieron deseosos de no complicarse la vida y se marcharon a su zona de protección, sin permitir no obstante que Tom o las chicas se reunieran con su amigo. Pero entonces el grupo de los sectarios se disolvió a instancias de su jefe. Éste, antes de marcharse, le reveló a Roy.

\- Tú tienes un gran poder, una fuerza que el Maestro te ha dado y que ahora te reclama para que le sirvas, no debes ni puedes negarte...

-¿Qué Maestro?-. Inquirió el muchacho entre sorprendido y enfadado, tratando de sobreponerse a la tormenta de aguijoneos y descargas eléctricas que parecía estar desatada en su cabeza. - No sé de que demonios me hablas, sólo de los que has enviado contra mis amigos, no vuelvas a hacerlo o te…

-¡Ay Roy!- el sectario sonrió maliciosamente y negó con la cabeza como si aquella amenaza le divirtiese. - Eres un pobre iluso, yo sólo soy un humilde siervo de la secta. Contra ti no he mandado nada, no tengo tal poder. Eso es cuestión de los altos jerarcas. Por eso te aconsejo que no les hagas enfadar y cumplas con tu deber.

Entonces llegaron Tom y las chicas, la policía les permitió el paso al disolverse la manifestación. El líder al verles se despidió con esa maligna sonrisa y un inquietante "ya nos veremos". El aludido se quedó observando cómo se alejaba y mientras su dolor de cabeza remitió. Su amigo llegó a su lado.

-¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Qué te ha dicho? - Quiso saber éste sin disimular su preocupación. -

-¡Son ellos! , los que están detrás de las cosas que han ocurrido,- les informó Roy dejándoles atónitos en tanto el muchacho sentenciaba mientras observaba como aquella turba de encapuchados se alejaba. - Habrá que tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Pese a las preguntas que le hicieron los otros se negó a decir más. Tenía miedo de preocuparles en exceso. Nadie le insistió y los muchachos volvieron a la universidad. Desgraciadamente el jovial ambiente que habían tenido durante todo el día se disipó. Ahora todos estaban más serios. Aunque antes de retornar visitaron de camino una de las iglesias de la zona donde Roy dijo que había hecho la comunión de pequeño. El párroco regaló a Beruche un frasquito con agua de la pila bautismal ya que ella se interesó por los ritos cristianos. Mientras, en el lugar de reunión de la secta, los Maestres conocían ya el encuentro de sus acólitos con ese chico. Decidieron mandar otro demonio, de nombre Tagayanash, que llegó al campus y se apropió del cuerpo de un estudiante llamado Hank Williams, por lo general tímido y reservado. Ya en la universidad cada uno retornó a sus cuartos aunque las chicas deseaban dar un paseo para rematar la jornada. Habían vuelto bastante antes a consecuencia de ese encuentro pues Roy dijo no tener ganas de seguir alegando una fuerte jaqueca y todavía era pronto. Tras andar un trecho por el campus se sentaron en uno de los bancos que lo jalonaban. Beruche enseñó con más detenimiento a su hermana el frasquito de agua que el cura le había regalado.

\- Mira Cooan, el párroco dijo que este agua tiene propiedades mágicas, o que está bendecida por algún dios o algo así.- Le contó ante la cara sorprendida de ésta. -

\- Supongo que así será,- repuso Cooan encogiéndose de hombros. - Debe de ser algo parecido a los rezos de Rei…seguramente ella nos podría decir más. Estudia en un colegio católico.

Entonces llegó Tom y las invitó a tomar algo porque quería hablarlas, le preocupaba Roy y las chicas se mostraron de acuerdo con él. ¿Qué le habrían dicho esos tipos para que se pusiera así? Los tres se fueron conjeturando sobre el particular. El objeto de su conversación por su parte paseaba solo por el campus y meditaba a cerca de ese mismo asunto. Trataba de encontrar alguna conexión con él, pero era en vano. No pensaba que se debiese a las partidas de broma que había hecho con la guija para asustar a las chicas el año pasado. Aunque habían ocurrido cosas algo raras. ¡Pero no, eso eran tonterías! De pronto tuvo una extraña sensación, algo maligno venía hacia él. Reaccionó de forma rápida apartándose cuando el demonio le embistió.

-¡Ahora serás mío!,- aulló Tagayanash que comenzó a lanzarle ondas de choque energéticas haciendo saltar a Roy tras unos setos. -

-¡Maldito demonio! - Escupió y aunque algo aturdido el chico se escondió esperando pacientemente a que su atacante entrase a buscarle. - Ya verás cuando te atrape, habéis conseguido hartarme y vais a saber quién soy yo. - Pensaba realmente furioso. -

Cuando el demonio entró Roy le agarró del cuello por detrás y le sujetó dominándole, pese a la gran fuerza que éste daba al cuerpo de Hank Williams, normalmente un individuo debilucho y nada deportista. En ese mismo instante en la cafetería a la que habían ido el frasquito que Bertie le enseñaba a Tom y a su hermana comenzó a brillar. Ella presintió algo raro, salió corriendo hacia el parque seguida por los otros muchachos.

\- ¡Es por allí! - Beruche señaló hacia los setos mientras el frasco brillaba aún más intensamente según se aproximaba. Como si de una brújula para detectar el mal se tratara. - ¡Oh cielos! - exclamó la chica.- Es otro de esos seres.

Al llegar ellos, el demonio ya había abandonado el cuerpo del estudiante y bajo la forma de un enorme tipo de ojos saltones y pelo largo y desagradablemente gris, se había enzarzado con Roy en una pelea, o más bien el demonio lanzaba ondas de energía y su adversario las esquivaba como podía.

-¡Cuidado chicas!, no os acerquéis a él, ese tipo es muy peligroso.- Les advirtió Tom. -

\- No te preocupes - declaró Cooan resuelta a la vez que sacaba un papel de los de Rei de su bolso aprestándose a recitar el sortilegio. - Yo le destruiré con esto.

Pero aquel ente, alerta esta vez, esquivó el ataque y lanzó a Roy contra unos arbustos. Éste se levantó pero fue agarrado por el cuello por su enemigo.

\- Ya te tengo, ahora sí que vendrás con nosotros.- Sentenció el demonio con tono triunfal. Iba a clavarle algo cuando la voz de Beruche sonó detrás. -

-¡Basta maldito!, no le harás daño si yo puedo impedirlo. - Sin pensar le arrojó el frasco al demonio.-

Éste no lo juzgó peligroso y no se apartó. El frágil frasquito se rompió al chocar contra él, al contacto con el agua, el sorprendido ente aulló y empezó a arder, explotando a los pocos instantes mientras los chicos se lanzaban al suelo para cubrirse.

\- ¡Uff! - suspiró aliviado Roy levantándose del suelo. - Gracias, ahora has sido tú la que me ha salvado cubito, os debo una a cada una de vosotras.

\- No hay de qué,- sonrió Beruche complacida añadiendo con respeto hacia los restos del frasquito que se encontraban esparcidos en el terreno - parece que este agua era de verdad, sagrada.

\- Estoy impresionado con vosotras, tenéis mucho valor y… ¿dónde habéis aprendido a luchar así? - Inquirió Tom muy sorprendido -

\- Ya ves, nosotras también sabemos algo de autodefensa. - Replicó Cooan con una leve sonrisa. -

\- De todos modos, tú sabes lo que está ocurriendo aquí ¿Verdad? ¿Qué te dijeron esos tipos? - Le inquirió de un modo más serio Bertie a Roy que simplemente negó con la cabeza y replicó. -

\- Sólo que seguirían enviando a seres como éste. Pero no me quisieron decir porqué.

Y volvió a encerrarse en aquel extraño hermetismo nada propio de él. Estaba claro que no iba a decir más. Beruche suspiró dejándolo estar. Ya habría tiempo al día siguiente de entablar conversación. Ahora estaban muy cansados y todos volvieron a sus respectivos cuartos. Efectivamente, ya era tarde y querían acostarse para estar frescos a la mañana siguiente. No obstante Roy si le contó a su compañero algo más.

-No se Tommy. Ese tipejo me dijo que me buscan a mí. Y no sé para qué…

Su compañero le observó con gesto preocupado, era como si desease preguntarle algo y no se atreviese. Aunque su interlocutor se percató de ello y le comentó con tintes tranquilizadores.

-Somos amigos. ¿Qué es lo que opinas? Sabes que puedes ser sincero conmigo.

-¿Habías tenido contacto con algún grupo de esos en el pasado?- Quiso saber su compañero.-

-No, ¡jamás!- repuso rotundamente el interpelado que agregó ahora con un tono más serio y reflexivo.- Sé que hago y que he hecho muchas tonterías pero nunca nada como para mezclarme con tipejos así. ¡Eso te lo juro!

Aunque recordó entonces esas visitas que hiciera con su padre a aquella tienda, la de Kelly. Sin embargo optó por guardar silencio.

-Bueno.- Asintió Tom que daba por buenas las palabras de su interlocutor, para sentenciar.- No te preocupes, averiguaremos lo que pasa y terminaremos con esto.

\- Muchas gracias amigo. Me alegra tenerte a mi lado.- Sonrió su compañero ofreciéndole una mano que el otro muchacho estrechó.-

Y una vez zanjaron ese tema pasaron a otro asunto. Roy puso al corriente a su contertulio de su intención de proponer a las chicas entrar en la Hermandad.

-A mí me parece bien. – Afirmó su amigo, que no obstante alegó. – Pero solo soy cinta azul, no tengo nada que opinar.

-Oficialmente no, pero todos te respetan. – Le comentó su compañero agregando. - Y espero que dentro de poco te asciendan a cinta roja. –

-Para eso tendría que faltar un miembro de la directiva. No lo veo probable. – Afirmó Tom al que, sin embargo, no parecía importarle demasiado. -

-En cualquier caso, si se lo digo yo solo quizás las chicas no estén muy dispuestas. Bueno, Connie sí, pero Bertie seguro que lo toma por una más de mis bromas. O una frivolidad. – Se temió su interlocutor parodiando en falsete la voz de su compañera para añadir.- ¡No Roy! No me meteré en esas cosas raras tuyas, perdería tiempo de mis estudios…

-Te comprendo. – Sonrió su amigo para responder. - No te preocupes, también hablaré con ellas. Les haré ver que no somos una secta de pirados.

-Pues desde luego que no - Replicó su amigo para remachar con un suspiro. – Bastante tenemos con esos otros tipos. Si con las bromas de iniciación que tenemos para algunos novatos a veces nos pasamos, me pregunto qué clase de cosas habrá que hacer para ser miembros de ese grupo de tarados.

-Mejor ni lo pienses. – Le aconsejó Tom que ya daba muestras de estar cansado. -

Su amigo se percató de ello. Él también quería irse a dormir. De modo que se dieron las buenas noches y apagaron la luz. En ese momento, en el centro de la reunión de los sectarios, los Maestres veían con indignación como otro demonio había sido ejecutado. Decidieron tomar otro tipo de medidas. Aunque no tuvieron tiempo de decidir nada, de entre las sombras, surgió una figura encapuchada que flotaba en el aire portando una bola de cristal en la que aparecían imágenes de los chicos. De inmediato se acallaron todas las voces y los sectarios se arrodillaron reverenciando al recién llegado. Entonces esta aparición tomó la palabra con indignación en su hablar.

\- En vista de vuestros continuos fracasos será mejor que yo mismo me encargue de este asunto o el Maestro se pondrá furioso y ya sabéis lo que eso significa.

\- Pero Gran Sabio. Lo intentamos con todos nuestros medios, no pensábamos que fuesen rivales tan poderosos, ¡sólo son unos simples humanos! - Trató de justificarse el aturrullado primer maestre. -

\- En eso te equivocas - le corrigió aquel ente con aire misterioso, añadiendo. - Yo conozco a esas dos chicas, y a ese tal Roy también. Todos han servido antes al poder de la Oscuridad, pero ellas son unas traidoras renegadas a las que hay que destruir...y él debe ser nuestro.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer pues?- preguntó el maestre segundo muy desconcertado. -

\- Sólo lo que yo os ordene, y esta vez invocaréis a un demonio del Cuarto Círculo Infernal. - Replicó tajantemente el sabio. -

\- Pero, esos son más poderosos y mucho más difíciles de controlar.- Objetó el tercer maestre temeroso de esa idea. -

-¡Dejadme eso a mí! .Ja, ja, ja, ja...- Replicó con regocijo su interlocutor cuya macabra risa llenó la habitación. -

Esa misma noche Roy comenzó a sufrir horribles pesadillas de nuevo. Pero esta vez sí que se veía en medio de ruinas y muerte por todas partes. Como si fuera un mero espectador se observó a sí mismo con una extraña armadura, riendo y lanzando bolas de fuego contra seres indefensos a los que masacraba y lo peor era que sentía que disfrutaba con ello. Se incorporó levantándose como un resorte y lleno de un sudor frío. Lejos de allí, el Gran Sabio reía mientras acariciaba su bola de Cristal donde podía ver al asustado y confuso muchacho en ese momento. Y aquella siniestra figura sentenció con tono seguro y hasta triunfal.

\- Ya empieza a recordar, sólo es cuestión de tiempo...


	9. Sentimientos verdaderos

Capítulo verdaderos.

La vida volvió a su cauce y sin aparente novedad transcurrieron un par de semanas. Las pesadillas de Roy habían remitido y sus temores se centraban ahora en el comienzo de las clases prácticas. También les comentaron a las chicas aquel asunto de la hermandad. Tal y como el chico anticipó, Connie estaba encantada e incluso muy ilusionada. Pero Bertie no parecía muy dispuesta. Aprovechando que Cooan estaba ensayando con las animadoras y que Roy entrenaba con su equipo tuvo que ser Tom quien conversara con ella durante un almuerzo para tratar de convencerla de que se presentase. Incluso así, la muchacha se mostró reacia.

-No quiero distraerme Tom.- Objetaba ella.- Tengo mucho que estudiar

Sonriendo, el chico replicó visiblemente divertido.

-Debo reconocer que Roy lo ha clavado. ¡Es exactamente lo que me anunció que dirías!

Ahora fue Bertie la que abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego pasó a entornarlos para contestar.

-Así que ahora tu amigo ejerce de adivino. Pues no me gustan esos tipos con bolas mágicas de cristal, ya tuve demasiadas malas experiencias con ellos.

Tom no quiso preguntar al hilo de ese comentario, aunque su mirada era lo bastante significativa como para que la chica así lo interpretase y se apresurase a añadir.

-Es solo una tontería mía. De veras, os lo agradezco. Pero no me interesa…

-Escucha Bertie. La Hermandad no es nada sórdido ni siniestro. Es una asociación de mucho prestigio aquí. Yo mismo pensaba igual que tú cuando llegué. Después me di cuenta que eran muy pocos los que podían pertenecer a ella. Y ten por seguro que es muy raro que os hayan propuesto entrar. Normalmente es al revés. Es el aspirante quien debe postularse.

No quiso decirle a la chica que había sido Roy, en su calidad de miembro directivo quién las propuso. Lo que sí hizo fue alegar.

-A Connie le hace mucha ilusión, pero sé que no iba a ser lo mismo para ella si tú no estás a su lado.

Eso hizo que su interlocutora bajase algo la mirada para reflexionar. Al cabo de unos instantes quiso argüir, casi a modo de escapatoria final.

-Enseguida tendremos las prácticas. Estoy muy nerviosa pensando en cómo lo haré…

-Razón de más. – Afirmó el chico.- Da muy buena imagen el pertenecer a la Hermandad. Incluso en el claustro de profesores lo valoran.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Inquirió ahora la muchacha sin comprender.-

-Se tiene por personas responsables a aquellos que pertenecen a la misma.- Le explicó Tom.-

Aunque ahora Bertie se rio, mirando al chico que le devolvió esa mirada sorprendido. Ella enseguida remachó.

-¿Y pretendes que me crea eso sabiendo que Roy está en la Hermandad? ¡Vamos Tom! Si ese badana ha sido capaz de entrar la cosa no tiene que ser tan selecta. ¡Oh, vale! Seguro que le admitieron enseguida por ser buen jugador de baloncesto y por animar las fiestas, pero más allá de ahí…no sé qué méritos pueda tener. Desde luego no el del estudio.

Lo que no esperaba Bertie era que su amigo adoptase un gesto más serio para responder.

-No le juzgues con tanta severidad. Te aseguro que es un gran chico.

Ahora su contertulia varió su burlona expresión por otra de extrañeza, quería que Tom profundizase más en eso, sin embargo su interlocutor guardó silencio. Como no quería evidenciar demasiado su interés, la joven sentenció con una leve sonrisa.

-Tú sí que eres un gran chico. Alguien en quién se puede confiar….

Ahora el aludido fue a su vez quién esbozó una tímida sonrisa para querer saber con un tinte algo azorado en la voz…

-¿Eso pensáis?… bueno, me refiero a tu hermana y a ti.

-Sí, claro.- Convino Bertie.-

La muchacha no era tan tonta como para no ver el interés que evidenciaba el pobre Tom cada vez que el nombre de su hermana salía en alguna conversación. Y quizás si él insistía tanto en que ella formase parte de esa Hermandad fuera por algo relacionado con Cooan. Ya se lo había comentado antes. Tuvo que admitir que desde que la convenciera para rehacer su vida ambas habían ido de la mano en caso todo. Esto no podría ser menos. Al fin se dejó persuadir, sonriendo más ampliamente le dijo a su interlocutor.

-Muy bien, aceptaré postularme. No quiero dejar sola a mi hermanita.

El chico pareció animarse al oír aquello. Terminaron de comer en tanto charlaban de otros temas. Por suerte esa especie de demonios parecían haberse esfumado desde hacía algunos días. Sin embargo, tal y como Bertie comentó, ahora venía la hora de la verdad para todos. A los estudiantes les llegaba el momento de ver como se las apañarían ellos como maestros. El trabajo les fue ordenado por parejas y tuvieron que dejar de verse durante los días que duró. Excepto Beruche y Roy a los que, casualidades del emparejamiento, les tocó juntos. Debían encargarse de un grupo de primaria. Al principio estaban nerviosos, como era natural creían que no sería fácil dirigir una clase llena de críos entre seis y siete años. No obstante tras unos días ambos se desenvolvieron muy bien, ganándose el afecto de los niños. El último día de prácticas decidieron llevarles al campo de excursión.

\- Escuchad un momento.- Pidió Roy dirigiéndose a su clase cuando terminaba la hora, logrando tras unos largos instantes de paciente insistencia obtener su atención. - Chicos, ya que hemos hecho un buen trabajo todos juntos nos merecemos un descanso ¿no?..

-¡Siii! - corearon los pequeños encantados. -

Su profesor acalló la algarabía general con un gesto de sus manos y prosiguió entusiasta.

-¡La señorita Malinde y yo os vamos a llevar a vosotros y a la clase de ella de excursión a un merendero cerca de la ciudad!, debéis portaros bien y no alejaros del grupo.

Bertie también comunicó la noticia a los chicos de su clase con igual reacción por parte de los pequeños. Desde luego todo le había salido muy bien. Los únicos problemas que había tenido en sus prácticas fueron de este estilo. "Señorita, señorita, ¿puedo ir al servicio?...o "señorita, Kevin me ha quitado la bufanda", o", ¿puede atarme la zapatilla? "Pero afortunadamente nada más serio. De todos modos la idea de Roy le preocupaba un poco, ella se había resistido al principio pero después él la terminó por convencer. Su compañero de prácticas alegó que sería bonito para los niños tener un día de campo y a ella tampoco le disgustaba la idea. Solamente le preocupaba la seguridad. Así que, cuando acabaron las clases, hablaron en el despacho reservado a los profesores.

-¿Tú crees que es buena idea llevarles allí? - Preguntó ella algo inquieta todavía.- Lo hemos hecho muy bien hasta ahora y no quisiera que ocurriese ningún percance. Como parte obligatoria para acabar las prácticas eso de hacer una salida con nuestras clases ya me parecía complicado. Mi hermana y su compañero van a llevar a su grupo a un museo y Tom irá con el suyo a ver una película por lo que me han dicho, pero al campo...- objetó con el semblante preocupado. -

\- Tranquila, seguro que no va a pasar nada. Además, hemos salido de cosas peores que de un grupo de niños chillones. ¿No es así?...Vamos cubito… ¿Qué nos podría pasar? - Rio su compañero con manifiesta seguridad. -

\- Si – tuvo que conceder Beruche animándose al escuchar el optimismo y las ganas de llevar a cabo la aventura que tenía éste. Lo cierto es que era inevitable no dejarse llevar por ese torrente de entusiasmo, sonrió más convencida declarando al fin. - Tienes razón. Iremos de excursión.

Así todos subieron al autobús de la escuela rumbo al camping. Roy llevaba una guitarra con la que acompañaba a los niños con las típicas canciones de viaje, esto sorprendió a Beruche. Ignoraba que el chico tuviera esa habilidad, y tuvo que admitir que no lo hacía nada mal. Sin embargo éste le pidió al conductor que parase al llegar a las cercanías de una curva alegando que algunos niños tenían ganas de hacer pis. Bertie se extrañó pues, por lo que le había dicho el chofer, quedaba poco para llegar, seguramente se debería a causas de fuerza mayor para los pequeños.

\- Es que algunos de ellos ya no aguantan más. - Les excusó el propio Roy confesando no sin rubor. - Y debo decir que yo tampoco.

-¡Eres un caso! - Sonrió ella negando con la cabeza en actitud de "que voy a hacer contigo". Pero se sumó a la iniciativa y preguntó a las niñas de ambas clases si alguna deseaba hacer lo mismo.

Obtuvo un par de voluntarias a quienes acompañó abajo. Roy tenía a cuatro pequeños a los que esperó hasta que todos terminaron, pidiéndole acto seguido a Bertie sin demasiado pudor al tiempo que sacaba una botellita de agua de la mochila que llevaba.

-¿Te importaría subirles mientras yo mismo termino y me lavo un poco?

Claro, ella no pudo decir que no y esperó pacientemente a que todos los pequeños hubieran subido, después bajó del autocar pensando que Roy tardaba demasiado y pudo verle a lo lejos. Estaba con una rodilla en tierra y parecía dejar algo sobre el asfalto, a un lado de la carretera. Beruche aguzó la vista descubriendo sorprendida que el chico había dejado un pequeño ramillete de flores allí, metidas en esa pequeña botella. Él todavía se mantuvo agachado unos segundos más.

\- Parece que estuviera rezando - se dijo ella atónita sin llegar a entender porqué su compañero hacía aquello, nunca le había dado la impresión de que fuera religioso.-

De todos modos, juzgándolo algo muy personal, no quiso interrumpirle y subió al autocar. Se entretuvo bastante poniendo orden entre la algarabía montada por los críos y no se percató de que Roy ya había regresado.

\- Perdón por el retraso, ya podemos irnos. - Declaró él con el gesto sonriente. -

Le dieron la indicación al conductor de que podía continuar y no tardaron en cubrir los últimos kilómetros que les separaban del destino. Antes de descender ambos dieron las últimas consignas a los niños. Beruche se encargó de ello con una breve y amable alocución ayudada del micrófono del autocar.

\- Recordad chicos y chicas. - Todos juntos y sin alejarse del grupo. El que necesite cualquier cosa que se dirija al profesor Malden o a mí. ¿Entendido?

Hubo muchos gritos de "siiii" y algunos asentimientos tímidos de cabeza acompañados de sonrisitas picaronas del estilo. "Ya, ya, de eso nada". No obstante estás últimas pasaron más desapercibidas y los satisfechos "profes" permitieron la bajada de aquella numerosa "tropa".

Una vez que llegaron pasaron la tarde entre explicaciones didácticas de ambos tales como. "Aprender a cuidar la naturaleza y los animales, sed limpios con el entorno", etc. Luego juegos de escondite, "corro de la patata" y algunas demostraciones gimnásticas de Roy, (que pretendía más impresionar a Bertie que a los niños). Por ejemplo, haciendo dominadas con un par de críos colgados al cuello mientras uno de ellos las contaba. Más tarde, con su guitarra española tocó algo para los niños. Al final y cuando estaban a punto de volverse, uno de los pequeños se olvidó de seguir las instrucciones, extraviándose del grupo. Los maestros, alarmados, decidieron mandar a los demás niños de vuelta con otro compañero de su universidad al que llamaron desde la cabina de una gasolinera próxima para encomendárselos y quedarse ellos a buscarle, aunque antes de que llegase su compañero y partiera el autobús Roy le ofreció a su angustiada compañera.

-Puedo quedarme yo. Tú vuelve con los demás en cuanto Michael llegue, cubito.

-No, de eso nada. –Rechazó ella que ya estaba caminando hacia la zona de árboles donde habían estado antes.- Es de mi clase...-Añadió en tanto se alejaba.- Es responsabilidad mía.

-Espera un momento.- Le pidió él en tanto se apresuraba a seguirla tras cerciorarse de una cosa.- Bertie, no hace falta que te alejes demasiado…

Pero la joven no pareció escucharle. Ya se había introducido en aquel arbolado. Roy le indicó al chofer.

-Espere unos minutos, si no hemos retornado váyase en cuanto nuestro compañero llegue. Los críos deben llegar al colegio a su hora.

El conductor así lo convino, Roy, tranquilo a ese respecto se apresuró a seguir a Bertie. Atardecería pronto y eso dificultaba bastante la visión, dado que el sol estaba bajo en el horizonte. Los profesores en prácticas comenzaban a estar muy preocupados puesto que el crío no aparecía.

-¡Oh Cielos!- Decía Beruche visiblemente angustiada. -¿Y si le sucede algo a ese niño?

\- No te preocupes. -Trataba de calmarla Roy aparentando serenidad y fe inquebrantable, pese a parecer temblar también sólo de pensarlo. - Lo encontraremos antes de que le pase nada.

Pero precisamente el sol deslumbraba dado que iban en dirección oeste. A consecuencia de su inquietud por encontrar al crío en tanto avanzaba por un terreno irregular, Beruche iba por delante aunque no veía bien el camino que recorría y tropezó en el borde de una especie de sima. Resbaló dando un grito.

-¡Bertie!- Exclamó él al llegar hasta allí.

Con visible temor el chico vio que su compañera había caído dentro de un gran hoyo. La joven estaba en el suelo doliéndose. No lo pensó y, tras sujetarse la guitarra a la espalda descendió por esa pequeña sima con mucho cuidado. Pese a todo no quería evidenciar esas habilidades que había adquirido tan recientemente. Aunque todo dependería del estado de la muchacha.

-¿Estás bien?- Quiso saber él.-

-El tobillo, me duele mucho.- Se quejó la joven apretando los dientes.-

Roy pudo examinarlo. Sabía bastante de lesiones merced a su práctica del baloncesto como para darse cuenta de que Bertie se había hecho un buen esguince. Por fortuna no tenía nada roto pero eso la impediría caminar. Al menos por varios días. De inmediato la apretó los cordones de la zapatilla y trató de vendar aquello con un pañuelo que llevaba, en tanto la chica ahogaba un quejido.

-Lo siento cubito, te has hecho una buena torcedura. No vas a poder andar. Tendremos que aguardar a que nos saquen…- Le dijo no sin resignación.-

Ella no respondió, parecía estar asustada. Ambos quedaron apoyados en la pared del agujero con la única luz de los escasos destellos del sol y una pequeña linterna, usando la guitarra de Roy como improvisada mesa. El chico encontró una piedra lo bastante grande como para que su compañera pudiera apoyar la pierna afectada y no pisar el suelo con ese tobillo maltrecho. Luego el joven miró hacia arriba y suspiró. Aquello era sin lugar a dudas mucho más hondo de lo que parecía.

-¿Estás bien, Bertie?- Preguntó él, preocupado por el estado de su compañera.-

-Si.- Pudo musitar ella débilmente al fin.-

Por fortuna, aparte de ese esguince la chica no se había herido de consideración más allá de algunos rasguños. El muchacho miró hacia arriba y sopesó la situación, tampoco podía aferrarse a las paredes para subir. Podría haber levitado tal y como recientemente aprendió a hacer, pero no deseaba descubrirse. Desde luego que él no planeó aquello, pero hasta podría ser una bienvenida casualidad. Su amigo Michael no tardaría en venir y comunicarles que el crio estaba a salvo. Al menos eso esperaba porque pudiera ser que no les encontrase allí. Pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando su compañera le inquirió con un quejido preocupado al vislumbrar la altura a la que estaba el exterior, al menos unos tres metros sobre ellos.

-¡Oh no! ¿Qué haremos ahora? Por mi culpa habrá que esperar a que vengan a buscarnos...

\- No te preocupes, no tardarán mucho.- Repuso él con tono tranquilizador agregando con intención de calmarla del todo - de noche es difícil orientarse aquí. Pero de día es fácil vernos y saben que estábamos en esta zona.

\- No me preocupo por nosotros,- pudo decir Bertie intentando impedir que se le quebrase la voz con sollozos, mientras levantaba la vista de modo impotente hacia la salida del foso. - ¡Es más por ese niño que anda perdido por ahí fuera!

Trataba de controlarse pero estaba muy asustada ¿Y si a ese crío le sucedía cualquier cosa? Ellos serían los responsables. Aquello les podía costar muy caro. Pero sobre todo y más allá de las consecuencias para su carrera, era aquel pequeño el que peligraba y tanto ella como sus hermanas se habían jurado no volver a poner en peligro jamás la seguridad de un niño. ¡No después de lo que intentaron hacer contra la pobre Chibiusa! Las lágrimas se le escapaban y estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Aunque no quería hacerlo delante de él. No obstante Beruche no podía impedir que su apariencia de seriedad y fría calma se desmoronasen. Roy se percató de sus esfuerzos y acudió en su ayuda.

-¡Eh!- La animó abrazándola para que ella pudiera ocultar su cara contra su pecho y no tener que sufrir ante sus ojos. -Tranquila cubito, a él seguro que ya le habrán encontrado. ¡Ya verás! A estas alturas estará en casa dentro de su camita y nosotros aquí preocupándonos por nada.

\- Ojalá tengas razón. - Susurró ella añadiendo con el ánimo en vilo sin cesar de reprocharse. - Pero ese chico era de mi grupo. ¡Ha sido culpa mía por perderle de vista!

\- No, en todo caso lo ha sido mía por insistir en traerlos aquí. Tenías razón, era arriesgado, pero soy un idiota sin remedio. Perdóname.- Le susurró con la voz más dulce que pudo. -

Ella pudo dejar de llorar y se separó de él esbozando una tenue sonrisa de agradecido alivio por querer liberarla de la responsabilidad. Aunque Bertie no podía aceptar que lo hiciera, tenía al menos tanta culpa como él. De todos modos, mejor no pensar en eso ahora. Ya apenas sí quedaba luz, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse y les llegaba un ligero relente que la hizo estremecerse. La chica comenzó a tiritar, la tarde estaba fresca y ella sólo llevaba una camisa de manga corta. Era su única protección contra el frío pues, con los nervios de la apresurada búsqueda, no se llevó su jersey.

\- Estás temblando cubito. ¿Tienes frío? - Se interesó Roy quitándose su chaqueta de la universidad y poniéndosela a ella en los hombros. A su compañera le venía grande, llegaba casi hasta sus rodillas. - Toma, esto te abrigará. - Le ofreció de modo solícito embozándola cuidadosamente en aquella prenda. -

\- Pero tú te vas a congelar. -Opuso ella resistiéndose a aceptar, pese a que realmente se moría de frío. -

\- No te preocupes por mí, he salido de noche con menos ropa. - Se sonrió despreocupadamente él añadiendo con humor.- Eres el cubito más raro que he visto nunca, uno que no quiere pasar frío, ¡ja, ja, ja!

Ella compartió la sonrisa, ¡este Roy era todo un caso! Y estaba segura de que así habría sido en realidad, mejor no preguntarle por qué ni en qué situación...y en cuanto a lo del cubito. ¡Si él supiera como disfrutaba ella antes con el frío!

\- Gracias, dime una cosa - le preguntó entonces con sus azules ojos mirándole fijamente una vez restañadas las lágrimas. -¿Cómo es que alguien como tú estudia esta carrera? , quiero decir que no te pega mucho eso de cuidar niños... ¿no crees?

\- Te sorprendería si te dijera que me encantan los críos, bueno y también algunas maestras je, je. -Miró con expresión cómplice a Beruche y añadió jocoso. - ¿Sabes que si tardan en encontrarnos tendremos que recurrir al canibalismo? ¡Huumm! - rio con su propia chanza y la remató con sorna. - Me pido uno de tus muslos.

-¡No seas tonto Roy!, estoy intentando tener una conversación seria contigo,- le reprobó su interlocutora, aunque con una media sonrisa agradecida por aquellos intentos de elevar su moral. -

\- Perdona,- dijo él ahora en serio. -Yo soy así, pero es verdad lo que te he dicho. Los niños me inspiran mucho cariño. Ya sé que no lo aparento, que hago el gamberro mucho y esas cosas. Pero es que no me gusta demostrar como soy realmente a la gente.

\- Pero, ¿por qué no?...- inquirió la muchacha con cara de sorpresa - ¡no es malo demostrar tus sentimientos!

\- ¡Mira quién habla! - Le contestó él con divertido reproche. -

\- Si, tienes razón. - Tuvo que admitir ella bajando la cabeza con sonrojo y confesando a su vez. -Muchas veces tampoco soy sincera con mis propios sentimientos, ni siquiera ante mis hermanas. O incluso conmigo misma.

\- La gente no es sincera normalmente, Bertie. - Declaró él con sorprendente tono reflexivo, incluso hasta paternal para sentenciar - y si tú tratas de serlo mucho, luego se aprovechan de ti. Yo sólo me arriesgo a serlo con las personas en las que confío y son pocas. Tom, mis amigos del equipo. Connie y tú.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho esto antes?...- Le inquirió ella mirándole ahora con sorpresa ya que aquel Roy era otro bien distinto al que estaba acostumbrada a ver. -

\- Cuando conoces bien a alguien,- repuso quedamente él. - Hay cosas que no hace falta que le digas, ni cosas que él debe decirte a ti, eso se adivina, por la mirada, por la forma de ser.

\- A mí también me cuesta confiar en la gente - reconoció ella. - Sólo lo hago en mis hermanas y unas amigas muy especiales que tengo en Japón y a veces, creo que no soy sincera ni con ellas.

\- Tu hermana y tú estáis muy unidas ¿no?- inquirió Roy de modo perspicaz. -

\- Sí, mucho.- Tuvo que admitir ella explicándole a su interlocutor. -Verás, somos las pequeñas de cuatro hermanas, con las mayores nos llevamos muy bien pero nosotras dos somos más afines supongo.

\- Claro, será por la edad,- conjeturó él. -¿Son mucho mayores que vosotras, quizás?

\- No, que va, mi hermana Karaberasu me saca a mí más o menos lo que yo a Cooan. Es por nuestros caracteres, somos diferentes. ¿Tú no tienes hermanos, Roy?...- preguntó Beruche cambiando de tema al hilo de aquello. -

\- No, soy hijo único...

-¿De dónde eres tú?- Quiso saber ella curiosa pues hasta ahora ni se lo había planteado, dando por sentado que era de esa zona. -¿De Nueva York?

-No. En realidad soy de Los Ángeles,- respondió él mirando al cielo. - Pero mis padres se mudaron a Nueva York siendo yo muy pequeño. Casi pudiera decirse que crecí en las calles de la ciudad. Cambiamos de casa un par de veces. Luego cuando terminé mis estudios de secundaria y el instituto, ellos me ofrecieron matricularme en ésta universidad.

\- Yo creí que estabas aquí por una beca de deportes. - Se sorprendió ella. -

\- No…- dijo él con una media sonrisa que parecía bastante nostálgica -…fueron mis padres los que animaron a estudiar en la Golden. Me hicieron tomarme en serio el ser alguien en la vida. Pagaron la matricula con sus ahorros…

\- Me gustaría conocer a tu madre, ¡debe ser la única mujer que ha podido lograr eso de ti! ¡Ji, ji!- Rio Beruche aunque pronto dejó de hacerlo puesto que Roy no lo hacía con ella, más bien tenía una mirada apagada y triste cuando replicó con voz queda. -

\- Ojalá pudieses haberlos conocido. Pero murieron en un accidente de tráfico al poco de entrar yo en la Golden, se salieron de una curva a pocos kilómetros de este sitio. - Repuso él con el semblante empañado de pesar. -

Ella se quedó helada, sintió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. ¡Más incluso que en su caída a esa sima! Ahora comprendía el detalle de las flores ¡Él rezaba por ellos! Se estremeció de pena deseando que la tierra la tragase en ese momento, ¡otra vez! Aunque ahora en sentido metafórico. También recordaba aquella situación, justo cuando él la tiró a la piscina y como le echó en cara la educación que deberían darle sus padres. Caía ahora en la cuenta de cómo el rostro del muchacho palideció. La pobre chica quería decir un montón de cosas para disculparse por su comentario, pero sólo se le ocurrió susurrar muy avergonzada.

\- Lo siento. No he debido decirte eso, he sido una estúpida, perdona.

\- No, no es culpa tuya. - Declaró amablemente él. -Tú no lo sabías, es que a mí no me gusta hablar demasiado de mi vida. Lo saben muy pocos compañeros. Y a Tommy le pedí que no lo contara…

A la memoria de la joven vino esa expresión de Tom, cuando ella acusó a su amigo de irresponsable. La respuesta de ese muchacho fue que no juzgase a su amigo tan severamente. Ahora empezaba a entenderlo. Lo que hizo que se sintiera aun peor. Y lo que es más, ella podía ponerse perfectamente en su lugar. Sabía lo que era perder a sus propios padres. Aunque debido a otras circunstancias. Salió de esos pensamientos cuando su interlocutor entre tanto añadía.

\- Pero créeme, a mis padres les hubieras gustado. Eres una chica muy responsable...

-Creo que te he juzgado muy duramente, - admitió la muchacha agregando con cierto tono culpable.- Yo creía que sólo eras un cretino presumido que únicamente perseguía a las chicas y vivía para el baloncesto.

-¡Hombre, muchas gracias cubito!, me han dicho cosas bonitas pero ninguna como ésta para disculparse - sonrió Roy con divertido sarcasmo, tratando de dejar atrás el tema anterior. -

\- No, bueno,- corrigió ella de inmediato maldiciéndose otra vez por semejante falta de tacto aunque esbozando otra sonrisa por la amable réplica de su compañero. - Ahora veo que no es del todo así. Pero reconoce que lo pones muy difícil. ¿Por qué no actúas más de acuerdo a como tú eres?- Le llegó a regañar con suavidad. -

\- Es la imagen que quiero dar.- Respondió su interlocutor sentándose con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la oquedad. -Así es más difícil que nadie te lastime y me dejan más tranquilo.- Tomó aire con una larga inhalación, exhalando despacio después, como si reuniera fuerzas para atreverse a continuar. Lo hizo con su mejor tono de sinceridad y confidencia. - Verás Bertie, cuando mis padres murieron quedé destrozado. Habían sido las personas más maravillosas del mundo para mí, las únicas, y su pérdida me hundió. Tuve que luchar mucho para superarlo y por suerte, conté con la ayuda de un buen amigo. Él era de esta forma y me contagió. Fue mi mentor en la Universidad y me enseñó bastantes cosas. También gracias a él entré en la Hermandad. Eso fue antes de que llegase Tommy. Luego… sí que me comencé a comportar de forma más alocada, incluso estúpida. Supongo que fue la defensa que adopté para seguir adelante, como una coraza protectora.

Beruche le escuchaba atentamente y llena de compasión, por primera vez le comprendía. Volvía a pensar en su propio caso. A la chica le había sucedido lo mismo aunque en circunstancias algo distintas. Ella y sus hermanas fueron separadas desde muy niñas de sus padres. Entraron a servir a las órdenes del rey Coraíon, el padre del príncipe Diamante. Crecieron entre las intrigas del Sabio y las respectivas personalidades tan superficiales que se forjaron fueron un medio defensivo contra la falta de amor paterno y materno que sufrieron. Después, cuando la energía del cristal negro manchó sus almas, no hubo ya marcha atrás en esa rueda. Apenas el recuerdo de sentimientos casi olvidados, sepultados en su interior. Por fortuna las guerreras estaban allí para liberarlas de aquello. Pero de nuevo dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y siguió atendiendo a Roy que añadía en tanto.

\- De este modo soy yo el que elige el momento de actuar. Bueno, exceptuando a las pesadas que van siempre detrás de mí.

-¿Te refieres a las chicas del College?- preguntó Bertie con los ojos entornados de mal disimulado interés. -

\- Sí, claro, a ese tipo de chicas. No me gusta que me persigan como si de un trofeo se tratara.

-¿Incluso Melanie? - La voz de Beruche sonó con algo de retintín, tratando además de que el chico pudiese eludir los malos recuerdos -...con ella parece que haces muy buenas migas. Bueno, no es que me importe mucho, claro.- Trató de disimular la atención que había puesto en su pregunta anterior. -

\- Melanie y yo estuvimos saliendo juntos el año pasado, pero no era una relación convencional, más bien cuando nos apetecía. Por un tiempo creí que ella podría ser distinta, pero no fue así. Hace bastante que me he cansado ya de eso, quiero estabilizar mi vida y ella es la clase de chica que no acepta un no. Desea demostrar que es capaz de conseguir a cualquier chico que se le cruza en su camino y tenerle a su lado siempre que se le antoje. Yo no quiero herirla, la aprecio mucho porque en el fondo es una buena chica, pero ya no sé que hacer para quitármela de encima.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices claramente?- Le aconsejó Beruche con prudencia, opinando a renglón seguido. - Deberíais tener confianza para eso, yo creo que esa es la base de una relación...

\- Lo sé.- Admitió Roy pensativo para objetar - pero, no es el estilo de Melanie, ni podría ser el mío con ella. No es la clase de chica con la que pueda franquearme. Es difícil de explicar, me pasa con la mayoría de las mujeres con las que salgo. No logro comunicarme con ellas tanto como quisiera...

\- También puede que nunca lo hayas intentado - le recriminó Beruche con suavidad. -

\- Puede ser, pero no soy tan veleta como la gente piensa. ¡Me gustan las mujeres, es verdad! - Reconoció encogiéndose de hombros para defenderse de inmediato de modo contundente. - Pero jamás las he tratado como meros objetos. Más bien ha sido al contrario, muchas sólo salían conmigo para estar bien consideradas o por curiosidad. A decir verdad sólo hubo una chica a la que quise en serio.- Remató con tinte de nostálgica confesión. -

Bertie le escrutó con la mirada y se mostró curiosa y sorprendida. Así que Roy también tenía una antigua relación de las que podían llamarse serias.

-¿Sólo una?- Inquirió ella con gesto incrédulo.-

\- Cuando yo era un chaval, apenas tendría quince o dieciséis años. - Le desveló con más desenfado. - Era una mujer mayor, tendría unos treinta y desprendía algo, no sé, una extraña aureola que me atrajo. Pero yo sólo era un crío...

-¿No te tomó en serio, quizás?-. Quiso saber ella. -

\- Al contrario, ella siempre me trató con mucha consideración, parecía querer protegerme.- Repuso Roy tratando de elegir las palabras. - Me vería más como a un hermano pequeño que otra cosa. Nunca olvidaré lo que me dijo cuando la vi por última vez.- Beruche le observaba deseosa de que lo contase y él no se hizo de rogar. - Nos encontramos por la noche cuando yo volvía a casa y se despidió, al día siguiente se iba a vivir a otra ciudad según me comentó y yo me declaré. Fue la única vez que me besó.- Sonrió al recordarlo agregando. - Me miró a los ojos, con los suyos, verdes y llenos de profundidad, diciéndome algo así como. "Roy, no soy yo la que está destinada para ti. Créeme, cuando la veas la reconocerás. Sabrás quién es tu princesa". Por supuesto entonces no lo creí. Pensaba que era una simple excusa o que trataba de animarme para que no me sintiera mal. Pero ahora me parece que ella sabía muy bien lo que decía.

-¿Y no la has vuelto a ver?-. Inquirió Bertie dejándose llevar por la curiosidad y una inexplicable congoja al escuchar esto, sin atreverse a preguntarle si ya había encontrado a esa "princesa".-

Roy negó lentamente con la cabeza. Y explicó.

\- Desde entonces salí con muchas chicas, quizás buscaba la que ella me prometió. Pero no he logrado encontrar a ninguna que me llene. La mayoría, como ya te he dicho, se sentían atraídas por mí o tenían curiosidad por comprobar los cotilleos que les contaban otras que ya habían salido conmigo. A decir verdad ninguna de ellas me importó hasta el punto que lo hizo ella. Ni siquiera Melanie. - Remató con tono sincero. -

Bertie le escuchaba muy sorprendida. Realmente ese chico no parecía el mismo, era como si en aquel foso hubiera descendido a las profundidades de su alma y todo lo sepultado en ella emergiera.

\- Yo nunca saldría con nadie por curiosidad - declaró ella - tengo que percibir en esa persona ciertas cualidades. Bondad, sinceridad, que sepa comprenderme y se preocupe por mí...

Y desde luego que era así. Bertie jamás había mantenido esa clase de relación. Nunca le interesó. Siendo niña no podía pensar en esas cosas y creció apartada de cualquier posibilidad de lograrlo. Durante muchos años, los únicos modelos de hombre que tuvo a la vista fueron los príncipes Diamante y Zafiro. Eran atractivos, pero jamás pensó en ellos, simplemente eran inalcanzables para ella o sus hermanas. Además eran mayores. Y el más cercano, Rubeus, siempre le inspiró demasiado respeto, o ¿porque no decirlo?, temor. Pese a su apariencia de amabilidad. Ahora, tras todos estos años, llegaba a entender el sufrimiento y la frustración de su hermana Petz hacia los hombres. Su único amor fue Zafiro, el inasequible príncipe sólo preocupado por el reino y su hermano mayor. Y cuando por fin parecía que él la correspondía fue asesinado de forma trágica. Y asimismo valoraba el dolor de Cooan al dejarse llevar por un apasionamiento juvenil, fruto de la deslumbrante personalidad de Rubeus. El corazón de sus hermanas se había roto y ella no deseaba sufrir la misma suerte. Karaberasu era distinta, realmente no sabía nada de la vida íntima de su hermana en ese aspecto, pero pese a ser más activa que ella misma y las otras, tampoco tuvo constancia de que estuviera enamorada de nadie. Aunque sí sabía que salió con varios hombres en Némesis, incluido Rubeus, si no recordaba mal. Entonces fue su acompañante quién la sacó de esos recuerdos cuando le preguntó.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes a alguien esperándote en Japón?

\- ¿Yo?- se señaló la muchacha a sí misma con la palma de la mano abierta sobre el pecho. – No, - replicó con un suspiro. – No tengo a nadie allí. Creo que para ello debería encontrar a alguien especial. Con las cualidades que te he dicho. Y que además sea un caballero y esté siempre dispuesto a corresponderme y que jamás me engañase.

-¡Ja, ja!..- rio Roy de forma bastante entusiasta al hilo del anterior comentario de ella - ¡no te enfades Bertie, no me río de ti! - Le aclaró no deseando ofenderla. - Es que me parece algo tan difícil de encontrar. Tú eres muy buena chica y desde luego te mereces a alguien que pueda darte todo eso. Pero no conozco a nadie que sea capaz de reunir esas cualidades en nuestra universidad ¡Ni aun en el mundo entero! , me describes la perfección. Confía en mí, lo sé.

-¿Qué me dices de Tom? - Sugirió ella rebatiendo al momento y aseverando convencida. -Creo que reúne todas esas cosas, a mí me parece un chico estupendo.

\- ¿Tommy?- Roy repitió el nombre visiblemente sorprendido -…bueno, sí - concedió tratando de recuperar un tono más indiferente pues sin que él mismo supiera el porqué, su corazón le había dado un vuelco. ¿Podría estar Bertie enamorada de su amigo y no haberlo desvelado? Aunque se sobrepuso a esa sospecha y agregó con humor y una no disimulada estimación. - Él sí, nunca he conocido a un tipo igual. Podrían beatificarle sólo por lo que tuvo que aguantarme el año pasado.

\- Le aprecias mucho. Y él a ti también. - Afirmó la muchacha con una amplia sonrisa. - Eso se nota cuando estáis los dos juntos...

\- Es mi mejor amigo - reconoció Roy -, el único con el que puedo hablar de las cosas que de verdad me preocupan. Bueno, hasta ahora era el único. Tú también me has soportado bastante. Es más, a él nunca le he contado lo de Kelly.

-¿Kelly era esa chica?-. Inquirió Bertie con una sonrisa. -

\- Si. Se llamaba así. - Corroboró él suspirando con aire de nostalgia para concluir con otro de lamento. - Hacía mucho tiempo que no volvía a pronunciar su nombre y ahora también pienso en todo lo que te he fastidiado desde que llegaste, ¡ojalá no lo hubiese hecho!, perdona...

-¡No te preocupes por eso, ya lo he olvidado! - rio Beruche alegre por banalizar un poco la conversación, ya que se sentía como una intrusa en aquellos recuerdos de su amigo. - Aunque algunas cosas me han costado.- Añadió con fingida reprobación. -

-¡Tú si que eres una santa! - se sonrió Roy. - Y una chica muy inocente, te lo digo en el mejor sentido.- Matizó con toda rapidez, sentenciando. - Tú y tu hermana Connie sois dos angelitos. Tan modositas. ¡Ja, ja! Desgraciadamente para vosotras os ha tocado caer entre un grupo de gamberros aquí en la Golden. Os hemos debido de escandalizar más de la cuenta.

\- Ji, ji, ji... ¡no lo creas! ,- rebatió ella con una pícara sonrisita. – No siempre hemos sido tan buenas...si nos hubieses conocido hace unos años no pensarías igual que ahora.- Agregó tratando de impedir que una oleada de culpa invadiera sus últimas palabras. -

-¿Cuándo habéis sido malas vosotras?- sonrió el chico conjeturando con incredulidad. Supongo que de pequeñas claro, os tiraríais de las coletas todo lo más...

\- Digamos que algo más – contestó ésta difusamente. - Pero gracias a unas buenas amigas - pensó en Ami y el resto de las guerreras para suspirar - descubrimos que llevábamos un camino equivocado. Y que el mundo es un sitio maravilloso si se sabe valorar.- Miró hacia el cielo y antes de que Roy le preguntase más al hilo de esas palabras, cambió sutilmente de tema. – Dentro de poco se hará de noche, ¡seguro que aquí se verá preciosa!, sin luz podremos distinguir todas las estrellas en el cielo. Ojalá que ese niño ya esté en su casa para entonces. - Remató con otro suspiro volviendo a su preocupación anterior. -

Roy guardó unos instantes de silencio. Ahora se sentía muy culpable. Todo aquello estaba preparado para quedarse a solas con Bertie. Como si de una cita camuflada se tratase. En ese campo, Michael habría debido regresar ya al lugar convenido para decirles que el niño estaba seguro en su casa. No obstante su compañera al asustarse y salir a buscar a ese niño había hecho que todo se fuera al traste. O quizás no. Desde luego no habría esperado nunca tener esa conversación tan sincera. Le había hecho mucho bien. Esa chica era realmente muy especial y comenzó a desear que las cosas entre ellos fueran de otra manera. Aquello no iba a ser un intento de ligue ni un rollo de una noche. No obstante ahora debía preocuparse más por la situación en la que se encontraban. Por el momento no podían hacer nada más que esperar. Decidió tratar de animar a su compañera.

-¿Qué tal tu tobillo?- Quiso saber con amabilidad.-

-Un poco mejor- Sonrió levemente ella.-

El chico lo inspeccionó. Estaba hinchado pero al menos no parecía ir a peor.

-¡Au! – Gimió la joven en cuanto él palpó para comprobar como seguía aquello.-

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó de inmediato él.-

-No te preocupes.- Repuso la chica.- Te agradezco que me ayudaras…

-Es lo normal. Hay que acudir en auxilio de las damas en apuros.- Sonrió él, haciendo que ella también se riera con esa musicalidad suya.-

Desde luego estaba mucho mejor así. Roy no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que la oía reír de esa manera tan limpia y cantarina algo en él se alegraba. Tomó entonces su guitarra y le hizo una seña a la muchacha para que se acercase, ella parecía dudar, pero él la tranquilizó diciendo con tono realmente honesto.

\- No te preocupes, no trato de emplear ningún truco de los míos para ligar.

\- Ya lo sé. - Admitió la chica sentándose a su lado con ese pie en alto, para confesar a su vez no sin cierta sorpresa. - La verdad es que contigo me siento segura. Es una sensación que no logro explicar, lo que tampoco me imaginaba es que supieras tocar la guitarra.

-¿Sabes como Tom y yo nos hicimos amigos de verdad?...- Beruche negó con la cabeza - fue en un concurso de canciones y él me ganó, ¡qué tío! , me dejó impresionado. Es un chico lleno de talento, aunque parezca tan retraído a veces y le cueste abrirse hasta no tener confianza con alguien. Pero una vez lo ha hecho, el paleto de Kansas es el mejor amigo que pudieras desear tener. ¡Como un hermano!

La chica sonrió, lo supiese él o no, su interlocutor era exactamente de esa misma forma. Aunque por el momento se guardaría esa opinión para sí misma. Lo que sí hizo ella fue sonreír y declarar gratamente sorprendida.

\- No sabía que también supierais cantar.

\- Tom es muy bueno y yo creo que tampoco lo hago mal, escucha. Al menos así nos entretendremos. – Y ante la sorpresa y la curiosidad de Beruche, Roy comenzó a tocar y durante mucho rato desgranó algunas canciones de sus grupos favoritos. -

Ella escuchaba absorta mientras se acurrucaba a su lado, puso casi sin darse cuenta la cabeza sobre su hombro. Y mientras tanto él cantó con un tono suave y cálido que la llenó por completo de una sensación que no podía definir con palabras. Sobre todo cuando en una de esas canciones parecía que la letra estuviera dedicada a ella.

Cuando tu corazón está en las manos de alguien más  
El mono ve y el mono hace  
Sus deseos son tu orden  
Tú no eres la culpable  
Todos son iguales

Todo lo que tú haces es amor  
Y amor es todo lo que tú haces  
Yo debería saber por ahora  
La manera que pelee por ti  
Tú no eres la culpable  
Todas son iguales

Yo sé que tú piensas que estás seguro, señor  
Una decepción sin dolor  
Que guarda el amor a buen recaudo  
Estos son los que se resisten  
¿No lo dirías?

Vaqueros y Ángeles  
Todos tiene el tiempo para ti  
Porque yo debería imaginar  
¿Que sería algo encontrado para ti?  
Porque yo debería imaginar  
¿Que tendría algo que decir?

Pero esa cicatriz en tu rostro  
Ese hermoso rostro tuyo...  
En tu corazón hay una huella de alguien anterior

Cuando tu corazón está en los planes de alguien más  
Cosas que tú dices  
Cosas que tú haces  
Ellos no lo entienden  
Es una lástima  
Siempre termina en lo mismo

Tú puedes llamar al amor  
Pero no creo que sea verdad  
Tu lo deberías saber ahora  
Yo no soy el chico para ti  
Tú no eres la culpable  
Siempre termina en lo mismo

Yo sé que tú piensas que estas segura, Hermana  
Afecto sin daño  
Que mantiene las cosas de esta manera  
Es aquel que persiste por un beso  
¿Quién pagara?

Vaqueros y Ángeles  
Todos toman un resplandor hacia ti  
¿Porque yo debería imaginar  
Que fui diseñado por ti?  
¿Por qué debería creer  
Que tú permanecerías?

Pero esa cicatriz en tu rostro  
Ese hermoso rostro en ti  
No crees que yo sé que ellos te han mentido...  
...Antes

Toma éste hombre  
A tu cama  
Tal vez sus manos te ayuden a olvidar  
Por favor sé más fuerte que tu pasado  
El futuro todavía te da otra oportunidad

(Cowboys and Angels George Michael, crédito al autor)

Y en tanto terminaban los acordes de la guitarra el sol describió el arco hacia el horizonte y la luz del agujero fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco, quedando su último reflejo prendido en el pelo de ella. Así estuvieron un rato en silencio, apoyados el uno en el otro. Al cabo de algunos minutos los dos se durmieron presa del cansancio. Ambos soñaron con lugares que les eran familiares pero que no lograban recordar. Ella tenía todavía en su mente esas últimas palabras de la canción que Roy le había cantado…

-Se más fuerte que tu pasado, el futuro te da otra oportunidad…

Bertie soñaba con esos momentos posteriores a su purificación. Cuando todavía confusa, pero feliz, solamente sonreía ante las caras de alegría de su hermana Cooan y de las guerreras. Al fin, esa especie de euforia fue menguando. Poco a poco la realidad se fue imponiendo. Observaba aquello como si hubiera salido de una especie de trance. No obstante, la vergüenza y la culpa se abrieron camino ahora. Más cuando fue la propia Ami quién se aproximó a ella y le preguntó.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?...

Apenas si pudo mirarla a la cara y musitar.

-Lo siento…No sé qué decir…estoy muy avergonzada.

-Tranquilízate Bertierite.- Le pidió su propia hermana que mantenía un protector brazo sobre los hombros de la muchacha.- Es normal, sé cómo te sientes. A mí me sucedió lo mismo. Ahora que somos humanas y nos hemos librado de la energía oscura, los sentimientos de culpa por lo que hicimos, nos asaltan.

-No sé cómo daros las gracias a todas.- Pudo responder visiblemente apurada. Para añadir sorprendida, en tanto comenzaba a temblar.- ¡Tengo frío! Nunca lo había tenido…

-Salgamos de este lugar. – Intervino Rei.-

Las muchachas lo hicieron, tras tranquilizar al propietario del edificio y decirle que todo había sido debido a una avería en los circuitos de las cámaras, se marcharon. Las dos hermanas iban juntas, Bertie no quería soltarse de la mano de Kermesite. Ésta le pidió que la llamase Cooan. Entre tanto ya oscurecía. Era hora de volver a casa, pero claro. Beruche recordó que ya no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir…pensó incluso en buscar algún refugio en un albergue, pero sus nuevas amigas le quitaron enseguida esa idea de la cabeza.

-Yo no puedo alojaros a las dos.- Comentó Rei no sin pesar.- Mi abuelo y Yuuichirou ya están en el Santuario.- Aunque comparto mi cuarto con Cooan, pero ya no cabe nadie más.

-No te preocupes Rei. Podremos buscarnos algo.- La tranquilizó la hermana menor de Bertie.-

-¡De ninguna manera! - Protestó la recién purificada muchacha afirmando.- No hace falta que os molestéis. Me las arreglaré. Por favor, guerrera Marte te lo suplico, sigue cuidando de mi hermana.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Contestó Cooan sentenciando.- No voy a dejarte sola.

Aquello parecía un dilema sin solución. Al menos hasta que Ami intervino comentando.

-Si no te importa Bertierite, puedes venirte conmigo esta noche. Hasta que Cooan y tú encontréis algo. En mi casa hay sitio. Mi madre no va a estar estos días. Tiene un congreso médico.

La aludida la miró con incredulidad, e incluso emoción, y apenas si pudo musitar.

-Después de lo que te he hecho…

-Esa era otra mujer totalmente distinta.- Afirmó su interlocutora, remachando con una amable sonrisa.- Tú eres mi amiga.

Su propia hermana menor la sonrió a su vez de forma animosa y asintió débilmente confirmándole aquellas palabras. Quizás Cooan pensaba que le vendría bien relacionarse con otras personas para comenzar a adaptarse a esa nueva vida. De modo que así quedó decidido. Tras un rato más, el grupo se disolvió. Cada una se fue por su lado. Bertie acompañó a Ami. Ésta le contó que su apellido era Mizuno. Desde luego no podía ser más apropiado. (Del agua). Tras tomar el autobús. (Su nueva amiga tuvo que pagar los dos billetes) llegaron al apartamento de la sailor en unos veinte minutos. No era demasiado grande pero si acogedor y funcional. Sin embargo a Bertierite le llamó la atención la cantidad de libros que tenía.

-Muchos son de mi madre. A mí me gustaría ser médico como ella.- Le comentó su anfitriona.-

-Bueno…eso es algo muy bonito. Seguro que lo conseguirás. - Pudo decir algo apurada su interlocutora.-

-¿Y a ti qué te gustaría hacer?...- Se interesó Ami.-

Su contertulia suspiró. Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Tan buena que no tenía respuesta. Apenas si pudo decir.

-No tengo ninguna perspectiva en mente. Quizás pueda trabajar con mi hermana. Me gustan los cosméticos. Aunque eso no me acaba de llenar. ¿Sabes?...Ahora me doy cuenta de lo vacía que he estado. Toda mi vida me educaron para servir y obedecer. Siempre tuve alguna directriz u orden que seguir. Una misión… Ahora estoy confusa. Incluso asustada…me siento perdida.

-Tranquila. - La animó su interlocutora posando una amistosa mano en su hombro.- Dale tiempo al tiempo. Al principio te costará adaptarte, pero seguro que lo lograrás.

-Desde niña me ha gustado jugar al ajedrez. En eso no te mentí. Disfruté con nuestra partida. Y también me encantaba leer.

-Eres muy inteligente.- Valoró Ami.- Quien sabe. ¿Has pensado en estudiar?

-Sería maravilloso.- Replicó Beruche con un renovado optimismo en su tono, que enseguida moderó para declarar.- Aunque no sabría el qué.

-Podrías empezar por estudiar conmigo. Dentro de poco tendré que preparar mis exámenes. Y te vendría bien un poco de rodaje…y a mí alguien que me ayudase. - Le propuso con jovialidad para preguntar.- ¿Qué opinas?

La interpelada esbozó una sonrisa más marcada y asintió. Aunque ahora se notaba algo vacía, pero en este caso se trataba de su estómago…Ami pareció adivinarlo cuando le propuso.

-¿Tienes hambre Bertierite? Creo que me queda algo de misoshiru.

-Si. Muchas gracias. - Admitió la muchacha que, más relajada le pidió.- Llámame Beruche…o mejor aún, Bertie, por favor. Es como me llamaban mis hermanas.

No obstante al recordar eso, su semblante se ensombreció. Su amiga no tardó en animarla afirmando con total rotundidad.

-Ya verás cómo al final estaréis las cuatro juntas otra vez. Seguro que tus hermanas se darán cuenta de la verdad. Como habéis hecho Cooan y tú.

Su contertulia asintió esperanzada. ¿Por qué no? Si ella y su hermana pequeña habían podido cambiar, era posible que las mayores lo hicieran. De momento su anfitriona le sugirió con jovialidad.

-Tómatelo con calma, paso a paso. Venga, ¡vamos a cenar!..

Y tras calentar la sopa de miso, las dos dieron buena cuenta de ella, tenían hambre desde luego. Al terminarla charlaron un poco más. Ami le comentó.

-Mañana por la tarde iremos al santuario Hikawa, para ayudar a Rei con la limpieza otoñal y hacer una barbacoa. Espero que te unas a nosotras.

-¡Estaré encantada! - Aseguró Bertie que ahora también se notaba cansada.-

Al parecer a Ami le sucedía igual. De modo que la sailor se levantó y limpió la mesa. Metió los platos y demás cubiertos en el lavavajillas y le indicó a su amiga que la siguiera para explicarle.

-Mira, tú dormirás en mi cama. Yo lo haré en la de mi madre.

La aludida la miró atónita y no pudo evitar emocionarse. Esa chica había sido su mortal enemiga hacía solamente unas pocas horas. Como miembro del clan de la Luna Negra había tratado de matar a la que conocía por Guerrera Mercurio junto con sus otras compañeras. Y ahora esa muchacha, Ami, lejos de tomar venganza, la estaba ofreciendo sin reservas la hospitalidad de su casa, su comida e incluso su cama. ¡A ella! ¡Una completa extraña!

-No sé cómo podré pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. - Balbuceó una abrumada Bertie dejando que las lágrimas le cayeran por las mejillas.- ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho…yo…!

Se derrumbó llorando y su interlocutora la sujetó dándole un abrazo y sentándose con ella sobre la cama. Tras sostenerla durante unos instantes le susurró con voz dulce.

-Olvídate de eso. Solo te pediré una cosa. Trata de ser feliz y de ayudar a los demás. Ya verás cómo todo irá bien. Abre tu corazón a la amistad. ¡Y por qué no, al amor!…

-Tenías razón. Nunca creí que fuera verdad. Pensaba que tratabas de engañarme, pero cuando vi cómo te sacrificabas por tus amigas…y luego la expresión de mi hermana…Siempre estaré en deuda con vosotras. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para no decepcionarte. ¡Sí!… - remachó con renovada determinación.- Desde ahora me esforzaré por ser digna de la confianza que habéis depositado en mí…

-Bueno - le sonrió su contertulia sin darle más importancia a aquello y desdramatizando con un tono más jovial.- Pues lo primero es irnos a dormir. Mañana nos espera un día duro. ¡Hay mucho que barrer en el santuario!, ji, ji…

Su invitada asintió sonriendo más animada. De modo que se dieron las buenas noches. Beruche se acostó y cerró los ojos. Tardó en conciliar el sueño, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados entre el pesar, la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento, pero también la alegría, el optimismo y la esperanza. Sin embargo, finalmente el cansancio y las emociones de aquel largo día pudieron con ella y se durmió. Creyó que no había pasado apenas ni un minuto cuando sintió un toque en su hombro y abrió los ojos…

Al amanecer, los rayos del sol que se colaban por el foso despertaron a Roy, él hizo lo propio con Bertie tocándola suavemente en un hombro.

\- Ya ha amanecido cubito, despierta...- le dijo casi con un susurro al oído. –

A la chica le costó volver a la realidad. Tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que no estaba en la casa de su amiga Ami en Tokio. Sino en aquel agujero Dios sabría dónde. Recordaba no obstante el sueño, y las palabras de la sailor aún resonaban en su mente…

-"Abre tu corazón a la amistad. ¡Y por qué no, al amor!"…

-No sé ni qué hora es. - Susurró ella tratando de desperezarse.-

-Muy temprano. Las seis. - Le respondió el muchacho consultando su reloj.-

\- Espero que ahora podamos salir. - Deseó la chica a la par que estiraba los brazos bostezando sin pudor -...

\- Ahora que ya hay luz estoy seguro que nos verán - afirmó su compañero realmente convencido de ello. -

Ambos pasaron un par de horas más charlando hasta que ya no supieron de qué hablar...también tenían muchas ganas de ir al servicio y aunque fuese embarazoso ciertas cosas no podían demorarse. Por suerte el agujero era grande y se las apañaron para mantener su intimidad a salvo. Sobre todo en el caso de Bertie, que constató agradecida que el chico era bastante más caballeroso de lo que había imaginado, dándose la vuelta durante un buen rato hasta que ella terminó. Algo molesta por ese tobillo que apenas podía apoyar. Pasó más tiempo, los dos guardaban ahora un silencio no incómodo pero fruto de su incapacidad para decir nada nuevo. Al fin él, mirándola fijamente, afirmó con cierta prevención, como si pensase que iba a decir una tontería...

\- Quizás te parezca estúpido pero, cuando hablo contigo todo esto me resulta muy familiar. Me parece haberlo vivido antes, pero no sé cuándo, ni de qué manera. Siento que puedo decirte cosas que no sería capaz de contar a nadie más.

\- A mí me ocurre igual - asintió ella asombrada de sí misma. - Es una sensación extraña, sí. Como si añorase algo que no soy capaz de recordar...

Ninguno podía apartar la vista del otro, sus labios se acercaban despacio. Estaban a punto de tocarse cuando oyeron voces que rompieron esa especie de embrujo, separándose bruscamente comenzaron a gritar.

-¡Eh estamos aquí!... ¡Sáquennos!

Los sonidos de esas voces se acercaron poco a poco hasta ellos y por el agujero asomaron dos siluetas que correspondían a una pareja de policías. Uno de ellos les lanzó una cuerda. Roy ayudó a Beruche a subir y luego él acabó de trepar sin problemas. Una vez arriba lo primero que hicieron es preguntar si se sabía algo del niño desaparecido. Los agentes no les tranquilizaron demasiado puesto que no tenían información al respecto que darles. Eso hizo que Bertie se pusiera nerviosa de nuevo y que Roy tratase de calmarla una vez más. Él sabía que no tenían nada que temer, aunque también se sintió nuevamente culpable por ello. Pero no podía decir nada. Cuando al fin estuvieron de regreso en la Universidad, lo primero que debieron hacer fue presentarse en el despacho de la señorita Parker. Antes de eso la joven fue atendida en la enfermería de la universidad. Unos paramédicos examinaron el esguince, la dieron algunos antiinflamatorios y la vendaron bien. Tras proveerla con un par de muletas estuvo preparada para salir de allí por su cuenta. Después los dos narraron su peripecia tanto a Cooan como a Tom que llegaron raudos al enterarse de su regreso. Esperaron a interrogar respectivamente a su hermana y a su amigo cuando entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¿Que os ha pasado?- Preguntó Cooan abrazándose a su hermana, por su gesto y su mirada se la notaba descompuesta de preocupación, más al mirar hacia ese tobillo herido. -

Beruche la estrechó en sus brazos contándole como cayeron en ese agujero y su temor por la suerte de ese crío. Su interlocutora suspiró aliviada de que su hermana estuviese a salvo y le confesó el miedo que había pasado.

\- Cuando no volvisteis todo el mundo se preocupó mucho. ¡Tom incluso quiso saltarse el toque de queda y salir de la Universidad para ir a buscaros y yo también! - Le respondió ésta casi entre sollozos. -

-¡Menos mal que no lo hicisteis, podrían haberos sancionado sin necesidad!- Le sonrió Bertie agradeciéndoles a ambos ese detalle y agregando más seria. - Supongo que ni Roy ni yo nos vamos a librar de una buena bronca. Quizás incluso algo peor, cuando contemos que perdí a uno de mis niños. Solo espero que le hayan encontrado y esté bien. - Se lamentó resignada y visiblemente inquietada. -

Cooan volvió a abrazarla con actitud compresiva y conciliadora para decir.

\- Lo único que cuenta es que estáis a salvo los dos.

Beruche asintió pero no dijo nada, tenía la cabeza ocupada entre otras cosas en muchas de las que le había contado Roy y que no pudo atreverse a compartir con su hermana. Su compañero de aventura charlaba a su vez con Tom en su cuarto. Éste, tras expresarle su alivio por el feliz retorno de ambos, le confesó también su preocupación.

\- Ten cuidado con Parker. Sabes que te tiene ganas. Por eso, no le digáis nada del niño.

\- Tendremos que decirle que fuimos en su busca y por eso nos perdimos ¿no?- Replicó éste pretendiendo no comprender. -

-Verás. Michael – Comentó Tom en alusión al amigo al que Roy llamó para ocuparse de los críos - se encargó de devolverles a todos al colegio sin problemas. Ese chaval fue con ellos, porque en realidad estaba cerca del autobús y no escuchó la llamada. El propio Mike le vio antes de marcharse de allí, me lo contó a su regreso. Para el colegio no consta que ninguno de sus niños se perdiera.- Concluyó Tom mirando fijamente a su compañero que le comprendió en el acto. -

\- Bertie no sabe nada, seguramente dirá que fue su culpa, que el crío era de su clase. - Pensó en voz alta Roy que ahora se maldecía por su propia inconsciencia. -

\- Evita que lo haga, ¡invéntate cualquier cosa! - Le aconsejó Tom. - De lo contrario, Parker se pondrá a investigar y puede que eso le cueste el curso a Bertie.

\- Descuida, no lo permitiré. - Afirmó él con decisión. - Pero que quede entre nosotros.- Le pidió Roy a lo que su amigo asintió.-

No obstante Tom le comentó con un tono que rayaba la suspicacia.

\- Michael me dijo algo que no logro entender. Que no estabais en el sitio adecuado. Que las cosas no estaban previstas así… ¿Qué quiere eso decir?

-Verás amigo. - Suspiró su contertulio decidiendo ser sincero.-

Y le refirió a su compañero de habitación todo el rocambolesco plan que había trazado. Como mandó a ese niño a recoger algunas cosas de la acampada y que su amigo Mike había ido a buscarle directamente sin que el resto se apercibiese. De ese modo cuando él y Bertie salieron a buscarle llevó al crío al bus que partió sin novedad. Puesto que Michael le aseguró al conductor que los maestros regresarían por sus medios. Amén de lo que el propio Roy le dijese a ese chofer. La idea era que ese chico fuese a buscarles al poco rato en su coche. Pero antes de que comenzase esa "búsqueda programada" Bertie se anticipó por su temor a que le hubiese sucedido algo al crío, tropezó y cayó. Él tuvo que meterse a buscarla a ese agujero, de modo que no estaban en el punto acordado y Mike no pudo dar con ellos, se inquietó y entonces fue cuando avisó a la policía. Tom no podía creer aquello, su rostro expresaba una visible contrariedad y no se privó de manifestarlo.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Sabes el miedo que ha pasado Connie? ¿Lo preocupados que estábamos todos? ¿Y me vas a decir que urdiste todo esto para quedarte a solas con Bertie y podértela ligar? Desde luego, de todas las cosas estúpidas y delirantes que te he visto hacer desde que te conozco ésta se lleva la palma… ¡Y pensar que le dije a ella que tú no eras tan tarambana como pensaba!

Quizás Tom esperaba que su amigo fuera a minimizar aquello diciendo que todo había estado controlado, o alguna de esas idioteces que esgrimía siempre que trataba de justificar su penúltima trastada. No obstante Roy no hizo nada de eso. Se limitó a escuchar bajando la cabeza y encajando aquella regañina. Finalmente admitió con tintes serios y de arrepentimiento.

-Tienes toda la razón, socio. He sido un estúpido. ¡Lo siento mucho! No me atrevo a contárselo a Bertie porque seguramente no me volvería a hablar jamás. Y tendría razón. Pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien. Por favor, que quede entre tú y yo…

-¿Cómo piensas que iba a ser capaz de contarle a nadie nada de esto?- Replicó su interlocutor incluso con un tinte algo indignado.-

-Sé que no lo harás. Eres un gran tipo Tommy ¡Ojalá fuera yo alguien tan decente! Pero te puedo asegurar una cosa, y me conoces lo bastante como para saber que jamás doy mi palabra a la ligera. Te juro por la memoria de mis padres que no he hecho nada con Bertie, ni me he aprovechado de ella. Ni pienso hacerlo...ella es alguien realmente especial. Una buena chica con muchos deseos de realizar su sueño de ser maestra. De ayudar a los demás. No se merece que juegue con sus sentimientos y no voy a permitir que sufra más o que se vuelva a verse perjudicada por culpa de mis tonterías.

Su compañero le dedicó una atónita mirada, aunque no dijo nada. Simplemente asintió posando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. Luego se alejó rumbo a la litera. Al cabo de unos instantes Roy se levantó para ducharse y cambiarse. Ayudada por su hermana que la sujetó, Bertie entre tanto hizo lo propio. Habían sido convocados al despacho de la jefa de estudios. Así que una vez adecentados ambos comparecieron ante Miss Parker. La severa profesora les hizo sentarse frente a ella y tras escrutarles con la vista durante unos instantes que se hicieron siglos, declaró con tintes de reproche y enfado. Más al reparar en las muletas y el vendaje que lucía la joven.

\- Nos han dado un buen susto a todos y han comprometido el buen nombre de la Universidad. De usted Malden no me extraña pero usted señorita Malinde, francamente no podía imaginarlo ¿Quieren explicarme que ha sucedido?

\- Verá señorita. - Musitó Beruche sin atreverse apenas a levantar la cabeza que tenía gacha con la mirada apuntado a sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su regazo.- Fue por que yo...

-¡Porque me hizo caso la pobre! -Intervino Roy cortándola con voz desenfadada para estupor de ella - ¡Ya me conoce! Pensé que antes de irnos debíamos peinar la zona para recoger cualquier resto de papel o basura que los niños dejasen, botellas y demás.

Bertie quiso reanudar su disquisición tratando de rebatir aquella estupidez. Fue ella la que salió corriendo a buscar a ese crio sin pensar en nada más, pero su compañero no la dejó agregando.

\- Le pedí al chofer que se fuera con los críos si tardábamos porque llamé a Michael y él se encargó de llevarles a su colegio. No quería que llegasen tarde.

Parker abrió la boca escandalizada por la penúltima que provocaba ese inconsciente. Aunque realmente y por una vez, parecía que lo hizo llevado por un deber cívico. Cualquiera le abroncaba por ello. ¡Pero no!, ¡ese chico era Roy Malden!, el mismo indecente aprovechado de siempre. Seguro que ese rufián había pretendido con la pobre chica lo que intentaba con todas usando esa ridícula excusa.

\- No se pase de listo conmigo, seguro que aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar algo deshonesto con su compañera, ¡como si no le conociera! - Replicó la tutora visiblemente indignada. -

Beruche casi se levantó sonrojada, aunque enseguida se sentó otra vez al sentir el dolor en su tobillo. Sin embargo protestó con escandalizado tono.

-¡Señorita, le aseguro que Roy no!..

\- ¡Qué más hubiera querido yo! – Volvió a terciar él dejando a Bertie descolocada. - ¡No me dio opción! la muy boba se cayó de espaldas a un hoyo cuando estaba buscando cualquier cosa que hubieran dejado los niños. Ya se sabe, estas extranjeras son demasiado ingenuas y se fían de cualquiera. Y lo malo es que al tratar de sujetarla me caí también, ¡ja, ja! - Remachó aparentemente divertido por ello. -

Después de ponerse roja de enfado y de bufar a discreción, la señorita Parker al fin le espetó.

-¡Ya hablaremos de esto señor Malden! En cuanto a usted señorita Malinde puede marcharse, está claro que todo es culpa de este gamberro. Lamento que se haya tenido que ver mezclada en ello y que haya sufrido ese accidente. Le aconsejo que no se fíe tanto de él en lo sucesivo.

Bertie quería decir algo, pensaba que todas aquellas explicaciones no eran más que mentiras y no podía permitir que Roy cargase con toda la culpa. No obstante él se limitó a mirarla y a negar con la cabeza leve pero significativamente. Y no contento con eso le susurró.

\- Una princesa debe confiar en su caballero andante para que deshaga los entuertos por ella.

-¿Qué farfulla? - Le inquirió Parker con irritación.-

\- Que lo siento señorita. - Replicó él con fingida humildad. - Esta vez me he pasado. Pero no fue con mala intención.

-¡Oh, esta vez! - Recalcó su interlocutora con sorna espetándole una orden con furia mal contenida. - ¡Ya me tiene harta! Ande, ¡desaparezca de mi vista! -

\- Sus deseos son órdenes para mí. - Contestó aliviadamente él levantándose como un resorte. -

Los dos salieron del despacho y Roy tuvo que hacer frente a la interrogadora mirada de ella.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso?- .Le preguntó Beruche. – No sucedió así.

\- Bueno, tengo una reputación que mantener. - Le sonrió él. - Y tú otra bien distinta cubito.

El muchacho se sentía aliviado, de hecho había contado la verdad de forma que su compañera nunca la creería. Ella, por su parte, ablandó su preocupado semblante con una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento y movió la cabeza.

\- Me muero de hambre.- Añadió él cambiando de tema y la propuso con desenfado. -¿Vienes a comer algo o nos vemos mañana en clase?..

\- Es tarde ya, quiero descansar a ver si me baja la hinchazón. Mejor iré a ver a mi hermana, debe estar preocupada, pero gracias Roy.- Bertie se rio un poco mientras añadía con fingido pesar. - Ya no podré llamarte eso de zoquete, no va a ser lo mismo... ¡qué pena!...

-¡Por favor, inténtalo! , recuerda lo que te acabo de decir, sino dañarías irreparablemente mi reputación. - Le suplicó falsamente él que, tras ese cómico alegato, se dio la vuelta alejándose por el corredor.

Beruche se quedó observándole aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No es mal chico – se decía ella – Ha sufrido también, lo veo en sus ojos. Quizás necesita tiempo para poder cambiar…todos lo necesitamos…cosas mucho peores hice yo y sin embargo mis amigas creyeron en mí. También él se merece una oportunidad…si, esa estrofa tenía razón, debo ser más fuerte que mi pasado y lo seré. Aquí tengo otra oportunidad y debo concedérsela a otros, como hicieron Ami y las demás con nosotras. - Sonrió ahora con más ánimo.-

Y en tanto reflexionaba sobre eso se marchó de vuelta a su habitación. Debía preparar muchas cosas para el día siguiente.

Por su parte el chico se alejaba caminando despacio pero su corazón latía con fuerza. Realmente sí que fue culpa suya, pero deseaba estar a solas con ella. Y no era para aprovecharse. Eso sí que podía jurarlo. Es más, nunca en su vida había sentido aquello. Solo cuando se enamoró de Kelly. Y tal y como le contó a Bertie, esa misteriosa mujer tenía razón. Ahora estaba convencido. Había encontrado a la que había de ser su princesa. ¿Quién lo iba a decir cuando se conocieron? Su idea inicial tan solo unos meses antes habría sido la de "a ver cómo me la beneficio." Quizás con cualquier otra chica eso habría significado sexo en ese agujero y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Movía la cabeza ahora reprobándose a sí mismo. Realmente si sus padres vivieran estarían muy decepcionados. Gracias a Bertie lo veía ahora. Lo que le dijo a Tommy era verdad. Esa forma de ser tan absurda e irresponsable que había tenido en los últimos años debía terminar. Se prometió que cambiaría. Bueno, por lo menos en el interior. En la superficie prefería seguir actuando como hasta entonces de cara a los demás. Al menos de momento. Quizás ahora que parecía que aquellos ataques habían parado tendría tiempo de replantearse su futuro más seriamente y hacer por fin las cosas bien.

-Sí, podré ser el hombre que mis padres siempre desearon que fuese.- Se dijo con renovado optimismo.- Se lo debo a ellos, y se lo debo a mis amigos…pero sobre todo, me lo debo a mí mismo.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos sabía que aún no habían comenzado las pruebas más duras que tendrían que soportar...


	10. Valnak

Capítulo .

Pasados unos días la actividad de la universidad continuaba sin alteraciones. Bertie se recuperó totalmente de su esguince dejando las muletas atrás. Tom había vuelto a pelear en otra ronda de combates y ahora sí que, de forma normal, resultó vencedor logrando la clasificación para los campeonatos. Cooan había estado muy activa organizado una clase de aeróbic para las chicas, en ella combinaba el baile con la gimnasia y la auto defensa. La muchacha aplicó una idea que tuvo cuando aún trabajaba para la Luna Negra. Su gran dinamismo y entusiasmo hicieron que incluso las animadoras y la mismísima Melanie se unieran a ella para entrenar. La jefa de animadoras llegó un poco más tarde que las demás y se entretuvo observando las evoluciones de Connie desde el exterior de la sala.

-¡Vamos chicas!, uno, dos, tres...- jaleaba en tanto ejecutaba los pasos y era imitada por el resto. -¡Hay que conseguir estar en forma! Como decíamos en el Dojo Hikawa, ¡fuerza y belleza para las chicas!

Melanie tenía que admitir que esa muchacha era sorprendente. Y más aún, una valiosa fuente de información. Sobre todo ahora ya que había notado que, en los últimos días, la relación entre su hermanita la frígida y Roy se había estrechado bastante y eso no le gustaba nada. Tal y como ella suponía, debió suceder algo entre los dos en aquella excursión en la que desaparecieron, ¡durante toda una noche! Y si era lo que se figuraba podía entender que Roy la estuviera prestando ahora su atención. Sería la última de sus conquistas. Por eso quizás no debía preocuparse. Pero lo que no cuadraba era que, al menos delante de ella, jamás se habían besado. Posiblemente la japonesita era vergonzosa. ¡Una hipócrita es lo que era! ¡Bien que la engañó! O quizás quería disimular por miedo a las advertencias que la propia Melanie la hizo, eso era más lógico. Pero gracias a que tenía a Connie en su equipo se aseguraría de ello. Si su propia hermana no estaba al corriente de relaciones entre esos dos, es que no sucedía nada que debiera preocuparla. De todos modos, lo que más inquietaba a Melanie era que Roy parecía haber cambiado, se le notaba más atento al estudio y bastaba una palabra de esa boba para que él reaccionara como un perrito.

-Tiene que estar fingiendo, no le encuentro otra explicación, ni siquiera conmigo era tan atento. - Se decía sin poder evitar verse asaltada por los celos pese a que se esforzaba en creer que solamente eran su orgullo de jefa de animadoras y su reputación de chica más popular en el College, los resentidos -

Dejando aquellos temores de lado se unió por fin a la clase y siguió el resto del entrenamiento. Cuando todas terminaron, las chicas felicitaron a Connie, y Melanie, claro está, no quiso ser menos.

-¿Sabes que eres una estupenda entrenadora? Contigo tendremos una preparación muy superior al resto de las animadoras de cualquier universidad rival.- Le aseguró enarbolando una convincente sonrisa. -

\- Muchas gracias - Sonrió Cooan secándose el sudor con una toalla que traía en su bolsa de deportes. -

\- Oye, tengo curiosidad. - Le inquirió su interlocutora sólo para darle conversación. - ¿De dónde has dicho que es esta técnica?

\- Del santuario Hikawa.- Recordó la muchacha no sin nostalgia. - Le llamé Dojo como una especie de broma. Dojo significa algo así como gimnasio en tu idioma, no exactamente eso, pero se le podría traducir así.- Explicó orgullosa. - Fue una técnica que puse a punto con la ayuda de unas buenas amigas.

\- Ya veo. - Asintió Melanie que cambió sutilmente de tema dirigiendo el timón de la charla hacia donde le interesaba. - ¿Y tu hermana no participa en estas clases?

\- Bueno, ella está preparando ahora la competición de ajedrez. - Le respondió Cooan. - Será dentro de unas horas cuando comiencen las primeras partidas. Vamos a ir a verla todos, ¿te vienes? - Le ofreció con gesto amistoso. -

\- Eso del ajedrez me aburre mucho. Pero gracias de todos modos. - Declaró Melanie esta vez de modo bastante sincero. -

-¡Pues hasta Roy ha prometido ir!- Se rio su contertulia. - Dijo que no entendía mucho de eso pero que tenía ganas de ver a mi hermana compitiendo. Y tendrías que ver a Bertie delante de un tablero. ¡Podría estar durante horas enteras!

Si Melanie no hubiera disimulado, el vuelco que le dio el corazón podría haberse visto reflejado en su cara. Pudo controlarse lo suficiente como para decir con forzada amabilidad.

\- Puede que pase luego a saludar a tu hermana, ya sabes, para darle ánimos. Aunque no creo que se permitan animadoras en una de esas partidas.

-¡No! - rio Cooan ajena a los verdaderos pensamientos de su compañera. - Sería demasiado bullicioso.

\- Ahora tengo que dejarte. - Se disculpó su jefa de grupo marchándose de allí mientras su interlocutora recogía el resto de su equipo.-

\- Adiós. Espero verte por allí. - Se despidió cándidamente Cooan sin que su compañera la escuchase ya. -

\- ¡Maldita perra! - Mascullaba Melanie hirviendo de ira - ¡Te has pasado de lista conmigo y te vas a arrepentir!

Beruche por su parte, se había unido al club de ajedrez desde el principio del curso y muy pronto destacó por su buen nivel. Ello la llevó a ser seleccionada. Ahora la Golden organizaba un torneo contra otras universidades y ella era una de las encargadas de abrir el campeonato. Su rival era una chica muy inteligente y buena ajedrecista. En cierto modo le recordaba a Ami. La partida iba a celebrarse en una de las salas de la biblioteca y los sitios para presenciarla estaban ya copados. Por fortuna, tanto Tom como Roy y Cooan habían sido previsores por una vez y habían reservado asientos en las primeras filas...

Pero pese a esta pretendida calma los enemigos no descansaban. En la guarida de la secta el Gran Sabio había convocado a los tres maestres para una nueva y diabólica invocación. En esta ocasión él mismo se dirigió a las potencias infernales asumiendo el llamado...

-¡Oh Gran Maestro y señor de la Nada!, envíanos a uno de tus ángeles guardianes para ayudarnos en nuestra misión.

Tras esas palabras del Gran Sabio, una densa nube de humo cubrió la estancia. Justo en el centro de un pentáculo invertido dibujado en el suelo, surgió una figura que, poco a poco, fue tomando forma. De ella se escuchó una voz grave y lúgubre cuando la silueta se hizo apreciable.

\- Para no asustaros he venido en forma humana. Mi nombre es Valnak, soy capitán de la Horda del cuarto círculo Infernal. Y ahora decidme - interpeló con brusquedad paseando una fría, maligna e indolente mirada entre ellos. -¿Qué es tan importante como para que tengáis que llamarme a este aburrido mundo mortal?

-¡Oh gran señor!- respondió uno de los maestres sumisamente arrodillado ante él. - Hemos tenido problemas para reactivar a uno de nuestros demonios aquí, en la Tierra. Todos los que enviamos antes que tú han fracasado.

\- Es por eso que, con tu ayuda, esperamos lograr al fin nuestro objetivo.- Añadió otro de los maestres con un tono muy servil. -

-¿De qué demonio estamos hablando?- Inquirió Valnak con bastante interés mientras el humo se disipaba y le hacía por completo visible.

Su aspecto era el de un hombre normal, alto y rubio, pero con ojos color rojo sangre. Ataviado con una armadura negra con una capa del mismo color. Dos tridentes entrecruzados se marcaban en color rojo fuego sobre cada uno de sus hombros, distintivos de su rango avernal.

\- De Armagedon señor,- respondió el otro maestre conjeturando - creo que tú le conoces.

-¡Claro que sí, era mi camarada! , es muy poderoso, tiene mi mismo rango y un cuerpo con una inmensa fuerza potencial. Si logro reactivarle obtendré un ascenso. Además, se lo prometí - sonrió complacido declarando con mucho mejor humor. - Habéis hecho muy bien en llamarme a mí. Le conozco mejor que nadie.

Entonces intervino el Sabio que había estado escuchando al margen del grupo.

\- No te olvides Valnak que he sido yo el que te ha invocado. No lo he hecho para que te luzcas, sólo para que cumplas con tu misión y hagas lo que yo te ordene.

\- Vaya, Gran Sabio - replicó el demonio haciendo una marcada reverencia como si le descubriera ahora por primera vez allí, aunque no había sido ajeno a su presencia en realidad. - Me alegra volver a verte. ¿Cuándo quieres que comience con mi tarea?

-¡Cuanto antes mejor! No tenemos demasiado tiempo.- Sentenció éste con apremio. -

\- Llamaré a uno de mis demonios, ¡Palizar manifiéstate ante mí! - gritó invocándolo con un gesto. Atendiendo a su requerimiento se materializó al instante una silueta de ojos rojizos tomando forma de sátiro de la antigua mitología Griega. - Ya has oído, ve y comienza el ataque, yo iré enseguida. - Le ordenó. -

\- Como tú dispongas mi señor.- Contestó el demonio que se arrodilló sumisamente ante Valnak y desapareció. -

En la universidad Bertie salió de su cuarto rumbo a la sala de juego. Con una carpeta de apuntes sobre posibles estrategias bajo el brazo. Iba bien mentalizada para no quedar en mal lugar y deseosa de comenzar la partida, pero Melanie la estaba esperando en una esquina por la que sabía que tendría que pasar. La rubia se cruzó altivamente en su camino y Beruche, no sospechando nada de particular, la saludó.

\- Hola Melanie.- Iba a seguir su camino como si tal cosa cuando ésta la sujetó suave pero firmemente por un brazo.

-¿Vas a jugar?- Le inquirió con retintín. -

\- Si, ahora mismo iba a la biblioteca. - Le informó la interpelada sorprendida por esa forma de abordarla. -

Melanie clavó sus ojos en ella y la observó desafiante, no sabía andarse por las ramas así que fue directa al grano.

\- Será mejor para ti que te ocupes sólo de tus asuntos, ya sabes, los estudios y el ajedrez.

\- No comprendo a qué te refieres. - Le replicó su interlocutora, desconcertada pero sin desviar la mirada. -

\- Sí que lo sabes. Recuerda lo que hablamos hace tiempo. - Le apuntó Melanie con una falsa calma soy tan rebuscada como tú así que te lo diré claramente. "I hate goody- two- shoes like you". – - Espetó con un modismo que su interlocutora no captó.- Aunque el mensaje estaba claro cuando amenazó sin tapujos. – Y odio todavía más a las hipócritas. No te acerques a Roy o te las verás conmigo japonesita. ¿Estamos?

Beruche se indignó sobremanera al escuchar aquel ultimátum ¿Quién demonios se creía que era esa estúpida para hablarla así?

\- Roy y yo somos amigos. - Declaró cruzándose de brazos y añadiendo con su falso tonillo burlón que sólo gustaba emplear para atacar de modo sarcástico. - Si tú quieres ver algo más es tu problema, guapa. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Ya me tienes harta con los aires que te das. En vez de decirme eso a mí deberías hablar con él. Puede que no le intereses y de eso no tengo yo la culpa, creo que es cosa solamente tuya.

Aquello dejó sorprendida a su interlocutora y sobre todo la sacó de sus casillas, ¡así que esa modosita empollona se rebelaba! Realmente no era tan mojigata como aparentaba. Seguramente actuaba así pensando tener a Roy en el bote...

-¡Eres una ingenua!-. Le escupió Melanie con desdén y rabia. - Pero en algo tienes razón, ¡es cosa mía! Y te voy a demostrar que Roy tiene ciertas necesidades que tú no podrás atender. Al menos con tu ridícula moralidad. No tardaré en tenerle a mi merced. ¿O es que quizás hablas tan convencida porque te has dejado probar por él? ¿Crees que así harás que se enamore de ti? No te confíes. - Martilleó sin piedad. - Él se ha liado con muchas. Pero al final siempre regresa conmigo.

Beruche trataba de mantener la calma aunque de buena gana la habría estrangulado. Sin embargo eso era lo que aquella zorra quería. Mejor contenerse, además había una partida de ajedrez que debía jugar. Tenía que estar serena. No iba a caer en su trampa. Así que se limitó a decir.

\- Ya veremos. Aunque yo que tú no me jactaría tanto, podrías llevarte una desagradable sorpresa.

Melanie se sonrió maliciosamente y no replicó, sólo apartó a su polemista de un empellón y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sin imaginarse el enfrentamiento organizado por su causa, Roy estaba rodeado de un grupo de amigos. Antes de acudir a presenciar la partida de Bertie aprovechó para reunirse con ellos y todos charlaban divertidos ojeando una revista erótica que uno había metido de tapadillo. Roy, haciéndose con ella, comentaba jocoso entre las risas de sus compañeros.

-¡Esa tía está buenísima!, ¡qué tetas! ¡Guau! , mirad. Y esa otra - señalaba algunas fotografías de mujeres desnudas y desplegó el característico poster central a gran tamaño para regocijo del resto. ¡Uff! , esto te alegra el día y además me recuerda algún que otro chiste de mujeres. Escuchad - todos se juntaron para oírle bien. -

En ese momento, Bertie le vio y se acercó hacia él, olvidándose del altercado con Melanie. Quería recordarle el sitio a donde debía ir, no se fiaba que estuviera al tanto y se aproximó justo a tiempo de escucharle...

\- ¿En qué se parece una mujer a un barco? - Todos le miraron con expresión curiosa esperando a que se respondiera a sí mismo. - ¡En que el barco tiene escotilla y la mujer cotilla es! ¡Ja, ja! - Coro de risotadas del grupo, lo que animó a Roy a contar otro chiste. - ¿Qué es una hoja de papel doblado para una mujer?- otro silencio expectante y el chico contestó casi sin poder aguantar la risa - ¡Un puzle! Ja, ja, ja - otra vez carcajada general que celebraba el chascarrillo. - Van dos tíos y uno le pregunta a otro. ¿Cómo está tu mujer? Y el otro le responde. ¿Comparándola con quién? Beruche escuchaba sin poder ocultar su disgusto, pero Roy, ajeno a eso, siguió contando más. - ¿En qué se parece una mujer a un globo?...

-¿En qué, en qué?- inquirió curioso un compañero, ansioso por escuchar la respuesta. -

-¡En que el globo tiende a subir y la mujer sube a tender!.. Ja, ja, ja.

Más risas que se fueron extinguiendo a medida que los chicos reparaban en la presencia de Bertie. Excepto Roy, pues ella se había colocado intencionadamente a sus espaldas. El corrillo se fue abriendo dejándola pasar, mientras el objetivo de la chica, ajeno a todo, iba a contar otro chiste.

-¿Por qué las mujeres tienen sólo cuatro neuronas?...

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Beruche con retintín -.

-¡Una para cada fuego de la cocina!, ja, ja, ja…- el tono del muchacho pasó de una divertida risotada a un apagado murmullo cuando reconoció al fin la voz de su compañera -...Je, glup...- se giró despacio con una sonrisita estúpida para enfrentar una reprobatoria y dura mirada. - Hola Bertie, ¿cómo tú por aquí? ¿No ibas a la biblioteca a jugar al ajedrez?..

-¿Yo? ¿A la biblioteca?...no puedo Roy, recuerda que sólo tengo cuatro neuronas en el cerebro. – Replicó ésta con ácida ironía. -

-¡Sólo es un chiste mujer! , no te lo tomes tan a pecho - miró a los senos de ella que definían con claridad el canalillo entre ellos al final del escote y se apresuró a rectificar. - Quiero decir que no te lo tomes en serio.

\- Vaya - dijo Bertie con una fingida voz aterciopelada. - Qué políticamente correcto te has vuelto de repente ¡Así que nos parecemos a los globos! ¿Eh? Esa es la impresión que tienes de nosotras. ¿Eh Roy?

\- Era sólo un chiste, para pasar el rato - se defendió él aún con una patética mueca de sonrisa dibujada en la cara. - No es para tanto.

-¡Es verdad, tenías que haber escuchado otro chiste que contó ayer! ¡Ese sí que era fuerte! - Intervino un compañero algo metepatas. - (Más bien bastante metepatas).

-¡No, no, si no te va a gustar, no tiene ninguna gracia! – se apresuró a contradecirle Roy bastante asustado. -

\- Eso ya lo decidiré yo - le calló Beruche, que con un gesto invitó al compañero de su agobiado contertulio a contárselo, ante el horror de éste y los otros congregados. -

\- Bueno, pu, pues - tartamudeó el muchacho que parecía dudar mientras a todos los demás les recorrían numerosos gotones de sudor haciendo ostensibles gestos faciales para que no continuara hablando. – Esto…es uno que dice…

Roy y los demás trataron desesperadamente de hacerle callar usando además las manos que movían ondulantes a un lado y a otro con visible acongojamiento. Desgraciadamente el individuo en cuestión no reparó en ello y acabó por rematar la situación, al ser inquirido nuevamente por Bertie con una fingida amabilidad y buen talante.

-¿De qué chiste se trata? A mí puedes contármelo, no me enfadaré contigo por una broma - le concedió ella. –

\- ¿No?- Inquirió el dubitativo muchacho que seguía sin reparar en los ostensibles gestos que Roy hacía a espaldas de la chica para que cerrase el pico. –

\- Te lo prometo – le sonrió cándidamente su interlocutora. -

\- Bueno- cedió aquel chico aliviado para desvelar - pues es el del paracaídas, ese que dice que en que os parecéis las mujeres a un paracaídas.- Roy hacía desesperados gestos hasta con los ojos y esbozaba la mueca del "Noooo" en su cara, para que se callase pero no tuvo ningún éxito puesto que el chico remachó. - ¡En que si no os abrís no valéis para nada! Ese sí que es algo incorrecto, pero tiene mucha gracia. Ja, ja - reía aquel tipo - ¿lo pillas, verdad?

Mientras a Roy le entraban ganas de estrangularlo, pensando que, cuando Bertie le agarrase a él, le ocurriría lo mismo.

\- Sí, sí que lo pillo…Ya veo, muy gracioso. - Musitó ella con tono pretendidamente desapasionado. -

\- ¿No estás enfadada?- Inquirió aquel chico con prevención. -

\- Te prometí que no me enfadaría contigo ¿no?- Replicó ella con un tinte de voz bastante amable para sentenciar. - Yo mantengo mis promesas.

Beruche esbozó a ese chico una media sonrisa bastante sarcástica a la vez que declaraba dirigiéndose calmosamente a Roy.

\- Tenías razón en una cosa con lo de los chistes.

-¿Ah si?- Repuso éste pensando aliviado que la muchacha no lo había tomado tan a mal como creía. - ¿Te refieres a que sólo son bromas para divertirse?- Preguntó esperanzado. -

Pero Beruche moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro con lentitud contestó sin perder aun ese falso aplomo.

\- Me refiero a que no tienen ninguna gracia.

Y acto seguido, poniéndose de puntillas y con ambas manos, golpeaba a Roy en la cabeza con su carpeta al grito de.

-¡Imbécil!..

-Pero si dijiste que no estabas enfadada. – Pudo replicar quejumbrosamente él, aun agachado tras semejante carpetazo. –

-No – le corrigió ásperamente ella para recordarle. - Dije que no iba a enfadarme con tu compañero. Contigo es una cosa bien distinta - arreció la muchacha que ya estaba dando rienda suelta a su japonés natal para agregar visiblemente indignada.- ¡Anata wa Hitoriyogari, dansei yüetsu shugi-sha, orokana! ¡Anata wa buta des!

Después se giró alejándose de allí, mientras decía en voz alta y recuperando un tono formal y desapasionado. En tanto su interlocutor la observaba con ojos como platos al igual que el resto.

\- Vas a necesitar algo más que un paracaídas para aprobar el próximo examen sin mis apuntes. Claro que, siempre puedes pedírselos a alguno de tus amigos. Esos que tienen tantas neuronas.

Todos los muchachos agitaron la mano resoplando. ¡Vaya un carácter! Roy siguiendo su marcha con una mirada atónita, fue tras de ella instantes después, alcanzándola con pasos rápidos mientras trataba de disculparse.

-¡Si sólo es una broma mujer! , entre chicos ya sabes lo que pasa. No te lo tomes así, glup - se volvió hacia el bocazas del grupo siseándole con el puño en alto y mirada asesina que amedrentó al tarugo en cuestión incluso desde la lejanía.- ¡Ya hablaremos tú y yo capullo!- le espetó y de nuevo se centró en Beruche que seguía andando impasible y volvió a suplicar. - ¡Espera por favor! , glup...

Mientras tanto, el demonio se había introducido en el vestuario de las chicas. Entró en las duchas y desmaterializándose en una neblina esperó pacientemente a que llegase alguna presa. Y fue precisamente Melanie la que se acercó hasta allí. Todavía estaba sudada después de entrenar y no había tenido tiempo de ducharse y cambiarse. Entre cansada y todavía rabiosa por su encuentro con la japonesa se desnudó abriendo el agua y se entregó de pleno a esa relajante descarga para rebajar su adrenalina...

-¡Maldita zorra! – Pensaba en alusión a Beruche.- Se va a acordar de quién soy yo…

Pero Palizar estaba presto y se precipitó sobre ella penetrando en oleadas de vapor a través de su boca. La actitud negativa de Melanie y su enfado hacia Bertie, le habían atraído como un potente imán y pudo dominarla sin contratiempos. Su víctima notó como algo en su interior trataba de poseerla, se resistió pero fue inútil. Al cabo de unos segundos y acariciando libidinosamente su recién adquirido cuerpo, el demonio se vistió saliendo para cumplir con su misión.

\- Espero encontrar al humano pronto. - Se dijo con una media sonrisa diabólica. -

Roy siguió a Beruche por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca. Entraron y ella se refugió en la sala todavía vacía. Él trató de pasar pero la chica le dio con la puerta en las narices, insensible a cualquiera de sus súplicas, aunque éste se reiteraba en protestar desde fuera.

-¡Nunca he visto a una chica tan insensible como tú! ¡Ni con tan poco sentido del humor!, ¡así nunca vas a ligar con nadie, eso te lo aseguro!...-

Al final cansado de insistir, se marchó andando con la cabeza gacha y preguntándose cómo haría para conseguir unos apuntes decentes además de lamentar el incidente. Sería mejor no presenciar la partida para no desconcentrarla y que le culpase encima si perdía.

-Ésta chica puede llegar a ser muy cabezota.- Se decía con patente resignación.-

A su vez Beruche estaba enfadada y molesta. Aunque por otro lado, se había excedido. A fin de cuentas Roy tenía razón en que esas cosas eran comunes entre los chicos. Era ella la que había invadido ese contexto y no podía quejarse. Incluso recordaba cómo sus hermanas y ella misma criticaban a los hombres. ¡Y no digamos cuando quedaban con las guerreras y mantenían ese tipo de conversaciones! Pero la reciente disputa con Melanie la había caldeado el ánimo y se había pasado. Suspiró arrepentida. Sería mejor salir y hacer las paces o el remordimiento la atosigaría durante la partida. Su rival no tardaría en llegar, pero le quedaba aun media hora. Tiempo más que suficiente. Salió de la sala y se fue a buscarle.

-¿Roy?- Vaya, ¿a dónde habrá ido ese botarate?- Se dijo en tanto miraba por el pasillo.-

Su compañero a su vez se dirigió al pabellón de baloncesto y se sentó en uno de los bancos, lamentando la mala suerte que había tenido. ¡Ahora que las cosas comenzaban a ir bien entre ellos! Suspiró resignado, ya trataría de arreglarlo. Entonces vio a Melanie aproximarse hacia él, parecía contenta y le saludó con una voz más melosa que de costumbre.

\- Hola Roy...creía que estabas en la partida de Beruche.

\- No, aún es temprano.- Negó él sin ganas de contar lo sucedido. - Además tengo que estudiar para el examen - respondió cariacontecido de sólo pensar en ello. -

\- Pues yo tengo muchas ganas de hacer ejercicio. Estoy muy pero que muy caliente y necesito algo que me descargue de adrenalina. - Le susurró ella mientras una de sus manos recorría el cuello de Roy bajando peligrosamente hacia su espalda. Él se apartó bastante sorprendido. Melanie se estaba pasando, incluso para lo que era normal en ella. - Ni siquiera la ducha me calma - continuó con voz lasciva - quizás si alguien me acompañase a mi habitación...

\- Es que me preocupa el examen y tengo que ir a ver el torneo de ajedrez - trató de disculparse él -

\- Yo te ayudaré - sonrió pérfidamente la chica besándole en el cuello. - Vente a mi cuarto y ya verás como te olvidas de eso. Ajedrez, ¡menuda tontería desprovista de toda emoción! El alma sólo puede satisfacerse a través del goce carnal. Y yo soy experta en eso...

Roy estaba bastante sorprendido. Melanie no parecía ella, hablaba de modo muy extraño, era una sensación incómoda. Encima le estaba acorralando en una esquina. Cuando, tratando de zafarse, el muchacho se había puesto en pie, ella se abrazó a él y casi saltando encima le besó pasionalmente antes de que pudiese darse cuenta. Justamente entonces Beruche, que incluso se había estado riendo por el camino recordando la cara del pobre chico cuando le dio con la carpeta, fue a buscarle a la cancha. En ese momento estaba desierta de más gente, quería hacer las paces y presenció ese beso creyendo que se trataba de algo bien distinto de lo que ocurría en realidad. Las palabras de la jefa de animadoras martilleaban su cabeza, estaba claro que ella tenía razón, le conocía bien y él había caído en sus redes con pasmosa facilidad. Sorprendida e incluso herida sin saber por qué, se dio media vuelta y se marchó, pero el chico la vio y librándose como pudo del abrazo pegajoso de Melanie trató de detenerla con su llamada.

\- No es lo que parece, ¡espera por favor, déjame que te explique!

-¡No dirás que la prefieres a ella antes que a mí!- Escupió su acosadora de forma muy siniestra, asegurando - ¡yo puedo darte placeres que esa estúpida no podría ni soñar!

-¡Déjame Melanie, no está la cosa para bromas! - Le pidió él apartándola.-

Sin embargo ella le sujetó un brazo y con una fuerza sobrehumana le empujó contra una pared a la vez que el tono de su voz se hacía gutural y siseante y sus ojos brillaban rojizos.

\- No tan deprisa, ¡tú no te mueves de aquí! ¡No te dejaré escapar, humano!

-¿Quién eres tú, no eres Melanie, verdad?- gritó Roy con gesto descompuesto por la sorpresa y el temor. -

-¿Es que no te gusta el cuerpo que he elegido? - Le inquirió cínicamente el demonio. - Es una lástima porque podríamos pasarlo muy bien los dos.

-¡Maldito bastardo, eres uno de ellos!...- repuso el muchacho fuera de sí. - ¿Qué le has hecho a Melanie? ¡Déjala en paz!

-¡Cómo quieras!- concedió su rival y el cuerpo de la muchacha cayó desplomado al suelo surgiendo de él una densa neblina negra que se materializó en la forma del demonio. - ¡Ya eres mío!- Proclamó aferrando a Roy por el cuello.-

Pero éste se zafó dándole un fuerte puñetazo. El demonio sorprendido atacó de nuevo y ambos comenzaron a luchar.

Ajena a eso Beruche, olvidándose del torneo, corría hacia su cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos, diciéndose con una media voz teñida de sollozos.

-¡Es un cerdo, como me engañó el otro día, sólo me mentía! Eso es lo que hace con todas.- Al fin paró en una esquina y se dominó. Debía serenarse, no iba a permitir que esa zorra la humillase de ese modo y reflexionó con más control- Soy una estúpida, no sé porqué me pongo así. Es a Cooan a la que más debería dolerle si lo viera. Tengo que hablar con él, aclarar las cosas. A fin de cuentas no debe importarme con quién esté, he actuado como una tonta. No tenemos ningún compromiso y es libre de hacer lo que desee. Además, va a pensar que voy detrás de él. De todos modos es difícil para un chico así cambiar. - Se enjugó las lágrimas y volvió sobre sus pasos. Cuando llegaba a la puerta del solitario campo, escuchó ruidos de golpes y extrañada, miró al interior.

El demonio golpeaba a Roy lanzándole contra un fichero, éste se repuso con mucha rapidez y golpeó a su vez a su sorprendido rival que no se esperaba tanta resistencia. Todo esto fue observado por Valnak que había aparecido tras una parte de las gradas al margen de la atención de los protagonistas del duelo y de la atemorizada Beruche que no sabía como ayudar...

\- Muy bien Palizar cumple con tu deber - .Se sonreía el capitán de la Horda. -

En ese momento Tom y Cooan se habían reunido, los dos se dirigían hacia la biblioteca para presenciar la partida de Bertie, pero al no encontrar a su amigo pensaron que posiblemente estuviera en la cancha.

\- Seguro que se le ha pasado, ¡este Roy es un caso!- Comentaba su compañero con aire admonitorio.-

\- Aun queda tiempo - Le tranquilizó Cooan. - Le buscamos y ya está. No puede estar muy lejos de aquí.

Su interlocutor iba a replicar cuando escucharon dos sordos golpes que provenían de la cancha. De inmediato corrieron hacia allí uniéndose a un grupo de alumnos que también habían escuchado el ruido. Roy, superado por su enemigo, salió corriendo de allí. Tampoco quería que Bertie (a la que acababa de ver llegar), se viese envuelta en aquella pelea. Entró en una sala contigua perseguido por el demonio. Tom, Cooan y Beruche se reunieron en la cancha y corrieron tras él. Pero Tom tropezó con uno de los múltiples objetos que habían caído al paso de su amigo y Palizar quedando atrás, mientras las hermanas entraban tras el demonio en esa sala. Nada más hacerlo, la puerta se cerró tras ellas de una forma brusca y poco natural. Tom trató de derribarla sin lograrlo, parecía reforzada por una especie de campo de fuerza infranqueable. En el interior las chicas acudieron en ayuda de su compañero atacando al demonio con todos los objetos que encontraron allí. Lápices, borradores y carpetas que arrojaron contra el cuerpo de su enemigo. Palizar, enfurecido y molesto, les amenazaba con chillidos guturales.

-¡Os mataré a todos miserables! ¡Voy a acabar con vosotros! - sentenció revolviéndose contra las chicas. -

Su enemigo se lanzó sobre él apartándole de ellas, placándole por las patas, ambos rodaron en el suelo. El demonio le rechazó levantándose furioso y declarando.

\- Nadie que ataque a Palizar sale con vida.

-¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?- respondió Roy con un extraño tono entre burlesco y divertido pese a la apurada situación. - Pali... ¿qué? ¡Vaya nombre más ridículo!

-¡No te burles de mí, maldito mortal miserable, sólo eres un patético humano! - Aulló el demonio lanzándose a por él mientras su rival le esquivaba a la vez que decía con sorna. -

\- Si, ¡pero no me llamo Palizar! ¡Vaya un nombre, ja, ja!...- rio exageradamente para alejar lo más posible al enfurecido demonio de las chicas y continuó provocándole -¡Vamos!, con ese nombre no se te puede tomar en serio. Ven aquí que te voy a A...palizar.

El demonio, visiblemente ofendido, le atrapó finalmente agarrándole por el cuello. Al punto sus manos se transformaron en garras. Estaba dispuesto a asestarle el golpe final pero sintió una orden telepática de Valnak.

-¿Qué haces idiota? ¡Si le causas la muerte tú serás destruido a continuación!

Asombrosamente para Roy y las chicas, el demonio se controló a duras penas bajando su zarpa mientras siseaba agitadamente...

-¡Tienes suerte de que mi señor te quiera vivo! ¡De no servirle para sus propósitos ya estarías muerto!

Entonces Cooan, en ese descuido de su enemigo, recitó un conjuro y lanzó contra el demonio un amuleto que le paralizó. Roy aprovechó los esfuerzos de éste por liberarse para soltarse y le clavó una pata de silla haciéndole estallar. Apartándose con las chicas tras unas mesas.

-¡Chao Palizar!- dijo con sorna mientras el demonio explotaba. -

Una vez disipada la onda de choque fruto del estallido, Roy se incorporó junto con Beruche y Cooan.

\- Gracias por ayudarme Connie. - Jadeó aliviado-

\- No ha sido nada. - Le sonrió ella sin querer darle importancia.-

Bertie iba a decir algo cuando una silueta de rostro irreconocible se materializó en la habitación, era Valnak.

\- Muy bien, veo que no estás tan indefenso como parecía. Has acabado con uno de mis mejores demonios antivirtudes. Estoy impresionado.- Declaró con extraña amabilidad burlesca. -

\- Así que eres el que está detrás de todo esto ¿Quién eres?- replicó Roy poniéndose en guardia. -¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

La silueta desapareció, pero la voz siguió sonando desde todas partes de la habitación.

\- Te quiero a ti, eso está claro...

-¡Ven por mí, si te atreves, te pasará lo mismo que a los otros! - Contestó Roy blandiendo un palo con ademán desafiante hacia todas partes y ninguna. -

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja!,- rio su antagonista, divertido.- ¡Pobre estúpido, no tienes nada que hacer contra mí! , no sabes contra quien te enfrentas. Los demonios que hasta ahora has destruido con todo ese trabajo y dificultad, sólo eran mis servidores.

\- Él no está sólo. Somos un equipo.- Intervino Cooan con voz decidida. -

\- También tendrás que enfrentarte a nosotras, seas quién seas. - Añadió Beruche uniéndose a su hermana. -

-¡Estúpidas!- escupió aquella voz con manifiesto desprecio -¿creéis que hemos olvidado vuestra traición? Sé quienes sois vosotras y ya me ocuparé de daros vuestro merecido más tarde. ¿Acaso os creíais a salvo aquí? – Ambas chicas sintieron que un escalofrío las recorría el cuerpo ¿qué sabía aquel extraño ser de ellas? ¿Quién podría ser?

-¡Atrévete a tocarlas y te mataré! - Amenazó Roy sin comprender entre tanto a qué podría referirse ese demonio-

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja!,- se burló Valnak. - No dirás lo mismo cuando termine mi trabajo contigo. Pero no hay prisa. Por ahora os dejaré vivir un poco más, me encanta divertirme con vosotros. Hasta pronto - la voz desapareció y la puerta de la estancia se abrió sola como si nunca hubiese estado atrancada. -

Tom y los demás entraron dispuestos a intervenir pero no había nadie allí más que Roy, las chicas y un montón de desperfectos. A duras penas improvisaron una explicación. Vieron a una rata, o algo parecido entrar allí. La persiguieron pero escapó. Debió de salir por algún agujero. Cuando todos oyeron eso perdieron el interés y se fueron, el muchacho le contó a su amigo la auténtica versión de lo ocurrido. Éste le respondió con determinación.

\- Tranquilo, la unión hace la fuerza. No se atreverá contra los cuatro - añadió el recién llegado para tranquilizar a sus amigos. -

\- No creo que sea tan fácil, son fuerzas que van más allá de nuestra comprensión. - Replicó Roy muy seriamente, para después dirigirse a las chicas con gesto inquisitivo. - ¿A qué se refería cuando habló de vosotras?

\- Debió de confundirnos con otras. - Pretextó Cooan con un tinte de voz y expresión bastante nerviosa. -

\- Sí,- la secundó Beruche algo más controladamente, cambiando de tema de manera radical con tinte más conciliador. - Oye Roy, perdona, no he sido justa, siento haber dudado de ti. No era para tanto, lo siento

\- No pasa nada Bertie. En cuanto a los chistes tú tenías razón, pero lo que pasó antes con Melanie te aseguro que yo no...- Pero ella le hizo callar levantando un dedo. -

-¿Qué ha pasado?- quiso saber Cooan mirándoles intrigada lo mismo que Tom. -

\- Nada importante - respondió su hermana. - Roy necesita mis apuntes para el examen de la próxima semana.

\- Si, no pasa nada, Connie – añadió cómplicemente el chico. -

-¡La partida! - Recordó Bertie llevándose una mano a la frente. - Casi se me olvida. ¡Está a punto de empezar! ¡Oh cielos!, me la darán por perdida si no logro presentarme a la hora convenida.

-¡Vamos, no perdamos tiempo!- Les conminó Tom.-

Los cuatro corrieron a la sala del torneo. Beruche llegó justo para saludar a su rival y sentarse a la hora señalada. Estaba visiblemente agitada. Cortésmente la muchacha a la que se enfrentaba, observándola atónita, le propuso esperar unos minutos. Ella agradeció el detalle y le vino bien. Pero pese a ello sólo pudo hacer tablas. Su mente no estaba para demasiadas estrategias ajedrecísticas. Al terminar saludó de nuevo a su oponente y tanto ella como su hermana y los muchachos se marcharon.

\- Ha sido una pena. - Declaró Tom.-

\- No podía concentrarme. - Se excusó Beruche. - Lo lamento.

\- Dadas las circunstancias lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido.- Se apresuró a animarla Roy. -

\- La próxima vez estarás más tranquila y ganarás.- Sonrió Cooan brindándole también su apoyo.-

\- Gracias a todos. - Les sonrió Bertie sintiéndose algo más reconfortada. -

-¿Qué os parece si nos tomamos algo?- Les propuso Tom que notaba la inquietud reflejada en el rostro de ambas -.

\- No, gracias Tom. - Rehusó Beruche pretextando. - Es que me duele la cabeza. He tenido mucha agitación por hoy y encima luego la concentración de la partida me ha terminado de atontar.

\- Si. - Convino Cooan. - Disculpadnos por favor. -

Ninguno de los muchachos insistió, lo mejor sería dejarlas descansar. Roy sobre todo no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de ese misterioso enemigo. ¿Qué habría querido decir al hablar de ellas? Allí estaba pasando algo y las chicas estaban muy asustadas. Y no era solo por el ataque de esos demonios. A eso parecían estar tan acostumbradas ya como él. Se trataba de la expresión de sus caras. Cuando aquel misterioso individuo se dirigió a ellas. Se habían quedado pálidas al oírle, como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Por mucho que ambas lo negaran allí había gato encerrado. Él mismo también estaba cada vez más preocupado, algo en ese nuevo adversario le daba escalofríos. Era mucho peor que cualquier otro al que se hubiese enfrentado hasta entonces. Pensó que tampoco le vendría mal reposar y junto con Tom decidió marcharse también a su cuarto.

-Tengo que averiguar qué está sucediendo.- Se decía con patente intranquilidad.-

Más tarde, ya en su habitación, las chicas escribieron una carta a las guerreras de Japón. Esta vez sin tapujos, evidenciando toda la gravedad de la situación. Las ponían al corriente y pedían su ayuda para que fueran urgentemente y también les suplicaban que mantuviesen a sus hermanas mayores fuera de esto.

-¡Tengo miedo Cooan! confesó su hermana. - Ese demonio sabe quiénes somos, o mejor dicho, quienes fuimos, estoy convencida.

\- A lo mejor ha sido una casualidad. - Opuso débilmente la interpelada pues ni ella misma lo creía así. -

\- No lo entiendo, no quedó nadie de nuestra familia, ni siquiera el Sabio. Las Guerreras acabaron con él.- Trató de recapitular su interlocutora. -

\- Seguramente ellas nos ayudarán. Confía en la Guerrera Luna y las demás. - Le animó su hermana – Nunca nos han fallado.

Beruche suspiró, no tenían otra opción, sólo desear que su petición llegase cuanto antes. Roy mientras tanto también se sinceraba con Tom.

\- Tengo miedo amigo, por primera vez en mi vida siento que no sé contra lo que me enfrento, esta situación me sobrepasa. No sé como actuar, ni que quieren de mí. Además, esos tipos son cada vez más fuertes.

\- Pero tú también aumentas tu fuerza. ¿No?- repuso su interlocutor tratando de levantar su moral.-

\- No sé si eso será suficiente. Y sobre todo, no quiero que tú ni las chicas os veáis envueltos en esto por mi culpa.

\- No temas por nosotros, ¡sabemos cómo defendernos! y yo puedo enseñarte algunos métodos para mejorar más deprisa. - Le arengó su amigo -.

Al escuchar esto Roy se animó visiblemente y le pidió a su compañero comenzar cuanto antes. Tom convino en ello. También tenía sus fuentes y pensó en un viejo conocido al que podría quizás consultar. Pasado un rato y más tranquilo decidió salir a interesarse por Melanie. Ésta ya se había repuesto y no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido después de la ducha. Pero estaba igual de presumida y coqueta que siempre lo que confirmaba su vuelta a la normalidad. Y para alivio de Roy, Roberts la asediaba con su preocupación. Él y otros dos chicos la encontraron desmayada y la llevaron a la enfermería. De este modo la muchacha no podría zafarse del solícito rugbista para incordiarle, al menos durante unos días. Eso pensaba Roy aunque el propio Roberts se le acercó con aire de pocos amigos una vez dejó a Melanie en su habitación y le espetó.

-¡Espero que esto no sea cosa tuya Malden!

Roy le miró cansinamente y replicó con apatía.

\- Déjalo Roberts, no he tenido un buen día y no tengo ganas de más problemas.

-¡Si le haces daño a Melanie te las verás conmigo! - Le amenazó éste clavando en él una amedrentadora mirada.-

Pero su interlocutor se sentía cansado y apenas si le prestó atención, añadiendo pese a todo con calma.

\- No quiero molestar, ni pretendo nada con ella. Sólo deseo estar tranquilo ¿vale? –

Y sin más se alejó aprovechando el efecto de sus palabras. Roberts se quedó desconcertado, quizás no esperase esa especie de rendición, de todos modos aun le advirtió desde la lejanía.

\- Te estaré vigilando Malden. No lo olvides.

Roy no atendió ya a esa última declaración, otras cosas más serias le preocupaban. Paseó un poco por los pasillos y cuando se hizo la hora de dormir volvió a su cuarto, dio las buenas noches a su compañero y se acostó. Pero Valnak seguía allí. En la oscuridad de la noche el demonio turbaba el sueño de su presa con un mensaje telepático.

\- No tienes destino, ya está marcado para ti. Los poderes oscuros son tus dueños. A ellos deberás volver. Estás marcado y nada podrá impedirlo. - Todo esto resonaba en la mente de Roy que se agitaba en sueños mientras musitaba esa máxima. -

\- No hay destino...para mí…

Satisfecho por su mensaje subliminal el demonio volvió a la base. Allí, el Gran Sabio, enojado tras lo que consideraba un nuevo fracaso, le pidió explicaciones.

-¿Por qué no les atacaste, Valnak? Habrías acabado con ellos sin dificultad...

\- Quería evaluar su fuerza y además he descubierto algo interesante.- Le explicó el demonio pidiendo a su interlocutor que sacase su bola de cristal. Éste lo hizo sin muchas ganas y Valnak proyectó en ella imágenes de las chicas - ¡Las he reconocido!, las había visto antes. ¡Eran enviadas nuestras en el siglo XXX! Recuerdo que uno de tus hermanos las mandó a la Tierra de esta época. Y ellas le traicionaron.

-¿Cómo es que están aquí?...- Quiso saber el Sabio sorprendido por esa revelación.-

\- Se convirtieron en humanas normales. Al parecer aquellas que las ayudaron a hacerlo no están en este lugar.

-Encárgate de ellas. ¡Mátalas! - Le ordenó el Sabio - pero primero debes cumplir con tu misión, eso es lo principal.

\- Por supuesto, como ordenes. Mientras despierto a Armagedón me divertiré un poco con ellas. Pero por el momento pueden serme útiles. Servirán para controlar al humano que lo aloja. Si teme por ellas le tendré a mi merced. ¡Ja, ja!

-¡Haz lo que quieras pero obtén resultados!- le espetó el Gran Sabio desapareciendo al instante. -

\- Lo que tú mandes, para mí será un placer. - Respondió Valnak al vacío y añadiendo para sí en un reflexivo monólogo. - ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado viejo amigo!, pero no te preocupes, te liberaré de tus cadenas y todo volverá a ser como antaño. Esta vez no permitiré que nuestros planes se frustren. Y menos por esas estúpidas traidoras. Aunque me alegro de que estén aquí. Eso me dará la ocasión de matar dos piezas con el mismo tiro. ¡Y esta vez princesa, no tendré piedad de ti! Para eso he venido del Infierno y no me volveré sin conseguirlo.- Hecho este propósito se desvaneció también dejando el lugar en silencio.

Cuando la carta de las chicas llegó a Japón fue esta vez Ami la encargada de recibirla. Quedó realmente preocupada tras leerla. No tardó en avisar a las demás. En esta ocasión, las primeras en llegar fueron Usagi y Rei.

-Es terrible. Esos enemigos a los que se enfrentan allí cada vez son más poderosos y además saben quiénes fueron ellas.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de que intervengamos.- Comentó Rei, con el semblante asimismo muy inquietado.-

-Todavía no es el momento.- Les respondió Usagi, agregando con un tinte algo enigmático.- Pero cuando llegue la ocasión iréis vosotras dos.

-¿Nosotras dos?- Dijo Ami para añadir sorprendida.- ¿Acaso no iremos todas?

-Bueno, nosotras tres. Yo misma iré con vosotras, pero Minako y Makoto deberán quedarse aquí. Al menos de momento.- Les dijo su interlocutora.-

Usagi entonces aprovechó para desvelarles un par de cosas a sus atónitas compañeras. Éstas asintieron y, aunque tenían alguna pregunta más que hacer no tuvieron ocasión. Al poco llamaron a la puerta. Ami abrió encontrando allí a las otras dos guerreras del sistema solar interior.

-Hemos venido lo más rápido que pudimos.- Las saludó Makoto.-

-Sí, Artemis me dijo que habías llamado, Ami.- Añadió Minako.-

Su compañera las hizo pasar y cuando todas estuvieron sentadas les leyó aquella carta. Las recién llegadas expresaron idéntica preocupación. No obstante Usagi parecía estar más tranquila ahora y les comentó.

-Todavía no ha llegado el momento de intervenir allí. Aquí tenemos enemigos peligrosos. En cuanto nos aseguremos de que las cosas en Japón están definitivamente controladas nos pondremos en marcha.

-Lo cierto es que han pasado días y no han vuelto a producirse ataques.- Comentó Makoto con desconcierto.-

-Pero creo que Usagi tiene razón.- Terció Rei argumentando.- En unos días más podremos estar del todo seguras.

Las dos recién llegadas dedicaron sendas miradas de extrañeza a su compañera. Ésta se percató preguntando.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ¿Es que tengo monos en la cara?

-No chica, pero nos sorprende que le des la razón a Usagi tan rápido.- Pudo responder Makoto.-

-Es verdad.- Convino Minako añadiendo con una media sonrisa.- No es muy habitual.

-Oídme chicas. El hecho de que Usagi sea muchas veces impuntual, estrafalaria y despistada a más no poder no significa que de vez en cuando, no tenga razón. Y cuando la tiene la tiene. - Sentenció la sacerdotisa.-

Ahora todas la miraban con ojos como platos. Fue la propia aludida en aquella especie de discurso quién tomó la palabra no sin ironía para declarar visiblemente molesta.

-Vaya, muchas gracias Rei. Por defenderme de ese modo tan enérgico.

-No las merecen.- Sonrió su interlocutora que parecía ajena al gesto contrariado de su compañera en tanto el resto movía la cabeza.-

-Bueno, lo dicho.- Recapituló Ami para salir de paso de esa incómoda situación.- Esperaremos y entre tanto trataremos de informarnos mejor. Luego a ver qué podemos hacer. Si descubrimos el más mínimo riesgo para Bertie y Cooan tendremos que actuar. ¿Os parece?

Las demás convinieron en ello y tras un rato se separaron, sin dejar de pensar, eso sí, en sus queridas amigas.


	11. Fin de semana en la playa

Capítulo 11. Fin de Semana en la Playa.

Los cuatro se mantuvieron alerta durante los siguientes días pero no sucedió nada anormal. Pronto tuvieron que dejar a un lado sus temores porque debían ocuparse de los primeros controles. Fueron días de mucho estudio en los que apenas si se vieron tras las clases. Beruche y Cooan estaban a la vez emocionadas y nerviosas. Tras haber salido relativamente airosas de sus experiencias con los críos eran las primeras pruebas de evaluación a las que se enfrentaban allí. Debían obtener buenos resultados. Los chicos tampoco se descuidaron esta vez. Tanto Tom como Roy querían salir con bien de tal trance. Éste último muy especialmente y al parecer el destino le ayudó, por un lado obtuvo un respiro. Melanie y el resto de sus compañeros tampoco se dedicaron a otra cosa que no fuera estudiar. De otro, los demonios parecían haberse olvidado de ellos. Por fin, terminaron y Roy retomó entonces lo que había hablado con Jack, sobre la inclusión de las chicas en la Hermandad. Quedaron para que las candidatas se presentasen al día siguiente. Cooan estaba esperando entusiasmada a que llegase el momento, le encantaría poder ser admitida y así tener la ocasión de estar más cerca de aquel chico. Beruche por su parte no estaba tan dispuesta. Pese a ello, entre su hermana y Tom la habían convencido para al menos, presentar su candidatura.

-Espero que esto merezca la pena.- Decía la muchacha en su habitación, poco antes de salir rumbo a esa ceremonia.-.

-¡Que sí, no seas tonta! – La animó Cooan.- Será muy divertido.

-¿Divertido?- Repitió Bertie no sin una buena dosis de escepticismo.-

-Bueno, no sé.- Repuso su hermana ahora, con un tono algo más inseguro.- Quizás esa no sea la palabra. Pero será un gran paso para nosotras.

-El paso más importante lo di cuando me abrazaste aquella vez- Sonrió su interlocutora recordando la manera en la que Cooan se arriesgó para salvarla de aquel estéril intento de suicidio.-

-No tienes que estar recordándolo toda la vida.- Sonrió la aludida.-

-Iba a decir que por eso, iré contigo a dónde sea.- Afirmó su hermana devolviéndola la sonrisa.-

Cooan la recompensó con otro abrazo. Tras separarse afirmó llena de alegría.

-Lo que más ilusión me hace es que estamos juntas. Ya solo faltarían Petz y Kalie, y nuestras amigas para que fuera perfecto.

-Trato de imaginármelas por aquí y…

Bertie no pudo continuar, le daba la risa. Su hermana reía con ella, en tanto la joven era por fin capaz de añadir.

-A Ami-chan sí que me la imagino sin problemas. Estaría en su elemento. ¡Pero a Usagi! O a nuestras hermanas discutiendo…con la señorita Parker tratando de separarlas…

-Si, en eso llevas toda la razón.- Convino Cooan presa de la hilaridad al imaginarse aquel cuadro.-

Y tras pasar unos momentos divertidos, las dos se centraron. Salieron de su habitación rumbo a su cita.

-¿Qué tal tú con los peques?- Quiso saber Beruche en tanto caminaban.-

-¡Genial! Lo pasé muy bien, con canciones y haciendo dibujos con ellos. Y luego fuimos a ver un museo de juguetes. Hasta se podían utilizar… había dos o tres que eran realmente muy ricos…

-¿Los juguetes?- Se sorprendió su hermana.-

-No, los niños, ¡tonta! - rio Cooan.-

Bertie se rio con ella. Le encantaba ver a su hermana tan alegre y tan vital. La recordaba así siendo muy pequeña. Desgraciadamente luego sus vidas se torcieron. Pero allí estaban, listas para recuperar esos años perdidos. Y hasta ahora las cosas iban muy bien. Excepción hecha de esos malditos demonios. Y de ese misterioso individuo que conocía sus vidas pasadas. Eso la ensombreció el ánimo. No obstante se apresuró a quitarse aquello de la mente. Al menos quería tratar de estar tan entusiasmada como su hermana. Así las cosas ambas se reunieron con Roy en la salida.

-Hola chicas. Así me gusta, puntuales a la cita.- Declaró él que ya las aguardaba.-

-¡No lo puedo creer! ya van dos veces seguidas que llegas a tiempo.- Sonrió Bertie con cierto retintín.-

-¡Para que veas, cubito! - Se rio más abiertamente él.-

-¿No ha venido Tommy?- Quiso saber una extrañada Cooan.-

-No, no le corresponde, no forma parte de las cintas rojas. Pero ya le veremos luego. - Le explicó su interlocutor, añadiendo con jovialidad.- Se nos hace tarde, en marcha…

Y sin más dilación el joven las guió hasta la sede de la Golden Eagle. Un local que estaba en uno de los edificios próximos a su facultad. Una vez llegaron tocaron a la puerta. Salió un muchacho que llevaba una cinta de color azul atada al brazo, que les preguntó.

-¿Qué deseáis?

-Estas dos señoritas quieren presentar su candidatura para ser miembros de nuestra hermandad.- Replicó el chico de forma solemne, tanto que dejó impresionada hasta a Bertie. –

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Inquirió el vigilante de modo protocolario.-

-El Hermano Roy – respondió él mostrando su cinta roja, lo que hizo que aquel muchacho les franquease de inmediato la entrada. -

Los tres pasaron y recorrieron un pasillo hasta otra puerta cerrada. En tanto aguardaban unos instantes ante ella, su anfitrión les dijo a ambas con tono animoso.

-Ya veréis, esto será pan comido. Seguro que os aceptarán.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó esperanzadamente Cooan –

-Claro Connie,- afirmó resueltamente él, que les explicó. - Ahora voy a entrar yo, en unos instantes os haremos pasar y exponéis los motivos por los cuales creéis que debéis ser aceptadas. Y tranquilas. En la junta de las cintas rojas que decidimos están compañeros que ya conocéis y de notario mi amigo Jack que os apoya. Y él es el Gran hermano. También Ossy que me ha prometido lo mismo, está Roberts al que le caéis bien y estoy yo. Bueno, también está Melanie.

-Entonces mejor me voy de aquí. No perdamos más el tiempo, porque, según creo, para aceptar a un nuevo miembro el voto tiene que ser unánime ¿no? – Le interrogó Bertie. –

-Eso es solo para nombrar a alguien miembro a prueba. No para las cintas amarillas. Esas se dan por mayoría de votación. Ya verás como no pasa nada - contestó confiadamente él. – Bueno, ahora esperad un momento.

Y Roy pasó al interior, dejando allí a las chicas. Dentro le aguardaban el resto de sus compañeros cintas rojas. Fue Jack, el que como cinta púrpura y líder le preguntó.

-¿Están dispuestas?

-Si. Un poco nerviosas quizás.

-Son buenas chicas. – Comentó Roberts que, añadió sin cierto sarcasmo. – Por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, coincido contigo, Malden.

-Es un detalle por tu parte – repuso el muchacho con el mismo tono para mirar a su compañero Ozzie que asintió para remachar. –

-Por mí ningún problema. Incluso directamente las nombraría cintas verdes.

-Eso es mucho decir. – Terció Melanie que comentó a su vez con tono aparentemente desapasionado. – Por Connie no hay problema. Ha demostrado integrarse muy bien, es una animadora destacada y una chica popular…

-Bertie también es una chica bastante apreciada - se atrevió a replicar Roy, agregando además. – Y ha representado a nuestra Universidad en el torneo de ajedrez. ¡Quedó campeona!

El muchacho lo dijo de modo realmente entusiasta, cosa que no le gustó nada a su interlocutora. Pero era cierto. Días después de su primera partida, aquella que acabó en tablas, Bertie compitió en cinco más y las ganó todas sin problemas. Ese torneo triangular entre la Golden y otras dos universidades del Estado se saldó con victoria y un trofeo más para las vitrinas del College. Todos felicitaron efusivamente a la campeona. Incluso la jefa de animadoras tuvo que hacerlo. No en vano eso era un triunfo de su universidad. Por su parte la ganadora restó importancia a eso y se centró nuevamente en sus estudios. De todos modos ese era un mérito relevante. Ni la propia Melanie pudo oponer nada a eso. Aunque enseguida esbozó una sonrisa algo pérfida para declarar.

-Por supuesto. No me opongo a que sea cinta amarilla. Pero en el caso de su hermana Cooan creo que Ozzie tiene razón. Yo voto por darle directamente la cinta verde. ¿Qué opináis el resto?

Los demás se miraron no sin ciertas sorpresas. Sobre todo Roy, había esperado que quizás hubiese tenido que convencer a Melanie de que admitiera a Bertie incluso como aspirante. Pero esto era un detalle por parte de su compañera. A decir verdad la joven se sonreía saboreando aquel triunfo. Lo había pensado con detenimiento, al principio quería haberse negado categóricamente a que esa pánfila japonesita entrase y solo admitir a su hermana. Pero aquello hubiera sido significarse demasiado en su contra y técnicamente Beruche no le había hecho nada. Esto era mucho mejor. La admitiría junto a los demás para demostrar que no tenía ningún tipo de resquemor, pero ofrecía a su hermana la posibilidad de ser incluso un miembro a prueba. En lugar de interpretar este gesto como de desdén hacia Bertie, los demás pensarían que era muy considerada con Cooan, y de hecho al tenerla en su equipo de animadoras y felicitarla públicamente por sus actuaciones, que ciertamente eran muy buenas, todo encajaba. Hasta el mismo Roy vería que ella no estaba en absoluto celosa y tendría que agradecerle su generosidad. Y para colmo de suerte había sido Ozzie y no ella quién propuso lo de la cinta verde para Connie. De modo que, aguardó la réplica de los demás y esbozó una amplia sonrisa al escuchar.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. – Afirmó Roberts que alegó. – No es que Beruche no sea una chica estupenda pero su hermana se ha significado más en las actividades de nuestro College. Creo que sería lo justo.

-Coincido. Connie es mucho más abierta y extrovertida. Ha calado más en la gente. - Aseveró Ozzie. –

-Y yo – Suscribió Jack que, como líder, tenía además la posibilidad de vetar decisiones. - Bueno Roy ¿Tú qué dices?- Le preguntó. -

-Me gustaría que la cinta verde se les diera a las dos. De veras. Creo que Bertie también lo merece. Es muy buena chica. Lo único que le pasa es que es más reservada. Eso no es un pecado…

Pero a la vista de las caras del resto finalmente tuvo que claudicar y suspirando afirmó.

-Vale. Conforme. Cinta verde Connie, cinta amarilla Bertie.

-Muy bien- terció Jack, que trepando a una especie de sillón que estaba algo más elevado y tras la fila de sillas donde se sentaban los otros le pidió a Roy. – Hazlas pasar pues y oigámoslas.

Éste obedeció e hizo entrar a ambas chicas. Como marcaban las reglas para los que deseaban ser aceptados las dos saludaron con leves reverencias y fue Ozzie, quién haciendo gala de gran teatralidad, se dirigió a ellas exclamando.

-¡Las aspirantes a miembros de la Hermandad deberán declarar sus motivos! -

Todos miraron entonces a ambas chicas y fue Cooan la primera en hablar:

-Verán hermanos directores – comenzó usando una fórmula que Roy le había indicado previamente – A mí me haría mucha ilusión formar parte de la Hermandad. Según me han explicado tiene mucha tradición y es una manera de sentirse aún más unido a la Universidad. Desde que llegué todo el mundo ha sido muy amable conmigo y me han acogido. Estoy muy feliz de estudiar aquí, de formar parte del equipo de las animadoras. – Al mencionar esto obtuvo una sonrisa de aprobación por parte de Melanie. - Y haber hecho tantos amigos.

Terminó su alegato obviamente sin decir que estar en el mismo club que Roy sería estupendo. Tras unos momentos de silencio le tocó el turno a Bertie para hablar.

-Mi hermana lo ha dicho casi todo. Aunque yo no sea animadora me siento muy honrada de pertenecer a la Golden State. Aquí se valora mucho el compañerismo y eso es algo que unas muy buenas amigas me enseñaron hace tiempo. Por esa razón, principalmente me gustaría formar parte de la Hermandad.

Todos se miraron, aunque estaba claro que las alegaciones de Connie habían sido mucho más entusiastas. El grupo de cintas rojas cuchicheó entre ellos unos instantes y al final, fue Jack, el que, levantándose de su sillón y descendiendo al suelo, tomó una cajita que estaba en una mesa al fondo de la habitación y la abrió. Sacó un par de cintas amarillas y con porte ceremonioso las anudó al brazo derecho de cada chica declarando de forma solemne.

-Oídos vuestros motivos y sabidos vuestro méritos os aceptamos oficialmente como candidatas a formar parte de nuestra hermandad.

Ambas chicas sonrieron, Roy se levantó también haciendo señas a ambas de que podían marcharse, aunque entonces sonó la voz de Roberts que les indicó.

-La candidata Connie que se quede un momento.

Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas. Aunque Beruche simplemente se encogió de hombros y salió. Había conseguido que la aceptasen como candidata, cosa que nunca creyó posible teniendo allí a la jefa de animadoras. Por su parte su hermana respiró con intensidad. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué irían a decirle? Aunque con una sonrisa Roy la tranquilizó. Enseguida fue Ozzie el que tomó la palabra para decir algo. Mientras tanto era la propia Melanie la que se levantaba e iba hacia aquella mesa del fondo de la estancia y sacaba algo de la cajita.

-Candidata Connie. Habiendo probado ya tu entusiasmo como representante de nuestra Universidad y vistos tus esfuerzos para ayudar y contribuir a su prestigio, juzgamos que la cinta amarilla no se corresponde con tus méritos.

-Así pues. – Le sonrió Melanie en tanto tomaba el brazo de la muchacha anudándole otra cinta. – Pensamos que es más justo que desde ahora lleves el color verde como miembro a prueba.

-¿De verdad?- exclamó ella llena de alegría. - ¡No lo puedo creer! -

-Has de saber que éste es un honor reservado a muy pocos.- Le explicó Roy visiblemente contento por ella, para añadir. – Que te concedan dos cintas a la vez es algo que ni siquiera yo logré cuando me propusieron como aspirante.

Los demás asintieron con benevolencia. Cooan incluso le dio un abrazo a Melanie que correspondió llena de satisfacción. Solo lamentaba que la insidiosa hermanita de su pupila no pudiera verlas ahora. Entre tanto la emocionada muchacha preguntaba.

-¿Debo llevar las dos cintas a la vez o solo una?

Esto provocó las sonrisas de todos, aunque fue la jefa de animadoras la que le comentó.

-Por hoy lleva las dos. Así todo el mundo verá el honor que te ha sido concedido. A partir de mañana, cuando tengas que llevar una, por supuesto la verde. Ahora vete a descansar.

Y la chica asintió y tras hacer otra leve inclinación de cabeza salió muy contenta. Fuera esperaba su hermana que, al verla así, le preguntó qué había sucedido. Ante el asombro, e incluso la sonrisa de Beruche, Cooan le contó lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Muchas felicidades! - Replicó sinceramente ésta, pese a que todo ese rollo de las cintas no le preocupaba lo más mínimo. -

-Siento mucho que a ti no te hayan hecho lo mismo. Te merecías también la verde.- Replicó su hermana casi disculpándose por ello. –

-¡Oh!, no seas tonta. Es cierto que tú te has movido más que yo. No te preocupes.- Replicó Bertie sin darle mayor importancia. – Para mí ya es un milagro que me hayan aceptado como aspirante.

-Han sido todos muy amables, pero sobre todo Melanie me ha apoyado mucho. – Le confesó su hermana. -

Beruche asintió esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias. No quería hacer que Cooan se sintiera mal, pero entendió rápidamente lo que sucedía. De todos modos dijo algo bien distinto para elogiarla.

-Claro. Y es natural, ¡eres su mejor animadora!

-¡Ya verás cómo a ti te darán la verde enseguida! – La animó su hermana o al menos eso creía –

La interpelada asintió aunque eso le importase bien poco. Al rato Roy se reunió a ellas. Juntos retornaron a su facultad. Tom las estaba esperando a la puerta y se interesó por lo sucedido. Cuando vio las cintas en los brazos de ambas muchachas sonrió. Y aún más al ver la cinta de color verde bien atada por encima del codo de Connie.

-Desde luego te felicito - la alabó el chico sin reservas. - No es nada fácil conseguir dos cintas el mismo día. Y enhorabuena a ti también, Bertie. – Agregó no queriendo ser descortés. –

-Gracias Tom.- Pudo responder ella con tono desapasionado. -

-¿Qué os parece si para celebrarlo nos vamos mañana a la playa?- Propuso Roy con jovialidad. -

-¿A la playa?- Se sorprendió Beruche. –

Aunque su hermana ya estaba dando palmas y muy sonriente replicó.

-¡Me parece genial! Mañana hará bueno y hace mucho que no vamos al mar. ¿Verdad Bertie?

-Bueno.- Pudo decir ella, a la que realmente le daba igual.-

Aunque debía admitir que cuando fueron de visita a la ciudad lo pasaron muy bien, sobre todo mirando la expresión de Cooan que apretaba los labios y le tomaba de las dos manos para insistir con tono más meloso.

-Anda Bertie… vamos a la playa, desde que estuvimos con nuestras hermanas y las chicas hace casi un año no hemos vuelto.

Su hermana suspiró y asintió sonriente. Estaba claro que a todos les hacía ilusión ir. De modo que convino con un tono algo más animado.

\- ¿Por qué no?

-¡Pues mañana a las nueve nos vamos! – Les dijo Roy con evidente buen humor. -

Convinieron en eso. La tarde pasó sin nada que reseñar y a la noche tras cenar se fueron a descansar. Al día siguiente era sábado y aprovecharon para tomar un autobús que, desde la facultad, les dejó en la ciudad, y, tras tomar el metro desde Manhattan llegaron a la playa de Coney Island en Brooklyn. Allí, cerca de las norias y otros elementos de un parque de atracciones próximo acamparon con sus sombrillas, sillas y esterillas. Los muchachos instalaron todo de forma presta en tanto les contaban.

-Esta playa estuvo muy de moda hasta el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. – Declaró Roy explicándoles. – Luego entró en decadencia pero hace algunos años han comenzado a renovar los paseos, a poner más duchas.

-Sí, es bonito. – Comentó Cooan observando las atracciones, sobre todo el famoso carrusel recortándose contra el cielo. –

-La próxima vez estaría bien ir a Long Beach. – Terció Tom. –

-Pero allí tienes que pagar entrada y además ahora creo que está cerrada. – Objetó Roy. –

-Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? – suspiró su amigo colocando la sombrilla. –

Las dos hermanas se alejaron unos metros mientras charlaban. Ahora por suerte llevaban muchos días sin volver a sufrir aquellos ataques demoniacos y así lo comentaron.

\- Todo está muy tranquilo ahora - dijo Cooan - esperemos que continúe así.- Deseó ajustándose un poco su traje de baño color violeta de dos piezas unidas a la altura de la cintura. -

\- Eso espero yo también - respondió Beruche que llevaba un traje de baño celeste, evocando su antiguo uniforme. - Pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que dijo esa voz, parecía conocernos muy bien. Como si supiera todo sobre nuestras antiguas vidas.

-¡Olvídalo Bertie! No lo creo, si no ya nos habría atacado. Ya te dije que habrá querido asustarnos. -La tranquilizó su hermana-

\- Espero que tengas razón - suspiró su interlocutora tratando de apartar aquello de su mente. –

\- Con un poco de suerte podremos estar tranquilos. – Suspiró Cooan. -

\- Ojalá sea así – convino Bertie con esa misma esperanza. -

Lo cierto es que esos días de calma parecían darle la razón a su hermana. Ella misma se sentía relajada después de los primeros exámenes. E incluso aquella tontería de las cintas contribuyó a darle a las cosas una visión menos seria. Ahora observaba a los chicos y sonreía cambiando de tema.

\- ¡Mira a esos payasos, parecen dos críos! –

Y es que Tom y Roy construían un castillo de arena entre ambos, ayudados por un grupo de niños con los que habían hecho buenas migas.

\- Desde luego es impresionante lo bien que se les dan los niños, pero es lógico. ¡Ellos son más críos todavía! - Opinó Cooan divertida. -

\- Ya lo creo, ji, ji, ji...- convino su interlocutora.-

Ambas se quedaron mirando como Roy levantaba a una niña en volandas y hacía el avión con ella para satisfacción de la pequeña.

\- Bueno. - Suspiró su hermana. - Por lo menos tenemos estos momentos para descansar. La próxima semana se avecinan más tareas.

\- Si - Afirmó Bertie. - No pensaba que esto iba a ser tan agotador. Tendremos que ponernos manos a la obra con un trabajo de psicopedagogía y preparar un test de procedimientos ¡Pero vale la pena! Como dije en la reunión de la Hermandad. ¡Yo me siento muy feliz de estudiar aquí! –Sentenció.-

Y continuó observando a Roy por el rabillo de ojo cuando él dejaba ya a la cría en el suelo riéndose con ella y los demás pequeños.

-¡Más, más!- le pedía la divertida pequeña a un agotado muchacho que le respondió de rodillas para estar así a su altura.-

-¡Déjame descansar nena. Porfi!...- Suplicaba él a quién aquella misma frase le recordaba a otra situación con "nenas" pero desde luego bien distinta, tanto la circunstancia como las niñas en cuestión, bastante más creciditas, pensó no sin cierto regocijo. Para añadir. –Luego dentro de un ratito jugamos un poco más.

La niña, de unos cinco años, se dejó convencer contentándose con abrazarse a su cuello. Tom por su parte terminaba de dirigir las obras de un foso en la arena. Ambos lo estaban pasando muy bien. Era ese un momento poco común, les oxigenaba de otro tipo de relaciones con los profesores, compañeros y sobre todo los demonios. Pero la tranquilidad duró poco y el grupo no se percató de que eran observados desde la distancia por un par de siniestros encapuchados con prismáticos.

\- Ya los he localizado - dijo uno de ellos manteniéndoles en su campo visual - están en esa playa.

\- Debemos avisar a los Maestres.- Añadió el otro que sacó un Walkie-Talkie y comunicó con su base. - Los tenemos en el punto h-2, con un grupo de niños.

\- Permaneced a la espera. Informad de cualquier novedad que se produzca. Ahora mandaremos a alguien para que se ocupe de ellos - fue la respuesta. -

En la sede de la secta, Valnak fue puntualmente puesto al corriente del asunto.

\- Así que en la playa. ¡Qué bien se lo pasan estos chicos! - Se sonrió el demonio afirmando con su sorna habitual. - Bien, tengo algo en mente para que se diviertan más todavía.

-¿Qué es lo que has pensado hacer, señor?- Le preguntó uno de los Maestres con viva curiosidad objetando. - Será difícil que el demonio pueda ocupar un cuerpo adecuado. Según nuestros informes tan sólo están acompañados por un grupo de niños.

-¿Quizás tratarás de poseer a las chicas que están con él?- Elucubró otro de los maestres.-

\- A ellas no - Negó el demonio argumentando. - Su particular situación las hace inexpugnables para un control adecuado. Y no quiero hacerlo de esa manera. Su otro amigo ya fue víctima de otro. Su mente ahora sería más fuerte. No… dejádmelo a mí.

-¿Pero entonces a qué humano podrás recurrir?- Quiso saber el tercero de los Maestres. -

-¿Y quién ha hablado de utilizar un humano?- Sonrió el demonio divertido añadiendo a continuación – Ese ha sido vuestro problema, la falta de originalidad. ¡Dejadme trabajar y ya veréis!

Entre la lógica curiosidad de los maestres se limitó a conjurar a otro demonio llamado Manarask, le ordenó atacar por mar. El demonio partió, penetró en el océano y entró en un gran Jaquetón, llevándole hacia la playa.

Los críos se habían ido ya, sus padres les conminaron a hacerlo no sin antes agradecer a Roy y Tom su amabilidad por entretenerlos. Ambos dirigieron entonces su atención hacia las chicas animándolas a nadar.

\- Vamos, ¡el agua está buenísima!- Alegaba Roy.-

\- Yo creía que por esta zona pasaba una corriente fría. - Rebatió Cooan. -

-¡Qué no!, ¡no seas quejica Connie! - Negó éste entre divertido y cansino. - ¿A que está muy buena Tom?- Añadió pidiéndole ayuda a su amigo.

Éste, que no sabía si su compañero se refería al agua o a la muchacha, asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Hala cubito! ¡Aquí estarás en tu salsa! - Animó Roy a Beruche agarrándola de un brazo para que se levantase. -

\- Ya voy, espera un momento - le pidió ella sonriendo divertida.-

La verdad es que tenía ganas de nadar y desde siempre le había gustado el agua fría, sería la fuerza de la costumbre.

-¡Vamos Connie! - Insistió Tom animando a su vez a la otra dubitativa chica. - No vas a ser menos...

La muchacha se dejó convencer finalmente y junto con su hermana se metieron en el agua, ¡estaba helada! Cooan quiso dar marcha atrás, a ella desde luego no le entusiasmada tanto como a su hermana, pero era misión imposible. Tom y Roy la salpicaban por la retaguardia y también entraron en el mar, zambulléndose de golpe para evitar el sufrimiento prolongado de las frías aguas. A su alrededor, la playa se había quedado desierta, ahora parecía una isla recién descubierta, sólo para ellos. El día además se estaba nublando y eso confería un tono gris acerado y misterioso al mar.

-¡Qué bien!, ahora se templará un poco. - Comentó Tom al ver las nubes. -

-¡Qué fría está! - Tiritaba Cooan manteniéndose estática a base de cortas brazadas. -

\- Tienes que nadar o te congelarás. - Le aconsejó su hermana remachando jovialmente - Hazme caso. ¡Esto es lo mío!

Y ésta ya daba unos elegantes largos de "crol" y luego sin esfuerzo cambiaba a espalda deslizándose sobre las saladas y densas aguas que la sostenían prácticamente en volandas.

-¡Vamos chicas! - propuso Roy nadando hacia ellas. - ¡Hagamos una carrera! Así calentaremos rápidamente.- Tom convino en ello al seguirle a buen ritmo. -

\- No creo que sea justo - replicó Beruche acercándose a él - nosotras nadamos bien, pero vosotros parecéis torpedos.

-¡Vamos Bertie!, no perdemos nada por intentarlo - dijo Cooan que estaba tratando de alcanzar a Roy y contenta también por poder librarse de ese paralizante frío. -

Éste iba deliberadamente despacio y cuando ella creyó alcanzarle aceleró bruscamente salpicando mucha agua hacia la chica que se quedó atrás soltando un chorro por la boca. Beruche, que había pasado inadvertida entre tanto, atacó traicioneramente por detrás sumergiendo al muchacho al apoyar las manos sobre sus hombros. Acto seguido Roy emergió buscando a su atacante...

-¡Ahora vas a ver cubito! ¡Te voy a convertir en submarino! - Amenazó divertido cuando la descubrió, emprendiendo a su vez la persecución.-

Tom que iba detrás se fue hacia Cooan que tosía, parecía haberse bebido algo de mar.

-¡Tranquila, yo te salvaré!- declaró jocoso.-

Aunque a medio camino su expresión se tornó terror al ver la aleta del tiburón dirigiéndose hacia ella. Apretó el ritmo llegando rápidamente junto a la chica y tiró de sus brazos hacia la orilla.

-¿Pero qué haces Tom?- le preguntó la muchacha sorprendida. - ¡No es para tanto! , sólo he tragado un poco de agua.

-¡Un tiburón!- gritó él señalando hacia el mar - y es muy grande...

Entre tanto Roy había dado alcance a Beruche y con una mano sobre la cabeza de ella trataba de hundirla, pero la chica era escurridiza y se zafaba bien de cualquier intento riéndose de la cara sorprendida de él.

\- Realmente eres muy buena nadando, pero no te servirá. - Le aseguró reintentándolo de nuevo hasta que le llegó el aviso de su amigo. -

-¡Roy, Bertie, salid del agua! - les gritaba el chico señalando en su dirección pues el escualo había cambiado de rumbo dirigiéndose hacia ellos. - ¡Un tiburón va hacia vosotros!..

-¡Venga ya Tom! – rio incrédulamente su amigo que obviamente, ni siquiera había mirado - eso está muy visto...

Pero su compañera sí que se giró viéndole acercarse. El chico entonces lo apreció también. A lo lejos una gran aleta y emergiendo de las aguas la terrorífica cabeza de un gran tiburón blanco. Todos se paralizaron de terror hasta que Roy dijo, alejando a Beruche hacia la orilla.

-¡Vamos, le entretendré, sal de aquí Bertie!- Y él mismo se dirigió hacia el tiburón nadando a gran velocidad.-

-¡No seas loco, te va a destrozar! - gritó Tom con tono desesperado. -

\- Tú llévate de aquí a las chicas - respondió él.-

-¿Has perdido el juicio?- Le gritaba Beruche inútilmente, pero él estaba ahora lejos y la muchacha no pudo hacer nada salvo escapar de allí. -

Tom y las chicas lograron alcanzar la orilla y salir del agua. Roy, al verles seguros, se dirigió también a tierra por una zona que conocía bien. Nadaba a toda velocidad, pero el tiburón se acercaba peligrosamente. Por pocos centímetros no agarró a su presa quedando varado en un banco de arena tal y como su presunta víctima calculó. Así el chico logró salir. Una vez a salvo, se quedó mirando con fascinación al enorme animal, inerme en su varadero.

\- No lo entiendo - jadeó por el esfuerzo -¡venía a por mí como si me conociera, tenía una mirada muy extraña!

Respondiendo a sus palabras, del tiburón salió una densa niebla negra que se consolidó en forma del demonio Manarash, una especie de humanoide con cabeza de escualo.

\- Nadas muy bien,- alabó traicioneramente el demonio - veamos si luchas igual.- Y sin dar tiempo a su adversario a reaccionar de un golpe rapidísimo le lanzó a varios metros contra la arena. -

Tom acudió en auxilio de su amigo golpeando al demonio en la espalda con el palo de la sombrilla pero partió aquel endeble arma en dos. Su enemigo se giró indemne hacia él sonriendo con unas enormes fauces y declarando con irónica sorna.

\- Vaya, ¡cuánto valiente hay en esta playa! No te preocupes, luego me ocuparé de ti.

Y sin más empujó al humano despectivamente pero aun así, le lanzó a varios metros. Ignorándole después por completo, otra vez se dirigió hacia su objetivo que seguía en el suelo tratando de recuperarse. Por fin se levantó cuando el demonio llegó junto a él...

-¡Ahora te vas a enterar!- Espetó Roy.-

El chico logró golpear a su rival con una patada de kárate en la cabeza como le había enseñado Tom. Incluso pudo derribarle. Aunque Manarask se levantó enseguida entreabriendo sus fauces como si esbozase una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Vaya! Me lo estás poniendo interesante - se burló.-

Por su parte las dos hermanas buscaban desesperadamente algo con lo que defenderse del ataque del demonio. Pero Cooan se había dejado los amuletos en la universidad y Beruche no tenía ya más agua bendita. Entre tanto el demonio había vuelto a pegar a Roy haciéndole sangrar por el labio, Tom les gritó a ambas con urgencia desde su posición.

-¡Eh chicas!, pasadme algo duro, una piedra o lo que sea.

Las dos escrutaron frenéticamente la playa a la búsqueda del objeto requerido, llevadas por la urgencia, pero no encontraban ninguna.

-¡No veo nada Tom! - chilló Cooan con expresión desesperada. -

\- Pues lo tenemos mal - repuso éste. - Pero con arma o sin ella allá voy, no puedo dejar a Roy solo - Declaró decididamente embistiendo contra el demonio y empujándole lejos de su amigo. -

-¡Vamos a por él! - animó Roy a Tom levantándose del suelo - somos dos contra uno.

-¡Vaya, vaya!- Reía Manarash recuperándose al instante del empellón y burlándose de ambos -¿de verdad creéis que dos humanos miserables vais a poder vencerme? ¡Preparaos, voy a terminar con vosotros! –

Pero cuando estaba a punto de atacarles recibió una orden telepática de Valnak que le hizo detenerse.

\- Ataca a las chicas – esto provocó un gesto de sorpresa del demonio que por unos instantes se quedó inmóvil - ¡haz lo que te digo! - exigió Valnak. -

\- Si amo - respondió éste en voz alta para sorpresa de sus contrincantes y con una enorme rapidez se trasladó a la posición de las dos hermanas. -

-¡Alto cobarde!- le increpó Tom asustado por ellas - ¡atácanos a nosotros!

Las dos vieron acercarse al demonio y optaron por tirarse cada una hacia un lado para confundirle. Por unos instantes funcionó. Manarash desconcertado dudó a quién atacar primero pero al fin se decidió por Beruche, que había tropezado cuando intentaba levantarse y estaba en el suelo. Roy, también con rapidez, se interpuso en la trayectoria del demonio. No obstante éste, riendo en un tono burlesco, le apartó de un manotazo derribándole. Iba a atacar a su presa que trataba aún de levantarse y huir sin lograrlo. Fue entonces cuando el chico volvió a la carga sujetando una de las piernas de Manarash y haciéndole perder el equilibrio dando con él contra el suelo. Furioso, el demonio se levantó comenzando a golpear al muchacho e ignorando las órdenes de Valnak. Tom se acercó sigilosamente tirándole a su enemigo un puñado de arena a los ojos, consiguiendo cegarle. Éste, en pie, bramaba furioso mientras trataba de quitársela. Todos aprovecharon la oportunidad para escapar corriendo a esconderse en unas cercanas casetas de playa. Había una fila de treinta o más, cada uno se escondió en una diferente, pudiendo pasar a gatas de una a otra.

-¡Ésta me la pagaréis! - rugía Manarash que ya había conseguido quitarse la arena - os encontraré por mucho que os escondáis y os haré pedazos.- Afirmó aproximándose a las casetas. -

Tom se metió gateando en la caseta de Cooan, ella le hizo un presuroso hueco pero con la arena levantada comenzó a darle el típico espasmo que precede a un estornudo. El chico, como se hace siempre en estos casos, colocó rápidamente un dedo bajo la nariz de ella. La muchacha logró contenerse y ambos suspiraron aliviados. Beruche mientras observaba desde una rendija como el demonio se acercaba a su caseta, ¡estaba destrozando todas para encontrarles! Roy también lo vio desde la suya y solamente pensaba como poder alejarlo de su compañera. Se le ocurrió una idea, arrancando dos tablones de madera las ató con un pedazo de tela del ropero.

\- No es una cruz muy ortodoxa,- se dijo apurado- aunque espero que sirva.- Así reuniendo valor, salió de la caseta y retó al demonio. - ¡Eh tú, estúpido cabeza de besugo! ¿Por qué no vienes a por mí? Mira ¿qué te parece esto? – Exclamó tratando de parecer intimidatorio a la par que levantaba desafiante los palos ante él. -

No obstante y para su asombro, obtuvo por parte de su enemigo una reacción bien distinta de la que esperaba.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- Manarash le observaba y reía a carcajadas replicando.- ¡Eres tan estúpido que ni siquiera sabes hacer una cruz como es debido!

El aludido descubrió espantado que la tela con la que ató los maderos se había rasgado y uno de ellos se había caído. Trató de recomponerlos desesperadamente, pero el demonio, con una vertiginosa velocidad, le quitó las tablas de un manotazo. Dibujando una estúpida sonrisita en la cara Roy salió corriendo, sin embargo su rival le sobrevoló interceptándole.

\- Bueno, bueno,- sentenció Manarash divertido mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos. -

-¡Vale tío! - repuso el chico tratando de entonar su mejor y más macarresco acento. - ¡Venga atácame! ¡Vamos maricón!, venga, una pelea, te reto, mano a mano, cara a cara. Una lucha a puñetazos, ¡solos tú y yo! ¿A qué no te atreves? Cobarde, hijo de la gran perra.

-¡De acuerdo! - aceptó Manarash que parecía muy divertido con aquella situación dado que mostraba sus fauces a modo de sonrisa cuando incluso concedió - ¡como quieras!, hasta te dejo empezar a ti. Pégame lo más fuerte que puedas.

Roy no se hizo de rogar, reuniendo fuerzas le obsequió con su mejor gancho de izquierda, incluso hizo que el demonio se tambalease, pero éste meneó la cabeza aunque admitió.

\- No está mal para un humano. Ahora es mi turno.- Declaró encantado sacudiendo a su oponente un directo que lo envió cuatro metros para atrás. -

\- ¡Ay!, veo estrellitas de colores - balbuceaba éste al borde del K.O técnico con ojos en forma de espiral. -

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – reía Manarash señalándole con un brazo a cuyo extremo extendía una de sus afiladas zarpas – eres muy divertido, ¡qué lástima no poder ocuparme de ti! Tú te quedas para el amo, yo me encargaré de los otros, de esos no tengo órdenes concretas.

El demonio se giró para buscar a los demás, pero al hacerlo aulló espantado y comenzó a quemarse. Beruche, Tom y Cooan habían visto lo ocurrido, recogieron los palos y sigilosamente compusieron una cruz en condiciones aprovechando que su amigo distraía al enemigo. Se tumbaron tras de éste y se levantaron cuando Manarash se giró, estampándole la cruz en los morros. Tom lo remató clavándole una estaca en la frente y el demonio estalló. Todos se apartaron de él arrojándose al suelo. Después, fueron hacia Roy que divagaba sobre la visión de los anillos de Saturno y pollitos que piaban alrededor de su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en la sede de la maligna Secta, el demonio responsable del fracaso de la operación soportaba con bastante estoicismo la bronca del Gran Sabio.

-¡Eres un estúpido Valnak! , te dije que fueras tú mismo, ya empiezo a estar harto de hacer el ridículo. - Le espetó -...

\- Como tú digas - repuso el capitán de la Horda con una leve sonrisa sin parecer demasiado preocupado. - La próxima vez me encargaré personalmente del asunto.

Ya de vuelta en la Universidad, Roy estaba acostado, con un filete sobre el ojo y un cubo de hielo cubriéndole la mandíbula. Los demás le rodeaban y Beruche entre compasiva y divertida le reprochó.

-¿Cómo eres tan burro? , hacer una cruz tan endeble.

\- No tenía otra cosa, ¡ayy! - se quejó él al articular palabra. -

\- Yo no pienso volver por la playa en mucho tiempo - intervino Tom. -¿Qué os parece si el próximo día, después de los exámenes, vamos a la sierra?

-¡Sí, eso estaría muy bien, me encanta la montaña! - convino Cooan con entusiasmo. -

-¡No habléis tanto, por favor, me duele mucho la cabeza! - se lamentó Roy entre gemidos. -

Todos le miraron y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír. Habían salido tan bien librados que les parecía que esos demonios no eran ya tan terribles. Desgraciadamente no podrían estar más equivocados…muy pronto lo comprobarían.

Paralelamente a estos hechos, en Japón, Mamoru y Usagi mantenían una conversación en el apartamento de él. Junto a la gata Luna. La joven declaraba.

-No sé. Por ahora las cosas van tal y como nos han indicado.

-Llevamos una par de semanas muy tranquilas. – Replicó su interlocutor.-

-Pero muy pronto todo va a ponerse peor. Y eso me asusta.- Suspiró Usagi bajando la mirada.-

-En tal caso tendremos que actuar.- Comentó Luna.-

-Tendrán que avisarnos primero. Hasta que eso no suceda no podremos acudir.- Le recordó Mamoru, preguntando a sus contertulias. -¿Cómo se lo están tomando las otras?

-No demasiado bien. - Repuso la muchacha añadiendo algo más aliviada.- Pero desde que se lo contamos a Ami y a Rei, ambas están esperando que llegue el momento y deseosas de poder ayudar a las chicas.

\- En cuanto a Júpiter y Venus, no sé.- Artemis me ha dicho que Minako está preocupada. Aunque no quiere exteriorizarlo. Ya la conoces, sabe guardarse bien lo que piensa cuando quiere. Y Makoto, bueno, está algo más al margen del asunto, pero se ve con Petz de vez en cuando y cuando charla con ella no le gusta tener que fingir que no sabe nada de lo que pasa en los Estados Unidos. -Terció Luna.-

-Quizás si pudiéramos contarles a ellas lo mismo que a nuestras otras dos compañeras.- Comentó Usagi.-

-Tú sabes que no es posible, al menos de momento.- Intervino el muchacho.- Ellas no tienen la afinidad de Rei y de Ami con Cooan y Bertie. Además, deben permanecer aquí por si el enemigo se presentase nuevamente. No podemos contar solamente con las guerreras del sistema solar exterior. Y nuestra hija debe de permanecer en el futuro, al menos durante un tiempo.

-¿Has sabido algo nuevo de ese otro misterioso adversario?- Le inquirió Usagi con tono inquieto para sentenciar.- Aquello no me quedó demasiado claro. No se nos advirtió de ello.

-No he sabido nada nuevo. Hable con Setsuna hace poco y me contó que, por ahora, no se había producido ninguna novedad, pero que mantenían la vigilancia.- Le respondió el joven.-

-Esto no es como cuando estábamos en primera línea.- Comentó la gata atusándose los bigotes.-

-No, y preferiría mil veces ser yo la que se enfrentara a lo que quiera que sea que está detrás de todo esto. Estas pobres chicas ya no tienen ningún poder. ¿Por qué tiene que tocarles a ellas? - Se lamentó Usagi.-

-Eso no es algo que podamos cambiar. Lo que sí sabemos a ciencia cierta es que no es nuestra lucha.- Le recordó Mamoru tomándola de las manos para matizar.- Al menos, de momento. Tendremos que permitir que los acontecimientos sigan su curso, nos guste o no.

Sus contertulias asintieron con resignación. Después se despidieron para ir al encuentro de sus otras compañeras y esperar acontecimientos. Los cuales, desgraciadamente, no iban a tardar mucho en producirse.


	12. El test

Capítulo Test

Los días de asueto pasaron rápido como siempre suele suceder y llegó el momento de un nuevo examen. Los chicos habían estudiado según sus respectivas costumbres. Beruche y Cooan se habían encerrado en la biblioteca y en su habitación para empollarlo a conciencia. Tom había hecho lo propio. El único que no había estudiado gran cosa, como era su costumbre habitual, fue Roy que, entre el baloncesto y sus entrenamientos especiales, no había tenido tiempo. Pese a todo él confiaba en "su capacidad de inspiración", como gustaba de llamarla. Un par de horas antes del examen charlaba con Tom, éste le preguntaba si estaba preparado.

\- Bueno, ¿cómo lo llevas? , no creo que sea excesivamente difícil, casi todo nos lo han explicado en clase.

\- Si, el único problema es que me he saltado unas cuantas y ahora no sé ni de qué va la materia. -Replicó Roy encogiéndose de hombros para escenificar aún más su ignorancia. -

\- Pues entonces lo vas a tener difícil muchacho, no sé cómo te las vas a arreglar.- Repuso su amigo moviendo la cabeza. -

\- Tranquilo - sonrió él con suficiencia - confía en mi habilidad. Ya me conoces, en momentos de necesidad Roy Malden se crece ante las adversidades.

-¿En momentos de necesidad? Querrás decir que siempre que hay un examen, Roy Malden trata de copiar como un desesperado - sonrió Tom con malicia. -

\- Yo no lo definiría así, lo llamaría un trasvase de conocimientos con guion.- Aseveró su colega haciendo brotar la carcajada de su interlocutor. -

\- Ja, ja, ja, ¡no tienes tú cara! Anda, vamos a la biblioteca a ver si encontramos a las chicas –

-Bueno tío. Es que no deja de ser eso. Una demostración de conocimientos asistida por una guía…es como cuando haces una presentación y te ayudas con anotaciones… ¿o no?

Y sin que su compañero pudiera parar de reír repitiendo ese lema de su amigo se dirigió a la búsqueda de Cooan y Beruche seguido por Roy que esbozaba también una amplia sonrisa.

-Ja, Ja. Nunca lo había considerado de ese modo.- Decía Tom en tanto los dos se alejaban.-

Mientras tanto, en la sede de la Secta, Valnak parecía estudiar también. Leía un libro con bastante interés, sobre la cubierta del lomo de éste se dibujaba una estrella de cinco puntas invertida. El Gran Sabio apareció junto a él y le reprochó verle en ese estado.

-¿Se puede saber a qué juegas, Valnak? Tenemos una misión muy importante entre manos y tú te dedicas a leer libros. Me gustaría saber qué es eso tan importante que lees para que no actúes de inmediato.

\- Descuida Gran Sabio - respondió descuidadamente el demonio sin dejar de leer - éste libro me dará toda la información necesaria para cumplir con mi cometido. Además debo estudiar para mi examen de comandante. No me basta sólo con hacer méritos. No debes impacientarte - cerró por fin el libro y añadió. - Bueno, ya he leído todo lo que debo saber para cumplir con esta delicada tarea, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!

\- Eso espero por tu bien, debes saber que los altos cargos comienzan a impacientarse.- Le advirtió el Gran Sabio sin demasiada paciencia. -

\- Descuida, ahora mismo me encargo - prometió cumpliendo con gran celeridad, pues ya estaba invocando a otro demonio. - ¡Ven a mí, Sailonel! – Declamó con demasiada teatralidad y de entre una nube de humo emergió una figura difusa que fue tomando forma. -

\- A tus órdenes amo - sonó una voz gutural que pertenecía a ese demonio que presentaba una apariencia de bestia peluda, pequeños ojos amarillentos y grandes colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca. -

\- Ve y cumple con esta misión - le ordenó Valnak con aparente indiferencia. -

\- Como mandes amo. – repuso Sailonel quién hizo una inclinación con su cabeza y desapareció. -

El Sabio parecía todavía enfadado, aun así se limitó a hacer un comentario teñido de falsa tranquilidad.

\- No sé si te habrás percatado de ello Valnak, pero hace tiempo que nuestro objetivo es capaz de vencer con facilidad a esa clase de demonios…

Su interlocutor se sonrió divertido replicando confiado.

\- Eso es precisamente lo que quiero. Digamos que mi plan no puede resultar si el muchacho no adquiere un poco más de rodaje. Pero tranquilo Gran Sabio, ya queda muy poco.

-¿A qué plan te refieres?- .Le preguntó éste acariciando su bola.-

\- Permíteme que guarde el secreto para mí, de momento. - Respondió Valnak mirando también a la bola de su acompañante en la que podía verse al demonio llegar hasta la universidad. – Ahora fíjate…

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, Beruche y Cooan se afanaban en repasar los últimos temas. Ambas controlaban muy bien el Test, lo habían trabajado hasta el último detalle, sólo entonces se dieron un pequeño descanso.

\- Creo que ya hemos estudiado bastante,- afirmó convencida Bertie cerrando sus apuntes - por más que lo repasemos no lo podremos saber mejor.

\- Tienes razón – convino su hermana - vámonos a la cafetería a tomar algo,- iba a levantarse cuando elevó la vista al frente y descubrió a los dos chicos saludando con la mano. - Mira Bertie, son Tom y Roy, ¡qué suerte! , les diremos que se vengan con nosotras.

Estos se acercaron al verlas, ambos las saludaron y ellas les pusieron al corriente de sus planes.

\- Chicos, vamos a descansar hasta la hora del examen. Vosotros ¿cómo lo lleváis? - Se interesó Beruche. -

\- Yo muy bien,- respondió Tom sonriente para confirmar. - ¡Vamos a tomar algo!

\- No es una prueba difícil, tampoco hay tanto temario y cuando la superemos sólo nos quedarán los exámenes de fin de curso. - Añadió confiadamente Cooan. -

\- Y tú Roy, ¿cómo llevas el test?- Le inquirió Bertie con gesto desconfiado. -

-¿Yo?... bueno, de maravilla - sonrió éste de forma tenue mientras se llevaba una mano al cogote. Una gran gota de sudor se perlaba sobre su cabeza.-

-¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! -a su compañera de banco se le iluminó el rostro al exclamar - ¡has estudiado para el examen!

El interpelado quiso decir que sí, pero no pudo. No alcanzaba a comprender el porqué, el caso es que con el rostro de Bertie delante era incapaz de mentir. En otro tipo de circunstancias solía hacerlo sin problemas pero con esa chica era distinto, parecía que pudiera verle en su interior...

\- Bueno, no es exactamente eso - le corrigió y sacando un bolígrafo con algo enrollado dentro, mostró que era un trozo de papel.-

-¿Qué es eso? - Quiso saber Cooan. -

\- Mi manera de aprobar el examen - sonrió Roy exhibiendo el bolígrafo. -

-¡Oh Roy!, no me digas que piensas copiar - le recriminó Beruche frunciendo el ceño para dedicarle una ristra de descalificaciones. - Eres un vago, un tramposo y no sé que más cosas llamarte.

\- Bueno, no es para tanto - se justificó éste. – Además, hacer esto cuesta mucho trabajo.

\- Eso es cierto Bertie - le defendió Tom con visible sarcasmo. - Por lo menos se ha puesto a escribirlo. Algo se le habrá quedado, con un poco de suerte a lo mejor no tiene ni que sacarlo.- Concluyó esperanzado. -

\- La verdad es que no fue exactamente así – puntualizó el aludido con un tonillo ridículo de voz que parecía buscar el perdón a una travesura infantil confesando de plano. -Lo cierto es que le pagué a Phill Rollins unos treinta pavos para que me vendiese sus chuletas.

-¡Eres increíble!- desaprobó Beruche cruzándose de brazos y volviéndole la espalda enfadadísima para sentenciar. - A mí no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra,- entonces cambiando de tema les dijo a los demás en un tono bastante más amable. - Vamos Cooan, tengo sed, ¿te vienes Tom?..

\- Pero no es para ponerse así - respondió Roy tratando de congraciarse con su más meloso tono de voz. - Oye Birdie no te enfades conmigo.

\- No me llames así- replicó secamente ella. -Ya sabes que no me gusta

\- Bueno pues cubito,- insiste él. - Perdóname, ¿vale? Te prometo no sacar la chuleta...mucho.

El esperanzado gesto de ella se esfumó sustituido por otro aun más irritado cuando Roy concluyó la frase...

\- No aprenderás nunca, ¡Qué cruz!- Se lamentó la muchacha apartándose de allí.

\- Cubito… - Le pidió él con mirada suplicante.-

\- No me llames de ninguna manera. ¡Tramposo, cara dura, haragán! ¡Anata wa kan`ningu des! -.

Le amonestó nuevamente ella mientras se alejaba en compañía de su hermana y Tom que trataban de mantenerse a parte y mirar hacia otro lado, como si aquella bronca no fuese en absoluto cerca de ellos.

-¿A qué aula tendremos que ir?- .Se interesó Cooan dirigiéndose a Tom. -

\- A la 123 C - Respondió él añadiendo sorprendido. - Tu hermana se ha enfadado de verdad con Roy.

-¿Y te extrañas?- Replicó ella moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación. -

El chico no podía oponer nada a eso y acompañó a su compañera a la cafetería. Roy ya había salido persiguiendo a Beruche con sus ruegos y excusas ante la indiferencia de la muchacha. El demonio por su parte había entrado en el despacho de la profesora Jones y pese a su resistencia la había poseído. Luciendo una macabra sonrisa en su semblante salió dirigiéndose al aula.

\- Bueno. - Afirmaba Tom apurando un refresco. - Ya es la hora, tenemos que ir entrando.

\- Si, vamos allá y que Dios reparta suerte. - Añadió Roy entre suspiros. -

\- A ti seguro que no te hará falta. - Le recriminó Bertie con desdén.-

-¡Oh cubito! deja de martirizarme ya. - Le pidió conciliatoriamente él, esgrimiendo su excusa favorita. - No he podido estudiar, además sólo es un test. No lo haré más ¿vale?

No obstante la muchacha se volvió hacia él con una mirada mezcla de reprobación y pesar para argumentar.

\- Roy si algo he aprendido en esta vida es que no existen atajos y que no se debe hacer juego sucio

\- Tienes razón, pero este caso es una emergencia...- Insistió el muchacho. -

-¡Haz lo que quieras, pero olvídame!- Sentenció la chica dejándole por imposible y marchándose de la cafetería rumbo al aula. -

\- Espero que sea la última vez. - Añadió Cooan con el mismo gesto reprobatorio de su hermana. Cosa inédita hasta la fecha, al menos para el chico.-

-¿Tú también Connie? - Se sorprendió él. - Por lo menos creía que tú me defenderías.

\- Lo siento Roy pero mi hermana tiene razón. Tú no lo entiendes. - Replicó suavizando pese a todo su semblante con una media sonrisa comprensiva y añadiendo. - De todos modos espero que tengas suerte por esta vez.

El chico le sonrió reconfortado en tanto ella se marchaba...

-¡Qué buena chica es Connie!- Pensaba agradecido. - Gracias, - respondió a esa muchacha volviéndose después hacia su compañero. – te prometo que será la última vez…al menos este trimestre.

\- Anda vamos. - Le indicó Tom que por el camino tuvo que escuchar los alegatos del pesado de su amigo.-

\- Si no es para tanto, todos hemos copiado alguna vez, bueno. Vale, vosotros no, pero reconoced que lo raro es lo vuestro y...

\- ¡Cállate ya! - suspiró su compañero aburrido de escucharle según entraban a la clase -...

Todos tomaron asiento aunque no eran sus sitios habituales al tratarse de otra aula. Para la prueba se colocaron en donde podían según entraban y dejando un espacio de un asiento entre las filas. A Roy le había quedado un hueco al final de la clase, tanto mejor, pensó él. Beruche estaba casi al principio, Cooan en la parte izquierda y Tom dos puestos más atrás en la misma columna. Todos los chicos y chicas aguardaron tratando de templar sus nervios a que llegase la profesora. Por fin y tras un par de minutos la señorita Jones entró a su vez y les fue entregando unas hojas a cada uno puestas boca abajo en tanto les explicaba con tono distendido.

\- Bien, como saben es un examen tipo test, y debo añadir que muy fácil. Sólo se trata de una nota más para poder evaluarles, confío en que hayan estudiado mucho. Ya pueden dar la vuelta a sus hojas, tienen hora y media.

De forma inmediata todos dieron la vuelta a su prueba y se dispusieron a empezar. Las chicas y Tom contestaban sin dificultad; normalmente leían, sonreían y tachaban una opción si dudar, pero Roy se rascaba la cabeza con el bolígrafo esperando a que la señorita mirase hacia otro lado.

-¿Paulov? ¿Quién era ese tipo? Me suena de los "Lakers", pero no creo que sea el mismo. - Se decía sin tener idea de que casillero tachar. - Bueno, llegó la hora del plan B. Cubito que conste que lo he intentado.- Se justificó mentalmente al comprobar que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo contestar eso.-

Cuando la señorita Jones pareció por fin distraerse Roy sacó el papel con las respuestas del bolígrafo. Pero pudo ver con horror que ninguna le coincidía con la plantilla de la prueba.

-¡Maldita sea, este idiota de Phill me ha pasado las preguntas de otro examen! ¡Cuando le ponga la mano encima le!...- masculló para sí animándose instantes después. - ¡Menos mal que tengo otra chuleta de emergencia! ¡A ver si ésta vale! - Deseó fervientemente, sacando un papelito de su reloj. -

Una mano le tocó en el hombro, Roy se volvió y quedó petrificado al ver a la señorita Jones mirándole con gesto serio. Estaba tan enfrascado con los papeles que no se había dado cuenta, maldijo su descuido y sólo pudo sonreír a la profesora de forma estúpida. Cuando el examen terminó, ella le dijo que quería verle en su despacho y se fue, marchándose hacia allí. La mayoría de los alumnos no dijeron nada, algunos ni se habían dado cuenta, pero Tom bastante preocupado, se dirigió hacia él compasivamente

\- Muchacho, la tienes buena. Jones no perdona estas cosas.

\- Mira que te advertí - intervino Beruche con el mismo semblante de preocupación. - Veremos cómo sales de ésta. Pueden suspenderte el curso.

-¡Oh Roy, cuanto lo siento!- Le dijo Cooan muy apenada.-

\- Bueno, no os preocupéis, espero poder librarme, ahora debo ir.- Respondió él tratando de aparentar calma. (Aunque temblaba como un flan), dirigiéndose al despacho de su profesora. -

Los demás se quedaron esperándole y cruzaron los dedos, ojalá esa mujer fuera benévola esta vez, si no su amigo iba a tener muchos problemas. Éste llegó ante la puerta del despacho y tocó, tenía un nudo en la garganta sobre todo cuando escuchó...

\- Adelante…

El muchacho abrió tímidamente y ella clavó en él los ojos...

\- Pasa Malden y siéntate - dijo la profesora con gesto severo tras la mesa de su despacho. -

\- No es lo que cree.- Declaró Roy tratando de justificarse mientras se sentaba.-

-¿Ah no?- Rebatió ella sin por supuesto, creerle en absoluto. - Pues pienso que estaba claro que tratabas de copiar ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿No has estudiado lo bastante?- Le inquirió con plena seguridad de ello en realidad. -

\- No, no que va...- respondió el interpelado visiblemente nervioso con un gotón en la cabeza. - No es eso exactamente.

\- No me mientas - susurró ahora ella que se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la mesa cruzando unas largas y provocativas piernas delante de él. - No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte,- tras esa aseveración se puso en pie de nuevo y acarició el cuello del muchacho con suavidad. - Seguro que habrá algo que puedas hacer para compensarme.

\- Pero, yo.- Él estaba bastante sorprendido y hasta asustado y negó con falsa ingenuidad. - No sé a lo que se refiere.

\- Vamos Roy - sonrió ella mientras aumentaba en la intensidad de sus caricias. - Soy una mujer madura que tiene sus necesidades. Tú eres muy atractivo y seguro que estás muy bien dotado ¡Hum no está mal! - Le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba sensualmente la entrepierna del perplejo chico, cuyo rostro sudaba a chorros. -

Él no podía creerlo, pero si la cosa se complicaba y no había otra solución. La señorita Jones era desde luego bastante mayor que él, pero era muy atractiva para su edad. De largo pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y ojos marrones debía de tener unos cuarenta y pocos, aunque su apariencia era la de una mujer que cuidaba su cuerpo quizás haciendo algún deporte.

-¿Por qué no? – Pensó sin demasiado desagrado. -Si no hay otro remedio...

-Bueno… veamos qué es lo que podrías hacer. – Musitó ella al oído del chico con voz melosa.-

\- Depende de lo que quiera usted que le haga. – Fue capaz de replicar Roy con un tono más controlado. Para preguntar. -¿Desea que le haga un trabajo o algo así?

\- Algo así - contestó ella con voz lasciva y suave y comenzó a besarle por el cuello y en los labios. -

Roy creía estar en el cielo, incluso iba a pasárselo bien. Pero su conciencia no le permitía hacerlo. Es más, recordaba las palabras de Bertie, no se pueden tomar atajos y aunque él había estado dispuesto a copiar, una cosa era la chuleta y otra aprobar de este modo. ¿O no era eso lo que realmente le importaba? Se decía a sí mismo que, de haberle sucedido esto el año pasado, lo hubiera hecho sin dudar. Pero ahora…

-Si las chicas me vieran no me volverían a hablar.- Pensó sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo en esa situación. Hasta que se incorporó evitando a la profesora y pudo balbucear - lo, lo siento pero no creo que esto esté bien...

Ella le fulminó con la mirada, Roy pensó que estaba acabado, seguramente le suspenderían y le abrirían un expediente por copiar. Incluso puede que hicieran repetir curso o le echasen de la Universidad. Al menos eso creía hasta que la señorita Jones comenzó a reír de forma desenfrenada y siniestra y le agarró del cuello con ambas manos apretándole con fuerza, tanto, que no le dejaba respirar.

\- No estás mal, pero no eres mi tipo,- reía ella con un gesto de locura. -

\- Suélteme -Pudo decir Roy tratando de tomar aire y de librarse del agarre y entonces comprendió. -¡Usted no es la señorita Jones!...

\- ¡Pero que listo eres, sobresaliente! - escupió ella con una voz gutural. -

El muchacho se revolvió y con un puñetazo en el estómago logró desprenderse de su agresora. El cuerpo de la profesora cayó al suelo y de él surgió una neblina negra que se materializó en la forma del demonio.

-¡Esta vez serás nuestro! - siseó éste adoptando su apariencia real.-

\- Debí haberlo supuesto antes, ¡maldito seas! - escupió Roy apretando los dientes furioso. -

Ambos comenzaron a luchar, el demonio había atrapado al chico pero éste comenzó a desprender energía y se soltó pese a la enorme fuerza de su adversario.

-¿Quéee? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿De dónde sacas tanta energía?...Un miserable humano no puede hacer algo así... ¿Quién eres? - le preguntó Sailonel estupefacto. -

\- Soy un tipo muy cabreado porque me has tocado demasiado las narices, ¡capullo!, a mí no me soba ningún bicho peludo - replicó el chico con cara de pocos amigos. - ¡Ahora te vas a enterar!

Roy lanzó un rayo de energía al asombrado demonio haciéndole estallar. A la vez, en la sede de la Secta, Valnak sintió como su enviado era aniquilado. Pese a lo que todos los maestres y el Sabio que le observaban se esperaban, rio divertido.

\- Vaya, parece que el libro estaba en lo cierto. Su poder latente está despertando. Bien Armagedón, muy pronto estarás bajo mi control.- Afirmó Valnak entre sonoras carcajadas. -

El muchacho, también sorprendido con su cada vez mayor fuerza, se dio unos segundos para calmarse. Después de ordenar un poco todo aquel caos que se provocó con el combate salió del despacho tras apuntar algunas cosas en una agenda que vio y avisó a la enfermería para que atendiesen a su profesora. Ni él mismo supo como había logrado vencer tan fácilmente a ese demonio. Sin embargo se olvidó pronto de eso cuando la señorita Jones, ya recuperada, volvió a llamarle al cabo de unos minutos y le dijo.

\- No sé que ha ocurrido señor Malden. Sólo recuerdo que le llamé a mi despacho por alguna razón. Pero no me acuerdo de nada, me duele mucho la cabeza. Gracias por llamar a enfermería. Ha sido usted muy amable.

\- No fue nada.- Sonrió tímidamente él para recordarle con prevención. - Pues sí, vera, en realidad le pedí cita para comentarle que no pude asistir al test y usted me dijo que me aplazaba el examen y que pasase a poner el día. Y cuando llegué me la encontré inconsciente ¿Seguro que está usted bien?-

Se interesó nuevamente con un gesto verdaderamente hipócrita sabiendo de antemano que a su profesora nada le ocurría ya y recurriendo a sus dotes de improvisación para componer esa historia.

\- Oh sí, estoy muy bien, gracias - replicó la señorita Jones cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. - Aunque esta jaqueca es horrible, necesito tomarme algo.- Y tras sobreponerse un poco añadió ¿Así que no quedamos en alguna fecha concreta?

\- No, ¡digo sí!, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¡que tonto! Creo que usted mencionó algo de para dentro de una semana. Me dijo que era el único momento libre que tendría, pero no me lo confirmó y me dijo que pasara por su despacho para comprobarlo –

Se apresuró Roy a contestar pues antes de llamar a la enfermería la agenda que había ojeado era la de la señorita y descubrió un hueco para dentro de siete días, donde marcó un círculo.

\- Muy bien,- convino ella consultando sus notas y en efecto, allí aparecía el momento vacante. - Ahora déjeme descansar por favor y gracias otra vez por avisar a la enfermería.

\- Es lo menos que podía hacer, gracias a usted - repuso él sonriente marchándose triunfal del despacho, con rumbo a la cafetería en tanto se decía.- ¡Uff! menos mal que soy un genio de la persuasión, sobre todo con las mujeres.

Allí le esperaban Cooan, Beruche y Tom con sus rostros tensos por la expectación y el temor de lo que pudiera sucederle a su amigo. Por ello, todos se sorprendieron de verle venir tan ufano y haciendo la uve con los dedos. Cuando le preguntaron él se limitó a decir.

\- Secreto profesional, digamos que soy un tipo de recursos, je, je.

\- Entonces ¿qué ha ocurrido?- Quiso saber Beruche sin poder reprimir su curiosidad. - ¿Qué te ha dicho?..

\- Pues me ha dicho que podré hacer el examen dentro de una semana, y como no tiene otro que poner, ¡ja, ja! - Roy sacó una chuleta que llevaba en su bolsillo, anunciando con visible regocijo, tendrá que poner éste, ¡y en esta ocasión tengo la guía buena! - Añadió lleno de triunfalismo. -

-¡Eres increíble!- sonrió Tom atónito -...lo que tú no consigas.

\- Espero que no tientes a la suerte por segunda vez. - Le aconsejó Cooan entre sorprendida y preocupada. -

\- Esta vez no,- replicó él sonriente, asegurando en tanto alisaba la salvadora chuleta - esto estará chupado...

\- Pero si haces el examen tú solo con ella no te quitará el ojo de encima. - Objetó Tom.- ¿Cómo vas a ser capaz de sacar nada?

\- Eso no es problema. - Se sonrió su amigo con picardía. - Tengo mil y una formas de copiar sin que se entere. Por ejemplo, colocando un cordel en la chuleta y pasándolo por el cuello, con la ayuda de...

Y el chico dio una disertación magistral sobre como emplazar todo tipo de papelitos y chuletas sin ser vistos, tirando de ellos o no con ayuda de finísimos hilos para ocultarles o sacarles según fuera el caso. Todos le observaban con la boca abierta. Cuando terminó de hablar se dirigió una vez más a ellos y añadió con gesto divertido.

-¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?

\- Roy, he de reconocer que eres muy habilidoso, yo no sabía nada de esas técnicas. - Le halagó Beruche sorprendiendo a Cooan y Tom.-

\- Es que soy un genio, pero me gusta ser modesto. - Se rio él, alegre que Bertie no se lo tomase ya a mal, seguramente la habría impresionado con sus trucos. -

-¿Y esa es la chuleta que emplearás?- Quiso saber la joven a lo que él asintió satisfecho. La muchacha sonrió pidiéndole melosa. - ¿Oye, me la dejas ver? – Roy, atónito por ese tono, le dejó la chuleta y ella la miró con una sonrisa pícara para preguntar. - Así que estas son las respuestas al examen ¿eh? Seguro que tienes copias escondidas en todas partes. Para una emergencia, por si no puedes consultar ésta.

\- No, que va,- repuso él con suficiencia. – Bueno - Se corrigió pensativo. - Aun no, tengo que copiarla en otras más pequeñas, pero de momento sólo dispongo de esa.

-¿Si? - inquirió ella de forma burlesca. - ¿No me digas? Me alegra saberlo...-sentenció maliciosamente Bertie.-

-Oye. ¿Por qué pones esa cara?- Quiso saber el muchacho que ya no las tenía todas consigo. -¿Te encuentras bien?

Entonces, ante la cara descompuesta de Roy, y el asombro de Tom y Cooan, hizo pedazos el papel antes de que su díscolo compañero pudiera evitarlo.

-¿Pero qué has hecho? ¡Eso me costó treinta pavos! ¿Cómo voy a aprobar ahora? - Gimió el damnificado. -

\- Pues estudiando como todo el mundo - contestó ella esta vez con una no muy fingida seriedad y brazos en jarras. -

\- Yo que esperaba pasar una semana tranquila, ¡no me puedo poner al día en tan poco tiempo! - Se espantó Roy. -

\- No te preocupes - replicó su compañera mirándole con los ojos entornados y pareciendo disfrutar con aquella situación al agregar. - Yo misma te ayudaré a estudiar.

Tom y Cooan contemplaban la escena con los ojos como platos. Y Beruche inmisericorde prosiguió.

-¡Ah, por cierto! , uno de los días que no viniste el señor Palmer nos encargó un trabajo en equipo. Hay que buscar bibliografía y hacer un ensayo - y sin concederle turno de réplica, puso en las manos de Roy un buen montón de libros para disgusto y horror de éste. - Aquí tienes tu parte. Cuando termines de estudiar empieza con esto.

El muchacho se puso de rodillas tratando de encontrar los pedazos de su chuleta a la vez que gimoteaba.

-¡Eres una chica cruel y sin sentimientos! No tienes corazón, ¡esto no se le hace ni al peor enemigo!

Cooan, Beruche y Tom le observaron atónitos, Bertie quería mantener su apariencia severa pero no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Tanto su hermana como Tom, pasados los instantes de asombro inicial, la secundaron. Mientras, el apurado Roy, se esforzaba inútilmente por reunir con orden, los pocos pedazos de chuleta que encontraba.

Evidentemente ajenas a esta divertida escena, en Tokio, Petz y Karaberasu estaban a punto de terminar su jornada. Era ya tarde y no quedaban más que dos clientas. No tardaron mucho en atenderlas. Después Petz estaba comprobando la caja registradora y Karaberasu iba a cerrar la trastienda. En ese momento dos mujeres vestidas con falda larga y blusa una y pantalón largo y jersey otra, entraron en la tienda y se aproximaron. La del atuendo de sport, más alta, de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta, sonrió preguntando con tono divertido.

-¿Tienen lápiz de labios de tono carmesí?

-Lo lamento, estábamos a punto de cerrar. Pero veré que puedo hacer, un instante señorita. - Pudo decir Petz que estaba de espaldas.-

Aunque al girarse para atender a esa mujer sonrió. ¡Eran sus amigas las guerreras Júpiter y Venus, aunque con sus identidades civiles!

-Hola.- Saludó la rubia, de larga melena adornada por un bonito lazo rojo.- ¿Duro día de trabajo, verdad?

-¡Mina-chan! ¡Mako-chan!- Exclamó Kalie tan pronto salió de la parte del almacén cerrado al público y las vio, preguntándolas.- ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Queríamos ver a dos buenas amigas y tomar unos refrescos con ellas.- Replicó Makoto con jovialidad.-

-¡Claro!- Convino de igual modo Karaberasu, mirando esperanzadamente a su hermana en busca de su aprobación.- Espero que podamos.

-No faltaría más. Ya hemos terminado el trabajo por hoy. Será un placer. - La secundó ésta por una vez sin discutir, deseosa también de compartir un rato de charla con esas dos muchachas a las que tanto apreciaban. – tenemos cosas que contaros…

De modo que, tras comprobar que todo estaba guardado y en orden, hacer la caja, poner la alarma y cerrar la tienda, las dos hermanas se dirigieron, junto con sus amigas, a una cercana cafetería. De hecho era el "Fruits Parlor Crown", el establecimiento en el que las guerreras solían reunirse. Aunque por esta vez no estaban presentes Usagi, Rei y Ami.

-¿No van a venir las demás?- Quiso saber Karaberasu.-

-No, Usagi tenía una cita con Mamoru. Ya sabéis, eso de ser pareja. Ami está estudiando en su academia y Rei tiene que atender el santuario hoy.- Les explicó Makoto.-

-Bueno, así charlamos nosotras un poco. - Añadió Minako, quién, cambiando sutilmente de tema, quiso saber.- ¿Qué tal Bertie y Cooan? ¿Os han escrito últimamente?

-Si- les contó Petz.- Nos dicen que están muy contentas allí y que ya han superado con éxito los primeros exámenes. Ya solamente les quedarán los de final de curso dentro de unos meses.

-¡Y se habrán graduado como maestras! - Añadió Kalie, afirmando visiblemente orgullosa.- Nuestras hermanitas son unas chicas muy listas.

-¡Qué envidia! Poder terminar ya la carrera. Nosotras que tenemos que acabar aun la high school.- Suspiró Makoto.-

-Y es bastante complicado y estresante.- Afirmó a su vez Minako enumerando.- Exámenes, pruebas, trabajos… y por si fuera poco, además de eso… las actividades de los clubes deportivos…

-Menos mal que ahora estáis tranquilas. Eso de no tener enemigos será de agradecer, ¿verdad? Al menos así nos lo contó Usagi hace poco. - Comentó Petz en tanto terminaba de beber su refresco.-

Sus amigas cruzaron las miradas por unos instantes y fue Makoto la que enseguida replicó con una media sonrisa algo azorada.

-Si…bueno, así es. Aunque a veces no sé qué me da más miedo. ¡Si un monstruo de esos a los que nos solíamos enfrentar o un examen de matemáticas!

-A mí claramente lo segundo.- Afirmó Minako bebiendo a su vez de una pajita.-

Las chicas se rieron de aquel comentario. En eso que la camarera se acercó a ellas. Era una linda jovencita de pelo castaño claro recogido en una cola de caballo, que, tras sonreír a las muchachas, les preguntó con simpatía.

-¿Vais a querer alguna cosa más?

-Un novio guapo. ¿Ya está tu hermano libre, Unazuki? - Repuso Minako provocando nuevamente las risas del resto.-

-¡No…lo siento! - se rio ésta a su vez para contarles.- Dentro de poco hará un viaje a Europa. Va a ver a Reika.

-Me alegro mucho por ellos. - Declaró Makoto afirmando.- Han pasado mucho tiempo separados y es muy complicado mantener una relación a distancia.

Ante las caras de curiosidad de las hermanas, Unazuki, que se sentó un momento con ellas, y sus amigas, pusieron al corriente a Petz y Karaberasu de la historia.

-De modo que esa chica está estudiando en el extranjero, como nuestras hermanas menores.- Comentó Kalie.-

-Si. Lleva mucho tiempo viviendo entre Europa y los Estados Unidos.- Les matizó Minako.-

-Debe de ser muy duro. Nosotras echamos mucho de menos a nuestras hermanitas.- Suspiró Kalie ante el asentimiento de Petz.-

-Bueno, ellas lo están pasando muy bien allí.- Afirmó ésta ahora.-

-Incluso nos han enviado fotos.- Comentó una entusiasmada Karaberasu sacando una pequeña especie de carpetita del bolso que llevaba.- ¡Mirad!…ya veréis.

Al abrirla todas vieron que aquello, en efecto, era un pequeño álbum de fotos. Petz y Kalie habían ido guardando algunas que Bertie y Cooan las enviaron. En ellas se veía a las chicas en Nueva York, posando sonrientes en la Golden. También imágenes de sus habitaciones, de algunas clases, de partidos de baloncesto y otras con un par de chicos. Uno alto, moreno bastante guapo y otro de mayor estatura todavía, pelo castaño, muy atractivo también y sonriente. Éste último, posaba en una foto a la derecha de Bertie, pasándole a la muchacha un brazo por detrás de la espalda y apoyando una mano en el hombro izquierdo de la chica, empequeñeciéndola en gran medida, dado que ella no le llegaba casi ni al hombro. Ese mismo tiarrón, estaba en otra junto a Cooan. En esa él iba ataviado con el uniforme del equipo de baloncesto de la universidad, la muchacha estaba vestida como animadora. Y él, seguramente al estilo americano, posaba ambas manos sobre los hombros de su compañera a la que se arrimaba bastante. Se podía ver además que también sobrepasaba a Cooan en al menos dos cabezas. Todas se sonrieron al apreciar, incluso en la foto, el rubor que encendía las mejillas de la chica.

-Vaya…pues vuestras hermanas no se pueden quejar.- ¡Vaya chicos tan guapos que hay en su universidad! ¡Me dan ganas de matricularme a mí también allí cuando acabe el instituto!- Comentó Unazuki, no sin admiración.-

Visiblemente satisfecha por aquellas palabras Karaberasu les mostró otra de los cuatro juntos visitando la ciudad de Nueva York. Luego, una de ese otro chico moreno, con un kimono de kárate y cinturón negro, posando con Cooan y Bertie agarradas de sus brazos y sonrientes, a cada lado. Aunque no era tan enorme como su compañero, sería más o menos de la estatura de Mamoru. Y de hecho se le parecía en algunos rasgos. Desde luego daba la impresión de ser bastante agradable a juzgar por su mirada y su expresión.

-Por lo que parece el moreno se llama Tom. - Comentó Petz añadiendo ahora en tanto señalaba al otro chico.- Éste otro es un tal Roy…Según nos cuenta Cooan, es la estrella del equipo de baloncesto de su universidad.

-Desde luego es muy alto.- Convino Makoto afirmando.- Cooan es como yo y ese chico la hace parecer una enanita.

-Pues Bertie nos cuenta que no para de sacarla de quicio con sus ocurrencias. ¡Si hasta la llama Cubito!

Las chicas se rieron, desde luego ese mote no podría haber sido más acertado. Al menos en los viejos tiempos.

-Estaría bien conocerle en persona.- Declaró Minako.- Tiene que ser un tipo muy divertido. Además de guapo.

-Si. Mi hermana también afirma que es un buen muchacho. Por lo que me cuenta debe de ser algo similar a Usagi pero en chico.- Opinó Petz.-

-¡Eso sí que me gustaría verlo!- Sonrió Minako suscitando otra vez la carcajada general.-

Aunque cuando los ecos de las risas se calmaron Makoto parecía que iba a decir algo pero Venus la detuvo casi ordenándola.

-¡No!…no lo digas, no puede ser que ninguno te recuerde a tu antiguo…

Sin embargo la aludida se encogió de hombros para replicar cortándola en la mitad de la frase.

-Iba a decir que se está haciendo tarde. Tenemos que irnos.- Remachó consultando su reloj de pulsera.-

-Si- suspiró Karaberasu.- Mañana nos toca abrir temprano otra vez… ¡qué lata!

\- El trabajo es el trabajo. - Sentenció Petz, casi pareciendo tan fastidiada como su hermana, en esa ocasión.-

La mayor de las Malinde, pese a las negativas de sus amigas, insistió en invitarlas. Al final se salió con la suya. Todas se lo agradecieron y tras despedirse de Unazuki y de las hermanas y alejarse en dirección a sus casas, Minako le comentó a su compañera guerrera con un tono más serio que el que había utilizado hasta entonces.

-Al parecer ellas no saben nada de lo que está pasando allí.

-Mucho mejor así.- Repuso Makoto.-

No obstante su amiga se detuvo un momento, la miró con gesto inquieto y le susurró, casi como si temiese ser escuchada.

-Ahora que Artemis no está…- y antes de que Makoto pudiera preguntar sobre eso, rápidamente le dijo.- Se fue a hacer unas averiguaciones y luego a ver a Luna. Pero olvídate de eso de momento. Verás…ese gato es muy amigo mío y nos conocemos desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Pero el pobre a veces no sabe callarse y no quiero que le cuente lo que voy a decirte ni a Luna ni a las otras…- Y tras unos segundos de pausa que provocaron aún más el interés de su compañera, la joven rubia afirmó.- Hay algo que me parece bastante extraño.

-¿El qué?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-

-En las últimas semanas los ataques de esos seres aquí, en Japón, se han detenido. Parece que allí, en los Estados Unidos, ha sucedido lo mismo. Pero no me fio. Y me da la sensación de que no solamente Usagi, sino Rei y Ami, saben más de lo que nos cuentan. Es como si estuvieran siguiendo un guion fijado de antemano. Del que tú y yo no supiéramos nada.

-¿Tú crees?- Se sorprendió su amiga dedicándole una mirada de incredulidad para aseverar.- Supongo que estarán tan confusas como nosotras. No creo que nos ocultasen nada a sabiendas. Somos compañeras.

-Bueno, espero que estés en lo cierto.- Suspiró Minako queriendo dejar aparcado ese tema y pasando a decir con más jovialidad.- Sin embargo no estaría nada mal viajar a América y conocer a esos dos guaperas en persona. ¿No crees?

Su compañera se ruborizó un poco. Aunque enseguida asintió con una sonrisa. Pese a ello, objetó.

-Pero yo hablo muy mal el inglés.

-No temas. Yo lo domino a la perfección. Podría hacer de traductora. Y también Bertie y Cooan, que a estas alturas lo controlarán de maravilla.

-Bueno chica, no está mal pensado. Aunque ya sabes que Usagi y Mamoru han dicho que, por el momento, debemos vigilar aquí. Que no confía que el enemigo haya desaparecido tan fácilmente. Y por lo pronto allí las cosas parece que se han calmado. Tendremos que esperar a una mejor ocasión.- Remachó Makoto.-

Algo resignada su compañera asintió declarando a su vez con insistencia.

-De todas formas, no me he atrevido a hablar con Ami y con Rei. Ya te digo, las he observado mirarse de forma rara cuando Usagi nos decía eso de que no podemos actuar todavía. Antes ellas estaban igual de sorprendidas que nosotras. Ahora parece que no les extraña.

-Será porque confían en lo que Usagi y Mamoru nos dicen.- Opuso Makoto para insistir.- Dales el beneficio de la duda. Son nuestras amigas.

-No me interpretes mal.- Se apresuró a decir su interlocutora admitiendo.- Yo también creo en ellos ciegamente. Es solo que me sorprende. Será porque tuve que actuar sola como Sailor V durante bastante tiempo y he aprendido a fiarme solamente de lo que yo misma compruebo. Y en ese caso me siento algo desorientada.

-Bueno.- Será mejor que dejemos eso por ahora.- La sugirió su amiga.- Aprovechemos que las cosas parecen tranquilas en todas partes.

Después pasaron a hablar de otras cosas, finalmente se despidieron y cada una encaminó sus pasos hacia sus respectivos hogares. Al día siguiente tocaba instituto y tendrían que madrugar…


	13. Excursión a la montaña

Capítulo ón a la Montaña.

Por suerte, Beruche ayudó a Roy en sus estudios, así pudo pasar el test sin mayores problemas. Después de eso venía el trabajo de equipo. Él como siempre se centraba más en sus entrenamientos de baloncesto. Su compañera tenía terminada ya su parte del trabajo y esperaba pacientemente a que el chico hiciese la suya, pero éste se retrasaba y el tiempo se les echaba encima. Nerviosa y enfadada le dio una llamada de atención. Roy le prometió ir con ella a la biblioteca a terminar el trabajo pero Bertie le esperó durante más de media hora sin que él apareciese. Por fin salió de allí para buscarle y abordó a uno de sus compañeros de clase.

\- Perdona Peter - le preguntó Beruche con premura. - ¿Has visto a Roy? Quedé con él en la biblioteca hace un buen rato y no ha llegado todavía.

\- ¿Roy?- respondió el muchacho extrañado. - No le he visto, debe de estar entrenando ¿Por qué no miras en la cancha?

\- Gracias;- repuso ella que salió disparada hacia allí. -

Cuando llegó a la cancha vio que ese inconsciente, efectivamente, estaba entrenándose con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Hacían entradas a canastas, contraataques y algún que otro partidillo. Beruche, bastante enfadada, se acercó al entrenador, un tipo rechoncho y de edad madura y le preguntó de la forma más amable y suavemente que pudo a pesar de su evidente ansiedad.

\- Disculpe señor. ¿Podría decirle a Roy que venga un momento? Tengo que hablar con él.

\- No quiero nada de distracciones para acordar citas - le previno el entrenador que ya conocía al muchacho de otros años. - Ahora mismo está ocupado. ¿No puedes volver luego?, - le sugirió con cierta desgana. -

\- No se trata de eso, es que tenemos un importante trabajo de clase que terminar.- Insistió Bertie con cara de angustia. -

\- En ese caso puedes verle ahora mismo. - Respondió ahora con una expresión mucho más atenta a las palabras de ella.-

-Muchas gracias.- Pudo decir la joven.- Lamento tener que interrumpirles.

-No te preocupes, lo primero son las actividades académicas.- Sentenció su interlocutor, añadiendo.- Y le tengo dicho a ese zascandil que, si se deja alguna por hacer, no jugará…

De modo que el míster no tardó en llamar la atención de los chicos de un silbido, elevando la voz para dirigirse a Roy.

-¡Malden ven aquí! - mientras él se acercaba el técnico se despidió de Beruche y se fue con el resto de los miembros del equipo a proseguir el entrenamiento. -

-¡Hola Bertie! - sonrió el chico cuando llegó junto a ella jadeante pero contento de verla. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Tú nunca te pasas por mis entrenamientos.-

Aunque lo que no le alegró tanto fue la respuesta...brazos en jarras y con visible indignación.

-¿Cómo que qué me trae por aquí? ¿Ya has olvidado que habíamos quedado en la biblioteca para terminar el trabajo? Bueno, ¡la parte tuya del trabajo que es la única que queda por hacer! - Le reprendió Bertie.-

Al escuchar aquello Roy se llevó una mano a la cabeza con gesto desconcertado.

\- Perdona, se me había olvidado por completo,- se disculpó conciliador, añadiendo con despreocupación. - Cuando acabe de entrenar quedamos y ya está.

\- Bueno, ¿cuánto te queda por hacer?...- le preguntó ella más tranquila, suponiendo que se trataría de poca cosa.-

\- Pues, la verdad es que ni he empezado todavía,- reconoció Roy esbozando una estúpida sonrisita a modo de disculpa - con esto del entreno..., pero no te preocupes, aún queda tiempo.

-¿Qué?- Chilló Beruche que se estaba poniendo histérica - ¡El trabajo hay que entregarlo y exponerlo dentro de dos días! ¡Y tú todavía ni lo has empezado a hacer! ¿Pero en qué estás pensando?...

-¿Dos días?- Creía que faltaba una semana. Perdona,- contestó el chico que seguía sin parecer estar demasiado preocupado. - Se me había olvidado por completo, ¡qué cabeza la mía!

-¡Eres un estúpido descuidado! ¡Quizá a ti te importe un bledo aprobar o no, pero yo me juego mucho y debo obtener buenos resultados por mi beca y no voy a dejar que porque me haya tocado un idiota como compañero mi carrera se eche a perder! - Le gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos perdiendo completamente los nervios. -

\- Vale, vale - le susurró Roy tratando de calmarla como podía.- Cálmate cubito, lo arreglaré…

La verdad es que estaba realmente atónito, nervioso y avergonzado por la reacción de ella. Aún más con el espectáculo que estaban dando. Hasta sus compañeros de equipo y el entrenador habían parado sus actividades y miraban con ojos de platos la escena.

-No te pongas así, ahora mismo lo arreglamos, pero es que estoy a medio entrenar...- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.- En cuanto acabe…

-¡Sólo te preocupan tus estúpidos entrenamientos! ¡Qué te importa si los demás lo pasamos mal o si yo arruino mi carrera por tu culpa! - Sollozó ella que le dedicó otra de esas lindezas en japonés que solo decía cuando él la enfadaba de verdad. - ¡Anata wa musekinin des! –

Se giró y salió corriendo, desde lejos se la podía oír llorar. Roy se quedó paralizado en el sitio, hasta que su entrenador le bramó.

-¡Malden, vete ahora mismo a terminar ese trabajo o te meteré tal paquete por el culo que vas a estar meses sin poder sentarte! Y te aseguro que te sentarás. ¡En el banquillo para toda la temporada!

-¿Entonces, puedo irme?- preguntó el chico de una forma algo estúpida con si pretendiera asegurarse -...

-¡Largo! - le gritó el míster, y sin perder ni un segundo él salió corriendo tras Beruche, el resto de sus compañeros se quedaron mirando embobados y su entrenador la tomó con ellos. - ¿Qué pasa, es que no tenéis nada que hacer? A vosotros no se os ha perdido nada ahí, así que ¡vamos! ¡A entrenar haraganes!,-

Sus gritos atronaron por todo el pabellón y el resto del equipo volvió a su tarea, pero sin dejar de hacer comentarios sobre lo sucedido.

Por su parte Roy corría rápido, logró alcanzar a su compañera en el pasillo, esquivando a cualquiera que se le cruzaba. Consiguió por fin adelantarla y la detuvo con suavidad poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella que lloraba sin querer mirarle.

\- Bertie, por favor, lo siento. ¡Lo siento!,...no te lo tomes así. Te prometo que ahora mismo nos ponemos con ello y no lo dejaremos hasta que esté terminado. No importa si no duermo, si no como o si no entreno, te lo prometo.

\- Si claro, siempre dices lo mismo - balbuceaba ella entre el berrinche y enjugándose las lágrimas de sus otrora azules ojos, rojos ya de tanto llorar. Reprochándole todavía con visible malestar. - Parece que disfrutas poniéndome en ridículo.

\- No, no,- repuso él realmente avergonzado, con la voz más suave que pudo. - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cubito? Sabes que no puedo verte llorar, tonta. ¡Escucha, sé que soy un idiota o lo que sea que me llamas en japonés cada vez que te enfadas, pero esta vez no te fallaré! .Tú me has ayudado mucho y no te voy a dejar colgada ahora. ¡De verdad!, tienes mi palabra. Sólo deja que me duche y me cambie y en quince minutos estoy en la biblioteca. Yo nunca rompo una promesa.

Hubo un silencio embarazoso hasta que la chica le miró…

\- Entonces te esperaré allí, quince minutos.- Replicó ella limpiándose el corrido maquillaje con un pañuelo - ¡y no tardes como de costumbre!...- Le insistió a modo lapidario con la voz gangosa por la llorera.-

Él asintió y se fue apresuradamente. Ninguno se percató de que Melanie había presenciado toda la escena. Su jornada de entrenamiento había concluido hacía un momento y volvía de guardar el equipo de sonido. Sólo pudo mirar atónita y más tarde rabiosa, desde el fondo del pasillo. Estaba claro que esa chica hacía de Roy lo que quería.

\- ¡Maldita japonesa del demonio!- Se dijo con verdadera inquina marchándose después a pensar en cómo podría fastidiarla -...

Cuando el muchacho llegó al vestuario se duchó a toda prisa y se cambió mientras soportaba los comentarios de sus compañeros de equipo que habían terminado de entrenar.

-¡Esa chica es todo un carácter muchacho!, nunca he visto a ninguna tratarte de ese modo.- Se mofó Jack, el alero compañero y amigo de Roy -...

-¿Te la has cepillado ya? - Intervino Roger, el otro amigote de su círculo más íntimo del equipo, con sorna. -

-¡Oh, cállate! , no digas más estupideces - replicó el interpelado sin poder ocultar el sentirse molesto. -

-¡Eh chicos!, creo que Roy, "conquistador" Malden, se ha enamorado...- rio Michael que fue secundado por los demás. – ¡Si se pone colorado y todo!

\- No digáis tantas tonterías ahora, reservarlas para cuando estéis borrachos. Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie. Lo que pasa es que me ayuda mucho a estudiar y le debo unos cuantos favores. Eso es todo - se justificó el aludido para salir del paso, tratando de mantener un tono jovial. -

\- Pues págaselos como a todas, además, ¡la chica no está nada mal! Ya sabes, materia reservada. - Le sugirió Kevin riéndose. -

\- Si, seguro que se tiene que mover. ¡Bum, bum! - Se rio Ossy haciendo ostentosos gestos con su cintura para animar a su compañero, o al menos eso creyó. - ¡Vamos Roy! , no serías tú si no te la ventilas. Si en el fondo esa tía lo está deseando. Apuesto a que ya tienes un plan.

\- Me voy que tengo prisa - repuso secamente éste para eludir el tema y acto seguido corrió a la biblioteca ante el asombro de sus compañeros de equipo. –

-¿Es este nuestro Roy o nos lo han cambiado?- Comentó el atónito Jack.-

-Ya sabes chico. El amor hace cosas muy raras a la gente.- Se rio Michael.-

Y todos se rieron con ganas. Mientras tanto, en la sede de la secta, Valnak se preparaba para partir. El Gran Sabio le preguntó de forma desconfiada.

\- No podemos seguir así. ¿Acaso vas a enviar a otro demonio? Ya has visto que eso no sirve para nada.

\- Esta vez no, ya ha llegado el momento de que intervenga personalmente. - Le rebatió éste sin preocuparse -

-¿Entonces tienes algún plan?...

\- Sí señor, ahora mismo voy en busca del objetivo.- Contestó Valnak desapareciendo entre la bruma. -

Ajenos a lo ocurrido, Cooan y Tom también habían terminado de entrenar en sus deportes respectivos, cuando se marchaban del pabellón coincidieron por los pasillos. Él saludó a la muchacha encantado con ese encuentro y ambos charlaron un rato.

-¡Hola Connie! ¿No habrás visto por aquí a Roy, verdad?..

\- No, ni tampoco a mi hermana. Estoy algo preocupada, esta mañana se marchó muy enfadada de nuestro cuarto. Iba a buscarle, Roy y ella tenían que terminar un trabajo para dentro de dos días. Y él no la ha avisado aún. Espero que tenga lista su parte.

\- Si hay alguien que pueda conseguir que Roy trabaje de firme esa es Bertie,- aseveró Tom con una sonrisa y propuso – bueno. ¿Qué te parece si les buscamos juntos?

\- Si. - Asintió su interlocutora - es una buena idea.

Ambos se encaminaron en la búsqueda cruzándose con Melanie. La jefa de animadoras saludó fríamente a Cooan siguiendo su camino, pero ella misma era perseguida. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y la chica dio un respingo girándose asustada...

\- Te estaba buscando - Le dijo Roberts con gesto preocupado. -

-¡Me has dado un buen susto! - Recriminó ella con manifiesta expresión de incomodidad. -

\- Lo siento, es que quería hablar contigo.

\- Estoy ocupada. - Replicó Melanie con desdén. -

-¡Escúchame! - Insistió él, molesto y herido por esa actitud. - No puedo soportar como te humillas con ese cretino. ¡Mírale bien! , él ya está interesado en esa chica. ¿Por qué no lo dejas estar?

-¡Harías bien en meterte en tus asuntos! - Le espetó ella alejándose de allí. -

Roberts se quedó allí, inmóvil en el pasillo. Se sentía muy furioso, tanto que desconchó una pared de un solo puñetazo. Escupiendo con frustración.

-¡Maldito seas Malden! ¿Por qué demonios habrá tenido ella que fijarse en ti? Pero hazle un solo desplante más delante de mí y te romperé la cabeza. ¡No sabes cuantas ganas te tengo!

Y se alejó mascullando sus deseos de venganza. Valnak asintió a todo ello divertido, estaba tras una esquina vestido como un humano normal y sonreía.

\- Más vale que le despierte pronto o no tendré a nadie a quien despertar. ¡Y pensar que el muy cretino cree que la mayor amenaza a su vida son mis demonios! - Se dijo con sorna. – ¡Ay!, ¡cuántas tonterías se hacen por amor! Ja, ja, ja, ja…

Ajenos a todo esto Roy y Beruche estuvieron varias horas en la biblioteca y quedaron para el día siguiente. Con suerte acabarían a tiempo. Pero Valnak se había paseado por allí acechando a su presa en los pasillos de la universidad. Disfrazado como un estudiante más esperó y vio llegar a los dos chicos. Se cruzó con ellos y fingió tropezar con él. Aprovechó para exponerle discretamente a un rayo de energía rojiza que emanaba de un amuleto con forma de pentáculo, después se disculpó.

\- Perdone, he tropezado, es que voy distraído, busco la conserjería.

\- Claro, vaya al final del pasillo, a la derecha. - Señaló su interlocutor de forma solícita. - La acaba de pasar, amigo.

\- Gracias, soy muy despistado.- Declaró su interlocutor que, una vez lejos, sonrió maliciosamente. -

Roy sintió una sensación extraña que le recorría. Además, ese tipo le parecía raro a la par de recordarle a alguien, pero eso pasó en un instante y no le dio más importancia.

-Ya está en marcha - pensaba Valnak con satisfacción. - Ahora sólo hay que esperar y estarás bajo mi control. Ya no hago nada aquí – y tras asegurarse de que estaba solo desapareció al doblar una esquina. -

Sin darse cuenta de aquello Beruche vio a Tom a la lejos y le llamó, los cuatro se reunieron y se sentaron en un banco. Charlaron durante un rato y después se encaminaron a la cafetería para tomar algo. Roy les propuso un plan para los próximos días.

-¿Qué os parece si este viernes por la tarde nos vamos a la sierra? Un amigo me dejaría su cabaña para todo el fin de semana. Es bastante grande y está en un sitio muy bonito. ¡Seguro que os encantará! Además, acordaos que lo habíamos pactado cuando volvimos de la playa.

-¡Si, sí, me parece una buena idea! - respondió Cooan entusiasmada. -A mí me encantaría, ¿y a ti? - Le preguntó a Beruche deseando que su hermana conviniera en ello. -

\- Primero quiero que el trabajo esté terminado y no aceptaré como no saquemos más de un siete.- Contestó inflexiblemente ella. -

\- Vale. Lo conseguiremos. - Le aseguró Roy convencido de ello para sorpresa de los demás. -

-¡Si no lo veo, no lo creo! - Se burló Tom.- ¡Tú queriendo sacar buenas notas!

\- No, yo queriendo ir a la montaña el fin de semana ¡y también lo hago por ti botarate, lo menos que podrías decirme es, ánimo! - Le rebatió su amigo dándole un capón. -

\- Si, vale.- Convino el aludido divertido por aquella reacción.-

Lo mismo les ocurrió a Cooan e incluso la propia Beruche, que, sin embargo, le musitó a su hermana más seriamente aprovechando que los chicos charlaban ahora de otras cosas.

\- No sé si será una buena idea ¿No crees que es ir demasiado lejos? Los cuatro en la misma cabaña...

\- No seas tonta, mujer - susurró la interpelada sin dejar de mirar a Roy. - No nos va a pasar nada, los dos son buenos chicos. Te aseguro que no nos harán nada que no queramos. Ji, ji.

Su interlocutora la miró incrédula volviéndole a musitar en tono censurador.

\- Me parece que llevas demasiado tiempo con el equipo de animadoras de Melanie.

\- No seas tonta Bertie.- Replicó su hermana aprovechando que los dos chicos seguían dándose capones entre ellos y riéndose de sus mutuas chanzas. -Yo confío en Tom y en Roy y tú deberías hacer lo mismo a estas alturas.

\- Ya lo sé, no es que no me fíe pero ¿qué van a decir los demás?...- le contestó su contertulia también con un susurro. -

-¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso, mujer! - La animó Cooan que estaba deseosa de convencer a su hermana como fuera. - Nadie se tiene por qué enterar. ¡Y somos cuatro! , sería diferente si sólo fuera una pareja.

\- Vale, aceptaré encantada después de que expongamos el trabajo. Si Roy cumple lo que ha prometido.- Concedió Beruche añadiendo en alta voz para llamar su atención. - ¿Ya sabes, eh? Más de un siete.

\- Claro que sí - terció Roy. - Tienes mi palabra, ya lo sabes cubito. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Presentaremos un buen trabajo.

\- Entonces todos de acuerdo - remachó Tom muy animado. - ¡Este viernes por la tarde nos vamos!...- los demás asintieron sin ocultar su deseo de que así fuera. -

Más tarde se despidieron, así pasaron los dos días sin que ocurriera nada extraño. Efectivamente Roy cumplió su palabra, él y Beruche presentaron el trabajo. Lograron un 7.5, desde luego más de lo que ella se esperaba, lo que hizo que su humor mejorase mucho. Por fin llegó el día y tal y como estaba decidido, se fueron a la sierra. Alquilaron un coche y recorrieron un camino que se les hizo algo largo pues el tiempo estaba de tormenta y tuvieron que ir despacio. Durante el viaje los muchachos se ocuparon de poner música. Algunas canciones ochenteras que ellos cantaban con muy buena voz. A veces uno, a veces otro e incluso a dúo.

-Escucha esta paleto de Kansas. Vamos, tú y yo...- Le propuso Roy al comenzar esa canción, con la que parecía querer dar un mensaje a una de sus compañeras.-

Nena, no entiendo  
Porque no podemos tomarnos  
de la mano  
Ésta puede ser la última vez  
Me temo, a menos que aclare todo  
Te necesito tanto

Toma éstas alas rotas  
Y aprende a volar otra vez  
Y aprende a vivir libre  
Y cuando escuchemos las voces cantar  
El libro del amor se abrirá  
y nos dejará entrar

Nena, creo que esta noche  
Podemos tomar lo que está mal  
Y solucionarlo

Te necesito tanto  
Nena, es todo lo que sé  
Que eres la mitad de carne  
Y sangre que me completa  
Te necesito tanto.

(Broken Wings Mister Mister, crédito al autor)

Las chicas escuchaban y sonreían divertidas. De hecho la combinación de voces de sus dos amigos cantando era realmente hermosa. Con esa tonada incluso el tiempo parecía detenerse por un instante, uniéndoles a los cuatro. Así, el viaje pasó casi sin que se diesen cuenta. Y eso que el trayecto en sí fue bastante tortuoso y les costó localizar el sitio. Sin embargo al llegar todos convinieron en que había merecido la pena. El lugar era precioso, con pinos sobre una colina y una cabaña de apariencia rústica. Al entrar en ella aún les dio mejor impresión. Desde luego estaba mucho mejor por dentro. Contaba con chimenea, alfombras de piel y unos sólidos muebles de buena madera. Los muchachos entraron el equipaje y después salieron fuera. El cielo se había despejado pero hacía algo de frío y tuvieron que ponerse los abrigos, la nieve cubría el lugar. Roy miraba hacia el cielo y respiraba hondo, sentía una extraña paz, allí, rodeado de ese blanco paisaje. Era una sensación difícil de explicar. Y le calmaba de esos dolores de cabeza que llevaba sufriendo en los últimos días. Sería por la tensión de hacer bien ese trabajo. Lo cierto es que no hubiera querido fallarle a Bertie. La pobre no se lo merecía. En eso pensaba cuando, de pronto, notó un impacto de algo frío en el cogote. No podía ser más que una bola de nieve. Se giró mientras se la quitaba y escuchó las risas de las dos muchachas armadas con sendas bolas. Su amigo también le apuntaba con otras dos en las manos.

-¡Chicas a por él!- arengó Tom y comenzó el bombardeo. -

-¿Con que sí, eh? ¡Ahora veréis! - replicó el atacado que esquivaba como podía hasta que, llegada su ocasión, contraatacó arreando un buen bolazo a Tom y apresando a Cooan -

-¡Suéltame Roy! –. Chilló ella entre risas mientras su amigo la levantaba y la asía por los tobillos poniéndola boca abajo. - ¡Me voy a marear! - Protestaba jocosa. -

\- Si quieres te suelto ya - rio éste con visible expresión de regocijo. -

-¡No, pero así no! - Contestó ella sin poder dejar de reír y chillar. -

Entonces Bertie le dio con otra bola en el cogote. El chico elevó a Cooan y la tomó en brazos pasándosela a Tom. Éste la recogió a duras penas en el aire azorándose, hasta que ella pudo ponerse de pie. Beruche tenía otra bola preparada y Roy la esquivó cuando la chica se la tiró. Ella y Cooan se lanzaron a por él y los tres cayeron al suelo entre la nieve. Las chicas se pusieron encima pero su amigo las sujetó a cada una con un brazo. Tenía mucha fuerza para ellas que no lograban soltarse.

-¡Suéltanos que nos vas a aplastar! - pidió Beruche riendo. -

-¡No queríais guerra! - rio Roy a su vez. - ¡Pues tomad! y tú Tom, traidor, ya me vengaré de ti en su momento. ¿Cómo has podido pasarte a su bando?

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?- Sonrió el aludido encogiéndose de hombros, remachando con desenfado. - No me he podido resistir a los ruegos de unas chicas tan guapas.

-Vale, lo acepto como atenuante- rio su interlocutor.-

Las dos jovencitas en cuestión cruzaron miradas cómplices y aprovecharon la distracción de Roy para meterle un puñado de nieve en la boca cada una, mientras él la escupía aflojó su presión y pudieron escapar. Éste se levantó y corrió tras ellas. Cooan se ocultó tras Tom tratando de evitar que la volviera a colgar patas arriba y su hermana huyó colina abajo. Roy se decantó por perseguirla.

\- ¡Ahora verás lo que significa que te metan una bola de nieve en la boca! - Gritaba él mientras trataba de darla alcance. -

\- Tendrás que atraparme antes, ji, ji, ji - reía Bertie francamente divertida. -

Roy la alcanzó con un placaje a la altura de su cintura, aunque de forma cuidadosa para no hacerla daño. Los dos rodaron por una suave pendiente llena de nieve y cayeron al fin con el muchacho encima de ella. Beruche chilló, rio y forcejeó, pero su captor la tenía bien sujeta por las muñecas.

\- Di que te rindes - le pidió él - soy mucho más fuerte que tú, pequeñaja.

\- No me subestimes, soy más escurridiza de lo que parezco.- Replicó ella con una sonrisita burlona. -

\- Pues de mí no te vas a escapar tan fácilmente - afirmó él acercándose hacia Beruche y ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente como aquella vez en el foso. - ¿Por qué será que esto me resulta tan familiar? - Le susurró él cambiando su tono jocoso por otro muy suave y reflexivo. -

Ella no dijo nada, sólo extinguió su sonrisa y se le quedó observando con una mirada serena y profunda. Roy sintió el impulso irrefrenable de besarla, la observaba con aquella expresión desprovista por una vez de su coraza defensiva. Esa era la verdadera Bertie, una chica tímida pero bondadosa y con unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos azules y ese largo pelo de color entre albino y platino esparcido sobre la nieve. Sin dejar de mantener su mirada él apenas pudo musitar.

\- ¡Eres tan bonita! Como una princesa de las nieves.

Ni el mismo Roy supo a ciencia cierta porqué había dicho aquello. La muchacha no pareció haberle oído bien aunque él seguía presa de esa especie de embrujo. En su mente aquella imagen parecía repetirse, pero no recordaba dónde ni cuándo. Sus labios se acercaron decididos a los de ella, pero en el último instante un dolor lacerante le recorrió la cabeza. Soltó a Beruche y cayó hacia un lado. Tapándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Qué te ocurre Roy?- Preguntó la muchacha observándole preocupada ahora mientras se incorporaba. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Me duele un poco la cabeza. - Respondió aunque apenas había durado un par de segundos, había sido una especie de flash pero ya estaba bien. – Hace un par de días que me molesta. No te preocupes. Es que habré estudiado mucho últimamente.

\- Pobrecito. - Sonrió ella burlándose con fingida compasión.- Se me olvidaba que no estás acostumbrado.

Su compañero se recuperó enseguida y atrapó de nuevo a Beruche, la levantó en brazos y declaró divertido.

-¡Te has confiado cubito! ¡Ahora te tengo! ¿Te rindes ya o te hago un ovillo y te cubro con nieve como si fueras un muñeco?

\- No te atreverás.- Le desafió ella, entre risas. -

-¿Quieres apostar?- Repuso Roy con gesto pícaro.-

-¡Si lo haces Sailor Moon te castigará! - Declaró la muchacha casi sin pensar, quedando al punto colorada tras escucharse a sí misma. -

-¿Sailor Moon?- Se dijo él atónito añadiendo con una media sonrisa. - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Una heroína muy conocida en Japón. Lucha por el amor y la justicia. - Le contestó ella mirándole risueña. Sintiéndose como si fuera una cría –

\- ¿Por el amor?- Se burló su interlocutor. - ¿Qué es lo que hace, besa a sus enemigos para acabar con ellos? ¡Oye! Si está buena voy para allá y me convierto en villano.

\- ¡Allí me gustaría verte! – Rio Bertie imaginándose como podría ser la escena de Roy conociendo a Usagi. - Ella y sus compañeras guerreras no te permitirían rebozarme de nieve.

\- ¡Ah!, ¿es que hay más de una?- replicó él entre divertido y atónito. –

\- Si. Y si no te portas bien te castigarán. – Le prometió dulcemente la muchacha, recordando en voz alta aquellas palabras que, en otras circunstancias bien distintas, tantas veces había escuchado – ¡Tsuki ni kawatte oshioki yo!

\- ¿Qué?- Pudo decir el chico con expresión desconcertada. -

\- En nombre de Luna te castigaré. Eso es lo que te diría Sailor Moon antes de darte tu merecido y de salvarme a mí. - Rio ella traduciéndoselo divertida. -

\- Pues no creo que venga desde Japón para salvarte, así que contesta a la pregunta - insistió él con visible buen humor. - ¿Te rindes?

\- Vale, me rindo - admitió Beruche que ahora tiritaba de frío.-

-¡Estas helada! - Se percató Roy que dijo ya más serio - será mejor que volvamos a la casa. Tom y Cooan se deben de estar preguntando que hacemos. Y aquí me da la impresión de que va a nevar otra vez.

\- Si es verdad,- asintió Bertie agradecida por la sugerencia y añadiendo en un tono reflexivo. -Sabes, es gracioso, antes yo adoraba el hielo y la nieve y ahora me dan mucho frío.

-¡Será porque tu corazoncito ahora ya no está tan helado! - rio el chico afirmando con fingida teatralidad profética. - ¡El cubito parece que se está derritiendo!

Beruche le dio un capón pero pensaba divertida en cuánta razón tenía Roy sin saberlo. Los dos se volvieron caminando despacio charlando de cosas más intrascendentes.

-Al menos fuiste capaz de mantener tu palabra.- Le decía.-

-Sí, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Para un Malden una promesa es sagrada. MI padre me lo enseñó.- Suspiró ahora con un talente más apagado.-

Bertie le miró y sonrió animosamente. Eso hizo que el muchacho respondiera del mismo modo.

-Bueno. Ya hemos llegado- Pudo decir él señalando la puerta.- Vamos antes de que nos congelemos…

Tom y Cooan mientras tanto habían entrado en la cabaña, encendido fuego y estaban secándose. Habían entrado presurosos, con la guerra de bolas la nieve se les había metido entre la ropa. Caballerosamente el muchacho le cedió a ella la estancia de la chimenea para que se cambiase y él lo hizo en otra habitación. Cuando ésta le avisó, salió y los dos charlaron sobre el lugar.

-¡Qué sitio tan bonito! - declaró la chica. - Me recuerda a la casa de una amiga allá en Japón.

\- Debe ser un lugar muy hermoso.- Dijo Tom mirando caer los primeros copos por la ventana. -Me gustaría verlo alguna vez.

\- Descuida - repuso ella muy alegre - ¡Cuando termine el curso Roy y tú podríais venir con nosotras, así os presentaremos a nuestras hermanas y amigas!

\- Eso estaría bien - convino él que sin embargo se sentía apenado de que ella siempre nombrase a su amigo por delante. Pero ahora estaban los dos solos y tenía que aprovechar la conversación así que preguntó, más que nada por seguir hablando. - ¿Y cómo es ese sitio?

\- Es un santuario. - Le respondió ella recordando la nieve que se acumulaba en el invierno cerca de las escalinatas de acceso y por el jardín de la casa de Rei. - Yo siempre iba allí a menudo, mi amiga es sacerdotisa y tiene el don de la videncia. Me ha enseñado algunas cosas.

-¿No me digas que sabes leer las cartas?- Inquirió él con gesto entre incrédulo y divertido.-

\- Eso no, ¡tonto! - Sonrió Cooan. - Pero sin ir más lejos, aprendí esa técnica contra los malos espíritus.

\- Si, a mí siempre me han interesado esas cosas. Tengo un amigo que es experto en la materia, quizás sería buena idea ir a verle algún día.- Le comentó él sopesando más en serio esa posibilidad.- ¿No crees?

Su contertulia asintió. Desde luego que les vendría bien una ayuda extra. Si es que esos demonios seguían atacándoles, aunque últimamente volvían a estar muy callados. Tanto mejor, aunque de todos modos, uno nunca podía fiarse. Iba a decir algo cuando Tom vio llegar a Beruche y Roy, comentando aliviado.

\- ¡Allí vuelven esos dos!

Sus amigos entraron en la cabaña, ambos tiritaban, se quitaron los abrigos y se acercaron al fuego. Cooan les miró con gesto inquisitivo reprendiéndoles medio en broma.

-¡Ya era hora de que volvierais! , empezabais a tenernos preocupados, ¿dónde habéis estado?

\- Tampoco hemos tardado tanto, Cooan. - Le respondió Beruche con gesto conciliador. - No te enfades.

\- Connie sólo estaba preocupada, aquí hay muchos barrancos y agujeros que pueden estar tapados por la nieve. - La defendió Tom.-

-Sí, eso sería lo último, ¡otro agujero más, no! - Se rio Roy.-

-Pues por eso debéis tener mucho cuidado.- Repitió Cooan con tintes algo reprobatorios.- Ya tuvimos bastante miedo la última vez.

Tom, que no dejaba de pensar que el recelo de ella se debía a Roy y no a su hermana, cambió rápidamente de tema.

\- Bueno, vamos a ver qué hay de comer por aquí. Tengo mucha hambre.

\- Espera, voy contigo - le dijo su amigo - a mí también se me ha despertado el apetito.

El joven dejó que Beruche se cambiase junto al fuego, él hizo como Tom, usar la habitación contigua. Luego los chicos fueron a por algunas provisiones que traían y las asaron en la chimenea. Lo cierto es que no cocinaban nada mal. Hasta hicieron algo de café caliente para entonarse. Todos comieron con buen apetito. Y algo más tarde, olvidado rápidamente el tema de la tardanza, estaban de un estupendo humor. Roy conectó el reproductor de cd que traía y puso música que era (según su opinión)," de los mejores grupos de los ochenta". Obligando incluso a Cooan a bailar con él.

-¡Vamos Connie, no seas aburrida! - Le decía pese al gesto colorado de ella. - Con lo bien que bailas en la cancha.

\- Si, incluso sabe bailar fuera de ella – terció Beruche sorprendiendo a los chicos y dejando aún más colorada a su hermana. -

\- ¡Es verdad! - Intervino Tom que parecía muy contento con esa revelación, sobre todo al añadir - Yo también he hecho algo de baile de salón con ella y no se nos da nada mal. Quizás un día podríamos practicar en serio y apuntarnos a una actividad extraacadémica como un concurso.

-¡Pues vamos a ver lo bien que baila aquí!- exclamó Roy sujetándola de forma teatral por los hombros, simulando ir a bailar una especie de tango. - ¡A ver esa súper animadora que no para de danzar a todas horas!

\- Pero eso es otra cosa. ¡Aquí me siento tonta! - Pudo chillar ésta entre divertida y avergonzada, ocultando a duras penas su rubor. -

Aunque no le sirvió de nada y tuvo que dejarse llevar por Roy que cantaba algunas de las tonadas. Y desde luego que no lo hacía mal. Incluso mejor que en el coche. Tom se unió a él y compusieron un buen dúo.

\- No tenía ni idea de que cantaseis tan bien. – Dijo Cooan visiblemente impresionada –

\- Participamos en el certamen anual de la Golden. – Le contó Roy. -

-Sí, este año seguro que ganamos en la modalidad de conjuntos. – Afirmó Tom. –

-Y me darás la revancha del año pasado. – Comentó su amigo –

Éste convino en ello con una sonrisa. En ese instante Bertie parecía ir a preguntar algo pero Roy se anticipó. Le cedió a Tom el turno para bailar con Cooan y entre tanto él se dirigió hacia la otra muchacha.

-¡Ahora tú cubito! - Le propuso tomándola de una mano y levantándola de la silla en donde estaba sentada-

-¡Yo ni loca! - Rebatió Beruche.-

Pero no le valió de nada, su compañero ya la tenía sujeta por los hombros y asiendo una de sus manos elevó el brazo de la chica haciéndola girar. Para después moverse él a ritmo de "reagie".

Pasos gigantes son los que das  
Caminando sobre la luna  
Espero que mis piernas no se quiebren  
Caminando sobre la luna

Podemos caminar para siempre  
Caminando sobre la luna  
Podemos estar juntos  
Caminando sobre la luna  
Caminando sobre, caminando sobre la luna

Caminando de vuelta de tu casa  
Caminando sobre la luna  
Caminando de vuelta de tu casa  
Caminando sobre la luna  
Los pies difícilmente tocan el suelo  
Caminando sobre la luna  
Mis pies apenas hacen ruido  
Caminando sobre, caminando sobre la luna

Algunos podrían decir  
Que estoy perdiendo mis días  
De ninguna forma  
Y si ese es el precio que pago

Algunos dicen:  
Mañana será otro día  
Si te quedas  
Yo podré además jugar

Pasos gigantes son los que das  
Caminando sobre la luna  
Espero que mis piernas no se quiebren  
Caminando sobre la luna

Podemos caminar para siempre  
Caminando sobre la luna  
Podemos estar juntos  
Caminando sobre la luna  
Caminando sobre, caminando sobre la luna

Algunos pueden decir  
Que estoy perdiendo mis días  
De ninguna forma  
Y si ese es el precio que pago

Algunos dicen:  
Mañana será otro día  
Si te quedas  
Yo podré además jugar

Sigue así, sigue así

(Police. Walking to the Moon, crédito al autor)

-¡"Walking on the Moon"! - La, lará, lará...- Cantaba él añadiendo con jocosidad. - ¡Oye, ahora que lo pienso, se parece a eso que dijiste de esa Sailor Moon!

-¿El qué?- Preguntó Tom que ahora bailaba muy fluidamente con una más animada Cooan.-

\- Una heroína japonesa, que lucha por el amor ¡imagínate, mi tipo! - Le aclaró su amigo con tono de chanza. -

Las chicas cruzaron miradas y rieron a carcajadas, tratando de imaginar juntos a Usagi y a Roy. ¡A cual más payaso! Y también recordaron a sus amigas y hermanas con algo de nostalgia. Hacía pocos días que mandaron otra carta más animada que la enviada anteriormente adjuntando unas fotos que se hicieron con los chicos en su visita a la ciudad. Terminó la canción y comenzó otra del mismo grupo que Roy acompañó con su guitarra.

-"Cada paso que das, cada vez que respiras, te estaré observando".- Decía en el estribillo y se lo cantaba a las muchachas, en especial a Beruche que sonrió. -

Y precisamente en ese momento, en Tokio, Rei rezaba junto a la hoguera de su santuario, tenía a su lado las fotos en cuestión. Copias de las que las chicas enviaron a sus hermanas. En una de ellas aparecían los cuatro. La noche estaba en calma pero repentinamente se desató una ráfaga de aire que no parecía provenir del exterior y un ascua de la hoguera cayó sobre la fotografía, justo entre Roy y Bertie. Rei corrió a apagarla y se preocupó, aquello era un mal presagio. Sin dudarlo sacó su baraja especial de adivinación y tiró las cartas. Su rostro palideció al ver la carta de la Muerte. Y se asustó realmente cuando la misma apareció tres veces más, acompañada por el Diablo.

-No cabe duda.- Se dijo alarmada - Uno de ellos está en gravísimo peligro, le amenazan las fuerzas malignas. ¡Un tremendo poder oscuro está a punto de surgir!…

Pero de momento nada podía hacer. Cuando Ami y ella hablaron con Usagi y Mamoru estos las contaron algunas cosas y las dieron instrucciones precisas. Debían esperar. Aunque la joven sacerdotisa veía que el momento de intervenir estaba cada vez más próximo. De todos modos sus amigas les decían en la carta que todo estaba mejor y que los demonios por el momento no habían vuelto a aparecer. Ojalá que eso durase y que ellas pudieran ir a verlas pronto para poder protegerlas si fuese necesario. Tampoco quiso Rei decírselo ni a Petz ni a Karaberasu. Y es que, en aquella otra misiva, Cooan le pedía explícita y categóricamente que no preocupase a sus hermanas. De todos modos sí que se lo contaría a las demás guerreras a ver qué podían hacer cuando sus propias circunstancias se lo permitiesen...Aun así pensaba llena de temor y frustración.

-Queda muy poco tiempo. Un poder terrible les acecha…y no puedo hacer nada por ayudarles. ¡Maldición!

En la cabaña el fin de semana pasó volando y tranquilo. Todos disfrutaron mucho del viaje y los chicos se comportaron como caballeros, tal y como anticipó Cooan, lo que dejó gratamente impresionada a Beruche. (Que con Roy, pese a todo, aun no las tenía todas consigo). Por fin, llegó el día de volver a la universidad. Durante el viaje de vuelta todos cantaban muy animados las canciones que los dos muchachos habían intentado componer, asegurando de nuevo que volverían a ganar en el festival que se celebraba en la universidad todos los años. Roy incluso insistió en volver a pedirle a su amigo la revancha. Por el camino de vuelta contaron a las atónitas chicas como habían competido y lo divertido que fue aquello. Ya quedaba menos para el de este año y estaban deseosos de participar. Las muchachas a su vez, sentían curiosidad y deseaban escucharles en un escenario. Todos rieron el resto del camino entre eso y otras bromas más. Ninguno de los cuatro imaginaba siquiera la magnitud de los peligros que deberían enfrentar a su regreso. Nada sería ya lo mismo.


	14. Roy comienza a mostrarse extraño

Capítulo comienza a mostrarse extraño.

En la Guarida de la secta el Gran Sabio había convocado nuevamente a Valnak ante su presencia. Junto a los tres Maestres le esperaba con impaciencia. Por fin, el requerido apareció sin ninguna prisa.

-¡Ya era hora de que te dignases acudir!, hace más de media hora que te he llamado.- Le reprendió con irritación. -

\- Mis disculpas Gran Sabio, me entretuve un poco antes de venir aquí. - Sonrió el demonio de forma maliciosa. -

-¡Pues ya está bien de distracciones!, ha llegado el momento de despertar a Armagedon y debes hacerlo sin más dilación, Valnak.

\- Ya me he encargado de la primera fase de reactivación, pero el proceso es lento y debo completarlo. Ten en cuenta de que lleva latente mucho tiempo y el despertar será costoso. Eso sin contar el sello que le pusieron. - Argumentó el interpelado a su vez con tono paciente. -

\- Entonces no pierdas más el tiempo aquí. ¡Ve inmediatamente! - Ordenó su interlocutor con brusquedad.-

\- Lo que tú digas - repuso Valnak haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo.-

Reapareció en una apartada dependencia de la universidad que había decidido usar como centro de operaciones. El demonio permutó su uniforme por ropas humanas y su apariencia por la de un hombre joven de pelo rubio ceniza y ojos azules en tanto se decía.

-Dentro de poco habré completado la misión y cuando Armagedón esté del todo listo ya no tendremos que soportar las estupideces de ese ridículo Sabio, ¡maldito imbécil! Por la inutilidad de su gente nuestros intentos de dominar el universo han fracasado una y otra vez, pero pronto será distinto. Armagedón tiene el mayor poder que quepa imaginar. Sólo debo reactivarle para que tenga el control de ese cuerpo y seremos los amos del planeta. Y después, abriremos las puertas a nuestro señor. Ja, ja, ja, ¡ten un poco más de paciencia camarada y amigo! , dentro de poco volveremos a estar los dos unidos.

Y animado ante esa perspectiva puso en marcha su plan yendo a conversar con el técnico del equipo de baloncesto. Éste no esperaba una visita tan sorprendente, más cuando tras invitar a ese personaje a tomar asiento se identificó como el "ojeador" de un importante equipo en formación, añadiendo además que estaba interesado en uno de los jugadores del campus.

-¿Podría verle esta tarde cuando concluya su entrenamiento?- Preguntó al míster con tono afable y cortés.-

-¡Por supuesto! No se preocupe, ya se lo diré. - Añadió el entrenador todavía sorprendido y orgulloso de que uno de los suyos fuese objeto de tal interés. -

\- Preferiría que no supiera donde estoy y no hablar con él aun. - Rebatió Valnak argumentando con buen criterio. - No deseo ponerle nervioso y que fuerce su estilo. Usted lo comprenderá sin duda, a estas edades se alteran enseguida. - Explicó con suma amabilidad esbozando una amplia y cómplice sonrisa. -

\- No se preocupe, lo entiendo. - Afirmó el entrenador de igual modo añadiendo con curiosidad. - Por cierto ¿A qué equipo representa?

\- A los "Red Devils" - Repuso Valnak con patente y sarcástico sentido del humor, que obviamente su interlocutor no podía captar. -

-No lo he oído nombrar, quizás sea de las ligas comerciales menores.- Le comentó el míster que añadió sin embargo con manifiesta complacencia. - Muy bien.

\- Sí, pero este año haremos un gran equipo, se lo aseguro. – Y ese muchacho es la pieza que nos falta para ganar el campeonato. Ya lo verá, con él en nuestras filas, nadie nos podrá parar. – Se sonrió el demonio visiblemente divertido con aquella chanza que sólo podía comprender él. -

\- Esté por aquí el tiempo que quiera, amigo. - Replicó el míster que le observaba no sin sorpresa al oír aquellas palabras.-

\- Entonces estaré por aquí. Y le abordaré cuando lo considere oportuno, todo claro está, con su permiso.- Declaró el presunto ojeador. -

\- No hay problema. Hable con él cuando usted quiera. -Le aseguró el entrenador que no podía disimular ese orgullo que le producía el que uno de sus jugadores hubiera llamado la atención de una liga profesional. – Espero que haya buenas noticias.

-No lo dude ¿Podría darme algunos datos del muchacho?- Le preguntó Valnak.-

\- Si, como no. - Sonrió el míster sacando un archivador de una cercana estantería y abriéndolo para sacar una ficha que ofreció a su interlocutor. -

\- Vaya, así que se llama Robert Malden. - Comentó ese ojeador tan particular. - Muy bien, esto servirá para apoyar mi informe, se lo devolveré lo más pronto posible.

-¡Oh, no se preocupe!, tengo copias. Puede quedárselo si lo desea.- Le ofreció gentilmente el entrenador -.

\- No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco, en verdad me será muy útil. - Sonrió su interlocutor, que se fijó sobre todo en la foto que ilustraba el dossier repitiendo con satisfacción. – Muy, pero que muy útil…

-¿Y cuándo me comunicará su decisión final?- Quiso saber el técnico con una curiosidad apenas contenida, pretextando a renglón seguido. - Es que me gustaría darle la buena noticia al chico.

\- Tendré que informar a mis superiores para que decidan el caso. - Replicó Valnak con estudiada calma profesional. - Pero él lo sabrá pronto...

\- Muchas gracias. - Sonrió afablemente el entrenador, remachando en apoyo de su jugador. - Créame, es un buen muchacho y su mayor deseo es llegar a ese nivel que usted dice.

\- No dude de que lo logrará. Me ocuparé de eso. Quede usted bien. - Se despidió su contertulio. -

Valnak volvió a estrecharle la mano al míster que sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica, aunque simplemente sonrió sin darle importancia observando como aquel hombre salía de su despacho. El demonio se alejó satisfecho, repartiendo sonrisas a cualquiera que se le cruzase en el camino...

-Si no hubiera sido un demonio podría haber triunfado como relaciones públicas. Puedo ser tan amable como el que más, pero resulta que prefiero ser más cruel y sanguinario que ninguno. ¡Ja, ja!- Pensó lleno de sarcasmo y regocijo.-...

Pero a pesar del prometido silencio del míster las noticias volaron. En el pabellón, el objeto del interés de Valnak se disponía a entrenar con el resto de sus compañeros. Por suerte después del examen y los trabajos tendría unas semanas para preparar los partidos con tranquilidad. Estaba haciendo una rueda de entradas a canasta cuando uno de sus compañeros de equipo, Ozzy, se acercó a él apremiándole entre susurros.

-¡Roy, chico ven deprisa!, aquí hay un tipo que pregunta por ti, dice que te ha visto en acción y está interesado en hacerse con tus servicios.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó el interpelado con expresión de asombro. -

\- No le conozco, debe ser un ojeador. - Repuso su compañero encogiéndose de hombros. - Está con el entrenador en su despacho, y yo he oído algo de lo que hablaban, ve sin perder un segundo.

Su interlocutor le miró con gesto de escepticismo y esbozó una divertida sonrisa.

-¡Venga Ozzy que te conozco! - Repuso con manifiesta incredulidad. -

-¡Te lo juro por lo más sagrado, tío! esta vez no es ninguna broma. De veras.- Le aseguró éste una y otra vez. - Es más, no debería decírtelo pues ese tipo quería discreción, pero eres mi colega y no podía guardarte el secreto. Creo que es de un equipo profesional.

Roy conocía bien a Ozzy de años anteriores y a juzgar por su expresión y sus palabras o se había vuelto un magnífico actor o decía la verdad. Durante unos segundos batalló con sus sospechas y finalmente las venció, llevado por el deseo de que fuera cierto.

\- Ahora mismo voy.- Dijo finalmente y se fue directo hacia el despacho. -

Ojalá todo fuera en serio, pensaba, si era alguien de un equipo importante podría tener una oportunidad. Los sueños que le había inculcado su padre desde que era un niño estarían a un paso de cumplirse, pero debía ser paciente y tener la cabeza fría.

\- No te pongas nervioso - se dijo para tratar de tranquilizarse. – Que no note que estás muy interesado.

Pero el gozo de Roy se fue a un pozo, ese tipo se había ido antes de que él llegase. Había tocado a la puerta del entrenador después de permanecer indeciso durante unos segundos. Si ese hombre hubiese estado dentro él habría discurrido cualquier excusa para entrar y verle. Pero cuando el entrenador le indicó que podía pasar ya no estaba. Sin pelos en la lengua y lleno de impaciencia, el chico no tardó ni un segundo en preguntar ansiosamente.

-¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Qué quería de mí?

-¿Qué tipo, Malden?- Le inquirió el míster fingiendo ignorar a quién se refería. -

-¡Venga ya entrenador!- Añadió Roy visiblemente nervioso. - Ese que ha estado hablando con usted. ¿Preguntaba por mí, no? ¿A qué ha venido?

\- Pues a echarte una bronca como todos los que vienen a verte por aquí. - Repuso divertido el técnico.- ¿A qué iba a ser sino?

Y es que todavía le recordaba al chico el incidente con Bertie. Aunque al ver el gesto de decepción de Roy y como éste, cabizbajo, se daba la vuelta para irse, le detuvo con tono conciliador y admitió.

-Espera Malden, era una broma. Si, ha venido un tipo y me ha preguntado por ti.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y usted que le ha dicho? ¿Qué le ha preguntado él? – Exclamó el joven.-

Roy estaba bastante aturrullado, disparaba preguntas sin parar. Su entrenador comprensivo, aguardó durante unos segundos a que frenase aquel chaparrón y le hizo señas de que se callase con las manos.

\- Tranquilo muchacho, me ha dicho que te ha visto y está impresionado, luego me ha pedido datos sobre ti. Yo le he dado tu ficha técnica y te he recomendado, él respondió que tendrá que estudiarlo y consultar con sus superiores.

-¿Y por qué no habló conmigo?- Quiso saber el chico algo desconcertado. -

\- No lo sé - rezongó el entrenador quitándole importancia -, por lo que me dijo, supongo que no querrá descentrarte o darte falsas esperanzas. Aunque te diré una cosa, procura esforzarte al máximo, pues me advirtió que te estará observando sin que tú te enteres.

-¡Quiere verme jugar, claro! - exclamó Roy muy animado. - Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, señor, pero estoy algo perdido ¿Usted que me aconseja?...

\- Mira, lo único que puedo decirte es que juegues como siempre. Que es como él te habrá visto. Trata de ser tú mismo. Y es curioso. - Añadió el entrenador llevándose la mano al cogote. - Conozco a casi todos los ojeadores de equipos importantes y a éste nunca le había visto.

\- Pero no le dijo al equipo que representaba.- Inquirió Roy desconcertado. -

\- Creo que me dijo que a los "Red Devils" o algo así, no me suena ese equipo.

\- Ni a mi tampoco - acordó el chico sin siquiera llegar a pensar en el significado de ese nombre para conjeturar - debe ser nuevo, quizá de alguna división en expansión, por eso buscaran jugadores.

\- Si, algo de eso era. - Convino el míster haciendo memoria. - Sea lo que sea hijo, espero que des todo lo que tienes. ¡Anda!, ahora vete al entrenamiento.

\- Si señor, ¡esté seguro de que lo haré! - Asintió el muchacho que se dispuso a entrenar con muchas ganas. -

Así lo hizo y al terminar el entrenamiento se duchó e iba a marcharse a buscar a sus amigos para contárselo cuando Melanie se cruzó con él a la salida del campo.

\- Hola Roy. ¿Llevas prisa?- Le inquirió con un tono serio pero amable. -

\- Si Melanie, es que tengo que ir a ver a Tommy y las chicas. - Añadió de pasada.-

\- Si no te importa, ¿podríamos hablar un momento antes?- Le pidió ella con demasiada cortesía como para que se tratase de algo superfluo. -¡Por favor!

Su interlocutor se resistió mentalmente, quería contárselo todo a Tom a Bertie y a Connie cuanto antes. Pero la cara de Melanie no admitía aplazamiento y él le inquirió.

-¿Qué sucede? Te noto preocupada.

-¿Qué es eso que te corre tanta prisa, Roy?- Preguntó a su vez ella desviando momentáneamente la cuestión. -

Él se sorprendió de aquel giro tan brusco en la conversación, pero no pudo resistir el contárselo. Su compañera le escuchó atentamente y sonrió al final deseándole con sinceridad...

-¡Ojalá lo logres! , siempre ha sido tu mayor deseo.

\- Si y quiero que ellos lo sepan ¡Sobre todo Bertie!, siempre está diciendo que el baloncesto no era más que un deporte para pasar el rato y que debería estudiar más y jugar menos. ¡A ver qué dice ahora! - Comentó él con visible entusiasmo. -

-¿Te importa mucho lo que opine ella, no es verdad?- Le preguntó Melanie con la tristeza y el malestar reflejado en su mirada. -

Roy se sorprendió. Ese tono era muy raro en aquella chica, siempre risueña o provocadora, altanera e incluso demasiado presuntuosa, hasta enfadada, pero jamás tan decaída.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces preocupada. - Se interesó él. -

Ella no pudo por menos que desviar la mirada aunque sabía que la situación no podía posponerse más y le preguntó con voz queda.

\- Roy por favor, sé sincero conmigo. ¿Qué sientes tú por ella?

Era lo que menos se habría podido esperar y la pregunta cayó sobre él como un mazo. Tampoco sabía que decir. Si ni siquiera estaba seguro de la respuesta. O quizás sí que la conocía pero no se atrevía a admitirla.

\- No sé que decirte Melanie. Es mi compañera y una chica estupenda.- Pudo replicar dubitativamente.-

\- A mí no me engañas, te conozco bien. - Sonrió la chica tiñendo su ahora fingido jovial tono, con un poso de amargura para asegurar esta vez con dolida sinceridad - ¡Jamás te vi así con ninguna otra mujer, ni aun conmigo! Es triste tener que reconocerlo, pero es así.

\- La verdad, no sé qué contestarte. - Sonrió forzadamente él deseando zanjar esa incómoda cuestión, para proponer en un intento por salir del paso. - Mira, será mejor que hablemos de ese asunto después, ahora estoy muy liado. Compréndelo por favor, no me dicen todos los días que puedo llegar a ser profesional.

\- Lo entiendo.- Convino ella a duras penas. - ¡Pero dame una respuesta cuanto antes, por favor! Tengo que saberlo.

Su compañero tan sólo le replicó con un leve asentimiento y se marchó. Y Melanie supo a ciencia cierta que ya le había perdido. El muchacho pensó en aquello y realmente no era capaz de centrarse. No se había planteado algo así, normalmente hubiera podido usar el manido. "Nena sólo me importas tú, o "esa chica no significa nada, ya lo sabes", pero era incapaz de dar semejante respuesta. Aunque tampoco podía asegurar del todo lo contrario. Estaba muy confuso y encima se sumaba su ferviente deseo de triunfar. Mejor olvidar los líos sentimentales por ahora y centrarse solamente en esa buena noticia. Convino esto consigo mismo, cuando se topó con Tom y las chicas ellos estaban saliendo de la cafetería. Se lo contó a todos llevado por un entusiasmo irrefrenable, pero no quiso sin embargo aventurar nada más que especulaciones.

\- Bueno,- sonrió Beruche muy contenta por él pero templando ese sentimiento con fría cautela. - Espero que tengas mucha suerte Roy, en los estudios hay que apretarte mucho, aunque al baloncesto eres muy bueno y te esfuerzas como nadie. Tengo que reconocer que de eso no hay duda. Pero no te olvides del trabajo que tenemos que entregar mañana.

\- Gracias cubito, eso me hace muy feliz. ¿Lo ves?, no sólo es un juego tonto ¡Puede ser mi vida! -Afirmó él riéndose muy animado. - Y no lo olvidaré, mañana tendrás mi trabajo.- Afirmó levantado una mano a modo de juramento figurado.- Te lo prometo.

\- Estoy segura de que te ficharán - añadió Cooan que no quería ser menos y que también se alegraba mucho por él. -

-¡Claro amigo! y dentro de poco iremos a verte jugar en una gran liga. - Declaró Tom a su vez lleno de entusiasmo. - Aunque espero que nos regales las entradas, porque son muy caras. - Bromeó arrancando la sonrisa de su compañero. -

\- Descuidad, seréis mis invitados si algún día llegara a jugar en el Madison. - Les prometió. -

\- Bueno, pues vamos a celebrarlo. - Propuso jovialmente Cooan. -

\- No gracias, quiero decir, realmente me gustaría pero tengo que practicar un poco más. - Rehusó él ¡Gracias chicos! - Les dijo añadiendo con gran alegría y esperanza, - os aseguro que vuestro apoyo es muy importante para mí.

Llevado de la euforia besó a ambas chicas en las mejillas y dándole una palmada a Tom en la espalda se alejó rumbo a la cancha. Los demás se miraron y sonrieron. Beruche y Cooan sentían que sus corazones palpitaban rápidos y ambas compartían idéntico sentimiento de alegría por su amigo. Ojalá que lograse convertir su sueño en realidad como ellas habían hecho. Tom tampoco pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso. A todo eso, Roy entró en la, a esas horas desierta cancha, poniéndose a entrenar una vez más. Concentrado en sus tiros a canasta, no vio a ese hombre cerca de él. Estaba a pocos metros y le miraba, sonreía de forma extraña.

\- Debe de ser él. - Pensó al descubrirle, presentándose con entusiasmo, pese al vano intento de simular objetividad. - Hola, me llamo Roy Malden, mido seis pies y cuatro pulgadas, aunque con zapatillas estoy en las cinco. Juego de base o escolta y defiendo a conciencia, se me da bien robar balones. Además tengo muy buen tiro de tres.

Dicho esto se acercó al hombre que le miraba sin decir nada y le tendió la mano, éste se la estrechó sonriente y Roy se sorprendió del extraño calor que irradiaba y de la descarga eléctrica que le soltó.

\- Ya te conozco, sé todo lo que hace falta sobre ti. - Declaró pausadamente ese individuo. -

\- Espero que mi entrenador no haya sido demasiado duro conmigo - sonrió el muchacho de forma nerviosa. – Tampoco se crea todo lo que le haya dicho, ¡ja, ja!

\- Nada de eso, es más, tú eres la pieza que nos falta, la que andábamos buscando desde hace mucho tiempo. Contigo de nuestro lado seremos invencibles.- Le aseguró su interlocutor.-

\- Oiga, ¡que no es para tanto!,- rio modestamente Roy, incrédulo de lo que oía. - No sé en qué partido me habrá visto jugar pero tampoco soy una estrella.

\- Tú aun no conoces tu verdadero potencial, por eso estoy yo aquí, para que lo descubras.- Le contestó aquel tipo. -

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Es que debo entrenar más? ¿A que sí? - Inquirió cándidamente el chico.-

\- Algo así.- Sonrió ese tipo visiblemente divertido. -

-¡Déjeme que le haga una demostración! - le pidió él dirigiéndose hacia la pista, allí lanzó varios tiros a canasta encestándolos todos, después hizo varios mates. - ¿Qué le parece? - Quiso saber esperanzado. -

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! - la risa del hombre pronto se transformó en una histérica carcajada que retumbó por toda la cancha. Roy comenzó a sospechar algo extraño mirándole sorprendido.- ¡Eres un iluso! me parece que aún no intuyes de lo que estamos hablando en realidad, ¿Todavía no sabes quién soy yo, verdad?

-¿Debería de saberlo?- repuso éste cambiando su jovial tono por otro lleno de inquietud.- ¿Y si ese tipo pertenecía a una liga importante y se sentía ofendido de no ser reconocido? -

Pero entonces aquel individuo, con una refulgente mirada rojiza, sentenció.

\- Debo reconocer que me va a dar pena tener que despertarte, como humano eres muy gracioso. Me perderé una buena diversión, pero tú me lo agradecerás.

Y sin más dilación Valnak transformó su semblante postizo en el suyo habitual.

-¿Quién es usted? – Pudo preguntar un impactado Roy que se puso en guardia mientras el hombre no paraba de reír. - ¿No pertenece a ningún equipo de baloncesto, verdad? ¿Es otro de esos demonios?

Ante el asombro y horror del chico, el hombre se elevó en el aire y envolviéndose en una larga capa negra salida de ninguna parte cambió su atuendo por una armadura negra, con dos tridentes dibujados en cada hombro. Miró a su presa de arriba a abajo con pausada y teatral indiferencia para responder con ironía.

\- Si y no. Me presentaré, me llamó Valnak, pero no soy un demonio cualquiera, soy capitán de la Horda de demonios. ¡Y tú, estúpido, dentro de poco volverás a ser mi mejor camarada!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, maldito? ¿Acaso eres tú el que nos ha estado atacando durante todo este tiempo? ¿Eh? - Escupió Roy apretando los puños. -

-¡Pero qué listo eres! - se rio su interlocutor de forma burlesca. - No, no eres desde luego tan estúpido como pareces.

-¡No te dejaré hacerle nada a mis amigos! - Replicó decididamente el muchacho elevándose también en el aire. -

-¡Vaya, has dominado tú solo la técnica de vuelo! - Exclamó Valnak sorprendido para agregar con prepotente regocijo. - Impresionante, pero eso no te servirá de nada conmigo.

-¡Pero esto sí! - respondió Roy a la vez que le atacaba con un puñetazo. -

Valnak le esquivó con mucha facilidad golpeando a su adversario en el estómago, después le dio otro golpe en la espalda y lo lanzó contra el suelo. Aterrizó junto al muchacho que se dolía del ataque sin poder levantarse.

-¡Oh Roy, no me lo pongas tan difícil! Mira - Le dijo el demonio con un sorprendente tono cordial. -En realidad no es nada personal. Simplemente estás en un cuerpo que nos interesa, que pertenece a uno de mis mejores camaradas.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres. - Jadeó él consiguiendo levantarse al fin. -

\- Eso me lo imagino. Verás… - Le explicó Valnak con inusual paciencia. - Mi compañero y amigo Armagedón, un demonio de la cuarta jerarquía, habita en tu interior. Él es el legítimo propietario de ese cuerpo. Lo fue desde que tú naciste en este mundo. Nosotros te pusimos aquí para cumplir una importante misión. No hay otro destino para ti Roy, debes creer lo que te digo.

\- No tengo idea de lo que me hablas. Pero eso del destino ¡Eras tú!- Replicó su interlocutor poniéndose en guardia una vez más al recordar aquellas palabras de sus sueños. -

Pese a ello su antagonista no alteró su semblante confiado y siguió explicando con aplomo.

\- No estoy muy al tanto de todo, por lo que sé, hubo un error al traerte y luego ciertos entrometidos y una traidora miserable nos impidieron llegar a ti. Pero todo eso carece ya de importancia pues ha llegado la hora de que despiertes y cumplas con tu cometido.

-¿Qué cometido? ¡Debes estar mal de la cabeza! - Le espetó Roy.-

El joven se levantó tratando de golpearle una vez más sin lograrlo para sufrir un nuevo contraataque en forma de golpe contra su hígado que le dejó de rodillas frente al demonio.

\- Tienes el deber de ayudarme a franquear el paso de nuestro amo y sus legiones a esta dimensión, ¡imagínate un mundo dominado por los demonios! - Declaró éste con patente entusiasmo. - ¡Será algo grande, mataremos y esclavizaremos a todos los humanos y nadie lo podrá impedir!

-¡Jamás te lo permitiré! -Gritó el muchacho encorajinado.-

Y haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas para levantarse quiso atacar a su oponente, sin embargo Valnak sacó algo de su armadura y lo estrujó en su mano haciendo que su contrincante cayese al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Cuando el demonio abrió la mano mostró una arrebujada fotografía del chico, la que extrajo del dossier, que ahora alisó con mimo para añadir triunfante.

\- De veras, no deseo que acabes tan mal, Roy. No tengo nada personal contra ti. Ya te lo dije, hasta me caes simpático. Te ofrezco la posibilidad de rendirte. Deja que Armagedón te domine y tú vivirás en el fondo de este cuerpo. Podrás servirle y servirte de sus placeres.- Sentenció agregando condescendientemente. - Sin ir más lejos. Cuando dominemos el mundo, puedes tomar como concubina a esa chica que tanto te gusta. Y ella se someterá encantada al poder de la oscuridad, ya lo hizo una vez. ¡Está acostumbrada a ser una marioneta! - Sonrió el demonio con gesto lleno de regocijo. -

-¡Ni se os ocurra ponerle la mano encima, bastardos! ¡Os destrozaré con mis manos! - Escupió el interpelado llevándose entre tanto las manos al pecho y el estómago como si tratase de sujetar un dolor insoportable en tanto apenas sí podía balbucear.- No… os lo… permitiré.

No obstante, Valnak movió la cabeza con gesto indiferente replicando con desdén.

-¡Allá tú idiota!, serás poseído igualmente. Sólo quería hacértelo fácil. Lo cierto es que si luchas contra ello costará un poco más pero ya está en marcha. No te quepa duda, Armagedón acabará por dominarte tarde o temprano.

-¡Eso lo veremos! - Desafió su interlocutor lleno de furia conjeturando. - ¿Qué pasaría si me suicido antes de que lo consigas, maldito hijo de perra? ¿Moriría ese demonio conmigo?

Ahora su rival palideció visiblemente, no había previsto eso. Y aquel humano era lo bastante estúpido o quizás la palabra sería audaz, como para hacerlo ¡Eso daría al traste con todo! Y ese chico lo adivinó fijándose en su rostro y añadiendo con regocijo.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Qué le vamos a hacer Valnak! Creo que te veré en el Infierno de todos modos.- Sentenció arrastrándose hacia la salida dispuesto a cualquier cosa, pero el demonio se interpuso apretando la fotografía, Roy cayó entre gritos de dolor. -...

-¡Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo contigo! ¡Si no aceptas por las buenas será por las malas! ¡A mí igual me da! - Espetó Valnak, de su armadura sacó el pentáculo que había usado antes con Roy que refulgía ahora con un resplandor rojizo intenso. Su presa gritó nuevamente víctima de un agudísimo dolor mientras el demonio invocaba - ¡Signacula contriti sunt, liberare carcere!, ¡que se rompan los sellos y seas liberado de tu prisión, despierta Armagedón, yo te invoco!...

Roy chillaba cada vez más retorciéndose en el suelo como si algo dentro de él se desgarrara. Por fin se desmayó al no poder soportar por más tiempo el dolor. Valnak, riendo, volvió a levitar en tanto decía.

\- Ya está hecho, ahora sólo debo esperar a que despierte. Entonces volveré - desapareció con otra estruendosa carcajada dejando a su inerme víctima sola en el pabellón. -

Al cabo de un rato el chico despertó totalmente confuso, todo estaba tranquilo y no había ni rastro de aquel misterioso individuo. Apenas si recordaba nada de esa conversación. De hecho hubiese creído que sólo había sido una pesadilla si algo no le estuviera carcomiendo por dentro. Se puso en pie como pudo y volvió a su cuarto. Tom dormía, no le despertó, se acostó y trató de dormir también, quizás con descanso se le pasase aquello. Esa noche tuvo horribles pesadillas. Las que le martirizaban desde hacía tiempo se hacían ahora mucho más claras trayéndole recuerdos que creyó sepultados para siempre en su interior, batallas, matanzas y destrucción. Poco a poco algo se abría paso a través de su mente, de su alma, relegándole al olvido de su personalidad y el muchacho acabó tomando conciencia de su verdadero ser...

A la mañana siguiente Tom se despertó y como de costumbre se dispuso a hacer lo propio con su amigo, éste siempre se dormía. Pero, en aquella ocasión, la cama apareció perfectamente hecha y Roy no estaba. Al principio le extrañó, pero luego se sonrió, probablemente habría pasado la noche en la habitación de alguna chica o quizás en la cancha entrenando. Se fue a desayunar confiando en verle por allí.

Las dos hermanas se dirigían también a la cafetería cuando se encontraron con su compañero, los tres se sentaron a desayunar.

\- Oye Tom, ¿cómo es que no está Roy contigo?- Quiso saber Cooan algo sorprendida pues no era habitual. -

\- Debe de haberse levantado antes que yo,- sonrió éste. - No le he visto todavía.

\- A lo mejor está entrenando. Querrá estar listo para su prueba. - Aventuró la muchacha. -

\- Ese chico no tiene arreglo, ya se le ha olvidado que tenía que ayudarme con un resumen de literatura. ¡Mira que se lo avisé ayer! Seguro que no lo ha hecho. ¡Me va a oír cuando le encuentre! - Reprobó su hermana con enfado.-...

-¡Eh Roy!,- Cooan había visto a su compañero y le saludó con la mano, él se dirigió hacia allí sorprendiendo a Bertie a mitad de su discurso. -

-¡Hola Roy! , me sorprende que estés tan madrugador.- Sonrió sarcásticamente Tom.-

\- Sí - añadió Beruche - pero a mí no me sorprende que no me traigas tu parte del resumen ¡Qué cruz tengo contigo!, ¿pero que he hecho yo para merecerme a un compañero tan vago? - Remató con los brazos en jarras. -

-¿Te refieres a esto?- respondió el muchacho con un tono desacostumbradamente frío en él mientras sacaba de la mochila que llevaba a su espalda una carpeta con folios mecanografiados. - ¿Es esto lo que querías?

Bertie tomó la carpeta y en las manos y la abrió. Atónita pudo comprobar que todo el resumen estaba ahí, cabizbaja se disculpó.

\- Lo siento, esta vez te he juzgado mal...me he precipitado.

\- Es natural princesa - contestó Roy con una sonrisita irónica - siempre he estado haciendo el vago. Pero eso ya se ha terminado, ahora tengo un trabajo muy importante que hacer. Y además, te di mi palabra. Y nunca falto a ella. Al menos contigo…

Todos le miraron con cara de extrañeza, Sobre todo Beruche. ¿Por qué la llamaba así? Aunque entonces recordó aquella vez en el foso y sonrió, también Tom se percató de algo y dijo más despreocupado.

-¡Claro! , está relacionado con el hombre ese del equipo de baloncesto.

\- ¡Exacto!, has acertado - confirmó su interlocutor. -

-¡Así me gusta Roy! , que asumas tus responsabilidades, espero que te dure – declaró su compañera de banco con sincera aprobación. -

\- Puedes apostar a que sí - repuso él de forma glacial y con una mira torva. -

Bertie se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, normalmente ese comentario la habría hecho reír, pero notaba algo extraño en él. Ese no era el chico que conocía, pero pensó que se debería a que estaba nervioso por lo de la prueba por lo que no le concedió más importancia. Entraron en clase y ésta se desarrolló con un Roy en silencio, ni una broma, ni una risa, ni siquiera algún comentario intranscendente con los que solía tratar de entretenerles a ambos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le inquirió Beruche extrañada de aquel cambio de actitud. -

\- Estoy perfectamente,- fue la lacónica respuesta de él que no volvió a decir nada. -

Y eso que la clase estaba siendo bastante aburrida, pero ni siquiera Bertie podía imaginar lo que pasaría. De pronto, y sin causa aparente Roy se puso en pie ante el estupor de todos incluido el señor Palmer, el profesor de aquella hora, al momento éste reaccionó.

\- Señor Malden, ¿qué hace levantándose del sitio?, ¿es alguna broma de las suyas?,- risas sofocadas en el aula puesto que sus compañeros se temían algo parecido. - ¿Acaso no encuentra mi clase lo bastante interesante para usted? - Inquirió con ironía. -

\- Usted lo ha dicho - Sonrió Roy con suficiencia para declarar con indiferente frialdad. - Y no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Todo el mundo se quedó perplejo, la propia Beruche no podía creer lo que había escuchado y tiró de un brazo de su compañero mientras le musitaba.

\- Pero ¿qué dices? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

\- ¡Vaya! - repuso en tanto Palmer indignado por esa falta de respeto, excesiva incluso para aquel muchacho. - Quizá lo haría usted mejor.

\- Por supuesto - aseguró él al momento, encolerizando aún más al profesor. -

-¡Muy bien Malden, ya me tiene usted harto! - Espetó éste haciéndole un ademán con las manos para que saliera al estrado. - ¡Si es tan inteligente demuéstrelo de una vez, va a dar usted la clase! Si lo hace bien tendrá matrícula de honor, pero si no, le suspenderé sin opción a recuperación y ya sabe lo que eso significa, ¡será expulsado de la universidad!... ¿A ver qué le parece eso señor baladronadas? ¿Qué decide? Ya va siendo hora de que reciba una buena lección. - Le desafió concediendo no obstante un camino de retirada ante la gravedad de la situación. - Pero todavía puede sentarse y disculparse y olvidaré este incidente.

No obstante Roy se rio ante el asombro de todos, Beruche a la desesperada le volvió a susurrar

-¡Por lo que más quieras, pide disculpas y siéntate! ¿No ves que te estás jugando tu futuro?

-¿Disculparme? Pero si he dicho la verdad - contestó el chico entre malévolas risas. - ¡Ahora verás! - Le sonrió a la atónita muchacha y salió a la pizarra preguntándole jovialmente al profesor - ¿qué tema quiere que le explique? Por favor, - añadió con una forzada voz entre paternal y melosa - que merezca la pena y no sea una charla ridícula como la suya.

-¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? - Chilló Palmer fuera de sí, abriendo el libro del temario por el final -¡Se ha cavado su fosa aquí Malden! - Sentenció para añadir señalando una página del libro. - La Teoría matemática del Caos. Explique eso y lo quiero perfecto.

\- Un momento señor. - Terció Tom levantándose también con el semblante pálido como el resto de la clase en la que no se movía ni una mosca. - No hemos estudiado eso, él no puede sabérselo, ¡por favor! , pídale un tema del principio del curso al menos.

-¡Cállese señor Rodney y siéntese! , su compañero se jacta de ser mejor maestro que yo, ¡qué lo demuestre! O sino que se atenga a las consecuencias.- Replicó inflexiblemente el profesor. -

Tom no tuvo otra opción que obedecer mirando a su compañero entre atónito y muy preocupado. El resto de la clase estaba alucinado, por no decir asustado. La misma Melanie no acertaba a comprender que demonios estaba haciendo Roy y le observaba con inquietud. Pudiera tener quizás que ver con eso del ojeador. Pero ese muchacho nunca se comportaría así. Sólo Roberts movía la cabeza con una media sonrisa pensando cuan estúpido era ese chico. ¡Se acababa de expulsar sólo! Nadie podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Tom por su parte seguía mirándole bastante apurado, pero su amigo le sonrió y le dijo sin demostrar ninguna preocupación.

\- Tranquilo, esa teoría es mi favorita. No la ha podido escoger mejor. – Y sin más dilación se hizo una tiza y comenzó diciendo para asombro de todos. -

 **-"** La Teoría del caos es la denominación popular de la rama de las matemáticas, la física y otras ciencias que trata ciertos tipos de sistemas dinámicos muy sensibles a las variaciones en las condiciones iniciales. Pequeñas variaciones en dichas condiciones iniciales pueden implicar grandes diferencias en el comportamiento futuro, imposibilitando la predicción a largo plazo. Esto sucede aunque estos sistemas son en rigor determinísticos, es decir; su comportamiento puede ser completamente determinado conociendo sus condiciones iniciales"… (Fragmento extraído de la Wikipedia)

Beruche le escuchaba sin poder creerlo. ¡Aquél no podía ser su compañero! Durante todo este tiempo que habían estado juntos había llegado a conocerle bien y el que hablaba desde luego podía parecerse a Roy pero no lo era en absoluto. Ella además sentía algo desde que le viese esa mañana. Una especie de frío, de oscuridad cuando le miraba, y se estremeció sin poderlo evitar. Aquello le recordaba demasiado a su vida pasada en Némesis cuando todos estaban dominados por el terrible poder del Sabio.

-¡Oh Dios! Que no sea lo que estoy imaginando.- Pensó horrorizada.-

Entre tanto el chico seguía escribiendo numerosas y complicadas fórmulas y ante el asombro del profesor Palmer y de toda la clase su explicación fue magistral. Tras exponer las aplicaciones útiles de esa teoría en el campo de la meteorología, economía y otras ciencias, sentenció.

-"Se aproxima una crisis de percepción. La complejidad del mundo ha llevado al ser humano a simplificar la realidad. A abstraer la naturaleza para hacerla cognoscible y, tristemente, a caer en la trampa de la dualidad. Bien y mal, objetivo y subjetivo, arriba y abajo. Muchos científicos ya han renunciado a la ilusión del orden para dedicarse al estudio del caos, que acepta al mundo tal y como es, una imprevisible totalidad ". (Fragmento de una página web, . no es mío) Amigos, concluyo diciendo que el Caos es un universo en sí mismo. En realidad es el verdadero universo y el que dominará a todos los demás. Pronto, muy pronto llegará el verdadero reino del Caos y el Fantasma de la Muerte el Príncipe de las Tinieblas se adueñará de todo. Para volver a sumir el Cosmos en la Nada original. Chaos Dominus mundi. - Aseveró dándole la tiza al asombrado profesor mientras le decía con sarcasmo. - ¿Tiene alguna pregunta? Espero haberlo explicado en términos asequibles para usted.

Beruche y Cooan sintieron escalofríos, eso del Fantasma de la Muerte les era demasiado familiar como para olvidarlo ¡Aquel fue el poder oculto que llevó a la destrucción a los habitantes de su mundo y los controló por medio del Sabio!

-¡Es increíble, increíble! - Musitó Palmer que no salía de su asombro al igual que el resto de la clase cuyos integrantes no dejaban de mirarse unos a otros atónitos. -

-¡Entonces cumpla con su palabra! ¡Un pacto es un pacto! - Le exigió Roy con sequedad. -

\- Tiene usted matrícula de honor, ya puede irse si lo desea.- Admitió el derrotado profesor sin poder dejar de mirar esas fórmulas, demasiado complicadas incluso para él mismo. -

\- Muy bien, porque yo, un prominente miembro del Círculo del Conocimiento y la Ciencia, estoy muy ocupado para perder el tiempo con estas tonterías. - Replicó altaneramente y sin decir más, salió de la clase. -

Palmer no se sintió bien después de aquello y dio por concluida la hora. Cuando los demás salieron comentando lo sucedido entre ellos, Beruche, Tom y Cooan fueron en busca de Roy. Le encontraron sentado en un banco, indiferente y con una media sonrisa siniestra adornando su rostro. Bertie iba a decirle algo, cuando Melanie se interpuso adelantándose.

-¡Oh Roy! , esto sí que no lo esperaba de ti, ¡eres un genio! - Comentó admirada. -

\- Claro que lo soy - repuso él con una fría sonrisa - y aun no sabes ni la mitad, ¿recuerdas que prometí darte una respuesta? -

-¿Lo harás?- Inquirió ella esperanzada. -¿Cuál es?...- Quiso saber no sin cierto temor. -

\- Ésta, nena – rio él que la tomó entre los brazos y la besó apasionadamente ante la sorprendida mirada de todos. -

Melanie estaba muy feliz, parecía que Roy había vuelto a ser suyo, pero el beso se prolongaba demasiado y ya le faltaba el oxígeno, se separó y le dijo entre jadeos aunque con una sonrisa, creyendo que todo se debía a la pasión del muchacho hacia ella.

\- Vaya, Roy, ya es suficiente. No puedo respirar. ¿No pretenderás ahogarme?

-¿Y qué importa?- sonrió nuevamente él. - Disfruta mientras puedas y así morirás de una forma muy agradable. No como el resto…

La muchacha se sobrecogió al escucharle, aquello no sonó a broma, su mirada y su tono eran muy fríos y terribles. De pronto y sin que ella pudiera ni hacer amago de apartarse Roy la aferró del cuello y la atrajo hacia sí besándola nuevamente y esta vez fue algo horrible. Su boca quemaba y ella trataba desesperadamente de soltarse con espasmos frenéticos. A la vez que él la manoseaba descaradamente llegando hasta sus partes más íntimas para horror del resto de los alumnos.

-¡Ya basta Roy!- intervino Tom realmente atónito y asustado.- Incluso como broma pesada es más que suficiente.

El interpelado la soltó entonces, lanzándola al suelo con desprecio. Melanie se incorporó como pudo entre jadeos entrecortados por recobrar la respiración y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?.. - chilló ella entre furiosa y asustada - ¡Casi me matas!

-¿Y qué?,- rio Roy de una forma tan siniestra que todos se sobrecogieron, más cuando sentenció. - ¡No me sirves para nada! ¡Todo lo que quería de ti ya lo tengo!

-¡Eres un cerdo!- le chilló ella sintiéndose humillada y sobre todo muy asustada. - Nunca creí que fueras así ¡No quiero volver a verte!

\- Mira tú que lástima.- Sonrió él para añadir como si de un latigazo se tratase. - ¡Y tú eres sólo una zorra!, te pavoneas y te portas como una vulgar ramera y te he tratado como a tal. ¿Crees que para mí eres otra cosa? Tienes suerte de que tenga otros asuntos más importantes que atender. Pero no te preocupes, cuando acabe con mis obligaciones ya me ocuparé de ti más tarde.

Melanie quiso replicar pero la mirada helada de él, llena de perversidad, la paralizaba. Sólo pudo sollozar y salir corriendo presa de un ataque de nervios, los compañeros de Roy se apartaron muy asustados. Sólo Roberts que acababa de llegar hasta allí y presenció las últimas escenas, se acercó hacia él visiblemente furioso. Aquella había sido la gota que colmaba y muy de sobra, el vaso de su paciencia. La oportunidad que esperaba para ajustarle las cuentas. Aunque ni siquiera en sus peores pensamientos había llegado a imaginar que ese tipo cometiese un atropello semejante, lo que era seguro es que pagaría por ello. Malcolm estaba mucho más que furioso, pero aun así, no quería provocar una refriega que pudiera expulsar a ambos y se plantó ante ese tipo con un amenazador ultimátum, conminándole por medio de un atronador grito.

-¡Malden, te voy a matar, eres un cerdo! Ahora mismo vas a ir a disculparte con ella o...

-¿O qué?- preguntó Roy con indiferencia y una mirada altanera. -

-¡O te partiré la cara aquí mismo! - .Bramó éste temblando de furia. -

La verdad es que Roberts daba miedo sólo de verle, sobre todo en ese estado de ira. Cuando se enfadaba nadie se atrevía a acercársele. En alguna ocasión había mandado al hospital a alguien y sólo por golpes fortuitos en el campo. Solía ser un tipo tranquilo aunque pareciera lo contrario pues era propenso a irritarse con facilidad. Con Roy jamás había terminado por congeniar, no obstante nunca le había retado a pesar de todo. Normalmente se controlaba y no pasaba de un aparente enfado y algunos gritos. Pero ahora, realmente enfurecido y fuera de sus casillas a causa del terrible maltrato que su compañero había dispensado de Melanie, ¡cualquiera sabía que sería capaz de hacer! Con un sólo puñetazo parecía poder partir una mesa en dos. Tom, muy asustado por su amigo, se interpuso tratando de calmarle.

\- Tranquilo Roberts no es necesario llegar a esto. Seguro que Roy se disculpará. Tampoco yo comprendo cómo ha podido portarse así, tiene que haber un motivo...

Pero el gigante, por esta vez ajeno a razones, le apartó de un manotazo como si fuera un muñeco.

\- Tú no te metas en esto Rodney, esto no va contigo, no tengo nada en contra tuya. Pero si le defiendes aténte a las consecuencias.- Amenazó colérico. -

-¡Eres un payaso! - escupió Roy echando más leña al fuego para horror de los demás. - No me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos. Será mejor que te vayas a consolar a esa zorra de Melanie, si eres lo bastante hombre como para poder hacerlo. ¿O quieres que lo haga yo? Sé lo que le gusta y ya estoy acostumbrado.- Remarcó con una sonrisa burlona pasándose una mano por la entrepierna.-

Esto fue demasiado para Roberts, ciego de ira arremetió sin pensar contra su rival. Incluso apartó hasta a tres chicos que traban de sujetarle como si nada, lanzándolos a varios metros contra el suelo. Pero cuando envió su puño contra su objetivo éste se lo sujetó con una mano sin ningún esfuerzo aparente.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿se te ha ido la fuerza? ¿Es éste el paladín de la agraviada doncella? -¡Ja, imbécil! - Se burló su rival con sonrisas irónicas y despectivas. -¡No eres más que un estúpido!- le escupió con la voz cargada de insultante menosprecio. -

Su oponente estaba asombrado, pese a su rabia y su fuerza no era capaz de moverle ni un centímetro. Era como si ese otro le paralizase sólo con la mirada, pero desgraciadamente éste no se conformó con eso. Golpeó a Roberts en el estómago con una fuerza tal que le hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo. Después le agarró de un brazo y se lo partió, el chico cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Sin mostrar la más mínima misericordia, Roy le pateó y como si de un pelele se tratase le levantó en vilo con una mano sujetándole por el cuello sin que los aterrados chicos y chicas de los alrededores que presenciaban tan dantesca escena pudieran ni moverse por temor a un trato semejante.

-¡Vas a morir, estúpido!, eso te enseñará a plantarme cara.- Le siseó poniendo los pelos de punta a su adversario.-

Sólo Beruche fue capaz de intervenir implorándole horrorizada.

-¡Basta por favor, le vas a matar, déjale Roy! ¿Qué te ocurre?..

Él la miró fijamente, sus ojos parecían reflejar ahora una lucha interna, soltó a Roberts que cayó al suelo semi inconsciente por la paliza. Después se llevó las manos a la cabeza y chilló en un tono que sonaba como el suyo habitual pero profundamente aterrado.

-¡Dios mío!, ¿Qué me está ocurriendo? No puedo con él, no puedo...

La mayoría de sus compañeros se apartaron dominados por el asombro y el terror. Roy recorría el perímetro de sus rostros con su propio semblante desencajado. No quería hacer daño a nadie pero no era capaz de dominar a aquella bestia que se agitaba en su interior. De hecho esta protesta había sido casi el último coletazo de su voluntad. Sólo pudo huir, salió corriendo de allí, Beruche, Tom y Cooan fueron los únicos que le siguieron, alcanzándole en una sala contigua, nadie más se atrevió a ir. Cuando le vieron Roy estaba arrodillado en el suelo chillando de dolor. Bertie, con visible espanto y preocupación, se llegó junto a él.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? - Le preguntó muy asustada.-

-¡Quiere apoderarse de mí!, no le dejes por favor, ¡no le dejes! , ninguno de vosotros escapará con vida si lo consigue.- Aulló Roy con el rostro descompuesto por la desesperación. - ¡Tengo mucho miedo, ayúdame por favor!

-¿Quién? ¿Un demonio?- Inquirió la muchacha visiblemente angustiada. - ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?..

-¡Mi cabeza va a estallar, sólo veo cosas horribles! ¡Ayudadme os lo suplico! - Repetía él entre sollozos de impotencia. -

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Le preguntaban ahora todos sus amigos tan desesperados como perdidos e impotentes. -

\- Sólo el amor verdadero podrá salvarme. El amor y la amistad...- Jadeaba como si no pudiera respirar, apenas si pudo susurrar - noto que se apodera de mi alma, debéis escapar de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¡Marchaos os lo suplico!

-¡No, no te abandonaremos! - gimió Bertie abrazándose a él. - ¡Debes luchar contra lo que sea que te está haciendo daño!

\- Nunca te dejaremos sólo. - Añadió Cooan, pese a todo temblando de miedo y abrazada por Tom que también estaba muy asustado. -

Su pobre compañero poco a poco dejó de jadear, se cubría la cara con las manos y no se le veía el rostro, por fin hubo silencio, parecía más tranquilo. Beruche, confiando en que esa crisis hubiera pasado, le susurró con cariñosa preocupación...

-¿Roy?.. ¿Estás mejor?- No hubo respuesta. - ¿Roy cómo te sientes?

Por fin escucharon algo, una risa sarcástica y un extraño tono de voz que respondió dejándoles helados. -

\- Estoy muy bien, hacía muchos siglos que no me encontraba tan de maravilla como ahora...

Y sin previo aviso se soltó de su compañera arrojándola al suelo de un manotazo. Entonces se levantó, pero no era el mismo, sus ojos centelleaban con un tono rojizo, su gesto estaba descompuesto con un rictus de locura y nuevamente rio, pero era una carcajada horrenda que retumbó por toda la sala. Bertie y los demás retrocedieron atónitos y aterrados.

\- Roy, ¿qué te ocurre? ¡Contesta por favor! ,- le pidió Tom a media voz, producto del miedo. -

\- Nos estás asustando mucho - balbuceó Cooan que ayudó a incorporarse a su paralizada hermana.-

Y el que creían su amigo se encaró a ellos y tras esbozar una sardónica sonrisa teñida de perversidad sentenció con una voz gutural que les heló la sangre a todos.

-¡Roy Malden ha muerto! - ¡Yo soy Armagedón el destructor de mundos, capitán de la Horda demoniaca y vuestro final, miserables humanos ja, ja, ja, ja!

Ninguno de los tres podía moverse, todos estaban petrificados por el terror que invadía sus mentes y almas, sólo la demoniaca risa de Armagedón se escuchaba en medio de un sepulcral silencio.


	15. Armagedón

Capítulo ón.

Todos le contemplaban estáticos, aterrorizados, incapaces de moverse. Aquel extraño en el cuerpo de su compañero les dirigía unas miradas llenas de perversa satisfacción y desprecio. El primero en reaccionar fue Tom que se dirigió con tono calmado y conciliador hacia el que creía aun su amigo.

-¡Vamos Roy!, tranquilízate ¿qué te pasa? ¿Podemos ayudarte?..

Armagedón le miró con regocijo, sólo se limitó a mover una mano y el chico sintió una invisible fuerza que le lanzó contra la pared aplastándole contra ella.

-¿Estás sordo? - Replicó el demonio mostrando en sus ojos aquel fulgor rojizo. -

-¿Quién eres tú? - Intervino Cooan espantada. - ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a Roy?

-¡Me estoy cansando de repetirlo! ¿Los humanos sois todos tan estúpidos? - Siseó su interlocutor visiblemente irritado. -

Tom se rehizo y se encaró con él. Comentándoles a las chicas.

-¡Ya lo tengo! , si le ha poseído uno de esos demonios tendremos que expulsarlo. Si le pego fuerte saldrá de su cuerpo.

-¡Es verdad! Suelen hacer eso.- Convino Cooan llevada por el optimismo. -

Pero Armagedon movió la cabeza y sonrió displicentemente cuando Tom se aproximó hacia él adoptando una postura de combate declarando.

\- Lo siento amigo, no me gusta tener que hacer esto, pero es por tu bien.

El demonio no se preocupó de esquivarle y su oponente le golpeó en el estómago con dos puñetazos que sin embargo no le inmutaron. El chico optó por un encadenamiento de ataques, con patadas y puñetazos varios que fueron igualmente inútiles, hasta que su adversario tomó la iniciativa apartándole de un manotazo con el que le derribó.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Eres un miserable gusano. – Se burló Armagedón. - Pero esto es divertido. Dime ¿qué harías por tu amigo? ¿En serio serías capaz de enfrentarte a mí para salvarle? - Le preguntó con siniestra curiosidad.-

Su oponente se incorporó repitiendo su postura de lucha y espetó.

-¡Ya lo has visto! Estoy dispuesto a liberar a Roy y para eso haré lo que sea. Saldrás de él de un modo u otro.

Y volvió a golpear con cada vez más saña, pero el demonio apenas si giraba su cabeza o se encogía levemente al ritmo de los embates.

\- Quiero que nos devuelvas a nuestro amigo. ¡Déjale en paz y márchate de aquí! - Repetía el muchacho casi al borde del agotamiento, en tanto las chicas añadían a su vez. -

\- Por favor, resiste Roy. - Le pedía Cooan.-

-¡Tienes que liberarte! – le gritaba Beruche. -

\- Me temo que eso es imposible, ya os he dicho que vuestro amigo está muerto. - Respondió Armagedón ahora con visible regocijo.-

-¡Maldito bastardo! - gritó Tom que le atacó con otros dos puñetazos que tampoco hicieron mella alguna en su oponente.-

Armagedón reaccionó por fin, alargando con inusitada velocidad uno de sus brazos y sujetando a su rival del cuello, levantándolo dos palmos del suelo.

-¡Pobre patético y estúpido humano! - Sentenció con falsa condescendencia. - ¿Piensas que puedes vencerme? ¿Eh? Miserable, verás, creo que no me he explicado con la suficiente claridad. Pero ahora seré más directo.

Tom trataba de liberarse de esa presa en su garganta usando ambas manos y empleando todas sus fuerzas, pero era incapaz de hacerla ceder. Ya casi no podía respirar. Cooan acudió en su ayuda e intentó abrir las manos del demonio implorándole a la vez.

\- Roy por favor, ¡reacciona!...

Pero Armagedón la apartó con una invisible energía mientras añadía regocijándose al hacerlo en tanto explicaba.

\- Hay una pequeña diferencia entre los otros demonios y yo. Ellos sí que poseyeron a los humanos que los albergaban y por ello pudisteis expulsarles de un modo tan simple. Pero yo he morado en este cuerpo desde que nació en esta encarnación. Roy y yo somos parte de la misma esencia. Para mí ha sido únicamente una fachada, un escudo que me ha permitido desarrollarme hasta alcanzar mi máximo potencia .Ja, ja, ja,...

Aquellas palabras dejaron heladas a las chicas. Tom tampoco quería creerlo pero bastante tenía con intentar respirar.

\- Por mucho que me pegues nunca saldré de mi cuerpo, ¡idiota! Haría falta mucho más poder del que tú tienes para lograr eso.- Concluyó su enemigo siseando con sumo desprecio a la par que lanzando al chico contra la pared de forma tan violenta que le dejó inconsciente a consecuencia del duro impacto mientras Armagedón siseaba. - ¡Solo eres basura! No me merece la pena ni matarte.

Cooan atendió a su malparado compañero tratando de reanimarle mientras Beruche a la desesperada intentaba hacer aflorar lo que pudiera quedar de su amigo.

\- Por favor, Roy, lucha contra él, sé que estás ahí.

Entonces el demonio la miró fijamente y ella sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, conocía esa mirada. Armagedón sonrió y le inquirió con tinte de burlesco interés.

-¿No nos hemos visto antes? Conozco tu cara, déjame pensar,... ¡claro! – Recordó con una pérfida sonrisa. - Fue hace tiempo, o mejor dicho será. En Némesis, tú eras una de las enviadas del Sabio. Tú y esa otra de ahí.- Señaló a Cooan que también estaba anonadada. -

-¿Tú?- balbuceó Beruche recordando también. - ¡Eras tú el que me miró aquella vez, ese soldado enmascarado del yelmo negro!

-¡Muy lista! - rio Armagedón agregando. – Veréis. La Luna Negra estaba mediatizada por nosotros. Todos vosotros, ¡estúpidos!, estabais bajo nuestro control. Sólo erais nuestras marionetas, cuya única misión era la de servir a nuestros propósitos. Como este patético humano que me albergaba en su cuerpo.

-¡Pero ya no es así!- Chilló Bertie entre lágrimas. - ¡Ya no somos marionetas!, somos libres de vosotros, tenemos nuestro propio destino y Roy también lo tendrá ¡Le liberaremos!

-¡Nosotros le salvaremos!- secundó Cooan con toda su determinación. -

\- Pobrecitas idiotas. No hay destino para vosotras. - Se burló el demonio moviendo la cabeza y enarbolando una siniestra sonrisa para exponer. - Nosotros dominaremos la Tierra. Con mi fuerza, que es ahora inmensa y la de mis camaradas demonios, arrasaremos este miserable planeta y ninguno de vosotros lo podrá impedir. ¿Acaso crees que ahora lo harás mejor que en el bosque de Rarel? ¡Oh, cuanto lo lamento por ti, princesa! - Retó con tono de sorna dirigiéndose a Beruche. – Una guardiana de la Tierra tan ingenua como patética.

Ella le miró sin comprender aunque estaba confusa y es que por alguna razón ese nombre le decía algo. Le era vagamente familiar, pero no recordaba el porqué. Aunque sus disquisiciones fueron interrumpidas por su hermana.

-¡Os derrotaremos!, del mismo modo que escapamos de vuestro control. ¡Ya lo hicimos una vez y las guerreras de la justicia nos ayudarán! - entonó sentenciando con toda la rotundidad que pudo reunir y una mirada llena de desafío. - Nunca os lo permitirán, pudieron detenernos a nosotros…

\- ¡Pues vaya una cosa! – La interrumpió otra voz, aquella que les amenazara hacía unos días, sentenciando no sin desprecio. - Por derrotar a una miserable basura como vosotras y vuestro ridículo príncipe. Contra nuestro poder no tendrán nada que hacer.

\- Esa voz - reconoció Armagedón sonriendo. - Valnak. ¿Eres tú?..

El aludido apareció a su lado y repuso jovialmente también.

-¡Pues claro camarada! , recuerda que te lo prometí y no falto a mi palabra. Al menos con quien me comprometo en nombre del Averno.

\- Me alegro mucho de volver a verte. - Repuso su compañero y ambos se estrecharon las manos para horror de las chicas. - Entre tú y yo conquistaremos este planeta. Nada ni nadie se nos opondrá.

\- Bueno, quizás estas dos nos den algo de guerra.- Opuso humorísticamente Valnak señalando a las chicas que se miraron asustadas. - Acabemos con ellas de una vez.- Propuso con regocijo.-

Cooan sostenía al inconsciente Tom, muy inquieta por él y Beruche los cubría a ambos, pese al temor que las embargaba quisieron tomar ejemplo de sus amigas. Recordando el valor de éstas plantaron cara a esos dos terribles seres sin retroceder. Aunque fue Armagedón el que, burlándose con una mueca de desprecio, replicó.

-¿Ellas? ¡No me hagas reír Valnak!,- y moviendo la cabeza añadió jocoso - no...tengo una idea mejor. Dejemos que avisen a sus amiguitas las guerreras. Que vean como las aniquilamos, como destrozamos su mundo y esclavizamos a su raza. Luego ya nos ocuparemos de ellas y de su traición de algún modo particularmente doloroso. Hasta entonces, que pasen sus últimos días con esa angustia…

\- Si - convino su interlocutor visiblemente animado - ¡Es una estupenda idea! Tú siempre has sido más teatral que yo para esas cosas. Pero ahora tenemos que irnos, hay que informar al Gran Sabio. Aunque, no puedes presentarte así vestido, no sería propio de tu categoría, amigo mío.

Dicho y hecho, con un gesto de sus manos emitió un rayo hacia Armagedón que sufrió un cambio en su vestimenta. La ropa deportiva que llevaba se transformó en una armadura idéntica a la de Valnak. Con los mismos distintivos de grado.

\- Muchas gracias - dijo éste observando complacido su atuendo. - Me es muy grato disponer de nuevo de mi uniforme de combate.

En ese momento un grupo de chicos atraídos por el jaleo se acercaron allí. Todos quedaron pasmados de incredulidad por lo que veían. Valnak, observándoles despectivamente, les dirigió unas ondas hipnóticas. Al grito de…

-¡Vosotros miserables humanos!, no habéis visto nada ni recordaréis nada de nosotros cuando nos marchemos. Pero vosotras si, lo recordaréis todo muy bien. Y nos aseguraremos de que no lo olvidéis nunca. Al menos durante el poco tiempo que os quede. – Sonrió triunfalmente dedicando una sádica miraba a Cooan y Beruche que las dejó paralizadas de horror. – Ya nos veremos…

Los demás chicos se habían quedado inmóviles como en una fotografía bajo la sugestión del demonio que instó a su colega.

-Vámonos Armagedón, tenemos una importante misión que cumplir.

Ambos desaparecieron y todos los muchachos volvieron a la normalidad, al no ver nada extraño a sus ojos se disgregaron por los pasillos. Sólo alguno preguntó que le ocurría a Tom, pero éste recobró el sentido enseguida y las chicas alegaron un resbalón sin importancia. No querían complicar más las cosas con una historia que posiblemente nadie creería.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?, ¿dónde está Roy?- Preguntó el chico aun aturdido. -

-¡Se lo han llevado Tom! - Repuso Cooan que sollozó desalentada. -

-¡No hemos podido hacer nada! - Agregó su hermana enjugándose las lágrimas de impotencia y desolación que le azotaban el rostro. – ¡No pudimos salvarle!

Cuando recobraron una precaria calma, las chicas le explicaron todo excepto lo relativo a ellas mismas. Le ayudaron a llegar a su habitación y él se tumbó en la cama. Estaba agotado y maltrecho. Entre Beruche y Cooan le pusieron hielo en las contusiones que tenía y le arroparon. Una vez se aseguraron de que estaba mejor se fueron dejándole descansar y corrieron al primer teléfono que encontraron…

En Japón, en la casa de Ami, las chicas estaban estudiando y comentando los extraños sucesos que les habían acaecido a ellas. Nuevos misterios producto de quién sabe qué clase de adversarios. Al menos en la parte norte del país, en la zona de las guerreras del sistema solar exterior se había detectado otra amenaza. Por fortuna esta vez solo se trataba de una especie de sonda. Pero indudablemente provenía del espacio exterior y era de tecnología alienígena. Además, hacía apenas unas horas otro de esos demonios hizo acto de presencia en Tokio. En un principio le tocó a Minako en solitario. La muchacha caminaba junto con Artemis discutiendo algunos asuntos del día a día cuando escuchó gritos que provenían de un parque cercano, sin dudarlo se ocultó entre unos árboles del mismo y se transformó en Guerrera Venus. Al llegar a la carrera hacia la fuente de esa agitación observó a un hombre, vestido de operario de teléfonos, sostener a una pequeña de apenas siete años que chillaba aterrada, en tanto sus padres y el resto de los presentes miraban dominados por el temor.

-¡Ja, ja!- se reía aquel tipo, sujetando a la cría por el cuello.- Vamos a celebrar la llegada del destructor de mundos con un hermoso sacrificio.

-Chicas. Venid, deprisa.- Les pidió Minako a sus compañeras vía transmisor.-

Entre tanto optó por aproximarse cautelosamente hacia ese individuo. El tipo ahora había salido corriendo en dirección a lo profundo del parque. Logró despistar a sus perseguidores, tras haber arrojado una especie de rayo de energía oscura que levantó un tremendo vendaval. Por fortuna Venus pudo rastrearle con ayuda de Artemis. Los dos llegaron a tiempo de ver horrorizados, como ese sujeto dejaba a una ahora inconsciente pequeña sobre una losa de piedra. Aquel tipo había sacado una daga y estaba dispuesto a clavarla en su víctima…

-¡Venus Love chain! – Invocó Minako arrojando su cadena con la que logró arrebatar el arma a su enemigo.-

Éste se giró hacia ella con unos ojos rojos plenos de odio, y siseando.

-¡Maldita entrometida! ¿Quién eres?..

-Soy la Guerrera del Amor, la belleza y la Justicia, Guerrera Venus, y en nombre de Venus te castigaré.- Replicó ella adoptando su característica pose.-

Aunque para su sorpresa ese hombre rio de forma estruendosa. Al poco una espesa humareda negra salió de él condensándose en la forma de un demonio. Era tan horrible que a Minako el corazón casi le dio un vuelco. Parecía una especie de ser mitológico, como la Medusa, cabeza llena de tentáculos y una faz grotesca, hinchada y verdosa, con terribles dientes en forma de aguja. Su cuerpo era alargado, con brazos como sarmientos, y vestía una especia de sayal de color terroso.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado! - Le advirtió un horrorizado Artemis a su amiga.-

-Tenemos que apartarle de la niña.- Le contestó su compañera, que, pese al sentimiento de repulsión y temor que sentía al ver aquello, pensaba más en la seguridad de la pequeña.- Ayúdame.

-¡Wariaog! – Aullaba ese espantoso ser que, sin más miró fijamente a su enemiga.-

Ésta se apartó rodando por el suelo y al instante de los ojos de ese demonio brotaron sendos rayos que literalmente petrificaron dos árboles que estaban tras la sailor.

-¡Es muy poderoso! – Exclamó el gato que, sin dudar, corrió valerosamente hacia esa criatura pese a los gritos de su amiga por disuadirle.-

-¡No lo hagas… es un peligroso!… ¡Artemis!

-Salva a la pequeña, yo el distraeré.- Fue la réplica que obtuvo.-

La operación tuvo éxito. En tanto ese horroroso ente se centraba en aquel gato blanco, tratando de alcanzarle con sus rayos sin lograrlo, Minako pudo correr y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca usó nuevamente su cadena. Pudo atrapar a la niña, envolverla cuidadosamente en ella y de un tirón recuperarla tomándola en brazos. Ahora la pequeña estaba despertando. Con mucha dulzura la Sailor le preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa, pese a lo crítico del momento.

-¿Cómo te llamas cariño?...

-Akane…- Pudo replicar la cría.-

-Bien Akane, escúchame. Vas a esconderte entre esos árboles hasta que nos libremos de ese monstruo. ¿Vale?

La asustada cría obedeció enseguida, tras asentir se refugió tras de unos cerezos próximos. La guerrera entonces pudo acudir en ayuda de su compañero que lo estaba pasando muy mal tratando de eludir los ataques de esa bestia…

-¡Venus Therapy Kiss! - Exclamó la chica atacando a su enemigo.-

Éste recibió un impacto directo que lo derribó, pero se levantó enseguida. Ahora no obstante, se quedó inmóvil, observando a esa humana y se rio… era un sonido tan terrible que helaba la sangre pero pese a ello Minako se mantuvo imperturbable y le espetó.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes, maldito monstruo?...

-Habéis perdido… ¡ja, ja, ja!… el destructor de mundos ya está aquí…Puedo sentirlo. - Fue la respuesta, entre enigmática y terrible que recibió.-

-No sé a qué te refieres, pero voy a terminar contigo.- Contestó valerosamente ella.-

-No podrás.- Siseó el demonio que ahora, para horror de su adversaria, alargó esa especie de tentáculos que tenía por cabellos, tratando de agarrarla.-

-¡Mars flame Sniper! – Se escuchó entonces a la derecha de donde estaba Minako.-

Una saeta de fuego cortó varios de esos tentáculos...el demonio chilló al parecer dolorido por ello. Pero no le dieron tregua. Al momento se escuchó a otra voz gritar.

-¡Jupiter Oak revolution!

Una especie de tornado de tonos entre rosados y naranjas derribó a ese ente en el suelo. Fue Guerrero Luna que remató, utilizando su tiara y su transformación en Eternal…

-¡Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!

El demonio aulló al recibir el impacto comenzando a incendiarse. La propia Minako le remató con su Fulgor Creciente haciéndole explotar. Tras haberse puesto a cubierto todas se levantaron aun jadeantes por el esfuerzo y la adrenalina desatada. Fue la guerrera Mercurio quién, más rápidamente recobrada, encontró a la pequeña Akane. Tras devolverla con sus aliviados y agradecidos padres y firmar algún que otro autógrafo, las guerreras se despidieron de la niña y el resto. También se ocuparon de atender a ese tipo que al despertar afirmó no recordar nada…

-Estaba arreglando un cable defectuoso de la línea y entonces… me desperté aquí… Pudo balbucear.-

-No se preocupe, ya ha pasado, váyase de aquí cuanto antes.- Le aconsejó Mercurio.-

-Si, por allí- Le indicó Júpiter a fin de apartarle de aquella multitud, para la que era el culpable de todo.-

El hombre así lo hizo. Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas. Esperaban que eso no le trajera consecuencias a aquel pobre tipo que era inocente de haber sido el instrumento de aquel demonio. Al fin las cosas se tranquilizaron. Quedando las chicas a solas.

-Vamos a mi casa.- Las propuso Ami.- Está más cerca y mi madre tiene turno en el hospital.

Así convinieron. Aquel ataque las había inquietado mucho. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se producía ninguno. Minako les contó lo que ese demonio había dicho. Usagi, Ami, Makoto y Rei se miraron visiblemente preocupadas. La gata Luna, que se unió al grupo, les comentó a todas.

-Creo que he dado con la fuente del poder maligno. Llevo semanas triangulando el origen de cada ataque y todos forman una figura geométrica muy clara. Éste último ha sido la punta que me faltaba.

-¿No te referirás a un pentáculo?- Le comentó Ami.-

-Si, efectivamente.- Replicó su interlocutora.-

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- Le inquirió Makoto.-

-Porque es el distintivo de las fuerzas demoniacas.- Contestó la interpelada.-

-Si tenemos su posición, ¿A qué esperamos? ¡A por ellos! – Arengó Rei con el asentimiento de varias de sus compañeras. -

El ruido del teléfono interrumpió la conversación. Ami se levantó y descolgó el auricular.

-¿Sii? Dígame. ¿Quién es? Beruche, ¿eres tú?, ¡qué alegría! ¿Cómo os va por .?

\- Por favor,- la interrumpió Bertie entre incontrolados sollozos. - ¡Tenéis que venir a ayudarnos!, sólo vosotras podéis hacer algo. ¡Se lo han llevado!, está bajo su control y no hemos sido capaces de impedirlo.

\- Tranquilízate, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?- Repuso su amiga de forma seria y tan sorprendida como inquieta.

Las demás chicas asimismo preocupadas se acercaron a ella para tratar de enterarse pues el semblante de su compañera no era nada optimista. Así, a trancas y barrancas entre la emoción y la angustia, Beruche le contó lo ocurrido, el gesto de Ami actuó como espejo de su gran preocupación y sus compañeras se lo notaron.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró Makoto - ¿Les ha ocurrido algo a las chicas? - Ami le hizo una seña para que se callase y trató de animar a su amiga con palabras amables y confortadoras. - No te preocupes, iremos para allá, aunque no podremos ir todas. Aquí también han surgido complicaciones y tenemos nuevos enemigos. Pero cuenta conmigo, yo iré lo más rápido que pueda.

-¡Por favor, ven rápido, venid las que podáis! ¡Es una situación desesperada, de vida o muerte! ¡Os necesitamos! - Insistió frenéticamente Bertie que observaba como su hermana no podía reprimir el llanto a su lado. Cooan se tapaba la boca con una mano y las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas. - Ahora tengo que colgar, da recuerdos a todas y no le digas nada a mis hermanas, ¡por favor! Esto es muy peligroso y si vienen podrían resultar heridas o algo peor.

Y tras estas palabras colgó y se exigió a sí misma calma para acto seguido tratar de tranquilizar a su hermana contándole la conversación. Cooan pudo dominarse pues estaba ansiosa por escuchar y se animó algo al saber que sus amigas irían en su ayuda…

-Debemos tener valor. Hay que aguantar hasta que vengan.- Le decía Beruche.-

-Sí, -Sollozaba su interlocutora asintiendo para agregar tratando de ser positiva a su vez.- Cuando ellas vengan todo se arreglará. Estoy segura…

Las dos se dispusieron a ello, metidas en su habitación y rezando porque los demonios no volvieran antes de que sus amigas llegaran al rescate. Ami por su parte colgó lentamente con un semblante muy preocupado. Les resumió a sus compañeras la historia que Beruche le había contado a ella y todas mostraron el mismo gesto de horror e inquietud. Pasado el primer momento de impresión intercambiaron algunas miradas hasta que alguna se decidiera a tomar la palabra. Y fue Makoto la que comentó en actitud reflexiva.

\- Eso parece aun más grave que lo que tuvimos que pasar aquí. Los Devlisters, Droidas, Daimons Remonex y demás, parecen una broma en comparación.

\- Así que ya ha comenzado. - Suspiró Minako visiblemente apesadumbrada para preguntar a nadie en particular. -¿Qué hacemos? ¿Debemos intervenir ya? ¿Nos ocupamos antes de los enemigos que tenemos aquí?

-¡No puedo dejarlas a su suerte! - Declaró Ami de modo enérgico. - ¡Si me necesitan allí estaré!..

-¡Pues yo voy a ir también!- Intervino Rei decidida y con una mirada hacia Usagi que combinaba expectación y el ruego de la aprobación mientras añadía. - Beruche y Cooan son muy buenas amigas y no las abandonaré.

\- Creo que yo también iré con vosotras – convino ésta moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza en un lento ademán para agregar. - Aquí de momento las cosas ya están más controladas. Tras destruir a éste último creo que entre Makoto y Minako se podrán ocupar de cualquier emergencia que pudiera surgir. Si es que esos malvados deciden aparecer otra vez por aquí.

\- Si, id tranquilas, nosotras dos nos bastamos para vigilar los movimientos del enemigo.- Añadió Minako. –

\- Aprovecharemos para localizar su cuartel general aquí, de forma más exacta.- Tercio Artemis con el asentimiento de Luna.-

\- Además, ahora las cuatro guerreras del Sistema Exterior están por aquí, también podemos contar con Tuxedo. O incluso llamar a Chibiusa del futuro.- Añadió Venus.-

\- No sé si esas cuatro nos ayudarán, tiene sus propios problemas. Ese asunto de la sonda. - Dudo Makoto. -

\- Aun así, podemos aguantar unos días. Y si las necesitamos seguro que vendrán. - Declaró Minako convencida. -

\- Por ahora, no le digáis nada a Chibiusa cuando os venga a visitar - aconsejó prudentemente Rei. - Ella aprecia mucho a Cooan y Bertie. Seguramente insistiría en acompañarnos. Y las cosas allí podrían ponerse muy peligrosas.

\- Eso será lo mejor. - Acordó Usagi. - De todos modos haría falta que se quede aquí y me supliese si retorna del futuro. Caso de ser necesario, es la única aparte de mí que puede invocar el poder del Cristal de Plata. Aunque de momento creo que vosotras dos podréis ocuparos de esto, Mina-chan, Mako –chan. - Remachó con el asentimiento de las interpeladas.- Confío plenamente en vosotras.

-No te preocupes.- Nos las arreglaremos.- Aseguró Minako.-

-Es una lástima no poder ir a verlas. Pero supongo que habrá otra ocasión.- Comentó Makoto.-

\- Entonces reservaré billetes para el vuelo más inmediato. - Terció Ami explicando a las demás - mi madre, por sus continuas conferencias médicas, tiene amigos en las líneas aéreas y los billetes nos saldrán baratos. Ya me inventaré algo para que me deje ir.

-¿A qué estamos esperando? ¡Tenemos que preparar las maletas y acudir en su ayuda, ya!- Arengó nuevamente Rei. -

\- Y ya sabéis. - Les recordó prudentemente la gata Luna. – Intervenid cuando sea el momento preciso. Y no os demoréis en regresar. Debemos mantener el contacto y cruzar información. No sabemos que pueda aguardarnos aquí y la relación que pueda tener con lo que les sucede allí a ellas…

Todas las chicas asintieron y se separaron para encargarse de sus preparativos. En ese mismo momento, en la sede de la secta, Armagedón presentaba sus respetos al encapuchado jefe. Saludó golpeándose el pecho con uno de sus brazos e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza con una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Te saludo Gran Sabio. Para mí es un placer el reincorporarme a mi tarea. He estado aguardando este momento durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Bien!, ¡excelente! - Repuso éste con agrado, felicitando al otro demonio. - ¡Muy bien Valnak, has cumplido perfectamente con tu misión!

\- Gracias Gran Sabio, ya te lo dije, - replicó su interlocutor bastante ufano consigo mismo. -

\- Me complace mucho tu éxito, sí. - Prosiguió el Gran Sabio ahora con su tono monocorde habitual con el que objetó - pero sólo es el principio. Ahora, entre los dos, debéis cumplir una nueva misión. La que de verdad importa. Habéis de reunir con rapidez las esferas Yalmutud para crear un pasillo dimensional entre este mundo y el Averno. De esta forma nuestras hordas infernales podrán venir y arrasar este mísero planeta.

\- Bien señor, pero puede que alguien se nos oponga – advirtió Armagedón. -

\- Si, unas Guerreras de la Justicia. - Añadió Valnak cautelosamente - esas que ya frustraron antes nuestros planes. Y seguro que esas dos estúpidas traidoras de aquí correrán a llamarlas.

\- De eso os quería hablar, puede que nos veamos favorecidos por la casualidad. Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que esas guerreras estaban enfrentándose a la amenaza de un enemigo que pretende lo mismo que nosotros. Conquistar este planeta. - Les reveló el Sabio. -

-¿De quién se trata?- Inquirió Valnak con interés -. ¿Es alguien de los nuestros?

\- Eso no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Mis informes provienen de hace algún tiempo del norte de Japón y no tenemos agentes allí en este momento. Salvo los señuelos que enviamos a Tokio. Nuestros acólitos allí desconocen la identidad de esos presuntos invasores. - Repuso el Sabio -, pero es una buena noticia. Quizás las guerreras no puedan acudir aquí.

\- Pues a mí no me gusta la idea. - Terció desconfiadamente Armagedón. - Las guerreras esas no me preocupan, sé que las venceremos sin problemas, pero ese nuevo enemigo suyo, sí. No conocemos el alcance de su poder, si derrota a las nuestras enemigas y pretende lo mismo que nosotros tendríamos que enfrentarnos a él. Vale más tener cuidado.

\- Tienes razón en desconfiar. Aunque por ahora lo que suceda en ese país no debe preocuparnos. – Le respondió el Gran Sabio añadiendo pacientemente - pero cada cosa a su tiempo. Yo os iré guiando en la localización de las esferas escondidas en este planeta y cuando las reunáis y nuestros ejércitos de la oscuridad estén aquí, nadie podrá pararnos.

\- Si, las Yalmutud estarán muy bien guardadas. Aunque creo que con nuestro poder combinado seremos capaces de forzar sus protecciones, aunque tengan sellos sagrados. – Señaló Armagedón con visible complacencia. -

-¡Pues vayamos a por las esferas sin más demora! - Instó Valnak entusiasmado con la idea. -

\- Si, ¡cómo nos vamos a divertir!-. Celebró su colega deseando ponerse en camino. -

Valnak y Armagedón hicieron corteses reverencias al Sabio y desaparecieron. En la universidad, Tom ya se había recuperado del todo reuniéndose con las chicas, juntos y más calmados, estudiaban un plan de actuación. El muchacho les propuso una idea.

\- Veréis, llevaba meditando esto desde hace ya algún tiempo, pero no me atrevía a dar el paso. Ahora no veo otra opción. - Ante las caras de interés de ambas él les explicó – Creo que hace tiempo que os lo comenté. Pero veréis, yo conozco a un tipo que es experto en temas de ocultismo y magia, seguro que nos ayudará. Tendré que irme por algunos días, ¿os podréis apañar solas?- Quiso saber no sin preocupación.-

\- Descuida, sabemos cuidarnos. - Le tranquilizó Bertie, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que decía teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. -

-¡Ve Tom y no temas por nosotras!, cuando vuelvas entre todos lograremos vencerles y librar a Roy de su maligna influencia. - Le animó Cooan. -

-¡Buena suerte chicas, regresaré lo antes que pueda! - Prometió el chico que se despidió y se marchó sin perder ni un segundo después de hacer un austero equipaje. -

Cuando las dos se quedaron a solas Beruche le confió sus temores a Cooan.

-¿Cómo vamos a poder detenerles? No tenemos ni idea de su verdadera capacidad. Pero con lo que he visto creo que ni siquiera con nuestros antiguos poderes podríamos hacer nada contra ellos y ya no somos las que éramos.

\- Debemos tener fe. Si las guerreras vienen en nuestra ayuda tendremos más posibilidades.- Trató de animarla Cooan. -

\- Sí, tienes razón, debemos luchar, por Roy, por nosotras y por el resto del mundo.- Convino Beruche con férrea determinación. -

Ambas convinieron estar en guardia, pero pasaron los días y no ocurrió nada anormal. Los demonios parecían haberse evaporado. Al menos en la universidad. Ellas entre tanto justificaron la ausencia de Tom por problemas familiares y se cuidaron, pese a todo lo que tenían en la cabeza, de tomar apuntes para que su amigo no perdiera las clases. En cuanto a Roy, simplemente parecía que nadie se extrañase porque se hubiera ido unos días. Las chicas aguardaban impacientes el aviso de sus amigas para confirmar su llegada y por fin recibieron una llamada de Ami, iban a abordar un vuelo en un par de horas y estarían allí al día siguiente. Beruche y Cooan fueron a esperarlas al aeropuerto. Cuando el avión aterrizó y las vieron bajar no pudieron reprimir su alegría, corrieron hacia ellas.

-¡Gracias al cielo que ya estáis aquí! - Exclamó Cooan con júbilo abrazándose a Rei. -

\- ¡Es estupendo!, ahora tengo esperanzas de que lo conseguiremos. - Añadió Bertie que hizo lo propio con Ami. -

\- ¡Y a mí que me parta un rayo!, ¿no? - Intervino Usagi con los brazos en jarras y aun subida en la escalerilla. -

Todas se rieron. Las dos hermanas se dirigieron hacia ella saludándola también de forma afectuosa. Por primera vez en muchos días algo las hacía sonreír y se agradecía. Entonces Rei puso la nota sería.

\- Bueno chicas, ahora contadnos detenidamente lo que ha ocurrido aquí.

\- Es muy peligroso, creo que superan con mucho en poder a cualquiera de los miembros de nuestra Luna Negra. - Calibró Beruche. -

\- Pues en Japón también nos hemos encontrado con duros enemigos. - Les contó Ami. – Después de esos que antes robaban los corazones puros, otros los sueños y luego otros unas semillas estelares. Nos costó mucho derrotarles. Ahora existen otros parecidos a los que nos habéis descrito aquí. Esperemos que no trabajen juntos.

\- Bueno chicas. - Intervino Usagi para desdramatizar. - Ya estamos aquí, nosotras nos ocuparemos de todo, tampoco creo que sean tan grave.

\- Tú siempre te lo tomas todo a la ligera. - La regañó Rei con su acostumbrada severidad asegurando. - Cooan y Beruche no nos habrían llamado si la cosa no fuera seria de verdad.

\- Bueno mujer, no te enfades. – Contestó su compañera tratando de contemporizar y añadiendo con mejor talante aun - recuerda que tenemos el poder de la Luna Eterna de nuestro lado. Como antes el del Grial.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es eso del Grial?- Preguntó Beruche visiblemente sorprendida. -

\- Una cosa que Usagi tenía, pero que perdió. – Contrapuso Rei con cierto tono reprobatorio. –

\- Aunque ahora, gracias a otro amigo, ha aumentado su poder bastante. – Les explicó Ami -

-¡Ahora puedo convertirme en la Eterna Superguerrero Luna! - Le desveló Usagi levantando un pulgar. -¡Tranquilas chicas, esto estará chupado! - Aseguró con suficiencia. -

\- ¡Entonces es cierto que has aumentado mucho tu poder! - Terció Cooan entusiasmada. -

\- Así es.- Asintió la interpelada que seguidamente objetó. - Pero la única pega es que no puedo mantenerlo por mucho tiempo. En cuanto lo utilizo quedo agotada.

Aunque Rei esbozó un gesto de sorpresa, no obstante Ami le dio un discreto codazo para que no dijese nada y fue ella la que declaró con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a Guerrero Luna.

\- Pero nosotras estamos aquí para echarte una mano.

\- Sí - Rei sonrió también, rehaciéndose de su perplejidad y agregando ahora, pero de forma burlona. - Aunque ahora seas la Eterna Superguerrero Luna sigues siendo la Eterna Super zoquete Usagi.

-¿Qué me has llamado, Rei?,- inquirió ésta con un irritado tono suspicaz. -

\- Ya lo has oído, Zoquete. ¿O quieres que te lo deletreé? Zeta, O… - Propuso su interlocutora con sorna. -

-¡Me las pagarás!- Exclamó Usagi entrando al trapo picada y ambas comenzaron a darse pellizcos y agarrase de los pelos.-

Ami avergonzada, trataba de separarlas con el típico gesto de "no las conozco de nada." Dirigido a los curiosos que circulaban por el lugar.

\- Vaya, esas dos nunca cambiarán. - Sonrió Cooan aliviada añadiendo con cierta nostalgia. - Me recuerdan a Petz y Karaberasu.

\- Sí - asintió Beruche añadiendo - y ahora estoy más tranquila, confío en que entre ellas, Tom, tú y yo, lograremos vencerles. Recuperaremos a Roy y acabaremos con esos malvados.

Por fin, calmadas las cosas entre Usagi y Rei se fueron del aeropuerto. Ambas hermanas acompañaron a sus amigas a un hotel cercano a la universidad. Cuando volvieron al campus, ya tarde, debieron entrar eludiendo la vigilancia. Decidieron acostarse para descansar y afrontar así, con nuevas fuerzas, el nuevo día. Ambas lograron conciliar el sueño con las esperanzas renovadas en sus corazones. Sus amigas se hospedaron en un hotel. Allí, antes de disponerse a dormir, charlaron.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?- Quiso saber Rei para afirmar. Ahora tu poder no tiene esa clase de limitación.

-Es su batalla, no la nuestra.- Replicó con tono suave Usagi.-

-Cuando esos monstruos las atacaron también se convirtió en la mía.- Replicó su amiga.-

-Bueno, debemos calmarnos y analizar la situación.- Terció Ami.- A juzgar por lo que nos has contado las cosas se complicarán.

-Si- Asintió Usagi con expresión pesarosa para añadir.- Solo espero que seamos capaces de ayudarlas…

Las otras dos ya no dijeron nada más sobre eso. Se limitaron a dar las buenas noches y a irse a sus habitaciones. Los demonios entre tanto habían comenzado su particular colecta. Tal y como habían calculado, pese a las medidas de protección que amparaban a esas piedras, lograron hacerse con ellas usando potentes conjuros que destruían los lugares en donde éstas se albergaban. Valnak sonreía comentándole a su compañero con visible buen ánimo.

-¡Todo está saliendo perfecto! ¡Mejor de lo que pensábamos!

\- Si - Convino Armagedón. - Y dentro de poco cumpliremos nuestro objetivo.

\- Y esta vez no habrá deslices ni enemigos inoportunos. - Aseguró su compañero. -

\- No debes confiarte demasiado. La falta de cautela es muy peligrosa. - Le previno Armagedón. -

\- Los únicos que yo sepa que pudieran derrotarnos, la raza de los solares, no existe ya. - Repuso Valnak. - Si acaso tú posees al último de ellos.

\- Pero no logró alcanzar su cenit. - Objetó el otro demonio con cierta preocupación en su tono. – Tendría que haberlo hecho antes de despertarme.

-¡Ahora podrás conseguirlo! - Le alentó Valnak. -Te has reencarnado con ese cuerpo y has seguido su mismo desarrollo, esta vez no eres un intruso en él. Eres parte integrante…

\- Si, pero...-

Armagedón no continuó, su compañero le observó con un gesto concernido e inquirió extrañado.

-¿Algo no va bien? -

\- No, todo está perfecto. – Aseguró el interpelado - Lo único que pasa es que esa maldita traidora hizo una buena labor con el sello y me ha costado mucho romperlo. Menos mal que pude contar con tu ayuda.

\- ¡Para eso estamos los amigos! - Se rio su colega.-

\- Tienes que ponerme al día de muchas cosas. -¡Qué noticias tienes de los círculos interiores!

\- La quinta Columna se ha extendido y sabemos quienes son algunos de sus cabecillas. - Le comentó Valnak, añadiendo con mayor despreocupación. - Pero tranquilo, una vez destruyamos este planeta no tendrán nada por lo que luchar y podremos eliminarlos.

\- Yo tengo verdaderos deseos de ajustarles las cuentas a algunos de ellos. - Replicó Armagedón.-

\- Y tendrás la ocasión, amigo. ¡Esto sólo es el comienzo de nuestro triunfo! - Aseguró Valnak recreándose en aquellas palabras. -

Su colega asintió con la misma seguridad mientras ambos surcaban el aire hacia su siguiente destino.


	16. El ataque de la Secta

Capítulo ataque de la Secta.

En la clase el sitio de Roy estaba vacío. Las chicas no lograban concentrarse en los estudios pues aun pensaban en él. Sobre todo Beruche que recordaba con añoranza aquellas bromas y comentarios jocosos que antaño tanto criticaba. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que en realidad la animaba. Gracias a su compañero y a su sentido del humor (chabacano en muchas ocasiones por qué no decirlo).Ella fue redescubriendo facetas y sentimientos que hasta entonces había mantenido enterrados. Con aquel gamberro encantador, pudo sentirse mujer por primera vez. Por supuesto que no en el sentido más físico y prosaico del término, si no en su actitud y sensibilidad. Jamás había experimentado cosas similares fuera de su familia. Con Roy todo fue nuevo y familiar a la vez. Había llorado por su culpa, (malditas bromas de principio de curso que evocaba ahora con una sonrisa), había reído con él e incluso éste la había sacado de sus casillas con su irresponsabilidad. Por el contrario, también la había animado y apoyado cuando ella tuvo necesidad y lo hizo con una sensibilidad que jamás pudo sospechar que él tuviera y sobre todo, la respetó siempre. Bueno, no al principio, pero pese a todos sus atropellos, siempre sabía cómo hacerse perdonar con aquella expresión desconcertada de niño travieso que parecía no ser consciente de las villanías que hubiera cometido. Ahora que ella lo meditaba, realmente se daba cuenta del verdadero alcance de su conversación en aquel foso. Roy le confesó la misma esencia de su interior. Él no era la persona que a primera vista parecía. Bertie comprendió que, en cierto modo, ambos eran iguales. Habían representado un papel por exigencias del guion que había elaborado su destino. Y ese chico contribuyó a que ella misma redescubriera su faceta más humana. Pero, ¡cómo imaginar que el sino de Roy iba a ser tan terrible! Ella al menos pudo escapar de su pasado, a él le había perseguido siempre, allí agazapado en un rincón de su alma, aguardando tomar el control. Pensaba en todo esto y ahora sólo podía recordar con impotencia y tristeza infinita el rostro contraído de su compañero, su miedo y su angustia al ser dominado por ese cruel demonio. ¡Cuánto había sufrido y como debieron de derrumbarse en un instante todas sus ilusiones! Era irónico, cuando parecía que sus mayores deseos podían cumplirse, llegar a ser profesional y jugar en uno de esos equipos. ¡Cómo le dolía ahora a ella el haberse burlado en ocasiones de "su baloncesto"!. Demasiado tarde lo entendía, no sólo era un juego, era su único nexo con la memoria de sus padres, en cierto modo era su vida y la mejor manera de salir de su dolor. Un recordatorio a la memoria de su familia como las flores en la carretera. Y todo eso truncado por un maldito monstruo del infierno ¡Pero ella no lo iba a permitir!, no podía creer las palabras de Armagedón. Él no era Roy, no lo era en absoluto. El amigo que había aprendido a querer y con el que había compartido ese casi último año no podía ser una mera careta ni un muñeco. Más que nunca debía tener coraje y valor y luchar por liberarle. ¡No se rendiría!, de alguna manera expulsarían a ese engendro de Satán y Roy volvería. El muchacho podría continuar con su vida y realizar sus anhelos, lo mismo que ella, Cooan o Tom. Ahora que la culminación de sus sueños estaba al alcance de la mano no iban a ceder y lo conseguirían todos. Así tendría que ser, eso pensaba ella y ese convencimiento le ayudaba a ser fuerte en las horas de clase cuando se sentaba junto al sitio vacío...

Cooan también estaba decidida, había recobrado la fe en los hombres, no todos eran como Rubeus, no tenían por qué serlo. Incluso aquel mismo no siempre fue un manipulador engreído. Al principio parecía realmente un buen muchacho deseoso por servir al príncipe y cuando ellas llegaron a la corte y fueron puestas a su servicio nunca las trató con desdén. Era otro crío como ellas que había sido apartado demasiado pronto de sus padres para hacer carrera. Y la joven creció y se hizo adulta con aquel modelo de persona. Rubeus guió sus pasos y le sirvió como referencia para todo. Ella le amó aunque ahora, con la perspectiva del tiempo transcurrido y su mayor experiencia y madurez, comenzaba a dudarlo. Rei tenía razón, aquello no fue verdadero amor. Realmente se trató de admiración. La chica siempre le puso en un pedestal, para Cooan todo lo que él hacía o decía era ley. Además, Rubeus siempre dijo que todos ellos servían al príncipe. Siempre hablaba del grupo como un colectivo y les prometía que tanto ellas como él obtendrían la gloria y la satisfacción de servir a su planeta. Se daba cuenta de que aquel desgraciado al final fue tan títere del Sabio y sus intrigas como ellas mismas. Igual que Diamante y su hermano Zafiro e incluso la propia Esmeralda pese a su altanería. Y no se dieron cuenta hasta que fue tarde. Por lo menos ellas pudieron rectificar gracias a las guerreras y siempre las estaría agradecida por ello. Zafiro también lo entendió al fin y quiso cambiar pero no pudo vivir lo suficiente como para poder hacerlo, al igual que su hermano el príncipe. Según les contó Usagi, Diamante se enfrentó al Sabio y murió por salvar a la Guerrera Luna...Y ahora la historia parecía condenada a repetirse. ¡Pobre Roy!, Cooan apreciaba a ese muchacho, incluso se sentía muy atraída por él desde que le viera por primera vez. Era alocado y sinvergüenza a la vez que encantador. Muy diferente de Rubeus y de los otros hombres que había conocido en Némesis, sólo volcados en sus propias ambiciones, prisioneros de sus objetivos. Después, en la Tierra, tampoco hizo amistades puesto que sus estudios y su trabajo la absorbieron y ella se abandonó a la rutina diaria, anhelando olvidar su desengaño, pero aquí, en otro país, parecía poder empezar de nuevo y sus defensas habían caído. Se sintió capaz de amar, y esta vez de veras. No se atrevió a decirle nada porque le imaginaba inasequible pero no había perdido la ilusión hasta la llegada de ese maldito demonio. Cooan no podía soportar que los dos únicos hombres por los que había sentido algo hubieran sido poseídos por el mal y que ambos se perdieran irremediablemente. Con Rubeus nada pudo hacer pues ella misma estaba corrompida y casi sucumbió también al lado oscuro. Sin embargo con Roy era diferente, le había conocido tan alegre y despreocupado, tan bullicioso y amante de la vida que no era capaz de asimilarlo. Sobre todo cuando la propia chica estaba en disposición de valorar todas esas cosas. ¡No, no lo consentiría! Seguro que entre Usagi, Rei, Ami, Tom (magnífico muchacho al que igualmente apreciaba de veras) y su hermana Bertie, le liberarían.

Tom por su parte, estaba fuera tratando de buscar ayuda para su compañero, le costó pero logró contactar con su mentor y aprender muchas cosas que le serían útiles. Incluso la verdadera razón de los ataques demoniacos a sendas iglesias, ¡era demasiado terrible para ser verdad! No obstante, eso le hizo estar más decidido que nunca. Haría lo que fuera con tal de liberar a su amigo y evitar el siniestro plan que los diablos trazaban. Esos bastardos no ganarían, estaba deseoso de volver y ajustarles las cuentas. Pese a que la chica de la que estaba enamorado sólo pensara en Roy y eso le doliese. Pero no había tiempo de lamentarse por lo aparentemente inalcanzables que eran sus propios deseos. Lo más importante era su compañero y amigo, amén del resto del mundo, claro. Además, Tom tenía sus esperanzas pues dudaba mucho de que Roy correspondiera a los sentimientos de Connie.

Por su lado las guerreras estaban haciendo averiguaciones cada vez más preocupantes. Merced a la capacidad de investigación de Ami y el apoyo de Luna y Artemis. Desde Japón los gatos fueron también atando cabos, esa secta no era un fenómeno aislado. Y esos demonios pretendían algo muy concreto. La prueba final de esas sospechas estaba en la sistemática destrucción de centros religiosos ubicados en los cinco continentes. Demasiado para un grupo de alcance local. Era como si estuvieran buscando algo. ¿Pero qué? ¿Con qué objetivo? Debían indagar mucho todavía para tener algo más sólido y pasaron días. Beruche y Cooan apenas pudieron unirse a ellas hasta que llegaron unas cortas vacaciones, tan pronto como se presentó la oportunidad fueron a verlas a su hotel, allí se enteraron de lo que éstas habían averiguado.

\- Entonces, ¿ya sabéis quienes son esos seres y lo que pretenden?- Les inquirió Bertie con tono y gesto expectante. -

\- Todavía no estamos seguras del todo. - Contestó Ami – pero, por lo que hemos oído en las zonas donde suelen moverse, se trata de una secta satánica que manipula a la gente con la que contacta.

\- Son muy peligrosos. - Añadió Rei con honda preocupación. - La gente de esos alrededores estaba muy asustada y lo peor es que la policía no puede intervenir. Nunca hay pruebas de nada ¡Nadie quiere hablar! Y ganan adeptos día a día. Yo diría que están infiltrados en círculos de poder muy importantes. Como si hubieran permanecido en letargo y esperasen este preciso momento para salir a la luz.

\- Es cierto. - Agregó Ami con visible preocupación según les desvelaba. - Todo apunta a que preparan algo serio, el dominar a Roy parece que hubiera sido un paso previo para algo más importante y no el fin. Es como si estuviéramos sentadas sobre una bomba. ¡Sabe Dios cuando estallará!...

\- Esto está aún más enredado de lo que pensábamos.- Añadió Usagi rascándose la cabeza pensativa. - ¡Bueno, vamos a poner la tele!, aunque apenas lo entienda en inglés, será mejor que no ver nada. Además, si tenemos suerte puede que digan algo sobre esas misteriosas explosiones.

Beruche y Cooan habían oído algo sobre eso, pero no lo relacionaron con los demonios ni la Secta. Ellas habían estado centradas únicamente en la universidad y en sus propios pensamientos, no creyeron que la cosa llegase a tener tanta difusión. Pero recordaron las palabras de Valnak y Armagedón, "dominar el mundo". Eso tenía sentido, pero ¿cómo?, ¿destruyendo iglesias? Aquello era absurdo, aunque posiblemente las guerreras tuvieran alguna explicación.

-¿Dónde está el mando a distancia?- Quiso saber Usagi.-

-Estás sentada encima de él.- La indicó Ami suspirando pacientemente.-

-¡Qué tonta! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –Se rio su compañera llevándose la mano al cogote.-

-Desde luego, ¡Siempre igual! – Le susurró Rei a Cooan.- Con lo que nos han costado estas habitaciones y será capaz de romper algo antes de que nos vayamos.

\- Ahora que lo decís es cierto. ¿Cuánto tendréis que pagar?...- Quiso saber Bertie con inquietud y algo de sentimiento de culpabilidad.- ¿Podemos ayudaros?...

Pero antes de que sus amigas pudieran replicar a eso Usagi conectó al fin el televisor con el mando a distancia. Justamente estaban dando noticias y la voz "en off" del locutor comentaba la imagen de un solar calcinado en estos términos.

\- "Y ésta es otra de las catedrales que ha quedado completamente en ruinas. Esta vez en Ciudad del Cabo, Sudáfrica. Con esta ya van cuatro en menos de tres semanas, sumándose a Sídney, Londres y Madrid. La Interpol tiene motivos para pensar que pudieran tratarse de atentados integristas que"...

Rei desconectó el aparato con expresión cansada, estaba claro que esa gente no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que decía...

\- ¡Otra vez! - Comentó Cooan con resignación - y nunca se conocen las causas, pero presiento que esos seres diabólicos están detrás de esto. Tal y como vosotras pensáis.

\- Pero nos falta el motivo, el móvil. - Objetó Ami con tono pleno de inquietud.- Debemos descubrirlo para saber a qué juegan. De lo contrario estaremos dando palos de ciego.

\- Si - Convino Beruche. - La destrucción de algunos monumentos religiosos en sí no tiene sentido. Debe de haber algo más.

\- Quizás esos lugares escondan algo que les interese poseer o neutralizar. Igual que los cristales punto que nosotras vinimos a destruir. - Conjeturó su hermana. -

Todas la miraron con inicial sorpresa y posterior complicidad de pensamiento, aquello desde luego, podría ser una posibilidad, de hecho era lo más lógico. Pero seguían sin saber de qué podría tratarse...

Sustentando las sospechas de Cooan, al otro lado del mundo Valnak y Armagedón levitaban sobre las ruinas de la ciudad, fuera del alcance de las cámaras. Habían eliminado sin dificultad a todo el que trató de oponérseles. Al final sólo había quedado una pequeña parte de la iglesia en pie. Armagedón levantó un brazo y apuntando con la palma de su mano hacia ella lanzó un rayo de energía que la destruyó hasta sus cimientos. Entre las ruinas se pudo ver un punto de luz.

\- Ya tenemos la cuarta de las cinco piedras.- Sonrió su compañero con el semblante muy complacido. Apuntando hacia su objetivo con el gesto de una mano la hizo levitar hasta él arengando. - ¡Nos perdamos tiempo y vámonos a por la última!

\- Si, y por las indicaciones del Sabio, creo que ya sé dónde se encuentra. – Sonrió Armagedón. -

\- Si nuestras enemigas son listas puede que también lo averigüen. - Objetó su interlocutor.-

\- Eso espero, me proporcionaría un enorme placer liquidarlas después de recobrar la quinta piedra. - Aseveró su camarada sin ocultar una amplia sonrisa de regocijo. – Será el broche perfecto…

Valnak asintió también con verdadero entusiasmo.

\- Sea como tú dices. – Sentenció. - Ahora debemos ocuparnos de otros asuntos...

Y ambos desaparecieron de allí. En la ciudad, con la vuelta de Armagedón, los sectarios se enfervorizaron. Al día siguiente de este último ataque y siguiendo órdenes superiores provocaron numerosos altercados en las calles. La ciudad entró en una escalada de violencia que obligó a declarar la ley marcial. En el campus las clases tuvieron que ser suspendidas. Beruche y Cooan, con las pocas reservas de la beca que les quedaban, tomaron un apartamento en la ciudad para poder vigilar más de cerca los movimientos de la secta. Entre tanto, en las afueras de la urbe, los fanáticos provenientes de todos los puntos del país se concentraron, dispuestos a tomar la ciudad. Los demonios flotaban sobre ellos y Armagedón les arengaba.

-¡Oíd, Oíd! - Gritaba exultante por encima de la multitud. - ¡Debéis destruirlo todo! , no dejéis piedra sobre piedra, y matad a todo aquel que se interponga en vuestro camino. - Todos le jalearon pero Armagedón hizo un silencio extendiendo los brazos y prosiguió ahora con un tono más suave. -Queridos adeptos. Recordad la gran promesa. ¡Dentro de poco comenzará una nueva era, nuestra era! El reino del miedo y la oscuridad. Al menos para nuestros enemigos. Por el contrario a vosotros, el Maestro llegará y os recompensará. ¿Me habéis oído?...

-¡Te oímos y obedecemos, te oímos y obedecemos, señor! - Gritaron todos a coro completamente entregados a la alocución.-

-¡Y conduciremos un ataque como no se ha visto jamás para mayor gloria de nuestro reino! - Afirmó Armagedón. -

Su compañero, sonriendo complacido, se acercó a la espalda del orador para comentarle con un susurro...

\- Nosotros debemos ir a buscar la última de las piedras. Deja esto para los esclavos, también se merecen un poco de diversión. Y todavía nos son útiles…

\- Si, tienes razón – asintió Armagedón sonriendo divertido. – Hay que contentarles, por el momento…

Sin más los dos desaparecieron del lugar dejando a sus fanáticos adoradores que se dispersaron dispuestos a comenzar su tarea. Mientras tanto, y tras horas de investigación y esfuerzo, Ami descubrió en su ordenador que la última piedra que la secta codiciaba se encontraba bajo los sótanos de una iglesia de Manhattan.

\- ¡Debemos ir hacia allí enseguida! - dijo Rei de forma imperiosa. - No deben apoderarse de ella.

\- Creo que conozco la zona. - Comentó Bertie inquiriéndole a su hermana. - ¿No fue dónde estuvimos de visita con los chicos?

\- Sí. - Convino ésta que aún lo recordaba mejor para añadir. - La misma iglesia en la que Roy hizo su comunión, conforme al rito católico según creo.

\- Conozco el rito. – Les desveló Rei añadiendo. – Yo estudié en un colegio católico. Quizás allí no sean tan poderosos.

\- ¡Adelante entonces! - Declaró Usagi con una firmeza y determinación que reservaba para ocasiones muy importantes. - No tenemos ni un minuto que perder.

Todas asintieron con decisión dirigiéndose hacia allí guiadas por las hermanas, pero según llegaron hacia la puerta de la iglesia todo parecía en calma. Afortunadamente ésta estaba cerrada pues casi era de madrugada y no había nadie en los alrededores. Sólo la difusa luz de las farolas iluminaba el lugar antes de que el sol saliera, para lo que todavía restaban unos minutos. Aunque Valnak y Armagedón se adelantaron al astro rey y aparecieron levitando en el aire, interponiéndose en el camino de las chicas.

-¡Vaya, qué sorpresa tan agradable! - Exclamó Valnak con rictus divertido dirigiéndose a Beruche y Cooan cruzado de brazos. - Y además veo que traéis compañía. – Dirigió su mirada hacia las otras chicas que le observaban con cara de pocos amigos. El demonio añadió despectivo y lleno de sarcasmo.- Pero no creo que os sirva de nada. ¡Aunque animaos guerreras! , ahora podéis ver como ejecutamos los planes de nuestro maestro y amo.- Dicho esto se dispuso a destruir la iglesia levantando su brazo derecho. -

-¡Alto ahí! - le gritó Usagi con voz enérgica. - ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar atentar contra un lugar sagrado? Esta iglesia es un centro de oración para los habitantes de esta ciudad y un monumento nacional. Ha costado mucho dinero rehabilitarla y no hay ninguna en varias manzanas. Yo no toleraré que atentes impunemente contra el arte y...

-¿Es que no te callas ni debajo del agua, niña? – la cortó Armagedón con tono hasta divertido. -

\- No interrumpas a una chica cuando está hablando. Es de muy mala educación. - Repuso Usagi que se quedó pensativa tratando de recordar lo que iba a decir. -

\- La verdad. - Le susurró Rei a Ami de forma que su compañera y las demás pudieron oírlo. - Ese tipo será un demonio malvado y todo lo que tú quieras, pero en eso tengo que darle la razón. Usagi habla por los codos.

\- Sí, es cierto. - Respondió Ami en voz alta sin pensar. -

\- Pero ¿se puede saber de parte de quién estáis vosotras dos?- Replicó la aludida volviéndose hacia ellas enfadada y con los brazos en jarras. -

-¿Vais a tardar mucho todavía? - Inquirió Valnak con impaciencia -, ¿o podemos liquidaros ya? Nos estáis haciendo perder el tiempo con vuestras tonterías.

\- Ya acabo, espera un poco, - respondió Usagi haciendo espacio las manos en demanda de paciencia y por fin añadió retomando el hilo de su disquisición. - Iba diciendo que no permitiré que destruyáis una obra de arte. Y por el amor y la Justicia yo...

\- Espera Usagi. -Terció Ami envarada, interrumpiendo el discurso de ésta. - ¿No estás olvidando algo?...

-¿El qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora?- Preguntó la interpelada, roja de enfado por esa nueva injerencia. -

-¿No deberías transformarte antes?- Intervino Beruche tímidamente. -

Todos se miraron atónitos, hasta los demonios. Armagedón sonrió malévolamente moviendo la cabeza. Y la atención de los presentes volvió a recaer en Usagi que, roja, (aunque ahora de vergüenza), admitía su descuido llevándose una mano al cogote.

\- Claro, ¡ja, ja, ja!...Vaya fallo ¿verdad? ¡Qué tonta! No lo toméis en cuenta ¿eh?

Por su parte Rei, Ami y las dos hermanas se llevaban las manos a la cabeza deseando que la tierra las tragase...

\- ¡Esto es increíble!,- pudo decir Valnak con tono y semblante aburrido. - Sois penosas, ni siquiera merecéis enfrentaros a nosotros, os voy a eliminar ya.

\- Espera. - Le pidió Armagedón con sorprendente buen talante. - Yo me lo estoy pasando muy bien. Deja que terminen, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Y no sería lo mismo. Quiero tener la satisfacción de eliminar a la famosa Guerrera Luna y a las otras en persona. Poco a poco. Que vean que todos sus esfuerzos por detenernos son inútiles.

\- Si es tu gusto - repuso Valnak resignado.- ¡Vamos estúpida!- urgió dirigiéndose a Usagi con una voz gutural que retumbó por toda la zona -, ¡date prisa! , se me está acabando la paciencia, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Esta vez Ami, Usagi y Rei más serias, no se hicieron de rogar y aprovecharon para decir sus frases de transformación. Pasados unos segundos y tras una exhibición de luces y giros sobre sí mismas, las completaron y aparecieron ya como guerreras encarándose con los demonios.

\- ¡Vaya!, - rio Armagedón – así que después de todo era cierto, ¡vosotras sois las famosas Guerreras de la Justicia!

\- Exactamente. - Replicó Usagi en gesto desafiante, brazos en jarras y mirada altiva, recurriendo a su japonés natal y exhibiendo su característica pose. –¡Watashi wa bishojo senshi Sera Moon des! ¡"Tsuki ni kawatte osokio"!

\- En nombre de Luna, te castigaré. – Se sonrió Armagedón traduciendo aquella última frase y agregando para sorpresa de sus adversarias, sobre todo de Beruche quien sintió un leve destello de esperanza. - Yo recuerdo eso. Aunque no sé de cuándo.

\- ¡En nombre de Marte pagaréis vuestra maldad! - Añadió Rei ahora en inglés, adoptando su pose de ataque.-

\- ¡Y en nombre de Mercurio os derrotaremos! - Afirmó Ami en la misma lengua, preparándose a su vez.-

-¡Basta ya de tonterías! - Sentenció lapidariamente Armagedón que, proyectando un rayo de energía hacia la posición de sus enemigas, provocó una explosión que las dispersó. -

Bertie y Cooan corrieron a ayudar a las guerreras que estaban en el suelo tras haberse lanzado en distintas direcciones para esquivar este primer ataque. Una vez recuperadas las sailors les pidieron a las dos que se apartasen. Valnak las miró y les dijo sorprendido y sin ocultar su desdén.

\- O sea que vosotras sois las que habíais frustrado antes nuestros planes. He de admitir que no lo entiendo. Pero desde luego ahora no tendréis tanta suerte. - Se volvió hacia su compañero desentendiéndose de las guerreras que se habían puesto nuevamente en guardia y le comentó indiferente. - Mátalas tú, yo voy a por la piedra o ¿crees que vas a necesitar mi ayuda?- Remató con sorna. -

-¿Es una broma, no?- se burló también Armagedón. - ¡No me hagas reír Valnak! , con esas tres no tengo ni para empezar.

-¡Eso lo veremos! - Espetó Rei que después les susurró a sus compañeras. - Debemos atacar todas a la vez o de lo contrario lo tendremos muy difícil, poseen mucho poder. ¡Vamos chicas, adelante! - Arengó tomando la iniciativa. - ¡Burning Mandala! - Gritó lanzando su ataque. -

-¡Rayo congelante!- chilló Ami a su vez invocando el suyo. -

-¡Cetro Corazón, Ataque del Arco iris! - Añadió Usagi para completar la andanada. -

Los tres ataques se combinaron en el aire dirigiéndose hacia Armagedón que, con una despectiva mirada hacia ellos, ni se movía de su posición.

-¡Eso no merece la pena ni esquivarlo! - Gritó a la vez que concentraba poder brillando con un tono rojizo. -

Cuando el poder combinado de las guerreras llegó a él se estrelló inofensivamente en el campo de energía creado por el demonio.

-¡Rayo destructor! - Invocó Rei lanzándole otro nuevo ataque, pero su rival desapareció de su vista antes de poder alcanzarlo.- ¿Dónde está?- Inquirió confusa, mirando en todas direcciones. -

Sin embargo su enemigo apareció a su espalda burlándose de ella con sonoras carcajadas. Usagi y Ami le atacaron a su vez nuevamente pero él esquivaba todos los intentos por alcanzarle.

-¡Por favor, Roy!- Le gritó Beruche entrelazando sus manos en actitud suplicante. - ¡Vuelve en ti, debes luchar contra el mal que te domina! ¡Yo sé que aún estás ahí!

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así! - repuso secamente el demonio - soy Armagedón.

-¡Spiral Heart Moon attack! - Gritó Usagi lanzándole uno de sus mejores mantras al demonio, que recibió un impacto directo.-

Marte y Cooan la secundaron arrojando contra el demonio dos amuletos mágicos, pero Armagedón concentró energía y salió ileso del ataque destruyendo esos papeles que ardieron al instante.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabéis hacer? – Chilló el demonio burlonamente. - ¡Menuda decepción! Esperaba un combate más entretenido.

\- No hay nada que hacer, es muy fuerte, demasiado para nosotras solas.- Reconocía Bertie desesperanzada. -

-¡No nos desanimemos tan pronto!, algo habrá que podamos hacer. Pero jamás pensemos ni por un momento en abandonar. - Replicó Ami tratando de levantar la moral a su compañera.-

Ésta, arrepentida de su comentario, asintió con la cabeza concentrándose de nuevo para buscar alguna solución.

\- Sí, claro que podéis hacer algo.- Contestó satíricamente Armagedón - ¡Podéis morir!,- sentenció con regocijo.-

Y acto seguido emitió una potente aura que destruyó todos los elementos circundantes arrojando a las guerreras y a las chicas contra el suelo.

-¡Venga, dales duro! - Le animaba entusiásticamente Valnak - ¡demuéstrales a esas inútiles como se pelea! - Y a modo de remate lanzó un rayo contra la iglesia reduciéndola a escombros. -

Entonces descendió a tierra haciéndose con la última de las piedras que había quedado a la vista entre las ruinas brillando con un color lechoso. Riendo complacido se dirigió hacia Armagedón.

\- Te dejo encargado de terminar con ellas, yo voy a llevarle la piedra al Sabio. Acaba cuanto antes y reúnete conmigo en la base.

\- Como tú ordenes futuro comandante Valnak.- Respondió Armagedón que le saludó con una leve reverencia añadiendo. - Ya te veo con un pentáculo en tu armadura – sentenció refiriéndose al distintivo de los poseedores de tal rango. -

Su camarada acogió el comentario con una sonrisa de satisfacción y desapareció. Su compañero también sonrió mientras se volvía hacia las guerreras y declaraba con fingida consternación.

\- Lo siento, pero ahora tengo que acabar con vosotras. Confieso que hacía mucho que no me reía tanto, pero os ruego que lo comprendáis, tengo asuntos urgentes que atender.

-¡Por favor! - le suplicó Cooan con rictus desesperado. - Roy, vuelve en ti, no te dejes dominar.

-¡Qué pesadas sois! - Replicó Armagedón en esta ocasión irritado, para sentenciar -, ¡pero os haré callar para siempre!

Aprovechando todo aquel caos Beruche mientras se había metido entre las ruinas de la iglesia sin ser vista. Al percatarse de los restos de la pila bautismal tuvo una idea. Se aproximó sigilosamente y recogió un poco de agua bendita. La guardó en su polvera y se la tiró a Armagedón que, sin saber lo que contenía, no se molestó en esquivarla. Al chocar contra él, la cajita se rompió liberando su contenido y quemando al demonio al contacto con el agua, éste chilló de dolor cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Usagi lanzó su tiara para terminar de derribarle con la suerte de que su enemigo cayó sobre una cruz de madera que se encontraba allí tumbada y milagrosamente incólume. Armagedón comenzó a tiritar, sufriendo espasmos, parecía convulsionarse al contacto con ese objeto sagrado.

-¡Hay que aprovechar la ocasión! ¡Ahora o nunca Cooan, con todo lo que tengamos!- Exclamó Rei lanzando uno de sus amuletos de papel. - ¡Espíritu maligno quédate clavado a esa cruz!

La interpelada arrojó también otro amuleto con un gesto de súplica, deseando fervientemente que funcionase. El demonio merced a la acción conjunta de Rei, Cooan y el poder del símbolo cristiano era incapaz de levantarse, comenzaba incluso a quemarse y aullaba de dolor. Parecía que aquella conjunción de elementos sagrados acabaría por destruirle. Desesperado sólo tuvo una salida y del cuerpo de Roy surgió una densa niebla negra que se materializó en un ser monstruoso, cuya sola visión hizo temblar de terror y repugnancia a todas. Aquel era el verdadero Armagedón, con cabeza de víbora, enormes alas de murciélago y bípedo cuerpo peludo. Parecía un auténtico ángel caído, salido del Averno, como así era en realidad. Todas dieron un respingo de asco al verlo. Roy estaba ahora inconsciente en el suelo, el demonio se alejaba de él mientras avanzaba encolerizado hacia las guerreras. En su ira no advirtió que Beruche y Cooan se acercaron por su espalda hacia el cuerpo del humano que había sido su vehículo tratando de reanimarle.

\- ¡Ahora sí que moriréis todas! - siseó Armagedón comenzando a lanzar rayos de energía que desperdigaron a las guerreras. Éstas hicieron todo tipo de volteretas y cabriolas para esquivarlos con gran esfuerzo. -

\- Esto te reanimará. Seguro, es agua santa. - Susurró Beruche al oído de Roy mientras le recostaba la cabeza en su regazo y con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz le entreabrió los labios dándole de beber un sorbo. – Haz un esfuerzo, tienes que aguantar…

Durante un primer momento no sucedió nada y las caras de ambas chicas eran el espejo de la desolación, pero entonces los ojos del chico parecieron agitarse bajo sus párpados y él los entreabrió, sorprendentemente comenzó a moverse y despertó aunque estaba muy débil.

-¡Qué alegría! - exclamó Cooan entre sollozos emocionados. - ¡Has vuelto! ¡Por fin estás de nuevo con nosotras!

-¿Qué ha pasado? - balbuceó éste aún muy aturdido. - No recuerdo nada - y llevándose las manos a las sienes susurró un quejido lastimero. - ¡Me estalla la cabeza! Todo me da vueltas. ¿Dónde estoy?...

El demonio mientras tanto había lanzado a las guerreras contra una pared dejándolas malheridas. Se disponía a rematarlas cuando, atraído por las exclamaciones de júbilo de las hermanas, volvió su terrible faz hacia las chicas y observó lo sucedido. Cambiando de dirección optó por dejar a las maltrechas sailors para después.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, así que has despertado. Entonces ya no puedo usarte como recipiente, ni dominar tu cuerpo. ¡Maldita sea! - Siseó con desagrado y gran irritación. -

Beruche y Cooan se interpusieron valerosamente en su trayectoria, Roy estaba en un estado muy precario y no podría aguantar un ataque. Ambas sabían que nada podrían hacer frente a esa bestia pero intentarían lo que fuera. Bertie recogió un palo del suelo y Cooan apuntó a su enemigo con nuevos papeles sagrados. Pero el demonio parecía no prestarlas atención, se diría que en su obsesión sólo tenía un objetivo. Beruche trató de golpearle y su hermana lanzó su ataque sin que pudieran afectarlo. Armagedón rompió el palo con una de sus garras y con la otra se desprendió del papel, apartando de sendos empellones con sus alas a ambas chicas que cayeron al suelo impotentes. El demonio alcanzó a su presa y esbozó la mueca de una terrible sonrisa en sus fauces cuando, agarrando a Roy por el cuello, le levantó en vilo aseverando rabioso...

\- Tú ya no me sirves para nada. Es más, ahora eres un peligro ¡Te mataré ahora mismo! – Afirmó levantando su otra zarpa hacia él. – No dejaré que sigas estorbándonos.

Marte, dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía, se rehízo lo bastante como para lanzar un ataque que combinó con un conjuro anti demonios.

-¡Fuego al Corazón! - Exclamó y su rayo impactó en la espalda del enemigo logrando que soltase a Roy que cayó como un fardo derrumbándose en el suelo. -

-¡Rapsodia de Agua! - Secundó Ami uniéndose a su compañera y atacando, dejando congelado momentáneamente al demonio. -

-¡Luna Eterna dame el poder!- Invocó Usagi apelando a todas sus fuerzas para transformarse en Eterna Súper guerrero Luna.-

Armagedón se descongelaba enseguida al calor de su tremenda energía, pero Cooan y Beruche le arrojaron toda el agua bendita que quedaba entre los restos de la pila bautismal. Su adversario gritó de dolor ardiendo al contacto con ella y quedó muy maltrecho pero aun así se revolvió lleno de odio para atacarlas.

-¡Os voy a devorar vivas!- Aulló henchido de ira.-

Usagi intervino entonces lanzando contra él su "Raimbow Attack" que atravesó a Armagedón. Eterna Súper Guerrero Luna volvió a los pocos instantes a su estado de sailor normal presa del agotamiento. Se encontraba muy debilitada hasta para mantenerse en pie. Armagedón rio con un siseo demencial y fue hacia ellas trastabillándose y arrastrando sus patas. Pero lleno de una terrible determinación.

-¡Ahora estáis perdidas malditas! ¡Os descuartizaré y me comeré vuestras entrañas! - Amenazó con sus ojos centelleando con un siniestro color sangre. -

-¡Oh, no! , ¡Qué vamos a hacer ahora! - Exclamó Ami aterrada e incapaz de levantarse para contraatacar. -

\- No me quedan fuerzas. - Reconoció también Rei que pugnaba por incorporarse sin quererse resignar a lo que parecía una muerte cierta.-

-¡Vais a morir! – Les aseguró el demonio con estridentes chillidos a la par que se dispuso a golpear a la indefensa Usagi en primer lugar. – Tú antes que ninguna…

Pero en mitad de elevar una de sus garras en forma de puño se detuvo y aulló de dolor mirándose hacia el pecho con incredulidad y espanto. Una estaca le sobresalía atravesándole desde la espalda. Era Roy el que le había atacado utilizando los restos del altar de madera de la iglesia como arma y se la había clavado, removiéndola con furia concentrando sus escasas fuerzas.

-¡Vuélvete al infierno bastardo! - ¡Tsuki ni kawatte osokio! Espero haberlo dicho bien. - Escupió furiosamente el chico, dejándose ir hacia atrás para caer al suelo y rodar lejos de su alcance. -

\- ¡Nooooo! - aulló Armagedón que tras convulsionarse estalló en decenas de pedazos, los cuales no tardaron en desintegrarse entre llamaradas. -

Todas se habían quedado perplejas con la mirada fija en la explosión y por fin reaccionaron lanzando gritos de júbilo, ya podían respiran aliviadas. Lo mismo que Roy, aunque él no pudo ponerse de pie. Fue ayudado y sostenido por Beruche y Cooan para evitar que se desplomase completamente por el agotamiento, mientras Ami y Rei ayudaron a levantarse a una tambaleante Usagi.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Roy?- Le preguntó Bertie con preocupación en la voz, pero llena de alegría. -

\- Estoy muy cansado pero estoy bien, gracias cubito. - Sonrió débilmente él. -

\- Volvamos a casa. - Les sugirió Cooan también llena de felicidad.-

Las chicas y sus amigas guerreras, una vez revertidas sus transformaciones, llevaron al muchacho a un apartamento que éste tenía en la ciudad. Les costó hacerlo puesto que el chico pesaba mucho. Al fin lograron acomodarle y ellas trataron de reposar un poco a su vez. Mientras, a la sede de la secta, llegó como un mazazo la noticia de la destrucción de Armagedón. Entre los maestres la incredulidad dio paso a la desmoralización. Aquel era su arma más decisiva y había sido derrotado. El Gran Sabio en cambio, no parecía afectado por esto pero el que sí temblaba de ira era Valnak que, muy furioso, espetó incontenible entre maldiciones del infierno...

-¡Malditas guerreras, malditas traidoras y maldito Roy Malden! ¡Juro por el averno que me vengaré de todos vosotros! ¡Os mataré con terribles sufrimientos!- Proclamó a gritos levantando un puño. -

-¡Cálmate Valnak! ,- intervino el Gran Sabio con brusco tono de mando alegando a continuación. - Armagedón sólo era una pieza más en nuestro plan. Valiosa pero no imprescindible y sabía a lo que se exponía. Lo principal es que ahora tenemos las cinco piedras.

-¡Para ti es fácil pensar de ese modo, pero Armagedón era mucho más que mi camarada! - Replicó Valnak fuera de sí. - ¡Te juro que me vengaré de los que le han destruido y de la forma que más les duela, tanto si te parece bien como si no!..

Nadie contestó a su arrebato y el demonio enmudeció rumiando su ira y preparando su desquite...

En ese mismo momento Ami, Rei y Usagi con Beruche y Cooan, intentaban averiguar mediante todo tipo de cálculos donde estarían esas piedras. De momento no obtuvieron nada positivo en ese aspecto pero estaban muy contentas. El motivo de su alegría en tanto, estaba durmiendo en la habitación contigua, presa del agotamiento.

-¡Ahora que hemos recuperado a Roy estoy segura de que ganaremos! - Declaró Beruche sin poder contener su entusiasmo. -

\- Pondremos todo el corazón en ello - añadió Cooan decididamente. - ¡Lucharemos hasta el final!

\- Estoy orgullosa de oíros hablar así. - Las aplaudió Usagi mirándolas complacida aunque objetando algo más apenada. - Yo debo volver a Tokio, Luna me ha llamado, es necesaria mi presencia allí. Pero Ami y Rei pueden quedarse con vosotras por ahora, ellas os ayudarán. De todas maneras, si me necesitáis a mí y a las otras, llamadnos enseguida. Intentaremos acudir lo antes posible.

\- Quédate tranquila – le respondió Beruche. -

\- Sí, no se lo pondremos fácil - añadió Rei guiñando un ojo. –

-En eso confío. Además, se me ha terminado el dinero.- Sonrió trémulamente Su interlocutora.-

-Mira que te lo dije. Debes traerte más…- Comentó Ami.-

-Bastante difícil ha sido sacar mis ahorros y hacerles creer a mis padres que era un viaje de intercambio.- Replicó Usagi.-

-Al menos, no te ha venido mal para mejorar tu inglés.- Se sonrió aviesamente Rei.-

-Mira, en eso tienes razón.- Concedió su amiga.-

-Siempre se puede aprender.- Afirmó Ami con satisfacción.- Incluso en momentos como éste. Quizás especialmente en este tipo de situaciones.

Todas convinieron en ello cuando escucharon el sonido de unos pasos. Al mirar en esa dirección sonrieron con los semblantes iluminados de alegría. Era Roy que a duras penas se había incorporado y salido de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia ellas. Cooan y Bertie se levantaron al unísono para hacerle sentarse en un cercano sofá.

\- No tenías que levantarte tan pronto. - Le regañó amablemente Cooan.-

\- Es cierto, tienes que descansar.- Agregó Beruche con una media sonrisa.-

\- Quería daros las gracias por todo. - Respondió él con voz débil pero cargada de emoción. - ¡Muchas gracias!, y a vosotras también. - Añadió en alusión a las tres chicas que le observaban sentadas.-

\- Roy - Le comentó Bertie encargándose de las presentaciones. - Estas son nuestras amigas. Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino y Ami Mizuno. Han venido de Japón para ayudarnos a liberarte y a vencer a los poderes oscuros.

\- Encantado de conoceros. - Sonrió él preguntando a su compañera. - ¿Cómo se dice eso en japonés, cubito?

Beruche se lo susurró al oído y él trató de repetirlo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, como había visto en las películas, provocando ligeras sonrisas entre sus interlocutoras. Al punto todas le devolvieron el gesto asintiendo asimismo con la cabeza. Fue Ami la que le preguntó con tono sumamente cortés y buen inglés.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

\- He estado peor después de alguna de mis borracheras. - Afirmó él dejándolas atónitas pero tanto Cooan como Beruche tras traducir aquello se rieron y Roy añadió con un tono entre curioso y lleno de admiración. - ¡Así que vosotras sois las famosas guerreras de la justicia!

Las tres se miraron de forma cómplice y puestas al corriente por sus amigas de lo que les habían dicho decidieron asentir, no tenía caso tratar de disimular, percibían que podían confiar en ese chico.

\- Bertie y Connie me han hablado mucho de vosotras.- Prosiguió él. - Tú - Señaló a Ami - eres Mercurio, la amiga de Bertie.

\- Si soy yo. - Sonrió tímidamente la muchacha con un buen dominio del inglés. -

\- Y tú eres Sailor Marte. La amiga de Connie. - Afirmó Roy en dirección a ésta.-

\- Encantada. - Respondió la aludida añadiendo con simpatía y ciertos problemas al usar esa lengua extraña para ella. - Las chicas también nos han hablado mucho de ti y de tu amigo Tom.

El muchacho asintió y entonces recordó a su compañero.

-¿Dónde está Tommy? ¿Está bien, verdad?- Inquirió a las chicas con tono inquieto. -

\- Si, no te preocupes. Se fue a buscar ayuda. - Le contestó Cooan con un tinte tranquilizador en su voz. -

\- No tardará en regresar. - Convino Beruche deseando que así fuera. -

-¡Seguro que vendrá con un escuadrón de caballería de Kansas! - Bromeó ahora Roy y todas se sonrieron, contentas de que hiciera gala de tan buen humor. Aunque éste aún no había concluido sus saludos y añadió ésta vez dirigiéndose a Usagi, sentenciando. - Y si no me equivoco, tú eres la famosa Sailor Moon. - La que dice eso de tsuki ni…ya no me acuerdo. - Sonrió él en tanto Beruche, divertida también, completó la frase. - Por cierto. ¿A qué viene eso de Sailor? ¿Es que tenéis un barco? ¿O sois de los Marines?- sonrió más ampliamente él.-

Beruche le rozó cariñosamente con un capón a la par que le decía divertida, en tanto Ami se lo traducía a la interesada.

-Es un chiste muy malo.

-Esta vez no. – Pudo afirmar el muchacho.-

Y es que realmente no comprendía, sobre todo cuando Usagi repitió.

-Watashi wa bishojo senshi Sera Mun

-No he entendido nada. – Pudo replicar él. -

-Soy la hermosa guerrera Sailor Moon - le tradujo Ami entre risas para añadir. – Discúlpala, su pronunciación del inglés no es muy buena.

Con una expresión maliciosa la Guerrera Marte le comentó a su compañera en su propio idioma.

-Sí. No hay quien te comprenda, no me extraña que saques tan malas notas…

-No empieces Rei…- Repuso ésta algo molesta cuando repitió. - I am Sera Mun.

-What?- Exclamó Roy, que parecía hacer un sincero esfuerzo por entender algo. - ¿Sera? Quisiste decir Sailor. ¿No? Porque inglés sé. Nací en los Ángeles y me he criado en Brooklyn, pero no me he enterado de nada.

-Eso mismo. – Afirmó Usagi cruzándose de brazos para asentir con alivio. -

-Creo que el nombre tiene que ver con vuestro uniforme. ¿No es así?- Terció Cooan que hasta entonces ni se había planteado aquello. –

-Así es – Afirmó Rei para explicar. – El uniforme que tenemos recuerda un poco al de los marineros.

-Usa- chan. Es una pena que no puedas quedarte más para practicar inglés durante algunos días extra. – Suspiró Ami añadiendo para pasmo de todos. – Te vendría muy bien para tus estudios.

Y una vez se recuperaron de aquel comentario la propia Usagi tomó la palabra más seria y aseveró.

\- Eso es… I would like…

Luego, tratando de buscar las palabras en inglés para reivindicarse, quiso añadir algo. Pero, ante su falta de vocabulario, suspiró resignada provocando las risas de sus compañeras guerreras.

-Esto me recuerda a esa fiesta a la que fui con Mamoru, pero en inglés. ¿Don´t worry, o era don´t curry?

Y derrotada joven se dirigió con rubor a Beruche y le pidió que la tradujera respondiendo a continuación en su idioma natal.

-Para mí es un placer conocerte, pero sintiéndolo mucho, debo regresar a mi país. Tenemos otros enemigos que combatir allí.

Bertie lo repitió en inglés, de modo que su compañero se sonrió y respondió a su vez guiñándole un ojo.

\- I hope you´ll kick their asses in my behalf. Whoever these jerks were. Like my childhood hero used to said. What are you gonna do when Sailor Moon kick your ass, running wild and punish you in the name of the Moon, brother?

A lo que fue ésta vez Cooan la que tradujo divertida y más o menos de forma adaptada.

-¡Dales una buena patada en el culo de mi parte! A quienes quieran que sean esos mamones. Cómo decía mi héroe de la infancia… no sé. - Se interrumpió divertida para tratar de recordar y terminar de decirle a su interlocutora en japonés.- ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando Sailor Moon te patee el culo de forma salvaje, y te castigue en nombre de Luna, hermano?, ¡ja, ja!…

Usagi asintió divertida por la expresión, una vez que escuchó la traducción, esbozando una irreprimible sonrisa. El chico, que parecía ahora más animado, sacó una cinta de video de un armario y la metió en el reproductor, tras conectar la televisión, les indicó divertido…

-Me refiero a este tipo…

Todas observaron la pantalla de la tele, donde aparecía un extraño hombretón, bastante musculoso, rubio y con un gran mostacho, en medio del ring de un gran pabellón deportivo. Hacía unas poses bastante raras, llevándose una mano a la oreja y agachándose hacia un lado en ademán de querer escuchar al gentío que le rodeaba, viéndose luego escenas de cómo repartía todo tipo de golpes a otros luchadores. Y aquello pareció vigorizar a Roy, quién no paraba de decir.

-Mirad que golpe le ha dado a ese… ¿Y esa llave?... ¡Toma suples!…

Y entonces con la inestimable colaboración de Usagi que parecía seguir aquello muy entretenida, y para pasmo acompañado por vergüenza ajena de las demás, comenzó a emular esas poses de culturista que su ídolo del wrestling exhibía…

-Es increíble. No exagerabais nada. ¡Usagi y él son tal para cual! Lo que daría porque las demás pudieran verlos. - Pudo susurrar una divertida Rei a su amiga Cooan que no paraba de reírse como las demás, presenciando semejante espectáculo.- No se lo van a creer cuando se lo contemos…ja, ja…

Desde luego que las otras se reían también al ver a esos dos de aquella guisa. Sobre todo atendiendo a lo pequeña y delgada que era la chica en comparación con ese muchachote cuando imitaba sus poses y movimientos. En especial cuando hacían el gesto teatral de rasgarse la camiseta, igual que hacía ese tipo literalmente con las suyas. Bertie por su parte movía la cabeza esbozando una leve sonrisa de incredulidad. No obstante estaba muy feliz de ver a su amigo así de contento y animado… coreando parte de la letra de la canción que se escuchaba de fondo…y lo cierto es que parecía que hubiese sido escrita para él…

-"I got something deep inside of me.

-And courage is the thing that keep us free.

-¡I am a real American…Fight for the rights of every man…

\- -¡I am a real American Fight for what´s right…fight for your life!

-Well you hurt my Friends, and you hurt my pride,

-I´m gotta be a man, I can´t let it slide"…

Las demás coincidieron en ese pensamiento cuando sus dos amigas se la tradujeron.

-"Tengo algo dentro en lo profundo de mí.

-Y el coraje es lo que nos mantiene libres

-Soy un auténtico americano. Lucho por lo que está bien,

-Soy un auténtico americano. Lucho por tu vida

-Bien, si hieres a mis amigos y hieres mi orgullo

-Voy a ser un hombre, no puedo dejarlo pasar".

Hasta la propia Ami sonreía moviéndose al ritmo de aquella música, lo mismo que Rei que se lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Aunque finalmente el muchacho, visiblemente agotado, se sentó…no sin antes sentenciar con una mezcla de determinación y nostalgia.

-¡Ah! Como recuerdo las veces que mi padre me llevaba a verle luchar. Peleaba sin parar y sin rendirse nunca. Desde ahora eso es lo que haré yo…contra esos malditos demonios…En cuanto me recobre lo suficiente ¡Les voy a patear sus miserables culos!

Después de eso, las dos hermanas convencieron al chico de que se fuera a descansar prometiéndole que ya le contarán lo sucedido en cuanto despertara. Roy se dejó cuidar y se acostó cayendo rendido de inmediato. Las guerreras no deseando molestar más se fueron, asegurando volver a verlas en otra ocasión. Las chicas se quedaron a pasar la noche en la otra habitación del apartamento, deseaban vigilar para asegurarse de que su amigo se recuperase bien.

-Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda.- Les dijo Bertie a sus amigas cuando éstas se marchaban.-

-No hay de qué. Cuidad bien de él. - Replicó Ami en tanto ella y sus compañeras se despedían con una leve inclinación que fue correspondida de inmediato por las hermanas.-

-Hasta mañana. Descansad.- Las deseó Rei.-

-Que durmáis bien, chicas.- Remachó Usagi.-

Cuando salieron a la calle de vuelta a su hotel, las tres sailors charlaban. Fue la misma Usagi la que comentó, todavía divertida.

-¡Es un chico genial! Me cae muy bien…

-Sí, es un magnífico muchacho.- Convino Ami.-

-Desde luego que te lo has pasado bien con él. Mira que estoy acostumbrada a ver como haces tonterías, ¡pero como hoy!…- Se sonrió Rei, agregando sin embargo ahora con un suspiro. – Sin embargo por esta vez te doy la razón. Es un chico estupendo. Espero que pueda recobrarse pronto.

-¡Ojalá sea así!, es alguien muy importante. Algo me dice que está llamado a hacer grandes cosas. Comentó Usagi, ahora con total seriedad.-

Sus compañeras se miraron y después la observaron a ella, en demanda de una aclaración. Pero ésta no se produjo, fue Rei la que, suspirando de nuevo, sentenció…

-Ya, entiendo. No puedes decirnos más…

Y tras recibir el asentimiento de su amiga por toda réplica, las tres pidieron un taxi para retornar a su hotel. Usagi sí que les contó.

-Como ya he mencionado, regresaré a Japón. Luna me ha dicho también que han descubierto al fin el cuartel general del enemigo allí. Entre Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, las guerreras del Sistema Solar Exterior y yo misma, podremos destruirles.

-No me gusta la idea de no poder ir a ayudaros.- Opuso Rei.-

-Lo sé. Aunque aquí haréis más falta, chicas.- Replicó su interlocutora.-

-Tienes razón, pero siempre hemos estado unidas en la lucha.- Tercio Ami.- Nos sabe mal dejaros solas.

-En esta ocasión la batalla importante se dará aquí.- Les comentó Guerrero Luna.- No perdáis de vista a las hermanas ni a este muchacho. Protegedles, ayudadles en lo que podáis, pero recordad. Ante todo es su lucha. Son ellos quienes deberán ganarla.

-Haremos todo lo posible. Pero no nos pidas que nos hagamos a un lado si las chicas están en peligro, ¡por favor! - Suplicó Rei con visible temor.-

-Si ese momento llegase podréis ayudarlas. Pero recordad lo que os expliqué.- Les pidió Usagi con tono resignado.- Hay ciertos límites que no estamos autorizadas a traspasar.

Sus compañeras asintieron comprendiendo perfectamente el mensaje. Al fin llegó el taxi y lo abordaron rumbo a su hotel, todavía con muchas cosas por preparar…

Así pasaron un par de días. Después de trazar planes, y de que Rei y Ami consolidasen sus posiciones, Usagi se volvió a Japón. Afortunadamente la siguiente semana transcurrió sin sobresaltos y las chicas pusieron al corriente a un recuperado Roy de todo lo sucedido desde que fuera dominado por ese demonio. Él, desolado, no pudo más que lamentar todo los daños y problemas que había provocado pero ellas le convencieron de que no había sido culpa suya. Lo que sí afirmó su compañero y amigo es que se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a la lucha contra el enemigo, cosa que también suscribieron las chicas secundadas por sus amigas guerreras. La victoria sobre Armagedón les había llenado de optimismo y esperanza. Pero la guerra distaba mucho de haber terminado y lo sabían. Así, Beruche, Cooan, Roy, Ami y Rei, junto con Tom, que estaba a punto de volver, deberían prepararse para retos más difíciles y peligrosos aun. Situaciones terribles que todavía estaban muy lejos de poder imaginar...


	17. La venganza de Valnak

Capítulo venganza de Valnak

Por fin había vuelto Tom de ver a su amigo, éste le había enseñado muchas cosas. Regresó a la Golden tras una breve visita a sus padres y hermano para tranquilizarles. Sin embargo, en la universidad no había casi nadie, así que indagó. Tras el caos de los últimos días las aguas en la ciudad parecían haber vuelto a su cauce. Los asaltos se mitigaron y la ley marcial fue finalmente abolida. Aun así muchos estudiantes no habían retornado todavía. El recién llegado se alegró al conseguir en la secretaría de la facultad el teléfono de las chicas en la ciudad y sobre todo cuando, al llamarlas, ellas le contaron que Roy estaba bien otra vez. El muchacho no cabía en sí de contento y quedó con sus amigos para reunirse en el apartamento de éste, que ya estaba completamente restablecido. Corrió hacia allí y llamó a la puerta...

-¡Eh soy Tom!- Se anunció de viva voz golpeando con los nudillos. -

\- Ya voy - respondió la voz de Roy que abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa. - Hola amigo.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza. Tom estaba tan feliz que casi no podía pronunciar palabra, al fin pudo decir.

-¡Qué alegría, gracias a Dios eres tú otra vez!- Tras unos momentos para calmarse y viendo las sonrientes caras de las chicas y su amigo añadió con más seriedad. - Tengo bastantes noticias que contaros, ¡no os lo podéis ni imaginar! Hay muchas cosas que he aprendido. Y todas muy importantes...

Las chicas también abrazaron al recién llegado visiblemente contentas. Roy invitó a todos a sentarse y él mismo se acomodó en un sofá dirigiéndose a su amigo.

\- No nos tengas en ascuas. Cuéntanoslo Tommy.

\- Veréis - Replicó el interpelado comenzando de inmediato su narración - la cosa no fue fácil, mi amigo se llama Anthony, no me preguntéis su apellido, no lo sé, no suele darlo. Es un tipo muy especial, se dedica a investigar todo tipo de actividades paranormales y no le gusta la publicidad. Prefiere mantenerse escondido.

-¿Y cómo llegaste a conocerle?- Quiso saber Beruche. -

\- Pasó una vez por mi casa, se detuvo a descansar, aunque más bien estaba maltrecho a consecuencia de una de sus investigaciones y yo le ayudé. Mis padres no estaban y mi hermano Dany se encontraba en el instituto. Al principio se mostró receloso, pero debí de caerle bien y me habló de sus actividades. En ese momento no le hice demasiado caso y cuando estuvo recuperado se despidió amablemente de mí dándome su tarjeta. Allí venía un número suyo particular, me dijo que, si alguna vez necesitaba su ayuda le llamase y así lo hice. Cuando hablé con él por teléfono, le resumí nuestra situación y él me indicó que debía ir a verle deprisa. Me dio su dirección actual, aunque creo que ya la habrá variado. - Matizó esbozando una leve sonrisa-...

\- Es un tipo realmente escurridizo. - Declaró Roy visiblemente sorprendido. -

\- Si, pero lo más importante de todo es que él estaba al corriente de tu problema. En realidad sabía más que nadie sobre el tema. - Le explicó su amigo dejándoles a todos anonadados. -

Roy le miró con la boca abierta, igual que las chicas y de inmediato, antes de que se lo pidiesen, Tom les explicó...

\- Formaba parte del grupo encargado de protegerte, de hecho es el único superviviente. Yo, por supuesto, me apresuré a ir a su lugar de residencia y me recibió tras comprobar quien era...

El muchacho llamó a la puerta y un individuo alto, de pelo canoso y mirada escrutadora en unos agudos ojos grises, le abrió.

\- Hola Anthony, he venido lo más deprisa que he podido. - Le saludó Tom.-

\- Pasa. - Le indicó lacónicamente éste para cerrar la puerta nada más la cruzó su huésped. -

\- Me dijiste que todo esto te era familiar. ¿A qué te referías? - Le interrogó su interlocutor. -

\- Así es. Incluso ahora me doy cuenta que el conocerte a ti no ha sido casualidad. Estabas destinado a ser amigo de Roy.

Con la inquisitiva mirada del muchacho puesta en él Anthony le contó: ...

\- Otras personas, por desgracia, desaparecidas, y yo mismo, nos encargábamos de proteger a tu amigo desde que llegase a esta ciudad. Fue enviado por los líderes de esa maldita secta, puesto que posee en su interior un terrible demonio que debe desarrollarse en él y cuando alcance su madurez, ser convocado para resurgir con un terrible poder capaz de destruir el mundo. Nosotros tratamos de impedirlo a toda costa despistándoles, quitándoles al niño y sellando su parte malvada con magia. Pero los secuaces de la secta acabaron con mis compañeros. Yo me salvé al permanecer en el más estricto anonimato y también, por desgracia, le perdí la pista a Roy. Pero por lo que veo, ellos han conseguido reactivar a Armagedón, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hicimos en el pasado por evitarlo.

-¿Y cómo podemos liberar a mi amigo de ese monstruo?- Quiso saber Tom con creciente ansiedad y preocupación. -

\- No será nada fácil. Precisaremos de elementos sagrados y habremos de actuar en conjunción. Pues todo está entrelazado, los demonios tienen, como supongo ya sospechabas, una parte física y otra astral y se debe poder eliminarles en las dos, al menos en este plano dimensional.

\- Tengo unas amigas que nos ayudarán, una domina ritos de magia blanca oriental. - Comentó el muchacho en alusión a Connie. -

\- Eso nos podría ser de mucha ayuda pues ambas, la oriental y la occidental, y otros muchos más tipos de magia blanca que existen, pese a ser de diferente origen, son válidas contra nuestros enemigos, ya que tienen en común su fuente de poder. Provienen de lo que podríamos llamar la Fuerza del Bien.

\- ¿La Fuerza del Bien, te refieres a Dios?- Le inquirió una atónito Tom. -

Con gesto críptico y tono algo enigmático, Anthony contestó.

\- Es algo más complicado, pero ahora no es tiempo de que pueda explicártelo, de modo que puedes llamarlo así.- Y tras una breve pausa para que su interlocutor asimilara su respuesta, añadió. - Cualquier ritual o técnica contra los poderes de la oscuridad y sus manifestaciones, sean cuales sean estas o provengan de una cultura u otra, se basan en la ayuda de entidades espirituales muy elevadas y de gran poder. Para que sean eficaces se debe, eso si, realizarlas con exactitud y confiar en ellas plenamente. También afectarán al ente contra el que se usen en función del potencial y el poder de éste. El que posee a tu amigo es muy fuerte y podría costar mucho trabajo acabar con él. En realidad, con las influencias combinadas de los ritos de esa chica y de los que yo te enseñaré, podríais lograr dañar a ese demonio a través del cuerpo de tu amigo, hacerle la estancia en él insoportable para que saliese de él y así destruirle cuando esté más desprotegido y debilitado...

-¡Eso fue lo que pasó! - Confirmó impresionada Cooan interrumpiendo la narración. -

\- Tu amigo realmente sabe de estas cosas. - Admitió Roy agradecido. -

\- Si, es un auténtico experto, consagrado en la lucha contra el mal. Una persona admirable.- Aseveró Tom retomando su historia. -

Escuchando atentamente las palabras de su mentor el muchacho le inquirió...

-¿Cómo podremos destruirle una vez que salga?

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Con fe en Dios y armas sagradas. - Le reiteró Anthony que añadió. - Y es indispensable que todos los que se enfrenten con él sean de corazón puro.

\- De eso no tengo la menor duda. - Repuso Tom que agregó con preocupación. - Lo malo es que no está sólo, hay otro más, un tal Valnak que se dice muy amigo suyo.

-¡Valnak!- Repitió Anthony mirando a Tom con los ojos muy abiertos, como si alguien le hubiera apuñalado por la espalda. - ¡Ese demonio es muy peligroso! Realmente era el mejor camarada de Armagedón y hará lo que sea para defenderlo. No se detendrá ante nada. Debemos tener mucho cuidado con él. Es poderoso y cruel y sobre todo muy inteligente. Que le hayan invocado quiere decir que los sectarios juegan sus mejores bazas.

\- Parece que le conocieras. – Pudo decir el chico con el gesto marcado por el asombro. -

\- Así fue, le conocí. Por eso te lo advierto. Debéis tener mucho cuidado.- Repuso su contertulio con un tono enigmático y al tiempo de alarma.-

-¿Cómo puedo enfrentarme a él?- .Quiso saber Tom. -

\- Tú deberás aprender muchos ritos y formas de exorcismo contra los malos espíritus. - Le indicó aquel hombre.- Pero una vez que liberemos a tu compañero. Quizás él...

-¿Él?- Se interesó el chico pero su mentor guardó silencio alegando acto seguido. -

\- No, nada. Simplemente deberá quitarse de en medio. Puede que si acabamos con Armagedón Valnak quiera vengarse de él...

Roy se levantó cortando el relato y exclamando decidido con un puño en alto y mirada desafiante.

-¡Que venga!-. Aquí estaré. Estoy deseoso de patearle el culo a ese mal nacido.

\- Ahora eres un hombre normal. No podrías nada contra él. - Le disuadió Beruche con visible preocupación y temor. - Quiera Dios que no vuelva nunca.

-Lo que no comprendo es por qué no expulsaron ese demonio de mí cuando era un niño.- Agregó Roy ahora de modo más reflexivo, para remachar con patente sentido de culpabilidad.- Hubieran evitado muchos problemas.

-Se lo pregunté, pero Anthony me dijo que no querían hacerte daño. Siendo tú un niño habría sido muy peligroso. Pensaron que, con sellar a Armagedón con magia sería suficiente.- Le respondió su amigo.-

-Bueno, ahora tendremos que pensar en derrotar a esos tipos como sea.- Convino su compañero.-

-Y también está el tema de esas piedras.- Terció Cooan.-

-Sí, ¿para qué las querrán?- Se preguntó en voz alta Bertie.-

\- A eso iba ahora, aún hay más. - Declaró Tom logrando que la atención de los otros volviese a él y siguiendo el relato recordó las palabras de Anthony. –

El joven estaba sentado en un butacón de recio cuero y escuchaba entre atónito y asustado lo que su mentor le refería.

\- Lo que esos demonios pretenden es crear un pasaje entre nuestro mundo y el suyo. Para eso necesitan obtener cinco piedras místicas llamadas Yalmutud y disponerlas alineadas en forma de pentágono. No sé de donde provienen esas piedras ni que simbolizan, pero esa es su misión principal. Armagedón y Valnak no son más que unos avanzados. Serán los encargados de reunirlas y allanar el camino a sus compañeros.

-Entonces, esas alusiones bíblicas sobre la llegada del Armagedón.- Pudo decir Tom realmente asombrado.-

-Se referían sin duda a este demonio. Él tendrá la misión de abrir las puertas de nuestra dimensión al mal que mora en el Averno.- Sentenció Anthony agregando.- Quizás en Megido se libre la batalla final. Pero otras versiones lo extienden a toda la Tierra. ¡Contra los reyes de la Tierra!

Todos asintieron visiblemente preocupados. Pese a no saber quiénes serían esos enigmáticos reyes ahora comprendían la importancia de aquellas esferas, pero la historia seguía...

-¿Y si las consiguen todas, cómo les detendremos? - Preguntó Tom muy asustado. -

\- Ignoro si las han conseguido ya, aunque por las últimas noticias deben de haber comenzado a reunirlas, - respondió Anthony. - Se hayan diseminadas por el mundo, ocultas en lugares sagrados que actúan como sello. De momento, cuatro de sus ubicaciones en diferentes ciudades han sido ya arrasadas. Sospecho que han sido ellos y por desgracia deben de tener ya cuatro de las cinco piedras. Si las tuvieran todas, ¡Dios no lo quiera!, sería muy mal asunto. Pero aun así deberían esperar a que se produzca una conjunción planetaria.

-¿Y eso cuándo será? - Quiso saber ansiosamente su contertulio. -

\- Aun no lo sé. Dame tiempo para calcularlo.- Le pidió Anthony con tono mesurado. -

Entonces Beruche interrumpió nuevamente el relato con tono entre resignado y abatido.

\- Por desgracia ya tienen la última piedra, las guerreras y nosotras fuimos incapaces de impedírselo.

\- Eso no importa,- replicó Tom con un ademán tranquilizador. - Anthony me dijo después que no creía que esa alineación se produjese hasta dentro de un tiempo, pero él quedó en llamarme cuando eso suceda. Así que, por ahora, no debemos preocuparnos por eso.

\- Sí - masculló Roy con un tono pleno en resentimiento. - Ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de ese maldito Valnak y de sus secuaces. Yo por desgracia no recuerdo nada de cuando estuve allí. Sé que me condujo a su base, pero no logro saber como lo hizo, ¡maldita sea! - se lamentó apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos entrelazadas. – Si al menos me acordase de algo.

\- No te preocupes. - Le animó su amigo tratando de aliviarle. - Lo principal de todo es que estés bien. - Éste asintió más tranquilo y su compañero concluyó con la historia. - Anthony me dio unas cuantas defensas mágicas y unos amuletos, parecidos a los de Connie. Me explicó como usarlos y después se despidió prometiendo llamarme cuando supiese algo nuevo.

Tom sacó del bolsillo de su camisa sendas bolsitas que entregó a cada uno de sus amigos.

\- Llamaré a Ami y a Rei para contárselo. Rei, además de sacerdotisa es médium y domina hechizos anti espíritus, eso nos ayudará. - Aseguró Cooan guardándose la bolsa en uno de los bolsillos de su blusa. -

\- Mientras tú te coordinas con Rei yo me encargaré de hablar con Ami - añadió Beruche - con su ordenador y sus conocimientos seguro que descubrimos donde se esconden con más rapidez.

\- Bueno, pues entonces Tom y yo nos ocuparemos de investigar lo que podamos por nuestra cuenta. - Intervino Roy. -

\- Nosotras tenemos que irnos ya a contárselo a las chicas, no hay un momento que perder. - Replicó Cooan mientras ella y Beruche se levantaban y se despedían con un esperanzado - hasta luego muchachos.

Los dos chicos quedaron solos y cuando Tom se cercioró de que se habían ido le reveló a Roy.

\- Mi amigo también me dijo que era vidente y cuando le hablé de ti, me contó que tienes un gran poder oculto. Me aconsejó que te entrenases. Es más, me dio una dirección a la que acudir donde nadie te moleste. Ahora iremos hacia allá

-¿A qué poder se refiere?- ¿No será a lo que me ha sucedido desde que esos demonios aparecieron? - Preguntó el muchacho acordándose de su capacidad para volar y el aumento de su fuerza. -

\- Si, de eso se trata - .Afirmó su interlocutor. - Anthony no me dio demasiadas explicaciones pero insistió mucho en que debías mejorar y entrenar tus habilidades. Creía que con ellas podrías llegar a ser mucho más fuerte que ese Valnak.

\- No me gustaría que las chicas lo supiesen, no de momento. - Comentó su compañero. -

\- Por mí no hay inconveniente, por eso entre otras cosas he aguardado a que se fueran. Si lo supieran querrían disuadirte a toda costa. Así, si lo ignoran, también podremos protegerlas.-Repuso su contertulio que acordó además. - Lo mejor es mantenerlo en secreto y sobre todo que el enemigo no se entere.

Y sin más dilación descolgó el teléfono de Roy y llamó a un taxi, el vehículo llegó a los quince minutos y les condujo, media hora después, a ese cuarto que Tom había mencionado.

-Hemos llegado- Le indicó a su amigo al bajar del vehículo y abrir una puerta.- Tenemos que subir…

Así lo hicieron, varios pisos hasta llegar arriba Roy observaba aquello con cierta incredulidad. Su guía abrió otra puerta de madera algo desvencijada y entraron. Era un local amplio en lo alto de una azotea y con muchas ventanas cerradas por gruesas protecciones de aglomerado. Estaba prácticamente vacío, sólo una especie de tatami lo cubría. El único objeto que adornaba la estancia era un arcón de madera. Tom lo abrió con un rechinar de sus goznes y trabajosamente sacó de dentro una especie de jersey de color azul.

\- Anthony me indicó que deberías ponerte esto para entrenar. - Explicó a su amigo ofreciéndole la prenda. -

-¿Estás loco, tío? - Exclamó Roy con un gesto de incredulidad al tratar de sostenerla. - ¿Cómo voy a ponérmelo? Esto debe de pesar una tonelada.- Añadió sopesando el esfuerzo que debía de hacer sólo para sostenerla en las manos. -

\- Anthony tuvo una visión - terció Tom con el semblante algo serio. - Te veía a ti, con un uniforme similar a este y entrenando duro. Estabas en un lugar vacío, de color blanco y eras muy fuerte, más de lo que ahora puedes imaginar. Creyó ver algo en el color de tu pelo, pero no recordaba bien lo que era.

\- Vale, vale. Trataré de ponérmelo,- aceptó su amigo que sin embargo objetó de inmediato ahora con mejor criterio - , pero acostumbrarse a un chaleco tan pesado llevará tiempo. ¿Cuánto pesa? Es sólo por curiosidad.

\- Más de cien libras. - Calculó Tom de forma indiferente. -

-¡Más de cien libras!- La cara de Roy era un poema. - En fin, ¡qué remedio! - suspiró y ayudado por Tom logró ponérselo - ¡casi no me puedo ni mover! - Se quejaba refunfuñando. -

\- Pues las botas que debes llevar pesan unas treinta libras cada una, - añadió su compañero con encubierta sorna. -

Del arcón y también con un apreciable esfuerzo, sacó un par de botas que parecían de buzo. Roy estaba cada vez más espantado según su colega iba añadiendo cosas...

\- Estas muñequeras pesan diez libras cada una. En total son unas doscientas libras más o menos. Desde ahora tendrás que llevarlo siempre que puedas para acostumbrarte, y deberás lograr moverte con normalidad. – Le informó Tom que añadió condescendientemente. - Tranquilo, Anthony me dijo que tú podrías hacerlo.

Su compañero le observó como si estuviera loco, aunque transigió y se puso todo el equipo. Apenas sí podía sostenerse en pie, trató de andar pero parecía que sus pies pisasen una superficie llena de cola pues tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para moverlos del suelo.

-¿Y tengo que llevar esto a todas horas? - Preguntó Roy que en esta ocasión dirigió a su compañero una mirada suplicante -.

\- No hombre, para dormir podrás quitártelo - .Sonrió éste divertido para añadir. - Sólo podrás usarlo aquí, en este cuarto. Al menos hasta que te familiarices con ello. Luego ya podrás entrenarte fuera.

\- Bueno, lo intentaré. - Repuso resignado el chico sin creerse demasiado capaz de superar tal prueba.

Pero pasaron los días y efectivamente su amigo tenía razón, poco a poco fue haciendo progresos, cada vez se movía con mayor soltura. Tom luchaba contra él para enseñarle algunos golpes y que Roy practicara. La secta mientras tanto se preparaba para el día de la conjunción. Por su parte Valnak había invocado a otro demonio de nombre Igmodían al que envió a espiar los movimientos de los chicos. El demonio localizó a Bertie paseando por la ciudad. La siguió en forma humana hasta un parque apartado y a esas horas, desierto de gente, donde había quedado con Ami y Rei. Informó de ello telepáticamente a Valnak que le ordenó atacarlas. Cuando Beruche llegó junto con a sus amigas guerreras también estaba su hermana Cooan.

\- Vamos Bertie, ¡ya era hora! - Dijo Rei reprobándola impaciente. - Empiezas a parecerte a Usagi.

\- Lo siento, me he retrasado, es que no me aclaré con las combinaciones de autobuses - se disculpó ésta con azoramiento. -

\- Tom me ha llamado hace un rato, después de salir tú. - Le informó Cooan a su hermana. - Su amigo le ha dicho cuando será la alineación planetaria.

-¿Y cuándo será?- inquirió Ami. -

\- Dentro de seis semanas - respondió la interpelada.-

\- Tenemos poco tiempo. - Afirmó Rei con expresión pensativa como si calculase alguna cosa. –Según la presente situación de los planetas…

No pudo terminar la frase, el demonio, aparentando ser un hombre de largo pelo oscuro y profundos ojos rojos, salió de su escondite y las atacó. Ami apartó en el último segundo a su amiga Bertie que era el primer blanco de Igmodían, haciendo que éste errase en apuñalarla con sus manos convertidas en garras. Las chicas se dispersaron, las sailors se transformaron y se enfrentaron a dúo al demonio. Su oponente las esquivó y comenzó una dura batalla. Finalmente Cooan intervino lanzándole un conjuro que le inmovilizó. A su vez Rei le remató con su pájaro de fuego haciéndole estallar.

\- Ese era uno de los sicarios de Valnak, estoy segura. - Declaró Cooan jadeante todavía por el esfuerzo. -

\- Si, esos demonios nos vigilan, no podemos bajar la guardia ni por un instante. - Convino Rei que recapituló al hilo de lo que estaba meditando cuando se produjo el ataque. - Si mis conjeturas no están equivocadas y a juzgar por esa cuadratura planetaria tendrán que llevar a cabo ese rito cerca de esta misma ciudad. Luego deberán disponer las piedras por orden y en forma de estrella de cinco puntas.

\- En ese caso debemos rastrear los alrededores de New York y localizar el punto justo. De esa forma aun seríamos capaces de impedirles llevar a cabo su plan. - Añadió Ami. -

\- Será difícil y muy laborioso. - Objetó Beruche justificando su pesimismo enseguida con un argumento más realista.- Esta ciudad tiene un área metropolitana inmensa.

\- ¡Pero seguro que les descubriremos, somos más listas que ellos! - Animó Cooan con su clásico y desbordante optimismo. -

\- Cuanto antes comencemos, antes obtendremos algún resultado. - Conminó Rei indicando a continuación. - Ami y yo nos ocuparemos de eso. Vosotras dos permaneced con Roy y con Tom. Debéis estar unidos por si ese Valnak intenta algo nuevo contra vosotros.

Ambas hermanas asintieron, habían tenido un ejemplo muy reciente en ese último combate. Seguramente ese demonio estaría furioso y tarde o temprano buscaría venganza. Decidieron extremar las precauciones y se separaron de las guerreras. Unos días después las cosas parecían más tranquilas, las clases volvieron a reanudarse y ellas decidieron mudarse nuevamente al campus. Estaban ocupadas recogiendo las cosas en su apartamento. Beruche se encargaba de llevar unas cajas de cartón con algunas de sus cosas, cuando se encontró con la puerta del dormitorio cerrada. Aquello era un fastidio puesto que esas cajas pesaban bastante y abultaban, no se atrevía a dejarlas en el suelo para abrir y tener que levantarlas otra vez.

\- ¡Cooan! - Llamó a su hermana con imperioso tono. - ¡Ábreme la puerta por favor!...

Ésta debió de oírla y obedeció al punto pues la puerta se entornó hasta abrirse de par en par y Bertie pudo sacar las cajas.

-¡Cómo pesan!- .Se quejó tratando de avanzar con ellas hasta que notó que su carga le era aliviada. Su hermana le habría sujetado las cajas por debajo. Beruche sonrió añadiendo reconocida. - ¡Gracias Cooan!, de no ser por ti...

La frase se le quedó clavada en la garganta sin poder ser terminada y su gesto se contrajo en una expresión de horror. Delante de ella estaba Valnak que hacía flotar el peso en el aire en tanto la observaba con una mirada de maligno regocijo y le siseaba.

-¿De mudanzas señorita? ¿Puedo ayudarla?

Bertie trató de buscar a su hermana con la vista. Estaba muy preocupada y atemorizada. Aunque el demonio se anticipó señalándole el suelo tras de él, allí estaba Cooan tendida y aparentemente inconsciente.

-¡Maldito monstruo!, ¿qué le has hecho a mi hermana?- Le espetó Beruche agarrando un cenicero de grueso cristal y preparándose para arrojarlo contra su enemigo. -¡Responde!

Valnak se sonrió encogiéndose de hombros en tanto esquivaba, el cenicero se rompió con estrépito contra el suelo. El demonio respondió entonces con indiferencia en tanto las cajas caían también al suelo con un seco estruendo...

\- Más o menos esto. - Sentenció lanzando contra Bertie una andanada de ondas energéticas a baja potencia, aunque suficientes como para derribarla al suelo sin conocimiento.-

Cuando la muchacha recobró el sentido se encontró en medio de una estancia que le era por completo ajena, allí estaba también su hermana, atada junto a ella. Cooan despertó a su vez mirando desconcertada en todas direcciones.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Musitó Beruche medio atontada todavía. -

\- No lo sé, ¡oh, me duele la cabeza! - Respondió quejumbrosamente su interlocutora, asimismo bajo los efectos del shock. -

La burlona voz del demonio les llevó la contestación…

\- Bienvenidas a mi humilde morada, al menos la que me he agenciado para estar en este miserable mundo ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Espero que no os encontréis nada cómodas...

Las dos reconocieron aterrorizadas esa voz y cuando su visión se aclaró pudieron ver ante ellas a su enemigo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotras? - Preguntó Beruche con voz trémula, pero intentando pese a todo, mantener su aplomo. -

-¡Ahora escoria, estáis en mi poder! - Rio Valnak con una carcajada verdaderamente demoniaca para sisear amenazando a continuación. - ¡Pagaréis muy cara vuestra traición!, ¡la muerte de mi camarada Armagedón y las humillaciones que me habéis hecho pasar! – Entre tanto en su mano derecha materializó una bola de cristal agregando con sarcástica amabilidad. - Pero un poco de paciencia, ahora tengo que hablar con vuestro amiguito.

Gracias a la bola logró comunicarse con Roy. Éste estaba tumbado en el local, descansando de su agotador entrenamiento cuando, ante sus sorprendidos ojos, se materializaron las figuras de Beruche y Cooan. Ambas están atadas a unas sillas y junto a ellas la figura de Valnak que le miraba sonriente contrastando con los ojos aterrados de las dos muchachas. El joven se incorporó de un salto pese al cansancio.

\- Hola Roy Malden - sonrió el demonio de forma siniestra. - Me alegra mucho volver a verte. Y mira que bien acompañado estoy. ¿Te suenan estas caras? - Acercó las sillas de las chicas hacia sí para que fueran más visibles a través de su bola.-

\- Claro Valnak – sonrió Roy con incredulidad. - Es otro de tus trucos de ilusionismo barato.

-¿Si? ¿Tú crees? - Replicó burlonamente el demonio desatando a Beruche de la silla. Asiéndola por un brazo con rudeza la aproximó aún más a la bola y le exigió...- ¡Habla perra! Dile a tu estúpido compañero si miento o no...Dile que si no viene aquí podrá ver como os mato en directo, ¿eh, Roy Malden? Podrás ver como tus dos zorritas mueren y sin pagar cuota mensual, con tele Valnak, en una emisión sólo para ti... ja, ja, ja, ja.

El rostro de Roy se demudó por la sorpresa y el horror, su corazón le hacía ver que aquello no era ningún truco. Las miradas suplicantes y aterrorizadas de sus dos compañeras no podían simularse así como así.

-¡No vengas Roy, es una trampa, quiere hacerte daño, por favor, no vengas!- Le imploraba Beruche pero Valnak la tiró al suelo de un manotazo para hacerla callar. -

-¡Pues claro que es una trampa, Roy! - Gimió Valnak imitando en falsete el tono de su prisionera con sorna.- Pero tranquilo hombre, no sólo quiero hacerte daño. – Añadió con falsa melosidad para cambiar en un siseo de odio. -¡Quiero matarte!

Las dos hermanas temblaban de terror, el demonio, divertido por ello, prosiguió ahora con más tranquilidad en un tono que incluso parecía condescendiente...

\- Aunque te daré una oportunidad, para que veas que soy generoso. Un combate entre tú y yo, a muerte claro, si tú ganas las dejaré en libertad.

-¿Y cómo sé que cumplirás con tu parte?- Le espetó el muchacho a la imagen. -

\- No lo sabes estúpido...eso es lo divertido - Se regodeó el demonio. -

-¡Mejor suéltalas ahora y yo iré a enfrentarme a ti! Tú sí que puedes confiar en mi palabra. - Le propuso Roy a la desesperada.-

\- Ya lo sé tonto, pero las cosas no son así, ¿dónde está tu sentido del drama? Si las soltase ahora no tendría gracia. Además, quiero que vean cómo te destrozo con mis manos.- Rebatió Valnak que estaba disfrutando mucho del momento, sabía que tenía al enemigo completamente a su merced-... ¡Qué dices? ¿Te divierte la idea?..

Roy hervía de ira, se sentía impotente y no tenía más remedio que aceptar las condiciones, fueran cuales fueran. Pero estaba convencido de que Valnak sólo le quería a él. Tenía que jugarse el todo por el todo y se decidió. En ese momento llegó Tom que presenció la escena con gesto horrorizado. Pero afortunadamente él sabía dónde localizar a las chicas. Los amuletos que les dio emitían también una señal que él podía captar. El demonio, ajeno a esto, seguía con su siniestro discurso para remachar su posición de superioridad.

\- Espero que no intentes nada, porque me llevaré a una como rehén y la otra seguirá aquí prisionera. Si no haces lo que yo te diga y cuando te lo diga, enviaré a uno de mis demonios a matarla. Así que ya sabes, yo tengo las riendas de este asunto y si no me obedeces tus amiguitas lo van a pasar muy mal.

-¡Está bien! - Bramó el chico enloquecido de rabia y furia contra su rival. - ¡Donde quieras y cuando quieras, maldito bastardo te voy a destrozar!..

\- Ja, ja, ja, ¡eso ya lo veremos estúpido! - Repuso su enemigo moviendo la cabeza. Las carcajadas de Valnak resonaban por toda la habitación, cuando se calmó un poco añadió. - Dentro de dos horas, sobre el puente de Manhattan, ¡y ven tú sólo!

-¡Allí estaré y voy a hacer que te arrepientas!- replicó Roy con mirada desafiante y cargada de tensión. -

La imagen de Valnak desapareció entre risas. Durante el desafío Bertie quería haber tratado de disuadir a su compañero sin lograrlo. No podía moverse estando con las muñecas atadas a la espalda. Apenas si pudo ponerse de rodillas. Pero el demonio la levantó de un brazo otra vez devolviéndola a la silla y tras amarrarla esbozó una cruel sonrisa de triunfo...

Roy pulverizó una enorme mesa de un sólo puñetazo con el que desahogaba su rabia. Tom intervino para tranquilizarle.

\- Escucha, yo puedo localizarlas, los amuletos que os di emiten una señal que nos llevará hasta ellas. Por lo menos hasta a la que ese demonio deje allí.

\- Muy bien Tom. - Suspiró su compañero tratando de dominarse pues sabía que era inútil dejarse llevar por el miedo o la furia así que prosiguió más calmado dando instrucciones a su compañero. - Tú ve a rescatar a la que esté escondida, yo me encargaré de la que use Valnak como rehén. Espero que este entrenamiento haya merecido la pena. - Y sin más se despojó del equipo que llevaba y salió volando por la ventana -.

\- Suerte amigo. - Musitó su compañero más bien para sí, después de ver alejarse a Roy a gran velocidad. - Ahora me toca a mí. - También se marchó siguiendo la pista de los amuletos lo más deprisa que pudo. -

Valnak mientras tanto, dirigía a las dos chicas una de sus miradas enloquecidas en tanto que declaraba con una siniestra sonrisa.

\- Ahora le voy a buscar, pero me llevaré a una de vosotras para que vea como le mato en directo. ¿A cuál elegiré? Miraba alternativamente a ambas. Ya está, ¡claro! – Exclamó desatando a Bertie de nuevo y colgándosela al hombro pese a los pataleos de ella. -

-¡Suéltala! - Le imploró Cooan tratando de levantarse para obstaculizar su marcha.-

Sin contemplaciones Valnak la derribó de un manotazo dedicándole una fugaz mirada despectiva para salir volando con Beruche. Su hermana menor lloraba de impotencia y terror por lo que pueda ocurrirle y era incapaz de levantarse...

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Le gritó Bertie al demonio que, a una gran altura, sobrevolaba con ella la ciudad. -

-¡Vaya una pregunta más estúpida! - Rio sádicamente su interlocutor. - Ya deberías saber por qué lo hago, preciosa. Quiero acabar con tu prometido.

\- Roy no es mi prometido. - Rebatió ella sorprendida sin embargo por semejante afirmación. - Somos buenos amigos, nada más.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja!,...- .Es la única réplica que le hizo su secuestrador colocándola bajo él, sujeta entre sus dos brazos, apretados a la cintura de ella como si de tenazas se tratasen.-

La chica estaba atónita y desconcertada. Ahí sucedía algo que Valnak sabía pero que no le había dicho. En más de una ocasión se había dirigido a ella en términos que la propia Bertie desconocía. Con frases y afirmaciones que no le decían nada ¿O quizás sí? Algo le sucedía cuando escuchaba esas cosas. Sin embargo, debían estar tan confusamente grabadas en su interior que no lograba sacarlas a la luz.

\- Al menos dime una cosa. - Le pidió ella tratando de soportar la velocidad que el demonio imprimía a su vuelo. - ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? ¿Es por algo que sucedió en Némesis y que no recuerde?

\- No - Replicó Valnak secamente aunque al instante pareció pensarlo mejor y matizó. - No fue en Némesis. Aunque apuesto a que Roy no conoce esa etapa tan interesante de tu vida.

\- No, no lo sabe. - Admitió Beruche estremecida de pronto por un escalofrío. -

Ella guardó silencio, ahora deseosa de no haber hablado de más. Parecía que su captor se regocijase bastante de su sentimiento de culpa.

En el cuarto de prisioneros en donde se encontraba Cooan, al cabo de un tiempo que se le hizo eterno, la puerta saltó rota. Tom la había forzado de una patada y nada más ver a Connie la liberó. La muchacha se abrazó a él llorando sin freno hasta que pudo calmarse lo bastante y le contó entre sollozos.

\- Se ha llevado a Bertie. ¡Sabe Dios lo que la hará! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla, Tom!

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes. Roy está ocupándose de eso ahora. - Le susurró con amabilidad ayudándola a caminar, puesto que los nervios y las ataduras habían aflojado las piernas de la chica tanto que apenas si lograba tenerse en pie.- ¡Vamos Connie, ya ha pasado!

Ambos se marcharon de inmediato, deseosos de poder unirse a sus amigos en un coche que Tom había alquilado previamente para ir en busca de la muchacha. Mientras tanto, Roy había llegado al lugar. Sobre el puente se divisaba una especie de barriada de casas abandonadas adornadas por doquier con restos de materiales de obras y detritus en una zona periférica de la ciudad. El muchacho esperaba paseándose nervioso. Enseguida vio al demonio aparecer ante él con Beruche sujeta entre sus brazos.

-¡Cobarde, déjala a ella! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo! - Le espetó.-

\- No seas tan aguafiestas - rio el demonio. - Primero vamos a divertirnos. Mira, comprobemos si la señorita sabe volar ¿eh?- ¿No te gustaría volar como antes, Ayakashi?- Y agregó para espanto de ella, en su lengua natal- ¡Uragirimono Hisan'na! ¡Traidora miserable! ¡Pues ahora volarás! – Espetó lanzando a Beruche desde el aire. -

Roy se quedó horrorizado y corrió a toda prisa hacia el lugar en donde la chica iba a caer. Ella gritó de terror al ver aproximarse el inminente impacto y cerró los ojos dispuesta a aceptar su final. Su compañero estaba a punto de elevarse para rescatarla pero Valnak fue más rápido y la agarró antes de que alcanzara el suelo. El demonio, visiblemente complacido, exclamó.

-No, no, no. No pensarías que iba a ser tan fácil. ¿Verdad?

Bertie quedó inconsciente por la brusca aceleración y su captor rio. Aterrizando nuevamente con ella en brazos se dirigió a su asustado y enfurecido rival para decir con falsa cordialidad.

-Te voy a enseñar a concentrarte, sino esto va a ser muy aburrido. Escucha esa hermosa canción. Apaga la luz, cierra los ojos, siente la energía dentro…Chilli bow, chilli bow… ¡Fuego!- Exclamó.-

Y de pronto se elevó en el cielo volando y haciendo eses. Roy no lo dudó y emprendió su persecución. Ambos recorrieron los cielos con rapidez. El chico trataba de alcanzarle pero era en vano. El demonio era más rápido que él, dominaba mejor el vuelo y además le tiraba rayos de energía que su rival debía esquivar. El muchacho no se atrevía a contraatacar por miedo a herir a su amiga. Valnak jugaba claramente con él entre atronadoras carcajadas. También arrojó proyectiles de energía contra todo lo que veía, Roy trató de desviar hacia el cielo algunos, pero se vio impotente para hacerlo con todos. Aquellas bolas de fuego incendiaron numerosas casas, en un momento el pánico reinó en aquella parte de la ciudad...

-¡Fuego, Fuego! - Gritaba el demonio regocijándose con la destrucción que provocaba. - ¡Ahora vamos a pasarlo bien de verdad!- Sentenció según cantaba a pleno pulmón.-

Muy bien, afina la mezcla, consigue la presión…

Has tenido el tiempo para el descanso

Eso ha llegado al fin

Hay que empezar de nuevo

Vuelve a la familia,

Una emergencia garantizada,

El radical HP, MC tiene la melodía.

-Un, dos, tres ¡fuego! – Exclamó arrojando otra bola flamígera que destruyó una casa.-

-¡Maldito loco! - Masculló Roy tratando infructuosamente de pararle.-

Parecía que Valnak se deleitase al percibir la angustia y el miedo de su oponente. Así seguía cantando con demente júbilo.

-Afila la mezcla, para nuestra clase de mix

-Hazte a la presión, siente las patadas.

-Te encanta el sonido, tienes que ir.- Remachaba en tanto destruía otra zona de la ciudad levantando un gran estruendo.-

-Arriba y abajo. Chiti boo, chiti boo.- Reía elevándose y bajando para eludir cornisas y otros obstáculos, con la exánime Beruche en brazos.-

Roy estaba realmente furioso, pero aún tenía más terror por lo que ese desequilibrado pudiera hacerle a Bertie. Y el Demonio, espoleado por esos sentimientos que tan claramente podía percibir, repetía su malévolo estribillo.

Vuelve a la familia,

Una emergencia garantizada,

El radical HP, MC tiene la melodía.

Vuelve a la familia,

Una emergencia garantizada,

El radical HP, MC tiene la melodía.

-Un , dos , tres

¡Fuego, fuego!

¡Hey, hey!

(Fire Scooter, crédito al autor)

Y de este modo y tras unos terribles minutos volvió al punto de partida y dejó en el suelo a una todavía desvanecida Beruche. Roy se posó a cuatro metros de ellos. Miró a Valnak con una expresión de rabia y odio pero no dijo nada.

\- ¡Eh!, tranquilo. - Se sonrió el demonio haciendo alarde de su cinismo una vez más. - La chica está perfectamente, sólo un poco mareada, ¿lo ves?...

-¡Déjala ir, ella es inocente!, no tiene que ver en esto. Sólo me buscas a mí y aquí me tienes - respondió su enemigo clavando sus ojos en los de él en un claro desafío. –

-Bueno, bueno… tranquilo.- Se sonrió su oponente para preguntarle diríase que hasta divertido.- Oye, ¿A qué no sabes qué significa lo que estaba cantado? Eso de HP, MC…

-¿Para qué me iba a preocupar por tus locuras?- Le replicó su interlocutor con patente ira.-

-¡Ja, ja!…Seguro que tus amiguitas lo sabrán. – Se rio el demonio para revelar.- Hell Power y Master Chaos.

-Ellas no saben nada de esto. ¡Déjalas en paz! - Le exigió el joven mirando con patente inquietud a la inconsciente Bertie.-

Su adversario reparó de inmediato en eso, se sonrió con perfidia y comentó.

-¿Quieres a esta chica, verdad? ¡Pobre idiota!- Añadió el demonio moviendo la cabeza con un tono fingido de pesar - no tienes ni idea de quién es ella en realidad.

-¿Qué dices?- Inquirió su adversario con sorprendido enfado. -

\- No lo sabes, claro. – Respondió Valnak en lo que parecía un comprensivo tono para declarar con un matiz de misterio en su voz. - No te preocupes, enseguida te pondré al corriente.

-¿Al corriente de qué?- Le preguntó Roy visiblemente desconcertado esta vez.-

Entre tanto Tom y Cooan habían corrido a llamar a las guerreras. Junto a Rei y Ami se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar del reto. Lograron rastrear la gran cantidad de energía y el rastro de destrucción que dejaron su amigo y el demonio sin dificultad y llegaban justo en ese momento. Valnak se percató de eso pero simplemente sonrió de forma pérfida. Parecía haberles estado esperando. Les señaló con una mano añadiendo divertido en tanto Bertie volvía lentamente en sí.

\- Ahora que el auditorio está completo, podemos comenzar. Observad bien esta bola. Aquí se encuentran las respuestas a tus preguntas Roy Malden.- De la nada hizo surgir su bola de cristal y materializó imágenes que las guerreras y las dos chicas reconocieron muy a su pesar. -

Conjuradas en la bruma aparecieron las dos hermanas, pero parecían bien distintas. Llevaban unas ropas extrañas y estaban atacando despiadadamente a una niña. Sus ojos brillaban con una implacable crueldad. Cooan parecía una estrafalaria bruja que atacaba a un indefensa pequeña. Otra imagen apareció, era Beruche con una expresión de gélida indiferencia. Las visiones cambiaron y fueron sustituidas por las de sendos combates de ambas contra las propias Marte y Mercurio.

-¡Aquí las tenéis!, nuestras servidoras de la Luna Negra. Las Ayakashi sisters de Némesis. También conocidas por sus alias, las hermanas Malignas, de la Persecución o las Phantom sisters. ¿Cómo preferís que os llame, perras traidoras? ¿O es que acaso es mentira?- Proclamó Valnak zarandeando ahora a la sollozante Beruche, que no podía dejar de mirar horrorizada aquello. -¡Habla perra!, ¿es verdad o no lo que digo? - La conminó ante el culpable silencio de la chica. -

-¡Déjala en paz bastardo!- Le gritó Roy fuera de sí. - ¡Nunca creeré esas mentiras! Es un truco ¡No sé lo que pretendes pero no te resultará!

\- No te miento. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? - Replicó el demonio con visible complacencia y un extraño tono de cordialidad. -¿Verdad?- Añadió recorriendo con la mirada a las envaradas chicas. -

\- Onegay…Por favor.- Musitó Beruche con una mirada cargada de súplica, pero el demonio desde luego distó mucho de conmoverse, más bien arreció en sus imprecaciones.-

\- Nuestras enviadas especiales desde el siglo XXX. Llegaron aquí con una misión muy concreta. Corregidme si me equivoco. Destruir el futuro del reino de Cristal Tokio. Ese era el primer paso para dominar la Tierra entera.

\- ¡Cállate embustero! – Espetó Roy visiblemente furioso por lo que consideraba una vil calumnia. -

\- Si no me quieres creer pregúntale a sus amiguitas.- Replicó el demonio para dirigirse a Rei y Ami que parecían petrificadas. - ¿Qué decís a eso guerreras? ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo?- Vamos. ¡Negádme si podéis que tuvisteis que enfrentaros con estas dos en combate en varias ocasiones!...

Durante unos agónicos instantes ninguno de los presentes dijo nada. Ellas parecían demasiado apenadas como para pronunciar palabra. Tanto Roy como su amigo, atónitos, las miraban demandando en silencio una explicación. Y parecía al fin que Ami iba hablar pero fue Tom quién se le adelantó…

-¡Eso no puede ser!- Rebatió el muchacho posando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Cooan.- Las conocemos bien y no pueden haber sido capaces de algo así. Estás usando una especie de alucinación. ¿Y quién eres tú para reprochar su comportamiento a nadie? - Remató indignado y furioso. -

\- Te voy a decir quién soy. - Sonrió Valnak aún más divertido.- Aquel que controlaba su misión desde la sombra. Y que, cuando estas traidoras y los inútiles de sus compinches fracasaron, tuvo que intervenir con su camarada.

Y al hilo de sus palabras proyectó más imágenes, esta vez aparecían Bertie y Cooan acompañadas de dos mujeres más que también lucían unos extravagantes atuendos. Junto a las cuatro, un hombre pelirrojo uniformado con bombachos y un chaleco, cruzado de brazos. Los cinco contemplaban desde unos ventanales el paisaje de una ciudad con la perspectiva de una gran altura. Roy y Tom observaron aquello asombrados, aún más cuando escucharon a Cooan decir con despectiva indiferencia.

\- Así que este es el Tokio del siglo XX. Lo imaginaba más grande. Aunque no importa, ahora podremos destruir los cristales punto y llenar la Tierra con el poder de la oscuridad.

\- Pero primero. - Terció Beruche con un divertido aunque malicioso tono de voz desprovisto de sensibilidad humana. - Tendremos que encontrar a la muchachita y matarla.

Ambos chicos estaban con la boca abierta. No podían dar crédito a lo que veían y escuchaban, pero las caras sollozantes de Bertie y Connie no dejaban de darle verosimilitud. Admitían su culpa sin tener que confesarla de palabra y Valnak, consciente de ello, se regodeó y presionó a Beruche una vez más.

-¿Puedes negar esto? ¿Eres capaz de decir que es mentira? - ¡Vamos!, habla de una vez, farsante. Enséñale a tu querido Roy tu verdadera cara. Que vea lo inocente y buena que realmente eres...- Añadió con sarcasmo. -

-¿Es eso cierto Bertie? - Pudo preguntarle él que a duras penas podía articular palabra. -

La muchacha, con la desolación reflejada en el rostro, apenas pudo levantar la mirada del suelo y reunir la suficiente dignidad como para contestar.

\- Es…es verdad. - Confesó entre susurros sin poder reprimir sus lágrimas. - ¡Perdóname!, pero es cierto, nosotras vinimos a la Tierra para cumplir con una misión...

-¿Es cierto? ¿Erais como ellos?- preguntó un atónito Tom a Cooan, que bajaba también la cabeza abochornada, sin querer enfrentar su mirada a la de él.-

\- Si, lo fuimos, pero éramos también muy jóvenes. Estabamos engañadas y al final gracias a las guerreras nos dimos cuenta de que lo que hacíamos no estaba bien. - Sollozó ésta que se atrevió a cruzar con Tom una mirada implorante al remachar - y cambiamos.

\- Es la verdad Roy.- Beruche apenas podía mirarle, también con los ojos empañados, totalmente abatida por la vergüenza y el dolor, dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y ella balbuceó. - No sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

-¡No mientas!- Rebatió Valnak con tono implacable y lleno de regocijo. - Claro que lo sabíais ¡Vuestra misión era la de matar a una niña! Tú misma lo dijiste y estabas deseosa de conseguirlo - recalcó con crudeza. - Había que contentar a vuestros amos, y estabais más que dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera necesario para triunfar y medrar ¿Verdad?

Y para subrayar aquellas palabras en la bola surgieron imágenes de ambas atacando a esa cría. A la que, en una de las visiones tenían acorralada en las escaleras de un puente. En otra, Cooan la sujetaba contra el suelo, con una mano sobre su cabeza, lista para apuñalarla con unas uñas largas y afiladas como dagas. Roy estaba perplejo al ver aquello, pese a escuchar la confesión de la propia Beruche no podía creerlo. Ahora su rabia contra Valnak había dado paso a un gran sentimiento de dolor. Era como si hubiera sufrido una traición de la que no pudiera recobrarse. Tom contemplaba entre incrédulo y asustado a Cooan, que solamente lloraba siendo incapaz de levantar la mirada del suelo.

\- Esperad un momento - intervino Rei tratando de defender a sus amigas. - Esa no es toda la verdad. ¡Roy, Tom escuchadme bien!, es cierto que ellas fueron nuestras enemigas, pero lo que os dicen es cierto. Estaban siendo utilizadas y cuando lo descubrieron cambiaron. Es una historia muy larga que no puede resumirse así, con medias verdades y escenas sacadas de contexto.

\- Rei tiene razón. - Corroboró Ami. - Ellas tienen un buen corazón, ya lo tenían entonces. Fueron vilmente manipuladas. Ahora son nuestras mejores amigas. No las juzgues por lo que hicieron entonces. Todos podemos equivocarnos en la vida y cambiar. Tú sabes de lo que estamos hablando.

\- No compares. - Sonrió el demonio argumentando no sin razón. - Él estaba poseído y no era responsable de sus actos. En cambio ellas sí que conocían perfectamente el alcance de su misión y nada ni nadie las influía dentro de su cuerpo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Chilló Cooan rebelándose contra aquello entre balbuceos y lágrimas sacando fuerzas de donde pudo. - Estaba aquella energía oscura del cristal negro. A nosotras sólo nos enseñaron que debíamos odiar y matar a las guerreras porque ellas habían provocado la muerte de nuestro rey y de nuestra reina y la desgracia en nuestro mundo. Nos dijeron que sólo teníamos ese camino para recobrar la paz. Pero Rei y las demás nos hicieron ver que no era así. Y os juro que cuando comprendimos la verdad nos arrepentimos de veras y todavía tenemos cargo de conciencia por todo lo que hicimos.

\- Así es. Y la Guerrera Luna nos purificó con el poder de su cristal de Plata. - Pudo añadir una sollozante Beruche. - Roy, Tom, por favor. Sabemos bien lo que hicimos y no queremos que se nos libre de culpa sin más. Sólo queríamos vivir una vida normal y resarcir a este mundo cuidando y protegiendo a niños iguales a la chiquilla a la que una vez quisimos matar.

\- Y esa pequeña, ahora es la mejor amiga de Cooan. - Subrayó Rei apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la abatida chica.- Se llama Chibiusa.

Los chicos se miraron asombrados y llenos de emoción. Aquello era pese a todo hermoso, muy hermoso. Pues veían que ambas muchachas habían purificado de veras sus corazones con un gran sufrimiento. Roy sobre todo comprendía ahora el alcance del miedo y la preocupación de Beruche en aquel foso cuando creyó que ese niño perdido estaba en peligro. Y pensar que él lo había planeado todo y no le dijo nada sólo por estar allí con ella. Ahora se maldecía amargamente por su egoísmo y quiso enmendarlo. Él no era quien para censurar a nadie y menos a Bertie y a Connie que tanto habían luchado por recobrarle de las garras del mal, de ese modo declaró.

\- No me importa lo que hicierais antes, o quienes fueseis. Yo sólo conozco a dos chicas maravillosas que me han enseñado a tomarme la vida en serio y afrontar mis responsabilidades. Sois dos buenas personas que seguramente fueron víctimas de un retorcido engaño.

\- Es verdad. - Añadió Tom por completo de acuerdo con su camarada y añadiendo otro argumento definitivo y demoledor. - Si las guerreras os aceptaron ¿cómo podríamos rechazaros nosotros? - Y al oír esto, Cooan se abrazó a él y lloró llena de alivio desahogando toda su inquietud.-

-¡Qué conmovedor!- Siseó Valnak con una mueca de desprecio. - Muy bien. ¡Si tanto queréis a estas perras, quedaos con ellas! - E inopinadamente lanzó a Beruche contra Roy que la sujetó con suavidad abrazándola también, pero el demonio les amenazó. - De todas maneras dentro de poco todos arderéis en el infierno. Y el primero serás tú Malden, hicimos un pacto. Te prometí que no les haría daño si te enfrentabas contra mí. He mantenido mi palabra. Cumple tú también. ¡Ven y lucha si te atreves!...

El muchacho asintió, dejó a un lado a Beruche, pese a que ella se resistía sin querer soltarle. La joven le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el gesto contraído por el miedo.

-¡Te matará! Roy por favor, es un demonio y tú ahora sólo un hombre normal. No merece la pena, ¡vámonos! , ya encontraremos la forma.

Él le sonrió y tomándola de la barbilla con suavidad le susurró.

\- Si no me enfrento con él nos perseguirá toda la vida y no deseo que suceda. Además, soy yo el motivo de que os haya capturado. No. ¡Dejadme a mí! Sabré como vencerle.

\- Te ayudaremos. - Le ofrecieron a un tiempo Rei y Ami transformándose en sailors. -

-¡Eres un cobarde, Malden! ¿De veras te vas a ocultar tras las minifaldas de esas dos?- Le insultó el demonio con ademán provocador añadiendo en cambio con otro tono más suave y conciliador. - Venga, ven aquí. Lucharé a tu nivel, sin trucos de magia, será una pelea justa. Ahora no hay cartas que esconder. Si eres capaz de causarme daño te permitiré marchar con ellas. De todos modos hemos ganado igualmente y dentro de poco este mundo será nuestro. Me da igual que viváis un poco más. Y tampoco tienes elección, si alguien interfiere le mataré sin piedad. ¡Sabes que lo haré! ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

\- No, no quiero eso. Lo haremos como tú deseas, Valnak.- Afirmó Roy preparando los puños y añadiendo tajantemente en dirección a las guerreras. – Pase lo que pase ¡No quiero que os metáis! Si me sucede algo escapad con las chicas y con Tom!

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!- Le rebatió éste. -

-¡Tom idos de aquí!- Le espetó su amigo con dureza para añadir con más confianza. - Tú sabes que puedo hacerlo.

El interpelado asintió aunque de forma algo dubitativa y las chicas le miraron sorprendidas. Más aun cuando el muchacho tiró de Cooan para alejarse de la escena del inminente combate. Ami y Rei se llevaron igualmente a Beruche pese a las súplicas de ella y se apartaron. Ninguno quería hacerlo pero no tuvieron otra opción. El demonio sonrió visiblemente satisfecho y animó a su contrincante cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Vamos! , deberías estar furioso conmigo Roy. Secuestré a tus amigas y amenacé con matarlas - No te contengas, ven a por mí. ¿No deseabas librarlas del peligro? Tú sabes perfectamente que mientras yo esté aquí ellas estarán amenazadas. Vamos, te aseguro que, ganes o pierdas, habrán terminado mis problemas con ellas y las dejaré en paz. Obtendrás lo que quieres de todos modos. Seguro que no ignoras que sólo me interesa vengarme de ti. Ellas carecen de importancia para mí.

\- Lo sé. - Convino él aunque sus gestos distaban mucho de expresar agresividad.- Sin embargo, por mucho que te desprecie soy incapaz de querer matarte, ni aún a ti. En el fondo me das pena. Sólo eres un pobre desgraciado que no conoce lo que son ni el amor ni la lealtad.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a todos, sobre todo a Valnak y el demonio pareció enfurecerse y replicó con un aullido.

-¡Estúpido mortal miserable! ¿Qué sabrás tú de juramentos de lealtad?- Los demonios tenemos un código muy severo y tenemos camaradas. Armagedón era mi más próximo y fiel compañero y yo tenía un juramento con él. Fuimos amigos durante siglos. ¿Se puede comparar eso a vuestras cortas, estériles y ridículas vidas?

Roy le observó atónito, no podía creer que hasta ese demonio tuviera en lo más oculto de sí un poso de dignidad y de aprecio hacia alguien. Aquello, por extraño y paradójico que fuese le hacía respetarle e incluso disminuir más sus deseos de lucha. El resto de los presentes contemplaban la escena también con una gran sorpresa. Pero Valnak no estaba dispuesto a que el combate se terminase así y sonriendo nuevamente añadió.

\- Pelea o comenzaré a mataros sin compasión. - Instó lanzando un rayo a los pies de su rival que pese a no tocarle abrió un gran boquete junto a él. Pero el chico no se movió. - Ya veo… - Añadió el demonio con sorna. - No tienes estímulos suficientes para odiarme, pero no te preocupes. Yo te daré uno...

Y ante la expectante atención de todos, Valnak señaló a Roy y sonriendo le reveló.

-¿Pensaste que tus padres murieron en un accidente, verdad?- ¡Pobre imbécil! ¡Tus padres murieron en un atentado que nosotros preparamos! Sí Roy, yo mismo les inutilicé los frenos, ¡pobrecitos!, debiste ver a tu padre cuando trató de frenar a la desesperada cayendo por esa pendiente y a tu mamaíta musitando una oración a sabiendas de que iba a morir... ¿y sabes lo más gracioso de todo? Ellos estaban seguros de que tarde o temprano les sucedería, sólo trataban de ganar tiempo y protegerte a ti. Se resignaron a su suerte como corderos camino del matadero. ¡Me encantó! Lo volvería a hacer mil veces. Ja, ja, ja…

A medida que escuchaba aquellas terribles palabras y el eco de esa risa el muchacho pasaba de la incredulidad a la rabia más profunda. Sentía como la adrenalina le bombardeaba la mente y el cuerpo y se crispó hasta dejar de ser dueño de sí. Los demás quedaron paralizados de espanto y dolor por el chico pero él sólo pudo decir con voz entrecortada por la furia.

-¿Tú… mataste a mis padres…? ¡Maldito hijo de perra!...

\- Yo mismo les vi caer al vacío y me reí mucho cuando se estrellaron. Si vieras que bola de fuego se provocó. - Sentenció Valnak lleno de complacencia - ¡Fuego!... ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Eso fue demasiado para Roy que embistió contra él derribándole al suelo con una tremenda fuerza. A horcajadas sobre su adversario golpeó al demonio en el rostro con innumerables puñetazos descargando todo su odio, pero éste acabó por detenerle los puños y se levantó sin apenas acusar el castigo de su rival quitándosele de encima sin dificultades.

\- Así me gusta - Siseó Valnak que pasó al contra ataque devolviendo todos y cada uno de los golpes a un adversario que sí los sufría en su verdadera dimensión. - Ya has podido hacerme sentir tu odio, no estuvo mal, pero palidece comparado con el mío. ¡Y para tu desgracia, idiota, llevo las de ganar!

Roy trataba de responder con más patadas y puñetazos pero pese a que su contrincante sangraba también no era suficiente como para afectarle. En cambio el chico si que sintió como los impactos en su rostro y su abdomen le dolía de modo casi insoportable. Encajaba unos violentísimos golpes que dieron con él de rodillas en el suelo. Apenas sí podía respirar pues sus costillas estaban seriamente dañadas. Su enemigo entonces la emprendió a patadas con el maltrecho chico que sólo podía cubrirse a duras penas para intentar parar aquel torrente de agresiones y soportar el dolor que le recorría.

\- Te dije que no emplearía contra ti ningún truco de magia. Y era verdad. Podría reducirte a cenizas en segundos pero no disfrutaría como lo estoy haciendo ahora ¡Con el placer de destrozarte con mis propias manos! - Aulló Valnak sujetando a su oponente del cuello y apretando para estrangularle. -

-¡Por Dios tenemos que hacer algo, le va a matar! - Chilló Cooan dispuesta a ayudarle, al igual que su hermana.-

No obstante Tom la sujetó y la Guerrera Mercurio hizo lo propio con Beruche. Negando con la cabeza. En tanto la Guerrera Marte apuntó al demonio con un ataque dispuesta a intervenir. Y Ami dijo soltando a Bertie y uniéndose a su compañera.

\- ¡Dejádnoslo a nosotras! ¡Vamos Rei!

Ambas avanzaron con sus ataques dispuestos, no querían equivocar el blanco y Valnak al verlas llegar, se sonrió soltando a su presa.

-¡Fuego al corazón!- Invocó Marte usando uno de sus más potentes conjuros.-

-¡Rapsodia de Agua al ataque!- Añadió Mercurio. -

Pero su enemigo se limitó a envolverse con un aura mágica que repelió los ataques devolviendo a su vez un torrente de energía que lanzó a las sailors a varios metros de distancia dejándolas maltrechas.

-¡No tengo tiempo para perderlo con vosotras, estúpidas! ¡Estoy en medio de mi venganza! - Sentenció volviendo a fijar su atención en su presa que a duras penas se incorporaba apoyándose en un cercano poste de madera. - ¡Qué pena Roy Malden!, me parece que tu vida se va a terminar. Pero no tengas prisa hombre, todavía puedes encajar algún que otro golpe más...

Roy en efecto, se encontraba muy mal, pero su rabia aun le mantenía, no podía dejar que ese asesino quedara impune. Aunque le costase la vida vengaría a sus padres. Pero no era capaz de andar y menos de defenderse. Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando el demonio le derribó de un puñetazo en la cara. Valnak le miró con desprecio y le apuntó con una mano para esbozar una cruel sonrisa y decidir con tono más templado.

\- Creo que ya es bastante. Primero acabaré contigo y así podrás reunirte con tus padres adoptivos. Luego te seguirán los otros...

\- Dijiste que no tendrías ya nada contra ellos. - Pudo escupir el joven con sus labios llenos de sangre. -

\- Lo dije sí, y es verdad. ¡Los mataré por mera diversión! - Rio el demonio que levantó sobre él la mano apuntándole al pecho. - ¡Ahora muere!...

Iba a rematarle cuando sintió tras de sí un golpe. Sorprendido se giró. Era Bertie que, empuñando un palo de madera de los que habían saltado hechos trizas durante la pelea, le hacía frente temblando de rabia. Había pillado a todos por sorpresa puesto que Tom, que había sujetado a Cooan estaba demasiado lejos y tanto Ami como Rei aún no había sido capaces de levantarse tras sufrir el contraataque. Beruche se había quedado más cerca que ninguno y ella fue la que, armándose de valor y de esa estaca, arremetió contra su enemigo...

-¡Ahora enmendaré por completo mis errores! ¡No te dejaré hacerle más daño! - Aseveró con rotundidad. -

\- Vaya, ¡qué valiente es la princesa!- Se sonrió Valnak preguntándole de forma enigmática. - ¿De veras estás dispuesta a morir con él otra vez?

Bertie se quedó atónita, no comprendía a que podía referirse pero eso ahora no importaba. Blandió ese palo dispuesta para atacar de nuevo. Se movió en círculo de modo que pudiera interponerse entre el muchacho y su enemigo. Roy por su parte se incorporó haciendo un enorme esfuerzo.

\- Vete de aquí. - Le pidió él con un tenue susurro. -

\- No te dejaré solo. - Replicó ella sin girarse a mirarlo, pues concentraba su atención en su enemigo que les observaba a ambos divertido.-... Juntos podremos vencerle.

Tom y Cooan corrieron también hacia ellos para unirse a Beruche, pero el demonio les rechazó con una potente barrera energética que les envió bastantes de metros más atrás. Tirándoles al suelo con violencia...

\- Esto no os concierne. - Replicó Valnak que esbozó una sádica sonrisa para añadir encantado. - ¿Quién lo iba a decir?- La historia se repite. ¡Y tú, pobre ilusa, igual que la vez anterior, sacrificarás tu vida para nada!

\- ¡Para nada, no! - Rebatió Beruche con decisión. - Si tengo que morir será luchando contra el mal que una vez me dominó...

-¡Conmovedor!- Escupió el demonio simulando un sarcástico aplauso para hacerla a un lado de un rapidísimo manotazo.-

Después se giró hacia el chico y agarrando a su víctima de la pechera estaba dispuesto a culminar su ataque. Pero Bertie reaccionó una vez más atacando con la estaca aunque ahora Valnak lo esperaba y sujetó el palo por la punta.

\- Lo has intentado, he de admitirlo, tienes valor. Adiós princesa. - Declaró con sorna y empujó el palo contra ella con tremenda fuerza, ante el desesperado grito de Roy que fue impotente para evitarlo.-

La estaca, afilada en sus dos extremos, se deslizó entre las manos de Beruche, incapaz de frenarla y atravesó un costado de la chica. El dolor le hizo soltar un grito ahogado. Los ojos de la muchacha apuntaron al vacío opacándose y su cuerpo quedó inerte. Valnak soltó el palo con gesto descuidado y ella cayó laxamente al suelo quedando allí tendida. La sangre comenzó a manar por su boca y su costado para estupor y horror de Roy...

-¡Bertie! – Pudo gemir el chico.-

Los demás apenas si se habían incorporado ya y sólo pudieron presenciar aquella escena con total impotencia, horror y desesperación. Sólo la carcajada de Valnak resonó mientras Roy caía al suelo entre aullidos de dolor y desolación tratando de sujetar a Beruche y reanimarla.

-¡Noooo! ¡Bertie, por favor, háblame!

Cooan, enloquecida de rabia y dolor, gritó y corrió contra el demonio con otro palo. Sin que Tom, herido en un tobillo a resultas de la caída, pudiera detenerla...

-¡Maldito monstruo, te mataré!..

Valnak sin inmutarse la recibió con un desganado rayo energético lanzándola contra una pared con la que la joven impactó quedando inconsciente. Tom sólo pudo acercarse a ella para tratar de reanimarla. Las guerreras volvieron a la carga, pero el demonio, entre sádicas carcajadas, las hostigó con más rayos de energía haciendo que ambas tuvieran que cubrirse tirándose al suelo...

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Fuego, fuego- Aullaba el exultante Valnak.- ¡Arderéis!…

Roy entre tanto intentaba auxiliar a su compañera pero se veía impotente. Ella empeoraba por momentos y sus pupilas se dilataron. Había perdido ya mucha sangre pero aun así sonrió tratando de hablar, musitando pese al dolor que le producían sus dificultosos intentos por respirar.

\- Roy, lo siento, hubiera querido decírtelo todo algún día. De...debes huir antes de que acabe contigo.

\- ¡No, no! - Aulló él con el rostro desencajado. -¡No te dejaré, te pondrás bien! Ahora mismo iremos al hospital.

\- Por lo menos…, aunque no pueda realizar mi sueño, mo…riré de una for…ma noble. - Afirmó ella sonriendo ligeramente entre lágrimas. - Siempre quise adap..tarme a este mundo y ser una buena persona. Que…rer a los míos y educar a los niños. Seguir el ejemplo de las guerreras. Así no me reprocharía nunca más... - Se detuvo muy débil, tratando de reunir fuerzas para continuar, pero su compañero le tapó los labios con un dedo. -...

\- ¡Basta ya! No hables más. Por favor.- Le suplicaba él entre sollozos. - No vas a morir ¿me oyes? ¡No vas a morir! - Chillaba incesantemente él.- ¡Me importas demasiado! No me dejarás plantado, a mí ninguna chica me ha dejado plantado jamás y tú no serás la primera, ¡cubito!

-¡Qué romántico! - rio Valnak volviéndose a ellos. - ¡Pobre imbécil! , ha tenido que sacrificarse para defenderte otra vez, ¡es patético! Pero no te preocupes. Enseguida haré que te reúnas con ella.

\- Siento al…go cálido y hermoso dentro… de… mí. Cooan-chan… tenía… razón, es un sentimiento mara…villoso - balbuceó ella con un hilo de voz esbozando una débil sonrisa. - Roy, ojalá… tú y yo hubié…ramos...

Y no pudo decir nada más, su cabeza cayó suavemente hacia un lado y sus ojos se cerraron. Tom y las guerreras, ya en pie pero heridos, estaban petrificados por el espanto, incapaces de reaccionar desde la distancia. Roy trató de reanimar a Beruche pero no lo consiguió no podía sentir su respiración.

-¡Bertie, Bertieee, noooooo! - Gritaba él aullando de dolor y de rabia con las carcajadas de Valnak de fondo. -

Sintiéndose impotente él abrazó a la muchacha y para sorpresa de su enemigo sacó fuerzas para levantarse con ella entre los brazos. Valnak le dedicó una mirada de asombro e incluso de cierto respeto...

\- ¡Es increíble!, pero por lo que parece quieres morir de pie. - Aplaudió el demonio con sorna. -

Pero su oponente sólo clavaba en él una enloquecida mirada de odio mientras la sangre le hervía en las venas. Roy entonces se sintió invadido por una indescriptible sensación de furia que lo agitó como jamás pensó que fuera posible. Algo dentro de él se sobrepuso al dolor y las heridas y trataba de salir. Pero en esta ocasión no fue como cuando fue poseído por Armagedón. Aquello no era otro ente tratando de controlarle. Se trataba de cada brizna de su ser que se rebelaba contra aquella terrible injusticia tan llena de horror y crueldad.

-¡Te voy a matar, aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida! - Gritó el muchacho que temblaba visiblemente. Pero no era miedo, sino un temblor de ira que no podía dominar, estaba electrizado por la desolación y el deseo de venganza. -¡Te lo juro!

-¡Qué miedo!- se burló Valnak ajeno a todos esos indicios. - ¿Me vas a pegar por haber matado a esa perra estúpida? Su vida ha sido tan inútil como la de todos los que te rodean. Si Roy,- remachó divertido - llevas la muerte contigo...para ti y para tus amigos.

-¡Nooo! - Aulló su interlocutor con una potencia tremenda, tanta que hasta su enemigo quedó sorprendido y desconcertado. - ¡La única muerte que llevo es la tuya! ¡Vas a morir!...

El cerebro de Roy era un caleidoscopio de imágenes de Bertie desde que la conociera por primera vez con todas las bromas, conversaciones y experiencias compartidas entre los dos. La veía sonriente, esperanzada, enfadada, angustiada, triste y sobre todo siempre hermosa y vulnerable, con esa expresión de dolor y por fin ahí, inerte entre sus brazos. Rememorando una y otra vez la terrible escena de recogerla del suelo con su graciosa coleta deshecha esparciendo su pelo platino entre los cascotes y con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos cerrados. Comenzó a rechinar los dientes y no pudo pensar más. Ese algo se abrió paso arrasando su conciencia y tomó por completo el control. La tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar. Valnak dejó de reírse pasando a un gesto de miedo y estupor al percatarse de la terrible fuerza que su enemigo estaba desencadenando. Del cuerpo del muchacho comenzaron a saltar chispas que parecían una especie de descarga eléctrica de cada vez mayores proporciones. El joven gritaba cada vez más alto y fuerte, haciendo retumbar toda la zona, su rostro estaba descompuesto. Abría la boca como si fuera a gritar pero lo que emitió era más bien un rugido. Las lágrimas en tanto le caían profusamente restañando la sangre que le cubría gran parte de las mejillas.

-¡Dios mío!- Exclamó Tom que sujetaba a la inconsciente Cooan en brazos.-

-Apartémonos.- Les ordenó Rei.- ¡Rápido!

Al instante una explosión atronadora de un inmenso resplandor dorado envolvió el lugar a su alrededor. Todos, incluido Valnak, retrocedieron asustados. Al disiparse el resplandor ante los asombrados ojos de los presentes, emergió alguien que no parecía Roy. Su pelo brillaba con ese mismo resplandor dorado, sus ojos se habían vuelto verde esmeralda y miraban con una expresión tal de odio y furia a Valnak que el demonio sintió como la sangre se le helaba en las venas. El chico emitía una especie de zumbido rítmico que eclipsaba los demás ruidos. Su masa muscular había aumentado enormemente y había hecho estallar los pocos jirones que quedaban de su camisa. Y sólo podía gritar y aullar desesperado, sosteniendo a Bertie contra su pecho...

\- ¡No, no puede ser! - balbuceó Valnak sin dar crédito a lo que veía mientras retrocedía paso a paso con verdadero horror. - ¡Era cierta la leyenda del Guerrero Solar!

Ni Ami, ni Rei, ni Tom podían articular palabra. Estaban mudos de asombro e incluso pavor. Las sailor cruzaron miradas de perplejidad e incluso temor. Nunca en todas sus batallas habían visto nada semejante. Los ojos de Roy escupían fuego, pero aun así dejó a Beruche con tremenda suavidad en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando con sus sentidos mucho más aguzados ahora se percató de que ella respiraba aunque muy débilmente. Pareciendo recobrar el dominio de sí mismo por unos instantes. El chico habló, pero con una voz grave y poderosa que retumbó entre los escombros, para encargarle a Tom.

\- Llévatela a un hospital e idos. Dentro de unos segundos libraré fuerzas que escaparán a mi control.

Su amigo trató decirle algo pero en cuanto le miró a los ojos retrocedió aterrorizado. La expresión de odio y el instinto asesino, la furia infinita a punto de desatarse que reflejaban le dejó helado. Ni aun cuando Roy estuvo poseído por Armagedón le había visto esa mirada. Y Valnak entre tanto no parecía reaccionar, temblaba de asombro y miedo y sólo tenía ojos para su terrible enemigo, tal era así, que Tom, tras confiar a Cooan a las guerreras, pudo acercarse a Bertie y tomarla en brazos seguido por Ami y Rei.

-¡Vámonos de aquí rápido! ¡Ayudadme con Bertie y Connie! - Les espetó a éstas que, observando lo mismo, se apresuraron a hacer lo que les dijo. -

Tom y las guerreras se pusieron a salvo con las chicas. Por fortuna el muchacho tenía el coche con el que habían venido cerca de allí. Arrancando como alma que llevaba el diablo (nunca mejor dicho), se alejó pues había que salvar a Beruche. Cada segundo era precioso para la vida de su amiga y eso era ahora lo único que podían hacer y lo que en verdad contaba. Las sailors le ayudaron a entrar a la desmayada Cooan y la aseguraron al asiento delantero con el cinturón. Sin embargo Ambas insistieron en quedarse para tratar de controlar la situación permaneciendo por el momento a distancia...

-Ha sucedido, lo que Usagi nos dijo.- Musitó una asombrada Ami a su igualmente anonadada compañera.-

-Será mejor que nos pongamos a cubierto- Le sugirió Rei.-

Su compañera asintió y las dos buscaron refugio. Roy entre tanto observó al coche alejarse pero el demonio decidió que ese era su momento. Valnak concentró todas sus fuerzas y lanzó contra su desprevenido rival todo su poder, con un bombardeo de bolas de energía sostenida y constante que duró varios segundos. La resultante explosión que atronó fue tan grande que destrozó toda una manzana de esas casas abandonadas. El demonio entonces rio con júbilo celebrando su victoria, ¡nadie podría haber sobrevivido a eso!...

-¡Se acabó!, le he derrotado, ¡he derrotado a la leyenda del Guerrero Dorado!, ja, ja, ja. - Celebró con gran regocijo.-... ¡Muerte al Solar!

No obstante cuando se desvaneció el estruendo y el polvo levantados y pudo mirar por encima de su posición se le heló la sonrisa en la cara y el terror más absoluto se adueñó de él. Roy estaba a pocos metros de su posición y levitaba ileso, seguía mirándole con la misma expresión de odio inmenso y brillando de esa forma cegadora, con aquel zumbido tan extraño como potente. Sólo le dijo a su enemigo, con una voz paradójicamente muy tranquila.

\- Saborea tus últimos momentos en este mundo porque voy a matarte.

Ese tono de calma precedía a la tempestad que a continuación iba a desatar. Y lleno de un pánico indescriptible Valnak comprendió que estaba perdido.


	18. Ajuste de cuentas

Capítulo 18. Ajuste de cuentas.

El aterrado demonio intentó escapar, salió volando todo lo deprisa que pudo pero Roy en un instante apareció justo delante de él. Con una tremenda velocidad golpeó a Valnak en el estómago haciendo que se doblase sobre sí mismo.

\- ¡Maldito! - balbuceó el demonio tratando de recuperar la respiración. - Ahora verás.

Valnak trataba de golpear a su oponente una y otra vez pero éste simplemente se apartaba de tal modo que los golpes de su enemigo nunca llegaban a tocarlo. El demonio intentó volver a escapar pero su rival le sujetó una de las piernas y lo lanzó contra el suelo haciéndole abrir un enorme boquete al estrellarse. Al cabo de unos instantes logró salir bastante magullado, miró al cielo y vio que Roy seguía allí, inmóvil, mirándole con aquella expresión que carecía ahora de todo sentimiento. El demonio encorajinado voló hacia él atacándole con un puñetazo pero ahora las tornas se habían cambiado por completo. El chico encajó el golpe si apenas percibirlo y detuvo otro posterior con una sola mano sujetando el brazo de su rival. Valnak intentó librarse utilizando todo su poder, pero ni con su fuerza demoniaca logró mover a su adversario ni un milímetro. Desesperado golpeó en la cara a su enemigo con su otro brazo, le asestó repetidos puñetazos con todas sus fuerzas, pero éste permanecía sin inmutarse, sólo su cabeza se echó ligeramente hacia atrás por el impacto de los golpes que le hicieron sangrar por el labio.

\- Ya te lo dije. - Declaró Roy con una voz fría y desapasionada desprovista de todo rastro de clemencia. - Vas a morir.

-¿Pero qué clase de monstruo eres tú? - Gritó su oponente al borde de la histeria. -

\- Tú sabrás, eres el que me ha creado. Yo era alguien pacífico y que no albergaba el odio en su corazón, pero tú lo has sembrado. Has hecho daño a las personas que más he querido en mi vida y has despertado en mí algo que no creía que existiera. El deseo de matar por venganza.- Contestó Roy sin inmutarse. - Ahora vas a saber lo que ocurre cuando se llega demasiado lejos y se juega con los sentimientos y las vidas de las personas inocentes...

-¡No, espera! - Gritó el demonio con tono desesperado.- ¡Puedo contarte muchas cosas que te interesarán saber de ti mismo!

-¿Qué cosas? - Le inquirió éste con sus ojos esmeralda repletos de furia, para escupir. - ¿Crees que podrás comprar tu miserable vida con nada de lo que me digas? Pobre desgraciado. ¿Cómo vas a salvar tu vida y tu alma de la condenación?

A todo eso Valnak intentaba tele transportarse una y otra vez, pero había algo que se lo impedía, no lograba concentrar su poder y enseguida reparó en el motivo.

\- ¡Maldito Sabio, me ha traicionado, está bloqueando mi capacidad!- Se dijo alarmando, aunque tratando de dominar sus emociones agregó esta vez con un tono mucho más conciliador.- Sé que estás muy furioso conmigo y no puedo reprochártelo, pero te ofrezco la posibilidad de vencer a la secta.

\- Demasiado tarde para que crea en tus mentiras. - Replicó Roy golpeándole en el estómago lo que hizo que el demonio se doblase presa de un tremendo dolor que le hizo manar sangre por la boca. -

\- Debes creer lo que te digo, - pudo gemir - en realidad mi verdadero objetivo y el de Armagedón era despertar y dominar esta enorme fuerza que posees, eres un guerrero solar.

-¿Qué es eso de un guerrero solar?- Inquirió Roy ahora con un gesto de atención que denunciaba su interés -.

\- Un guerrero solar es...- Pero Valnak se detuvo en su balbuciente explicación y sonrió entonces retractándose de sus intenciones. - Bien pensado será mi última victoria sobre ti Roy Malden. Ahora que lo pienso, tu amiga morirá y tú seguirás ignorando este secreto.

-¡Habla!- Le espetó Roy sacudiéndole sin contemplaciones una repetida y contundente batería de puñetazos. -

\- No lo haré. - Le desafió su oponente entre jadeos entrecortados por el duro castigo recibido. - Porque soy un demonio de elevado rango con un juramento avernal de fidelidad y ese sí que lo cumpliré. ¡Prefiero morir con dignidad! - Escupió comentando a renglón seguido con mayor serenidad.- ¿Sabes Roy Malden?, te engañé. No maté a tus padres, fueron los sectarios. Yo ni siquiera estaba aquí entonces. Pero deseaba espolearte para luchar, aunque nunca imaginé que pudieras transformarte por ti mismo. ¿Qué cruel es el destino, verdad?- Sonrió con sorna pese a todo y agregó con un postrero esfuerzo. - Iba a matarte con honor. Eso es lo menos que merecías, incluso tu amiga ha sido valiente ahora, tal y como entonces lo fue. Merece mis respetos igual que antaño.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Quiso saber Roy ahora con patente curiosidad sobrepasando a su ira. -

\- Eso no te lo diré. Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba. – Rio débilmente el demonio.-

Aunque sus ojos estaban ansiosos de recibir la muerte y su contrincante lo entendió soltándole. Valnak cayó a plomo al suelo y su enemigo sentenció apuntándole con la palma de una mano.

\- Sea como tú quieres, ¡llévate tus secretos al infierno!- Y de su mano brotó una poderosa oleada de energía dorada que barrió al demonio e hizo estallar todo el terreno circundante. El demonio sólo pudo aullar de dolor instantes antes de ser desintegrado por completo.

Roy todavía flotó en el cielo durante unos segundos, hasta que la lluvia de cascotes y el polvo remitieron dejando al descubierto un cráter enorme que sólo era rodeado por un erial. Aterrizó cerca de allí completamente agotado, tras el combate y una vez destruido su enemigo, su cuerpo se relajó perdiendo la rabia que fue sustituida por una enorme tristeza y preocupación. Aquel brillo se apagó y su volumen disminuyó recobrando su aspecto normal. A duras penas sacó energías de su cuerpo extenuado y pudo recorrer las manzanas colindantes hasta caer desmayado susurrando el nombre de Bertie en tanto perdía el conocimiento. Por fortuna Ami y Rei estaban cerca y presenciaron aquello librándose por poco de la explosión.

-¡Has! ¿Has visto eso?- Exclamó la Guerrera Marte con el gesto dominado por el asombro.-

-Si. Ella estaba en lo cierto. En todo lo que nos contó. - Musitó Mercurio.- Ahora tenemos que ayudarle. ¡Vamos Rei!

Su amiga asintió y entre ambas recogieron a Roy y no sin gran esfuerzo le arrastraron hasta calles más concurridas. Allí llamaron a un taxi y anularon sus transformaciones volviendo a sus ropas normales. Al cabo de unos minutos que se les hicieron eternos, éste llegó. Tuvieron que dar mil y una explicaciones convenciendo al asustado taxista de que ese hombre había sido víctima de un robo pero que no estaba muerto. Con su ayuda le llevaron camino a urgencias pero Ami, que tenía someros conocimientos médicos, pudo comprobar sorprendida que el estado de Roy no era tan grave como parecía. Era increíble pero la mayor parte de sus heridas se habían cerrado después de esa sorprendente transformación. Las chicas, deseosas de evitar a la policía, persuadieron al conductor de que las dejase en el barrio donde tenía el piso ese muchacho. El hombre. Un joven de color grande y fornido, tan interesado como ellas en no verse metido en un asunto turbio, del que seguramente darían parte en cualquier hospital, aceptó ayudándolas incluso a subirle al apartamento.

-No quiero problemas.- Pudo decir el asustado conductor.-

-Vamos, se lo pido por favor. Solo échenos una mano para subirle. Pesa mucho para nosotras solas.- Le pidió Ami.-

-Si. Se lo agradeceremos.- Añadió Rei sacando un billete de cien dólares.-

-Está bien señoritas.- Repuso tomando el dinero y cargándose a los hombros a aquel tipo inconsciente.- Estos blancos, solo saben meterse en problemas. ¿Verdad?- Sonrió cómplicemente a esas dos muchachas de rasgos orientales que hicieron lo propio.- Aunque vaya un jaleo que hay por las calles. Debe ser algún ataque terrorista.

Las chicas no respondieron. Según subían por las escaleras del el edificio y pese a las miradas de curiosos y gentes que transitaban por el inmueble nadie dijo nada. Por desgracia en New York el índice de atracos o agresiones era tan elevado que a ese pobre chico le podría haber dado una paliza cualquier pandilla y nadie se iba a atrever a denunciarlo por si acaso era el próximo blanco. Por esa parte, las guerreras agradecieron estar en América y no en Japón, en su patria la policía habría intervenido rápidamente. Aquí casi no importaba. Además, tal y como les había comentado el taxista, tras las explosiones que se había producido en algunas partes de la ciudad, mucha gente pensaba que algún grupo terrorista estaba sembrando el pánico. Aquel muchacho podría ser otra víctima más. Sin ocuparse más de eso las guerreras abrieron usando una llave que su amigo tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón, finalmente ese hombre le descargó en el dormitorio. Las chicas le acomodaron en la cama y Ami le hizo algunas curas y vendajes de urgencia. Agradeciendo la propina el taxista se marchó.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Suspiró Rei dejándose caer en una silla.-

-Por ahora dejar que duerma.- Contestó Ami que se ocupó de tomar su temperatura para dictaminar.- Parece que tiene algo de fiebre y está muy débil. Lo mejor es que descanse. Y tenemos que ir con Bertie y los demás.- Añadió con tono de más preocupación.-

-Si. Ojalá puedan hacer algo por ella.- Afirmó Rei que ya estaba lista para empezar a hacer algunos rezos, tanto budistas como cristianos, deseando la salvación para su amiga y remachando con pesar.- No puedo ni imaginar como se sentirá Cooan.

Su compañera asintió igualmente consternada, sentándose a su vez en el sofá del salón. Tom mientras tanto había llegado a un hospital, aparcando en doble fila aunque estaba terminantemente prohibido. Por eso precisamente estaba seguro de llamar la atención. Así fue y cuando se acercó uno de los empleados del lugar para advertirle el muchacho le puso al corriente de la gravedad de su amiga. Aquel hombre, visiblemente impresionado por la estaca que atravesaba a la muchacha, corrió para avisar a los enfermeros. Cuando estos llegaron Cooan se recuperaba del desmayo y enseguida volvió a ponerse frenética, al borde incluso del colapso al ver el estado de Bertie.

-¡Oh Dios mío! – Gritaba con horror y angustia. ¡Mi hermana!

Hasta que Tom pudo serenarla tomándola por los hombros con fuerza y repetirla.

-¡Bertie aún está viva, Connie! No podemos dejarnos llevar por el pánico. No tenemos un segundo que perder. ¡Vamos!

Cooan logró serenarse lo suficiente y los sanitarios aprovecharon para sacar a la víctima de la parte trasera del vehículo y ponerla cuidadosamente en una camilla que trajeron y llevaron al interior del hospital con presteza. Los dos jóvenes les siguieron pero fueron apartados por otros enfermeros mientras sus compañeros corrían con ella hacia la sala de urgencias. Allí, Beruche fue flanqueada por dos médicos que se apresuraron a injertarle una sonda con suero y a medir sus constantes...

\- Pulso filiforme y muy irregular. Herida traumática a la altura del tórax con posible afección del aparato pulmonar. - Diagnosticó uno de apariencia joven y pelo oscuro. -

\- Ha perdido mucha sangre. Debemos darnos prisa o será tarde. - Añadió el otro de pelo cano, que parecía ser mayor en edad.-

\- Me encargaré de hablar con los que la trajeron. - Respondió el médico más joven dejando a la paciente al cuidado de su colega que se introdujo en el quirófano con ella y un equipo de cirujanos.-

El médico moreno localizó a los dos jóvenes, ambos desechos y abrazados en la sala de espera, les escoltaban dos enfermeros y un recién llegado agente de policía. A requerimientos del oficial, Tom explicó que habían sido afectados por aquella misteriosas explosiones que se habían producido por toda la ciudad ¿Qué otra cosa podría decir? Su tono aterrado y la desolación de Cooan unidos a sus propias heridas, hicieron más que convincente aquella versión. Cuando explicaron que, tanto la víctima como su hermana eran extranjeras, eso cobró más sentido.

\- Ha sido una imprudencia.- Comentó lapidaria pero compasivamente el policía. - Sin conocer la ciudad no debieron adentrarse por un barrio como ese cuando se dio aviso de evacuación.

Cooan apenas si escuchó eso último, sólo podía mirar al médico y repetir una y otra vez con una terrible angustia.

-¿Se salvará, verdad?

\- Lo lamento, pero no puedo asegurarlo. - Respondió el facultativo con cara de circunstancias. -Hemos de someterla a una delicada operación y si la soporta, el postoperatorio será decisivo. Dependerá de su fortaleza. Dentro de la desgracia ha tenido suerte, esa estaca ha actuado como tapón impidiendo que se desangrase por completo.

Había un detalle más, que nadie deseaba abordar, pero el facultativo no tuvo más remedio.

-¿Tienen seguro médico?

-¿Cómo puede preguntar algo así en un momento como este?- Le gritó Tom colérico, tanto que los enfermeros le sujetaron de los brazos temiendo que tratase de golpear a su interlocutor. -

\- Lo siento, créame que le comprendo, pero yo no hago la ley, amigo. - Pudo disculparse el facultativo con pesar. -

Y por paradójico que resultase fue Cooan la que, más entera, fue capaz de contestar.

\- Tenemos uno, en la Universidad de la Golden State College. Estamos estudiando allí con una beca y ésta cubre un seguro de hospitalización. - Detalló de un modo tan conciso y sereno que Tom se arrepintió de su arrebato.-

\- Perdóneme. - Musitó débilmente al doctor.-

Éste esbozó una débil y comprensiva sonrisa, eso bastó para que los enfermeros le soltasen y se marcharan. Lo mismo que el policía, que supuso no poder hacer nada más allí. Tenía muchos más avisos de heridos y de múltiples explosiones que debía atender. Y éste era otro caso de los muchos que se habían producido aquel día, que quedaría archivado sin remedio.

\- Váyanse a casa en cuanto les atendamos. -Les pidió el médico con toda la suavidad y simpatía de la que pudo hacer gala con el argumento de… - Aquí no harán nada, la operación puede durar horas. Únicamente esperen a ver si tenemos sangre del grupo de la víctima, a buen seguro le harán falta algunas transfusiones. Para ella y más personas. No sé qué demonios ha sucedido, parece un ataque terrorista. - Señaló al mismo pasillo donde más heridos de menor consideración recibían curas o eran vendados. -

\- Yo me quedo, tengo su mismo grupo. - Replicó Cooan que entonces recordó con renovada inquietud. - ¿Dónde está Roy? ¡Dios mío, él también no!

\- Me quedaré contigo, Connie. - Se ofreció su amigo pero ella se negó. -

\- Debes ir a ver si él está bien ¡Busca a Rei y a Ami! - El muchacho se resistía a dejarla pero ella insistió con una implorante mirada. -¡Por favor Tom!, estaré bien aquí. ¡Tú encuéntrales! , sólo espero que estén a salvo...

Su compañero tuvo que ceder. A su vez estaba muy preocupado por su amigo o lo que éste fuese ahora. No podía apartar de su memoria la expresión de Roy, era como otro ser ajeno por completo al género humano. Tan terrible y poderoso parecía que, hasta ese malvado demonio estaba dominado por el horror de haber despertado a un monstruo muy por encima de su capacidad. Pero era su amigo y también estaban Rei y Ami. Si ellas le acompañaban pudiera ser que los tres estuvieran a salvo. Pero ¿dónde buscarlos? Aquellas ruinas eran su única pista y corrió hacia ellas sin esperar a ser curado. Abordó el coche y tardó apenas diez minutos, pero encontró aquella desolación y no vio a nadie. Sólo podía ir a un lugar. Si Roy aún vivía y las amigas de Bertie y Connie también, seguramente estarían en un hospital ¿pero en cuál? O quizás hubiesen ido al piso de él. Se detuvo en una cabina y llamó. Por suerte al cuarto timbrazo descolgaron y fue Ami quien contestó.

-¡Gracias a Dios! - Suspiró Tom preguntando atropelladamente. - ¿Estáis todos bien?

Guerrero Mercurio le contó que sí, que Roy dormía profundamente. Su interlocutor le explicó a su vez todo lo sucedido en el hospital. El muchacho corrió al apartamento y por el contrario Rei y Ami fueron a relevarle con las chicas. Así Tom se tumbó a descansar y quedó vencido por el sueño al igual que su amigo. Despertó a las pocas horas maldiciendo su debilidad. ¿Y si Roy hubiera sufrido alguna crisis estando él dormido? Pero por fortuna éste descansaba y parecía encontrarse estable. Las guerreras entre tanto, se entregaron a velar por Beruche acompañando y consolando a Cooan. Aquella situación las sobrepasaba y pese a no haber querido hacerlo, no tuvieron más remedio que comunicarse con Japón. Esta vez las hermanas mayores de sus amigas tendrían que saberlo. Fue Ami la encargada de ir a llamar, primero lo consultó con Usagi que le dio el visto bueno, después marcó el número de Petz y Kalie, en tanto Rei permanecía sentada en un sofá de la sala de espera con una destrozada y exhausta Cooan.

-¡Es mi hermana tan querida! - Podía sollozar la desconsolada chica con las manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla. - Yo…, la quiero tanto. No me podré perdonar si algo le sucede.

-Todo va a salir bien. – Se apresuraba a animarla Rei - debemos tener confianza.- Ya lo verás. Ya la salvaste una vez cuando la convenciste de cambiar. Ahora tendrá que ser ella misma la que lo logre. Pero es fuerte. Todas lo sois. Lo superará.

-Gracias Rei, gracias por ser tan buena amiga. - Pudo decir Cooan antes de enterrar su lloroso rostro entre el pecho de la sailor.

La guerrera no pudo evitar derramar también lágrimas mientras la abrazaba, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que en esta ocasión sus palabras fueran también proféticas.

-Estaremos con vosotras hasta que tu hermana se reestablezca. No temas. Todo va a salir bien.- Repetía tratando a su vez de no llorar.-

En ese momento, en Japón, sonaba el teléfono en el apartamento de las hermanas. Era tarde y estaban a punto de irse a la cama.

-¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?- Se dijo Petz con patente contrariedad.-

-Quizás uno de mis novios.- Se rio su hermana.-

-No me sorprendería. Eres muy capaz de haberles dado tu número.

-Pues claro que sí. – Rio Kalie. No soy tan carca como tú…

-Trae. - Le ordenó su más que molesta hermana.- Ya le diré yo cuatro cosas a quién sea…

Pero fue Karaberasu la que se puso con expresión juguetona. Enseguida oyó una conocida voz y sonrió para exclamar.

-¡Ami! ¿Qué tal?...

Petz estaba a punto de pedirle explicaciones pero enseguida comprobó como el rostro de su hermana se transfiguraba. De sonriente y jovial pasó a estar lívido y de sus ojos caían lágrimas en tanto la joven apenas si podía balbucear.

-¿Qué?... ¡Dios mío! No puede ser…No…iremos en cuanto podamos…Os suplico que cuidéis de ellas, ¡por favor!…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Se asustó Petz.-

Su hermana colgó despacio y no podía parar de llorar. Tardó en serenarse lo suficiente como para poder responder entre balbuceos.

-Es… es Bertie, está… ella…

-¿Qué está qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado? Inquirió la mayor tomándola por los hombros y hasta agitando a Karaberasu.-

Finalmente ella le pudo referir lo que Ami le había contado. Ahora le tocó el turno a Petz de llorar y ponerse pálida. Al momento ambas hermanas comenzaron a preparar las maletas…

En América entre tanto Tom ya no durmió. Se mantuvo cuidando de su amigo que deliraba presa de la fiebre. Musitaba algo ininteligible para su compañero que sólo podía aplicarle paños fríos y desear que se curase. Anocheció y llamaron las guerreras. Beruche había salido del quirófano manteniéndose estable pese a la gravedad de su estado. Era un buen comienzo, pero las siguientes horas iban a ser decisivas. Tanto Ami como Rei y Cooan se mantendrían allí, ésta última seguía hundida pero algo mejor tras saber que Roy estaba bien y que su hermana aun tenía una posibilidad. Concluyeron la conversación encomendando a Tom el cuidado de su amigo. Él convino en ello jurando no descansar y continuó vigilando. Otra nueva llamada, esta vez noticias alarmantes. Beruche había entrado en coma y el pronóstico es reservado, eso significaba extrema gravedad. Era una situación prácticamente irreversible. Fue un terrible mazazo para Cooan que había vuelto a perder el sentido, la atendieron con sales y despertó. Tuvieron que administrarla sedantes y ahora sólo gemía con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos sin que sus amigas puedan hacer nada por animarla. Tom también se sentía desolado, pero debía mantener su palabra y continuar junto con su amigo. Colgó prometiendo que irían en cuanto Roy se recobrase. Amaneció, se hizo pleno día y por fin, al cabo de un rato más, el muchacho despertó. De modo lento entornó los ojos recibiendo enseguida la imagen de su amigo que se volcó sobre su cama aliviado al verle otra vez consciente. Al convaleciente le dolía la cabeza y su cuerpo era pasto de una tremenda debilidad. Todos sus miembros le pesaban como plomo. Aun así pudo preguntar con un susurro.

-¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

\- Ami y Rei te trajeron. - Le sonrió tímidamente Tom. -

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?- Quiso saber su contertulio mientras intentaba levantarse con cuidado. -

\- Por lo menos un día entero.- Respondió su interlocutor agregando.- ¿Sabes? me tenías preocupado, llegaste a tener fiebre alta y delirabas en sueños. Aunque no entendí nada de lo que decías. - Se apresuró a añadir para evitar esa posible pregunta, aunque le escuchó repetir el nombre de Bertie en ocasiones. – Supongo que no sería importante…

-¿Y las chicas? ¿Cómo están?- Inquirió Roy con ansiedad. -

\- Bueno, Cooan está bien, sólo tuvo un desmayo y algunas contusiones. - Le resumió su amigo cariacontecido. -

-¿Y Bertie? ¿Cómo está ella? - Quiso saber el chico sujetando a su amigo de un brazo de forma angustiosa y con el semblante crispado por la inquietud. – ¡Dímelo!…

Éste bajó la cabeza y guardó un tenso silencio que su interlocutor rompió urgiéndole a contestar.

-¿Está grave, verdad? ¡Por el amor de Dios, contéstame! - Le apremió Roy desesperado por escuchar una respuesta. -

\- Está en el Memorial. - Respondió su amigo con voz queda. - En coma, los médicos no tienen demasiadas esperanzas...

Al oír esto, el maltrecho muchacho trató de levantarse con más rapidez pero Tom le detuvo. Roy se sentía muy débil y con un hambre terrible, como si llevase mil años sin probar bocado, pero sólo deseaba ver a Bertie. A duras penas y con la ayuda de su compañero que finalmente cedió a sus desesperados ruegos, se abalanzó sobre un armario, sacó algo de ropa y se cambió. Aunque su amigo con buen criterio tomó la palabra.

\- Al menos trata de reponerte un poco más. No ayudaría nada que empeorases. Come algo...- Le propuso acertando de pleno. -

Roy se dirigió a la nevera y comió todo lo que encontró, frutas y queso, luego acabó con el pan de molde que guardaba en un armario. Tom le observaba atónito. Su amigo demostraba más que hambre, una voracidad sin límites. Le ayudó a prepararse algo más y el chico dio buena cuenta de ello. Cereales y frutos secos fueron completamente terminados. El convaleciente se sentía ahora mejor, parecía haber recobrado algo sus fuerzas. Entonces sin previo aviso salió volando por la ventana. Tom se le quedó mirando profundamente entristecido y se marchó en el coche tras él. Roy llegó al hospital y entró por una ventana de la planta superior que estaba desierta. Se sentía nervioso, muy tenso y preocupado por Bertie. Pero sabía que esto no le iba a ayudar en aquellos momentos. Ahora su enorme fuerza y la rabia que la había impulsado no tenían ya razón de ser y sí la súplica y la esperanza. Respiró hondo una y otra vez. Más calmado, bajó a la recepción y preguntó por la habitación de ella. Al no ser un familiar no querían darle información. El muchacho tuvo que controlar sus nervios para no destrozar el lugar. Pero consiguió imponer su razón y de modo providencial la encargada le dijo que había más personas esperando a ver a esa paciente. Preguntó dónde se encontraban y la enfermera que atendía el puesto, comprendiendo su situación, le mandó a la sala de espera prometiéndole que ya le avisarán. Allí sentadas estaban Ami y Rei tratando de consolar a Cooan que gemía totalmente hundida. En cuanto vio a su amigo a través de sus lágrimas se levantó como un resorte y se abrazó a él rompiendo a llorar otra vez.

-¡Oh Roy! ¡Gracias a Dios!, creía que tú también estabas muerto.

\- Tranquilízate - Respondió él con voz suave acariciándole la cabeza. - Tom me ha dicho lo que pasa. Bertie aún no está muerta, Connie, aún hay esperanza...

-¡Está muy mal! - Gimió Cooan sin poder parar de llorar. - Los médicos dicen que la estaca le provocó un derrame pleural y que es muy difícil que lo resista, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué les voy a decir a mis hermanas?...

Su interlocutor se limitó a apretarla contra su pecho para que su amiga se desahogase. Por encima de ésta, miró a Ami y Rei que, a duras penas, podían contener sus lágrimas. Ambas tenían también los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Tom llegó unos minutos después y su amigo le encargó ocuparse de Cooan. Él quiso subir a ver a Beruche, pero los médicos no se lo permitían. Tras mucho insistir y rogar consiguió finalmente permiso y entró en la habitación donde estaba ella. Una enfermera vigilaba las débiles constantes vitales de la paciente que se hallaba entubada y conectada a una máquina de respiración asistida, pues su pulmón derecho estaba perforado y no era capaz de aspirar aire sin reducirse de tamaño. Viéndola inerte a Roy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, se acercó y acariciando con cuidado la larga cabellera platino de la chica trató en vano de reprimir sus lágrimas.

\- Por favor, señor - le pidió la enfermera con gran amabilidad.- Debo rogarle que salga usted de la sala.

-¡Se lo suplico!, déjeme con ella aunque sólo sean cinco minutos.- Replicó él y su mirada era tan desesperada que la compadecida mujer consintió saliendo de la habitación. -

Cuando aquella enfermera bajó a la sala de espera las chicas, con Cooan a la cabeza, la abordaron.

-¿Cómo sigue mi hermana?- Quiso saber la muchacha con vehemente desesperación. -

\- Estacionaria. - Le respondió suavemente la enfermera añadiendo. - Un amigo suyo está con ella...

Y sin más la mujer se alejó de allí, debía atender otros muchos asuntos. Cooan decidió ir a ver a su hermana y de paso abrazarse a Roy, le necesitaba más que nunca. Ni Ami ni Rei se lo impidieron, ellas mismas también se encontraban agotadas y muy afectadas por todo...

-¡Oh Rei!- Suspiraba Ami realmente desolada.- ¿Y si hemos intervenido demasiado tarde? Debimos utilizar todo nuestro poder. ¿No crees?

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no se nos permitía hacer tal cosa.- Trató de consolarla su compañera que a su vez se encontraba muy afectada, incluso cuando sentenció.- De haberlo hecho no habría ocurrido lo que ha pasado…y según nos contó Usagi, esto debía de pasar.

-¿Qué clase de guerrero es ese en el que se ha transformado?- Inquirió Ami, afirmando atónita.- ¡Jamás he visto nada igual!

-Ni yo, pero está claro que es muy poderoso. Aunque para lograrlo hayamos tenido que arriesgar tanto. Sobre todo, las vidas de nuestras amigas.- Contestó su compañera con pesar.- Eso no me lo perdonaré.

-¿Y si Bertie muere?- Preguntó su amiga casi de forma retórica, para sentenciar tratando de buscar un resquicio de esperanza.- Eso no debería de pasar. Usagi nos dijo…

-Nos dijo que tendríamos que hacer sacrificios.- Le cortó suavemente su interlocutora pasándole un brazo por los hombros.- Nada más…

\- Es muy duro para ellas…- Pudo musitar la guerrera Mercurio.-

-¿Qué te contó Usagi?- Quiso saber Rei, tratando de desviar el tema.-

-Ya han terminado con el enemigo allí. Me comentó que era largo de explicar. Y me dijo que dentro de poco vendrá al menos con Mako –chan y Mina –chan….

Un leve destello de sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Rei, no obstante enseguida se desvaneció aunque la muchacha pudo decir.

-Quizás sea un poco tarde ya, pero me alegraré mucho de ver a nuestras compañeras.

Ami convino en ello aunque entonces añadió cariacontecida.

-Pero tendremos que regresar muy pronto a Japón…

-¿Y dejarlas a su suerte aquí?- Exclamó su contertulia que enseguida bajó el tono al captar las miradas reprobatorias de otras personas. Añadiendo con más suavidad.- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?

-Lo siento. Es lo que me ha dicho Usagi-chan…-Se justificó su compañera con un suspiro resignado aunque agregó.- También hable con Kalie y le dije lo que había pasado. Bueno, ya sabes, la versión que las podemos contar.

-¿Qué tal se lo tomó?- Preguntó Rei con tono trémulo.-

Ami esbozó una débil sonrisa y musitó apenada moviendo la cabeza.

-Ya te lo puedes imaginar…

Su amiga no dijo nada más y las dos guardaron silencio, tratando de descansar…

En la habitación de Beruche, Roy se sentaba al lado de la cama y sujetaba una mano de la joven entre las suyas. Comenzó a hablarle en voz baja y pausada.

\- Lo siento Bertie, todo ha sido por mi culpa. Una vez más lo estás pasando muy mal por mi estupidez. ¡Si hubiese reaccionado antes!, si hubiera sido más fuerte, nunca habría ocurrido esto. - Mientras hablaba las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y bañaban su rostro, gimoteaba desconsoladamente mientras añadía desesperado. - ¡Quédate conmigo, por favor! ¡No podré soportarlo otra vez!, ya perdí a las personas a las que más quería y no quiero perderte a ti. ¡Te quiero!, ¡te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo! - El llanto no le dejó continuar y hundió su rostro sobre el vientre de la inerte chica. -

Cooan había llegado junto a la puerta de la habitación y estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó las palabras del chico y tras unos instantes de perplejidad y desconcierto salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Roy la quiere a ella! - Pensaba desconsolada mientras corría. - ¿Qué voy a hacer yo? Bertie es mi hermana, no puedo interponerme.

Pero su conciencia la golpeaba como un martillo, en el fondo Cooan siempre lo supo de un modo u otro, su percepción femenina veía más de lo que su propia mente quería aceptar. Solo había que verles juntos para darse cuenta. Pero hasta ese momento siempre se lo había negado y ahora se torturaba con otro pensamiento aun peor.

-¡Dios mío, soy un monstruo sin corazón!, ¿cómo puedo estar celosa en este momento? Quiero a mi hermana más que a nada, ella es lo más importante ahora, tiene que vivir y llegar a ser feliz con él.

Como pudo se dominó volviendo sobre sus pasos hacia la habitación. También Roy estaba ahora más calmado, había dejado de llorar y permanecía allí sentando y observando a Bertie musitando una plegaria. La destrozada Cooan se unió a él.

-¡Dios mío! ¡No permitas que mi hermana muera por favor!- Suplicó la pobre chica de nuevo entre lloros. -

-¡No lo permitirá!- ¡le aseguró Roy tratando de confortarla! - ¡Ten fe! -

Cooan volvió a abrazarse a él y lloró. Pero no sólo por el estado de su hermana si no por que de este modo llevaba también a cabo su silenciosa renuncia a aquel estupendo muchacho. Entonces sin que ninguno de ellos lo advirtiera el cuerpo de Beruche se vio invadido por una tenue aura blanca. Junto a la muchacha y de forma muy breve, casi imperceptible, una inmaculada silueta la tocó suavemente y desapareció. En el scanner se detectó una sensible mejoría que ni Roy ni Cooan advirtieron pues ambos salían desconsolados de la habitación. Tom, que ya había aparcado y llegado a la sala, Ami y Rei les esperaban afuera.

-Yo me quedaré. – Se ofreció Tom afirmando. – Tú estás muy cansada Connie, vete a dormir.

-No – negaba ella moviendo la cabeza. – No me moveré de su lado. – Decía la muchacha. –

-Debes descansar. Podrías enfermar tú también. – Razonó Ami observándola con preocupación. –

-¡No me importa! – Exclamó ella perdiendo los nervios. -¡No me importa lo que me pase, ya nada me importa! ¡Si Bertie muere quisiera morir con ella!

Y para asombro del resto fue Rei la que, con lágrimas en los ojos, la sujetó por los hombros y la zarandeó obligando a mirarla, para decirle con tono duro e incluso indignado teñido por el llanto.

-No quiero volver a oírte hablar así. ¿Me oyes Cooan? ¿Crees que tu hermana agradecería que algo te pasase? ¿Crees que tus otras hermanas lo comprenderían? ¿Qué me dices de tus amigas? ¿Es que no te importamos nada?...

La chica, casi en shock, miró a su contertulia y la sailor le devolvió una mirada llena de angustia y consternación. Al poco lloró de nuevo, ésta vez pidiendo perdón a todos. Tenía los nervios rotos. Pero Rei la abrazó y con un tono más suave y dulce le dijo.

-Ya está, ya ha pasado Cooan. Nosotros nos quedaremos. Por favor, descansa un poco, luego vendrás a relevarnos. Te prometo que te avisaremos si sucede cualquier cosa. Pero debes descansar. Hazlo por Bertie. Ella no querría que nada malo te ocurriera, y nosotros tampoco.

-Gra…gracias Rei…tienes razón, perdóname. - Pudo decir ella en tanto su amiga la correspondía con una sonrisa animosa. – Sí, estoy agotada…

-Tom – terció una también entristecida Ami, dirigiéndose al también consternado muchacho que observaba a su amiga con pesar. – Por favor, acompáñala…

-Claro. – Repuso él de forma amable diciéndole a la pobre chica. – Vamos Connie.

El chico la sostuvo rodeándola gentilmente por los hombros con un brazo y ella se dejó ayudar agradecida. Se despidieron y ambos se marcharon. Roy se quedó allí con las dos muchachas. Estaba exhausto pese a haber dormido y se sentó en un sofá de la sala. Ami se acomodó junto a él y Rei permaneció a su lado de pie. El chico entonces les dijo con suavidad y pleno de reconocimiento.

\- No os he dado las gracias por haberme llevado a mi casa. Muchas gracias.

\- No las merecen. –Respondió amablemente Rei. - Fue un placer ayudarte, para eso somos amigos. -

\- Hiciste un gran esfuerzo, debes de estar agotado, vete a casa a descansar.- Añadió Ami con preocupación. -

\- Ya estoy bien. - Sonrió Roy débilmente - no os preocupéis por mí.

-¿Cómo es posible que después de esa batalla te mantengas tan pronto en pie?- Intervino Rei asombrada para agregar con tono más pausado. - Una persona normal no se recobraría ni con una semana de descanso.

\- Es algo que ni yo mismo entiendo,- reconoció el muchacho. - No sé por qué tengo esta fuerza.

-Sí, es increíble como sacaste tanto poder - comentó ahora Ami como si no hubiera escuchado la última frase del chico. - Solamente Usagi es lo bastante fuerte como para hacer una cosa así. Y mira que la he visto hacer cosas increíbles que nadie más ha sido capaz de imitar. Pero admito que lo tuyo es digno de compararse y aún de superarla en ciertos aspectos.

Él la miró de soslayo y también a Rei, parecía meditar la respuesta y por fin les confesó de modo pausado y reflexivo...

\- Cuando hirieron a Bertie pensé que había muerto, entonces algo se desató en mi interior. Algo que llevaba en mi sangre, que había estado dormido durante toda mi vida. Una rabia increíble se apoderó de mí. Veía a Valnak y no tuve miedo sólo pensé en matarlo. Nada ni nadie podría haberme apartado de eso. Quería luchar sin importarme los golpes o el daño que me hicieran. Al principio estaba furioso como nunca lo había estado, pero después no sentía ninguna emoción. Solamente era luchar y luchar...

Rei y Ami le escuchaban boquiabiertas, fue la guerrera Marte la que se repuso primero y dijo al fin con solemnidad.

\- Tú tienes un gran poder Roy, mucho mayor de lo que nadie pueda imaginar. Debes aprender a usarlo bien, porque presiento que de ello dependerá en gran parte el destino del mundo.

\- Esa fuerza sólo puede poseerla alguien de corazón puro - añadió Ami, sentenciando. - Ahora eres el principal enemigo de las fuerzas del mal. Nosotras estaremos contigo, pero me temo que poca cosa podremos hacer para ayudarte.

\- No Ami, te equivocas, vuestra ayuda me ha sido y me será muy valiosa. Ahora más que nunca presiento que voy a necesitaros. Creo que tiempos más duros están aun por llegar. - Rebatió él con serenidad afirmando en tanto observaba a ambas con admiración. - Ahora comprendo por qué Bertie y Connie son unas chicas tan extraordinarias. Es lógico teniendo unas amigas como vosotras. ¡Sois realmente increíbles! Vosotras sí que tenéis fuerza y determinación. Y si el resto de vuestro equipo es así, cuando estéis juntas seguro que sois invencibles. Es un honor y una suerte teneros de nuestro lado.

Las dos aludidas se miraron y sonrieron débilmente agradeciendo aquellas palabras. Luego dedicaron nuevamente su atención a ese muchacho.

\- Desafortunadamente nosotras debemos volver a Japón en pocos días, allí también nos necesitan. - Opuso Rei desviando la mirada con pesar, aunque añadiendo algo más animada. -Pero hemos avisado a las hermanas de Cooan y Beruche. Conocen bien lo que es combatir y sabrán como ayudarte, podrás confiar en ellas tanto como en nosotras.

\- Les hemos contado lo ocurrido, a excepción de tus poderes, tampoco se lo dijimos a Cooan. Estaba en una situación emocional muy precaria como has podido ver y no quisimos añadirle preocupaciones. La pobre todavía no sabe que van a venir. No nos hemos atrevido a decírselo. - Confesó Ami que agregó objetándole ahora a su compañera como si quisiera recordarle ese detalle - Petz y Karaberasu saben defenderse pero es una lástima que no cuenten ya con sus poderes, ahora les harían mucha falta.

-¡Ese maldito Valnak pretendía humillarlas! – Espetó Roy al pensar en las palabras de su enemigo relativas a la antigua naturaleza de sus amigas. - Pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerme ver lo maravillosas que en realidad son. ¡Mucho más de lo que podía imaginar!, porque las comprendo bien. Yo también estuve dominado por el mal y sé lo que cuesta escapar de su control.

\- Es cierto. - Le refrendó Rei - tuvieron mucho coraje y determinación. Eso te lo aseguro.

\- Ellas siempre decían que vosotras dos fuisteis unas personas muy importantes en sus vidas.- Afirmó él con agradecimiento en sus palabras, sentenciando. – Como os he dicho antes, ahora comprendo hasta qué punto.

Rei sonrió respondiendo con una historia.

\- Luché contra Cooan, tengo el poder del fuego y ella lo poseía también, era mi contrapartida. Nos enfrentamos en varias ocasiones y estábamos bastante igualadas. Bueno - Reconoció esbozando una leve sonrisa. - En realidad era más fuerte que yo pero me las apañé bien. Al final fui testigo de cómo la engañó su jefe. Ella le amaba pero éste sólo la usaba para cumplir sus malvados propósitos.

\- Así que Connie sufrió un desengaño. - Comentó Roy perplejo conviniendo a renglón seguido. – Si, desde que la conozco me ha dado la impresión de dudar y de no querer aventurarse demasiado en terrenos que vayan más allá de la amistad.

\- Sufrió mucho. Creyó haberlo perdido todo, en un momento se quedó sin posibilidad de volver a su casa y con el corazón roto. - Añadió Rei. - Afortunadamente se dio cuenta de que ella misma era lo más preciado que tenía. Quiso salir adelante y vivir una vida normal.

\- Ella nos ayudó a convencer a Beruche. - Intervino Ami. - Como Cooan con Rei, ella era mi antagonista pues dominaba el poder del agua y el hielo.

Aquello sorprendió a Roy, aunque no del todo. Era gracioso ¡y pensar que él la llamaba cubito! ¿Cómo podría haberse imaginado algo así? Pero cuadraba. Aunque su interlocutora continuaba contando su historia y él puso la máxima atención, cuando ésta justamente dijo.

\- A todas nos hizo mucha gracia que la llamases Cubito.- Sonrió Ami contagiando de ello a sus oyentes, para proseguir. -Luchamos algunas veces y por fin me enfrenté con ella en un torneo de ajedrez. Allí logró capturar a mis compañeras y jugamos una partida a cambio de sus vidas. Yo perdía, aunque ella hacía trampas, pero en ese caso era normal. Lo que no lo fue tanto es que aceptase perdonar a mis amigas si yo me sacrificaba. Cuando se lo pedí quedó desconcertada. Era como si la fachada de gélida indiferencia que ofrecía a la vista de todos se le cayera de repente. Sus hermanas mayores aparecieron y le conminaron a matarnos. Pero ella no fue capaz, prefirió congelarse a sí misma para no tener que hacerlo. – Ami guardó silencio durante unos segundos y decidió continuar, no valía la pena a esas alturas endulzar las cosas así que desveló. - Bueno, en realidad intentó acabar con su vida y con las nuestras presa de un terrible desengaño. Pensó que no había posibilidad de que nadie la quisiera. Ni tan siquiera sus propias hermanas. La habían abandonado a su suerte, se le rompió el corazón. ¡Y eso que aún era de las malas!

\- Su hermana Cooan la acabó convenciendo de que aceptase vivir como una chica normal, le dijo que su corazón no podría congelarse y acertó. Que tenía su amor y que ella misma era capaz de amar. - Añadió Rei. - Después y entre ambas, persuadieron a sus hermanas para dejar el mal camino y montaron una tienda.

\- Los años siguientes trabajaron mucho y ellas se prepararon deseosas de ser maestras. Durante su misión con la Luna Negra tomaron contacto con los niños pues su objetivo era una pequeña muchachita. Ésta se llama Chibiusa y vino del futuro buscando nuestra ayuda. No sólo no la mataron si no que arriesgaron sus vidas por protegerla después. Y se hicieron muy buenas amigas. Sobre todo Cooan, que fue la primera.

\- Y Beruche aceptó su última misión también para tratar de advertir a su hermana de que la buscarían para matarla por traidora.- Recordó Rei. - Pese a ser todavía una maligna. Cuando su hermana le abrió el corazón, sus sentimientos fraternales pudieron más. Así que, como ves, las palabras de Valnak pese a ser objetivamente verdad, lo son de forma rebuscada y parcial, no explican ni con mucho la auténtica historia.

Roy asintió meditando durante unos instantes y declaró visiblemente impresionado.

-¡Me han enseñado una gran lección, algo que jamás olvidaré! Y seguiré su ejemplo. ¡Lucharé contra el mal!, aun a riesgo de mi vida si es preciso y no triunfarán, os juro que jamás lo permitiré. Lo único que siento es que Bertie no tuviera esos poderes de los que me habéis hablado, ¡ahora no estaría así! - Concluyó enterrando impotente la cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de ahogar nuevos sollozos. -

\- Ese demonio era muy fuerte para ella. - Repuso Ami posando con suavidad una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del chico, tratando de animarle. - Ni siquiera con sus antiguos poderes hubiera evitado ser malherida. Pero con poder o sin él no pensó en su seguridad y trató de salvarte. ¡Eso es el poder del amor, que es el mayor que existe!

\- Sí - Añadió Rei con dulzura en sus palabras. - Tú también reaccionaste así cuando creíste perderla y esa gran fuerza de tu interior se desató gracias al poder del amor. No podías haberla despertado de otro modo. Ignorar eso fue el mayor error de Valnak y los suyos.

-¡Muchas gracias chicas! – Pudo decir Roy con la voz temblorosa, presa de la emoción. - ¡Gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho! ¡Vosotras sois muy fuertes también! , eso puedo verlo en vuestros ojos.

\- También hemos tenido nuestras batallas. – Le sonrió Marte quitándole hierro al asunto. –

\- Y si algo aprendimos es que siempre que permanezcamos unidos y mantengamos nuestros lazos de amor, nadie podrá con nosotros. – Remachó Ami. – Es una lección que la Guerrera Luna nos ha enseñado muchas veces.

\- Me gustaría ver en acción a la Guerrera Luna,- sonrió el muchacho afirmando con patente admiración. – Si vosotras sois así de excepcionales, no imagino como será ella siendo vuestra líder. Sobre todo después de lo que me habéis contado. Gracias otra vez. No lo olvidaré. – Asintió el chico posando cada mano sobre uno de los hombros de sus interlocutoras. - ¡Siempre estaré en deuda con vosotras! Os prometo que si alguna vez me necesitáis, allí estaré.

Ami y Rei le sonrieron también visiblemente afectadas por el agotamiento y la emoción. Roy podía ver que estaban muy cansadas. Esas pobres muchachas no habían dormido en varias horas tras la batalla y habían tenido que estar cuidando de todos. Por muy guerreras que fuesen tendrían que estar al límite de sus fuerzas. Así que les pidió hacer él la primera guardia. Ellas, tras dudar, aceptaron agradecidas pues realmente estaban agotadas. El chico se quedó esa noche y todos se turnaron en las noches siguientes. Siempre le hablaban a Beruche, estaban seguros de que ella podía oírles y de que eso la ayudaría a superar su estado. Tom, por su parte, también se centraba en Cooan, la acompañaba en todo momento. Por una parte deseaba que su compañera supiese los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella, pero de otra prefería esperar. No quería hacerlo todavía, no lo juzgaba caballeroso ni noble en vista de la dependencia emocional que Connie pudiera tener con él en esos momentos tan duros. No al menos hasta que Bertie no saliese de ese estado. Roy entre tanto, cuando no estaba en el hospital entrenaba duramente. Ya podía llevar más de mil libras de peso, ayudado por la Guerrera Marte y la Guerrera Mercurio que se sorprendían de sus rápidos progresos. El chico insistía incluso en que las sailor le bombardeasen a boca jarro con sus mejores ataques a lo que ellas al principio estuvieron remisas. Pero poco a poco él demostró que podía incluso resistir aquello. Mientras, en la universidad, una vez se supo el estado de Beruche todos se interesaron por ella. Incluso Melanie se sintió muy mal por su actitud hacia aquella pobre chica que estaba al borde de la muerte. De todos modos, desde que sufriera el incidente con Roy su perspectiva de la vida había cambiado y ahora comprendía muchas cosas. Aunque el muchacho no había vuelto por la clase ya que alternaba sus esfuerzos entre el hospital y el entreno. Sólo deseaba ser más fuerte, controlar su poder y terminar para siempre con esos malditos demonios. No obstante estos no hicieron acto de presencia en esos días. Parecía que la derrota de su líder les hubiera intimidado. En la sede de la secta entre tanto la muerte de Valnak conmocionó a los maestres. Ahora estaban muy asustados, si ese tal Roy era tan fuerte no podrían detenerle. Habían perdido la posibilidad de usarle para sus fines. El Sabio en cambio se alegró de que ese indisciplinado y anárquico individuo hubiera desaparecido. Tal y como el propio demonio sospechó antes de ser destruido, éste había interferido con un conjuro para cortarle el escape. En el fondo, Valnak le molestaba, era un idealista estúpido que hacia las cosas más por lealtad a su compañero que por seguir los deseos de las principales jerarquías infernales. No le era necesario. El Sabio ya se ocuparía de buscarle un adecuado sustituto...Y en cuanto a Beruche, seguía estable y sin cambios...

Por fin, una mañana, tras varios días de espera, reaccionó. Comenzó a moverse y Roy, junto a ella en ese instante, superando la emoción y la incredulidad corrió a llamar al doctor. Bertie había estado sumida en un profundo sueño, veía un inmenso paisaje de grandes árboles majestuosos, con un hermoso estanque de aguas cristalinas, rodeando un palacio inmenso que resplandecía como la plata. Después observó una visión que la asustó, un extraño encapuchado ataviado con una larga túnica negra que portaba un gran libro abierto en el que parecía estar anotando algo con una larga pluma negra de ave.

-¡Hombre Sabio!- Exclamó la joven.-

Esa aparición no habló, aunque la chica notó como movía la cabeza bajo ese sayal. Entonces desapareció…

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se decía mirando ahora en todas direcciones.-

Comenzó a ver rostros de personas que no reconocía. Al principio dos críos, un chico y una chica que crecían para convertirse en jóvenes realmente atractivos. A estos se les sumaban más muchachos. Finalmente pudo ver a un grupo de nueve chicos y chicas que no conocía pero que al mismo tiempo le resultaban vagamente familiares. Esa visión desapareció y se vio a sí misma sobrevolando un hermoso paraje de árboles y ríos, cerca otra vez de aquel palacio tan sublime, de la mano de una gran figura que brillaba con una inmensa y blanca luminosidad.

-¿Quién eres tú?, - le preguntaba la muchacha, contemplando atónita a la aparición. -

\- Eso no te lo puedo decir. - Escuchó responderle a una voz suave y llena de afecto. - Pero algún día lo sabrás.

-¿Estoy muerta? - Inquirió ella pese a todo sin tener ningún miedo. -

\- No, es más, ahora volverás a la vida - le aseguró aquel misterioso ser añadiendo a modo de afectuoso consejo, lleno de dulzura. - Debes tener valor de ahora en adelante, pues habrás todavía de superar unas pruebas muy difíciles. ¡Sé fuerte! Porque el futuro depende de ti y de tus seres queridos, debéis estar unidos siempre y triunfaréis contra todo mal, ahora despierta...

El eco de esas palabras fue lo último que escuchó. La figura y todo a su alrededor se desvaneció lentamente, ahora todo era oscuridad y sonidos que le eran más familiares. Despacio abrió los ojos y aun de forma borrosa pudo ver a Roy levantarse y correr hacia fuera. Cuando se le aclaró definitivamente la visión, él estaba allí, junto a ella, sujetándole una mano entre las suyas.

-¡Despiértate ya dormilona, que vas a llegar tarde! – Sonrió él.-

El chico con gesto resplandeciente la miraba apenas controlando la emoción. Esa sonrisa era la única cosa agradable que se veía en su rostro a medio afeitar y con grandes ojeras que eran la auténtica muestra de su preocupación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así?- susurró ella aun débil y aturdida. - ¿Qué ocurrió con ese demonio?

Uno de los médicos, que había venido llamado por Roy, la miró con extrañeza. Éste se apresuró a decirle con tono que pretendía ser desenfadado.

\- Todavía debe de estar soñando, doctor - guiñó un cómplice ojo a su amiga y ella sonrió levemente, comprendiendo que debía guardar silencio. - Has estado así durante una semana entera, todos nos hemos turnado en vigilarte. Nos tenías preocupados, cubito. - Le explicó dulcemente el chico. -

\- Gracias Roy,- sonrió ella ahora con más amplitud. Añadiendo con un apagado susurro. - Muchas gracias por haberte ocupado de mí...

\- ¡De eso nada! - Repuso él tratando de desdramatizar con un tono más jocoso - sólo lo he hecho por tus apuntes de literatura. Los de Tom son muy malos y los de Connie demasiado complicados. ¿Quién me los iba a dejar si no?

Ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa al hilo de aquel comentario, y tras sostener la mirada de su interlocutor durante unos instantes no pudo evitar reír. Los dos se rieron de aquella ocurrencia. Pasaron casi treinta minutos que emplearon sobre todo en intercambiar miradas de alegría y ¡quién sabe cuántas cosas más! El muchacho había resurgido completamente de su sufrimiento y ahora volvía a hacer las bromas y chistes que tanto exasperaban a la chica. Pero en esta ocasión ella los acogió con risas cada vez más entusiastas y cantarinas. Aunque Roy posó uno de sus dedos en los labios de ella maldiciendo su propia inconsciencia. Se decía admonitoriamente a sí mismo que su compañera y amiga y...bueno, ¡ojalá que llegara a ser algo más!, acababa de salir del coma y él no quería que la chica hiciera demasiados esfuerzos para no sufrir un retroceso en su recuperación. Ella lo entendió, aunque ciertamente no se resentía de nada y las risas y bromas le hacían mucho bien. No pudo decirle esto a él pues, en aquel instante, llegaron los demás. Ya habían sido informados del cambio de estado de la muchacha.

-¡Bertie!- Sollozó Ami abrazándola con sumo cuidado.- Es un milagro. Gracias a Dios- Añadió con gran alegría.-

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?- Quiso saber una no menos emocionada Rei.-

-Estoy muy bien, gracias.- Sonrió la joven.-

-Tenemos que llamar a Connie.- Dijo Tom.- ¡Tiene que saberlo cuanto antes!…

-Yo me ocuparé- Afirmó la guerrera Marte.-

Rei corrió en busca del teléfono más cercano. Llamó a la facultad, al número que Cooan la había dejado. Aunque en lugar de su amiga sonó la voz de una mujer.

-¿Podría hablar con la señorita Malinde?- Inquirió.- Es del hospital donde se encuentra su hermana… se trata de algo urgente.

-Un momento. No cuelgue, la localizo y enseguida la hago venir.- Fue la respuesta.-

Rei aguardó durante un rato, estaba nerviosa y deseando darle la gran noticia a su amiga del alma. Por fin oyó su voz…

Mientras aquello sucedía Cooan trataba de entrenar junto a las otras animadoras, aunque no se centraba. Cometía errores en pasos de coreografía que eran sencillos hasta para los principiantes. Pese a eso ninguna de sus compañeras decía nada. Al contrario, todas se hacían cargo de la terrible situación que atravesaba. Al fin fue Melanie la que les indicó.

-Hagamos un descanso.

Las otras se dispersaron en busca de sus botellas de agua o para ir a charlar. La jefa de animadoras se aproximó a Cooan. La joven se sentaba con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros.

-Ha sido un día duro.- La saludó Melanie.- Hemos trabajado mucho…

-Lo siento. No doy una a derechas.- Se disculpó su interlocutora.-

-No te preocupes por eso. – La animó su compañera con tono amable.- Eres de las mejores…

-No soy capaz de pensar en nada que no sea en mi hermana.- Sollozó la chica.- ¡Lo siento!…

Melanie la observaba con lástima. Se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Iba a decirla algo para animarla cuando llegó precisamente la señorita Parker. Las dos se levantaron como un resorte cuando la jefa de estudios las abordó con tono serio y algo preocupado.

-Señorita Malinde. La llaman del hospital…urgente…

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Quiso saber presa de la angustia.-

-No lo sé. - Confesó su interlocutora.- Solo quieren hablar con usted. Puede usar mi despacho.

-Si…gracias señorita Parker. – Casi susurró una muy nerviosa Cooan para pedirle a su compañera con voz trémula.- Melanie, por favor. ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro.- Afirmó la joven indicando a su segunda.- April. Encárgate de continuar el entrenamiento.

La aludida asintió, aunque tanto ella como el resto de las chicas observaban a su compañera con gesto inquieto. Deseando que tuviera buenas noticias. Lo mismo que la jefa de animadoras que acompañaba a esa pobre chica. Se podía percibir la angustia que la dominaba a cada paso que la iba aproximando al despacho de la jefa de estudios. Melanie se temía lo peor. El gesto de Parker parecía demudado. La propia Connie no había querido afrontar eso sola. Lo cierto era que ella había llegado a apreciarla de veras. Esa japonesa era muy buena chica, y la otrora altanera jefa de animadoras deseaba sobre todo enmendar su mal comportamiento con su hermana.

-Todo va a ir bien.-Le repetía una y otra vez a la temblorosa joven que solo asentía.- Ya lo verás…

Al fin entraron en ese despacho y Connie recogía ese auricular que estaba sobre una mesa para ponérselo en la oreja y preguntar con patente temor…

-¿Quién es?- Soy Cooan Malinde…

-¡Cooan!- Exclamó una pletórica Rei entonces en japonés.- ¡Se ha despertado! ¡Está bien! ¡Bertie está recuperada!

Melanie no comprendía nada de aquel galimatías de ruido que se escuchaban en ese idioma incluso donde ella estaba, a unos pasos atrás. Su compañera pegaba el auricular a su oreja y ahora abría la boca sonriendo de forma luminosa, apenas si podía decir con la voz entrecortada por la emoción…

-¿De veras? ¡Oh gracias Rei! Voy corriendo para allá. Gracias a Dios…

Enseguida se abrazó a la jefa de animadoras y lloró, durante unos segundos no podía pronunciar palabra. Sin embargo Melanie supuso que serían buenas noticias a juzgar por su expresión. Al fin, tras esos momentos de suspense, su contertulia se lo confirmó.

-¡Bertie está despierta! ¡Está bien, Melanie!.. Me voy corriendo a verla…

-Me alegro muchísimo Connie, de verdad.- Sonrió su interlocutora sin poder evitar las lágrimas. En tanto agregaba.- Anda, date prisa. Yo se lo explicaré a la señorita Parker…

Su compañera así lo hizo. Tomó un taxi y había corrido hacia allí lo más deprisa que pudo y nada más entrar en la habitación se abalanzó sobre su hermana llorando de alegría.

\- ¡Beruche sama! ¡Ane chan!- Pudo decir en su lengua natal para añadir después en inglés. - ¡Gracias a Dios!, ¡si supieras cómo he sufrido y el miedo que he pasado!

-Tranquilízate ¡Onee-chan!- le susurró Bertie aun débil abrazándose a ella y acariciándole el pelo. -¿No pensarías que tu hermana mayor te iba a dejar sola en un lugar extraño? - Añadió permitiéndose decirlo con humor. -

Ami y Rei también saludaron efusivamente a la recién llegada, aunque de manera más contenida, cuando entraron poco después. Tom trajo un ramo de flores, la habitación de Bertie estaba llena de ellas porque Roy y los demás se habían encargado de que no le faltaran ni un solo día. Él mismo las puso en agua mientras todos rodeaban a la "resucitada" expresándole su alegría. Entre la algarabía general el médico que seguía su evolución se abrió trabajosamente camino hasta la convaleciente.

\- Por favor. - Pidió calmosamente haciendo un espacio con las manos - permitan que osculte a la paciente.

Por fin se apartaron y el médico pudo reconocerla. El grupo esperaba con intranquilidad su diagnóstico que, sin embargo, y para alegría de todos, fue mucho más optimista de lo que podían imaginar.

\- No lo entiendo. - Afirmó el facultativo con la más absoluta incredulidad dibujada en el semblante. -¡No hay ni rastro de lesión! Nada, ¡es como si no hubiera existido! Señorita. - Se dirigió a Bertie anonadado y declaró. - Sinceramente, no creíamos que pudiera salir con vida de este trance. Sólo recuperarse del coma es un milagro, pero ¡además no muestra usted ninguna secuela! La felicito. Debo admitir que en mis más de veinte años de experiencia jamás había visto nada igual.

\- Eso es porque formo parte de un equipo de luchadoras, doctor.- Respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa sin darle más importancia. -

\- Si, eso es cierto,- convino Cooan rebosante de alegría y apretando una mano de su hermana entre las suyas y mirando agradecida a Ami y Rei que sonreían ahora. - ¡Un gran equipo!

\- Bueno. - Añadió el doctor en tono más distendido. - Pues para que su recuperación sea definitiva se quedará aquí tres días más. Si pasados estos sigue estando bien, podrá marcharse. Ahora ordenaré que le traigan la merienda a las seis. Creo que un almuerzo ligero le vendrá estupendamente para readaptar su organismo a la alimentación normal.

-¿No podrían ser dos? - Intervino Roy con un tono jocoso. - ¡Yo me muero de hambre! Aunque para mí que sea menos ligero.

Todos se rieron de aquella ocurrencia. Incluso el médico que, segundos más tarde, adoptó un gesto fingidamente más severo y le ordenó.

-¡Fuera!, las meriendas sólo se les dan a los pacientes.

-¿Qué les dan, doctor?- Preguntó Tom divertido, deseoso de participar en la broma. -

\- Pues creo que hoy toca tarta de manzana con leche. O compota especial en el caso de su amiga, para que su estómago vaya acostumbrándose.- Repuso éste tratando de hacer memoria. -

En ese preciso instante Roy se llevó las manos a la garganta y dijo con un tono de voz bastante aflautado.

-¡Oh doctor!, creo que me estoy poniendo enfermo. ¿No podría pedirle a una de esas guapas enfermeras que me traiga la merienda? Mi estómago si que está acostumbrado, puede acompañar todo eso que ha dicho con unas hamburguesas, unos batidos, algo de chocolate y pastas.

\- Roy - Terció Tom riéndose en tanto hablaba. - Creo que la sala de enfermedades mentales está en la otra galería.

Aquello produjo más risas. Lo cierto es que todos están ahora de un inmejorable humor. Y además su amigo volvió a la carga.

\- Muy gracioso - replicó éste – pero te diré una cosa. Luego no te sorprendas si no te invito.

\- Es usted muy pesado.- Repuso el doctor con tono jovial, contagiado de ese estupendo ambiente y muy feliz de haber recuperado una paciente en ese estado. - Pero puede hacer una cosa, en la cafetería sirven unas meriendas estupendas...

\- Pero eso cuesta dinero. - Opuso el aludido – Y no tengo ni un centavo.

\- Roy, ¡con tal de no oírte soy capaz de invitarte a lo que quieras! - Rio Tom-

Los ojos de su amigo brillaron y sin pensarlo le sujetó de un brazo tirando de él.

-¡Pues vamos!..

-¡Oye, que era una broma, tampoco estoy sobrado de capital! - Se resistió su interlocutor demandando el apoyo de sus amigas -¡chicas ayudadme! - Imploraba dirigiéndose a ellas.-

\- A nosotras no nos mires. - Se sonrió Rei con malignidad fingida para sentenciar a continuación con tono divertido. -Te has metido en el lío tú solito.

Las demás asintieron solidariamente al parecer de su amiga y Tom tragó saliva conocedor del hambre atroz que últimamente tenía su compañero. Trató de volverse atrás de nuevo, alegando falta de liquidez, pero Roy le rebatió inmisericordemente...

\- Demasiado tarde tío. Pero no te preocupes. Siempre puedes trabajar aquí por horas limpiando orinales.

Y deseando aprovecharse de la ocasión, arrastró a su apurado colega fuera de la habitación con el ruido de fondo de las risas de todos los demás...


	19. Las hermanas se reunen

Capítulo Hermanas se reúnen.

Dos días después, las cosas marchaban cada vez mejor. Beruche ya estaba incorporada en la cama y soportaba pacientemente los solícitos esfuerzos de Cooan por hacerla comer, igual que si de una cría de guardería se tratara.

\- Venga, cómete otra.- Decía su hermana pequeña con voz melosa, mientras le introducía una cucharada de sopa en la boca. -

\- Ya puedo hacerlo yo – respondía la aludida tratando de tragar cuanto antes para poder hablar -¡Que no soy ninguna niña!

-Tienes que reponer fuerzas- Replica Cooan.-

-Si ya estoy bien.- Insistía su contertulia con resignada paciencia.-

Roy, que había entrado en el cuarto hacía ya unos momentos sin que Bertie lo advirtiera, sonreía divertido presenciando la escena. Cruzado de brazos intervino al poco tiempo haciéndose él mismo con una cuchara y una servilleta que enroscó en el cuello de la paciente a modo de babero.

\- Venga vamos cubito, - decía con voz aflautada que ponía de los nervios a Beruche. - Ésta por sailor Marte...

\- Pero ¿se puede saber qué?... ¡auuuf! -

Cuando la paciente trataba de protestar, él aprovechó colándole la cuchara por la boca. Cooan trataba de no reír sin conseguirlo a la vista de tal espectáculo.

\- Muy bien - aprobó el chico con un tonillo francamente ridículo, volviendo a la carga muy a pesar de su víctima. - Ahora otra por Mercurio chan. ¡Vamos, tienes que ponerte fuerte y a lo mejor incluso vas y creces, canija!

Eso fue demasiado para Bertie. Se quitó el babero y se lo tiró al muchacho bombardeándole acto seguido con trozos de pan.

-¡Ya está bien! - Protestó aunque de forma divertida, pues a ella misma le hacía gracia lo cómico de la situación. -¡Eres un payaso!

\- Si quieres te hago el avioncito. - Reía él -...

La muchacha amagó un lanzamiento del vaso de plástico que tenía contra él y Roy se parapetó tras la puerta de la entrada. Cooan presenciaba todo esto con una sonrisa.

\- Están hechos el uno para el otro. - Se admitía mentalmente a sí misma. - Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi hermana tan distendida con alguien, ella que ha sido siempre tan tímida.

-¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- Le inquirió Beruche al chico mientras tanto. -

\- Ahora mismo no se me ocurre otra cosa mejor que darte la comidita, cubito. - Se rio él acercándose en cuanto creyó que a la joven se le había terminado la "munición" -

\- Yo te diré algo más interesante - Replicó ella con una media sonrisa algo maliciosa. -¿Qué te parece si estudias algo? Ya que estás aquí podrías traerte los apuntes y los libros, seguro que buena falta te hace.

El muchacho se llevó las manos a la cabeza en tanto exclamaba con teatral horror...

-¡No puede ser, y eso que todavía no te han dado de alta!

\- Tengo mucho que recuperar y bastantes ganas de ponerme con ello. Menos mal que Tom sigue en las clases y entre él y mi hermana toman los apuntes que si no, ¡apañada iba contigo! - Afirmó ella con talante entre optimista y divertido. -

Roy abrió la boca mirando con fingido gesto de circunstancias y pavor a Cooan que se rio moviendo la cabeza. Acto seguido el chico se hizo con una de las servilletas y tras sonreír pícaramente se aproximó a Bertie que le observaba desconfiada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-. Le inquirió sin comprender.-

\- Estás mejor calladita, cielo. - Sentenció él anudándosela alrededor de la boca.-

-¡Hummmm!- Exclamó la paciente que tardó poco en quitársela para pasar al contraataque. -¡Roy, eres un tonto!

Y echando mano de la vacía bandeja de plástico arreó a su compañero un sentido "bandejazo en la cabeza." Mientras él se frotaba la misma, la muchacha aprovechó una reserva de trozos de pan que tenía en la mesita cercana a su cama reanudando sus disparos contra el chico que corrió a parapetarse tras una divertida Cooan, ésta pudo decir entre risas.

-¡Por favor, parecéis dos críos de primaria, ya veréis cuando venga la enfermera y me haga limpiar todo esto!

\- Luego te ayudo, si es que tu hermana me deja lo bastante bien como para hacerlo. - Le prometió él, escondido a la sombra de Connie que también recibió algún que otro "curruscazo"...

La batalla se vio interrumpida por Ami que entró en el cuarto. Roy se puso inmediatamente tras de ella. La recién llegada miraba con cara de extrañeza a Beruche y Cooan, pero ésta última le contó lo ocurrido y la chica se rio también. En su mano izquierda llevaba unas flores que puso en un jarrón cerca de la cama.

\- Bueno, pues que haya paz - pidió la sonriente sailor a la par que salía unos momentos fuera de la habitación y retornaba con una mesita portátil. - Bertie, será mejor que encauces tus recobradas energías en algo más positivo. - Le aconsejó con simpatía. -

Cooan retiró la bandeja de la comida y dejó que su amiga depositase esa mesita plegable y una pequeña cajita sobre las rodillas de su hermana.

-Ami ¿Qué llevas ahí? - preguntó la convaleciente con expresión curiosa y tono deliciosamente cantarín. -

\- Es una sorpresa. - Respondió la aludida guiñándole un ojo. - Mira

Abrió la cajita y de la misma extrajo unas pequeñas y bonitas piezas de ajedrez que Bertie contempló encantada. Los ojos se le pusieron como platos, a la vez que su amiga colocaba un tablero sobre la mesita y le ofrecía con afectuoso tono.

\- ¿Te apetece una partida? Hace tiempo que no jugamos.

-¡Oh si, gracias Ami! - Respondió Beruche dando palmas de contenta mientras se iluminaba la expresión de su rostro. -

Roy sonrió. Le gustaba mucho ver así a su compañera. Era muy difícil que expresase tan abiertamente sus emociones. Quizás tras descargarse del peso de su pasado y sufrir tanto a las puertas de la muerte se hubiera liberado. En cierto modo era como si ahora sacase al exterior una alegría y un encanto hasta entonces bastante ocultos de los que sólo había ofrecido destellos. Esa era la palabra, ¡encantadora! El muchacho no podía dejar de mirarla y sentir algo muy cálido en su interior. Aunque ahora tocaba seguir actuando un poco. Decidió pues volver a la chanza y ni corto ni perezoso, se sentó a horcajadas en una silla a una distancia equivalente de ambas y tapándose la nariz con los dedos, narró con voz gangosa.

\- Señoras, señores, la campeona Mizuno con piezas blancas, la retadora Malinde con negras. Parece que Bertie tiene pensado atacar con una doble combinación de alfil, torre que…

-¡Oh, cállate ya!- protestó Ami entre risas. - Así no podemos jugar.

\- Roy,- añadió Beruche simulando un tono de divertida amenaza. - Te volveré a dar con la bandeja y esta vez pediré una de metal y no la de plástico...

\- Vale, vale - dijo él levantándose y haciendo un espacio con las manos, para dirigirse hacia la puerta donde estaba Cooan. - Luego nos vemos.

Ami y Beruche se rieron y le saludaron agitando las manos. Roy y Cooan salieron de la habitación dejándolas a ambas enfrascadas en la partida.

\- Por suerte tu hermana vuelve a ser la de antes - dijo él a la chica, ahora de forma más seria, aunque aliviado por ello. -

\- Si - sonreía ella débilmente, tratando de no mirarle directamente a los ojos. – Menos mal…

-¿Qué te pasa Connie?- Le inquirió su interlocutor, dándose cuenta de que a su compañera le sucedía alguna cosa. - No te noto muy alegre.

\- Supongo que será toda la preocupación y los nervios que he soportado durante estos días, ya sabes. – Declaró la chica suspirando largamente y tratando de evitar el tema. Sonriendo ahora con más fuerza aunque de forma fugaz. - Cuando bajas la guardia...

\- Te sientes cansada y se te viene todo encima, es normal. - Creía comprender el muchacho pasándola un brazo por el hombro para confortarla, animándola con tono jovial. - ¡Venga, te invito a un café!, y luego vete a descansar a casa si quieres, entre Ami y yo la tendremos bien vigilada.

\- Gracias Roy. - Cooan se estremeció al sentir su abrazo y sonrió agradecida. - Creo que lo haré. Además tendré que relevar al pobre Tom en las clases.

Los dos se marchaban por el pasillo rumbo a la cafetería del hospital pero escucharon los gritos de Rei que les hicieron volverse, sailor Marte se reunió con ellos corriendo.

-¡Menos mal!- Jadeaba ésta tratando de recobrar la respiración- creía que no podría alcanzaros. Cooan, tenéis visita.

-¿Visita?- Le preguntó la aludida, visiblemente sorprendida. -

\- Están ahí detrás. - Señaló Rei hacia el otro lado de la esquina. -

Cooan, seguida por Roy y Rei se dirigieron hacia allí. Al doblar la esquina del pasillo el corazón de la chica le dio un vuelco. Ella se detuvo en seco lanzando una exclamación de alegría al reconocer junto a un par de maletas a sus dos hermanas mayores.

-¡Petz sama! ¡Karaberasu sama! ¡Chicas, qué alegría! - Corrió hacia ellas con los brazos abiertos.

Petz fue la primera que se adelantó, pero su gesto no parecía inmutarse, sino clavar en su hermana una mirada un tanto dura. Ajena a ello Cooan se acercó hasta estar a su alcance y les preguntó con entusiasmo.

-¿Cuándo habéis llegado?...

Sin mediar palabra la interpelada sorprendió a todos dándole a su hermana una sonora bofetada, ¡tan fuerte que casi la derriba echándola hacia atrás! La agredida, sorprendida y asustada, dobló una rodilla y se cubrió la dolorida mejilla con la mano, mirando a su hermana mayor con incredulidad. Lo mismo que los demás que habían presenciado la escena sin dar crédito a lo que habían visto. Petz al fin estalló en una atronadora y desquiciada bronca a la anonadada chica.

-¡Anata wa Musekinin!. Naze nai Watashitachi Kōru ka? ¡Anata wa orokana!

Tanto Roy como Rei estaban atónitos. No obstante ésta última le pudo ir traduciendo alguna de las "lindezas" que Petz estaba dedicando a su asustada y sorprendida hermana pequeña mientras la iracunda mujer proseguía con sus reproches.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió no llamarnos antes? ¡Cuando Ami y Rei nos avisaron que tu hermana estaba grave en el hospital casi nos morimos del susto! - Señalaba a Karaberasu que permanecía atónita también tras ella. - Kalie y yo estuvimos llorando en casa y lo pasamos muy mal, estábamos muy asustadas. Tuvimos que dejarlo todo lo más deprisa que pudimos y reservar billetes en el primer vuelo disponible preguntándonos si Bertie estaría viva o muerta. ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? - Las lágrimas saltaban ahora también de los ojos de Petz consiguiendo mitigar por fin sus gritos. - ¡Eres una irresponsable!

Karaberasu también afectada y preocupada por Cooan, se interpuso entre su furibunda hermana mayor y su aterrada hermana pequeña.

-¡Basta, ya es suficiente! - Le pidió a Petz con voz conciliadora pero enérgica y firme. - Por favor contrólate, ella lo habrá pasado muy mal también. No era necesario todo esto.

Sin poder soportar aquello más Cooan rompió a llorar mientras trataba de justificarse en medio del llanto.

\- ¡Gomen nasai, onegay, Petz sama! Lo siento mucho, yo no quería preocuparos pero.., ¡no sabía que hacer! ¡Dios mío!, he pasado tanto miedo, ¡creía que Bertie se moría!

Viendo a su hermana pequeña en aquel estado Petz sintió que se le iba a partir el corazón, sin poder evitar que siguieran rodando sus lágrimas. Ayudó a levantarse y abrazó a su hermana diciéndole en un tono conciliador, del que había desterrado ya el enfado.

\- ¡Gomen nasai, Cooan- chan! Pequeña, me he dejado llevar por los nervios, ¡perdóname! Ahora tranquila, ya estamos aquí y todo va a salir bien.

Karaberasu se unió a su abrazo y lloró con ellas. Rei y Roy estaban ahí, clavados sin poder pronunciar palabra. Cuando Sailor Marte acabó de traducirle discretamente el muchacho se atrevió a acercarse por fin para tratar de desdramatizar la situación. Y con la ayuda de la sailor, traduciendo ahora hacia las hermanas, dijo.

\- Será mejor que antes de que veáis a Bertie os tranquilicéis un poco las tres. No está para muchos trotes todavía y no creo que pueda encajar un golpe así, ¡ni yo mismo podría! - Aseveró con una leve sonrisa que trató de ser lo más amable posible.-

\- No te preocupes.- Sonrió Petz avergonzada entre sus sollozos, una vez Rei se lo tradujo y asintió deduciendo. - Tú debes de ser Roy. Te agradecemos mucho lo que has hecho por nuestras hermanas pequeñas. Perdona mis malos modos. Te lo ruego.- Agregó haciendo una cortés reverencia.- Ni siquiera me he presentado. Yo soy Petz Malinde la mayor y ella. - Añadió en dirección a la otra recién llegada - es Karaberasu la segunda en edad. - La mencionada hizo asimismo una ligera inclinación de cabeza y sonrió sin dejar de estrechar a Cooan entre sus brazos. - Por favor, llévanos hasta la habitación de nuestra hermana.

-¿Qué tal está Bertie?- Se interesó Karaberasu.-

\- Creo que podréis comprobarlo vosotras mismas. - Contestó afablemente Rei.-

Roy asintió correspondiendo a esa observación y las condujo por el pasillo. Las dos hermanas mayores caminaban presa de la incertidumbre. Pese a todo estaban nerviosas, no sabían cómo podría encontrarse su hermana. Las noticias que tenían hasta ahora hablaban de una gravísima herida y eso las había tenido en vilo durante todo el viaje, siendo incapaces de comer o dormir. No obstante, cuando llegaron justo delante de la puerta les tranquilizó escuchar la voz de Bertie que exclamaba con júbilo.

-¡Jaque mate, por fin te he ganado Ami - chan! - , ¡Ji, ji, ji!..

\- Bien jugado - respondía complacida la sailor.-

-¿No me habrás dejado, verdad?- Le inquirió suspicazmente Beruche presa de esa inevitable sospecha. -

\- Te prometo que no. - Afirmó sinceramente su contertulia. - En esta ocasión has sido más hábil. Se nota que has entrenado aquí...

Su contrincante iba a decir algo pero justo entonces llamaron a la puerta. Sus hermanas y los demás escucharon el "adelante" de rigor. Al fin se decidieron a entrar. En el momento en que la convaleciente las vio se trató de incorporar tirando el tablero con las fichas sin darse cuenta. Pero eso no la preocupaba, sus ojos estaban ahora llenos de lágrimas y sus labios temblaban de alegría. Sus dos hermanas mayores corrieron hacia ella fundiéndose en un abrazo muy emotivo.

\- ¡Petz Oni -sama! ¡Karaberasu Oni- sama! – Pudo balbucear Bertie. -

-¡Chibi Kureijī! ¡Pequeña loca, nos tenías muy preocupadas!- Le respondió Petz entre sollozos y besos. - ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?..

\- Rei y Ami nos avisaron. - Añadió Karaberasu de igual manera. - ¡Estábamos tan asustadas que tomamos el primer avión!...

\- Lo siento. - Respondió Beruche emocionada tratando de no llorar, sin por supuesto lograrlo. -¡No volveré a preocuparos así!

-¡Más te vale! - sonrió Petz para decir no sin cierto tinte de culpabilidad. - Porque tu pobre hermana ha tenido que pagar el miedo y la angustia que traía desde Japón.

La chica no entendía nada pero al fin los ánimos se serenaron y le contaron lo ocurrido. Cooan aún tenía enrojecida la mejilla, pero poco a poco se le iba pasando. Más calmados comenzaron a conversar con los demás. Bertie, ajena a que ya se habían presentado, señaló a Roy.

\- Éste es mi compañero de clase, y un buen amigo, Roy Malden. Roy. – Se dirigió a él a su vez, señalando a sus hermanas. - Ellas son Petz y Karaberasu, mis hermanas mayores.

\- Ya lo sabemos, no tuvimos problema en reconocerlo por las fotos que mandasteis. Alto, guapo.- Comentó distendidamente Kalie para rubor de sus hermanas pequeñas y hasta del propio muchacho, cuando se lo tradujeron entre risas. -

\- Debe de ser un chico fantástico y apreciarte mucho para haberse preocupado tanto por ti. - Añadió agradecidamente Petz.-

Eso que hizo que tanto Roy como la propia Bertie se sonrojasen todavía más provocando la sonrisa de todos.

\- Sólo la he devuelto la ayuda que ella me ha prestado a mí. - Reconoció el aludido frotándose su cabeza visiblemente azorado. -

\- Perdonadme chicas. No quiero que creáis que me olvido. Muchas gracias a vosotras también. Estamos en deuda otra vez. -Prosiguió Petz dedicando su atención a Ami y Rei. -

\- No te preocupes. Para eso están las amigas. - Sonrió Ami.-

\- Espero que os podáis quedar, al menos por una temporada. - Comentó Beruche esperanzada. -

-¡No te librarás de nosotras tan fácilmente, jovencita! - Le respondió Petz con tono desenfadadamente maternal. -

\- Si, afortunadamente las cosas nos fueron muy bien desde que os vinisteis aquí. Tanto que incluso hemos podido cerrar por vacaciones. - Afirmó Kalie a su peculiar modo irónico y burlón. -

\- Pero no por tiempo indefinido. - Matizó su hermana mayor, como siempre ocupándose del bienestar del negocio. -

-¡Oh vamos!, no seas aguafiestas como de costumbre, Petz. - Le recriminó Karaberasu.-

\- No soy aguafiestas, soy responsable y tú ya vas teniendo edad para serlo, Kalie. - Le reprochó ésta a su vez. -

\- Por favor, no empieces otra vez con tus sermones. ¡Eres muy aburrida! - Se quejaba su interlocutora suspirando largamente. -

-¿Cómo que aburrida?- Exclamó su hermana con molesto tono de voz, replicando a su vez. - Lo que ocurre es que sabes que tengo razón pero no te gusta oírlo...

Roy y las guerreras escuchaban con la boca abierta. Ellas divertidas y él sin entender ni una palabra de lo que parecía una disputa doméstica. Hasta que Cooan se rio y terció en la controversia con un jocoso comentario.

-¡Cuánto echaba de menos estas peleas vuestras! , celebro que no hayáis perdido la costumbre.

\- Si Roy… - Corroboró Beruche mirándole divertida. - Si pensabas que yo era severa, ahora verás cómo las gasta mi hermana Petz.

\- ¡No, si ya lo he visto! Petz suma, ¿o era sama? – Suspiró él agitando una mano con pretendido gesto de horror. - ¡Como sacude!

\- No es para tanto. - Se defendió ésta, ligeramente colorada por la vergüenza.-

Todos estallaron en risas, hasta la propia Petz fue esta vez incapaz de evitar la hilaridad con esa situación.

\- Os pido perdón a todos.- Se excusó ella usando ahora el inglés que parecía hablar más que aceptablemente. - Sobre todo a ti Roy, mi comportamiento ha sido grosero, y no he empleado tu lengua. Discúlpame. No lo hice con mala intención.

\- No te preocupes, es normal que quisieras hablar con tus hermanas en vuestro idioma y más teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias por las que habéis pasado. – Sonrió consideradamente él quitándole toda trascendencia al tema. -

\- Ahora con un poco de suerte podremos relajarnos. – Afirmó Karaberasu guiñándole un ojo al atónito chico. - ¡Por fin unas vacaciones!

\- Oye, ¿qué te has creído?- Volvió a reprocharle Petz, esta vez ya en inglés. - ¿Es que no sabes pensar en otra cosa?

\- Lo que ocurre es que yo soy una chica muy vital. - Pudo decir la interpelada también con un buen control del inglés. - Y ya que estamos aquí, me gustaría pasarlo bien en esta ciudad tan impresionante.

-¡Tú eres de las mías! - Afirmó Roy con entusiasmo. - Ya quedaremos para ir de marcha, ¡verás lo bien que te lo puedes montar aquí si conoces los sitios!

-¡Me encantará! , con un chico así seguro que no me aburriré.- Exclamó tiñendo su voz de insinuante melosidad. -

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te has creído? - Intervino en esta ocasión Bertie con enfado fingido, o quizás no tanto como quería hacer ver, adelantándose a su ahora sorprendida hermana Petz que acababa de decir eso mismo. - Roy tiene que estudiar. Bastantes clases ha perdido ya por cuidarme, así que yo misma me encargaré de que ambos nos pongamos al día. Hasta entonces, nada de festejos.

Éste entrelazaba sus manos en actitud suplicante pero de nada le valió pues Beruche, cruzada de brazos, movió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, aunque todos comprendieron el contexto de broma y sonrieron.

\- Bertie es otra dictadora. - Comentó Karaberasu sentenciando jocosamente. - ¡Pobre del chico que la aguante!

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- La amonestó la aludida en tanto los demás se tronchaban. Roy incluso asentía concediéndole la razón a la hermana de su compañera para aumentar más la hilaridad. – Eso no es cierto…- Se defendía la joven alegando.- Lo que ocurre es que soy responsable…

Amainada esta nueva catarata de risotadas, el muchacho tomó la palabra para alabar a las recién llegadas.

-¡Es increíble! , domináis el inglés a la perfección. Igual que vuestras hermanas.

\- Si bueno, es que hemos estudiado desde niñas. - Replicó modestamente Petz. -

\- Por eso, entre otras cosas, quisimos venir aquí. - Añadió Beruche. -

\- Son muy buenas alumnas. - Aseveró Ami.-

\- Tanto que incluso nos han ayudado a nosotras a ponernos al día con el inglés...- agregó Rei con un cómplice asentimiento.-

Y la conversación entre los otros cinco siguió animadamente en tanto Karaberasu hizo un "aparte" con su hermana Cooan.

-¡Es muy guapo! , así que éste es el famoso chico del que nos hablabas en tus cartas. - Sentenció con una pícara sonrisa recordando las fotografía y la expresión de su hermana pequeña en ellas.-

\- Sí, - respondió tímidamente ésta que observó con un tono ahora resignado. - Pero él no es para mí.-

La apurada muchacha no tuvo que explicar nada más. Karaberasu ya se ha fijado en Roy bromeando con Beruche y comprendió enseguida lo que su interlocutora quería decir.

\- Entiendo, lo siento. - Le respondió de forma suave añadiendo animosa. - ¡Pero no te preocupes, hay más chicos!

\- Bertie no sabe lo que él siente por ella, yo lo escuché de casualidad. Sé por su forma de comportarse que también le gusta y no deseo interponerme entre los dos.- Le explicó Cooan. -

\- No creo que tu hermana sea tan tonta. Pero tienes razón, no hay más que verles, sobre todo la reacción que tuvo Bertie cuando Roy me propuso salir por ahí. Por mucho que quiera disimular diciendo que es una broma a mí no me engaña, la conozco bien. – Afirmó Karaberasu que se sonrió de nuevo añadiendo de forma cariñosa. - Pero no te preocupes pequeña, tú eres una chica estupenda y estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que merezca tu amor, ¡ya lo veras!

En eso que llamaron a la puerta, Ami abrió y saludó a Tom que acababa de llegar de la universidad.

\- Hola, traigo los apuntes que me pediste, Bertie - dijo según entraba, pero al ver a tanta gente se quedó algo cortado sin atreverse a pasar hasta el fondo del cuarto. -

\- Chicas. - Declaró la ahora sonriente Cooan, presentándole a sus hermanas. - Este es Thomas Alan Rodney, otro buen amigo nuestro y de Roy.

El chico parecía azorado pero saludó con una sonrisa y matizó.

\- Sólo Tom para los amigos. ¿Cómo estáis?

Petz y Karaberasu se presentaron estrechándole la mano y haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, valorándole con la mirada de igual forma que habían hecho anteriormente con Roy. También le reconocieron de las fotos. El muchacho desde luego demostró que las clases de japonés que Cooan le diera alguna que otra vez en el pasado le resultaron provechosas. Pudo saludar a ambas hermanas de ésta en aquel idioma y ellas asintieron sonrientes, alabando la destreza con la que él se expresaba. Después, Tom se dirigió a darle los apuntes a Beruche. Karaberasu le susurró de nuevo a su hermana pequeña.

\- Oye chica, éste tampoco está pero que nada mal. Y encima habla nuestro idioma.

\- Si, le di algunas clases. - Musitó tímidamente Cooan. -

\- ¿Y sabes si tiene novia? - Se interesó ahora su contertulia con una sonrisita. -

-¿Tom?- respondió su interlocutora sorprendida. - ¿Novia? pues no, no creo. Nunca le he visto salir con ninguna chica.

-¿No será?- Comentó Kalie con visible picardía, deseosa de pinchar a su hermana.- Bueno, ya sabes…quizás las chicas no sean lo que le interese…

\- No lo creo. - Negó Cooan sin poder evitar que el rubor encendiera sus mejillas. - No, estoy convencida de que Tom no es de esos...

\- Pues si es así, ¡ya tardas! A mí desde luego me parece un buen chico. Y está muy bueno también. ¡Ve a por él antes de que lo haga yo! - Se rio divertida haciendo que su hermana pequeña sonriera visiblemente avergonzada.-

Cooan no sabía que pensar, hasta ahora sólo había aguardado una oportunidad con Roy que ocupaba todos sus sentimientos. Desde luego que Tom le caía muy bien. Hasta tenían gustos afines, idiomas, incluso el baile que les encantaba a ambos. Los dos charlaban a menudo de esos y otros muchos temas. Era un chico dulce, encantador y muy sensato. A su lado disfrutaba y se sentía muy bien. Pero nunca había pensado en él como en un posible novio, sólo como un amigo. No obstante tenía algún motivo para pensar que ella no le resultaba indiferente al chico. De todos modos hasta el momento no habría podido corresponder a eso. Quizás ahora podría empezar a mirarle de otra forma y lo cierto es que tenía que darle la razón a su hermana. Objetivamente no estaba nada mal y sobre todo en estos últimos días había demostrado ser muy buena persona, abnegado, sensible y realmente preocupado por ella ¡Tan diferente de Rubeus!...

-Ya veremos-. Pensó la chica, ruborizándose con aquella idea que no le era en absoluto desagradable. -

Las conversaciones entre todos siguieron hasta el fin del horario de las visitas. Petz y Karaberasu decidieron quedarse esa noche con su hermana Beruche, pero Cooan las convenció de que debían instalarse y descansar del viaje. Ami y Rei se ofrecieron para estar con Bertie en su lugar. Ambas recién llegadas, antes de marcharse, se quedaron unos minutos en el hall del hospital charlando con su hermana pequeña y los chicos.

\- Quizás de haber sido las de antes, esto no habría pasado. - Se lamentaba Cooan. -

Petz y Karaberasu se miraron incómodas y hasta le hicieron señas de que se callase. Pero su hermana menor les sonrió para tranquilizarlas.

\- Ellos saben la verdad. – Comentó distendidamente señalando a Roy y a Tom que también sonrieron. - ¡No os preocupéis!

\- Si, sabemos lo de vuestras antiguas vidas, pero eso es algo que no nos importa en absoluto. - Corroboró amablemente Tom. -

\- Es una larga historia. - Añadió Cooan para disipar por entero el recelo de sus hermanas. - Os la contaré cuando tengamos tiempo.

\- Digamos que Ami y Rei me pusieron en antecedentes y yo le conté algo a Tom. - Intervino Roy añadiendo con tajante cordialidad. - No nos importa lo que fuerais en el pasado, lo que cuenta es que ahora sois personas de corazón puro. Yo mismo estuve controlado por las fuerzas del mal y sé lo duro que es escapar de su influencia. Mucho peor de lo que me podía imaginar.

-¡Eso tampoco fue culpa tuya, Roy!- Se apresuró Cooan en ir en su descargo. -

\- Bueno - intervino Karaberasu reflexiva y más seriamente. - Ahora que todos nos conocemos bien deberíamos trazar un plan de acción. Roy, ¿crees que esos monstruos volverán?...

\- Por lo que yo sé, sólo hemos destruido a unos pocos. Seguramente deben de haber muchos más dispuestos a atacarnos en cualquier momento. Aunque para ellos haya sido un duro golpe la pérdida de su jefe, no dudo de que volverán.- Declaró él, ahora con sincera preocupación. -

-¡Qué lo intenten!- Espetó Petz con tono desafiante y brillo en la mirada a la par que enarbolaba un amenazador puño para sentenciar. - ¡Ahora las hermanas Malinde al completo les estarán esperando!

-¡Vaya!,- exclamó jovialmente Tom aparentando estar amedrentado. - Tus hermanas tenían razón, no te arredras ante nada. ¡Tienes mucho carácter!

\- No lo sabes tú bien. - Añadió apuradamente Cooan frotándose aun la mejilla, todos se echaron a reír. –

Petz, todavía avergonzada, sujetó la cara de su hermana con ambas manos y le estampó un cariñoso beso, diciendo después con inmejorable buen humor.

-¡Menuda fama que me he creado!

El resto de los presentes se sonrieron y Karaberasu tomó la palabra.

\- Bueno, pues ya que estáis tan informados de nuestras vidas espero que, a cambio, nos contaréis algo de las vuestras.

-¡Dalo por hecho, tendremos tiempo para eso y más! - Respondió animadamente Roy.-

\- Si, y ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, mañana tendremos un día muy ocupado. - Afirmó Petz. -

\- Por esta vez no lo niego. - Aprobó Karaberasu añadiendo. - ¿Lo ves? Cuando tienes razón la tienes.

-¿Cómo que cuándo la tengo?- Replicaba ya su hermana brazos en jarras para sentenciar, (y por su expresión, no se sabía a ciencia cierta si de broma o con total seriedad) - ¡Siempre tengo razón!...

Cooan se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Tom y Roy se miraron divertidos. Esas dos parecía que siempre estuviesen discutiendo y con una nueva disputa entre ambas se marcharon, seguidas por su hermana pequeña y los dos muchachos...

En esos momentos, en la sede de la Secta se reflexionaba sobre la muerte de Valnak. Todavía quedaba en el ambiente una gran conmoción. Más bien temor en los sicarios ante un enemigo tan poderoso, sin embargo el Gran Sabio se dirigió a los maestres con indiferencia.

\- Valnak ha muerto porque el muy estúpido cometió el error de menospreciar a su enemigo.

\- Pero señor. - Objetó asustado uno de los maestres. - Si nuestro adversario es tan poderoso, ¿qué podremos hacer ya contra él? ¡Vencerá a todos los demonios que le enviemos!

\- Eso no ocurrirá.- Aseguró el Gran Sabio que replicó con rotundidad. - Porque a partir de ahora enviaremos a demonios de círculos superiores.

\- Pero si Valnak era un capitán de las hordas del cuarto círculo. Al igual que Armagedón. - Se atrevió a declarar otro maestre con estupefacción. - ¿A quién más podríamos enviar?

\- Me refiero - explicó su interlocutor con irritación - a demonios de círculos más avanzados.

\- Eso sería muy peligroso. - Advirtió horrorizado el tercer maestre. - Quizás no respeten ni tu autoridad.

\- Dejadme eso a mí - replicó el Gran Sabio con tintes de absoluta seguridad en sí mismo para desvelar. - Voy a invocar a Stiliach. Es uno de los comandantes más fuertes del quinto círculo.

-¡Pero está completamente loco! , hasta los propios demonios le temen. Ni siquiera Valnak quería tener nada que ver con él.- Opuso balbuceando aterrado el tercero de los Maestres. -

-¡Miserable atajo de cobardes!- Estalló el Gran Sabio presa de la ira, haciendo que los maestres se arrojasen al suelo ante él, pero su amo prosiguió furibundo. -¿Cómo vamos a obtener el éxito así?, no me extraña que nos haya resultado tan difícil. ¡No sé como tenéis el atrevimiento de protestar! Si ni siquiera habéis sido capaces de dominarle cuando tan sólo era un vulgar humano ignorante de su verdadera identidad. ¡Corred a esconderos en un agujero como ratas que sois! Stiliach no osará desobedecerme pues el poder de altas jerarquías del averno me protege. ¡Ahora, preparad la invocación!

Los maestres siguieron arrodillados suplicando piedad. Uno imploraba incluso con voz temblorosa...

\- Perdónanos Gran Sabio, se hará como tú dices. ¡Mándanos y te obedeceremos!

\- Eso está mucho mejor ¡ja, ja, ja!,...- Aprobó al fin el Gran Sabio en medio de una risa siniestra. –

Entre tanto en el apartamento de las chicas sonó el timbre y Cooan se dirigió a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa. Todas sus amigas guerreras estaban allí. Usagi, Makoto y Minako habían venido también para reforzar a sus compañeras que esa noche permanecían en el hospital. Hacía rato que Tom y que Roy se habían marchado ya del piso y a Cooan le pareció una lástima el no podérselos presentar a las demás chicas. Luna y Artemis también estaban presentes. La gata se dirigió hacia el salón donde se encontraban Petz y Karaberasu. No tardó en hacer que todas las demás pasaran tras ella, después pidió un momento de atención y declaró no sin pesar.

\- Sabemos todo lo que ha pasado, Rei y Ami nos lo han contado. Tomamos el vuelo de ayer sin querer decir nada para no inquietaros. Nos gustaría poder quedarnos y ayudaros, pero debemos volver a casa, incluidas ellas. En Japón tenemos un grave problema.

Los rostros de todas se ensombrecieron pero Usagi se apresuró a levantarlas la moral.

-¡Vamos chicas!, eso no es el fin del mundo. Además hay una forma en la que vosotras también podréis luchar.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó Petz desconcertada rebatiendo - nosotras ya no tenemos ningún poder.

\- Usagi tiene el Grial. - Explicó Artemis que enseguida matizó. - Bueno, o al menos el poder que emanó de él. Unido a sus mejoras tras sus últimas experiencias puede hacer que de vuestros corazones puros broten armas muy poderosas. Talismanes de vuestras semillas estelares que os darán nuevas fuerzas.

-¿Semillas estelares? No comprendo- Terció Petz.-

-Es algo largo de explicar, pero te aseguro que os asombrará.- La garantizó Makoto.-

-Bueno, de ese modo entiendo que podremos hacer frente a esos monstruos de aquí, ¿no es así?- Inquirió Karaberasu.-

\- Así es.- Aseveró la propia Usagi. - Sólo debemos esperar a que den el alta a Bertie para que estéis todas.

Las hermanas asintieron deseosas de ver como sería aquello. Por suerte sólo tuvieron que aguardar un día. Beruche fue dada de alta totalmente restablecida. Todos lo celebraron comiendo juntos. Tom y Roy fueron presentados al resto de las guerreras que se llevaron una inmejorable impresión por lo guapos y simpáticos que eran. Ni que decir tiene que a Makoto y a Minako los dos chicos les recordaron a unos antiguos novios que tuvieron ante el gesto resignado de las demás. Estaban en una hamburguesería cuando dos de las guerreras destaparon sendas cestas de mimbre. Allí dentro, Roy observó a dos gatos.

-¡Vaya!, que gatos tan bonitos.- Le dijo a Minako, que estaba dándole un poco de hamburguesa al felino de color blanco que tenía escondido ahí.- No sabía que les gustasen las hamburguesas…

Pero al chico se le congeló la sonrisa en los labios cuando escuchó claramente a ese minino declarar.

-Mina-chan, te he dicho muchas veces que me gusta más hecha.

-¿Eh?.. Estoy loco o ese gato acaba de hablar…-Pudo decir el chico con patente asombro en su cara.-

-Estás loco sin ninguna duda.- Replicó Tom con expresión jocosa temiéndose una nueva broma de su compañero pues había estado ajeno a eso.-

Las chicas se estaban tronchando de risa. Por ello Roy se apresuró a mover las manos y a responder a su amigo.

-¡No es una broma tío!, te juro que ese gato ha hablado.

Aunque el aludido no le hizo demasiado caso, justamente estaba acariciando al felino de color negro que Usagi tenía metido en su cesta. Y respondió con tintes divertidos.

-Mira, me críe en una granja, y te puedo asegurar, que los gatos nunca me dieron conversación…

Aunque ahora fue él quien se quedó de una pieza cuando la minina que acariciaba le miró fijamente y replicó…

-Eso es porque no me conocías a mí, guapo…

-¡Luna! – Tercio Artemis al que no pareció hacerle gracia ese piropo que su pareja había dedicado al humano aquel.- Modérate, por favor…

Tom se levantó como un resorte entre las risas de las chicas. Señaló a la gata y exclamó.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Un gato que habla!…

-No Tommy.- Le corrigió una más que risueña Cooan, matizando.- Son dos gatos que hablan…

-Tenemos que presentaros a Luna y Artemis.- Intervino Bertie.-

-Si son dos emisarios del Milenario de Plata.- Les aclaró Ami.-

-¿El qué de qué?- Se sorprendió Roy.-

-Es una historia muy larga, las chicas os la contarán.- Les comentó Rei.-

-Sí, nosotras somos guerreras de la Luna.- Afirmó Minako dándole ahora un trozo de carne más hecha a Artemis que el gato agradeció.-

-Y yo que creía que ya lo había visto todo.- Suspiró Roy que, se recobró lo bastante como para soltar una de sus ocurrencias.- ¡Aquí lucha hasta el gato! ¡Ey, encantado de conoceros! ¿No seréis parientes de Garfield por un casual?

-¿Quién es ese? - Quiso saber un desconcertado Artemis, con las risas de fondo del resto.-

-Es una broma, tonto.- Le amonestó Luna.-

-Lo cierto es que por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con mi compañero.- Suscribió Tom, afirmando todavía anonadado.- Ya creía que lo había visto todo…hasta ahora.

Los demás volvieron a reírse a cuenta de aquello. Y así pasaron el día en un buen ambiente. Tras despedirse de ambos muchachos, una vez a solas las hermanas y las guerreras, Artemis le indicó al equipo de las sailors que se reunieran y concentrasen sus mentes. Todas ellas combinaron sus poderes con la Guerrera Luna.

-¡Crisis dame el poder! - gritó ésta transformándose en "Eternal Sailor Moon. "-

Ante el asombró de las hermanas, Guerrero Luna apareció ataviada con un conjunto distinto a su uniforme habitual. Sus botas eran ahora blancas, llevaba una estrella grabada en su gargantilla, y un par de alas compuestas de algo similar a plumas le sobresalían a la espalda.

-Esta es la transformación final de Guerrera Luna. Su fase Eterna.- Les explicó la gata Luna a las anonadadas hermanas.-

-Debes de ser mucho más poderosa ahora que cuando luchabas contra nosotras.- Pudo decir Petz.-

-Si. Lo es. Y nosotras también tenemos nuestra versión eterna. - Les desveló Minako.-

-Aunque ahora preferimos no usarla, es más costosa de mantener. Y nos consume muchísima energía. Pero ésta es una excepción.- Les comentó Usagi a sus interlocutoras con las sorprendidas miradas de sus propias compañeras.-

Sin embargo ninguna dijo nada en tanto Eterna Guerrera Luna levantó su cetro y apuntaba a las hermanas con cuatro rayos de energía hacia sus corazones. De estos brotó una brillante estrella que se separaba de ellas y a su vez unas relucientes armas salieron de aquel resplandor, todas distintas entre sí, una para cada una. Las estrellas volvieron a sus respectivos corazones y las armas quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Una espada para Beruche, un arco para Cooan, una jabalina para Petz y un látigo para Karaberasu. Las armas tomaron entonces la forma de cuatro piedras de diferentes colores engarzadas en sendos collares que quedaron colgadas en el cuello de cada una de las chicas.

\- Sólo tenéis que decir, corazón puro dame el poder, eso bastará para que os transforméis, hacedlo y ya veréis. – Les indicó Guerrero Luna, volviendo ya a su estado normal. -

Las cuatro hermanas se miraron atónitas y sujetaron aquellas piedras que pendían sobre sus cuellos. Más decididas, iban a hacerlo cuando Luna las detuvo.

-¡Cómo eres Usagi! - Le reprobó a la sailor moviendo la cabeza - se te ha olvidado lo que te dije.

-¿El qué? Creo que se lo he dicho todo.- Respondió ésta sin comprender. -

\- Cada una tiene que invocar una cosa diferente,- le recordó la gata de forma admonitoria. -

Y con una pata fue señalándolas mientras las informaba.

\- Tú Petz, debes decir corazón puro del rayo, dame el poder. Tú Karaberasu, corazón puro del trueno, tú Bertie, del hielo y tú Cooan del fuego. Esos son vuestros elementos que corresponden al color de vuestras piedras, verde, amarilla, azul y roja respectivamente.

\- Como la naturaleza de nuestros antiguos poderes. - Observó Beruche.-

\- Claro - Convino Luna que las aclaró. – No obstante antes, estos se basaban en la energía negativa del cristal negro. Pero anulada ésta y sustituida por la de las semillas estelares en unos corazones puros como los que ahora poseéis, estos mismos poderes se mantienen. Aunque han cambiado de signo.

\- Muy bien, ya lo hemos comprendido. - Declaró Petz arengando a las demás. - ¡Chicas vamos allá!...

Las cuatro gritaron sus frases respectivas, tras una zarabanda de giros sobre sí mismas, luces, colores y efectos quedaron transformadas. Los uniformes eran muy similares a los de las propias sailors. Sobre sus frentes unas diademas doradas con estrellas de cinco puntas inscritas de los respectivos colores de sus piedras. En el cuello una pequeña cinta del color de cada una donde se entrelazaban los elementos de sus signos con una media luna dorada inscrita y que apuntaba con los cuernos hacia arriba. Como el símbolo de la Luna Blanca.

-¡El emblema del Milenario de Plata de la Luna y del reino de Neo Cristal Tokio de la Tierra! - Se sorprendió Kalie en cuanto lo vio.-

-¿Quién nos hubiera dicho que luciríamos este símbolo, verdad, chicas?- Les comentó una atónita Cooan a su vez.-

-Desde luego, jamás lo habríamos creído.- Admitió Petz.-

-Y nunca hubiéramos pensado entonces que sería un gran honor para nosotras hacerlo.- Remachó Bertie con tono entre respetuoso y agradecido.- Gracias…

Siguieron recreándose en sus nuevos uniformes de batalla. Corpiños elásticos cada uno de color blanco con lazos sobre el pecho, a juego de sus piedras respectivas, se ceñían a sus cuerpos y terminaban en unas cortas tules, del mismo color que los lazos, a modo de falditas. Justo como las de sus amigas. Esas prendas dejaban visibles las piernas desde los muslos hasta las rodillas, donde unas altas botas a juego con el uniforme de cada chica y de mediano tacón, tomaban el relevo. Petz tenía el color verde oscuro haciendo contraste con otro más claro, Karaberasu el naranja y amarillo casi tirando al dorado, Bertie el azul celeste combinado con otro más oscuro y Cooan una mezcla de rojo y violeta. Después, la gata Luna pasó revista al aspecto de la infraestructura indicando a las hermanas que en sus muñecas también se habían materializado sendos transmisores con forma de relojes. Atónitas, ellas comprobaron que así era. Y en el caso de Petz, por ser la mayor, contaría también con un saco especial en el que poder guardar más de una sorpresa. Por supuesto, Karaberasu protestó diciendo que su hermana no tenía porque ser la más adecuada para llevar aquello, la aludida se enfadó y se pelearon durante unos minutos ante la resignada mirada del resto. Y cuando todo parecía estar solucionado...

-¿No son muy cortas estas faldas?- Comentó Petz mirándose con una no disimulada preocupación por el recato. -

-¡A mí me parecen perfectas! Es una inmejorable ocasión para lucir mis estupendas curvas femeninas. Sin olvidar mis largas y hermosas piernas. Ya veréis. Seguro que los hombres estarán encantados conmigo. – Intervino fatua y jovialmente Karaberasu, en su más puro estilo provocador y presumido. -

\- Seguro que nos confunden con unas cualquieras. - Musitó Petz entre dientes. -

\- Luna y yo no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hacer otro diseño. - Se disculpó Artemis. – Trabajamos sobre el básico de las guerreras.

-¡No os preocupéis! ¡Son unos uniformes geniales, de veras! Lo que ocurre es que Petz es una carca y como ya no es tan joven no puede ir mostrando sus imperfecciones por ahí.

Afirmó ácidamente Karaberasu esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, a fin de tomarse cumplida revancha por la polémica anterior.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? - La interpeló su indignada hermana, fulminándola con la mirada.-

\- Por favor chicas, ¡calmaos! , ahora no es momento para otra de vuestras discusiones. - Les pidió Cooan, azorada. -

-¡Es un uniforme fantástico, gracias! - Intervino Beruche entusiasmada, tratando además de obviar la incómoda situación. -

Petz asintió y avergonzada se disculpó sentidamente con sus amigas.

-¡Perdonadme! Soy una desagradecida, no quise ofenderos, de veras que están muy bien. ¡Gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotras! Nos sentimos muy honradas por este honor que nos hacéis. - Añadió muy reconocida. –

-Trataremos de no decepcionaros.- Convino esta vez Kalie con su hermana mayor.-

\- No lo haréis. Estamos convencidas. Y no hay de qué.- Les sonrió Rei.-

-En cuanto a las faldas ¡no te preocupes mujer! Lo comprendemos, no pasa nada.- Respondió solidariamente Makoto. -

\- Si. - Convino Ami sonriendo ahora al rememorar. - A nosotras a veces también nos ha traído problemas ese asunto. Hasta algunas antiguas enemigas nos llegaron a llamar la atención. Pero no se os verá nada indecoroso, ¡os lo podemos asegurar!

-¡Por lo menos nada que no queremos enseñar!- Se rio Karaberasu que volvió así a ganarse otra reprobatoria mirada de su hermana mayor. -

\- Lo principal es que este traje y los poderes que ahora tenéis, además de haceros más sexis, os ayuden a combatir al enemigo. - Las deseó Minako añadiendo. – Incluso mejorarán vuestra comprensión de otros idiomas.

\- Y alguna que otra cosa más hacían, pero no me acuerdo ahora. – Trato de recordar Ami. -

\- Si, casi son mejores que los nuestros. –

Replicó Makoto con retintín, dirigiendo una acusatoria mirada a los gatos que optaron por desviar las suyas haciéndose los despistados.

-¡Podéis estar tranquilas chicas, no os defraudaremos! -, exclamó eufóricamente Cooan.-

\- Por el Amor y la Justicia. - Pronunció Petz con solemnidad parafraseando a Usagi que asintió con aprobación. -

-¡Somos las cuatro hermanas Malinde y vamos a deslumbraros! - Completó jocosamente Karaberasu adoptando una típica pose de sailor. -

-¡Magnífico!- las alabó Luna admirada. - No podríamos tener mejores delegadas.

-¡Dadles duro chicas!- Las arengó Makoto enarbolando un puño para hacer su expresión aún más gráfica. -

\- Nosotras tenemos que irnos, es cierto. - Intervino Ami algo apenada pero animando su tono y su semblante para añadir. - Pero me alegra saber que ahora vosotras defenderéis el amor y la justicia aquí.

Y dicho esto todas las guerreras se despidieron uniendo sus manos para la "teleportación" con los gatos en el centro, aunque Rei quiso decirles una última cosa.

\- Sólo un consejo más chicas, aquí en América mejor poneos unos antifaces para que no os reconozcan y buscaros unos nombres con gancho para cada una y para el grupo.

Las cuatro hermanas dieron nuevamente las gracias a sus amigas guerreras que las sonrieron deseándoles mucha suerte. De inmediato invocaron su poder de teletransporte desapareciendo de vuelta a Japón donde debían enfrentar otra grave amenaza. Al menos eso comentaron al decir adiós...

-Bueno. Pues aquí estamos. Ahora como el segundo equipo de guerreras.- Declaró Karaberasu.-

-¿Quién nos lo iba a decir?- Terció Beruche recibiendo el asentimiento del resto.-

-Espero que nuestras amigas se sientan orgullosas de nosotras. Será difícil estar a su altura.- Añadió Cooan.-

-Tomaremos ejemplo de ellas. Y combatiremos el mal.- Sentenció Petz.-

Por su parte el grupo de las sailors reapareció en una zona abrigada del santuario Hikawa, al margen de miradas ajenas. Entonces fue Rei la que, con tono algo sorprendido, le inquirió a Usagi.

-¿Por qué les has dicho eso?

-¿Decir, el qué?- Quiso saber a su vez la aludida.-

-Si. Ya sé a lo que Rei se refiere, terció Ami que tampoco parecía comprenderlo cuando aclaró.- Que nos era más difícil mantenernos en la fase eterna. Eso no es verdad. Por eso no comprendo por qué nos dijiste que no invocáramos ese poder durante la lucha. A no ser que…

-No es fácil de explicar.- La interrumpió Usagi ante las atónitas miradas de sus compañeras. Aunque quiso ser algo más precisa y agregó. – Es su lucha, debemos darles ocasión de sacarla adelante por ellos mismos.

-¿Acaso cuando os enfrentasteis contra ese tal Valnak no recurristeis a toda vuestra fuerza?- Quiso saber Makoto a su vez visiblemente desconcertada.-

-Utilizamos algunos ataques poderosos sí, pero no a toda su capacidad.- Le confesó Rei.-

-Pero…eso os puso en peligro.- Objetó Minako mirando a Usagi no sin reprobación para afirmar.- No comprendo cómo pudiste pedirles una cosa como esa.

-Tengo razones para hacerlo. - Musitó su interlocutora ahora con tono más apagado.-

-De todos modos no creo que eso hubiese cambiado nada. - Terció Ami saliendo en auxilio de Usagi al sentenciar.- Ese demonio era muy poderoso, quizás ni siquiera con la fase de guerreras eternas habríamos podido con él.

-¿En ese caso qué más daba el usarla? - Comentó Makoto sin comprender.-

-Más valía no correr riesgos.- Apuntó Usagi que, dirigiéndose a Rei y Ami, les pidió.- Vosotras visteis a Roy transformarse. Algo me contasteis por el comunicador, pero ahora me gustaría que nos lo explicaseis a todas. Aunque si no os importa aguardad un poco, Mamoru está al llegar. Luego también os explicaremos lo que ha sucedido aquí.

Sus amigas asintieron. Esperaron en efecto durante unos minutos y el muchacho llegó. Una vez reunidos tanto Rei como Ami les informaron de todo lo sucedido en ese callejón. De modo que, cuando concluyeron de hablar, el recién llegado tomó la palabra y sentenció.

-Estaba claro, debía hacerlo Roy.

-Comprendo. Es lo que sospechábamos. De haber acabado nosotras con Valnak su poder oculto no se hubiese manifestado.- Afirmó Ami.- ¿Verdad?

-Así es… y un buen amigo me ha dicho que éste es el camino. Confío plenamente en él. – Les reveló Usagi sin embargo sin querer descubrir la identidad de esa persona.-

-Bertie estuvo a punto de morir.- Objetó Minako con gesto grave.- No me parece adecuado que juguemos con sus vidas de esta manera.

-Pero no lo hizo. Todo ha salido bien.- Le respondió Mamoru ahora con tono conciliador, dándole la mano a Usagi que sonrió, más cuando él añadió.- Podéis estar seguras de una cosa. Nada nos importa más que su bienestar y no queremos que sufran innecesariamente.

Las demás escucharon atónitas. Desde luego estaba muy claro que la pareja de sus amigos y futuros soberanos sabía mucho más de lo que les contaban, aunque finalmente dieron por bueno aquello y asintieron. Si debía de ser así, así sería…entonces fue el turno de Usagi de contarles a sus dos compañeras.

-Finalmente acabamos con el enemigo, al menos en Japón. Su base estaba cerca de la torre de comunicaciones de Tokio.

-¡Como de costumbre!- Suspiró Makoto.-

-En realidad.- Tercio Minako.- Fue demasiado sencillo. Apenas eran un par de encapuchados y un par de demonios los que quedaban. Ni siquiera tuvieron que venir las guerreras del sistema solar exterior.

-Nos limitamos a atacar y destruir a esos demonios y después a esos dos tipos encapuchados.

-Pero si eran humanos... ¿cómo pudisteis hacer eso?- Se espantó Ami.-

-No, no eran humanos, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Al menos ya no lo eran. - Declaró Usagi ahora con más gravedad en el tono.-

Alguna cosa más les contó a sus compañeras que hizo estremecerse a éstas. Al menos la amenaza en Japón estaba neutralizada. No obstante cada vez tenían una seguridad mayor en que todo lo sucedido en Tokio y sus alrededores no habría sido más que una maniobra de distracción. Tal y como había dicho Minako, fue demasiado fácil. Y por experiencia sabían que las cosas nunca eran tan simples. Otra cosa que había acaecido, y que de momento ni Mamoru, ni Usagi, habían revelado a sus compañeras, fue una reunión que ellos dos, en calidad de príncipe Endimión y princesa Serenity, mantuvieron con altos cargos del gobierno japonés. Se les sumó otro individuo que dijo representar, aunque de modo extraoficial, a las Naciones Unidas. Aquel hombre aseveró no tener pleno conocimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo en los Estados Unidos, si bien sabía de las actuaciones de algunos entes sobrenaturales y de ese ataque terrorista a Nueva York. Solo les expresó a sus interlocutores que los gobiernos del mundo tenían plena confianza en las guerreras y sus aliados. Al término de esa reunión, Mamoru le comentaba a Usagi, ya en el apartamento de él.

-Tengo la impresión de que ese tipo estaba enterado de mucho más de lo que nos ha dicho.

-Bueno, nosotros también conocemos bastante más cosas de las que le hemos comentado a él.- Afirmó la joven.-

El chico paseaba por el salón en tanto parecía reflexionar. Al cabo de unos momentos declaró.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que el devenir de estos acontecimientos será crucial para el futuro. Debemos tener mucho cuidado con nuestros pasos de ahora en adelante.

-Como lo hemos tenido hasta este momento.- Replicó ella, que, suspirando, afirmó.- Cosas más duras y terribles están por ocurrir. Y no podremos hacer nada por variarlas. A veces me gustaría ayudar más a nuestros amigos. Son buenas personas. No se merecen esto…

-Sí, lo son… aunque no he podido conocerles en persona os he escuchado hablar de ellos. – Le recordó Mamoru que sentenció, al parecer también con pesar.- Pero es como debe ser.

Su interlocutora asintió con resignación, dejaron ya ese tema y se centraron en cosas más triviales. Los dos tenían exámenes a la vista aunque a Usagi esa perspectiva no le agradaba demasiado. Se reuniría con las chicas para ver si podían estudiar en el santuario…

Entre tanto Petz, Karaberasu, Beruche y Cooan habían visto marchar a sus amigas con pena pero a la vez con un nuevo sentimiento de optimismo. Otra vez estaban juntas y se sentían más fuertes, sobre todo con aquellas nuevas capacidades. Ahora estaban plenamente dispuestas para la acción pero también les surgía una importante pregunta que les llevaría a otro de esos debates inacabables entre ellas. Para actuar en público ¿Qué nombre se pondrían?...


	20. Nacen las luchadoras justicieras

Capítulo Las Luchadoras Justicieras.

Roy entrenaba cerca de las montañas rocosas, se había trasladado a un paraje solitario para intentar dominar sus nuevos poderes sin causar daños. Pero no era tarea fácil. Sin condiciones especiales como ira o instinto de supervivencia le era casi imposible transformarse. Y lo intentaba llevando su discman y escuchando una canción que les había puesto a sus amigas…

Seguimos hablando  
y yo no sé qué debo decir.  
Lo digo de todas formas.

Hoy es otro día en el que  
te encontraré huyendo.  
Iré en busca de tu amor,  
¿está bien?

Tómame.  
(Tómame)  
Acéptame.  
(Tómame)

Me iré en uno o dos días.  
No hace falta decir que  
estoy hecho pedazos.

Pero ese que está  
caminando soy yo.  
Aprendiendo lentamente  
que la vida está bien.

Dilo conmigo: no es mejor estar  
seguro que lamentarlo.

Tómame.  
(Tómame)  
Acéptame.  
(Tómame)

Me iré en uno o dos días.  
Las cosas que dices...  
¿Son en serio o sólo para  
que no me preocupe?

Tú eres todo lo que  
tengo que recordar.  
Estás huyendo...  
Iré en busca de tu amor, ¿bien?

Tómame.  
(Tómame)  
Acéptame.  
(Tómame)

Me iré en un día.

Tómame.  
(Tómame)  
Acéptame.  
(Tómame)

(Take on me. A- Ha. Crédito al autor)

-Debo centrarme. Tengo que reunir mi energía.- Se decía moviéndose al ritmo de esa música.- O al menos eso creo. Es lo que Ami y Rei me comentaron cuando pude entrenar a su lado. Son dos buenas chicas, desde luego…y tenían razón.

El muchacho recordaba ahora algunas de esas sesiones. Las dos guerreras le atacaban utilizando potentes mantras.

-¡Burning Mandala! – Exclamaba Rei lanzando contra él una especie de triángulos de fuego.-

Sin embargo Roy era lo bastante rápido como para esquivarlos.

-¡Shine Aqua illusion! – Intervino la guerrera Mercurio.-

Y su contrincante volvió a apartarse a tiempo…Aunque en ese instante les comentó a ambas…

-Así no sirve de nada. Voy a quedarme quieto y a recibir el impacto…

-¡Pero Roy! - Objetó la guerrera Marte con inquietud.- Eso podría ser muy peligroso.

-Si.- Convino Mercurio.- No queremos que te suceda nada malo. Solo estamos entrenando.

Su interlocutor asintió aunque fue a sentarse sobre una roca para comentar con tintes reflexivos.

-Por más que lo intento no logro volver a transformarme. Ya no soy capaz de brillar de esa manera. Es como si mi cuerpo no tuviera el estímulo necesario si no siente peligro. Dado que tengo la velocidad necesaria para esquivar todos vuestros ataques no creo estar en riesgo real. Y pienso que necesito estar sometido a algún tipo de situación que me ponga a prueba. Al menos lo suficiente como para liberar ese poder.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- Le preguntó Rei.-

-Sí, al menos eso creo. Veréis chicas. – Suspiró al añadir.- Ese bastardo de Valnak no quiso contarme todo lo que sabía sobre el solar, como él me llamó. Debo averiguarlo por mí mismo y solo vosotras podéis ayudarme. No quiero que Bertie ni Connie, ni Tommy estén en peligro nunca más. Tengo que hacerme más fuerte para vencer a cualquier enemigo que esos canallas pudiesen enviar para dañarlas. Para eso, os necesito.

Las dos muchachas lo comprendieron. Asintieron al unísono y nuevamente los tres se pusieron en guardia.

-¿Estás preparado?- Quiso saber Ami.-

-Si. Cuando queráis.- Replicó él.-

-Lanzaremos nuestros ataques más potentes.- Le advirtió Rei.-

Su amigo asintió. Ambas chicas se miraron decididas. Esta vez no se contendrían. Aun sin recurrir a su fase eterna las dos invocaron sus respectivos ataques con un grado de bastante intensidad. Roy los vio llegar hacia él y su primer impulso fue el de apartarse. Sin embargo logró dominarse lo bastante. Quería proteger a sus amigos, pensó en Bertie una vez más. Como si ella estuviera tras de él. Nunca iba a permitir que ningún monstruo la hiciese daño otra vez. Antes estaría dispuesto a morir. Solo recordarla tendida en el suelo, con aquella estaca atravesándola y manando sangre de sus labios, le hizo enfurecer. Justo en ese instante cuando aquellos pensamientos le cruzaban la mente y las llamas de Rei y el ataque acuático de Ami se aproximaban el joven reunió energía…

-¡Yaaaa! – Atronó con su desafiante grito logrando convertirse en ese guerrero dorado.-

-¡Lo ha conseguido! –Exclamó Ami sonriendo.-

Las dos guerreras pudieron ver como sus ataques se estrellaban inofensivamente contra el aura de su amigo. Roy entonces se mantuvo así brillando con ese destello y emitiendo un extraño zumbido, mientras las chicas se aproximaban. Fue Rei la que, con patente satisfacción, afirmó.

-Estás aumentando tus fuerzas de día en día…

-La cantidad de energía que produces es tremenda.- Comentó Ami que hizo aparecer su visor especial.- Espera, lo comprobaré…

Y tras hacer aparecer una especie de visor sobre sus ojos la sailor se quedó con la boca abierta cuando realizó la lectura…Apenas si pudo decir.

-Tu poder supera ya al de la mayor parte de nuestros enemigos. Rivalizaría incluso con el de sailor Galaxia.

-¿Quién es esa?- Quiso saber el joven que retornó al fin a su estado normal.-

-Es una larga historia.- Suspiró Rei.-

-Mejor te la contamos otro día.- Sonrió Ami a su vez.-

-Bueno, pero solo decidme una cosa.- Inquirió con gesto serio él.-

-¿Cuál?- Quiso saber Rei.-

-¿Estaba buena esa tía? Con ese nombre tendría que ser imponente.- Se rio el chico retomando su jovialidad habitual.- Joer, anda que la habéis llamado estrella… ¡Galaxia nada menos!

Las dos guerreras se rieron a su pesar. Ami se permitió el lujo incluso de darle un amistoso capón.

-¡Au! - Protestó cómicamente el agredido.-

-En nombre de Bertie.- Se rio Mercurio.-

-Seguro que ella se lo habría tomado aún peor, ja, ja.- Comentó Roy.-

Marte miró a su compañera moviendo la cabeza con fingida reprobación y sincero desenfado. ¡Ese chico era tremendo! Les caía muy bien a las dos. Después de todo lo que había pasado y de la situación en la que se encontraban no perdía el buen humor. Tenían además instrucciones de Usagi y de Mamoru de ayudarle en todo lo que fuera necesario y lo hacían realmente encantadas. Por si fuera poco cada vez parecía ser más poderoso. Eso era bueno. Aunque su compañero ahora se tuvo que sentar. Sudaba copiosamente y parecía estar exhausto. Enseguida comentó entre jadeos.

-Esto me exige usar mucha energía. Siento como si estuviera con las baterías totalmente descargadas…

Tendrás que acostumbrarte a utilizar ese poder.- Conjeturó Ami.-

-Creo que meditar y practicar técnicas de relajación podría ayudarte.- Añadió Rei.- Puedo mostrarte algunas y, a juzgar por lo que he hablado con él, Tom también sabe algo a ese respecto. Deja que tu amigo te ayude cuando nosotras nos marchemos.

-Así lo haré. Muchas gracias, chicas.- Sonrió él que agregó con mayor desenfado una vez estuvo más recobrado. - Bueno, será mejor que volvamos o Bertie y Connie se harán preguntas…

Y sus compañeras de entrenamientos convinieron en eso. De modo que así lo hicieron. El chico había alquilado un coche que usaron para alejarse de la ciudad rumbo a ese lugar deshabitado. Ahora retornaron a la universidad…

-Decidme chicas… ¿Qué os gustaría hacer cuando no tengáis que pelear contra bichos del averno y cosas así?- Quiso saber con genuino interés él.-

-Bueno, creo que Bertie te lo habrá contado pero a mí me gustaría ser médico, como mi madre, mi tío y mi abuelo.- Repuso Ami.-

-¿Y a ti Rei?- Quiso saber el chico en tanto conducía.-

La joven, sentada en la parte de atrás junto a su compañera, contestó.

-Soy sacerdotisa en el templo de mi abuelo, el santuario Hikawa. Pero aparte de eso me gustaría estudiar alguna carrera, no sé…quizás ciencias políticas o algo relacionado con el culto religioso. Bueno, la política es apasionante pero no tengo buenas experiencias relacionadas con ella- Suspiró.-

Ami la observó con cierto pesar, Roy, curioso quiso que esa joven le contase algo más con ese típico tinte bromista y ocurrente suyo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que te presentaste a presidenta de Japón y no te votaron?

A su pesar Rei tuvo que sonreír, moviendo la cabeza para confesar.

-Es por causa de mi padre. Es un político importante, pero por culpa de eso apenas sí me ve… sobre todo desde que mi madre murió.

-Lo siento.- Repuso Roy ahora con seriedad.- No lo sabía, discúlpame. Sé lo que supone perder a los padres.

-Gracias. No podías saberlo. Y no te preocupes, es algo que tengo asumido hace ya mucho…

-En mi caso, están divorciados. Mi padre me escribe y me manda cuadros de vez en cuando. Es pintor.- Terció Ami.-

-Tampoco lo habéis tenido nada fácil por lo que veo.- Suspiró el chico añadiendo ahora con un tono de cierta culpabilidad.- Pero en lugar de hacer tonterías como yo fuisteis valientes y afrontasteis las cosas.

-No digas eso. Tú también eres muy valiente. Es muy duro darse cuenta de que se tiene un poder y una responsabilidad.- Declaró Rei con tono más afectuoso.-

-Como dijo el tío Ben.- Repuso Roy.-

-¿El tío Ben? - Se sorprendió Ami creyendo que se trataría de algún familiar del muchacho.-

-Sí, era el tío de Spiderman.- Les explicó el chico.- El superhéroe neoyorkino por excelencia.

-Quizás podría ayudarnos contra esos demonios.- Comentó una esperanzada Ami.-

-¡Creo que como no salga del cómic va a ser difícil! - Sonrió ahora su interlocutor.- pero quién sabe, si hacemos como en el video de A-Ha...Ja, ja ¡Take on me… take me on!...- Cantó con buena voz para solaz de sus interlocutoras para prometerlas.- Ese video clip os lo tengo que poner.

-Desde luego, ¡cómo eres! – Se rio Rei añadiendo divertida.- No me extraña que Bertie y Cooan te riñan.

-Sí, pero también te quieren mucho.- Le confesó Ami, sin querer matizar la naturaleza de ese cariño, puesto que enseguida añadió.- Tanto tú como Tom sois dos chicos estupendos.

-Tened mucho cuidado.- Le pidió Rei.-

Su contertulio asintió, luego llegaron al College y las chicas se despidieron tras saludar a Bertie y a Connie. Por supuesto que, antes de marcharse les puso esa canción, haciendo que una vez más se rieran entre divertidas y apuradas. Sobre todo cuando él quiso ponerse a bailar con las dos. Ahora Roy recordaba con agradecimiento a esas dos muchachas. Las grandes amigas de sus compañeras de clase. Gracias a ellas había mejorado bastante y cuando se fueron desde luego que puso en práctica sus consejos en la medida que pudo. Tuvo que invertir varios días de duros esfuerzos hasta que por fin le fue posible conseguirlo. Cuando finalmente lo logró dominó la transformación a voluntad y pudo aumentar su energía y su velocidad sin agotarse en exceso.

-Sí, ahora la cosa va mucho mejor.- Se decía satisfecho de sus progresos.- Que se preparen esos diablejos…

En la sede de la secta, entre tanto, el Gran Sabio invocó a Stiliach. De entre una niebla sulfurosa, apareció grande y robusta una silueta que fue dejando ver un color verde oliváceo y unos rasgos reptilianos. Vestía una armadura igual a la de Valnak de no ser porque ésta llevaba una estrella satánica de cinco puntas en las hombreras. Iba armado también con un largo tridente. Se acercó a su invocador con pasos pesados que reverberaban en el suelo de piedra de aquella sala.

\- Se te saluda Gran Sabio.- Declaró inclinando la cabeza en un cortés ademán y preguntando con afectada amabilidad. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Bienvenido Stiliach, - respondió éste al saludo con un tono de complacencia para informarle al instante. - Tu misión es la de acabar con éste individuo,-

Y en su bola materializó imágenes tridimensionales de Roy luchando contra Valnak, aun sin transformarse en guerrero dorado.

-¿Y para esa pequeñez me has hecho llamar?- respondió el demonio estudiando la bola con desinterés al tiempo que esbozando una mueca de decepción en su ofídico rostro. -

\- No menosprecies el poder de este enemigo,- le advirtió el Gran Sabio. - O tu destino será el de Valnak.

\- No me compares con ese idiota de Valnak - replicó Stiliach obviamente molesto. - ¡Qué vergüenza el dejarse vencer por un humano! Tiene bien merecida su muerte por estúpido.

\- No es un humano corriente - le previno de nuevo su interlocutor - , así que ten cuidado.

\- ¡Bah!, no me preocupa ese mortal miserable,- siseó con desprecio. - Ahora mismo me encargaré de él.

\- ¡Espera! - le ordenó el Gran Sabio, pero el demonio ya había desaparecido. - ¡Maldito demonio impaciente y engreído! - siseó con gran irritación añadiendo después con resignado sarcasmo. -Bien, allá él…

Entre tanto, en el apartamento de las chicas, éstas se afanaban por encontrarse un buen nombre. Tras la marcha de las guerreras habían pasado unos días y dejaron ese asunto pendiente. Tenían muchas cosas de las que ocuparse. Al fin, esa tarde tuvieron tiempo de centrarse en este tema en cuestión. Tras transformarse una vez más estaban tratando de familiarizarse con sus nuevas identidades.

\- Estoy deseando poder luchar - decía Beruche contemplándose en un espejo de cuerpo entero para ver como le quedaba su uniforme nuevo. -

\- Sí, pero antes deberíamos entrenarnos un poco, al menos yo me siento fuera de forma - confesó Cooan –

\- Y eso que tú no has parado con la protección estética - le recordó Bertie que agregó contemplando con desagrado algún que otro pequeño michelín en su cintura. -Yo he estado apolillada en el hospital y sí que tengo que practicar a fondo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con vosotras - afirmó Karaberasu que, sin embargo, hizo hincapié en la cuestión - pero, tal y como nos recomendó Rei, antes de darnos a conocer necesitamos un nombre que impacte. El marketing es una cosa muy importante en nuestros días.

\- Pero recordad que no debemos llamar demasiado la atención - les advirtió Petz. - Y que no lo sepan ni Roy ni Tom…

\- Conforme,- asintió Cooan comentando divertida - no creo que su orgullo masculino les hiciera sentirse muy cómodos si unas chicas tuvieran que defenderles.

\- Por mí, allá ellos si son machistas - opinó Beruche con indiferencia en ese punto aunque con inquietud en sus siguientes palabras - lo que me preocupa es no mezclarles en esto. Ya han tenido bastante los pobres. Sobre todo a Roy, ahora que se ha liberado y es una persona corriente es mejor dejarle vivir tranquilo.

\- Pero, ¿en serio creéis que habrán más demonios?- preguntó Karaberasu - ¿No acabasteis con el jefe?

\- Por desgracia habrá más. Aunque entre las guerreras, Tom y Roy destruyeran a ese, vendrán otros a ocupar su lugar, estoy segura - respondió Cooan en un tono nada optimista. -

Petz que para no variar, estaba comenzando a impacientarse, decidió redirigir la conversación hacia su motivo original. Apremiando a sus hermanas.

\- Pero, bueno. ¿Vamos a decidir de una vez cómo nos vamos a llamar?..

\- Es cierto - concedió Karaberasu. - En cuanto comencemos a actuar vamos a necesitar un nombre, y uno bueno.

\- Si las noticias hablan de nosotras tenemos que quedar bien - apuntó Beruche con un entusiasmo casi infantil. -

\- Podríamos llamarnos en función de nuestros poderes - sugirió Petz tras estudiar en silencio la cuestión. - Yo por ejemplo, me llamaría la Dama del Rayo.

\- Suena muy rimbombante, me gusta - opinó Karaberasu que agregó a su vez - yo la Dama del Trueno. Aunque quizás ese te quedaría mejor a ti, hermana.- Le comentó a Petz.-

-No, sé que en el pasado yo rivalizaba con Makoto y era la antítesis de su Supremo Trueno, pero prefiero tener mis propias chispas de plata. Además, el rayo es más rápido que el trueno.- Se sonrió en clara pulla hacia su hermana menor.-

-Bueno, pero todo el mundo escucha mejor el sonido de mi ataque, y con mi látigo especial resonará aún más.- Repuso la aludida.-

\- Entonces, si esto consiste en relacionarnos con nuestros poderes yo seré la Dama del Hielo. - Añadió Beruche.-

\- Y cuando los chicos lo oigan pensarán que eres una frígida, ji, ji - rio Cooan. -

\- Muy graciosa - respondió su hermana inquiriendo con visible doble sentido - ¿y tú qué?..

\- Pues yo seré la Dama del Fuego - contestó la interpelada simulando una voz pretenciosa. -

\- Pues si te digo como va a sonar eso para los hombres...Llámate mejor Hot lady y pon un número de teléfono a ser posible que empiece por nueve - sonrió Bertie con malicia. -

\- Envidia - repuso Cooan sacándole la lengua - , seguro que voy a estar mucho más solicitada que tú.

Su hermana le sacó la lengua a su vez. Petz las miraba con los brazos en jarras e intervino con voz cansina.

\- Cuando hayáis terminado de comportaros como crías decidiremos el nombre del grupo que es de lo que principalmente se trata.

Una vez que las dos se hubieron sentado en plan formal, las chicas siguieron con las deliberaciones. Beruche fue la primera en proponer.

\- Podríamos llamarnos las Guerreras luchadoras.

-¿Y que Usagi y las demás nos demanden por plagio?- objetó Petz.- No vamos a copiarlas ya hasta en eso, ¡por favor!

-¿Y qué os parece las "Malinde Sisters"?- se lanzó a sugerir Cooan.-

-¿Y qué te parece si publicamos nuestra dirección? - Replicó su hermana Karaberasu con su típico sarcasmo. - Total, con llamar a cualquier guía nos localizarían, sería bastante práctico para nuestros enemigos. ¿Pero cómo quieres que nos vayamos a llamar por nuestro apellido? - Le reprobó ahora a su hermana con seriedad. -

\- Bueno, sólo era una idea - se excusó la aludida que volvió a proponer - , ¿y usar el sobrenombre Kurozuki, como el apellido de nuestra madre? ¿Ayakashi? - Las demás negaron con la cabeza. - Pues no se me ocurre nada más - musitó ésta con patente falta de ideas. -

\- Desde luego Cooan, que cortita eres a veces - le reprochó Bertie.-

Su hermana volvió a replicar a ese calificativo con la lengua. La aludida hizo lo propio. Antes de que comenzaran de nuevo con la guerra de muecas, Petz propuso en voz más alta para captar la atención del resto.

-¿Y las Justicieras?..

\- Ese me gusta - intervino Beruche - las Luchadoras Justicieras. ¡Ji, ji, ji!...

\- Si, queda muy bien y las guerreras no lo usan tanto - refrendó Karaberasu. -

\- Lo mismo digo - añadió al fin Cooan. – Además, nosotras no somos sailors. Pero lucharemos por la justicia.

Alcanzado el acuerdo las cuatro juntaron sus manos como si de un equipo de baloncesto se tratara.

-¡Siii!- chillaron a coro - somos el equipo de las Luchadoras Justicieras...

Ya por la tarde los chicos volvían hacia casa paseando por la ciudad, no sospechaban que Stiliach les había seguido todo el tiempo desde el aire. Roy, sin embargo, notaba una extraña sensación, algo como una presencia, se lo dijo a Tom y ambos se separaron. Roy se metió por un apartado callejón y el demonio fue tras de él. Aterrizó tras su objetivo cerrándole la salida. Pero éste se giró hacia Stiliach sin dar muestras de sorpresa.

\- Vaya - dijo el demonio divertido - ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, te has dejado atrapar como a una rata.

\- Ya sabía que me estabas siguiendo, demonio - contestó el chico de forma indiferente. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

\- Así que me has detectado - sonrió éste disimulando su sorpresa. - Muy loable, no lo esperaba, quizás no seas tan estúpido como pareces.

\- Di de una vez lo que quieres, no tengo todo el día para perderlo contigo - repuso Roy con otra sonrisita de suficiencia. -

\- Pues matarte, naturalmente...ja, ja, ja. - Replicó con sorna. - No es nada personal, pero es mi obligación.

\- Entonces luchemos donde no haya nadie - propuso el muchacho sin parecer inquietado.-

-¿Y por qué?- rió el demonio - así puedo desintegrar a alguien sin querer...

\- Me da igual a quien puedas desintegrar - repuso Roy despectivamente. - Lo que ocurre es que eres un cobarde, no te atreves a desafiarme si uso toda mi fuerza. Y no te lo reprocho, iba a dejarte más feo de lo que ya eres.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú estúpido!- espetó el demonio. -

\- ¡Pues venga mamonazo! - le retó su rival - demuéstralo, a ver si te atreves. Porque voy a hacer contigo un bolso para mi novia.

\- Como quieras - contestó Stiliach visiblemente picado en su orgullo. - Vamos a donde tú digas. Te voy a destrozar igual.

Su adversario no respondió, salió volando y el demonio le siguió. Roy se ocupó de observarle por si quería atacarle a traición, pero parecía esperar a llegar al lugar que su oponente eligiera. Tom por su parte los vio elevarse y deseó que la fuerza de su amigo bastase para que pudiera derrotar a ese terrible enemigo.

En la secta, los maestres habían convocado entre tanto a dos demonios menores, que se manifestaron presentándose como Suak y Moliak. Les ordenaron llevar una de las piedras Yalmutud a un páramo cercano. Pero estos demonios no se limitaron a eso. Como pertenecientes a la categoría de antivirtudes, en pocas horas atacaron y violaron a varias mujeres por toda la ciudad. Esto no paso inadvertido y las hermanas, alarmadas por esa ola de violaciones de las que informaba la televisión, decidieron actuar.

-¡Adelante chicas!- arengó Cooan. - Éste es un trabajo para nosotras.

Las demás se levantaron con firmeza y a la vez se transformaron. Entonces Beruche les recordó a sus hermanas cuando estas iban ya a salir.

\- Chicas, ¿no nos olvidamos de algo?..

\- Es verdad - reconoció Cooan - , necesitamos algo para que no nos reconozcan.

\- Pues las guerreras no llevan nada y nadie las conoce - argumentó Petz. –

-Es que ellas. Ya sabéis. Cuando se transforman varían mucho su apariencia.- Las indicó Cooan.-

-Es cierto.- Convino Bertie.- Al principio cuando estaban en sus identidades civiles parecían las típicas japonesas, todas con un tono de pelo y ojos parecidos, entre moreno, y castaño, pero luego… Por ejemplo, cuando descubrí la identidad de Ami como Guerrera Mercurio, me percaté de que su tono de cabello y sus ojos eran azules.

-¡Claro! Eso es debido a que ellas, realmente, son habitantes del reino de la Luna.- Explicó Petz.- Lo mismo le pasó a Mako-chan, nunca me fijé antes, pero tiene unos ojos verdes muy intensos.

-Igual que Rei los tiene violetas. Antes de descubrirse conmigo juraría que eran negros. - Añadió perspicazmente Cooan.- Ahora que sabemos su secreto ya las vemos siempre así, pero quizás el resto del mundo que lo ignore. Y ahora que pienso en ello, una vez, estando en su casa, me fijé que ni siquiera la madre o el hermano de Usagi se daban cuenta…

-Sí, precisamente las que más cambian son Usagi y Minako. Que pasan a ser rubias y con ojos azules. Cuando son guerreras. - Añadió Karaberasu.-

-Con razón nosotras tampoco nos dimos cuenta de quienes eran.- Afirmó Bertie declarando divertida.- Y pensar que por nuestra parte nos disfrazábamos de una manera menos sencilla y no nos conocían.

-¡Ja, ja! Siempre han sido muy despistadas.- Se rio Cooan.-

\- Pero esto es América,- le respondió Karaberasu con sagaz ironía. - Aquí no basta con que no te miren bien. Sacarían primeros planos en la televisión y luego te agobiarían por la calle pidiéndote autógrafos. ¿Os imagináis ir tranquilamente a la compra y que nos asalte una multitud ávida de que les firmemos folletos del híper?

\- Eso no suena tan mal - rio Beruche. -

\- No, al principio no - dijo Petz objetando de seguido - pero ya verías cuando nuestros enemigos nos reconocieran. Esos seguro que no iban a pedirnos autógrafos precisamente.

\- Por eso mismo creo que Rei, antes de marcharse, nos sugirió que nos pusiéramos algo.- Les recordó Cooan. – Ella debió de darse cuenta de que nos pasaría esto.

Entonces Beruche pensó en Tuxedo Kamen y añadió con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Ya está!, un antifaz, como Mamoru-san.

-¡Es genial!- reconoció Petz.- Ahora conseguiré unos - y dicho y hecho, de la bolsa especial que tenía en su traje sacó cuatro antifaces. -

-¿De dónde los has sacado?- le preguntó Karaberasu sorprendida. -

\- Es cosa de magia - sonrió su hermana, que enseguida añadió ya en serio. - La verdad es que a mí se me ocurrió la misma idea que a ti Bertie, pero se me olvidó. Los tenía aquí guardados y ahora me lo has recordado.

\- Chicas vamos a ver que dicen nuestras amigas. - Les propuso Karaberasu y las demás asintieron con entusiasmo. -

La Dama del Trueno se puso el suyo y llamó a Luna por el comunicador que la felina le había proporcionado. La imagen de ésta apareció llenando el transmisor.

\- ¡Cu, cu! ¿Adivina quiénes somos? - Preguntó Karaberasu asomándose ante la sorprendida cara de la gata. -

\- ¡Vaya! - reaccionó Luna al darse cuenta - así me gusta, me alegro de que el equipo funcione.

\- Si, nos hemos convertido en Justicieras para enfrentarnos a unos demonios que rondan por aquí. Son unos pervertidos y seguro que los abusos contra mujeres que se han producido en las últimas horas no son casualidad.- Le informó Beruche ya con mayor tinte de seriedad. –

\- De cualquier forma, hayan sido demonios o no, nuestro deber es proteger a esas inocentes. – Aseveró Petz muy metida en su papel. -

\- Queríamos saber que te parecía nuestro "look" definitivo. - Intervino Cooan. -

\- Me parece perfecto. - Convino su interlocutora que las instó ahora con tono enérgico. - Ahora vamos, ¿a qué esperáis para estrenarlo?

\- A eso íbamos ahora mismo, Luna, - le respondió Karaberasu. -

\- Mucha suerte, y tened cuidado - les deseó cordialmente ésta cortando la comunicación. -

Las chicas asintieron a la vez y salieron a la carrera hacia su destino. Entre tanto Roy y Stiliach aterrizaron en un paraje solitario lejos de la ciudad, el demonio rio y le dijo a su rival con sorna.

\- Ahora veremos de lo que eres capaz.

\- Te lo voy a demostrar - le replicó el muchacho transformándose en el guerrero dorado. -

-¡Anda, qué bonito! – se burló Stiliach- si te iluminas como una bombilla. Podré utilizarte para leer el periódico del Infierno. Pero para que no abultes mucho, sólo me llevaré tu cabeza conmigo. Espero que siga brillando cuando te la arranque,- declaró con regocijo y sin esperar una respuesta atacó a su rival lanzándose contra él. -

Su oponente logró parar el ataque y comenzó un furioso intercambio de golpes. El demonio parecía llevar las de ganar, golpeó a Roy lanzándole contra unas rocas cercanas que se pulverizaron con el impacto.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! - se reía mientras restañaba una especie de sangre verde que rezumaba por la comisura de sus gruesos labios de reptil, producto de algún que otro puñetazo, y sentenció. - Esto ya se ha terminado, no eres rival para mí.

Pero para sorpresa del demonio, su enemigo se levantó indemne y sonrió, acercándose hacia Stiliach de forma pausada.

-¡En eso de que se ha terminado estoy de acuerdo contigo, miserable! –

Espetó el muchacho despojándose de sus botas y de las muñequeras que llevaba, así como del traje de entrenamiento, quedándose sólo con un pantalón de deporte.

\- Vaya - rio el demonio - ahora te ha dado por espectáculo de "Strip tease." Serías muy popular con las succubus y demás diablesas, lástima pero no eres mi tipo.- Y otra vez lanzó una rápida sucesión de rayos de energía sin previo aviso. -

Roy merced a su gran velocidad los esquivaba ahora sin ningún problema, golpeando al demonio tan rápidamente que éste no tuvo tiempo ni de intentar parar el golpe. Stiliach se estrelló contra una pared rocosa, creando diaclasas por su fuerte impacto.

-¡Ahora estamos empatados! - exclamó el chico con una sonrisa de franca superioridad. - Pero eso durará poco. -

-¡No lo sabes bien, idiota! - bramó el demonio furioso a la vez que materializaba un largo tridente, con este trató de ensartar a su enemigo. Pero Roy seguía esquivándole con celeridad para mayor irritación de su adversario que bramaba. - Vete preparando, ¡te voy a destripar!

\- Vas listo si te crees que voy a dejarte convertirme en un pincho moruno - se reía el chico mientras se apartaba de los ataques de Stiliach. - Además - añadió con sorna - eres demasiado lento. ¿Qué pasa lagartija, todavía no te has calentado?... ¿Necesitas estar un rato más al sol quizás?

Stiliach se ponía cada vez más furioso pero sus esfuerzos por herir a su rival eran inútiles, al fin quedó jadeante y se detuvo para recobrar algo de fuelle. Roy aprovechó para hacerle burla y arrebatarle el tridente. El demonio lanzó contra él un fuerte rayo de energía que el chico desvió de un manotazo dejando a su oponente asombrado.

\- No puede ser ¿de dónde sacas tanta fuerza? - Aulló Stiliach con tono entre incrédulo y desesperado. -

\- Tomo cereales para desayunar. - Respondió su oponente con tono burlón. -

El demonio no se quedó a escuchar, trató de alejarse de allí para recuperar sus fuerzas e intentar tele transportarse a un lugar seguro, pero su adversario no estaba conforme con la idea. Miró el tridente y llamó al demonio con un grito.

\- Creo que esto es tuyo, lagarto - comentó arrojando el arma contra Stiliach y ensartándole por el pecho. Éste bramó de dolor estallando a los pocos segundos tras ser rematado por un rayo de energía de su rival. - Bueno, una jornada más y un demonio menos. - Se dijo en voz alta Roy que, sin mirar atrás, se limitó a recoger sus desperdigadas ropas y se marchó. -

Y mientras eso sucedía, en otro punto distante de la ciudad, las Justicieras con las gemas especiales que colgaban de sus cuellos a modo de rastreador (parpadeaban cuando uno de esos seres andaba cerca), habían detectado el rastro de los demonios y les habían seguido cuando estos iban a colocar la piedra en el lugar convenido. Llevaban también a una mujer atada y amordazada que se debatía frenética e impotentemente por escapar, provocando la hilaridad de estos.

-¡Asquerosos! - escupió Petz - ahora verán.- Hizo señas a sus hermanas que sigilosamente rodearon a los demonios, en tanto las susurraba.- Id con cuidado, que no nos descubran…

Cuando estuvieron listas y a una señal convenida por su hermana mayor, comenzaron las hostilidades...

-¡Alto ahí! - gritó Cooan dándose a ver y señalándoles con un dedo acusador, apoyando el otro brazo en la cadera. -

\- Me recuerda a la Guerrera Luna, ¿verdad Petz? - Le susurró Beruche a su hermana mayor. -

\- Si que es verdad - sonrió ésta valorando con aprobación - ha quedado igualita.

\- No os riais de mí - protestó Cooan que pese a todo las había escuchado. - Esto es un asunto muy serio. La gente espera que digamos ese tipo de cosas.

\- Perdona chica,- se excusó Beruche conteniendo una risita. -

Sus dos enemigos también parecían tomárselo a broma ya que no adoptaron una posición defensiva, tan sólo las miraron con desprecio y sólo cierto interés particular...

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo uno de los demonios divertido. - Más hembras humanas para satisfacer nuestro apetito sexual. No seáis impacientes. Esperad a que terminemos con la que nos hemos traído.

\- Si, - añadió el otro sacando una larga y rojiza lengua que pasó por el abultado y ceniciento rostro que poseía. - Habrá para todas, no os preocupéis.

-¡Vosotros malditos, soltad a esa mujer! - Amenazó Karaberasu dejando a un lado las bromas y empuñando su látigo, las otras luchadoras la secundaron cada una con sus respectivas armas. -

Los demonios soltaron a su presa apartándose de ella y se dispusieron a luchar ya en serio. Petz desató a la chica que balbuceaba aun entre aterrada y sorprendida.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotras? Me habéis salvado, muchas gracias

\- Somos las Luchadoras Justicieras - le contestó ésta con suavidad. - No temas nada ya y vuelve a tu casa. Nosotras nos ocuparemos de esto.

La mujer las miró entre agradecida y sorprendida pero obedeció enseguida, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo se perdió en la noche. Los demonios se miraron y sonrieron.

\- No pasa nada - declaró uno de ellos - seguimos teniendo a cuatro.

-¡Si, tocamos a dos para cada uno! - rio el otro de porte escuálido y desagradable faz aplastada. -

-¡Malvados demonios! - les espetó Beruche con indignación. - Vuestros horribles delitos no van a quedar impunes. Las mujeres tenemos el derecho y la libertad para decidir nuestras relaciones basándonos en el amor. Vosotros los habéis infringido con vuestros lujuriosos apetitos carnales. Merecéis un escarmiento en nombre del amor y la justicia, somos las cuatro bellas luchadoras Justicieras...

Las demás se quedaron mirando a su hermana atónitas por semejante parrafada. Bertie se dio cuenta y se llevó una mano al cogote esbozando una tonta sonrisita...

-¿Y ahora quién está copiando a Guerrero Luna, eh? - Recriminó Cooan con retintín. -

\- Aunque hay que reconocer que lo de bellas es verdad - añadió Karaberasu con satisfacción. – No tengo nada en contra, hermanita.

\- ¡Pero vaya discursito! Ni que Usagi te hubiera escrito un guión. - Remató Petz con sorna -

\- Bueno, la verdad es que no me he podido resistir a la tentación. Tenía ganas de decirlo, a las sailors siempre les quedaba muy bien.- Confesó Beruche que ahora miraba a sus hermanas con una gran gota de sudor en el cogote buscando su aprobación. Ante las caras sorprendidas de estas inquirió.- ¿A que me ha quedado bien?...

Las demás no contestaron aunque los demonios prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Vaya pandilla de estúpidas!- rio Suak. - No sé si voy a reírme más ahora o cuando os goce a todas.

\- Está claro que no sabéis lo que os aguarda, ¡perras! - Terció Moliak relamiéndose otra vez de forma lujuriosa -

-¡Si tanto os gusta dar nombres de animales os diré que ya basta, cerdos! - Exclamó Karaberasu ya con tono serio y lleno de enfado.- Vais a pagar por todo lo que habéis hecho, os arrancaremos eso de lo que tanto os vanagloriáis y os juro que yo no bromeo.

E hizo chasquear su látigo para subrayar su amenaza y hasta sus propias hermanas la observaron amedrentadas.

\- Ven aquí si te atreves, hembra. - La retó Moliak acariciándose cierta parte poco decorosa. -

\- No nos impresionas. Más vale que te prepares por que te vamos a eliminar. - Replicó Petz con determinación. -

Todas las demás, esta vez en serio, la secundaron. Los demonios pese a todo reían menospreciando a las cuatro mujeres. Sin mediar más palabras Moliak se lanzó contra Karaberasu y Cooan. Suak contra Petz y Beruche, las chicas se dispusieron a defenderse, el combate se preveía muy duro…

En la "Golden" los dos muchachos ya de vuelta a su alojamiento, se entretenían viendo la tele en su habitación. Habían conseguido traer una y disfrutaban con un partido de baloncesto de los "Knicks". Como el equipo ganaba cómodamente Roy no estaba tan absorto en el juego y le comentó a su amigo la batalla contra ese demonio. Tom alabó su habilidad y su fuerza y le dijo.

-¡Qué raro! , no hemos visto a las chicas en todo el día. ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

\- Estarán con sus hermanas. - Conjeturó Roy. - Ya sabes, tendrán muchas cosas que contarse después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

\- Se lo merecen las pobres, ojalá que no tengamos más problemas con esos monstruos. - Deseó su interlocutor. -

\- Y si no, ya estoy yo para darles una paliza a todos. - Afirmó el chico bastante seguro de sus posibilidades, más al agregar. – Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que descubramos su guarida y que acabemos con esto para siempre.

\- Si. Sería magnífico poder saber donde se esconden y evitar sobre todo que hagan esa invocación - Añadió su amigo. -

\- No te preocupes lo conseguiremos - le animó Roy que se sentía de un estupendo humor. - Además, tenemos unos días libres aun, yo por lo menos aguardaré hasta pisar de nuevo el aula. Con la excusa de que todavía estoy convaleciente he podido conseguir permiso. Lo aprovecharé para entrenar más y mejor mis poderes y destruir definitivamente a esos bastardos.

Tom sonrió plenamente conforme con ese propósito, iba a responder algo cuando su amigo se le adelantó.

\- Y después de eso seguramente que le pediré a Bertie que salga conmigo.

-¿En serio?- Inquirió su atónito interlocutor.-

-No he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida, amigo.- Repuso el interpelado.-

-Me alegro mucho. Seguro que seréis felices juntos.- Sonrió Tom asintiendo con aprobación.-

Aunque fue ahora su colega quién le animó queriendo saber.

-¿Y cuando te decidirás a pedírselo tú a Connie?

\- No creo que yo le interese a ella - negó éste azorado y entristecido a la vez. -

-¿Cómo qué no? ¡Le caes genial! Estoy seguro de eso...- Aseguró Roy. -

\- Pero eso no es suficiente como para salir juntos, salvo como simples amigos. - Argumentó el muchacho. - Quizás le proponga que sea mi pareja de baile para el concurso, ese que celebramos todos los años aquí. La he visto moverse y es muy buena.

\- Ganaréis seguro - Apostó Roy.- Y si bailas con ella la tendrás en el bote...- Afirmó de modo que no admitía duda. -

\- No estoy demasiado convencido de eso. Ella está tan metida en sus estudios y ahora con todo este lío que hemos tenido, lo de su hermana y la llegada de las otras, será más difícil. - Objetó por el contrario su compañero. -

\- ¡No seas tonto! ¿Y por qué habría de ser más difícil? Al contrario, es mucho mejor.- Le rebatió confiadamente su amigo animándole a renglón seguido. - Ya verás, mañana les proponemos ir a algún sitio, no sé...- trató de pensar en algo pero no tenía ninguna idea hasta que una de sus típicas ocurrencias le asaltó como un flash. - Mejor dicho. ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlas ahora? - Propuso con entusiasmo. -

-¡Tú estás de coña, tío! - rebatió Tom indicándole que ya eran más de las ocho. - No llegaríamos al toque de queda.

-¡Venga ya! - desdeñó su compañero inquiriéndole con estudiada sorpresa. - ¿Me vas a decir que Connie no vale el riesgo? - Y añadió de modo determinante. - ¡Si no pasa nada! .Yo estoy harto de salir y entrar, ya lo sabes...

Aquello llegó al corazón de Tom, desde luego que él deseaba salir con esa chica. Quizás ella no se fijase en él porque era demasiado formal. Seguro que tanto a Connie como a Bertie les gustaría que ambos fueran a buscarlas. Ellas no tenían por qué regresar al "College" aun, puesto que Beruche había acabado de ser dada de alta y tenía unos días más para readaptarse en compañía de sus otras hermanas. Así que...

\- Vale, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Roy esbozó una sonrisa completa de oreja a oreja y palmeó la espalda de su amigo.

-¡Así me gusta Tommy!, ya empiezas a comportarte del modo adecuado para ligar...

Y como resortes se asearon, cambiaron y marcharon del College. Todo en menos de treinta minutos, ya se las ingeniarían después para volver. O incluso pasar la noche en otra parte. Aunque ambos fueran por completo ajenos a la batalla que las chicas estaban a punto de librar en esos momentos.


	21. Las justicieras hacen frente al enemigo

Capítulo 21. Las Justicieras Hacen Frente al Enemigo.

Por fortuna las chicas esperaban aquel ataque a traición, Petz y Beruche a quienes iba dirigido en principio lo esquivaron no sin problemas y la Dama del Rayo fue la primera en contraatacar.

-¡Poder del rayo! - gritó lanzando su descarga de energía que fue evitada por el demonio por escasos centímetros. -

Beruche entre tanto materializó su espada y atacó a su enemigo.

-¡Ataque del hielo puro! - exclamó a la par que asestaba un tajo al demonio logrando herirle en el pecho, éste aulló de dolor maldiciéndola. -

Karaberasu y Cooan luchaban por su parte contra el otro. Su oponente era sin embargo, diestro, y lograba zafarse. La dama del Trueno desplegó su látigo pero no logró alcanzarle. Su compañera materializando su arco se dispuso a disparar. Los demonios se alejaron de ellas reagrupándose.

\- Estas perras son más poderosas de lo que creíamos - admitió Moliak. - Debemos ir con cuidado.

\- Tienes razón camarada - asintió Suak proponiéndole. - Hagamos la fusión infernal y no tendrán nada que hacer.

-¿La qué? - Preguntó Cooan sorprendida.-

-¡Enseguida lo vais a saber! - rio Suak con una mueca perversa. -

\- Sea lo que sea no os lo vamos a permitir.- Gritó Petz atacando nuevamente. - ¡Rayo de tormenta eléctrica!- lanzó una potente descarga contra los demonios dejándoles aturdidos. -

-¡Maldita seas!, eso me ha dolido.- Increpó Suak que contraatacó con un rayo de energía que la Dama del Rayo esquivó apuradamente. -

-¡Y más que te va a doler!- replicó Karaberasu con gesto burlón.-

Por su parte Cooan alcanzó a Suak con una flecha de fuego en uno de sus brazos, el demonio aullaba de dolor y maldecía con frustración. Karaberasu aprovechó la circunstancia para cazarle enroscándole su látigo al cuello con gran maestría en su manejo que, pese a los años de inactividad, no había olvidado. Moriak se abalanzó sobre ella pero fue detenido por la jabalina de Petz, que se clavó en su costado. Beruche le agarró y poniendo el filo de su espada en el cuello de su oponente le conminó a rendirse.

\- Vamos, ¡daos por vencidos!, no tenéis oportunidad, ¡os hemos derrotado! Sería mejor para vosotros si dejaseis de luchar.- Le ofreció con generosidad. -

-¡Eso nunca, zorra!- escupió Moliak. - Antes muertos que rendirnos a unas hembras miserables.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso cerdo demonio machista? - Le espetó Petz muy enfadada. - Ahora verás.- Ahondó con su jabalina removiéndola en la herida del demonio que bramaba de dolor.- ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo? - Le preguntó con una malévola sonrisa que recordaba sus tiempos de Ayakashi. -

\- Basta, me rindo - chilló Suak que si temía los riesgos de continuar un combate perdido. -

-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Quién os envía?- Le preguntó Karaberasu de malos modos. -

\- Con tu látigo al cuello no puedo contestar,- jadeó el demonio tratando desesperadamente de soltárselo. -

\- Dama del Fuego - le indicó Karaberasu a Cooan.- ¡Apuntale con tu arco! Si intenta algo vuélale la cabeza.

\- Muy bien – repuso su hermana apuntándole con una de sus flechas a esa misma parte.-

Karaberasu sólo precisó un tirón seco para desenroscar el látigo del cuello de su enemigo que pudo al fin respirar aliviado...

\- Ahora contestarás a nuestras preguntas.- Le pidió la Dama del Trueno con una falsa voz melosa. -¿Verdad que sí?...

-¡No lo hagas o serás un perro traidor!- Le conmino Moliak zafándose de Beruche y atacando a Petz.-

La Dama del Hielo reaccionó a tiempo y le clavó la espada. Petz lo remató con un rayo de energía. Moliak aulló estallando. Las hermanas se apartaron para evitar todo tipo de onda expansiva y cuando se reagruparon se volvieron hacia Suak apremiándole a contestar.

\- Ya has visto que no bromeamos - le susurró la Dama del Trueno con gesto y tono amenazante. -Dinos lo que queremos saber o te haremos correr la misma suerte que tu compañero.

Las demás clavaron en él unas frías y torvas miradas y eso terminó por amedrentar a su prisionero.

\- De acuerdo - respondió sumisamente el demonio. - ¿Qué queréis saber?

-¿Quién eres? - Inquirió Petz. -

\- Soy Suak. Demonio del tercer círculo, de la categoría de los antivirtudes.

-¿Qué significa eso? - Preguntó Beruche ingenuamente. -

-¡Qué me encanta gozar de vosotras, hembras! - siseó el demonio con una sonrisa lasciva. -

La Dama del Trueno le sacudió un latigazo en la boca visiblemente furiosa.

-¡No te hemos pedido que nos cuentes las guarradas que se te pasan por la cabeza, cerdo! Sólo responde a lo que te preguntamos.

\- Eso he hecho - replicó el demonio con una mueca de dolor. - Ella lo preguntó.

-¿Qué queréis, por qué habéis venido aquí?- Inquirió Petz.-

\- Debemos colocar las cinco piedras para construir el portal oscuro que traerá a nuestro gran Señor de las Tinieblas y a su ejército. - Explicó aquel ser confirmando sus sospechas. -

-¿Quién os envía? - Fue el turno de preguntar para Cooan.-

\- Estoy a las órdenes del Gran Sabio y sus Maestres, de la Secta del Caos final.

-¿Quién es ese Gran Sabio que...?.- Le preguntó la Dama del Trueno que detuvo su frase y reflexionó por unos instantes para comentar con sus hermanas. - ¿No os recuerda algo ese nombre?...

\- Si, me resulta familiar,- repuso Beruche pensando unos momentos. -El Hombre Sabio - dijo lentamente. -

\- Si, podría ser - convino Petz. -

\- Pero eso no puede ser posible - objetó Cooan recordando a las otras. - Las guerreras le destruyeron.

Karaberasu se dirigió otra vez hacia el demonio.

-¿Dónde está esa Secta? ¡Responde!- le conminó impaciente. -

\- Eso nunca os lo diré - siseó Suak con una mirada llena de odio y desafío. -

Con visible furia la Dama del Trueno le golpeó nuevamente con el látigo. Haciéndole gemir por la violencia del impacto.

\- Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia demonio asqueroso. - Le espetó con un creciente tono de irritación. -

\- Tú, ¡sucia perra! - La increpó Suak quejándose por el dolor. - Pagarás por esto, te lo aseguro. El Gran Sabio sabe todo lo que está ocurriendo aquí. Y mi amo también, él te dará lo que mereces.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado con lo que lo que dices! - Le espetó Beruche blandiendo su espada sobre la garganta del demonio. -

-¿Cómo es eso posible? - Preguntó Cooan con más aplomo. - ¿Cómo puede saber lo que está pasando ahora?

\- Eres más estúpida de lo que creía - rio el demonio que desveló para horror de las chicas. - Él lo ve todo en su bola. A estas alturas ya os habrá identificado, ¡estáis perdidas!, ¡sobre todo tú!- señaló a Karaberasu a quién no agradó nada ese pérfido tono. -

Petz le apuntó con su jabalina imprecándole con su típico mal genio.

-¡No te permito que nos amenaces monstruo asqueroso!

\- Cada vez somos más y más poderosos.- Añadió Suak ignorando ese aviso- y muchos más están al llegar. Os machacaremos y os mataremos pero antes disfrutaremos poseyendo vuestros cuerpos y almas.

\- Eso lo veremos. - Rebatió la Dama del Hielo con determinación. -

\- Si, lo veremos, y mucho antes de lo que pensáis.- Sentenció Suak complacido ahora por el temor que podía detectar en las mujeres. -

-¿Cuándo haréis la invocación?- Le preguntó la Dama del Trueno sin contemplaciones. -

\- Eso no lo sé. - Replicó el demonio ganándose un puntapié en el estómago lo que le hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo, escuchando nuevamente la voz de su agresora teñida ahora de regocijo. -

-¡Qué pena, no te creo!, tendré que sacudirte hasta que confieses la verdad o hasta que me convenzas.

\- Si, y no te preocupes, si ella se cansa yo continuaré.- Le prometió malévolamente Petz. -

Bertie miró a sus hermanas sorprendida, lo cierto es que se estaban pasando hasta para tratarse de un demonio, ellas ya no eran así. Aunque pudiera ser que las circunstancias las hubieran cambiado. De todos modos ni Cooan ni ella misma estaban tan dispuestas a ensañarse. Su hermana menor convino en ello con un cruce de miradas y en un gesto reflejo bajó unos segundos el arco. Pero aquello fue un error. Suak se percató de eso y aprovechando ese descuido de su enemiga golpeó a ésta haciéndola caer y escapó con una tremenda rapidez para esconderse en unos arbustos cercanos.

-¡Oh mierda!- se maldijo la Dama del Fuego - me he descuidado.

\- Con estos bastardos no puedes permitirte el lujo de ser blanda. - Le indicó Karaberasu como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de sus dos hermanas menores. -

\- No os preocupéis, está debilitado y no ha podido ir muy lejos. Le atraparemos - aseguró Petz.-

\- Sí, ¡vamos a por él! - arengó la Dama del Trueno. -

\- Pero debemos andarnos con mucho cuidado, pese a todo sigue siendo peligroso.- Les advirtió Beruche con buen juicio. -

Pero al demonio no le interesaba plantar batalla. Sabía que, de atraparle nuevamente le destruirían. De modo que en cuanto se recobró lo suficiente se teletransportó a su base. Allí le aguardaba el Gran Sabio que se dirigió hacia él en un falso tono condescendiente.

-¡Oh Suak!, has tardado mucho en volver. ¿Colocaste la piedra en el lugar correspondiente?

-Bueno…tuvimos un ligero contratiempo- Pudo replicar el aludido.-

\- ¿Y dónde está tu compañero?

\- Verás Gran Sabio - farfulló el demonio visiblemente nervioso. – Como te he dicho. Hemos tenido un imprevisto.

-¿Y qué clase de imprevisto ha sido ese que te ha retrasado? - Inquirió con falsa curiosidad el Gran Sabio, haciendo refulgir dos puntos rojizos tras su capuchón. -

\- Cuatro mujeres muy poderosas, pero logré escapar,- le informó el demonio bastante satisfecho. -

-¿Y Moliak? - preguntó su interlocutor fingiendo no saberlo. - Aun no me has dicho dónde está.

\- Ha sido destruido por ellas - repuso Suak en voz baja.-

\- Ya veo, y tú has revelado nuestros planes para comprar tu miserable vida. ¿No es así?- Le abroncó con voz colérica. - ¡Habla!...

El demonio agachó la cabeza balbuceando asustado.

\- Perdóname señor, no tuve otro remedio, pero lo que les he dicho no les ayudará en nada. Solo son unas hembras. No tienen suficiente poder como para detenernos.

-¿Tú crees? – Le inquirió con sarcasmo para añadir a continuación con tono irritado. - ¿No sabes que cuentan con poderosos aliados que son capaces de destruirnos?

Suak miró al Sabio sorprendido pero enseguida contestó

\- Pero si ni siquiera saben por donde empezar.

\- Claro - repuso el Gran Sabio con ironía - y por eso tú les has abierto el camino con tu estupidez. No sólo eres un traidor, además eres un irresponsable.- Declaró haciendo que el aludido quedase paralizado de temor. Más si cabe cuando remachó. – Ahora tienen una de las piedras. Nos será imposible proseguir con la invocación si no la recobramos. Y ha sido por tu culpa…

\- Volveré y acabaré con ellas - suplicó el demonio arrodillándose - ¡te lo suplico, dame otra oportunidad! La recuperaré…

\- Tú no podrías con ellas. Si no has sido capaz de hacerlo antes con tu compañero, ¿cómo podrías lograrlo ahora sólo? ¡Lo único que harás será pagar por tu traición! - espetó para dirigirse a los Maestres que, indiferentes contemplaban la escena, para ordenarles. -Vosotros invocasteis a esta escoria, dictar la sentencia ahora.

-¡Muerte!- exclamó el primer maestre.-

-¡Muerte!- corroboró inflexiblemente el segundo. -

-¡Muerte!- añadió inexorablemente el tercero. -

Los tres bajaron los pulgares impasibles y el silencio de plomo que se extendió en la sala hizo entender a Suak que está condenado sin remisión...

-¡No por favor!- chilló el demonio aterrado - ¡os lo imploro! Sólo lo hice para ganar tiempo para ti ¡Ahora ya conoces su identidad! - Trataba desesperadamente de argüir para obtener clemencia. -

\- Yo ya sabía eso - repuso el Gran Sabio con desprecio. - ¡Idiota! ¿Quién te pidió que ganaras tiempo? Se te ordenó que colocaras la piedra Yalmutud y las has perdido. Te has dejado derrotar vergonzosamente y en lugar de pasar desapercibidos como se os indicó, tu compañero y tú os dedicasteis a violar humanas permitiendo que el enemigo os localizara.

\- Era una tentación demasiado fuerte para nosotros. El sexo de las hembras nos atrae de un modo irresistible. ¡Somos antivirtudes! - Pretextó Suak tratando de defenderse. -

\- Por lo menos tu camarada supo morir como un demonio y ahora tú le seguirás. - Escupió su interlocutor levantando una de las mangas de su hábito, sacando de ésta un largo dedo multicolor que apuntó contra el horrorizado demonio. -

\- Nooo, piedad,- chillaba éste tapándose la cara con las manos. -

-¡Desaparece de una vez! - Aulló el Gran Sabio fulminando al demonio con un rayo que brotó de su dedo. -

Suak estalló en tanto que los maestres contemplaron el espectáculo con total desinterés. Bajaron la cabeza disponiéndose a marcharse, pero el Sabio se dirigió hacia ellos también con tono amenazador.

\- La próxima vez ya podéis invocar a alguien más digno de confianza o seguiréis la misma suerte, no toleraré el más mínimo error.

\- No te defraudaremos, señor - respondió el primer maestre casi con un hilo de voz.-

\- Redoblaremos nuestros esfuerzos - aseguró el segundo temblando.-

\- Perdona nuestra torpeza, no volveremos a invocar a ningún demonio sin tu permiso. - Completó el tercero con sumiso tono.-

\- Me da igual la cantidad de demonios que invoquéis - respondió el Sabio irritado. - Sólo quiero que dejéis de hacer chapuzas, ¡ahora quitaos de mi vista, idiotas!

Los tres maestres se retiraron humildemente. En otra parte, las luchadoras justicieras, hartas de buscar y viendo que las piedras de sus collares no parpadeaban dedujeron que el demonio había huido.

\- Aquí ya no hacemos nada – suspiró Petz resignada. - Vámonos a casa.

-¡Maldita sea!- escupió Karaberasu dándole una patada a una lata cercana para desahogar su frustración. -

\- Lo importante es que les hemos derrotado.- Declaró Beruche tratando de levantar los ánimos de su hermana. - Y ahora conocemos sus intenciones.

\- Si, estaremos preparadas - aseguró Cooan señalando la piedra y afirmando. - Sin esto no podrán llevar a cabo esa invocación, sólo tenemos que esconderla bien, así que llevémosla a un lugar seguro.

Así lo hicieron, llegaron a casa y ya con sus identidades normales buscaron un buen lugar para ocultarla.

-Deberíamos llamar a las guerreras y contarles lo sucedido- Propuso Cooan.-

-Me parece una buena idea.- Convino Petz.-

Fue Bertie quién se ocupó de telefonear en esta ocasión. Pese a la diferencia horaria logró contactar con Ami. La muchacha saludó a su amiga y se alegró mucho cuando supo de aquello.

-¡Enhorabuena! Lo habéis hecho muy bien. Ha sido un brillante debut como justicieras.- La felicitó.-

-Fue duro, pero luchamos unidas y les vencimos.- Le narró Beruche con patente satisfacción, entre las sonrientes caras de sus hermanas, sobre todo al sentenciar.- Ahora no podrán llevar a cabo sus planes.

-No esperábamos menos de vosotras chicas.- Afirmó Ami.- Pero manteneos alerta. A buen seguro no renunciarán tan fácilmente.

-Lo haremos, estate tranquila Ami-chan.- La aseguró su contertulia antes de despedirse.-

La sailor también colgó. Enseguida se encargó de avisar a sus compañeras. Todos se reunieron en el santuario. Incluyendo a Mamoru y a los gatos. Una vez puso al corriente al resto, fue Makoto la que comentó.

-Entonces todo va estupendamente. Sin esa piedra al parecer esos demonios no podrán llevar a cabo sus planes.

-¡Es magnífico!- Exclamó Minako llena de entusiasmo.- Nuestras amigas han demostrado ser unas excelentes guerreras.

-Sí, podríamos decir que hemos abierto una franquicia en los Estados Unidos.- Sonrió Rei.-

Aunque enseguida se dieron cuenta de que ni Usagi ni Mamoru parecían compartir ese entusiasmo. Fue la gata Luna quién les comentó.

-¿Sucede algo? A mí me parece que son muy buenas noticias…

-Es verdad. Solo deben mantener a salvo esa piedra e impedir que el enemigo se haga con ella.

-Eso es lo que nos preocupa.- Repuso Mamoru con aire reflexivo y algo inquieto.-

-Sí, ahora esos demonios las pondrán en su punto de mira.

-Eso ya lo habían hecho ya.- Terció Rei.- Y cuentan con Roy para protegerlas.

-Si- Añadió Ami.- Es enormemente poderoso. No creo que ninguno de esos monstruos tenga la menor oportunidad contra él.

-Espero que tengáis razón chicas.- Suspiró Usagi que al poco esbozó una sonrisa más animada para añadir.- Es verdad. No tengo que ser pesimista. Las cosas van muy bien. Ha sido un golpe de suerte.

-¡Claro! –La animó Minako pasándola un brazo por los hombros.- Hay que celebrarlo. Nuestras pupilas han superado la prueba…

-Habéis hecho un gran trabajo.- las halagó Artemis.- Otro equipo de luchadoras por el bien. Nunca está de más tener ayuda.

-Sí, porque ni siquiera nosotras podemos estar en todas partes. – Rio Makoto llevándose una mano tras la nuca, y haciendo que sus amigas riesen con ella.-

No obstante Usagi y Mamoru se miraron con seriedad. Sin embargo no quisieron inquietar al resto. Quizás tuvieran razón después de todo. Sería mejor disfrutar del momento. Aunque también deberían mantenerse alerta. Tras despedirse de las otras guerreras la pareja retornó a solas. Luna y Artemis se habían ido por su cuenta. Paseando ya de noche por las calles de Tokio, camino a casa de la joven, su novio comentó con tono grave…

-¿Estás completamente segura?...

-Por desgracia sí. Fueron muy claros a ese respecto.- Replicó la interpelada bajando la cabeza.-

-De modo que, hasta ahora, esto solamente ha sido el primer asalto.

-La guerra dista mucho de estar ganada. El enemigo contratacará. Y seguramente recurrirán a sus mejores bazas…- Declaró Usagi.-

-Ante eso. ¿Qué podremos hacer?- Se preguntó en voz alta su novio atrayendo a la chica hacia sí, tras pasar un brazo por su cintura.-

-Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Nada hasta que no llegue la hora. Sucede lo que suceda, no podremos involucrarnos antes. Ni nosotros ni las chicas tampoco.

-No ignoras lo que nos puede costar el hecho de interponernos entre ellas y sus amigas, ¿verdad?- Le dijo suavemente él.-

-Lo sé perfectamente. Como sé que todo está trazado y que así deberá ocurrir.- Musitó la muchacha agregando con pesar.- Por mucho que nos duela…Pero de momento dejemos que disfruten y que sean todo lo felices que puedan.

Mamoru asintió y ambos llegaron a la casa de ella. Allí se despidieron, antes de que la madre de Usagi abriera la puerta.

-¡Vaya! - Comentó la mujer al ver alejarse al chico.- Que pena que Mamoru-san no se haya quedado un poco a tomar una taza de té.

-Es tarde ya, mamá.- Sonrió Usagi.- Tiene que levantarse temprano para estudiar.

-Bueno. Pues entonces, vamos a tomarla tú y tu. Tu padre está de viaje de negocios y tu hermano estudiando fuera. Esta casa está muy solitaria y para un rato que tengo a solas con mi hija…

-Claro mamá- Sonrió todavía más ampliamente la chica, añadiendo con tono entre expectante y algo meloso.- ¿Tienes de esas tortitas?..

-Vaya, pues no.- Pudo replicar la aludida.-

Usagi torció algo el morro, pero su madre enseguida al animó prometiéndola.

-Mira. Voy a hacerlas y nos las tomamos juntas…

-¡Genial! –Exclamó llena de alegría.-

Y es que las tortitas de su mamá Ikuko eran las mejores del mundo. Sonrió ante esa perspectiva. Al menos podía seguir siendo esa alocada y alegre muchachita durante un rato. Aunque por otro lado, no dejaba de pensar en las cuatro hermanas y en sus amigos.

-Espero que estén bien.- Se decía.-

Por su parte, los objetos de preocupación de Usagi estaban descansando un poco tras su exitoso combate. Aunque apenas pudieron reposar unos minutos cuando sonó el timbre, eso les produjo cierta desazón. ¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Acaso algún demonio o sectario sabía dónde vivían y había venido a recuperar esa piedra? No se fiaban hasta que Cooan se decidió a observar por la mirilla, sonrió aliviada y les dijo a sus hermanas que eran Tom y Roy.

\- Abre, pero de lo que ha sucedido ni palabra - le lanzó Petz a modo de consigna. -

\- Descuida - convino la muchacha que abrió la puerta. – Es nuestro secreto…

Nada más ver a Cooan, ambos muchachos entraron sonrientes.

\- Hola chicas - saludó Roy - ¿Cómo va vuestra estancia en la ciudad? ¿Habréis ido ya de compras, no?

\- Pues no, pero no lo hemos pasado mal - sonrió Beruche y sus hermanas se rieron tapándose la boca, ¡si ellos supieran de donde han venido! – Ya sabéis, una velada entre hermanas.

-¡Qué bien!- intervino Tom jocosamente - nosotros veníamos a invitaros a cenar, pero si ya os habéis divertido tanto...

Las cuatro se miraron perplejas, eso sí que no lo esperaban, no comentaron nada hasta que Bertie dijo divertida.

\- No lo puedo creer y os habéis largado del College sólo para venir a invitarnos. ¡Qué detalle tan bonito!

\- Si, no te extrañes, somos así de buenos.- Replicó Roy con algo de autobombo. -

Cooan se agarró de un brazo de Tom que no pudo evitar sonrojarse en tanto un calambre le recorría el estómago. Más aun cuando la chica le susurró con voz melosa.

\- Eres un cielo Tommy, y no te preocupes, para salir a cenar gratis estamos siempre dispuestas. ¿Verdad chicas?...

-¡Siii!- corearon todas las demás a la par que rodean a los muchachos y exclamaban. -¡Tenemos hambre, tenemos hambre!..

\- Chicas escuchad – sonrió el aludido con cara de circunstancias, desde luego que él no contaba con las cuatro. Pero claro no podía decirlo. - Era una broma. Podemos salir a dar un paseo.

Pero Roy movió la cabeza y declaró con fingida solemnidad.

\- Tom, lo prometido es deuda y un caballero nunca falta a su palabra. Espero que lleves bastante dinero en la cartera.

-¿Cómo que yo?- Le inquiere él atónito añadiendo -¿Y tú qué?

\- A mí no me metas, ha sido idea tuya. - Se sonrió pícaramente su amigo. -

-¿Mía?- Inquirió señalándose atónito y rebatiendo con firmeza. - Pero si tú dijiste que...

Sin embargo su compañero le acalló con un gesto de sus manos en tanto agregaba...

\- No seas tacaño, paleto de Kansas, e invita a las chicas...

\- No es que no quiera, es que esto es todo lo que llevo - se justifica su amigo visiblemente apurado, sacando quince dólares de su bolsillo. -

\- No hay ningún problema,- intervino Beruche con una falsa y pícara voz despreocupada. - Roy te ayudará con la cuenta. Para eso es tu compañero y amigo.

Al escuchar esto la sonrisa de la cara del aludido se torció mientras tartamudeaba nervioso.

\- No, no, no, espera un momento. Yo no he dicho nada de cenas...

-¡Vamos Roy! - le dijo Cooan con un tono malicioso - no serás capaz de dejar a Tom en la estacada ¿verdad? - Todas le miraban interesadamente y sus ojos le taladraban a la espera de una confirmación. – Para eso eres su mejor amigo…

El muchacho también miró a su colega y tragó saliva, no llevaba más que doce dólares entre billetes y calderilla, rio de forma algo estúpida en tanto les preguntaba a las chicas.

-¿Os conformaríais con una pizza?

-¿Cómo que una pizza?- Inquirió Petz con un artificioso tono de indignación. - ¿No nos ibais a llevar a Maxim´s?

-¿Maxim´s?- Exclamó Roy con los ojos de platos y la boca desencajada. - ¡Tú flipas! ¡Si hasta por mirar los escaparates te cobran!

\- Amigo, estamos en problemas. - Le avisó su compañero notándose incómodo por momentos. -

Así parecía. Las cuatro hermanas les miraban con gesto amenazador acercándose hasta ellos con mangas pasteleras traídas por Karaberasu de la cocina, más que dispuestas a mancharles.

-¡Oíd chicas! ¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer?, - les preguntó Tom tratando de apartarse. -

-¡Mirad que esta camisa es nueva! - Les advirtió Roy bastante inquieto.-

Pero ellas hicieron oídos sordos a esas palabras y Beruche entre tanto declaró maliciosa.

\- Así que nos queréis comprar una simple pizza, ¿eh?

-¿En tan poca estima nos tenéis?- Agregó Cooan con una siniestra sonrisita. -

\- No os pongáis así. - Les pidió Roy haciendo un espacio con las manos para tratar de pretextar. - Es que nuestras economías no están muy fuertes...

\- Eso, pero por lo menos podemos invitaros a un aperitivo. - Propuso Tom con la frente perlada de sudor -.

-¿Un aperitivo, eh? - Repitió sarcásticamente Petz dirigiéndose a sus hermanas con voz de mando - ¡Mina hayai!

Y las demás se desplegaron al punto rodeándoles y una vez que les tenían acorralados contra la puerta...

\- Chicas, ya sabéis – rio Beruche exclamando – ¡Tsuki ni kawatte…!

\- ¡Oshokio!- Añadieron entusiásticamente a coro las demás. -

-¡Esperad! ¿Se puede saber qué vais a hacer?- Inquirió Tom que ya se lo estaba temiendo sin embargo. -

-¡Vamos chicas, correspondamos a su amabilidad, invitémosles nosotras al postre! - Propuso Karaberasu sonriendo maliciosamente -

-¡Corre Tom! - Le indicó Roy a su amigo abriendo la puerta. -

Éste no se lo hizo repetir siguiéndole a toda prisa siendo perseguidos entre risas por las cuatro hermanas dispuestas a dar rienda suelta a su mortífero ataque de la manga pastelera de nata…

Al día siguiente, y tras una agradable velada degustando tortitas con su madre, Usagi fue despertada por Luna.

-Tengo noticias.- La informó la gata.-

-Tú dirás- Repuso la chica en tanto bostezaba levantándose de la cama.-

-Ya sabes que hace poco que acabamos con el enemigo aquí. Por eso las otras estaban tan contentas cuando las hermanas nos llamaron ayer.

-Sí, eso sí que lo sé. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que han aparecido más de esos demonios?- Inquirió la joven con inquietud.-

-No, no se trata de eso.- Repuso Luna.- Tenemos que reunirnos otra vez en el Santuario y os informaremos. Artemis y yo hemos descubierto algo.

-¿El qué?...-Quiso saber la chica.-

-¿Es que no te lo han dicho?- Preguntó su felina interlocutora a su vez.- Ya sabes… allí…

-No me lo cuentan todo.- Replicó la muchacha.-

-¿Has vuelto a ir?- Quiso saber Luna, añadiendo con tono algo preocupado.- Me refiero a que no te alegraste nada por lo de ayer…

-No, no he vuelto a ir.- Replicó su contertulia, matizando. - Pero eso ya se me explicaron…y perdona Luna, pero no puedo confiártelo ni siquiera a ti.- Suspiró.-

-Lo sé.- Asintió la gata con pesar.- Tampoco puedes contárselo a las chicas. Comprendo que eso te corroe por dentro.

-Bueno.- Trató de sonreír su interlocutora.- Al menos Artemis y tú sí que podréis ponernos a todos al corriente de lo que sea que hayáis averiguado.

-Sí, anda avisa a los demás. Por favor.- Le pidió Luna.-

Así se hizo. Usagi tuvo que llamar a su novio y después a todas sus compañeras. Sin embargo hubieron de aguardar hasta la tarde para que todos pudieran cumplir con sus respectivos compromisos de estudios y trabajo. Finalmente, se reunieron en el santuario Hikawa. Allí los gatos les comentaron.

-Nos ha llegado información.- Les expuso Luna preguntándoles.- ¿Recordáis el ataque que sufrimos al norte del país? ¿Ese del que se ocuparon las guerreras del sistema solar exterior?

El resto asintió…Ahora los rostros de todos se mostraban nuevamente preocupados. Fue Artemis quién les informó.

-Se ha detectado una presencia no autorizada entrando en la atmósfera del planeta. Es demasiado pequeña como para tratarse de una nave. Podría ser similar al intruso que derrotaron vuestras compañeras.

-¿Se ha llegado a establecer contacto visual con él?- Quiso saber Ami.-

-Por ahora no. Al poco de llegar desapareció de los radares.- Replicó Luna.-

-Esto es justo lo que nos faltaba. ¡No siendo bastante un enemigo como el que tenemos, que ahora vayan a ser dos! - Protestó concernidamente Rei con las miradas del resto mostrándose de acuerdo con esas palabras.-

-Al menos el de aquí parece exterminado. Y en América nuestras amigas lo tiene todo bajo control- Suspiró Minako tratando de animar a su compañera.-

-Y tampoco conviene precipitarse. Por ahora, a juzgar por lo que nos habéis dicho, lo que quiera que sea no ha mostrado ser hostil. Tendremos que esperar.- Intervino Mamoru tratando de llevar la calma al grupo.- Nos mantendremos alerta pero solamente eso.

-Sí, y nuestro deber es centrarnos en la amenaza que conocemos.- Añadió Usagi.- Por si el enemigo volviera a atacar a nuestras amigas.

\- Hablando de eso.- Comentó Makoto.- Hemos dejado a las chicas solas allí. ¿Cuándo podremos volver a ayudarlas?

-Por el momento no es necesaria nuestra presencia. Se están apañando muy bien solas. Como vosotras mismas habéis afirmado. - Le respondió Usagi.-

\- Y ya se han estrenado como justicieras. Demostrando su pericia. - Completó Luna, agregando con patente satisfacción.- Creo que van a ser unas magníficas compañeras y aliadas con las que podremos contar en el futuro.

-Seguro que lo harán muy bien. Son buenas chicas.- Añadió Minako.-

-Por un lado lamento haberlas tenido que involucrar en esto.- Suspiró Usagi sentenciando.- Ser una guerrera demanda mucha responsabilidad y sacrificio.

Todas asintieron. ¡Lo sabían de sobra! Pero no habían tenido elección. De hecho fue Rei la que afirmó.

-Tal y como están siempre las cosas toda la ayuda que podamos recibir es poca. Esto es el cuento de nunca acabar. Nunca se sabe cuál va a ser la siguiente amenaza en surgir. ¡Por cierto! Hablando del porvenir. - Quiso saber con el compartido interés de las demás.- ¿Qué tal va la operación futura reina de la Luna Nueva?

-Las cosas van bien encaminadas.- Le respondió Mamoru.- Chibiusa y las Asteroides se están ocupando de ello. Por eso no podrán estar aquí durante un tiempo.

-No vamos a poder contar con ellas entonces.- Sentenció Artemis.-

-Por ello el tener a las cuatro hermanas como refuerzo es algo tan importante.- Recalcó Luna.-

-Recibimos una carta del futuro.- Añadió Usagi.- Todo marcha bien. Seguro que en unos años a partir de ahora, si las cosas en este tiempo salen como deben, habremos conseguido valiosísimos aliados para mejorar notablemente la defensa de este planeta e incluso para garantizarla por mucho tiempo.

Las demás se permitieron una sonrisa esperanzada. No obstante Mamoru les disipó aquel optimismo cuando con tono más serio declaró.

-No debemos alegrarnos tan pronto. El enemigo todavía no está derrotado. Al menos allí. En los próximos meses podrían venir pruebas muy duras, chicas. Para todos nosotros y nuestros amigos.

-Bueno, pero por el momento no debemos agobiarnos.- Quiso decir Usagi para levantar nuevamente la moral del grupo.- Ya nos ocuparemos de lo que sea cuando llegue.

Su novio convino en ello asintiendo y esbozando una débil sonrisa. Las demás quisieron alegrar su gesto una vez más.

-Esta mañana llamé a Bertie.- Terció Ami añadiendo con un tinte más animado.- Me quedé con ganas de hablar más con ella después de lo que me contó acerca de su victoria.

-¿De qué clase de cosas?- Se interesó Minako con su típico interés por los chismes.-

-Bueno, de cosas más domésticas.- Sonrió su amiga para aclarar divertida.- Las cosas no les van mal. Ellas y los chicos están cada vez más unidos. Sobre todo Bertie y Roy…

Todas se miraron, el propio Mamoru se encogió de hombros. Aquello no podía significar más que una cosa. Momento cotilleo. Así pues, fue Makoto la que quiso saber.

-Pero, ¿entonces te ha confirmado si entre ella y Roy ya hay algo más que amistad? Ella y él… ya me comprendes…- Matizó entre las pícaras sonrisas de las otras.-

-Bueno…eso no me lo dijo.- Repuso su compañera, que pudo añadir algo colorada.- Aunque por la forma de hablar que tenía, creo que no faltará mucho.

-Pues en el caso de Cooan con Tom las cosas deben de andar algo más lentas.- Opinó Rei, aseverando con tintes de complicidad.- Aunque no tengo ninguna duda de que a ese chico le gusta. Cuando he hablado con ella daba la impresión de que había comenzado a fijarse más en él…

-Con lo guapo que es, si yo estuviera en el lugar de Cooan ni me lo pensaría.- Afirmó Minako.-

-Ya sabes que la pobre tuvo un terrible desengaño con ese malvado de Rubeus.- Le recordó su morena compañera.-

\- Le costará quizás un poco… además, estaba claro que a ella le gustaba Roy. Solo había que ver cómo le miraba. La pobre pensaba que no nos dábamos cuenta. - Intervino Ami con cara de circunstancias.-

\- Estoy convencida de que al final ella corresponderá a Tom.- Afirmó Usagi con rotundidad.-

-¿Y cómo puede estar tan segura?- Quiso saber Makoto, al igual que el resto.-

-Bueno, ¡je, je! - Se rio la interpelada llevándose una mano al cogote para declarar.- Es mi sexto sentido. Soy una experta en el amor…

-Escucha monina. Ese es mi cometido. - Le indicó Venus.- Por si no te acuerdas soy la guerrera del amor y la belleza.

-¡Claro, claro! - Se apresuró a conceder su interlocutora que hizo un espacio con las manos, añadiendo.- Es una corazonada. Ya lo veréis chicas.

Las otras no le dieron mayor importancia. Usagi solía decir muchas tonterías pero a veces acertaba y en este caso no lo veían tan descabellado. Desde luego si un chico como Tom estuviera tras de ellas no se lo iban a pensar mucho. Así las cosas tras seguir charlando un rato más finalmente se separaron. Al día siguiente había que madrugar…

Y en los siguientes días las cosas parecieron ir bastante bien. En América las Justicieras comenzaron a combatir a esos demonios con éxito creciente y en Japón las guerreras terminarían por descubrir cuál era esa misteriosa presencia. No tuvieron ni tan siquiera que buscarla, dado que ella misma acudió a su encuentro…y resultó ser la persona que menos se podían imaginar…


	22. Concierto en la ciudad

Capítulo 22. Concierto en la ciudad.

Tras algunos días y algunas intervenciones de las Justicieras parecía que la normalidad había vuelto a la ciudad. La verdad es que a base de aniquilar demonios, pero también de detener y capturar delincuentes, salvando a bastantes personas, el grupo de las luchadoras se había hecho muy popular. Roy entre tanto seguía entrenándose duramente y progresando. Al fin, las clases en la universidad se habían reanudado para todos. Beruche había vuelto siendo estupendamente recibida por sus compañeros. Todos la felicitaron por salir de ese "terrible derrumbamiento causado por los atentados". También Roy se decidió a regresar al aula. Él, aparte de su natural tendencia a encontrar aburridas las clases sentía un gran complejo de culpa. No era ajeno a que cuando estuvo poseído hizo cosas de las que mejor era no saber nada. Hasta ahora había podido evitar a los compañeros directos de clase ya que sólo se iba al College prácticamente a dormir y a veces ni tan siquiera a eso. No obstante, cuando llegó la hora de acudir al aula notó que el resto de los alumnos le rehuían. Excepto Tom, Beruche y Cooan que eran los únicos que permanecían a su lado apoyándole. Su amigo trataba de animarle.

\- Tranquilízate hombre, lo explicaremos todo, verás como las cosas se arreglarán.

\- Si Roy, los chicos sabrán la verdad.- Añadió suavemente Cooan. -

-¿Vosotros creéis que se van a tragar eso de que estaba poseído por un demonio? - Les inquirió él con tono escéptico. – Si no me hubiera pasado a mí, ni yo mismo lo creería…

Los tres se miraron con caras de circunstancias y fue Bertie la que le tomó de un brazo y le respondió con mucha amabilidad y firmeza.

\- Lo creerán, a algunos les ocurrieron cosas parecidas. No te desanimes, nosotros recorreremos la universidad entera para convencerles si hace falta.

Roy agradeció aquel apoyo, sobre todo las últimas palabras de Beruche. Era una chica espléndida, no se rendía nunca y bajo ese aparentemente frágil aspecto escondía una gran determinación y fuerza. Lo mismo podría aplicársele a Cooan. Ahora estaba seguro de que con ellas a su lado sería capaz de lograr cualquier cosa...

-Muchas gracias amigos. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin vosotros. Sobre sin ti, cubito.- Sonrió el muchacho.-

Y dicho y hecho, durante los descansos por las clases se repartieron entre los compañeros de Roy para tratar de explicarles lo ocurrido. La mayoría fueron muy reticentes a creérselo, pero otros si que lo hicieron al verse directa o indirectamente afectados por aquellos acontecimientos. A pesar de las sugestiones que lanzase Valnak o precisamente por estas, ya que con la muerte de ese demonio algunos chicos y chicas recobraron confusos recuerdos que les fueron encajando al escuchar la historia de los sectarios y la manipulación mental que ejercían.(Esto fue lo que mayormente dijeron puesto que ninguno ignoraba que hablar de demonios era algo bastante peliagudo, amén de poco aceptable para la sociedad).Cooan, por ejemplo, explicaba así lo ocurrido durante un receso de las clases.

-¿Es que no os acordáis de los sucesos tan extraños que han ocurrido aquí y en toda la ciudad y de como algunos alumnos y profesores actuaron de forma tan rara? Pues a Roy le ocurrió lo mismo. Pero ya está bien. Todo lo que pudiera hacer o decir no fue culpa suya. Le manipularon como a muchos otros compañeros más.

\- Por favor.- Intervino Beruche que había ganado mucho respeto y simpatía con sus compañeros merced a su percance. - Me dirijo en especial a todos los que él haya podido ofender, no fue su intención y...

Roy que hasta entonces no se había atrevido a entrar para enfrentarse a sus condiscípulos se armó de valor y la interrumpió dirigiéndose al grupo que escuchaban muy interesado.

\- Debo ser yo el que pida perdón, gracias Bertie y Connie, pero es algo que me corresponde a mí. Os pido disculpas a todos a los que haya podido ofender o herir con mi comportamiento. Os aseguro que no era yo.

\- ¡Claro tío! - repuso Michael, compañero además del equipo de baloncesto, con tono desdramatizador e incluso jocoso. - Pero te preferíamos así que en tu estado normal. Al menos te sabías las preguntas de los exámenes.

Es cierto. – Convino Jack con simpatía, al remachar.- Ya decía yo. Ese tío tan inteligente y aplicado no podías ser tú.

\- En cambio yo celebro que estés de vuelta.- Añadió Rollins el compañero "chuletero." El otro Roy me iba a arruinar el negocio...

\- Muy gracioso - sonrió éste aseverando con tono más jovial. - Está visto que voy a tener que estudiar de veras para seguir siendo popular con la mayoría, porque desde ahora no creo que me dejen recurrir a tus artículos, amigo.

Se rio por fin y toda la clase hizo lo propio deshaciendo así la tensión. La mayoría entendía perfectamente que todo formaba parte de una oleada de extraños sucesos que se había extendido por la ciudad y Roy simplemente fue uno más de los afectados. Aunque no todos estaban tan dispuestos a comprenderlo. Melanie había permanecido sentada al fondo de la clase y no quería mirar hacia el lugar en donde estaba su antiguo novio. Él se percató y cuando quiso dirigirse a ella la muchacha salió corriendo de la clase.

-¡Espera Melanie! - le pidió él pero la chica no hizo caso.- ¡Por favor!

Las risas cesaron de inmediato y con cara de circunstancias y envaramiento todos se quedaron observando como Roy salía tras de ella.

Pobre Melanie - comentó Tom con Beruche y Cooan. - Fue muy duro para ella. Y aun no lo ha superado, lleva todo el día eludiendo a Roy desde que supo que iba a volver a clase.

-Fue muy buena conmigo cuando se enteró de que Bertie estaba en el hospital. Y aunque no preguntó por Roy seguro que todavía se preocupa. Él lo aclarará todo con ella y volverán a ser amigos. Ya lo veréis. - Afirmó Cooan llena de optimismo. -

\- Eso espero yo también,- añadió su hermana algo más escéptica y apenada también por esa chica. – No es una mala chica después de todo.

Malcolm Roberts llegó a la clase en ese instante, se había retrasado y todavía llevaba su nariz cubierta por una cédula y el brazo en cabestrillo. De todos modos sonrió al ver a Bertie y la saludó muy amablemente.

-¡Cuánto me alegra que hayas regresado! Qué. ¿Ya te encuentras bien? - Le preguntó con visible interés. -

\- Hola Roberts - replicó ella con una amplia sonrisa. - Si estoy bien, muchas gracias. ¿Qué tal tú? - Le comentó algo envarada puesto que esa cuestión iba a servirle para abordar el otro asunto...-

\- No me puedo quejar, dentro de dos semanas estaré como nuevo. - Afirmó él.-

\- De eso queríamos hablarte. - Intervino Tom con prevención, deseaba evitar en lo posible enfadar a ese chico.- Verás…

\- Se que Malden está otra vez aquí. - Le cortó su compañero con tono grave, agregando incluso algo intimidado. - No te preocupes, ya tuve suficiente...

\- No es eso. - Intervino Cooan. - Lo cierto es que hemos estado explicando las razones por las que él…

\- Algo he oído. - La interrumpió Malcolm con cierta brusquedad disculpándose acto seguido. - Lo siento Connie, es que todavía me pongo nervioso al recordarlo.

\- Él me salvó la vida. - Le informó Beruche para sorpresa de su compañero. - Se enfrentó a los que me atacaron y me sacó de aquel derrumbe.

\- Pues compadezco a esos tipos. – Resopló Roberts no sin cierto sarcasmo. -

El resto de los muchachos se habían sentado ya pero Bertie le pidió a Roberts que saliera fuera de clase, por su expresión quería decirle algo importante y éste lo entendió. Tras pedir permiso al profesor, que se lo concedió, se quedaron en el pasillo. Una vez acompañados por Tom y Cooan, le explicó...

\- No fueron terroristas Malcolm, eran esos tipos de la Secta. Ellos controlaban a Roy y a él le costó mucho liberarse de su influencia. Después casi me matan a mí, pero él los venció. ¡Créeme por favor! No era él quién te hizo eso. ¡Jamás le haría daño a nadie!

Y se lo dijo con una expresión de muda súplica, observándole con esos ojos azules tan profundos y ese tono trémulo y lleno de dolor que su interlocutor asintió casi sin querer.

\- Tú le conoces de otros años. - Intervino Tom apoyando el alegado de la muchacha.- ¿Cuándo se ha peleado con ningún otro compañero?

\- Te puedo asegurar que él lamenta más que nadie lo sucedido.- Prosiguió Beruche afligidamente. - Ahora, sin ir más lejos, ha ido a disculparse con Melanie, pero no lo tendrá nada fácil.

Aquello inquietó bastante al muchacho, no se fiaba de lo que pudiera suceder, pero Bertie que esperaba algo similar, añadió con tono conciliador.

\- Ven conmigo y les buscaremos. Te prometo que Roy no es ese monstruo que te hirió. Ni mucho menos el que le dijo a Melanie esas cosas tan terribles.

\- Confío en tu palabra. - Resopló Roberts pese a todo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por calmarse añadiendo. - Eres una buena chica y gracias a ti, en parte, estoy ahora mucho más contento...

Su interlocutora le miró con sorpresa pero su compañero esbozó una débil sonrisa en sus cuadradas facciones y se mesó su pelo rubio- rojizo para añadir...

\- Os lo contaré por el camino...

Y todos se dirigieron en busca de sus dos compañeros. Melanie entre tanto corría por el pasillo, llorosa. Se sentía humillada y dolida pero sobre todo seguía recordando esa terrible mirada en los ojos de él y le aterraba volver a tenerle frente a frente. Trató de salir de allí pero Roy la dio alcance antes de que pudiera refugiarse en su habitación...

-¡Por favor déjame! - Le pidió ella gimoteando al tiempo que le daba la espalda. -

-¡Espera Melanie!, ¡escúchame! , ¡Por favor! Sólo te pido cinco minutos. - Le rogó él.-

La interpelada no quiso oír nada, trató de abrir la puerta desesperadamente. Cuando consiguió hacerlo intentó entrar en su cuarto pero su compañero lo evitó cerrando la puerta con el peso de su brazo. Melanie trataba de apartarlo pero era demasiado fuerte para ella, finalmente rompió a llorar.

-¡Déjame, déjame, por favor, no me hagas más daño!...- suplicaba casi histérica. -

A Roy se le partía el corazón viendo así a esa pobre chica. Jamás desde que la conocía pudo pensar en ella pasando por un trance tan amargo y el hecho de que fuera por culpa suya se le hacía insoportable. Sólo pudo añadir con tono presuroso, afligido y sobre todo implorante...

\- Te lo suplico, ese que te ofendió no era yo. Déjame que pueda explicártelo. No podré estar en paz conmigo mismo hasta que no te cuente toda la verdad...

Melanie se giró hacia él con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. Roy se quedó nuevamente impresionado, era peor incluso de lo que se imaginaba al escucharla. Nunca la había visto con esa expresión de dolor, incluso de humillación. Ahora no sabía que decir, sólo sacó un pañuelo con el que trató de secarle las lágrimas de ella. Aunque la muchacha apartó la cara.

\- ¡Escúchame!,- le pidió él con la voz más suave y conciliadora que pudo. - No sé que pude haberte dicho o hecho. No quiero ni imaginármelo, ¡pero te pido perdón! No era yo el que te hablaba. He sufrido mucho y seguramente causé mucho sufrimiento a otras personas, pero eso jamás volverá a ocurrir. ¡Dame una oportunidad de demostrarlo!, es lo único que te pido. Y quizás, con el tiempo, podamos volver a ser amigos.

Ella le observaba indecisa y poco proclive a aceptar sus palabras hasta que el propio Roy le recordó...

-¿No te sucedió nada extraño a ti? ¿Una sensación de agobio y de que algo trataba de dominarte y que no podías impedir?...

Melanie apenas podía acordarse pero algo en su mente le decía que en cierto momento tuvo una experiencia así de desagradable. Miró a Roy que aguardaba con gesto suplicante, su mirada desde luego no era esa tan horrenda que la hizo estremecer. Realmente parecía que volvía a ser el chico de siempre, el que tanto le había gustado a ella desde que le conociera. Incluso podía ver tristeza en sus ojos. Igual que cuando llegaba el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. Y aquello pareció ser algo telepático puesto que el chico le desveló entristecido.

\- Esos mismos que me utilizaron fueron los que mataron a mis padres. Y los que trataron de matar a Bertie. ¡Por favor! , sabes que no te miento ¡nunca lo haría con esto!...Sobre todo porque fuiste tú la que estuvo ahí, a mi lado, para ayudarme a superarlo. Y eso jamás lo olvidaré… Se lo que te debo y lamento con toda mi alma todo el daño que te hice. Fuera yo o no…

Y ella supo que le decía la verdad. No podía ser de otro modo. La muchacha abrió aún más los ojos sorprendida e incluso compadecida por su amigo y finalmente se relajó dejando de apoyarse en la puerta de su dormitorio...

-¿Sabes qué fue lo que más me dolió? - Pudo musitar Melanie aun entre sollozos a lo que Roy, desconcertado, negó con la cabeza. - Que tenías razón, tú o quien quiera que fuese. En mucho de lo que me dijo, mucha gente pensaba eso de mí, pero nadie me lo había dicho. Eso es lo que me volví…

\- Lo siento mucho, de verdad.- Insistió el chico colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. - Yo nunca te haría daño, te aprecio mucho, siempre has sido una buena amiga e incluso una vez fuimos algo más.

\- No me quise dar cuenta de que eso había terminado. - Sonrió levemente su interlocutora. - Y tengo que admitir que me comporté como una estúpida malcriada. Ahora que pienso en ello me siento muy mal por Bertie. La pobre chica ha tenido que pagar por mis celos y cuando supe que estaba a punto de morir. Yo…- No pudo continuar, estaba a punto de llorar y no quería volver a derrumbarse. -

\- Bertie no te guarda ningún rencor, es más, ella quiera ser tu amiga, estoy convencido.

\- Es una chica magnífica. - Alabó Melanie. - Y te deseo que seas muy feliz con ella. Como ahora lo soy yo.

Roy la interrogó con la mirada y la muchacha le explicó...

\- Gracias a lo sucedido he visto que me comportaba como una estúpida, todos pensaban que era una cualquiera. No sabía que nadie se preocupase por mí de verdad. Sólo Malcolm lo hizo, cuando me enteré de lo que le sucedió. Bueno, se arriesgó a tanto por defenderme, no supe que decir ni que pensar. Estuve a su lado y nunca se quejó por su propio dolor. Sólo se interesó por saber cómo estaba y por animarme, a pesar de todo...

-¿Cómo está Roberts? - Le preguntó Roy cabizbajo y muy avergonzado, recordando lo que Tom le contó. - Tengo que disculparme con él, si es que me lo permite después de lo que le hice...

\- Estuvo mal pero ahora sólo tiene la nariz rota y un brazo dislocado, ya está bien.- Le contó Melanie. -

\- Él te quiere de verdad. Se nota cuando te mira. Tom me contó cómo salió en tu defensa cuando nadie más se atrevió a hacerlo y a pesar de todo no quiso atacarme hasta que ese maldito que me controlaba no le provocó. ¡Lo siento tanto por él! Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias pero en el fondo es un buen tipo. Ojalá que acepte mis disculpas...

El mismo Roberts fue hacia su encuentro junto con Bertie y los otros. De camino habían podido escuchar las últimas palabras de su compañero. Éste al verlo llegar se esperaba lo peor pero el gigante parecía venir con un talante pacífico. Roy no pudo dejar de fijarse en que lucía aun un aparatoso vendaje en la nariz y el brazo derecho en cabestrillo...

\- Acepto tus disculpas, Malden,- dijo serenamente al llegar junto a su compañero. -

\- Lo siento de verdad.- Repitió éste sintiéndose fatal y sin saber que añadir le propuso bajando la mirada. - Puedes devolverme todos los golpes que quieras.

-¿Bromeas? - Sonrió Roberts moviendo la cabeza y adoptando aquel tono fanfarrón que solía poner, aunque ahora de buen talante. - ¿Te crees que un simple golpe en la nariz y una lesión nimia me iban a enfadar tanto? Yo me dedico al football, no a ese juego de mariquitas tuyo. A mí me rompen el brazo casi en cada partido y la nariz no digamos. Además, si tuviera que darte un puñetazo por cada vez que me has sacado de quicio desde que te conozco no terminaría en todo lo que resta de año...

Todos se rieron con aquello, incluso Melanie. Hasta el propio aludido sonrió sintiéndose mejor y asintiendo. Es cierto, Roberts le debía unas cuantas. Así que sólo pudo replicar...

\- Gracias. - Roy le ofreció su mano y su compañero se la estrechó. - No sé cómo agradecértelo. Me quitas un gran peso de encima.

-¡Gracias a ti! - rio Roberts abrazando a su pareja que se agarró a su cintura mientras el gigante le explicaba a su interlocutor con talante jovial. - Melanie supo lo que yo sentía y ahora me corresponde. Sólo por eso te habría dejado romperme todos lo huesos del cuerpo y te perdono todas nuestras viejas deudas, Malden. ¡Y no te preocupes!, si esos cabrones vuelven a molestarte avísame. ¡Se las verán conmigo!...

\- Si, gracias Roy - añadió ella - y a vosotras chicas y a ti, Tom. - Y unos instantes después le susurró a Bertie con un tono lleno de humildad. - Por favor. ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

\- Claro.- Convino ella asintiendo con una sonrisa. -

Los demás se alejaron unos metros y mantuvieron una charla distendida en la que, entre otras cosas, informaron un poco mejor a Roberts del alcance de lo que sucedía. Pese a no querer contarle pormenores relativos a demonios el chico expresó la sorpresa y el temor en su rostro a pesar de la cédula que llevaba. Y entre tanto Melanie le decía a su compañera.

\- Tú y yo no empezamos bien. Y debes saber que no era nada personal. Sin ir más lejos, aprecio mucho a tu hermana. Y ahora te lo digo de verdad.

\- Ya lo sé. – La tranquilizó Bertie con una cálida sonrisa añadiendo con amabilidad. – Me ha contado que la apoyaste mientras estuve en el hospital. Casi has sido como una hermana para ella y eso no lo olvidaré. –Suspiró agregando.- Desde luego comenzamos mal tú y yo. Pero ahora que no existe ese problema que nos enfrentaba nada nos impide ser amigas. Es más, estoy acostumbrada a eso. Confía en mí si te digo que mis mejores amigas de Japón fueron una vez mis más mortales enemigas. Te aseguro que con mi gran amiga Ami me llevaba literalmente a matar…

-¡Pues sí que eres una chica popular con los hombres! - Se rio Melanie no pensando que pudiera deberse a otra cosa. - De todos modos, desde ahora todo está olvidado y espero que me perdones. Desde luego, no me sorprende que hayas conseguido cambiar tanto a Roy...

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte. - Declaró Beruche ofreciéndole su mano que la otra chica aceptó con una amplia sonrisa. – Al contrario, me alegra tenerte como amiga. Podremos hablar de muchas cosas. Entre ellas de ese gamberro.

Su contertulia se sonrió al escuchar eso. Aunque enseguida replicó con tinte amistoso y jovial.

\- No seas muy dura con él. Es un chico estupendo. Y procura hacerle feliz ¿eh? Si no te las verás conmigo.

\- Descuida, lo haré. - Afirmó Bertie asintiendo con firmeza. Pues estaba completamente decidida a cumplir con esa promesa. -¡Gracias!

\- Por cierto.- Afirmó Melanie sacando una pequeña bolsita de tergal negro para indicarle a su interlocutora. – Esto es para Connie y para ti.

Bertie la miró con semblante inquisitivo, aunque su compañera se limitó a esbozar una cálida sonrisa animándola.

-¡Ábrela tonta!

La muchacha obedeció y descubrió dentro un par de cintas de tela de color azul. Aquello le hizo sonreír y fue entonces cuando Melanie le dijo.

-Por unanimidad ya sois miembros de pleno derecho de la Hermandad Golden Eagle. Íbamos a citaros cuando todo estuviera más tranquilo pero quise tener la ocasión de dároslas yo personalmente.

-Muchas gracias Melanie, mi hermana se va a alegrar mucho. - Afirmó Bertie. –

-Gracias a ti. – Replicó su compañera en tanto le ataba una de las cintas en el brazo derecho para indicar. – Y ahora, como socia de pleno derecho que ya eres, estaría bien que tú atases la cinta a tu hermana. –

-Aunque, no sé.- Pudo objetar Beruche que ahora recordaba. – Yo era cinta amarilla. ¿Puedo pasar directamente a azul?

-¡Oh, que despistada soy! – Rio Melanie sacando otra bolsita de tergal que ella misma abrió extrayendo una cinta verde de la misma. Sin más ceremonias se la ató a su compañera encima de la azul, excusándose. - Se me había olvidado, tenía que haberte dado ésta primero.

Bertie sonrió abrazando a su compañera. Las dos volvieron con el resto y la jefa de animadoras tomó a Roberts de la mano despidiéndose del grupo.

\- Nos veremos en clase. - Les dijo alejándose con su ahora novio por el pasillo.-

Roy se quedó mirándoles y sonrió liberado al fin de su culpa.

\- Ya todo está arreglado. - Afirmó Beruche esperanzada. -

\- Si, los dos son buenas personas. - Declaró su compañero afirmando con un agradecido suspiro. - Espero que sean muy felices juntos.

Y todos asintieron deseosos de que así fuera y regresaron a la clase. Bertie entonces llamó aparte a su hermana y tras contarle lo sucedido tuvo el honor de atarle su cinta azul en el brazo izquierdo. Cooan efectivamente estaba muy contenta. Terminada esta pequeña ceremonia los cuatro celebraron las reconciliaciones en la cafetería y fue Tom el que, levantándose a por unos refrescos, se enteró de algo que corrió a comunicar a los demás.

-¿Sabéis que Sting va a actuar en la ciudad? – Les comentó visiblemente sorprendido. -

-¿De verdad?- exclamó Roy entusiasmado. - ¡Eso no me lo pierdo, es uno de los grandes! ¿En qué sitio actuará? ¿Dónde se pueden comprar entradas?

\- He oído que en el parque central. Y que están a la venta desde mañana. Habrá que darse prisa si queremos asistir. - Replicó su compañero con el mismo interés. -

-¿Quién es ese Sting? - Quiso saber Bertie con gesto sorprendido.-

-¡Pero tía!, ¿es que vienes de otro planeta o qué?,- terció Roy que terminó la frase sintiéndose como un imbécil, confirmación que tuvo al escuchar. -

\- Pues realmente, si - repuso lapidaria y secamente la muchacha cruzándose de brazos como siempre que algo le molestaba. -

\- Es verdad - sonrió estúpidamente su compañero. - Lo siento cubito no me acordaba...

-¿No es un cantante muy popular?- Apuntó Cooan que si parecía estar algo enterada. -

\- Exacto - afirmó Tom que al ver el gesto atónito de sus amigos les desveló – es que le presté a Connie algunos cd estos días y entre ellos...

Lo cierto era que en esos últimos días, aparte de dejarle algunos cd a Connie, los dos habían estado escuchándolos juntos y Tom hasta le cantaba a veces algunas de esas canciones para embeleso de la chica. No pocas veces habían bailado al son de temas de ese artista u otro. Pero claro, eso era en la actividad de danza y ellos pretextaban que debían ensayar para el próximo concurso de baile…

-¡Vaya, qué calladito te lo tenías! , los habrás puesto cuando yo no estaba.- Rio Beruche mirando de soslayo a su hermana que se puso colorada. -

-¿No te lo dije?- Sonrió la azorada Cooan con un gotón de sudor en la cabeza - ¡Qué distraída soy a veces!- , ji, ji, ji…

\- El caso es que habrá que ir a comprar las entradas - terció Roy más ocupado de ir al grano. -

\- Se lo diremos a nuestras hermanas - propuso Cooan. - Seguro que querrán venir.

\- Yo creo que sería mejor que nos dedicásemos a estudiar, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.- Rebatió Bertie para sorpresa y decepción de los demás. -

-¡Vamos mujer, no seas aguafiestas! Ya estudiaremos a partir del lunes.- Le pidió Roy con gesto suplicante -

\- El mismo de siempre. Cualquier cosa antes de cumplir con tus tareas. – Le recriminó Beruche entornando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza.-

No obstante al ver la expresión del chico y de los otros sonrió jovialmente relajando su severa faz y reemplazando esa expresión por una más traviesa al confesar.

\- ¡Está bien, era una broma! ¡Yo también quiero ir! , nos vendrá estupendamente divertirnos un poco.

-¡Estupendo cubito! - exclamó su compañero abrazándola mientras daba vueltas con ella. - ¡Vamos al concierto!..

-¡Basta Roy! - rio Bertie- , tampoco es cuestión de que me marees...

-Ésta es mi hermanita.- Se rio Cooan.-

-¿Tu hermana la responsable?- Se sorprendió Tom.-

-Uy…vosotros todavía no la conocéis, pero cuando se pone a jugar…-Sonrió Cooan con una expresión entre divertida y misteriosa.-

-¡Así me gusta Cubito!- Reía Roy levantándola en brazos ahora entre las risas de la joven.- Esta es mi chica…con espíritu burlón. Admito que me la habías dado completamente…

-Vale, pero ahora ya me puedes bajar.- Replicó Bertie que sin embargo estaba disfrutando aquello.-

Aunque con las miradas de otros chicos y chicas no podía evitar sonrojarse. El propio Roy percatándose del espectáculo que estaban dando la dejó suavemente de pie. Así las chicas fueron a decírselo a sus hermanas. Petz no estaba muy por la labor, arguyendo que se trataba de una pérdida de tiempo. Entonces intervino Karaberasu, ácida como siempre, e incluso alegre de tener un motivo para decir...

\- Ya salió… ¡mi hermanita la aguafiestas, como de costumbre! Si no nos chafas un buen plan no te quedas tranquila. ¡Es que disfrutas haciéndolo!…

\- Nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que es una tontería desperdiciar una tarde entera con todo lo que tenemos que hacer. - Replicó ésta a la que no habían sentado nada bien aquellas palabras.-

\- Eso de que es una tontería lo dirás tú, yo no me lo pierdo. - Replicó Kalie.-

\- Pero, ¿tú sabes quién es ese?- Le preguntó Petz sorprendida.-

-¡Claro que lo sé!- repuso su hermana dándose bombo. - Yo me muevo por discotecas, en ambientes jóvenes, no como otras que yo conozco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le espetó la aludida. -

\- Pues está claro tú, ¿no te das cuenta de que pareces una vieja?- Le contestó Karaberasu de forma poco reverente. -...

-¿Cómo has dicho?- Inquirió Petz acalorándose por momentos.-

\- Lo que has oído,- se reafirmó su hermana de forma pasota. -

-¡Repítelo si te atreves!,- amenazó la aludida levantando un puño. -

\- Chicas, no os peleéis.- Les pidió Cooan preocupada. -

-¡Cállate! - repuso su hermana mayor con brusquedad. -

\- Eres una vieja, una vieja - le repitió Karaberasu con visible regocijo. -

-¡Y tú una pendona!- Contestó Petz, roja de enfado. -

-¡Vieja!...

-¡Pendona!...

\- Bueno chicas, basta ya. - Se interpuso Beruche aburrida de aquello. -

\- No empecéis, por favor - les pidió nuevamente Cooan uniéndose a su hermana y alegando con desesperado tono de súplica. - Petz, nos ha costado mucho convencer a Bertie.

\- Tampoco ha sido para tan. ¡Hummm! - trató de responder la aludida pero Cooan la tapó oportunamente la boca.-

Petz miró a Karaberasu que le sacaba la lengua, hizo lo propio, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda. Aunque después pareció pensárselo mejor para responder a su hermana pequeña.

\- Está bien, me apunto, para que Kalie se entere de una vez de que no soy ninguna vieja.

-¡Así me gusta hermanita!- sonrió ésta- ¡que estés en la onda!

Guiñó un ojo y las demás se rieron. El ambiente pese a todo era de optimismo y la propia Petz se daba cuenta de que necesitaban momentos como esos para estar unidas y compartir cosas sobre todo tras el trance que habían pasado con la crítica situación de Bertie. De modo que abrazó a ésta y dijo.

-Espero que ese concierto valga la pena y que esos dos chicos se porten como caballeros y nos consigan buenas localidades.

-Claro que lo harán.- Le aseguró la interpelada.-

-Ya veréis que bien lo vamos a pasar.- Apuntó una ilusionada Cooan.-

Salvado el escollo las chicas quedaron con Tom y Roy. En referencia a lo que Petz comentase ellos les aseguraron que se ocuparían de las entradas y así fue... Mientras tanto en la sede de la secta, el concierto tampoco pasó inadvertido. Sus jefes ya estaban planeando sabotearlo para dominar a las personas que acudirían a presenciarlo. Aunque un escéptico maestre le preguntó al Gran Sabio.

\- Señor. ¿Tú crees que merece nuestro esfuerzo esa nimiedad...?

-Desde luego,- repuso éste acariciando su bola. - Allí se reunirán una gran masa de estúpidos humanos, podremos mostrar nuestro poder a esa chusma.

\- Y si obligásemos a ese cantante a lanzar mensajes subliminales en sus canciones,- propuso el segundo maestre - serían nuestros, tendríamos un gran ejército de esclavos.

\- Es una buena idea. ¡Preparadlo de inmediato! Y esta vez con cautela. - Ordenó el Sabio.-

\- Podremos invocar a un demonio que se haga pasar por él y que cante nuestras canciones… - Sugirió otro de los maestres con regocijo. - Ja, ja, ja.

\- Hacedlo pues. Pero que sea un demonio de la categoría alucinaciones. Ya estoy harto de tanto anti virtudes, - les indicó su jefe -...

Los maestres asintieron con energía, invocaron a un demonio del cuarto círculo de nombre Grelag. Apareció con aspecto humano de repeinado lord inglés, casaca verde chillona y pelo a juego, llevando un monóculo para completar la estética. Saludó al Gran Sabio y a los maestres con una sentida inclinación de cabeza.

\- Ordenad y os obedeceré.- Aseveró con una voz grave y gutural. -

\- Ve y somete a todo el público bajo nuestro control, pero hazlo de forma discreta. De momento no queremos que aparezca ni el Guerrero Dorado, ni tampoco las Justicieras.- Le previno el Sabio.- mantente oculto hasta el día de ese concierto. Entonces serás tú quién actuarás…

\- Si amo - asintió el demonio desapareciendo. -

Al día siguiente Roy fue a sacar las entradas. Le costaron un dineral y por poco no las consigue pues tuvo que esperar una larga cola. ¡Menos mal que tenía algo de dinero ahorrado! De todos modos quiso invitar al resto para compensarles por los malos tragos vividos hasta entonces, incluidos Melanie y Malcolm. Pero estos se disculparon cortésmente alegando que ya tenían planes hechos. No obstante para todos era una distracción muy bien recibida. Más ahora que las cosas parecían arreglarse. Pues a la vuelta a la normalidad de Roy y a la recuperación de Bertie se sumaba que la universidad había indemnizado a los becarios que tuvieron que irse fuera cuando cerró. Incluso las hermanas de Cooan y Beruche habían conseguido un trabajillo por horas en una tienda de belleza. No desperdiciaron el tiempo y por mediación del señor Fumata, que conocía a algunas personas en la embajada, les tramitaron permisos de trabajo. Además, les ampliaron los visados de estancia en el país, al ir recomendadas por la propia embajada japonesa. Desde luego fue una suerte el contar nuevamente con la ayuda de ese hombre. Aunque sospecharon que la propia Ami habría movido algunos hilos hablando con él. De hecho la telefonearon para darle las gracias. La interesada estaba en su casa estudiando cuando oyó el sonido de la llamada.

-¿Moshi Moshi?- Preguntó al característico estilo nipón.-

-¡Ami- chan!- Sonó la voz de Bertie.- ¿Qué tal estás?

-¡Bertie-chan! Me alegra oírte. Aquí todo va bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Perfectamente, te llamaba para darte las gracias…por lo de mis hermanas y por haberme ayudado tanto.

-No las merecen, somos amigas.- Replicó modestamente su interlocutora.-

-¿Sabes que vamos a ir de concierto?...- le contó con palpable alegría.-

Ami se sonrió. Le gustaba notar a su amiga tan feliz. Ésta le explicó de que se trataba y la japonesa le pidió…

-Espero que lo disfrutéis… Ya me contarás…

-Claro. Dales un abrazo a todos.- Le pidió su contertulia.-

Ami aseguró que así lo haría y se despidieron. Más tarde quedó con sus amigas en el Crown. Allí les refirió esa charla.

-¡Qué suerte!- Comentó Minako.-

-Me alegro mucho por ellas. Pasar buenos ratos todas unidas es lo que necesitaban después del trago que supuso lo de Bertie.- Añadió Makoto.-

-Es cierto.- Convino Rei.- Y seguro que se van a divertir. Es un cantante muy bueno.

Usagi las escuchaba aunque parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Eso les extrañó al resto. Fue Minako la que le comentó.

-¿Y tú no dices nada?

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-No sé.- Se sonrió su interlocutora.- Algo como, ¡qué suerte tienen! Yo quiero ir, o que te consigan un autógrafo…

-Mina-chan, la que quiere ser un ídolo y a la que le encanta el mundo de la fama eres tú.- Sonrió débilmente Usagi. –

Su amiga asintió, debía admitir que eso era verdad. Sin embargo Usagi solía ser tan alocada y fanática de los cantantes atractivos como ella misma. Quizás hubiera madurado mucho y dada su relación con Mamoru eso se le hubiese pasado ya…las demás prosiguieron charlando de ese y otros temas como si tal cosa. Por su parte Rei observaba a su amiga con extrañeza. Normalmente hubiese usado esa conversación para lanzarle alguna puya a Usagi pero algo en ella la inquietaba. Su compañera no parecía estar bien. Al menos su aura era algo difusa. Como si alguna preocupación o temor la agobiara. Prudentemente optó por no decir nada. Ya hablaría con ella a solas…

-Cuando nos despidamos de las demás, le pediré que me acompañe al santuario.- Pensó.-

Por otra parte en América los días anteriores al concierto Roy les prestó a Petz y Kalie su apartamento para residir. No obstante ellas sólo aceptaron hasta cobrar el primer sueldo y después insistieron en irse a otro de alquiler, no deseaban ser una molestia.

-Pero chicas. Sois mis amigas. No tenéis que pagarme nada.- Insistía Roy.-

-No, eso no puede ser.- Rebatía Petz.- Te estamos privando de tu piso.

-Vivo en la universidad. Aquí solo vengo de vacaciones o de fin de semana.- Replicó él.-

-Sigue siendo tuyo y no me parece correctos aprovecharnos así de tu amabilidad.- Declaró la mayor de las hermanas.-

-Anda cubito, díselo tú.- Le pedía el muchacho a Bertie.-

-En esta ocasión, Petz, creo que Roy tiene razón.- Dijo ella.-

-Deberías entendernos.- Contestó la aludida.- Para nosotras es una vergüenza tener que aprovecharnos de esa manera.

\- No te lo tomes así One-sama.- Le pidió Beruche con gesto consternado.-

-Es verdad.- Intervino Cooan.- Vamos Petz. No seas tan inflexible. Anda Kalie, ayúdanos a convencerla.- Le pidió a su otra hermana.-

Ésta había estado escuchando sin meterse en aquella discusión. Aquello era paradójico dado que siempre gustaba de meterse en todas ellas y de polemizar con su hermana mayor. No obstante, para sorpresa de las más jóvenes repuso con tono serio.

-En esta ocasión, coincido con Petz. Comprenderlo chicas. Ya abusamos de la hospitalidad de Usagi y las otras. Queremos salir adelante por nuestros propios medios. Ahora podremos trabajar y con eso pagarnos unas habitaciones en algún hotel. O alquilar un apartamento modesto.

-Pero entre tanto.- Intervino Roy.- Tendréis que vivir en algún sitio…

Ninguna de las hermanas respondió. Aquello era cierto y enojoso. Fue Tom quién se había mantenido prudentemente al margen quién terció a su vez.

-En mi tierra tenemos por costumbre ayudar a los amigos y parientes. Y vosotras sois unas buenas amigas. Y hermanas de Bertie y de Connie. Pensad que es algo muy temporal. Y que estando de visita en nuestro país sois nuestros huéspedes… Si algún día nosotros vamos al vuestro podréis corresponder.

-Si eso, y enseñar al paleto de Kansas a comer con palillos.- Intervino Roy con un tinte de humor que hizo sonreír a todos.-

Aunque movieron la cabeza con gesto risueño Karaberasu repuso al fin…

-Nos gustaría aceptar pero solo si nos dejas pagarte aunque sea un poco en cuestión de alquiler, todavía tenemos dinero ahorrado.

Roy suspiró. Desde luego esas japonesas eran cabezotas. En fin...por suerte se le ocurrió una idea, y no le vendría mal, a juzgar por lo menguado de sus finanzas tras comprar las entradas.

-Haremos una cosa si os parece bien. Os propongo que, a cambio de quedaros en mi piso os ocupéis de pagar las localidades del concierto. Según mis cuentas eso supondría medio mes de alquiler en esta parte de la ciudad.

Las dos hermanas mayores se miraron y tras unos segundos asintieron. Fue Petz quién sonrió para responder.

-Aceptamos…

-Pues solucionado. -Sonrió el muchacho.-

Y así quedó decidido. Por fin llegó el gran día. Ahora el principal problema era encontrar sitios en primera fila. Por fin la suerte les acompañó hasta en eso, estaban en lugares bastante cercanos al escenario. La actuación aún no había empezado pero Cooan advirtió que su piedra parpadeaba. Se lo indicó a Beruche y ésta a su vez a sus otras dos hermanas y todas pusieron la excusa de que iban al servicio. Los muchachos, ajenos por supuesto al verdadero motivo, las observaron alejarse dedicándolas un semblante algo molesto.

-¿Será posible? ¡Con la de tortas que nos ha costado meternos aquí! Pues yo no pienso salir a buscarlas,- declaró categóricamente Roy cruzándose de brazos con evidente contrariedad, más al añadir. – Mira que las advertí que fueran al baño antes de venir.

\- Nunca entenderé esa manía que tienen las mujeres de ir todas juntas al servicio.- Afirmó solidariamente Tom, añadiendo resignado. –

-Éstas son capaces de empezar a prestarse maquillajes y potingues diversos las unas a las otras y acabar montando una tienda en el baño.- Se sonrió su amigo.-

-¡Ja, ja!- Si, no me sorprendería nada, a juzgar por su espíritu empresarial, según me ha contado Connie.- Convino un divertido Tom, para añadir.- Y por una vez tienes toda la razón. Han sido de lo más inoportunas. Mira que les advertimos que una vez dentro...

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que por una vez, paleto de Kansas?- Replicó su amigo.-

-Vale, vale. No he dicho nada.- Se sonrió su interlocutor.-

Por su parte las chicas se fueron a una calle apartada y allí se trasformaron. Gritando al alimón.

-¡Corazón puro del fuego, del hielo, del trueno, del rayo, dame el poder!...

Volvieron al concierto colándose por el escenario sin ser vistas. Su vigilancia enseguida dio fruto descubriendo al demonio que estaba agazapado tras unas cajas. La hermana mayor las susurró a las demás.

-¡Vamos a por él, chicas!..- la otras asintieron y Petz le gritó a su enemigo. - Ahí estás ¿eh? No permitiremos que arruines este evento musical.

\- Los fans de la buena música tienen derecho a divertirse.- Añadió Beruche. -

\- Además, con lo caras que son las entradas la gente no puede quedarse sin concierto,- completó Karaberasu.-

\- Así que en nombre de la Justicia, y del arte musical, te castigaremos - remató Cooan. -

El demonio las observó incrédulamente al principio pero no tardó en reaccionar espetando.

-¡No os metáis en mi camino o lo lamentaréis!

Y para subrayar su amenaza lanzó un rayo de energía que las muchachas por poco esquivaron. Grelag aprovechó la confusión de sus enemigas huyendo por el escenario. La gente al verlo creyó que formaba parte del espectáculo y aplaudió. Al salir las Justicieras el público las reconoció ovacionándolas. Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por los vítores de la multitud. Su oponente intentó aprovechar la ocasión para atacarlas pero el Sabio se lo prohibió telepáticamente.

\- Pero ¿por qué? No son rivales para mí - respondió el demonio argumentando. - Las eliminaré a todas y causaré el pánico.

-¡Imbécil!,- le abroncó el Sabio - eso es precisamente lo que no nos conviene. La gente huiría y queremos controlarlos, ¡usa tu cabeza para algo más que llevar ese estúpido monóculo! Retírate por ahora…

\- Como ordenes, señor - acató el demonio a regañadientes elevándose en el cielo y alejándose de allí. -

La gente susurraba frases como. "No sabía que Sting montase espectáculos así, que efectos especiales tan alucinantes, es una pasada".

-¡No huyas, en nombre de la Justicia!- Le exigieron las chicas al unísono levantando más aplausos del público. -

-¡Maldita sea!,- escupió Karaberasu con impotencia - no podemos volar...

Se miraron sin saber que hacer a continuación. Estaba claro que tendrían que tratar de seguir a ese demonio. Pero antes de poder retirarse de allí el presentador salió acercándose a ellas. Estaba atónito, nadie le había advertido de aquel show de antes de la actuación, pero como buen profesional puso su mejor cara e improvisó. Aplaudiéndolas al igual que el resto de los allí congregados se dirigió al público con una gran sonrisa.

-¿No son maravillosas? Esta ha sido una magnífica sorpresa. Damas y caballeros ¡Un aplauso para las Justicieras! El grupo de chicas que ha revolucionado últimamente la ciudad ayudando a tantas personas. Ahora, en tanto llega el famoso Sting, contadnos algo de vuestra vida.

Y mientras eso sucedía ambos muchachos habían presenciado todo entre el público y la huida del demonio no les había pasado desapercibida precisamente...

\- Si vuelven las chicas diles que también yo he ido al servicio.- Le pidió sarcásticamente Roy a Tom.-

Éste asintió, interesado también en lo que aquellas extrañas individuas iban a decir. Su amigo salió de allí hacia un lugar apartado. Convirtiéndose en el Guerrero Solar se alejó volando y pasó por encima del escenario.

-¡Esto es increíble! - Remarcó el presentador cuando le vio cruzar los cielos. - Observen damas y caballeros. Por ahí va el Guerrero Dorado que últimamente también se ha hecho muy conocido y admirado por su lucha a favor del bien. Aunque desde aquí sólo podemos ver su estela, ¡qué velocidad! - Más aplausos del respetable al percatarse de aquello. –

En efecto Roy, aparte de entrenar, había usado anónimamente sus habilidades para ayudar a personas en apuros y combatir a todos los maleantes que había visto. Eso también constituía uno de los sueños de su niñez que fue capaz de cumplir y de paso podía sacarse la espina de haber estado controlado por el mal. No obstante y ajeno a estos motivos, el presentador retomó su atención por las chicas y les inquirió con toda la atención del público puesta en ellas.

-¿Y qué nos podéis decir de vosotras? ¿Quiénes sois?

Le acercó el micrófono a Cooan que visiblemente avergonzada se quedó aturdida farfullando.

\- Bueno, esto...yo,...somos unas guerreras que luchan por el amor y la justicia.

\- Como te oigan Usagi y las otras.- Le susurró Karaberasu sonriendo de forma sarcástica. -

\- Es que no se me ocurría nada más.- Se disculpó la aludida también susurrándole a su hermana. -

\- Luchamos por la paz del mundo,- intervino Beruche algo más serenamente. -

\- Y estamos aquí para proteger a los débiles y los inocentes. – Sentenció Petz que no quiso quedarse sin intervenir. -

\- ¿Sois amigas del Guerrero Dorado?- Les preguntó su entrevistador afirmando. – Mucha gente se pregunta si trabajáis juntos.

\- No, bueno… no le conocemos – Musitó Cooan. –

\- Él actúa por su lado y nosotras por el nuestro. No hemos tenido relación con él. – remachó Petz. -

\- Pero nos gustaría… – se sonrió Kalie de forma algo pícara para sonrojo del resto de sus hermanas. –

\- Lo principal es que todos luchemos por el bien y por defender al débil. – Terció Bertie para correr un tupido velo sobre aquello. – Estamos en el mismo bando.

\- Eso está muy bien - convino el presentador mirando entre bastidores y señalando jubiloso. -¡Y ahí está!, el gran Sting. ¡Ya viene! - El público ovacionó la entrada de su ídolo mientras las chicas se notaban más avergonzadas a cada segundo. -

Entre tanto, Roy seguía al demonio que se percató de ello y pensó despistarlo escondido tras una nube. Grelag, creyéndose seguro, sonreía diciendo en voz alta.

\- Miserables criaturas. Cuando el Solar se haya marchado me acercaré y controlaré la mente de ese humano para que cante mis canciones favoritas, sobre el terror y la destrucción. ¡Ja, ja, ja!...

\- Ja, ja, ja.- Repitió Roy con un deje de burla apareciendo de improviso al lado de su sorprendido adversario. - ¿Es qué no sabéis reíros de otro modo? ¿O de otro tipo de cosas? Sois monotemáticos. Siempre pensando en dominar a la gente y engañarla. ¿Habéis probado a fundar un partido político? – Le sugirió con sorna sentenciando. - Os sería mucho más sencillo.

El demonio se quedó helado al verse descubierto y sólo pudo reaccionar atacando...

-¡Muereee!...- gritó Grelag arrojando a su enemigo una sucesión de rayos que el chico esquivó con facilidad...

\- Ya me has hecho perder mucho tiempo. Por tu culpa encima me he perdido la primera fila del concierto y todo por un demonio tan ridículo. - Le recriminó contrariado -, esos cretinos de la secta ya no saben que mandar, ¡toma!- exclamó Roy que sin dificultad ninguna fulminó a su oponente con un rayo. Después, frotándose las manos, declaró. - Volveré corriendo, el concierto no espera. –

Se volvió a un lugar apartado y recuperó su estado normal luchando otra vez por recobrar su puesto y consiguiendo abrirse paso con cada vez más problemas en avanzar. Tom le estaba aguardando a medio camino entre el gentío cuando se encontraron. Roy le contó lo ocurrido y ambos volvieron a meterse entre el público recuperando su lugar no sin ciertas dificultades. Durante ese tiempo, en el escenario, Sting había saludado a las chicas y Karaberasu, como de costumbre más lanzada que ninguna, le pidió con el consiguiente peloteo y tonillo meloso.

\- Es usted el más grande. Soy una fan incondicional suya. Por favor, ¿me daría un autógrafo?

Sting asintió sonriendo, en tanto los flashes de los fotógrafos arreciaban y las chicas bastante envaradas y coloradas, sobre todo en el caso de Bertie y Cooan, trataban de esbozar sonrisitas de circunstancias. Petz no sabía dónde meterse pero se obligó a sonreír también, casi con una mueca. No obstante Kalie parecía estar en su elemento posando una y otra vez, haciendo la uve con los dedos e incluso tomando el brazo del sorprendido cantante. Sin pararse en barras, ella añadió con otra gran sonrisa.

\- Ponga para las fabulosas Justicieras y mi querida amiga, la bella y elegante Dama del Trueno. Por favor. - Sting accedió, al parecer divertido con aquello, escribiendo. - Espero que nos dedique alguna canción.- Añadió Karaberasu muy contenta con su autógrafo a lo que el cantante asintió. -

\- Vamos chicas, tenemos que irnos - les indicó Petz a sus hermanas que miraban al artista embobadas. -

Aunque ella estaba deseosa de dejar de estar en el punto de mira de tanta gente y además se sentía visiblemente avergonzada del descaro de Karaberasu, ¡ya hablaría con ella en casa!

-Un aplauso para nuestras heroínas.- Las despidió el presentador.-

Las demás chicas asintieron algo a desgana a la orden de su hermana mayor. Lo cierto es que pasada la primera ola de rubor se habían adaptado muy bien a los aplausos y ante la mirada perpleja de todo el público desaparecieron entre bastidores seguidas de otra gran ovación. En un lugar apartado recobraron sus identidades.

-¡Oye, así da gusto! – Rio Cooan declarando encantada. - ¡Hay que ver cómo nos admiran!

-Sí, ahora entiendo a Usagi y a las chicas. No pueden dar un paso por Japón si van con sus identidades de guerreras. - Convino Bertie.-

-Estamos hechas para ser amadas. - Añadió Karaberasu entre bromas también. - Entre lo bellas que somos y lo bien que se nos da luchar, dentro de poco seguro que harán una película nuestra. Me gustaría saber que actriz me interpretará. ¡Se llevará el óscar!…

-Desde luego. – Le reprochó Petz. - No se te puede dejar suelta. ¡Qué vergüenza! , te ha faltado llevarte a ese tipo a casa.

-No habría sido mala idea. - Replicó su hermana, añadiendo con su tono mordaz habitual. – Anda Petz, ¡si te ovacionaban hasta a ti!, con lo seca que eres. ¿Acaso me vas a decir que no te ha gustado?

Tanto Beruche y Cooan ya se temían lo peor mirando a su hermana mayor, pero en esta ocasión y para sorpresa de todas, incluida Karaberasu, Petz admitió con una media sonrisa divertida.

-La verdad, no ha estado mal. Si me dejara llevar por la fama hasta podría acostumbrarme a esto y ser tan alocada como tú.

Las chicas celebraron aquel comentario con una catarata de risas. Al fin se percataron de que la música había comenzado ya a sonar y volvieron al concierto. Siendo mujeres pudieron abrirse paso mejor que sus compañeros gracias a la mayor cortesía que había para ellas. Sus amigos por su parte las esperaban impacientes.

\- Ya era hora de que volvieseis, chicas. - Afirmó Tom. -

-¿Os habréis arreglado ya?- Les inquirió su otro amigo con retintín -...

-¿Es que nos hemos perdido alguna canción? - Le inquirió Cooan haciéndose la despistada. -

\- No, pero las Justicieras han estado sobre el escenario.- Repuso Roy con expresión divertida.-

-¿De verdad? - Quiso saber Beruche poniendo cara de sorpresa y añadiendo con exagerada admiración. - ¡Vaya, esas heroicas mujeres, qué pena no haber podido verlas en persona!..

\- Pues han protagonizado un numerito muy cómico tratando de perseguir a un demonio que ha escapado volando dejándolas con un palmo de narices. ¡Vaya cuatro bobas! - rio Roy.-

Por suerte para él, no se percató de las miradas asesinas que las chicas le estaban dedicando tras terminar esa frase…

-¿Qué es lo que insinúas?,- le inquirió Petz visiblemente molesta. -

\- Que el que de verdad habrá hecho algo será el Guerrero Dorado. ¡Ese sí que es un héroe de verdad!- Respondió éste con una media sonrisa de autocomplacencia. – Seguro que ha acabado con ese demonio en un momento.

\- Si, dejándole cegato perdido. Ese tipo sólo sirve para alumbrar cuando se va la luz.- Intervino Kalie con sorna.-

Ahora fue el gesto del chico el que se torció. Lo cierto es que la muchacha estuvo muy oportuna devolviendo la puya para satisfacción de sus hermanas que la celebraron con risotadas (en esta ocasión incluida Petz) lo que también hizo reír a Tom que comentó divertido.

\- Parecían muy simpáticas. Incluso una justiciera le ha pedido un autógrafo a Sting. ¡Eso ha estado bien! Me pregunto. ¿Quiénes podrán ser esas mujeres?

\- Vete tú a saber - repuso Karaberasu con falso desinterés volviéndose de espaldas para mirar la dedicatoria del afamado cantante. -

-¡Eh, dejáos de charlas que va a empezar!- advirtió Roy señalando hacia el escenario. -

Y así fue, el concierto comenzó y todos se lo pasaron en grande. Cooan y Beruche, en ocasiones subidas incluso sobre los hombros de los dos chicos, aplaudían y coreaban. Una de las canciones, Fields of Gold, era precisamente parte de las que Tom y Cooan habían escuchado.

"Me recordarás cuando el viento del oeste se mueva

Sobre los campos de cebada

Olvidarás al sol en su celoso cielo

Mientras paseamos en los campos de oro…

Tomó su amor

Por una mirada

Sobre los campos de oro

En sus brazos ella cayó, y su pelo derramó

Sobre los campos de oro

Estarás conmigo y serás mi amor

Entre los campos de cebada

Olvidaremos al sol en su celoso cielo

Cuando estemos tumbados en los campos de oro"

Permanecerás conmigo y serás mi amor

Entre los campos de cebada…

Y tras cantarle a la muchacha parte de esa canción, rodeándola por detrás con sus brazos. Él le dijo entonces, cuando soltándola de aquel suave agarre se miraron.

-Me recuerda mucho a mi casa, un inmenso campo de oro con la cebada y el trigo, antes de la cosecha. ¡Ojalá pudiera enseñártelo algún día!, es precioso.

-Sí, me gustaría mucho – le sonrió ella, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzasen otra vez para sonrojo de ambos. -

Por su parte Roy captó algo de esas palabras y sonrió aprobatoriamente, contento por su amigo y por Connie. Los dos se merecían estar juntos y cualquiera que pudiera verles se percataba enseguida de que hacían una magnífica pareja. Al igual que él con Bertie, al menos eso esperaba. Siguió levantando en hombros a su chica que ahora aplaudía las canciones realmente animada. Lo mismo que Petz y Kalie que, por una vez, estaban pasando un rato estupendo sin discutir. Así Sting repasó sus grandes éxitos para jolgorio de todos sus fans y como no podía ser de otra forma, el cantante terminó con su canción "English Man in New York" Lo que arrancó una gran ovación.

-Ésta es mi favorita de Sting – Les comentó un entusiasmado Roy arengando al grupo. - ¡Vamos a cantarla todos! -

No tomo café, tomo té, querido,  
me gusta la tostada hecha solo por un lado,  
y puedes oírlo en mi acento cuando hablo,  
soy un inglés en Nueva York.

Mírame caminando por la Quinta Avenida,  
con un bastón aquí a mi lado,  
lo llevo a todos sitios por donde ando,  
soy un inglés en Nueva York.

Soy un extranjero, ( _o un extraterrestre:_ _alien_ ),  
soy un extranjero legal,  
soy un inglés en Nueva York.  
Soy un extranjero, soy un extranjero legal,  
soy un inglés en Nueva York.

Si como alguien dijo, los modales hacen al hombre,  
entonces él es el héroe del día.  
Hace falta ser (todo un) hombre para tolerar  
la ignorancia y sonreír,  
sé tú mismo no importa lo que digan.

Soy un extranjero, soy un extranjero legal,  
soy un inglés en Nueva York.  
Soy un extranjero, soy un extranjero legal,  
soy un inglés en Nueva York.

La modestia, el decoro, pueden llevar a la notoriedad,  
podrías acabar siendo el único.  
La caballerosidad y la sobriedad  
son escasas en esta sociedad,  
por la noche, una vela es más brillante que el sol.

Hacen falta más que armas para hacer a un hombre,  
hace falta más que la licencia de una pistola.  
Enfréntate a tus enemigos, evítalos cuando puedas,  
un caballero caminará pero nunca correrá.

Si como alguien dijo, los modales hacen al hombre,  
entonces él es el héroe del día.

Hace falta ser (todo un) hombre para tolerar  
la ignorancia y sonreír,  
sé tú mismo no importa lo que digan.

Soy un extranjero, soy un extranjero legal,  
soy un inglés en Nueva York.  
Soy un extranjero, soy un extranjero legal,  
soy un inglés en Nueva York.

(The Police/ Sting - Englishman in New York - crédito al autor)

Petz y Karaberasu sonreían encantadas e incluso se unieron a sus hermanas coreando el estribillo que era bastante fácil de aprender, y en su primera frase hasta parecía escrito para ellas.

-"¡I am an alien, I´m a legal alien….I am an Englishman in New York!"

Que por supuesto, Kalie, con su típico sentido satírico del humor y sus ocurrencias, varió por el de…

-¡We are aliens, we´re real aliens, we are Nemesian girls in New York! ¡ja, ja! Somos extraterrestres, reales extraterrestres, chicas de Némesis en Nueva York…

Aquello tuvo tanto éxito que todas lo corearon para troncharse de risa junto con Roy y Tom acto seguido. Así, la jornada transcurrió muy alegre y divertida para todo el grupo.

Pero en la sede de la secta no estaban para canciones. Un enojado Gran Sabio perjuraba, en tanto les observaba salir de aquel concierto, en su bola.

\- Malditos seáis ¡Guerrero Dorado! ¡Justicieras!. Dentro de poco no volveréis a inmiscuiros más en nuestros planes. Pronto, muy pronto, acabaremos con vosotros…

Y su siniestra mente ya urdía una nueva trama destinada a llenar de sufrimiento los corazones sus enemigos...

Ajenos a esto, los muchachos volvieron tras comer algunos perritos calientes. Las chicas a su piso y los muchachos a la universidad. Quedando para verse al día siguiente.

-Ha estado genial. Lo he pasado muy bien.- Afirmó Cooan llena de entusiasmo.-

-Si, ya nos hemos dado cuenta. – Se sonrió pícaramente Karaberasu.-

-No había más que verte con Tom para darse cuenta de lo bien que cantabais los dos juntos.- Se unió Petz risueña en esta ocasión.-

Su hermana pequeña se puso colorada y apenas si fue capaz de esbozar una tímida sonrisita. Aunque fue Kalie la que varió de tema permitiéndola un respiro.

-Cuando Mina-chan vea este autógrafo la envidia que le entrará…

-Hay que reconocer que cara sí que tienes.- Se reía Beruche.-

-Tú tampoco te puedes quejar. Estabas con Míster Hércules en persona.- Repuso Kalie.- Y no parecías nada incómoda subida sobre sus hombros…

Turno de Bertie para enrojecer hasta las orejas. Tenía que admitirlo. Estar junto a Roy le producía aquella sensación de tener algo en su estómago. Mariposas creyó recordar que se decía. Su pulso se aceleraba y sentía aquella tibia calidez que la embargaba por completo. Aunque trató de no evidenciarlo demasiado para evitar las chanzas de sus hermanas y declaró con un dominio apenas recobrado…

-Ya llamaré a Ami-chan para contárselo. Qué lástima que ella y las otras no pudieran estar aquí…

-Sí, me habría gustado compartirlo con todas.- Afirmó Petz.-

Y de este modo las cuatro llegaron al apartamento que Roy les dejase. No era muy grande tenía al menos un par de habitaciones. Se acostaron las dos por parejas en cada una de ellas. Habían traído varios colchones improvisando unas cuatro camas sencillas pero confortables. En un cuarto se acomodaron Petz y Cooan y en el otro Kalie y Bertie. Lo decidieron así dado que al haber estado separadas tantos meses querían pasar el tiempo con sus otras hermanas. Al día siguiente cambiarían y Petz dormiría con Bertie y Kalie con Cooan. Antes de dormirse cada pareja charló un poco. Cooan le comentaba a su hermana mayor.

-La verdad es que me siento muy feliz en este país.

-Me alegra mucho oírte hablar así. Te veo muy cambiada Cooan-chan.- Repuso su interlocutora.-

-No pensaba que podría volver a sentirme tan ilusionada…- Le confesó su hermana.-

-Es que…desde que conocí a Roy y a Tom…y al resto de la gente de por aquí… en fin, hemos hecho muchos amigos.- Pudo decir una algo avergonzada Cooan.-

-Dime una cosa.- Le preguntó su contertulia con cariño maternal.- ¿Te sientes atraída por Tom, verdad?

-Bueno.- Se sonrojó su hermana pequeña para finalmente admitir.- Sí. Es un muchacho encantador…atento, amable, y muy guapo…

-¿Te has enamorado de él?- Quiso saber Petz.-

-No sabría decirlo.- Repuso Cooan, esta vez sin ese tono entusiasta que había estado utilizando.- Creo que sí…

Su hermana no dijo nada. Se daba perfecta cuenta de lo que sucedía. Kalie se lo contó. Y ella misma lo vio muy claramente ya cuando leía las cartas que la pequeña les mandaba. Al principio ella no dejaba de hablar de Roy. Algo tuvo que pasar para que ahora tratara de no hacer referencias a ese muchacho. Parecía haberse volcado en el otro chico que estaba visiblemente interesado en ella. Y era tal y como Cooan le había descrito. Por parte de Petz esa relación contaba con todas sus bendiciones. Lo único que deseaba es que no fuera una forma que tuviera su hermana menor de superar otro desengaño amoroso más. Sin embargo, la veía feliz y por ello no se atrevió a decir nada a ese respecto. Lo único que respondió fue.

-Estoy molida. No sé cómo me dejé convencer, mañana tenemos que madrugar.

-Dime una cosa Petz.- Le preguntó Cooan a su vez.- ¿A ti no te gusta nadie?.. Ya me comprendes…

-No pequeña. No estoy para eso ahora.- Sentenció la aludida.- Mi prioridad sois vosotras.

-Pero no debe de ser así. Ya has visto que somos dichosas. Es hora de que pienses en tu propia felicidad…

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en los labios de Petz. ¡Ojalá pudiera hacerlo! No obstante el recuerdo del que fuera su gran amor seguía ahí. No tenía ganas de recordar aquello y simplemente contestó, deseosa de zanjar el asunto y dormir…

-Lo pensaré. Ahora estoy tan cansada que se me cierran los ojos…Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches One-sama.- Le respondió Cooan disponiéndose a dormir también.-

Y en el otro cuarto, la siempre pícara Karaberasu estaba poniendo a prueba a su hermana pequeña…

-Vamos Bertie, ¿me estás diciendo que tú y Roy todavía no habéis llegado a nada serio?.. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.,

-¡Claro que no! – Se apresuró a responder ésta con patente rubor.-

Por suerte en esa habitación tan solo iluminada por las difusas luces del alumbrado nocturno que se colaban a través de la ventana eso no era observable. Pese a todo Karaberasu podía percatarse por el tono de voz de su hermana, entre dubitativo y entrecortado…

-Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, ya le habría echado el lazo…literal y metafóricamente.-

Aludía a ese lazo para el pelo que solía ponerse, ya fuera rojo o amarillo. A veces verde o azul. Ahora en la cama estaba liberada de él esparciendo una cabellera bastante larga, con un tono castaño realmente bonito que combinaba con sus ojos color café. Bertie pensaba que su hermana era realmente hermosa y voluptuosa. De la clase de chicas que cuando se lo proponía era capaz de rendir a cualquier hombre a sus pies. Y hablaba mucho de Roy…de modo que por esta vez, decidió que tenía que decir algo. Pero ni ella misma se atrevía a reclamar a ese chico como suyo… ¡Estaba hecha un lío! A ella le gustaba, ya no podía negarlo. Sin embargo era demasiado tímida como para expresarlo abiertamente. Por fortuna su propia hermana zanjó aquello.

-No te preocupes.- Aseguró casi con un poso de resignación.- Él está colado por ti. Solo hay que mirarle cuando estás a su lado para darse cuenta. De todos modos, yo no sería su tipo. Creo que ha salido con muchas chicas como yo…

-¿Cómo tú?- Repitió Su hermana ahora desconcertada.-

-Si- Suspiró Karaberasu con más seriedad e incluso pesar.- Soy muy lanzada. Nunca me privé de ir a por un hombre que me gustara. Y he tenido mucho éxito. Aunque jamás he conocido a alguno que realmente mereciera la pena para ir más allá…

Ahora fue Bertie la que pensó en su hermana mayor. Sabía de los rumores que la relacionaron con su antiguo jefe. Y por esta vez se atrevió a preguntar. Eso sí, con prevención.

-No deseo ofenderte Oni-sama, pero… Dime, si no lo juzgas una intromisión en tu vida privada…

-Tranquila pregúntame lo que quieras.- Le ofreció su interlocutora.-

-¿Saliste con Rubeus, no es así?...

Karaberasu se tomó unos instantes para responder. Eso no le traía buenos recuerdos. Para ser honesta consigo misma, alguno sí. Al principio fue una relación maravillosa. Su ex jefe era un apuesto galán, fornido y con experiencia. Ella lo disfrutó pero luego se dio cuenta de la triste realidad.

-Eso no fue nada serio. Al menos desde el punto de vista afectivo. Me gustaba. Y yo a él. Aunque no duró…Yo era muy inmadura y Rubeus solo me miró como a otra conquista más. Admito que tuve relaciones con él y que sabía cómo hacerme disfrutar. Sin embargo todo se limitó a una atracción física. No Bertie, si algo he aprendido es que eso a la larga no es lo importante. Y por suerte para ti, Roy es muy diferente de nuestro antiguo superior.

-Sí, lo sé.- Afirmó ésta con tono reflexivo.- Verás. Todavía no estoy demasiado segura de mis sentimientos. Todo ha sucedido muy rápido…

-Pues ve despacio. Ese es el sabio consejo de tu hermana mayor.- Sonrió Kalie.-

-¿Y qué opinas de Cooan y de Tom?- Quiso saber su contertulia.-

-Siendo sincera, creo que es el mejor hombre al que ella podría amar.- Suspiró su hermana.-

-Es verdad.- Afirmó Bertie realmente aliviada.- Yo pienso lo mismo. ¡Hacen una pareja estupenda! Solo hay que verles juntos. Me alegro mucho por ella. Con lo mal que lo pasó por culpa de Rubeus.

Kalie no respondió, pero pensaba no sin algo de pesar e inquietud lo lejos que estaba Beruche de saber la verdad. Su hermana menor había estado enamorada de Roy. Eso era evidente. Y una de dos, o Bertie era demasiado ingenua o había elegido ignorar eso. Pero tal y como se plantaban ahora las cosas lo mejor sería dejar que el tiempo las encauzase. ¡Ojalá que Cooan acabase por querer a ese chico tan agradable y sencillo! Un auténtico caballero.

-Me muero de sueño.- Pudo replicar al fin.-

-Y yo. Hasta mañana hermana.- Sonrió Bertie.-

-Hasta mañana, que duermas bien…

Y de este modo ambas trataron de conciliar el sueño, lo que lograron en pocos minutos. Entre tanto, en Japón. Fiel a sus intenciones Rei esperó a que todas sus amigas se despidieran para abordar a Usagi cuando ésta se marchaba hacia su casa.

-¿Tendrías unos minutos?- Le pidió.-

-Luego llegaré tarde y mi madre me reñirá.- Respondió la interpelada.-

-Es importante.- Pudo decir su amiga con tono de inquietud.- ¿Podrías venir un momento a Hikawa?

-Está demasiado lejos, volvería muy tarde a casa.- Opuso Usagi que agregó.- ¿No puedes decirme lo que sea aquí?

Rei suspiró, asintió despacio y una vez se aseguró de que ninguna de sus amigas estaba ya cerca se dirigió a Usagi y de forma directa le preguntó.

-Has estado muy pensativa toda la tarde, dime. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?...Puedo sentir que tu aura no está en total armonía…

Usagi suspiró. Estaba claro que su amiga tenía grandes dones espirituales. No en vano era sacerdotisa. No serviría de nada intentar negarlo de modo que asintió…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Quiso saber Rei.-

-Van a pasar cosas. Y afectarán a nuestros amigos allá en América.- Le desveló su interlocutora.-

-¿Hay algo que nosotras podamos hacer?- Le preguntó de inmediato su amiga.-

-Por ahora no. No sé de lo que se trata…- Repuso Usagi.- Ni cuando va a pasar. Solo sé que es una prueba que tendrán que superar…

-Comprendo.- Asintió su contertulia que ahora la miraba con una mezcla de pesar y ruego cuando añadió.- No creo que sea necesario que pases tú sola por esto. Déjanos ayudarte. Quiero aliviar esa carga.

-Ojalá pudieras Rei, pero esto me corresponde solo a mí.- Suspiró la aludida.- No te preocupes, ten fe en ellos. Son fuertes, están unidos. Y ahora las chicas pueden luchar. Sabemos de sobra hasta donde llegan su valor y su coraje.

La sacerdotisa asintió aunque estaba convencida de que su amiga se guardaba muchas cosas para sí. Pero comprendía que era inútil tratar de forzarla. Solo pudo sonreír para despedirse y declarar.

-Eso creo yo también. Sin embargo estoy lista para ir en su ayuda en cuanto haga falta. Al igual que las demás…

-Gracias Rei. Lo sé.- Afirmó su amiga alejándose de ella con lentos pasos en tanto añadía.- Nos vemos mañana…

Y su interlocutora la dejó ir en tanto la seguía con la mirada. Al fin se volvió para retornar al santuario…

-Usagi-chan… Me pregunto que pueda ser tan doloroso para que tengas que ocultárnoslo así…- Se decía con pesar en tanto se alejaba.-

Por su parte la otra muchacha pensaba en eso mismo. Había tenido algunos sueños realmente confusos y nada agradables. Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar pero ¿Qué sería?.. Desgraciadamente solo podía aguardar y rogar por el bienestar de sus amigos…


	23. Una nueva desgracia

Capítulo nueva desgracia

Como pasados unos días parecía que las cosas iban bien los chicos se habían relajado un poco en el College. Ningún otro demonio había vuelto a molestarles y eso siempre era bueno. Aun así, Roy no se confiaba conociendo lo sucedido en pasadas experiencias y seguía entrenándose cada vez con mayor intensidad ayudado por Tom. Lo cierto es que había efectuado progresos en el dominio de sus destrezas aunque no de forma tan espectacular como al principio. Lo que si había avanzado mucho era su relación con Beruche que poco a poco se estaba estrechando cada vez más. Comenzaron a salir juntos con asiduidad, pero todavía se trataban sólo como dos buenos amigos. Tom y Cooan, también se habían acercado mucho. Tras su desengaño con Roy, Cooan se fijó realmente en él. Además de un buen amigo vio a un chico capaz de escucharla y que compartía muchas aficiones comunes. A parte de esas veladas escuchando música y practicando baile, el muchacho le pidió que ella fuera su pareja para un concurso de danza que se celebró en un local de la ciudad y ella aceptó. De este modo acudieron. Prestos a competir.

-Estoy muy nerviosa.- Decía Cooan a su hermana que acudió a acompañarla.-

-No seas tonta, eres la mejor bailarina que he visto junto con Makoto-chan.- La animó Bertie.- La pena es que Kalie y Petz no hayan podido venir por el trabajo.

-A poco que lo hagáis como de costumbre tendréis al jurado en el bote. –Intervino Roy que tampoco se lo quiso perder, para agregar.- Hay que reconocer paleto de Kansas, que yo no bailo nada mal. Pero en cuestión de danza me ganas por mucho. Seguro que no tendréis rival.

-Gracias amigo. – Contestó el chico quién se dirigió a su pareja.- ¿Preparada?

-Eso creo.- Pudo decir ella.-

Tom la animó dedicándole una amable sonrisa y diciendo con tono lleno de confianza.

-Hazlo como tú sabes. Igual a cuando hemos practicado. Eres la mejor bailarina que he visto nunca. Pase lo que pase no te preocupes. El resultado no es importante. Lo que cuenta es que disfrutemos de la experiencia.

Cooan asintió, ese chico sabía cómo hacerla sentir segura y apreciada. Deseaba no decepcionarle y pensó que lo mejor era seguir su consejo. Iba a pasarlo bien con una de sus aficiones favoritas, sin preocuparse por ganar. De modo que tras calentar un poco se despidieron de sus amigos que fueron a observar las evoluciones de los participantes a unas mesas cercanas a la pista. Todos los concursantes, unas doce parejas, se citaban en el centro de la misma. Los chicos vestidos con traje y corbata y las muchachas con elegantes trajes de noche. El de Cooan era malva adornado con una flor blanca que llevaba prendida en el escote. Se oían murmullos de conversación entre las parejas aunque enseguida cesaron cuando llegó el portavoz y presidente del jurado. Éste micrófono en mano, declaró.

-Voy a explicarles las reglas. Es muy simple, pondremos unas canciones. Las parejas bailarán a su son. Nuestros jurados estarán observando sus evoluciones y cuando consideren que alguna pareja no mantiene el nivel les irán tocando en el hombro. Eso querrá decir que han sido eliminados debiendo abandonar y salir de la zona de baile. Evidentemente la pareja que quede al final en la pista será la ganadora… Les deseo suerte a todos. Y ¡qué comience el concurso!...

Al poco se retiró de la pista y la música comenzó a sonar. Una canción algo lenta que todos bailaban más pegados. Aquí los jueces eliminaron a un par de parejas que no parecían tener mucha técnica. Más tarde sonó otra que era un tango. Tom y Cooan lo bailaron de forma realmente notable. Aunque otras tres parejas más cayeron aquí. La tercera canción fue una rumba que ellos dominaban bien, quedando finalmente cuatro parejas supervivientes, entre ellas la de los dos muchachos.

-Lo están haciendo muy bien cubito.- Le comentó Roy a Beruche.- Ya están en semifinales como quién dice…

-Sí, mi hermana aprendió a bailar en Némesis siendo muy pequeña.- Afirmó su interlocutora.-

-¿Y tú también bailas así?-Quiso saber el joven.-

-No tan bien como ella, pero a todas nos instruyeron en ceremonial y etiqueta cortesana.- Declaró.-

-Me tendrás que enseñar un poco, ¡ja, ja! - Rio él confesando.- Para dar saltos por ahí soy muy bueno, pero bailar como lo hacen ellos… eso se me da fatal.

-Si prometes no pisarme mucho, ¡ji, ji, ji! - Se rio la chica a su vez.- Puede que lo considere.

Y finalmente, tras un corto descanso los finalistas escucharon la última canción. La que daría el ganador. Era movida, de una artista que a Roy le resultaba familiar aunque no terminaba de reconocer…Entre tanto Cooan, estaba suspirando algo nerviosa y presta a empezar esa última ronda, Tom por su parte sonrió. Él sí que sabía de quién era esa melodía. Y desde luego, aquella canción parecía haber sido escrita para ellos. Dado que podía escuchar la letra en tanto llevaba a Connie con gran elegancia y destreza.

Ella quiere bailar  
Ella quiere bailar conmigo  
Oh yeah (dance with me)

Hay una chica que he estado esperando para ver  
Y realmente la sensación de que me gusta  
"Porque ella lo dijo, pero no en tantas palabras  
Tengo que decirte lo que he oído 

-Bailen separados.- Ordenó el juez.-

Todos se apartaron de sus parejas ejecutando pasos de baile y moviéndose con mucha soltura. Aunque los jurados tocaron a dos más. El resto avanzaba paso adelante, paso atrás, dando palmas y al compás. Hubo un chico que fue tocado en el hombro al perder el ritmo. Su desalentada acompañante tuvo que seguirle fuera de la pista. Ya solo quedaban Tom y Cooan contra otra pareja…

Ella no quiere ningún romance salvaje  
Cuando está conmigo sólo quiere bailar

Ella quiere bailar conmigo  
"Porque voy a abrazarla tan fuerte a mi lado  
Ella quiere bailar conmigo  
"Porque la dejaré ser lo que ella quiere ser

Ahora sé que he estado fuera de contacto  
Y nunca quise hacer daño a mi bebé oh tanto  
"Porque la amo y creo que ella me ama  
Y esa es la forma en que tiene que ser 

-¡En parejas otra vez! - Exclamó otro de los jueces y los participantes obedecieron.-

Ahora les tocó evolucionar dando giros y más giros sobre la pista. Cooan hacía elevarse la falda de su vestido de una forma muy grácil. Tom parecía desde luego un consumado bailarín llevándola con una gentileza que casi parecía etérea…Así se lo comentó un admirado Roy a una no menos impresionada Bertie.

-¡Es alucinante! Parecen Ginger Rogers y Fred Astaire. Tu hermana y el paleto de Kansas son la sensación de este concurso…

Y aunque la muchacha no sabía a quienes podía referirse su interlocutor asintió sonriente en tanto seguía deleitándose con las evoluciones de sus amigos con esa música…

Cuando estamos juntos, nunca nos peleamos  
Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer esta noche

Ella quiere bailar conmigo  
"Porque voy a abrazarla tan fuerte a mi lado  
Ella quiere bailar conmigo  
"Porque la dejaré ser lo que ella quiere ser

Ella quiere bailar  
Ella quiere bailar

Ella quiere bailar conmigo  
"Porque voy a abrazarla tan fuerte a mi lado  
Ella quiere bailar conmigo  
"Porque la dejaré ser lo que ella quiere ser…

La competición llegó ya a su momento culminante. La muchacha de la otra pareja tuvo la mala suerte de resbalar un poco y eso les eliminó del concurso. Ahora, lejos de detener la música Tom y Cooan siguieron evolucionando para hacer las delicias del público entre las palmas de los asistentes. Sus amigos aplaudían como el resto de los espectadores y se lo pasaban en grande.

(She wants to dance with me. Rick Astley. Crédito al autor)

Cuando la canción terminó se produjo una gran ovación. Ambos saludaron al público y se dieron un abrazo.

-La pareja ganadora del certamen es la compuesta por Thomas Alan Rodney y Constance Malinde.- Proclamó el juez.-

-¿Constance?- Se sorprendió Bertie.-

-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.- Sonrió Roy.-

Así fue se llevaron el premio, una bonita copa plateada con dos figuras entrelazas en la danza que él le regaló a la encantada chica.

-Quiero que la tengas tú, Connie.- Le ofreció el joven.-

-Pero la hemos ganado los dos.- Pudo decir la azorada chica.- También es tuya…

-Así tendrás un buen recuerdo.- Sonrió él.- Eso lo valoro mucho más.

Ella le miró entre atónita y agradecida. Cada vez se fijaba más en aquel muchacho tan galante y apuesto. Apenas se conocían y le había regalado aquel trofeo que sin duda ninguna también significaría mucho para él. No podía dejar de relacionar aquello con el único regalo que le hiciera aquel desalmado Rubeus, una bomba. Y cada vez que comparaba la forma de ser del uno y del otro aún se percataba más de la abismal diferencia…

-¡Qué tonta fui! – Musitó moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.-

-¿Decías?- Quiso saber él.-

-Nada, que eres muy amable. Gracias. Me hace muchísima ilusión.- Sonrió luminosamente la muchacha.-

Tom casi se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar. Tenerla ahí, a su lado y verla tan radiante de felicidad hacía que su corazón latiera más deprisa. No supo si por suerte o por desgracia la voz de su amigo Roy le sacó de aquel estado.

-¡Muchas felicidades!- Exclamó.- Sois la mejor pareja de baile que he visto desde Rogers y Astaire. ¿Verdad que te lo dije, cubito?

-Si.- Asintió Bertie sonriendo divertida aunque enseguida le preguntó a su hermana, también con tintes jocosos.- ¿Constance?...

-Bueno.- Se sonrojó la muchacha.- Cuando Tom fue a inscribirnos sin querer me llamó Connie. Vosotros chicos y todos en la Universidad, me llamáis así. Supongo que el que apuntaba los nombres pensó que era un diminutivo de ese nombre…

-Sí, ja, ja - Remachó Tom llevándose una mano a la nuca.- Lo cierto es que fue culpa mía. Cuando iba a decir su nombre dije Connie por inercia…Lo siento.

-No, me gusta como suena.- Respondió ella sonriéndole con expresión afectuosa.-

El rubor del muchacho tuvo que ser más que perceptible cuando el mismo Roy intervino para comentar de modo distendido y sacarle de ese atolladero…

-¿De quién era esa canción?- Inquirió.- Me sonaba pero no recuerdo.

-Del gran Rick Astley.- Repuso su amigo.- Ella quiere bailar conmigo…- Cantó un fragmento con una voz que rivalizaba con el intérprete original, en tanto miraba amorosamente a Connie.-

Ella quiere bailar conmigo  
"Porque voy a abrazarla tan fuerte a mi lado  
Ella quiere bailar conmigo  
"Porque la dejaré ser lo que ella quiere ser…

Ahora fue ella la que se puso colorada. Sus acompañantes sonrieron al verles. Estaba claro que hacían una magnífica pareja. Sobre todo a ojos de Beruche que sabía lo importante que era para su hermana el haber encontrado a un chico así. Roy también era feliz por su amigo. El muchacho lo merecía. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que tuvo un flechazo con Connie nada más conocerla. De modo que, para romper aquella atmósfera de azoramiento y embarazoso silencio, propuso con jovialidad.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos a tomar algo? Me muero de hambre. ¿Os hacen unos perritos?…Yo invito.

-¿Tú?- Se asombró Tom señalándole divertido.- ¡No me lo creo!

-Sí, yo ¿Qué pasa, paleto? –Se rio su amigo.- Ni que no te hubiese invitado más veces…

-Sí, sí me has invitado muchas, pero luego siempre me ha tocado pagar a mí.- Replicó el otro con humorística sorna combinada con resignación en tanto levantaba las palmas de las manos hacia arriba pegando los codos al cuerpo remachando algo apurado.- Y hoy no llevo apenas dinero…

Las chicas se rieron a carcajadas. Fue Beruche la que pudo decir, una vez se controló lo bastante.

-No te preocupes Tommy. Esta vez va a pagar él…por la cuenta que le tiene. O en Nombre de Luna, le castigaré.

-Vale. Si lo pones así. Pagaré, lo prometo.- Sentenció él.-

-Ahora sí que me fio.- Se rio Tom, y con él el resto. En tanto el chico añadió.- Otra cosa no será, pero este botarate siempre cumple sus promesas.

Y los demás convinieron en eso dirigiéndose ya hacia algún sitio para cenar. Ahora, de modo casi imperceptible se iban creando las parejas. Bertie caminaba con Roy, escuchando estoicamente las ocurrencias de él y riéndose también con frecuencia. Entre tanto, un poco más atrás, Cooan iba paseando junto a Tom. Cada vez se sentía más cómoda a su lado. Era amable y siempre la escuchaba. También demostraba romanticismo, sensibilidad y le contaba cosas de su casa, de sus padres y de su hermano. Por todo esto y muchas más cosas, la joven había ido valorándole cada vez más allá de la simple amistad. No obstante tampoco entraba en su mente, al menos por el momento, lanzarse a una relación más profunda. Quería estar bien segura de no volverse a equivocar y Tom era un chico paciente que disfrutaba como ella de aquel acercamiento entre ambos y que no tenía inconveniente en dejarla disponer de su tiempo para pensarse esa importante decisión. Así las cosas pasaron los días. Afortunadamente libres de ataques demoniacos. La semana siguiente, un tranquilo sábado por la tarde después de una victoria más del equipo de Roy, con una más que destacada actuación suya que todos se encargaron de aplaudir. (Cooan como siempre en su puesto de animadora y Bertie en las gradas aunque cerca del banquillo) quedaron los cuatro para ir al cine. El muchacho fue a ducharse al vestuario para posteriormente acudir a su habitación en donde, música de "Queen" a todo trapo, ojeaba la cartelera de un periódico que había comprado. Tom llegó al poco rato bajando ligeramente la música para preguntarle a su amigo.

-¿Estás mirando alguna peli?

\- Si tío, en algún cine cercano a mi barrio. - Le informó él que ojeaba con interés la sección de espectáculos. -

\- Pues ya son más de las tres y media así que será mejor que vayamos a por las chicas. - Le avisó su compañero dando una pausada mirada a su reloj. -

-¡Tienes razón!- Admitió Roy a quien, como siempre, se le había echado el tiempo encima. -Menos mal que solo tengo que vestirme.

Y en sólo cinco minutos estuvo listo y los dos pudieron llegar airosos a la hora convenida. El punto de reunión estaba situado a las puertas del College y allí esperaban ambas muchachas. Complacidas por su puntualidad (sobre todo Beruche que en eso no se fiaba de Roy). Ambas les recibieron con una sonrisa y Cooan inquirió.

-¿Habéis encontrado alguna película buena?..

\- No sé, no sé - replicó Roy con gesto distendido para proponer de forma jovial.- ¿Qué tal el Exorcista III?

Tom y las chicas le fulminaron con la mirada aunque también con un inequívoco sentido del humor y Bertie fue todavía más allá dándole un buen capón…

-¡Au, oye cubito que eso duele!- Se quejó él frotándose vigorosamente el cogote. -

-¿No te cansas ya de tantos demonios, Roy?,- le recriminaba ella con los brazos en jarras aunque con un claro gesto de humor. -

\- Lo siento - dijo él encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisita algo boba. -

\- Mirad, ésta os podría gustar, chicas. A mí me encantó de crio. - intervino Tom ojeando un poco la cartelera. - Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos.

-¡Oh qué bonito! - Exclamó Cooan que añadió con interés casi profesional. - Sí, creo que es para niños, alguna vez les he oído en las prácticas decir algo de ella.

-¡De ésta no creo! - Se rio Roy agitando una mano. – Sino es que tienes a unos niños muy raritos…

Sus amigos le miraron extrañados pero el chico le indicó a Tom que leyese con más cuidado. Éste así lo hizo, leyó mejor la parte en la que se anunciaba y el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas...

-¡Es verdad!, pone versión X- pudo aclarar bastante cortado. -

-¡Ahijó, ahijó, a casa a trabajar ja, ja! - se burlaba nuevamente Roy proclamando jocoso - ¡yo ya sé de qué va!, hay unos enanos que tienen unas cosas... - hizo un espacio con las manos para sonrojo y sorpresa de las chicas - ¡así de grandes! y Blancanieves se lo pasa...

-¡Calla guarro!- se escandalizó Bertie, colorada como un tomate, obsequiándole con un nuevo capón en el mismo sitio que el anterior. -

-¡Auu! - se quejó otra vez el golpeado viendo las estrellas y tras volverse a aplicar friegas en la zona dañada retomó el periódico arrebatándoselo a su todavía avergonzado amigo. -Trae acá Paleto de Kansas, que tú no sabes buscar películas. – Señaló entonces el periódico con un dedo y exclamó con gran alegría. - ¡Mirad, reponen Superman!, es una de mis favoritas.

\- No la he visto ¿de qué va?- preguntó Cooan. -

\- Espero que no se trate de otra de esas películas de las tuyas. - Añadió desconfiadamente Beruche mirando a Roy con los ojos entornados-...

\- ¡Que no!, te lo aseguro. - La tranquilizó él agregando no sin un claro tinte de nostalgia- la vi de niño con mi padre.

\- Es un tipo que vuela y lucha contra la injusticia ayudando a la gente con sus poderes. - Explicó someramente Tom. -

\- Que bien nos vendría alguien así, además del Guerrero Dorado y de las justicieras. - Terció Cooan. -

\- Bueno- intervino Roy con no disimulada suficiencia - creo que ese guerrero se las apaña muy bien sólo.

\- Si, pero de todas maneras no nos vendría nada mal. – Convino Beruche con su hermana. -

-¿Sabéis que de pequeño me decían que me parecía mucho a él?- se rio Tom.-

\- Es verdad, ahora que lo dices - se sonrió Roy tratándole de rizarle un mechón de pelo sin que su amigo le dejase.- Y además eres de Kansas…

\- Pues tengo curiosidad por verla - declaró Cooan. -

\- Entonces, si queréis, quedamos para esta noche, la ponen a las nueve.- Les informó Roy que les recordó encantado. - Y como es fin de semana no tenemos que volver a las diez.

\- Pues entonces quedamos a las siete y media en la parada del autobús. - Indicó Bertie visiblemente contenta también. -

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y quedaron a esa hora, esta vez Roy fue aún más puntual, no quería llegar tarde en absoluto. Los chicos se fueron a la ciudad y pudieron comprar las entradas sin problemas. Con lo que no contaban era con la presencia de individuos pertenecientes a la secta que los observaban amparados en el anonimato, (al no ser demonios, las piedras de las chicas no reaccionaron).

\- Hay que informar al Gran Sabio y los maestres - dijo uno de ellos a su compañero. – Al fin se ha presentado la ocasión propicia.

\- Yo me encargaré de eso - le contestó el otro - tú síguelos, les atacaremos a la salida. Cuando tengamos refuerzos y quede menos gente por los alrededores.

El espía se marchó y llegando a la sede de la Secta, informando a los maestres, uno de ellos le felicitó.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, ahora vuelve a tu puesto, os enviaremos refuerzos.

Aquel tipo hizo una reverencia y se marchó, otro maestre intervino.

\- Enviémosles disfrazados de pandilleros, les parecerá un asalto de los muchos que hay por toda la ciudad.

\- Es una buena idea - convino el tercer maestre - así no sospecharán de nosotros. Avisaremos a nuestro grupo encargado de las revueltas callejeras.

\- El Gran Sabio quedará muy complacido de nuestra astucia - remató el primer maestre con triunfalismo. -

En ese momento, ya en el cine. La película estaba pronta a comenzar, previsoramente Roy hizo una parada en el bar en tanto sus amigos ocupaban sus localidades. Al aparecer en la sala, para sorpresa del resto, le vieron cargado de palomitas y refrescos.

-¿A dónde vas con todo eso?- sonrió Beruche. -

\- ¡Traigo para todos!,- respondió con entusiasmo - las películas hay que verlas con una buena condimentación y ésta más que ninguna...

\- Ya va a comenzar - indicó Tom al apagarse las luces. -

La película se inició con una estupenda banda sonora que presagiaba algo muy interesante. A medida que transcurría las parejitas ya se hacían evidentes. Roy y Bertie estaban juntos en tanto Tom y Cooan se acurrucaban aproximando sus cabezas. Roy estaba raro, al menos desde el punto de vista de Bertie, no hacía bromas ni comentarios como hacía en otras películas. Sonreía con algunas escenas y Beruche creyó ver lágrimas en sus ojos cuando el protagonista se despedía de su madre. Ella podía comprenderle muy bien, a su vez hizo lo mismo en su mundo y ahora se daba cuenta de que también fue una despedida definitiva. En verdad era una película bonita pero ella tampoco perdía de vista a su compañero que sonreía en cambio con el vuelo de Superman con Lois. Él pensaba en eso realmente en serio, un día desearía llevar a su compañera de igual forma. Cuando la protagonista murió, Roy se sintió muy identificado, miró a Bertie y ella dándose cuenta le sonrió dándole de la mano, más cuando él aseguró en un tono que no parecía de broma.

-También yo haría girar la Tierra al revés por ti, cubito…

Menos mal que en la oscuridad del cine nadie vio como Bertie se ponía colorada. Por su parte Tom miraba a Cooan de reojo y la muchacha se sonrojaba apartando la vista. Así transcurrieron los minutos y cuando la película terminó salieron del cine con los consiguientes comentarios.

\- Me ha gustado mucho. - Afirmó Cooan. -¡Qué gran tipo ese Superman!

\- Si- convino su hermana para sorpresa de los muchachos cuando agregó solidariamente. – Le comprendo, eso de venir de otro mundo e integrarte en éste es difícil.

\- Pero al igual que vosotras, eligió el camino de defender el bien. – Les dijo Tom haciendo que ambas sonrieran agradecidas. –

\- ¡Ojalá tuviéramos a un héroe como él aquí!, nos haría mucha falta. - Suspiró Cooan -

-¡Eh, ya me tenéis a mí! - Bromeó Roy, (o al menos eso creían las chicas, claro.)-

-¡Anda héroe! –Se burló Bertie con una media sonrisita cantarina de las que solía prodigar cuando se sentía contenta. - Será mejor que volvamos.

Roy asintió con una sonrisa más amplia aunque sus amigos no dijeron nada pues se habían cruzado miradas de complicidad, como si reafirmaran una decisión tomada con anterioridad y fue el muchacho quién les dijo.

\- Si no os importa Connie y yo nos quedaremos durante más rato. Hace una buena noche.

\- Si, nos apetece pasear y tomarnos algo. ¿Os apuntáis?- Sugirió ella más que nada por compromiso. -

Roy miró a su amigo y no pudo reprimir un gesto de aprobación, negó con la cabeza y repuso...

\- Creo que Bertie tiene razón. Yo estoy molido por el día que he tenido. No he parado ni un segundo y quisiera descansar. La acompañaré al apartamento de vuestras hermanas.

Beruche asintió aunque no deseaba del todo eso. De todas formas ella y Roy también habían tenido algunas miradas muy indicativas durante la película y hablarían durante el trayecto. La muchacha también aprobaba el gesto de su compañero y deseaba que su hermana y Tom pasasen una estupenda velada los dos solos. Por su parte contaba con algo similar. Así que ambas parejas se separaron. Roy y Bertie se marcharon de la mano, eso de por sí era bastante revelador para la otra pareja. Los otros dos se sonrieron imaginando que quizás, sus amigos tardarían algo más en llegar al piso de las chicas. Pero Tom optó por dejar a sus compañeros de lado en su mente y centrarse en la estupenda chica que tenía a solas por fin con él.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? - Le ofreció animadamente. - Yo tengo mucha sed, me he comido muchas palomitas, te invito a un refresco.

\- Si, muchas gracias - sonrió ella que convino - también estoy seca.

Se instalaron en un cómodo bar cercano que tenía terraza. Allí pidieron sendos refrescos y comenzaron a charlar. Tom no pudo evitar mencionar el tema de sus amigos y comentó.

\- Me alegro por ellos, era algo que se veía venir.

\- Pues yo no estaba tan segura. – Rebatió Cooan divertida por esa aseveración. - A mi hermana no la convence cualquiera para salir.

\- Roy no es un tipo cualquiera. – Declaró Tom que remató sus palabras con un sentido tono de cumplido. - Y Bertie desde luego tampoco es una chica corriente. Desde que conozco a mi compañero de cuarto no le he visto jamás comportarse así con ninguna mujer.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir exactamente? - Se interesó Cooan removiendo su bebida con la pajita que ésta llevaba. -

\- No, no me interpretes mal. - Se apresuró a matizar él, temeroso de haberla dado una impresión equivocada. - Roy, pese a lo que parezca, nunca ha tratado de aprovecharse de las chicas con las que ha salido. Lo sé, sólo ha llegado hasta donde ellas le han permitido. Aunque la mayoría de ellas han sido muy permisivas, ya me comprendes. Pero con Bertie es otra cosa. Es curioso. A veces me da la impresión de que ambos tenían que conocerse y lo que nos ha sucedido con esos demonios les ha unido mucho.

Su interlocutora asintió, ella también se había dado cuenta de aquello. Lo supo desde bien pronto, pese a los enfados y rabietas que su hermana se llevaba a causa de ese chico. Pero Bertie siempre había sido un libro abierto para ella y la pobre realmente ocultaba mal sus emociones pese a creerse lo contrario. Aun así no es que Cooan creyese que su hermana se había enamorado de Roy desde el primer día. Su primer encuentro no fue precisamente muy romántico que digamos. Pero sí que lo presintió, aunque no quisiera verlo, desde que ambos regresaron de aquella práctica con los niños. Y más adelante pudo constatarlo en el hospital. Suspiró, eso pertenecía ya al pasado y ahora ella tenía a su lado a ese muchacho del que apenas si se había percatado hasta hacía pocas semanas. Lo cierto era que a primera vista Tom quedaba eclipsado por la arrolladora forma de ser de su amigo pero él poseía una calma y una dulzura implícita que poco a poco iban colándose en su corazón. Por su forma de ser y sus acciones era un auténtico caballero y le recordaba a una mezcla entre Mamoru y el príncipe Zafiro en físico, en sus ademanes e incluso en su amabilidad que parecía sincera, muy distinta a la que por ejemplo, exhibía Rubeus. Sí, ahora lo veía tan claramente que se sorprendía de cómo pudo estar tan ciega en el pasado. O mejor dicho en el futuro. Como decía una canción que había podido escuchar alguna vez. Había estado encadenada a un sentimiento y ahora que era libre podía valorar las verdaderas virtudes. Incluso la tarareó un poco ante el asombro del chico…

-¿Connie? ¿Estás bien? - Le inquirió él notándola ausente y ella enseguida disipó esos pensamientos y respondió. -

\- Si. Lo siento, estaba recordando los acontecimientos que nos han llevado hasta aquí y la verdad es que me alegra mucho el haberos conocido a los dos. Pensaba en esa canción que me pusiste…esa de liberarse de las cadenas…

Ella realmente tampoco sabía gran cosa de su interlocutor, salvo pequeños detalles que éste le había ido contado de su vida. Tom tenía un hermano pequeño y era de Kansas. Llegó a la Golden con una beca al igual que ellas, puesto que procedía de otra universidad más modesta. El chico por su parte sonrió, a él le sucedía lo mismo. Se fijó en Cooan, (Connie como tan cariñosamente la apodaban Roy y él mismo.) A primera vista esa muchacha tan alegre y a la vez tímida y dulce, escondía muchos secretos. Jamás pudo imaginarla con una vida tan diferente a la que él había visto. Aunque una cosa estaba clara, ella nunca fue libre para decidir sobre ello y cuando pudo hacerlo tomó la senda correcta. En realidad, Tom se daba cuenta de que eso era común también a Bertie y a Roy. Solamente él tenía una existencia clara y sin nada que ocultar. Bueno, salvo los sentimientos que tenía por aquella muchacha que le estudiaba con esa mirada tan cordial. Y ya quizás ni tan siquiera eso.

-Mujer encadenada.- Dijo el muchacho entonces al recordar. -

-¿Qué?- Se sorprendió la joven.-

-Esa canción. ¿Verdad? A mí también me gusta mucho.

Y para sorpresa y embeleso de la muchacha, incluso cantó algunas estrofas…Cooan recordó efectivamente haberla escuchado con él. Una vez Tom se la puso y ella se emocionó sobre todo cuando él acompañó a la melodía con su propia voz, tan cálida y hermosa.

Será mejor que te encante amar y que te comportes bien

Será mejor que te encante amar y que te comportes bien

Mujer encadenada

Mujer encadenada

Llama a su hombre la gran esperanza blanca

Le dice que está bien, ella siempre se las arregla.

Mujer encadenada

Mujer encadenada

Bien, creo que mentir y esperar es asunto de un hombre pobre. Asunto de un hombre pobre

Y me siento oprimida y sin esperanza por tus ojos de acero.

Bien, es un mundo loco que mantiene a la mujer encadenada. Woh, woh, woh

Mujer encadenada

Mujer encadenada

Cambia su alma por piel y hueso

Será mejor que te encante amar y que te comportes bien

Entrega lo único que posee.

Será mejor que te encante amar y que te comportes bien

Mujer, encadenada (el Sol y la Luna) Mujer encadenada

Bien, siento que en el fondo de tu corazón hay heridas que el tiempo no puede sanar

(El tiempo no puede sanar)

Y siento que en algún lugar hay alguien que no puede respirar

Sabes a lo que me refiero

Es un mundo loco que mantiene a la mujer encadenada

Está bajo mi piel pero fuera de mis manos

Lo romperé. (Alguien en algún lugar lo está intentando)

Pero no lo comprendo. (Respirar)

No aceptaré la grandeza del hombre

Es un mundo loco que mantiene a la mujer encadenada

Es un mundo loco que mantiene a la mujer encadenada

Así que, libérala, libérala, libérala

Así que, libérala, libérala (El Sol y la Luna)

Así que, (el viento y la lluvia) libérala, libérala

Así que, libérala, libérala, libérala

Así que, libérala, libérala (El Sol y la Luna)

Así que, (el viento y la lluvia) libérala, libérala

(Woman in Chains, tears for Fears. Crédito al autor)

Tom se acordaba de aquello también. En ese momento el chico se preocupó pensando en que algo la sucedía… Connie estaba llorando…

-¿Te encuentras bien? - Quiso saber él.-

-Sí, es que es una canción preciosa. Me ha hecho llorar, eso es todo.- Se disculpó entonces ella.-

No quería pero le vencían a la memoria aquellos dramáticos momentos en los que se sintió traicionada, desolada y sola. Cuando Su antiguo jefe le destrozó el corazón. Sonrió enjugándose las lágrimas con una servilleta de papel en tanto su acompañante la observaba. Tom sentía que esa pobre muchacha había sufrido mucho. Aquello sucedió antes de que conociera toda la verdad sobre esa chica y su hermana. Ahora podía entenderlo. La miró entonces a los ojos. A él le encantaba perderse en ese violeta tan intenso de sus pupilas y no pudo por menos que susurrarla, presa del sentimiento que le embargaba.

\- Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida.

Cooan enrojeció sus mejillas y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de complacencia. Se daba cuenta de que Tom no había soltado el típico piropo al uso para ganar puntos. Ese chico tenía un alma pura y siempre hablaba de corazón. Expresaba sin ambages lo que sentía. ¡Ojalá le hubiera conocido en Némesis! ¡Qué distinta habría sido su vida!

\- Son un color bastante frecuente en mi mundo de origen. – Le aclaró la chica feliz por cambiar de tema. -

\- Es curioso. – Añadió él, siguiendo con ese mismo hilo de conversación. - Pero entre vosotras apenas si os parecéis en eso. Cada una tiene un color de pelo y de ojos diferente. Es muy raro tratándose de hermanas.

\- Es verdad. - Admitió Cooan que le desveló para sorpresa del chico. - Pero esas cosas son muy normales en Némesis. Bueno, supongo que lo serán en el futuro de la Tierra también. Allí los padres pueden incluso elegir colores para los ojos y el cabello de sus hijos. La ingeniería genética está muy avanzada.

Tom abrió la boca de la sorpresa. Pese a no ser demasiado religioso para lo que se estilaba en su propia familia, negó con la cabeza y repuso.

\- No lo comprendo. ¡Por qué cambiar así a las personas! Es como jugar a ser Dios.

-¿Te parece mal?- Le preguntó Cooan sintiendo desazón por aquello que a ella no le llamaba la atención en absoluto.-

\- No, no es eso. - Le matizó el muchacho, no deseando ofenderla ahora. - Me refiero a que no veo la necesidad. Al menos pienso que un hijo o hija no es un coche o una tapicería para escoger el color que debe tener. Sin ir más lejos. ¿Cómo eran tus padres?

\- Mi padre moreno y mi madre tenía el pelo castaño claro. – Le contó la interpelada casi teniendo que hacer memoria para recordar. - Pero hay una causa Tom. Verás. - Le explicó ella hablando de su planeta como si estuvieran allí mismo y ahora. - En Némesis existen muy pocos habitantes. Y los matrimonios endógamos no son tan raros como aquí. Sin ir más lejos, el origen de mi propia familia, por lo poco que yo sé, se remonta a un amor prohibido entre parientes. – Le confesó a su oyente no sin cierta turbación.-

Tom le dedicó una asombrada mirada. Desde luego eso se salía mucho de su educación. Pese a ser de un espíritu mucho más abierto que el resto de su familia. Sin embargo había ciertas cosas que no podía asimilar fácilmente. La chica, advirtiendo eso, quiso matizar.

-Era algo que sus familias vieron mal. No sé. Mis ancestros tuvieron entonces que huir para poder estar juntos. Oí a mi abuela Kim decir algo de eso una vez. Fue nuestra bisabuela la que llegó en pos de su amado. También mi madre debió de contárselo a Petz que es la mayor, pero ni ella ni Kalie nos han querido hablar nunca mucho sobre esa cuestión. –Suspiró agregando.- A decir verdad, prefiero no saberlo.

-Claro, lo comprendo. De todos modos tú no tienes culpa ninguna de eso.- Repuso el joven.- Es un tema delicado, pero si es incómodo para ti, no hace falta que me cuentes nada más.- Añadió en tono conciliador.-

Cooan sonrió, sentía que Tom era un buen muchacho que no la prejuzgaba. Desde luego si había aceptado el pasado de ella, esto lo haría con más motivo. Pese a todo quiso quitarle hierro al asunto al agregar.

-Tampoco es que nos casáramos entre hermanos, pero sí es frecuente entre primos y como sabes, esto puede producir enfermedades o taras genéticas. Además, Némesis tenía una extraña fuente de energía. La energía oscura la llamaban, que producía graves efectos en la salud. Nos vimos obligados a usarla para dar luz y calor a nuestro planeta y poder sobrevivir, pero al tiempo era muy dañina. Nuestros primeros antepasados pagaron un alto precio, murieron muy jóvenes. Y eso que, desde muy antiguo, se comenzó a variar el código genético para hacernos más resistentes a ella y para evitar problemas derivados de la endogamia.

-Ya veo.- Musitó el chico realmente asombrado por lo que escuchaba.- ¡Es increíble!…entonces tuvisteis que sufrir mucho allí.- Conjeturó realmente compadecido de ella y sus hermanas.-

\- No Tom.- Le sonrió ahora la joven para replicar con más jovialidad.- Era al contrario, verás. La vida en mi mundo, al menos cuando yo nací, era ya muy cómoda y fácil. Más que la de la Tierra hoy día, pero los pioneros sí que lo pasaron muy mal. Al menos hasta que se pudo conjurar el peligro de la energía oscura. Nuestros científicos y técnicos hicieron grandes esfuerzos para controlarla y aislar a la población de ella. Paradójicamente, creo que ese Hombre Sabio que nos manipulaba también tuvo algo que ver en eso…

\- Es algo tan impensable para mí. - Repuso él, aunque tuvo que reconocer que en la Tierra ya se experimentaba con éxito en muchas de esas cosas y quién sabe si acuciados por la necesidad y con una tecnología mucho más avanzada que la actual podría recurrirse a ello. - No es que pretenda juzgarlo ni mucho menos. - Añadió él. – Simplemente me parece algo realmente increíble. Solo espero que tú y tus hermanas estéis bien de salud.- Se inquietó.- Que no os haya dejado secuelas.

Cooan le sonrió aliviada e incluso divertida para agregar.

\- Sí, no temas. Cuando la Guerrera Luna nos purificó arrastró cualquier traza de esa energía que pudiéramos seguir teniendo. Fue como limpiarnos por completo. Es más. Hasta me parece que hemos variado algo en cuanto a nuestra genética. Desde que llegamos aquí ha sido curioso. Kalie y yo no destacamos tanto en nuestros tonos de cabello. Sin embargo mis hermanas Beruche y Petz tienen unos colores de pelo que si llaman la atención. Al principio Bertie lo tenía más azulado, pero se le ha ido haciendo más claro, tirando a blanco e incluso a un poco rubio. Y Petz lo va oscureciendo, ya casi lo tiene más negro que verde oscuro, que era su color original. Aunque eso es lo que menos nos preocupa. Imagínate que al llegar a este planeta pensábamos que nuestros colores no eran propios de la Tierra pero hemos visto a chicos y chicas aun con colores más raros. ¡Incluso que llevan el pelo pintado con varios!

\- Si. Creedme, ¡en Nueva York cualquiera de vuestra familia pasaría desapercibido en eso y en casi cualquier otra cosa! - Se rio el muchacho haciendo que ella también soltase una limpia carcajada y cuando pudo él añadió más en serio. - Supongo que echarás de menos a tus padres.

\- Pues no tanto como debiera. - Le respondió Cooan adoptando ahora un tono más grave y nostálgico cuando añadió. - A mi padre apenas le veíamos. Viajaba de continuo. Eso sí, siempre nos traía regalos y nos contaba historias de la capital. Aunque si tengo más recuerdos de mi madre. Era una buena mujer y nos quería mucho. La adoraba porque me mimaba bastante. Cuando no se daba cuenta yo me vestía con sus ropas para jugar.- Sonrió con nostalgia en tanto proseguía.- Desgraciadamente. – Rememoró con pesar como aquella vez que se lo contara a Rei -, no recuerdo bien sus facciones. Siendo la pequeña es natural, era una cría cuando nos llevaron a la corte y el día en que nos despedimos…

\- Sufrirías mucho. - Comprendió Tom haciéndose cargo de eso. –Es lo normal. Tan pequeña, que te apartasen de tu madre así afecta a cualquiera.

\- No te creas. - Le negó su interlocutora que explicó a renglón seguido. - No tenía mucha conciencia de lo que estaba pasando. Además, todas creíamos que vivir en la Corte de Némesis sería maravilloso aparte de que, claro está, veríamos a nuestra madre con frecuencia. Pero después fuimos creciendo y a pesar de que en ocasiones recibíamos noticias de ellos o viceversa, no tuvimos ya casi contacto. Y todo eso empeoró cuando llegó ese sabio...

Llegando a este punto ella guardó silencio con las manos entrelazadas apoyando en ellas su barbilla. Parecía estar emocionada al evocar aquello y Tom juzgó prudente y sobre todo cortés no atosigarla más con esos recuerdos. Todo eso pertenecía al pasado, o al futuro, ¡menudo un embrollo! Simplemente dedicó a esa chica una cariñosa mirada y ella agregó por su propia voluntad volviendo a sonreír.

\- Me acuerdo de que cuando me despedí de mi madre, siendo yo muy pequeña, le prometí que, si alguna vez tenía una hija, la llamaría como ella.

-¿Y cómo se llamaba tu madre?-. Fue la inevitable pregunta de él.-

\- Idina, de la familia Kurozuki. Fue el nombre que nuestros antepasados adoptaron al llegar a Némesis. - Respondió Cooan casi paladeando el nombre con devoción. – Al final, no sé qué le sucedió a ella. Creo que acabó trastornada. Pero no estoy segura. ¡Mi pobre madre, se quedó tan sola!…- Remachó visiblemente emocionada, tanto que alguna lágrima le caía.- Lo siento…cuando pienso en ella…no lo puedo evitar. –Fue capaz de decir ciertamente apesadumbrada.-

Tom la miró con pesar y no sin compasión. ¡Pobre muchacha! Su vida estaba claro que fue bastante más dura y difícil de lo que él se había llegado a imaginar. Aun así, fue capaz de superar todo aquello y elegir hacer el bien. Lo realmente importante es que ahora estaba allí, a su lado. De pronto se sintió el chico más afortunado del mundo por ello y dijo con cariñoso y amable tono.

\- Idina. Es un nombre muy bonito. Me gusta mucho a mí también. Vuestra madre debió de ser como vosotras, una gran mujer. ¿Y qué pasó con vuestro padre? Si lo puedo preguntar.

-Él nos quería, al menos siempre era muy cariñoso con nosotras. Pero estaba demasiado interesado en ascender en la Corte. Por lo poco que yo sé cumplió varias misiones para el rey Coraíon, el padre del príncipe Diamante. Desapareció en una de ellas. Jamás le volvimos a ver. Después nos enviaron a la Tierra, al pasado.- Suspiró la joven.- El resto ya lo sabes…

-Doy gracias a Dios porque lo hicieran. Lamento mucho lo que os sucedió, pero soy feliz de que estéis aquí. No podría haberte conocido sino. –Repuso francamente él.-

Su interlocutora sonrió agradecida por aquellas palabras, pudo enjugar esas lágrimas y cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, ¿y tú qué? – Quiso saber la muchacha con patente interés, interrogándole con la mirada.-

-¿Yo? – Se señaló su interlocutor a sí mismo con un dedo sobre el pecho.-

-No me has contado mucho de ti.- Replicó Cooan.-

-No hay demasiado que contar. Mis padres viven en una granja en Kansas, cerca de Manhattan. - Le recordó él.- Mi hermano Daniel está en el instituto y es un friki de la informática.

-¿Pero Manhattan no está aquí, en Nueva York?- Se sorprendió la joven que creía que así era.-

-No, hay otra en mi estado natal, entre el rio Kansas y el Big Blue, cerca de un lago - se rio su contertulio que le comentó divertido.- Roy siempre me hacía esa broma. Me decía, ¡Oye paleto!, no puedes decir que no hayas visitado este sitio antes. ¡Tú ya has estado en Manhattan!

Cooan se rio, se podía imaginar perfectamente a su compañero comentando algo así. Lo cierto es que estaba disfrutando mucho. Desde luego esta nueva vida tenía muchos alicientes y cada vez se sentía más cómoda. Ya fue un cambio convertirse en una humana normal, y ahora además, el haber variado tanto de la cultura japonesa a la norteamericana, supuso para su hermana y para ella otro esfuerzo por adaptarse. Pero había merecido la pena. Le daba la impresión de que llevasen una eternidad viviendo allí, en el ambiente de la Golden. ¡Ojalá que esos malditos demonios desaparecieran para siempre! Eso era lo único que podía empañar su felicidad. Sobre todo ahora que había conectado finalmente con Tom.

-Un día de estos tendríamos que ir a visitar a mi familia a Kansas. Os invitaré a todos, a ti, a Roy y a Bertie. ¡Seguro que os gustará! Podréis ver el museo de los tesoros del Mundo, el de Old Cowtown y Dodge City la ciudad sin ley - Comentó animadamente él.-

La chica asintió contenta y entonces miró su reloj percatándose de que con la conversación se les había hecho muy tarde. Tom también se dio cuenta de ello y ambos se levantaron como resortes dispuestos a regresar.

\- Lo he pasado muy bien y ni me he dado cuenta de la hora. - Se disculpó él.-

\- Me ha sucedido igual. - Sonrió Cooan que le propuso. - Tenemos que repetirlo y la próxima vez serás tú quien me cuente más cosas de tu infancia y podremos concretar esa visita. Si es que de verdad nos quieres invitar. –Remachó con humor.-

\- Estaré encantado de hacerlo. - Aseveró él con total sinceridad. -

Y casi sin darse cuenta iban agarrados de la mano caminando por unas calles prácticamente desiertas. El chico no dejaba de notar un hormigueo que recorría su estómago cada vez que ambos cruzaban la mirada y Cooan no era indiferente a esa sensación. Deteniéndose los dos en la parada de un "Búho bus", que pasaba cerca del piso de las chicas, se miraron de nuevo pero no de forma fugaz y antes de que ninguno pudiera pensar en lo que sucedía Tom se aproximó lentamente a ella y la besó en los labios con suavidad. La muchacha sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco aunque desde luego no podía ser más feliz. Estaba a punto de sonreírle a su acompañante y devolverle el beso cuando el encanto se rompió. Una voz desmañada y ronca les espetó en son de burla...

-¡Qué bonito es el amor!

Ambos se giraron descubriendo a un grupo de individuos de aspecto poco recomendable. Habían salido al parecer de un oscuro callejón cercano a la parada y les observaban con maliciosas sonrisas. Instintivamente Tom se interpuso entre Cooan y aquella panda de lo que parecían gamberros. Maldijo la mala suerte de toparse con un grupo así, pero trató de permanecer tranquilo sin evidenciar ningún miedo y sólo dijo con tono calmado.

\- Sólo estamos esperando el autobús, llegará enseguida.

-¿No me digas?- le replicó otro, ataviado con un pañuelo en la cabeza. – Pues no os importará que os hagamos compañía.

\- Si - convino otro que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero desgastada y mantenía una de sus manos sospechosamente oculta en un bolsillo. - Pero hay un pequeño problema. Estáis en nuestro territorio.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Pudo preguntar la joven con la preocupación y el desconcierto reflejado en su semblante. -

\- Quiero decir preciosa que debéis pagar una tasa y eso equivale a que nos deis todo lo que llevéis encima.- Le replicó el tipo de la cazadora que, tal y como temía Tom, sacó una navaja. -

Sus compinches no fueron menos enarbolando palos y bates de béisbol que habían sacado prácticamente de la nada.

\- De acuerdo – contestó el chico apartando a más distancia a Cooan de los asaltantes - no os pongáis nerviosos. - Les pidió arrojando su cartera hacia ellos. -

\- Estamos muy tranquilos tío, ¡hacemos esto a diario, lo tenemos dominado! - Se burló el del pañuelo arrancando las risotadas de sus compinches. -

\- Muy bien, ¡ahora la chica! - le conminó otro atracador con voz imperiosa. -

La interpelada obedeció tirando su bolso al suelo. ¡Ojalá pudiera transformarse!, les daría una buena lección a esos tipos, pero no valía la pena. Tom podría resultar herido y ella no podía descubrirse.

\- Ahora dejadnos en paz, por favor - les pidió la muchacha con un tono de mantenida calma. -

\- No tan deprisa - dijo otro de ellos con una sonrisa lasciva. - Tu novio puede marcharse si quiere pero tú eres muy bonita, nos lo podríamos pasar muy bien contigo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! - terció Tom.-

Ahora pese a su evidente desventaja no pudo reprimir una actitud más agresiva. Una cosa era dejarse robar, pero desde luego que no iba a permitir que esos cerdos llegaran ni a rozar a Connie.

-¿Es que nos lo vas a impedir tú?- se rio el de la cazadora manejando la navaja con evidente soltura en tanto amenazaba. - ¡Ahora verás valiente!...

Los asaltantes se miraron llenos de complicidad y dos se lanzaron a por Tom, pero éste los esperaba en posición de guardia y noqueó a ambos con sendas patadas de karate. Ajenos a esto en la sombra del callejón un par de ojos color rojizo presenciaba la lucha. Se trataba de un demonio invocado por los maestres para ayudar a sus esbirros. Estaba acompañado de dos miembros de la secta.

\- Los humanos sois unos inútiles - dijo con desprecio - tendré que intervenir yo.

\- Ha sido una casualidad. - Le respondió uno de los sectarios oculto tras las mismas sombras que impedían verle por completo. - Esos tipos son atracadores auténticos. Nada tienen que ver con nosotros.

\- Y nuestros enemigos son muy hábiles. Podrán con ellos sin dificultad. - Se justificó el otro que le acompañaba.- Solo hay que aguardar un poco.

En ese instante el demonio, que no destacaba por su paciencia, decidió adelantarse y la piedra al cuello de Cooan parpadeó.

-¡Oh Dios mío! - se dijo ésta cada vez más asustada al darse cuenta de eso - hay un demonio por aquí cerca.

Para confirmar sus temores, de un oscuro callejón cercano emergió una figura alta y esbelta, de más de dos metros de estatura, color verdoso a la pálida luz de las farolas, sendos cuernos en la cabeza y patas rematadas en pezuñas. Lucía una armadura con un tridente inscrito sobre la pechera. Tom entre tanto había dejado fuera de combate a todos los asaltantes que, cuando se estaban recobrado, vieron aparecer tras ellos a ese engendro.

-¿Qué coño es eso?- Pudo gritar el de la cazadora que se tapaba la nariz por la que sangraba abundantemente al recibir una patada de su adversario. -

\- Yo no me quedo aquí para comprobarlo, tío. - Le replicó el del pañuelo que tan pronto pudo escapó por piernas. -

Los otros le siguieron puesto que, entre la paliza recibida y la impresión de ver semejante monstruo, decidieron que estaban de más allí. Tom no tardó en reparar en su nuevo enemigo y se encaró con él en posición de guardia retándolo.

-¿Tú también quieres recibir maldito demonio?

\- Mi nombre es Dawon, del tercer círculo infernal. - Se presentó éste que alabó a su objetivo de forma irónica. - Eres un humano muy fuerte y diestro, te felicito, has puesto fuera de combate a esos idiotas con gran facilidad. Pero desgraciadamente para ti, no eres rival para mí.- Y dicho esto llamó a los que estaban con él. – Vosotros idos a informar, yo me encargo de esto.

Los sectarios asintieron perdiéndose por el callejón.

-¡Eso lo veremos!- le espetó su interlocutor dispuesto para la lucha. - Teníais que ser vosotros los que estuvierais detrás de todo esto. Pero no voy a permitir que volváis a molestarnos más.

\- Adelante, a ver de lo que eres capaz contra mí - se burló el demonio. -

-¡Vete Connie!- le pidió decididamente el chico - yo le entretendré.

-¡Pero Tom, es un demonio, no podrás con él!- Replicó ella atemorizada rebuscando desesperadamente entre sus ropas algún papel anti espíritus pero sin encontrarlo. -

-¡Vete, corre!- insistió él –

Entre tanto Dawon se aproximaba con paso lento. El chico le asestó dos puñetazos y una patada, el demonio encajó los golpes pero no se inmutó, declarando con sorna.

\- Me has hecho un poco de daño, felicidades, eres un humano poco corriente. Pero no te va a servir de nada - atacó a su vez lanzado golpes que su oponente esquivaba como podía. -

Por su parte Cooan estaba refugiada en una esquina y dudaba, no sabía si transformarse en Justiciera o no.

\- Si me convierto ahora revelaré mi identidad, pero si no lo hago, Tom puede ser malherido, ¡tengo que hacerlo! - Se convenció a sí misma alejándose un poco para no ser vista.-

Aunque en ese momento Dawon golpeó a su enemigo derribándole. Cooan no pudo evitar que el demonio levantase en vilo a su amigo y le quebrase la espalda con sadismo. El chico chilló de dolor y quedó semiinconsciente. No obstante aun pudo escucharla gritar.

-¡Corazón Puro del Fuego, dame el poder!

Después, con la visión nublada por el dolor, vio a Connie o alguien que se le parecía acercarse, luego quedó sin sentido.

-¡Tom! - ¡Responde por favor!...- le gritó ella tratando de reanimarlo sin éxito. -

\- Así que tú eres una de esas molestas justicieras - se rio el demonio que contemplaba la escena encantado. - Será un placer eliminarte

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!- repuso Cooan estremecida de furia, tanto que lanzó sin dificultad un potente rayo contra esa criatura. – Esto lo vas a pagar, ¡monstruo!

No obstante su oponente se apartó con unos movimientos rapidísimos para sorpresa de la chica.

-¡Eres muy lenta estúpida humana!- rio el demonio contraatacando con otro rayo que la justiciera esquivó no sin dificultad, rodando por el suelo y levantándose a la mayor rapidez. -

-¡Maldito seas! ¡No te lo perdonaré! - le gritó ella materializando su arco y disparando una andanada de flechas.-

El demonio se apartó nuevamente con agilidad pero fio demasiado en su destreza y no advirtió un bate caído con el que tropezó cayendo hacia atrás. La pared le sostuvo pero Cooan aprovechó la ocasión para apuntar con certeza, tensar el arco y volver a disparar. Esta vez alcanzó a su enemigo en el pecho y con un alarido de dolor Dawon estalló. Ella se arrojó al suelo para protegerse y proteger también a su compañero de la explosión y una vez pasada la misma intentó reanimarlo de nuevo, cada vez más asustada por su estado.

\- Por favor, despierta Tom - finalmente logró reanimarle y él abrió los ojos, estaba obnubilado por el dolor. -

-¿Q...quién eres tú?- preguntó musitando las palabras en un estado de consciencia bastante precario - ¿dónde está Connie?..

La chica le respondió entre la penumbra del callejón y aun con su antifaz.

\- Tranquilízate. La chica está bien, tú la has salvado. No te preocupes nos hemos ocupado de ella, yo voy a pedir ayuda, ¡aguanta por favor! - le pidió la asustada muchacha conteniendo a duras penas sus lágrimas. – Enseguida vienen…

Por fortuna el autobús llegó entonces y ella dándose a conocer como justiciera, logró que el atónito conductor llamase a una ambulancia. La chica aguardó junto a Tom hasta que llegaron, él perdió el conocimiento nuevamente lo que Cooan aprovechó para salir corriendo de allí mientras los enfermeros se encargan de atenderle. A pocas calles volvió a su identidad normal y retornó rápidamente preguntando por él. Ella explicó que les habían atracado y que huyó a pedir ayuda. Los enfermeros le permitieron ir con el herido al hospital. Al llegar, apenas reprimiendo sus nervios y su desolación, telefoneó sin pérdida de tiempo al apartamento de Roy.

Ajenos a todo lo sucedido, el aludido y Bertie habían estado charlando. Tal y como se preveía no fueron al piso de las chicas. Él le ofreció su apartamento y ella aceptó de buena gana. Pasaron lista a los últimos acontecimientos llegando a esa misma noche, la muchacha le sonrió a la vez que comentaba.

\- Esa película te encanta. ¿Eh?

\- Me trae muchos recuerdos.- Reconoció él. - Mi padre me llevó al estreno cuando era muy pequeño. Y muchas veces creo que hay muchas coincidencias con mi propia vida. A mí también me adoptaron y mis padres murieron...

Beruche le abrazó de forma cariñosa y él se estrechó contra ella, casi sin darse cuenta pegaron sus labios en un beso, acariciándose mutuamente.

\- Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi - sonrió Bertie. - Mejor dicho, que no te vi, ¡zoquete!

\- Ha sido el mejor tropiezo que tuve en mi vida - admitió risueñamente él que acarició la mejilla de la muchacha con suavidad. -

\- Pues si te digo lo que pensaba de ti entonces. Te habría congelado de poder hacerlo. - Le aseguró ella con otra cómplice sonrisa. -

-¿Congelarme?- inquirió Roy agregando divertido - no sé si lo hubieras hecho, pero ahora consigues encenderme sólo con acercarte a mí

Y para subrayar esas palabras le dio un largo beso que ella respondió abrazándose a él, ambos cayeron sobre el sofá, con el chico sobre ella. Roy acarició el cuello de la muchacha dándole ligeros besos que arrancaron de ella algunos leves gemidos. Dudando de seguir más allá, sintió que Bertie se desabotonaba la blusa. Él no estaba seguro de querer continuar, algo en su interior no quería que todo ocurriera así, tan rápido. Nunca le había pasado eso. Se sorprendía a sí mismo y se detuvo. Beruche se extrañó pero justamente entonces sonó el teléfono. Roy alargó el brazo y contestó a desgana...

\- ¿Siii? ¿Quién es? ¡Ah, hola Connie! ¿Dónde estáis?- sonreía pero enseguida desvaneció esa expresión y su gesto pasó de la sorpresa a la angustia. - ¿Qué dices? - ¡No puede ser! ¡Tranquilízate por favor, enseguida vamos para allá!...

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Roy?- le preguntó Beruche que había asistido desconcertada y con rostro cada vez más inquieto a esa conversación colocándose en tanto la blusa. -

Él la miró consternado y sobre todo muy preocupado para responder con voz queda.

\- Tu hermana está en el hospital, ha llamado diciendo que Tom está ingresado. Está grave, han sido atacados por unos atracadores y un demonio...

-¡Oh Dios mío! - exclamó Bertie tapándose la boca. -¡Vamos rápido!

Los dos corrieron hacia allí sin pérdida de tiempo, tomaron un taxi que les puso enseguida a la puerta del hospital. Nada más entrar en la sala de espera, Cooan se abalanzó hacia su hermana a la que abrazó llorando sin poder articular palabra. Roy esperó dominando su impaciencia y temor a que la pobre chica se calmase mínimamente y le volvió a preguntar.

-¿Cómo ha ocurrido? ¿Cuándo?..

\- Tomábamos algo en un bar y a la salida nos atacó un grupo de gamberros. Tom les hizo frente pero después apareció un demonio, luchó contra él y le dejó malherido. ¡Y yo no hice nada!- sollozaba desesperada. -

\- Tranquilízate - le pidió Roy atónito y cada vez más enfurecido. Pese a todo se dominó lo suficiente para dirigirle unas comprensivas palabras de ánimo a la muchacha. - ¿Qué podrías haber hecho tú? No fue culpa tuya, Connie. Siéntate y trata de calmarte. Bertie por favor, quédate con ella. Voy a ver cómo está Tom. - Beruche asintió haciendo que su hermana tomase asiento con la cabeza enterrada bajo los brazos. -

Roy se dirigió hacia la recepción para preguntar si podía visitar a su amigo. Cooan aprovechó entonces para contarle a su hermana toda la verdad.

-¡Fue por mi culpa! ¡Dios mío!, dudé en transformarme, él trataba de protegerme pensando que estaba indefensa. Se enfrentó a ese demonio él sólo, mientras yo me escondía para cambiar sin que me viese.

-Tranquilízate, tú te transformaste y acabaste con él. Hiciste lo que debías.- Trataba de consolarla su afligida hermana. -

-¿Y si algo malo le ocurre? Todo por no revelarle quien soy. Debí confiar en él, sé que me quiere. ¡Llegue tarde por estúpida! - Repetía Cooan una y otra vez desbordada por la culpa. -

-Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás, deja de torturarte. Tom saldrá de esto.- Afirmó Beruche deseando en el fondo de su corazón que así fuera. -

Roy entre tanto consiguió permiso para ver a su amigo, entró en la habitación y para su alivio le encontró sedado y dormido. No parecía estar grave. Regresó para decírselo a las chicas. El médico de guardia se dirigió entonces hasta ellos y les preguntó con suma cortesía.

-¿Son ustedes familiares del paciente de la doscientos treinta y cuatro?..

\- Somos amigos suyos de la universidad, él no es de aquí y no tiene a nadie más cerca - respondió Roy pues si no, el médico no podría informarles de nada.-

El facultativo asintió comprensivamente y el muchacho le preguntó sin poder evitar su inquietud...

-¿Cómo está doctor?

El médico consultó su cuaderno de notas para declarar.

\- Vamos a ver, el paciente Thomas Alan Rodney. Si, su vida no corre peligro, tampoco ha perdido demasiada sangre.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios! - sonrió Beruche aun entre lágrimas -¿lo ves Cooan? todo va a salir bien. - Le aseguró a su hermana que esbozaba ahora una pálida sonrisa de alivio.-

\- Me temo que eso no es todo, señorita - rebatió el médico con el semblante consternado. – Por desgracia…

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, doctor?- le inquirió Roy muy preocupado. -

\- Tiene una fractura muy grave a la altura de la quinta vértebra.- Fue la respuesta que le dio su interlocutor con voz queda. -

-¿Pero se curará, no? ¿Qué serán, unas semanas, meses quizás? - Le apremiaba Roy. -

Pero el médico movió resignadamente la cabeza rebatiendo con pesar.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que su amigo se quedará paralítico de cintura hacia abajo. Lo lamento. - Y sin esperar la respuesta de los impactados muchachos se alejó por el pasillo. -

Cooan que se había levantado esperanzada por las noticias anteriores se derrumbó en el sillón rompiendo nuevamente a llorar.

-¡No, no, Dios mío! - Gritó desesperada, Beruche la abrazó tratando infructuosamente de consolarla e incapaz de evitar llorar con ella. -

-¡No, nooo!- aulló Roy descargando un puñetazo sobre una mesa de mármol que tenían delante haciendo que se agrietase. A duras penas tuvo que contenerse para no transformarse allí mismo en Guerrero Dorado, su voz salía cortada por la ira y la rabia.- No puede ser…, seguro que se han equivocado… ¡Maldita sea!... Malditos, juro que los destruiré a todos, lo pagarán aunque me vaya la vida en ello.

\- Roy, ¡por favor! - le pidió Beruche tratando de dominar sin éxito sus lágrimas - no hagas ninguna locura, podrían hacerte lo mismo o algo peor. ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso?..

\- ¡Vengarle! - repuso él apretando los puños e inflamado por la rabia. -

\- No - sollozaba Bertie moviendo la cabeza. - Yo también estoy sufriendo por él pero devolver odio por odio no le servirá. Tom va a necesitar todo el cariño que le podamos dar. No se puede hacer nada más. Deja que el Guerrero Dorado y las Justicieras se encarguen de lo otro. Y cálmate, hazlo por él y por nosotras.

\- Lo haré, vaya si lo haré, me ocuparé de ello - musitó Roy casi para sí, después añadió recobrando una precaria calma. -Tienes razón, lo siento mucho, te prometo que le dejaré esto al Guerrero Dorado. - Sentenció abrazando a las dos chicas y suspiró intentando aliviar su enorme tensión para decir con palpable angustia - tendremos que avisar a sus padres...

-¡Ha sido por mi culpa, por mi culpa! - sollozaba y repetía Cooan una y otra vez. - ¡Tom perdóname por favor!

Roy la observó muy entristecido, pobre chica ¡por qué se torturaba así! Ella no podría haber hecho nada. Finalmente lo dejó correr y se encargó de abrazarla mientras Beruche llamaba a sus hermanas para que la llevasen a casa. Petz y Karaberasu se presentaron allí de inmediato aunque no lograron mover a Cooan de la sala de espera. Roy, por su parte, armándose de valor, avisó a los padres de su amigo tratando de contener su enfado hasta una ocasión más propicia por el bien de todos.


	24. Los maestres son eliminados

Capítulo Maestres son eliminados.

Todos pasaron un largo día hasta que Tom recobró el conocimiento. Roy estaba junto a él en el momento de despertar. Los padres del chico llegarían en breve pues al recibir la noticia corrieron a tomar el primer avión. Aquello iba a ser muy duro para todos y él había pasado muchas horas tratando de decidir como le diría la verdad a su amigo. Pero por fin éste abrió los ojos y eso significaba que el momento había llegado. Aunque lo primero que el convaleciente oyó de su compañero fue un muy afectuoso...

-¿Qué tal estás muchacho?..

-¿Cómo está Connie?,- fue lo primero que quiso saber antes de responder. -

\- Está bien, ahora le toca estar en clase, pero vendrá después. Nos turnamos para verte. - Le explicó su amigo. -

\- Roy, ¿Qué ha pasado? - Le preguntó para añadir confuso. – Apenas recuerdo nada.

\- Luchaste contra un demonio, fuiste muy valiente amigo.

Tom le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza y trató de cambiar de posición, pero por algún motivo no podía mover sus piernas. Aquello comenzó a asustarle y así se lo hizo notar a su compañero con una mirada llena de angustia.

\- No puedo moverme, ¡no siento mis piernas!,- balbuceó esforzándose inútilmente. -

Roy bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada, no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-¿Qué me ha ocurrido? ¿Tú lo sabes, verdad? - Le inquirió con mayor apremio pese a lo cual su compañero seguía en silencio - ¡Dímelo!- chilló Tom aferrándose a un brazo de su amigo con sus manos aun temblorosas. -

\- Escucha Tommy - musitó Roy tratando de reunir valor para decírselo. - Has sufrido un golpe muy fuerte.

\- Pero es que no me siento el cuerpo de cintura para abajo - le confesó él con la voz entrecortada por el temor. -

\- No,- admitió su interlocutor visiblemente compungido - ese demonio te hirió en una vértebra que controla los nervios de esa parte.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estoy inválido? ¿Es eso? - Repuso Tom asustado y ahora también incrédulo. -

Roy sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar la cara de su amigo.

-¡Santo Dios!- exclamó el convaleciente dominado a renglón seguido por la rabia. - ¡No puede ser! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto no me puede estar ocurriendo a mí! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Tienes que reponerte cuanto antes para salir de aquí,- respondió su compañero tratando de consolarlo. -

-¿Hasta cuándo estaré así?- le inquirió haciendo que su interlocutor le mirase a los ojos a pesar de que tratase de reunirlo-...

\- Los médicos dijeron que era algo muy grave,- declaró éste con voz queda tratando de suavizar la situación - que hay pocas esperanzas, pero eso no quiere decir que...

Y Tom se estremeció de horror, estaba muy claro lo que Roy trataba de hacerle entender. Sobre todo cuando a su amigo le fallaban las palabras y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle cara a cara.

-¿Intentas decirme que me quedaré así para toda la vida?- espetó moviendo la cabeza con energía en forma de vehemente negación. - ¡No, eso no puede ser!

\- Amigo escucha... - Quiso añadir Roy pero fue cortado en el acto por su compañero que estaba fuera de sí.-

-¡Déjame solo! ¡Quiero estar solo! – Acertó a replicar éste completamente hundido. -

\- Tom por favor - quiso calmarlo pero víctima de la rabia y la desesperación, su compañero braceó tirando los objetos que había en la mesita junto a su cama. - ¡Déjame, maldita sea! - gritaba como un poseso. -

\- Si, volveré luego - tuvo que conceder su interlocutor muy preocupado y entristecido por el dolor que soportaba su amigo en aquel amargo trance. -

Salió del cuarto lentamente dejando a un desconsolado muchacho que sólo podía llorar en silencio. Aquello iba a ser terrible, los padres del chico estaban a punto de venir, les tocaba a ellos quedarse con él. Durante el resto de la jornada hasta que llegaron, Tom no quiso ver a nadie. Ni tan siquiera a Cooan que llegó lo antes que pudo de las clases. La pobre chica tampoco tenía valor para entrar en ese cuarto y se limitó a permanecer en la sala de espera acompañada de su hermana y de Roy.

-¿Cómo lo ha encajado? – Quiso saber Bertie con un preocupado tono lleno de consternación.-

-¿Cómo crees tú? - Suspiró amargamente su interlocutor dejándose caer en la silla.- ¿Cómo podría encajarlo cualquiera?

Bertie no respondió a eso, bajó la cabeza con pesar. Fue Roy quién quiso saber ahora.

-¿Y tu hermana?

-Ha salido un rato para despejarse.- Le informó su contertulia.- No podía más. Está totalmente destrozada, y también me preocupa mucho.- Confesó Bertie.-

-Tuvo que ser horrible, estar allí y no poder hacer nada.- Comentó el joven.-

Su compañera no replicó, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Ella sí que sabía la verdad. Y más allá de esta terrible desgracia su hermana arrastraba un complejo de culpa del que quizás nunca pudiera liberarse…

Entre tanto Cooan había estado paseando sin rumbo fijo por las cercanías del hospital. Se detuvo junto a una cabina de teléfonos. Llevaba suficientes monedas. Intentó contactar con su amiga Rei…

-Quizás si ella habla con Usagi-chan. El poder del Cristal de Plata sea capaz de curarle.- Se decía tratando de albergar una mínima esperanza.-

En el santuario Hikawa sonó el teléfono. Era de mañana allí. En esta ocasión fue Yuuichirou quién lo atendió.

-¡Cooan! –Saludó con bastante cordialidad.-

A su pesar la muchacha tuvo que sonreír. Ese chico tan alocado tenía esa virtud, Levantaba el ánimo a cualquiera, tras devolverle el saludo le pidió si podía pasarla con Rei.

-Si claro, estaba discutiendo con su abuelo. Como siempre. Ja, ja… Ahora mismo la llamo. ¿Qué tal os va por América?

-Bien, gracias. - Musitó la joven de forma apagada.-

-Ahora mismo viene Rei.- Replicó el joven.-

En efecto, la joven sacerdotisa llegó atraída por esa conversación. Tras haberle leído la cartilla a su abuelo por esas familiaridades que se tomaban con algunas jovencitas.

-¿Quién es?- Quiso saber.-

-Es Cooan.- Le desveló su interlocutor quién susurró con tono algo preocupado.- Creo que le pasa algo…

-Gracias Yuuichirou. Haz el favor de dejarme a solas.- Le pidió la joven.-

El chico asintió. Rei le agradeció en silencio que fuera tan amable y considerado. Pese a que casi siempre le reñía en el fondo le quería muchísimo. Y si hasta él había notado algo, era sin duda porque alguna cosa sucedía. Pese a que Usagi no hubiese comentado nada, últimamente y más tras la conversación que ambas mantuvieron, su amiga estaba bastante callada para lo que solía. Enseguida saldría de dudas…

-¡Hola Cooan! ¿Qué tal?- Saludó tratando de mostrarse jovial.-

-¡Rei, por favor, tienes que ayudarnos!- Le pidió ésta sin más preámbulos.- Tienes que hablar con Usagi y pedirle que use el poder del Cristal de Plata…

-¿El Cristal de Plata? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Inquirió la sacerdotisa, preocupándose ya seriamente.-

Escuchó con una mezcla de pesar y horror la historia que su amiga refirió. Cooan sollozaba sin poderlo evitar y eso hacía difícil que pudiera entenderla del todo. A ella misma se le saltaban las lágrimas de pesar y de impotencia. Al fin, tras concluir, se pudo oír el largo suspiro de Rei cuando replicó.

-Lo lamento muchísimo. ¡Es terrible! Créeme que lo siento. Sin embargo debo serte sincera. Mucho me temo que el Cristal de Plata no sirve para eso.

-Podrías consultarlo con Usagi-chan. ¡Por favor! – Imploró la desesperada chica.-

-Lo haré. Te lo prometo.- Fue la respuesta.- Pero no te puedo garantizar nada.

-Al menos sí lo intentas mantendré una esperanza.- Gimió su amiga, que se derrumbaba tras la otra línea.-

-Escucha Cooan. Tú no tuviste la culpa.- Quiso animarla Rei.-

-Yo era la justiciera. Mi deber era salvarle. Él es inocente y bueno y dudé porque me importó más mi estúpida identidad que lo que pudiera sucederle.- Balbuceó entre el llanto.-

-Cálmate, por favor.- La instó suavemente su amiga, muy afectada también.- Te aseguro que hoy mismo veré a Usagi-chan y le pediré ayuda.

Y tras dar más ánimos a su destrozada interlocutora Rei se apresuró a cumplir su palabra. Enseguida telefoneó a su amiga y camarada guerrera. Pudo hablar con ella pero no quiso aclarar la naturaleza del problema. Se limitó a decir que era algo muy urgente. Ambas se citaron en el Parlor Fruit Crown.

-He venido lo más rápido que pude.- La saludó Usagi cuando vio a su compañera sentada ya en una mesa.- Tú dirás…

-Se trata de nuestras amigas en América. Supongo que esto a lo que referías. ¿No es así? - La informó la sacerdotisa, que ahora sí, procedió a contarle todo.-

Usagi la escuchó casi sin parpadear. Eso sí, mostrando un semblante compungido. No obstante cuando su compañera concluyó, ella se limitó a mirar hacia el techo y mover la cabeza para responder.

-Lo siento. No puedo hacer nada.

-Ya…-musitó su amiga reconociendo.- Eso mismo le dije a Cooan. Pero creía que, quizás...si fuésemos allí y emitieras la energía del Cristal hacia ese chico…

-No serviría de nada.- Insistió su contertulia.- Hay cosas que, desgraciadamente, tienen que suceder y que no podemos cambiar. Ni tan siquiera nosotras.

Su contertulia la observó con extrañeza. Esas palabras sonaban muy raras. Más viniendo de Usagi. Era como si se estuviese rindiendo incluso antes de intentarlo. Ese no era su estilo.

-De todos modos por probar no perderíamos gran cosas. Bueno, sí, ir hasta allí, pero si utilizamos el teleport…

-¡Basta Rei! - La cortó su amiga con una brusquedad muy inusual tratándose de ella.- Te he dicho que es inútil. Olvídalo…

La sacerdotisa la dedicó una mirada de estupefacción, ahora se daba cuenta de que no era Usagi la que hablaba, sino Serenity. Aun así esa réplica la molestó y pudo responder con indignación.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide? Tú también les conoces…son nuestros amigos. ¡Maldita sea! No puedo dejarlo pasar sin más.- Remachó dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa que hizo saltar las bebidas que tenían al sentenciar.- ¡Están sufriendo mucho!

Aquello hizo que incluso otros clientes las observasen con perplejidad. Por suerte eso duró solo unos instantes y la gente perdió el interés. Pasaron unos momentos de embarazoso silencio hasta que Usagi pudo decir con más suavidad, tratando de sonar conciliadora.

-Lo siento. Perdona mi brusquedad. ¡Ojalá pudiera hacer algo! Por desgracia deberán ser ellos los que salgan adelante. Confía en sus fuerzas.

Rei bajó la cabeza, se sentía mal por sus amigos y casi peor por esa discusión. Era como si pudiera percibir algo extraño y que la inquietaba. Otra vez esa desagradable sensación. Su amiga no le contaba ni mucho menos todo lo que sabía. Quizás no pudiera. El caso es que estaba frustrada y furiosa. Tendría que llamar a Cooan y decirla que, en efecto, no había esperanzas para Tom. Y temía más a esa certeza que a cualquier otra cosa.

-Discúlpame.- Pudo decir tratando de ocultar su contrariedad.- Debo regresar al Santuario…

Dejó el importe de su bebida en la mesa y se levantó, saliendo de allí con celeridad. Su amiga no quiso tratar de frenarla. Suspiró. Sabía que ese momento llegaría. Aunque no pensó que fuera por este motivo.

-Hay muchas cosas que ni yo misma sé.- Reflexionaba con pesar.- Y a veces tampoco sé que puedo hacer. Lo siento…

Por su parte Cooan volvió al hospital. Se sentó junto con su hermana y Roy. Allí estaban cuando llegaron los padres de su amigo. En un principio los señores Rodney no reconocieron a los muchachos. Pero Roy, quien si tenía vista alguna foto suya, se acercó enseguida a saludarles. En cuanto les llamó ambos centraron su vista en él. Eran personas de edad mediana tirando ya a la madurez. El padre de Tom, de estatura pareja a la de su hijo, lucía como un hombre fornido con pelo y bigote frondosos y canos, su rostro estaba curtido por la vida al aire libre. La madre era una mujer con apariencia más frágil pero no por ello desvalida. Poseía en cambio una elegancia innata al moverse y recogía su oscuro pelo, algo encanecido ya, en un discreto moño. Ambos tenían ojos azules de mirada firme. Beruche y Cooan permanecieron discretamente a un lado mientras Roy tomaba la palabra.

-¿Son ustedes los padres de Tom, verdad?- Les inquirió él, utilizando un tono de respeto que las chicas nunca le habían escuchado.-

\- Si, somos nosotros.- ¿Quién eres tú, muchacho?- Quiso saber a su vez el señor Rodney escrutándole con la mirada.-

\- Soy Robert Malden el compañero de cuarto y amigo de su hijo, encantado de conocerles. - Se presentó él aludiendo a continuación a las chicas. - Y ellas son también unas compañeras y buenas amigas.

-¡Eres el que nos avisó!, ¿verdad?- Convino el señor Rodney dándole un fuerte apretón de manos y palmeándole un hombro con visible amabilidad. – ¡Muchas gracias hijo!

\- Si señor, no hay de qué. - Corroboró el chico con tono serio pero cordial para agregar apenado. -Lamento mucho que nuestro encuentro sea en estas circunstancias.

Y tanto Bertie como Cooan escuchaban atentamente sin hacerse notar, aunque fue la señora Rodney la que reparó en ellas y se acercó a ambas. Las chicas saludaron entonces con unas educadas inclinaciones de cabeza al estilo nipón.

-¿Vosotras también conocéis a mi Tom? - Pudo decir ésta tratando de templar su todavía trémula voz, la mujer no dejaba de darle vueltas al grave estado que aquejaba a su hijo. -

\- Si señora. - Replicó cortésmente Beruche que dio su nombre y el de su hermana. -

Cooan parecía querer decir algo, en realidad no podía evitar sentirse culpable y más delante de la madre de Tom. Quería gritar que él estaba así por defenderla a ella pero su garganta estaba seca y perdió el valor para hablar. Lo que sucedió fue que la señora Rodney esbozó pese a toda aquella situación una débil y agradecida sonrisa para declarar.

\- Os doy las gracias por estar a su lado. Me alegra mucho poder comprobar que mi hijo tiene tan buenos amigos.- Y añadió clavando la vista en una inquieta y envarada Cooan. – Entonces tú tienes que ser Connie, mi hijo me ha hablado de ti por teléfono y en alguna de sus cartas. La famosa Constance con la que ganó ese concurso de baile.- Pudo rematar forzando una leve sonrisa.-

\- Sí, soy yo. – Admitió tímidamente ella, casi atragantándose con las palabras. -Me pusieron ese apodo porque mi nombre les sonaba raro. - Añadió ahora con un leve destello de sonrisa. -

\- No sabéis cuanto os agradecemos todo lo que habéis hecho - terció el señor Rodney presentándose con más informalidad. - Podéis llamarme Will.

\- Disculpad mi descortesía. – Añadió la apurada mujer. - Yo me llamo Sarah y tú querida. - Aseveró dirigiéndose de nuevo a Cooan. - Roy nos dijo por teléfono…

Pero la interpelada no pudo reprimir un sollozo y finalmente confesó con amargura y tono balbuceante entre lágrimas de desesperación.

\- No pude hacer nada por ayudarle. Debí haber intentado hacer algo.

La señora Rodney le dio un cariñoso abrazo a la muchacha que se derrumbó llorando ante la apenada mirada de todos. Sobre todo de su hermana que sabía bien el infierno de remordimientos que estaba pasando Cooan. No obstante, fue el señor Rodney quien la consoló a su vez con su grave voz, llena de aplomo y comprensión.

\- Mi hijo hizo lo que cualquier hombre que se precie de serlo debía. Trató de defenderte. No sufras más por eso, muchacha. Tú no tienes culpa de nada, al contrario, has cuidado de él. No te has apartado de su lado. Nunca te lo podremos agradecer lo bastante.

\- Ustedes no lo entienden. - Musitó con un hilo de voz tan débil que se fundió con su llanto haciendo imposible comprender sus palabras.- Nadie puede entender como me siento.- Pensó completamente embargada por el dolor.-

Fue Beruche la que relevó a Sarah en la tarea de acoger entre sus brazos a Cooan. La hizo sentarse para ayudarla a que se dominase. La señora Rodney, tratando de no contagiarse de ese llanto, preguntó a Roy si podían ir a ver a su hijo.

\- Por supuesto, todavía es la hora de visitas. Yo mismo les acompañaré hasta la puerta de la habitación si lo desean.

\- Eres un buen muchacho. - Le sonrió la mujer con los ojos haciendo aguas. - Dios te bendiga, hijo. Muchas gracias.

El interpelado tuvo que contenerse también para evitar la emoción, guió a los padres de su amigo hasta la habitación decidiendo volver después con las chicas. Era necesario que Tom tuviera intimidad con su familia y que pudiera desahogarse y llegado el caso, hasta replantearse su futuro. Por lo menos a corto plazo debería afrontar una dura terapia para intentar recuperar en lo posible algo de movilidad o ser al menos capaz de valerse por sí solo. Sus padres le ofrecieron volver a casa pero él no quiso, deseaba terminar sus estudios y luchar para recobrar aunque fuera una mínima parte de lo perdido tras su lesión. Cuando Roy lo supo, se sintió orgulloso de la fuerza de voluntad de su amigo que había superado el inicial mazazo. Pero eso no restaba en lo más mínimo en su resolución y ahora más que nunca, estaba decidido a hacérselo pagar a aquellos malditos sectarios. El señor y la señora Rodney tras volver a darles las gracias, les relevaron de la vigilia indicándoles que ellos se harían cargo de todo. Así pudieron regresar a casa. Roy acompañó a las chicas hasta el piso de sus hermanas que, entre tanto (y sin que él lo supiese claro está) habían investigado las actividades de la secta. Tanto Petz como Karaberasu se interesaron por el estado de Tom y se ofrecieron a visitarle. No obstante al saber que los padres del muchacho estaban allí decidieron mantenerse al margen. A fin de cuentas era un asunto familiar y ellas no tenían tanta relación con ese pobre chico como sus hermanas. Lo que sí pudieron hacer fue una recopilación de los datos obtenidos y merced a esto un mapa que les dio una reveladora información...entre tanto Cooan recibió la respuesta de su amiga.

-Lo lamento mucho.- Fue la amarga noticia.- Consulté a Usagi pero no puede hacer nada por él.

-Gracias de todos modos. –Pudo replicar Cooan que mantenía un tono ausente.- Yo me encargaré de estar a su lado…

-Os deseo lo mejor.- Contestó la sacerdotisa despidiendo la comunicación, aunque enseguida volvió a asaltarla esa sensación de indignación.- Esto no se va a quedar así.- Dijo en voz alta.- Llamaré a Ami y a las otras. Si Usagi no puede hacer nada, quizás nosotras podamos encontrar una solución….

Así lo hicieron, reuniéndose las cuatro al margen de su amiga y soberana para charlar. Y aunque no pudieron encontrar nada que ayudase a ese pobre joven, sí que intercambiaron opiniones muy interesantes. Pasaron algunos días. En América, Tom pudo salir del hospital aunque atado para siempre a una silla de ruedas. Él no había descubierto la identidad secreta de Cooan, ni le reprochaba nada. No quería en cambio, ser una carga para ella y la eludía. Pese a todo, la chica intentaba estar cerca. A todos les apenaba y preocupaba esta situación pero tampoco sabían muy bien que hacer. No podían impedirle a ella que tratase de ayudar al muchacho ni tampoco negarle a éste el deseo de mantener su dignidad a salvo. Aunque ninguno compartiese ese punto de vista. De todos modos Tom se quedó con sus padres alojado en el apartamento que su compañero les prestó. Kalie y Petz ya habían encontrado uno algo más grande a buen precio que podían pagar con sus trabajos. El señor Rodney le ofreció pagarle un alquiler pero Roy se negó categóricamente a ello. Se sentía muy unido a su compañero y amigo. Así, una vez que la vida retornó a una precaria normalidad, se decidió a buscar la guarida de esos sectarios. No obstante, fueron Petz y Karaberasu las que tuvieron más fortuna. En una patrulla de rutina como justicieras confirmaron sus indagaciones al descubrir a un grupo de acólitos regresando a su base. En cuanto pudieron y con la ayuda de unos prismáticos y dos días más de espionaje, descifraron el código numérico de la puerta de acceso. Satisfechas llamaron a sus hermanas y quedaron en el piso que tenían alquilado, pero sólo acudió Beruche que las saludó con cara de preocupación

\- Hola chicas, Cooan dice que la disculpéis, pero ha preferido quedarse con Tom. Me ha pedido que le cuente lo que decidamos, cualquier cosa estará bien para ella.

\- No se ha separado de él desde que está impedido.- Observó reflexivamente Karaberasu. -

\- No debe culparse de esta manera, no es bueno para ella ni para Tom.- Aseveró Petz también con visible preocupación. -

\- Pero ese chico antes no le gustaba ¿verdad?,- repuso Karaberasu.-

-¿Cómo qué no? - Intervino la atónita Beruche - ya salían antes de lo que le ocurrió a Tom y eran buenos amigos desde que le conocimos.

\- No sé si debo decirte esto - añadió Kalie con gesto sombrío. - Pero ella no estaba enamorada de él, me lo dijo una vez.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Le preguntó su interlocutora, que en el fondo lo sabía, pese a no querer tomarlo en cuenta. -

Y su hermana, haciendo buenos esos pensamientos, le respondió con agudeza.

\- Creo que tú lo sabes bien, Bertie.

-¡No, no puede ser! - decía la interpelada tratando de negárselo a sí misma y sobre todo buscando una justificación. - No me dijo nada ¿por qué?..

\- No quiso interponerse entre tú y Roy - le desveló Petz también afligida para explicarle - cuando vio que él te quería y que tú le correspondías.

\- Yo pensaba que sólo se interesó en él por su atractivo. Sí, es cierto que al principio de curso estaba colada por él, pero me pareció que era algo frívolo. ¡No creí que fuese en serio! - Exclamó la desolada Beruche.-

Ahora se llevaba las manos a la cabeza luchando por no llorar, agobiándose con un sentimiento de culpa.

\- Ella le escuchó declararte su amor cuando estabas en coma y desde ese momento renunció a él.- Le contó Karaberasu que lo sabía merced a que fue con ella con quién Cooan se había sincerado. – Aceptó la situación…Aunque le costara hacerlo.

-¡Cuánto lo siento!, - se lamentó Bertie atónita sin embargo por esta revelación. Pues pese a que ella y Roy ya eran más que amigos a esas alturas no sabía nada de esa confesión que él le hizo cuando estaba sumida en el coma. - ¡Pobre Cooan! Yo jamás pretendí hacerla daño. Debe haber sufrido mucho y cuando por fin ella y Tom empezaban a salir juntos, ocurre esto.

\- Probablemente se echó en los brazos de Tom para olvidar a Roy - conjeturó Petz. - Y cuando quizás comenzaba verdaderamente a enamorarse de él, la desgracia ha querido que ocurriera esto y ahora se siente obligada.

\- Claro que ella le quería, se le veía en la cara. - Opuso Beruche lo que ciertamente así era, al menos en los últimos días. – Eso no puede fingirse…

\- Si, pero las cosas han cambiado ahora. – Le rebatió su hermana Petz moviendo la cabeza con resignación y justificando sus palabras. - Por lo que nos has contado ese muchacho no debe de querer admitir que ella le cuide por caridad y le comprendo.

\- Debes hablar con ella, Bertie - le instó Karaberasu - no puede seguir así.

-¿Y qué queréis que yo le diga?- repuso agriamente la aludida, sintiéndose ahora más culpable todavía. Según replicaba. - Perdóname por robarte al chico que amabas, pero ahora no debes estar con Tom para olvidarte de eso. Ni tampoco debes sentirte culpable de que esté paralítico por defenderte. Sobre todo cuando pudiste haberte defendido sola y no lo hiciste.

Karaberasu y Petz la escucharon con asombro. Aquello pese a todo no había llegado a sus oídos, salvo en el momento de conocer el estado de Tom. Pensaron que era una reacción lógica de frustración de su hermana. No que acabaría por ser una rémora clavada en su alma. Pero Beruche bajó la cabeza y añadió más calmadamente, explicando sus últimas palabras.

\- Eso es lo que ella cree. Se culpa cada vez más de lo sucedido, no se transformó a tiempo, dudó por unos instantes si revelar su identidad. ¿Cómo queréis que le diga ahora que deje a Tom?

\- Debes hacerlo por su propio bien - le insistió Karaberasu con voz compasiva pero firme. - Tú eres la única que puede ayudarla, nosotras no estamos involucradas en eso. A ti te escuchará.

\- Si no intervienes ahora acabará haciéndose mucho daño y se lo hará a él también - sentenció Petz llena de pesar pero con un tono inapelable en su afirmación. –Créeme, ese muchacho podría rechazarla y la herirá. Cooan debe pasar página o se volverá una amargada, y no hay nada peor que eso. Lo sé muy bien…

Beruche no respondió, no sabía qué hacer ni tan siquiera que oponer a esos argumentos que sabía ciertos. Es más, ella también tenía culpa, aunque fuese indirecta en eso. Aunque no pudo pronunciar palabra para contestar porque sonó el timbre de la puerta. Petz se asomó a la mirilla descubriendo al objeto de la conversación.

\- Vamos a dejar el tema por ahora - les indicó a sus hermanas señalando con el dedo hacia la todavía cerrada puerta - está aquí. Así que hablaremos de lo que nos ocupa. –

Las otras dos asintieron conviniendo en ello y Petz abrió la puerta a Cooan que saludó disculpándose según entraba.

\- Siento no haber podido llegar antes, es que le he llevado a Tom unos apuntes. Creía que no tendría tiempo de venir y por eso le dije a Bertie...- Las demás intercambiaron miradas preocupadas pero no dijeron nada. -

\- Ya nos lo ha comentado - intervino Karaberasu sin dejarla terminar - no te preocupes. Mejor que estemos todas.

\- Hemos descubierto el escondite de esos bastardos - terció Petz yendo al grano. - Y sabemos cómo entrar.

-¿A qué esperamos?- apremió Cooan con un destello de ira en sus ojos.- ¡Vamos a por ellos! Se lo voy a hacer pagar muy caro.

\- Debemos ir con mucho cuidado, no lo olvides - le previno Petz con voz firme - así que domínate.

\- Está bien - aceptó su hermana a regañadientes, queriendo saber, eso sí, con visible impaciencia. - Pero decidnos donde están.

-Ahora vamos para allá.- Le respondió Karaberasu. - Pero antes de nada transformémonos

Todas invocaron sus respectivos poderes y partieron hacia allí a toda velocidad. Entre tanto en la universidad y en un descanso entre clases, Tom se había refugiado en su cuarto y permanecía ojeando unos libros. Más bien pasaba las páginas sin prestarles atención. Estaba muy deprimido y no podía quitarse de la cabeza su penosa situación. Su compañero llegó entonces y se fijó en su gesto decaído, pero trató de hablar con él con su mejor tono para levantarle la moral.

\- Hola Tom. ¿Qué tal llevas los apuntes?

Éste no dijo nada, por unos instantes pareció no haber escuchado hasta que por fin sólo pudo musitar cerrando el cuaderno de sus notas.

\- Estoy acabado Roy. ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? No soy más que un estorbo para vosotros.

\- No digas tonterías, eres mi mejor amigo.- Le rebatió éste moviendo la cabeza y añadiendo conciliador. - Todos te queremos y estaremos contigo para lo que necesites. Tú también me ayudaste cuando estuve en problemas.

\- Pero yo no quiero ataros - repuso su interlocutor - ni a ti, ni a Beruche. Ni mucho menos a Connie. No deseo que se sienta obligada hacia mí, la culpa fue mía por no ser capaz de protegerla.

-¿Y qué podías hacer tú? Era un demonio - le disculpó Roy. -

\- Ahora si que no puedo hacer nada - masculló Tom rematando con frustración - ¡sólo soy un paralítico inútil!

Su compañero no pudo evitar enfadarse, no era capaz de aguantar ese tono en su amigo. Estaba claro que si seguía así arruinaría su vida y por penosa que le pareciese su actual situación debía tratar de superarla. Por desgracia no servían los parches ni las palabras amables si eso producía que el chico se refugiase en su auto compasión. Así que sólo tuvo una alternativa, aunque a él mismo le doliese más que a su contertulio, le zarandeó por los hombros mientras su amigo escondía la cabeza debajo de los brazos.

-¡Mírame!- le ordenó a su compañero con dureza - no consentiré que digas eso, ¡debes luchar!

-¡Para tí es muy fácil decir eso!- chilló éste sollozando resentido - ¡tienes tanto poder que haces lo que quieres! Tendrías que estar en mi lugar y ya me dirías cómo te sientes,...déjame sólo.

Su amigo le soltó con suavidad. Tom se cubrió la cara con las manos para ahogar sus lamentos y su llanto. Aquello rompía el corazón a cualquiera. Roy tuvo que armarse de valor una vez más para añadir ahora con una voz más controlada y suave.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó respirando hondo para calmar la tensión. - Tienes razón, yo quizás no lo afrontaría, seguramente no tendría coraje. Pero tú sí que eres capaz de hacerlo. Siempre has tenido mucha más fuerza de voluntad que yo. Eso nunca lo podré igualar, por muy fuerte que me haga. ¡Por favor Tommy! Claro que me hace falta tu ayuda, todos la necesitamos, nos queda mucho camino por recorrer. Hay muchos inocentes más que pueden sufrir.

El otro chico apenas sí pudo levantar la vista, su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas. Cuando tras meditar por unos instantes apenas pudo replicar entre balbuceos.

-¡Perdóname!, es que estoy tan hundido. No sé que va a pasar con mi vida, todo lo que amaba lo he perdido.

\- No, eso no es cierto, todos estamos a tu lado.- Insistió Roy de rodillas y abrazando a su amigo para tratar de consolarlo. - Cuento contigo para que me ayudes. Sé que lo superarás, debes tener fuerza. No vayas a dejar que esos bastardos triunfen. ¡Qué más quisieran que poder hundirte!

\- Claro que quiero seros útil, ¿pero cómo podría ayudaros ahora?, dime - Le preguntó Tom completamente perdido. -

\- Con tu apoyo, tu amistad y manteniendo la cabeza alta. Connie se separó de ti sólo para llamar a la ambulancia y después ha estado siempre a tu lado, eso es muy hermoso Tom. Ella te quiere. Yo lo comprendo muy bien, cuando hirieron a Bertie y pensé que iba a morir, creía que iba a volverme loco. Entonces me transformé.- Miró sus manos y añadió con voz queda. - No sé de donde me vienen estos poderes, ni por qué, ni quién soy en realidad, pero hay algo que sí sé. Tú tienes mucho más mérito que yo, sólo cuentas contigo mismo. Te admiro por eso, tienes mucho valor y dignidad y eso nunca nadie te lo podrá quitar, nadie salvo tú mismo.

\- Pero no puedo permitir que Connie desperdicie su vida conmigo - respondió Tom, ahora con visible cargo de conciencia -. No quiero que sufra ni se haga daño.

\- Ella te quiere de verdad. Lo veo en sus ojos - le repitió su interlocutor - no dejes que tu orgullo lo estropee amigo mío. Te ha costado mucho conseguir su amor.

Roy palmeó suavemente los hombros de su compañero y salió de la habitación. Tom se quedó pensativo, no sabiendo qué camino tomar. Su amigo pasó cabizbajo por el pasillo camino a su aula. Allí se topó con Melanie y Roberts que salían de una clase y que enseguida se interesaron por el estado de su común compañero.

-¿Cómo está Tommy? - Le preguntó ella muy preocupada.-

\- Trata de superarlo, pero es duro - repuso Roy cariacontecido. -

\- Si podemos hacer algo por él - añadió Roberts también muy interesado en ayudar- no dudes en decirlo, cualquier cosa. Rodney es un tipo estupendo y no es justo que le haya sucedido esto.

\- Muchas gracias amigos. Con vuestro apoyo es suficiente. Por ahora no se puede hacer nada más que permanecer junto a él.- Le agradeció Roy con una leve sonrisa. -

-¿Han sido ellos, verdad? - Le preguntó Melanie visiblemente afectada. -

\- Si,- asintió su interlocutor con suavidad. - Le atacaron por sorpresa. Tom se defendió lo mejor que pudo pero no era rival contra su poder.

-¡Malditos cobardes! - escupió Roberts furioso e indignado. - Ojalá hubiera estado allí, ¡les habría roto la cabeza!

\- Os prometo que no se saldrán con la suya - les aseguró el muchacho con renovada firmeza -...ya lo veréis.

\- Contad con nosotros para lo que sea. – Le susurró afectuosamente su compañera. – Hablé con la señorita Parker. Me dijo que no habría problema, que Tom podrá hacer los exámenes más tarde.

-Gracias… de veras. Muchas gracias por preocuparos…-Fue capaz de responder el chico realmente emocionado.-

-¿Bromeas?- Terció Malcolm tratando de controlar su propia emoción para sentenciar.- Tom es uno de los nuestros. Y es de la Hermandad. Sus problemas son los de todos. Y no le vamos a dejar solo ahora.

Su amigo asintió con una agradecida sonrisa. Tanto Melanie como Malcolm asintieron a su vez amablemente y prosiguieron su marcha. Roy hizo lo propio retomando su camino hacia clase. Desde que Tom estaba así no faltaba y se tomaba muy en serio los estudios. Nada de perder el tiempo, nada de bromas tontas. Eso se había terminado. Quería ayudar a su compañero de la mejor manera que pudiera y esa era la más adecuada. Había permitido que los otros hicieran mucho por él. Ahora le correspondía pagarles la deuda y ser alguien responsable.

-No te fallaré, amigo. – Se decía con toda su determinación.- Entre todos superaremos esto.

Entre tanto las Justicieras habían llegado a su destino. Accedieron al interior dejando fuera de combate a varios guardianes, meros sectarios humanos, con facilidad. Entraron sorprendiendo a tres individuos ataviados como monjes, Cooan se lanzó contra ellos sin pensar.

-¡Malditos bastardos pagaréis lo que le habéis hecho a Tom, ha llegado vuestro fin!- Gritó siendo seguida por sus hermanas que le cubrían las espaldas. -

Los tres maestres se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo habéis conseguido entrar aquí?,- preguntó uno de ellos.-

\- No somos tan estúpidas como os habíais pensado.- Respondió Karaberasu con ironía y sin descuidar la retaguardia de su hermana.-

\- Os ha llegado la hora de responder por todo lo que habéis hecho,- secundó Petz blandiendo su jabalina.-

\- En nombre de la Justicia os castigaremos - les dijo Beruche. -

-¡Esta vez no! - intervino Cooan con una voz llena de ira, contradiciendo a su hermana. - ¡Será en nombre de la venganza! Unos monstruos como vosotros no merecen ninguna compasión ¡Rodeadlos, no les dejéis escapar! - Ordenó a las demás que obedecieron sorprendidas por su tono tan enérgico.- ¡Vamos!

Los maestres sacaron unas oscuras dagas curvas y se dispusieron a luchar, las chicas estaban dispuestas a intervenir pero la Dama del Fuego las detuvo.

\- Son míos, los tres.

-¿Estás loca?- le inquirió Beruche atónita - son muy peligrosos, sobre todo si van los tres contra ti sola.

-¡Me basto para encargarme de ellos! - espetó su interlocutora. - ¡Acabaré con todos!

Bertie se estremeció, su hermana le recordaba a su peor época como Ayakashi. Con ese tono de crueldad, idéntico a cuando acababan de llegar a la Tierra procedentes de Némesis bajo el influjo de la Luna Negra. Entonces estaba dominada por el deseo de cumplir con su misión de matar a Chibiusa para agradar a Rubeus y además por la influencia del cristal oscuro. Sin embargo ahora aquello venía del fondo de su alma. No era nada bueno, pero en esa situación tan delicada era imposible comenzar una discusión para tratar de calmarla. Así que tanto ella como Petz y Karaberasu, que también se miraban atónitas y asustadas, optaron por cubrirla.

-Desplegaos.- Indicó la Dama del Rayo a las demás.- Cortarles las salidas…

Entre tanto los tres maestres no parecieron amedrentarse, atacaron a la Dama del Fuego que esquivó al primero lanzando contra él un potente rayo de energía a boca jarro que le atravesó el pecho. Su enemigo cayó muerto. Las otras hermanas se miraron aterradas, nunca ninguna había usado su poder totalmente, no contra humanos. Los dos restantes maestres también observaron aquello asustados. No obstante se recobraron pronto y se separaron con sus dagas prestas para atacar a su adversaria. Uno la infligió un corte en el brazo pero ella logró retroceder y materializar su arco, disparando una flecha de fuego que atravesó al otro Maestre incendiándolo. Éste aulló de dolor mientras ardía. Beruche, espantada, le cubrió con hielo para apagar ese fuego que lo devoraba, pero ya estaba muerto cuando cayó. El restante se parapetó asustado tras una mesa.

\- ¡Esto es por Tom y por todo el sufrimiento que le habéis hecho pasar! - Le gritó Cooan fuera de sí, realmente parecía que estuviese desprendiendo llamas por los ojos. - ¿Ahora que, eh?... ¿Creíais que no éramos capaces de luchar en serio, malditos cobardes?

\- Basta Dama del Fuego. ¡Cálmate! - le pidió Bertie cada vez asustada. - Tenemos que capturarlo vivo para que hable.

\- Si, hemos de saber quien anda detrás de todo esto,- añadió más fría y sobriamente Petz para atemperar los ánimos. - Dudo mucho que ellos fueran los jefes.

\- No hace ninguna falta que hable - rebatió Cooan con un tono que destilaba crueldad. - Eliminaré a éste también y ya encontraremos a los otros.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos a eso - intervino Karaberasu tratando de apaciguar a su enloquecida hermana. - Debemos tratar de interrogar a éste.

-¿Es que no comprendes que cuanto más tardemos más gente inocente sufrirá? - Intercedió Beruche que miró a su hermana, aunque ésta, quizás comenzando a entender lo que había hecho, tratase ahora de no encontrarse con sus ojos. - Piensa que pueden correr la misma suerte de Tom o aun peor. ¡Por favor, déjalo ya! Tenemos que haber aprendido del pasado. Las guerreras nos enseñaron que se debe ser misericordioso y que el amor es siempre mejor que el odio. Pero si continúas así te volverás aun más cruel que el propio Sabio y ellos habrán triunfado. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Su hermana no pudo responder. Cooan se estremecía de furia apuntando todavía con su arma a ese maestre que permanecía agazapado en el suelo y temblando de pánico.

\- Son enemigos, las guerreras también han acabado con muchos y no les tembló el pulso al hacerlo. Ni a mí tampoco me temblará para eliminar a esta escoria, te lo aseguro. - Escupió la chica al fin. –

\- Pero ellas nunca lo hicieron por odio. - Le rebatió al final Petz llena de tristeza. - Hazme caso, yo casi estuve a punto de mataros a vosotras porque me dominó el mismo instinto que ahora te posee a ti. Y después de eso, no queda nada más que una amargura mucho mayor.

\- No merece la pena. - Añadió Karaberasu solidariamente con las demás. - Y al propio Tom no le gustaría ver en lo que te puedes llegar a convertir con la excusa de vengarle.

-¿Excusa?- Inquirió irónicamente Cooan pletórica de indignada rabia. - ¡Estos canallas han destrozado la vida de un inocente y la de otros muchos y a ellos, lejos de importarles les encanta! Pero miradles ahora, ¡tiemblan como gallinas cuando les dan a probar su propia medicina!

Las demás le dirigieron unas miradas dominadas por la preocupación e incluso la piedad. Su hermana apenas podía soportar aquello y pese a todo su odio y rencor se daba perfecta cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenían razón, si se dejaba llevar hasta el final tiraría por la borda los últimos años de su vida y todas las ilusiones que había ido acumulando. Incluso dejaría de poder mirar a sus hermanas, a sus amigas sailors y al resto de las personas que le eran más queridas, a la cara. Aunque eso ya le sucedía cuando pensaban en Tom. ¡Pero no!, todavía quedaba mucha gente por proteger, no podía dejarse llevar...

\- Está bien - concedió finalmente la torturada muchacha. - Atrapémosle,- añadió bajando su arco y dirigiéndose a su enemigo, todavía escupió tratando de eliminar así su rabia - ¡y tú asqueroso gusano, sal de ahí antes de que cambie de opinión!

\- No me matéis por favor.- Les pidió su enemigo con una voz temblorosa - me rindo. Os diré todo lo que queráis saber.-

Y al instante se incorporó saliendo de su escondrijo con las manos levantadas y la cabeza gacha cubierta por su sayal.

-¡Quítate esa maldita capucha y da la cara, miserable!- le ordenó Cooan. -

El maestre acató la voluntad de su captora levantándose el embozo pausadamente y miró a su interlocutora. Tanto ella como las demás quedaron horrorizadas al contemplar un rostro mortecinamente pálido, casi ceniciento, sin pelo y con las cuencas de los ojos vacías. En su lugar solo brillaba un fulgor rojizo, único testimonio de una inhumana mirada que las hizo estremecerse.

\- Es suficiente - pudo decir la Dama del Rayo dominada por la repulsión. - Póntela otra vez.

\- Como tú digas - respondió éste que hizo ademán de obedecer.-

Aunque en su lugar sacó una afilada daga que guardaba en ella y trató de herir a Cooan. Las demás justicieras reaccionando con celeridad le atacaron con rayos y el maestre cayó al suelo sin vida, apagándose por completo el brillo de sus cuencas…Jadeantes por la adrenalina desatada se observaron todavía agitadas las unas a las otras. Cuando quedaron tranquilas al comprobar que no tenían heridas de consideración ni quedaba ningún enemigo oculto, suspiraron relajando su guardia y apoyándose en la pared para descansar, desvaneciendo sus armas...

\- Mucho me temo que esto no ha terminado.- Declaró la Dama del Hielo con resignación - volvemos a estar como al principio.

\- Al menos algo hemos ganado - suspiró Karaberasu - estos ya no volverán a molestarnos.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos - sugirió Petz que le vendó el brazo herido a Cooan con los útiles que extrajo de su saco. - Volvamos a casa.

\- Antes tenemos que registrar y destruir bien todo esto.- Indicó la propia Dama del Fuego con recobrada serenidad. - Que no puedan volver a por nada de este lugar que pueda serles útil.

Las demás asintieron y tras inspeccionar infructuosamente los restos de ese cuartel en busca de alguna cosa interesante arrasaron el lugar con sus rayos de energía. Cuando concluyeron su tarea llamaron a la policía para que se ocupase de los sectarios que no hubieran podido escapar y se marcharon a casa. Una vez de vuelta y más tranquila, la losa del remordimiento cayó sobre Cooan que se disculpó visiblemente arrepentida.

\- Lo siento mucho, estoy muy avergonzada, me puse fuera de mí. Lo lamento, he podido poneros en peligro a todas con mi comportamiento. Casi me convierto en un monstruo.

\- Está bien,- le sonrió Petz dándole un abrazo - Sabemos que estos últimos días han sido muy duros para ti.

\- No debes torturarte más. Olvida y sigue adelante - la animó Karaberasu. -

\- Si…si…hubieran sido personas las habría matado. - Balbuceaba ella ahogando un culpable sollozo. -

\- Pero no lo eran. - La animó de inmediato Beruche. - Y estoy segura de que nunca te volverá a suceder. Además, fue en una lucha, no a sangre fría. Eran ellos o nosotras.

\- Si, es verdad. – Convino Petz agregando cariñosamente. - En tu lugar no habrían tenido ninguna compasión. Ahora debes olvidarte de esto y proseguir con tu vida normal, pequeña.

\- Me gustaría,- musitó Cooan bajando la cabeza - pero no puedo. Yo fui la responsable. He arruinado la vida de un chico estupendo que me quería por mi maldita indecisión. En realidad estaba más enfadada conmigo misma que con esos sectarios. - Confesó desolada. -

Las otras tres mujeres se miraron consternadas, Bertie pensó que sus hermanas mayores tenían razón. Tendría que hablar seriamente con ella cuando estuviera más centrada. Pero por el momento lo más prudente sería descansar y dejar el tema hasta una mejor ocasión...

Entre tanto, en un lugar desconocido, el Gran Sabio había podido presenciar lo ocurrido en aquella guarida a través de su bola. Aunque no parecía afectado y conversaba a la vez con unas extrañas voces femeninas.

\- Parece que los maestres han sido eliminados - dijo una de esas voces - ¿Qué haremos ahora, señor?

\- Eso no importa, eran sólo vulgares marionetas. Ya empezaba a cansarme de ellos y de sus estúpidos errores, vosotras ocuparéis su lugar.- Contestó éste. -

\- Parece un reto difícil. Esas humanas son buenas luchadoras - respondió otra voz.-

\- Aunque puede contar con nosotras. No le defraudaremos - afirmó una tercera. -

\- Eso espero, por vuestro bien - replicó el Sabio en tono de advertencia. -

\- Descuidad señor - le aseguró una cuarta voz - sabremos cómo tratar a esas patéticas humanas que se hacen llamar justicieras, se arrepentirán de tenernos como enemigas.

\- Bien, el tiempo apremia - les instó el Gran Sabio - mientras esas estúpidas se entretenían con los maestres hemos colocado todas las piedras Yalmutud en sus lugares. Sólo falta la que nos arrebataron. Vuestra misión será recobrarla y aniquilar a las justicieras para colocar después la piedra. Yo me encargaré de invocar a un demonio poderoso que os ayude. No quiero correr más riesgos. Él se encargará del Guerrero Dorado.

-¡Como ordenes, señor!- respondieron todas a coro. -

-Sí,- sentenció éste riendo macabramente - como yo ordene, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!...


	25. Meriak contra Beruche

Capítulo 25...Meriak contra Beruche.

Las chicas a requerimiento de Rei, se habían reunido en un parque del barrio de Yuuban. Pasearon un rato a sugerencia de Minako para alejarse del gentío que lo llenaba aquella agradable y soleada tarde. Fue Makoto quien, tras haber andado unos minutos, las instó a tomar asiento en unos bancos. Así, quiso saber dirigiéndose a su morena compañera.

-Bueno. Tú dirás. ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

La sacerdotisa les contó la historia, incluyendo la negativa a prestar ayuda de su amiga común. Las demás apenas si podían mirarla con la boca abierta. Había una mezcla de incredulidad, pesar e incluso indignación. Aunque fue Ami la que tomó la palabra en primer lugar para defender a la ausente.

-Escuchadme chicas. Está claro que las apariencias nos juegan una mala pasada. Conocemos a Usagi de sobra. Si ella pudiera hacer algo no me cabe la menor duda de que lo haría. Es la que más sufre cuando ve injusticias o cuando están en peligro personas inocentes.

-A mí tampoco me cuadra.- Convino Minako, aunque quiso matizar.- Sin embargo, es cierto que actúa de un modo muy extraño. Esas visiones, sueños o lo que sean que tiene. Esas cosas que ella parece saber antes de que se produzcan.

-Es lo mismo con Mamoru.- Añadió Makoto.- Muchas veces parece que él y Usagi estuvieran a millones de kilómetros de aquí.

-Si.- Asintió Venus. - Artemis también me ha comentado que ve a Luna comportarse de forma muy rara. Elude cualquier pregunta que tenga que ver con estos temas.

-Parece que tuvieran una especie de pacto de silencio- concluyó Rei.-

-Chicas, por favor- las pidió Ami haciendo un espacio con ambas manos.- No saquemos las cosas de quicio. Sus razones tendrán. Nos han ido informando de cosas. Hasta la fecha cuando hemos debido acudir en defensa de nuestras amigas lo hemos hecho.

-No en este caso precisamente.- Objetó Rei con visible contrariedad.-

-No se puede prever todo. Ha sido una terrible desgracia, pero. ¿Qué podríamos haber hecho?- La inquirió su contertulia.- Ti misma nos lo has dicho. Usagi te confió que iba a suceder algo pero que ignoraba exactamente cuándo y el qué.

A su pesar Rei tuvo que asentir. Tampoco podían estar vigilando a sus amigas a todas horas. Fue Makoto la que terció para declarar.

-Y además, está ese misterio de Hokkaido. Esas malditas oleadas de objetos, y esos extraños contra los que nuestras compañeras del Exterior han debido enfrentarse. Pudiera ser que Usagi y Mamoru, o mejor dicho, Serenity y Endimión, estuvieran al tanto de algo más y por eso no nos podamos permitir el lujo de dejar Japón desprotegido.

-¿Insinúas que podría haber una invasión en marcha?- Inquirió Minako.-

-Hasta ahora aquí hemos sido capaces de controlar la situación. Esos demonios ya no aparecen. Al menos desde hace una temporada.- Convino Rei que enseguida pareció desdecirse al sentenciar.- Aunque también allí llevaban bastante tiempo tranquilos hasta que ha pasado esto.

-La cuestión es. ¿Cuál de los dos frentes es el importante?- Se preguntó Ami en voz alta.-

Ninguna sabía que contestar a eso. Pudiera ser que uno de los dos fuese simplemente una distracción para dividir sus fuerzas. O ¿qué pasaría si los atacantes fuesen enemigos distintos entre sí?...Debían de admitir que la cuestión era de difícil respuesta. Por tanto, Makoto sonrió débilmente para añadir.

-Yo confío plenamente en Usagi y en Mamoru. Quizás sea por estas razones por las que se ven obligados a actuar así.

-¡Ojalá tengas razón! – Suspiró Rei.-

-Ante todo debemos permanecer unidas.- Declaró Minako.- Si hay disensión entre nosotras a buen seguro que nuestros enemigos lo aprovecharán en su beneficio.

-Sería buena idea que nos reuniésemos todos y tratar de que Usagi y Mamoru nos cuenten algo más.- Comentó Ami que matizó de inmediato.- En lo que les sea posible y sin presionarles.

Sus compañeras asintieron. Tras eso departieron unos minutos más y retornaron por el camino que habían tomado, para luego despedirse volviendo cada una a sus ocupaciones. Entre tanto en Norteamérica, en la clase de los chicos tocaba educación sexual, la asignatura favorita de Roy. Pero últimamente se tomaba las clases prácticas con más tranquilidad pues estando enamorado de Bertie no quería hacer nada que la pudiera molestar. Uniendo a eso además, su tristeza por lo sucedido con su amigo. De todos modos la señorita Singleton, su profesora en esta asignatura, no inspiraba mucho. Era delgaducha, fea y de por lo menos sesenta años. Eso sí, entró acompañada de una preciosidad rubia y de profundos ojos azules a la que se dispuso a presentar en la clase. Una vez hubo acallado los murmullos del personal masculino del aula.

\- Ésta es la señorita Marlene Caín - anunció la profesora. - Vendrá a clase hasta el final del trimestre por intercambio. Espero que sean ustedes corteses con ella y la ayuden a adaptarse,- de inmediato se escuchó un coro de sí, si... entre los chicos. -

\- Encantada de estar aquí - saludó tímidamente la recién llegada, inclinando graciosamente la cabeza. -

La profesora le señaló un lugar libre en la clase y esa muchacha lo ocupó yendo precisamente a sentarse junto a Beruche y Roy, dedicándole a éste una mirada muy inquisitiva e interesada.

\- Esa chica no me gusta nada,- le susurró Bertie a su compañero dándose cuenta de ello. - ¿Has visto cómo te mira?

-¿Acaso estás celosa?,- sonrió él divertido ante esa circunstancia. -

-¿Yo?- negó ella torciendo el gesto para replicar de forma digna. - ¡Qué tontería! Sólo digo que no te quita los ojos de encima.

\- Y que le voy a hacer si soy tan guapo. ¡Ja, ja, ja! - se pitorreó Roy.-

Lo cual no gustó precisamente a Beruche que le dedicó una mirada de visible contrariedad, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Deja de portarte como un crío.- Le amonestó.-

-Bueno cubito, no te enfades, sólo era una broma. - Se excusó él obteniendo un gesto indiferente por réplica. -

Sin embargo, parecía que el joven no iba muy desencaminado. Al final de la clase Marlene no perdió la oportunidad y saludó a Roy. Lo cierto es que la mirada de esa joven era muy penetrante y captaba su atención. Casi parecía que le embrujase…

-Encantada.- Sonrió ella.- Soy Marlene.

-Robert Malden, pero mis amigos me llaman Roy.- Se apresuró a replicar él sonriendo estúpidamente para casi tartamudear.- Me alegra conocerte.

Bertie miraba aquella escena con los ojos entornados. ¿Qué le pasaba a Roy? Parecía una especie de adolescente vergonzoso en presencia de esa chica. Pero no tuvo más remedio que pasar eso por alto y presentarse con tono desapasionado y algo seco.

-Malinde Beruche. Es un placer, espero que tu estancia aquí se agradable y provechosa… en los estudios.

-Eso deseo yo también.- Le sonrió aquella joven dedicándola una inquisitiva mirada.-

La muchacha les contó que venía de Inglaterra y que estaba preparando un curso de posgrado. Bertie mientras tanto notó que la piedra de su collar parpadeaba, pero pensó que debía ser por alguna otra causa, ya que por allí no había indicios de demonios. Además, no se iluminaba por completo como solía hacer. Estaba desconcertada. ¿A qué se debería? En eso pensaba en tanto aquella recién llegada le preguntaba a su compañero.

\- Así que tú eres una estrella aquí ¿verdad?

\- Bueno,- repuso modestamente él rascándose la cabeza. - Algo así, tampoco hay que pasarse, soy conocidillo nada más. ¿Y tú hace mucho que has llegado? - Quiso saber a su vez para desviar el tema. -

\- Hace tan sólo una semana, aun no me he adaptado al modo de vida de por aquí. – Dejó caer ella con un tonillo bastante insinuador. - Si alguien me la enseñara…

-¿Enseñarte el qué?,- inquirió Roy curioso.-

\- La ciudad, claro - sonrió Marlene de forma muy melosa. - Ya sabes, unos largos paseos en compañía de un chico de aquí.

El muchacho no podía disimular su cara de sorpresa e incluso satisfacción. Esa preciosidad se le había insinuado nada más llegar, ¡todo un nuevo récord! ...y esos ojos tan bonitos, es que no podía dejar de mirarla…

\- Roy, debemos ir a la biblioteca.- Intervino Beruche que se ponía roja de enfado por momentos. - Ya sabes, a estudiar, como habíamos quedado.

El chico la observó ahora desconcertado y trató de rebatir...

-¿Qué? , pero si hoy n...- Sin dejarle concluir la frase, ella le agarró de un brazo tirando de él y se lo llevó casi a rastras ante su asombro, sin dejarle apenas añadir. - ¡Cubito! ¿Pero qué…?

\- Perdona,- le dijo Beruche a Marlene dedicándole una sonrisa bastante cínica. - Pero tenemos mucho que hacer y en privado. Adiós...

La recién llegada se quedó observando cómo se alejaban esos dos, sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

-Así que esa monada es una de las justicieras, no parece gran cosa, pero el chico está muy bien. ¿Será él el Guerrero Dorado? Me cuesta creerlo, he podido controlarle con suma facilidad. Más bien parece un humano corriente. De todos modos debo informar a mis superiores - y recogiendo sus libros sin prisa se marchó del aula. -

Roy seguía siendo llevado por el pasillo hasta que harto de aquello se plantó y Bertie no pudo moverlo ni un milímetro.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - Le preguntó él sorprendido. - Nunca te habías comportado de una forma tan rara. ¿Qué tienes en contra de esa chica?

\- ¡No me gusta! - repuso su interlocutora con sequedad. - Tengo una corazonada, no me parece de fiar.

-¡Oh vamos!- se rio Roy alegando - acaba de llegar, no conoce a nadie y sólo trata de hacer amigos. No hay nada raro en eso.

\- Pues a mí no me inspira ninguna confianza, y si quieres hacerme un favor, no te acerques a ella. Y no te la quedes mirando como si fuera un postre. Es de mala educación. - Sentenció Bertie sin demasiada amabilidad. -

Su interlocutor la observaba atónito. Ya se había dado cuenta de que su compañera podía ser muy obstinada, así que lo dejó correr.

\- Anda, vamos a tomar algo, te invito a un café y no te pongas así, mujer.- Le propuso él con tono conciliador. - Desde luego Bertie es todavía bastante más arisca que la propia Melanie cuando se enfada por cuestiones de mujeres. - Pensó el muchacho. – Será algo que te imaginas…

Y mostrándose conciliador se la llevó pasándole un brazo por los hombros mientras ella le soltaba una perorata larguísima según se perdían por el pasillo.

\- No es que me importe mucho, pero hay algo en ella que...- decía, mientras Roy asentía mecánicamente sin hacer demasiado caso.-

Durante aquel día Tom estaba en rehabilitación. Cooan había insistido en acompañarlo, aunque a él no le hacía mucha gracia, pero lo había dejado estar. Por tanto Roy y Bertie estaban solos en la cafetería de la facultad tomándose un batido. Habían charlado de varios temas dejando de lado aquel incidente de la mañana. La propia Beruche parecía más tranquila hasta que observó aproximarse a la nueva, pero la vio acompañada por un chico al que no conocían.

\- Hola, que os aproveche - les abordó Marlene con mucha simpatía. -

-¿Has venido a comer?,- le preguntó Beruche de forma fría. -

\- Si, con mi novio - señaló al chico, alto, de pelo castaño y ojos claros al que presentó. - Este es Walter. También está de intercambio.

-¿Qué tal?,- saludó el muchacho dándole la mano a Roy. -

-¿Acabas de llegar?,- le preguntó él tratando de ser cortés. -

\- Si, y me gustaría visitar las instalaciones deportivas. Soy aficionado al baloncesto, y me han comentado que tú eres el mejor de aquí en eso. Si no te es mucha molestia desearía ver donde jugáis.

-¡Ah claro!,- asintió Roy bastante halagado por su fama deportiva además de la otra de conquistador que tenía ya extramuros... - en cuanto terminemos de comer, te acompaño a verlas.

-¡Estupendo! - Replicó visiblemente complacido aquel chico. -

\- Mientras tanto, nosotras podríamos hablar - propuso Marlene dirigiéndose a Beruche de forma muy amable. -

\- No sé si tendré tiempo.- Objetó ella como disculpa - debo volver a mi cuarto para estudiar.

\- Podemos hablar mientras regresamos, mi habitación está cerca – insistió esa joven. – Pero puedo acompañarte a la tuya.

Y Beruche tuvo que ceder. ¿Para qué querría hablar con ella esa chica? Quizás se hubiera precipitado en juzgarla y ésta tuviera interés en aclarar las cosas. De todos modos lo primero era el almuerzo y ella se sentó junto a compañero. Ambos comieron siendo vigilados a escasa distancia por esa extraña pareja que hizo lo propio.

-¿Lo ves cubito?- le susurraba Roy en tanto almorzaban.- Ya te lo dije, simplemente quería hacer amigos. Si tiene aquí a su novio y todo.

La interpelada suspiró. En esta ocasión parecía que su compañero llevaba razón. No iba a pasarse de obstinada y asintió. De hecho ahora se sentía algo violenta y envarada. Quizás había dejado que los celos la dominasen, aunque había algo que no terminaba de gustarle de esa muchacha. De todos modos lo dejó correr y al terminar la comida Walter se acercó dispuesto a recordar la promesa que Roy le había hecho.

\- Nosotros nos vamos a ver la cancha - dijo él levantándose de buen grado - luego nos vemos Bertie.

En cuanto los chicos se alejaron Marlene se llegó hasta Beruche explicándole con un tono conciliador.

\- Mira, sé que tú y yo no hemos empezado demasiado bien. Si es por tu novio, no te preocupes, yo ya estoy acompañada. Él no me interesa en ese aspecto. Espero que te hayas dado cuenta que Walter y yo vamos juntos. De verdad que no quise que me mal interpretases. Solo quiero amigos para adaptarme y una buena amiga no me vendría nada mal.

Beruche se quedó pensativa y se levantó.

\- Quizás te deba una disculpa - reconoció la interpelada sonriendo por fin para proponerla más distendida. - Acompáñame y hablaremos.

Bertie se dirigió hacia su habitación seguida por Marlene que sonreía maliciosamente. La justiciera no se daba cuenta de que, en esta ocasión, su piedra se iluminaba cada vez más. Llegaron por fin al cuarto de la anfitriona que invitó a la chica a pasar. Ésta no se lo hizo repetir, cerró la puerta y la nueva tomó una mano de su compañera de forma muy insinuadora.

\- Perdóname por haberte mal interpretado,- dijo Bertie algo cohibida - pero es que Roy y yo.

\- Claro, claro, no te preocupes cariño, lo comprendo.- Sonrió Marlene que la estaba acariciando descuidadamente un brazo. -

-¿Qué haces? - Le preguntó la sorprendida muchacha mientras se retiraba suavemente de ella. -

Su interlocutora suspiró llevándose las manos a la espalda y dio una vueltecita sobre sí misma para encarar nuevamente a Beruche.

\- En realidad - susurró Marlene acercándose hasta ella pausadamente - sólo pretendía llamar tu atención. Esto no me había sucedido nunca y me siento un poco confusa.

-¿Sucederte qué? ¿Acaso estás enferma?- Le inquirió su interlocutora con inquietud. -

\- No, no es eso. -Sonrió Marlene aproximándose aún más hacia ella, de modo que Bertie comenzaba a sentirse violenta en tanto su invitada añadía con un jadeante susurro. - Te voy a confesar algo, a mí no me gustan los hombres. Digo que Walter es mi novio para guardar las apariencias, ya me entiendes.

Le guiñó un ojo a la atónita muchacha que apenas si podía dar crédito a lo que oía, aunque de todos modos eso no era tan infrecuente. Lo que si la dejó clavada fue escuchar como aquella chica le decía, acariciándola suavemente el mentón mientras lo hacía.

\- ¿Sabes que eres muy bonita? Me gustas…me gustas mucho y percibo algo muy raro en ti…

Y antes de que su conmocionada condiscípula pudiera reaccionar, Marlene trató de besarla pero ésta se apartó desviando su boca de los labios de su acosadora por milímetros.

\- Oye, lo siento mucho - balbuceó Beruche colorada de vergüenza. - Pero yo no soy de esa clase de chicas…

Marlene se acariciaba a sí misma con gestos obscenos, aproximándose a su interlocutora a la par que le insistía...

\- Me has gustado desde el primer momento que te he visto. ¡Vamos, no seas tonta! Podemos pasarlo muy bien juntas y nadie se enteraría. Tú puedes seguir con tu chico. Incluso proponerle que se nos una. ¡A él le iba a encantar!

-¿Pero qué dices?- Exclamó Bertie visiblemente escandalizada, para replicar tratando de dominarse. - Oye, lo siento, no sé que te has podido imaginar pero te aseguro que no soy homosexual. Y me repugna la idea de acostarme con otra mujer. No quiero ofenderte, pero creo que esto ha ido ya demasiado lejos.

Pero su interlocutora la miró entre divertida y condescendientemente para rebatir.

\- Si no lo has probado nunca. ¿Cómo sabes que no te va a gustar? Ya lo verás, lo presiento. Te aseguro que un día tendrás que querer a alguien como yo.- Declaró convencida.-

Entonces sujetó a su presa de un brazo y se aproximó a ella tratando de acariciarle los pechos y besarla pero ésta se zafó golpeándola en el estómago.

\- Lo lamento de veras - tartamudeó Bertie disculpándose ante esa reacción instintiva. - No quería pegarte pero comprende que no puede ser.

Marlene cayó hacia atrás doblada sobre sí misma pero en lugar de quejarse se reía. Su vestido azul claro se convirtió en un traje ajustado negro que semejaba un bañador, con una larga capa y botas rojas. Sobre cada uno de sus hombros lucía un tridente. Al erguirse de nuevo sus ojos azules habían pasado a ser rojos y de su boca sobresalían dos colmillos. Siseó a la espantada muchacha que la observaba con incredulidad.

-¡Es una lástima Justiciera!, hubieses podido experimentar el goce que puede dar una succubus antes de morir, es algo inimaginable. Literalmente, habrías muerto de placer conmigo.

-¡Eres un demonio! - chilló Beruche poniéndose en guardia. -

-¡Qué observadora! – río irónicamente la diablesa presentándose en su verdadera identidad. - Soy la súcubos Meriak y voy a acabar contigo. - Y mi falso novio Walter que, en realidad es mi comandante, acabará con tu amigo.

-¡Eso que te lo has creído! - Espetó su antagonista invocando su otra identidad -¡corazón puro del hielo, dame el poder! - gritó transformándose para desconcierto de su oponente que no esperaba esa zarabanda de luces. – Lo vas a pagar…

Meriak se recobró de la sorpresa y Beruche atacó. Intercambiaron una sucesión de golpes, pero la diablesa era más fuerte y agarró a su enemiga por el cuello. Iba a estrangularla pero antes le preguntó.

-¿Dónde está la piedra?

La Dama del Hielo negó entre jadeos y escupió con desafío.

-¡No sé de qué me hablas!

Su enemiga le clavó sus largas unas afiladas en un brazo y ella no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor viendo brotar su propia sangre.

\- No juegues conmigo humana. ¿Dónde está la esfera Yalmutud? – Insistió la diablesa de bastante peor modo. -

-¡Jamás te lo diré! Me matarías al saberlo. - La desafió Bertie que trataba de ganar unos preciosos instantes para pensar en algún contrataque...- no creas que soy tan estúpida.

\- Querida mía. - Le sonrió falsamente Meriak aflorando sus temibles colmillos entre los labios. - Vas a morir igualmente, pero te aseguro que yo puedo hacer que sea de una forma dulce o terrible. Eso queda a tu elección.

\- Y si te digo donde está. ¿Qué me harás?- Le inquirió Beruche con prevención. -

\- Por ejemplo esto. - Repuso la diablesa tomando la cara de su rival y uniendo sus labios a los de ella en un prolongado beso. -

Bertie se sentía muy extraña, era como si una gran desazón la recorriera el cuerpo pero pudo aprovechar la circunstancia, puesto que su enemiga había relajado el agarre materializó entonces su espada clavándosela en la espalda. Meriak chilló de dolor y la soltó del todo cayendo hacia atrás a trompicones, herida de muerte.

-¡Maldita zorra! - siseó entre jadeos - recuerda lo que te dice una diablesa con el don de la profecía. Y recuérdalo bien. ¡Algún día tendrás que amar a alguien como yo! Será algo que no puedas evitar. Te será muy doloroso. Tal vez tendrás que matarla. Y romperá tu corazón…

Su adversaria la miró incrédulamente sólo para responder convencida.

\- No lo creo, ya te dije que las mujeres no son mi tipo.

-Es una sensación muy fuerte… tú…ella…un vínculo…de sangre…

Ante el estupor de la justiciera Meriak iba a decir algo más pero no pudo. Cayó inerte al suelo y estalló. Beruche, que esperaba algo así por anteriores experiencias, se cubrió lo mejor que pudo de la explosión recobrando su identidad normal.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?- Se preguntó mientras se ponía trabajosamente en pie.- ¿A quién se referirá?...Alguien como ella…no lo entiendo. Yo no soy lesbiana. De eso sí que estoy segura.

Y mientras le daba vueltas a aquello se vendó las heridas. Finalmente se centró en lo más urgente dejando de pensar en esa especie de acertijo. Salió corriendo para asegurarse de que no hubiera otro demonio que atacase a su compañero. Éste, entre tanto, le había enseñado las instalaciones a Walter, que, sin embargo, ahora no parecía estar demasiado interesado. Ese tipo le miraba de forma extraña y él comenzó a inquietarse. Llegaron a una zona apartada del campus y Roy escuchó a su espalda la voz del chico, pero era más grave y gutural.

-¡Muere Solar! - Gritó aquel lanzándole un rayo de energía que impactó contra Roy empotrándolo en una valla que se hizo añicos por el golpe sepultándole. - Ja, ja, ja - reía el muchacho que se transformó apareciendo con un armadura negra en la que lucía una estrella. - ¡Ja, ja, ja! soy Warcón, comandante del quinto círculo y ahora que he matado al Solar seguro que me darán un ascenso. Aunque es una pena. En realidad era muy atractivo. Me hubiera gustado poseerle igual que Meriak hará con esa humana.

Pero poco le duró la alegría, para su horror Roy salió de los escombros colocándose su jersey que estaba hecho jirones y lanzando juramentos.

-¡Lo que te voy a dar es una paliza de muerte, demonio asqueroso! Mira como me has dejado el jersey. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta? Es de punto de cadeneta.- Replicó el muchacho transformándose en guerrero dorado. -

-¡No puede ser! - exclamó su rival observándole atónito. - ¡Toma!- emitió otro ataque de energía que su adversario desvió sin problemas al cielo. -

Warcón voló para escapar pero antes de poder avanzar más que unos metros Roy le interceptó el paso con su gran velocidad.

-¡Ya verás ahora!, te voy a hacer tantos pedacitos que no te van a recomponer ni con lupa, ¡cretino! ¿Qué has querido decir con eso de poseerme como a la humana? - Le inquirió con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Que mi compañera, que en realidad es una succubus, estará encantada de gozar con ella. -Replicó éste visiblemente divertido añadiendo. - Y tú y yo podríamos haberlo pasado muy bien, ¡qué lástima!

Y según terminaba la frase lanzó otro poderoso rayo que dio a Roy haciéndole caer. Aunque éste se levantó enseguida y levitó espetando furioso.

-¡Te voy a hacer papilla, maldito demonio mari…!

Y sin dar turno de réplica asestó a su enemigo un puñetazo que le envió contra el suelo. Warcón se elevó de nuevo sacando una larga espada.

-¡Te mataré! - aulló el demonio fuera de sí. -

Pese a dar numerosos mandobles a gran velocidad contra el solar, éste le esquivaba con tal celeridad que el demonio no lograba darle ni uno solo.

\- Se acabó lo que se daba. Ahora sólo voy a dar yo...- declaró Roy que le arrebató la espada con un rayo. Warcón retrocedió agotado y espantado, su enemigo con una maliciosa sonrisa le preguntó - ¿No has visto "The Highlanders"?.- Su rival atónito negó con la cabeza – claro - dijo el guerrero dorado con tono burlón - en el infierno no debéis tener televisión. Bueno. ¿A que no sabes cuál es mi parte favorita?

\- No.- Repuso el desconcertado demonio con un tartamudeo. - ¿Cuál?

\- Cuando dicen eso de... ¡"sólo puede quedar uno"!.- Exclamó decapitando a Warcón con la espada y arrojándosela al cuerpo donde se clavó haciendo que estallase. - ¡Esto sí que mola!- sonrió Roy que tras unos matorrales ocultos de posibles miradas volvió a su estado normal y se dirigió hacia la universidad preocupado por Beruche...

Cuando el muchacho llegó a su cuarto se encontró con ella que parecía asustada por algo.

-¿Has estado con ese chico?- le inquirió preocupada. -

\- Si, y no era lo que pretendía. - Le confesó Roy añadiendo sin más explicaciones. - Por fortuna pude librarme de él. ¿Tú has tenido problemas con esa chica?- Quiso saber con un poso de inquietud.

\- Lo mismo que tú, pero tampoco volverá. - Le respondió ella sin desear tampoco ahondar en detalles. -

\- Parece que les hemos pillado el truco a esos miserables - respiró aliviadamente él. -

\- Si. ¡Menos mal! , porque menuda pesada, ¡casi me viola! - Suspiró Beruche.-

-¿Decías? - Le inquirió Roy sin creer haberla entendido bien. -

\- Nada nada, no hagas caso, son cosas mías, ¡ji, ji, ji, ji!- Se apresuró a contestar Bertie con una estúpida sonrisita. -

-¡Vaya con esa Marlene! No me extraña que no te llevases demasiado bien con ella. He de reconocer que tienes un sexto sentido.

\- Quería pasarse un poco pero le aclaré las cosas. - Respondió Beruche con retintín. -

El muchacho sonrió pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella. Tanto el uno como el otro refirieron la verdadera identidad de esos recién llegados.

-¿Cómo te libraste de ella?- Quiso saber Roy.-

-Bueno, guardaba un poco de agua bendita por ahí.- Pudo improvisar su compañera, que quiso saber asimismo.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste para acabar con el otro?

-Esto….no veas que prácticas son las estacas de madera. Cuando tienes la suerte de encontrar una a mano.- Discurrió él.-

Ninguno quiso continuar con ese tema. De hecho habían acabado antes con algunos demonios recurriendo a esos trucos. Ambos se alejaron con rumbo a su clase. Más tarde llegaron los auténticos Marlene y Walter, dos estudiantes de intercambio a los que habían usurpado su puesto los demonios. Aunque idénticos en aspecto, eran bastante serios y nada tenían que ver con la facilidad de palabras de los otros. Tras verles Roy y Bertie salían por el pasillo y ambos comentaban.

\- Pues no sé a quien prefería - sonrió Roy afirmando jocosamente. - La otra chica, aunque fuera una diablesa, parecía más dispuesta a la marcha.

Pero ese comentario, hecho adrede para hacer rabiar un poquito a su contertulia, no obtuvo el efecto deseado. Es más, ella se rio burlonamente para sentenciar.

-¡Te habrías llevado un chasco!

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Roy sin comprender (o al menos eso daba a entender)-

\- Cosas mías - se sonrió ella. -

\- Bueno, pues la nueva tampoco está nada mal.- Añadió su compañero observando escrutador a la recién llegada. -

-¿Se puede saber que miras? - Le inquirió su interlocutora ahora sí que frunciendo el ceño. -

\- Oye, ¿por qué me observas tú a mí de esa forma?,- le preguntó Roy esbozando una sonrisita tonta. -

Bertie se aproximó a él blandiendo uno de los libros de canto en un gesto de fingida (o tal vez no tan simulada) amenaza.

-¡Ya te daré yo miraditas! - exclamó ella persiguiéndole por los pasillos. -

Después de jugar al "que te pillo" y divertirse un rato descansaron un poco, sentados en un banco del campus. Fue ella la que inició otra conversación al preguntar.

-¿Has sabido algo de Tom y de mi hermana?

-Nada en todo el día. Espero que no hayan tenido ningún percance.- Deseó el muchacho con gesto ahora más serio.-

Bertie le observó dándose cuenta de ello, él le devolvió la mirada y su compañera le confesó…

-¿Sabes? Me tienen preocupada. Los dos.

-Sí, comprendo lo que quieres decir.- Admitió él.-

-Sé que mi hermana le quiere, Roy. Sé que le ha costado pero no sé hasta qué punto no se siente obligada a estar junto a él.- Suspiró la muchacha.-

-A Tommy le sucede algo parecido. Él siempre ha estado enamorado de Connie. Podría jurar que desde el primer momento en que la vio. Pero las cosas para él son distintas ahora. No quiere ser una carga. Necesita tiempo para meditar.

-No lo es. Nunca sería una carga pero quizás mi hermana trate de sobre compensarle demasiado. - Pudo replicar Beruche preocupada al oír aquello.- Para demostrarle que le sigue queriendo.

-Tú y yo lo sabemos, pero él es muy cabezota. Y quizás piense como tú. Que tu hermana está con él por compromiso. Ya sabes que es un tipo excelente pero tiene ese orgullo de paleto. Y ahora no lo digo en sentido de broma, ni tampoco en modo peyorativo.- Matizó Roy hablando desde luego con seriedad.- En eso él tiene una educación tradicional. No es machista pero cree que el deber del hombres es el de proteger a su chica y no al revés.

-En eso desde luego los hombres tenéis mucho todavía por evolucionar.- Replicó su interlocutora, afirmando.- Nosotras no necesitamos a un hombre para que nos proteja. Sabemos hacerlo solas. En eso nos pasa como a las guerreras. Incluso deseamos proteger al hombre que amamos.- Sonrió ahora en tanto le daba la mano al chico.-

Su interlocutor la sujetó y le devolvió la sonrisa. Desde luego Bertie le dio prueba de ello arriesgando su propia vida por él. Tras unos momentos de silencio el joven comentó con tintes más suaves.

-No me refiero exactamente a eso.- Quiso aclarar.- Lo que Tommy no puede soportar es ser tan dependiente ahora. Entiéndelo. Ha sido un golpe muy duro para alguien como él. Como lo sería para cualquiera.

-Sí, eso lo puedo entender.- Suspiró Bertie con tono apenado.- Es muy injusto y un gran cambio que debe asimilar despacio.

-Por eso quizás convendría que Connie le diese un poco de espacio por ahora.- Afirmó el muchacho.-

-He hablado con Petz y con Kalie de esto. Y coinciden contigo. - Le confesó su interlocutora añadiendo con preocupación.- La cuestión es. ¿Cómo se lo digo sin herirla?

-Me temo que no podrás evitarlo.- Suspiró su compañero afirmando.- A mí me pasa igual, he tratado de hablar con Tom de esto, pero se pone a la defensiva cada vez que atisba el tema. No se…creo que es un asunto que deberán resolver solamente ellos…aunque les haga daño. ¿No piensas tú lo mismo?

La muchacha asintió despacio. Así, tras un rato más de conversación, cada uno se volvió a su habitación. Beruche, al regresar a la suya, se encontró allí a su hermana. Ésta había vuelto y se estaba arreglando a la par que contemplaba atónita todo el caos reinante en la estancia.

\- Hola Bertie - saludó Cooan que de inmediato preguntó – oye, ¿se puede saber que ha ocurrido aquí?, todo está patas arriba.

\- Luego te lo cuento - le replicó su interlocutora preguntando a su vez - ¿A dónde vas que te pones tan guapa?

\- Voy a decirle a Tom si quiere venirse al cine, desde que le hirieron no ha vuelto a salir, tiene que divertirse.

Su hermana miró hacia la pared. Debía ser sincera y darle su parecer. Se preparó para ello aproximándose.

\- Cooan, hay algo que tengo que decirte - declaró Bertie poniendo el gesto serio. -

\- Si, ¿El qué? - Quiso saber ella descuidadamente en tanto se miraba al espejo. - Dímelo pronto que tengo prisa.

\- Creo que estás siendo…- su contertulia trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas a fin de evitar herir a su hermana pero, tal y como Roy le advirtiese, aquello no tenía otra opción salvo la de ser clara. - No sé como decírtelo sin que te molestes pero. Deberías dejar a Tom tranquilo por un tiempo - añadió por fin. - No creo que le guste ese empeño tuyo de estar continuamente con él.

\- En eso te equivocas - contestó Cooan sin parecer molestarse. - Me quiere y yo a él, no hay nada de malo en eso, además, se lo debo.

\- No Cooan - repuso su interlocutora moviendo la cabeza. - ¿No ves que lo único que haces es tenerle lástima? , a él no le gusta eso.

-¡Eso es mentira! - replicó ésta mirando a su hermana ahora visiblemente enojada. -

\- Puede ser, pero es lo que le haces ver - explicó Bertie tratando de mantener un tono conciliador - no lo hagas por una falsa obligación.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? - Chilló la aludida bastante enfadada ahora - yo salía con él antes de que le pasase nada, ¡se jugó la vida por tratar de protegerme a mí! Yo tengo la culpa de que esté así, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

\- Cálmate - le pidió una más que preocupada Beruche a su hermana haciendo gestos con las manos. - Tú sabes que en el fondo tengo razón, así sólo le harás sufrir y tú también sufrirás.

-¡Cállate!- estalló la interpelada fuera de sí - ¡qué sabrás tú de lealtad!, primero no podías ni ver a Roy y ahora sales con él. Me lo quitaste y yo no me interpuse entre vosotros ¿Por qué quieres interponerte tú ahora entre Tom y yo? ¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates así?...

\- Pe…pero Cooan,- balbuceaba Bertie sin saber que hacer, asustada por la agresividad de su hermana y también herida por ese comentario que sabía fruto de un resentimiento hasta ahora no liberado hacia ella. - Lo digo por tu bien. ¿No ves que sólo te guían los remordimientos y la culpa?, eso no es verdadero amor.

-¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es el verdadero amor!, ¡de no ser por mí estarías congelada! - Le recriminó la interpelada.- Por si lo has olvidado yo te salvé la vida cuando querías suicidarte y llevarnos contigo a todas. Cuando decías que el amor era un sentimiento inútil. ¿Y ahora me lo agradeces así? ¿Te atreves a darme lecciones de lo que es amar y lo que no? ¡Déjame! – Le gritó saliendo de la habitación con paso rápido. -

Beruche se quedó conmocionada y herida por esa respuesta, pero sobre todo también muy preocupada. En cuanto se rehízo corrió detrás de su hermana y logró alcanzarla sujetándola de un brazo.

\- Espera por favor, no quería herirte pero comprende que...

Pero Cooan sin atender a razones se la sacudió de encima lanzándola al suelo.

-¡Déjame en paz!, no quiero verte más, ¿me oyes? - Le chilló con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y rabia y sin dejarla replicar salió corriendo.-

Bertie también lloraba, los chicos que cruzaban por el pasillo se quedaron observando la escena con gesto atónito. Sólo una chica compañera suya de clase la ayudó a levantarse.

-Te encuentras bien.- Le preguntó aquella joven de forma amable.-

-Sí, gracias Betty.- Sonrió la chica tratando a duras penas de controlar su tristeza.- ¿Puede hacer algo por ti?

-Tranquila estoy bien. No ha sido nada.- Le aseguró.-

La otra muchacha asintió dejándola tras despedirse. Beruche se dirigió a su cuarto. De camino se cruzó con Melanie que iba uniformada de animadora. La joven le preguntó.

-Hola Bertie. ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermana? Tenemos un ensayo. Y en vuestra habitación no había nadie.

-¡Cooan está muy mal, Melanie! - Sollozó la muchacha sin poder vitar derrumbarse.-

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Quiso saber ésta con evidente preocupación.-

Ayudó a su compañera a sentarse en un banco del pasillo y la observó con gesto inquieto. Beruche fue capaz de recomponerse un poco y trató de explicar lo sucedido sin ser demasiado explícita…

-Se culpa por lo de Tom. He tratado de razonar con ella pero se ha enfadado mucho conmigo. Y tiene parte de razón…pero yo, estoy muy preocupada. Si sigue así se hará mucho daño. Se lo harán los dos.

-Cálmate.- Le pidió su interlocutora con tono amable.- A veces esas cosas tenemos que comprobarlas por nosotros mismos. Yo la comprendo muy bien…

Ahora Beruche observó a su amiga con expresión culpable. Sin embargo Melanie sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

-No, no lo digo por eso. No seas tonta. Yo creía estar enamorada de Roy pero ahora no estoy segura. Puede ser que mi propio ego y mi orgullo reaccionaran cuando él se fijó en ti. Por eso fui tan agresiva contigo. No soy tonta y sabía perfectamente que durante los años que estuvimos juntos él se había relacionado con otras chicas. Y yo lo hice con otros chicos. Sin embargo desde que te conoció no le he visto mirar a otra de la misma forma que a ti…

Tentada estuvo Bertie de contarle el episodio con esa diablesa. Aunque ahora lo entendía. Pudiera ser que el chico estuviera bajo alguna sugestión. Entonces ella misma fue una tonta dominada por los celos…Estaba claro que el amor era algo hermoso pero si se sabía encauzar. Y eso es precisamente lo que hermana debería aprender a hacer ahora.

-Gracias.- Pudo musitar.-

-Ahora que estoy con Malcolm veo que él me quiere y me mira de esa forma tan especial. Y yo siento lo mismo.- Afirmó la joven.-

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Sí, tienes toda la razón.- Concedió su contertulia.-

-Solo te daré un consejo.- Añadió la jefa de animadoras tomando las manos de Beruche entre las suyas.- Cuando tu hermana sufra el desengaño que temes no te apartes de su lado. Necesitará un hombro sobre el que llorar. Haz por ella lo mismo que Malcolm hizo por mí cuando me demostró que me quería de veras. Aunque en el caso de Connie no debes temer nada. Estoy convencida de que ella y Tom están hechos el uno para el otro. Y que solo necesitan tiempo.

-Si- sonrió ahora su interlocutora.- Eso mismo pienso yo. Gracias por ser una buena amiga…

-No hay de qué, eres una de los nuestros.- Sonrió Melanie para remachar consultando su reloj.- Debo dejarte. Llegaré tarde. ¡Ah!, cuando todo se solucione dile a Connie que está excusada, ella es la mejor bailarina de todas, siempre y cuando esté centrada…

Bertie asintió mirando a esa chica con evidente agradecimiento. Por fin entró en su cuarto. Una vez en él, telefoneó a sus hermanas para contarles lo ocurrido. Entre tanto, Cooan, parada en una esquina, trataba de serenarse para ir a ver a Tom. No sabía que era observaba desde la bola de Cristal del Gran Sabio, en su nueva sede. Tras unos instantes en los que pareció meditar sobre aquella situación, éste se dirigió hacia las diablesas.

\- Meriak ha fracasado, pese a tener dotes para ver el futuro la muy idiota no vio esto venir. Espero que tú tengas más éxito, Saila.

\- Delo por hecho señor. Ella dejó que sus pasiones por las féminas la cegasen. Sin embargo yo no me andaré con tantas contemplaciones y acabaré con esa otra justiciera. - Señaló a Cooan que por fin se había recuperado lo bastante como para ir al cuarto de Tom. - Ahora que está debilitada por la rabia y la tristeza me será muy fácil vencerla.

\- Por curiosidad - inquirió el Gran Sabio. - ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?..

Saila le susurró el plan y la estruendosa carcajada de su superior resonó por todo el lugar en tanto la alababa con aprobación…

\- Eres realmente taimada, te felicito, creo que disfrutaré mucho con esto.

\- Te aseguro que no tanto como yo. Primero la hundiré en la miseria más absoluta, después le sacaré la información que quiero y luego la mataré, ¡ja, ja! - Declaró la diablesa que sonrió maliciosamente recreándose en la imagen de Cooan para espetar con regocijo. - Estás perdida, patética justiciera, reza lo que sepas si es que tienes alguna deidad dispuesta a escucharte, pues tus minutos de vida están contados.

Y sin más la súcubos desapareció para comenzar su tarea y en la sede de la Secta sólo se escuchó la carcajada diabólica del Gran Sabio.


	26. Cooan contra Saila

Capítulo 26. Cooan contra Saila.

La alterada muchacha al fin se dirigió con paso firme hacia el cuarto de Tom y cuando se plantó ante la puerta. Tomó aire tratando de serenar su rostro y enjugarse las lágrimas. Repasó su aspecto utilizando un espejito de mano y una vez estuvo segura de presentar una mejor apariencia se armó de valor y llamó.

-¿Quién es? - Preguntó el chico desde el interior. -

\- Soy yo Tom, ábreme la puerta - repuso la voz de la chica. -

Trabajosamente él se acercó girando las ruedas de su silla y abrió el pestillo. Ella dudó unos instantes y por fin abrió, encontró a su compañero mirando a través de la ventana.

-¿Qué quieres? - Le preguntó con desapasionamiento sin girarse para verla. -

\- Venía a invitarte al cine - sonrió ella -, hoy dan una película interesante.

\- Mira, no tengo ganas de salir. Prefiero estar sólo - repuso secamente él. -

\- Pero, no creo que sea bueno que te quedes aquí metido sin hacer nada.- Rebatió la muchacha con preocupación. -

El chico si que se giró ahora para enfrentar su dura mirada a la atónita de su interlocutora y le replicó con brusquedad mal contenida.

\- Connie, si no te importa, te agradecería que no te metieses en mi vida, sé cuidarme sólo.

\- Pero Tom, yo te quiero - se atrevió a musitarle su compañera. -

\- No, tú me tienes compasión y yo no deseo eso. Lo que necesito de verdad es que me dejes tranquilo, sin estar encima de mí. – Rebatió él, dejándola helada y sentenciando con aún más firmeza. - Lo mejor será que dejemos de vernos Connie, porque ya no siento lo mismo por ti.

\- Pero yo - balbuceó ella con lágrimas en los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba. -

\- Ahora déjame sólo, por favor.- Le pidió él con más suavidad pero idéntico tono rotundo.-

El muchacho volvió a girar su silla para darle la espalda y se quedó mirando por la ventana sin decir nada más.

-Yo…Yo…

La impactada chica quiso decir algo pero las palabras no le salían, las lágrimas le caían por la cara y no lo resistió. Ante los dos parecía haberse levantado una barrera infranqueable. Hasta el mismo Tom deseaba que le dejase en paz. ¿Acaso podía haberse dado cuenta de que su situación se debía a la falta de decisión de ella? No, que Cooan supiera, él no tenía idea de su verdadera identidad. Pero eso lo hacía aún más difícil, ahora que le quería de veras él la rechazaba. Aquello era mucho más de lo que podía volver a soportar, salió corriendo de la habitación. De una forma u otra se repetía la historia que tuvo con Rubeus. Pero su compañero también estaba desolado y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No quería ser amado por lástima, pese a sus sentimientos por Connie, o precisamente por ellos, no deseaba que la chica de la que estaba enamorado siguiera con él únicamente por compasión. De modo que fue capaz de recitar todo aquello que había estado preparando mentalmente y aguantó con dignidad hasta que ella se fue. Después no pudo evitar llorar.

-Lo siento- sollozaba él.- ¡Ojalá no tuviera que ser así!...

Entre tanto Saila había llegado a la universidad y tomó la apariencia de Cooan. Siguiendo el camino de ésta se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Tom. La verdadera entró en su propio cuarto llorando. Beruche estaba tratando de olvidarse del problema. Esforzándose en estudiar sin conseguirlo. Entonces la vio entrar como un torrente y precipitarse en la cama. Sin perder un momento abrazó a su hermana pequeña sospechando que sus peores temores se hubieran confirmado y lista a seguir la sugerencia de Melanie.

\- ¡Perdóname tú tenías razón! - le confesó Cooan entre el llanto. - He sido una estúpida y le he hecho sufrir, me ha dicho que no quiere verme, pero entonces. ¿Qué haré yo?, no le tengo lástima, le quiero. ¿Cómo podré probárselo? ¿Cómo podría demostrároslo a todos? - Se lamentaba desesperada. -

Su interlocutora se sintió muy mal por ella, pero no sólo por la situación que la pobre chica atravesaba. La había juzgado mal y su hermana evidentemente sentía algo por Tom, y no podía resumirse solamente en lástima o culpa. Cuando de verdad se había enamorado de él la mala suerte quiso ponerles en esta situación. Pero desgraciadamente el muchacho nunca lo creería. Si ni siquiera la propia Beruche había creído a su hermana que ya tenía roto el corazón en demasiadas ocasiones.

\- Haz simplemente lo que te ha pedido - le susurró tratando de consolarla de la forma más dulce que pudo. - No estés atosigándole, debes aclararlo con él, pero ten paciencia, dale tiempo. No te desanimes. Ya lo verás, conseguirás que te crea como yo lo hago ahora.

\- Si, tienes razón, debo volver para hablar con él, no podemos terminar así. Sé que esta vez es diferente a las otras. Hablaré con él más calmada. Gracias Bertie.

\- Suerte y cuando lo hayáis aclarado todo Roy y yo os esperaremos en la biblioteca. Juntos lo superaremos. - Le animó ésta enjugándole las lágrimas y añadió cuando Cooan se disponía a salir. - Sé que todo se arreglará.-

-Gracias. –Sonrió la aludida añadiendo.- Perdona las cosas tan horribles que te dije…

-Eran ciertas. Por eso ahora valoro tanto el amor.- Repuso Bertie.- Y creo que los dos os queréis y que superaréis esta situación.

Su hermana asintió esperanzada saliendo del cuarto y Beruche se quedó allí deseándole de corazón buena fortuna.

-Ten fe en ti, y tenla en él.- Musitó al verla ir.-

Aunque no podía entretenerse mucho, recordó efectivamente que ella había quedado con Roy en la biblioteca. Tras el incidente con su hermana la muchacha le llamó. Tras serenarse un poco le contó lo sucedido y el chico le propuso aquel plan. Es más, era una cita para los cuatro. Ojalá que esos dos pudieran reunirse con ellos una vez lo aclarasen todo. A su vez su hermana pequeña se enjugaba las lágrimas y sonreía. Corría hacia el cuarto de Tom, deseosa de poder arreglar las cosas. No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo de ese modo y se hallaba convencida de que el chico llegará a darse cuenta de que en verdad, y más allá de cualquier otro sentimiento, ella le quería. Un momento después, el muchacho oyó de nuevo como llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? - Quiso saber, molesto por una nueva intromisión. -

\- Soy yo, cariño - escuchó la voz edulcorada de Cooan. - Ábreme la puerta, tengo que decirte algo.

-¡Ya te he dicho que te vayas! - le replicó el interpelado con malos modos. -

Sin embargo la puerta se abrió y la muchacha entró, parecía muy risueña. Tom se sorprendió y tampoco le hizo mucha gracia esa expresión en la cara de ella.

\- No lo entiendo - le reprochó él con gesto incrédulo. - ¿Es que no te he dije claramente antes que me dejaras sólo? ¿A qué estás jugando?

\- No debes enfadarte - sonrió Cooan - yo sólo venía para animarte un poco. Si he dicho o hecho algo que te haya molestado te pido perdón. Lo siento, pero ahora te compensaré.- Afirmó poniéndose de rodillas y acariciando las piernas del chico. Aunque para asombro de éste subió con las manos hasta otros lugares menos decorosos. -

-¿Pero, qué haces? - Le preguntó el muchacho sorprendido y muy desconcertado. Connie nunca se había comportado de esa forma. - Tú no sueles actuar así. ¿Qué te pasa? - Le insistió tratando de zafarse de aquello, que lejos de agradarle le resultaba muy violento. – Te lo pido por favor, no sigas con esto.

\- Tom, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí - sonrió ella maliciosamente para sentenciar - y ya es hora de que las averigües.

\- Ya sé, eso de tu antigua vida - contestó él sin poder disimular su asombro. - ¿Qué más hay que deba saber?

-¿No te gustaría verme como era antes?,- le propuso ella sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas. -Mira.- Se levantó y un resplandor escarlata la envolvió. –

Tom se tapó los ojos, anonadado. Al volver a mirar descubrió a la muchacha vestida de una forma muy extraña, con un traje morado a rayas más oscuras y una falda a juego, semejante a un tutú. Sobre su frente llevaba una especie de joya engastada de color violeta y grabado en la misma el dibujo de una media luna negra con las puntas hacia abajo. El chico no acertaba a articular palabra.

-Pero… ¿Qué significa esto? - Pudo decir finalmente sin poder dejar de mirarla boquiabierto. -

– Así era yo en mi verdadera apariencia. ¿Qué te parece? ¿No me encuentras más atractiva? - Le inquirió la muchacha con un meloso susurro. -

\- Tú no te portas así - respondió Tom que pese a la sorpresa sentía algo extraño en ella. - ¿De verdad, estás bien? Oye, no quise ser brusco contigo antes, si es por eso...perdóname…

Pero su contertulia no le permitió continuar tapándole la boca con una mano en tanto esbozaba una malévola sonrisa.

\- Me encuentro mejor que nunca - le dijo ella dándole un beso.-

El chico no sabía ya que pensar. ¿Esa era la muchacha buena y dulce de la que se había enamorado? No podía ser. Justo entonces llamaron a la puerta y a él se le estremeció todo el cuerpo al escuchar la voz de Cooan teñida de preocupación.

\- Por favor Tom, ábreme, tenemos que hablar.- Tocó otra vez a la puerta añadiendo. - ¡Lo siento mucho!, no debí atosigarte tanto. Necesitamos tiempo…ahora lo sé.

Él se quedó mirando a aquella mujer que tenía delante, era igual que Connie, tenía su misma voz, pero algo en su mirada le decía que no era ella, que la auténtica estaba ahí fuera.

-¿Quién eres tú? - Le inquirió Tom entre el miedo y el asombro. -

Viéndose descubierta la falsa Cooan le dedicó una burlesca mirada y se relamió.

\- Es una pena pero vas a morir sin saberlo - rio ésta alargando sus uñas como si de largas cuchillas se trataran. - ¡Muere maldito!- chilló tratando de apuñalar a su víctima que le sujetó las muñecas y gritó. -

-¡Socorro, Connie, ayúdame por favor! - gritó desesperadamente él en tanto forcejeaba para evitar que esa mujer le clavase las uñas en su pecho. -

La sorprendida chica escuchó los gritos del interior y trató de abrir pero estaba cerrado. No había tiempo para miramientos y de una patada saltó ese débil cerrojo abriendo la puerta y encontrándose cara a cara con su doble. Se quedó perpleja. Tom tenía un largo arañazo en el pecho del que manaba sangre pero por lo demás se encontraba a salvo. La diablesa se apartó de él encarándose contra la propia Cooan.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Inquirió la auténtica, entre atónita y enfurecida -¿Por qué te haces pasar por mí y cómo te has vestido así?

-¿Qué te ocurre Cooan Ayakashi del clan Black Moon?- sonrió su maligna doble. - ¿Te asusta enfrentarte a tu mitad mala? - Le inquirió sarcásticamente y mientras hablaba recobró su uniforme demoniaco y su rostro pasó a ser el de la diablesa Saila, de pelo y ojos rojos, sentenciando con sádico placer. - Ahora os mataré a los dos juntos. Justiciera, ¡ha llegado tu hora!

-¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? - Intervino el sorprendido chico. - ¡Que tú!

\- Si Tom. - Admitió serenamente la aludida agregando con determinación y furia - y esta vez no dejaré que sufras más por mi culpa. ¡Corazón puro del fuego, dame el poder! - Invocó y se transformó. Ante el asombro de su compañero tras un espectáculo de luces más que notable reapareció con su atuendo de justiciera y le espetó a la diablesa - ¡Ahora voy a destruirte monstruo miserable!

\- ¡Pobre estúpida! - se burló Saila lanzando un rayo contra su adversaria que la impulsó dentro del cuarto. - Primero te mataré a ti, y luego acabaré con tu amorcito - aseveró girándose hacia Tom enseñando sus colmillos y añadiendo hacia su enemiga con voz fingidamente melosa. - Pero si me dices donde está la piedra a él no le sucederá nada.

-¿Qué piedra?- Quiso saber el anonadado muchacho sin comprender en absoluto de que iba aquello. -

-¡Lo único que te daré es una pedrada en medio de tu maldita cabeza!– Espetó la furiosa Cooan. -

La justiciera se había puesto en pie en tanto replicaba esto, preparando su contraataque, pero la diablesa fue más rápida dándose la vuelta hacia ella y aullando al lanzar una bola de fuego contra su rival...

-¡Entonces muereeee!...

Afortunadamente la muchacha lo pudo esquivar y contraatacar con sus rayos, el suyo chocó contra otro de la diablesa y durante unos largos instantes se aguantaron. Pero el de la súcubos era más poderoso y acabó rechazando al de la justiciera, que fue lanzada nuevamente contra la pared, quedando malherida por la descarga y el impacto.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! - Reía Saila acercándose lentamente hacia su enemiga que a duras penas trataba de ponerse en pie. Regocijándose de la precaria situación de su inminente víctima, la diablesa espetó. -¡Despídete de la vida! - Iba a rematarla cuando algo tiró de una de sus piernas con fuerza y la hizo caer. - ¿Qué?

Era Tom que había reunido energías para ayudar a Cooan. Trabajosamente se había aproximado aprovechando que su adversaria estaba absorta en ella e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para hacerla perder el equilibrio. Pero la furiosa diablesa no tardó en levantarse y le golpeó tirándole de la silla.

\- Te mataré ahora mismo por osar interrumpirme, ¡maldito impedido!

\- No, ¡no lo harás! ¡Porque vas a morir tú antes! - Pudo decir la justiciera que se había recuperado lo suficiente logrando materializar su arco de fuego.- ¡Saeta flamígera ataca!

De éste disparó una flecha que atravesó el cuello de la súcubos haciéndola estallar entre horribles chillidos. Cooan se lanzó hacia el chico para protegerle de la explosión y cuando ésta pasó se derrumbó agotada. Él se arrastró como pudo hasta ella y la abrazó

-Connie. ¿Estás bien? Por favor ¡responde! – Le pedía visiblemente inquietado. –

La chica tardó unos agónicos segundos en abrir los ojos. Él suspiró aliviado abrazándola con más fuerza, finalmente ella correspondió aferrándole entre sus brazos también.

-¡Gracias a Dios! – Pudo decir él con patente emoción y alivio. – Creía que esa explosión te habría…

Ella no le dejó proseguir, le tapó los labios con un beso. Finalmente al separarse la muchacha pudo responder, también afectada por sus sentimientos de alivio, culpa e incluso por el amor que le profesaba.

\- No dejaré que te hagan daño jamás. ¡Moriría por ti! Y esta vez no sería un sacrificio inútil.

\- No… no digas eso, jamás digas eso. – Le pidió él realmente impactado. –

La muchacha le miró ahora con lágrimas en los ojos y solo pudo añadir.

\- ¡Oh Tom!, perdóname, has estado a punto de morir como la otra vez y de nuevo por mi culpa. ¡Nunca más volveré a ponerte en peligro!

\- No, estoy vivo gracias a ti - le respondió él tratando de consolarla y entonces intuyó haciéndoselo saber a la muchacha. - Como la otra vez ¿verdad? Fuiste tú la que acabó con ese demonio para salvarme.

\- Si yo no hubiese temido revelar mi identidad esto no habría ocurrido, tú estás paralítico por mi culpa. Puedo comprender que me odies. - Se lamentó la atormentada muchacha rompiendo a llorar. – Y que no quieras verme más…

Él, perplejo, tardó en reaccionar. Eran demasiadas cosas. ¡Esa pobre chica se imaginaba todo aquello! Debió de haber pasado un tremendo infierno de culpabilidad y desasosiego. Y la mirada de sus ojos no mentía. Eso no era compasión…

\- No Connie - respondió al fin él con la voz dulce, acariciando la mejilla de ella mientras le quitaba el antifaz. – Jamás podría odiarte. Eso habría ocurrido igualmente. Fui yo el que se empeñó en luchar contra un enemigo que me superaba en fuerza. Pero por ti me enfrentaría a una legión entera de demonios. Lo volvería a hacer, tanto si hubiera sabido lo que iba a sucederme como si no.

\- Tú me has salvado la vida Tom, yo te quiero, desde antes de que esto ocurriera. ¡Por favor créeme! - Le suplicó la emocionada Cooan.-

\- Ahora lo sé, y lamento haber dudado de ti. Y también de mí.- Reconoció él y ambos se abrazaron con más fuerza. – Pero tienes que contarme tantas cosas. Yo podría ayudarte. – Se ofreció el muchacho. -

\- No Tommy – negó ella con inquietud, agregando. - No quiero que vuelvas a estar en peligro por causa mía. Nunca permitiré que te suceda algo así otra vez. Ahora sé que daría mi vida por ti, y esta vez no sería un error…- Suspiró ella repitiendo aquello. –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Le preguntó el chico con gesto sorprendido. –

Cooan suspiró, como si se armase de valor para decir algo que le fuese a resultar muy difícil…

\- Verás Tom. Tú sabes cómo era yo en mi antigua vida, pero no sabes por qué todo cambió.

\- Si, nos lo contasteis. – Repuso él creyendo estar al tanto. – Cuando las guerreras os ayudaron.

\- Quisiera decírtelo todo. – Declaró ella que, tras colocar la silla de ruedas y ayudarle a sentarse, se puso de rodillas a su lado y le contó ante la atenta mirada del chico. – Cuando formaba parte del clan de la Luna Negra estaba enamorada de mi jefe Rubeus. Yo creía que él compartía mis mismos sentimientos. Nunca me dijo lo contrario. Siempre era muy galante y encantador conmigo. Y eso me llevó a creer que él me amaba también. Pensando en eso y en que el éxito de nuestra misión le haría feliz, le prometí matar yo misma a Chibiusa, la hija de la Guerrera Luna del Futuro. ¡La pobre niña había huido al pasado para buscar ayuda! Nosotros vinimos para impedirlo y destruir las defensas de la futura Cristal Tokio.

\- Si, eso lo sé – le insistió Tom asintiendo. –

Aunque Cooan movió la cabeza para negarle aquella suposición y le desveló entonces con gesto consternado.

-Lo que no sabes es que, cuando me enfrenté a Rei estuve a punto de acabar con ella, con su amigo Yuuichirou y con la niña. Por suerte Tuxedo Kamen lo impidió. Me distrajo lo suficiente como para que Guerrera Marte me atacase dejándome malherida. Entonces apareció Rubeus.

-Y te ayudó a luchar – supuso él. –

Pero para su sorpresa ella se lo negó nuevamente dejando que las lágrimas le cayeran por la cara.

-Eso creía cuando le vi aparecer. Pero él se limitó a mirarme con desdén y a decir que le había fallado y que jamás volvería a verme. Yo le supliqué, le pedí que luchase a mi lado. Que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida en la batalla. Cuando se negó dije que no podía creer que después de habernos amado tantos años…

Aquí la chica no pudo continuar, sollozaba en tanto él se inclinaba para abrazarla y le decía con tono amable.

-Tranquila Connie. No es necesario que sigas… No te hagas más daño, eso está pasado.

Entonces ella movió la cabeza y prosiguió.

-No, tengo que acabar de una vez con esto. Todavía lo guardo dentro de mí y quiero que tú lo sepas, Tom. Necesito que comprendas lo que yo siento por ti…

El muchacho asintió mirándolo entre preocupado y lleno de simpatía. Y ella remachó con pesar.

-Me dijo que él jamás me había amado ni un solo instante durante toda su vida. Hizo aparecer una bomba y me la dio. Entonces me di cuenta, quería que yo muriese para acabar con las guerreras y la niña. ¡Me rompió el corazón! Y no por desear que yo me sacrificara. De haberme amado lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo. Habría dado mi vida por cumplir con mi misión y sobre todo por su amor. Lo que de verdad me hundió es que yo no significaba nada para él, ¡nada!, solo era un instrumento.

-¡Malnacido miserable! – Espetó el chico entre indignado, furioso y lleno de compasión por su interlocutora para preguntar - ¿Cómo se puede ser capaz de hacer algo así de cruel?

-Gracias a Rei, y a las demás, que me quitaron esa bomba y la arrojaron lejos antes de que explotara, me salvé. Pero yo estaba destrozada. Lo había perdido todo, mi amor, mi casa, mi futuro. Me volví loca y ataqué a las chicas. Las culpaba de mi desgracia y solo deseaba que alguna de ellas me matase para dejar de sufrir. Pero entonces, Rei… se interpuso entre un golpe que Makoto iba a darme. ¡Lo recibió en mi lugar! Quedó encima de mí protegiéndome y con una voz muy dulce y compasiva me dijo que no lo había perdido todo aún. Y cuándo me serené, la escuché, y además vi su pierna. La que yo le había quemado durante la lucha. Cuando ella se interpuso entre uno de mis ataques y Yuuichirou. Pero ella me sonrió y añadió que me tenía a mí misma y que podría reparar todo el mal que había hecho. ¡Entonces lloré Tom! Lloré arrepentida y deseando creer que sus palabras fuesen verdad. Quería otra oportunidad y quizás, algún día, encontrar a un hombre que de veras me quisiera y al que pudiese amar con todo mi corazón. Alguien a quién le importase de veras por quién era yo. Fue cuando Guerrero Luna me purificó con el poder de su Cristal de Plata. En ese mismo instante mi vida comenzó de nuevo. Y después te conocí a ti…

Su contertulio la observaba atónito y también emocionado. No pudo replicar a esas palabras, solamente abrazarla y al cabo de unos segundos responder.

-¡Oh, Connie!, lo siento mucho. No podía imaginar que hubieras pasado por algo así.

-¡No quiero perderte! Por favor, ¡a ti no! Te quiero y no podría soportarlo otra vez – sollozó ella. –

\- No me perderás. Nunca me perderás. - Pudo decir él también con lágrimas. – Te lo juro.

Cooan le abrazaba con fuerza, parecía no querer soltarle, temiendo quizás perderlo de veras si lo hacía. Entonces le oyó cantar, había recuperado esa voz tan hermosa que él tenía, y le cantaba aquel tema del concierto al que asistieron, esa que ya habían escuchado los dos antes.

"Estarás conmigo y serás mi amor…

Entre los campos de cebada"…

Y la muchacha lloró nuevamente, pero esta vez de felicidad. Tras unos minutos así, abrazados, ella al fin se levantó y el chico le dijo con voz cariñosa y suave.

-Nunca te dejaré Cooan Malinde. ¡Mi Connie! Pero debes prometerme algo. – Y ante la atenta mirada de la ahora sonriente chica, él le pidió. – No te arriesgarás inútilmente y tendrás siempre mucho cuidado…

Ella asintió, le mesó la barbilla y le susurró con afecto.

-Te lo prometo, no lo haré, pero tú también debes prometerme que me guardaras el secreto, no estoy sola en esto.

Él tan sólo asintió con la cabeza y eso fue bastante para que la joven sonriera, dándole un largo beso en los labios. Después ambos (ella ya con su identidad normal) se dirigieron a la enfermería. Afortunadamente las heridas no eran tan graves como podían parecer a primera vista. Aunque ante las preguntas de la sorprendida enfermera confesaron haber sufrido un accidente sin querer entrar en más detalles. Por suerte esa mujer que les atendió no era demasiado curiosa y la menor gravedad de las lesiones contribuyó a zanjar el tema. Una vez curados y vendados comieron algo para reponer fuerzas y se dirigieron a la puerta de la biblioteca. Allí les esperaban Roy y Beruche.

\- Llegáis tarde.- Indicó Roy sorprendido señalando el reloj cuando les observó aparecer. - ¿Por qué os habéis entretenido tanto? ¿Y qué os ha pasado? - Preguntó atónito observando las heridas y vendajes que ambos lucían. -

\- Un accidente - repuso Cooan sin darle importancia - no ha pasado nada.

\- Si, supongo que habrá sido un accidente bastante molesto. – Afirmó su interlocutor que no se creía en absoluto esa versión, preguntando con sorna. - ¿Tenía cuernos y rabo ese accidente?

La interpelada asintió reconociéndolo con una ligera sonrisa y Beruche se la devolvió de forma cómplice mirando luego a Roy. Éste pareció comprenderlo bien puesto que no insistió en el asunto. A fin de cuentas a ellos les había sucedido lo mismo.

\- Perdonad el retraso. Era algo que no podía esperar. Teníamos mucho de qué hablar.

-Es cierto. Existían algunos malos entendidos. - Afirmó Cooan.-Pero ya los hemos aclarado.

-Sí, yo voy a poner todo mi empeño en mejorar con mi rehabilitación y seguiré estudiando.- Remachó el moreno muchacho.-

-Eso es amigo.- Asintió Roy con una gran sonrisa a la par que guiñaba un ojo.- ¡Ese es mi Paleto de Kansas!

Bertie sonrió a su vez, le alegraba ver que tanto su hermana como Tom habían logrado disipar esos nubarrones. Melanie tenía razón. Fue entonces cuando recordó…

-Por cierto hermanita. Me encontré con tu jefa de animadoras…

-¡Es verdad!- Exclamó ésta llevándose una mano a la frente en tanto declaraba.- ¡Teníamos ensayo.-

-Por eso no te inquietes. – La calmó Bertie.- Me dijo que estabas excusada.

-Me alegro porque de todos modos no iba a ir.- Replicó la muchacha esbozando una sonrisa para añadir.- Tengo mejores planes.

-Y yo también - Añadió Tom con una sonrisa para remachar. - Y lo siento mucho chicos, Connie y yo no vamos a estudiar hoy.

-¿Y eso?- se sorprendió Roy agregando divertido. - Realmente me sorprendéis, estáis muy vagos últimamente.

\- Es que nos vamos al cine - le explicó su amigo. - Ella me va a invitar a ver una película muy interesante.

\- Eso está muy bien - terció Bertie con aprobación y visible alegría. - ¡Que os divirtáis!

\- Gracias - le sonrió su hermana - ¿Nos vamos?,- le preguntó afectuosamente a Tom que asintió con patente entusiasmo. -

-Ya nos veremos chicos. - Afirmó éste dejándose empujar su silla por Cooan. -

-¡Eh cubito! - dijo Roy en tanto sus amigos se alejaban - ¿Por qué no nos vamos con ellos?

\- Nada de eso - negó ella moviendo un dedo afirmando divertida. -Tú tienes que estudiar y mucho porque vas muy retrasado.

\- Esto no es justo - protestó él. - Ellos se van y tú les dices "que os divirtáis",- hizo una imitación de la propia Beruche con tanta gracia y ligera sorna que la hizo reír y añadió. - Te lo pido yo y me dices que tengo que estudiar.

\- Vamos vago ¡a estudiar! – se reafirmó Bertie agarrando a Roy de una oreja y arrastrándolo hacia la biblioteca, además de explicarle ahora más seria. - Además, Tom y Cooan necesitan estar solos.

\- Vale, vale - admitió el muchacho soltándose con suavidad y replicando más serio también - tienes razón. Necesitan un poco de tiempo para poner en orden sus sentimientos, pero he querido disimular un poco delante de ellos. Lo cierto es…- sentenció él ahora más reflexivamente – que la mirada de Tommy ha cambiado. Y también la de tu hermana. Se les ve felices juntos. Y me alegro.

-¿Y si te has dado cuenta de eso por qué siempre tienes que actuar como un payaso? - se rio Bertie con fingida reprobación para afirmar ahora con un cariz más afectuoso. - ¡Eres un gran chico! Y tienes razón. Yo también estoy muy feliz por ellos. ¡Bueno! - Suspiró ahora con aparente resignación declarando despreocupadamente -, creo que por esta vez podremos pasar de los estudios y tomar algo.

\- Oye, que era broma, cubito - sonrió él de forma solícita, proponiéndole. - Podemos estudiar si de verdad quieres.

Aunque ahora fue Beruche la que le tomó del brazo animándole con tono divertido.

\- ¡Vamos anda!, antes de que me arrepienta.

Él se dejó llevar y sin que su compañera le viese hizo la uve con los dedos. Tom y Cooan lo pasaron muy bien aquella noche. El chico le prometió solemnemente tratar de rehabilitarse y ella le aseguró que no le dejaría sólo. Por fin había surgido el verdadero amor entre ellos. Y esta vez no lo confundirían con otro tipo de sentimientos o emociones. Roy y Bertie no se equivocaban. Su amigo se sentía ahora más feliz y con fuerzas para enfrentarse al reto que tenía por delante, con Connie a su lado se veía con deseos de mejorar. Ella a su vez se prometió luchar por él y por todos los que estuvieran en apuros por culpa de los sectarios.

-Lo conseguiremos. - Le sonreía ella tras salir del cine en tanto retornaban sin prisa a la universidad. –

-Me esforzaré mucho para merecer tu amor. – Le dijo él. –

-Tú eres un chico maravilloso. – Replicó ella afirmando a su vez. – Soy yo la que debo merecerte.

-Sin embargo me costó mucho que te fijases en mí. – Comentó el muchacho ahora con una sonrisa divertida que escondía no obstante un ligero acento de reproche. –

-Fue por mi desengaño con Rubeus. Eso me hizo ser muy cauta, tenía miedo de volver a equivocarme - le confesó la chica bajando un poco la mirada nuevamente sin querer recordarle tampoco al chico que en un primer momento se había fijado en Roy. – Aquello me hizo mucho daño.

-Cada vez que pienso en lo que me has contado. Y en cómo te trató. ¡Menudo idiota! No saber valorar lo que tenía. – Declaró Tom sentenciando. - ¿Cómo puede haber alguien capaz de no quererte?

La chica le sonrió agradecida. Se agachó para darle un largo beso y en cuanto él lo encajó pudo confesarle a su vez.

-También yo tuve un desengaño. El verano pasado. Estaba enamorado de una chica desde hacía años, pero para ella solo era un amigo, nada más.

-¡Vaya una tonta!- Pudo responder Cooan a su vez. Y visiblemente curiosa quiso saber. -¿Cómo era?

-Pues, se parecía mucho a una muchacha que conozco. Morena, de pelo rizado y ojos azules muy oscuros y bonitos, pero no tan hermosos como los violetas de la mujer a la que quiero. – Declaró él añadiendo con tono reflexivo. -¿Sabes? Quizás estaba escrito que debía ser así. Que tú y yo debíamos conocernos. Y ahora doy gracias a Dios por ello.

-Y yo también.- Sonrió la chica.-

-¿Y sabes una cosa?- Le confió Tom.- A mis padres les has caído muy bien. No dejan de alabarte. En cuanto tengamos unos días de vacaciones desearían invitarte a casa.

-¡A, a mí!- Se sorprendió a la joven llevándose una mano al pecho.- No sé si yo…

-Mi madre sobre todo. Me ha pedido que te lo diga.- Afirmó el chico ahora con más entusiasmo para referir a la atónita Cooan.- Me comentó, hijo dile a Constante que sería un placer para nosotros que pasara unos días aquí. – Y mirándola con patente cariño el muchacho agregó.- Y recuerda que prometí enseñarte los campos de oro…como dice nuestra canción. Todos los terrenos con esas mieses que se extienden hasta donde la vista puede abarcar. Es un paisaje realmente hermoso.

-Sí, deseo verlos a tu lado.- Afirmó ella con emoción.-

Su compañera le abrazó con cariño y volvieron a besarse. Al final y tras varias horas de conversación, planes y deseos para el futuro, le acompañó hasta la puerta de su cuarto y allí se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Mientras tanto en la sede de la secta, un enfurecido Gran Sabio llamó a otra de las diablesas.

-¡Iama! - gritó con voz imperiosa - comparece ante mi presencia, ¡rápido! - La succubus apareció al instante ante su superior y le saludó inclinando la cabeza.-

\- A tus órdenes señor. ¿Qué deseas que yo haga?

\- Tus compañeras han fracasado y han sido aniquiladas por las justicieras, no debes repetir sus errores. Ve, acaba con ellas y recupera la piedra Yalmutud que nos falta para completar el pentáculo de la invocación.

\- Como tú ordenes, señor. Ya tengo fijado mi blanco.- En la bola del Gran Sabio apareció la Dama del Trueno, en tanto la succubus le explicaba a su jefe. - Estoy segura de que la esfera Yalmutud está en su poder. Antes de matarla la haré hablar para que me diga donde la esconde, será fácil.

\- Eso es lo que dijeron tus compañeras antes de ser destruidas. No menosprecies el poder de las justicieras o puedes correr la misma suerte que ellas.- Le rebatió el Sabio con desconfianza. -

\- Descuide señor. Esta vez será distinto - le aseguró ella desapareciendo tras hacerle una inclinación con la cabeza. -

Por su parte Petz y Karaberasu estaban en su apartamento y charlaban sobre sus otras hermanas. Cooan les había telefoneado para contarles lo sucedido. Tom había prometido a su vez no descubrir a Roy sus identidades. Su hermana también les había advertido que las diablesas podrían ir tras ellas.

-Al fin lo han aclarado todo entre ellos. – Afirmó Karaberasu con alivio.- Una cosa menos de la que preocuparnos.

-Por lo menos en ese aspecto las cosas parece que se solucionan. Pero esto otro es más serio. Deberíamos esconder bien esta piedra.- Meditó Petz en voz alta señalando al sofá, bajo el cual estaba escondida esa esfera Yalmutud - , aquí podrían robárnosla fácilmente.

\- Si, sería lo mejor,- convino su contertulia- pero, ¿dónde?

\- Podemos enterrarla en algún lugar de las afueras de la ciudad.- Propuso su hermana mayor. -

\- La detectarían sin ningún problema,- rebatió su interlocutora – no, eso no podemos hacerlo.

\- Pues no sé que otra cosa se nos puede ocurrir.- Replicó Petz desconcertada. -

\- Déjame eso a mí - se sonrió su hermana. - Se me está ocurriendo una idea.

\- Debes tener cuidado, podrían estarnos vigilando...

\- No debes preocuparte por eso. Mira, esto es lo que haremos - Karaberasu le susurró a Petz su plan al oído.-

Ésta se sonrió también, como idea no era mala aunque tenía sus riesgos y así se lo manifestó con cierta preocupación a su hermana menor.

\- Me parece bien, pero ten mucho cuidado ¿vale? Y avísame si te ves en peligro.

\- Descuida lo tendré.- Aseguró la muchacha que se hizo con una sábana y con algo envuelto bajo ella de forma redonda. Así salió a la calle. – Hasta luego y no vengas a no ser que te llame…

\- Bien, bien - se dijo Iama escondida en un tejadillo de la zona al ver salir a Karaberasu de la casa. - Ven hacia mí, pequeña necia. Pronto caerás en mi trampa.

La muchacha vio que su piedra parpadeaba iluminándose con cada vez mayor brillo. Intuyó con claridad que algún demonio estaba cerca. Dispuesta entonces a pasar a la segunda etapa de su plan apretó el paso y se metió en un callejón desierto, Iama la siguió. Petz que se había quedado con la piedra auténtica, la guardó dentro de un armario de doble fondo. Decidió que debía hacer caso a su hermana y esperar a que Karaberasu la avisara a través de un comunicador de la presencia del enemigo. Mientras tanto, deseó que el plan tuviera éxito o de lo contrario y en caso de que tuviese algún problema y la avisara acudiría rápida en su ayuda.

Días antes en Japón las noticias del terrible suceso acaecido a Tom habían dejado heladas a las chicas. Rei se paseaba nerviosa e impotente en el santuario ante las caras de desolación del resto, después de su conversación con Cooan y de la que mantuvo con sus compañeras. Ahora lo recordaban con indignación. Tenían a Usagi allí y habían trazado un plan para ver qué les decía…

-¡Pobre muchacho! – Suspiró entonces Minako con el asentimiento de Artemis que estaba en su regazo.-

-¡Malditos sean esos demonios! - Espetó Makoto con tono entre frustrado y furioso.-

-A juzgar por lo que Petz y Kalie nos han contado ha sido terrible para todos. A parte de Tom, Cooan está sufriendo mucho. Lo mismo que Bertie y Roy. - Declaró Minako con pesar al resumirles brevemente lo que sus amigas le escribieron. -

-Si. Le consulté a mi madre sobre ese particular. Por desgracia coincide con el diagnóstico que le han hecho allí. Es una parálisis permanente.- Pudo decir Ami llena de tristeza.- Nada se puede hacer.

Rei intervino entonces apretando los puños para exclamar, llena de rabia a su vez.

-¡Maldita sea!, no soporto esto ni un minuto más. ¿Cuándo vamos a poder ir a ayudarles? Ahora ese chico está indefenso ante cualquier ataque.

Nadie respondió a esa cuestión. Usagi por su parte bajaba la cabeza visiblemente consternada. Miraba a la gata Luna que también lucía un gesto pesaroso. Aunque Marte, tras unos instantes, se volvió hacia su amiga y con expresión suplicante le dijo ante las miradas atentas y expectantes del resto.

-Usa-chan. ¡Onegay! Aunque no puedas hacer nada por sanarle… al menos deberíamos ir a socorrerles. Necesitan nuestro apoyo. Por lo menos el moral.

Las otras compartían ese mismo sentimiento aunque ninguna añadió nada.

-¡Te lo suplico! - Insistió Rei llegando a ponerse de rodillas.- Ten compasión por lo menos de ese chico. De nuestras amigas.

-Por favor, no me hagas esto. Levántate del suelo.- Le pidió una atónita y consternada Usagi.-

-Usagi-chan, ¡onegay! - terció Makoto adoptando idéntica postura que la sacerdotisa.- Un viaje aunque sea corto. Para comprobar que están bien.

-¡Onegay!- Agregó Minako imitando a sus amigas.- Al menos deja ir a alguna de nosotras.

La interpelada, con evidente conmoción, miraba con la boca abierta a todas. Luego dirigió la vista hacia Ami, la única que no había hecho eso. Quizás al ser más cerebral que el resto analizaba las cosas de forma más objetiva. Sin embargo eso duró poco. Mercurio se arrodilló de igual manera para remachar con gesto suplicante.

-¡Onegay! Usa-chan…son nuestras queridas amigas y están en peligro.

-Chicas. Creedme, por favor. - Pudo apenas balbucir realmente emocionada en tanto se arrodillaba también enfrentando su desolada mirada a la de Rei y luego a la de las demás.- No depende de mí. Os aseguro que si así fuera…

Y no pudo proseguir, al menos hasta enjugarse algunas lágrimas. Ninguna se atrevió a hablar. Así, tras otro embarazoso momento de silencio, la interpelada se levantó despacio y miró a sus compañeras para musitar.

-Pronto. Muy pronto…pero todavía no…Lo siento.

Ninguna respondió aunque Usagi sabía perfectamente lo que pensaban tras esos semblantes en los que podía leer el ruego y hasta el reproche. ¿Por qué?... ¿hasta cuándo tendrían que actuar así? Siendo honesta ni ella misma sabía la respuesta. Dependía de aquellos extraños sueños que tenía. Lo mismo que le sucedía a Mamoru que en esos momentos se encontraba reunido con ciertas personas importantes para el devenir de los futuros acontecimientos. Lo único que podían hacer pues, era tener paciencia y esperar. ¡Ojalá que cuando pudieran intervenir no fuese demasiado tarde! De momento sus amigas, las cuatro hermanas y esos dos muchachos deberían salir adelante por sí solos. Y ahora era el turno de Karaberasu para intentar salir airosa de la prueba que le avecinaba.


	27. Karaberasu contra Iama

Capítulo 27. Karaberasu contra Iama.

La diablesa entró en el callejón tras su objetivo pero ante su asombro no vio a nadie, no había ni rastro de la justiciera. Y de no haber salido volando no existía manera de escapar de allí. ¿Acaso eran capaces de hacerlo?

-¿Cómo es posible?,- se preguntó Iama. - Ha entrado aquí, yo misma la vi y la he seguido instantes después, ¡no puede haber salido!

Aterrizó en el callejón y comenzó a registrarlo. Karaberasu estaba escondida tras unas cajas apiladas en una esquina y se transformó. Salió de su escondite sorprendiendo a la diablesa por detrás.

\- Hola, ¿me estabas buscando? - Le inquirió la Dama del Trueno con retintín, enroscándola de paso su látigo en el cuello - ¡Pues aquí me tienes, guapa!

-¡Maldita seas!,- siseó la succubus que agarró el látigo y con una enorme fuerza y para asombro de su rival, se lo desenroscó del cuello. - ¡Voy a acabar contigo!

Contraatacó con un rayo que lanzó desde sus ojos hiriendo en un brazo a la justiciera. Ésta, sorprendida por esa inesperada réplica, no tuvo más opción que soltar su arma sujetándose el brazo dañado con la mano contraria. Karaberasu trató de escapar pero la diablesa le cerró el paso. Haciéndose con un palo de madera la justiciera golpeó a su rival en la cabeza produciéndole una herida de la que manó sangre amarillenta como el azufre. La diablesa replicó propinándola un puñetazo que derribó a su oponente en el suelo. Iama la levantó con un brazo agarrándole del cuello y sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Ya no estás tan segura de ti misma, ¿verdad humana?

-¡Vete al cuerno!- Le espetó ésta con desprecio. -

Su rival la atenazó con más fuerza apretando en su garganta hasta casi impedirla respirar, la justiciera se agitaba dolorida y jadeando tratando tomar aire en tanto su rival sí que tomaba la palabra.

\- Si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo, será mejor que me digas donde has escondido la piedra. ¡Habla!.- Le conminó la diablesa, aflojando un poco la presión del cuello de su víctima. -

Karaberasu sonrió lamiéndose su labio ensangrentado por el golpe anterior...

-¿Y si te lo digo? , ¿Qué te impedirá matarme igualmente? No, tendrás que buscarla tú misma. -Replicó con expresión desafiante. -

\- Eres audaz, te felicito, los humanos soléis ser unos miserables cobardes. Es agradable ver algo de valor en vuestra patética especie para variar. Pero eso no te ayudará demasiado. No obstante como eres una digna enemiga seré piadosa y te dejaré elegir, o me lo dices ahora y tendrás una muerte rápida, o te aseguro que sufrirás horriblemente.- Le amenazó la succubus con una pérfida sonrisa. -

-¡No te será sencillo el librarte de mí! - Espetó la Dama del Trueno zafándose del agarre de la diablesa tras golpearla con el palo que aun sostenía detrás de la espalda. –

Esa reacción tomó por sorpresa a su enemiga que no había esperado tanta resistencia. Kalie rodó lejos de su alcance pero por desgracia su rival era muy rápida a la hora de rehacerse.

-¡Ahora si que me has enfadado de verdad! ¡Vas a morir, perra! - Siseó Ia súcubos.-

Estaba agarrándose el brazo herido con la otra mano a imitación de lo que antes hizo su rival, sólo que en este caso emitía energía reparadora al mismo que estaba sanando la lesión.

\- Mucho después que tú, ¡zorra de Satanás!,- replicó Karaberasu saltando hacia atrás y recobrando su látigo. -

\- Aun no he tenido ese honor, pero no pierdo la ilusión ¡ja, ja, ja! - Rio Iama lanzando rayos contra su enemiga que fue alcanzada por un rebote de estos cayendo al suelo. - Ahora sabrás lo que es verdadero dolor, miserable humana ¿Dónde está la piedra? - Insistió con nula cortesía. -

\- Nunca te lo diré, antes prefiero morir.- Respondió decididamente la Dama del Trueno mirando hacia unas cajas. –Jamás hablaré…

Lo cierto es que se encontraba en una situación muy apurada. Su rival se había curado a sí misma de las heridas que le había infligido. Pero ella no podía decir lo mismo. De seguir así, esa diablesa la mataría. Tenía que ocurrírsele algo y rápido. ¿Pero qué? Y continuó dirigiendo una fugaz e intencionada mirada hacia la pila de cajas en cuestión, tratando de pensar.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! - se rio Iama al darse cuenta de ello - ¡eres una estúpida!, puede que no hables, sin embargo tú misma te has traicionado al mirar. Ya sé dónde la has escondido, de todos modos voy a comprobarlo antes de matarte, no sea que quieras pasarte de lista.

Comenzó a registrar las cajas y descubrió la sábana allí oculta que envolvía algo redondo era suave al tacto y pesaba.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?- Se preguntó la diablesa con regocijo.-

-¡No toques eso, maldita! - le gritó Karaberasu arrastrándose hacia la súcubos. -

Iama se sonrió, ignorando a su oponente desenvolvió aquello, quitando la sábana y una especie de plástico que recubría el objeto a desgarrones. No obstante dio una exclamación de disgusto, incluso profirió un doloroso chillido al verlo. Sus manos se habían quemado en cuanto lo tocó.

\- Espero que te guste la pecera con agua bendita. Mira que te advertí que no la tocaras. – Declaró Karaberasu con su sarcástica sorna habitual. -

\- Ésta no es la piedra Yalmutud. ¡Maldita zorra, me has engañado! ¿Dónde la has escondido? - Le inquirió la súcubos fuera de sí por el dolor, además de por la rabia de verse burlada. – ¡Responde!

Pero la justiciera se había percatado para entonces de que a unos dos metros por encima de su enemiga pasaban unos cables de suministro eléctrico bastante deteriorados.

-¿Te creías que éramos estúpidas? - Le espetó a la diablesa con una cínica sonrisa. - Ese será tu último error - sentenció volviendo a enroscar el látigo alrededor del cuello de la súcubos que no se opuso. – ¡Aquí va esto!

-¿Crees que vas a lograr hacerlo mejor esta vez?- se mofó Iama regenerando sus manos y usándolas para agarrar el látigo con una de ellas a la vez que sentenciaba. - Voy a usar tu propio látigo para estrangularte.

-¿Ah sí?- repuso la Dama del Trueno sonriendo - ¡pues toma!

Lanzó su arma hacia arriba logrando enroscar los cables a la vez que los bombardeaba con un rayo de energía, esto produjo un gran cortocircuito que achicharró a la diablesa. Iama comenzó a arder entre aullidos de dolor y su enemiga aprovechó para rematarla con otro rayo sin darle tiempo a recobrarse. La súcubos estalló con un horrible alarido. El látigo se desprendió de los cables y la justiciera lo recuperó tras dejarlo enfriar.

\- Se acabó, ahora volveré a casa.- Se dijo Karaberasu incorporándose dificultosamente a causa de las heridas a la vez que adoptaba su identidad normal para salir del callejón en tanto musitaba. - ¿Será posible? Me ha dejado hecha unos zorros, tendré que maquillarme bastante para tapar estos moratones…

Todo el combate había sido presenciado por el Gran Sabio y la súcubos restante. Éste se dirigió hacia ella con tono de advertencia.

-¿Has visto lo que ocurre por menospreciar a tus enemigos? Ahora debes ir a por la justiciera que falta, de seguro que ella es la que guarda la piedra, ¡y no me falles! Esta vez ya conoces con seguridad quien la tiene.

\- Si Gran Sabio - asintió la diablesa que, como hicieron las otras en ocasiones precedentes, aseguró convencida. - Yo no cometeré el mismo error que mis estúpidas compañeras. No soy tan idiota como ellas y atacaré usando la astucia en lugar de la fuerza. Te prometo que obtendré la esfera y mataré a esas malditas humanas.

Sin más palabras la diablesa desapareció. Su superior, nada más verla desvanecerse decidió invocar a otro demonio, ya no se fiaba en absoluto de las súcubos. Pero esta vez la ceremonia se llevó a cabo con mucha más parafernalia y realizando un ritual especial.

\- Ven a mí, yo te conjuro, Karnoalk, demonio de la categoría anti virtudes del sexto círculo, Barón de las Tinieblas de Hazel. Comparece ante mi presencia y acaba con los enemigos del Maestro.

Una gran neblina roja sulfurosa se materializó en la estancia, de ella destacaban dos brillantes puntos rojizos que al disiparse la neblina resultaron dos ojos y la figura de Karnoalk, vestido con una armadura roja y con dos pentáculos invertidos grabados a cada lado de sus hombreras. Era muy alto y robusto, con pelo castaño ceniza y penetrantes ojos color sangre. Con ellos recorrió la habitación en la que se hallaba, parecía sorprendido e incluso molesto. Finalmente reparó en su invocador y le inquirió al Gran Sabio, con voz gutural y cavernosa.

\- Aquí estoy. ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme a este asqueroso mundo?

\- Discúlpame si te importuno, poderoso Karnoalk, pero la situación se ha puesto muy difícil y necesitamos tu ayuda para llevar a cabo con éxito nuestra misión.- Replicó el Sabio, con tono bastante considerado para lo que solía ser en él habitual.-

-¿Acaso unos miserables seres humanos son capaces no sólo de derrotaros sino de burlarse de vosotros? - Le preguntó el demonio visiblemente irritado. -¡Qué vergüenza!

\- No subestimes el poder de nuestros enemigos, Karnoalk,- le aconsejó pacientemente el Sabio - todos los que lo hicieron antes que tú, ahora están destruidos.

\- Hace falta mucho más poder del que esos gusanos tienen para poder destruirme a mí. Soy un demonio del sexto círculo. Guardo la antesala del camino hacia los más poderosos. Y soy dueño de vastos territorios.- Afirmó con enorme suficiencia. -

\- También la última súcubos que ha sido destruida creía que no sería posible que los humanos la derrotasen, pero se equivocó.- Le advirtió el Sabio.-

-¿Una súcubos? ¡Bah! - escupió con una mueca de desprecio - esas sólo sirven para disfrutarlas durante un rato. Pero ni siquiera ellas se dejarían vencer con tanta facilidad. Y menos por meros mortales. - Matizó en actitud más reflexiva inquiriéndole al Sabio con mayor interés. - Dime ¿quiénes son concretamente nuestros enemigos?

\- Te los mostraré. Empezando por la última derrota, imposible según tus subordinadas, que hemos sufrido. - Le respondió el Gran Sabio con ironía - observa,- en su bola aparecieron las imágenes del último combate entre Iama y Karaberasu. -

El demonio miraba excitado a la justiciera, se relamía a la par que admitía.

\- Tiene mucho estilo, me gusta su carácter, ha de ser mía. Disfrutaré mucho domándola.

\- No dejes que tu lujuria te desvíe de la misión que debes cumplir. Otros antivirtudes lo han pagado muy caro - le recordó el Gran Sabio con patente irritación aunque cuidándose de templarla en tanto remachaba. - Debes acabar con todas las justicieras sí, pero sobre todo con el Guerrero Dorado. Él es el más peligroso de todos.

-¿Y quién es ese? - Preguntó Karnoalk ahora sin demasiado interés. -

El Sabio materializó imágenes de Roy con su pelo brillando en todos dorados. Pudieron ver fragmentos de algunas batallas en las que el chico había destruido a adversarios anteriores. Sin embargo el demonio se limitó a sonreír con desprecio.

\- Esos demonios no eran más que basura, ninguno era digno siquiera de lamer el suelo por donde yo pisara.

\- Pues si tan seguro estás, acaba con él.- Le contestó el Sabio como si le desafiase a ello rematando su provocación con retintín en la voz cuando agregó - ¿O debo invocar a alguien más poderoso aún?-

-¡No te molestes, yo mismo le liquidaré! - Exclamó Karnoalk tocado en su orgullo, aunque enseguida volvió a su otro pensamiento declarando - pero antes quiero satisfacerme con esa hembra humana que me has mostrado, ordenaré que mis fieles la traigan hasta mí. Después habrá tiempo de sobra para matarles a todos.

\- Está bien. Haz lo que tú quieras - concedió el Sabio a desgana. - Pero luego te encargarás de ese guerrero.

\- Me parece muy bien - rio Karnoalk desapareciendo. – Las dos cosas me proporcionarán un gran placer…

Mientras tanto, en la universidad, Roy y Beruche estaban estudiando, (por fin). Preparando con antelación los exámenes de fin de curso. En un descanso él le confesó a la muchacha.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Nunca creí que fuera capaz de estudiar a estas alturas para los exámenes de final de curso.

\- Pues ya verás como no te arrepientes - sonrió ella aseverando convencida. - Es la única manera decente de aprobar el curso y con buenas notas.

\- Si - suspiró Roy con las manos detrás de la nuca y echándose hacia atrás con la silla para declarar. - El último curso, y si lo apruebo seré ya el profesor Malden. Nunca me lo había planteado seriamente hasta ahora, incluso puede que llegue a ser jugador profesional. ¿Y tú qué?- quiso saber a la par que miró fijamente a su compañera. - ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando termines?

\- Supongo que mis hermanas y yo volveremos a Japón. Karaberasu y Petz tendrán que reabrir la tienda y nosotras buscar plazas como maestras.

-¿Y no habéis pensado? bueno.- Replicó él tratando de buscar la forma más adecuada para proponerlo. - Quiero decir, si no os gustaría quedaros a vivir aquí, en Nueva York. Hay muchas plazas para maestros. Muchos niños necesitan educación.

\- Si, quizás - admitió Bertie, pues era una idea atractiva en principio - aunque de todas maneras se debería terminar primero con la amenaza de esa maldita secta.- Objetó con preocupación. -

-¡No te preocupes!- sonrió animosamente él tomándola afectuosamente de los hombros. - Entre las justicieras y ese tipo que brilla en la oscuridad seguro que no dejan ni un sólo demonio. Si nosotros hemos podido acabar con unos cuantos, figúrate lo que serán capaces de hacer ellos. Es más, creo que deberían unir sus fuerzas.- Declaró el chico pensando a renglón seguido. - Si tú supieras que cerca estás del guerrero dorado.

\- Si,- convino Beruche sonriendo para sus adentros. - Si Roy supiera - y replicó de modo más optimista - seguramente vencerían sin ningún problema.

-¿Y nosotros? - Añadió él acercando su rostro al de ella. - Bertie, ¿crees que deberíamos?...

-¿El qué? - Le musitó la joven de forma inquisitiva acercándose a su vez. -

Antes de que Roy pudiera responder, la voz de Cooan les llamó, en efecto la muchacha se aproximaba a ellos y eso hizo que aquel momento tan íntimo desapareciera.

\- Beruche, tengo un recado para ti. Kalie me ha llamado por teléfono, quiere que vayamos al apartamento lo antes posible.

-¿Te ha dicho para qué? - Le preguntó su hermana separándose con celeridad de Roy. -

Cooan le hizo un cómplice gesto con la mirada y Bertie comprendió que no podían hablar delante del muchacho.

\- Ya te lo contaré por el camino, son cosas de nuestras hermanas,- alegó ante la curiosa mirada de Roy al que le dijo. - Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, a propósito. ¿Podrías ir tú a buscar a Tom? Debe de estar a punto de terminar sus clases de rehabilitación.

-¡Claro, eso no es problema, descuida Connie! - le aseguró jovialmente él que imaginó que las chicas podrían haber tenido algún percance familiar. – Iré a por ese paleto…

Cooan asintió y su hermana le pidió que la esperase fuera un momento. Ésta salió de la biblioteca y Bertie le preguntó a su compañero.

\- Roy, antes de que mi hermana llegara. ¿Ibas a decirme algo?...

\- No, olvídalo, no era nada importante,- sonrió resignadamente él que, pasado aquel momento en el que ambos se habían acercado tanto, había perdido el ambiente necesario para declararse. - Luego nos vemos. – Añadió más jovialmente.-

Y dándose la vuelta se levantó alejándose de allí. Bertie intuía que él había intentado decirle algo que era seguramente importante y suspiró resignada. No tenía más opción que dejarlo correr por el momento y se reunió con su hermana. De camino hacia el apartamento Cooan le contó a Beruche que Kalie llamó a su habitación desde una cabina. Había estado luchado contra una diablesa que buscaba la piedra y presumiblemente Petz podría ser atacada también y estaba inquieta pues la había llamado y no respondió. Debían darse prisa en reunirse con ella para ayudarla si era preciso. La propia Karaberasu acudía ya hacia el apartamento.

-Debo darme prisa en regresar. Mi hermana podría estar en peligro.- Se dijo la Dama del Trueno, que suspirando pensaba.- ¡Ojalá Usagi, Minako y las otras estuvieran aquí!

Recordaba todas las veces en las que las guerreras las habían ayudado en los últimos años. Comenzando por su conversión en humanas normales. En su caso y en el de Petz sucedió cuando ambas se echaban en cara el abandono de Bertierite y Kermesite. Desde los altos ventanales de su nave podía observarlas pasando una tarde en el santuario Hikawa. Bertie barriendo hojas y Kermie acariciando el sedoso pelo de una niña. Estaban junto a un grupo de chicas.

-No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. ¡Esas dos son la desgracia de la familia! - Exclamó Petz.-

-Si no hacemos algo y rápido, nadie volverá a confiar en nuestra lealtad.- Le respondió Calaverite a su hermana.-

En ese momento escucharon la voz de su jefe tras de ellas.

-Eso es. Ahora vuestra lealtad está también en entredicho.

Eso indignó sobremanera a Calaverite. Quizás en algunas ocasiones había estado reacia a cumplir con sus tareas, pero fue simplemente porque no le apetecía hacerlo o por cierta dosis de revanchismo hacia Rubeus que, tras haber sido su amante, la dejó postergada y olvidada. Nunca por el deseo de desobedecer abiertamente o no ser leal a la causa de su príncipe. Ahora se daba cuenta de que su amo había tolerado aquello porque al final siempre cumplían con su obligación. Pero esto era diferente. Se apresuró a protestar con patente enojo.

-¡Nosotras no tuvimos la culpa de su traición!

-Escucha Rubeus. Tú sabes que no somos tan tontas como esas dos. Te aseguro que derrotaremos a las guerreras, mataremos a la chica y castigaremos a las traidoras.- Añadió Petz con decisión.-

Su interlocutor las observó con aparente escepticismo. Aunque enseguida preguntó con visos de interés dirigiéndose a la mayor de las hermanas.

-¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

-¡Naturalmente que podré! - Se reafirmó Petz de forma rotunda.-

-Muy bien. - Contestó su jefe que le pasó una especie de cetro a su contertulia.-

-¿Qué es?- Quiso saber ésta en tanto lo observaba con una mezcla de asombro y curiosidad.-

-Este báculo acrecentará tu poder. Úsalo para acabar con las guerreras y las traidoras. Id las dos. Os recuerdo que es vuestra última oportunidad. Si falláis no se os permitirá volver. ¿Está claro?

-Si. - Replicó Petz con rotundidad.-

Aunque Calaverite miró a su hermana con el gesto demudado. Aquella promesa era muy difícil de cumplir. En cuanto Rubeus se marchó así se lo hizo saber a Petz. Pero ésta la acusó de inepta. Ella se enfadó y quiso examinar el báculo, pero su interlocutora se lo negó. Acabaron dándose la espalda con enfado. Pero no les quedó otra que colaborar. No les fue nada difícil sorprender a sus hermanas menores y capturarlas en una bola de energía. Se las llevaron con la intención de atraer a las guerreras. No obstante Calaverite se mostró escéptica. Así se lo dijo a Petz, en tanto sus dos hermanas renegadas permanecían inconscientes, flotando dentro de esa esfera de energía. Ya anochecía sobre el gran puente colgante en el que habían preparado su trampa, cuando comentó.

-Escucha Petzite. No creo que las guerreras se molesten en venir a salvar a esta basura. ¿No crees? Lo mejor será que terminemos con ellas de una vez.

-No te precipites, aguarda un poco más.- Repuso ésta.-

Y es que su hermana no parecía tener prisa, acariciaba ese báculo con expresión ausente y eso atrajo la atención de Calaverite que le comentó.

-Ese cetro parece que tienen mucho poder, hasta da la impresión de que tu piel se ha vuelto más suave. ¿Me lo dejas?

-¡Ni hablar! - Exclamó su interlocutora propinándole una descarga.-

-¡No seas tan egoísta, Petzite! - Le recriminó abrazándose a sí misma, todavía recuperándose de ese calambre.-

-Ahora que Kermesite y Bertierite me han traicionado no me es posible confiar en ti.- Le contestó su hermana con frialdad.-

Lo cierto es que parecía estar muy rara. Pese a su genio no solía comportarse así, de un modo tan seco y brusco. Hasta para ella era demasiado. Pero Calaverite no pudo continuar pensando en eso. Vio como sus dos rehenes habían despertado.

-Al parecer esas dos tontas ya se han recuperado.- Comentó Petz con una malévola sonrisa.-

-Pero Petzite. ¿Por qué haces esto?- Le inquirió Kermesite con tono entre preocupado y triste, opacado además al estar dentro de aquella burbuja.-

\- Ya basta, ¿es que queréis interponeros en nuestro ascenso una vez más?- Las recriminó Calaverite.-

-No, os decimos esto por vuestro propio bien.- Declaró Bertierite con el mismo tono y expresión que su hermana menor.-

\- En esta lucha solamente hay un vencedor y es evidente que vosotras nunca lo seréis.- Las recriminó Petz con enfado.-

-¡Por favor! Tenéis que dejar de luchar contra las guerreras.- Les pidió Kermesite.-

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Pero qué os ha pasado?- Quiso saber Calaverite con una mezcla de irritación e incredulidad.-

-Nos hemos dado cuenta de que la Luna Negra es tremendamente egoísta.- Le contestó Kermesite.-

-La Luna Negra está compuesta de una terrible familia que solo piensa en su bienestar.- Remachó Bertierite, añadiendo con tono de súplica.- Confiad en nosotras.

-¡Petzite, por favor!- Le pidió a su vez Kermesite con desesperación.-

\- ¡Ya basta de tonterías! - Replicó airadamente la interpelada para sentenciar en tanto las apuntaba con su cetro.- Vosotras moriréis.

En ese momento la voz de la Guerrera Luna la detuvo. Calaverite vio con asombro que las guerreras si habían venido a salvar a las dos prisioneras. Es más, les pidieron que les devolviesen a sus queridas amigas. No obstante su hermana parecía haberse transformado, era mucho más poderosa y sin ayuda libró una corta batalla contra todas sus enemigas, derrotándolas. Entonces ella le pidió casi sin meditar.

-Será mejor que eliminemos a las traidoras.

-Tienes razón.- Convino Petz observándolas de forma malévola cuando gritó.- ¡Rayo acaba con ellas!

Para sorpresa y horror de Calaverite ella misma era también blanco de ese ataque. Se estremeció con esa descarga y, atónita, solo pudo preguntar.

-Pero, ¿por qué me haces esto a mí?...

-Te ha llegado la hora de sufrir mi querida hermana, solo me estoy adelantando a tus oscuras intenciones.- Replicó impávida Petz.-

Su interlocutora la observaba casi con más perplejidad que miedo. ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Ella no había pensado en eso en absoluto. Aunque palideció cuando su hermana sentenció, invocando de nuevo el poder de aquella arma tan terrible.

-Tú también debes morir. Para que no me traiciones. ¡Rayo destructor!

Otras tremenda descarga la derribó del aire. Calaverite a duras penas frenó su caída, aunque la burbuja que apresaba a sus hermanas se rompió. Kermesite y Bertierite cayeron a plomo contra el suelo y ella era incapaz de impedirlo. Afortunadamente dos de las guerreras las pudieron tomar en brazos evitando que se estrellasen. Por su parte aterrizó postrada en el suelo y preguntándose todavía con horror e incredulidad, pero sobre todo, con una gran tristeza.

-Petzite, ¿por qué has hecho esto?...

Aunque para su sorpresa fue la propia Guerrera Luna la que se arrodilló a su lado, y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, le preguntó.

-¿Estás bien?...

Eso la desconcertó. ¿Cómo era posible? Su enemiga mortal interesándose por su estado. Quizás fuese un truco pero, ¿con qué objeto? No pudo evitar preguntar con total incredulidad.

-¿Qué te propones? Nosotras éramos enemigas hasta hace solo un momento.

-Es natural interesarse por alguien que está herido.- Le sonrió su contertulia.-

-Calaverite, eso es el amor. Nosotras no teníamos eso en la Luna Negra. - Terció entonces Kermesite, que se apoyaba sobre los hombros de Guerrera Marte.-

-Allí solo nos enseñaron, que debíamos odiar a las guerreras.- Añadió Bertierite, que a su vez era sujetada por la Guerrera Júpiter.-

Y entonces lo comprendió. Esas estériles luchas por el poder, el control. ¿Sobre qué? ¿Para qué? Podía sentir en el tono y la expresión de sus hermanas que ambas eran felices y se sentían queridas y apoyadas. Esas guerreras no eran sus enemigas. Al contrario. No podía ser que fueran las causantes de los males de su mundo de origen. Estaba claro que las habían engañado. Toda su vida estuvo llena de mentiras…

-Entonces siempre hemos estado equivocadas.- Pudo decir entre lágrimas.-

Recordaba aquello con cierta nostalgia. Después tuvieron que emplearse a fondo para derrotar a Petz y sacarla del influjo de aquel maldito báculo. Así se lo comentó a las guerreras. Su hermana no era tan cruel. Estaba poseída. Como lo estuvo ella misma. Solo que a una escala todavía mayor. Finalmente salvó a su hermana mayor de ser engullida por aquel agujero que provocó esa arma. Cuando el malvado Rubeus apareció y mostró su verdadera cara. La pobre Petzite estaba tan arrepentida que en un primer momento quiso sacrificarse por el resto. Todavía se acordaba de la expresión atónita y confusa de su cara cuando, a punto de ser absorbida por aquella especie de discontinuidad a la que se enfrentaron, ella la sujetó con su látigo.

-¿Tú?- Exclamó Petz.-

-No dejaré que seas la única heroína de esta historia.- Le respondió Calaverite echando mano de su sentido del humor y su típico sarcasmo mientras trataba de aguantar frente aquella fuerza absorbente.-

Desde luego que aquello hubiera merecido ya la pena solo por ver la cara de su hermana cuando la rescató, ayudada luego por Kermie y Bertie. Afortunadamente todas salieron con bien de aquello y aprendieron una valiosa lección. El poder del amor y la amistad. Y las guerreras, a las que luego conoció en sus identidades civiles, eran unas chicas estupendas con las que siempre podían contar. En cierta ocasión, al poco de convertirse en humanas corrientes, mantuvo una charla con Minako y Artemis. De hecho estos la ayudaron a solventar un grave problema para ella y el resto de sus hermanas. Reunidas en la casa de Sailor Venus charlaron sobre el particular.

-Verás Mina-chan- le comentaba Kalie a su amiga.- Es muy hermoso eso de ser humana, disfrutar del cariño de los tuyos y vivir sin odio ni temor. Pero tenemos una complicación.

-Tú dirás, si podemos ayudaros en algo.- Repuso su rubia interlocutora dedicándole una mirada entre curiosa y preocupada.-

-Queremos abrir una pequeña tienda de cosméticos. Ya sabéis, era nuestra tapadera cuando trabajábamos para la Luna Negra y es lo que mejor sabemos hacer. Pero hay un grave problema. No disponemos de ningún documento legal. Para hacer esos trámites deberíamos tener al menos partidas de nacimiento, estar censadas. Cosas así…

-Comprendo – musitó Minako mirando ahora de reojo a Artemis para convenir con su amiga.- Si, ese es un problema. No sé. Tendría que hablarlo con las demás. A ver si podemos hacer algo.

\- Bueno,- terció el gato ahora con un tono menos inquieto que las dos humanas al declarar.- Tanto Luna como yo tenemos acceso a los ordenadores de nuestro cuartel general. Desde allí creo que sería factible el poder crearos unas identidades e introducirlas en el sistema.

-¿De verdad podríais hacer una cosa así?- Se sorprendió Karaberasu.-

\- Dadnos unos días y veremos qué se puede hacer. – Afirmó Artemis.-

\- Eres un encanto. Muchas gracias. - Sonrió Kalie tomando al gato con ambas manos y dándole un sentido beso en su media luna.-

El felino en cuestión enrojeció sus mejillas ante las risas de ambas chicas. Y desde luego que cumplió su palabra. Ninguna de las hermanas sabía cómo pudo ser aquello posible pero, tras darles unos nombres y el apellido Malinde (éste último a ocurrencia de Bertie y que todas suscribieron) los gatos se ocuparon de proveerlas con lo necesario. ¡Incluso con permisos de circulación! El propio Mamoru les dio unas clases para poder ser unas expertas al volante. O al menos para ser capaces de conducir un vehículo sin problemas. Aunque como no tenían coche eso no las preocupó en exceso, pero nunca se sabía. Ahora, tras hacer memoria de aquello Kalie sonrió, pensando en tanto retornaba lo más rápidamente posible al piso para reunirse con Petz.

-No os defraudaremos chicas. Tenemos mucho que agradeceros por esta nueva oportunidad de vivir la vida. Ahora nos ha llegado el turno de ayudaros a combatir el mal.

Roy por su parte se fue a buscar a su amigo. Cuando le recogió conversaron sobre los progresos de Tom y el tema fue girando hacia las chicas. De hecho ambos charlaron sobre ellas largo rato. En realidad Roy estaba algo inquieto, le daba por pensar en que últimamente las chicas tenían demasiados secretos entre ellas, a pesar de apelar a su condición de temas familiares. Y eso era precisamente lo que le escamaba más.

-¿No las notas algo raras en estas últimas semanas, Tom?- le preguntó a su amigo casi con un susurro. -

\- Yo no encuentro nada especial en ellas - contestó éste limitándose a encogerse de hombros y queriendo saber a su vez. ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Es una sensación.- Explicó Roy confiándole a su compañero. - Ambas se miraban de modo extraño, como si quisieran ocultar algo. No es la primera vez que se van corriendo sin ningún motivo aparente.

\- Estás enamorado de Bertie, ¡eso se nota! Por eso te preocupas por todo - rio Tom descolocando a su amigo por completo. -

\- No, te aseguro que no tiene que ver con eso. - Se defendió su compañero. -

\- No trates de negármelo, amigo. Se te nota y te sucede como a mí, temes por ellas. Pero estarán bien, seguro. - Le animó su compañero con demasiada seguridad como para resultar sincero. -

\- Si es verdad - reconoció pese a todo Roy - quiero a Beruche, igual que tú a Cooan. Pero Tom, amigo, esto es diferente, no tiene nada que ver.-Insistió proponiendo.- Creo que deberíamos ir al apartamento de sus hermanas y hablar con ellas a ver si nos esconden algo.

\- No seas ridículo hombre, deben ser problemas domésticos, cosas de hermanas - se apresuró a responderle su interlocutor restándole importancia para agregar incluso con tono de cierta vergüenza. - ¿Qué pasaría si nos presentamos allí y estuviesen discutiendo sobre cosas personales?

\- No estoy seguro pero, presiento que pueden estar involucradas en algún asunto serio. Que me esconden alguna cosa importante y eso me inquieta.- Le confesó Roy añadiendo con más gravedad - Tom, tú no sé si te preocupas hasta ese punto, pero a mí me da miedo que se metan en algo peligroso.

\- No lo sé - repuso su amigo comenzando a dudar si hacía bien en callarse. - No me lo perdonaría si les sucediera algo a Bertie, Connie o alguna de sus hermanas. A pesar de que ellas tengan...-

Y maldijo su descuido, había hablado demasiado. Ojalá que su compañero no se hubiera percatado de ello, pero éste sí que lo había hecho.

Roy notó a su amigo nervioso, como si se callase algo que él no sabía.

\- Tú me estás ocultando algo, Tom - le dijo escrutándole con ojos inquisitivos, más cuando éste desvió la mirada. - Hay algo que no me has contado ¿Qué es?

\- No, no… te aseguro que no, Roy - tartamudeó su interlocutor que seguía mirando hacia otro lado para no enfrentar sus ojos a los de él. -

\- Ahora eres tú el que no puede engañarme - afirmó su compañero mirándole fijamente para apelar. - Somos amigos. Vamos, por favor, yo soy el Guerrero Dorado. Si están en algún aprieto puedo ayudarlas. ¿Quién mejor que yo? No puedes permitir que se expongan a peligros innecesarios. Lo que sea que puedas saber de ellas, si implica algo concerniente a su seguridad. Debes contármelo para que pueda protegerlas.

Su amigo respiró envarado, luchaba consigo mismo. Había hecho una promesa pero su contertulio tenía razón. Las vidas de las chicas estaban por encima de eso, suspiró y tomó la palabra.

\- Connie es una de las justicieras - le confesó Tom. - La Dama del Fuego.

-¿Cómo?- exclamó su interlocutor abriendo unos ojos como platos. - Esas de las que se habla en los periódicos y que luchan también contra los demonios. ¡Las que vimos en el concierto!

\- Así es - confirmó su compañero. -

\- Entonces, eso quiere decir qué...- Musitó el chico que dedujo lo evidente, su mente no tuvo problemas para hacerlo. –

Ahora comprendía las curiosas coincidencias entre ausencias de las chicas y apariciones de las Justicieras. Sin ir más lejos en el concierto, cuando ellas se fueron al servicio aparecieron las luchadoras.

\- Luego entonces si Connie es una de ellas - repitió casi sopesando cada palabra -... ¡Las demás hermanas también lo son, Bertie!- Exclamó, aun sin pese a todo, sin podérselo creer. -

Y dirigió a su amigo una mirada de reprobación ¿Por qué demonios se lo habría ocultado?

\- No podía decírtelo, Connie me lo pidió,- trató de justificarse Tom leyendo esos pensamientos en los ojos de su compañero. - Pero no he podido callarlo. Además, lo supe hace muy poco, cuando nos atacó esa diablesa.

\- Debiste haberlo dicho antes - le reprochó Roy a pesar de la disculpa. Aunque enseguida añadió conciliador. - Comprendo que estuvieras en un dilema, por suerte aun no ha pasado nada.

\- Tampoco les he dicho que tú eras el Guerrero Dorado y seguramente a ellas les gustaría saberlo, Roy. Compréndelo, la misma promesa que te hice a ti, se la hice a ella.- Aseveró su compañero.-

\- Tienes razón. Y has tenido que romperla porque yo te he insistido. Lo siento, gracias por confiar en mí, amigo.- Se disculpó ahora su interlocutor animando a su compañero. - No te preocupes, de cara a ellas no sé nada. Las seguiré discretamente y me aseguraré de que no sufran ningún daño. Te pido como un favor personal que no les digas nada de mí todavía.

Tom asintió y Roy se despidió de él, saliendo raudo hacia el apartamento de las chicas. Mientras tanto, la súcubos había llegado al piso de éstas, con una llave maestra que materializo, abrió la puerta y sigilosamente se deslizó dentro, a la habitación de Petz.


	28. Petz contra Niam

Capítulo 28. Petz contra Niam.

Petz se encontraba en su apartamento preparando la cena. Ojalá el plan de su hermana resultase. No estaba asustada porque confiaba en ella. De todos modos lamentaba no haberla acompañado para echarla una mano. Pero según le explicó Kalie debía ser así para que el enemigo se descubriera. Suspiró, su hermana era incorregible, siempre estaban discutiendo pero en el fondo ambas se querían mucho. Además era una chica inteligente y con recursos. Como aquella vez, recordó el modo en que fue a pedir ayuda a las guerreras para ayudarlas a adaptarse a la vida en la Tierra. Tanto Artemis como Luna les consiguieron toda la documentación e historial habidos y por haber. Cuando su sonriente hermana se lo entregó cualquiera hubiese jurado que habían nacido y crecido en Japón. Petz al igual que el resto se puso muy contenta. Hasta lo celebraron con sus amigas. Lo cierto es que cada vez que rememoraba su conversión en una mujer corriente le entraba cargo de conciencia. Esas chicas fueron maravillosas y gracias al Cielo cambiaron su vida y las de sus hermanas.

-Siempre se portaron como unas maravillosas amigas. Tenemos muchísimo que agradecerlas.- Se decía, lamentando ahora.- Y pensar que una vez quise matarlas a todas…

Volviendo la vista atrás recordó cuando acometió esa última misión junto a su hermana Calaverite. Petz se sentía vigorizada como nunca por la energía de ese báculo. Ahora todo le parecía posible. Notaba como su poder crecía de forma ilimitada. Pensó, no sin regocijo, que cumpliría con su cometido, mataría a las traidoras e incluso sería más poderosa que Rubeus. Podría retornar a Némesis como una heroína y hasta conquistar el amor del infante Zafiro. Quizás incluso derrocar al príncipe Diamante. Así ella y su amado regirían su mundo. ¿Por qué no? Y al principio todo fue muy bien. Logró capturar a sus hermanas menores e incluso les dio una lección a las guerreras. Finalmente atacó a su propia hermana Calaverite dado que no se fiaba de ella. Siempre fue una manipuladora y una retorcida. Si pensaba que podría traicionarla iba a aprender de una vez y para siempre quién era la más inteligente y poderosa de la familia. De hecho, la derribó junto a Kermesite y Bertierite. A éstas dos las salvaron las guerreras, cosa que no le sorprendió. Lo que si le extrañó fue que Guerrera Luna atendiera a su otra hermana. Ésta enseguida decidió cambiar de bando cuando le convino. ¡Típico de ella! ¡Otra traidora más!

-Ya sabía yo que hacía bien al tratar de matarte.- Espetó con un tinte lleno de desprecio.-

-¿Cómo puedes haber hecho una cosa así?- Le recriminó una de las sailors.-

-Ningún humano pensaría siquiera en matar a alguien de su propia sangre.- Le respondió otra de esas guerreras.-

-Vaya una sarta de tonterías. Las hermanas deben sacrificarse si así es conveniente para cumplir con su misión.- Contestó con altivez.-

Se disponía a lanzar otro rayo aunque cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo una de las guerreras provocó una densa niebla que la cegó. No podía ver a sus enemigas. Antes de que se diera cuenta otro ataque, una especie de cadena de energía, le arrebató el cetro de la mano. Entonces sufrió una andanada de chispas eléctricas que la derribó haciéndola grita de dolor. Estaba sobre el suelo de aquel puente colgante. Sus hermanas se reunieron a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Petzite?- Le preguntó Kermesite que parecía realmente preocupada.-

Pero ella no se tragaba aquello. Seguramente sería algún truco. Debían de creer que aun poseía el báculo. De todos modos se sentía extraña. Todo ese deseo de matar y destruir iba desapareciendo. Aun así se sentía humillada y confusa. Muy dolida en su orgullo. Apartó de un manotazo a su hermana menor en tanto espetaba con amargura.

-¡No me toques! No soporto que ninguna de vosotras me tenga compasión.

Las aludidas la miraban apenadas y muy preocupadas, pero no dijeron nada. Entonces, por encima de todas se oyó la voz de su jefe que parecía tamizada por el sarcasmo al declarar.

-Bien dicho Petzite.

-Rubeus…yo, no quería…-Pudo replicar la interpelada tratando de disculparse.-

No obstante, su superior no la dejó continuar, comentando a su vez con suficiencia.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, reuniendo aquí a las guerreras y a las traidoras en un mismo sitio. La verdad es que no esperaba que pudieras vencerlas. Seré yo el que lo haga.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer conmigo?- Fue capaz de preguntar.-

-Como no te necesito serás sacrificada. Ya no me sirves para nada. Os mataré a todas juntas.- Sentenció su jefe con patente sorna.-

Petz abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Entonces era verdad. Sus hermanas tenían razón. ¡Habían querido advertirlas a ella y a Calaverite! Apenas pudo ni musitar cuando vio un resplandor rojizo en los ojos de Rubeus que de seguido declaró con visible regocijo.

-Éste es el poder secreto del báculo. ¡Abre una puerta a la dimensión del vacío!

Y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar un enorme agujero negro se abrió en el puente y comenzó a succionar todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Todas se sujetaban a lo que podían para evitar ser absorbidas. Satisfecho, Rubeus se desvaneció con una sádica sonrisa de triunfo. Petz oyó a las guerreras tratando de decidir que podían hacer. Incluso una gata que estaba con ellas afirmaba con desesperación.

-¡No hay manera de poder cerrar la puerta a la dimensión del vacío!…

Entonces tuvo una idea, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que todavía le quedaban se levantó rebatiendo aquello.

-¡Sí, claro que la hay! Si yo lanzo todo el poder que queda en mi cuerpo contra el báculo y lo hago estallar. El agujero acabará cerrándose.

-No podrás, es muy peligroso.- La advirtió una de las guerreras que se sujetaba a una barra del puente al tiempo que agarraba a una de sus compañeras para tratar de no ser arrastradas.- Podrías perder la vida.

Pero Petzite no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su plan. Además, toda la culpa de aquello era suya. Su deber tendría que haber sido el de proteger a sus hermanas. En lugar de eso, dominada por ese ansia antinatural de gloria y venganza, casi acaba con ellas. Estaba realmente avergonzada de su proceder. Recordaba la promesa que le hiciese a su madre antes de partir a la corte. Ella debía ser la que ocupase ese papel con las demás. Lo intentó durante años pero poco a poco fueron corrompidas por ese malvado Sabio y sus intrigas. Lo mismo que el resto. Rememoraba con gran tristeza esa vez que visitó a su madre. La última…

-¡Mamá!- Suspiró dejando caer un par de lágrimas.- Perdóname.

Cuando llegó a casa unas droidas de servicio la abrieron. Pasó preguntando con tono dubitativo.

-¿Mamá?... Soy Petzite… ¿Estás aquí?...

Entonces una figura bastante demacrada y con el cabello lacio salió de una habitación. Para su horror la chica pudo reconocer a su madre. Ésta venía casi trastabillándose y al ver a la joven se detuvo en seco, señalándola con un dedo acusador.

-Tú… eres…

-Soy Petzite, mamá.- Replicó la chica tratando pese a aquella impresión de sonreír.-

-¡Eres una de ellos! - Exclamó la mujer.- Apártate de mí, no eres mi hija.

-Pero mamá.- Contestó la asustada muchacha.- Soy yo…he venido a verte.

Pero aquella enloquecida mujer movía la cabeza con un rictus de temor y casi desesperación, musitando de forma inconexa…

-Todos corrompidos. ¡La Luna Negra!…mis hijas, mis niñas… ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué habéis hecho con ellas?..- Chilló ahora.-

-¡Pero mamá! - Pudo sollozar Petzite realmente impactada por aquella dantesca escena.-

Aunque esa mujer pareció reaccionar mirándola entones con otra expresión, lloraba ahora y se lanzó a abrazar a la asustada chica.

-Petzite cariño… no dejes que te capturen a ti también. No les creas…

-¿Capturarme? ¿Quién?.. ¿Qué te ha pasado?... ¿Dónde está papá?- Quiso saber la muchacha que estaba totalmente sobrepasada por aquello.-

-¿Papá?-Gimió nuevamente su madre, que agregó con tono desvalido y lloroso.- Abuela…cuéntame más cosas de la Tierra…

La muchacha no podía evitar llorar viendo el lamentable estado de su pobre madre. Por más que lo intentó no logró sacarla ya de esas ensoñaciones que la poseían. Finalmente se marchó, musitando entre sollozos.

-Adiós, mamá…te quiero.

Después lo comprendió. Su madre quizás había descubierto algo. Pudiera ser que los planes de ese perverso Sabio...

-Ahora no te fallaré madre…-Pensaba levantándose del suelo decidida tras rememorar todo eso, entre aquel terrible vendaval cercano al vórtice.- Lo arreglaré.

Y estaba dispuesta a todo. Enmendaría sus errores. Pagaría su deuda y aunque eso supusiera su muerte salvaría a sus queridas hermanas y a las guerreras. De modo que apuntó con una de sus manos hacia ese agujero y exclamó, liberando la mayor parte de energía que le quedaba.

-¡Poderes interiores!..

Desgraciadamente fracasó. Su energía fue succionada por ese vacío y luego ella misma la siguió. Cuando ya creyó que iba a desaparecer, algo la sujetó de una muñeca. Era el látigo de su hermana Calaverite. Con asombro vio que era la misma muchacha a la que ella había estado a punto de matar, la que trataba de salvarla.

-¿Tú? - Exclamó atónita.-

-No dejaré que seas la única heroína de esta historia.- Replicó la interpelada con su sarcasmo habitual.-

-Nosotras siempre hemos discutido, pero para algo somos hermanas.- Añadió Kermesite arrastrándose hasta la boca del agujero para agarrar la mano de Petz.-

-Sin ti no seríamos las cuatro hermanas de la familia Ayakashi Kurozuki.- Remató Bertierite sujetándola también como pudo.-

-¡Vosotras también! - Exclamó emocionada.-

Sin embargo y pese a toda aquella demostración de amor fraterno y entereza por parte de las chicas esa fuerza de succión era cada vez mayor. Dentro de poco sus hermanas no podrían aguantar más. Petz no supo a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero vio un resplandor multicolor y luego se produjo una gran explosión. Al disiparse ésta se encontró en el suelo, con sus hermanas. El agujero y el vacío habían desaparecido como si jamás hubiesen existido. Fue Kermesite la primera en reaccionar pidiéndole a Guerrero Luna.

-Ayuda a mis hermanas. Por favor.

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, aquella guerrera invocó el poder del Cristal de Plata y tanto ella como su hermana Calaverite se vieron envueltas en un resplandor rosado que las hizo girar sobre si mismas dándoles un gran sentimiento de alegría y alivio. Toda la energía negativa que quedaba en su interior fue barrida. Cuando eso pasó, se vio en pie, vestida con ropas humanas normales y plena de desconcierto. Sin embargo fue una maravillosa sensación, sobre todo cuando se abrazó a sus otras hermanas. Al aproximarse las guerreras solo pudo balbucir con emoción.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias…

\- Esto es el amor, Petzite.- Le dijo Bertie.-

-Y ahora estamos juntas otra vez, como cuando éramos niñas.- Añadió Cooan con patente felicidad.-

-Ellas tenían razón. Debimos haberlas escuchado.- Admitió Kalie, emocionada a su vez.-

-Tendremos que comenzar de nuevo. En este planeta. - Suspiró la mayor de las hermanas, sonriendo ahora.-

-No os preocupéis por eso. Os ayudaremos.- Afirmó Minako.-

-Sí, contad con nosotras.- Añadió Makoto ofreciendo su mano a Petz.-

La joven observó aquel gesto con visible sorpresa, todavía dubitativa la estrechó y apenas si pudo decir, totalmente sobrepasada por aquello.

-Lo lamento mucho. Intenté mataros a todas. Os dije cosas terribles. No merezco que seáis tan generosas conmigo…

-Pero después trataste de salvarnos.- Replicó la Guerrera Luna.-

-No espero que me perdonéis. Yo misma no puedo perdonarme lo que he hecho.- Musitó la muchacha bajando la cabeza con visible vergüenza.-

-Es una vida nueva, Petz.- La animó Bertie.-

-Sí, tienes que dejar el pasado atrás. Desde ahora podremos ser felices viviendo aquí y ayudando a otros. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que el resto de los nuestros también puedan ser salvados.- Afirmó Cooan.-

Aunque fue Calaverite la que posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana menor y le dijo con tono triste.

-No todos. Conozco bien a Rubeus y él no renunciará a su misión. Ahora menos que antes. Pues se le acaba el tiempo.

Y observando también a las guerreras las advirtió con su mejor voluntad.

-Tened mucho cuidado con él. Es muy peligroso. Y estará más furioso que nunca cuando descubra que su plan ha fracasado. Ojalá pudiéramos ayudaros, pero ahora ya no somos de ninguna utilidad.- Remachó lamentándose.-

-Ahora sois nuestras amigas. Esto ya no debe preocuparos.- Le respondió Rei que afirmó quizás con algo más de inquietud.- Lo que no sé es dónde podremos alojaros.

-Tranquilas. - Les comentó Cooan que, animadamente declaró.- Bertie y yo hemos visto unos apartamentos que se alquilan. Mako-chan tenía razón. Hay uno grande y a buen precio cerca de donde ella vive.

-El único problema es que no tenemos dinero.- Suspiró Bertie.-

-Es cierto.- Admitió su hermana pequeña.- Lo olvidé. No cobraremos hasta dentro de unos días.

-Bueno, quizás podamos prestaros algo entre todas.- Dijo Ami.-

Pero fue Calaverite la que, con buen talante, terció.

-No será necesario chicas. Veréis. Antes de partir a esta misión, como no las tenía todas conmigo decidí llevarme una pequeña póliza de seguros.

Y ante la extrañeza de sus hermanas y las guerreras la muchacha se tocó el lazo que llevaba. Era la única cosa que no había desaparecido tras su purificación, y efectivamente, sonrió al comprobar algo y declaró en tanto se soltaba el pelo y de la tela del lazo desprendía unas pequeñas piedras.

-Son nuestras antiguas joyas de droidas. Al ser purificadas perdieron su poder maléfico, pero siguen siendo gemas de gran valor. Me llevé unas cuantas. Como indemnización por despido improcedente. Me temo que olvidé decírselo a nuestro ex amo Rubeus.

Las hermanas se rieron con divertida complicidad. Les hubiera encantado ver la cara de su ex jefe cuando éste descubriera que, además de haber fallado en su misión, le habían desaparecido todas esas piedras. Habría unas cinco o seis en total.

-No es que sea una fortuna. - Afirmó Petz que agregó con buen tono a su vez.- Pero desde luego que servirá para empezar una nueva vida. Has sido muy lista hermanita.- Sonrió a Kalie que le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo.-

Las sailors las felicitaron y tras un rato se despidieron. Las cuatro hermanas se dirigieron a ese edificio de apartamentos tras pasar por una joyería. Allí tasaron las piedras y les ofrecieron una buena suma por ellas. Aceptaron y pudieron alquilar un piso. A los pocos días compraron algunos productos de belleza y pusieron una pequeña tienda. Después fue cuando Calaverite pidió ayuda a las guerreras y éstas las proporcionaron nuevas identidades. Así pudieron comprar su apartamento y meterse en el arrendamiento de Otafukuya. La propietaria, Sayaka, tenía ganas de dejar el negocio y confió en Cooan y sus hermanas. Petz recordaba eso con una gran sensación de felicidad. Y además, siempre que podían, quedaban con sus amigas. Todas eran unas chicas realmente estupendas. Se percató de que Cooan había hecho una gran amistad con Rei, la Guerrera Marte y sacerdotisa del santuario Hikawa. Las dos compartían interés por las artes adivinatorias. Bertie con Ami Mizuno, la Guerrera Mercurio, muchacha muy inteligente con la que se podía pasar tardes enteras estudiando o jugando al ajedrez. En cuanto a Karaberasu, como quiso ser llamada su hermana, hizo buenas migas con Minako Aino. Nombre civil de la Guerrera Venus. Las dos tenían bastante en común y solían quedar para ir de tiendas e incluso de ligues, discutir de modas, ir de karaokes, en fin. Después ella misma se hizo bastante amiga de la Guerrera Júpiter. Charlaban de temas que ambas encontraban interesantes. Poco a poco fue quedando con esa chica, de nombre Makoto Kino. A las dos les gustaban las flores y, por qué no decirlo, no les disgustaba entrar en la cocina. Desde luego esa muchacha era toda una experta. Y la propia Petz quedó encantada al probar alguna tarta de las que su amiga hacía. Ahora a su recuerdo vino una tarde en la que Mako- chan la invitó a su casa por vez primera.

-Pasa, por favor.- Le pidió la guerrera en cuanto la vio llegar.-

-Buenas tardes.- Le sonrió la aludida.- Muchas gracias por invitarme.- Remachó haciendo una leve reverencia.-

-¿Qué tal tus hermanas?- Quiso saber Makoto en tanto su huésped entraba y la seguía al salón.-

\- Bien, gracias por preguntar. Creo que Cooan y Bertie habían quedado con Rei y Ami en el santuario. Y mi hermana Kalie con Minako, para ir de tiendas.

\- Así tenemos tiempo de charlar nosotras. – Afirmó su interlocutora con una sonrisa para interesarse.- ¿Qué tal estás tú?

\- Bueno… no me puedo quejar – sonrió tímidamente Petz mientras su anfitriona le indicaba con un amable gesto que tomara asiento en el sofá de su salón.-

Petz no pudo evitar mirar unas fotos que su amiga tenía en una repisa cercana. Allí estaba junto a las otras chicas guerreras en sus identidades civiles. También aparecía en una de ellas con un chico que ella no conocía y con otras dos personas adultas, aunque en ésta última Makoto parecía ser apenas una niña.

-Mi amigo Kenjino.- Le explicó la sailor al percatarse de que su invitada estaba observando aquellas fotografías. – Y mis padres.

-Supongo que no les verás muy a menudo. Con tu labor de guerrera. –Replicó su interlocutora.-

\- A Kenjino le veo muy ocasionalmente, es muy buen muchacho. Somos amigos desde pequeños. Para mí es como un hermano mayor. Y mis padres murieron hace tiempo en un accidente de avión.- Le explicó Júpiter entristeciendo su tono y su expresión.-

-Lo siento mucho. No lo sabía. - Se disculpó sentidamente Petz maldiciéndose por ser tan inoportuna.- Yo…no debí preguntar.

-No, por favor… no tienes de qué disculparte. Así es la vida. - Suspiró Makoto que animó su gesto comentando de forma más jovial.- Tengo té de rosas y un poco de tarta. ¿Te apetece?

\- Si. Muchas gracias. – Asintió su contertulia aliviada de zanjar aquel embarazoso momento.-

La anfitriona fue a la cocina a preparar el té en tanto su invitada reflexionaba. Petz podía comprenderla muy bien, ella perdió a Zafiro y a sus padres, realmente estos últimos no murieron como el que fue el amor de su vida, pero habían quedado atrás, en Némesis. Sabía que jamás les volvería a ver. En cierto modo, se daba cuenta de que aquella muchacha y el resto de las guerreras se parecían bastante a ella misma y sus hermanas. Era como si existiese una curiosa relación. Compartían gustos y aficiones comunes. Igual que antaño los poderes de unas eran el reverso de los de las otras. Por fortuna ahora estaban del mismo lado. Se alegraba de poder contar con ellas como amigas. Eran muy buenas chicas. Sin olvidarse de los gatos y Mamoru. En eso pensaba cuando su amiga volvió con una bandeja que albergaba una tetera, tazas, platitos, azúcar y un par de generosas raciones de pastel.

-No he tenido tiempo de agradeceros de forma apropiada todo lo que tú y los demás habéis hecho por mí y por mis hermanas. Soy la mayor y mi deber es cuidar de ellas. Y para mí es una gran alegría el contaros a todos como amigos. Pese a lo que os hicimos nos habéis acogido en este mundo y entre vosotras y eso es algo que jamás os podremos pagar.- Comentó con voz queda y reconocida.-

\- Somos amigas. Eso es lo único que importa – replicó Makoto guiñándole el ojo de forma cómplice.- Y siempre podréis contar con nosotras.- Aunque ahora la sailor suspiró agregando no sin pesar.- Lo único que lamento es que no pudiéramos ayudar al resto de los miembros de vuestro clan…

-Hicisteis lo que pudisteis. Lo sabemos.- Se apresuró a tranquilizarla su contertulia.-

-Zafiro era un buen chico.- Comentó Makoto con tono entristecido.- Te quería. Sus últimas palabras fueron para ti.

Petz lo sabía, Usagi ya le había dicho eso aquella terrible vez, cuando fueron a verlas para darles la noticia de la muerte de aquel pobre muchacho. No obstante, ahora volvía a emocionarse como entonces, tanto que algunas lágrimas le cayeron puesto que su amiga enseguida le acercó un pañuelo con gesto entre inquieto y apenado.

-Perdona, no debí sacar ese tema.- Se disculpó Makoto.-

-No tienes que pedirme perdón en absoluto.- Le sonrió su interlocutora enjugándose esas lágrimas para replicar.- Supe lo que le iba a ocurrir, y me resigné a ello. Al menos guardo su mirada en mi corazón. Ahora quiero vivir en este mundo junto a mis hermanas y vosotras y ser feliz. Por el momento lo estoy logrando.

\- Claro. Y algún día conocerás a alguien especial, seguro que sí. - La animó su amiga añadiendo también de forma más jovial para desdramatizar aquella atmósfera de melancolía que habían creado.- ¡Y yo también! A ver cuando encuentro al chico ideal que sea como mi antiguo novio.

Las dos pudieron sonreír de mejor talante, más cuando Petz agregó.

-Y tus tartas también son un maravilloso incentivo para animarse. Me tienes que dar la receta de esa que haces con fresas y nata, es mi favorita.

\- Haré algo mejor. - Terció su amiga prometiéndola animosamente.- Un día iré a vuestro apartamento y haremos una…

\- Siempre y cuando mis hermanas no se la coman toda. ¡No veas como son con el dulce! Sobre todo Kalie. – Pudo reír ahora Petz.-

Su anfitriona se unió a ella entre carcajadas para afirmar.

-¡Tú no has visto a Usagi devorar pasteles!…

Y su contertulia se rio todavía más. Las dos de hecho lo hicieron con ganas y pasaron una tarde muy grata hablando después de temas relativos a la cocina, las plantas, la moda y el maquillaje. Quedaron por supuesto en salir por ahí y concretaron el día para que la sailor se pasara a visitarlas y a poner en práctica sus clases de repostería. Petz sonreía ahora en tanto recordaba todo aquello. Makoto se había convertido en una muy buena confidente y amiga. Quizás la mejor que tenía si excluía a sus propias hermanas. De hecho nunca tuvo ese tipo de relación con alguien. Siempre fue la mayor y estuvo absorbida por sus deberes. Y ella no ignoraba que el resto de sus hermanas se preocupaban al verla sola y tan volcada en su trabajo. Pero gracias a la guerrera Júpiter pudo abrirse más al resto del mundo y salir de vez en cuando, tal y como sus otras hermanas hacían con sus respectivas amigas sailors. De esta manera podía relajarse y cambiar de aires, ser más independiente de la familia y disfrutar más luego cuando volvía a juntarse con Kalie, Bertie y Cooan. Sonreía ella sola con esos recuerdos cuando unos ruidos que provenían de su dormitorio la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se acercó hasta allí con sigilo y abrió la puerta, se tranquilizó suspirando aliviada cuando vio a su hermana Karaberasu que abría uno de los cajones de la cómoda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi dormitorio? - Le inquirió repuesta ya del susto y mostrando su extrañeza e incluso brusco modo habitual. -

\- Verás, quería encontrar algo que ponerme, no tengo nada disponible ¿no te importa, verdad? - Le respondió ésta con ligera prevención.-

\- No claro, por supuesto, elije lo que quieras, pero la próxima vez me lo pides antes. ¿De acuerdo? - Le advirtió Petz con mejor talante. -

\- Sí, claro, perdona.- Se disculpó su hermana.-

Sin embargo lo hizo demasiado sumisamente como para que a su interlocutora le pareciera normal viniendo de ella. Aunque lo dejó pasar, no le apetecía mucho ponerse a discutir por esa tontería. Y sí que quiso saber.

-¿Fue todo bien?...

-¿Todo?- Repitió su contertulia.-

-Ya sabes. ¿Pudiste librarte de esa diablesa?- Inquirió.-

\- Claro.- Sonrió débilmente la joven para añadir con más desenfado.- O ahora mismo no estaría aquí. Por cierto,- le inquirió Karaberasu con expresión interesada - ¿Dónde la has escondido?

-¿Esconder el qué? - Preguntó su hermana mayor sorprendida. Aunque enseguida cayó en la cuenta de a lo que su interlocutora se refería. - ¡Ah, la piedra! Ven, te lo enseñaré,- abrió el armario y le enseñó el doble fondo donde la ocultaba. - Aquí estará segura de esos demonios.- Sentenció satisfecha. -

-¡Eres muy lista hermanita! - Sonrió Karaberasu ampliamente para asegurar, (con total e irónica sinceridad) - a mí nunca se me habría ocurrido buscarla ahí.

\- Hay que usar la materia gris,- sonrió a su vez la aludida, señalándose la cabeza y queriendo saber por su parte. – Pero cuéntame un poco más de cómo te fue a ti.

\- Bastante bien. Ya te lo he dicho. - Se apresuró a afirmar su interlocutora con total confianza. -

-¿Entonces ninguna de esas diablesas te creó problemas?- Insistió Petz aliviada de que así fuera. – Menos mal. Por lo que las chicas nos contaron son muy peligrosas y astutas.

\- Pero no tanto como yo. No te inquietes, supe arreglármelas. Al final no tuve ningún problema. Todo estuvo bajo control. – Le aseguró escueta y tajantemente su contertulia. -

Sonó el teléfono y la mayor de las hermanas interrumpió la conversación saliendo de su cuarto para contestar.

-¿Quién es? - Quiso saber y el corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de Karaberasu. -

\- Petz, ¿estás bien?,- le preguntó la preocupada voz de ésta. - ¿Te ha atacado alguna diablesa?

-¿Cómo dices? - Respondió la aludida, incrédula. - Pero si estaba hablando contigo - susurró y se sonrió perspicazmente pasada esa inicial sorpresa, preguntando a su vez. - ¿Acaso no serás tú alguna diablesa?

-¿Cómo voy a ser una diablesa? ¿Eres tonta o qué?,- repuso su hermana, irritada y asustada a la vez en tanto le contaba. – Acabo de vérmelas con una, y no fue precisamente un paseo por el parque.

\- Pues aquí hay otra Karaberasu idéntica a la de siempre y me estaba registrando el armario, buscando un vestido para ponérselo.- Informó a su contertulia, sintiéndose bastante desconcertada ahora. -

-¿Y se puede saber desde cuándo me intereso yo por ese vestuario tan pasado de moda que tienes? ¡No me pondría esos trapos tan desfasados tuyos ni aunque tuviera que ir desnuda por ahí! –Chillo su interlocutora.-

Desde luego aquella chica sonaba muy convincente desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica. Era típico de Karaberasu cuando hablaban de estos temas, utilizar ese patente tono de inquietud y desdén, lo que hizo que Petz no tuviera ya dudas acerca de quien era su verdadera hermana.

\- Entonces si esa no eres tú.- Susurró para asegurarse de que esa impostora no la escuchaba. -

-¡Es un truco!, ¡Tienes que salir de ahí!,- le previno Kalie con voz premiosa por el temor. – ¡Es una de ellos!

Su hermana mayor no sabía qué hacer. Ahora estaba realmente preocupada y le confesó a su contertulia con gran inquietud.

-¡Le acabo de decir donde escondía la piedra! Espera, voy a ver si sigue ahí.

Dejó el teléfono y volvió rápidamente al dormitorio, pero ni la mujer que decía ser Karaberasu ni la piedra, estaban allí. Petz prorrumpió entonces en gritos desesperados maldiciendo su error. Se calmó lo suficiente como para, retomando el teléfono, decírselo a su hermana.

-¡Me la han robado, maldita sea! Creía que eras tú, ¡era idéntica a ti! - Se excusó fuera de sí. -

\- Tranquilízate - la calmó su interlocutora ahora más aliviada a pesar de todo - lo importante es que no te haya hecho nada. Escúchame. Ya he avisado a Cooan y Beruche. Ellas van hacia allá, yo me reuniré contigo enseguida, no te muevas del apartamento. Me temía algo así, pero no me daba tiempo a llegar. Incluso traté de comunicar contigo pero no respondías. Se cortó. Menos mal que te he llamado otra vez. Estate muy atenta. Cuando llegue te haré una seña para que sepas que soy yo.

-¿Qué señal?

-Alguna que solamente nosotras conozcamos.- Le aclaró su hermana.- Mientras tanto no te fíes de nadie…

Petz asintió pese a no poder ser vista y después contestó con un "está bien", para colgar el teléfono y darle una patada de frustración al sofá….

-¡Me he dejado engañar como una estúpida! - Mascullo realmente enojada consigo misma -¡Maldición!

Mientras tanto, la triunfante súcubos se presentó ante el Sabio con la piedra bajo el brazo. Sonriente y con una reverencia, la depositó en un pedestal para gran satisfacción de éste, declarando con tono triunfal.

-Te dije que lo conseguiría.

-¡Excelente! - exclamó el Gran Sabio - estoy muy complacido. Has cumplido muy bien con tu misión. Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien fuese eficiente para variar. Te recomendaré para una condecoración inmediatamente. Ten por cierto que se lo comunicaré al coronel Karnoalk para que informe de esto a tus superiores.

\- Gracias señor, ¡nada menos que a un coronel! - sonrió Niam añadiendo con visible contento pero de forma profesional - agradezco tus elogios, pero aún no he completado mi tarea. Vine con la piedra en cuanto tuve ocasión para asegurar el objetivo principal pero aun no he matado a la Justiciera. Con tu permiso volveré y la eliminaré, así es posible que incluso me asciendan.

\- Hiciste muy bien, fue una sabia decisión traer primero la esfera. Celebro ver que antepones la astucia a la precipitación. Ve pues y si lo consigues da tu ascenso por seguro. Me ocuparé personalmente de ello. - Afirmó su superior con una amabilidad insólita en él. – Necesitamos súcubos competentes como tú. Quizás entonces no deba hacer otra invocación para llamar a otra de tus compañeras. Una capitana de la horda que me han recomendado… Una tal ILaya…

El gesto de Niam se demudó. Conocía de sobra la reputación de esa diablesa. Esperó no tener que verla cerca dado que la robaría toda posibilidad de hacer méritos.

-Eso si no acaba conmigo antes.- Pensó con creciente temor.- Te aseguro que me basto yo sola para ocuparme de esas estúpidas humanas.- Declaró con seguridad.-

-Muy bien. Lo dejo de tu cuenta.- Repuso su interlocutor.-

La diablesa se inclinó ante el Gran Sabio con una triunfante sonrisa y desapareció reapareciendo nuevamente, con el aspecto de Karaberasu, en el cuarto de baño del piso de las chicas.

-¡Lo lograré! - se dijo para darse ánimos - y seré yo la nueva capitana de la horda a recomendar.

Salió del baño con toda naturalidad y se dirigió hacia esa ingenua humana que estaba tranquilamente sentada en el comedor.

-¿Quién era? - Preguntó Niam simulando poco interés. -

\- Nada importante, querían hacerme una encuesta telefónica,- repuso la interpelada que no parecía de buen humor.- Son unos pesados. A propósito - inquirió con una mirada suspicaz.- ¿Dónde estabas tú?

\- Fui al servicio - respondió la súcubos con rapidez acercándose por detrás a esa chica. -

-¿Qué haces? - Le preguntó Petz desconfiadamente. -

\- Sólo quiero darte un masaje - le sonrió Niam que fingió preocupación en su tono cuando le preguntó - , estás muy tensa hermanita. ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- Déjalo - le pidió ésta tratando de no evidenciar su temor - no te molestes.-

Pero las manos de ésta ya rodeaban su cuello, aunque al principio no apretaban. Esa muchacha le estaba dando un masaje en los hombros y la espalda, lo que sorprendió gratamente a Petz. La diablesa usaba su energía lo que hacía que su presa se sintiera confortada. Niam pensó que de ese modo no la haría sospechar. No podría ser que una enemiga le estuviera dando un masaje. Además se tomaría su tiempo. Iba a disfrutar de aquella humana para celebrar su triunfo. Por su parte Petz creía que de ser una diablesa ya habría intentado estrangularla. Incluso comenzó a dudar. De todos modos y fuera la auténtica Kalie o no, debía conservar la calma para no traicionar sus dudas.

\- He cambiado la piedra de sitio - le susurró la que parecía su hermana con tono tranquilizador.- No te asustes si no la ves.

-¿Y dónde la has puesto? - Le preguntó suavemente Petz, dejándose llevar por la situación y también la creciente soñolencia que le proporcionaba aquel cálido masaje confesando casi sin darse cuenta. - ¿En algún lugar que has acordado con las otras cuando hablaste con ellas? Porque Beruche y Cooan vienen hacia acá.

\- Está en un lugar seguro si, cuando vengan las demás os lo diré.- Afirmó amablemente la diablesa que se sonreía para sentenciar con una ligera dosis de regocijo. – Para que nunca lo olvidéis…

Gracias a su energía reparadora que proporcionaba esa placentera sensación aquella tonta humana se había delatado. ¿Conque una encuesta telefónica, eh? Eso significaba que había hablado con la verdadera justiciera que ella suplantaba y encima habían puesto sobre aviso a las otras. Tanto mejor. Todo iba a ser perfecto para ella, podría matarlas a todas de improviso en cuanto llegasen. Sería ascendida y recompensada, incluso podría gozar con el propio Karnoalk y dejar en el Infierno a esa competidora. Ese pensamiento la excitaba y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer casi involuntariamente los pechos de Petz.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - Se sorprendió ésta pugnando por salir de aquella sensación tan adormecedora.-

\- Se me ha ido la mano, lo siento.- Le susurró su interlocutora con voz melosa, confiándole divertida -, es que pienso en lo que va a pasar y me excito ¿sabes?

-¿Qué? - Petz recobró entonces la perspectiva de realidad saliendo de aquella especie de sugestión.- ¿Qué dices?

Pero entonces la diablesa, observándola con lascivia, unió sus labios a los de ella.

-¿No te gusta cariño? ¿Nunca te lo has hecho con tu hermanita? - Terminó Niam de decir burlonamente y entonces sí que apretó sus manos al cuello de Petz que intentaba escapar del agarre sin conseguirlo. - ¡Lo siento mucho por ti!, pero tienes que morir, tomaré tu puesto y esperaré a tus hermanitas para reunirlas contigo una a una - siseó recobrando su aspecto de demoniaco, era morena y con el pelo rizado y los ojos rojizos.

Su víctima se debatía desesperadamente para eludir esa mortal presa. Tenía que reaccionar e impedir aquello o sería el fin de todas. Ese monstruo la mataría primero a ella y después asesinaría a sus hermanas que no podrían ni sospecharlo si esa impostora adoptaba su forma.

-¡Maldita!- Pudo decir con la voz ahogada, debatiéndose por respirar.-No...Te lo…permitiré…

-¡Ja, ja! Estás acabada.- Aulló la súcubos exultante.- No podrás hacer nada para impedirlo. Ya estás muerta querida.

Pero su presunta víctima no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Recurriendo a toda su fuerza logró moverse lo bastante como para asir un pesado cenicero de cristal que reposaba sobre una mesa cercana partiéndolo en la cabeza de su enemiga. Ésta pese a todo no la soltaba, aunque quedase atontada por unos instantes. Lo que aprovechó su adversaria que pudo moverse y golpearla con una cruz de plata que había sobre un aparador. La diablesa chilló de dolor y la soltó, la herida le echaba humo. Petz aprovechó para transformarse invocando su poder.

-¡Corazón puro del Rayo, dame el poder! –Trató de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, aunque apenas si le salió un quejido afónico. -

Sin embargo su enemiga se había recobrado lo bastante como para replicar, estando además visiblemente furiosa.

-¡Vas a morir! - Le chilló la diablesa lanzando un rayo que la justiciera esquivó no sin dificultad. – Te reduciré a polvo…

La energía destrozó parte del salón y Petz se irguió enfrentando su mirada contra la de esa súcubos a la que retó con determinación contraatacando con otro rayo.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!- Tú serás la que se vuelva al infierno por la vía rápida.

Niam también lo eludió e invocó una larga cimitarra negra. La Dama del Rayo materializó su propia jabalina y se puso en guardia blandiéndola.

\- Bien, será un combate interesante. - Se sonrió la diablesa estudiando a su contrincante. –

Petz hizo lo propio y ambas se atacaron y comenzaron a luchar, la pelea era en efecto muy igualada, pero, poco a poco, Niam ganaba terreno por su superior fuerza y agilidad. Al fin arrebató la jabalina de manos de la justiciera con un mandoble. La aturdida chica cayó al suelo y la diablesa apuntó a su corazón con la cimitarra.

\- He de decir que has sido una dura oponente, te felicito, pero tu vida ha tocado a su fin.- Declaró la súcubos con un respetuoso pero inmisericorde brillo en sus ojos. – No temas, tus queridas hermanitas se reunirán pronto contigo.

Estaba a punto de asestar la estocada definitiva cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. La sorprendida diablesa miró por un instante y Petz aprovechó a rodar lejos de su alcance y recobrar su jabalina que arrojó a bocajarro contra la atónita Niam ensartándola a la altura del vientre.

\- ¡Noo! - aulló ésta llena de dolor y frustración - estaba tan cerca, tan cerca...

\- Pues es una lástima - le dijo su rival de forma irónica rematándola con un rayo de energía y parapetándose de inmediato tras el ahora destartalado sofá. -

La diablesa estalló y justo entonces entraron las chicas que descubrieron a su hermana mayor a cubierto de la explosión, jadeante y con una rodilla en tierra.

-¿Estás bien, Petz? - Le preguntó Beruche corriendo a su encuentro con visible temor. -

\- Si,- respondió ella levantándose despacio, apoyándose en su hermana. Se palpó el cuerpo por suerte sin síntomas de heridas serias aunque enseguida recordó con rabia - ¡Pero me robaron la piedra! Lo siento chicas, me dejé engañar como una estúpida. Lo he echado todo a perder, la ventaja que teníamos sobre ellos… ¡maldición!,- escupió golpeando la ya maltrecha mesa del comedor descargando así su impotencia. -

\- No te preocupes, lo principal es que estés bien,- la animó Cooan. -

\- Con vuestra llegada me habéis salvado la vida.- Añadió Petz algo más calmada - , muchas gracias – y en cuanto se serenó un poco les contó lo ocurrido en el combate. -

\- Ahora debemos averiguar donde tienen las piedras.- Intervino Karaberasu que también acababa de llegar tras sus hermanas menores. -

\- Y ordenar esto un poco - suspiró Cooan dando un desalentado vistazo al salón - ¡qué horror habéis destrozado el comedor!

Petz le dedicó una irritada mirada y su hermana pequeña se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros. Realmente el estado del cuarto daba igual, tenían otras cosas más serias de que preocuparse.

\- Tiene que ser en el mismo lugar donde estaban la otra vez.- Conjeturó Beruche sin hacer demasiado caso efectivamente de ese último comentario de Cooan. -

\- ¿La misma guarida quieres decir?- Terció Inquisitivamente Karaberasu. -

Su hermana asintió despacio concediéndose unos instantes para pensar. Las demás hicieron lo propio. Estaba claro que debían de devolver el golpe al enemigo antes de que éste rehiciera su estrategia con esas piedras. Pero tendrían que ser muy cuidadosas...

Y sin que ninguna se percatase de ello Roy las había seguido y levitaba cerca de la ventana donde había podido escuchar la conversación. Iría antes que ellas a ese lugar. El problema es que no sabía donde podría ser. Menos mal que Cooan recordó la dirección en su siguiente intervención. Y mientras las justicieras acordaban un plan él memorizó la zona y se preparó para intervenir.

-Muy bien, allí estaré.- Pensó en tanto se marchaba.-

La noche siguiente, las dos hermanas mayores salieron de patrulla. Querían reconocer los alrededores. Una vez lo hicieron regresaban cuando oyeron unos gritos.

-¿Qué ocurre Petz?- Le preguntó su hermana.-

-Viene de ese callejón. –Le indicó su interlocutora.-

Rápidamente bajaron de la azotea en la que estaban a una calle anexa. Un tipo corría y chillaba como si el mismo demonio le persiguiera. Bien podría ser así. Cuando ambas bajaron y le cortaron el paso aquel desgraciado se tiró al suelo suplicándoles una y otra vez a los pies de Petz que le miraba atónita…

-No, por favor, no me mates, por favor…-Le suplicaba con patente horror y agitación.-

-Tranquilícese. – Le pidió tratando de calmarle y tras mirar a su alrededor añadió, dirigiéndose de nuevo a ese desgraciado que temblaba de miedo.- Soy la Dama del Rayo. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

\- Esa chica, esa chica…- Pudo repetir su interlocutor sin ser capaz de decir nada más.-

\- ¿Qué chica?- Quiso saber su interlocutora que miraba sin comprender a su otra compañera.-

\- Mi piedra parpadea. – Le dijo ésta, uno de ellos está cerca.-

-Dama del Trueno, quédate con este hombre. Iré a mirar. - Le indicó a su hermana.-

-¡Espera! - Le pidió ésta con prevención. - Si es una diablesa o un demonio no conviene que vayas sola. Ya hemos tenido suficiente.

-¡Mis amigos! – Pudo decir aquel tipo que estaba casi en shock.-

-No se preocupe, les ayudaremos.- Le dijo la Dama del Trueno.-

Las dos justicieras se miraron atónitas. Lo mejor sería no separarse y si además dos víctimas necesitaban su ayuda tendrían que dejar ese asunto para después. Ese hombre quedó sentado a la entrada del callejón. Ellas entraron en el que se cruzaba. Lo cierto es que allí encontraron a dos tipos más. Uno de ellos estaba prácticamente muerto, tenía el cuello destrozado. Y lo del otro, en fin, su parte masculina había sido arrancada. Tras sobreponerse a la impresión y las arcadas ambas llamaron a una ambulancia.

-¿Quién habrá podido hacer esto?- Musitó Petz con patente repulsión.-

Una siniestra carcajada respondió a esa pregunta. Ambas justicieras miraron hacia la fuente de aquel sonido pero no vieron a nadie…Sin embargo sus piedras se iluminaron con intensidad. Aunque no era capaces de determinar dónde estaba su enemiga.

-¡Da la cara maldita!- Reclamó Karaberasu con indignación.-

-No es momento para que nos conozcamos…todavía.- Repuso una voz femenina y gutural con tono burlón.- Ahora tengo otras labores pendientes…por eso no me molestaré en darle su merecido al que queda.

-Eres muy valiente contra humanos indefensos pero no te atreves a plantarnos cara ¿Eh?- La desafió la Dama del Trueno restallando su látigo.- ¡Ven aquí si te atreves!…

Otra risa plena de regocijo y desdén contestó a ese reto. Después su anónima interlocutora sentenció.

-No sois rivales para mí… Y esos humanos no eran inocentes…se pensaron que yo era una pobre y desamparada chica y quisieron propasarse. Grave error, intentar eso con una súcubos. Pero mirarlo de esta manera. Deberíais darme las gracias por defender la dignidad de la mujer. Desde luego que ya no molestarán a ninguna humana más... ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Tras esas palabras un ruido amortiguado se escuchó, algo había caído desde una posición indeterminada. Al observarlo desde la distancia parecía un trozo de carne. La Dama del Rayo se aproximó solo para descubrir con repulsión lo que era. El miembro amputado a aquel desgraciado…

-Un regalo para vosotras. Por si no tenéis mucha compañía. ¡Ja, ja!- Se burló esa diablesa.- Ya nos veremos…

-¡Maldito monstruo! – Pudo decir Petz.-

-¡Cuidado! – La advirtió su hermana.-

A modo de despedida un rayo de energía que provenía desde un callejón adyacente se estrelló contra el suelo. Ambas justicieras tuvieron el tiempo justo de evitarlo lanzándose a tierra.

-¿Estás bien?- Quiso saber Karaberasu acercándose a su hermana una vez se recobró de aquello.-

-Sí, no te preocupes.- Repuso ésta levantándose con presteza en posición de guardia.-

Sin embargo aquella precaución fue innecesaria. Las piedras habían extinguido su brillo.

-Se ha ido.- Masculló la Dama del Rayo.- No puedo percibirla…

-Mucho mejor, parecía ser bastante poderosa.- Suspiró su compañera añadiendo con prudencia. - Y nosotras deberíamos hacer lo mismo. Antes de que vuelva con peores intenciones…

Justo en ese momento llegó la ambulancia. Los enfermeros se ocuparon de atender a esos dos desgraciados, el otro fue con ellas a una comisaría. Nada más dejarle a salvo allí, decidieron marcharse. Tenían que seguir con su plan. Ya atraparían al demonio o mejor dicho a juzgar por las revelaciones de ese pobre tipo, a la diablesa responsable de aquello…

-¿Por qué no habrá querido atacarnos?- Se sorprendió Kalie.-

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Estaba en clara ventaja ni siquiera sabíamos en donde se escondía.- Replicó su hermana, tan desconcertada con ella.-

-Hemos tenido suerte.- Suspiró su interlocutora.-

Petz asintió mientras las dos regresaban a casa, una vez recuperadas sus identidades civiles.

Entre tanto en la sede de la Secta aquella diablesa de pelo y ojos rojizos se apareció ante el Gran Sabio que meditaba.

-Ya estoy aquí. Ha sido divertido.- Repuso la súcubos.-

-¿Por qué no aprovechaste para terminar con ellas?- La amonestó él con tono severo.-

-Eso no era cosa mía.- Contestó ella con despreocupado descaro.- Tengo otro cometido…

-Pues no te veo ocuparte de él ahora mismo.- Replicó su contertulio.-

-Una chica también tiene que divertirse.- Sonrió pérfidamente ella para agregar ya con mayor seriedad.- ¿No habías invocado a cuatro de las mías para vencerlas?...

-Por desgracia esas humanas las derrotaron.- Tuvo que admitir el Sabio no sin indignación.-

-¡Vaya!- Se sonrió ILaya.- Eso sí que es interesante. Bueno…si quieres que me encargue de ellas solo tienes que pedírmelo…

-Eso ya no será preciso. He invocado a Karnoalk, él terminará con esas estúpidas y con el solar.- Contestó su interlocutor ahora con un tono de mayor seguridad.-

-¿Karnoalk? ¿Has invocado a un demonio del sexto círculo aquí? - Se sorprendió la diablesa.- En ese caso cualquier cosa que yo haga no me servirá de nada. Se la apropiaría. Él querrá llevarse todos los laureles.

-Con que te ocupes del humano ese al que frecuentas y de la misión que tienes asignada será más que suficiente. – Le indicó el Sabio.-

-Así lo haré, Señor.- Convino ella que, tras una leve reverencia agregó.- Ahora con tu permiso voy a seguir con mi cometido…

Y tras una leve inclinación desde su capucha por parte del Sabio la súcubos desapareció. Él se quedó observando su bola en tanto comentaba con regocijo.

-Al parecer la tal ILaya hace honor a su reputación. Ambiciosa, egoísta y calculadora. Bien, creo que reservaré a esa diablesa para algo más importante. Tiene esa otra misión que cumplir y no debe apartarse de ella. Invocaré a otros para enfrentarse a esas justicieras y rematar nuestra tarea pendiente.

Y tras esa decisión convocó a dos demonios nuevos para que colocasen finalmente las piedras en sus lugares apropiados. Ambos se presentan como Wuir y Freas del cuarto círculo infernal y apariencia humanoide aunque de bulbosas y cornudas cabezas y cuerpos verde oliva. Tras mutar en apariencia menos llamativa como humanos se dirigieron a la zona acompañados de algunos sectarios. Efectivamente su destino se encontraba cerca de su anterior guarida. Las justicieras habían montado guardia en un lugar próximo durante las noches siguientes, alarmadas por los extraños sucesos acaecidos. Petz y Karaberasu refirieron a sus horrorizadas hermanas lo sucedido a esos pobres tipos. Finalmente las chicas descubrieron al enemigo gracias a sus piedras y aguardaron a la noche. Llegada la misma ellos se disponían a cumplir con su misión, pero entonces aparecieron las justicieras. Tomándoles por sorpresa.

-¡Alto ahí canallas!- les ordenó la Dama del Fuego. - No dejaremos que perpetréis más maldades.

-¡Se acabaron vuestros actos de terror! - añadió la Dama del Hielo. -

-¡Por la paz y la justicia! - exclamó la Dama del Trueno. -

-¡Las justicieras os lo impediremos!- remató la Dama del Rayo. -

Los sectarios, recuperados de su asombro inicial, las atacaron con palos y cuchillos. Las chicas se deshicieron fácilmente de ellos dejándolos fuera de combate. Tuvieron cuidado en no matarlos pues a pesar de su maldad eran humanos. Entre tanto los demonios aprovecharon la lucha para colocar las piedras en su lugar. Cuando lo hicieron éstas se desvanecieron protegidas de un hechizo mágico para desconcierto y horror de las luchadoras. Aunque durante el combate de las justicieras contra los sicarios ninguna fue consciente de que Roy lo había visto todo desde el aire y se había transformado en el Guerrero Dorado dispuesto a intervenir a favor de las chicas. No obstante, algo se lo impidió golpeándole por detrás y lanzándole a varios metros. Se frenó en el aire y escuchó una voz gutural.

-¡Esta vez no guerrero solar!- clamó aquella voz que pertenecía a Karnoalk -. ¡Ahora morirás a mis manos! - Sentenció comenzando a emitir una poderosa aura de energía. -

-¿Quién eres?,- le inquirió el muchacho con un grito, sintiendo asombrado esa tremenda fuerza que superaba con mucho la de demonios anteriores.-

\- Soy Karnoalk, coronel del Sexto círculo del Averno.- Se presentó éste que sin pausa golpeó a su enemigo de nuevo para lanzarle contra un muro que pulverizó con el impacto al tiempo que el terrible demonio añadía. – Señor de la Ciudadela de Dite y Barón de las Tinieblas de Hazel. Tu verdugo.

Roy salió como pudo de entre los cascotes y contraatacó con un rayo de energía, su rival lo esquivó y ambos comenzaron un intercambio de golpes en el aire. Entre tanto las justicieras se enfrentaron a los otros demonios. Ambos eran capitanes de la Horda y tenían un poder superior a ellas, así que las chicas tuvieron que atacarles por parejas. Beruche y Cooan se las veían con Wuir, en tanto que Petz y Karaberasu se enfrentaban a Freas. Roy a su vez luchaba con todas sus fuerzas pero ese enemigo era más rápido y le tomaba ventaja. De un golpe Karnoalk le lanzó al suelo y al mirar hacia abajo siguiendo la caída de su rival el demonio divisó a las Justicieras.

\- Freaks - ordenó Karnoalk telepáticamente al demonio que luchaba contra ellas al tiempo que clavaba su lasciva mirada en Karaberasu.- Captura a la Justiciera del Trueno y llévala a mi guarida, a las demás podéis eliminarlas.

El demonio asintió levemente al recibir la instrucción, dejó sin sentido a Petz tras lanzar un rayo de energía que explotó en el suelo derribando a la Dama del rayo y con gran velocidad dio un golpe que dejó fuera de combate a Karaberasu a la que apresó cargándosela al hombro. Cooan y Beruche estaban en apuros. Roy, se dio cuenta de ello y lanzó un rayo de energía contra Wuir fulminándolo antes de volver a su propio combate y alejándose antes de que ninguna de ellas le viera. Karnoalk se percató tarde, pues observando a las chicas había perdido su atención hacia su adversario. Furioso le atacó de nuevo y éste pudo eludirle remontándose al cielo. Pero el demonio insistió en su ofensiva y el chico sufrió otro golpe que lo descolocó. No obstante cuando Karnoalk, esbozando una pérfida sonrisa de triunfo, iba a rematarlo, recibió un mensaje telepático de Freaks.

\- Mi señor, tengo a la humana que tú querías, me transporto con ella a la base.

\- Bien hecho, me reúno contigo enseguida - rio el demonio deleitándose por anticipado aunque objetando a continuación con más seriedad. - Pero debo terminar con un asunto antes.

No obstante Roy se recuperó lo suficiente durante este tiempo como para lanzar una potente andanada de energía contra el demonio. Karnoalk optó por escapar, esquivando el ataque, mientras declaraba.

\- Solar, será para mí un placer concluir este combate más tarde, en cuanto termine con algo que tengo pendiente.-

Y sin dar tiempo de réplica a su atónito rival desapareció justo cuando iba a ser alcanzado por otro rayo que atravesó el vacío.

-¡No huyas maldito cobarde!- le gritó Roy furioso y frustrado pero ya no había nadie a quién decírselo. -

Entre tanto las chicas se agruparon. Beruche y Cooan corrieron a reanimar a la maltrecha Petz. Roy descendió a un centenar de metros recobrando su identidad normal y corrió hacia ellas.

\- Chicas ¿estáis bien?- Les gritó llamando su atención braceando. -

Todas seguían como justicieras y se sorprendieron al verle. Habían conseguido que su hermana se recobrarse y no sabían que hacer. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Roy allí?

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Le preguntó Cooan tratando de disimular sus nervios. -

\- No te molestes en hacer teatro Connie, sé la verdad.- La interrumpió el aludido. -

Todas se miraron atónitas e incluso la ya recobrada Dama del Rayo trató aun de disimular.

\- No sé de que nos habla.

\- ¡No seas tonta, Petz! - Insistió él con menos paciencia desvelando a su vez. - Sé quiénes sois vosotras y vine lo más rápido que pude para ayudaros. Así que dejad de fingir conmigo.

-¿Cómo has podido encontrarnos? –Le preguntó entonces Bertie.-

Ella de este modo estaba aceptando revelar su identidad, no deseaba que a Roy le sucediera algo parecido a su amigo por tratar de protegerlas. Aunque él ya lo supiera, precisamente por eso había que aclarar las cosas y decidió quitarse el antifaz.

\- Tom me lo contó - admitió él. -

-¿Cómo ha podido? - Repuso Cooan disgustada quitándose también su máscara. - ¡Era un secreto, me prometió que lo guardaría!

\- Y lo intentó, te lo aseguro Connie, yo lo descubrí y él no tuvo más remedio que confirmármelo. Quiso mantener la palabra que te dio. Pero cedió cuanto se dio cuenta de que era más importante vuestra vida, aunque me costó que hablase y por eso tardé tanto en llegar - le explicó Roy. -

\- Bueno - intervino Petz ya más centrada del golpe que había sufrido, asintiendo. - Ahora que lo sabes, te lo contaremos todo.

\- Si, pero tenemos que encontrar a Karaberasu.- Advirtió Beruche cayendo en la cuenta de que su hermana no había intervenido hasta el momento, ni tan siquiera se había dado a ver. - ¿Dónde está?

\- No la he visto, debe de haber caído tras los arbustos - conjeturó Cooan que le inquirió a la mayor de sus hermanas - ¿Combatía a tu lado, no?

-¡Vamos a buscarla! - urgió Petz- estaba conmigo cuando ese demonio me lanzó ese rayo y con la explosión perdí el conocimiento, sí. Pero no recuerdo nada más hasta que me reanimasteis.

Todos se afanaron en registrar los alrededores durante casi dos horas pero no encontraron nada.

\- Quizás se haya vuelto a casa.- Aventuró Roy tratando de tranquilizar a las demás. -

\- No lo creo, no nos dejaría solas - rebatió Bertie tratando de dominar su creciente pánico. - ¡Ha tenido que ocurrirle algo!

\- Pero, ¿dónde puede haber ido? - Preguntó la también asustada Cooan. -

\- Hay una posibilidad en la que no hemos pensado hasta ahora, que la hayan capturado - dijo Roy con preocupación. -

-¡No puede ser! - exclamó Petz alarmada. - ¡Quiera Dios que no sea cierto! Esos monstruos no tienen compasión, podrían hacerle cualquier cosa.

-¡Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder! - intervino Cooan tratando de sobreponerse al miedo que las dominaba a todas. - ¡Debemos encontrar donde la retienen y rápido!

\- Voy a buscar a Tom, él quizás pueda localizarla con las técnicas de ocultismo que ha aprendido.- Terció Roy. –

\- Podemos rastrearla con las piedras. Si nos concentramos seguramente localizaremos la energía de la suya.- Propuso Petz. -

\- Sí, es una buena idea - asintió Beruche esforzándose también por mantener la sangre fría. - Si Roy, por favor, tú ve en busca de Tom. Si la localizáis decídnoslo enseguida. Nosotras nos encargaremos de rescatarla.

Éste asintió, no era prudente protestar ni tan siquiera tratar de disuadirlas de ello, además él ayudaría como guerrero dorado. Corrió pues en busca de su amigo deseando suerte a las angustiadas chicas. En cuanto localizó a su compañero. (Sacándole de la cama en realidad, pues ya era bastante tarde), ambos se dedicaron a buscar algún medio de detectar la guarida de la secta. Las tres hermanas, entre tanto, se concentraron con sus piedras en la energía de Karaberasu y lograron al fin un pequeño rastro. Partieron sin dilación en su busca. Tom, utilizando todos los conocimientos que ahora tenía, también consiguió rastrear la energía diabólica que partía de la secta, se lo dijo a Roy que salió inmediatamente para allá. Entre tanto, el Gran Sabio que imaginaba que irían en su busca, ordenó trasladar la secta dejando sólo a Karnoalk con algunos fieles acólitos en la antigua guarida, manteniendo allí a Karaberasu como cebo.


	29. Karaberasu en poder del enemigo

Capítulo 29. Karaberasu en Poder del Enemigo.

Cuando la muchacha recobró el conocimiento su vista estaba algo nublada. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se le aclaró y tomó conciencia de lo que le sucedía. Se encontró atada sobre una gran mesa, con los brazos y las piernas estiradas y separados, completamente desnuda. Sólo llevaba la piedra colgante al cuello y ésta brillaba intensamente. Tenía frío del contacto de aquella gélida losa en su espalda y por la brisa nocturna que se notaba por allí. Estaba aterrada, no podía ver más que un débil reflejo que le llegaba desde un alto techo y sólo esforzándose fue capaz de mover su cabeza a un lado y otro para no encontrar nada más que una malsana luz rojiza. Pero escuchaba siseos entre las sombras cercanas que se producían por esa mala iluminación del lugar. Hacia ella se acercaron entonces siniestras figuras y casi podía llegarle el hálito de sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

-¡Soltádme cerdos!- les chilló Karaberasu con asco y vergüenza - ¡Si a alguno se le ocurre ponerme la mano encima juro que lo mataré!

En respuesta a su alrededor escuchó risas de burla y jadeos excitados. Pero una voz gutural retumbó por toda la estancia estruendosamente haciéndolas callar y estremeciéndola a ella misma de pavor.

-¡No la toquéis, es mía! - gritó Karnoalk acercándose hasta su presa, los sectarios retrocedieron al momento ocultándose entre las sombras. En tanto aquel demonio exclamaba. -¡Sólo yo tengo derecho a disfrutarla!

-¿Qué pretendes de mí?, ¡suéltame y lucha si te atreves! - le retó Karaberasu tratando de aparentar más coraje del que en realidad tenía. -

-¡Uuh! – su interlocutor esbozó una sonrisa de complacencia halagando a su prisionera con regocijada amabilidad. - Eres valiente, eso me gusta, te daré la oportunidad que me pides de luchar.- Y de inmediato lanzó a la prisionera sus ropas y la desató usando sus poderes. -

Ella se vistió con rapidez y empuñó su látigo recobrando algo de su valor y confianza.

-¡Ahora ven si te atreves! - exclamó Karaberasu colocándose en guardia. -

\- Eres una pobre ingenua, ¡ja, ja, ja! - Se burló el demonio acercándose a ella sin ninguna prisa con el destello rojizo de sus ojos destacando entre la penumbra. – Pero me agrada que demuestres tanto valor.

Blandiendo su látigo la justiciera golpeó al demonio azotándole la cara. Karnoalk sangró por el labio inferior, con un color rojo brillante, pero se lamió su propia herida restañándose la sangre y siguió aproximándose lentamente sin dejar de sonreír y declarando con divertida excitación.

\- Eso me gusta, me gusta mucho, ¡sigue así nena! Tienes mucho carácter, creo que voy a disfrutar domándote, pequeña zorra.

-¡No te será fácil derrotarme! , y si he de morir venderé muy cara mi vida - espetó su adversaria que volvió a atacar invocando su poder. – ¡Fuerza del Trueno! ,- exclamó lanzando un rayo contra su enemigo en el que reunió todas sus fuerzas. -

Karnoalk se limitó a encajar el ataque dejándose estremecer por aquella descarga que, sin embargo, no le produjo ningún efecto. Avanzó aún más colocándose a muy poca distancia de la atemorizada Karaberasu. Ésta comenzaba a darse cuenta de que ese ser era demasiado poderoso para ella. En realidad el demonio se limitaba a jugar con su víctima y la chica por más que pensaba era incapaz de encontrar la manera de vencerle. Además, ese individuo era enorme, por lo menos mediría dos metros.

\- No me importa morir. No te tengo miedo. - Declaró ella armándose de valor y escudándose en su látigo. -

Pero Karnoalk la miró sonriendo maliciosamente y replicó con una carcajada.

\- No te preocupes. De momento no perderás tu vida, es más, me interesa que estés vivita y coleando, a ser posible que te muevas mucho, ¡ja, ja, ja!

-¡Maldito! No te burles de mí - gritó la justiciera chasqueando su látigo y volviendo a lanzarlo contra él.-

El arma le golpeó en la espalda al demonio que se llevó un brazo hacia la misma girando su cabeza. Aprovechando el momento de aparente desconcierto de su rival la Dama del Trueno le lanzó una patada en el vientre, éste se dobló por el golpe, simulando que le dolía. Tan bien lo hizo que la muchacha sonrió esperanzada e incluso los sectarios se aproximaron hacia su enemiga con dagas en las manos, pero el demonio se apresuró a erguirse y ordenarles que se apartasen.

-No os acerquéis, ¡ahora es mía!, ya tendréis tiempo de divertiros con ella después...de que lo haga yo, claro.

-¡Yo no soy el juguete de nadie maldito bastardo! - Chilló Karaberasu golpeándole de nuevo con su látigo.

Sin embargo esta vez, Karnoalk lo agarró al vuelo y tiró de él, atrapándola entre sus poderosos brazos.

\- ¡Ahora serás mía! - aulló el demonio con la voz tomada por el deseo. - Se terminaron los preliminares.

\- ¡Suéltame! - pataleaba y golpeaba la justiciera a su captor.-

Pero de nada le servía. Karnoalk levitó con ella colocándola sobre la mesa. Arrancándole el látigo de las manos el demonio lo arrojó lejos y sentenció con sorna.

\- Ya no vas a necesitar esto, quizás lo use yo luego para animar el juego, ¡ja, ja, ja!

Pese a la enconada resistencia de Karaberasu, Karnoalk ató nuevamente sus manos y pies. Con un sorprendente cuidado abrió la parte superior del uniforme de la chica dejándole los pechos al descubierto. Se recreó mirando la expresión de terror en los ojos de su víctima y la despojó de sus ropas acariciándola rudamente mientras se relamía. La dejó en ropa interior mientras él mismo se despojaba de su armadura, pieza a pieza. Ella tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que el demonio no iba a sacrificarla, al menos por el momento. Entonces supo lo que quería.

-¡Por favor! - Suplicó con balbuceos de angustia. - ¡Eso no!, mátame si quieres, ¡te lo suplico!, dame un final digno, ¡pero eso no!...

-¿Un final digno? - Rio él con sarcasmo, para preguntar. - ¿Es que no sabes quién soy yo? – Hizo una pausa dramática para añadir en alta voz, lleno de orgullo. - ¡Soy Karnoalk, coronel de la horda, demonio del sexto círculo, Señor de Dite y Barón de las Tinieblas de Hazel! , estúpida hembra humana mortal. Te aseguro que la mayoría de las diablesas se matarían por estar en tu lugar. No sabes el honor que te hago. Vas a conocer un placer que sobrepasa tu limitado conocimiento. Ahora relájate y disfruta, será mucho mejor para ti, o puedes resistirte si quieres, eso siempre me excita más.

-¡Nooo!- gritó Karaberasu con desesperación y presa de la más absoluta impotencia.- ¡Por favor, chicas ayudadme os lo suplico! ¿Dónde estáis? - lloraba y trataba frenéticamente de liberarse pero era inútil. -¡Socorro!

El demonio se irguió totalmente desnudo ante ella. La chica tuvo una visión que la paralizó. Podía verle sin nada que le cubriera y Karnoalk clavó a su vez sus ojos sobre los de ella. Parecía querer hipnotizarla como una serpiente a un ratón antes de devorarlo. Y la muchacha no pudo hacer absolutamente nada salvo gritar y sollozar sufriendo uno tras otro los abusos a los que fue sometida por ese desalmado monstruo.

-¡Noo! – Gemía retorciéndose impotente.- ¡Por favor!...

Karaberasu estaba paralizada y apenas sí podía mover sus extremidades. El demonio la tenía completamente a su merced y se deleitó haciéndola sufrir. Para él era música celestial escuchar los chillidos de dolor y angustia de su víctima. El resto de los presentes se entregaban a su vez a sendas celebraciones orgiásticas más que animados por el espectáculo que presenciaban. Para la justiciera aquellos momentos se convirtieron en siglos. No quería gritar más, para no darle a ese repugnante demonio aun más motivos de placer, pero las vejaciones que ese engendro le producía eran tales que apenas podía contenerse. Pero lo peor llegó cuando fue completamente forzada y sintió como algo se le desgarraba por dentro.

-Hermanas… guerreras… ¿Dónde estáis? ¡Salvadme os lo suplico! - Pensaba sintiéndose totalmente destrozada.- ¡Aaah! –

La desamparada joven gritó sobrepasada por el dolor cuando su agresor la penetró con furia.

-Ah, ¡Sí! -Jadeaba con deleite su violador viendo con su presa chillaba y gemía llena de miedo y padecimiento.- Siente todo mi vigor…

El demonio recreándose en esto empujó durante unos horribles e interminables minutos. Karaberasu con la mirada vidriosa y los ojos inundados de lágrimas dejó por fin de quejarse. Ya no sentía nada, estaba perdida en medio de una nebulosa de padecimiento, casi inconsciente. Ni siquiera notó cuando Karnoalk rozó fuertemente su cuello con los colmillos haciéndola sangrar. La muchacha sí que sintió como un torrente de ardiente fluido se precipitaba por sus entrañas cuando el demonio, por fin, consumó el acto excitado. Ella no pudo soportarlo más y abrumada por el dolor se desmayó. De su entrepierna manaba un hilo de sangre cuanto su agresor, levantándose despaciosamente, la dejó sentenciando entre risas y lamiendo con deleite el abdomen de su víctima.

\- ¡No ha estado nada mal!, solo me faltaría beber su sangre, pero yo no soy ningún vampiro. A decir verdad me ha gustado más que hacerlo con las súcubos que disfrutan infligiendo y recibiendo dolor. Pero el poseer de este modo a una humana en contra de su voluntad provocándole todo este sufrimiento, dolor y humillación es absolutamente maravilloso, ja, ja, ja...

Se vistió nuevamente con su armadura y contempló a su víctima tendida e indefensa, desmayada sobre aquella mesa con el moño de su cabeza deshecho dejando esparcida su larga cabellera de color castaño y con restos de lágrimas en sus cerrados ojos. Pero lejos de inspirarle piedad alguna se regocijaba con la visión de esa muñeca rota. Finalmente se giró totalmente indiferente a ello y les indicó a los sectarios que se acercasen.

\- Ahora es toda vuestra, ¡preparadla para el sacrificio!- Y sin más interés en su inerme presa desapareció.-

Las demás chicas, entre tanto, se acercaban hacia la guarida de la secta. Roy hizo lo propio y llegaron hasta la puerta casi a la par. Él las vigilaba en el aire sin transformarse aun, pues quería permanecer oculto. Petz lanzó un rayo que destrozó la puerta y las tres entraron. El chico pasó unos instantes después. Los sectarios habían lavado y vestido mientras a Karaberasu con una túnica blanca. Los jirones de su uniforme y su piedra colgante estaban apilados en una esquina de la mesa que la sujetaba. Entre letanías y una demencial atmósfera de jadeos, chillidos de excitación y carcajadas macabras, el maestro de ceremonias estaba dispuesto a sacrificarla. Empuñaba una afilada daga curva y recitaba una larga cadena de invocaciones satánicas.

-¡Oh Gran Maestro! – Exclamó con gran regocijo. - ¡Acepta esta humilde ofrenda de nosotros, tus leales siervos!

Estaba dispuesto a clavar la daga en el corazón de Karaberasu cuando fue fulminado por una flecha de fuego de Cooan y un rayo de hielo de Beruche. El resto de los sectarios quedaron confusos al principio pero después les invadió el pánico. Pese a todo atacaron a las chicas que, en esta ocasión, se sentían fuera de sí por la furia y el temor a lo que le hubiera hecho a su hermana y les dejaron fuera de combate sin contemplaciones hiriendo de gravedad a más de uno.

-¡Vamos Kalie despierta! – Le pidió Beruche llegándose hasta la muchacha y tratando de reanimarla a la vez que la desataba. La zarandeó suavemente por los hombros y con palmadas en la cara e insistió alarmada - ¡Vamos, vuelve en ti, por favor!

-¡Debemos sacarla de aquí y rápido!- intervino Cooan muy asustada también. - Parece que está malherida.

-¡Tiene sangre en el cuello! - exclamó Petz horrorizada al examinarla con más detalle - ¡malditos bastardos! ¿Qué le habrán hecho? - Escupió temblando de ira y temor. -

Por fin los esfuerzos en despertar a su hermana dieron su fruto. Agónicamente Karaberasu se reanimó abriendo los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue la confortadora sonrisa de su hermana Beruche que la tomó de la mano. Estaba atontada y no sabía ni donde se encontraba. Por ahora todo lo anterior parecía tan sólo una terrible pesadilla. Solo un dolor generalizado, más agudo en sus partes íntimas, le recordaba vagamente lo sucedido.

\- Bertie, ¿eres tú?- musitó muy débilmente. - ¿Dónde estoy?...

\- Tranquilízate - le respondió la interpelada con suavidad aferrándole las manos entre las de ella - Ya ha pasado todo.

-¿Y el demonio?- preguntó con una expresión de terror en los ojos y visible angustia cuando comenzó a recordar. -¿Dónde está?

-¿Qué demonio?- le preguntó Cooan. - Aquí sólo estaban los sectarios que pretendían sacrificarte.

-¡Cállate! - le espetó Petz mientras observaba la cara de miedo atroz de Kalie. - No tengas miedo, ya está todo controlado.- Se apresuró a tranquilizarla.-

Y la voz dulce que usó contrastaba con su expresión, que fulminaba a su indiscreta hermana pequeña con la mirada.

\- Lo siento. - Pudo balbucir la autora de ese inoportuno comentario, bajando la cabeza, consciente de ese desliz. – Estás a salvo Kalie…no tengas miedo.

Y Karaberasu incapaz de contener su angustia y su dolor por más tiempo rompió a llorar abrazándose a Beruche que trató de animarla como pudo. Todas creyeron que su hermana lloraba por lo que Cooan le había dicho y por haber estado prisionera, pero no se imaginaban nada de lo que realmente había pasado. Ella tampoco se lo quiso decir. Se sentía demasiado humillada y destrozada moral y físicamente como para ser capaz de hacerlo. Entonces llegó Roy que, una vez seguro de que afuera no existía peligro de que nadie emboscase a las chicas, entró en la sala.

-¿Estáis todas bien?- preguntó jadeante pues había llegado a la carrera. - He venido en cuanto me ha sido posible.

-¿Cómo has logrado encontrar este lugar? - Le preguntó Beruche sorprendida una vez más de verle en el sitio indicado.-

\- Ya os lo dije. Tom lo localizó con la ayuda de sus conocimientos de ocultismo. ¿Qué tal estás? - Replicó fugazmente él sin querer extenderse más y dedicando de inmediato su atención a la rescatada, interesándose por su estado. – ¿Kalie? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Karaberasu tenía la mirada perdida, no había reparado en la llegada del muchacho y menos aún en su pregunta. Estaba encerrada en su propio mundo y no contestó...

-¿Te encuentras bien? - Le insistió el chico observándola muy preocupado. -

-¡Kalie! – La llamó Cooan dulcemente ordenándole el pelo. – Tranquila. No pasa nada, es Roy que ha venido a ver como estas.

\- Si, estoy bien - susurró Karaberasu con un hilo de voz tratando de rehacerse.-

A duras penas había detenido el llanto y se esforzaba al límite de sus posibilidades por conservar la calma pero temblaba y sus dientes comenzaron a castañetear de modo incontrolado.

-¡Sácala de aquí!- le pidió una muy inquieta Petz a Cooan que ayudó a su hermana a levantarse y salir. -

\- Si será lo mejor. - Convino la interpelada dirigiendo a la desconcertada joven hacia los restos de sus ropas que la esperaban en una apartada esquina.- Vamos Kalie…

Roy se alejó dándoles la espalda para permitir que en la intimidad Karaberasu pudiese desprenderse de esa especie de túnica y vestirse. Colgándose la piedra de la Justicia al cuello ésta regeneró su uniforme, ¡ojalá pudiera haber hecho lo mismo por su cuerpo y sobre todo por su alma! Pero al menos ahora, recobrando en apariencia su dignidad, se sentía un poco mejor. Pese a ello tenía frío, esa gélida sensación de aquella losa del sacrificio en la que había estado tendida tanto tiempo se le había colado hasta los huesos y por si eso fuera poco, los dolores lacerantes en el pubis y otras partes de su cuerpo proseguían torturándola de un modo casi insoportable.

-Ya no hacemos nada en este maldito antro - declaró Bertie que había permanecido al lado de Roy, quizás para evitarse el trance de ver a su pobre hermana en ese estado o para no dejar del todo solo al muchacho. - Será mejor que nos vayamos.- Les indicó a las demás. -

Petz asintió y ambas se dispusieron a salir de allí. Beruche miró al chico que permanecía en el lugar observando ensimismado la zona del sacrificio.

-¿Vienes Roy? - Le preguntó deteniéndose en su caminar. -

\- Voy a examinar un momento este lugar, salid y ya os alcanzaré. No te preocupes por mí, tendré cuidado. Además, ya no queda nadie peligroso en esta sala.- Afirmó con tono tranquilizador puesto que todos los sectarios continuaban inconscientes o tirados en el suelo y gravemente heridos. – Voy a preguntar amablemente a alguno de estos tipos.- Afirmó.-

Beruche estuvo a punto de pedirle que no lo hiciera, que ya les habían dado un escarmiento, pero no lo hizo. Observaba a su pobre hermana mayor y escalofrío de ira la recorría. Si Roy deseaba golpear a alguno de aquellos cerdos miserables no sería ella quién lo impidiese. Y el joven se aproximó hasta uno de los que parecían haber ocupado un puesto preeminente y le agarró de la túnica elevándole del suelo sin demasiados miramientos.

-¡Muy bien escoria! Ahora nos vas a contar dónde se esconden tus jefes. Y dónde tenéis esas piedras…

-Yo no sé nada de eso.- Escupió aquel tipo, uno de pelo moreno y rasgos endurecidos.

-¡Ah no?- Sonrió aviesamente Roy declarando en lo que parecía un tono cordial.- Bueno, en ese caso te dejo tranquilo…perdona por haberte molestado…

El sectario miró a aquel chico con gesto de sorpresa, desde luego no esperaba esa reacción. Aunque su alivio duró poco, sin previo aviso su inquisidor le golpeó el estómago con un puñetazo que le hizo doblarse de dolor…

-Además de fanáticos, idiotas.- Espetó Roy dejándole caer al suelo.- ¿Verdad, Dama del Hielo?...

Su contertulia que le observaba sin inmutarse esbozó una sonrisa de regocijo a su vez…todo lo que Roy le hiciera a ese bastardo y a los demás estaría bien. Observó impávida como el joven levantaba del cuello una vez más a ese miserable y le preguntaba con falsa condescendencia.

-A ver si ahora te acuerdas de algo…

-No… no sé nada…-Insistió aquel tipo con la voz entrecortada.-

-Hoy no es mi día.- Se sonrió su interlocutor, agregando con pretendida resignación.- Ni tampoco el tuyo amigo… a veces vale más no levantarse de la cama.

Y lanzó a aquel tipo contra un muro cercano. Ese hombre protestó con un grito ahogado al chocar con la pared. Ahora al caer boca arriba sangraba profusamente por una ceja y parecía tener roto algún diente… Sin importarle demasiado Roy se acercó a él y le pisó una rodilla haciéndole gritar…

-Entonces probemos con esto. ¿Qué le habéis hecho a esa justiciera?

-¡Ah!- Era lo único que podía replicar ese individuo.- ¡Me haces daño!

-¡Y más que te voy a hacer sabandija! Sois muy valientes contra una mujer sola y atada... ¿Verdad? ibais a matarla a sangre fría.

-Era un…sacrificio… para nuestro amo…- Replicó al fin aquel tipo.-

-Pues tengo noticias para ti.- Masculló Roy con patente furia ahora en tanto lo jalaba de la túnica para levantarle con brusquedad hasta que sus ojos quedaron frente a los de aquel aterrado individuo.- Dile a tu amo que se han acabado los sacrificios de inocentes. Y que mis amigos y yo nos ocuparemos de él.

Y en tanto lo decía apretaba el cuello de ese hombre con una de sus manos de tal forma que el aferrado comenzaba a no poder respirar, se debatía entre espasmos tratando desesperadamente de tomar aire. Sin embargo a Roy no parecía importarle mucho. Al fin sintió una suave mano sobre la que agarraba a ese sectario. Al mirar descubrió atónito que era Bertie. La chica finalmente se había acercado preocupada.

-Basta, por favor…no podemos acabar siendo lo mismo que ellos…

-¡Son basura! - Replicó su contertulio en tanto mantenía su presión.- Se merecen la misma consideración que muestran ellos por los demás.

\- No somos así, Tú no eres así.- Le suplicó ella con los ojos lloroso tras el antifaz.- Tenemos motivos para odiarles pero si caemos en eso…no podría mirar a mis amigas a la cara…y tú, por favor, piensas si a tus padres les hubiera gustado verte así.

Eso conmovió al chico. Cedió entonces soltando a ese tipo que se desplomó en el suelo sin conocimiento…

Enseguida abrazó a Beruche. La joven sufría visiblemente tras dedicar una mirada hacia sus otras hermanas que intentaban ayudar a Karaberasu a caminar. Roy entonces le susurró al oído con todo el afecto y la ternura que pudo reunir.

-Se pondrá bien. Nos tiene a todos para cuidar de ella. Por suerte no pudieron hacerle nada. Llegamos a tiempo. Gracias cubito. Gracias por estar ahí para recordarme los valores que me inculcaron.

Ella le miró sonriendo esta vez con más optimismo. Así pudo responder.

-Tuve unas buenas maestras. Unas que me enseñaron que el odio no es bueno…y que es mejor ser justo que vengativo.

-Llamaremos a las autoridades. Se ocuparán de estos tipos.- Convino entonces Roy que añadió algo pensativo.- Voy a ver si puedo encontrar alguna pista y enseguida me reúno con vosotras.

-Ten cuidado.- Le pidió ella.-

-Aquí ya no hay peligro. – Sonrió el chico posando sus manos delicadamente sobre los hombros de la joven.- Será mejor que vayas con tus hermanas. Estaré bien.

\- A pesar de eso no tardes por favor - le pidió ella con voz queda alejándose de allí. -

Él asintió, buscaba algo que pudiera darle un indicio, alguna pista o averiguar quién estaba detrás de todo aquello. La rabia y la impotencia le consumían al igual que al resto de las chicas. ¿Qué horrores le habrían hecho a la pobre Karaberasu para dejarla así? Era como si le hubieran robado el alma. Hasta Roy que no la conocía demasiado se daba cuenta de que la vitalidad y la alegría de esa chica habían desaparecido. Esperaba que eso fuese temporal y que, superado el susto, volviera a ser la de siempre. ¡Malditos bastardos, cuánto deseaba ponerles las manos encima! Pero debía contenerse. Pensaba en ello cuando una proyección de Karnoalk apareció súbitamente sobre el altar. El muchacho se puso en guardia hasta percatarse de que sólo era una imagen, aunque ésta en cuestión, se dirigió a él en tono desdeñoso y desafiante.

\- Así que te has atrevido a asomar tus narices por aquí Solar. Bien, date por muerto, la próxima vez no será una imagen mía la que te reciba. Te mataré a ti y a todos tus amigos.- Le amenazó con jocoso regocijo. -

-¡Eso habrá que verlo, miserable! - escupió Roy asegurándole con rabia. - ¡La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, te machacaré!

\- Créeme, estoy impaciente por verlo - se burló la proyección. -

-¡Cuándo quieras y dónde quieras!- repuso el chico con el mismo tono de desafío. Añadiendo amenazador. - No sé lo que le habréis hecho tú y tus compinches a esa chica pero lo pagaréis muy caro cuando os ponga las manos encima.

Sin embargo, lejos de parecer intimidado, la imagen de Karnoalk se sonrió malignamente y repuso divertida.

-¿No me digas que era amiga tuya? Vaya ¡qué pequeño es el mundo! Sabiéndolo todavía me complace más.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- Espetó Roy apretando los dientes y clavando sobre él una terrible mirada. -

Pese a ello el demonio no se amedrentó, más bien al contrario, rio con sorna y le propuso con suficiencia.

\- Quedemos para luchar y antes de matarte te lo cuento. ¿Qué te parece mañana a las veintitrés cincuenta y nueve de la noche? , ja, ja, ja. Si fuese a las veinticuatro sería pasado mañana, además, los demonios ponemos esa hora a menudo y a mí me ha gustado siempre ser original.

\- Si peleas igual que haces chistes no me durarás ni un minuto.- Replicó Roy ahora con una despectiva sonrisa de burla. -

-¡Pobre payaso! - rio el demonio que le espetó. - Te crees muy poderoso por haber eliminado a una escoria de diablejos. ¿No es así? Pues lamento desilusionarte. Te diré para tu información que la otra vez que nos enfrentamos no peleé en serio contra ti y casi te elimino. Pero cuando mañana me veas desplegar todo mi poder ya no estarás tan confiado y comprenderás tu error.

-¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de que luches con todo tu poder! Por mí no te contengas o lo lamentarás. ¡Porque te haré pedazos! – Replicó el muchacho apretando los puños remachando. – Tampoco yo he usado el mío al máximo…Cuando lo haga te vas a enterar.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, hasta mañana.- Respondió la proyección que desapareció. -

Roy se alejó hacia la salida todavía estremecido de furia y ajeno a que Beruche había vuelto a buscarle pues se estaba retrasando demasiado. Ella pudo oír la conversación entre ambos aunque sólo en sus últimos retazos. Se acercó a él muy preocupada.

-¿Ese demonio te ha desafiado? - Le inquirió su compañera con visible preocupación. -

\- Si - respondió secamente el joven que continuó andando. -

-¡Pero, tú no puedes aceptar ese reto! - Le objetó la joven muy asustada - ¡te matará!, es muy poderoso ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?

\- Vámonos a casa - respondió más conciliatoriamente el chico pasándole un brazo por los hombros y tratando de soslayar el tema. – Ha sido un día muy duro.

Pero Bertie no estaba dispuesta a olvidar ese asunto y volvió a insistir con el semblante pálido y la mirada cargada de temor y angustia.

\- Pero Roy, no debes arriesgarte inútilmente.

\- No te preocupes - sonrió él para tranquilizarla. - No pienso hacerlo.

Beruche, que supuso que el chico se refería a no aceptar ese desafío al pensarlo mejor, se quedó más tranquila. Ambos salieron del lugar abrazados. Pero él pensaba en algo bien distinto en tanto la cabeza de la muchacha se apoyaba en su pecho.

-¡Te machacaré maldito bastardo, te juro que lo haré! No voy a permitir que salgas impune de lo que sea que le hayas hecho a Kalie. Y mucho menos que amenaces la seguridad de las chicas y del resto del mundo. - Miró cariñosa y decididamente a Beruche mientras seguía pensando - Dentro de poco te contaré mi secreto, Bertie. Ya que conozco el tuyo, es justo que tú también sepas el mío. Sólo te pido que me des tiempo para acabar con ese maldito demonio, cariño.

Aunque ambos pronto salieron de su ensimismamiento. Se reunieron con las demás que aguardaban con su hermana apoyada en una columna. Apenas sí podía andar, mover las piernas le reportaba un dolor casi insufrible. Roy fijándose en la expresión de esa pobre muchacha se brindó a llevarla en brazos. Kalie aceptó agradecida. La arroparon con esa túnica que había llevado puesta para preservarla del frío nocturno y se dirigieron al piso de las chicas. Durante el camino él sintió el cuerpo de la chica estremecerse con temblores y su temor aumentó. Algo le sucedía y parecía muy serio pese a que ésta se esforzase por no evidenciarlo demasiado. La miraba a los ojos y podía captar algo en ellos, como si pidiera ayuda a gritos. El joven abrió la boca con inquietud, sin embargo la chica le aferró el brazo con una de sus manos y movió ligeramente la cabeza. No deseaba alarmar más a sus hermanas.

-Tranquila. Te vas a poner bien.- Musitó él con patente compasión, aunque intentando ser animoso.- Solo tienes que descansar.

La pobre muchacha fue incapaz de replicar, tan solo esbozó lo más parecido a una sonrisa que pudo. Se abstraía en sus recuerdos siendo joven, incluso en Némesis. Sus coqueteos con hombres sus discusiones con Petz. Sus paseos con su amiga Minako yendo de tiendas y ligando con chicos. Todo aquello le parecía ahora irreal y utópico, como si jamás hubiera sucedido.

-¡Oh Dios!- Musitaba.- ¿Por qué has permitido que me hicieran esto?...

El muchacho volvió a mirarla, creyó haber oído algo pero ahora la joven estaba con los ojos cerrados. Quizás se hubiese dormido. Tanto mejor así. Cuando por fin llegaron abrió los ojos. Petz se afanó en prepararle algo de cena a su hermana. Pero Kalie no tenía ganas. Aun así la hicieron tomar un consomé ligero y algo de queso para hacerla entrar en calor y la metieron en la cama. Cooan le tocó la frente y se asustó, su hermana ardía. Debía de tener mucha fiebre. En seguida le dieron un analgésico y se aprestaron a velarla. Roy entre tanto se removía inquieto paseándose por el salón todavía medio devastado por la lucha del día anterior. Petz salió a verle tan pronto como dejó a su hermana al cuidado de las otras.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda. – Le dijo con voz suave y cansada. -

\- Si puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa por tu hermana o el resto de vosotras no dudes de decírmelo. - Se apresuró a replicar solícitamente él. -

Ella movió la cabeza y sonrió apenas para añadir con voz serena y queda.

\- Todavía no he tenido oportunidad para agradecerte de veras todo lo que has hecho por Bertie y Cooan desde que llegaron. Tanto tú como Tom habéis demostrado ser muy buenos amigos. Y lamento mucho que os veáis envueltos en este lío por nosotras.

-¿Pero qué dices?- negó rotundamente él. - ¡Al contrario!, yo tengo la culpa. Venían a por mí y de no ser por tus amigas guerreras y tus hermanas yo formaría parte de su ejército. ¡He sido yo el que os ha puesto en esta terrible situación a todas! - Se lamentó bajando la cabeza. – Os pido perdón.

Petz se aproximó a su interlocutor y posó una de sus manos sobre las de él susurrando amablemente.

\- Si algo aprendí de mis amigas guerreras es a no abandonar nunca a mis amigos. Ellas me dieron una lección que jamás olvidaré. En realidad nos devolvieron el alma a todas nosotras, pero ninguna tuvo la culpa. Fuimos manipuladas, como esos terribles demonios hicieron contigo. Nadie es responsable de esto salvo ellos. Y ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de luchar por el bien trataremos de imitar en lo posible el valor y la entereza de nuestras salvadoras.

\- Ya lo hacéis. – La alabó Roy sinceramente impresionado al sentenciar. - Soy todas unas mujeres admirables.

Su contertulia guardó silencio durante unos instantes agradeciendo esas palabras y luego agregó con patente afecto y consideración.

\- Estarás cansado, igual que nosotras, vete tranquilamente a casa y mañana hablaremos. Yo me ocuparé de mi hermana para que Beruche y Cooan puedan ir a clase.

El muchacho, dándose cuenta de que las chicas deseaban estar solas y restañar todas sus heridas, (tanto físicas como morales), se despidió con voz queda de Petz, encargándola que lo hiciera por él de las otras. No se atrevía a molestarlas. Regresó no a la facultad pues era demasiado tarde y estaba cerrada. Podría haber entrado por la ventana pero no quiso. Se dirigió a su propio apartamento y se tumbó en la cama tratando de pensar. Entonces sonó el teléfono, sin dudar lo descolgó rápidamente preocupado ante la posibilidad de que Karaberasu estuviera peor pero afortunadamente era Tom. El chico tampoco había logrado pegar ojo y aunque sus padres no estaban demasiado conformes con que se hospedase en la universidad, él les había persuadido de ello y también de que regresasen a Kansas, alegando ser capaz de valerse por sí mismo, desde que fuera atacado por aquella diablesa. Bastantes problemas tenían ya como para complicar en ellos al resto de su familia. Cuando Roy le contó esa noche el secuestro de Karaberasu le dejó bastante inquieto y maldijo la imposibilidad de acompañar a las chicas y a su amigo. Pero lejos de frustrarse se prometió que haría algo útil. Efectivamente, consultaba todos los libros y apuntes que su mentor le dio y estaba investigando alguna manera de acabar con la secta. De momento no había nada firme pero quería saber si la búsqueda había tenido éxito y si habían logrado rescatar a Kalie. Cuando Roy le explicó lo sucedido Tom compadeció a la pobre muchacha, pero lo que más le preocupó fue conocer el reto de ese demonio.

\- Debes tener mucho cuidado. – Le advirtió a su amigo. - Por lo que me has contado sobre ese individuo seguramente pertenece a las altas jerarquías infernales. Y eso son palabras mayores. Hasta ahora nuestros enemigos eran de niveles bajos o medios. Y sus poderes parece que aumentan casi de forma geométrica a medida que se profundiza en los círculos del averno.

\- Lo sé, pero debo acabar con él cueste lo que cueste. - Replicó Roy con determinación. -

Tom sabía que eso era inevitable, así que dándose cuenta de lo avanzado de la hora y el cansancio que atenazaba a su compañero quedó en que ya hablarían al día siguiente. Roy se lo agradeció y colgó. Desde luego que no tuvo el más mínimo problema en caer rendido y dormir a pesar de todo lo sucedido. Tal era su agotamiento. Para su desgracia Karaberasu no tuvo tanta suerte. La fiebre le subía y deliraba. Tenía terribles pesadillas donde podía ver el rostro cruel de ese monstruo forzándola una y otra vez. Sus inquietadas hermanas se turnaron en acompañarla. Primero Cooan que empapaba trapos de agua fría para bajarle el ardor que parecía consumirla. Luego Bertie, que trató de comprender algunas de las palabras de su hermana sin lograrlo en absoluto. Estaba muy preocupada y consideró seriamente la posibilidad de decirles a las otras que ingresaran a Kalie en un hospital. Afortunadamente la fiebre bajó un poco. Finalmente, rendida, se dejó relevar por Petz. Ésta se cuidó de observar con detenimiento a su hermana, ahora al menos parecía haberse dormido más serenamente al fin.

-¡Oh!, Kalie. ¿Qué te han hecho esos malditos?- Musitaba con voz queda y visiblemente preocupada, luchando por no llorar. – ¡Ojalá hubiéramos podido estar a tu lado! Perdóname…

Aunque nada más podía hacer de momento, salvo acariciar dulcemente las mejillas y el pelo de la convaleciente. Hasta que al fin ella misma se sintió con sueño. No tardó en dormirse deseando que el día siguiente amaneciera mejor para su pobre hermana….

En Tokio Usagi también descansaba y se levantó agitada y con sudores fríos. La propia Luna que dormía a su lado se despertó a su vez. Ya era de día aunque todavía temprano…

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Una pesadilla? - Quiso saber.-

Pero se quedó atónita cuando vio el rostro de su amiga, estaba pálida y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué has soñado? - Inquirió la gata con asombro y preocupación.-

Su interlocutora ensayó una trémula sonrisa y movió la cabeza para apresurarse a replicar con la voz entrecortada…

-Nada… solo fue un mal sueño, Luna. No tiene nada que ver…no, no puede tener nada que ver con esto…

Aun recordaba esa espantosa visión de aquella chica siendo forzada de un modo tan terrible por ese cruel demonio. Pero lo que más la asustada no era eso. Cerca de esa escena pudo ver aquella figura embozada en un negro y largo sayal sosteniendo un gran libro y tomando apuntes. Aquello sí que la estremeció. Pero en su cabeza resonaban unas palabras que la muchacha repitió entre susurros.

-Aún no está colmado el cáliz del sufrimiento…Aun no…

-Usagi ¿Qué dices?- Inquirió la felina con patente preocupación.-

-Nada.- Sonrió su interlocutora agregando en un vano intento por parecer jovial.- Vamos a levantarnos ya y a desayunar. Tengo hambre ¿Tú no?... Tenemos que quedar con las chicas y luego visitar a Mamo-chan.

Y la gata no quiso preguntar más. Pese a que en la mirada de Usagi podía percibir claramente el pavor. Algo realmente horrible habría tenido que soñar para tener esa expresión. Aunque ya la conocía durante demasiado tiempo para no saber que en esta ocasión era mejor no insistir en ese tema. Su amiga tendría alguna buena razón para eludir aquello. Asintió y ambas se dispusieron a comenzar el día…


	30. Apurada victoria

Capítulo Victoria.

Karaberasu despertó algo mejor pero seguía en la cama. Su ánimo además estaba distante y apenas si hablaba. Beruche y Cooan, muy preocupadas por ella, se ofrecieron a quedarse pero su hermana mayor Petz las disuadió.

\- Ayudará más que sigáis asistiendo a clase. Es lo que tenéis que hacer. Yo cuidaré de Kalie y no tardará en ponerse mejor.- Les dijo con cariñosa firmeza. -

Las dos chicas aceptaron. Petz les mostraba ahora su cara más amable y realmente ésta era la mujer que siendo niñas se había esforzado en sacarlas adelante desde que llegaron a la Corte de Némesis. Cuando perdieron el contacto regular con su madre ella tomó ese lugar con devoción. Desde luego era capaz de ser severa y de enfadarse de un modo terrible si llegaba el caso. No obstante también podía ser dulce y amorosa con sus hermanas pequeñas como si de niñas se trataran. Esta cara de bondad había estado oculta mucho tiempo bajo el influjo maligno de la Luna Negra y desde que las cuatro comenzaran a vivir nuevamente Petz se esforzó por hacerla brillar, tachonada esporádicamente eso sí, por alguno de sus conocidos enfados que más bien eran irritaciones contra Karaberasu y sus ácidos comentarios. Pero era precisamente Kalie la que más necesitaba ahora de su cariño. Algo muy grave le tuvo que suceder para dejarla en ese estado. El brillo de su mirada se había apagado y parecía tan sólo una sombra de la persona que solía ser. De todos modos las más jóvenes se marcharon dejando a sus hermanas mayores a solas. Sabían que había momentos y situaciones en las que ambas tenían más confianza mutua. Y es que, a pesar de sus abundantes trifulcas y de que en muchas ocasiones parecían llevarse como el perro y el gato, existía entre las dos una conexión similar a la que mantenían las propias Beruche y Cooan entre sí.

-Avísanos si sucede cualquier cosa.- Pidió Bertie.-

-No os preocupéis, os mantendré informadas ante la menor novedad.

-De momento le vendrá bien dormir.- Afirmó Cooan que se despidió saliendo tras Beruche no sin antes sentenciar. Llamaremos en un rato a ver qué tal…

-Tranquilas. Me ocuparé de que Kalie tenga algo bueno para desayunar en cuanto se despierte.- Le decía la mayor.- Id sin temor.

Y en tanto las dos más pequeñas se iban Karaberasu despertó. Había escuchado un poco de la conversación y quiso incorporarse. Al menos pudo dormir y recobrarse algo.

-Debo sobreponerme.- Se decía tratando de espolearse.- Esto no ha pasado…mis hermanas no me pueden ver así.

E hizo un esfuerzo y se levantó de la cama trabajosamente. En cuanto pudo se vistió pese a sentirse aun muy dolorida. Petz no tardó en percatarse de ello puesto que permanecía en el salón dejándola dormir.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le inquirió a su hermana menor con un cierto toque entre preocupado y amonestador, el que se usa cuando alguien enfermo trata de hacer algún exceso que puede dañarle.- Ni se te ocurra.

\- Me marcho a trabajar. - Replicó su hermana con voz queda. -No podemos faltar.

\- No digas tonterías, mujer. Llamé a la tienda diciendo que no estabas bien y que hoy no iríamos.- Repuso Petz con voz suave en lugar del iracundo tono que usaba habitualmente para remarcar esas palabras. -

Karaberasu no replicó tratando de llegarse a la puerta de salida pero una vez allí las piernas le flojearon y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Su hermana acudió enseguida para ayudarla a sentarse en el sofá del salón.

-¿Lo ves, tonta?- Todavía no estás en condiciones de moverte. ¡Al menos tienes que desayunar un poco! No te precipites, yo te prepararé algo para que repongas energías y después descansas. Si te encuentras mejor esta tarde vamos a trabajar si quieres. No te inquietes por eso. Me dijeron que no pasaba nada. Y si alguien debe ir yo lo haré. Además, todavía tienes unas décimas de fiebre. –Remató con suma amabilidad.-

Con aire totalmente maternal mesó los cabellos y la frente de su hermana a la par que ésta apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Petz.

\- Gracias. - Susurró Kalie aliviada.-

Verdaderamente no se sentía nada bien, la habitación entera le daba vueltas y notaba una gran debilidad. Quizás comiendo algo se le pasaría. De hecho apenas había probado bocado desde ayer.

-Tengo hambre, - reconoció al fin. -

\- Ahora mismo te hago el desayuno. – Le prometió Petz afirmando a continuación. - En cuanto lo tomes te sentirás mucho mejor y tengo lo necesario para hacerte tortitas de las que más te gustan.

Su hermana sonrió reconfortada, las tortitas le gustaban mucho, siempre que estaban de buen talante entre ambas, (lo que no sucedía muy a menudo). Petz se las preparaba. Karaberasu misma sabía hacerlas pero aquello era más que una comida, significaba una especie de símbolo de unión. Su hermana mayor aprendió de su madre como parte de una larga tradición familiar antes de ir a la corte y enseñó a las demás a prepararlas. Más bien enseñó a Karaberasu y ésta a su vez a Beruche, que hizo lo propio con Cooan. De este modo la cadena las unía a todas. Y lo curioso es que a cada una le gustaban las mismas tortitas pero con un aditamento diferente. A Petz cubiertas de nata, Karaberasu, en cambio, las prefería llenas de caramelo, a Beruche lo que le gustaba era el chocolate y Cooan se volvía loca por la fresa. Y como siempre decía Bertie, eso debía significar algo. El símbolo de la misma pertenencia a una familia, un vínculo común entre todas pero una distinta personalidad para cada una. Como si el sabor fuese una seña de identidad. Y casi por una vez sin que sirviese de precedente, todas las hermanas estaban de acuerdo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Pudo decir Kalie sentada ahora en una silla y frente a la mesa del salón.-

-No, déjalo de mi cuenta.- Replicó amablemente su hermana.-

Karaberasu no respondió, ahora le volvían a la cabeza esos terribles recuerdos de la noche anterior. No podía apartar la faz de ese terrible demonio de su mente. Sus terribles jadeos sobre ella, como luchó por intentar rechazarle sin lograrlo. La impotencia, el dolor y la humillación cuando él se metió en su interior. Volvían a asaltarla las lágrimas y desesperadamente las restañaba. No quería bajo ningún concepto que su hermana la viera así. Pugnaba con todas sus fuerzas por olvidarse de aquello. Deseaba que únicamente hubiera sido una terrible pesadilla.

-Sí, solo fue un mal sueño… eso no ha ocurrido. ¡No ha podido pasarme a mí!…- Se repetía una y otra vez.-

Sin embargo los dolores lacerantes que sufría al moverse, acompañados de ese malestar general que padecía la hacían ver, para su desgracia, que aquello fue bien real. No obstante no deseaba preocupar más a sus hermanas. Tenía que ser fuerte. Era una justiciera. Y era una mujer decidida e independiente. Nadie acabaría con eso. De modo que se forzó a decir en un intento vano de parecer jovial.

-¿Vienen esas tortitas ya?...

\- No seas impaciente.- Repuso de buen grado su hermana, aliviada al oírle decir aquello, sin duda sería buena señal, pensó en tanto agregaba más divertida.- Lo bueno se hace esperar.

Cuando al fin estuvieron recién hechas Petz les puso una generosa ración de caramelo y añadió también algo de nata. ¿Por qué limitarse? Y tras hacer también algo de café, las dos comieron y hablaron largo rato como hacía bastante tiempo que no hacían.

-¿Recuerdas cuando mamá nos las preparaba?- Sonrió Petz.-

-Sí, me acuerdo de Cooan, siendo tan pequeña que aplastaba las tortitas con las manos y se embadurnaba de chocolate.- Sonrió su interlocutora.- ¡Mamá se desesperaba cuando se manchaba el vestido!

-Y Bertie siempre las contaba para ver si teníamos todas las mismas.- Se rio Petz ahora.-

-La misma chica racional de siempre.- Convino Kalie, feliz de evocar esos bellos recuerdos, cuando añadió con voz queda.- ¿Qué crees que habría sido de nuestras vidas de no haber sucumbido al mal?

-No lo sé.- Suspiró su hermana ahora.- Quizás nos hubiéramos casado y vivido en Némesis. En el siglo treinta.

-Petzite, lo siento, lo siento mucho...- Musitó la muchacha ahora con sus ojos haciendo aguas.-

-¿Sentir? ¿El qué?- Inquirió la aludida sin comprender.-

Su hermana respiró hondo y trató de evitar llorar antes de aclarar.

-Aquella vez en Némesis, cuando me sorprendiste con Rubeus. Te dije cosas horribles. Tú tenías razón.

-Nos dimos una buena zurra.- Recordó su interlocutora sujetando ahora una mano de las de Kalie con otra suya.- Pero mujer, eso pasó hace ya muchísimo tiempo…Ya está más que olvidado. O mejor dicho. No ha ocurrido aún si te paras a pensarlo.

Aquello era técnicamente cierto. Para llegar a ese momento aún faltaban unos mil años. Pese a ello su interlocutora movió la cabeza para replicar con tinte pesaroso.

\- No sentía eso que dije.- Aseguró Kalie.- Te quiero mucho Petz. Puede que no te lo diga a menudo… bueno, a ti y a las demás...a Bertie y a Cooan…os quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Sois mi familia.

\- Y yo a ti.- Sonrió su contertulia que empezaba a emocionarse.- Y ellas también, claro que sí.

-Gracias…- Asintió su llorosa hermana tomándola de las manos.-

Esa forma de hablar no era desde luego típica de Kalie. Ella solía ser mordaz, descarada, algo fatua y presumida. Aunque también inteligente, optimista, enérgica y extrovertida. La pobre tuvo que pasarlo muy mal cuando la capturaron. Petz ni se atrevía a sacar ese tema. De modo que hizo lo único que pensó apropiado. Trató de desdramatizar ese momento para animarla.

\- Anda, si lo estás diciendo por las tortitas, cómete esa que queda ahí. Sabes que no me gusta que sobren.

-Me vas a hacer engordar.- Sonrió su hermana.-

Aunque al final le tomó la palabra a Petz. Y lo hizo con ganas. Tenía hambre desde luego. Karaberasu y aparte de saciar el mero apetito se sintió mejor compartiendo esos momentos con su hermana mayor. No obstante mantuvo el gran peso que lastraba su corazón, sin atreverse a confesar lo que realmente le había sucedido. ¿Para qué amargar la vida a sus otras hermanas? Estar a su lado le bastaba y ellas ya habían sufrido bastante, e, invadida por el pesimismo, desgraciadamente presentía que lo peor aun estaba por llegar. No obstante, al caer la tarde, se notó mucho mejor, al menos en el aspecto físico. La fiebre desapareció y aunque no fue al trabajo aseguró estar lista para el día siguiente. Petz se alivió al escucharla y aguardó deseosa de que llegasen las otras dos para tranquilizarlas por la salud de su hermana. Entre tanto para las pequeñas de la familia el día de clase transcurrió con normalidad. Aunque estaban preocupadas por Kalie. Además Roy se mostraba algo inquieto, demasiado reservado para lo que solía ser. Beruche se percató enseguida de ello. No dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior y le consultó a su hermana tras compartir sus deseos por la recuperación de Karaberasu. Una vez llamaron a casa y Petz las aseguró que Kalie estaba mucho mejor. Las dos se sentaron a charlar sobre su compañero.

-¿Qué piensas tú Cooan? ¿No crees que Roy está muy intranquilo?

\- Si, y tampoco Tom se comporta con normalidad,- le confirmó ella. - Le he visto leyendo bastantes libros raros, de magia y esas cosas. Me dice que solamente es una afición suya. Sin embargo creo que los dos nos ocultan algo.

\- Ayer, cuando nos íbamos escuché como Roy hablaba con una proyección de un demonio. Creo que se estaban retando a un combate. - Le confesó a su sorprendida hermana pequeña. -

-¡Pero él es ahora un humano normal! - Repuso Cooan con visible preocupación - no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra uno de esos demonios.

\- A mí me aseguró que no aceptaría. Pero, después de verle hoy, tan nervioso, tan distante, me cuesta creerlo. - Admitió la propia Bertie. -

Entonces guardó silencio. Eran precisamente los dos chicos quienes se acercaban a ellas, venían de la sala de rehabilitación. Tom hacia girar las ruedas de su silla con las manos y su amigo le ayudaba empujando un poco desde atrás cuando vieron a sus compañeras.

\- Hola chicas. ¿Os venís a tomar algo? - Les propuso Roy con tono distendido, demasiado para la forma que había tenido de comportarse hasta el momento. -

\- Dime una cosa - le inquirió Bertie decidiéndose a ser franca y directa para abordar la cuestión. - ¿Hay algo que nos ocultas?

\- Pues no - repuso él envarado. Ahora su tono parecía irritado y nuevamente nervioso, lo que sorprendió a las chicas. -¿A qué viene eso ahora?- Inquirió a la defensiva. - ¿Se puede saber qué piensas que he hecho esta vez?

\- No te enfades Roy - le pidió amablemente Cooan. - Bertie simplemente te notaba un poco raro, eso es todo.

\- Pues yo le veo como el mismo bobo de siempre.- Rio Tom para aliviar la tensión, pero sonó algo forzado. -

\- Tú tampoco pareces muy natural. ¿No os estaréis guardando algo para vosotros? - Le inquirió Cooan y el aludido se calló visiblemente cortado. -

Pero fue Roy quién retomó la palabra, harto de esa especie de comedia de situación en la que nadie hablaba con toda claridad. Así que se decidió a dar el paso definitivo y lo hizo con un tono cargado de reproche hacia las chicas.

-¡No seas ridícula!, lo que ocurre es que le he contado a Tom lo que ocurrió. Estamos preocupados por vosotras, no nos gusta que arriesguéis vuestras vidas. Y puestos a ocultar cosas, creo que vosotras habéis sido las primeras en hacerlo con lo de vuestras identidades de justicieras.

Ambas se miraron con resignación, ante eso no había nada que oponer, sólo intentar explicarse.

\- Escucha Roy - contestó Cooan pacientemente, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. - Nosotras somos lo único que hay entre esos demonios y la gente de la ciudad. Debemos luchar contra ellos, aun a riesgo de nuestras vidas, para proteger al resto de las personas.

-¡También está ese Guerrero Dorado! - Repuso el aludido que sin embargo no pensaba que hubiera llegado el momento de revelarse como tal - ¡él es muy poderoso! , dejad que se encargue de todo.

\- No podemos hacer eso - intervino Beruche. - Por fuerte que sea no sería justo cargarle con toda esa responsabilidad. También es nuestra lucha, las guerreras nos dejaron confiada esa misión. Debemos proteger esta parte del mundo, ellas ya tienen sus propios problemas y no podemos ni queremos decepcionarlas.

\- De todas formas debéis tener mucha precaución, nunca os descuidéis.- Les pidió Tom.-

El chico se mostraba bastante preocupado pero haciéndose cargo de la situación. Aunque deseando a su vez tener el camino libre y por ello miró de reojo a Roy y su compañero lo captó.

\- Bueno - suspiró éste más relajado. - Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ello, confío en vosotras y sé que haréis lo que sea mejor, pero tened mucho cuidado. - Les rogó a su vez. -

\- Gracias Roy, vuestro apoyo y comprensión significan mucho para nosotras - sonrió Beruche dándole un beso en una mejilla -...

\- Ya que todo está aclarado vamos a tomar algo - añadió el muchacho recuperando también la sonrisa. -

Ellas asintieron conformes y fue Tom quién preguntó.

-¿Cómo sigue vuestra hermana?

\- Ayer tuvo fiebre y cuando nos fuimos seguía durmiendo. - Le contestó Cooan no sin inquietud. –Hemos llamado hace un rato a casa y parece que va mejor.

\- Esperemos que pronto esté recuperada. - Deseó Beruche dando un largo suspiro.- Nos iremos pronto hoy para estar junto a ella.

Sus compañeros lo entendieron. Roy pasó un afectuoso brazo por los hombros de la chica y ella sonrió reconfortada. Todos se fueron a la cafetería y allí continuaron charlando ya más distendidos hasta que las chicas se marcharon. Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de las hermanas, Karaberasu se encontraba algo más fuerte pero continuaba muy desorientada. Se esforzaba una vez más por no revivir el terrible episodio de la noche anterior. Casi tenía perdida la batalla pues su hermana estaba ahora ocupada en faenas domésticas y la había dejado por unos momentos sola en el comedor, pero por suerte al cabo de un rato llegaron las dos pequeñas. Éstas se alegraron mucho al comprobar que su hermana estaba ya más recuperada y la propia Kalie se animó al verlas olvidando por unos instantes su angustia. Petz se reunió con las otras y las recién llegadas comentaron lo que habían hablado con los chicos. Karaberasu escuchó muy atentamente y le preguntó a Beruche si había visto la imagen del demonio.

\- Pero. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?,- le preguntó ésta extrañándose de tal interés. - No creo que tenga mucha importancia.

\- La tiene para mí - le insistió su hermana con una expresión de ruego. - ¿Pudiste verle?

\- No muy bien – repuso Bertie tratando de recordar - porque yo estaba algo lejos. Cuando llegué empezaba a desvanecerse, pero era muy alto, más que Roy.

Describió lo mejor que pudo los retazos que lograba recordar, la descripción concordaba con Karnoalk y Karaberasu sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, se puso visiblemente pálida ahogando un gemido.

-¿Estás bien Kalie? - Se interesó de inmediato Petz que se había unido a ellas entre tanto, sorprendida como las demás por esa súbita reacción.- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes. No me pasa nada. - Replicó ésta esbozando una débil sonrisa. - Es que creí ver a alguien parecido cuando me capturaron.

\- Kalie - le indagó Cooan con suavidad y temerosa prevención. - Sé que no te gusta hablar de ello, y lo comprendo, pero es importante - su hermana asintió y su interlocutora le preguntó. - ¿Te hicieron algo?..

\- Sólo recuerdo que me apresaron, me ataron y me desmayé, luego desperté y vi a Bertie a mi lado.- Replicó bajando la cabeza. -

\- Bueno, vamos a dejar ese asunto, ya está pasado - terció Beruche deseando quitarle ese peso de encima a su hermana - y afortunadamente estás bien. Vamos a cenar.

Todas se dispusieron a ello haciendo caer la conversación en temas más agradables. Como lo poco que restaba ya de curso y la ilusión que tenían las dos pequeñas por ser al fin maestras. Esperaban que sus amigas guerreras pudieran acudir a su graduación. Deseando por supuesto poder acabar con esos demonios antes. Por su parte los chicos hablaban también. Ambos estaban preocupados por sus compañeras y Roy dudaba si desvelarles quién era él.

-¿Qué debo hacer Tommy? ¿Debo decirles a las chicas que yo soy el Guerrero Dorado o no? Por una parte me veo obligado a hacerlo, porque conozco sus identidades y no me parece justo que no sepan quién soy. Pero luego pienso que si lo supieran querrían ayudarme a combatir a demonios cada vez más poderosos y eso pondría en gran peligro sus vidas.

\- Además, si ellas estuvieran en medio tú estarías más preocupado de su seguridad que del combate. Tampoco lucharías con todas tus fuerzas o tu atención y pondrías tu propia vida en peligro.- Añadió objetivamente Tom. –

Roy, que se sintió como si su amigo le hubiese leído el pensamiento, asintió con los ojos cerrados y lentamente, contento en su interior de que él le comprendiera.

\- Sus vidas son lo más importante para mí - declaró con un tono de gran seriedad que no era habitual en él para sentenciar.- Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para protegerlas a ellas y al resto del mundo. Haré cuanto sea necesario.

\- Tú al menos puedes luchar - suspiró Tom. - Yo no puedo moverme de aquí y te aseguro que el ver a Cooan y al resto de las chicas ir a pelear contra esos monstruos y pensar que se juegan la vida en ello me roe el alma.- Rechinó entre dientes impotente apretando con sus manos los brazos de la silla - ¡y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada!

\- No te tortures amigo, eso no es verdad.- Le rebatió su compañero con tintes de aliento. - Tú has hecho mucho por nosotros y aun puedes hacer más por todos.

\- Pero Roy. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo, salvo rezar por vosotros? – Objetó su compañero visiblemente desanimado. -

\- Aparte de eso, que no nos vendrá nada mal - sonrió su amigo para relajar la tensión, añadiendo más seriamente. - Tú sabes como hacer conjuros de protección anti demonios y otras muchas cosas más que aprendiste. Como por ejemplo a localizarles y a protegernos de ellos con magia. Puedes darnos unas ventajas claves para la lucha. ¡Muchacho, debes aprender más sobre ello, contamos contigo!

\- Haré lo que pueda amigo mío - sonrió Tom agradecido y sabiendo que esas palabras no eran meros ánimos. Realmente podía hacerlo y lo haría bien, para ayudar en lo posible a liquidar a esos bastardos y así le desveló a su interlocutor. -¿Sabes? Últimamente he estado leyendo algunos libros para aumentar mis conocimientos.

Roy le sonrió dándole una afectuosa palmada en la espalda para zanjar así el tema y le arengó con simpatía.

-¡Pues entonces a trabajar, averigua lo que puedas!

-¡Descuida! - Le aseguró su compañero con renovados bríos. -

Su interlocutor agregó entonces de modo más serio y preocupado.

\- De veras que me va a hacer falta tu ayuda porque esta noche acudiré a ese desafío. ¡Ese mal nacido pagará lo que sea que le haya hecho a Kalie, eso lo juro por mi vida!

\- Ten mucho cuidado.- Le advirtió su compañero que estaba inquieto ante el tono y la determinación de Roy -. Yo te prepararé un conjuro de protección. Pero si ese demonio es muy poderoso puede que no te sirva de mucho. ¡Así que no te descuides! Te deseo mucha suerte amigo y por favor, no te dejes derrotar.

\- Lo tendré y ganaré. - Le prometió el interpelado. -

Las chicas por su parte habían terminado de cenar. Todavía era pronto y Beruche llamó por teléfono al cuarto de Roy y Tom, nadie contestó. Pensó que habrían salido pero al cabo de dos horas volvió a llamar y seguían sin responder. Cooan le dijo que posiblemente estarían en el campus. Las chicas no fueron a verles pues querían investigar por su cuenta a la secta. Para ello debían regresar al lugar de la lucha del día anterior. Sabiendo lo que aquello significaba Cooan se dirigió hacia Karaberasu con tono protector.

\- Si quieres quédate en casa, nosotras resolveremos esto. No creo que tengamos que luchar.

\- Si, no hace falta que vengas. Quizás volver allí te resulte desagradable. No querrás recordarlo.- Añadió amablemente Beruche. -

\- Gracias - repuso la aludida con determinación. - Pero debo enfrentarme a eso para superarlo completamente. Y entre vosotras me siento segura.

-¡Así se habla hermana! ¡Vamos chicas! - las arengó Petz con energía. -¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! –

Todas convinieron en eso y al unísono se transformaron. El uniforme de Karaberasu se había regenerado ya por completo, gracias al poder de su piedra. Parecía como si jamás hubiese sido dañado.

-Ojalá pudiera ocurrirme lo mismo que a mi ropa. Olvidarlo todo como si no hubiese sucedido jamás.- Pensó consternada.-

Aunque esforzándose por apartar eso de su mente y sobreponerse a sus miedos, siguió a sus hermanas y juntas partieron hacia allí. Roy también se dirigió hacia el lugar del reto, su reloj de pulsera dio las once y media. Las chicas llegaron entonces al escenario de la batalla. Empezaron a buscar alguna pista (lo mismo que hiciera su amigo la noche anterior.) Algo que pudiera conducirlas a descubrir información importante. Pero no encontraban nada que pudiese serles útil. En ese momento escucharon pasos tras la oscuridad, se acercaban hacia ellas y se pusieron en guardia. Tras las sombras surgió una alta silueta, Petz gritó amenazadoramente.

-¡Alto!, ¿quién eres? ¡Date a conocer o aténte a las consecuencias!...

La figura contestó con una voz que les era conocida, era la de Roy.

\- Tranquilas chicas, soy yo...

-¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?- Le preguntó Bertie encarándosele enfadada.-

\- He venido a luchar contra ese demonio - repuso lentamente el aludido. -

\- Vete de aquí - le pidió ella llena de temor -, nosotras nos enfrentaremos con él.

\- No puedo dejar que hagáis eso, vosotras nunca podríais vencerle.- Aseguró el muchacho con firmeza. -

-¿Y acaso tú sí?- Chilló su interlocutora perdiendo su aparente calma. - ¿No ves que te matará? ¡No tienes poderes para luchar contra él! Además me lo prometiste, prometiste que no lucharías contra ese monstruo.- Le recriminó tan preocupada como dolida.- Se supone que nunca rompes tus promesas.

\- Y no la he roto - le rebatió pacientemente Roy - te prometí que no me arriesgaría inútilmente. Y no lo haré.

Entonces sonó la alarma del reloj del chico, la tenía puesta a las veintitrés cincuenta y nueve.

\- Hay cosas que no te he contado Bertie…- añadió él. – Y me gustaría hacerlo…

Pero fue interrumpido antes de acabar la frase por una brillante luz roja que apareció justo enfrente de ellos. En medio de ella se materializó la figura de Karnoalk. Karaberasu, aterrada, se escondió tras una columna. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos por mantener el dominio de sí misma fue ver la figura de su violador y el pánico más absoluto se adueñó de ella. Sin embargo en esta ocasión el demonio sólo prestaba atención a Roy.

-¡Aquí me tienes!- exclamó Karnoalk con una maligna sonrisa. - Como ves soy puntual, me alegro de que tú también lo seas. Aunque si te digo la verdad creía que no serías capaz de venir. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

\- Pues ya lo ves, te has equivocado - repuso secamente su antagonista. -

\- De todas maneras te has traído mucha ayuda, aunque no creo que te sirva para nada - se burló el demonio mirando a las justicieras con un gesto de desprecio para aseverar. - Estas perras no te servirán de mucho, lo único que pueden hacer por ti es darte un rato agradable antes de que mueras. Si quieres te concedo media hora para que goces de ellas. ¿O no necesitas tanto tiempo?, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¡A ellas no las metas en esto!,- le espetó el muchacho visiblemente irritado por aquellas palabras de su enemigo. - ¡Me basto yo sólo para machacarte!...

-¡Roy no seas loco! - le pidió Petz. - Ese demonio es muy poderoso, ¡vete!

\- Por favor, no podremos responder de tú seguridad, ¡márchate antes de que te mate! - Le insistió Cooan con una mirada de angustia. -

\- No - respondió él elevando el tono- ¡idos vosotras! , sé que puedo vencerlo yo sólo.- Añadió con mucha confianza en sus posibilidades lo que dejó perplejas a las chicas. -

-¿Pero cómo vas a poder hacer eso Roy? ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? - Le inquirió Bertie cercana a la desesperación.-

Él no se inmutó y añadió dirigiéndose a las justicieras.

\- Como iba a decir antes de que me interrumpiera ese demonio. – A todo eso el aludido escuchaba divertido y cruzado de brazos. Asintió con una maligna sonrisa al ser citado. - Hay algo que no os he dicho. Pero lo voy a hacer ahora mismo. Karnoalk, ¿me buscabas verdad? ¡Pues aquí me tienes! - Espetó Roy que acumuló energía y con un grito la liberó convirtiéndose en el Guerrero Dorado ante el estupor de todas las chicas. – Estoy dispuesto.

\- Ya iba siendo hora, Solar - intervino el demonio sin parecer impresionado. - Empezaba a creer que te pasarías de charla toda la noche. Ahora, si no te importa vamos a lo nuestro y, como me siento generoso ante la perspectiva de un buen combate, dejaré que esas miserables humanas se vayan.

\- Muy bien - asintió Roy - , estoy de acuerdo ¡Vosotras idos ya!- ordenó dirigiéndose a las chicas que aun no se habían recobrado de la sorpresa y les argumentó. - Me estorbaréis si permanecéis aquí. No podría luchar con todo mi poder.

Beruche quiso replicar, pero Cooan la tomó de un brazo y Petz la aferró del otro.

\- Esto va mucho más allá de nuestras fuerzas.- Le dijo Cooan a Bertie que no tuvo más remedio que admitirlo aun con un rictus de sorpresa y asombro en el semblante al ver al muchacho brillando con esos resplandores dorados. - ¡Vamos, debemos irnos!

Todas se retiraron excepto Karaberasu que permaneció allí escondida y temblando. Roy la vio de reojo y decidió salir al aire para alejarse de allí, el demonio le siguió.

-¿Te vas a escapar?- Le gritó Karnoalk acumulando energía. -

\- De eso nada, sólo quiero un sitio más amplio para machacarte a conciencia - respondió su contrincante haciendo lo mismo. -

-¡Pues primero trata de parar esto si puedes!...- chilló el demonio atacando con una nube de golpes que Roy detuvo y devolvió con la misma intensidad. -

La lucha era terrible, los rivales peleaban de igual a igual, grandes rayos de energía chocaban, ambos se movían a una velocidad enorme. Las justicieras no los podían seguir con la vista. El combate ciertamente estaba muy igualado pero el guerrero dorado fue el primero en demostrar síntomas de cansancio. Poco a poco, el demonio cobraba ventaja. Roy concentró energía para darle un golpe definitivo pero su oponente se anticipó acometiéndole con varios puñetazos que lo derribaron. El muchacho cayó al suelo maltrecho y Karnoalk aterrizó, agotado también, pero con ventaja, pues acumuló una bola de energía dispuesto a rematar a su enemigo.

-¡Debemos ayudarle! - chilló Beruche que estaba a unas pocas decenas de metros presenciando la escena -.

-¡Si! - convinieron Petz y Cooan que junto a Bertie avanzaron hacia el enemigo atacando con todas sus armas. –

El demonio aun tenía fuerzas para desviar esos ataques y contra golpeó de forma débil pero suficiente como para lanzarlas a todas unos metros atrás. En cuanto se levantaron Cooan se percató de que Karaberasu estaba acurrucada en posición fetal, detrás de una columna y que tiritaba de pánico con la mirada vidriosa.

-¡Es Karaberasu!- les hizo ver a sus hermanas. - ¡Está aterrorizada!, ¡debemos sacarla de ahí!

\- ¡Este enemigo es demasiado poderoso! - exclamó Petz que tampoco perdía de vista la batalla -¡Oh no! , ¡Va a rematar a Roy!

El demonio se acercó tambaleándose con una bola de energía contenida en sus manos, sonreía y aunque estaba agotado, se preparó para descargar el golpe final. Todo ello entre una gran nube de polvo y cascotes que dificultó la visión de las chicas. Tanto que perdieron de vista a su hermana, de pronto Kalie no estaba allí.

-¡Muere solar! - Chilló el demonio en el instante que iba a lanzar su ataque contra Roy que estaba en el suelo indefenso. –

Pero entonces algo le paralizó…

-¿Qué?- Se dijo Karnoalk sin comprender.- ¿Qué es esto?...

-El conjuro de protección de Tommy, bien hecho amigo.- Pensó Roy tratando de rehacerse.-

Sin embargo el demonio era tan poderoso que esa especie de parálisis comenzaba a ceder. Cuando él ya se sonreía pensando en que iba a liberarse algo le sujetó de los brazos. Era el látigo de Karaberasu que se había sobrepuesto al miedo al presenciar lo que ocurría.

-¡No! – Exclamó ella.- Jamás te lo permitiré…

\- ¿Quién se atreve? ¿Quién eres? - Inquirió Karnoalk sorprendido. -

De inmediato se giró para ver a sólo metro y medio a esa mujer. Incluso a él le asombró la mirada que desprendían sus ojos, tanto odio y tanta rabia tenía la justiciera en ellos que se clavaban en él casi paralizándole. La fuerza de esa humana parecía haberse multiplicado. Eso unido a la otra extraña sensación de pesadez y parálisis le desconcertaron. El demonio quería soltarse y no podía.

-¡Pero no es posible!, ¿tú no estabas?...- Gritó atónito. -

-¡Ahora Roy!, ¡atácale! , no podré resistir mucho más - chilló Karaberasu aparentemente sin prestar atención a su enemigo pero no permitiendo que terminase la frase. -

El guerrero dorado se recuperó lo suficiente como para descargar contra su adversario toda su energía acumulada. Por suerte pudo aprovechar la oportunidad que el conjuro de su amigo y la intervención de esa pobre chica, sobreponiéndose al miedo, le habían dado. Derribó a su enemigo dejándole muy malherido. Karaberasu soltó entonces el agarre y rodó lejos de la explosión. La propia energía de ataque de Karnoalk le estalló encima al demonio cuando cayó perdiendo el equilibrio y agotadas sus fuerzas. Una vez pasada la onda de choque de la detonación todos se acercaron a él. Eso sí, blandiendo sus armas y en guardia, pese a todo no se fiaban. Pero el demonio estaba verdaderamente derrotado y apenas podía moverse.

\- Me has vencido... Solar - balbuceó éste reconociendo su derrota. - Es cierto... que llevas sangre de saiyan. Aunque, de no haberte ayudado esa hembra... te habría derrotado igualmente a pesar de ello.

Su interlocutor le miró perplejo. No comprendía a qué se estaba refiriendo su enemigo. Pero estaba claro que hacía alusión a lo mismo que trató de decirle Valnak.

-¿Qué significa eso de saiyan? ¿A qué te refieres? - Le interrogó el atónito muchacho.-

\- Tú no eres de este mundo...- pudo decir el demonio agonizante con un hilo de voz... - Tú...

Roy intentaba entender esas palabras, debían ser muy importantes y también las chicas vigilaban a Karnoalk con sus armas, atentas a lo que escuchaban y prevenidas de que pudiera estar fingiendo para atacar de improviso, pero éste con la voz entrecortada intentaba terminar la frase.

\- De nada te servirá...- sonreía malignamente a pesar de su grave estado. - Otros mucho más poderosos que yo vendrán y acabarán con vosotros, miserables humanos...

Petz observaba a su enemigo furiosa, pero concentrada en él, no vio a su hermana Karaberasu hasta que ella le arrebató la jabalina y atravesó el pecho del demonio con ella. Todos incluido Roy se quedaron petrificados por la sorpresa, el horror y la incredulidad. La chica aullaba completamente fuera de sí.

-¡Cállate maldito bastardo y disfruta de esto! ¿No te gusta?, vamos no te oigo. ¡Di que te gusta, dilo, dilo! - Repetía una y otra vez.-

Como si de una compulsión se tratara, atravesaba a su odiado agresor con la jabalina sin parar, hasta que se cubrió de sangre. La misma Karaberasu estaba salpicada de ella pero no cesaba de traspasar frenéticamente lo que ya no era sino un despojo. El demonio estalló llenando aun más de sangre su cara, pero la muchacha parecía estar en una especie de trance. Se lamió la sangre que la salpicaba ante el paralizado asombro y horror de todos. Al fin sentenció, ahora con una voz pausada, llena de una extraña calma.

\- Ya no podrá hacerle daño a nadie, nunca más.- Y nada más terminar de hablar se derrumbó en el suelo presa del agotamiento y con los nervios destrozados, rompiendo a llorar. -

Todos seguían allí incapaces de moverse. Trataban de asimilar lo que habían visto. Finalmente la primera en reaccionar fue Petz que, con una voz dulce, ayudó a incorporarse a su hermana que ahora parecía un fardo. Las piernas no la sostenían, fue ayudada también por Roy que la levantó suavemente en brazos. Bertie y Cooan solo podía llorar a la vista de tan dramático espectáculo.

\- Vámonos a casa pequeña. Olvídate de esto y descansa.- Le susurró Petz compasivamente acariciando su cabeza. – Olvídalo ya…ya se terminó.

Karaberasu asintió en tanto temblaba y lloraba en silencio. Roy verdaderamente compadecido de ella no dijo nada. La llevó en brazos a su casa seguido por el resto de las chicas que también seguían sin poder pronunciar palabra, impactadas por la impresionante escena. Y en ese momento en la Sede de la Secta, el Gran Sabio acarició su bola y se dijo con tono reflexivo.

\- Se acerca la hora de la batalla final…

En Japón las chicas se habían reunido a pasar la tarde. Los gatos estaban presentes a su vez. Luna charlaba algo aparte con Artemis. Éste escuchó lo sucedido aquella mañana…

-¿De veras?- Quiso saber.-

-Sí, estaba muy asustada.- Aseveró su interlocutora.- Dijo algo que no entendí. Luego trató de quitar importancia a todo eso. Pero la conozco desde hace mucho y creo que se avecinan problemas muy serios.

No recibió réplica de su compañero. Al poco eran las chicas las que comenzaron a hablar y ambos felinos quisieron escuchar. Fue Ami la que comentó.

-Bertie me llamó esta mañana. Me pide encarecidamente que acudamos. Su hermana Kalie fue secuestrada por los sectarios. Han logrado rescatarla pero está mal.

-¿Está herida?- Se inquietó Minako que lucía un semblante de visible temor.-

-Por fortuna no de gravedad.- Repuso su interlocutora.-

-Esto no puede demorarse más.- Terció Rei.- Tenemos que ir ya…

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo.- Intervino Makoto.- Aquí no parece que suceda nada. Tengo la impresión de los problemas son más graves donde ellas están.

-No conviene precipitarse.- Comentó Mamoru.-

-¿Después de lo que Bertie nos ha contado?- Se sorprendió Ami.- ¿Te parece poco?

-Tú misma has dicho que Kalie está a salvo.- Le recordó su contertulio.- Así pues, tendremos que tomarnos un tiempo para trazar un plan.

-Con todos los respetos.- Intervino Minako.- Creo que ya hemos estado discutiendo sobre esto y planificando lo suficiente…

A todo esto Usagi escuchaba sin intervenir. Parecía no seguir la conversación con demasiado interés, perdida en sus propias reflexiones. Pese a que Rei añadió, solidarizándose con sus compañeras.

-Primero fue Bertie, luego Tom, ahora Kalie. Estamos jugando demasiado a tentar la suerte. ¿No crees Usagi?- Inquirió dirigiéndose ahora a su amiga.-

Sin embargo ésta la miraba casi con expresión consternada. Y su réplica dejó atónitos a todos…

-Aún no se ha colmado el cáliz del dolor.

Luna se quedó con la boca abierta. Entonces recordó. Y le susurró a Artemis ante la sorpresa de su camarada.

-Eso fue lo que dijo…no sé a qué se refiere.

Por su parte, el resto de las muchachas se miraron sin comprender. Fue Makoto la que se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué significa eso?...

La aludida entonces suspiró, se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y tras pasearse un poco por la estancia en la que estaban, comentó con tono suave.

-Ami, Rei. Llamad a las chicas, decidlas que iremos…las cinco…junto con Mamoru, Luna y Artemis.

Eso alegró a todas… ¡Por fin! Habían empezado a pensar que aquel momento nunca llegaría.

-Gracias Usagi.- Sonrió Mercurio.- Enseguida llamo a Bertie, seguro que se alegrará.

-Sí, me alivia ver que al final te has dado cuenta.- Añadió Rei.-

-Más vale tarde que nunca.- Afirmó Minako guiñando un ojo.- Ahora todo irá bien…

No obstante su amiga solo esbozó una fugaz sonrisa. Aunque las otras no parecieron percatarse en demasía. De hecho Usagi no quiso hablar, pero ella había tenido otro sueño todavía más terrible que el de esa pobre muchacha siendo tan sádicamente ultrajada. Tan horroroso era que no quiso ni tan siquiera comentárselo a Mamoru. Uno que la había helado la sangre y llenado de tristeza y pavor. Pero que, lamentablemente, debería seguir siendo desconocido para el resto. Y lo peor de todo es que a buen seguro se haría realidad. Así pues, junto con los otros, se decidió a esperar el momento para tele transportarse, en cuanto lo convinieran con sus amigas.


	31. El audaz reto de Roy

Capítulo 31. El Audaz Reto de Roy

Pasaron un par de días y afortunadamente Karaberasu pareció recuperarse también en el ánimo aunque continuaba muy apagada y reflexiva. La antaño ácida y provocadora chica ya no bromeaba ni pinchaba a Petz como antes era su costumbre y eso seguía preocupando a las demás, pero optaron por esperar. De seguro que lo que debió de pasar cuando fue capturada habría sido terrible y precisaría paciencia, cariño y sobre todo tiempo, para volver a ser la misma de siempre. Por otra parte todos se afanaban en continuar con sus ocupaciones normales. Esa era la mejor forma de seguir adelante. Además, los exámenes finales cada día estaban más cerca. Las chicas y los muchachos asistían a sus clases ahora con seriedad y atención. Roy no gastaba bromas sino que prefería meditar acerca de los acontecimientos de esos últimos días. Tom también estaba bastante reservado, parecía tener algo en mente de lo que aun no se sentía dispuesto a hablar. Al menos no delante de las chicas, y cuando se decidió fue volviendo de su clase. Esperó a que su compañero llegase al cuarto y allí le reveló una inquietante noticia que finalmente y a pesar de su resistencia a creerlo, había podido verificar.

-¡Menos mal que has llegado Roy! - Le dijo a su amigo con un tono impaciente - ¡Tenemos un problema y grave, muy grave!

-¿Y qué es lo que podría ir peor, Tom? - Preguntó éste con un gesto cansino, harto ya de todo eso y esperando sin duda escuchar que otro demonio había hecho acto de presencia. – ¿A cuál tengo que destruir ahora?

Pero su amigo le replicó sin andarse por las ramas.

\- Después de que me contaras lo que te dijo ese demonio en la batalla del otro día me puse a investigar. Mediante un conjuro especial he podido interceptar las conversaciones de la Secta y me he enterado de cosas. Parece que un tipo llamado el Gran Sabio, que es el jefe, está dispuesto a invocar a un demonio muy poderoso, y cuando digo que es alguien poderoso no me refiero a otro comandante más, sino a uno de los grandes jefes del Averno.

\- Ya me he enfrentado antes a demonios muy fuertes - respondió Roy no dándole demasiada importancia - ¿Cómo puede ser éste?

\- Mucho más fuerte que el último con el que te has enfrentado.- Le contestó Tom visiblemente preocupado. - ¿Qué tal se te dio?

\- Fue muy duro - reconoció su compañero - creí que iba a terminar conmigo. Si no hubiese sido por tu conjuro de protección y por la ayuda de Kalie ahora estaría muerto,- explicó aunque omitiendo el resto de los detalles a su amigo acerca de la penosa reacción de aquella desdichada chica. – Yo solo no habría podido con él.

Su compañero se mesó la barbilla y parecía dudar en seguir hablando pero no había otro remedio, debía ser sincero y atreverse a continuar y así lo hizo.

\- El demonio ese al que te refieres al parecer sólo era uno de sus ayudantes.- Añadió bajando la cabeza apesadumbrado - y no se le puede comparar en poder.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? - Le inquirió Roy desasosegado al oír aquello -¡no podré vencer a un monstruo como ese!

\- Hay una posibilidad,- repuso tímidamente su amigo. - He estudiado algunos libros de ocultismo últimamente como ya sabrás y he descubierto que podemos invocarle nosotros, antes de que lo haga ese Gran Sabio.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? - Exclamó su interlocutor observándole atónito por lo que oía. - ¿Para qué quieres invocarle?, ¿para que nos despedace a todos y ahorrarle así el trabajo al mamón del Sabio ese?

\- No, deja que te lo explique.- Le cortó Tom gesticulando con las manos - si el Gran Sabio lo invoca el demonio aparecerá y si te vence destruirá la Tierra, será libre para hacer lo que quiera. Pero si le invoco yo, tendremos derecho a exigirle un juramento, aunque te venza deberá volver al Infierno. Por lo menos durante algún tiempo, y ordenar a sus subordinados el no acatar ninguna otra invocación. ¿Comprendes Roy? Habría tiempo al menos para preparar la defensa o evitar que usen esas malditas piedras. Y si conseguimos que no puedan utilizarlas cuando pase la alineación de planetas habrán fracasado.

-Pero no necesitan esas piedras.- Opuso su amigo.- Ahora que lo pienso, con invocar demonios tan poderosos podrían conquistar el mundo igualmente.

Tom negó con la cabeza en tanto se movía con su silla y consultaba un par de libros. Entonces respondió.

-No pueden hacer eso aquí. Tiene una especie de pacto, de limitación de su poder. No les sirve un único demonio ni varios. No pueden hacer que éste ataque así como así. Es muy difícil de invocar. Además, merced a lo que he leído he aprendido que cuanto más poderosos son, más energía precisan para acceder a nuestra dimensión. Esas piedras son una especie de amplificadores que canalizan la energía permitiendo que se abra un pasillo.

-¿A lo Stargate?- Inquirió el atónito Roy recordando una película de las que vio hacía poco.-

-Es algo similar. Si.- Admitió su compañero retomando sus explicaciones.- Lo que quieren es abrir un canal entre su mundo y el nuestro. El que te poseía a ti Armagedón, era el único que, dentro de un cuerpo tan poderoso podría hacer algo similar. Y aun así, estaban tras las piedras. Si logran su objetivo, si lo consiguen. Entonces sí que sería el fin. En ese caso no serían precisas esas ceremonias y cualquier ente por maligno y poderoso que fuera, podría transitar libremente a nuestra dimensión…incluida el propio Príncipe de las Tinieblas en persona…

Eso hizo que a su contertulio se le helara el corazón. Ahora lo veía de otro modo. Aquella era una propuesta a tener en cuenta, si con su sacrificio Roy podía derrotarles definitivamente y salvar a todo el mundo. (Y por ende a las chicas). La cosa valdría la pena.

\- Puede ser - admitió éste pensativo y recordando con más ánimo. - Si por lo menos las guerreras llegasen aquí a tiempo y luchasen de nuestro lado, podrían encontrar la guarida de esos bastardos y destruirlos a ellos y a esas malditas piedras.

\- Entonces. ¿Te parece que lo hagamos? - Le preguntó Tom con mucha prevención, a lo que su interlocutor asintió, no había opción, se trataba de él o toda la gente inocente de la Tierra. - ¡Pues adelante!- exclamó más decididamente. - Ven conmigo, lo tengo todo preparado.

\- Ya sabías que te iba a decir que sí. - Sonrió débilmente su compañero. - Me conoces bien.

\- Esta idea me disgusta tanto como a ti, pero no hay otra solución,- musitó Tom mirándole cariacontecido. -

\- Confío en ti amigo - le animó Roy poniendo una mano sobre sus hombros para sentenciar. - E hice una promesa cuando Beruche estaba en coma. Moriré antes que permitir que esos bastardos dominen este planeta. Así que ¡adelante pues! No te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo para salir de ésta como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

Tom sonrió más aliviado. Su compañero sabía cómo devolverle la confianza y él haría cuanto estuviera en su mano por ayudarle. Pero no había ya tiempo que perder pues estaba al corriente de que ese Sabio no tardaría en invocar a su demonio. Debían tomarle la delantera, eso seguro que no lo esperaría. Guió entonces a su amigo hasta una sala vacía que él se había agenciado. Al entrar Roy se dio cuenta de que en el suelo estaba dibujada una estrella de cinco puntas, con la punta hacia arriba. Recordó que había visto alguna en la secta pero su punta miraba hacia abajo.

\- Oye Tom, te has colado con la estrella - le avisó algo preocupado. -

\- No,- le explicó él - la punta hacia arriba es símbolo de protección, de magia blanca. La de ellos simboliza la oscuridad, la magia negra y demoniaca.

\- ¡Ah vale! - Asintió Roy sorprendido - perdona, tú eres el que sabe de estos asuntos, sigue con la ceremonia.

\- Antes de continuar debo advertirte algunas cosas.- Le dijo Tom con seriedad y tono pausado. -Este es un tema muy peligroso y se debe tener muchísimo cuidado al invocar a uno de estos seres. Poseen enormes poderes y no juegan limpio salvo que seamos capaces de imponerles nuestras condiciones. Así que, para empezar, no importa lo que ese demonio diga. No podrá hacer nada, pues sólo le invocaremos en cuerpo astral. Pero, pase lo que pase, no salgas de la estrella pues entonces tendría influencia sobre ti. Recuerda, mientras estés dentro de ella estarás seguro. No hagas caso a nada de lo que te prometa, excepto cuando jure por el Averno o por su señor.

\- Muy bien.- Convino Roy deseoso de terminar cuanto antes. - Vamos allá.

Tom asintió y cuando ambos estuvieron bien colocados en el interior de la estrella comenzó a recitar unos conjuros en lenguas muertas. Espolvoreó la zona con una sustancia que provocó una intensa niebla. El ambiente se hizo más sofocante y dos ojos rojizos aparecieron entre aquella espesa neblina. Una voz gutural, poderosa y retumbante, resonó en la estancia y una enorme silueta se manifestó protestando...

-¿Quién se atreve a convocarme a este mundo miserable?...

Aquella forma se hizo definida en un horrendo demonio con cabeza de toro y ojos rasgados. Tenía un cuerpo musculoso y dos alas negras a la espalda, con patas rematadas por pezuñas. Percatándose de la presencia de los humanos, clavó sus ojos sobre ellos irguiéndose hasta casi el techo de la habitación. Ambos se estremecieron de horror por su aspecto pero sobre todo por el poder que desprendía.

\- Nosotros te hemos convocado - le repuso Tom tratando de dominar su miedo y añadiendo con severidad. - Te ordeno que nos digas tu nombre y situación.

\- Soy Nagashel, el que niega a Dios. Señor de una parte del Infierno y Duque del Abismo Profundo. General de la Horda del Séptimo Círculo de los Infiernos. ¿Quién eres tú, miserable mortal, para atreverte a ordenarme nada?

\- Eh tú, cara de vaca. No te metas con mi amigo.- Le contestó Roy saliendo en defensa de Tom. –

\- No te preocupes - le tranquilizó éste con voz átona. - No tiene otro remedio que responder.

-¿Quién eres tú? - Le inquirió el demonio fijándose en aquel otro humano.-

\- Soy el Solar que ha destruido a todos los estúpidos demonios que se han atrevido a asomar las narices por aquí, y ahora te va a tocar el turno a ti - repuso el aludido enfrentado esa terrible mirada con otra cargada de audacia y desafío. -

-¡Pobre ingenuo!- se burló el demonio. - No puedes ni imaginar hasta donde llega mi poder. Los demonios que tú hayas destruido y seguro que con dificultad, no son merecedores ni de besar el suelo por donde piso.

\- Eso mismo me dijo el idiota de Karnoalk. - Sonrió Roy sin tomarle en serio o al menos aparentando no hacerlo. - Y ya le he enviado de vuelta al Infierno. Dime ¿tuvo un buen viaje de regreso?

-¡Karnoalk era uno de mis mejores servidores!- espetó Nagashel entre incrédulo y furioso, añadiendo con fría crueldad. - Lo pagarás muy caro miserable mortal.

\- Entonces lo que tengo que decirte te interesará.- Respondió su interlocutor tratando de no amedrentarse. -

\- Te escucho, ¡habla!- le ordenó el demonio que parecía impaciente. -

-¿Qué te parecería un combate singular entre tú y yo? - Le propuso su interlocutor. - Bajo la condición de que, aunque tú ganes, deberás volver al Infierno para siempre y no podrás retornar a la Tierra.

\- Tienes derecho a exigirme un pacto al invocarme,- convino el demonio que sin embargo matizó. - Pero no será definitivamente. El plazo deberás ganártelo, y dado que destruiste a mi siervo Karnoalk, proeza difícil para un mortal, seré generoso. Por cada cinco minutos que resistas contra mí, me quedaré en el Infierno un mes entero de tu tiempo. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso humano?

Roy parecía dudar y Tom no estaba demasiado convencido pero Nagashel se impacientaba más e insistió añadiendo.

\- No te daré más tiempo que ese. Y es una generosa oferta, no lo dudes.

-¿No podemos obligarle a más?- Preguntó Roy a su compañero con un susurro.-

\- Me temo que no. - Repuso éste con voz queda. -

El chico asintió despacio y declaró.

\- Sí, estoy conforme. Me parece razonable. Por cada cinco minutos un mes. Aunque espero poder vencerte.

El demonio se sonrió soltando una maligna carcajada que helaba la sangre con sólo escucharla y replicó.

\- Muy bien, acordado queda pues, mortales. Nos veremos en el combate.

Y exhibió unos terribles colmillos a modo de sonrisa lo que dejó petrificados de espanto a Roy y Tom. Éste último pese a todo reaccionó lo bastante como para rebatir con firmeza.

\- No tan deprisa. Ese pacto no vale nada hasta que no lo jures.

-¡Ya lo hemos convenido! - Espetó el demonio visiblemente irritado. - ¿No te basta mi palabra?

-¡No! - respondió enérgicamente Tom sin dejarse engañar y exigiendo a renglón seguido. - ¡Júramelo por tu señor y amo y sabremos que es verdad! De lo contrario puedes conculcar el pacto cuando te parezca. Así que no nos tomes por estúpidos.

El demonio sonrió de nuevo, esta vez contestó con un tono más calmado y reconoció la inteligencia de Tom.

\- Eres astuto humano, y hábil, conoces bien las leyes del Averno. Tendrás lo que pides pues. Te lo juro en el nombre de mi señor Satanás.

-¿Seguro que cumplirás tu juramento? - Le preguntó Roy que desconfiaba todavía. -

\- Sabes bien que estoy obligado a mantener mi palabra - respondió aquel ente verdaderamente irritado en esta ocasión. - ¡Ahora dime donde y cuando!

\- En un lugar apartado, un páramo cerca de aquí.- Discurrió su oponente que casi ni había pensado en eso. Pero por suerte pudo darle las indicaciones oportunas al demonio, aludiendo al lugar en donde él mismo se adiestraba. - Dentro de dos días, cuando amanezca. Mejor que sea a las nueve en punto, no me gusta madrugar tanto - sonrió el chico, rectificando su anterior declaración con sorna. -

\- Tienes mucho sentido del humor.- Rió Nagashel atronando la estancia con sus terribles carcajadas. - Lo vas a necesitar. Muy bien, así sea. Aprovecha bien tus dos últimos días de vida.

\- Una cosa más - le pidió Roy recordando algo de pronto que realmente era muy importante - debes jurar no atacar ni hacer daño a nadie más que a mi. Y júralo por tu amo.

\- En el nombre de mi amo y señor Satanás, te lo juro.- Repuso el demonio a desgana. - ¿Alguna cosa más o puedo irme? - Añadió con sarcasmo. -

\- No, eso es todo,- concluyó su interlocutor, pensando si acaso se le olvidaba algo. -

\- Eres un valiente, o un loco, no lo sé - declaró Nagashel. - Pero no tendré piedad ninguna de ti. Hasta pronto mortal. Nos veremos en el combate,- sentenció desapareciendo, no dejando tras de sí más que un olor insufrible de azufre. -

Tom se aseguró de que ese ser de pesadilla se había marchado y cuando lo hizo le indicó a su amigo que ya podían salir de la estrella. Pero éste estaba clavado, en cuanto el demonio se desvaneció perdió el dominio de sí mismo y su semblante palideció.

-¡Tiene una fuerza inmensa!, jamás en mi vida había sentido nada igual, lo que me ha dicho es verdad. Los demás demonios comparados con él eran inofensivos. No podré vencerle, ni aunque me entrenase durante meses. ¡Y sólo tengo dos días! - Declaró con desasosiego. -

\- Anímate, algo podremos hacer.- Le dijo animosamente su compañero. -

\- Sólo una cosa. A las chicas ni una palabra de esto, no quiero que sufran más, al menos en estos días. ¿Me lo prometes Tom? - Le pidió casi con desesperación. -

\- Si, te lo prometo.- Asintió él igualmente abatido que su amigo. -

Y por esa tarde ya no hicieron nada más. Tampoco avisaron a las chicas puesto que los dos deseaban recluirse en sus meditaciones. Roy ahora luchaba por no arrepentirse y para que el miedo no le dominase. Y su amigo estuvo a su lado animándole sin palabras. Durmieron poco y al día siguiente en clase las muchachas les comentaron que habían llamado a las guerreras, eso era un rayo de esperanza. Éstas, por su parte, confirmaron que llegarían en cuanto les fuera posible…

En Japón, Ami no tardó en llamar a Bertie para darle una respuesta afirmativa. Tal y como la sailor pensaba su amiga se alegró mucho. Una vez se despidieron informó a sus compañeras guerreras.

-Ha llegado el momento pues.- Dijo Usagi aseverando para sorpresa de sus amigas. – Posiblemente me comportaré de un modo extraño. Pero debe ser así. Actuar con naturalidad delante de nuestras amigas. Dadles ánimos. Y sobre todo recordad, no sabemos más que lo que nos cuenten.

-¿Usaremos el sailor teleport?- Quiso saber Makoto.-

-Si.- Afirmó su interlocutora.- En cuanto estemos listas partiremos…

Las demás asintieron y pudieron sonreír con alivio. Ya tenían ganas de ir a apoyar a sus amigas. Aunque no entendieran bien eso último de hacerse las tontas. Seguramente era algo que solo Usagi y Mamoru sabían. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso ahora.

-Mamoru ponte en el centro con Luna y Artemis.- Le pidió Rei.-

El requerido así lo hizo junto a los felinos. Finalmente las muchachas estuvieron preparadas. Tras aguardar a la hora y lugar convenidos se tele transportaron. Sus amigas las aguardaban en un campo a las afueras de la ciudad. Fue Cooan la primera en señalarles a sus hermanas.

-¡Ahí están!

Y esta vez ciertamente que el equipo al completo estaba allí, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, y Ami, también los dos gatos, junto a Mamoru. Todos se abrazaron entre muestras de alegría.

-¡Bueno, ya estamos aquí! - Rio Usagi - como os prometimos.- Y muy gráficamente imitó los ademanes de un boxeador lanzando los puños. - Después de superar nuestra prueba me siento en plena forma. ¡A ver! ¿Dónde están esos demonios a los que hay que derrotar?

\- Usagi, parece que no fueras consciente del peligro que debemos enfrentar,- la reprobó Ami moviendo la cabeza resignada. –

Sin embargo Mamoru le hizo un gesto y Mercurio comprendió. Guardando silencio. Afortunadamente para ella, eso pasó desapercibido a sus amigas.

\- Son muy poderosos - asintió Cooan dándole la razón a su amiga - y malvados. Su crueldad es inmensa. No se detienen ante nada, debemos ir con muchísimo cuidado.

\- Si, es verdad - confirmó Petz. - Pero ahora que estáis aquí y lucharéis a nuestro lado tenemos más esperanzas.

\- Y además contamos con Roy - sonrió Beruche creyendo desvelarles. -¡Él es el Guerrero Dorado y tiene un poder tremendo!

\- Ya lo sabemos. - Le sonrió Ami.-

Y ante la cara de asombro de la chica y sus hermanas, les contó lo que sucediera durante la lucha contra Valnak.

-Entonces él… Hizo eso... ¿por mí?- Se sorprendió Bertie en tanto posaba una de sus manos sobre su pecho para remarcar eso.- ¡Se transformó por mi causa!…

-Te quiere tanto que al pensar que te había perdido sacó toda la fuerza que estaba oculta dentro de él.- Comentó Usagi sonriendo tiernamente a su amiga.-

Aquel fue un momento hermoso Beruche se emocionó al igual que sus hermanas. Aunque enseguida fue Petz la que comentó con inquietud.

-Y pese a ello, el último demonio al que se enfrentó casi le derrota. Era tremendamente fuerte.

-¿Son más poderosos todavía que un Daimon o un Devilster, o que una de vuestras droidas? - Inquirió Makoto a su amiga. -

\- Muchísimo más…- reconoció la interpelada a su pesar. -

-¿Y más que el Fantasma de la Muerte o Faraón Noventa o Neherenia? ¿Incluso la propia Galaxia? - Inquirió a su vez Minako con inquietud. -

\- Bueno.- Respondió reflexivamente Ami haciendo un cálculo aproximado. – Basándome en estos últimos datos puede que por ahí estén. Podrían compararse con Galaxia y superar en poder a nuestros otros enemigos.

-Como ha dicho Petz. El último demonio al que Roy derrotó era muchísimo más fuerte que el que vosotras visteis. - Les informó Bertie con inquietud. – De no haber sido por mi hermana Karaberasu, habría perdido.

-¿Cómo?- Exclamó Rei mirándola incrédula. - Todavía no puedo creerlo. ¡Con el poder que le vimos desplegar a Roy y dices que habría perdido! ¿Cómo era ese demonio?...

\- Espero que no más fuerte que nuestros últimos enemigos.- Suspiró Usagi con un gotón de sudor en la cabeza y agitando la mano, haciendo ver que aquello no iba a ser precisamente un picnic -...

\- Esto no es ningún juego.- Intervino Karaberasu con voz queda corroborando esa impresión –pensadlo bien, ni en la Luna Negra vi tanta crueldad…

\- Se me hace muy difícil de creer que ni aun Roy lo tenga claro contra esos monstruos,- susurró Ami con patente inquietud. -

-¡Uy, uy, uy!,- musitó Usagi que empezaba dar la impresión de asustarse de veras ahora. - ¿Qué vamos a poder hacer nosotras entonces?

Miró a sus amigas como si tuvieran un secreto compartido que no pudieran revelar pero que supusiera un serio escollo, aunque ninguna de las otras dijo nada.

\- La unión hace la fuerza, no desesperes, eres Guerrera Luna. - La animó entonces Mamoru. - Además con ese tal Roy seguro que podremos con ellos.

-Sí, y confiamos plenamente en vosotras. Siempre sabéis como salir con bien de cualquier situación.- Sentenció Cooan con el asentimiento de sus hermanas.-

\- Debemos preparar una estrategia - intervino Luna. - Un plan de acción para el combate, que, por lo que he escuchado, no va a resultar ningún paseo.

\- Además, está esa secta y sus acólitos ¿verdad? - Añadió Artemis sopesando toda la información que recordaba. – Son otra amenaza.

\- De esos no hay que preocuparse demasiado - le contestó Cooan con más tranquilidad. - A ellos y a los demonios de poca graduación, podremos vencerles sin problemas.

\- Dejadnos eso a nosotros - terció Mamoru - , así os aliviaremos. Luego, todos juntos lucharemos contra los demonios mayores.

\- Quizás debamos llamar a las otras guerreras,- propuso Minako. - Son más poderosas que nosotras.

-¿Qué otras guerreras?- Preguntó Petz sin comprender. -¿Es que hay más?- Rei asintió a lo que su contertulia añadió con sorpresa. -¡Nosotras sólo os conocíamos a vosotras!

\- Verás, en los últimos años cuatro nuevas guerreras han aparecido - intervino Makoto que les contó por encima a las hermanas lo sucedido desde ese tiempo. -

\- Si, las llamaré, me ocuparé de avisarlas para que acudan lo antes posible. Si es que están libres por allí - remató la Guerrera Luna. -

Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Las chicas se instalaron en pocas horas y Usagi contactó con las otras. Al parecer estaban terminando algunas averiguaciones sobre el otro tema que preocupaba a las sailors. Acudirían aunque aún iban a tardar. Beruche, entretanto, llamó a Roy y le informó de que sus amigas habían venido al fin. A él le animó mucho saber esto. Se lo dijo a Tom que, por su parte, había descubierto la guarida secreta de la Secta al interceptar más conversaciones. Con estos nuevos datos el grupo entero se reunió para preparar el ataque. Roy les dijo que él se iba a enfrentar a un demonio poderoso pero que no debían preocuparse. Más tarde quedó con Beruche. Le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa. Tom y Cooan también iban a salir juntos y concertaron ir los cuatro.

-¡Hola nena!- saludó Roy a su pareja con una amplia sonrisa. - Vamos a la universidad, se celebra un concurso de canciones en el karaoke…

-¿Esa era la sorpresa? - Le preguntó Bertie inquisitivamente. -

\- Así es, yo voy a participar, ¿te animas Tom? - Le ofreció a su amigo. -

\- No gracias - repuso él declinando la invitación aseverando con una débil sonrisa. - Seguro que tú vas a ganar.

Y su compañero le agradeció el detalle. Aparte de que a Tom no le entraban demasiadas ganas de cantar. Pero sí que le acompañó al piano, que sabía tocar muy bien. Sabía que su amigo iba a hacer eso con un propósito muy especial, como así fue. Roy participó con una canción de su cantante más admirado. Era muy romántica, demasiado para lo que él solía, incluso estaba teñida de tristeza.

Tuviste que acabar la conversación  
siempre tuviste la última palabra  
me vi atrapado en el amor y pisando la arena  
tuviste que irte y arruinar todos nuestros planes  
hiciste tus maletas y estás abandonando la casa

Cogiste un billete de ida y lo tienes todo listo para partir  
pero aún nos queda un día más juntos asique...

ámame como si no hubiera mañana  
tómame en tus brazos, dime lo que significa para ti  
este es nuestro último adiós y muy pronto todo se

acabara pero hoy tan solo ámame como si no existiera

mañana

supongo que iremos por caminos separados  
yo no tengo todo ese camino por recorrer Dios sabe que

aprendí a vivir como un hombre solo pero jamás me

había sentido tan hundido en toda mi vida nacimos para

ser unos fracasados asique supongo que hay un límite

sobre lo lejos que podemos llegar pero tan solo nos

queda un día más juntos así que...  
ámame como si no hubiera mañana tómame en tus

brazos, dime lo que significa para ti este es nuestro

Último adiós y muy pronto todo se acabara pero hoy tan

solo ámame como si no existiera mañana...

mañana...solo Dios sabe dónde estaré..  
mañana quien sabe lo que me aguarda a mí , cualquier

cosa puede pasar pero tan solo nos queda un día más

juntos, si...  
tan solo un día más para siempre...así que...

ámame como si no hubiera mañana  
tómame en tus brazos, dime lo que significa para ti  
éste es nuestro último adiós y muy pronto todo se

acabara pero hoy tan solo ámame como si no existiera

mañana...

así que...ámame como si no hubiera mañana  
tómame en tus brazos, dime lo que significa para ti  
éste es nuestro último adiós y muy pronto todo se

acabara pero hoy tan solo ámame como si no existiera

mañana...

(Love me like there is no Tomorrow. Freddie Mercury, crédito al autor)

Todos se emocionaron, sorprendidos por ese cambio de estilo. Él se la dedicó a Bertie que incluso derramó alguna lagrimilla mientras sonreía. Los demás le felicitaron, incluidos Melanie y Malcolm que había asistido al recital.

-Desde luego Malden. Debo reconocer que eres todo un artista.- Declaró el rudo jugador de fútbol americano.- Un poco más y me haces llorar hasta a mí.

-Gracias Roberts.- Sonrió su interlocutor dándole la mano.-

-Ha sido una canción muy hermosa. Se nota que quieres a Bertie de corazón.- Terció una emocionada Melanie afirmando con una sonrisa.- Me alegro por vosotros.

Su amigo asintió, aunque a la jefa de animadoras le pareció percibir algo raro en él. Estaba triste, al menos así lo creyó. De todos modos no pudo pregúntale por eso. Ella y su novio se despidieron del chico. Los otros se acercaban.

-No se Malcolm. Algo no va bien…- le confió a su acompañante.-

-¿Lo dices por Malden? Yo le veo como de costumbre.- Repuso el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.-

-Tiene esa clase de mirada. La misma que tenía cuando perdió a sus padres…- Musitó la jefa de animadoras observando ya de lejos a ese muchacho.- Y creo que, trata de ocultar algo…

Aunque ya no pudo verle más. Dobló una esquina junto con Roberts y los dos se perdieron por otro corredor. Roy a su vez se había quedado mirando a Melanie, sospechaba que ella intuía algo. Pero no pudo meditar mucho sobre eso, antes fue el organizador del concurso quien le abordó.

-Eres el campeón indiscutible muchacho. Espero que te animes a repetir la semana que viene.

-¿Quién sabe?- Pudo responder él con voz queda.- Realmente me gustaría…si tuviera la oportunidad.

Tom estaba ahora a su lado, tras dejar el piano. Entonces, antes de que dijera nada, su amigo le susurró.

\- Si yo no pudiera venir, te dejo encargado de cantar por mí. ¿Lo prometes?

\- Pero Roy, no seas tonto, claro que volverás - animó a su compañero con más deseo de ello que visos de realidad. -

-¿Y por qué no habrías de poder venir? - Le dijo Beruche según se aproximaba y forzando una sonrisa algo inquieta al captar esto último. -

El interpelado le guiñó un ojo y le susurró al oído.

-¡Así Tom podrá cantar otra vez! , tonta, le hace falta un empujón para ser el de antes.

Bertie sonrió, era una idea muy bonita, ella y Roy se despidieron de Cooan y Tom, porque éste último manifestó el deseo de pasar la velada con la muchacha. En realidad también deseaba que su compañero tuviera esa noche para dedicársela a la hermana de Cooan. Así que estos dos se marcharon dejando a Bertie y a Roy que se fueron también, caminando juntos con los brazos entrelazados por las cinturas, bajo una tranquila y estrellada noche. El muchacho miraba al cielo y suspiraba. Beruche, que pasó a ir agarrada a uno de sus brazos, le dijo con dulzura en tanto su largo pelo platino, ahora suelto, ondulaba a la brisa nocturna.

-¿En qué piensas? Te noto muy serio esta noche.

\- Tanta lucha, tantas batallas. Deseo que se terminen ya y que podamos vivir tranquilos y felices.- Replicó él con voz reflexiva. -

\- Vencerás a ese demonio y si Dios quiere se acabará al fin.- Le animó ella. -

\- Eso espero.- Deseó Roy que entonces la miró a los ojos, tenía una expresión que sorprendió a Beruche, de súplica de un algo indescriptible que le era muy familiar pero que no podía ubicar en sus recuerdos. - Por favor, ven conmigo esta noche - le pidió él. -

La muchacha le devolvió la mirada sorprendida. Alguna vez había pensado que Roy le pediría algo así, ella dudaba en si estaba o no preparada, pero al ver su cara aceptó. Él la llevó a su apartamento. La entró en brazos y ambos comenzaron a besarse. El chico aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos y la besó en el cuello y en los labios con suavidad. Quería perderse en esas caricias que la joven a su vez le prodigaba, como si no existiera realmente el mañana. A su vez Beruche se estaba quitando la ropa y el muchacho también empezaba a desnudarse pero no fue capaz de seguir. Un sentimiento de angustia le embargaba no sólo por su próximo enfrentamiento con el demonio. Había algo más que le era imposible comprender. Como si lo llevase dentro de sí, en lo más recóndito de su alma. Y al advertir ese comportamiento tan raro ella le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza.

-¿Acaso no lo estoy haciendo bien? - Le preguntó la joven con preocupación. - ¿Qué te pasa Roy? Te encuentro muy distante esta noche.

\- No, - sonrió él confesándole sin trabas. - Es que te quiero como jamás quise a nadie y no deseo que ocurra de esta manera, no contigo.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? - Le preguntó su pareja conmovida y afectada, desde luego que al chico le ocurría algo.- ¿Pero qué te sucede?

\- No, quédate por favor, duerme conmigo esta noche. Necesito sentirte a mi lado.- Repuso algo embargado por la emoción.- Solo sé que quiero estar contigo.

Bertie se acercó a él acariciándole la mejilla y ambos se besaron largamente, después tumbaron en la cama. Ella se acurrucó junto al pecho de Roy y le musitó al oído.

-¿Recuerdas? Es igual a cuando estuvimos en el foso.

\- Si, y si te digo la verdad, yo entonces ya habría podido sacarte. Era capaz de volar, pero deseaba estar contigo. Ya me había enamorado de ti. Lo siento…lamento que tuvieras que soportar esa noche, con ese esguince, allí metida por mi culpa.

\- Yo no.- Sonrió ella.- Me alegro mucho de que pasáramos esa noche juntos. Creo que fue entonces cuando me enamoré yo de ti.- Confesó Beruche a su vez. - Pero me atrajiste desde antes. Aunque no quise reconocerlo, ni a mí misma, ¡eras tan tonto a veces!, ji, ji, ji - Sonrió con esa fresca musicalidad, mezcla de candidez y picardía que tanto le gustaba a él. -

\- Yo creo que me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía cuando jugamos en la nieve. – Suspiró el muchacho dejando que la cabeza de ella reposara sobre su pecho, en tanto afirmaba. – Jamás vi una chica más bonita. Quizás solo en mis sueños. Cuando de niño soñaba con hadas y con hermosas princesas. Sobre todo con una…

-¿Con Kelly?- Quiso adivinar su interlocutora.-

-No, fue mucho antes de conocer a Kelly.- Confesó él que ahora paradójicamente recordaba cosas de su niñez.- Era una chica tan bella y tan dulce...ojos intensamente azules y con un cabello largo y del mismo color que el tuyo. De pequeño la veía con claridad, con un hermoso vestido blanco. Luego la olvidé…al menos hasta conocerte. La reina de las Nieves, la Dama del Invierno.- Suspiró.-

-En eso desde luego se parecía a mí.- Afirmó la joven.-

-Si. Aunque no recuerdo soñar con que me echase broncas.- Sonrió ahora él.-

Bertie sonrió por la ocurrencia y retrepando un poco sobre el pecho del chico le obsequió con un beso, él se lo devolvió. Pasaron a dedicarse algunos más apasionados. Incluso a caricias y juegos previos a hacer el amor. Sin embargo Roy no era capaz de pasar de ese punto. Aquella jamás le había sucedido. Ante la expresión de sorpresa de la chica él solo pudo declarar.

-Eres lo más importante de mi vida. Nunca he querido a nadie así. Ni siquiera a Kelly, ni siquiera a mis padres. Que Dios me perdone al decir esto… Pero eres tan maravillosa, cubito. Muchas veces pienso que te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que a un tonto como yo. Y si…, y si algo malo ocurriera…

La muchacha le tapó los labios con una mano, no quería oír aquello. Desde luego Roy estaba raro. Quizás preocupado. Aunque no deseaba echar a perder esa velada con preguntas. La chica se limitó a darle un cálido beso y decir con tinte jovial.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que creía que el amor era un sentimiento inútil. Y cuando mi hermana y las guerreras me convencieron de querer vivir llegue a preguntarme si yo podría sentir alguna vez esa clase de amor. Ahora veo que sí y que es el más poderoso de todos. Y no puede haber nadie mejor que tú para mí…

El joven sonrió agradecido, decidió dejar de lado sus temores. Así hablaron un rato más recordando todos los momentos que habían compartido, al fin les venció el sueño y se durmieron abrazados. Roy soñó, pero no fue con algo agradable. Se vio envuelto en un ruido de entrechocar de aceros y gritos de hombres, aullidos de bestias y explosiones de rayos de energía. Él mismo estaba luchando, no podía verse bien, pero se sentía distinto y sabía que en aquella batalla estaba condenado a perder de forma dramática. Una figura de negra armadura le gritó algo que no pudo entender y le atacó y sólo vio desde una perspectiva aérea su propio cuerpo tendido entre un mar de cadáveres y estandartes rotos. Sobresaltado, despertó antes del amanecer. Se calmó al levantarse, el sueño se evaporó de su memoria. Desde la terraza del piso tenía una maravillosa vista del puente de Brooklyn. La mañana estaba fresca y lucía limpia de nubes. En su cadena de música puso un CD de Queen, su grupo favorito, y de éste su canción preferida, "Who wants to Live Forever".

No hay tiempo para nosotros.  
No hay lugar para nosotros.  
¿Qué es esto que construye nuestros sueños,  
Y aún se escapa de nosotros?

¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?  
¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?

No hay oportunidad para nosotros.  
Todo está decidido para nosotros.  
Este mundo tiene sólo un dulce momento separado para nosotros.

¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?  
¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?  
¿Quién se atreve a vivir para siempre,  
¿Cuando el amor debe morir?

Pero, toca mis lágrimas con tus labios.  
Toca mi mundo con las puntas de tus dedos.  
Y podemos tenerlo para siempre.  
Y podemos amar siempre.  
Para siempre es nuestro presente.

¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?  
¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?  
Para siempre es nuestro presente.  
De todos modos, ¿quién espera para siempre?

(Who wants to live forever? QUEEN. Crédito al autor)

Roy escuchaba aquella melodía, cantando a veces con voz queda, y sentía profundamente que la letra de aquella canción se haría realidad para él. Lloraba sin poderlo evitar tiñendo su voz de angustia y pesar. Secándose las lágrimas enseguida para que Bertie no se percatase en tanto la dedicaba una mirada llena de amor y de renuncia. Entonces ella se despertó, sorprendida al principio de estar allí, pero enseguida se acordó de lo sucedido en la noche pasada y se levantó sin decir nada abrazándose a él por detrás. El muchacho se desligó suavemente y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella para preservarla del relente matinal susurrándola con nostalgia.

\- Amanecerá y vendrá un nuevo día. Eso me llena de melancolía, de sucesos que no puedo recordar, es una sensación que no soy capaz de explicar. Me parece haberlo vivido en otro momento, otro tiempo y lugar lejano, pero sé que lo viví contigo, de eso estoy convencido.

\- Yo también siento lo mismo - musitó ella afirmando con resolución. - Y sé que lo descubriremos, estoy segura.

\- Tendremos toda la vida para hacerlo. – Se atrevió a decir con la voz trémula para declararse. - Bertie, cuando todo esto termine quiero hacerte mi mujer, si es que me aceptas.- Le sonrió afectuosamente Roy acariciándole la barbilla con suavidad. – Quiero estar contigo para siempre.

La chica se quedó sorprendida y emocionada, los ojos le brillaban de alegría contenida haciéndole aguas y deseando llorar de felicidad. No sabía que decir, o sí que lo sabía, desde siempre… Se abrazó al muchacho, luego le miró sonriente y asintió. Finalmente pudo responder.

\- Pero antes debemos acabar la carrera, entonces aceptaré. - Puso como única condición. -

-Te lo prometo, me graduaré contigo y después nos casaremos. Estaremos juntos hasta el fin. - Convino Roy devolviéndole una sonrisa plena de alegría.- Hasta el fin de todo.- Musitó.-

A él por lo menos le bastaría esa hermosa e imposible promesa. Tendría algo que siempre podría llevar consigo a donde quiera que fuese después de ese día. Beruche se abrazó a él con fuerza. Roy se mantuvo risueño en tanto ella le miraba, mas cuando dejo de hacerlo, su expresión cambió. Su rostro reflejaba gran tristeza. Contemplaba a la muchacha que amaba, se deleitó acariciando su pelo y la abrazó con fuerza, besándola en la frente. No quería que el tiempo transcurriera. Sabía que cuando la soltase nunca podría volver a tenerla a su lado y lo más duro para él sería perderla. El sol salía ya por el este del horizonte y les comenzó a calentar, bañándoles de forma lenta y progresiva con su luz. Ambos contemplaron el nacimiento de aquella hermosa mañana que parecía significar el comienzo de algo nuevo y a la vez familiar para los dos. A los acordes de aquella canción. Pero todo estaba ya trazado. Bertie debía ir con las chicas para ultimar los detalles del plan y Roy tendría que afrontar a solas su terrible destino.


	32. Adiós valiente guerrero

Capítulo 32. Adiós valiente Guerrero.

A las ocho y media de la mañana se reunieron todos en un lugar convenido el día anterior. Las guerreras, Tuxedo, las justicieras, Tom y por supuesto Roy. Éste último dirigió la palabra a todos.

\- Bueno, espero que tengáis suerte en el ataque. Yo me encargaré del demonio, confío en vosotros, sé que triunfareis. – Sonrió mostrándose convencido de que así sería. –

\- Seguro que también tú le das una buena paliza. - Convino Usagi haciendo la uve con los dedos. -

-¡Machácalo Roy! - Exclamó Cooan sin poder contener su júbilo. -

\- Pero ten mucho cuidado ¿eh? El otro demonio te puso en un grave aprieto. - Le recordó Beruche con una tímida sonrisa de inquietud. -

\- Tranquila, he aumentado mucho mi fuerza, éste tiene los minutos contados.- Le aseguró él con tinte confiado. -

La única que no hablaba era Karaberasu, miró a Roy que charlaba con su hermana Bertie, Tom y Cooan y sintió que algo no iba bien. Era raro de explicar, desde hacía un tiempo se notaba capaz de percibir cosas que a los demás parecían escapárseles. Y esto le parecía bastante serio. Así que se decidió a tomar a Petz de la mano para susurrarle en un lugar aparte.

-¡Miente, está muy asustado! , sabe que no podrá vencer a ese demonio.

\- Debes estar equivocada - rebatió Petz con gesto incrédulo. - Ahora es más fuerte que antes. Además ¿cómo puedes saber eso?

\- No lo sé. Es un presentimiento terrible - le confesó Karaberasu. - Siento que Roy está perdido...

\- ¡Kalie por favor!, no digas eso - le pidió su hermana mostrando preocupación. - Si Bertie y Cooan te oyesen.

\- Por eso te lo digo a ti - susurró ésta a su atónita interlocutora. - Roy no quiere que ellas sufran inútilmente. Siento que está pasando un mal rato, que está angustiado. Seguramente que hace esto por alguna razón así que yo también fingiré por el bien de todos.

Su hermana no quería creer en esas palabras, además Karaberasu seguía estando muy rara, posiblemente esto se tratase de otra de sus extrañas reacciones. Lo dejó correr y junto con su hermana menor se acercó a Roy para animarle. Él se lo agradeció a ambas, pero comprendió por la mirada de Kalie que ella lo sabía. Se quedó pensativo, no podía hablar con ella y sólo le hizo un mudo gesto de súplica que la muchacha entendió asintiendo con gravedad sin que Petz lo advirtiera. Ahora parecía que el mundo alrededor de ambos fuese un absoluto silencio, sordos a los ánimos y las conversaciones de los otros. De este modo la chica se alejó y Roy buscó a Beruche con la mirada, Petz y Karaberasu se habían unido a ella y a Cooan. El muchacho se sentía desfallecer, necesitaba a alguien para poder ser sincero. Pero Tom ya lo sabía y no quería hacerle perder esa falsa animación que a duras penas exhibía ante los demás. Por fin vio acercarse a la única persona capaz de poder escucharle, y no era otra sino Ami, aquella chica era la mejor amiga de Bertie así que discretamente la llamó.

\- Ami, quiero decirte algo, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor?

\- Si claro - respondió ella con una sonrisa. - ¿De qué se trata, Roy?

Él se apartó un poco del grupo. Su contertulia se acercó más y el chico le comentó en voz baja.

\- Tú eres la mejor amiga de Bertie, ella te aprecia mucho, lo sé.

\- Gracias, yo también a ella, pero. ¿A qué viene eso ahora? - Le inquirió su interlocutora sin comprender. -

\- Deberás apoyarla todo lo que puedas, ¡por favor! Lo va a necesitar. Cuando yo no esté ayúdalas… a ella y a las demás. Cuento contigo y con el resto de las guerreras, seréis lo único que tendrán.

\- Pero Roy. ¿Por qué me dices eso? - Respondió Ami con un gesto de sorpresa, dedicándole una mirada alarmada. -

\- A ti te lo puedo contar, en realidad eres la única con la que me puedo sincerar. Verás. El demonio contra el que voy a enfrentarme es terriblemente poderoso, no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra él. Supera con mucho mi fuerza.

\- Quizás estás preocupado y piensas eso - trató de animarle la muchacha con un gesto de inquietud que trataba de eliminar. - Pero seguro que no es para tanto. Es normal tener miedo antes de la batalla, todos lo tenemos. - Añadió atribuyéndolo sin duda a eso. -

\- He calibrado su fuerza.- Le explicó su contertulio, contándole para horror de la chica, los pormenores del pacto que hicieron Tom y él. - ¿Comprendes ahora? Debo luchar, pues, aunque pierda y me mate, por lo menos le obligaré a volver al Infierno. Eso os dará algún tiempo para destruir a la Secta y evitar que invoquen al mal que destruirá el mundo.

-¿Quieres que luchemos a tu lado? - Le ofreció Ami que ahora sí le creyó, sintiéndose angustiada por el chico. – Se lo diré a mis compañeras y a Tuxedo. Iremos contigo, entre todos puede que le venzamos

\- No Ami, gracias - negó Roy con la cabeza. - Pero ni todos juntos podríamos contra él. Perderíais la vida y vosotros tenéis una misión vital que llevar a cabo, de ello depende el destino del mundo.- Suspiró largamente y miró hacia Beruche que, ajena a esta charla, conversaba distendida ahora con Makoto y Minako. - Lo que más me duele es no volver a verla.- Bajó la cabeza y le tomó las manos a la muchacha que le miraba profundamente apenada por aquellas terribles palabras. Pero el chico insistió con una expresión de ruego.- ¡Ayúdala por favor! Pero no le digas nada todavía, no quiero destrozarla el corazón. ¡Ahora no!, debe ignorarlo hasta el final.

Ami le devolvió una mirada llena de compasión y asintió compungida. ¡Qué podía hacer! ¡Qué podía decir! Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Beruche se percató de que ambos estaban hablando y se acercó hasta ellos. Antes de que llegase el chico esbozó una débil sonrisa y susurró dejando a su contertulia realmente consternada.

\- The show must go on, Ami.

Y sin dar tiempo a que la interpelada pudiera replicar llegó Bertie que, dirigiéndose al chico, le recriminó divertida.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo Roy? ¿No te basta conmigo? ¿Ya estas tratando de ligarte a mi mejor amiga?

Al oír esto la sailor miró hacia otro sitio sintiéndose a punto de llorar y muy envarada, por fortuna Bertie no la observaba ahora a ella.

\- Bueno, sólo me estaba dando ánimos cubito, no te pongas celosa. - Sonrió burlonamente Roy.-

\- Yo - intervino Mercurio forzando una sonrisa que ya nacía congelada. - Os dejo, voy a charlar con mis compañeras.- Se alejó de allí y Beruche interpretando aquello de un modo bien distinto se rio. -

-¡Pobrecita Ami!, quizás no he tenido demasiada delicadeza, ji, ji. - Y añadió con jovialidad. - Bueno Roy cuando vuelvas de la batalla te lo compensaré, de momento no diré nada de nuestros planes de boda.

\- Mejor así, debo estudiar mucho para graduarme, pero lo haré encantado si con eso te tengo a ti. - Afirmó él dándole un ligero beso en los labios, en tanto acariciaba su pelo.- Nunca lo olvides…

Ojalá pudiera haberla abrazado y besado con fuerza, pero eso la haría sospechar. Bertie no era tonta. Así que esa sería su última despedida. La que él guardase en su corazón.

\- Ten cuidado ¿eh?- le pidió la chica acariciando ahora sus mejillas con afecto.-

Y Roy como no podía ser de otra forma, siguió con la comedia con el alma rota por dentro y exclamó.

-¡Tranquila, soy un saiyan! - Subrayando su declaración se convirtió en guerrero dorado dejando atónitos a todos. - No sé lo que será eso ¡pero mira la fuerza que tengo!

Todos quedaron impresionados por la potencia que su amigo desprendía, su resplandor les cegaba e incluso levantaba esquirlas de piedra en el aire. Él se rio, dio un beso a las chicas, la mano a Tuxedo y la estrechó fuertemente a Tom, dándole también un abrazo y aprovechando ese momento le susurró su adiós.

-¡Cuídalas amigo mío!, las dejo en tus manos.

\- Mucha suerte Roy, que Dios te bendiga,- le deseó su compañero con lágrimas en los ojos que rápidamente enjugo para que no las advirtieran las chicas. -

-¿Sois novios o qué?- se rio Cooan afirmando jocosa. - Roy, ¡que Tom es sólo mío! Confórmate con mi hermana.

\- De acuerdo, le dejo en tus manos. - Aceptó jocosamente el interpelado separándose de él. - Ya me voy, no quiero provocar una riña de enamorados.- Todos se rieron, celebrando la broma excepto Ami y Karaberasu y por supuesto el propio Tom. Petz le dijo a su hermana dejándose llevar por el triunfalismo. -

-¿Lo ves Kalie? - Comentó entusiasmada viendo la exhibición de Roy. - Te asustas por nada. Fíjate que fuerza más inmensa tiene, ¿quién iba a poder vencerle?

\- Sigo pensando que no tiene oportunidad.- Insistió la interpelada con voz queda aunque añadió con un leve tinte de esperanza. - Pero quiera Dios que me equivoque.

Roy saludó a todos con la mano y salió volando hacia su cita con el demonio. Beruche le vio alejarse llena de orgullo y le dijo entonces a Cooan, pletórica de entusiasmo.

-¡Seguro que vencerá, mírale, es el hombre más fuerte del mundo!

-Si.- Asintió su hermana compartiendo su optimismo. - Acabará él sólo con todos esos demonios.

Ami asistía a eso con el alma desgarrada. A punto de llorar no pudo soportarlo y tomó a Usagi de la mano apartándose con ella.

-Roy está perdido. Él mismo me lo ha confiado. Tenemos que hacer algo por él.

Pero la expresión de su amiga la sobrecogió aún más. Usagi movió la cabeza y apenas pudo musitar con gravedad.

-No hay esperanza para él en este combate.

-Hagamos algo.- La urgió su amiga.- Te lo ruego…

-No podemos más que rogar por que no sufra demasiado. Sin embargo, el espectáculo debe continuar. Él mismo te lo ha dicho. Y debemos cumplir con su deseo.

Ami se apartó moviendo la cabeza, ¡no podía creer aquello! ¡Cómo lo sabía Usagi? Ahora miraba a su amiga Bertie y se le rompía el corazón. Entonces la oyó comentar con animado optimismo.

\- Creo que luchará cerca de un páramo donde se entrena, a las afueras de la ciudad, dice que está deshabitado. Así que habrá planeado llevar a ese demonio allí. Podemos ir a animarle,- propuso Beruche. - Las guerreras nos podrían tele transportar.

-¡Buena idea! - exclamó Cooan. - Pero somos muchas para eso.- Objetó mirando a todo el grupo. -

-¡Pues primero yo! - rio Bertie – que para eso es mi novio y luego vosotras.

Se acercó a la Guerrera Luna y le expuso su idea, ésta actuando como si no pasase nada, asintió muy entusiásticamente, para horror e incredulidad de Ami.

\- Vale, lo haremos.- Llamó a las demás guerreras y les indicó el plan. - Chicas, vamos a prepararnos para el "sailor teleport"

\- No creo que sea una buena idea, Usagi,- objetó Ami con gesto serio que contrastaba con las expresiones risueñas y confiadas de las demás. -

-¿Y por qué no? - Intervino Minako alegando. - Roy va a ganar seguro, no correremos ningún peligro.

-¡Eso, yo quiero ver como lucha! - exclamó Makoto eufórica. - Por lo que contabais y lo que ha hecho aquí, ¡debe de ser espectacular cuando pelee en serio!

Ami quiso replicar pero sencillamente no se atrevía. Si su amiga le había dado esa réplica no quería ni pensar en lo que podría provocarse si entablaban una discusión sobre ese tema delante de las hermanas. No, sería demasiado cruel para Bertie. De modo que se dejó convencer… Y otra cosa que la dejó petrificada fue la mirada que la propia Usagi la dedicó, los ojos de su compañera rezumaban tristeza pero pese a todo sonrió, declarando cuando sentenció con un tono ambiguo que solo Mercurio podía comprender.

-Vamos a ir allí, le animaremos y seguro que ganará. Es un espectáculo que no nos podemos perder. No podemos hacerlo…

Por su parte Tom no quería ni mirarlas pues estaba seguro de no poder contener el llanto. Tuvo que pasar desapercibido rezando para que Cooan no le ofreciera ir. Por fortuna ésta se encontraba muy ocupada hablando con las sailors. La única mirada que él cruzó fue con Karaberasu y ambos comprendieron al instante que el otro lo sabía, pero no dijeron más. Ami entre tanto seguía luchando consigo misma. Debía mantener la promesa que hizo y en su interior tenía esperanza de que, pese a los malos augurios Roy ganase. Y sobre todo la expresión de Usagi la hizo callar. Aceptó resignada asintiendo con la cabeza y transportaron a Beruche al páramo. Luego volvieron por Cooan y las otras. Tuxedo con los gatos se dirigieron hacia allí por su cuenta. Tom por su parte arguyó que sería mejor si volvía a la universidad para hacer algunos conjuros de ayuda. El resto se extrañó, pero juzgando que debía tratarse de algo importante no le pusieron impedimentos. Las sailor le transportaron en un momento a un lugar aparatado del campus, luego retornaron junto con los demás, pero antes el chico cruzó una apesadumbrada mirada con Ami.

-Adiós y suerte.- Pudo decir antes de que las sailors se fueran.-

A unos cuantos cientos de metros de allí Roy llegó al lugar convenido para el duelo, aun no había nadie. Dejó de ser guerrero dorado para ahorrar energías. Se había convertido sólo para animar su comedia delante de las chicas. Pero sin él saberlo, ellas que ya se habían transportado, le observaban de lejos con ayuda de unos binoculares. Se acercaban poco a poco hasta él. Bertie, después de verle allí, sólo y esperando, no pudo evitar reírse y bromear.

\- Ese demonio estará tan asustado que ni siquiera ha venido ji, ji. ¡Le ha dejado plantado al pobre! Para una vez que llega puntual.

\- Si, y no se lo reprocho, de ser ese diablo yo habría hecho lo mismo - sonrió Rei agregando con admiración. - Desde luego, Roy es impresionante cuando se transforma…

\- Oye Rei. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- La pinchó Minako visiblemente divertida. –

\- Yo, nada - se apresuró a replicar ésta algo colorada. – Solo digo que es increíble verle.

\- Sí, me recuerda a un antiguo novio que tuve. – Terció Makoto juntando ambas ambos a la altura de la barbilla y poniendo ojos de ternero degollado. –

\- Pues ya te puedes ir olvidando de él, que tiene novia. – Le recordó Usagi señalando a Bertie que se reía de aquellas chanzas. -

Pero de pronto todas se quedaron perplejas y hasta preocupadas, Ami cortó aquello con un tono entre duro y casi indignado, con los ojos húmedos y un rictus realmente desolado en su expresión.

-¡Ya basta, callaos!

Sus atónitas compañeras la observaron sin comprender. Fue Makoto la que se aproximó a ella con prevención y le preguntó.

-¿Qué ocurre Ami?

Ésta no le respondió, en cambio, aprovechando el momento de silencio del resto, reunió el valor suficiente para confesarle a su amiga la verdad tras musitar un doloroso.

\- Perdóname Roy pero no puedo guardar silencio por más tiempo. Es demasiado cruel…no lo soporto más…

Y tanto Beruche como las otras le dedicaron su atención cuando les dijo, dirigiéndose a su amiga la justiciera.

\- Bertie, no querría decirte esto, pero Roy probablemente va a perder.

-¡No digas tonterías, mujer! - Replicó la aludida con una sonrisa de incredulidad total. - Si ni siquiera se ha presentado su enemigo. Lo único que va a perder es el tiempo.

Pero aun no era la hora convenida, la dieron justo en ese preciso instante y tras un par de minutos en los que nada sucedió, una gran niebla oscura y densa cubrió el lugar. Las chicas se parapetaron tras las rocas que afloraban en el paisaje, sorprendidas y expectantes. Pudieron contemplar como se materializaba una enorme silueta con dos terribles y brillantes ojos rojos, cabeza de toro, cuerpo musculoso y negro con dos extremidades como pezuñas. A todas las estremeció. Era Nagashel que sostenía en su mano derecha un reloj de arena que puso en el suelo para encararse después a Roy que parecía casi insignificante en comparación suya. Aun así el chico le sostuvo firme la mirada mientras el demonio le decía.

-¡Perdona por hacerte esperar! Tuve que ordenar unas cosas en mis dominios. - Rio Nagashel que parecía estar de buen talante al añadir. - Quizás por eso te deje vivo un rato más. Y podrás contar con ese tiempo.

Su rival se transformó de nuevo en guerrero dorado, esta vez dispuesto a la batalla, mientras respondía al demonio aparentando toda la confianza que pudo.

\- Te agradezco el detalle. Pero ahora comprobarás que no necesito que me des ninguna ventaja. ¡Te voy a destrozar!

El demonio no parecía en absoluto impresionado. Su oponente le observaba y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se ponía en posición de combate.

-Si le ataco por sorpresa y con todas mis fuerzas puede que tenga una oportunidad - pensó esperanzado. - ¡Ya está bien de charla! - gritó entonces atacando a gran velocidad. Golpeó al demonio lanzándole contra una montaña que se derrumbó con su impacto sepultándolo entre un montón de rocas - ¡Bien, quizás no seas tan duro como parecías! - Exclamó Roy animado por el resultado del golpe. -

Nagashel salió de los escombros sin parecer acusar el choque ni el puñetazo. Su rival atacó de nuevo, golpeándolo en el estómago y la cabeza. El demonio se elevó en el aire y el Solar también sin dejar de pegarle. Parecía haberlo tocado seriamente puesto que su adversario no respondía. Beruche miraba a las chicas y dando palmas con entusiasmo declaró satisfecha, sobre todo dirigiéndose a Ami

-¡Ahí lo tenéis! , Roy está machacando a ese monstruo. ¿No os lo dije?

La aludida y todas las demás sonrieron, ésta pensó que Roy había exagerado, asustándola sin motivo. Karaberasu también creyó que podría haberse equivocado, hasta que observó al demonio fijamente y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, espantada, corrió al encuentro de Beruche.

-¡No, sólo está fingiendo! ¡Está jugando con él! Su fuerza real nada tiene que ver con esto, no la ha desplegado todavía. Espera a que Roy se agote, le está dando esperanzas para luego cebarse de una forma cruel.

\- Pero, ¿qué dices? - Le inquirió ella sin creer nada en absoluto a su pesimista hermana. - Roy le está dando una buena paliza, ¡míralo! - Señaló al muchacho que estaba bombardeando a su enemigo con rayos de energía cada vez más fuertes, sepultándolo en un crater que abría en el terreno merced a las múltiples explosiones de energía. – Acabará con él enseguida si continúa de este modo.

Karaberasu decidió no hablar más. A pesar de las apariencias podía sentir que ese monstruo se encontraba perfectamente y el muchacho por contra jadeaba ya debido al esfuerzo. El cansancio comenzaba a hacerle mella, pero Bertie no se percataba de eso.

-¡Duro con él Roy! - Le gritó encantada haciendo bocina con las manos. -

Pero éste se giró sorprendido al escucharla, su rival mientras se levantaba como si nada le hubiera pasado, sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Gritó él mirando a Beruche sorprendido y enfadado - ¡vete, pronto! ¡Maldita sea guerreras! ¿Por qué la habéis traído? ¡Lleváosla enseguida!

Estaba tan absorto en dar esas instrucciones que ni notó que Nagashel estaba a su lado hasta que le golpeó lanzándole contra el suelo. Pese a ello, Cooan le recriminó en broma a su hermana.

-¿Ves lo que has hecho, tonta? Le has distraído y ese monstruo le ha pegado.

\- No te preocupes, ahora Roy le va a zurrar mucho más aun.- Contestó Bertie plenamente segura de ello- …

-¡Oh no!- Exclamó Karaberasu con horror, parecía sentir mejor que nadie que el aura del demonio estaba creciendo y añadió. -¡Roy está perdido! ¡Que Dios tenga misericordia de él!

Las otras la miraron atónitas e incrédulas. Pero desgraciadamente Kalie no se equivocaba. Nagashel decidió luchar en serio, dejando la comedia aparte. Roy se levantaba tratando de pegarle pero no pudo acertarle ya con ningún golpe. Sólo después de unos momentos el demonio se dejó pegar por él, pero no consiguió moverle ni un milímetro pese a descargarle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- No, no… puede ser. ¡Ha jugado conmigo!- tartamudeó el chico jadeando por el cansancio y horrorizado al darse cuenta de ello. -

Nagashel esbozó una terrible mueca a modo de sonrisa y contraatacó dándole a Roy unos terribles puñetazos en el estómago y la cara. Incluso le agarró del cuello y lo lanzó contra las rocas partiéndolas con la cabeza de su enemigo.

-¡Vamos a jugar!, Ja, ja, ja- Aullaba ese monstruo, henchido de euforia destructiva.- Toma, a ver cómo te las apañas…

Dicho esto, envió contra el muchacho una andanada de rayos que éste, asfixiado y malherido esquivaba a duras penas. La cara de Beruche comenzó a pasar de la confianza a la preocupación poniéndose pálida y los temores de Ami y Karaberasu comenzaron a confirmarse.

-¿Te diviertes?- Inquirió con sorna el diablo atacando de nuevo.- Toma esto…

Aquel monstruo cruzó la cara de su adversario de un manotazo que le hizo saltar la sangre por su boca y nariz. Exhausto y muy castigado por los golpes de su rival, el guerrero dorado cayó de rodillas al suelo, en tanto el demonio descendía lentamente hacia él sin parecer tener ninguna prisa.

-¡Levántate Roy!- le chillaba Beruche desesperadamente. -¡Vamos!

Pero el joven no podía, fue lanzado contra una pared de piedras de una patada quedando malamente apoyado en el agujero que hizo al chocar contra ellas. Nagashel seguía avanzando hacia su maltrecho oponente con una mueca de burla. A la vez que le espetaba.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Te has rendido tan pronto? No hemos hecho más que empezar. ¡Prepárate porque tu agonía va a ser larga! , ja, ja, ja – bramó regocijándose en el penoso estado de su rival. -

Todos los demás observaban la escena petrificados por el terror. Karaberasu movía la cabeza desolada y las guerreras apretaban los puños sintiéndose impotentes. Petz temblaba de furia pero el miedo aún era más fuerte. Lo mismo que Cooan que apenas podía moverse del pánico y el horror al ver lo que le estaba sucediendo a su amigo, pero aun así mantenía la esperanza de que eso fuera un truco de Roy. Beruche por su parte ya no estaba tan convencida y sí muy asustada.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tengo que ir a ayudarle! - Chillaba Bertie entre sollozos de angustia y tratando de correr hacia allí - ¡debo ir! ...

-¡No!, ¿estás loca? - Le gritó Karaberasu sujetándola de un brazo con fuerza. - ¡No durarías ni un sólo segundo! ¿Contra ese monstruo qué podrías hacer tú?..

-¡No lo sé, pero tengo que hacer algo, no le dejaré morir así! - Respondió desesperadamente su hermana que, con todas sus fuerzas, se soltó y salió corriendo pese a los gritos de Ami, Petz y las demás. – ¡Resiste!…

Roy estaba agotado y ese demonio se encontraba en la plenitud de su poder, ahora su maligna aura parecía expandirse de tal forma que hizo temblar a los presentes.

\- Debemos huir enseguida de aquí o nos matará a todos.- Añadió la atemorizada Karaberasu a las demás. -

\- Yo no voy a dejarle sólo, además tengo que ayudar a Bertie,- repuso Cooan que, sobreponiéndose al pavor, corrió en auxilio de su hermana. -

-¡No podemos dejarlas solas, cubridlas!,- ordenó Petz. -

Todas las guerreras y las chicas asintieron con decisión y bombardearon a ese engendro con sus mejores ataques combinados, pero no lograron arrancar de él más que una mueca de desprecio y regocijo. Las hermanas se dispersaron ante un vendaval que ese demonio emitió hacia ellas.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! No molestéis insectos.- Reía con deleite.- Estoy ocupado.

Aunque las sailors pudieron cubrirse a tiempo. Pese a eso, eran incapaces de aproximarse y seguían contemplando horrorizadas como esa bestia castigaba duramente a su amigo. Al fin Minako no pudo más.

-Chicas. - Le dijo Venus a su compañera.- Vamos a unirnos y usar el ataque de los planetas.

-Sí, es una buena idea.- Convino Ami.- Si lo hacemos al máximo poder podríamos hacer mella en ese monstruo…

Pero su líder no respondía. Miraba hacia el suelo apretando los puños y los dientes con impotencia. Como si estuviera entablando una lucha interna. Minako insistió.

-¡Vamos Usagi!..

-¡Venga, deprisa! - Agregó Makoto dándole la mano a Venus.-

Ami y Rei se agarraron a su vez de las manos de sus amigas, pero para sorpresa del resto la Guerrera Luna no se movió.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- Le inquirió Rei sin comprender esa extraña reacción.-

-No podemos hacer nada. Así es como debe ser. - Musitó de forma sombría su amiga.- El cáliz debe llenarse…

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron las otras mirándola atónitas.-

-¿Estarás bromeando? ¿Verdad?- Inquirió Rei con visible incredulidad y enfado.-

-Yo no me pienso quedar cruzada de brazos.- Remachó Minako tratando de concentrarse para pasar a su fase eterna.-

-¡No!- Le espetó Usagi dejándolas a todas perplejas.-

-Por favor… Usagi-chan. – La imploró Mercurio entre sollozos.- Te lo suplico…

Aunque la expresión de su compañera era de gran tristeza lo único que hizo fue mover la cabeza a modo de negativa. Ami se quedó paralizada, no supo qué hacer ni que decir.

-¡No puedo creerlo! - Pudo balbucear Makoto con los ojos abiertos como platos.- Vas a quedarte ahí, mirando…

-¿Es que vas a permitir que ese monstruo le mate sin hacer nada?- Exclamó Sailor Marte tratando de materializar su arco de fuego.- Es nuestro amigo…No lo pienso consentir.

No obstante la Guerrera Luna aferró uno de los brazos de su compañera y con un tono más duro y cortante de lo que ésta recordaba la oyó ordenarle.

-¡Rei, no!

La guerrera Marte se quedó atónita, observando el severo rostro de su amiga. Aunque en esa ocasión aquella no parecía ser Usagi. Más bien le recordaba a la majestad de la Reina Serenity. Y daba miedo enfrentar esa mirada a pesar de que el semblante de su compañera estaba surcado por las lágrimas. Sin saber que responder bajó el brazo sin poder dejar de observarla con la boca abierta y una expresión de asombro, incredulidad y temor.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos impides que le ayudemos? ¿Para qué hemos venido entonces aquí? - Intervino Venus con tintes llenos de ira.-

No hubo posibilidad de réplica. En ese momento el demonio contraatacó con un onda de energía que las barrió arrojándolas al suelo a todas varias decenas de metros más atrás, excepto a Beruche que se aferró a unas rocas. Nagashel entre tanto izaba a Roy del cuello como si de un pelele se tratase.

-¡Puedes elegir patética criatura! - Le escupió el demonio con sorna - te dejo morir con una agonía prolongada y ganas tiempo o te mato ahora mismo y termino con tu dolor. Pero cuanto más soportes, más tiempo les darás a tus amigos. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿No dirás que no soy generoso? - Sonrió burlón al rematar la pregunta. -

\- Pre, prefiero… aguantar.- Balbuceaba Roy que iba dejando en el suelo un apreciable rastro de sangre. – Has…ta el… final…

Al muchacho le dolía todo, era una sensación global de pesadez laxa, sentía latigazos sordos alrededor de sus brazos y calambres terribles en su cintura. Aunque estaba tan abrumado por los golpes que ya apenas podía sentir la mayor parte de su cuerpo ni la calidez de su propia sangre y sus fuerzas estaban tan mermadas que dejó de ser un Solar.

\- Ja, ja, ja.- Se burló Nagashel zarandeándole. - ¡Pareces un muñeco roto! ¡Sólo eres un juguete en mis manos! Ya te lo advertí pero tú creíste poder vencerme. ¡Estúpido iluso! ¿Querías jugar conmigo, eh? ¡Pues vamos a jugar! - Exclamó visiblemente encantado. – ¡Es hora de divertirse!…

Iba a golpear de nuevo a su inerme víctima cuando sintió unos casi imperceptibles pinchazos tras de sí. Se volvió y observó entre curioso y divertido a una pequeña humana encararse contra él, no era otra sino Beruche.

-¡Suéltalo maldito monstruo! - Le exigió ella que blandía su espada en actitud desafiante. -

Nagashel la miró perplejo al principio aunque pronto prorrumpió en unas horrísonas carcajadas que eran devueltas por el eco del lugar.

-¿Quién eres tú? - Inquirió mirando divertido a esa pequeña humana, entornando sus terribles ojos - ¿Su mamá, su hermanita o su novia?

-¡Déjalo o lo lamentarás! - Repitió ella temblando literalmente de miedo pero sobreponiéndose con todo su valor, mientras no eludía aquella pavorosa mirada. –Te juro que te mataré…

-¡Vete de aquí!- Pudo decir Roy con un hilo de voz cuando, pese a la vista nublada por la pérdida de sangre pudo verla - ¡vete!..

-¡No, no te dejaré!,- sollozó la muchacha moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza. -

El demonio, dedicándole una mirada indiferente a la chica, soltó a su presa a un par de metros de distancia. Todos los demás que comenzaban a recobrarse del ataque sufrido contuvieron el aliento. Bertie incluso estaba a punto de correr hacia él, pero Nagashel la paralizó horrorizada en ese gesto poniendo sobre su malherido enemigo una de sus patas.

\- No tan deprisa. ¿Piensas que te lo voy a regalar? - Se burló el demonio aplastando a Roy y deleitándose con sus gritos de dolor.-

-¡Cobarde!, ¡yo misma acabaré contigo!- le increpó Beruche llorosa y llena de rabia, arremetiendo contra él con su espada. -¡Muere!

Pero su enemigo no se inmutó en absoluto. Dejándola llegar y atacarle, sujetó el arma por la hoja al primer intento de Bertie por herirle y la partió sin dificultad, lanzando a la chica a varios metros de un empujón. Pero ella se incorporó enseguida para contraatacar.

-¡Oleada de cristales de hielo ataca! - Chilló lanzando su mejor arma. Infinidad de agujas de hielo se dirigieron a su despreocupado adversario que con su sólo aliento se encargó de fundirlas. -

Pero la Dama del Hielo era tenaz y aprovechó un pequeño descuido de esa bestia para embestirla, logrando clavarle los restos de su espada en una pata y eso sí que le dolió a su rival cuyo gesto indiferente se volvió furioso hacia la humana.

-¡Ya me estás hartando rata miserable! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a tocarme? - Bramó Nagashel contra Beruche que ahora retrocedió realmente asustada. - ¡Te voy a destrozar! - Espetó apuntándola con una de sus manos para desintegrarla. -

Ella se cubrió la cara en un acto reflejo, preparada para morir, pero Roy tuvo aun la suficiente fuerza como para sujetar de una pata a su enemigo y gritar.

-¡Noo!, me juraste no dañar a nadie que no fuera yo...

-¿Ah sí? - Le respondió el demonio agarrándole del cuello para levantarlo a la altura de su cabeza y agregando con falsa resignación. - Es verdad, ¡qué fastidio! , ya no me acordaba. Pero tienes razón, un pacto es un pacto. Aunque ellas me hayan atacado. Y eso podría romper el juramento que hice. - Comentó recreándose en la mueca de angustia del muchacho y agregando ahora con fingido tinte tranquilizador. – Era una broma. No te preocupes, mi palabra dada ante mi señor es ley. Aunque como no lo prometí en tu caso serás tú el que lo pague en su lugar.

\- Si, está bien,- asintió él débilmente. - Pero por favor, no les hagas daño a ellas, te lo suplico.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.- Declaró el demonio con sorna atravesando un costado de Roy con una de sus garras, en tanto le sujetaba con la otra. Preguntando con cruel sarcasmo - ¿Satisfecho?

Los dos chillaron, el chico por el terrible dolor y Bertie de puro horror. El demonio sacando su ensangrentada garra, soltó a su presa que se derrumbó en el suelo desangrándose rápidamente. El terreno se tornaba rojo a su alrededor con una vertiginosa y mortal prisa. Beruche corrió hacia él, olvidándose del peligro y de su enemigo. Viendo a Roy en ese terrible estado sólo pensó en socorrerle y le sostuvo entre sus brazos de rodillas. Nagashel les miró con desdén y dio por terminado el combate recogiendo su reloj de arena.

\- Media hora – calculó con tono indiferente. - Eso quiere decir seis meses de este mundo, es el tiempo que tenéis. Aun te faltan unos pocos minutos pero te los regalo, luego no digas que no soy generoso. Y no te preocupes, en cuanto regrese lo primero que haré es reunir a tu hembra contigo.- Rio y sin dar tiempo a ninguna respuesta, desapareció. -

Beruche ni siquiera lo miró, estaba conmocionada, con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas y trataba de ayudar a Roy, pero era inútil. La sangre de él se le escapaba entre las manos pese a los esfuerzos de la muchacha por taponar aquella terrible herida. Petz, Cooan y los demás se acercaron corriendo, aterrorizados ante lo que habían visto. Ami y Mamoru que tenían conocimientos básicos de medicina, oscultaron al chico y apesadumbrádamente cruzaron dos desoladas miradas y movieron la cabeza dirigiéndose a los demás a espaldas de Bertie. Ella trataba de confortar a Roy, que decía, herido de muerte.

\- No, no quería que me vieses así. No puedo soportarlo.- Gimió y la chica negó con la cabeza tratando de sonreír pese a estar desatada en llanto. -

\- Te pondrás bien, yo cuidaré de ti. Igual que hiciste tú conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Después nos graduaremos y podremos casarnos.- Sonreía Bertie con apariencia de esperanza, pese a no poder parar de llorar. -

\- No, esta vez no - musitó él esforzándose por hablar. - Te he… engañado, como siempre… y tú te lo has creído… tonta. Siempre… serás una… boba ¿Eh? Me he… burlado de ti… hasta el final. - Trató de reír, pero sólo escupía sangre que lo atragantaba haciéndole toser. - Ten valor, debéis… destruir… a la Secta.- Bertie le limpiaba la sangre, ella misma estaba empapada pero no parecía darse cuenta de ello o si lo hacía nada le importaba ya. - Lo siento, será… la primera y última vez… que falto… a mi palabra…

Las lágrimas de la muchacha fluían sin parar, se sentía impotente, desesperada, en vano trataba de aferrarse a Roy, pero él se le marchaba.

\- No llores… por… favor.- Le pidió éste tratando de acariciar su pelo y sus mejillas con una mano temblorosa - .Quisiera recordarte… con una… sonrisa, aunque tú… eres tan… fría, cubito.- Beruche se esforzó por sonreír una vez más para él, pese a sentirse destrozada. – Te… quiero… - jadeó el muchacho sin apenas fuerzas. - Te querré… siempre y nunca… te dejaré, siempre… me tendrás a tu… lado.

-¡Claro que sí! tenemos toda la vida por delante, cariño. - Le musitó ella sollozando, acariciándole con ternura la cara como si con ello pudiera devolverle la vida que se le escapaba. -

Los demás estaban mudos de terror y dolor presenciando aquella escena. Cooan lloraba sin parar, completamente fuera de sí. Sólo Petz podía abrazarla para tratar de contenerla.

-¡Por favor haced algo! - Les suplicaba Cooan desesperadamente a Usagi y las demás - ¡tenéis que ayudarlo!

Pero las guerreras miraban al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no respondían. Aunque Guerrero Venus tuvo una idea entonces.

-¡Podemos transportarnos con él a un hospital!

\- No Minako. No hay salvación para él. - Negó Mamoru visiblemente abatido.-

\- Quizás si lo intentamos.- Le musitó Usagi con profundo pesar.- Puede que eso sí que podamos hacerlo…

Pero su consternado novio se aproximó susurrándole sólo para que ella pudiera oírlo.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos hacerlo. Dejémosle despedirse de Beruche. Son sus últimos momentos.

La Guerrera Luna no pudo evitar llorar en silencio al igual que sus amigas, maldiciendo la situación en la que estaban. Y a todas se les rompía el corazón cuando escuchaban a Bertie hacer acopio de todo su valor para seguir hablándole.

-¡Tienes que volver a clase conmigo y gastarme alguna estúpida broma de las suyas! - Le pedía ella a Roy que comenzaba a perder el sentido.-

\- No…, para… mí… terminaron… las… bromas. Sólo hubiese… deseado… estar contigo. Ya no veo - musitó con un hilo de voz al nublársele definitivamente la vista por la masiva hemorragia. - Está oscuro… Bertie, hace frío… - aferró la mano de ella y le confesó tiritando. -¿Sabes?, ahora… tengo miedo… de quedarme… solo, no… me… dejes por… favor… ¡Abrázame! Por lo menos… hasta que pueda… reunirme… con… mis padres.

Ella se abrazó a él meciéndole suavemente en su regazo. Roy aspiró hondo en un último esfuerzo, reuniendo las pocas energías que le quedaban.

\- Doy gracias… a Dios, por… hacerme tropezar contigo… aquel día. Soy muy… feliz por haberte… conocido… cubito...- No dijo nada más, suavemente su cabeza cayó hasta reposar en el regazo de ella. -

-¿Roy? ¿Roy?- Le llamó Beruche paralizada por la incredulidad de sentirle muerto - ¡Roooy!...- chilló histérica moviéndolo con todas sus fuerzas pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.-

Los ojos de él estaban abiertos, sin vida, mirando al infinito. La chica gritaba de dolor y las afligidas guerreras trataron de levantarla para separarla del cuerpo, pero ella se resistía abrazándole. Petz, llorando también, detuvo a las sailor con un gesto. Éstas, profundamente conmovidas, dejaron que Beruche posase una mano sobre los ojos del chico y los cerrase con suavidad. Ella rememoró todos los momentos que habían compartido, desde que se conocieron. Sus enfados, risas, caricias, hasta esa misma mañana, cuando le vio sonreír convertido en un guerrero invencible. Entonces intervino Ami que, entre las lágrimas, le dijo a su amiga lenta y serenamente.

\- Él no quiso que tú le vieras morir, habría deseado que lo hubieses recordado tal y como se despidió de ti.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?- Chillaba Beruche -¿Por qué?...

La chica desquiciada por el dolor se llevaba las manos a la cabeza como si quisiera arrancarse los cabellos que flotaban sueltos y deshechos a merced del frío viento que asolaba ahora la región.

\- Tuvo que hacerlo para tratar de protegernos a todos, para darnos una segunda oportunidad de ganar. - Musitó Usagi entre sollozos. – Debía ser así…Lo siento mucho.

Nadie pudo añadir nada más a ese ambiente de consternación. Pero entonces ocurrió algo sorprendente, el cuerpo de Roy brilló cubierto de un resplandor blanco luminoso y desapareció. Todos quedaron mudos de asombro, hasta que Mamoru pudo decir con admiración, sobreponiéndose al pesar.

-¡Adiós valiente guerrero! , tu sacrificio no será en vano, cuenta siempre con nosotros.

-¡Dios mío ayúdanos! - Musitó Petz con tono impotente y desangelado mientras estrechaba a su desfallecida hermana Cooan entre los brazos. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Karaberasu miraba al suelo con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas. Al igual que los demás, Cooan y Beruche estaban destrozadas, ésta última incluso ida. Las guerreras haciendo acopio de toda su determinación para sobreponerse a aquella tragedia tuvieron que llevarla a casa ayudadas por su hermana menor. Bertie no pudo más y se desmayó. Tuvieron que acostarla y la también destrozada Cooan se quedó velándola. Después pudieron llevar a las otras dos hermanas a su apartamento. Petz estaba muy mal también, pero al ver el estado de Karaberasu todas se preocuparon. Fue Minako la que, en la habitación de la joven, pudo hablar con ella.

-Lo lamento, lo siento muchísimo.- Le decía la sailor a su amiga.- ¡Ojalá hubiéramos podido hacer algo!

-¡Oh, Señor! ¿Cuándo terminará todo esto?- Pudo balbucear Kalie abrazándose a Minako que la observaba realmente entristecida.-

Pero la sailor no esperaba las siguientes palabras de su interlocutora, que realmente la dejaron petrificada de espanto.

-Por favor… ¿No basta con lo que me hicieron a mí?... ¿Por qué tienen también mis hermanas que sufrir así?

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué te hicieron?- Pudo preguntar su amiga realmente atónita.-

Y entre lágrimas Kalie le confió aquella terrible y traumática experiencia que sufrió. Minako solo podía llorar horrorizada abrazándose a su amiga y suplicándola perdón una y otra vez por no haber estado allí para salvarla de esa espantosa tortura. Cuando al fin terminaron de hablar y la sailor salió de la habitación, dejando acostada a un traumatizada y exhausta Karaberasu, estaba pálida y con lágrimas en los ojos, totalmente demudada e incluso temblorosa. Las demás notaron aquello y la observaron sobrecogidas, pero no dijeron nada. Usagi la miró con una profunda pena. Sin embargo Venus observó a su compañera a su vez con patente reprobación y malestar aunque no quiso decir nada hasta que no se marcharon. Por su parte y más allá, en la residencia del campus a la que había regresado, Tom lloraba de impotencia, rabia y dolor, al sentir el trágico fin de su amigo.

-Debemos irnos.- Fue capaz de decir Mamoru, tan afectado como el resto.-

-Pero volveremos.- Añadió débilmente Rei.-

Petz que era la única que estaba junto a ellos en el salón asintió débilmente. Sin fuerzas para decir nada. Las guerreras dándose las manos con Mamoru y los gatos en el centro volvieron a Japón con el teleport. Antes de retornar a los del mismo modo debían hablar. Mamoru iba a comentarles algo pero fue Minako la que, llena de furia, se adelantó y le espetó a Usagi.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no has querido que usáramos el ataque de los planetas? Dime. ¿Por qué?

-No habría servido de nada.- Replicó ésta con voz queda.-

-¿Y desde cuando eso es un impedimento para tratar de salvar a alguien?- Inquirió su interlocutora con visible enfado.- Además, ¿cómo sabías que no serviría?..

-Cálmate Minako.- Le pidió Ami tratando de mediar.- Por favor…

-Tiene razón.- Terció Makoto que se puso de lado de su airada compañera al añadir.- Podríamos haberle ayudado más. No usamos ni con mucho todo nuestro poder. Quizás si hubiéramos atacado en fase eterna…

-No sabemos eso.- Terció Rei.-

-Pues por eso mismo.- Replicó Minako mirando a Usagi con verdadero enfado para lanzar una enojosa pregunta.- ¿Desde cuándo hemos empezado a rendirnos sin luchar?...

La aludida parecía querer quitarse de en medio y dejar esa polémica para sus compañeras, pero Venus insistió agarrándola de un brazo para añadir entre lágrimas y llena de indignación.

-También está lo de Kalie. ¿Acaso lo sabías? ¿Tampoco podíamos hacer nada por ella? La pobre no tiene valor para decírselo a sus hermanas. Y eso la está destrozando… No ha dejado de sufrir desde que eso sucedió. Al final no ha podido más y me lo ha contado a mí…y solo gemía y balbuceaba diciendo. ¿Dónde estabais? ¿Dónde estaban mis amigas? ¿Sabes el horror que ha tenido que sufrir?...¿Eh?...

Las demás observaron esa escena con estupefacción. No tenían ni idea de a lo que su compañera se estaba refiriendo entre sollozos llenos de frustración e ira.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Quiso saber Ami tan atónita y asustada como las demás de ver a su amiga en ese estado.-

-Os diré lo que pasó. – Fue la amarga respuesta de Minako.- Uno de esos monstruos abusó de Kalie y no estábamos allí para impedirlo. Me lo ha contado todo. Y… ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Que no estábamos porque nos teníamos que quedar en casa jugando al escondite con los inexistentes demonios de aquí? Porque nuestros amados soberanos así lo dispusieron.

-No puedo comprenderlo.- Musitó Ami, que ahora trataba de hablar con Usagi.- Por favor, al menos danos una razón.

-Hemos estado sin hacer nada cuando lisiaron a Tom, y ahora esto.- Terció la también incrédula y horrorizada Rei.- No lo entiendo…Por favor, explícanoslo.

-Sí, no nos hagas esto.- Intervino Makoto.- Siempre hemos sido amigas. Lo hemos compartido todo. Lo bueno y lo malo. ¿Por qué no confías ahora en nosotras? ¿Qué es lo que sabes que no nos dices?

No obstante, la aludida no respondía. Eso irritó aún más si cabe a la Guerrera Venus que la miró entonces deduciendo lo que sucedía.

-Sí, eso es ¡Tú lo sabías! Lo has sabido todo desde el primer momento. ¿No es así? Sabías que esto iba a pasar…Esas palabras tan extrañas, el cáliz del dolor dijiste… ¿De eso se trata, verdad?

Su interlocutora no despegaba los labios y quiso rehuir su mirada, eso sacó de sus casillas a Minako que le propinó un fuerte bofetón, ante la sorpresa y el horror de los demás.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta! - Chilló Venus con brusquedad.- Maldita seas, ¡contesta de una vez!

-¡Déjala en paz! Ya es suficiente. - Intervino una apurada Rei soltando a Usagi del agarre al que era sometida por su compañera.- Por favor, Mina- chan…

\- No, no es suficiente. Ya estoy harta de esto. ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Eh? – Le inquirió ahora a Marte.- ¿Acaso lo sabes tú?

-No lo sé.- Contestó ésta, aseverando no obstante con rotundidad.- Pero sea lo que sea y por duro que nos resulte tenemos que confiar en Usagi y en Mamoru.

-Todo esto es absurdo Rei. Y lo sabes. - Intervino Makoto para declarar.- Una de dos, o hacemos algo o no lo hacemos. Estoy con Minako. Nuestro deber como guerreras es apoyar a nuestras amigas. Vosotras habéis estado allí más veces. Seguro que sabéis más. ¿Por qué no decís nada? Últimamente en Japón ya no hay más ataques. ¿Por qué no pudimos unirnos a ellas y luchar antes? ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos allí y pelear ahora? ¡Nos necesitan más que nunca! ¡Por Dios!, ¿es que no lo ves?

-No es tan fácil.- Se defendió Rei con tintes de consternación.- Seguro que hay una explicación. Estos son enemigos muy poderosos. Mucho más que cualquiera de los anteriores que tuvimos.

\- Tiene razón. - La apoyó Mercurio con tono conciliador. - Las cosas son muy complicadas. No podemos actuar como de costumbre. La suerte del planeta está en juego. Y seguro que hay una justificación para todo esto…

-¡Maldita sea Ami!- Exclamó Minako encarándose ahora con ella para interrogarla.- ¡Vete a decirles eso a Kalie, a Bertie, a Tom o a los demás!

-Eso no es justo.- Sollozó Mercurio bajando la mirada y apretando los puños.- Bertie es mi amiga…y Roy lo era también.

-Pues habla. ¿Qué sabéis vosotras que nosotras no sepamos? – Insistió Venus que acorralaba a su compañera con un aluvión de indignadas preguntas.- ¿Somos un equipo o no lo somos? Ya estoy cansada de tanto secretismo. ¿Qué os ha contado Usagi?...

-Es verdad.- La apoyó Makoto con el mismo enfado y malestar, según sentenciaba.- ¿Es que ahora nos vamos a quedar tan tranquilas viendo como mueren uno por uno nuestros amigos? ¿Quién será el próximo, eh?

Sus compañeras no supieron que replicar, aunque no hubo posibilidad para ello. Todas enmudecieron cuando Usagi finalmente estalló gritando histérica…

-¡Ya basta!, ¡ya basta!… ¡ya es suficiente!, no lo soporto más ¡callaos!, ¡callaos!

El resto de las chicas la observó con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor. Aunque su amiga ni mucho menos había terminado. Entre lágrimas, balbuceó enfrentando su mirada a Minako y a Makoto.

-¿Creéis que esto no es duro para mí? ¿Qué no me importa ver a nuestras amigas sufrir? ¿Acaso pensáis que no se me rompe el corazón sabiendo lo que le han hecho a Kalie sin haber podido intervenir? ¿O al ver a Cooan sufrir por Tom postrado en su silla? ¿O al tener que presenciar como Bertie veía morir a Roy en sus brazos sin poder hacer nada?

-Usagi, cálmate. Por favor. - Le pidió una sollozante Ami con tono dulce pasándole los brazos por la cintura y abrazándola por detrás.- Yo sé que tiene que haber un buen motivo…para lo que decides hacer.

Ahora eran las demás las que estaban a punto de llorar mirando hacia el suelo. Fue Rei la que, con voz ya más calmada, les comentó a sus compañeras.

-Tampoco yo sé lo que está pasando. Pero hay algo que sí sé. Si Usagi nos pide que hagamos algo, debemos hacerlo. Después de tanto tiempo y tantas batallas juntas yo confío plenamente en ella. Coincido con Ami. Tendrá sus razones para actuar así.

-Lo siento. - Pudo suspirar Makoto en tanto se enjugaba algunas lágrimas.-

-Si…-Musitó ahora Minako, abrazando a su destrozada compañera para disculparse.- También yo lo siento, Usagi perdóname.

Su amiga la abrazó a su vez y ambas lloraron para desahogar tanta tensión. Por su parte Mamoru las había contemplado en silencio, junto con Luna y Artemis, que, recién llegados, no habían tampoco pronunciado palabra. El muchacho no había querido intervenir hasta ese momento. Sin embargo ahora sí que declaró.

-Lo que hacemos, por duro y terrible que os parezca es parte de algo, algo muy importante que debe de ser llevado a cabo. Todavía no es momento de desvelarlo. Pero en este caso no os hablamos como Usagi y Mamoru, sino como Serenity y Endimión. Y en nombre de la lealtad que nos debéis, os pedimos que no volváis a hacer más preguntas, ni a cuestionar nuestro modo de actuar. Por favor. A su debido tiempo os explicaremos lo que sucede y el porqué de nuestro proceder. Entonces lo comprenderéis todo…

Ante aquel tono, suave pero firme, las guardianas hicieron una sentida reverencia y fue Makoto la que sentenció con respetuoso tinte de voz.

-Así se hará Alteza. Os ruego que nos perdonéis.

-Será como vos digáis, Señor.- Convino a duras penas Minako, todavía emocionada.-

Tanto Usagi como Mamoru esbozaron una tibia sonrisa, dando así el incidente por zanjado. Sin embargo todo era tristeza y desmoralización entre el grupo. Lo mismo pasaba con las hermanas y con Tom. Sólo en la sede de la Secta reinaba la alegría, con la carcajada triunfal del Gran Sabio.


	33. ¿El fin del Gran Sabio?

Capítulo 33. ¿El fin del Gran Sabio?

Tras el duro golpe que sufrieron con la pérdida de Roy el desánimo y la tristeza invadieron a todo el grupo. Una vez más Rei, Petz, Mamoru, y la propia Usagi, tiraron del resto con la fuerza de su carácter y su determinación. Los que estaban más hundidos eran Cooan, Tom y sobre todo Beruche. Y por si fuera poco tenían por delante unos días terribles pues el trágico desenlace había tenido lugar el viernes. Al menos durante el fin de semana podrían intentar serenarse un poco y además coincidía con un pequeño parón en las clases a fin de preparar los exámenes. Cooan y Tom apoyándose mutuamente comenzaron a superarlo pero Bertie se encerró en sí misma y no hablaba con nadie. Parecía insensible al mundo. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Ami por levantarle el ánimo y los del resto del grupo. Karaberasu tampoco evidenciaba una notable mejoría aunque, a pesar de todo, supo estar al lado de su hermana y consolarla en silencio. Muchas horas se quedaban las dos sentadas compartiendo la soledad de una habitación cerrada sin pronunciar palabra. Esto entristecía mucho a Petz y a Cooan pero ninguna podía hacer nada salvo tener paciencia y confiar en que sus hermanas salieran de aquel estado depresivo. Pero aunque Karaberasu estaba lo bastante bien como para seguir trabajando, Beruche no sentía ya el menor deseo de volver a la vida rutinaria. Sin Roy aquello sencillamente se le haría insoportable. A cada instante miraría junto a su banco y recordaría que él no estaba allí y que, esta vez, jamás regresaría. De todos modos hizo un último acopio de valor y aceptó acompañar a su hermana y a Tom. Los tres comparecieron en clase sin apenas hablar. Bertie no dijo una palabra y ocupó su sitio. En aquel momento el subconsciente le traicionó y si alguien abría la puerta del aula y entraba con retraso ella creía verle siempre. No podía evitar pensar que todo aquello no era cierto. ¡No era posible! Incluso esperaba que, en cualquier momento, Roy entraría a la carrera pidiendo disculpas por llegar tarde arrancando las risas de todos. Pero luego, tras esos breves instantes de ensoñación, la cruda realidad se imponía y comprendía que jamás volvería a ser así. No se atrevía a mirar aquel sitio vacío a su izquierda. Las últimas palabras de su compañero resonaban en su cabeza y ella ni siquiera escuchaba las explicaciones del profesor. Así llegó por fin el descanso de la clase y salió al pasillo. Sentada en un banco de fuera no pronunciaba palabra y sólo miraba al suelo. Esperando a que Cooan y Tom salieran.

\- ¡Bertie!,- escuchó la voz familiar de Melanie que se acercaba.-

La chica lucía un aspecto cordial y se interesó despreocupadamente por ella, ajena todavía, al drama de su compañera. Después de todo para la jefa de animadoras no era nuevo que Roy pasase de ir a clase alguna mañana.

\- ¿Qué tal las mini vacaciones?

Ésta no respondió. Melanie estaba convencida de que la había escuchado y se llegó junto a ella e insistió.

-¿Qué tal con Roy? ¿Habéis estudiado mucho?,- se sonrió con malicia. -

En ese mismo instante Roberts había visto a Cooan junto a Tom. Fue a saludarles contento de volver a verles pero la escena que vio no pudo ser más patética. A ambos les embargaba idéntico sentimiento que a Beruche. Fue volver al aula y pensar que su amigo nunca volvería a estar con ellos y no pudieron evitar el llanto. Se refugiaron en una esquina de la clase hasta que pasara, pero Malcolm se aproximó visiblemente sorprendido.

-¿Os sucede algo, chicos?- Les inquirió con gesto preocupado, dándose cuenta de que aquello no era ni mucho menos normal. -

La muchacha no pudo mirarle y sólo Tom fue capaz de darle la trágica noticia. Malcolm quedó paralizado por el horror y les observaba sin poder creerlo. Trató incluso de animar a Cooan pero ésta sobreponiéndose al dolor le dijo entre sollozos.

\- Yo estoy mejor. Pero mi hermana no ha sido la misma desde que ocurrió.

-Co… ¿cómo? - Tartamudeó Roberts con inquietud - ¡Melanie ha ido a charlar con Bertie! ¡Dios! Espero que no le diga nada que...

Sin acabar la frase salió corriendo de clase seguido por Cooan y Tom y llegó a escuchar esa última frase de la jefa de animadoras.

-¿Dónde se mete ese chico?- Sonreía ésta sin darse cuenta todavía que su compañera ni tan siquiera la observaba. -

Malcolm corrió junto a su novia y en ese mismo instante la joven se percató de que algo le sucedía a Bertie y le inquirió más seria.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡No, Melanie, déjala! - Le pidió él casi con desesperación corriendo hacia ella y apartándola de Beruche. -

-¿Pero qué pasa Malcolm, por qué te pones así? - Inquirió su novia atónita. - Sólo le estaba preguntando.

Roberts no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Bertie con mucha suavidad. Posando afectuosamente sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, que ahora temblaba, tratando de contener su inminente llanto.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Podemos hacer algo? Lo que sea...

Melanie miró a ambos con estupor y desde luego la cara que traía su novio, con los ojos llorosos, la asustó. Allí ocurría algo grave. Beruche seguía con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros y sin responder, ahora temblaba visiblemente y sus compañeros sólo escucharon sollozos ahogados.

-¿Qué te ocurre? - Le preguntó Melanie tornando su gesto jovial por otro preocupado. -

Tom y Cooan llegaron en ese instante. La chica tenía los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y Melanie se dio cuenta de ello.

\- Vamos Bertie.- Le pidió su hermana tratando de dominar sus propios sollozos. - Volvamos a la habitación...

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Preguntó su compañera ahora con verdadera impaciencia y angustia al ver las caras de todos. - ¡Tú lo sabes Malcolm, dímelo!

Pero el chico bajaba la cabeza sin mirarla. No se atrevía a decírselo. Melanie empezó a mirar a su alrededor y entonces preguntó.

-¿Dónde está Roy, no ha venido? Supongo que tendrá entrenamiento.

\- No va a volver. Nunca volverá...- musitó Beruche sorprendiendo a la muchacha.-

-¿Qué?- Le preguntó Melanie que no acertaba a comprender que pretendía decir su compañera y por ello quiso saber. - ¿Ha tenido algún problema con los profesores?

Nadie le replicó. Si sólo hubiera sido eso quizás se podría solucionar hablando con la señorita Parker. Pero cuando miraba al resto de los muchachos... esas caras y ese dolor en los ojos, aquello no podía ser un mero problema de disciplina o una expulsión...

-¿Le ha pasado algo?- Inquirió la muchacha cargando su voz de angustia. -

\- Verás Melanie. - Pudo balbucear Tom.-

Eso hizo que la chica le mirase atónita aunque éste no pudo terminar porque fue Beruche la que entonces le interrumpió musitando lapidariamente.

\- Está muerto, está muerto. Lo han matado...ellos.

El corazón de Melanie dio un vuelco y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, no era capaz de asimilar eso. ¿Qué decía Bertie? ¿Se habría vuelto loca?

-¿Qué dices?, no puedes hablar en serio. ¿Verdad que no Malcolm?- Inquirió tímidamente la muchacha a quién Roberts ya había pasado un brazo alrededor de los hombros. -

Y entonces su compañera la miró y sus ojos llenos de tristeza y dolor dejaron a Melanie paralizada. Por unos instantes nadie dijo nada hasta que Bertie estalló en gritos histéricos atrayendo la atención de todos los que pasaban por allí.

-¡Lo han matado ellos! ¡Esos malditos monstruos lo han asesinado! ¡Y no pudimos hacer nada, no pude salvarle!

Cooan abrazó a su hermana tratando de calmarla. La jefa de animadoras movió la cabeza y dos líneas de lágrimas cruzaron sus mejillas. Pero se negaba a aceptar aquello.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué…? – Sollozó realmente impactada sin acertar a añadir nada más. – No, eso no puede ser…

Roberts tuvo que abrazarla cuando rompió a llorar, y Tom se aproximó para ayudarle. Melanie estaba pálida, ahora no podía abrir la boca. Dirigió su atención al chico en su silla de ruedas que se lo confirmó con una apesadumbrada mirada luchando por no llorar también. Lo mismo que Cooan que ahora sólo se ocupaba de sentar a su hermana y mecerla en sus brazos para calmarla, ante las atónitas miradas del resto de sus compañeros que habían formado un corro a su alrededor. Entonces Tom añadió corroborando los gritos de Beruche.

\- Fueron ellos. Los mismos que me hicieron esto. - Sentenció secamente, en tanto la jefa de animadoras comenzó a llorar de forma incontenible siendo sujetada por Malcolm. -

Bertie más calmada se separó de su hermana y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la muchacha, ambas se miraron y Melanie le preguntó entre sollozos.

\- Es una broma claro.- Sonrió forzadamente sin dejar de mover la cabeza a un lado y otro. - Esta vez Roy se ha pasado. Seguro que saldrá de un momento a otro para reírse de mí.- Balbuceó, esto último pero sabía en su interior que los chicos no serían capaces de hacer algo así.- No, no puede ser - musitó entregándose a la desesperación y volviendo a llorar de tal modo que tuvo que sentarse acompañada por su novio. -

\- Sólo podemos estar unidos.- Le susurró Tom sumido asimismo en la desolación. - Juntos debemos tratar de soportarlo.

Aunque entonces, de entre el corro de los otros alumnos surgió la voz de la directora de estudios. Todos los muchachos se apartaron deseosos de quitarse de en medio. Apenas habían oído a Beruche se quedaron rígidos. Tampoco se creían aquello al principio pero enseguida supieron que no era una broma. Ahora la señorita Parker se abrió camino entre ellos y llegó hasta el desolado quinteto inquiriendo con su acostumbrada severidad, esta vez teñida de extrañeza.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

No obstante nadie dijo nada durante unos instantes, sólo Malcolm pudo comenzar a susurrar.

\- Vera señorita. Se trata de nuestro compañero Roy...

-¿Qué sucede con Malden, ha vuelto a hacerle otra de las suyas a alguien? - Declaró con tono acusador y añadió reprobatoriamente. - Ya veo, ese muchacho ha vuelto a faltar a clase y sabe Dios qué gamberrada habrá llevado a cabo. Tendré que hablar con él para que me lo aclare.

\- ¡Roy ha muerto, señorita! - Pudo replicar Tom ahogando su llanto adelantándose a Beruche que parecía estar soportando una tremenda tensión. -

Parker se quedó pálida. Y apenas había podido digerir la noticia cuando preguntó.

-¿Cómo ha sido?

\- Un accidente de coche.- Replicó escuetamente Tom que pese al dolor sabía que era inútil tratar de explicar otra cosa. -

-¡Dios santo!- Exclamó la jefa de estudios moviendo la cabeza y agregando como su típica cantinela admonitoria, ahora llena de pesar. - ¡Si ya se lo decía yo! Ese chico siempre fue un irresponsable. Seguro que corrió demasiado. Que...

Y no pudo continuar añadiendo ninguna otra palabra. Beruche se había puesto en pie como un resorte harta de escuchar aquello. No podía soportarlo más y se encaró con la señorita Parker rechinando los dientes y lanzando fuego por los ojos. Incluso la severa profesora retrocedió asustada al verla y eso que la enfurecida muchacha todavía no había empezado a gritar.

-¡Cállese de una vez maldita vieja bruja estúpida! ¿Qué sabrá usted de cómo murió? Siempre le ha estado haciendo la vida imposible y él se sacrificó por todos nosotros, hasta por usted ¡Maldita sea! ¡No quiero volverla a oír hablar mal de Roy nunca!

La aludida se quedó sin habla y desde luego que esa chica no bromeaba. La profesora temió incluso que Beruche la agrediese porque estaba fuera de sí. Sólo Melanie, más cercana a ella, la sujetó tratando de calmarla mientras miraba a la señorita Parker implorándola con la vista y suplicándole con palabras atropelladas.

\- ¡Por favor, no se lo tenga en cuenta, no sabe lo que dice! Está muy afectada.- Miró a su compañera y la apretó entre sus brazos cariñosamente para añadir con voz conciliadora y suave. - Tranquilízate. Bertie por favor, esto no nos lo devolverá.

La directora de estudios suspiró agradeciendo ese tiempo muerto y recobró la compostura para replicar nuevamente con poco acierto, dirigiéndose a Beruche con voz queda.

\- Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias pasaré por alto esta terrible falta de respeto, es una grave violación de las normas. Pero sé que usted es una alumna modelo y que de no ser...

Pero la aludida la cortó una vez más, replicando ahora con un tono de fría y controlada rabia.

\- Me importan una mierda sus normas. ¿Se entera? Ahora nada me importa ya, sólo sé que nos queríamos y él murió a mi lado. Pero usted que va a saber de eso. Sólo se preocupa de sus malditas estupideces reglamentarias. Haga lo que quiera conmigo, castígueme o expúlseme, pero ¡déjeme en paz!

\- Ya es suficiente Bertie. - Terció suavemente Cooan con el rostro desolado, abrazando también a su deshecha hermana.- Por favor…

Melanie dejó a su compañera el relevo de apaciguar a Beruche y se interpuso entre la agitada muchacha y la profesora a la que suplicó una vez más, con los ojos cargados de pesar y lágrimas, y tono muy abatido pero conciliador.

\- Déjenosla a nosotros. Yo me hago responsable de ella. Pero comprenda que está destrozada. No piensa lo que dice. Por favor, señorita. ¡Se lo suplico! Olvídelo por esta vez.

Parker asintió compadeciéndose de esa chica. Además, aquellas palabras le habían llegado hondo. Ella siempre fue una amargada por las circunstancias de su vida. Y sufrió en su juventud por un amor que también acabó roto. Su prometido, que también fue un compañero de Universidad, murió en Vietnam al poco de partir a la guerra. La boda estaba fijada para una semana después, cuando volviese de un permiso. Ella jamás superó aquello y ahora esa pobre chica atravesaba por algo similar. Sólo podía entender su dolor y dejarla tranquila. Asintió nuevamente y se dio media vuelta alejándose de allí. Los demás compañeros de clase entraron en el aula y el profesor siguiente fue informado de lo sucedido por Malcolm. Amablemente permitió a los chicos quedarse fuera y cerró la puerta tras de sí dando comienzo a su clase. Tom y los demás se sentaron en unos bancos cercanos del pasillo y trataron de hablar con el ánimo más sereno. Melanie se dirigió a su compañera y le susurró.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Murió por salvarnos a todos.- Le contestó Bertie esta vez demasiado entera. -

\- Lo sé - musitó Melanie. - Era un chico maravilloso. Y lo siento mucho.- Se mordió el labio tratando de dominarse y prosiguió entre balbuceos - Sé que tú y yo no nos hemos llevado muy bien hasta hace poco, pero... deseo compensar los malos ratos que te hice pasar... si necesitas...- No pudo soportarlo más y lloró abrazándose a Beruche.- ¡No ganarán, no pueden ganar, no les dejéis que lo hagan!- sollozaba la jefa de animadoras al oído de su compañera que le respondió con determinación aun entre sollozos.-

-¡No lo harán, te lo prometo! ¡Nunca se lo permitiremos!

Decidieron no ir al resto de las clases por lo menos en ese día, al siguiente tenían que acudir al lugar donde Roy ganó el concurso de Karaoke. Ninguno se sentía con ánimos pero fue Tom quién insistió. Quería cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su amigo. Y casi todos sus compañeros estaban allí. Contuvieron el aliento y el chico cantó en el lugar de Roy, eligiendo una canción de su grupo favorito "Too Much Love Will Kill You"…

Soy solo los restos del hombre que solía ser,  
infinitas lágrimas van cayendo sobre mí  
estoy lejos de casa  
y he estado enfrentando esto solo  
ya por demasiado tiempo.

Siento como que nadie me ha dicho nunca la verdad  
sobre el madurar y como salir adelante  
en mi confuso estado de ánimo,  
he estado haciendo un recuento tratando de ver  
en donde estuve mal.

Tanto amor te va a matar

si no puedes cambiar tu forma de pensar  
entre el amante  
y el amor que dejaste atrás,

te estás encaminado al desastre,  
porque nunca escuchaste las advertencias.  
Tanto amor te va a matar.  
Todo el tiempo

Soy solo la sombra del hombre que solía ser  
y pareciera como que no hay salida para mí

yo solía iluminarte,  
y ahora todo lo he hecho es tirarte abajo  
como sería si estuvieses en mi lugar...  
que no puedes ver que es imposible de decidir

esto no tiene sentido  
cada vez que vuelvo estoy destinado a perder.  
Tanto amor te va a matar  
estoy tan seguro como nadie.  
Esto terminará agotando la fuerza que hay en ti

Te hará suplicar, gritar y arrastrar  
y el dolor te volverá loco  
eres la víctima de tu crimen

Tanto amor te va a matar  
todo el tiempo

tanto amor te va a matar  
hará de tu vida una mentira  
sí, tanto amor te va a matar  
y no entenderás por qué

Has dado tu vida, has vendido tu alma  
pero, aquí viene otra vez  
tanto amor te va a matar  
al final….  
al final…

(Too much love will kill you, QUEEN, crédito al autor)

Hasta que no pudo más. Se derrumbó llorando y tuvo que ser ayudado a bajar por las dos chicas que también estaban muy afectadas.

-¡No puedo, no puedo, perdóname amigo!- gemía incapaz de terminar.-

Hubo un momento de silencio y después una gran ovación, nadie era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Tanto Roberts como Melanie visiblemente emocionados les ayudaron a bajar y se fundieron con ellos en un abrazo lleno de afecto y tristeza, al igual que los compañeros y amigos de Roy. A Tom incluso le otorgaron una cinta roja. Fue Jack, quién, lleno de pesar, le susurró sin embargo con amabilidad mientras se la ataba en el brazo derecho.

-Es la misma que llevaba en nuestras reuniones. Él hubiera querido que tú la tuvieras Tommy.

Y el resto de las cintas rojas asintieron visiblemente emocionados. Aquello era al menos un bonito homenaje a la memoria de Roy. Tom se dejó hacer aunque en su rostro inexpresivo solo podían verse las lágrimas. Las chicas al menos estaban junto a él.

-Seguro que, dónde quiera que esté, le habrá encantado tu versión de esa canción.- Sollozaba Cooan abrazándole con gran ternura.-

Bertie solamente pudo asentir. Aunque sin fuerzas ni tan siquiera para decir alguna palabra. Melanie las observaba ahora ya desde cierta distancia. Le pidió a Malcolm que la llevase a la universidad. Su novio asintió.

-Todavía no han terminado el homenaje de Roy.- Pudo decir él.-

-Lo sé. Pero tengo algo importante que hacer.- Aseveró la chica.-

Y tras llegar a la facultad ella le pidió al muchacho que la aguardase. Era algo tarde pero todavía contaba con llegar a tiempo. Caminó decidida hacia el despacho de la jefa de estudios. Tocó a la puerta y escuchó un adelante. Al pasar, la señorita Parker la miró con extrañeza y pudo preguntar.

-¿Desea alguna cosa señorita Sanders?

-Si señorita Parker. Pero no para mí.- Replicó ella.-

Melanie se había enterado de que, pese a todo, a su compañera Bertie la habían abierto un expediente disciplinario. Quizás llevada por el dolor y la tristeza, pero había insultado gravemente a la Jefa de estudios en presencia de alumnos y algún que otro profesor que se aproximó al oír aquella refriega. De modo que la muchacha no se anduvo con rodeos y declaró.

-Por favor, se lo suplico. Déjelo pasar. Ya vio como estaba.

Y por esta vez, Parker se limitó a suspirar y con un tono bastante más considerado del suyo habitual repuso.

-No fui yo quien ha puesto eso en marcha. Sino algunos profesores del claustro. Lo consideran una falta muy grave…

-Pero tienen que entender las circunstancias. ¡Por favor! - Le pidió la muchacha.- No puede hacerse una idea de lo que está sufriendo esa pobre chica. ¡De lo que todos sentimos! - Sollozó ya sin poderlo evitar.- ¡No es justo!

-No, no lo es. La vida no es justa señorita Sanders.- Convino su interlocutora bajando la mirada para volver a dirigirla a su contertulia y sentenciar.- Usted ya ha podido descubrirlo. Yo lo hice también a su misma edad. Cuando era una chica alegre y llena de ilusiones…que se hicieron añicos…

Melanie la escuchaba atónita. Jamás había pensado en ello pero lo cierto es que la jefa de estudios siempre fue muy arisca y nada amigable. Severa, estricta. Buena profesora, eso sí, en cuanto a impartir sus materias, pero muy desapegada del contacto humano. Aun así, pudo componer una leve sonrisa y suplicar.

-Por eso mismo le pido que, si todavía queda algo de esa muchacha en usted. Comprenda a Bertie.

-Es curioso. – Pudo decir ahora su interlocutora, casi con tintes de reflexión.- Ustedes dos no se llevaban nada bien según tengo entendido. Y ahora parecen como hermanas.

-Tiene toda la razón.- Admitió la joven, para confesar.- Pero lo mismo que nos enfrentó ha terminado por unirnos. Yo la puedo entender demasiado bien. Y teniendo en cuenta que no fui justa con ella, desearía ahora, al menos, poder ayudarla…

Parker la escuchó con atención y asintió. Parecía más emocionada de lo que era habitual cuando al fin replicó.

-Sé que a usted le gusta la enseñanza y que incluso desearía ser profesora aquí. Si algún día lo logra y se sienta en este despacho, en la posición que ocupo yo hoy, se dará cuenta de que las cosas son complicadas. Mucho más de lo que parecen. Tendrá que ser inflexible casi siempre, estricta y dura en muchas ocasiones. Aunque también hasta ciertos límites. Y sobre todo, no encariñarse demasiado con sus alumnos. ¿Cree que yo no sufro al ver a sus compañeros así? También me pesó mucho la muerte de los padres del señor Malden. Eran muy buenas personas.

Parker se guardó para sí que había prometido a esa maravillosa pareja el cuidar y ayudar en lo posible a su hijo. Ahora se sentía consternada. Era como si les hubiese fallado. Pero ya no había remedio…de esta forma añadió con voz queda.

-Usted se acordará de cómo quedó ese pobre muchacho. Perdió el rumbo. Al principio de entrar en la Universidad era un buen estudiante. Luego ese terrible accidente de sus padres le cambió. Y no me sorprende. Lo pasé muy mal por él. Pero tenía que ser estricta para que no se desviase de un modo irreparable.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. – Asintió su interlocutora.- Y la comprendo a usted también, señorita.

\- Por eso le aconsejo que si un día estuviera en mi lugar no se implique en demasía o sufrirá mucho.- Le aconsejó Parker con una sombra de amargura.-

Su interlocutora la escuchó con pesar. De hecho ella trató de animar entonces a su amigo, que quedó destrozado por la pérdida de sus padres. Y ahora, ironías del destino, después de que él eligiera a Bertie, era la propia Melanie la que intentaba ayudar a su antes rival a sobreponerse a la tragedia de la desaparición del propio Roy. Pensando en eso contestó resuelta y al mismo tiempo con muchas dosis de sinceridad.

-Si algún día fuera ya la jefa de estudios quisiera no tener que llegar a eso. Desearía poder ser más abierta…y permitirme el lujo de apreciar a todos los estudiantes. No me gustaría tener que aislarme tras una coraza…por temor a resultar herida.

Aunque ahora le sorprendió ver sonreír levemente a su contertulia que afirmó.

-¡Ojalá que no tenga que hacerlo nunca! Que no se convierta en alguien cuya vida quede presa de la amargura.- Entonces inspiró largamente y después soltó el aire, tratando de no ser afectada por las lágrimas. Una vez se recompuso, la jefa de estudios afirmó.- Pierda cuidado. Esa reunión para abrir el expediente se celebrará. Está en el orden del día de mañana y eso no se puede cambiar. Sin embargo, abogaré porque se cierre sin causa. Haré lo posible para que eso no afecte al currículo de su compañera.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, señorita.- Pudo sonreír Melanie ahora.- De verdad. No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco. En mi nombre y en el suyo…

Parker sonrió una vez más comentando con agudeza.

-La señorita Malinde no sabe que está usted aquí… ¿No es cierto?

Melanie se vio sorprendida por esas palabras, tan certeras como inesperadas. Al fin lo admitió con voz queda.

-No… ni siquiera sabe lo de su expediente. Ahora mismo la pobre no es consciente de nada que no sea su pena.

\- Ya veo. Es usted una buena compañera. Y tendrá también un buen futuro en la enseñanza si se lo propone. No lo olvide.- Afirmó la señorita Parker.-

La muchacha, tras dar nuevamente las gracias se marchó. Roberts la aguardaba y ella le contó lo sucedido.

-Tenemos que decírselo enseguida.- Afirmó el joven.-

-No, déjalo. –Le pidió ella.- Ahora tiene mucho por lo que sufrir. Cuando pueda le diré a Connie lo que ha pasado, para que sea ella quién se lo cuente a su hermana.

Su novio convino en eso. Sería lo mejor. Melanie tenía mucha razón. Tom, Connie y Bertie estaban realmente destrozados por la pérdida de su compañero. Aunque lo que la pareja no sabía era que sus amigos tenían una misión vital que cumplir. Localizar, destruir y terminar con el terror de la Secta, para evitar que ningún demonio más pudiera ser invocado. De modo que no podían seguir llorando para siempre a su amigo. Así, al día siguiente se reunieron con sus amigas sailors y debatieron el tema. Todo el grupo de las chicas junto a las guerreras, Mamoru, Luna y Artemis, decidieron no posponer más el ataque, el tiempo era precioso. Petz fue la que tomó la palabra en primer lugar.

\- Sabemos dónde están, seguiremos el plan. Guerrera Luna y las demás guerreras entretendrán a los sectarios y demás guardianes que nos salgan al paso. Nosotras entraremos. Tom conjurará algún aura protectora para ayudarnos.

\- Hemos de ser muy cuidadosos. Si lo hacemos mal, lo estropearemos todo.- Les advirtió Karaberasu que parecía volver a integrarse con los demás. -

\- Aseguraos de destruir al Gran Sabio completamente, no dejéis nada de él. - Les previno Usagi. -

\- Descuida, no dejaremos ni un sólo pedazo de ese bastardo. - Aseguró Cooan. -

\- Bien. Artemis, Luna y yo nos ocuparemos de cubrir vuestra retaguardia - intervino Mamoru – por si algún sectario quiere sorprendernos por la espalda.

-¡Pues adelante! , no tenemos un segundo que perder.- Arengó Artemis. -

Continuaron discutiendo los detalles y en un momento dado se dividieron en dos grupos. Tom y las hermanas planificaban su parte y Usagi y las demás guerreras junto con Tuxedo y los gatos celebraron un rápido intercambio de miradas cómplices. Tras aquella amarga discusión que tuvieran en el santuario Hikawa la Guerrero Luna accedió a contarles algo más. Entonces Minako les comentó en voz baja y con marcado pesar al resto de sus compañeros.

\- Esto es realmente terrible. ¿Seguro que todo debe seguir de este modo?

\- No hay más remedio. - Le respondió Mamoru con tono firme aunque apenado. -

\- Deben hacerlo ellos y nosotros sólo podemos ayudarles en pocas ocasiones, ésta es una de ellas. - Afirmó Usagi demasiado seria para lo que ella solía ser -¿Verdad Rei?- Añadió pidiendo la confirmación de su compañera.-

La interpelada asintió despacio para sentenciar con visible consternación.

\- Lo sabes tan bien o mejor que yo. Tú misma nos lo dijiste. Es su propia historia. Deben tomar la responsabilidad. Por mucho que nos duela no poder hacer más por ellos. Pero a veces es insoportable.

\- Están sufriendo mucho.- Objetó una emocionada Makoto observando al otro grupo con pesar. – Se me parte el corazón.

-No puedo soportar mirarlas a la cara y ver la expresión de sus ojos.- Convino Minako con lágrimas en los suyos.-

\- A mí me sucede lo mismo. Ya os lo dije. Pero creedme, esto obedece a una causa mayor. - Suspiró Usagi con resignada lástima, coincidiendo con Guerrera Marte. -Ellos deben labrarse su propio destino y descubrir cosas muy importantes del mismo.

\- Si. Sé que tenéis razón. Pero si al menos fuera posible aliviarles en algo. Como dice Mako-chan. Se me parte el corazón al verles así, sobre todo a Bertie. – Convino apagadamente Ami que no podía dejar de observar a su pobre amiga con una gran tristeza en tanto sollozaba al sentenciar. – Está con el alma rota. Es mi amiga y la veo sufrir tanto que no lo puedo soportar…

-Es por eso que hemos venido.- Declaró Usagi sonriendo tímidamente en esta ocasión, para afirmar.- No es mucho pero si hay algo que podemos hacer. Les ayudaremos a vencer. Pero por ahora no tenemos más remedio que seguir representando nuestro papel.

-¿Entonces confiáis en esos amigos vuestros?...-Inquirió Makoto.-

-Sí, confiamos toralmente en ellos. - Repuso tajantemente Mamoru aseverando.- Debemos tener paciencia y aguardar.

-Ahora, vayamos con nuestros amigos.- Remachó Usagi del mismo modo aunque con tintes más animosos.- No podemos derrumbarnos, debemos darles fuerzas.

Sus compañeras y el señor del Antifaz estuvieron conformes y volvieron a reunirse con sus camaradas de armas quienes ya habían terminado de trazar sus planes. Esta vez fue Beruche la que, reuniendo el coraje y el valor que necesitaba, les arengó.

-¡Vamos allá! ¡Hagámoslo por todas las personas inocentes de este mundo y por Roy! ¡Qué desde donde quiera que nos observe pueda estar orgulloso de nosotros!

Todos asintieron a la vez queriendo rendir ese postrer tributo a su amigo. Las chicas invocaron sus poderes dando lugar a un espectáculo increíblemente bello de colores al aparecer sus respectivas energías. Aquello parecía una interminable coreografía de luz y danza cuando todas cambiaron en una zarabanda interminable de transformaciones. Al fin, tras unos segundos, tanto las guerreras como las justicieras estaban listas. Junto con Mamoru y los gatos salieron corriendo con decisión hacia su objetivo. Tom, rogando por el éxito de sus amigos y compañeros, regresó a su habitación de la universidad dispuesto a conjurar cuantos mantras pudiera para protegerles.

-Esto va por ti, amigo.- Se dijo afectado por la emoción en tanto se preparaba.-

Ajeno a esto, en la sede de la secta, el Gran Sabio llamó a Nagashel deseoso de festejar su triunfo. Pero, tras un rato de esperar infructuosamente, en su lugar apareció un demonio llamado Oleads, de color rojizo, armadura negra y largos brazos desgarbados, que saludó con una reverencia. Su invocador le preguntó entre contrariado y sorprendido.

\- Tú sólo eres un demonio del cuarto círculo. ¿Dónde está Nagashel? ¡Habla!, ¿por qué no ha venido él?, le he conjurado especialmente.

\- Mi señor Nagashel hizo un pacto con un humano al que luego aniquiló. Pero éste conocía las leyes del Averno y ni mi señor ni otros, de círculos iguales o superiores a él, podrán volver a la Tierra en un plazo de seis meses terrestres.- Replicó lacónicamente. -

-¿Quee?- Aulló el sabio enfurecido - ¡maldita sea! Yo sabía que mató a ese solar, pero esto lo desconocía.

\- Por mor de ese mismo pacto yo sólo puedo estar en este recinto y para protegerte, nada más. El resto es cosa tuya.- Añadió el demonio con gesto indiferente en su rojiza cara. -

Para entonces las guerreras habían llegado al exterior de la secta y llamaron la atención de los guardianes deliberadamente. Estos salieron en gran número pero sólo eran humanos. Ellas les dejaron fuera de combate con facilidad. Entre tanto, las justicieras accedieron al interior por otro lugar que había quedado desprotegido. Usaban las piedras a modo de brújula y éstas parpadearon cada vez más intensa y continuamente a medida que avanzaban.

\- Aquí hay demonios, chicas.- Anunció Cooan con un susurro. -

\- Si y de un importante rango - apuntó Karaberasu instando a las demás. ¡Preparaos para la lucha!

\- Estoy preparada, - respondió Beruche muy concentrada. -

\- Y yo. - Convino Cooan con el mismo gesto de firmeza. -

\- Adelante entonces,- indicó Petz con un ademán de avance hecho con su brazo izquierdo.- Terminemos con esto.

Cruzaron un pasillo angosto y mal iluminado, al fondo apareció una puerta de sólida apariencia metálica pero eso no las detuvo. Concentrando sus rayos de energía la derribaron accediendo a una sala en la que la sorprendieron al Gran Sabio junto con el demonio.

-¡Ya teníamos ganas de veros! – Le espetó sarcásticamente Petz blandiendo su jabalina. -

-¡Preparos a perder la vida! - Gritó Cooan. -

El Sabio les dedicó una descuidada mirada con aquellos dos carbunclos encendidos que tenía por ojos y fue el demonio el que les replicó del mismo modo amenazador.

-¡Seréis vosotras las que perezcáis, humanas!

Oleads comenzó un ataque a base de rayos de energía que las chicas esquivaron o repelieron en virtud de un escudo energético que Tom les había proporcionado unido mágicamente a sus piedras. El contraataque fue rápido y letal, usando todas sus fuerzas y las armas de que disponían. Karaberasu con su látigo, enroscándoselo al demonio en el cuello. Cooan, le atravesó con una flecha de fuego. Petz le traspasó el vientre con su jabalina y al fin, Beruche, le cortó el cuello con la espada sin demostrar el más mínimo asomo de vacilación ni piedad. ¡Ojalá hubiera podido hacerle lo mismo al asesino de Roy!, pero no había tiempo para lamentarse. Ahora no, pues Oleads estalló sin apenas poder defenderse, aunque la Dama del Hielo escupió con su fría furia apuntando a su otro enemigo con el filo de su espada ensangrentada de un tono parduzco.

-¡Esto es por Roy! ¡Y ahora vamos a por ti!- Amenazó al Gran Sabio quién incluso pareció amedrentarse.- ¡Maldita escoria!

Las demás asintieron decididas, dispuestas a todo, con una mezcla de rabia y pesar, querían ajustarle las cuentas a su enemigo pero en el fondo temían volver a caer bajo las cadenas del odio. No debían cambiar para mal otra vez. Cooan recordó su propia ira cuando Tom quedó paralítico. Ahora sólo deseaba que el corazón de su hermana no se congelase. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo una vez, pero ella misma la salvó. No obstante, quizás en esta ocasión fuese distinto. ¿Y si su corazón, su amor y sus mejores sentimientos, hubieran muerto con Roy? ¿Y si hubiesen seguido a éste en su desaparición? No, ese no era el camino y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Ya hablaría con Bertie y la apoyaría para que continuase adelante, pero ahora tenían otra misión que cumplir.

Entre tanto Karaberasu, se unió a Bertie encarándose con su enemigo y añadiendo con la misma ira.

-¡Ahora ya no tienes a más diablejos que te protejan! , maldito, ¡pagarás muy caro todo el mal que has hecho!

Pero el oscuro nigromante se rehízo de su sorpresa inicial y se enfrentó con ellas replicando con divertido sarcasmo en tanto reía con burla.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! - ¿De verdad creéis que vais a poder castigarme, atajo de traidoras? ¡Yo seré el que se cobre vuestras vidas!,- agregó con un aullido a la par que atacaba con un haz de rayos que las dispersó.- ¡Moriréis!

Las justicieras se cubrieron invocando la protección mágica y respondieron. Cooan lanzó una andanada de flechas que el Sabio anuló con un escudo protector, éstas se estrellaron contra su pantalla explotando inocuamente.

-¿Quién eres tú en realidad? - Le preguntó Petz mientras luchaban. - ¿Cómo nos conoces?

\- Yo sirvo al supremo señor de las Tinieblas, al Fantasma de la Muerte. Amo y señor de los seres del Olvido y de la Nada.- Le contestó ese enigmático ser. -

Ahora los contendientes parecían estudiarse en una mínima tregua. Aunque ambos bandos mantenían sus defensas a la espera del menor despiste del enemigo en tanto continuaban esa conversación.

\- Ya habíamos visto antes a uno igual que tú.- Jadeó Cooan por el esfuerzo. - ¿Eres el mismo?

\- Aquel que conocisteis en el futuro era uno de mis hermanos, un acólito del Gran Maestro. A través de él nos llegaron informes sobre vosotras y vuestra familia.

\- Pero, ¿por qué hacéis esto? - Le inquirió Karaberasu sin bajar su guardia. - Tanto odio y tanta destrucción. ¿Para qué? ¡Es absurdo! ¿Qué pensáis conquistar si lo destruís todo?

-Venimos de más allá de las profundidades del Infierno, somos criaturas de la oscuridad y del olvido. Odiamos todas las repugnantes formas de vida como las vuestras que contaminan la paz y la quietud del silencio eterno. ¡Sólo servís para gemir en agonía bajo nuestro tormento! - Les escupió con desprecio. -

Sus enemigas se quedaron heladas al escuchar esas terribles palabras. Aunque fue Bertie la que antes se rehízo exclamando con rabia y determinación.

-¡Pues no lo vais a conseguir, miserables! ¡Aunque tengamos que perder la vida para ello, os destruiremos para siempre!

-¡Eso lo veremos!,- espetó el Sabio lanzando una serie de rayos que alcanzaron a Beruche y Petz en un descuido de ambas, hiriendo a cada una en un hombro. -

\- Chicas ¿estáis bien? - Se interesó Cooan asustada. -

\- Tranquila.- Le contestó Bertie que se irguió nuevamente tras acusar el dolor y les ordenó. -¡Ocupaos de vosotras mismas! Tanto ella como Petz se protegieron, por fortuna, sus defensas redujeron el impacto. -

-¡Yo os cubriré!,- se ofreció Karaberasu que chasqueó su látigo emitiendo energía que hizo retroceder al Gran Sabio. -

\- La única manera de derrotarle es atacarle todas juntas.- Intervino Petz lanzando a su vez un rayo de energía que el escudo del Sabio volvió a detener.-

-¡Pobres ilusas! - Rio éste levantando su bola para acumular poder y repelerlas con una onda energética que las derribó. -¡Estáis perdidas! ¡Acabaréis todavía peor que la loca de vuestra madre!

Aquello dejó petrificadas a las chicas. Petz apenas si fue capaz de decir.

-¿Qué sabes tú de ella?, ¡maldito!

-Sé que averiguó cosas que no debía, como todos los humanos era propensa a meter sus narices donde no la llamaban. Uno de mis hermanos se ocupó de que nadie la creyera, ni siquiera vosotras ¡ja, ja, ja!…Pero vuestro fin aun será peor que el suyo. ¡Víctima de su demencia!

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Eso ya lo veremos!,- respondió una enfurecida Beruche levantándose del suelo a duras penas, lo mismo que sus hermanas. - ¡Esto es por Roy! – Gritó lanzando un rayo de energía. –

\- ¡Y esto por Zafiro!- se le unió Petz con otro de similar intensidad. –

\- ¡Por Tom! – Exclamó Cooan a su vez. –

\- ¡Y por nuestra madre y los demás inocentes que hayan sufrido por tu causa! – Remachó Karaberasu haciendo lo propio. -

Y los rayos de las cuatro convergieron contra el Gran Sabio. Entre todas se concentraron uniéndose mentalmente con Tom que, desde su cuarto, les envió cuanta energía pudo potenciando sus fuerzas al límite con ayuda de sus mantras. Pese a la resistencia de su enemigo lograron traspasar su barrera y alcanzarle. El nigromante lo soportó al principio, pero tras unos momentos de recibir la arrolladora intensidad de los rayos combinados, estalló en pedazos con un último y terrible chillido. Sólo su bola salió despedida cayendo en un apartado rincón. Las chicas no se apercibieron de eso y celebraron su victoria con júbilo. Incluso su compañero, desde la lejanía, sonrió agotado pero feliz.

\- ¡Se terminó! - Suspiró Cooan luchando por recobrar el aliento. –

-¿Qué querría decir con que nuestra madre averiguó cosas?, ¿qué clase de cosas?- Se preguntó una desconcertada Cooan.-

-Eso ya no importa.- Suspiró su agotada hermana Petz posando una mano sobre el hombro de su interlocutora.- Ella no sufre ya. O mejor dicho, todavía no ha nacido para poder sufrir…

-Tienes razón, lo que cuenta es que al fin lo hemos conseguido. - Declaró con voz entrecortada Beruche mirando hacia arriba. La muchacha pudo sonreír trémulamente dedicándoselo a Roy desde el fondo de su corazón.- ¡Por ti y por los demás!

\- Asegurémonos chicas. - Las recordó Karaberasu citando las palabras de Usagi. - Ese tipo es muy peligroso, así que sepultemos este lugar para evitar cualquier riesgo.

Hubo unanimidad y salieron de la cámara tras bombardearla con el resto de sus escasas energías. Finalmente lograron derrumbar el edificio que quedó reducido a una gran masa de escombros y polvo. Agotadas pero satisfechas, se apoyaron en unos árboles cercanos a recuperar las fuerzas. Mamoru y las chicas junto a los gatos no tardaron en reunirse con ellas. Cooan y Karaberasu ayudaban a sus hermanas a restañar sus heridas cuando Usagi se llegó a su lado.

-¿Qué tal? - Les inquirió con esperanzada cautela. - ¿Habéis logrado destruirle, verdad?

\- Si, hemos destruido al Gran Sabio, completamente. Se acabó,- suspiró Cooan todavía exhausta por el esfuerzo.-

\- Pero, ¿seguro que le habéis destruido totalmente? - Insistió Makoto con expresión dubitativa. -

\- No hemos dejado nada de él.- Aseguró Bertie. - Luego, para mayor seguridad, hemos destrozado la sala.

-¡Ese bastardo está muerto y enterrado!- Afirmó lapidariamente Petz (y nunca mejor dicho) -

-¡Magnifico chicas!,- las felicitó Ami de modo cordial, visiblemente aliviada de que así fuera. -

-¿Vosotras estáis todas bien? - Les preguntó Karaberasu. -

\- Si, descuida,- le respondió Rei con una sonrisa. - Nuestra parte fue fácil. No hemos tenido ningún problema.

Y Guerrera Marte pensó en lanzarle una puya a su amiga Guerrera Luna, algo así como, pese a que Usagi estaba aquí. Pero lo reconsideró. No era el momento de andarse con bromas. Las expresiones de las chicas eran de agotamiento y, aunque estaban satisfechas por ese triunfo, Rei sabía que, en el fondo, era una victoria muy amarga. Por el contrario fue a darle un abrazo a su amiga Cooan. Ami hizo lo propio con Bertie y el resto de las sailors con sus antiguas contra partidas. Usagi las observó asintiendo con aprobación y algo de tristeza. Sabía perfectamente lo duro que era para todas sus compañeras el no poder hacer más.

\- Vámonos - les pidió Luna deseosa de marcharse cuanto antes. - Me dan escalofríos sólo de estar cerca de este lugar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso y se fueron, volviendo a sus respectivas casas. Las guerreras se despidieron con la promesa de retornar si fuera necesaria su presencia. Pero sus amigos creían haber cumplido con su misión. No obstante, entre los restos de la sede de la Secta, dentro de la derruida sala y bajo unos tablones mal caídos que soportaban los escombros, apareció un fulgor de luz entre rojiza y escarlata, acompañado de una siniestra carcajada...

En los días siguientes las chicas se repusieron de sus heridas físicas, pero, en su cuarto, Beruche era incapaz de recobrarse de las morales. No tenía sueño, sólo pensaba en Roy y no salía de su depresión. Pasada la furia de la venganza y el ánimo que le impulsó para la lucha se sentía vacía. Pese a que la señorita Parker cumplió su palabra y aquel expediente no llegó a materializarse. Aunque eso le habría dado igual. Ahora solo miraba por la ventana en una lluviosa tarde sin decir nada, hasta que su hermana Cooan se llegó a ella y trató de confortarla.

\- Sé cómo te sientes One-chan.- Le susurró ésta con voz dulce - pero, no puedes seguir así toda la vida. ¿Recuerdas Bertie? Tú misma me lo dijiste una vez. No comes ni casi duermes, acabarás cayendo enferma.- Añadió visiblemente preocupada. -

Beruche apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermana llorando en silencio hasta que pudo articular palabra y cedió al desahogo, ya que era lo que más necesitaba.

-¡Estoy destrozada Cooan! Nada de eso me importa ya. El hombre al que amaba ha muerto y encima sufrió mucho, lo que más daño le hizo fue el que yo estuviera allí para verle morir. Murió impotente, humillado y muy triste. Con una terrible desesperanza.

\- No, eso no es verdad - le rebatió su interlocutora con suavidad. - Roy dio su vida por ti, por todos nosotros. Te tuvo a su lado hasta el final, en su último momento tú le confortaste. Él murió viendo tu sonrisa y con la esperanza de que destruyéramos a esos malvados de la Secta y lo hemos conseguido. Seguro que, donde quiera que esté, se sentirá muy orgulloso y feliz.

\- Pero, ¿qué me queda a mí ahora?- Sollozó Beruche. - ¿Qué tengo ahora yo para poder seguir adelante? ¡Lo he perdido todo Cooan!

-¡Vivir!- le contestó ésta con énfasis y repitiendo a su hermana las palabras que una vez Rei le dijera a ella. – ¡No lo has perdido todo aún! ¡Te tienes a ti misma! Te queda tu vida, no la desperdicies sufriendo, ¡vívela! ¡Tienes que graduarte conmigo y con Tom!, ¡ser maestra! ¿Recuerdas nuestro sueño? Eso es lo que queríamos. Por eso vinimos aquí. No podemos decepcionar ni a nuestras hermanas, ni a nuestras amigas ni menos aún a nosotras mismas. Además. Me he enterado de que Parker no te culpó de nada. Y sé que Melanie tuvo mucho que ver. Al final ha llegado a ser una buena amiga.

\- Si, supongo que tienes razón.- Admitió Bertie con la voz entrecortada - pero es muy duro. No me quedan ganas de hacer nada. Hay noches en las que no puedo dormir recordando…

\- También es muy difícil para mí - convino su contertulia que se apresuró a agregar con un tono más lleno de esperanza. - Pero juntas lo lograremos, ¡hazlo también por él!, sobre todo por él. Roy siempre decía que serías una magnífica profesora, y estoy segura de que tenía razón. Cumple el sueño que él no pudo realizar. ¡Sé maestra!

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Beruche trató de meditar. Era cierto que le gustaba esa vida. Quizá dando clases a críos algo mayores, pero, sobre todo, teniendo la oportunidad de ayudar a los demás, a aprender y a ser buenas personas. Pagando esa deuda moral que contrajeran cuando llegaron desde el futuro en pos de aquella descabellada misión. Pensó en sus pobres hermanas. Todas habían sufrido y se habían sacrificado. No podía permitir que nada de eso fuera en vano. Y menos el sacrificio de quién había sido su primer y quizás único amor.

\- Si, a Roy le gustaría. Lo haré,- asintió la muchacha recobrando su determinación - por él, y por todos y también por mí. Gracias Cooan-chan. - Declaró abrazándose a su hermana y ambas se emocionaron. -

Pero aquello no era todo. Alguien llamó a su puerta y aunque ninguna tenía en su ánimo recibir visitas cambiaron de idea cuando desde fuera oyeron la voz de Tom.

-¿Puedo entrar chicas? – Inquirió con cautela agregando con un tinte de misterio. - Hay algo que Bertie debe ver.

Cooan le abrió y Tom pasó avanzando con las manos las ruedas de su silla. Traía una gran caja de cartón en sus rodillas y las dos chicas le miraron curiosas. Él sonrió levemente e invitó a Beruche a que la tomara, ella lo hizo depositándola sobre la cama y ojeando el contenido. No pudo evitar emocionarse, allí apiladas estaban muchas de las cosas que habían pertenecido a Roy. Sobre todas, le llamó la atención una foto de él. Al menos eso creía, pues se trataba de un gracioso niño de unos ocho años y pelo cortado a tazón que posaba con dos personas, un hombre y una mujer de aspecto maduro y jovial, que parecían estar en un parque de atracciones. Tom entonces les desveló con un susurro a ambas.

\- Sus padres y él en Disneyland. - Y añadió explicando aquello. - Me ha llegado este paquete desde correos. Malcolm fue muy amable al traérmelo. Estaba fechado el día antes de que Roy muriera. Debió de enviarlo con orden de que llegase hace unos días pero franqueó mal las señas. - Se permitió una fugaz sonrisa para suspirar. - ¡Este chico siempre igual de despistado! - Y prosiguió nuevamente en serio. - Había una nota para cada uno de nosotros tres. Bueno, a mí me decía que te lo hiciera llegar a ti Bertie, a parte de nosotros, él no tenía a nadie más en este mundo.

En sus compañeras asomaron nuevas lágrimas según escuchaban pero ahora se forzaron a no llorar más. Tom continuó ofreciéndoles a cada una sendos trozos de papel. Ambas chicas los desplegaron y con voz temblorosa por la emoción leyeron dos mensajes en una hoja tamaño folio. El de Cooan rezaba lo siguiente.

-"Connie, muchas gracias por todo. Eres una chica maravillosa, alegre, encantadora y llena de ilusión. No pierdas eso nunca. También has sido una gran amiga para mí. Te dejo mis cosas del equipo. Mi balón favorito y parte de lo que me dejaron mis padres. No es mucho capital pero ojalá que os ayude a ti y a Tom. A mi vez sólo te pido dos últimos favores. Haz muy feliz a Tommy. Los dos lo merecéis, y cuida bien a tu hermana. Y, por favor, perdonadme y también perdona a Tommy. Ninguno de los dos tuvimos elección. Si os enteráis ahora, sabed que luché lo mejor que pude. Sólo deseo que merezca la pena y que vosotras y las guerreras concluyáis la tarea que yo no podré terminar. Estoy convencido de que no me decepcionaréis. Un abrazo de tu amigo"...

Y firmaba con su nombre completo. Robert Malden (Roy).

Cooan se estremeció emocionada plegando cuidadosamente el papel y observó a su hermana. Ella también leía el mensaje y la nota de Beruche decía.

-"Sé lo que vas a decir cubito. Me llamarás idiota o loco, irreflexivo o tarambana, puede que algo peor, y en tu idioma, que sabes que no entiendo, pero tienes razón. Soy todo eso y más. Pero no hago esto por una simple temeridad. No es deseo de aventura ni una gamberrada de las mías. Ni siquiera por cabezonería. Tú lo sabes bien, en esta ocasión, es lo que debo hacer. Por todos nosotros, la Tierra entera depende de este combate y yo no soy quién para anteponer mi vida a la del resto del mundo. Sobre todo cuando Tú y mis amigos estáis en ese lado de la balanza. Porque desde que te conocí supe que mi vida tenía un sentido. Llegué a este mundo a servir los intereses del mal, pero gracias a tu ayuda y a la de todos los demás pude liberarme de esas ataduras y luchar por la justicia y la bondad contra esa legión de monstruos que quieren dominarnos. ¡No se lo permitas! Tus hermanas y Tú tenéis el coraje y el valor suficientes como para enfrentaros a ellos y vencer. ¡Aprovechad la ocasión! Las guerreras y Tom no os fallarán y entre todos ganaréis. ¡Sois un equipo magnífico!

"Y en cuanto a ti y a mí. Lo siento en el alma, más que cualquiera de las heridas que pueda recibir. Nadie más que yo hubiera deseado que nuestras vidas transcurrieran juntas como debió suceder desde siempre, pues esa es la sensación que tengo desde que te conocí. Aquí, en esta pequeña caja, están las cosas que más quiero. Mi cruz, las fotos que conservo de mis padres y todo ello te lo lego a ti. Incluido mi apartamento y los bienes a mi nombre, excepto algunas cosas que serán para Tom y Connie. Guárdalo como un recuerdo, sé que eres muy ordenada así que perdona el lío en el que está todo, pero es que es duro separarse de algo tan querido y no he podido evitar la tentación de verlo detenidamente por última vez. Aunque mucho más difícil es despedirme de ti. Por eso, la noche que pasamos los dos juntos ha significado algo maravilloso y la tendré en mi corazón hasta que volvamos a vernos, quizás en el Cielo, quizás en otra vida. Únicamente Dios lo sabe. Pero confío en Él, como me enseñaron a hacer mis padres y sé que volverá a reunirnos. Sólo te pido una cosa más. Sigue adelante y no te rindas nunca. Se feliz y no cedas ante el dolor ni el odio. Eso es lo que ellos querrían y eso es precisamente lo que no van a lograr." Ahora debo dejarte, mi compañera de clase, mi amiga, mi amor. Reza por mí y pon unas flores donde tú sabes. Pues mi recuerdo siempre estará contigo, donde quiera que me encuentre y sonreiré con el perfume de las flores".

Con Amor (firmado) Roy.

La chica cerró los ojos tratando de contener sus lágrimas pero fracasó y algunas de ellas mojaron la hoja. Ella la alisó secándola cuidadosamente con la manga de su camisa y dobló el papel. Los otros la miraban visiblemente emocionados. Bertie tomó el colgante con aquella cruz que Roy siempre llevaba consigo, excepto en aquel terrible día y se lo puso al cuello con devoción. Jamás se lo quitaría. Eso sólo habría sido posible para devolvérselo a su único dueño.

Por su parte Tom sacó la nota que su amigo le había dejado a él y leyó conteniendo sus sollozos.

"- Tommy amigo mío y camarada. Gracias por todo, por soportar mis bromas, por cubrirme las gamberradas y por enseñarme a ayudar a los demás. Todo lo mío es tuyo, ya lo sabes. Te dejo a ti parte del dinero que me queda y mi guitarra, seguro que la tocarás mejor que yo. Pero hazme un favor socio. Cuida de las chicas y lucha a su lado. Y sobre todo amigo mío, ¡jamás te hundas, no renuncies a la esperanza! Te contesto además a una pregunta aguda de esas que sólo tú hacías al llegar. ¿Por qué me llaman Roy si me llamo Robert? ¡Sólo a ti se te podría ocurrir semejante cuestión! "¡Paleto de Kansas!". Y no te lo dije entonces pero ahora lo haré. Verás, cuando era pequeño, muy pequeño, mis padres me llamaban Rob, pero yo era incapaz de pronunciarlo y sólo decía Roiii. Bueno, al menos eso me contaron ellos a mí. Les hizo gracia y con ese apodo me quedé. Quizás sea tonto recordar una cosa así en este momento, pero para mí, cualquier recuerdo de mi infancia es precioso. Mucho más desde que supe como se sacrificaron mis padres por mí, del mismo modo que me habéis ayudado todos para vencer al destino. Y no creo que éste me haya derrotado si muero luchando. Al contrario, nosotros le hemos vencido porque nuestros enemigos jamás conseguirán sus malignos fines. Ahora, te ruego que hagas llegar este paquete a Bertie. Ella ha sido el auténtico amor de mi vida y sé con certeza que en algún otro momento y lugar también lo fue. No me preguntes ni cuando ni donde...no lo sé y no, no estaba borracho entonces.- (Unos ja, ja anotados en el papel y la carta seguía.) -Simplemente lo sé. Bueno, debo dejarte ya, pero sólo en modo físico pues mi corazón y mi alma estarán contigo amigo mío. Despídeme también de Melanie y los otros y dile a ella que me alegra mucho que sea feliz. Connie y Tú sedlo también y cuidáos todos. Hasta siempre o mejor, hasta que volvamos a vernos.

Firmado. Con afecto de tu amigo. Robert (Roy) Malden.

Ninguno pudo hablar durante un buen rato pues los sollozos ahogaban las voces y tenían cada uno un nudo enorme en la garganta que tardaría mucho en disolverse. Tom sólo pudo dejarlas descansar y retirarse también, agotado, a dormir. Antes de ello, quedaron en verse al día siguiente en clase pues todos deseaban cumplir la última voluntad de su amigo. ¡Jamás se darían por vencidos! Vivirían sus vidas con esperanza y más ahora que la Secta y el Sabio habían sido destruidos para siempre.

\- Ahora vamos a dormir.- Le dijo Cooan a su hermana recuperando precariamente el control de sus sentimientos. - Mañana continúan las clases y ya quedan muy pocos días para los finales.

\- Hasta mañana, y gracias Cooan. Muchas gracias por hacerme recuperar la esperanza.- Le susurró Beruche y sonrió levemente mientras pensaba. -Y sobre todo gracias a ti mi amor, que seas muy dichoso en donde quiera que estés y no te preocupes, un día ambos estaremos por fin juntos. Pero ahora voy a vivir con alegría y bondad en el corazón, ayudando a los demás, tal y como me has pedido. - Y cerrando los ojos apagó la luz dispuesta a volver a comenzar a reunir los pedazos de su vida otra vez. -

En el apartamento de Petz y Karaberasu, ésta última pasó una mala noche, con dolores de estómago y vómitos. Pensó que sería culpa de la lucha o que le había sentado mal la cena y no comentó nada con su hermana mayor. Pero, al lograr conciliar el sueño, tuvo una terrible pesadilla con el demonio que la forzó y junto a él estaba ese maldito Sabio, aunque lejos de parecer vencido se reía. Karaberasu se agitó envuelta en un sudor frío y tuvo un terrible presentimiento…

Tampoco Usagi fue ajena a esas pesadillas, en las que además surgía la figura recurrente de ese ser extraño de larga túnica negra y con una capucha que le cubría las facciones. Y para horror de la joven no dejaba de anotar cosas en ese gran libro que portaba.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- Preguntaba la muchacha sin obtener respuesta.-

Despertó en la habitación de su hotel, abrazada a Mamoru. Él parecía dormir tranquilamente. Lo único que la chica pudo hacer fue suspirar y musitar con honda preocupación y pesar.

-Esto no se ha terminado…no, aún quedan muchos horrores que superar. Solo espero que vosotros podáis ayudarnos, amigos míos…

Y tras estas palabras que pronunció mirando hacia el techo de su habitación pudo al fin conciliar el sueño y dormir. Desde luego que iba a necesitar estar descansada para afrontar lo que habría de venir.


	34. El más allá

Capítulo Más allá.

Todos estaban reunidos en un parque de las afueras, en la zona oeste de la ciudad. Quedaron allí a petición de las cuatro hermanas que deseaban intercambiaban opiniones con sus amigas sobre los pasos a seguir, pero las guerreras parecían remisas a hablar. Solamente Mamoru se dirigió a Petz haciendo un aparte con ella.

\- El poder de Usagi desde que consiguió el Grial y evolucionó a la fase Eterna es mucho mayor que cuando luchaba contra vosotras. Las otras también han mejorado mucho y han llegado a ser súper guerreras eternas. Además, si habéis destruido a ese Gran Sabio los pocos sectarios que queden estarán desorientados. Pero, aun así, no podemos bajar la guardia. Ni siquiera un sólo instante. Nosotros debemos marcharnos, han surgido ciertas dificultades. Pero no os preocupéis, entrenaremos y volveremos si llega el momento de la batalla.

Petz asintió en actitud reflexiva conviniendo acto seguido.

\- Si, debemos hacer lo posible por defender este bello planeta. Estamos en deuda con él, nos acogió pese a que en el pasado tratásemos por todos los medios de destruirlo. Y eso jamás lo podremos olvidar. Gracias por todo amigos. Quedad tranquilos y atended a vuestras propias preocupaciones.

Mamoru sonrió y se alejó. Llamó a sus compañeras guerreras con un ademán y éstas tras despedirse de sus amigas le siguieron. Las otras tres se quedaron visiblemente sorprendidas pero antes de irse definitivamente, Usagi les comentó.

\- Hablad con vuestra hermana Petz, ella os lo explicará.

Después las guerreras desaparecieron llevando a Mamoru con su sailor teleport. Tras verlas partir todas las hermanas se giraron hacia la mencionada. Ésta les habló transmitiéndoles las palabras de Tuxedo y fue Karaberasu la que tomó la palabra con gesto serio.

\- No sé, pero hay algo que no me deja estar tranquila, es un presentimiento.

-¿De qué se trata? - Le preguntó su hermana mayor. - No creo que debamos preocuparnos mucho por un grupo de adoradores, sólo son humanos normales.

\- Y ahora estarán desorganizados, es el momento de terminar con lo que quede de esa maldita secta. – Agregó Cooan. –

\- Si, ahora tenemos la iniciativa. Por una vez no seremos el blanco de sus ataques, lo serán ellos de los nuestros – Convino Beruche -

\- Es que, veréis. Tengo la sensación de que el Gran Sabio no ha sido destruido.- Le confesó Kalie no sin prevención. –

\- Eso no puede ser, tú misma lo viste y participaste en eliminarlo. Le hicimos pedazos y luego le sepultamos entre los escombros,- declaró Petz de modo tajante, casi pareciendo ofendida por semejante afirmación. -

\- Puede que tengas razón y esté un poco paranoica, déjalo.- Le pidió su hermana que se alejó pensativa. Dado que en esta ocasión no le apetecía discutir. -

Pero desgraciadamente para las chicas, los presentimientos de Karaberasu no eran erróneos. En una nueva sede, un regenerado Gran Sabio adoctrinaba a sus fanáticos acólitos.

\- Leales siervos del Maestro, el caos y la confusión deben reinar por toda la ciudad, aseguraos de que así suceda. De esta manera distraeremos a las justicieras y prepararemos el terreno para la gran venida de nuestro Señor.- Y agregó señalando con una de sus flácidas mangas a uno de los acólitos más cercanos envuelto en otro capuchón de color gris que velaba sus rasgos. - Fantoui ¡te dejo al cargo de dirigir los ataques contra la ciudad!

\- Es un honor. No te decepcionaré, señor.- Le agradeció éste con una reverencia de su caperuza. -

\- Eso espero, por tu bien.- Repuso secamente el Sabio que desapareció. -

En Japón todos estaban reunidos, como de costumbre en el santuario Hikawa. Fue Makoto la que comentó.

-Al menos lo han logrado. Han destruido a ese Sabio. Los otros solo son simples humanos, podrán con ellos sin dificultad.

-Sí, menos mal que todo ha terminado.- Suspiró Minako.-

Sus compañeras asintieron esperanzadas, aunque fue Usagi la que, con tintes de pesar, rebatió.

-No, no ha terminado. Es más…ahora habrán de venir las mayores pruebas para todos.

-¿Qué?- Terció Rei sin poderlo creer.- ¿Nos estás diciendo que después de todo lo que han pasado todavía tienen que sufrir más?

-Escuchad.- Les pidió Mamoru sonando conciliador.- Me vi obligado a decirle a Petz que teníamos problemas aquí. Lo cierto es que al menos, dispondremos de un tiempo para prepararnos. Y en esta ocasión si le dije algo de verdad. Vamos a entrenar y cuando retornemos será de manera definitiva.

-Si chicas.- Añadió Usagi con tono más animoso.- La próxima vez será la batalla final. ¡Y allí podremos ayudarles sin restricciones!

-¿Estarán bien hasta entonces?- Quiso saber Ami con gran preocupación.-

-Dependerá de ellos, pero son fuertes, valientes y con determinación. Estoy convencido de que así será.- Respondió Mamoru.-

-Además. Cuando nos volvamos a ver iremos con refuerzos. ¡Os lo puedo asegurar! - Remachó Usagi.-

Las demás se miraron más aliviadas por aquellas palabras, esta vez parecía que estarían libres de ataduras para ayudar a sus amigos. Ya estaban deseando regresar, pero aquello, tal y como les comentasen sus soberanos, requeriría tiempo. De manera que se dispusieron a prepararse lo mejor que pudiesen para cuando llegase la hora. Usagi y Mamoru entre tanto se miraron con un gesto inequívoco de complicidad. Al despedirse de las demás iban paseando despacio por las calles de la ciudad comentando aquello.

-No sé. A juzgar por lo que se nos ha revelado, las cosas se pondrán mucho peor. Pero hay un lugar para la esperanza.- Declaró ella.-

-Si. No estaremos solos.- Convino Mamoru.- Tendremos, eso sí, que prepararnos. Y deprisa. El tiempo pasa muy rápidamente…Además, tenemos ese otro asunto.

-Es cierto.- Repuso su contertulia.- Pero me han dicho que aún dispondremos de tiempo para eso. Debemos ir paso a paso.

-Habrá que tomar más decisiones difíciles.- Se lamentó el joven.-

-Ese es nuestro cometido.- Suspiró Usagi que remachó con resignación.- Pero así ha de ser…

Y ambos continuaron su paseo, rumbo a casa de ella. Mientras ocurrían todas estas cosas en la Tierra. Roy se encontraba suspendido en medio de un espacio donde flotaba sin esfuerzo. Con una claridad que casi le cegaba y sumido en una gran confusión, pero sin miedo ni preocupaciones. El dolor había desaparecido y se sentía relajado e incluso feliz, acercándose de modo inexorable hacia esa gran luz que le atraía irremisiblemente.

\- Acaso es así, el estar muerto,- pensaba maravillado. - No me parece una sensación desagradable. Y esa luz es muy hermosa y cálida, me pregunto ¿qué será?

Y entre aquella luz creyó ver una gran figura etérea que le aguardaba abriendo los brazos de par en par, y era tal su majestad y el poder de bondad que irradiaba que Roy deseaba con todo su ser precipitarse en aquellos brazos. Sonreía, casi llorando de felicidad, era como un niño perdido que regresa a casa y quería hacerlo en ese instante y permanecer allí por siempre. Pero entonces escuchó una potente voz, no sabía de donde venía, si del exterior o de su propia cabeza. Aunque no era de aquel ser. No obstante respondió a su pregunta sentenciando con tono grave y pleno de sabiduría resonante y gran solemnidad.

\- Aquello que ves ante ti, es la Eternidad. El lugar hacia donde van todos los que dejan el mundo mortal. No obstante tú aun no debes cruzar.

\- Pero, ¡es una sensación tan maravillosa! - Se quejó mentalmente Roy. - Deseo ir hacia allá. Fundirme en el interior de toda esa belleza. Jamás había tenido tantas ganas de ir a ninguna parte, siento como mis propios padres me llaman desde allí.

\- Eso es porque la Luz del propio Creador está en ese lugar, con todos los que ya cruzaron alguna vez, pero Él todavía no ha decidido llamarte. Te quedan muchas cosas que hacer en el mundo del que vienes.

\- Pero. ¿Acaso no estoy muerto? - Inquirió el chico sumamente desconcertado, tanto que incluso usaba su voz. -

\- Lo estás. - Fue la inapelable respuesta. -

\- Pues no me parece algo tan malo. - Pudo sonreír incrédulamente, dejándose mecer por una dulce brisa que semejaba el flotar sobre las aguas de un mar en absoluta tranquilidad. No, aquello era infinitas veces mejor. - Entonces, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? - Quiso saber una vez reunió deseos de preguntar. -

\- Sólo retirarte del umbral del Camino Eterno. - Replicó esa voz añadiendo con amabilidad. - Yo te ayudaré, pues sé que eso es muy difícil para quien acaba de ser consciente de su alma inmortal.

Y el muchacho notó como una especie de mano invisible tiraba de él llevándolo lejos de esa maravillosa sensación de plenitud y se entristeció. Aunque el efecto de esto fue pasajero y se vio flotando ahora en un espacio de color blanco que se extendía indeterminadamente sin que pudiera abarcar otra cosa con la vista. En ese instante aquella voz declaró con solemnidad.

-¡Bienvenido Roy! , te esperábamos desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Tú llegada estaba anunciada.

-¿Quién eres? - Preguntó él mirando en todas direcciones. - ¿Dónde estoy?-

Se palpó el cuerpo y advirtió que, además de la ausencia de dolor, no tenía señales del último combate que había librado contra Nagashel. Pese a tener la seguridad de que el demonio le había herido de mucha gravedad. Entre tanto la voz le respondió.

\- Yo soy quien ha guiado tus pasos desde el día en que naciste. He aparecido a veces en tus sueños.

-¿Entonces esto es el Cielo? - Le inquirió Roy asombrado. -

\- Como te dije. Estás en un lugar al que todos vamos y desde donde volvemos.- Escuchó por contestación -

\- O sea que he sido bueno, ¡menos mal! - sonrió el muchacho con incredulidad. - Pues no está mal el sitio, no puedo decir que me disguste, en realidad me siento mejor que nunca.

\- Ahora debes seguirme,- le pidió la voz. - Debes ver lo que ocurrió para que puedas entender el porqué de muchas cosas. No te será agradable, pero es necesario para ti conocerlo.

\- De acuerdo.- Convino Roy que se encontraba bastante desorientado como si de un niño que estuviera aprendiendo a caminar se tratase, por ello inquirió. - Pero ¿hacia dónde debo ir?, no sé ni como moverme. No tengo ningún punto de referencia.

\- No te inquietes por eso - replicó su misterioso acompañante. -

Y sin que lo advirtiese el chico fue transportado al instante. Ahora estaba en un lugar que no recordaba. A su alrededor se había formado un paisaje planetario con extraños árboles y plantas. Al cabo de unos momentos escuchó gritos de criaturas que no reconocía. Pudo ver desde la altura a seres con aspecto humanoide de color azulado correr y esconderse presas del pánico. Roy descendió y trató de comunicarse con ellos en vano, daban la sensación de no verle ni oírle.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? - Pensó atónito - ¿Por qué me ignoran de esta manera? Quiero ayudarles.

\- No pueden verte ni oírte - le confirmó otra voz, que no era la que había escuchado anteriormente - pues sólo son sombras de las cosas que fueron y no pueden cambiarse.

-¿Puedes leerme el pensamiento?- aventuró el muchacho ahora de palabra.-

\- Aquí todo es posible,- le contestó su interlocutor agregando con aquel aire de misterio tan profundo - pero, sigue observando.

Caían rayos del cielo. Roy miró hacia arriba y descubrió dos figuras, se acercó y ante su desagradable sorpresa comprobó que una de ellas era...

-¡Maldito Valnak! Creía que te había eliminado. ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? - Espetó lanzando un rayo contra el demonio pero éste lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma. -

El chico entonces recordó las palabras de esa misteriosa voz.

\- Sólo son sombras del pasado - se dijo reflexivo. - No puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo.

Entonces se fijó en la segunda de las siluetas que también bombardeaba con rayos a esas indefensas criaturas. Junto con Valnak, reía de forma sádica. Un yelmo cubría su cabeza, pero cuando habló su voz le resultó familiar al muchacho.

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja - reía esa figura- ¡Eh Valnak!, tú ya te has divertido bastante, ahora déjame un rato a mí.-

Ante ellos, y en actitud de súplica aparecieron lo que Roy interpretó como un anciano y un niño. El anciano imploraba desesperadamente a Valnak y al enmascarado.

-¡Por favor! , no nos castiguéis más, te entregaré lo que buscas.- Abrió una bolsa que llevaba consigo y extrajo una piedra Yalmutud que ofreció a Valnak. -

-¡Una piedra de invocación! - exclamó el enmascarado con entusiasmo. -

\- Muy bien viejo. Has tomado una sabia decisión, - sonrió el demonio con aire satisfecho. - Me gusta que seas razonable. ¿No crees Armagedón?

Roy pegó un respingo hacia atrás al oír el nombre. El enmascarado se subió el yelmo y el incrédulo chico pudo reconocer su propio rostro, pero deformado por la crueldad más absoluta, quedó paralizado por el horror.

\- Gracias.- Dijo Armagedón acariciando con suavidad la cabeza del atemorizado niño en tanto se dirigía a su colega. - Esto nos ha ahorrado mucho tiempo ¿verdad amigo? - Éste sonrió asintiendo y su compañero con regocijo agregó. -¡Ahora que hemos cumplido nuestra tarea podremos divertirnos más!

Y sin previo aviso sujetó al niño por el cuello y lo lanzó al aire desintegrándolo con un rayo. El anciano trató de implorar misericordia pero fue destruido por Valnak del mismo modo.

-¡Noo, malditos!...- aulló Roy fuera de sí tratando de golpearles. –

Pero impotente atravesaba sus cuerpos sin que ninguno de los dos reparase en absoluto en su presencia. Ambos reían con carcajadas demoniacas y el muchacho deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello acabase, pero la visión aún no había terminado. Valnak se dirigió a su compañero, una vez que habían arrasado los alrededores y no se veía a ningún superviviente.

\- Ahora amigo debemos volver a la base. Entreguemos la piedra a nuestros superiores.

\- Si y en cuanto lo hagamos tenemos otras órdenes pues este mundo ya esta sentenciado por nosotros.- Le explicó Armagedón. - Ahora hemos de ir a un planeta llamado Tierra. Han llegado noticias de que el grupo que mandamos allí ha fracasado. Después de la derrota del demonio Metalia. En ésta ocasión han sido ese Sabio y sus estúpidas marionetas de la Luna Negra. Incluso hay un grupo de traidoras que se han pasado al otro bando.

\- Se refiere a Bertie y sus hermanas,- pensó Roy estupefacto. -

-Sí, recuerdo que estuvimos en su mundo de origen. Un pedrusco bastante aburrido. ¿Cuándo deberemos partir?- Le inquirió Valnak. -

\- Yo, ahora mismo. He de infiltrarme en ese planeta y adaptarme a sus costumbres. Poseo a este mortal que, con el cuerpo y el potencial de saiyan que tiene, me hará ser invencible una vez lo desarrolle. Pero ahora en estado adulto no puedo, deberé viajar atrás en el tiempo y reencarnarme. Si algo fallase y no lo lograra en el plazo previsto, cuento contigo, amigo mío, para que me reanimes.

-¡Dalo por hecho! le aseguró Valnak con verdadera pasión. - ¡Es una promesa que te hago! ¡Iré por ti!

\- Lo sé. Tú nunca me dejarás solo.- Le susurró Armagedón con extraña suavidad. -

Después de esas palabras su compañero sonrió tomando la cara de Valnak entre sus manos y en ese preciso instante en el que ambos rostros se acercaban los demonios se desvanecieron en la nada. Roy quedó flotando de nuevo, perdido en el vacío luminoso. Estaba muy afectado y quería saber a que se referían con eso de saiyan. La voz entonces volvió a hablarle.

\- No te culpes de lo ocurrido, debías saber esto para tomar verdadera conciencia de tu misión.

Otras imágenes aparecieron ante el chico, pero muy diferentes. Volvía a ser él, de niño y crecía rápida pero casi imperceptiblemente a la vez. Ya adulto y ataviado con una armadura blanca y una espada se dirigía hacia lo que parecía una batalla. Iba seguido de una numerosa tropa que acaudillaba contra una legión de seres monstruosos, pero Roy no pudo ver el resultado. Aunque recordaba esas imágenes por sus sueños.

-¿Quién soy? - Preguntó en voz alta para matizar - me refiero a quién soy yo en realidad. ¿De dónde provengo?

\- De un mundo muy lejano, mucho más allá de este tiempo y de esta dimensión.- Le respondió su invisible contertulio,- un mundo mágico y bello que fuera puro y maravilloso una vez. Pero resultó destruido por las criaturas de la oscuridad, como otros tantos mundos pacíficos y bellos. Al igual que le sucedió al reino de las guerreras. Tú eras uno de los príncipes que luchaban contra el mal.

-¡Quiero saber más! - le pidió Roy de forma apremiante. - ¡Por favor, dime más!

\- No, aun no muchacho, primero debes cumplir con tu misión. Después tú mismo lo recordarás todo, yo te ayudaré a hacerlo. – Contestó la voz que añadió de un modo más cordial. - Ahora debes venir conmigo, es hora de que me conozcas. Pero antes hay dos personas que quieren hablarte.

El joven volvió a verse transportado, esta vez a un lugar diferente... ahora estaba rodeado de un paraje que le era muy familiar. Allí reconoció la casa de sus padres y ellos dos le observaban abrazados. Con su padre, John pasando un brazo por los hombros de su madre, Marsha. El chico no pudo más que balbucear entre emocionado y sorprendido.

-¡Mamá, papá!

-¡Hijo mío! – Sonrió aquella mujer de forma cálida. - Al fin te has reunido con nosotros. Mi precioso niño de ojos verdes claros.

Su hijo lloraba ahora emocionado y quiso acercarse a ellos, por unos instantes dudó. Aunque ahora él debía estar en el mismo sitio de sus padres. Finalmente no quiso ni pudo resistirse más y se abrazó a ellos. Aquello fue algo imposible de describir, era un abrazo espiritual, como si sus tres almas se tocasen.

-¡Os quiero tanto! ¡Os echaba tanto de menos! – Pudo decir él entre sollozos. -

-Quisimos esperarte, hijo mío - pudo decir su padre acariciando el rostro del muchacho para desvelarle. - Nosotros debemos irnos ya hacia la Eternidad. Pero tú no debes acompañarnos, al menos no todavía.

-Nos permitieron quedarnos aquí hasta que pudiéramos verte una vez más. – Añadió su madre. -

-Siento no haber sido mejor hijo - pudo decir el chico que avergonzado confesó. - Hice cosas indignas de vosotros.

-No cariño. – Le susurró su madre amorosamente. - Tú no tenías culpa de eso. Estabas poseído por el mal pero supiste liberarte y luchaste por el bien y por el amor que les tenías a tus amigos. ¡Estamos muy orgullosos de ti! Te queremos más que a nada. Nunca lo olvides.

No obstante Roy movió la cabeza y replicó con avergonzado pesar.

-No me refiero a Armagedón. Me refiero al año tras vuestra muerte. No me comporté como me habíais enseñado. Fui un sinvergüenza y no estudié lo que debía. Estuvieron a punto de expulsarme. – Se lamentó él. -

-Hijo.- Le respondió su padre con tono cariñoso pero firme. - Es cierto que tus actos no fueron todo lo decorosos que debieron ser. Pero estabas perdido y deprimido tras perdernos. Eras muy joven. No te preocupes por ello y escúchanos. Te dijimos que debías estudiar en la Golden, y ello fue porque tu destino te aguardaba allí. Tenías que conocer a tus amigos y al amor de tu vida. De ésta y de la anterior. Eso nos lo han revelado aquí y además nos han permitido ver un atisbo de lo que puede ser el futuro. Tu futuro. Y estás llamado a ser un luchador por la causa del bien. No lo olvides hijo. Posees grandes poderes, de los cuales hasta ahora has descubierto solamente unos pocos…

Aquella frase le recordó al chico una escena de su película favorita. Su padre sonrió ahora de manera cálida, la había dicho con toda intención. Aunque el muchacho movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Pero ahora estoy muerto, papá. – Replicó el muchacho con un tinte de dolor, más cuando agregaba. - Es demasiado tarde. ¿Qué puedo hacer ya?

-Tú volverás, cariño – le dijo su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla para asegurarle. - Salvarás a muchos con tu valor y tu fuerza. Inspirarás a otros. Esa tiene que ser tu misión. Y un día lejano, cuando la hayas llevado a cabo y pasado el testigo a los que habrán de venir tras de ti, podrás reunirte con nosotros.

-Ahora deberás esforzarte mucho. – Le sonrió tiernamente John, recordándole con añoranza. – Como cuando eras pequeño y tratabas de hacer tus primeras canastas.

\- Si – sonrió él también, llevado por la nostalgia de aquellos años. Cuando su padre le hizo una pequeña canasta de baloncesto y le enseñó a jugar en el jardín, teniendo Roy unos cuatro años. - Papá, mamá. Os doy mi palabra. Haré lo que sea necesario para ayudar a la gente, si es que todavía puedo hacerlo.

-Podrás cariño. – Aseguró Marsha que tras volver a acariciar la cara de su hijo que sujetó amorosamente la mano de ella con las suyas junto a su mejilla, se despidió con voz queda. - Ahora debemos irnos ya. Tú debes seguir adelante.

-Volveremos a vernos, Robert.- Sentenció su padre también con amor, para declarar. – Siempre estuvimos muy orgullosos de ti y sé que siempre lo estaremos. Hemos podido ver ese futuro en el que te convertirás en una gran persona y querrás y cuidarás a tu propia familia tanto como nosotros te quisimos y te cuidamos a ti.

-Gracias a los dos. – Pudo decir el chico que para su sorpresa tenía la visión borrosa por las lágrimas, era extraño, no pensó que un espíritu pudiera llorar. – Os llevaré conmigo a donde quiera vaya…

Sus padres se separaron lentamente de él, a sus espaldas apareció una gran luz y ambos fueron alejándose poco a poco hasta fundirse con ella. Lo último que Roy pudo escuchar fueron las palabras de su madre, que transmitiéndole un gran afecto, le susurró.

-Hasta pronto mi querido niño. Sé siempre feliz.

Al poco el muchacho volvió a verse transportado, aunque ahora solo deseaba ser capaz de cumplir aquella promesa que les había hecho a sus padres, de modo que esperó pacientemente a ver cuál sería su próximo destino…

En la Tierra ya había transcurrido un mes. El curso tocó a su fin, las chicas y Tom se graduaron. ¡Al fin! ¡Ya eran maestros! a Roy se le concedió su graduado a título póstumo. Beruche subió a recogerlo y no pudo contener la emoción.

-Lo hemos conseguido Roy, mi amor. Esto va dedicado a ti, cariño. - Pensó sin poder reprimir las lágrimas. -

Tras la graduación y las mutuas felicitaciones los alumnos se fueron marchando. Los amigos y compañeros del equipo de Roy se despidieron cariñosamente de Beruche, Tom y Cooan y finalmente sólo quedaron ellos tres, Melanie y Malcolm, que dirigieron una última y nostálgica mirada a sus sitios.

\- Parece mentira que se haya terminado. - Suspiró Melanie. –

\- Si. Por fin hemos conseguido lo que deseábamos. Aunque nuestro amigo quedase en el camino. - Agregó Roberts con pesar. -

La ya ex jefa de animadoras le recriminó esas palabras con la mirada y el propio chico maldijo su bocaza, pero Bertie lejos de molestarse o deprimirse, les sonrió rebatiendo.

\- Roy siempre estará aquí entre nosotros y le veremos en cada broma y en cada risa de los niños y muchachos a los que enseñemos.

Cooan convino en ello posando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana y también Melanie, Malcolm y Tom asintieron. Fue éste último el que le preguntó a la pareja de su compañero.

-¿Qué pensáis hacer ahora?

\- No estoy muy segura.- Repuso la aludida. - Por lo pronto me iré lejos, muy lejos. Mi padre me prometió un largo viaje cuando aprobase y luego, supongo que me moveré en busca de un empleo. De momento Malcolm y yo iremos juntos de vacaciones.

-¡Si tu padre promete no llevarse el fusil!- Repuso jovialmente su novio. -

Ese comentario hizo reír a Melanie y a Tom. Por su parte Beruche y Cooan se miraron sin comprender, debía ser un asunto entre ellos, y su amigo se lo explicó cargado ahora de nostalgia.

\- Fue una broma que le gastamos a Roy el año pasado. El padre de Melanie. O eso le hicimos creer a él. Vino aquí armado con un fusil para darle su merecido por abusar de la casta moral de su hija.

\- ¡Tendríais que haberle visto la cara! - Sonrió fugazmente Melanie sin poder contrarrestar en cambio el brillo triste de su mirada al recordar a su compañero y antiguo novio.- ¡Cómo corría!

Hubo un suspiro generalizado y Cooan tomó la palabra para dejar ese tema.

-¿Y tú, Malcolm, qué harás?

El gigante se mesó la barbilla y resopló. Una vez tomó a su novia de la cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos, contestó.

\- Por ahora me iré con Melanie de vacaciones y a la vuelta probaré fortuna en un equipo de Football profesional. Tengo algunas ofertas buenas. ¿Y vosotros tres?- Quiso saber a su vez con sincero interés. -

\- Nosotras no estamos seguras. Por mi parte deseo quedarme aquí y establecerme como maestra de alguna guardería. Me gustan mucho los niños. - Sonrió Cooan apoyando una de sus manos ahora sobre la silla de Tom. -

\- Yo probablemente vuelva a mi casa de Kansas unos días y ya veré. - Terció el muchacho que no deseaba confesar que no veía nada claro su futuro, pues pese a los buenos deseos de su difunto amigo, dudaba querer atar a Connie a su vida, aunque por el momento sería mejor no decir nada. Solo afirmó. – Echaba mucho de menos a mis padres y a mi hermano Daniel…han venido a buscarme.

Así fue. Habían estado presentes entre el público cuando entregaron los diplomas pero prudentemente quisieron aguardar a que su hijo se despidiera de sus amigos.

-Enseguida me reuniré con ellos. No quiero que esperen demasiado…- Comentó el chico.-

-¿Y tú? ¿Has pensado lo que vas a hacer Bertie? - Quiso saber Melanie con tono amable.-

Y las miradas convergieron ahora en la interpelada que las devolvió una por una y se sonrió tímidamente para replicar.

\- No tengo ni la menor idea. Quizás haga un curso puente para enseñar en la secundaria, quizás busque trabajo o puede que vuelva a casa en Tokio, lejos de los recuerdos.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que transcurrieron unos instantes de silencio. Entonces fue Melanie la que se abrazó a ambas chicas y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tom, declarando.

\- Sea lo que sea os deseo que podáis ser felices y ojalá que volvamos a vernos. Y sobre todo gracias por vuestro valor. Malcolm y yo sabemos que esta universidad y este país e incluso el mundo, os deben mucho.

Su novio hizo lo propio abrazando a las muchachas y dándole la mano a Tom para despedirse con un emocionado.

\- Cuidaos amigos y buena suerte a todos. Espero volver a veros muy pronto.

Tom, Cooan y Beruche asintieron deseándoles lo mismo. Melanie y Malcolm desaparecieron tomados de la cintura. Allí se quedaron ellos durante un momento sin hablar. Los tres listos para irse. Es más, tal y como dijera Tom sus padres y su hermano Daniel le aguardaban fuera. Las hermanas de Beruche y Cooan hacían lo propio. Pero ellas dos se resistían a salir, era como si tuvieran la impresión de que, una vez se marchasen, nunca más volverían. Por ello, y aunque Tom se alejó rumbo a la salida las dos aún se quedaron unos instantes más en su ya antigua clase. Bertie se sentó en su sitio y allí, en el aula ahora vacía, se imaginó a Roy tirando bolas de papel cuando el profesor de turno estaba de espaldas. Seguramente ese tarambana diría alguna tontería provocando el jolgorio general y la indignación de ella. Sonrió y sus ojos se empañaron, pero se había prometido no llorar más. Cooan comprendía bien a su hermana y no dijo nada, sólo se sentó a su lado compartiendo el momento, ausente también en sus propios recuerdos y pensando en su fallecido amigo y en su futuro con Tom. Éste estaba saliendo por la puerta del aula cuando vio que sus padres charlaban con uno de sus profesores.

-Celebro conocerles. Su hijo es una persona realmente excepcional.- Declaraba aquel hombre que se llamaba James Harding y era moreno, de mediana estatura, unos cuarenta años, gesto amable de facciones suaves y les había dado psicología del aprendizaje, fue al grano.- Quisiera ofrecerle un trabajo aquí. A él y a dos de sus compañeras.

-Eso deberá decidirlo mi hijo.- Contestó El señor Rodney que al verle llegar le comentó.- Tom, tu profesor quiere proponerte algo.

-Vaya, usted dirá señor.- Dijo el chico con visible interés.-

-Si a tus padres le parece bien tendrás que demorar tu vuelta a casa…

-Si nuestro hijo es feliz aquí, por nosotros no habrá problema ninguno.- Comentó Sarah dándole una afectuosa mano a Tom que él estrechó.-

Harding sonrió asintiendo con deferencia. Entonces le comentó a su ya ex alumno…

-¿Le interesaría comenzar a ejercer ya, señor Rodney?

-Pero… se refiere a...- Fue capaz de responder totalmente tomado por la sorpresa.-

\- A dar clase.- Le confirmó su profesor.-

Los padres del muchacho se miraron llenos de orgullo. No podía ser de otro modo. Incluso el hermano menor se permitió intervenir con tinte jovial…

-Yo que tú ni me lo pensaría…

Eso hizo que Tom sonriera. Asintió. En el fondo no deseaba volver a su casa. No sabría que podría hacer allí. Estaba aprendiendo a vivir en esa silla de ruedas y todavía le quedaba bastante. Y sobre todo quería sentirse útil. Además, tras la pérdida de Roy sabía que tenían un destino marcado. No sería honorable huir a Kansas esperando que esos monstruos no le alcanzasen allí. Es más, prefería apartarse de su familia con tal de que ellos estuvieran a salvo.

-Aceptaré encantado. Y le ayudará a convencer a mis compañeras.- Aseguró.-

-¡Bien dicho! - Celebró su hermano de modo entusiasta, haciendo sonreír a todos.-

-Daniel, no debes entrometerte en conversaciones que no te incumben.- Le reprendió su padre cuando recobró su sobriedad.-

-Lo siento papá.- No quise molestar. Solo una cosa más.- Se permitió agregar.- Quizás sería buena idea para mí estudiar aquí también.

-No crea que hacemos ofertas de trabajo a todos los estudiantes.- Le previno un risueño Harding.-

-No es eso señor, es que he visto a muchas chicas guapísimas. Quizás sería buena idea estudiar magisterio.- Replicó el chaval.-

Su hermano mayor se rio sin poderlo evitar, lo mismo que el profesor, Sarah se ruborizó algo y Will simplemente movió la cabeza con afabilidad. Al fin el padre de ambos chicos declaró.

-Será mejor que vayas con tu profesor. Dispón del tiempo que necesites hijo. Nosotros volveremos a Kansas si no nos necesitas.

-Gracias papá- Repuso el emocionado muchacho.- Como siempre nos has dicho me gustaría valerme por mí mismo y demostraros lo que puedo hacer.

-No hace falta que nos demuestres nada, cariño.- Le sonrió su madre sentenciando llena de orgullo.- Solo haz lo que te haga más feliz.

Y tras estas palabras sus padres y su hermano le abrazaron despidiéndose de él. Entonces el muchacho regresó acompañado de su profesor. La propuesta que éste le fue comentando por el camino era realmente atractiva. Y así lo quiso indicar llamando la atención de sus amigas con un recobrado entusiasmo.

\- Chicas ¡hemos de seguir adelante por Roy!, dedicar nuestros esfuerzos a hacer que este mundo sea un poco mejor. Eso es lo que él hubiera querido y no vamos a defraudarle.

\- No, eso desde luego. Siempre le llevaremos en el corazón. - Respondió Cooan esbozando una leve y nostálgica sonrisa. -

\- Me cuesta tanto pensar que no está aquí, él tenía tanta ilusión en ser profesor. Habría sido un magnífico maestro, estoy segura de ello.- Afirmó Beruche con emotividad mirando el diploma de Roy y apretándolo suavemente contra su pecho. -

El señor Harding se acercó a ellas lentamente sin querer turbar ese momento tan íntimo y dijo de forma gentil.

\- Lamento mucho su pérdida. Roy era un magnífico muchacho, pero como su compañero dice la vida debe seguir y estoy seguro de que lo que voy a decirles les animará. Su amigo - señaló a Tom - ya lo sabe y ha aceptado.

-¿De qué se trata, Tommy? - Le preguntó Cooan dirigiéndole una mirada intrigada. -

\- Ahora os lo dirá,- le respondió él, casi divertido al verlas esa expresión curiosa a ambas. - Tened paciencia.

Y sin más rodeos el profesor, pasó a exponerles la naturaleza de su oferta.

\- Tengo dos plazas de maestras vacantes en un colegio de primaria y, a la vista de sus currriculums, son ustedes las más indicadas. Su amigo ha aceptado un puesto de maestro en el mismo colegio para alumnos discapacitados, quiere transmitirles a los niños su espíritu de superación y a buen seguro que lo conseguirá.- Hizo una pausa adoptando un aire resignado para agregar sonando a disculpa. - El sueldo no es mucho todavía. Pero seguro que, en poco tiempo, podrán aumentárselo.- Agregó con más optimismo rematando su argumentación con otras ventajas. - Además ganarán una valiosa experiencia para el futuro. ¿Qué opinan?

Harding parecía aguardar la respuesta con visible interés. Al igual que a Tom. Valoraba bien a las dos muchachas, habían sido de sus mejores alumnas y estaba convencido de que harían una magnífica labor. Pero ellas se observaron y parecían estar consultándose con la mirada. Hasta que Beruche replicó.

\- No es por el dinero - objetó la chica mostrando un tono ligeramente inseguro. - Es que no sé si estaré preparada aun.

-¡Bertie, debes ser fuerte!,- la animó Cooan más decidida. - Acuérdate de Petz cuando perdió a Zafiro. Ella salió adelante y nos apoyó mucho para venir aquí a realizar nuestro sueño, igual que Karaberasu.

Su hermana guardó silencio durante unos agónicos instantes y por su mente desfilaron muchos recuerdos de sus vivencias pasadas. Estaba claro, ella deseaba una oportunidad y ahí la tenía.

\- Sí, seré fuerte, como ella lo fue.- Aseguró Beruche mirando al profesor para responder - acepto.

\- Yo también.- Convino Cooan que estaba deseando escuchar esa respuesta de su hermana para sentirse realmente libre de dar el si. Y de inmediato esgrimió otras buenas razones para emprender la aventura. - Además, será maravilloso que estemos todos en el mismo colegio. Trabajando con los niños, unidos los tres.

\- Y eso de poder trabajar nada más acabar la carrera es una suerte. No muchos tienen esa oportunidad.- Terció Tom para culminar la rueda de buenas vibraciones, tras lo cual se dirigió a su profesor con tono reconocido. - Muchas gracias señor, no le defraudaremos, ya lo vera.

\- No hay de qué, y estoy seguro de que me sentiré muy orgulloso de ustedes. - Aseveró Harding

El profesor estrechó las manos de todos y tras volver a felicitarles les dio la dirección. Por la zona en la que se ubicaba pudieron constatar que sería un lugar agradable, en un entorno residencial. Y tras unos segundos para asimilar su nueva condición de maestros, su ahora colega les sonrió añadiendo.

\- Hoy es viernes, tómense el fin de semana para descansar y vayan el lunes para conocer a los niños.

\- Estoy impaciente por conocer a los chicos, ¡nuestros primeros alumnos sin ser prácticas! - Declaró Beruche más animada. - Me gusta como suena.

\- Les educaremos y les cuidaremos lo mejor que podamos, puede contar con ello, señor - le prometió Cooan con idéntica alegría. -

\- Buena suerte a todos y hasta el lunes. - Sonrió el profesor despidiéndose. -

\- Tenemos que contárselo a las chicas y a los padres de Tommy. – Declaró Cooan visiblemente contenta. -

\- Si, digámoselo cuanto antes - acordó Bertie asintiendo con una débil sonrisa. -

-¡Vamos chicas!- animó Tom - ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! Les diré a mis padres y a Dany que pueden regresar a Kansas cuando quieran.

-Nosotras se lo contaremos a Kalie y a Petz.- Afirmó Cooan igualmente contenta.-

Bertie asintió, siendo capaz de sonreír ahora. Eso es lo que necesitaba, una meta, un sueño por realizar, el de ella y el de Roy. Y con la ilusión renovada al fin los tres se marcharon del aula intentando dejar atrás los malos recuerdos. Pero la maldad de la Secta no descansaba, eso es algo que pronto descubrirían.


	35. El mago blanco

Capitulo Mago Blanco.

Roy apareció en medio de un lugar que semejaba a una terminal de aeropuerto. A su alrededor se movían de un lado a otro un número incontable de siluetas etéreas con rasgos humanos. Para su perplejidad pasaban a su lado con total indiferencia. Todas ellas iban hacia un inmenso portal situado a una considerable distancia. Penetraban en él, dentro de una resplandeciente luz, que sin embargo, no cegaba. Era igual que aquella que tanto le atrajo y nuevamente el muchacho sentía las emanaciones de paz y bondad que provenían de allí. A la vez que una potentísima energía. Otra vez tuvo el deseo de seguir a aquellas figuras y adentrarse en la luz. Pero, de nuevo fue detenido, y esta vez por una voz diferente a la que antes le había guiado.

\- Aun no ha llegado tu hora, no debes entrar, espérate ahí.

Esa voz era cálida y amable y el muchacho sintió que poseía una gran fuerza. Mucho mayor aun que la de su anterior interlocutor.

\- Pues vaya ¿Tendré que quedarme aquí mucho tiempo? - Preguntó Roy que ahora volvía a tener la sensación de impaciencia terrenal, pero ésta no le duró mucho. -

-¡Ya tenía ganas de verte en persona! – Respondió esta vez la voz que le había guiado anteriormente, sonando muy próxima a él. - Y ahora también podrás verme tú a mí.

El aludido se volvió hacia donde le parecía que venía aquella voz, aunque no vio nada. Pero al girarse nuevamente al frente, delante de él, se erguía un anciano delgado y alto, de larga barba blanca, rostro amable y ojos azules índigo, vestido con una túnica del mismo tono inmaculado y radiante.

\- Por fin nos vemos las caras.- Sonrió aquella aparición - no sabes cuánto he deseado que llegase este momento. Soy Landar, el mago blanco.- Se presentó con tono templado clavando en el muchacho una paternal mirada. -

\- Pues encantado de conocerle.- Repuso Roy, que pasada la primera impresión que tuvo de estar ante una especie de santo, sonrió irónicamente con cara de enfado para reprobar. - Así que fue usted el que hizo pasar todas esas pesadillas.

\- No, yo no te envié ninguna pesadilla, esos eran tus recuerdos. Mejor dicho, los del demonio Armagedón cuando pugnaba por salir desde tu interior. Una vez le destruiste esas pesadillas desaparecieron.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces con mis otros sueños? - Le inquirió el muchacho sin comprender. -

\- Esos sueños de lugares lejanos y paisajes maravillosos, esos sí que te los envié yo. Y otros más que realmente eran parte de tu propia memoria.- Reconoció Landar que le hizo un gesto con las manos añadiendo. - Ahora debes seguirme. – Sentenció comenzando a andar hacia aquel blanco e inmenso horizonte. -

Sin embargo Roy estaba asombrado y más intrigado que nunca, no tardó en acosar con todo tipo de preguntas a su guía.

-¡Espere un momento!, ¿qué palacios eran esos? ¿De dónde vengo? ¿Qué significa?

Aunque Landar esbozó una condescendiente sonrisa y se limitó a replicar de modo paciente sin detener su marcha.

\- Aun no puedes saberlo. Pero cuando llegue el momento te aseguro que todo te será revelado.

El chico se resignó ante aquella contestación más que cargante para él. Le recordaba a las preguntas sobre sexo que hacía de pequeño y a las respuestas que le daban sus pacientes padres. Con decir. "Todavía eres muy pequeño para entenderlo". Ya estaban las cosas resueltas. En fin, habría que dejarlo estar de momento, pero al menos algo podría decirle esa especie de profeta. Y Roy, siguiéndole en su pausado caminar, insistió con otra pregunta.

\- Bueno, pero al menos contésteme a una cosa. - ¿Creí entender antes que esto es el Cielo, no?

\- Si, podrías llamarlo así. Digamos que la antesala antes de la Eternidad.- Le matizó el mago. - El lugar por el que andamos ahora es una estación de tránsito.

-¡Estupendo!- exclamó Roy realmente contento de estar allí y de que sus "pecadillos" con las mujeres no hubieran sido tenidos en cuenta y agregó con solemnidad fingida. - Vera señor mago, siempre quise saber una cosa, algo que me atormentó desde mi más tierna infancia y esto creo que sí me lo podrá decir.

-¿De qué se trata?- Quiso saber su interlocutor deteniéndose un instante y escrutándole con esos sabios ojos. -

-¿Está por aquí Elvis? - Inquirió a bocajarro con su típico descaro. - ¡Seguro que todo el mundo tiene curiosidad por saberlo!

-¡Deja de preguntar tonterías!- le regañó el mago poniendo ahora una expresión idéntica a la que un padre paciente adoptaría con cualquier niño pesado y añadiendo con más severidad. - Tienes cosas más importantes en que pensar. Y mucha tarea por hacer.

\- Una cosa más. – Terció el chico ahora con una sonrisa y tono más reconocido para agregar. En serio en esta ocasión. -Gracias por dejarme ver a mis padres otra vez.

El mago le devolvió una tenue sonrisa e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Después continuó andando y Roy le siguió sumisamente sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones. Aquello ya le empezaba a parecer monótono pero al fin llegaron ante una puerta dorada, con un marco finamente labrado. Era extraño pues no parecían existir paredes que la rodeasen y el joven, de hecho, podía pasar de largo y continuar andando por esa blanca vastitud. Incluso rodear la puerta por detrás y no encontrar nada más que la parte trasera de dicha puerta.

-¿Esto es una broma, no?- Preguntó en voz alta -

Pero Landar no contestó, con un gesto de sus manos le indicó que se acercase y el mago abrió. (El chico no pudo darse cuenta de cómo ni con qué, pues no existía ranura para la llave ni picaporte).

-¡Sígueme muchacho!- Le ordenó el anciano.-

Y el atónito Roy asintió pasando tras él, ambos entraron y la puerta se cerró tras ellos…

En la Tierra las chicas se reunieron con sus hermanas para contarles lo de sus trabajos. Petz se alegró mucho, pero Karaberasu sólo las felicitó de forma forzadamente cordial. Una vez de vuelta en el apartamento, las dejó con el pretexto de ordenar su cuarto y se metió en su habitación. Hacía ya más de un mes que había sufrido la violación y estaba muy preocupada. A pesar de lo que quería exteriorizar, ella seguía sin superar el trauma. No obstante, ante la gravedad de la situación que debían enfrentar había callado sin volver a decir nada manteniendo una fuerza artificial en su carácter. No habría sido oportuno quejarse puesto que las circunstancias habían demandando que todos olvidasen sus penas y dolor y trabajasen unidos. Pero ahora que las cosas se calmaban no podía dejar de pensar en ello y, por si fuera poco, no le llegaba el periodo. No quería pensar en nada extraño ni terrible pero su cabeza se le iba a las más terribles divagaciones. ¿Y sí…? No, ¡aquello era absurdo y monstruoso!, ¡de ninguna manera! Y trató de apartar esas ideas de su mente. Incluso llegó a comprarse un predictor a ver que le salía, pero no estaba segura de que eso pudiera funcionar, sobre todo en vista de lo que le había sucedido a ella. Quizás hubiera sido mejor olvidarlo. Pero le era imposible dejar de pensar en ello y dominada por la ansiedad buscó en la guía de teléfonos y marcó un número…

-Es absurdo, pero…no puedo seguir así.- Se decía en tanto aguardaba a que alguien respondiera.- Supongo que son mis nervios…

Pero, pese a los acontecimientos vividos por todas y sus respectivos problemas, la postura de Karaberasu no pasó desapercibida. Sus hermanas menores también la notaron extraña y demasiado distante y lo comentaron con Petz. Ésta les dio la razón, lo había venido observando desde hacía ya algún tiempo y comprendió que las más pequeñas le preguntasen.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kalie? - Quiso saber Cooan. - Está muy rara desde hace semanas.

\- Supongo que es la tensión de los combates,- conjeturó Petz con un largo suspiro sentada en una silla del comedor y cruzando las manos sobre su regazo - y que no ha superado el trauma de cuando la capturaron.

\- Si - convino Beruche. - Eso de que intenten sacrificarte debe ser muy duro.

\- Dejémosla tranquila, lo superará - animó Cooan al resto. - Es una mujer muy fuerte.

Convinieron en ello esperando que todo se solucionaría con el tiempo. Entonces Bertie consultó su reloj avisando a su hermana pequeña.

\- Debemos irnos. Si queremos empezar a preparar los apuntes y las cosas que necesitaremos para dar las clases. Hay mucho por hacer.

Cooan asintió y ambas se despidieron de su hermana mayor. Ninguna se dio cuenta de que Karaberasu colgaba en ese instante el teléfono. Aguardó unos instantes al percatarse de que las menores se habían ido y salió arreglada de su habitación. Petz la observó sorprendida pero más tranquila. Si su hermana se vestía así, con ese traje crema y esos zapatos a juego con bolso incluido que tanto el gustaban y repasaba su lazo rojo que anudaba su largo y liso pelo castaño para recogerlo en un pequeño y coqueto moño, podría decirse que estaba mejor.

-¡Qué guapa te has puesto! –.Le sonrió esperando quizás alguna de sus contra réplicas sarcásticas. Al no producirse ella misma añadió.- No como la carca de tu hermana mayor. ¿Verdad?

Pero la interpelada no hizo nada de eso ni tan siquiera replicó a esa broma. Parecía incluso querer disimular una apariencia de nerviosismo en su voz y sus movimientos y respondió, pese a que su interlocutora no le había preguntado explícitamente.

\- Me voy de compras a la ciudad. Hace mucho que no me miro ningún traje. Y mi vestuario se va a quedar tan desfasado como el tuyo. – Añadió al fin.-

Sin embargo lo hizo de un modo forzado, como si supiera que su hermana esperaba algún comentario como aquel para quedarse satisfecha.

\- Voy contigo - sonrió Petz sin tomarlo en consideración, a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que ya estaría con los brazos en jarras reprendiendo a su hermana, e incluso añadió, como si se disculpase por ese reproche a su guardarropa. -Tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para ir de tiendas últimamente.

\- Si no te importa - repuso Karaberasu con extraña sequedad. - Me gustaría ir sola. – Su interlocutora la miró sorprendida por ese tono, tan fuera de lugar. Pero su hermana esbozó una pálida sonrisa suavizando sus facciones y su voz para agregar conciliatoriamente. - Perdona, pero tengo que tomarme un poco de tiempo conmigo misma.

Su hermana mayor asintió y continuó observándola extrañada pero no puso ninguna pega.

\- Claro, que te diviertas. Y no vuelvas muy tarde ¡eh!- Le pidió al fin con suavidad. -

Karaberasu afirmó que no se preocupase por eso y se despidió saliendo a la calle. Pero no iba de tiendas. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió a ver a una doctora que le habían recomendado. Había pedido hora para esa misma tarde y tuvo la suerte de que otro paciente había anulado la suya. Al llegar ante la puerta del edificio clínico por un instante estuvo tentada de marcharse. El valor la abandonaba pero sabía que, de no cerciorarse, sufriría esa congoja durante mucho tiempo. Debía atreverse a descubrir lo que fuera y con ese pensamiento a modo de impulsor cruzó la puerta y subió unas escaleras. La consulta estaba en el primer piso y enseguida se llegó a una puerta con un pequeño timbre que apretó. A los pocos instantes, una enfermera de gesto amable, con un traje blanco y cofia, le abrió haciéndola pasar a una salita contigua. La muchacha tomó asiento en un sofá allí dispuesto junto a otras dos mujeres y aguardó ojeando algunas revistas. En realidad simplemente pasaba las hojas sin apenas fijarse en ellas. La quietud y el silencio expectante de aquella sala hacían la atmósfera muy densa y le recordaba algo similar a estar esperando el momento de ir al matadero. Igual que si de un cordero listo a sacrificarse se tratara. Mejor no pensar en eso de nuevo. Agitó ligeramente la cabeza cerrando los ojos, como si de este modo esa idea se cayera de su mente. Inspiró hondo, suspiró largamente y trató de concentrarse en algún artículo de modas o de cremas para el cutis. A fin de cuentas era su trabajo.

-Debo serenarme. Seguro que todo es cosa de mi imaginación.- Se decía.-

Pasaron los minutos hasta casi completar una hora de esperar su turno, viendo desfilar a los que estaban por delante, pero a ella casi se le hizo corto cuando finalmente la enfermera reapareció con una carpeta, leyó su nombre y la invitó a pasar. Ahora estaba dentro de una habitación alicatada con baldosines blancos y que contenía múltiples instrumentos médicos. Eso acrecentaba la angustia que comenzaba a latirle de nuevo en el corazón.

\- Siéntese aquí, por favor - le pidió la solícita enfermera señalando un sillón reclinable y continuó indicándole. - Haga el favor de quitarse su ropa interior y de separar las piernas.-

Karaberasu obedeció aunque se sentía algo avergonzada, puso sus pies en sendos apoyos. Su interlocutora se dio cuenta de su incomodidad y le dijo con un tono muy amable y confortador.

\- Tranquilícese, esto es algo muy normal - esbozó una sonrisa de aliento y comprensión que realmente calmó bastante a su interlocutora y agregó. - Ahora mismo viene la doctora.

Ahora al menos suspiró aliviada, ¡se sentía envarada y su médico era una mujer! No quiso ni pensar que habría sentido si se hubiese tratado de un hombre. La enfermera salió del cuarto y en su lugar entró una mujer rubia, de largo pelo ensortijado y gafas con montura de concha. Sonrió a Kalie presentándose con idéntica amabilidad que su compañera.

\- Hola, soy Pamela Smith, su doctora, pero llámeme Pam. Seguro que le aliviará que no sea un hombre el que la atienda ¿Verdad?,- preguntó sonriendo para romper el hielo como si en verdad hubiera adivinado el pensamiento de su paciente. -

\- Si, gracias - sonrió Karaberasu a su vez reconociéndolo más desenfadadamente - , hubiera sido algo incómodo para mí.

\- Tranquila, en un momento terminamos,- la animó Pam que preparaba mientras su instrumental y se esterilizaba para preguntarle. - ¿Ha traído la muestra de orina?

La paciente asintió, sacando un frasquito de plástico del interior del bolso. Su interlocutora lo tomó llevándolo a una mesita cercana donde lo destapó con sus manos enguantadas vertiendo un poco en una especie de cartoncito. Entre tanto comentaba de forma jovial.

\- Bien, en unos minutos volvemos a esta muestra. Ahora voy a hacerte una inspección de rutina. ¿No te importa que te tutee, verdad? Dime si te hago daño.

Su inquieta paciente respondió negando con la cabeza. La doctora terminó de reconocerla enseguida, siempre con el mayor cuidado y amabilidad aunque al dejar los instrumentos le lanzó una escrutadora mirada y declaró con más seriedad.

\- Voy a preguntarte algunas cosas que quizás te resulten embarazosas,- le advirtió con sinceridad argumentando acto seguido con total justificación que Kalie comprendió. - Pero es importante para mí saberlas. Así que te ruego que me contestes. Y recuerda que esto es confidencial y que las dos somos mujeres.

\- Está bien - suspiró Karaberasu nerviosa pero sabedora de que debía cooperar – pregunta.

-¿Estás casada? ¿Tienes novio quizás?

\- Estoy soltera,- se alivió Kalie que no tenía ningún problema con dar esa contestación, añadió incluso con una ligera sonrisa - y sin compromiso.

\- Tengo que sacarte algo de sangre - le dijo Pam apresurándose a calmarla. - No te preocupes, es sólo para un análisis normal.

Ella asintió y la doctora le extrajo un poco. Vertió unas gotas en un frasco que mezcló con un producto. Luego dedico su atención a la muestra de orina anterior. Al verla sonrió al principio, aunque luego se extrañó del color del cartón, pero recobró su semblante relajado y jovial para añadir.

\- No te preocupes, aquí no hay ningún tipo de cosa que pueda preocuparte, no hay rastro de enfermedades. A no ser que.- Se tomó unos segundos para preguntar - ¿Has tenido relaciones últimamente? ya me entiendes.- Su interlocutora asintió bajando la cabeza. -

\- Quizás hace algo más de un mes, no estoy segura.- Musitó apurada tras pensarlo mejor, si a eso se le podía llamar relación. -

\- Vale, entonces ya está claro, he terminado, vístete - le pidió Pam que mostraba la expresión de quién por fin aclaraba una duda que en realidad era evidente.

La muchacha lo hizo y se levantó.

-¿Qué ocurre Pam? ¿Tengo algo malo? - Inquirió impaciente. -

\- No, tranquila no te pasa nada malo - sonrió la doctora agregando con tinte de complicidad. - Lo único de lo que deberás preocuparte será de engordar un poquito. Estás de casi un mes y medio, ¡felicidades!,- se giró para guardar su instrumental y al volverse hacia su paciente ésta había desaparecido. ¿Karaberasu?- la llamó, pero ya no estaba allí. -

Saliendo al pasillo, Pam le preguntó a su enfermera si había visto a la paciente. La aludida respondió que había salido corriendo muy agitada. La doctora se sorprendió, pero comprendió enseguida que se había equivocado al decírselo de aquel modo. Esa chica no tenía marido ni novio. Y pudiera ser que un hijo no fuera precisamente lo que deseara en ese momento. Suspiró cabizbaja, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su consulta puesto que debía reconocer a dos pacientes más.

-Bueno. Espero que le vaya bien. Parecía una buena muchacha. - Pensaba la facultativa en tanto llamaba a la siguiente.-

Karaberasu corría por las calles conmocionada, con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. El mundo entero se le venía encima. Por fin dejó de correr. Agotada, deambuló sin rumbo fijo. Iba caminando ahora con la mirada perdida y sin importarle nada de lo que sucediera a su alrededor. Tan sólo podía pensar en una súplica.

\- ¡Dios mío, Dios mío! - Se repetía en la cabeza una y otra vez. ¡Ayúdame, no quiero engendrar un monstruo! ¿Qué va a ser de mí? ¿A dónde iré? No quiero implicar a mis hermanas en esto. Sería demasiado para ellas. ¡Pero no puedo tener el mal dentro de mí!

Acabó sentada en el banco de un parque sin apenas fijarse en las gentes que pasaban, desahogando su angustia entre lágrimas. Por fin, arrastrando los pies, volvió a casa al anochecer. Entró y cerró con suavidad la puerta, sin decir nada se metió en su habitación. Beruche y Cooan estaban ya acostadas, pues a la mañana siguiente debían levantarse muy temprano para ir a la escuela. La mayor de las hermanas era la única que seguía despierta. Estaba preocupada porque Karaberasu se retrasaba mucho a pesar de que había prometido volver pronto. Pero su hermana no estaba bien, eso era evidente. Petz no sabía qué hacer. Tampoco quería despertar a las otras sin aguardar un poco más. Por eso cuando advirtió que su hermana había llegado suspiró aliviada y se acercó a la puerta de su habitación. Tocó a la puerta y le inquirió preocupada.

\- Kalie, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Has cenado ya?

\- Si, estoy bien.- Se esforzó ella por contestar de forma normal, dominando a duras penas sus espasmos y las ganas de llorar. - Me voy a la cama, tengo sueño.

Petz se alejó y al poco rato volvió pese a todo con una bandeja de comida. Tocó a la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Puedo pasar? - Inquirió con prevención, pero su hermana seguía sin responder, decidió entrar con cuidado. -

Karaberasu estaba acostada y arropada hasta la barbilla. Petz se preocupó nuevamente por su salud.

\- Te traigo algo de cena - le dijo su hermana mayor sonriendo para tratar de aliviar ese depresivo ambiente - chica, ¿dónde te metes? .Ya empezaba a preocuparme por ti.

\- Fui a dar una vuelta después de ver unas tiendas, no me decidí a comprar nada - replicó Kalie de manera evasiva, con un hilo de voz. - Tanta presión en estos días me ha afectado, supongo.

\- Debes serenarte,- repuso su interlocutora tratando de animarla. - Mira a Bertie y Cooan. Ellas lo llevan muy bien. Y tú y yo deberíamos seguir su ejemplo. Quiero seguir con nuestro trabajo y vivir la vida y tú también deberías hacerlo, quizás incluso podamos abrir una sucursal de nuestro negocio aquí. Cuando ganemos más dinero. - Se sonrió, preguntando a la espera de la aprobación de su hermana. -¿Qué te parece?

\- Si, es una buena idea.- Musitó Karaberasu con la mirada perdida en la bandeja y añadió apenas incapaz de ocultar su decaimiento. -Perdóname Petz pero estoy muy cansada, ha sido un día muy duro.

-¿No quieres cenar nada? - Le ofreció solícitamente ésta insistiendo con suavidad. - Este guiso está muy bueno.

\- No muchas gracias, solo quiero dormir - contestó la muchacha con la voz muy apagada. -

Petz la observaba cada vez más intranquila. Lo de Karaberasu iba más allá de una vulgar depresión, o eso le parecía. No en vano la conocía casi tan bien como a sí misma. Por unos instantes guardó silencio y reunió valor para ofrecerle.

\- Si necesitas hablar conmigo de algo. Lo que sea. Si tienes algún problema cuéntamelo y trataré de ayudarte en todo ¿vale?

Su hermana asintió luchando contra el desesperado deseo de abrazarse a ella y llorar confesándole toda aquella horrible situación que sufría, pero se reprimió.

\- ¿Para qué? - Se dijo desolada - ¿Qué iban a poder hacer Petz, o el resto de mis hermanas más que sufrir?

Ésta viendo el silencio de su interlocutora decidió no atosigarla más. Quizás fuera tan simple como que debía descansar y así se lo dijo. Dándole las buenas noches con un beso en la frente.

\- Bueno, pues entonces, hasta mañana. Que duermas bien,- le deseó saliendo del cuarto. -

\- Hasta mañana Petz,- musitó Karaberasu que cerró los ojos dejando escapar las lágrimas. Lloró y gimió en voz baja para que su hermana no la oyese. - ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué voy a hacer?...

A la mañana siguiente, Cooan y Beruche se levantaron ilusionadas por empezar su trabajo como maestras. Tras desayunar, asearse y vestirse, se despidieron de Petz que también se iba a su trabajo. Karaberasu aun dormía y ninguna quiso molestarla. Así que bajaron a la calle y abordaron el autobús. Al cabo de un poco más de media hora llegaron al colegio. Allí las aguardaban Tom y el profesor Harding.

\- Celebro verlas - las saludó su ya antiguo profesor y ahora colega. - Síganme por favor, voy a presentarles a sus futuros alumnos.

-¡Vamos chicas!- las animó Tom. - Yo ya conozco a los míos y me voy a comenzar las clases.

-¡Suerte Tommy! - le deseó Beruche en tanto Cooan le besaba. -

Harding las llevó hasta un aula llena de críos que gritaban y reían jugando entre ellos. Con varias palmadas y unos momentos de pacientes ruegos les hizo guardar silencio. Luego se dirigió a la clase que le observaba expectante.

\- Niños, estas son vuestras nuevas maestras, os darán clase hasta final de curso. Espero que las obedezcáis en todo y que seáis aplicados. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si señor Harding – le contestaron al unísono. -

\- Son todos suyos, suerte.- Les deseó su interlocutor a las dos despidiéndose de ellas. -

\- Gracias señor - respondieron ambas, en tanto el profesor se marchaba perdiéndose por el largo pasillo que antecedía a la clase -

Las chicas se quedaron mirando a los niños que aguardaban con un curioso silencio. Por fin, Cooan se decidió a romper el hielo.

\- Hola niños y niñas, buenos días, me llamo Cooan Malinde y os daré Lenguaje, Dibujo y Geografía.

\- Yo soy Beruche Malinde - añadió Bertie - y me encargaré de enseñaros Matemáticas, Naturales e Historia.

\- Las dos juntas o por turnos nos ocuparemos de la Educación Física y los Trabajos Manuales - completó Cooan. -

\- Tenéis el mismo apellido - preguntó sagazmente un niño rubito y con gafas. - ¿Es que sois hermanas?..

\- Si, somos hermanas - admitió Beruche con una sonrisa. - Muy bien, eres muy observador.- Le halagó añadiendo divertida. - Así que para no liaros llamadnos sólo por nuestros nombres. A mí podéis llamarme señorita Bertie.

\- Y a mí señorita Connie - se sonrió Cooan alegrándose de que esa contracción cariñosa del nombre que le pusiera Roy fuera a serle tan útil. -

-¿Quién es la mayor de las dos? - Intervino una niña negrita de pelo corto y rizado, que también se decidió a preguntar. -

\- Ella - sonrió Cooan señalando a su hermana - pero nos llevamos muy poco.- Y decidió cambiar las tornas dirigiéndose a los chavales a su vez con tono interrogador. - Bueno, ahora os toca presentaros a vosotros.

\- Si, iros levantando mientras decís vuestros nombres. Así, os iremos conociendo a todos.- Propuso jovialmente Bertie. -

Los niños se fueron presentando uno por uno, a ambas les llamaron la atención cuatro de ellos diríase que resumían algunos de los estereotipos más claros que habían estudiado en psicología del comportamiento infantil. Una niña, Sharon, la tímida y retraída. Spencer, el clásico empollón de gafitas. Jason, el gamberro típico, pelirrojo y con pecas para más tópico. Y Kevin, el chistoso y ocurrente. Beruche esbozó una débil sonrisa, imaginaba como habría disfrutado Roy allí de haber podido compartir esos momentos con los niños. La muchacha suspiró con añoranza pero volvió a concentrarse en su labor. Casi sin darse cuenta estaban terminando la primera clase que fue sólo para conocerse un poco y los niños, siempre curiosos, bombardearon a preguntas a las nuevas maestras.

-¿De dónde sois? - Inquirió un muchachito moreno. -

\- Venimos de Japón - respondió Cooan. - Pero tampoco somos de allí, tenemos origen extranjero. - Lo mismo que dijo a Tom cuando le conocieron, recordó melancólica pero continuó explicándole al niño. - Hace un año vinimos aquí a estudiar.

-¿Tenéis novio?- Les preguntó con algo de malicia una niña de pelo claro y cortito. -

\- Si, bueno, yo lo tuve.- Repuso Beruche bajando la cabeza sin poder evitar una oleada de tristeza. -Pero ya no…

-¿Te dejó?- le preguntó la misma niña que junto a los otros la observaban sorprendidos de ese cambio de tono. - ¿Es que se fue a algún sitio?

\- Si, se fue, muy lejos, tuvo que irse a un largo viaje.- Replicó Bertie en voz baja, tratando de permanecer lo más entera posible. -

-¡Claro!, mi mamá siempre lo dice. ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! - declaró la niña dejando perplejas a las dos adultas. - ¿Y usted?- Interrogó ahora a Cooan casi como si de una fiscal se tratara. - ¿Tiene novio?

\- Si,- sonrió ésta con cara de circunstancias, desde luego esa niña estaba muy adelantada para su edad - es un chico muy guapo, que trabaja aquí también.

-¿Os gusta la astronomía?- les preguntó Spencer aburrido seguramente de esos temas de cotilleo para mayores. - ¿Nos llevaréis a ver el planetario? - Añadió esperanzado y contándoles a sus maestras con entusiasmo - ¡Yo a veces miro las estrellas con el telescopio de mi padre!

\- Nosotras también las hemos visto, y muy de cerca,- sonrió Beruche sintiéndose mejor de nuevo al evocar aquello. -

\- Trataremos de llevaros allí, si estudiáis mucho,- les prometió Cooan. – ¡Al planetario, claro! - Se sonrió casi azorada al darse cuenta de lo tonto que era hacer esa matización.-

-¿Pondréis muchos deberes? - Quiso saber Jason evidentemente inquietado ante esa posibilidad. -A mí no me gustan,- declaró convencido obteniendo un murmullo de aprobación entre los pequeños. -

\- Sólo los que hagan falta - le respondió amablemente Beruche. - Si trabajáis mucho en clase, serán muy pocos.

-¡Estudiar en un rollo! - le dijo Kevin - prefiero jugar.

\- Me recuerdas a un chico que conocí - respondió Bertie esbozando una débil sonrisa de añoranza. - Decía lo mismo que tú. ¿Sabes? – .Añadió con tono más sereno y resignado. - Muchas veces hay que hacer cosas que no nos gustan demasiado. Pero no queda otro remedio.

-¿Él las hacía?- le inquirió Kevin con curiosidad. -

\- Si, las hizo, cuando tuvo que hacerlas siempre se esforzó hasta el final - sentenció Beruche más musitando para sí con voz queda.-

Por suerte su hermana le dio un golpecito en el brazo para sacarla de esa melancolía y tomó el relevo con jovialidad.

\- Bueno, ahora nos toca a nosotras preguntar. Contadnos cada uno que os gusta hacer y habladnos un poco de vuestros papás.

Así invirtieron el resto del tiempo de clase en hablar con todos los niños y ellos les comentaron cosas sobre sus propias vidas. Al terminar el día las chicas se los habían ganado. Sólo una niña no dijo nada. Estaba en una esquina de la clase muy callada. Era Sharon, la rubita tímida. La clase terminó y los críos salieron eufóricos y a la carrera menos ésta última. Cooan entonces se acercó hasta la pequeña que intentaba salir sin llamar la atención.

\- Espera un poquito cielo.- Le pidió suavemente arrodillándose para estar a su altura. -

-¿He hecho algo malo? – Preguntó tímidamente la niña que parecía asustada. -

\- No, que va, no te preocupes nena - la tranquilizó afectuosamente Beruche que también se acercó. – Solo queremos preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño? Has estado muy callada durante las clases. - Inquirió Cooan con voz dulce acariciándole amorosamente su largo cabello rubito, para declarar. - ¿Sabes que tienes un pelo precioso? Como le decía yo a otra niña hace ya tiempo, el pelo es el mejor adorno de una mujer, así que debes cuidarlo muy bien.

La niña no contestó, cerraba la boquita en actitud compungida, sin atreverse a decir nada.

Beruche la tomó cariñosamente en brazos sentándola sobre un pupitre.

\- No tengas miedo - le pidió Bertie con la mayor amabilidad. - Estamos aquí para ayudarte y ser tus amigas, dinos. ¿Qué pasa con tus papás?, no nos has contado nada de ellos.

\- Mis padres se murieron - respondió la pequeña en voz baja y suave dejando a las chicas heladas, incluso estremecidas al escuchar a la cría añadir con tono lleno de temor. - Los hombres malos de las capuchas llegaron a casa y les mataron. Pero a mí no me vieron porque me escondí. Ahora vivo con mis tíos.

\- Tranquila cariño - pudo responder Beruche visiblemente impresionada, casi le temblaba la voz al oír aquel horror en labios de esa pequeña pero pudo componer un gesto risueño y le susurró con dulzura. – Vamos, te acompañaremos al autobús, ¿vale? - La pequeña asintió despacio dejándose tomar de la manita. -

Llevaron a la niña a la ruta escolar que ya esperaba hacía algunos minutos para salir. Beruche y Cooan le pidieron perdón por el retraso al conductor y dejaron a Sharon sentada en su lugar. Ellas tomaron su propio autobús y volvieron a casa. Quedaron con Tom para contarle lo ocurrido e intercambiar pareceres sobre su primera jornada ya que no habían podido verle en todo el día. Una vez reunidos en el piso que fuera de Roy, su amigo escuchó la historia de esa pequeña y declaró pensativo.

\- ¡Pobre cría! Eso quiere decir que esos sectarios ya están sembrando de nuevo el pánico en la ciudad. Yo he oído que en algunos barrios de las afueras se han producido ataques contra personas y lugares que concuerdan mucho con su estilo.

-¡Malditos, hacedle eso a una niña! - terció Cooan verdaderamente indignada. - ¡La próxima vez las justicieras, estaremos allí para impedirlo!

-¿Es un cambio, verdad? - Dijo Beruche con mirada y voz reflexiva - de luchar contra demonios hemos pasado a dar clase a los niños. ¡Qué ironía! y pensar que cuando llegamos a la Tierra sólo pensábamos en matar a una cría de la edad de nuestros alumnos. Una pobre niña como Sharon. ¡Qué horror! - Se lamentó amargamente. - ¡Siento tantísima vergüenza y desprecio de mí misma con sólo pensarlo! – Confesó.-

Estaba con las manos entrelazadas, bajando la cabeza. Pese a todo lo sucedido y lo que habían cambiado ese pensamiento todavía la atormentaba en ocasiones. Cooan asintió llevada por ese mismo sentimiento de culpa.

\- Todo eso ya pasó - las animó Tom - ¡No seáis tan duras con vosotras mismas, chicas! ¡Ahora ya habéis resarcido al mundo con creces de todo lo malo que hicisteis!..

-¡No del todo aún, esta vez nos toca a nosotras impedir que esos malvados hagan algo similar o peor! ¡Ahora puedo comprender bien a las Guerreras! Esto es muy duro pero no podemos ni debemos desfallecer.- - Convino Bertie recobrando la determinación. -

\- Es cierto - añadió Cooan -. Es como si el destino nos diera la oportunidad de remediar todo ese mal que hicimos en el pasado, o haremos en el futuro, ¡es un lío! - Suspiró elevando los brazos para exclamar con un tono de incredulidad. - ¡Pensar que todavía faltan casi mil años para que hayamos nacido!

\- Sí, pero no penséis más en ello. Sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de que llegue la paz definitivamente y podamos llevar una vida normal.- Suspiró el muchacho pensando para sí en tanto miraba de reojo su silla. - Bueno, al menos todo lo normal que pueda.

Las dos chicas asintieron esperanzadas de que así fuera y pasaron a comentar cosas más amables como sus impresiones acerca de las clases y las cosas que podrían hacer en ellas…

En el cielo, Roy estaba impaciente por lo que vería tras la puerta. Pero le decepcionó encontrarse en otra gran extensión de espacio en blanco. El mago se quedó tras él, le tocó un hombro y le dijo.

\- Debo dejarte por ahora, en poco tiempo vendrá alguien que se encargará de ti.

-¿Quién va a venir? - Preguntó Roy intrigado. - ¿Y a qué te refieres con eso de que se encargará de mí? - Terminó sin hacerle demasiada gracia esa expresión.- Eso parece del Padrino…

Y es que aquello le sonaba como si de un mafioso listo para ser eliminado se tratara. Aunque si ya estaba muerto, no pensaba que le pudiera suceder nada más. Pese a todo, nunca se podía estar seguro de nada en esta vida, eso le decía siempre su madre.

\- Ni en la otra al parecer tampoco. - Se añadió él mismo mirando al frente con gesto desconfiado, pero recordando la promesa hecha a sus padres afirmó con decisión. - No te preocupes, estoy dispuesto para lo que sea.

Se giró para esperar una respuesta o alguna aclaración más precisa pero el tal Landar ya no estaba allí. Tras mirar en todas direcciones se dio por vencido, no había nadie por los alrededores de esa vasta extensión.

-¡Esto es magnífico! Se va sin despedirse y me deja aquí con la palabra en la boca. - Se dijo con irónica sorna levantando los brazos y dejándolos caer con resignación pensando. - Bueno, ¡a esperar! Total, no tengo otra cosa que hacer y dispongo de mucho tiempo libre. Veremos quién viene ahora por aquí…


	36. Un maestro legendario

Capítulo maestro Legendario.

Tras un tiempo que a Roy se le hizo larguísimo, divisó en la lejanía una figura que se dirigía hacia él caminando despacio. Al principio sólo era un puntito negro. Más tarde, conforme se acercaba pudo distinguirlo mejor. Al cabo de un rato, llegó sólo a pocos metros de distancia. Entonces fue capaz de verlo bien. Era un tipo de un metro setenta y cinco más o menos, pelo moreno, largo y puntiagudo, con unos largos mechones hacia arriba que le hacían parecer más alto. Lucía un gesto risueño, que clavaba en el chico unos agudos y grandes ojos negros. Vestía una especie de kimono rojo con un símbolo negro inscrito sobre fondo blanco en su espalda. Pudo vérselo pues el individuo se había girado para recoger una especie de bastón que se le había caído. Una vez se lo colocó sujeto a la espalda de su kimono se acercó más hasta el muchacho y le saludó en un tono muy distendido.

-¡Hola! - dijo agitando una mano. - Tú eres Roy si no me equivoco, encantado de conocerte.

\- Gracias, lo mismo digo - repuso éste sorprendido - pero. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres tú? - Le inquirió a su vez.

-¡Perdona que no me haya presentado! - Exclamó el individuo rascándose el cogote. - La verdad es que las relaciones sociales no son mi fuerte. Mi mujer siempre me lo dice. Nunca me perdonará haberla dejado plantada en aquella entrevista para ese colegio de Gohan. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Me llamo Son Goku y soy un amigo de un remoto antepasado tuyo. Quizás incluso sea tu antepasado también. No sé, no lo recuerdo muy bien, y mira que me lo explicaron…

-¿Queee?- Exclamó Roy atónito. - ¿Cómo has dicho?... ¿Amigo de mi… quién?...

\- Bueno, amigo, lo que se dice amigo, quizás no. - Corrigió pensativo su interlocutor. -Vegeta tiene un muy particular concepto de la amistad, pero después de tantos siglos ya no es tan arisco como antes, je, je.

-¿Qué significa eso de que es mi remoto antepasado, o de que tú también? ¿Por qué el mago dijo que ibas a encargarte de mí? ¿Por que eres tú el que se va a encargar?, ¿verdad? - Quiso saber su contertulio sin poner freno a los interrogantes que se agolpaban en su cabeza. -

\- Calma hombre - le pidió su contertulio haciendo espacio con ambas manos. - Ahora te responderé a todas tus preguntas, pero de una en una.

Roy se fijó en un detalle que no había advertido antes, sobre la cabeza del tal Goku había una tenue aureola amarilla, una especie de coronita que flotaba a unos escasos centímetros de ese individuo…

-¿Qué es eso que llevas encima de la cabeza? - Preguntó nuevamente el muchacho. -

\- Espera hombre, son demasiadas preguntas a la vez.- Repitió aquel tipo tan peculiar con tono paciente. - ¿Te gusta? - Añadió señalando su aureola - , ¿es bonita, verdad? Significa que estoy muerto, tú también llevas una, mira.- Añadió señalando la cabeza del muchacho. -

Éste trató de vérsela pero al levantar la cabeza la aureola le seguía hacia atrás. Trató de adoptar las más inverosímiles posturas pero aquel irritante arito siempre le seguía al instante por más rápido que se moviera. Finalmente miró elevando las pupilas y logró observarla de refilón.

-¿Es molesto, verdad?- Le sonrió Goku explicando con desenfado. - A mí me ocurría lo mismo. Siempre quería verla pero se me escapaba. Me pasé varios siglos intentándolo. Y al final me aburrí. Pero mi esposa dio con la solución. Con un simple espejo puedes observarte.

Roy le miraba como si estuviera embobado. Su contertulio que debió pensar que éste se sentía inquieto por semejante adorno, añadió con deje jovial para desdramatizar la situación.

-¡Tranquilo, ahora estás muerto pero eso se solucionará pronto!

\- Si claro - convino su atónito interlocutor forzando una sonrisa de circunstancias en tanto pensaba. - ¡Este tío está como una cabra!, ¿dónde me he metido?

Pero su nuevo anfitrión no le permitió continuar ese hilo de reflexiones puesto que estaba cruzado de brazos y se paseaba a su alrededor escrutándole desde todos los ángulos. Aquello no hacía que se sintiera muy cómodo que digamos pero tampoco sabía que podría hacer. Esperaría a que ese lunático hiciera el primer movimiento. Y así fue cuando el tal Goku le comentó.

\- Vi tu combate contra ese demonio. No estuvo mal, pero te derrotó muy fácilmente. Deberías entrenar más, pero en eso puedo ayudarte.

\- Escucha amigo - replicó Roy molesto en su amor propio. - No sé quién eres tú, ni de que vas. Pero te puedo asegurar que ese demonio era de todo menos fácil de vencer. ¡Me habría gustado verte a ti en mi lugar!

Su acompañante se limitó a encogerse de hombros en tanto hacía el pino con una mano y volvía a ponerse en pie de un brinco.

\- No está mal. - Dijo casi para sí mismo y segundos después volvió a dedicar su atención a aquel chico que le miraba como si estuviera loco y repuso sin darle mucha importancia. - La verdad, yo le hubiese derrotado en pocos segundos. - Tras estudiar la cara de Roy que parecía el retrato de la contrariedad y la sorpresa al oír semejante cosa, agregó en tono conciliador. - No te enfades hombre, no es que quiera herir tus sentimientos, pero vas a tener que trabajar mucho.

\- Claro - contestó su contertulio con los brazos en jarras y un tonillo sarcástico - y tú me vas a enseñar, ¿verdad? Mira tío, no sé lo que significa pero soy un saiyan, el Guerrero Dorado.- A modo de demostración Roy se transformó en solar, aun podía hacerlo, pero claro si podía hacer otras cosas no veía porqué esto no. -¿Lo ves? - Sentenció convencido - mira la fuerza que tengo.

Aquel tipo le observó sin inmutarse, y declaró con expresión pensativa y la mano a la barbilla. De la misma manera que si le estuviera evaluando en una especie de examen.

\- Nivel uno de súper saiyajin, no está mal para un principiante y lo has logrado tú sólo con ese entrenamiento tan sencillo, reconozco que tienes mucho mérito.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Nivel uno? - Exclamó Roy sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. - ¿A qué narices te refieres?, ¿es que tú eres capaz de conseguir más fuerza?

-¡Claro que sí hombre! Fíjate bien.- Le pidió Son Goku con aire divertido, transformándose en un guerrero dorado exactamente igual a Roy para sorpresa de éste y añadiendo con tinte de clase magistral. - Te explico. Ahora estoy como tú, en el primer nivel.- Dicho esto aumentó su energía a una intensidad tremenda.

Su interlocutor se quedó boquiabierto, sintió una fuerza que era mucho mayor que la de Nagashel. Goku emitía unas tremendas llamaradas doradas y su volumen corporal había aumentado considerablemente. Incluso el zumbido que emitía se había intensificado.

\- Este es el nivel segundo, aquí tendrás que llegar tú por lo menos.- Le indicó como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso es imposible!..- balbuceó Roy perplejo. - ¡Es una fuerza bestial!

\- Pues todavía no he terminado - repuso Goku elevando aún más su poder.-

Emitía una fuerza tal si el chico no se agacha hubiera salido despedido por la energía que emanaba de aquel individuo. Ahora varios metros alrededor de su contertulio brillaban en ese mismo tono oro que desprendía y creaban alrededor de él una especie de esfera de energía de proporciones descomunales para los sentidos de Roy. Aunque Goku seguía sin darle importancia en el tono de sus palabras cuando le dijo.

-Este es el umbral de nivel tres, hay varios más pero basta de momento, ¿no crees? - E instantáneamente volvió a su estado normal. – Tampoco es necesario llegar al nivel Dios.

-¡To, todavía puedes aumentar más tu energía! - Exclamó Roy perplejo. -

\- Bueno si, la verdad, muchísimo más. Esto no es nada. Pero no hace falta llegar más lejos por ahora. - Repuso Goku sin darle mayor trascendencia al asunto. - Nosotros sólo trabajaremos para que al menos llegues a este nivel de energía que te he mostrado para vencer al demonio ese. ¡Anímate chico! , no es tan complicado - meditó unos instantes para rectificar algo azorado. – Bueno, en realidad sí que lo es, pero creo que tienes madera y podrás hacerlo, de hecho tienes que conseguirlo. Aunque sin prisas, antes quiero ver como luchas conmigo, para corregir algunos fallos.

-¿Quieres que luchemos? ¡Pero no tengo ninguna oportunidad! – Sentenció el chico espantado. -

\- Tampoco la tenías contra ese bicho y peleaste. - Le rebatió su interlocutor sonando más tranquilizador ahora cuando le aseguró. - No te preocupes, no te voy a matar ni nada por el estilo. Y además, ahora que lo pienso ya estás muerto ¿qué más te da?

Roy tuvo que darle la razón, evidentemente no le iban a matar otra vez. Al menos eso esperaba. De todos modos ese tipo parecía simpático pese a estar como una regadera. Sólo pudo atreverse a preguntarle.

\- Espero que tampoco duela. ¿No duele verdad?

Goku le miró sin hacer demasiado caso y sin contestar se puso a realizar ejercicios de estiramiento.

\- Bueno, allá voy.- Añadió Roy decidido - ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? - Le preguntó atónito al percatarse de los extraños gestos que su contertulio realizaba. -

\- Estiraba un poco - repuso despreocupadamente Goku. - Hay que calentar antes del combate, es algo importante.

-¡Pero si dices que también estás muerto como yo! ¿Qué más te da eso a ti? - Objetó su pasmado interlocutor, devolviéndole el argumento anterior. -

-¡Tienes razón! , siempre se me olvida. Supongo que será la costumbre - rio Goku llevándose una mano al cogote. - ¡Da igual! Además, me quedan por contarte algunas cosas. Pero primero vamos a pelear un poco. ¡Venga atácame!

Roy estaba desde luego remiso de hacer eso. Pero su compañero le insistió con impaciencia.

-¡Venga hombre! ¡Aunque tengamos todo el tiempo del universo me voy a aburrir si no empezamos ya!

\- Pues allá voy - anunció éste.-

Y tragando saliva se lanzó contra su oponente tratando de darle con varios puñetazos que su adversario esquivó incluso sin moverse del sitio, también transformado en solar. Era inútil, por más que se afanaba en alcanzarle su rival sencillamente lo evitaba sin parecer hacer ni el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-¡Eso no es posible! – Exclamó Roy que ya jadeaba agotado.-

-¡Pero empieza a luchar en serio! ¡Espabílate muchacho, eres un súper guerrero!- le instó Goku.-

Y aquel individuo le propinó un par de golpes que le mandaron al suelo tan rápidamente que éste no pudo darse ni cuenta hasta caer.

-Ni…ni lo he visto venir.- Pudo decir atónito tras levantarse trabajosamente.- Pero no me rendiré.- Se arengó atacando de nuevo.-

A todo eso su mentor se limitaba a acariciarse la barbilla pensativo entre tanto el chico trataba de acertarle con algún golpe sin poder conseguirlo en absoluto. Y lo peor es que su compañero de entreno no paraba de criticarle mientras tanto…

\- Vamos a ver. Eres demasiado lento y algo patoso, esto no va a ser fácil y encima estás muy flojo.

-¡Todavía no me has vencido!- exclamó Roy que lanzó una sucesión de sus más potentes rayos.

Estos atronaron el lugar, pero cuando se disipó todo Goku seguía allí mesándose su barbilla y sin un sólo rasguño. Entre tanto el atónito muchacho jadeaba y sudaba copiosamente por el esfuerzo realizado.

-¿Pero si estoy muerto? - Se preguntaba con la voz entrecortada por el agotamiento. - ¿Cómo puedo estar sudando? ¡Esto es absurdo!

\- Vamos, no te distraigas - sonrió Son Goku lanzando contra él un rayo con la palma de su mano que envió a su rival a miles de metros de allí por lo menos.- Venga… tienes que estar más atento.

No obstante aquel prodigioso individuo reapareció al instante junto a Roy rematando al pobre chico con un puñetazo que lo dejó en el suelo incapaz de levantarse. Tras unos segundos en los que Goku suspiró con cierta resignación ayudó a su rival a ponerse en pie. Y mientras éste trataba de mantener la verticalidad como podía tras aquella paliza, su acompañante le observaba sin inmutarse siquiera. Y le dijo para animarle, posando una mano sobre los hombros del derrotado, maltrecho y desmoralizado muchacho.

\- Mira. Como te dije antes, lo bueno de estar muerto es que no te pueden matar otra vez...

-Y. ¿Por qué me duele todo?- le preguntó Roy molido, añadiendo con sorna. – Empezaba a pensar que morir no era tan mala idea. Al menos creí que te ahorrarías el daño que hace esto.

-¡No seas tan quejica!- Exclamó jocosamente su interlocutor dándole una palmada en la espalda que dio con el chico de bruces contra el suelo. – ¡Oh, perdona!...

Y mientras su pupilo se levantaba mascullando juramentos de toda índole su anfitrión le explicaba sin hacerle demasiado caso.

\- Aquí nos permiten cansarnos y herirnos para poder progresar, pero lo bueno es que también puedes comer.- Y sin más ceremonias sacó una bolsita y de ella extrajo una judía ofreciéndosela a su dolorido compañero, asegurando sin paliativos. - ¡Toma, esto te repondrá!..

-¿Una judía?- chilló Roy examinando esa ridícula muestra de verdura. - ¿Es que quieres tomarme el pelo? ¡Después de la paliza que me has dado quieres que me recupere con una simple judía!

-¡Mira que eres protestón! - Repuso Goku divertido para aclararle al instante. – No es una simple judía. Es una alubia mágica.

El chico volvió a mirarle como si observase a un tarado pero se avino a comérsela a regañadientes. No se fiaba para nada de esas afirmaciones pero para su sorpresa enseguida notó como estaba completamente recuperado.

-¡Esto es fantástico! – Reconoció asombrado exclamando. - ¡Ojalá las hubiese tenido antes!

-No te emociones, estas alubias ayudan a recuperarse, pero, por ejemplo, no curan enfermedades. Créeme, yo lo sé muy bien. Ni tampoco te habrían servido de mucho si no sabes luchar. Aunque eso sí, aumentan tu fuerza si eres especial, como los de nuestra raza.- Matizó sujetando la bolsita a su cinturón con una pequeña cuerda. -

Su interlocutor seguía sorprendido, no tenía ni rastro de los golpes que había recibido y efectivamente se sentía aun más fuerte.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de nuestra raza? ¿Por qué nos hace ser más fuertes? - Quiso saber el chico -

\- Te voy a explicar lo que pasa - añadió Goku recreándose en la cara de asombro de aquel chaval. -No es que esas judías te den más fuerza. Pero tú eres un saiyajin, o saiyan como a veces se dice más coloquialmente. Bueno, el caso es que llevas la sangre del pueblo de los Guerreros del Espacio. Puedes convertirte llamémoslo en un "súper guerrero" por esa razón. Y posees, como el resto de nosotros, el" Zenkai Power".

-¿Qué significa eso? - Le preguntó Roy con la boca abierta. -

\- Quiere decir que cuanto más gravemente herido estés y logres recuperarte más aumentará tu poder. Ese es uno de los principales secretos de los guerreros del espacio. Debes entrenar, sufrir y luchar. Algunos sentimientos como la ira también ayudan a multiplicar nuestras fuerzas.

\- Si,- convino Roy al recordar.- Yo me transforme en solar, digo súper guerrero cuando...

\- Ya lo sé, cuando creíste que habían matado a tu novia ¿verdad?- Se le anticipó Goku luciendo una divertida y cómplice sonrisa, amén de darle otra palmada en el hombro que casi desencaja a su interlocutor. - Lo vi en la bola de cristal de una bruja amiga mía. Y la verdad es que tu novia es una chica muy mona. No me extraña que te enfadases tanto. A mí me ocurrió algo similar la primera vez que me transformé, cuando mataron por segunda vez a mi mejor amigo. ¿O fue por tercera? Ya ni me acuerdo, ¡al pobre le mataron tantas veces! El caso es que alcanzaste la barrera de un súper guerrero y la cruzaste. Ahora, con unos pocos meses de entrenamiento, superarás de sobra ese nivel. Te lo aseguro

-¿Tú crees? - Le preguntó Roy esperanzado. -

-¡Claro! , además, el tiempo no corre aquí igual que en la Tierra y tú te entrenarás en las últimas horas terrestres en un lugar especial, junto a otros guerreros.

-¿Junto a más?- Le inquirió el muchacho sorprendido de oír eso -¿quiénes?

\- Ya los conocerás. Mi amigo Piccolo se ha estado encargando de ellos desde que llegaron. Estaban todavía mucho más flojos que tú. Pero han mejorado bastante en este tiempo. Aunque todavía les queda mucho por aprender. Pero paciencia.

-¿Y dónde están? - Insistió su contertulio preocupado, pues se temía lo peor cuando indagó. - ¿No serán las guerreras y las chicas?

\- Que no y no seas pesado.- Repuso Goku con un tono cansino. - Ya les conocerás, pero ahora tenemos mucho que trabajar,- añadió más animadamente poniéndose en guardia y sin previo aviso lanzó un rayo contra su nuevo discípulo que éste pudo esquivar esta vez para recibir las felicitaciones de su, a partir de ese momento, entrenador. - ¿Lo ves? ya estás mejorando.

El muchacho asintió con una sonrisa de triunfo. La verdad es que ese tipo era amable y hasta divertido. Además, con la fuerza que poseía y las cuantiosas técnicas de combate que dominaba era un guerrero excepcional. Podría enseñarle muchas cosas. De modo que estuvo dispuesto a esforzarse, Goku asintió con aprobación y los dos se pusieron a luchar...

En la Tierra era de noche y las chicas dormían excepto Karaberasu. La pobre chica se despertó agitada por horribles pesadillas sobre el demonio y su violación. Creyó engendrar una horrible criatura de rasgos demoniacos. Desesperada y bañada en sudor frío se levantó y se encerró en el baño. ¡No podía soportar aquello más! ¡No iba a permitir que su cuerpo diera vida a un monstruo! Así que resuelta en su desesperación decidió acabar con todo. Abrió los grifos de la bañera y se metió en ella. Sollozando se hizo con una cuchilla, dispuesta a cortarse las venas de las muñecas. Estaba a punto de hacerlo pero una extraña fuerza, surgida de su interior, le impedía ni tan siquiera acercársela al brazo. Rompió a llorar allí, presa de la impotencia y se quedó acurrucada en la bañera. Petz, que tenía el sueño ligero y la puerta de su cuarto abierta, oyó el ruido del goteo y se levantó. El agua escapaba por las rendijas del cerrado cuarto de baño. Trató de abrir pero estaba cerrado por dentro.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Inquirió tocando pero no le respondían. Preocupada fue por una tarjeta que usó para saltar el pestillo, entró descubriendo a su hermana. - Karaberasu, ¿qué te ocurre?- Le preguntó asustada.-

Beruche y Cooan que habían sentido el forcejeo con la puerta también se habían despertado y levantándose salieron de sus habitaciones y entraron tras ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Bertie entre bostezos. -

\- Es Kalie - le dijo Cooan percatándose antes que su hermana. - Está metida en la bañera, pero, ¿qué le pasa?

Karaberasu sollozaba y gemía abrazada a sus rodillas. Beruche cerró el grifo y Cooan junto a Petz la ayudaron a levantarse.

\- Pero, ¿qué te ocurre?- La interrogó Petz, asustada en cuanto vio la cuchilla, exclamando entre atónita y enfurecida. - ¿Qué demonios intentabas hacer?

Al oír esa palabra la chica sufrió un ataque de histeria. Gritando y pataleando para horror y temor de sus hermanas. Tuvieron que sujetarla entre todas para poder calmarla y llevarla a su cama. A duras penas le quitaron su camisón empapado y la envolvieron con una toalla. Cooan entonces se fijó en su mirada, estaba perdida y al tiempo llena de miedo y angustia.

-¿Qué tienes Kalie? - Le preguntó muy asustada. - Por favor, somos tus hermanas, te queremos ¡confía en nosotras, cuéntanoslo!

\- Si, por favor - añadió Beruche visiblemente preocupada - si es algo que te está destrozando tanto será mejor que lo saques fuera.

-¡Eso quisiera pero no puedo! - balbuceaba Karaberasu totalmente desquiciada, repitiendo sin parar - ¡No puedo!, ¡quisiera arrancarlo de mí, y no puedo!

-¿El qué? - Le inquirió Petz mirándola con una expresión de miedo y asombro mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hermana tratando de calmarla. - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Ese monstruo me violó!, ¡me violó! Cuando me capturaron.- Chilló la pobre chica descompuesta por el llanto. -

Todas quedaron sobrecogidas, incapaces de articular palabra. Fue Beruche la primera que pudo musitar horrorizada.

-¿Quién lo hizo?..

\- Aquella vez en la sede de esa secta, ¡un demonio! – como pudo les contó lo ocurrido recobrando algo de tranquilidad para rematar - ese que maté.

Beruche y Cooan lloraban profundamente abatidas y horrorizadas, ahora entendían la desproporcionada reacción de ella entonces. Su pobre hermana había pasado realmente por un infierno y jamás habría estado tan adecuadamente empleada esa expresión. A costa de un enorme esfuerzo Petz se mantuvo más entera y la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Tranquila hermanita, todo va a salir bien. ¡Dios mío! ¿Pero por qué no nos lo dijiste?- Le susurró en modo amable y compasivo. -

\- Creí que no era necesario que pasarais por esto - musitó más despacio con la vista fija en sus manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre. - Pensaba que lo superaría, pero no podía ni imaginar que esta pesadilla seguiría.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - Quiso saber Cooan muy angustiada. -

\- Estoy embarazada,- les anunció con voz temblorosa dejándolas heladas. - De un mes y medio, el otro día no fui a comprar Petz, fui a la consulta de una doctora.

-¡Oh Dios mío! - susurró Beruche tapándose la boca con las manos. -

-¿Qué…qué puedo hacer? No deseo dar a luz a un monstruo.- Balbuceó Karaberasu con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y temblando presa de la desesperación. -

\- Llamaremos a Tom, quizás él pueda hacer un conjuro para exorcizarlo y asegurarnos de que sea un niño normal.- Propuso una también horrorizada Cooan. -

-¡No, por favor!, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa. No podría soportar la vergüenza y la humillación.-

Chilló su interlocutora moviendo la cabeza muy nerviosa, tanto que todas a una tuvieron que volver a calmarla.

\- Tranquilízate mujer,- le pidió Beruche dominando su propia desolación y tomando las manos de su hermana entre las suyas. - No llamaremos a nadie por ahora si no quieres, pero sosiégate y piénsalo.

\- Tom ha estudiado mucho y te podría ayudar, no debes tener miedo, es de confianza. Ya le conoces. Y él ha sufrido como el que más a manos de esos monstruos. - Le aseguró Cooan acariciando las temblorosas manos de su hermana. – Te comprenderá…está con nosotras en esto.

\- Está bien - balbuceó Karaberasu deshecha y agotada por la tensión, cediendo al fin – en Tom si confío. Llámale… por favor.

Cooan se apresuró a telefonear a su compañero. Suspiró cuando a su mente vino el triste recuerdo de aquella vez en la que avisó a las guerreras de igual modo para que tratasen de proteger a Zafiro, fue cuando ellas acababan de volverse unas mujeres normales. En esa aciaga ocasión sus amigas nada pudieron hacer pese a intentarlo con todo su esfuerzo. ¡Ojalá ahora fuera distinto! y ella ya estaba harta de tanto sufrimiento. ¿Acaso nunca podrían ser felices? ¿Era éste el precio a pagar por todos sus errores pasados? ¿Tan malvadas fueron que merecían ser torturadas así? Lo pensó mejor y decidió que no. Esto era una enorme desgracia pero debían salir adelante, como siempre habían hecho. Y contaba con su novio, él podría hacer algo, ¡seguro!

-Él nos ayudará. Es un gran chico y ha aprendido mucho.- Se decía animosamente.- Entre todos sacaremos de este pozo a Kalie.

En el piso que el muchacho ocupaba sonó el teléfono. Tom estaba sólo. Su madre había vivido con él hasta que aprendió a desenvolverse. Ella no quiso dejarle y al igual que su padre y su hermano Daniel le ofrecieron que cuando lo desease regresara a casa pero él siempre se negó. Quería demostrar que era capaz de vivir sin ser una carga y de momento, pese a suponerle un gran esfuerzo, lo estaba consiguiendo. Así pues, tardó en descolgar hasta que pudo arrastrarse desde la cama a la mesilla de noche donde tenía puesto el aparato y contestar. Por un momento creyó que podrían tratarse de sus padres para decirle cualquier cosa. Estaban chapados a la antigua en muchos aspectos y quizás, pese a asegurarle que confiaban en él no estuvieran tranquilos dejándole solo. Pero cuando escuchó la voz angustiada de Connie se preocupó mucho, más cuando ella le expuso la crítica situación obviando todo tipo de saludos. Él se quedó atónito y reconoció muy asustado, aunque tratando de mantener el aplomo.

\- Eso sobrepasa en mucho mi capacidad. Haré lo posible por ayudar a tu hermana pero yo también necesitaré la ayuda de un amigo.

\- Está bien, pero venid pronto por favor, mi hermana está desquiciada. - Le susurró por teléfono Cooan a fin de que Karaberasu no pudiera escucharla. -

\- Enseguida iremos, te lo prometo, en cuanto pueda localizarle.- Le aseguró Tom, la chica se lo agradeció y colgó. -

Y el muchacho se dio prisa en llamar. Telefoneó a un sacerdote que también era amigo de Anthony. Ese tipo que enseñó al propio Tom. Ese cura siempre estaba dispuesto a luchar contra las fuerzas del mal a cualquier hora y en cualquier sitio o momento, le había explicado su mentor. Así pues el chico le puso al corriente de todo y el sacerdote aceptó acudir para ayudarle lo antes posible. Aunque antes debería ocuparse de otros asuntos que él y un grupo de colegas tenían pendientes. No obstante aconsejó a Tom para que éste pudiera aliviar el sufrimiento de esa chica hasta que él llegase...

-Pierda cuidado.- Le aseguró el muchacho.- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano. Gracias…

Y entre tanto en el piso de las chicas todas trataban de serenar en lo posible a su hermana.

\- Ahora trata de descansar - le decía Petz acariciándole las mejillas con ternura y ofreciéndole un vaso de agua en el que Beruche había disuelto una pastilla tranquilizante.- Tómate esto, te ayudará a dormir. -

Karaberasu asintió despacio y se lo tomó sumisa. Apenas si pudo decir con la voz rota y totalmente agotada.

-Gracias chicas, muchas gracias por ocuparos de mí.

-¡Qué cosas tienes! – Le sonrió Petz animosamente en tanto tomaba una mano de su hermana entre las suyas. – Somos familia. Te queremos y siempre nos tendrás a tu lado.

-Claro que sí. – Convino Beruche arropando a su hermana con todo el cariño que pudo. –

Cooan volvió del otro cuarto tras haber hablado con Tom y le susurró afectuosamente a su hermana mayor.

-Tranquila, Tommy vendrá pronto y seguro que te ayudará. Ya lo verás Kalie. Todo saldrá bien.

La aludida pudo apenas componer una débil sonrisa, aunque por sus mejillas rodasen sendas lágrimas. Las tres restantes no pudieron evitar mirar a su pobre hermana, compungidas y llenas de piedad. Estuvieron a su alrededor apoyándola hasta que al cabo de un rato se durmió. Petz se encargó de darle un cariñoso beso en la frente y salió la última del cuarto, apagando la luz de la mesita de noche. Por suerte, al día siguiente era sábado y las chicas no tenían clase. Podrían estar todas con ella. De eso hablaban en tanto tomaban asiento en el salón.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Preguntó Cooan visiblemente desesperada ahora. -

\- Ayudarla en todo lo que podamos, somos lo único que tiene - repuso Beruche con el semblante aun pálido por todo lo ocurrido pero firme en sus palabras. -

\- Si, pero para eso debemos tratar de descansar - les dijo Petz con más aplomo - intentemos dormir.-

Las chicas convinieron en ello aunque les costó mucho conciliar el sueño. Cada una pasó casi todo el resto de la noche en vela, atenta a cualquier cambio o despertar de Karaberasu, pero ésta afortunadamente pudo dormir sin más incidencias. Entre tanto, los sectarios, al mando de Fantoy seguían haciendo de las suyas por toda la ciudad. Actos vandálicos y macabros, desórdenes y asesinatos rituales se sucedían ante la impotencia de las autoridades, y todo para preparar la venida de su maligno maestro. El panorama se presentaba muy oscuro y las cuatro hermanas necesitaban ahora más que nunca, estar unidas.

En Japón eran las tres de la tarde, a esas horas no había apenas gente en el santuario Hikawa. Aunque se podía escuchar el tono de voz entre molesto y admonitorio de la inquilina.

-Yuuichirou, te he dicho más de mil veces que limpies el barrillo de la entrada. Luego lo meten dentro del templo y se pone todo perdido.

-Si Rei- se apresuró a responder éste con un temeroso tono. Aunque enseguida exclamó con otro bastante sorprendido y preocupado -¡Rei!, ven enseguida…

-¿Qué ocurre? - Inquirió ella con voz indignada. – ¿Es que no te ha quedado claro?...

Pero su interlocutor insistió con tono lleno de temor. La sacerdotisa entonces corrió a su encuentro. Deseando que no se tratara de otro demonio. Por suerte no era eso. Sucedió que el muchacho estaba acabando de amontonar unas hojas cuando a su espalda oyó como alguien, con voz entrecortada, le suplicaba.

-Ayúdame. ¡Por…favor!

Era una voz de mujer, parecía que joven. Rei llegó inmediatamente para ver a una chica que parecía arrastrar los pies, se trastabillaba sin apenas fuerzas. Llevaba algo abrazado, una forma casi cilíndrica envuelta en una mantita. La sacerdotisa enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que era.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Exclamó corriendo hacia aquella muchacha en tanto le preguntaba.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

La interpelada apenas si pudo levantar la vista, esos ojos almendrados y ese pelo castaño le resultaron muy familiares a Rei que enseguida pudo apenas balbucear.

-¡Annie! ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

La otra chica apenas si pudo mantener su mirada y entonces se desplomó agotada. Por fortuna entre la sacerdotisa y Yuuichirou a una la sujetaron antes de que se cayera, asegurando también el paquete que portaba. Aquello era nada menos que un bebé envuelto en una pequeña manta. El muchacho tomó en brazos a la chica en tanto Rei hacía lo propio con el bebé y los metieron al interior de la casa. Yuuichirou dejó a Annie en la cama de su jefa. La sacerdotisa, tomando con mucho cuidado al bebé, lo depositó sobre un almohadón.

-¿Puedes hablar?.. ¿Qué ha pasado?- Insistía tratando de evitar que su interlocutora perdiese el sentido.-

-E…energía…-Pudo susurrar la otra chica de modo desesperado.- No puedo…más…

-Yuuichirou, rápido. Ve a llamar a Usagi y las demás.- Le pidió, a lo que el muchacho asintió, yendo a todo correr.-

Como pudo Rei le tomó la mano y su interlocutora le absorbió un poco de su aura, pero al poco quedó inconsciente. La sacerdotisa se asustó al principio, no obstante respiró aliviada al ver que esa chica solo estaba dormida. Debía de estar exhausta para haber caído así. Optó por dejarla dormir y aguardar la llegada del resto de sus compañeras…

¡Qué ha pasado?- Quiso saber Ami que fue la primera en llegar.-

Su amiga no precisó decir nada. Al ver a Annie dormida en la cama y al bebé, la Guerrera Mercurio exclamó atónita.

-¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? ¿Dónde está Ail?...

-No lo sé. Apenas si pudo decir dos palabras antes de desmayarse.- Respondió su interlocutora.-

Al poco tanto Makoto como Minako hicieron acto de presencia…

-¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber Makoto.- Yuuichirou parecía muy asustado.

Y lo mismo que antes, la sacerdotisa no necesitó explicarlo. Sus compañeras enseguida cayeron en la cuenta al ver esa escena.

-¿Y Usagi?- Inquirió Rei.-

-No lo sé. Quizás Yuuichirou no la haya avisado.- Conjeturó Ami que les estaba tomando el pulso a Annie.- Parece que está algo débil…

Entonces oyeron a alguien más entrar, junto con el ayudante del santuario venía Usagi. Éste la invitó a pasar en tanto se retiraba.

-Gracias.- le dijo la recién llegada.- Lamento llegar tarde.- Afirmó con tono bastante serio.-

-No te preocupes.- Repuso en esta ocasión Rei puesto que las chanzas estaban ahora de más.- Dinos una cosa. ¿Sabías algo de esto?

-¿Saber de qué?- repuso su interlocutora observándola con extrañeza.-

No obstante enseguida vio a Annie allí dormida y al bebé. La cara de Usagi era un poema, tan asombrada y desconcertada como el resto.

-No…-Aseveró con rotundidad.- De esto no sabía absolutamente nada…

La muchacha ya venía bastante asustada por las últimas revelaciones que había tenido. Despertó casi entre gritos y sudando copiosamente al percibir el terrible trauma que arrastraba Karaberasu. Y lo peor es que no podía decirles nada a las demás. Sin embargo esto no lo esperaba. Decidió no hablar mucho y permanecer atenta a la evolución de su antigua amiga, junto con el resto de las chicas. Así que cuando Annie despertó se encontró rodeada por las preocupadas caras de las guerreras.

-¡Mi hijo! ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- Fue lo primero que pudo musitar con patente temor. -

-Tranquilízate- le susurró Minako con un dulce tono de voz. - Está aquí mismo, aun duerme.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- le preguntó Usagi con la misma suavidad. - ¿Dónde está Ail?

Ann no pudo evitar el llanto que se desató en ella al escuchar el nombre de su compañero. Todas las chicas la contemplaron con pena y mucha preocupación.

-Bebe un poco de agua.- Le ofreció Rei dándole un vaso que la pobre joven apenas si podía sostener entre sus manos temblorosas.- Tranquila. Aquí estáis a salvo…-Le aseguró con dulzura la sacerdotisa.-

Tras beber algunos sorbos y tranquilizarse un poco, como pudo Annie les contó lo sucedido.

-Llegamos a un mundo nuevo…íbamos a instalarnos allí y a plantar al Makaiyu. Entonces alguien vino…Más bien se trataba de un grupo. Eran una especie de soldados. ¡Muy fuertes! Ail quedó atrás, quiso razonar con ellos, pero eran malvados y crueles. Ni tan siquiera nuestras cartas pudieron hacer nada. Yo quedé atrás… Hubiera ido a ayudarle pero tenía que cuidar de nuestro hijo.- Sollozó totalmente hundida.- Y él…

-Calma…- Le pidió Minako observándola con el mismo pesar que las demás.- Tómate tu tiempo…

Annie apenas pudo asentir mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Sus amigas no podían evitar llorar también, más cuando la narradora culminó su dramático relato.

-Ail se sacrificó para protegernos.

Las demás se quedaron impactadas y muy consternadas. Pugnando por no llorar también, Ami le dijo tratando de animarla.

-No temas, nosotras te ayudaremos. Ahora tú y tu hijo estáis a salvo.

-Quedaros aquí todo el tiempo que queráis - le ofreció amablemente Rei. -

-Pero debes comer algo- intervino Makoto. -Estás muy débil, y el bebé también.

Casi como si la hubiera escuchado el niño comenzó a llorar. Minako le tomó en brazos para intentar calmarle, pero el bebé no callaba.

-Pobrecito- susurró Annie. - No ha comido nada en meses, ha estado en hibernación conmigo.

-Debes comer algo para poder amamantarle- le aconsejó Rei. –

-Tendría que esperar a digerirlo. Mi sistema humano no es tan eficiente como el que poseo en mi forma natural y menos tras este largo viaje. - Pudo decir la chica entre sollozos.- Pero puedo darle algo de mi energía, pásamelo - le pidió a Minako que entregó al niño a su madre. –

Annie le puso una mano sobre la frente y le pasó una tenue aura azulada. El bebé pareció calmarse pero a su madre se le nubló la vista.

-Necesito energía…- Pudo balbucear pronta a perder el conocimiento. -

-Toma de mí la que necesites- le ofreció de inmediato Ami. -

-¡Y de mí!- secundó Makoto con igual celeridad. –

Ambas le dieron las manos y Annie absorbió una pequeña cantidad, suficiente como para despejarse y poder decir.

-Muchas gracias, chicas.

-¿No puedes comer algo?- Le inquirió Usagi muy preocupada. -

-Para eso tendría que variar mi metabolismo.- Objetó Ann. -

-Pero nosotras te hemos visto comer alguna vez- le recordó Rei. -

-Puedo hacerlo para guardar las apariencias. Aunque para que me alimente tendría que cambiar mi constitución genética. Me costará pero a Giaal le vendrá mejor. Lo conseguiré. ¡Por mi niño!…Nuestro hijo…- sollozó nuevamente al pensar en Ail. -

-¡Vamos Annie! - la animó Minako. - Estamos contigo. Somos tus amigas y te ayudaremos.

\- Todo irá bien. ¡Ya lo verás! – La secundó Usagi con su característico optimismo. – Nada malo os volverá a suceder. Cuidaremos de los dos.

Su interlocutora asintió sintiéndose más aliviada y agradecida. Enseguida le ofrecieron tomar más energía del resto de las guerreras. Tras hacerlo pudo darle el pecho al niño que al fin se encontró mucho mejor y pudo dormir tranquilo. Les explicó a las atónitas chicas que, al haberlo concebido al modo humano, era para él más eficaz ser alimentado de esa manera. Después de aquello Yuuichirou entró al poco rato en el salón. Rei le dio instrucciones para que fuese a comprar todo lo necesario para el cuidado de un recién nacido. El chico se apresuró a cumplir aquel mandato. Por su parte, agotada pese a la recarga de fuerzas y con los nervios rotos tras revivir su drama, Annie se durmió al lado de su hijo. Las chicas se miraban ahora con una mezcla de incredulidad y preocupación. Fue Rei la que, con bastante prevención y tacto para lo que era costumbre en ella, le inquirió a Usagi.

-¿Entonces tú no sabías nada de esto?...

-No… os puedo asegurar que esto sí que no lo esperaba. Estoy tan perdida como vosotras.- Insistió con total sinceridad.-

-Quizás puede tener que ver con ese extraño avistamiento, esa entrada en la atmósfera que nuestras compañeras detectaron hace unos días. Y con ese explorador que destruyeron anteriormente. - Apuntó Ami.- Esos otros posibles enemigos.

-Lo que está claro es que esos seres que han atacado a Ail y Ann no pueden ser demonios.-Subrayó Makoto sentenciando con visible inquietud.- Por desgracia esto nos lo confirma. Es un problema diferente. Otros seres hostiles.

-La pregunta es.- Intervino Minako.- ¿Tendremos tiempo de acabar con los que nos amenazan ahora?

-Cuando Annie despierte espero que nos pueda contestar a algunas preguntas.- Dijo Usagi que sin embargo sonrió al observar a la aludida y al bebé dormir plácidamente ahora.- Ahora deben descansar y reponerse. Ella y su hijito.

-Es tarde. Mejor será que os vayáis a casa, yo me quedaré con Annie y el niño sin ningún problema.- Declaró la sacerdotisa.-

Sus amigas asintieron, quedando en retornar al día siguiente para ayudar. Usagi se marchó pensativa. Aquello sí que no estaba previsto. Al menos en lo que a ella le habían revelado. Quizás no tuviera que saberlo todo, pero no le gustaba la idea de encontrarse a la deriva. Lo hablaría con Mamoru. Esto obligaba más si cabe a los dos a llevar a cabo su plan. También contaba con su buen amigo que en las alturas estaría ocupándose de la otra fase de la operación. Ahora por desgracia, tampoco podía informarse de eso. De modo que por el momento esperaría acontecimientos pues no era ajena a que en América, las cosas estarían próximas a acelerarse y tendrían que estar preparados para cuando llegase la hora.

-Todo se nos viene encima. Lo de esta pobre chica. Lo que les sucede a nuestras amigas en Estados Unidos. ¡No sé por dónde empezar! Al menos espero que, hasta enfrentar a nuestros nuevos enemigos, tengamos tiempo de acabar con estos otros… Confío en vosotros amigos míos, preparad a nuestro muchacho bien. Tras todo el sufrimiento que las chicas y nosotras hemos soportado y que aun habremos de arrostrar, tiene que valer la pena…

Y así pensaba en tanto retornaba a casa. También a ella le vendría bien un buen descanso para aclarar las ideas después de todo.


	37. Cuatro grandes fichajes

Capítulo 37. Cuatro Grandes Fichajes.

Tras un fin de semana movido Tom, aconsejado por el sacerdote, le dio a Kalie un tratamiento de protección mágico para que la chica pudiese dormir tranquila. Aquel párroco tardaría aun en poder llegar pues tuvo que atender otro asunto de última hora. Su sustituto animó a la pobre muchacha en lo que pudo y le dijo que ese sacerdote podría ayudarla más. Por el momento ella se quedó más tranquila y pareció estar mejor. Con ello sus hermanas se aliviaron y eso era importante puesto que Cooan y Beruche, ya metidas de lleno en sus clases, debían volver al trabajo. Aquel día le tocaba empezar a Bertie, pues su hermana quería estar un rato con su novio que tenía una hora libre. Así que aunque tocaba dibujo, clase responsabilidad de Cooan, su hermana la sustituyó. En la siguiente hora comenzó con su clase de historia.

-A ver niños.- Dijo ella dirigiéndose a la clase. – Guardamos ya el material de dibujo y pasamos a la historia. Así que comenzaré con unas preguntitas para ver cuanto sabéis. - Miradas expectantes entre los niños hasta que Bertie inquirió - ¿Quién de vosotros sabe quien es el actual presidente de los ?

Los críos levantaron la mano con rapidez, Bertie señaló a uno de ellos que respondió sin dificultad.

-Muy bien- sonrió la muchacha- , ¿y el nombre del primer presidente?- Esta vez menos manos, señaló a una niña morena en una esquina.-

-George Washington- respondió resuelta. -

-Eso es- asintió Beruche- veo que sabéis mucho. Ahora os contaré algunas cosas más.

Bertie les habló sobre la independencia americana contándoles algunas historias populares que ella misma aprendió en la universidad. La chica se recordaba ahora a sí misma cuando estudiaba en Némesis. De siempre fue tímida, jugó poco con los demás niños y niñas de su edad, le encantaba leer y aprendió enseguida a jugar al ajedrez. En eso era igual a su amiga Ami. Suplía su falta de relaciones con otras personas con su pasión por ese juego tan ligado al intelecto. Incluso sus padres, antes de que ella fuese a la Corte con sus hermanas, habían tenido muchas expectativas en ella y su gran inteligencia. Aunque una vez fueron aceptadas al servicio de los reyes eso pasó a un segundo plano. Ahora suspiraba todavía incrédula. ¡Quién le hubiera podido haber dicho que la que sería en un principio su enemiga mortal se convertiría con el tiempo en su gran amiga!, y que además compartía aquella pasión por el ajedrez. De hecho eran tan parecidas que ambas se comprendían muchas veces sin necesidad de hablar siquiera. Sí, Ami tenía mucho en común con ella. Estudiosa, discreta, ordenada, tímida y que solo mostraba los destellos de su auténtica ternura y bondad cuando alguien ganaba su confianza. Beruche se alegraba mucho de haber podido tener una amiga así. Y solo cuando vino a los . y conoció a Roy experimentó algo similar, que además le hizo conocer al fin el amor de pareja. Ahora suspiró entristecida, pero se obligó a dejar de lado aquello. Era maestra y tenía un hermoso trabajo que realizar. Enseñar y guiar a los más pequeños. De modo que tras terminar de contar algunas cosas, y aprovechando la clase anterior, encargó a los niños que pintaran algo relacionado con los Padres Fundadores y después se despidió por ese día de ellos.

La siguiente clase la dio Cooan. Una introducción a la geografía, y decidió comenzar a gran escala pues lo hizo con nociones de astronomía.

-¿Alguno sabe el nombre de los planetas del Sistema Solar? - Preguntó a modo de tanteo. -

-¿De todos? - Exclamó Jason alarmado - ¡eso es muy difícil!..

-Si alguno se los sabe, bien. Si no, no pasa nada- sonrió su maestra consciente de que esa cuestión era quizás demasiado complicada para unos niños tan pequeños. –

¡Pero a ella le parecía tan natural!, recordaba cómo, siendo muy niña, fue de las primeras cosas que aprendió en Némesis. Cuando Cooan no se dedicaba a corretear, disfrazarse o a jugar a maquillarse con niñas de su edad, o incluso a escuchar alguna que otra cosa que Bertie le contaba, estudiaba con gran atención el Sistema Solar y sobre todo la Tierra. Aquel lugar del que sus antepasados fueron muy injustamente desterrados. Según las explicaciones que les dieron, fue por negarse a aceptar las prácticas antinaturales de la Reina Serenity y del rey Endimión que alargaron la vida de sus súbditos y de ellos mismos. Los exiliados ancestros de la que luego sería la gran familia de la Luna Negra tuvieron que vivir en una especie de roca o gran asteroide antes de llegar a su mundo. Al menos eso recordaba cuando sus maestros se lo contaron. Ella y sus hermanas siempre creyeron que los males de su pueblo eran culpa de los soberanos de Cristal Tokio, así como la muerte de los padres del príncipe Diamante. Por ello, y sobre todo tras ser influenciadas por la energía oscura del cristal negro, se volvieron tan crueles y estuvieron tan determinadas a cumplir con su misión. Ahora todo eso le parecía tan lejano que le resultada prácticamente irreal. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que Cooan se veía a sí misma y a sus hermanas como humanas y desde luego sabía cuan equivocadas habían estado. Conociendo a la Guerrera Luna, la que debería ser la futura reina de Cristal Tokio, y a Tuxedo Kamen, quién que debería ser el rey. Sin olvidar por supuesto a las guerreras, a las que desde muy pequeñas, les habían enseñado a odiar. A éstas últimas se las culpaba también del triste destino de sus antepasados. Pero después, paradojas del destino, su mejor amiga y la que la salvaría de su terrible antigua vida y de un trágico final fue la que había estado destinada a ser su enemiga mortal, la guerrera Marte. Tras eso se dio cuenta hasta qué punto fueron no solo ellas, sino todos los habitantes de su mundo, vilmente manipulados por ese Sabio. Ahora la determinación de ella y de sus otras hermanas era justamente el proteger ese bello planeta que las había acogido y a sus moradores. Pensando en esto no pudo evitar musitar.

-¡Qué trágica pérdida de tiempo y de vidas!

Aunque la voz de uno de los críos la sacó de esos pensamientos, en cuanto ella le escuchó al hilo de lo que había preguntado anteriormente…

-¿Los quiere por orden de lejanía o de cercanía al sol? – Quiso saber Spencer dejándola boquiabierta. -

-Bueno, pues dímelos por orden de cercanía,- repuso Cooan aun atónita y saliendo de sus recuerdos y reflexiones. -

-Pues, Mercurio, Venus, la Tierra, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano. Y ahora Plutón, que está dentro de la órbita de Neptuno. Aunque algunos astrónomos aseguran que es muy pequeño como para ser un planeta por sí mismo.

Concluyó con las clásicos comentarios de "empollón" y "sabiondo" que pudieron escucharse tras de él y las no menos asombradas caras de algunos compañeros.

-Muy bien.- Asintió aprobatoriamente Cooan visiblemente impresionada por ese crío, admitiendo de modo halagador que aprovechó sin embargo para matizar. - Te los sabes muy bien, pero se te olvida uno muy importante.

Algunos niños señalaron a su compañero e hicieron comentarios de burla. Otros fueron más descarados y le recriminaron con sorna.

-¡Ahh, por listo! ¡El empollón se ha equivocado!- Anunciaban con visible jolgorio. -

-¿Cual? - Quiso saber el desconcertado Spencer con el ruido de fondo de esas risitas de algún que otro envidioso compañero. – ¡No se conocen más!…

La profesora les instó a los demás a guardar silencio amén de reprobarles con suavidad.

-No está bien que os burléis de vuestro compañero. Porque tiene razón. Él ha dicho todos los planetas que se conocían hasta ahora.

Todos callaron expectantes cuando Spencer inquirió curioso.

-¿Es que se ha descubierto alguno más?

-Existe un planeta que han descubierto hace muy poco.- Suspiró su maestra con expresión soñadora. - Se llama Némesis y está lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

-Vaya, tendré que decírselo a mi papá para que lo busque con el telescopio. Porque él es astrónomo aficionado y me ha enseñado muchas cosas. - Repuso el crío, orgulloso de ser él quién fuese a darle ahora la noticia a su padre. –

Cooan asintió sonriente y prosiguió. Al término de las clases estos comentarios llegaron a oídos de Beruche que le advirtió a su hermana con reprobación.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar a los niños de nuestro planeta? Se supone que eso sólo lo saben los expertos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó su hermana. - Se me pasó, es que a veces lo añoro mucho. Nuestros padres, nuestra casa.

-Yo también lo extraño a veces –convino Bertie sustituyendo su expresión seria por otra comprensiva. - Y entiendo que no es fácil, pero procura evitar que se te escape otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?..

-Descuida - le aseguró Cooan con prudencia.- Tendré más cuidado y no volveré a dejar llevar.

-¿Qué tal con Tom?- Quiso saber su hermana para cambiar de tercio. -

-Bien.- Repuso su interlocutora. - La verdad es que hemos estado hablando de Kalie y me ha dicho que cuando llegue ese sacerdote la ayudará mucho a superar estos momentos tan duros.

-Eso espero. - Aseveró Bertie con la voz teñida de preocupación. – Lo está pasando muy mal, aunque trate de ocultarlo.

Su hermana asintió despacio con gesto consternado y con un tono algo apurado, pudo musitar.

-He pensado que, quizás si les contásemos a las guerreras esto. Ya sabes, entre los hechizos anti espíritus malignos de Rei y el poder del cristal de Plata de Usagi. Pudiera ser que ayudasen a eliminar la energía negativa del interior de ese bebé. ¿No lo crees?

La interpelada se quedó meditando sobre eso. Aquella podría ser una buena idea. Quizás si combinaban sus poderes con los de las guerreras…pero tendrían que consultarlo con las otras. Sobre todo preguntarle a Karaberasu lo que opinaba del asunto. Así se lo expresó a su interlocutora. Su hermana asintió en tanto se disponía a ir a buscar a su novio que ya debería estar saliendo de terminar sus clases, mientras tanto Beruche pensaba ahora algo entristecida.

-¡Oh Roy! ¡Ojalá estuvieras aquí! ¡Cuánto te echo de menos, cariño! ¡Pero tú ahora estás libre de cualquier tipo de problemas! En eso tienes suerte, pero descuida, no he olvidado la promesa que te hice, a pesar de todo seré feliz.

En el Cielo mientras tanto el chico en cuestión se mantenía más ocupado de lo que Beruche pudiera haber llegado a imaginar. Roy se pasaba todo el tiempo entrenando con Son Goku. Llevaban ya lo que a él le parecía una eternidad. Y tras mucho esfuerzo y afán de superación logró por fin pasar al segundo nivel de súper guerrero. Luchaba como siempre contra su entusiasta maestro cuando éste en medio del combate le pidió que parase con un gesto de su mano derecha, asintiendo con aprobación. Su pupilo se acercó extrañado y Goku le dijo.

\- Bueno Roy, creo que ya estás bien preparado. ¡Felicidades!, has tardado menos de lo que creía en lograrlo. Lo has conseguido y la primera parte de tu entrenamiento ha terminado. Pero no debes regresar a la Tierra tú sólo.

-¡Regresar a la Tierra!- Exclamó el atónito chico. - Pero si estoy muerto y…

-¿Cómo esperabas derrotar a ese demonio sino?- Se sonrió su maestro volviendo a preguntarle divertido. - ¿Y para qué crees que hemos estado entrenando tanto?

-Pensaba que ese maldito monstruo iría al infierno y que yo le atacaría allí.- Conjeturaba el atónito chico. -

-No te preocupes. Tú no vas a bajar a ese sitio. No es el lugar que te corresponde. Además, es aburrido en su mayor parte. Lo sé puesto que algunas veces me caí por accidente ¡ja, ja, ja! Un día tendremos que hacer el camino de la serpiente y te lo enseñaré…

Aquellas afirmaciones dejaron aún más pasmado a su alumno que, sin embargo, prefirió no preguntar acerca de ese particular.

-Entonces volveré, pero si no regreso solo ¿Quiere eso decir que te vendrás conmigo? - Le inquirió Roy esperanzado, añadiendo con desbordante entusiasmo. ¡Sería estupendo, acabaríamos en un momento con todos los demonios! ¡Es más! ¡Tú solo podrías hacerlo en un instante!

-No,- sonrió su maestro moviendo la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y replicando ahora con bastante más seriedad de lo que solía ser habitual en él. - A mí no se me permite ir ya a la Tierra. Hace ya muchísimo tiempo que concluyó mi etapa allí. Y sobre todo, ésta no es mi historia, es la vuestra. Sois otros los que debéis llevar a cabo la tarea. Es vuestra batalla, amigo mío. Sin embargo, aquellos guerreros de los que te hablé si que ansían volver, son personas directamente afectadas por esta situación. Tenéis muchas cosas en común. Ya lo verás. Piccolo les ha hablado de ti y desean conocerte y ayudarte.

-Yo también tengo muchos deseos de conocerlos - admitió Roy preguntándose en voz alta visiblemente intrigado.- ¿Quiénes serán esos tipos?

\- No te inquietes, enseguida los conocerás. Vamos a arreglarlo ahora mismo. - Respondió la voz de Landar que había salido de la nada. -

-¡Hola viejo!- saludó Goku con poca formalidad, tal y como era su costumbre - ¡me alegro de verte!

-Como me vuelvas a llamar viejo no podré decir lo mismo Son Goku.- Replicó el mago dedicándole una reprobatoria mirada aunque añadió al momento con un mejor tono que adornó de una sonrisa.- Enhorabuena. Habéis hecho un estupendo trabajo.

-Si, yo ya le he enseñado casi todo lo que podía,- contestó Goku que se dirigió después a su pupilo para alentarlo casi de modo paternal. - Ahora te toca a ti, entrénales a ellos como te he enseñado yo, cree en ti mismo y hazles creer a ellos. Si os convertís en buenos camaradas y tenéis confianza en vuestras posibilidades formareis un magnífico equipo.

-Lo haré maestro, - pero ¿por qué has dicho que me has enseñado casi todo? - Le inquirió Roy. -

-Antes de que te vayas me reservo el mostrarte una técnica que te será muy útil. Pero ahora es necesario que te reúnas con los otros, después te la enseñaré. Hasta entonces, ¡entrena fuerte! ¿Eh? - Le pidió su contertulio con decisión. -

-Descuida, aplicaré todo lo que me has enseñado hasta ahora y no te defraudaré.- Afirmó el chico con la misma determinación. -

-Lo sé - asintió Goku que le dio la mano cordialmente para desearle con su característico buen humor. - Buena suerte, amigo…

-Gracias por todo, para mí ha sido un honor poder conocer a un antepasado tan ilustre y legendario de mi estirpe.- Le respondió Roy con sinceros elogios de agradecimiento y admiración hacia su mentor. -

Y sin más ceremonias su maestro se alejó de allí murmurando algo así como que estaba muerto de hambre.

-El bueno de Son Goku no cambiará jamás.- Sonrió Landar observando como se perdía éste entre la infinita blancura y moviendo la cabeza. Aunque no tardó en volver a su serenidad habitual para agregar. - Bueno, ahora vamos a lo que nos ocupa, voy a presentarte a tus nuevos compañeros - le dijo a Roy. - Seguramente se los habrás oído nombrar en alguna ocasión a las cuatro hermanas.

-Pues no caigo - respondió el muchacho tratando de hacer memoria.-

-Es por aquí,- señaló el mago que abrió una puerta invisible sin dar tiempo al chico a que recordase nada sobre ese tema. -

Roy volvió a sorprenderse. Como en la ocasión anterior ni siquiera había visto en que forma la abrió ni las paredes que la sustentaban pues estas serían invisibles o tan blancas como el resto del entorno. Pero no era el momento de hacerse esas preguntas. Siguiendo a Landar los dos cruzaron y allí aguardaban cuatro figuras, todas uniformadas con una especie de mono azul y un peto blanco que se fueron distinguiendo a medida que el mago y Roy se acercaban a ellas…

-Deben de ser esos tipos.- Pensó el muchacho.-

Y es que todos los que esperaban allí llevaban una aureola en la cabeza como la suya. Landar se acercó primero a un hombre de pelo blanco y largo hasta las orejas, era joven pese a todo, y de más estatura que Roy. El mago lo señaló y procedió a presentarlo en tanto el individuo saludaba educadamente con la cabeza.

-Éste es Diamante.

-Soy el príncipe de Némesis. Encantado de conocerte.- Dijo aquel tipo que lucía un rostro orgulloso y noble, así como una mirada mezcla de inquisitiva y adusta en sus ojos color violeta. - Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti, deseamos entrenar a tu lado y vengarnos personalmente a nosotros y al mundo entero de esos malvados demonios.- Concluyó con un tono serio y ceremonioso. -

-El gusto es mío.- Respondió Roy estrechándole la mano de forma más despreocupada. –

Lo cierto es que estaba preguntándose si ese tipo sería inglés por lo estirado de sus maneras y agregó con su tono de chanza habitual.

-Así que eras príncipe. ¿Verdad?... ¿Y salías en muchas revistas, amigo? Eso sí que es agotador. Firmar tantos autógrafos…te comprendo.

-No, no hacía nada de eso - negó el sorprendido Diamante moviendo la cabeza para preguntar.- ¿Acaso también tú eras alguna clase de monarca en tu mundo?

\- Claro, soy Roy, el príncipe de Bel- air.- Sonrió su interlocutor con patente sorna que, sin embargo pasó desapercibida para su contertulio cuando canturreó. – Ya sabes…tii tirorirori…estaba en Bel Air y la cosa cambiaba, mi trono me esperaba, el príncipe llegaba…

El mago movía la cabeza con paciente resignación. ¡Ese chico no tenía arreglo! En fin. El confundido príncipe entre tanto replicó queriendo saber con gesto extrañado.

\- No me suena tu reino, ¿es de la Tierra?

\- Algo así. Es un reino para gente muy selecta. – Se sonrió nuevamente el muchacho, visiblemente divertido en tanto dedicaba su atención ahora al resto. – No, ahí no puede ir cualquiera…Esa es otra cosa que siempre me inquietó. Si Will tenía que ir en taxi desde Filadelfia ¿Cuánto pagaría?...

Diamante miraba a ese muchacho sin entender nada. Supuso que esa sería una importante cuestión para él. Por su parte Landar decidió abstenerse de aclarar aquello, señaló entonces a otro tipo, de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, gesto sereno y reflexivo que emanaba un aire bondadoso. ¿Pero cómo no iba a ser así estando en el Cielo? Consideraciones subjetivas aparte. Era algo más bajo que Roy y el anciano lo presentó también.

-Éste es Zafiro, hermano menor de Diamante.

-Me suena ese nombre,- recordó el chico haciendo memoria y exclamando al recordar con una mano puesta sobre la frente a modo de ademán. - ¡Claro! Bertie me habló de ti alguna que otra vez. Eras el novio de su hermana Petz, el tío que le dejó la chaqueta o algo de eso.

Los otros se observaron interrogando al aludido con la mirada y éste se apresuró a matizar.

-Bueno, no exactamente el novio, pero digamos que, de haber vivido si me hubiera gustado serlo. - Sonrió visiblemente azorado para admitir. - Y sí que le dejé mi chaqueta, era una especie de promesa para obligarme a volver, pero como ves, desgraciadamente no pude cumplirla.

-No te preocupes por eso. - Le animó Roy con tono optimista agregando.- Cuando estemos listos tendrás tu oportunidad.

-Eso espero. Un placer conocerte.- Respondió éste que preguntó con visible interés.- ¿Cómo está Petz? Porque a juzgar por tus palabras conoces a su hermana Beruche. Y supongo que a las demás también.

Roy hizo un rápido asentimiento de cabeza y le contó.

-Muy bien,- repuso para contestar de modo desenfadado - estaban estupendas, al menos, la última vez que las vi. Y Petz es una chica muy guapa, y con carácter. Tienes buen gusto. Ahora solo tenemos que trabajar duro para poder regresar y vencer a esos mamones.

-Si supieras cuanto he esperado este momento- confesó Zafiro que parecía muy contento. -

-¿Vosotros fuisteis asesinados por un tipo encapuchado, no? Creo que nos hemos enfrentado contra uno así.- Conjeturó Roy. -

-¿Todavía sigue allí? ¡Maldito!, creí haber acabado con él antes de morir. Pero la próxima vez me aseguraré de ello y cuando les ponga las manos encima a él o a alguno de sus esbirros, te aseguro que ese canalla va a saber quién es el príncipe Diamante.- Masculló el muchacho visiblemente indignado.-

-Tú también tendrás tu oportunidad, amigo.- Le prometió su interlocutor de modo solidario. -

Landar les interrumpió señalando a los dos restantes que aguardaban educadamente. El más cercano, un hombre alto de pelo castaño largo, que les observaba con interés en sus ojos de color azul celeste. El otro era de apariencia alienígena. O desde luego le recordaba a Roy la imagen típica de los marcianos. Tenía la tez verdosa y una larga cabellera azul y dos mechones rosados que le caían hasta por debajo de sus puntiagudas orejas. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color entre azul y rojizo. El mago pasó a informar al saiyajin de la identidad de esos nuevos compañeros.

-Estos son Nephrite, ex comandante del ejército de la oscuridad y Ail, un extraterrestre que también luchó en su momento contra las guerreras.

-Encantado de conocerte.- Saludó el primero que le contó a modo de breve introducción. - Soy Nephrite, príncipe de los Cuatro Cielos y fui vasallo del rey Endimión. Desgraciadamente estuve dominado por el poder de la oscuridad pero el amor me abrió los ojos.

\- ¡Joer!, hay más príncipes y reyes aquí que en una baraja de cartas.- Sonrió el chico para añadir con total confianza y desenfado. - Seguramente haremos un buen equipo. Porque yo soy el as, ja, ja. Podría decir que a mí me pasó lo mismo.- Aseguró Roy estrechándole la mano, después se dirigió hacia Ail mirándole perplejo y no obstante interrogándole con su típico sentido del humor. - ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿El rey de los Elfos o algo así?

\- No, no soy rey. – Replicó ese muchacho presentándose a su vez. – Me llamo Ail Ginga. Nací en el Sagrado Árbol del Makaiyu…

\- Un árbol, eso me suena – Le pidió Roy, que haciendo memoria, recordó. – Si no me equivoco no te mataron, las amigas de las guerreras me hablaron de ti. Sé que no te conocieron pero Usagi y las otras les contaron tu historia. Dijeron que te fuiste de la Tierra con tu compañera.

-Así es, pero lo que ellas ignoran es que después de marcharnos nos establecimos en una luna habitable, más allá de los confines del Sistema Solar. Vivimos muy felices durante un tiempo y concebimos un hijo como hacen los humanos. Sin embargo, un día fuimos atacados por unos maléficos enemigos. Ann logró escapar con nuestro bebé, mientras yo traté de detenerles, pero no pude hacer nada contra ellos. Eran demasiado poderosos y acabaron conmigo. – Se lamentó el alien. – Ni tan siquiera con mis cartas pude hacer nada.

-¡No me digas que les desafiaste a una partida de póker!- Se sorprendió su contertulio a medio camino entre la broma y la incredulidad.-

-No, no es eso.- Le aclaró su contertulio.- Digamos que podía conjurar seres que me ayudaban a luchar…Al menos sirvió para atraer su atención sobre mí y no sobre mi familia.

-Entonces. ¿Tú compañera y tu hijo están bien?- Se interesó Roy ya con más seriedad. -

-Le dije a Annie que volviese a la Tierra y pidiera ayuda a las guerreras, de seguro estará a punto de llegar. - Calculó Ail. -

-¡Malditos demonios! ¿Cómo habrán llegado hasta tan lejos? - Replicó su interlocutor ahora sí, con verdadera indignación. -

Pero aquel alien le sorprendió al igual que al resto cuando rebatió.

-No dijeron ser demonios, al menos a mí no me lo parecieron. Más bien eran extraterrestres.

-De todos modos el mal se camufla en muchas formas diferentes. - Opinó Diamante. -

\- Es cierto. - Corroboró Landar que agregó. - Pudieran haber sido emisarios de los demonios. U otros entes malignos…

-Sea como sea, podrás vengarte, te lo aseguro. Si no de los mismos que te mataron, al menos lucharás por proteger la Tierra y a tu familia.- Le prometió Roy haciéndolo extensivo a los cuatro con su mirada. - Todos podremos, tendremos una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien. Pero habrá que entrenar muy duro.

-Nada me gustaría más.- Aprobó Ail con una entusiasta sonrisa mudando su apariencia ante el asombro de todos en la de un chico humano de pelo y ojos castaños y explicándoles a continuación.- Hasta ahora no lo he comentado, no creí que fuera importante, pero puedo adoptar esta forma.

-Si tío. - Repuso su contertulio con humor.- ¡Porque como vayas por ahí de marciano darías mucho el cante!

Los otros se sonrieron y el aludido asintió algo cortado, pero Roy le obsequió con una cordial palmada en la espalda, logrando lo mismo que Goku le hacía a él. En otras palabras Ail casi estuvo a punto de caerse del golpe.

-Bueno.- Añadió Roy al darse cuenta del poco aguante del chico. - Ahora nos tocará entrenar de modo muy duro. Y al decir eso no exagero en absoluto.

-Eso llevamos ya un tiempo haciéndolo.- Intervino Diamante quitándose su peto blanco que lanzó hacia él, éste lo agarró y tuvo que admitir que pesaba bastante declarando con aprobación. - ¿Qué te parece?

-Yo también me entrenaba así y progresé mucho.- Admitió su contertulio.-

Devolvió el peto a su interlocutor y el príncipe se lo puso nuevamente.

-Fue consejo de Son Goku. Piccolo nos los hizo llevar casi desde el primer día,- añadió Zafiro. - Pero nos advirtió que no iba a ser nada comparado a lo que nos esperaba cuando tú llegases.

-Bueno, pues una vez hechas las presentaciones debéis comenzar a trabajar,- les indicó Landar.- Así que ahora debéis prepararos para conocer vuestro nuevo hogar durante los siguientes cuatro meses. Transcurrido ese plazo, os avisaremos. Seguidme.

Todos fueron detrás del mago que se encaminó hacia una puerta que guardaba el camino a una zona muy espaciosa, al fondo de ella está la entrada a otro cuarto.

-Aquí se encuentra la habitación del tiempo. Es la antesala al sitio al que os dirigiréis. - Les explicó el mago según pasaban por aquella amplia zona cuya única decoración estaba constituida por tres grandes vasijas. -

-¿Qué quiere eso decir?,- inquirió Nephrite con interés. - ¿Qué son esas tinajas?

-Cada una de ellas representa un periodo,- le contestó el anciano. - El pasado, el presente y el futuro. En ellas, quien se mira puede contemplar allí acontecimientos relacionados con su destino o su pasado.

-¿Eso que dices significa que podemos ver cualquiera de nuestros momentos, según la vasija que miremos? - Le preguntó Diamante. -

-Pues me muero de ganas por mirar - sonrió Roy. -

-Podéis hacerlo - les indicó el mago. - Pero sólo una de ellas para cada uno. ¿Tenéis alguna preferencia?..

-Está clarísimo, el futuro - declaró Nephrite obteniendo la aprobación del resto. -

-Muy bien - concedió el mago. - Pero debo advertiros una cosa, las vasijas no siempre reaccionan, puede que no quieran o no deban mostraros acontecimientos que están por venir. O que no logréis entender lo que veáis.

-Me arriesgaré – afirmó Diamante decidido a ser el primero y preguntó. -¿Cual es la del futuro?..

-Eso debes decidirlo tú - sonrió el mago que le animó con una sonrisa. - ¡Prueba suerte!

El muchacho aceptó aquella respuesta como un reto, a él le encantaban los retos, era orgulloso como príncipe que se preciase y nunca se había echado para atrás. Su único error fue dejarse vencer por la arrogancia en su vertiente más negativa. Aunque ahora estaba ante una nueva oportunidad, y no quería desperdiciarla. Si esa vasija podía ayudarle a tomar las decisiones más adecuadas debía atreverse a mirar. Impaciente pues se dirigió a la situada más a la derecha. La destapó y miró al interior, al principio sólo pudo ver el agua limpia y cristalina, pero pasados unos instantes, una imagen se dibujó. Se vio a sí mismo, sentado en el trono de Némesis y con una copa de vino en la mano. Parecía estar mirando algo, en ese instante una silueta femenina que enseguida reconoció se le acercó preguntándole con voz suave y aterciopelada.

-¿En qué pensáis mi príncipe?

-¡Esmeralda!- Exclamó sin poderlo evitar. –

La muchacha, una atractiva joven de largo pelo color verde botella claro y ojos avellana trataba de entablar una conversación pero él simplemente la ignoraba absorto en sus pensamientos. Diamante indignado consigo mismo, o mejor dicho con esa imagen suya, espetó.

-¡Imbécil arrogante!, al menos dile una palabra amable.

Pero su otro yo no hizo nada de eso. Más bien al contrario, se entretenía mirando ensimismado otra imagen, la de una bella mujer que se proyectaba sobre una especie de chorro de energía. Esmeralda decepcionada y sin poder disimular el semblante de frustración y enfado que lucía se alejó en silencio. Entonces la visión se desvaneció.

-¿Has tenido suerte, hermano? - Le preguntó Zafiro que pudo escuchar lo último. -

-No mucha, esta era la del pasado y me ha recordado lo estúpido que fui.- Respondió el interpelado con amargura. -

-O puede que la del futuro - le corrigió Landar. - Recuerda que procedes del siglo treinta, muchacho.

Diamante asintió pensativo, todo podía ser, no debía olvidar que casi restaban mil años de tiempo lineal, desde el momento en que murió, hasta esa escena. Aunque para él, era la conciencia de lo sucedido lo que le martirizaba. Su amor desmedido y absurdo hacia la Reina de Neo Cristal Tokio llevó a la ruina a todos los suyos. Todo por culpa de las intrigas de ese maldito Sabio que corrompió sus almas. Pero él se sentía responsable de ello. Lamentaba haberse dado cuenta justo antes de morir. ¡Ojalá que pudiese disponer de otra oportunidad y con ella rehabilitar a los suyos! Comenzando por Esmeralda que se había consumido en el odio más absoluto por su causa. Aunque eso no le aclarase gran cosa. De todos modos su hermano, que sabía bien por lo que sufría, le animó diciéndole.

-Ella y todos nosotros elegimos también nuestro destino, no te culpes.

Diamante movió la cabeza, apesadumbrado, replicó con tristeza.

-Esa muchacha llegó a la corte de mi padre siendo encantadora, pura y amable y se convirtió en un ser odioso, arisco y vanidoso, todo por mi desprecio y la maligna influencia del Sabio. Pero si yo no la hubiera desdeñado jamás le hubiese sucedido.

-Puede que sea cierto.- Admitió Zafiro con pesar desvelando. – Ella en el fondo no quería ser reina, tan sólo la esposa de su amado príncipe y pagó ese error con la vida.

Landar asintió y el mago parecía querer añadir algo más sobre ese tema, pero debió de reconsiderarlo mejor y paso a invitar al hermano del príncipe Diamante a mirar.

-Pues probaré yo,- intervino el aludido aceptando la sugerencia, acercándose a la vasija de más a la izquierda. -

Se aproximó despacio y observó el agua del interior hasta que se formó una imagen. Descubrió que se trataba de Petz, vestida como una humana normal. Tal y como la recordaba la última vez que la vio. Estaba en la cocina y parecía atareada. En ese instante se acercaba Beruche y ambas parecían conversar. Petz escuchaba a su hermana contarle algo relativo a niños y sonriendo, incluso Bertie añadió.

-¡Si hasta les habló de Némesis! Al principio me enfadé con ella por irse de la lengua, pero luego la comprendí bien ¡Cuantos recuerdos y qué nostalgia me despertó escuchar de nuevo el nombre de nuestro mundo!

-Si es verdad. - Sonrió Petz removiendo una olla en la que parecía estar guisando algo. - Némesis. Siempre que lo pienso me vienen a la memoria papá y mamá y después Zafiro.

-¡Lo que desearía que él, Roy y los demás estuvieran aquí! Incluso el príncipe Diamante y Lady Esmeralda, y quién sabe si hasta Rubeus sería distinto como a veces dice Cooan. – Suspiró Bertie con aire de nostalgia. -

-Las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes si todos los que murieron de los nuestros pudieran tener otra oportunidad y supiesen lo que son el amor y la amistad. Si fueran capaces de sentirse humanos otra vez. Como antes de que comenzase aquella pesadilla. - Declaró su contertulia con un tono entre reflexivo y melancólico. – Aunque lamentablemente eso no es posible…

Beruche asintió y su hermana continuó hablando pero Zafiro no pudo escuchar más. La imagen se borró entre las ondas del agua.

-Vaya, debe de ser la del presente.- Sonrió el chico reflexionando para sí. - Por lo menos he podido verte otra vez. ¡Cómo desearía poder decirte que a tu lado me sentí humano y vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo!, casi desde que era un niño. Claro que descubrí lo que es el amor, incluso la amistad. ¡Querida Petz, lucharé con todas mis fuerzas por ti y por todas las personas de este mundo!

-¿Cuál has visto?- Quiso saber su hermano.-

-Creo que la del presente. - Afirmó Zafiro. -

Y se retiró de las vasijas en tanto Roy se acercaba exclamando impaciente.

-¡Ahora me toca a mi! - se dirigió a la vasija del centro la que quedaba por mirar y si las otras no eran del futuro entonces lo sería aquella. -

Abrió y echó una ojeada, al cabo de poco tiempo, el agua fue sustituida por unas imágenes que no reconocía. Parecía el interior de una cueva, sólo vio un grupo de muchachos avanzar por ella, contó nueve, cuatro chicos y cinco chicas y todos parecían emanar una gran fuerza interior y vital. Se llegaron a una inmensa puerta y uno de ellos la estudió intrigado, era muy alto y de largo pelo castaño. Pese a no haberle visto nunca le trasmitía una sensación de familiaridad. Al igual que otro chico, cuyo pelo era más corto y de un color similar aunque más oscuro. También había una muchacha, alta y muy bella que estaba junto al joven de la melena castaña, luciendo el mismo color de pelo que su acompañante. Roy juraría que oyó suspirar a otro chico de cabello moreno mientras decía.

\- Ésta es la última barrera que nos queda, para cruzar la última subdivisión.- Les informó con la misma sensación de ahogo y pánico apenas contenido.-

-¿Crees que podremos abrirla? - Preguntó una muchacha de cabellos castaños. -

\- Lo conveniente para nosotros sería saber si debemos intentar abrirla - repuso el chico de pelo castaño oscuro mismo con evidente prevención. -

\- Para eso vinimos. Con grandes sufrimientos y penalidades hemos conseguido llegar hasta aquí. - Sentenció esa atractiva y alta muchacha de cabellos castaños con voz queda, tratando en vano de dominar su pavor. - Ya no hay vuelta atrás...

-¡Se me hiela la sangre e incluso la misma alma con sólo pensar quién puede estar al otro lado de esta puerta!,- confesó una chica de largo y ensortijado pelo negro con tono de pavor. -

\- Amigos míos, dentro de poco sabremos quién está detrás.- Les aseguró aquel alto muchacho de pelo castaño largo que, con decisión, se acercó y tocó tres veces en la misma. -

Comentaron algunas cosas más que Roy no comprendió. Pero, una cosa era segura, los rostros de aquellos muchachos estaban dominados por el pavor y el asombro. Entonces, cuando ese joven tocó hubo un retumbar de ecos que multiplicaron esa llamada. Y tras unos instantes la puerta incluso comenzó a abrirse en medio de una música terrible y a la vez grandiosa y llena de poder. Pero Roy no pudo ni oír ni ver nada más, las ondas en el líquido elemento reaparecieron y después volvió a ver el agua.

-Pues no salía yo, no he comprendido nada, Aunque era algo realmente impresionante. - Se encogió de hombros y dejó su lugar a Nephrite que se dirigió a la misma vasija. – No sé qué significará.

El recién llegado miró con detenimiento hasta verse a sí mismo rodeado por un montón de artículos que no pudo reconocer en un principio. Luego se percató de que eran relojes, espejos, cuadros. Él parecía hablar con alguien. Se le notaba demás con semblante relajado, no aparentaba tanta despreocupación con facilidad. De ello deducía que estaba a gusto con quien quiera que fuese y parecía estar contándole algo.

\- ¿Qué le estaré diciendo? - Se preguntó Nephrite con curiosidad. –

Escuchó entonces algo relativo a joyas y planes, llegó a entrever un poco a su interlocutora, una mujer de color, y oyó parte de esa conversación.

-Buenos días señor Saint Join, ¿cómo está usted esta mañana?...

-Bien, gracias Peggy.- Replicó él con una voz suave y bastante amable para preguntar - ¿Algún mensaje para mí?...

-Sí, llamó el señor Edgar para recordarle que desea que le encuentre su mesita estilo Luis quince...y la señora Heard que quiere consejo sobre algún candelabro de tres brazos del siglo dieciocho para adornar su piano de cola...

-Un candelabro del siglo dieciocho sobre un piano de cola,- repitió con un ligero tono entre incrédulo y reprobatorio.- ¡Que supina ordinariez! Pero allá ella... ¿ha llamado Amanda?,- preguntó de forma que podía entenderse que era lo que más le interesaba saber -...

-No- replicó esa mujer con otra sonrisa. - Pero supongo que lo hará...

-Esto de que esté cubriendo esa reunión en Europa es algo bastante fastidioso, pero a fin de cuentas es su trabajo.- Declaró él resignadamente -...

-Y le gusta hacerlo bien- subrayó su interlocutora -

-Como nuestro trabajo a nosotros, pese a lo zafios que puedan resultar algunos clientes...pero, qué le vamos a hacer...- suspiró él - ¡Oye!, comentó algo sorprendido entonces.- ¿No hemos tenido antes esta misma conversación?...Me suena mucho…

Y al poco dejó de escuchar lo que se decía en esa visión y la imagen desapareció.

-No he entendido nada. Ni sé quiénes podrán ser esas personas. - Se dijo con decepción al tiempo que avisaba a Ail. - Tu turno.

-Voy - repuso el alíen acercándose a su vez a esa misma vasija. - Escrutó hacia el interior y pudo ver la imagen de un planeta desconocido acercarse más y más. Era como si lo viera desde una nave espacial que se aproximara. Después una especie de cabañas y criaturas de su misma raza. Sorprendido y desconcertado supuso que eso era el futuro. ¿O podría haberse equivocado de vasija y era el pasado? No, Roy y Nephrite habían mirado allí también. Y seguro que vieron algo de su futuro, aunque tampoco lo habían confirmado del todo. Otra pista era que no había visto al árbol del cual procedía y eso significaba que no podía tratarse de su mundo de origen. ¿Entonces qué era? Quiso averiguar más pero la visión se borró antes de poder apreciar alguna otra cosa. - ¡Pues no me aclara mucho! ¡Pensé que podría haber visto a Ann y a mi hijo! - exclamó visiblemente decepcionado.

-Os advertí que en estas vasijas no siempre se ve lo que se desea. De todos modos ya no es posible mirar pues no os mostrarán nada nuevo hasta que no seáis capaces de avanzar en vuestro destino. - Les dijo el mago que indicó en dirección a la otra puerta. - Ahora vamos.

Todos le siguieron una vez más. Landar se detuvo ante esa puerta que estaba a la salida de la sala. Parecía ser de madera y el mago la entreabrió mientras les explicaba.

-Este es el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo. Aquí dentro, por cada día del exterior transcurre todo un año. Son Goku y sus compañeros lo usaron en repetidas ocasiones. Pero antes de acceder a él, debéis entrenaros en esta antesala.

-Muy bien- asintió Roy que pasó a dirigirse a los otros. - Pero antes de entrar me gustaría ver la fuerza que tenéis, haremos unos combates por parejas. A ver si sois tan buenos en eso como podríais serlo haciendo de modelos para champú.- Remachó con cierta guasa al percatarse de los sedosos cabellos que sus compañeros lucían.-

-Me parece bien- asintió Diamante sin entrar en esa observación. – Yo lucharé contra Nephrite. Si es que deseas ser mi oponente, claro.

-Acepto el reto - sonrió el aludido puesto que entre ambos parecía haberse creado un pique personal a la hora de demostrar sus habilidades. -

Los dos comenzaron a aumentar sus energías y comenzó un reñido combate. Roy les detuvo al cabo de un momento. Estaban muy igualados pero sus fuerzas no llegaban ni a la de él mismo aun antes de entrenar con Goku. Los siguientes fueron Ail y Zafiro que mostraban un nivel parejo a su vez, pero sus fuerzas eran todavía menores que las del anterior combate. Lo que si descubrió Roy es que cada uno poseía una particularidad. Diamante era un buen estratega y confundía a sus rivales con su inexpresividad cuando luchaba y sus tácticas de ataque. Todo unido a sus rayos en forma de chorro energético que eran bastante potentes y a su habilidad en desaparecer y reaparecer. Nephrite manejaba bien la espada y no perdía la calma, atacando también con ráfagas de energía de mucha precisión y fuerza, era de movimientos rápidos y muy poco predecibles. Zafiro se movía con gran velocidad y aguardaba pacientemente hasta tomar por sorpresa a su enemigo y acosarle con proyectiles dirigidos de energía, parecía dominar una de las técnicas que Goku le había enseñado al propio Roy. Ail por su parte se anticipaba bien a los ataques del contrario lanzando una especie de rayo en forma de sacacorchos, de gran potencia y era ágil en el combate aéreo. Roy pensó que su maestro tenía razón, una vez entrenados y conjuntados serían un gran equipo y podrían prestarle una valiosísima ayuda.

-Bueno - les dijo a todos cuando terminó con aquellas valoraciones. - Ahora todos contra mí. - El resto asintió al unísono, deseosos de medirse con él. -

-Déjame descansar un poco y seré el primero.- Respondió Diamante dando un paso al frente. - Por lo que me han contado Piccolo y Goku no sé si estaré a tu altura, aunque espero no decepcionarte.-

Remachó quitándose el peto de nuevo y dispuesto a comerse una alubia al igual que los demás.

-No, no me habéis entendido.- Sonrió Roy maliciosamente dejando a todos atónitos con su siguiente petición - .Quiero luchar contra todos a la vez.

-¿Quee?- Exclamó Nephrite entre sorprendido y ofendido en su amor propio. - ¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Nos pides que te ataquemos todos a la vez? – De todos modos se impuso su flema y agregó más conciliadoramente. - Admito que serás más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros pero no lo bastante como para luchar contra todos a un tiempo.

-No estés tan seguro,- repuso su interlocutor con suficiencia. -

-¿Pero que te propones?- Inquirió Zafiro molesto también para alegar. - No sería una lucha justa.

-Si él quiere- intervino alegremente Ail. - ¿Por qué no? ¡Adelante, vamos a bajarle los humos!, así no presumirá más.

\- Tienes razón - convino Diamante con gesto severo arengando al resto. - A por él y sin cuartel.

-De todos modos no nos confiemos, sin concesiones. - Les propuso Zafiro con prudencia a lo que todos asintieron. -

-¡Vamos!- les pidió Roy instándoles con impaciencia. – Venga, atacad primero.

-Tú lo has querido.- Contestó Nephrite con pasmosa calma sentenciando - que conste que te advertimos.

Y los cuatro cruzaron miradas de complicidad y al unísono se lanzaron a por él. Su oponente que luchaba sin transformarse, les contuvo durante un rato, pero al fin, perdió terreno y fue golpeado por Diamante que lo lanzó al suelo. Jadeando, pero satisfechos, los cuatro se miraron y sonrieron.

-Reconozco que luchas bien- declaró Nephrite. - Pero si ya has tenido suficiente nos enfrentaremos a ti por separado. Esto no es justo en modo alguno y me desagradan los combates tan desequilibrados.- Remató demostrando su talante caballeroso. -

-No,- respondió Roy levantándose del suelo sin parecer agotado y añadiendo con frivolidad. - Hasta ahora sólo estaba calentando. Esto sólo ha sido un asalto de tanteo.- Les miró a todos con una sonrisa maliciosa y añadió.- Preparaos, ahora lucharé algo más en serio y siento deciros que, o mejoráis mucho o no duraréis lo bastante.

-¿Pero que dices?- Le gritó Ail atónito. - Te hemos demostrado poder contigo, además no hemos luchado con todas nuestras fuerzas.

-Ni yo tampoco, así que usadlas ahora o lo vais a lamentar.- Les advirtió su contrincante más seriamente concentrando su fuerza para transformarse en un súper guerrero. -

-¿Qué es eso? - Gritó Zafiro sorprendido al ver semejante cambio. -

-¡Cuánto poder desprende! - Advirtió Diamante visiblemente impresionado. -

-No sé si será capaz de vencernos aún. –Dudó Nephrite que ya estaba otra vez en guardia.-

Roy respondió atacando a los cuatro, estos se dispersaron para eludir los golpes pero fueron cazados uno a uno. No podían ni ver los ataques de su oponente. Pese a pelear ahora si, con todo el poder del que disponían. Primero cayó Nephrite, luego Zafiro, más tarde Ail y el último fue Diamante. Ninguno de ellos pudo tocar a su rival. Maltrechos se quedaron en el suelo. Una vez concluida la exhibición, su contrincante recuperó su estado normal y les reanimó con alubias.

-¿Veis a lo que me refiero?- Les preguntó Roy una vez que estos estuvieron repuestos. - Un demonio no sería tan amable como yo. No sé a que clase de tipos os habréis enfrentado antes pero, desde luego, no serían tan poderosos como a los que tendremos que pelear.

-Odio admitirlo.- Respondió Diamante a regañadientes - pero tienes razón, no somos rivales para ti cuando usas todas tus fuerzas.

-Lo malo es que no he usado ni de lejos todas mis fuerzas. - Le rebatió su interlocutor moviendo resignadamente la cabeza para añadir. - El demonio que me mató lo hizo peleando yo con más intensidad que ahora. ¿Lo comprendéis?

Todos guardaron un incómodo silencio que terminó por romper Zafiro admitiendo con cara de circunstancias.

-Si, parece que nos queda mucho por mejorar.

-¿Crees que podremos hacerlo a tiempo?- Le preguntó Ail con preocupación. -

-¡Por que no!- les animó Roy al igual que Goku había hecho con él. - ¡Si os lo tomáis en serio y dais todo lo que tenéis en el entrenamiento estoy seguro de ello!

-¡Pues adelante entonces!, no hay tiempo que perder. - Urgió Nephrite -

-¿A qué esperamos? ¡A entrenar! - Exclamó Diamante con tono impaciente. -

-¡Adentro pues! - Les indicó Roy que abrió la puerta del todo invitándoles a pasar con un ademán de sus manos. -

Y el grupo aceptó aquel reto. Sin dudar todos cruzaron hacia el interior y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

En la Tierra, las dos maestras habían vuelto a casa. Lo primero que hicieron fue interesarse por el estado de su hermana Karaberasu que parecía estar algo más tranquila. Cooan le hizo algo de compañía en tanto Bertie entraba en la cocina para charlar con Petz. Surgió el tema de aquel lapsus de Cooan al hablar de Némesis, ambas recordaron con nostalgia y algo de tristeza sus anteriores vidas y a los que habían dejado en el camino. Petz concluyó entonces.

-Lo que debemos hacer ahora es luchar día a día y tratar de librar a la gente de esos malvados demonios.

Beruche la escuchó atentamente y finalmente se atrevió a comentarle lo que Cooan y ella habían hablado antes de volver.

-¿Crees que haríamos bien en preguntar a las guerreras?

-No lo sé.- Suspiró su hermana mayor en tanto terminaba de remover la sopa que estaba haciendo.- Es Kalie la que tiene que tomar esa decisión. Quizás no desee que nuestras amigas se enteren de lo que le ha pasado.

-Si. Tenemos que preguntárselo. De hecho Cooan iba a hacerlo.- Le desveló su interlocutora.-

Las dos tenían algo de temor a la reacción de su hermana. No obstante cuando Cooan la fue a saludar y le comentó las incidencias de clase, para irla preparando, la muchacha sonrió. Al menos eso la animaba. Fue entonces cuando la pequeña de las Malinde se atrevió a preguntar.

-Kalie, sé que es muy difícil para ti, pero Bertie y yo hemos pensado que, quizás aparte de lo que intentan Tom y esos sacerdotes, pudiera ser que Rei y Usagi fuesen capaces de hacer algo por ayudarte. Por favor, no quiero que te enfades, solo piénsalo.

Y para alivio e incluso sorpresa de su interlocutora, la interpelada no solo no lo tomó a mal. Al contrario, sonrió de forma amplia. Parecía estar esperanzada con esa posibilidad. De hecho apenas si pudo tartamudear por la emoción…

-Cla...claro. Seguro que ellas pueden ayudarme. Son muy poderosas. Usagi tiene el Cristal de Plata. Y eso nos purificó a nosotras. Quizás podría hacer lo mismo con mi embarazo…Si, ¡por favor!, llamadlas.

De modo que, en cuanto Petz y Bertie entraron en la habitación, sonrieron contentas al ver la actitud de su hermana. No obstante fue la mayor quién le comentó con prevención.

-¿No te importa que ellas lo sepan?

-En absoluto.- Repuso la aludida que le reveló.- De hecho se lo conté a Minako antes de que se marchasen.

-Vaya, no lo sabía.- Dijo Petz quedándose pensativa.-

-Entonces las llamaré enseguida. ¡Voy a tratar de localizar a Ami! - Exclamó Bertie con renovada esperanza.-

Y con los alentadores asentimientos del resto, la muchacha se apresuró a llamar. No obstante su amiga no contestaba al teléfono. Seguramente no estaría en casa. Beruche, algo decepcionada, se lo dijo a las demás.

-No te preocupes. Ya llamaré yo a Rei. Lo más seguro es que estén todas en el Santuario Hikawa, suelen reunirse mucho allí.- Comentó Cooan.-

Efectivamente, tras marcar el número y esperar a que le pusieran con Tokio, la muchacha escuchó la voz de su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

-Rei, ¡gracias a Dios!- Pudo decir aliviada.-

En pocas palabras le refirió lo sucedido, su amiga no contestaba tras el auricular. Al menos tardaba en hacerlo, como si estuviese asimilando todo lo que Cooan le había dicho. Finalmente la sacerdotisa fue capaz de replicar.

-Es algo terrible. Bueno, no sé si podremos hacer algo. En cualquier caso tengo que decírselo a Usagi. Ahora no está aquí. Y también me gustaría hablar con las demás. Tenemos algunas cosas que resolver.

-Hazlo por favor. Cuanto antes. Y llamadnos para ver si podéis ayudar a nuestra hermana.- Le pidió Cooan, despidiéndose con un.- Muchas gracias Rei…

-No hay de qué. Cuidados mucho por favor. - Contestó suavemente su interlocutora para después colgar el teléfono.-

Tan pronto colgó se encaminó hacia su habitación, se la había dejado a Annie que estaba terminando de cambiar al niño. La alien sonrió al verla. Su anfitriona le devolvió el gesto y preguntó.

-¿Qué tal estáis hoy?

-Mejor, muchas gracias por todo.- Afirmó la joven tomando ahora al bebé en brazo y meciéndolo un poco.-

-Voy a llamar a Usagi y a las demás. Tenemos cosas que tratar.- Le comentó la sacerdotisa, añadiendo.- Quizás salgamos fuera. Estás en tu casa. Si necesitas cualquier cosa habla con Yuuichirou.

-Muchísimas gracias Rei.- Repitió la chica tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…

Dejó al bebé sobre la cama y la sacerdotisa la dio un abrazo para musitarle con afecto.

-Todo se va a arreglar, ya lo verás.

-He perdido a la persona que amaba.- Suspiró Annie entre el llanto, para sentenciar.- Eso no se podrá reparar jamás…perdona.- Pudo añadir con tono culpable ahora.- No quiero ser desagradecida después de lo que estáis haciendo por mí.

-No te preocupes, lo comprendo, pero piensa en lo bueno. Tienes a tu hijo y te ayudaremos.- Le aseguró su interlocutora.- Lo criarás y se convertirá en alguien que seguramente ayudará a los demás y de quien te sentirás muy orgullosa.

-Eso sería muy bonito.- Musitó Annie.- Espero que él me recuerde a su padre cuando sea mayor.

-Pues piensa en ello y seguro que se hará realidad.- Sentenció afectuosamente la sacerdotisa.-

Así, tras confortar un rato más a su amiga, Rei salió al exterior. Las demás ya habían llegado, pasaron a interesarse por Annie y el bebé y después se marcharon. Una vez en el "Crown" la sacerdotisa les comentó lo que Cooan les había pedido dejándolas horrorizadas.

-¿Dices que Kalie está embarazada? ¿De un demonio? ¡Santo Dios! – Exclamó Minako llevándose las manos a la boca.- Eso ya es demasiado…

Había levantado tanto la voz que algunos clientes les dedicaron miradas de extrañeza y contrariedad. Las chicas sonrieron disculpándose y una vez vuelta la tranquilidad, prosiguieron con un tono más moderado.

-A mí no me parece mala idea. - Afirmó Makoto.- Entre los mantras de Rei y el poder del cristal de Plata, quizás se pueda anular esa energía maligna.

-No creo que sea tan sencillo.- Suspiró Usagi moviendo la cabeza.-

-¿Por qué no?- Quiso saber Minako.-

-Veréis, - les explicó Rei con tono consternado.- Tanto mis hechizos y amuletos como el poder del Cristal de Plata sirven para paralizar, sellar o destruir espíritus malignos. Pero partimos de la base de que ese espíritu se puede expulsar o destruir. Bien porque sea un invasor en un cuerpo ajeno, o bien una presencia puramente negativa. Pero en este caso es un bebé. Es una criatura en parte inocente, pese a que su propio ser estaría formado también por esa esencia, y si tratamos de destruirla…

-¡Podríais matar al niño! – Completó Ami con expresión de horror.-

-Así es. Por ello no podemos hacer eso. Sería demasiado arriesgado.- Aseveró Usagi con pesar.- No tenemos ni idea de lo que podría pasar.

-¿Pero no te han dicho que Tom y un sacerdote están haciendo rituales para anular la presencia demoniaca?- Le recordó Minako a su compañera.-

-No se trata de anularla, sino de minimizarla y mantenerla controlada. Con mis conjuros no puedo hacer eso. No son regulables. Quiero decir que son armas potentes contra el mal y si tratase de ayudar a Kalie y cometiera el más mínimo error no solamente podría matar al bebé sino a ella también.- Replicó Rei moviendo la cabeza, para remachar llena de pesar.- No, no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Y un poco de energía del Cristal de Plata?- Quiso saber Ami, proponiendo.- No hace falta que emplees mucho poder, quizás unas pequeñas dosis ayuden.

-Pudiera ser, pero tampoco estoy segura de ello.- Opuso Usagi.-

-Conozco algunos ritos cristianos. Recordad que he estudiado en un colegio de monjas.- Comentó Rei explicando. - Y sé que este tipo de cosas las puede hacer un exorcista mucho mejor de lo que nosotras seríamos capaces. Lo siento, pero no lo veo prudente.

-Bueno…cada cosa a su tiempo. Por el momento no podemos regresar allí. Aún faltan varias semanas. Entre tanto tendremos que investigar el riesgo de esos posibles nuevos enemigos. Después de lo que le ha sucedido a la pobre Annie está claro que es una amenaza con la que debemos contar. Es duro pero tendremos que decirles a las hermanas que no podemos ayudarlas en esto.

-¿Y qué será de Kalie?- Inquirió Minako con el rostro marcado por la preocupación.-

-No lo sé. - Suspiró Usagi con pesar, sentenciando.- Cada cosa en su momento…por favor, por ahora dejadlo estar, chicas.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver a Annie y al niño. - Comentó Ami tratando de cambiar de tema.-

Las demás asintieron. Estaba claro que nada más podía hacer, al menos todavía, para auxiliar a sus amigas en América. Sin embargo tenían muchas cosas de las que ocuparse en Japón. Así se marcharon tratando de poner en orden sus ideas para pergeñar alguna estrategia de cara a enfrentar los futuros acontecimientos.


	38. El rincón del alma y del tiempo

Capítulo 38. El Rincón del Alma y el Tiempo.

La respuesta de las guerreras a la petición de las chicas cayó como un jarro de agua fría. A pesar de las razones que les dieron ninguna pudo evitar que el pesimismo y la decepción las invadiera. Comprendían a sus amigas pero aquel fue un duro revés. De todos modos tanto Petz, como Bertie y Cooan trataron de no evidenciarlo afirmando que con la ayuda de Tom y ese sacerdote las cosas se solucionarían. No obstante su hermana comenzó a sumirse en una espiral de mutismo y negatividad. Pasaron los días y tras una dura jornada de trabajo las hermanas estaban sentadas a la mesa cenando a excepción de Karaberasu que, tendida en el sofá, decía no tener hambre. Su embarazo ya había avanzado visiblemente, se le notaba bastante y conforme lo hacía su humor empeoraba cada vez más. Solía pasarse los días malhumorada y taciturna, sin hablar con nadie. Además apenas comía con sus otras hermanas. Estaba mucho más agresiva y susceptible ante la más mínima cosa que antes ni siquiera habría tomado en cuenta. Pero luego, también tenía fases de gran culpabilidad que degeneraban en un llanto inconsolable al tomar conciencia de sus malos modos. Sus hermanas nunca se lo censuraban porque en el fondo estaban compadecidas de ella. Solamente lograban que compartiese la mesa tras insistirle pacientemente y en esta ocasión le tocó a Beruche que fue a tratar de convencerla.

\- Te vendría bien tomar algo, deberías cenar aunque sólo fuera un poco de caldo.

\- Te he dicho que no quiero tomar nada - repuso Karaberasu de forma arisca y sin mirarla añadió - ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetíroslo?

\- Tranquilízate - le pidió Beruche con suavidad. - Sólo lo digo por tu bien.

-¡Estoy harta de que me digáis lo que tengo que hacer! – Estalló la muchacha.-

Y dio un grito tal que hizo a su interlocutora apartarse por el sobresalto, visiblemente preocupada. A Bertie y a las demás ya no les parecía que su hermana fuera ella misma.

\- Tranquila - intervino Cooan tratando de serenar los ánimos. - No te enfades por favor, no te insistiremos más.

-¡Me voy a la cama, ya no os aguanto más! - Espetó Karaberasu que, levantándose trabajosamente, se incorporó.-

-Por favor.- No te enfades, solo queremos ayudarte.- Le dijo Bertie con toda la suavidad que pudo.-

Incluso trató de ayudarla a incorporarse del todo pero su hermana la rechazó con un manotazo…

\- ¡Aparta! , puedo levantarme sola, no soy una inútil. ¿Eso creéis todas, verdad? Sólo soy una carga para vosotras.

-¡Eso no es verdad! - Se defendió la interpelada incluyendo a las demás en su alegato. - Kalie, eres nuestra hermana, te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti. ¡Por favor!, no te empeñes en separarte de nuestro lado.

Aquellas palabras parecieron conmover a la muchacha, era como si luchase consigo misma. Aunque esa impresión pasó pronto y sin responder se metió en su cuarto cerrando de un portazo. Petz, que no había querido intervenir en esta ocasión, sostenía su cabeza entre las manos con los codos apoyados en la mesa y sólo musitó de forma muy apagada.

\- Está cada vez peor. No sé que podremos hacer si continúa de esta manera.

\- Si, pero Tom nos ha dicho que con esos rituales especiales que le hizo el sacerdote y si estamos continuamente pendientes de bendecir al niño desde que nazca, éste puede ser normal.- Comentó Cooan tratando de animarla. - No hay que desesperar. Él me ha prometido que buscará a los mejores expertos en el tema y sé que lo hará.

La muchacha se refería a la visita que les hizo aquel párroco días atrás. Aunque en un principio les pareció decepcionante puesto que se limitó a reconocer visualmente a Karaberasu y a lanzarle bendiciones a diestro y siniestro. Después vino a decir algo así como que todavía no había desarrollado ningún mal. O que de haberlo hecho éste era, en todo caso, aún muy incipiente, puesto que no mostraba reacción ante objetos sagrados. Eso las desconcertó y sobre todo a la propia afectada, que, aparte de mirar al sacerdote con temor y vergüenza, no se fiaba demasiado. En realidad apenas pronunció una palabra, casi más sorprendida que otra cosa de ver las extrañas invocaciones llevadas a cabo por ese hombre, con gestos desmesuradamente teatrales. Pero días más tarde se notó más calmada y algo mejor. Ya no tenía pesadillas, aunque antes de partir el párroco les advirtió a ellas y a Tom.

\- Si comienza a cambiar para peor no duden en avisarme a mí o a otro cura.

Y desde hacía unos días parecía haber vuelto a empeorar y de modo más rápido que antes. En eso pensaban todas hasta que Petz rompió el denso silencio que flotaba entre ellas.

\- A veces creo que lo que le hace estar así ya no es porque el niño pueda ser o no un monstruo. - Confesó con abatimiento –

\- ¿Qué puede ser sino?- Le preguntó Cooan con gesto desolado añadiendo. – Ya no sé qué hacer, ni que decir. Cualquier cosa la hace enfadarse o ponerse fuera de sí.

\- Es cierto Petz – convino Bertie igual de preocupada y atemorizada que su hermana menor. - Queremos ayudarla pero no nos deja llegar hasta ella. ¿Qué podemos hacer? - Remachó casi con tono de súplica. -

Su hermana asintió. Miraba con pesar a las dos más jóvenes y sufría también por ambas. Ella era la mayor y se daba cuenta de que no ayudaría derrumbándose en esos momentos. Aunque tuviera el corazón roto y se sintiese impotente para ayudar a su hermana. Pero su deber era permanecer fuerte e inamovible. Su responsabilidad era ser el ancla para las demás, de modo que agregó, pese a no sonar demasiado optimista.

\- Ella está traumatizada por lo que la hicieron y eso no cambiará. Ni aunque su hijo fuera normal. Pero no estará sola, nos tiene a nosotras. Juntas podremos criarlo entre todas si hace falta y apoyar a Kalie hasta el final.

Cooan la escuchó en silencio y no respondió. Su hermana bien podía tener razón.

\- Y debemos prepararnos para la batalla - suspiró Beruche contagiada del pesimismo agobiante que respiraban a su pesar. - Todo se nos viene encima al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hay que tener valor! - animó Petz cambiando de actitud con un énfasis mayor para sacudir ese fatalismo que había propagado en aquel momento de debilidad. - Las guerreras nos llamaron ayer y han confirmado que vendrán en la fecha convenida. Han entrenado y acudirán con nuevas compañeras. ¡No nos desanimemos tan pronto, todavía no hemos comenzado a luchar!

-¡Tienes razón! - Convino Cooan deseosa también de elevar la moral - no hay que abandonar sin antes empezar. Abordemos los problemas de uno en uno.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama, chicas. Mañana hay que madrugar, la vida sigue y debemos seguir preparándonos. Y entre Tom y las guerreras seguro que nos será más fácil. Pero necesitamos estar descansadas - recordó Beruche que no quiso ser menos. -

Convinieron en eso y se fueron a dormir. Habrían pasado unas tres horas, al menos eso indicaba el reloj de la habitación de Cooan, cuando ésta se levantó para ir al baño. Escuchó ruidos que provenían de la cocina. Se fue hacia allí y entró sigilosa descubriendo la nevera abierta con alguien agachado junto a ella. Era Karaberasu, estaba de rodillas dándole la espalda y mordía algo con frenesí.

\- Kalie. ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Le preguntó atónita - ¿Estás bien? - Su hermana no respondió pero en cuanto se giró hacia ella la dejó petrificada de espanto. - ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué te ocurre? - Exclamó Cooan retrocediendo espantada. -

La interpelada la miraba fijamente con unos ojos rojos brillantes mientras masticaba un filete crudo y sanguinolento. De las comisuras de sus labios resbalaba la sangre. Habló después de tragar con un desagradable siseo.

-¡Déjame, quiero comer tranquila! No quiero que me veas, no soy un animal de feria, ¡márchate!

Pero su hermana pequeña estaba paralizada de horror y Karaberasu lo tomó a mal, se acercó fuera de sí a Cooan y la agitó de los brazos con violencia hasta casi tirarla mientras aullaba.

-¿Es que estás sorda, estúpida? ¡Déjame en paz! ¡O te arrepentirás!

La interpelada no podía ni balbucear nada, estaba demasiado espantada, sólo gritó. Beruche y Petz se levantaron de inmediato al oírla, corriendo hacia la cocina. También quedaron horrorizadas por el espectáculo. Pese a que su hermana soltó su presa y se refugió en un rincón al ver a las otras. Unos terribles instantes se sucedieron, ninguna se atrevía a acercarse a Karaberasu que parecía una leona acorralada. Las amenazaba abriendo su boca de la que sobresalían dos largos colmillos.

-¡Santo Dios! - Exclamó Beruche espantada - , ¡está completamente poseída por esa cosa que lleva dentro!

\- Esperad - intervino Petz que era la única que mantenía aun la calma. - Se me ocurre algo que hacer – y recordando las palabras del sacerdote, sacó un frasco de agua bendita de un cajón. Lo guardaba de un día que fue a la iglesia tras la visita del cura y exclamó en tanto lo abría y rociaba con él a Karaberasu - ¡A ver cómo le sienta esto!

La muchacha emitió un chillido desgarrador de puro dolor, se tocaba las partes de su cuerpo donde le había alcanzado el agua, y las atónitas chicas vieron como salía una especie de humo vaporoso de ellas. Petz y las demás estaban aterradas, sobre todo la hermana mayor. Ahora se maldecía por haber sido tan impulsiva, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas apiadándose de su pobre hermana. ¿Y si aquello era peligroso para Kalie? Pero actuó casi sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sólo deseaba que ella volviese a ser ella misma y entonces Karaberasu se desmayó. Las otras fueron a reanimarla. Arremolinadas en torno a ella, vieron que había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo estás? - Le preguntó Beruche tímidamente. -

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?- musitó la desorientada chica al recobrar el conocimiento, con la expresión completamente perdida. – No recuerdo nada…

-Ya ha pasado todo.- Pudo susurrar Cooan de la manera más dulce que pudo.- Tranquila…

Pero la aludida la miraba con expresión ausente y comenzó a sentirse mal, notaba una desagradable pesadez de algo que se le revolvía en el estómago y empezó a sacudirse con las primeras arcadas, llevándose las manos a la boca.

\- Tengo que vomitar - pudo decir, saliendo a todo correr hacia el cuarto de baño. -

Las demás la siguieron deprisa. Cooan la sujetó sobre el retrete para que no se golpease la cabeza con los espasmos de las arcadas, Karaberasu terminó exhausta. Tras limpiarla y cambiarla, Petz, tomándola en brazos con todo su cariño, la llevó hasta la cama y la arropó. Su deshecha hermana lloraba casi sin fuerzas y musitó con la voz entrecortada.

\- Dios… mío, no quiero… vivir así. Todas las noches… rezo de rodillas. Haz que me muera… por favor, por mucho que lo intento yo… no puedo...

-¡No digas eso! - lloraba Petz con el corazón partido por las desesperadas súplicas de su hermana y el tremendo sufrimiento que ésta padecía. - ¡Te pondrás bien! Te ayudaremos, nunca te dejaremos sola. Ya verás cómo todo se arreglará. - La abrazó, meciéndola como si fuera una niña, hasta que Karaberasu pudo dormirse. – Siempre nos tendrás a tu lado. Te lo prometo.

Las dos hermanas menores tampoco podían dejar de llorar a la vista de ese terrible espectáculo y ahora, además de la pena se les sumaba el miedo. ¿Y si Kalie se convertía en una especie de demonio y las atacaba como había hecho con Cooan? Pero ninguna se atrevió a exteriorizar ese temor. En cambio, todas se turnaron en vigilarla al pie de su cama aquella noche. Y sin pérdida de tiempo avisaron a Tom que a su vez llamó al cura. Esta vez hubo más suerte, el sacerdote estaba disponible y a la mañana siguiente llegaron los dos. Una vez puesto al corriente de lo ocurrido la noche pasada el clérigo se mesó la barbilla con aire preocupado y sólo sentenció.

\- Ya ha comenzado el proceso, a partir de este momento tendremos que actuar de modo muy enérgico.

Nadie se atrevió ni tan siquiera a pedirle que fuese más explícito, existía en todos demasiado temor a la respuesta y optaron por dejarle hacer. De este modo le guiaron a la habitación de la afectada que se encontraba despierta pero visiblemente cansada. A pesar de eso su expresión pasó a tornarse ansiosa y agresiva cuando el sacerdote rodeó su cama con objetos sagrados. Después trató de darle un preparado purificador de agua bendita, pero Karaberasu se resistía, aullaba frenética, con la frente perlada de sudor. Tuvieron que atarla a la cama, el cura la bendijo varias veces. La muchacha volvía a tener los ojos rojos y sus colmillos otra vez y les maldecía en un gutural y siseante idioma desconocido. Tom podía entender sólo algunas palabras que había estudiado.

-¡Es el idioma del averno! - dijo asombrado. - ¿Cómo es posible que lo domine ella?

\- Esta chica está poseída por el poder maligno de la oscuridad y su hijo también,- determinó el cura que soportaba estoicamente todos los insultos que Karaberasu le dedicaba. – Debe de tener una especie de vínculo telepático…

\- Entonces su hijo es medio demonio,- concluyó Tom con gran inquietud afirmando con su mejor tono de convicción. - Debemos hacer lo posible por librarles a ambos de esa maligna influencia.

\- Por ahora, es imposible - le rebatió el sacerdote. - Eso los mataría a los dos. Sólo podremos minimizarla y con mucho cuidado.

Las chicas se miraron con una mezcla de horror y consternación. Eso mismo les había explicado Rei cuando, muy apenada, les comentó que no podían hacer nada por su pobre hermana.

-¡Por favor, haga usted lo que pueda! ¡Pero ayúdela! - le imploró Petz visiblemente asustada mientras luchaba por mantener quieta a Karaberasu que se retorcía como una anguila. -

\- Pero no le haga daño. – Suplicó también Beruche con lágrimas en los ojos lo mismo que Cooan.- Ella no tiene la culpa de su situación.

Y así estuvieron algunos minutos hasta que la desgraciada muchacha recobró la normalidad. Miraba al resto con una expresión atónita, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla. Estaba agotada y su cuerpo bañado en sudor frío, sólo pudo musitar al sacerdote con un semblante lleno de dolor y arrepentimiento según iba haciéndose cargo de lo sucedido.

\- Padre, se lo ruego, perdóneme si he hecho o dicho algo que le haya ofendido.

\- No te preocupes hija mía, sé que no es tu voluntad la que te guía.- Le tranquilizó amablemente el cura. -

-¿No puede usted librarme de esta maldición? - Le pidió Karaberasu con un tono de voz tan angustiado como su mirada. -

\- No puedo, pondría en peligro tu vida.- Le replicó el sacerdote con pesar. -

\- No me importa, ¡prefiero morir a seguir viviendo así!,- balbuceó ella llorosa ante la desolada expresión de todos. -

\- No digas eso, es pecado querer quitarnos la vida,- le contestó el párroco con suave determinación. - Sólo Dios puede disponer de ella.

-¿Dios?,- sonrió Karaberasu con un tinte de amarga burla. - ¿Dónde estaba Él cuando me violaron? ¡Le recé, le supliqué, pero no acudió a salvarme! - Añadió resentida sentenciando. – Seguro que tendría cosas mejores que hacer.

\- Muchas veces nos pone a prueba, hija - le respondió pacientemente el sacerdote. - Incluso utilizando a los seres más abominables.

Kalie no dijo nada, estaba rendida y al poco se quedó dormida. Beruche y Cooan tenían que irse a clase. No se sentían con deseos de dejar a su hermana, pero fueron tranquilizadas por el cura que les prometió vigilarla y aliviarla en lo que pudiera. Tras un rato accedieron a marcharse. Éste, no obstante, les aconsejó nuevamente bendecir al bebé en cuanto naciese…

Ajenos a las tribulaciones terrenales, en el cielo, cuando Roy y los demás hubieron practicado lo bastante, Goku les condujo a las inmediaciones de la nueva sala.

\- Bueno, ahora comenzará el entrenamiento más duro de todos, chicos. - Les anunció con un entusiasmo casi infantil. -

-¿Pero es que aun hay más?- Pudo preguntar Ail que todavía jadeaba por el último combate librado. -

-¡Claro! Acordaos del Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo. - Le recordó Goku informándoles para desaliento general. - Hasta ahora, todo lo que habéis hecho ha estado destinado a fortaleceros lo suficiente como para aguantar la estancia en ese cuarto. Esto era solamente la antesala. - Les reveló añadiendo con el poso de satisfacción que dejan los buenos recuerdos de algo difícil de conseguir cuando se ha logrado. - Yo mismo entrené ahí. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

Y abrió una puerta de doble hoja dorada animando a todos a que entrasen. Roy asomó la cabeza, miró curioso y comentó.

\- Así que éste es el sitio al que se refería Landar.

\- Eso es.- Repuso Goku que pasó a enumerar diríase que con regocijo. - Aquí la temperatura tiene diferencias de casi cincuenta grados, la gravedad es más de diez veces superior a la normal y el oxígeno está reducido a un tercio del terrestre. En otras palabras, os va a encantar. Je, je, je.

\- Un lugar maravilloso, vamos. Hace que el Reino de la Oscuridad parezca la Costa Azul. - Convino Nephrite con su refinado sarcasmo. -

\- Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien, de maravilla. – Observó Diamante en el mismo tono y gesto desapasionado. -

\- Pero si estamos muertos. ¿Qué más nos dan esas cosas?- Observó agudamente Ail dirigiéndose a Goku, para agregar. - Hasta ahora podíamos cansarnos y herirnos, cosa que me sorprende, pero ahora. No creo que el oxígeno o la gravedad nos inquieten, a fin de cuentas no tenemos que respirar para sobrevivir ni pesamos.

Éste se acarició el mentón con suavidad y asintió replicando.

\- Es verdad. Pero eso es fácil de explicar, veras. En el Cielo se puede entrenar y progresar con el espíritu, al luchar a golpes con otros seres espirituales sufrís como en un combate físico, eso sí, sin miedo a moriros otra vez. Tal particularidad se les otorga a muy pocos. En ese sentido sois unos privilegiados.

-¡Qué suerte!- Suspiró Zafiro con patente ironía en la voz. -

Aunque su interlocutor no prestó atención al comentario y continuó.

\- Resulta que a partir de ahora vais a dejar de estar muertos, así que mucho cuidadito ¿eh?- Les sonrió guiñándoles un ojo.-

El asombro hizo entonces presa en todos. Y se incrementó cuando siete esferas anaranjadas cayeron desde aparentemente ningún sitio, posándose suavemente a los pies de Goku. Todas brillaban titilantes con resplandores color oro, cada una llevaba inscrita en su interior un número de estrellas de cinco puntas en color rojo que variaba entre una y siete.

\- Bueno, vamos allá. - Dijo éste colocándose un poco aparte de esas bolas.

-¿Qué son, canicas gigantes?- Se burló Diamante. -

\- No, son bolas mágicas. - Le desveló su interlocutor. - Pueden conceder dos deseos, antes eran tres pero se nos ha terminado el presupuesto - bromeó (o quizás no) añadiendo - y uno de ellos será haceros revivir. Aunque primero hay que invocar al Dragón.

-¿Qué dragón?- Quiso saber Zafiro con cara de asombro. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Espera un momento. - Terció Roy que tampoco comprendía nada de aquello, no obstante ahora tenía otra preocupación en su mente, y así lo expresó. - Antes de eso, ¿no podríamos saber algo de cómo está la situación en la Tierra? Yo personalmente deseo enterarme de cómo les van las cosas a mis amigos.

Los demás asintieron con aprobación, tenían la misma curiosidad y Goku sencillamente señaló hacia un lado y respondió.

\- Preguntádselo a Landar que está allí.

Y como siempre el mago había surgido de ninguna parte y se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos sin que ninguno le hubiera percibido llegar. Incluso estaba ya satisfaciendo esa petición pues invocó una gran bola transparente que flotó sobre el aire y en ella se formaron las imágenes de los amigos de Roy.

\- Aquí les tienes, mira lo que gustes y date cuenta como han tenido valor para afrontar la adversidad. - Le ofreció el mago invitándole a observar con un gesto de sus manos. -

El chico se acercó y al verles solo pudo decir emocionado.

¡Tom, Connie, Bertie! ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de volver a veros! ¡Esperadme un poco más y pronto volveré a estar a con vosotros!

Los demás se aproximaron también para mirar.

-¡Las conozco, mira hermano, son las hermanas pequeñas de Petz! - Intervino Zafiro visiblemente contento de verlas -.

\- Es tal y como la Guerrera Luna me dijo. - Convino Diamante con satisfacción. - Me alegro de que sean felices en la Tierra.

-¡Es maravilloso!- Afirmó Roy que pudo observar como las chicas y Tom daban clase a los niños y verdaderamente disfrutaban con ello. - Al menos han podido hacer realidad su sueño. - Declaró sintiéndose muy bien por ellos. -

\- Y eso no es todo. – Intervino Landar llamando la atención del muchacho para añadir. - Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Alguien a quién tú admirabas mucho en la Tierra y que estaba deseoso de conocerte, puesto que le hablamos de tus gustos musicales, ha venido a verte.

-¿De quién se trata?- Inquirió el sorprendido Roy. -

\- De mí, hola y ante todo gracias por tu elección. Te agradezco el detalle. - Le respondió una voz que desde luego le era muy familiar aunque no recordase de dónde. -

-¿Quién es?- Quiso saber Roy.-

Pero el muchacho se quedó perplejo al mirar en la dirección de la que le llegaba esa voz y descubrir a un hombre de mediana edad, estatura media, con un frondoso bigote y pelo castaño corto. Tan sólo acertó a decir.

-¡No, no puede ser! ¿Eres tú tío? ¿O alguien que se le parece?

-Soy yo - aseguró el personaje sin dejar de sonreír, guiñando un ojo a su típico estilo. – Eso te lo aseguro.

-¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo? - Le pidió entusiásticamente Roy.-

Eso causó el asombro de sus compañeros y hasta del propio mago, sobre todo cuando el joven comenzó a maldecir ante la imposibilidad de encontrar bolígrafo o papel.

\- Roy, en el cielo no se dicen palabrotas. - Le amonestó Landar. -

-¡Si, pero jod…! ¡Para una vez que puedo ver a mi ídolo musical en persona! ¡Me ca... en la p...!.

Algunos truenos resonaron sobre sus cabezas, haciendo patente el desagrado de las altas esferas por aquel lenguaje. Roy sonrió estúpidamente y musitó una disculpa. El Mago movió la cabeza suspirando con desaprobación, aunque el admirado individuo al que el chico se refería, tan sólo se reía con su también característico. ¡Ja,... ja, ja!

\- Pero ¿se puede saber quién es ese tipo?- Quiso saber Diamante con expresión desconcertada. -

\- No sé, pero a juzgar por la reacción de Roy debe ser alguien importante. - Conjeturó Zafiro. -

-¡Aunque mira que pedirle un autógrafo aquí! – Comentó Ail atónito. -

-¡Lo que pasa es que sois una pandilla de incultos musicales, eso es! - Les reprochó Roy añadiendo con retintín.- Y así os ha ido.

\- Pues a ti no te fue mucho mejor que a nosotros. - Le recordó Nephrite con una media sonrisa de sorna. -

El aludido tuvo que admitir eso último aunque enseguida opuso.

\- Pero yo me motivo mucho más cuando escucho alguna de sus canciones. ¡De veras, eres el tío más coj...!. ¡Si hasta una sailor se llama como él!- Añadió el chico cayendo ahora en la cuenta del nombre de guerrera de Ami, aunque seguramente sería casualidad. ¡Este tipo es de put…madr…!

-¡Royy!- Terció el mago con sufrida paciencia...en tanto se escucharon más truenos que obligaron a todos a taparse los oídos.- Haz el favor de comportarte…

Pero éste no le hacía ningún caso centrado sólo en alabar a aquel ídolo que tenía delante.

\- Te aseguro que he cantado tus canciones más que las de nadie y me hubiera encantado asistir a uno de vuestros conciertos. Pero yo era un crío entonces. Mi padre me ponía los vinilos. ¡Qué lástima! que no vinierais casi nunca a EE. UU. Y…

Aunque el famoso cantante en cuestión se limitó a detener la larga perorata de su admirador con una mano y a responder amablemente.

\- Ya lo sé. Y me enteré que la última canción que quisiste escuchar fue una de las de mi grupo. Es un detalle que te agradezco y me gustaría que cantases una conmigo, verás como es muy apropiada para este sitio y si triunfáis en vuestra misión, también para la Tierra.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como dos platos soperos y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para asimilar aquello, pero una vez lo hizo exclamó.

-¡De verdad!..

\- De verdad.- Aseguró ese tipo guiñándole un ojo. - ¿Qué me dices?

\- Encantado. Aunque no estaré a tu nivel. - Objetó Roy azorado. –

\- No te preocupes, lo harás muy bien. - Repuso despreocupadamente su interlocutor. - Aunque primero vamos a hacer un pequeño calentamiento.

Y sin que el muchacho acertase a replicar, el tipo lanzó su también exclusivo grito, indicándole a su "pupilo" que debía imitarle.

-¡Telelerélerero!...

Roy lo hizo como pudo pero igualar ese tono, esa cadencia y resistencia era imposible, sobre todo cuando el cantante prosiguió con sus.

-¡Telero, telero, teleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero...!telererererererero!

Y menos mal que paró, todos escuchaban extasiados y el propio Roy jadeaba frotándose la garganta y pensando alucinado.

\- ¡Y yo que creí que tenía fuelle para esto!

Pero aquel tipo sonrió aplaudiéndole con aprobación y añadió.

-¿Te sabes ésta canción?

El famoso intérprete se acercó a Roy y le susurró algo al oído. El chico asintió entusiasmado.

-¡Claro que me la sé! Me sé casi todas las tuyas y las de tu grupo.

Su interlocutor sonrió para entonces exclamar.

\- Pues, ¡a cantar de verdad!...

-¿Y la música?- Quiso saber el muchacho, aunque nadie tuvo que decirle nada porque ya estaba sonando y su adorado intérprete le hizo una seña para que se preparase, aunque antes Roy pudo exclamar.- ¡Esto es genial! ¡Me encanta el estéreo que tenéis aquí!...

-¡Vamos allá! - Le animó su ídolo.- Canta conmigo…

Y el chico, claro está, se animó a hacerlo. Su mentor musical cantaba como siempre había recordado, ¡de maravilla! y él no quiso ser menos. Era el momento más importante de su vida, (al menos de su otra vida) en cuanto a cantar se refería. Iba a darlo todo por no desentonar. Por su parte el cantante adoptaba sus características poses, piernas entreabiertas y dedo en alto señalando al cielo. (O más arriba del en que ya estaban claro).Y enseñaba a Roy a ponerse en la posición correcta y a entonar. Los demás asistían divertidos y atónitos a esa improvisada interpretación y coreografía. En cuanto al nuevo aprendiz se lo pasaba mejor que un niño dentro de una pastelería.

Éste podría ser el cielo  
Éste podría ser el cielo  
Éste podría ser el cielo para todos

En estos días de calma reflexión  
Tú vienes a mí y todo parece ir bien  
En estos días de fríos afectos  
Te sientas a mi lado y todo está bien

Éste podría ser el cielo para todos  
Éste mundo podría ser alimentado, este mundo podría ser divertido  
Éste podría ser el cielo para todos  
Éste mundo podría ser libre, este mundo podría ser uno

En este mundo de impávido engaño  
Sólo tu sonrisa puede allanar mi camino  
Estos agitados días de cruel rechazo, hum  
Tú vienes a mí, calmas mi mente intranquila

Sí, éste podría ser el cielo para todos  
Éste mundo podría ser alimentado, este mundo podría ser divertido

Esto debería ser amor para todo el mundo, sí  
Este mundo debería ser libre, este mundo podría ser uno  
Deberíamos traer amor para nuestras hijas e hijos  
Amor, amor, amor, éste podría ser el cielo para todos

Tú sabes que  
Éste podría ser el cielo para todos. Si, ja, ja, ja  
Éste podría ser el cielo para todos

Escucha - lo que la gente hace con otras almas  
Toman sus vidas - destruyen sus metas  
Su orgullo y dignidad esenciales  
Son arrebatados y rotos sin demostrar piedad  
Cuando éste debería ser el cielo para todos

Éste podría ser el cielo para todos

Éste podría ser el cielo para todos

Éste podría ser el cielo para todos

Para todos.

(Heaven for everyone, QUEEN, crédito al autor)

Terminada la canción el tipo le dio la mano y su entregado fan se la estrechó encantado.

\- ¡Ha sido para mí un gran honor! – Pudo decir el chico con tono de patente admiración. -¡Muchas gracias!

-No hay de qué ¡Os deseo mucha suerte! Y cuando necesitéis alguna canción mía más para los entrenamientos, hacédmelo saber. - Se despidió el fallecido cantante añadiendo con una sonrisa a la par que hacía una versallesca reverencia en tanto su último grito resonaba con un potente y armonioso eco. - Y recordad amigos. "El Cielo es para todos". Ahora preparaos bien para convertir la Tierra en un lugar mejor. ¡Vivid y sobre todo…Amad!

Y Roy agitó una mano al horizonte despidiendo a su ídolo en tanto le decía al mago con gran reconocimiento.

-¡Qué gran tipo! Todavía no me lo puedo creer. ¡He estado cantando a dúo con él!...

-Lo cierto es que ese cantante es muy bueno.- Admitió Diamante.- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Tendré que ponerte su discografía amigo.- Repuso Roy con visible buen humor.- Y la de muchos grupos más. Ya lo veréis…además de entrenar os voy a convertir en asiduos a la buena música.

\- Reconozco que, pese a no ser clásica, no está nada mal.- Añadió Nephrite.-

-Es increíble aquí todo es posible.- Comentó un atónito Ail.-

\- Realmente me ha dejado impresionado.- Convino Zafiro.-

\- Y no habéis visto nada todavía.- Afirmó el mago.-

\- Perdona. No te he dicho nada. ¡Muchas gracias Landar!, ha sido toda una sorpresa.- Comentó Roy con visible reconocimiento.-

\- No las merecen. - Respondió el mago esbozando una leve sonrisa que parecía ser la última concesión que le daba a la frivolidad, pues de inmediato les indicó a todos con su tono más grave. -Ahora dejad que Son Goku invoque al dragón.

Y todos obedecieron apartándose intrigados. Tenían mucha curiosidad por ver como sería aquel ser. No tardaron mucho en descubrirlo. Goku le llamó utilizando una fórmula pronunciada en una lengua desconocida para ellos y al pronto de concluirla de aquellas bolas surgieron siete rayos dorados que se elevaron a gran altura, entrelazándose entre si hasta formar la silueta luminosa de un dragón dorado gigantesco. Entonces todo el cielo a su alrededor se volvió negro. Como si alguien hubiera apagado una estrella, en tanto Landar les explicó.

\- Este es el Dragón Celestial, de la categoría de los Gigantes Divinos. El último de su tipo que queda y cuyos momentos hace mucho tiempo ya que pasaron. No obstante aun puede conceder dos deseos, así que deberéis elegir con sabiduría uno de ellos. El otro será vuestra vuelta a la vida.

\- Aquí estoy convocado por vuestro mandato. ¡Pedíd vuestros deseos! - Retumbó la grave y potente voz del dragón que parecía el tañido de una campana de bronce. -

Todos se miraron indecisos, lo cierto es que, todavía impresionados por el colosal tamaño de aquel monstruo no les venía nada a la mente. Aunque Roy fue el primero en reaccionar exclamando con un destello de perspicacia.

-¡Ya está! ¡Le pedimos que se cargue él a todos los demonios y listo!

\- Es una idea muy buena.- Apoyó Ail –

\- No me parece muy ético. - Rebatió Diamante cruzándose de brazos y preguntando con cierta contrariedad. - ¿Para qué nos hemos estado entrenado entonces?

\- Mira tío, aquí lo que importa es librar a la Tierra de la amenaza que se le viene encima. Como sea y de la mejor manera. - Opuso coherentemente Roy. -

\- En eso tienes razón. –Tuvo que admitir el príncipe de Némesis. -

\- A mí también me parece buena idea. Y es muy práctica. - Añadió Nephrite. -

\- Transmítele esa petición, por favor. - Le encargó Zafiro a Goku que asintió haciéndolo en aquel idioma desconocido para los chicos. -

Pero el reptil sagrado se limitó a negar con su enorme cabeza declarando.

\- No puedo conceder ese deseo, está más allá de mi poder. ¡Pedid otra cosa!

-¡Pues vaya birria de dragón! ¡Tanto rollo para esto! - Le cuchicheó Roy a Diamante que asintió solidariamente. –

-¡No protestéis tanto!- Les recriminó el mago.-

Y todo esto ante la mirada molesta del propio dragón que daba la impresión de haber captado ese comentario. Aunque tanto Roy como Diamante miraron para otro lado enseguida y silbaron como si la cosa no fuera con ellos. Lo mismo que el resto que aparentaba no haber escuchado. Así, durante unos tensos instantes se mantuvieron en un reflexivo silencio. A ninguno del grupo se le ocurría más cosas que pedir, Ail era el único que tenía interés en decir algo, aunque primero tomó la palabra el Mago que propuso a Goku.

\- Será mejor que primero les devuelva la vida. Luego que piensen otro deseo.

A su interlocutor le pareció bien y así lo hizo constar ante ese gigante de los cielos.

\- Dragón Celeste. Devuelve a la vida a estos cinco jóvenes que nos acompañan, por favor.

El coloso asintió observando al grupo en cuestión e iluminando las cuencas de sus enormes ojos con dos destellos escarlata para anunciar con su retumbante tono.

\- Vuestro deseo os ha sido concedido.

Y de inmediato todas las aureolas que pendían sobre las cabezas de los chicos se borraron, desapareciendo como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

\- ¡Esto sí que ha funcionado! - Sonrió Nephrite aun sin poderlo creer. -

\- ¡Es increíble! – Pudo decir Zafiro, asombrado también. -

\- Y ahora. ¿Habéis meditado ya lo qué queréis?- Inquirió el mago. -

\- Si, bueno. - Terció el extraterrestre declarando. - A mí me gustaría saber como están mi mujer y mi hijo. Si eso es posible.

Goku asintió, pero Roy le frenó pidiéndole un segundo, se acabada de acordar de sus amigos y una idea le vino a la cabeza, ojalá que fuera realizable y que Ail se lo permitiera.

\- Perdona compañero. Pero es que recordé algo. ¿Te importaría cederme tu deseo?

El aludido le miró con reprobación. Nadie había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo y de repente a Roy se le ocurría alguna gracia de las suyas. Pero el chico enseguida le replicó como si supiera lo que cruzaba por la mente del Alíen.

\- Te aseguro que es una cosa muy importante. ¡Por favor amigo! No te lo pediría de no ser así. - Le suplicó su interlocutor con una implorante mirada. -

-¿De qué se trata? – Quiso saber Ail con un suspiro de paciente resignación. -

\- Me gustaría que mi amigo Tom volviera a caminar. Acordaos que os conté lo que le sucedió.

-¿El chico que sale con Cooan? La pequeña de las hermanas. - Recordó Zafiro. -

\- Si, el mismo. – Asintió Roy declarando no sin emoción.- Es mi mejor amigo, y una gran persona, siempre me apoyó y compartió conmigo los buenos y los malos momentos. Ahora quisiera ser capaz de hacer algo por él.

El extraterrestre se mesó la barbilla y un sentimiento de dura indecisión cruzó por su mente. Quería más que nada volver a ver a su familia pero realmente esto era muy importante. De todos modos podría reunirse con Ann y el bebé cuando volviera, pero. ¿Hasta cuando debería esperar? ¿Estarían a salvo? Por suerte para él y para Roy, Landar posó una mano sobre el hombro del alíen y declaró con tranquilizadora voz.

\- Si es sólo eso, puedo hacer que los veas en mi bola.

El gesto de todos pasó de la tensión por aquella difícil papeleta, al alivio y la alegría. Sobre todo Roy que exclamó sin pensar.

-¡Qué buena idea ha tenido el viejo!, ¿eh?

Aunque se tapó la boca con ambas manos por su indiscreción, no pudo evitar que el mago le fulminase con la mirada y que el resto se sonriera aguantando a duras penas la risa. Goku fue el único que no se contuvo y se tronchaba ante la indignación de Landar.

-¡A mí no me hace gracia!- Le espetó el ofendido mago.-

-¡No te pongas así hombre!- Replicó Goku sin poder parar de reír. - Le ha salido sin pensar. Es un cumplido. ¿Verdad Roy?

\- Verdad, verdad. Lo siento, discúlpame. No lo dije con mala intención. – Le pidió el azorado muchacho asintiendo frenéticamente con la cabeza, tratando de congraciarse con el anciano. -

Landar carraspeó varias veces volviéndose de espaldas con aire digno y materializó su bola dando por zanjado el asunto, a la par que le indicaba a Ail que se acercase a mirar. Éste lo hizo de inmediato, a los pocos instantes algo comenzó a materializarse de entre la bruma del interior de esa esfera.

-Creo que veo algo.- Comentó el alien.- La imagen empieza a aclararse.

Y en efecto, allí estaba ella. Annie lucía preciosa con un vestido estampado en rojo y negro y acunaba cariñosamente a su bebé. A su lado estaban Rei y Usagi que miraban embobadas al niño. La Guerrera Luna le acercó un sonajero y el chiquitín rio cuando la muchacha lo agitó. Ail no pudo evitar sonreír con visible alegría.

-Ese es mi hijo – Declaró con gran sentimiento de orgullo ante el asentimiento de aprobación de sus compañeros que se aproximaron también a ver. – ¡Es maravilloso!

Pero eso no era todo. Entonces las pudo escuchar hablar. Su pareja se dirigía a sus amigas guerreras…

-¡Cuánto os agradezco que estéis cuidando de nosotros!- Les comentaba Ann a las dos agregando ahora hacia la Guerrera Marte.- Has sido muy amable al permitirnos vivir en tu templo a Giaal y a mí.

-No es nada.- Sonrió la sacerdotisa.-

-¡Para eso estamos las amigas, mujer! y Rei está encantada de que estéis aquí. ¿No es verdad? – La animó Usagi restándole toda importancia a aquello ante el asentimiento de su compañera.-

\- De veras, tengo algo de oro y joyas que Ail y yo encontramos en nuestros viajes por la galaxia. Cuando pueda las venderé y os pagaré…

Sin embargo Ann no pudo continuar puesto que Rei la cortó de inmediato con fingida severidad.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? No tienes que pagarme nada, mujer. ¡Hasta ahí podíamos llegar! Si hasta le fío a Usagi los palitos de la suerte del templo.

-¿Cómo que hasta a mí?- Inquirió ésta otra, mostrando su contrariedad y sentenciando con la cara roja por el enfado. - Yo siempre te los pago puntualmente, Rei.

\- De eso nada. Por lo menos me debes tres en lo que va de mes. - Rebatió la Guerrera Marte negando con un dedo y exhibiendo una cáustica sonrisita. – Así que a ver si te retratas…

-¡Eso es mentira! Lo que pasa es que llevas mal tus cuentas. Es Makoto la que te debe uno y Minako la que te debe dos.- Le interpeló su contertulia con mordaz exactitud. -

\- Si eres tan buena echando cuentas, no comprendo porque nunca llevas suficiente dinero. - Le recriminó Rei a su vez con desdén.-

-¡Eres odiosa!- Exclamó Usagi taladrándola con la mirada.- ¡Avariciosa!

-¡Y tú una roñosa! - Replicó su compañera. - ¡Tacaña!

Y todo esto ante las miradas alternas que la atónita Annie las dedicaba tratando de mediar en tono conciliador.

\- Vamos chicas no empecéis a discutir...

-¡Ha sido ella!- Se señalaron acusatoriamente sus dos contertulias entre sí. -

Ann sonrió y el pequeño bebé también hizo una mueca graciosa con su boquita, después ya no dio tiempo a ver nada más. La visión se desvaneció, pero Ail estaba satisfecho y se sentía bien.

-¡Son estupendas! - Declaró muy agradecido a las guerreras. – No se lo podremos pagar nunca.

\- Muy bien.- Terció Landar dirigiéndose ahora a Roy. - ¿Vas a formular tu deseo?

\- Por supuesto. – Convino él guiñándole un ojo a Goku e indicándole. -¿Le puedes pedir al dragón que haga que Tom se recupere completamente de su parálisis para que pueda volver a andar como antes de sufrirla, e incluso tener más y mejores agilidad, fuerza y facultades que un humano corriente?

\- Hasta los límites del poder del dragón, sí. - Asintió Goku que se giró hacia el gran animal pidiéndoselo tal y como su pupilo le dijo. -

Y el gigante volvió a emitir ese brillo escarlata en sus ojos declarando con segura gravedad.

\- Ya he cumplido vuestros dos deseos, adiós.

\- ¡Un momento! Quiero comprobar si Tom puede andar. - Trató de saber Roy. -¡Espera!

Pero el gran dragón había desaparecido arrastrando tras de sí todas aquellas bolas que se dispersaron por el espacio. El cielo sobre sus cabezas recobró ese color inmaculado. No obstante el intranquilo chico distaba mucho de estar satisfecho y sentía miedo de que aquello hubiera fallado. Sin embargo Goku le animó con jovialidad.

-¡No te preocupes! Si Shenron dice que ya está. No debes dudarlo. Él nunca miente. Ten confianza.

\- Pero daría lo que fuera por ver a mi amigo caminar otra vez.- Insistió el muchacho visiblemente decepcionado -

\- Por eso no te preocupes. Lo verás. - Le aseguró el mago iluminando su bola para añadir. - Y yo le daré una motivación especial para hacerlo.

En la bola aparecieron las imágenes de Tom y de Cooan. Parecían estar charlando en un largo pasillo por el que salían. El muchacho, haciendo girar las ruedas de su silla con las manos y ella tras de él aferrando los agarres de la misma y ayudándole con un ligero empujón.

-Espero que Kalie pueda soportar todo esto. Estoy asustada.- Decía Cooan.- Por ella y por todos nosotros. Y mañana termina ese plazo…Ojalá que con la ayuda de las guerreras seamos capaces de derrotar a ese monstruo.

-No temas. Haremos todo cuanto esté en nuestras manos por ayudarla.- La animaba Tom.- Lucharemos hasta el final…Connie.- Agregó él variando su tono hacia otro algo más envarado.- Quería decirte algo, yo…

-¿Si? ¿De qué se trata?- Quiso saber la joven dedicándole una mirada entre curiosa y algo sorprendida.-

El chico quería armarse de valor y pedírselo. Tal y como ella había mencionado, ya solamente quedaba algo más de un día para que el plazo que ese maldito demonio le diera a su difunto amigo expirase. Quizás Connie aceptase ante esa perspectiva. Él mismo pensó que, con un más que posible final tan cerca, nada de lo demás importase. Iba a declararse cuando algo extraño sucedió. La silla se volcó sin causa aparente. Como si una ráfaga de inexistente viento la hubiese golpeado de repente. Tanto Tom, como la muchacha se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Pero qué demonios ha ocurrido?- Se preguntó el muchacho en voz alta. –

Cooan no respondió, tampoco lo sabía pero por si acaso se puso en guardia. Quizás hubiera sido algún ataque de precisamente eso, un demonio. Pero tras unos momentos de tensa espera, mirando en ambas direcciones, todo estaba en absoluta calma. No había nadie en los pasillos. Desconcertada miró al chico que seguía en el suelo. Aquello era muy extraño. Estaban en un terreno liso y si no fue por causa de un ataque no había motivos para...de cualquier forma, pasada la alarma de ambos, él debería subirse a su silla otra vez.

\- Déjame ayudarte. - Le pidió al chico pero él orgullosamente negó con la cabeza. La chica no insistió, sabía que a Tom le avergonzaba tener que precisar ayuda y sobre todo de ella. -

Aunque en esta ocasión fue distinto. El muchacho sentía un extraño cosquilleo que le nacía desde la cintura bajando hacia sus piernas y llegando hasta los dedos de los pies. Desde su accidente nunca había vuelto a experimentar algo semejante y su primera reacción fue quedarse perplejo y quieto en el suelo, trataba de analizar aquello ante la preocupada mirada de Cooan que le inquirió algo asustada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No, no lo sé, es algo que...

No sabía cómo explicarlo pero tuvo una intuición, él mismo se negaba a aceptarla por juzgarla descabellada. Aquello podría significar mil cosas, aun así hizo el movimiento reflejo de mover su pierna izquierda. Estaba resignado de antemano a no obtener respuesta pero para su asombro ésta se movió al instante.

-¡Connie!- Pudo exclamar con un confuso tinte de temor y emoción.-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Quiso saber ella aproximándose solícita. -

Pero el chico la detuvo con un gesto de sus manos alargando un brazo y negó con la cabeza a la par que sonreía nervioso.

-¡No!, por favor quédate ahí, cerca de mí. Y dime si es cierto lo que ves.- Balbuceó con un nudo en la garganta, batallando contra su propia incredulidad. -

La atónita chica pudo observar como su novio movía sus piernas y plantaba los pies en el suelo irguiéndose poco a poco sobre sus extremidades hasta ponerse en pie.

-¡Oh Tom!- Exclamó ella tapándose la boca con las manos y dejando correr lágrimas de alegría. -

-¡Estoy de pie, estoy de pie!- Tartamudeaba él presa de la emoción. -¡No puedo creerlo!

Y cuando se decidió a dar un paso pudo hacerlo, ¡y luego otro y otro! El joven no pudo evitar el llanto, éste se le desató como si fuera una mansa corriente de agua clara. Cooan le abrazó con fuerza y no paraba de susurrar entre lágrimas de alegría.

-¡Es un milagro! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Gracias Señor!

\- ¡Ha sido Roy! – Afirmó su interlocutor tan firmemente que no existía réplica posible, sobre todo cuando añadió mirando hacia lo alto del techo como si quiera ver allí el Cielo y dentro de él a su difunto compañero. - ¡Gracias, gracias amigo! Porque sé que has sido tú, a mí no me engañas. Aunque estés ahí arriba escondido, sé que cuidas de nosotros. - Sonreía lleno de dicha, sin poder dejar de sollozar. – No sé qué gamberrada habrás hecho allá, pero ha funcionado…

Tampoco el aludido pudo evitar que le cayeran las lágrimas de felicidad respondiendo con emoción ante las conmovidas miradas de los demás.

\- No las merecen, Tommy. Que seas muy feliz, hermano…

\- Ha sido hermoso amigo mío. Muy hermoso.- Reconoció Nephrite con una voz queda, llena de respeto. -

– Por los amigos merece la pena luchar.- Convino Ail ante los asentimientos de los hermanos de Némesis. -

\- La amistad es algo muy bello. - Admitió Diamante que añadió contento. – Doy gracias a Dios por haberlo comprendido.

\- Si, así es, nos hace a todos ser mejores personas. Las guerreras tenían razón. - Convino Zafiro. -

Tanto Tom como Cooan todavía no podían creerlo. Él incluso se lanzó a correr de un modo desenfrenado, dominado por un impulso de extrema felicidad. Desde que era un niño no había tenido esas ganas de dejarse llevar tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieran. La muchacha, entre atónita, eufórica y algo preocupada por ese arranque del chico, trató de correr tras él pero no podía alcanzarle. Él incluso tropezó y cayó, pero se levantó como un resorte dando una gran voltereta en el aire. Las gentes que pasaban a su lado le miraban sorprendidas y eso que ya no estaban en un lugar en el que alguien le conociera. Hacía rato que dejaron la escuela. Ahora sólo deseaban ir a contárselo a los otros, empezando por Beruche que había terminado antes su jornada y ya debería estar en casa. Tom pensaba en esto y se detuvo para serenarse un poco, respiraba entre jadeos entrecortados. Sus pulmones se habían visto sorprendidos por aquella reacción y ahora debían trabajar para oxigenarle deprisa. Volvían a desempeñar esa brusca actividad que desde hacía tiempo se les olvidara. Pero funcionaron a la perfección y el chico se sentía más fuerte y ágil que nunca. Era una percepción nueva y extraña de su propio cuerpo y su potencial que parecía haber aumentado increíblemente. ¡Ahora si que desearía atrapar a uno de esos demonios! ¡Lo iba a destrozar con sus manos! Entre tanto Cooan pudo darle alcance y le abrazó por la espalda, pletórica como él. Tom se giró y sujetándola en vilo la levantó en brazos. Le dijo presa de la más intensa alegría.

-¡Me siento como nuevo!, mucho mejor de lo que jamás he estado en mi vida y quiero aprovechar este momento para pedirte algo que nunca creí posible…algo que temía no poder ni tan siquiera mencionarte.

Ella le observó con gesto de asombro y curiosidad, que pasó a una intensa felicidad cuando él le desveló su intención.

-¿Connie, amor mío, quieres casarte conmigo?

Aquello la tomó totalmente por sorpresa y la chica tan sólo podía abrir los ojos y la boca sin acertar a articular palabra. Pero asintió enseguida y Tom casi ajeno a la respuesta, se apresuró a matizar.

-¡Cuando todo esté solucionado!, ¡cuando hayamos vencido al enemigo!, Porque ahora estoy convencido de que triunfaremos. Entonces podremos empezar una nueva vida y quiero que seas mi esposa. ¿Qué me dices? - Le inquirió expectante aunque supo retroceder para matizar con más serenidad, tratando de mostrarse optimista. - Si necesitas tiempo, no me contestes ahora, puedo esperar a que todo termine.

-¡Me casaré contigo! - Sollozó ella sintiendo que su corazón le retumbaba con unos latidos tan fuertes como campanadas. - ¡Si quiero!...

Y se abrazó a él apoyando su cara llorosa contra el pecho del chico. Tom apenas podía contener su euforia y saltó con ella. Incluso con el peso de ambos se elevó casi metro y medio sobre el suelo. Cayó sin el menor problema para poder añadir, con calma recobrada.

\- Volvamos a casa y contémoselo a tus hermanas. ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo!…

Cooan asintió enjugándose las lágrimas que parecían gotas de lluvia sobre el arco iris de su sonrisa y los dos se marcharon llamando un taxi. En esta ocasión, merecía la pena derrochar un poco…

En las alturas celestes, Roy y los demás penetraron ya sin vacilar en el cuarto. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y nada más hacerlo el grupo comenzó a sentir una brusca opresión en sus pulmones, seguida de una sensación de pesadez tremenda. ¡Sus cuerpos les parecían pesar toneladas! Apenas podían respirar más que con profundas y trabajosas inspiraciones.

-¡Por el Sagrado Árbol! - Exclamó un jadeante Ail con la respiración entrecortada. - ¡Y tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esto!

\- Y a vivir, pelear, volar y dormir en este mismo ambiente, sí. - Le ratificó Goku.-

Su maestro había entrado con ellos y al que las severísimas condiciones de esa estancia no parecían afectar en lo más mínimo. Incluso se permitió el lujo de dar unas volteretas y hacer el pino sobre un dedo para demostrarlo.

-Viéndole parece fácil.- Suspiró un ya exhausto Zafiro.-

-Pues yo casi ni me puedo sostener. Me siento como si pesara una tonelada.- Comentó Nephrite.-

Todos compartían esa misma impresión y se deshicieron de sus petos de inmediato, apenas podían mantenerse en pie con ellos. Cuando los soltaron, estos cayeron al suelo con un tremendo estrépito, como si rocas de enorme peso se hubieran precipitado por un acantilado. Ahora fue Diamante el que apenas pudo decir, asombrado, haciendo acopio de varias inspiraciones antes de hablar.

-¿Y tú te has entrenado aquí?

\- Si,- confirmó Goku sin darle pese a todo demasiada importancia. – Con otros muchos de mis amigos y familiares. Ya veréis, no es tan malo cuando uno se acostumbra. Ahora os lo mostraré.

Su cicerone les hizo caminar a través de un largo pasillo flanqueado por dos enormes relojes de arena. Los granos caían lenta pero inexorablemente y les explicó.

\- Mientras en el exterior sólo transcurre un día, aquí dentro pasa todo un año. Vosotros sólo estaréis aquí el equivalente a medio día del exterior. Unos seis meses si no calculo mal. - Se sonrió llevándose la mano al cogote y añadió divertido. - ¡Para que luego digan que no soy hábil con las matemáticas! - Y con las indiferentes expresiones de los demás ante la broma, retomó su tono serio rematando. - No hay tiempo para más. Pero estoy seguro de que os servirá.

Nadie dijo nada, ya que ante todos apareció la alta figura de un ser verdoso que lucía una especie de turbante y capa con anchas hombreras, todo de color blanco. Un ajustado pantalón azul oscuro le completaba la indumentaria. Clavó una mirada seria y escrutadora cruzando sus verdes brazos tachonados de una especie de incrustaciones color carmesí que semejaban parches de chaqueta y aguardó a que todos llegasen hasta su posición sin inmutarse.

-¡Es Piccolo! - Reconoció Zafiro a quién ya les había entrenado cuando llegaron. –

-¿Nos vas a seguir entrenando?- Quiso saber Ail, dirigiéndose con afabilidad a ese adusto individuo, al menos esa impresión daba al dedicarles una severa mirada. -¿Verdad maestro?

El aludido esbozó una ligera sonrisa mostrando de paso dos colmillos afilados. Roy se inquietó tomándole por un demonio y así lo hizo saber.

-¡Te pareces demasiado a uno de esos diablos! - Le acusó señalándole con un dedo que remataba su estirado brazo izquierdo. -

\- Posiblemente sí. - Repuso secamente ese individuo con una voz ligeramente ronca.-

\- Piccolo es el rey de los demonios. - Le explicó como si tal cosa Goku al muchacho que se quedó paralizado por el asombro. -

\- ¿Quéee?- Es todo lo que el chico pudo decir. – ¿Aquí?

Aunque antes de poder reaccionar de otro modo su maestro le tranquilizó.

\- No pasa nada. Está de nuestro lado. Si no, sería difícil que estuviera en el Cielo ¿verdad?

El joven convino en ello con un asentimiento tan imperceptible como prolongado, captaba mucha energía en aquel tipo, no tanta como en Goku, pero sí mucha más que la que él mismo poseía. ¡Así que menos mal que era de los suyos!

\- Aquí estaréis para completar vuestro adiestramiento. Os espera un durísimo entrenamiento si queréis llegar a convertiros en auténticos guerreros. - Afirmó secamente Piccolo sin concesiones a la cordialidad, realmente a Roy le recordaba más a un estricto profesor de la universidad que a otra cosa. – No estáis aquí para entreteneros…

\- Nosotros vendremos de vez en cuando para enseñaros y también perfeccionar algunas técnicas que os harán falta y cada cierto tiempo supervisaremos vuestros progresos. - Declaró Goku con más amabilidad. -

\- Pensaba que os quedaríais aquí para entrenarnos personalmente.- Comentó Diamante que estaba empezando a adaptarse al rigor de ese entorno, lo mismo que sus compañeros, costándole menos esfuerzo hablar. -¿Cómo vamos a progresar sino?

\- No nos está permitido, nosotros ya consumimos nuestro tiempo aquí. Y, sobre todo, esta tarea debéis llevarla a cabo por vuestros propios medios. Solo os podremos ayudar en contadas ocasiones. – Le explicó Goku haciendo extensivas sus palabras al resto. - A Piccolo le queda algo más, así que él se ocupará de mostraros todo el sitio. Yo debo dejaros ya. Espero que mejoréis mucho. Ya vendré a visitaros de vez en cuando. Eso si puedo hacerlo. Hasta la vista y ¡buena suerte!

Y se desvaneció dejando flotar aquellas últimas palabras. Así que la atención del grupo se centró en aquel enigmático individuo de tan amenazador aspecto y Piccolo no decepcionó la imagen que daba cuando dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

\- Si pensabais que lo habíais pasado mal hasta ahora es que no sabéis lo que os aguarda.

\- Afrontaremos cualquier cosa. - Declaró Roy con firmeza secundado por un asentimiento general. -

\- Eso espero. Ahora seguidme y no os alejéis. Sabed que esta región del espacio es una dimensión paralela en la que las leyes de la física no son como las que vosotros conocéis. - Les explicó Piccolo que añadió con tono de advertencia. - Si os vais demasiado lejos de aquí os podéis perder sin remedio y ahora que estáis vivos moriríais otra vez. Que yo sepa, no os podemos volver a resucitar. Así que más os vale tener cuidado.

Todo el mundo se dio por avisado y su estricto guía les señaló ahora hacia una especie de casa que se encontraba a una treintena de metros. De hecho no parecía muy grande aunque ellos no se fiaban de las apariencias e hicieron bien cuando escucharon a Piccolo revelarles.

\- Ese será vuestro cuartel, vuestra vivienda o como lo queráis llamar. Allí hay comida, alubias mágicas y todo tipo de pertrechos. Se divide en dormitorios, baños y demás elementos, para que os podáis apañar durante este tiempo. Antes era más pequeña pero una vez fue destruida y se reformó. Ahora es más grande, pero de todos modos sois demasiados, así que distribuir y racionad bien los víveres. Y tened cuidado. Una convivencia en un lugar como éste y durante tantos meses puede ser muy dura. Pero si lo soportáis conseguiréis, además de aumentar vuestras fuerzas, crear un sólido vínculo de amistad y coordinación. Eso os será de tanta o más utilidad que elevar vuestro poder individual. Y otra cosa. - Añadió dirigiéndose ahora a Diamante quizás porque mantenía una mirada altiva aun sin darse cuenta de ello. - Aquí no hay rangos, ni príncipes, ni reyes. No se tienen privilegios. ¿Entendido?

\- Entendido - Afirmó el interpelado a quién no cayó demasiado bien esa advertencia con tinte de reprimenda. Pero decidió que era mejor no molestarse por ello ni replicar.-

El príncipe todavía recordaba su llegada a ese lugar, cuando ese adusto individuo había aparecido ante él y Zafiro.

-¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó poniéndose en guardia al igual que su hermano. –

\- No es de tu incumbencia – Replicó el aludido con desdén. –

\- ¡Soy el príncipe Diamante!, ¡heredero del reino de Némesis! Más te vale hablarme con respeto. – Exclamó éste emitiendo una especie de aura plateada a su alrededor. –

Aunque es extraño ser verdoso sonrió con suficiencia. Por toda réplica lanzó una pequeña bola de energía que alcanzó a Zafiro derribándole a varios metros de distancia.

-Za, ¡Zafiro! – Exclamó su hermano con estupor, aunque enseguida dejó que la ira tomase el relevo para espetar. - ¿Cómo te atreves maldito?- Remachó lanzando un chorro de energía de color entre albino y plateado contra ese verdoso tipo. –

Para su asombro su enemigo desapareció dejando que aquel rayo pasara de forma inocua y se perdiera en aquella blanca y vacía extensión. Diamante estaba atónito, aunque apenas se dio cuenta cuando ese extraño tipo reapareció justo a su lado y le golpeó con un puñetazo en el estómago. El príncipe cayó doblado sin apenas ser capaz de respirar.

-¡Vamos principito! – Se sonrió ese individuo con sorna, añadiendo divertido. – Estás muerto, no te esfuerces por respirar, no te hace falta. Aun…

\- ¿Quién eres?- Pudo preguntar un recobrado Zafiro con un tono más cuidadoso. –

\- Vuestro nuevo entrenador. – Replicó el interpelado, presentándose. – Me llamo Piccolo.

\- Eres muy fuerte e increíblemente rápido. – Reconoció el príncipe de Némesis cuando finalmente pudo ponerse en pie. – Jamás vi una cosa igual.

Incluso era más alto que él, lo que no era demasiado frecuente. Diamante estaba cerca de los dos metros y ese tipo le sobrepasaba en más de una cabeza. Pero eso era lo de menos, sobre todo cuando aquel individuo le replicó.

-Te dejas impresionar por muy poca cosa.- Se sonrió su adusto interlocutor.-

-¿Poca cosa?- Se sorprendió el joven sentenciando con admiración.- No creo que nadie puede igualarte…

-Vosotros deberéis moveros y luchar igual. Al menos cuando hayáis entrenado. Dentro de poco os uniréis a más guerreros.- Le respondió cruzándose de brazos con un semblante indiferente.-

Y desde luego que eso fue así. Ambos hermanos conocieron a Nephrite y Ail y entrenaron, después llegó Roy. A estas alturas el príncipe había aprendido a ser algo más modesto. Recordaba todo aquello como si hubieran pasado siglos. Piccolo entonces sonrió asintiendo con aprobación y agregó más distendido.

\- Bien Diamante. Así me gusta. Has aprendido mucho, tanto tú como los otros, pero todavía os quedan muchas cosas más por saber hasta estar preparados. Confío en que las descubráis aquí. - Les mostró las diversas dependencias y cuando se aseguró de que todos estaban al tanto de cómo eran y que contenían lo necesario les inquirió. - Ahora ¿tenéis alguna pregunta? ¡Vamos, aprovechad ahora o tendréis que aguardar bastante tiempo! - Remachó dispuesto para esfumarse tras esperar unos segundos preceptivos de cortesía. -

\- Una sola cosa más. ¿Nos podríais dejar un radio cd con música? Se entrena mejor y ayuda a distender el ambiente. - Le inquirió Roy dejando pasmados a todos, incluido el propio Piccolo que le miró con ojos de platos rompiendo su hieratismo. Cuando el chico advirtió esto sonrió añadiendo a título justificativo. - Si vamos a estar tanto tiempo aquí, nos ayudará mucho. Podéis estar seguros.

Nadie replicó. Ni Nephrite, Zafiro o Ail ni el propio Diamante, se atrevieron a dudar de que eso fuera posible. Ya habían aprendido a esperar cualquier cosa y Piccolo, para sorpresa del grupo, asintió sin darle ya más importancia. De inmediato, el aparato de música requerido por Roy apareció a unos pocos metros de ellos. El chico visiblemente contento y ante las caras sorprendidas de los otros, les explicó que así pondrían alguna que otra canción para amenizar el entrenamiento. Esperando claro que en el Cielo tuvieran una buena colección de cds. Y cuando sus compañeros se limitaron a asentir todavía sin estar muy seguros de aquello, Piccolo se dio la vuelta y soltó un lacónico.

\- Hasta la vista - dicho lo cual se esfumó. –

Un silencio profundo cayó entre todos, durante el mismo cada uno se dedicó a observar y valorar su nuevo entorno y tratar de familiarizarse con él, si es que eso era posible.

\- Este sitio tiene peor pinta que el mismo Infierno. – Intervino Diamante rompiendo ese mutismo para dar un nuevo recorrido visual a esa desolada extensión de blancura y añadir con sarcástico regocijo. - ¡El lugar perfecto para ponernos a punto!

-¡Si, a mí me gusta! - Terció Nephrite con idéntico tono. -

\- Más vale que nos guste porque tendremos que estar aquí medio año. - Les recordó Zafiro con un tinte combinado de resignación y ganas por comenzar. -

\- Entre varios será más soportable. Os lo digo yo que estoy acostumbrado a permanecer durante mucho tiempo viajando solo por el espacio. Bueno, en compañía de mi mujer y mi hijo. - matizó Ail con nostalgia. -

\- La clave aquí va a ser la mentalización y el orden - expuso firmemente Roy obteniendo la general aprobación, para agregar animado por el éxito de sus palabras. - De cómo nos estructuremos y de la motivación que consigamos dependerá todo. Como en mi equipo de baloncesto. Y la diferencia es que aquí no se puede perder y ganar al día siguiente, nosotros no podemos permitirnos el lujo de fracasar. Nos jugamos mucho en ello.- Sentenció el muchacho que, si había sido disciplinado y serio en algo durante toda su vida, fue precisamente en eso, alegando después. – Debemos ser todos para uno y uno para todos. Que es una frase genial pero ni recuerdo dónde la escuché…

\- No hace falta que lo digas. - Secundó Diamante compartiendo ese criterio. –Así tendrá que ser.

Los otros aseguraron lo mismo y el grupo se quedó allí dispuesto a comenzar su labor. Aparte de planificar los entrenamientos y los descansos, comidas y otras cosas imprescindibles, estaban decididos a que la estancia en ese lugar no fuera (como había aseverado justificadamente el príncipe de Némesis), peor que el propio Infierno. Y además del radio cd pedido por Roy, Ail, que tocaba la flauta muy bien, les entretenía también con alguna tonada en sus escasos momentos de pausas. Incluso Roy se sorprendió, sabía tocar ese mismo instrumento y nunca en su vida, que él supiera, lo había hecho. Llegaba a interpretar maravillosas melodías que deleitaban a todos. Llegando incluso a declamar una bella aunque enigmática letra…

De profundis clamavit ad te Domine

Domine exaudi vocem meam

Et ipse redimet Israel

In secula

De profundis clamavit ad te Domine

In secula…

(Monasterio de la Rábida, Vangelis, crédito al autor)

-¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar así, en la Tierra?- Le preguntó el alien, realmente tan admirado con el resto.- ¿Y qué significan esas extrañas palabras?...

-No, no sé. Jamás toqué la flauta, -le confesó el interpelado que agregó con el mismo tinte de incredulidad y asombro.- La guitarra sí, pero esto…tampoco sé lo que significa eso que he dicho…es como si fuera un recuerdo que guardo dentro de mí…yo…no sé cómo explicarlo.

-También tienes talento para ello, no hay duda.- Declaró Nephrite añadiendo.- Creo que eso era latín…Desde lo profundo clamo a ti. Señor. Señor escucha mi voz. Él redimirá Israel, para siempre…Desde lo profundo clamo a ti, Señor…Para siempre.- Tradujo el joven que les explicó.- Yo sí que lo aprendí, cuando serví a mi rey Endimión en la Tierra.

-Pero yo nunca aprendí latín.- Repuso el atónito Roy.- ¡Ya tenía bastante con aprobar francés por los pelos!

-Bien pudiera ser una habilidad que olvidaste que poseías.- Añadió Diamante.- Seguro que algún día lo recordarás.

-Desde luego, amigo. Sea como fuere. Al menos podrás hacer nuestra estancia aquí más llevadera.- Sonrió Zafiro.-

-Eso amigos míos, será un placer.- Aseguró el muchacho.- Aunque aquí no hemos venido a pasarlo bien, sino a prepararnos. Y tendremos que trabajar muy duro.

-Pero como dicen los maestros Son Goku y Piccolo. Tampoco se debe forzar en exceso.- Terció Ail.- Y la meditación es fundamental. Y tú puedes ayudarnos a eso, con esa música tan sublime.

-Tampoco tú lo haces nada mal.- Le alabó el príncipe de Némesis.-

-Nos adaptaremos, y lo conseguiremos. - Les animó Nephrite obteniendo el asentimiento general.-

Y así fue. Una vez adaptados el tiempo pasó volando, entre luchas, entrenamientos y conversaciones entre ellos. La dureza de las condiciones y su deseo común les ayudó a forjar una buena amistad. Todos aportaron algo. Diamante el orgullo y la perseverancia en sus vertientes más positivas. Nephrite, el dominio de las emociones y el orden. Zafiro la prudencia y la reflexión y Ail el entusiasmo y las ganas de mejorar. La presencia de Roy les hizo más distendidos y menos formales. Sobre todo caló poco a poco en el príncipe de Némesis que había comenzado a experimentar lo que era una verdadera amistad. Podría decirse lo mismo de todos ellos que hasta el momento se habían tratado entre sí con una fría cortesía. Sólo entre Diamante y Zafiro había existido una mayor dosis de afecto al ser hermanos. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Diamante y Nephrite se llevaban bastante bien, piques de combates aparte. Lo mismo sucedía con Zafiro y Ail que habían llegado a trabar una amistad más desenfadada. Y Roy fue erigiéndose en una especie de líder para todos, no desde el punto de vista de la autoridad, sino de la iniciativa y merced a su carácter. Les contaba chistes, algunas de sus "hazañas con las chicas de la Universidad", sus particulares consejos para ligar. Incluso hizo una apuesta con Diamante, que el príncipe perdió. Eso sí, quedando encantado de hacerlo. Roy les comentaba también su interés por los deportes y les animaba. Al ser el más poderoso y adiestrado, hizo suyo y se tomó muy en serio el papel de instructor, dirigiendo los entrenamientos con brío y motivándoles de forma asombrosa. Los demás muchachos correspondían hablando acerca de ellos en sus antiguas vidas y de lo que en realidad les hubiese gustado hacer, de lo que querían poder llevar a cabo y emprenderían cuando todo saliera bien, respondiendo con entusiasmo al reto que allí tenían. Era un ejercicio de sinceridad y de férrea voluntad que reforzó la camaradería y les ayudó a eliminar muchos fantasmas de los que todavía les acosaban. Roy como de costumbre, les estimulaba hasta con la misma música que consiguió poner. Nadie sabía cómo, pero siempre tenía algún cd de grupos que le gustaban. Y el fruto de todo fue la progresiva mejora y conjunción de todos. Cantando él mismo o coreado por el grupo con canciones como ésta, que tuvo un significado muy especial para todos ellos, durante aquellos durísimos entrenamientos.

Mantén la fe

Madre, madre dile a tus hijos  
que su momento acaba de empezar  
he sufrido por mi furia  
hay guerras que no se pueden ganar

Padre, padre por favor créeme  
Abandono mis armas  
estoy roto como una flecha  
perdóname  
perdona a tu caprichoso hijo

Todo el mundo necesita alguien a quién querer  
(madre, madre)  
Todo el mundo necesita alguien a quién odiar  
(por favor créeme)  
Todo el mundo se queja  
porque no pueden conseguir bastante  
y es duro continuar  
cuando no hay nadie en quién apoyarse

Fe: sabes que vas a vivir bajo la lluvia  
Señor has de mantener la fe  
Fe: no dejes que tu amor se convierta en odio  
Ahora mismo debemos  
Mantener la fe  
Mantén la fe  
Mantén la fe  
Señor debemos mantener la fe

Dime nena, cuando te hago daño  
¿te lo guardas todo dentro?  
Tú me dices que todo está olvidado  
y te escondes tras tu orgullo

Todo el mundo necesita alguien a quién querer  
(madre, padre)  
Todo el mundo necesita alguien a quién odiar  
(por favor no me dejes)  
Todo el mundo está sangrando  
porque los tiempos son difíciles  
es difícil ser fuerte  
cuando no hay nadie en quien soñar

Fe: sabes que vas a vivir bajo la lluvia  
Señor has de mantener la fe  
Fe: no dejes que tu amor se convierta en odio  
Ahora mismo debemos  
Mantener la fe  
Mantén la fe  
Mantén la fe  
Debemos mantener la fe

Caminando sobre las huellas  
de las mentiras de la sociedad  
No me gusta lo que veo  
A veces me gustaría estar ciego  
A veces espero eternamente  
bajo la lluvia  
donde nadie me ve llorar  
intentando borrar el dolor  
Madre, Padre

Hay cosas que he hecho y no puedo borrar  
cada noche caemos en desgracia

Es difícil, con el mundo frente a ti  
tratar de continuar, tratar de continuar

Fe: sabes que vas a vivir bajo la lluvia  
Señor has de mantener la fe  
Fe: no dejes que tu amor se convierta en odio  
Ahora mismo debemos

Tratar de aguantar

Tratar de aguantar  
Mantener la fe  
Fe: ahora no es demasiado tarde  
intenta seguir adelante, inténtalo  
Mantén la fe

(Bon Jovi Keep the Faith, crédito al autor)

¡Aquello fue digno de verse! Cuando Goku y Piccolo entraban a veces para comprobar sus progresos al principio se miraban moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación ante las sonrisitas de disculpa y circunstancias de Roy puesto que sus "pupilos "no parecían progresar mucho. Estaban descordinados, lentos y poco fortalecidos, soportaban a duras penas las extremas condiciones de la sala. Pero con ayuda de las arengas de Roy y las canciones que ponía, ¡como si aquello fuera un gimnasio!, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. De los pasos vacilantes para sustentarse a los saltos, de estos a las abdominales y los fondos con la ayuda de las manos, con palmadas, a los más difíciles de los puños y finalmente a los simples dedos, con los que sustentaban todo su cuerpo en el aire desafiando esa aplastante gravedad. Luego llegaron las volteretas acrobáticas y los vuelos cada vez más rápidos. Y no sólo se avanzaba en el plan físico. Los chicos fueron uniéndose cada vez más, concentrados en sus respectivos pensamientos de superación, para vengarse de sus enemigos y volver a ver a sus seres queridos. Todos al servicio de un fin común motivado por distintos anhelos, pero compañeros al fin y al cabo persiguiendo un único ideal. Llegaron a moverse al unísono e incluso a aprenderse la mayoría de las canciones con las que Roy les martilleaba. Poco a poco, las caras de Piccolo y Goku pasaron de la resignación a la incredulidad, de ésta a la sorpresa y más tarde a la aprobación e incluso satisfacción manifiestas. Goku entonces guiñaba un ojo. Piccolo se permitía incluso el lujo de una fugaz sonrisa y Roy elevaba un pulgar dirigiéndose a ellos en señal de triunfo, exclamando tal y como le gustaba hacer, parafraseando a un gran grupo de "rock" a modo de eufórica arenga con aquella canción emblemática para todos.

-¡Adelante chicos! ¡Mantened la fe!

Y la mantenían, luchando minuto a minuto por mejorar y aumentar sus fuerzas, con sus miradas cada vez más aceradas por la determinación y más convencidos de su éxito. Roy llegó a hacerse un dibujo de su enemigo y cuando el entrenamiento de todos llegaba a su fin lo estrujó con sus manos haciéndolo arder a la vez que les arengaba con un poderoso grito transformándose en súper guerrero. Los demás respondieron a coro, desplegando al máximo sus energías que habían crecido considerablemente. Ninguno de ellos tenía nada que ver ya con la apariencia que presentaba antes de comenzar aquella durísima preparación. Sus cuerpos estaban ahora mucho más musculosos y endurecidos, merced a las adversas condiciones del cuarto y los continuos golpes encajados y devueltos e incluso las pesas y objetos de gran kilaje que usaban para forzarse aun más. Y sus voluntades se habían vuelto infinitamente más determinadas y fuertes que cuando empezaron a entrenar con Piccolo y no digamos de cuando llegaron al Cielo. ¡Habían renacido como unos nuevos y poderosos guerreros!

Mientras tanto en la Tierra tan sólo habían transcurrido unas horas y todos celebraron la curación milagrosa de Tom. Incluso Karaberasu, que estaba mejor en ese momento, presentía que aquello era en efecto un milagro y ello le llevó a cuestionarse su propia situación. Ella se había negado a aceptar la ayuda de Dios al pensar que la había abandonado. Ahora sólo quería suplicar perdón y tener fe en que algo así de maravilloso pudiera sucederle también. De todos modos, tomó la determinación de sobreponerse a la adversidad y ayudar a los demás sin caer en su auto compasión. Debía olvidar sus problemas y así se lo prometió. En cuanto a su rabia y su resentimiento, cedieron disueltos en lágrimas de alegría por su hermana y por Tom y éste último le susurró con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Animo Kalie! Sé que esto ha sido cosa de Roy, él está con el Creador y no nos dejará nunca. Sé que lograremos vencer al mal. Así que no pierdas la esperanza para ti.

Y ella asintió firmemente decidida a perseverar pese a todo y no ser nunca más una carga para sus hermanas ni para nadie. Después, le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla al chico y le deseó felicidad junto a su hermana, puesto que ambos anunciaron su idea de casarse cuando todo terminara. Esa era la última celebración que tendrían hasta la hora tan esperada y temida. El comienzo de la batalla. Sólo faltaban unas horas hasta el amanecer de ese día. La secta había logrado pese a todo mantenerse y preparar las piedras. Ya no existía marcha atrás. Todos lo sabían y estaban dispuestos a asumirlo con todas sus consecuencias.

Y en el Cielo, Roy pensaba en Beruche cuando ya estaba a punto de concluir su largo y duro adiestramiento en el Rincón del Alma y el Tiempo.

\- Mi amor, ahora que estoy vivo de nuevo me he entrenado como jamás creí que pudiera hacerlo. Estoy convencido de que regresaremos y podremos derrotar a los demonios. ¡Acabaré con mi asesino y me reuniré contigo, te lo prometo!

\- ¡Ya verás cuando vuelva a verte Petz! ¡La sorpresa que te vas a llevar! - Pensaba Zafiro cuyo pelo había crecido hasta casi los hombros, el chico lo llevaba ahora recogido en una coleta y lucía también una apreciable barba. -

\- ¡Qué ganas tengo de volver a ver a los míos! - Se decía Ail que había entrenado con su aspecto humano pues de este modo le costaba aun más trabajo pero, por el contrario, le ofrecía mayor rendimiento al aumentar su caja torácica y tener que adaptarse de un modo más acusado que con su organismo extraterrestre. – Mi mujer y mi hijo me aguardan y nada ni nadie se interpondrá en mi camino hacia ellos.

\- Será interesante poder empezar una nueva vida, ojalá ella esté allí esperándome para que pueda cumplir mi promesa. - Pensaba Nephrite. – Poder verla otra vez sería maravilloso.

\- Supongo que tendré que comenzar de nuevo, aunque esa misma idea no deja de rondarme por la cabeza. - Meditaba más gravemente Diamante. – Roy tenía razón, esa canción me hizo llorar. Él sabía que iba a ganar la apuesta. - Sonrió ahora.- Y como dice esa letra. Todavía tengo esperanza. Al menos Landar dijo que existía alguna. Y cuando hayamos vencido haré cuanto esté en mi mano por aferrarme a ella.

Y es que todavía tenía una espina clavada en el alma, aunque ésta le dolía menos merced a unas alentadoras palabras del mago a poco de llegar al Cielo que todavía recordaba.

-"Cuando logréis vencer vuelve a verme y quizás pueda hacer algo por ayudarte en eso que tanto te aflige joven príncipe. Pero has de lograr triunfar antes, así que ¡aplícate!".

\- Lo he hecho y lo haré hasta el límite de mis fuerzas y aun más allá si es necesario. - Se repetía mentalmente un Diamante de poblada perilla y pelo algo más largo que su habitual media melena hasta la base del cuello.- Nada me detendrá. Tengo mucho por lo que luchar.

De esta manera el tiempo para la divagación personal se agotó cuando Goku apareció en una de sus rutinarias visitas arengándoles.

-¡Bueno, basta ya de pensar en las musarañas!- ¡A trabajar!

Y todos obedecían sin el menor gesto de réplica o de queja, firmemente decididos a completar su adiestramiento.

En la Tierra, terminada la celebración, todos se concentraron en la batalla. Tom, dejó a las chicas tras quedar para el amanecer en el parque de siempre. Estaba más que dispuesto y se ocupó de limpiar y preparar una bella y magnífica katana japonesa que se había comprado con casi todos sus ahorros. ¿Para qué pensar en el dinero? De todos modos, si vencían la inversión habría valido la pena y si no, ¿qué podría importar? Lo principal para él era que, pasase lo que pasase, estaría luchando junto con Connie y las chicas hasta el final y no apartado del grupo postrado en su silla. Ahora en cambio, entre sus renovadas fuerzas y sus conocimientos de esoterismo, que había incrementado notablemente desde su accidente, se sentía más seguro de sí mismo y optimista que nunca.

-Connie mi amor. - Se decía en tanto se preparaba.- Tanto si vencemos como si sucumbimos al menos compartiremos nuestras vidas. Estar a tu lado, aunque solo sea por unas horas más me colmará de felicidad. Y ahora más que nunca tengo fe en la victoria. Por ti, por mí, por Roy, por mi familia y por todos nuestros amigos y las personas de este mundo. No podemos perder. ¡Les venceremos!

Las chicas entre tanto habían recibido la llamada de las guerreras, les anunciaron que ya iban y con refuerzos. A pesar de todos los problemas sufridos en esos últimos meses, Beruche, Petz y Cooan se habían encargado de combatir en lo posible a los sectarios en su identidad de justicieras, frustrando no pocas de sus tropelías. Tom las echó una mano con sus conocimientos de magia y gracias a ello se evitó que el pánico fuera total en la ciudad. De todos modos, ninguno podía saber que la secta y sus diversos acólitos, repartidos por toda la zona, planeaban su golpe más osado e importante, coincidente con la vuelta del demonio Nagashel que ya había cumplido su plazo de espera. Por desgracia o suerte ajenas a ello, las chicas aguardaban impacientes la llegada de las guerreras que estaba prevista para el día siguiente, el mismo elegido por sus adversarios. Aun así, las sailors les hubieran sido de gran ayuda antes. Pero sus amigas no habían podido ir hasta solucionar sus propios problemas, y según les contaron ya lo habían logrado, así que mañana se reunirían todas listas para pelear. Pero eso sería al día siguiente y esa noche, tras discutir las tácticas a seguir durante mucho rato, las hermanas trataron finalmente de dormir. Casi no podían conciliar el sueño refugiadas en sus pensamientos. Pero, lejos de sentirse deprimidas, la alegría había vuelto a sus corazones. Otra vez formaban una piña, como en los viejos y buenos tiempos y darían mucha guerra a esos bastardos del infierno.

-Hasta mañana.- Se despidió Karaberasu del resto, aunque en ésta ocasión con una sonrisa.- Descansad.

-Dormid bien.- Las aconsejó Petz.- Aunque sea difícil.

-Lo haremos.- Convino Bertie.- Tenemos la conciencia tranquila. Y sabemos cuál es nuestra responsabilidad.

-Si, por fin lo hemos conseguido. Ahora somos la última línea de defensa. Junto a nuestras amigas y a Tommy.- Declaró Cooan remachando un tinte rotundo y compartido por el resto.- Y no fallaremos.

Y así todas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a tratar de descansar. En la suya Petz sentía que ahora estaban todas unidas otra vez. Su hermana Kalie volvía a ser ella misma y Beruche parecía haber superado su nostalgia. Cooan ahora era muy feliz y si bien parecía ser la que más tenía que perder, de seguro que lo afrontaría gustosa si peleaba junto a su prometido. La propia Petz quería tener la ocasión de ayudar a su planeta de adopción combatiendo codo con codo con sus hermanas y las guerreras, igual que en aquella ocasión, cuando abrió los ojos y despertó de su error. Pudo liberarse del mal y todas colaboraron para salvar a la Tierra de la trampa de Rubeus. Ahora ella estaba en el bando bueno desde el principio e iban a ganar, ¡tenían que ganar! La mujer consiguió conciliar finalmente el sueño con esa convicción.

-Te brindaré mi lucha y mi sacrificio si fuera preciso, a ti, Zafiro.- Pensaba.- Y si caigo espero poder reunirme contigo.

Karaberasu con su renovado vigor trataba de ser positiva. Si moría en la lucha, ¡qué se le iba a hacer! ¿Acaso no lo había suplicado tantas veces en los últimos meses? Pudiera ser que todo terminase así, con una honrosa muerte en combate defendiendo a inocentes. ¿Qué mejor forma de dejar el mundo habría? Desde luego no la estéril del suicidio. Ahora se arrepentía y paradójicamente comenzaba a estimar su vida en mucho, tanto como solía hacer antes de que todo esto sucediera. Más incluso que por ella misma por la esperanza que le daba el poder criar a su bebé. Y si lograba sobrevivir saldría adelante, ¡era una luchadora y lo iba a demostrar! Reconfortada por esos pensamientos aquella noche durmió sin sufrir pesadillas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Mi hijo tiene derecho a nacer y a vivir en paz y rodeado de amor. Yo lucharé por garantizarle eso.- Meditaba en tanto se dormía.-

Los mismos argumentos de motivación podrían aplicársele a Cooan aunque por otras razones bien distintas. La chica, que pasó un verdadero calvario con el sufrimiento de sus hermanas y el suyo propio, tenía ahora renovadas esperanzas. Y aunque el destino le fuera adverso en la batalla, al menos tendría a Tom a su lado. Para bien o mal sólo la muerte podría separarlos y si vivían tendrían un magnífico futuro por delante. Tal y como le profetizase su amiga Rei cuando la redimió. Y ella apostaba decididamente por su porvenir. ¡Que algún maldito demonio se atreviese a decir lo contrario! De este modo se durmió.

-Al fin he encontrado el verdadero amor. Es cierto lo que dijiste entonces querida Rei. El amor es confiar y es sacrificio por la persona amada. Y pienso honrar eso.- Pensaba ya deslizándose hacia la cálida y oscura vertiente del sueño.- Por él, por ti y por todos vosotros.

Y Bertie en su cuarto se quedó medio dormida y sintió un resplandor, un sueño pleno de esperanza. Creyó ver a Roy vestido de forma extraña y brillando como un solar, le sonreía lleno de ánimo y con aquella pícara mirada suya. Eso la llenó de felicidad. La imagen se desvaneció y ella pensó en todo lo que el chico había amado y en su enorme sacrificio para darle una oportunidad al mundo. La joven se juró honrar su memoria y hacer que su muerte no fuera vana. Ya no estaba hundida ni derrotada, tenía a sus hermanas, tenía a sus amigas y mil motivos para vivir. Eso la impulsaría y según pensaba en ello una gran paz y alegría se adueñaba de su corazón. Beruche, ahora en estado de duermevela, aun pudo ver otra imagen. Una silueta aun mayor, de largo pelo blanco y ojos dorados con una túnica de luz, esa aparición que ya había visto antes a las puertas de la muerte y cuando llegó a Nueva York. ¡Ahora lo recordaba!, ¡fue aquello lo que percibió envuelto en el destello del sol y ahora volvía a hablarla igual que cuando la sacó del coma! Parecía decirle algo directamente a su mente y a su alma, a su mismo corazón, algo como...

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y tendrás una larga y maravillosa vida por delante con la persona a quién tú amas. -

-Si…eso es lo que más desearía en este mundo. Viviré para ayudar y hacer algo bueno por los demás. Y si pese a todo hubiera de morir al menos me reuniré contigo, mi amor.- Musitó.-

La visión desapareció del mismo modo que vino y Bertie logró dormir totalmente confortada. Al día siguiente todos se reunieron, esperaban la llegada de las guerreras cuando les llegaron noticias del principio de un formidable ataque contra la ciudad…

En el Rincón del Alma y el tiempo llegó el momento culminante. Tras el último entrenamiento. Habían pasado los meses y ya no había tiempo para más. Finalmente las puertas del cuarto se abrieron permitiéndoles salir. Allí fuera les aguardaban Goku, Piccolo y el mago Landar y éste último fue quién sentenció con solemnidad.

\- Ha llegado el momento. La hora de la batalla final.

\- Antes de nada, tomad. Esto os ayudará en el combate. - Intervino Goku ofreciéndoles unos nuevos trajes de cota de malla azul oscura con unos petos blancos. Cada uno estaba adornado con los símbolos que ellos tenían en sus otras vidas. Además entregó una bolsita con alubias mágicas a cada luchador. Todos se pusieron esos atuendos y comieron una de esas judías para recobrar plenamente sus fuerzas.

\- Muchas gracias,- le dijo Zafiro con una sonrisa y los otros asintieron también reconocidos. -

El mago llamó su atención y la del resto que escucharon atentos sus últimas indicaciones.

\- Los sectarios han creado todo el caos que les ha sido posible, afortunadamente gracias a las intervenciones de las justicieras y su valerosa oposición no han conseguido hacerlo como querían. Las guerreras han partido ya para reforzarlas. La temida hora de la invocación de todos los demonios ha llegado. Las piedras Yalmutud están listas para abrir un pasillo entre la dimensión del Infierno y la terrestre. Vuestra misión, ya lo sabéis, es derrotar a la avanzada del averno y lograr cerrar ese pasillo definitivamente para evitar la llegada de su maestro. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Silencio sepulcral, todo estaba dicho y comprendido. Sólo quedaba vencer o morir se decían los cinco como una sola mente.

-¡Buena suerte amigos!,- les deseó Goku levantando el puño. - ¡Sé que podréis conseguirlo! Estoy seguro.

Los muchachos gritaron al unísono.

-¡Por el futuro del mundo venceremos! ¡Mantened la fe!

Roy miró afectuosamente a Goku y le estrechó la mano muy reconocido. Sobre todo en alusión a una técnica secreta que éste, tal y como le había prometido, le desveló en las pocas veces que le visitase en el Rincón. En tan poco tiempo era difícil de aprender y sólo él demostró tener la suficiente preparación para ello.

\- Muchas gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado, amigo. Nunca te lo podré pagar.- Afirmó el chico con una profunda mirada de respeto. – Has sido un gran profesor.

\- Ha sido un placer, ahora. ¡Dales una buena zurra de mi parte!,- sonrió Goku guiñando un ojo y agitando su brazo con el puño cerrado para lamentarse con teatralidad. - ¡Cómo te envidio por poder ir allí abajo!

-¡Dadles una buena lección! - Arengó Piccolo al resto que asintió con vivo deseo de cumplir esa consigna.- Pelead como sabéis…

\- Es la hora - avisó Landar -, debéis partir ya. Yo os enviaré a la Tierra, apareceréis entre las nubes, así que cuando os sintáis libres, volad.

\- Bien - asintió Nephrite -.

-¿Preparados? - Inquirió Roy al grupo. -

Por toda respuesta los chicos fueron emitiendo sus poderosas auras de energía uno a uno y por fin, Roy rubricó aquello convirtiéndose en súper guerrero. Entonces todos se desvanecieron por el conjuro de transporte del mago. Reaparecieron sobre el cielo de la región cercana a la ciudad volando en formación. En ese momento comenzaba el masivo ataque de los sectarios. El plazo para el retorno de Nagashel había transcurrido hacía escasos segundos y éste, junto a sus demoniacos comandantes, ya había vuelto a la Tierra a través de un gran portal dimensional creado por la magia negra, trayendo consigo legiones de demonios que estaban devastando la ciudad. No obstante eso no era sino el anticipo de otra puerta mucho más poderosa y profunda que conectaba los peores círculos infernales con la Tierra y quedaba poco para que se abriera dejando pasar definitivamente a demonios todavía más poderosos. Pero las aterradas gentes de la zona bastante tenían con el caos de destrucción que se desató transcurridas algunas horas. Los noticiarios se hacían eco en emisiones especiales llamando a la población a encerrarse en sus casas y refugios y el ejército y otras fuerzas de orden, tomados por sorpresa, era incapaces de resistir ese terrible ataque.

-Ya ha comenzado y avanzan deprisa.- Les indicó Ail.-

-Si. Eso parece.- Afirmó Zafiro señalando hacia delante.- Mirad ahí…

Y siguiendo la indicación de su compañero Roy y los demás divisaron por fin los primeros edificios de la "Gran Manzana." De inmediato hicieron un picado volando hacia las llamas y la destrucción que estaban provocando sus enemigos, dispuestos a neutralizarlos. Por su parte, las guerreras y Tuxedo aparecieron justo en medio del fragor de la lucha y comenzaron a combatir sin descanso para rechazar al enemigo y abrirse camino hacia las afueras en donde sabían que debía aparecer Nagashel, con la débil esperanza de pararle. Pero el avance les llevaba mucho tiempo y ganaban cada metro de forma casi agónica.

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamaba Rei, usando su "Burning Mandala" para aniquilar a varios demonios.- Hay demasiados.

-Si- Asintió la Guerrera Júpiter, destruyendo a varios más con su "spark plug preassure" - Pero tenemos que avanzar…como sea.

\- Cueste lo que cueste.- Sentenció La Guerrera Venus, utilizando su "Venus love me chain" para deshacerse de otra oleada de enemigos.- ¡Vamos chicas!

Las otras guerreras y Tuxedo convinieron en eso, redoblando sus esfuerzos. Por su parte las justicieras no pudieron aguardar ya a sus amigas por más tiempo y se lanzaron a la batalla. Beruche y Cooan habían recordado al levantarse que su escuela estaba a las afueras a pocos kilómetros del alcance de la primera oleada demoniaca. Seguramente los críos estarían allí, pues sus padres serían aun ajenos a todo cuando les llevaron de mañana. Posiblemente serían pillados por sorpresa sin remedio y masacrados. No obstante, aún había tiempo para impedirlo y el enemigo todavía no habría llegado a ese lugar, pero debían darse prisa y las dos se dirigieron hacia la zona con la promesa de sus hermanas de seguirlas al poco si las guerreras no aparecían. Tom se quedaría con Petz y Karaberasu, para ayudarlas a salir rumbo a la escuela si el camino era cortado por el invasor durante ese periodo de espera.

-En cuanto ellas lleguen iremos a ayudaros.- Las prometió Petz.-

-Y si tardasen demasiado acudiremos de igual modo.- Remachó Kalie.-

-No perdáis ni un segundo más. Id a proteged a los niños. - Las instó Tom, tras besar en los labios a Connie.- ¡Suerte!

Las dos chicas asintieron y se marcharon. Mientras, los demonios más fuertes, bajo el mando directo de Nagashel, aguardaban en el páramo donde él acabase con Roy seis meses atrás. Por el momento no juzgaban necesario intervenir en algo fácil hasta para sus subordinados más débiles, limitándose a disfrutar del espectáculo. Pero lejos estaban de suponer que hacia allí precisamente y después de exterminar a decenas de demonios menores, se dirigían el renacido Guerrero Dorado y sus nuevos compañeros.


	39. Ail contra Gergel

Capítulo 39. Ail contra Gergel.

Roy y los demás volaban hacia la Tierra muy concentrados para el combate. El grupo se había desecho con facilidad de decenas de demonios por el camino y ahora, en silencio, revivían cada uno los recuerdos de sus muertes a manos de los poderes de la Oscuridad. El duro entrenamiento al que se habían sometido y su afán de venganza les impulsaban junto al deseo de recobrar la paz. Pero, sobre todo, los anhelos de volver a ver y abrazar a sus seres más queridos. Sobrevolaban el terreno con rapidez, el paisaje iba variando a cámara rápida y bajaban progresivamente hacia el suelo, pudiendo ver como la maldad diabólica se iba extendiendo por todas partes.

-¡Mirad! - Señaló Diamante hacia allí abajo - la invasión de las legiones infernales ha comenzado en serio. Debemos detenerlos cuanto antes.

\- Bajaremos más y atacaremos.- Indicó Roy - aún no es demasiado tarde, no han invocado más que a demonios de poco poder.

-¡Pues no perdamos ni un momento, vamos a por ellos!,- arengó Zafiro. -

Todos descendieron en picado y atacaron a las legiones de demonios provocando gran devastación. El enemigo se extendía abarcando una inmensa porción del cielo, como si de una bíblica plaga de langostas se tratase. ¡Qué mejor comparación! Y aunque en un principio los seres de la oscuridad se vieron sorprendidos, no tardaron en rehacerse y contraatacar. Los cinco formaron una piña cubriéndose mutuamente sus espaldas, en círculo y descargando el gran potencial de energía que tenían. Innumerables filas de adversarios eran desintegradas con celeridad, pero aun más prestamente repuestas.

\- Espero que no queden muchos más. – Jadeaba Ail dando cuenta de otro par que se aproximaban por su lado. -

-¡Tenemos que aguantar, esto es un mero calentamiento! - Le animó Zafiro. -

-¡Podremos con ellos de sobra! - Alentó Diamante eliminando a otro grupo de diablos que trataban de atacarle. -

\- Si. Comparado a lo que hemos tenido que soportar en nuestro entrenamiento esto no es nada. – Sentenció Nephrite -

\- ¡Vamos chicos!, tiro al blanco, que no quede ni uno de esos bastardos. – Les arengó Roy. -

Y tanto él como sus compañeros prosiguieron las andanadas de rayos con renovado vigor. El enemigo no tardó en percatarse de que esa táctica era inútil, aquellos cinco extraordinarios luchadores no parecían cansarse, y si alguno flaqueaba se comía una alubia de las que tenía, recuperando de inmediato su energía. Cayeron cientos de demonios de baja jerarquía antes de que les ordenasen replegarse hacía su base. Los muchachos entonces pudieron continuar su avance.

-¡Adelante! – Exclamó Diamante.- Vamos a darles una lección que jamás olviden.

-Si hermano.- Convino Zafiro.- Estoy contigo…

-Sin piedad.- Remachó Nephrite.-

-Se han retirado, esa es buena señal.- Comentó Ail.-

-No podemos confiarnos. En cuanto se reagrupen seguramente volverán a atacar. Tenemos que ir al encuentro de ese monstruo que me derrotó.- Les indicó Roy.-

En el cielo, Goku presenciaba la batalla y charlaba con un personaje muy particular, un remoto antepasado de su pupilo. Bajito, de largo pelo moreno elevado hacia arriba con extraña forma apuntada y severos ojos negros.

\- ¡Estoy seguro de que Roy y sus muchachos vencerán! ¿No te parece Vegeta? - Le inquirió Goku con animación. -

\- Tú sabrás,- repuso hoscamente el aludido sin demasiado interés. - Para eso les has entrenado. Dime una cosa Kakarot, ¿por qué ese empeño tuyo en adiestrarle personalmente?- Añadió ahora dando muestra de mayor curiosidad. -

\- No sé,- sonrió Goku al ser requerido por su verdadero nombre de nacimiento, encogiéndose de hombros. - Quizás tenía curiosidad por conocer a tu ta, ta, ta, ta…

-¡Basta!, si sigues tardarás media hora.- Le cortó Vegeta sin disimular su irritada impaciencia. - Ya sé a lo que te refieres. ¡Contesta!.

\- Pues, a decir verdad, me lo pidió una buena amiga y también quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar. Lo cierto es que no se parece mucho a ti. Es más alto, más apuesto y sobre todo, ¡tiene sentido del humor! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- Rio éste con su característico gesto de colocar una mano en el cogote. -

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos con cara de pocos amigos pero no dijo nada. En la Tierra mientras tanto Beruche y Cooan llegaron a la escuela y advirtieron del peligro. En un principio la gente se asustó. No las habrían creído de haber sido ellas mismas, pero tomando en consideración que venían en su identidad de justicieras nadie rechazó aquella voz de alarma. Lo malo fue que cundió el pánico, sobre todo cuando se pudo constatar por radio que la ciudad estaba siendo atacada. Sin embargo lo que fue determinante es que todos pudieron ver una especie de nube que se aproximaba desde el cielo, como si de una gran bandada de aves se tratara. Pero no eran pájaros, sino una tremenda cantidad de demonios que se dirigían hacia allí arrasándolo todo a su paso. Las chicas pudieron sacar a la mayoría de los niños y conducirlos a un refugio cercano que se precintó de inmediato. Sin embargo, con las prisas y los nervios de todos, amén del poco tiempo que tuvieron, una clase no fue evacuada. Las dos se percataron de ello y salieron del seguro escondite dispuestas a proteger a los niños. Ya era tarde para trasladarlos puesto que los primeros demonios comenzaron a bajar a tierra. Beruche y Cooan tuvieron el tiempo justo de atrancar las puertas y ventanas. Los críos celebraron con alegría la visita de la Dama del Fuego y la Dama del Hielo y ambas chicas trataron de evitar que se asustasen, sobre todo en cuanto comenzase el ataque. Los demás tampoco tenían tiempo que perder. Tom, armado con su impresionante katana y con sus conjuros, unido a Petz y Karaberasu, (que ante la preocupación lógica de su hermana y el chico, insistió en que todavía estaba en condiciones de luchar), partieron. Habían quedado con las guerreras en reunirse allí para acudir después al páramo. Y como no las vieron aparecer decidieron ir al sitio convenido. Sus amigas, acosadas por un torrente cada vez mayor de enemigos, tuvieron que abrir brecha tras no pocos esfuerzos y eludir a los demonios para acudir a la cita. Previsoramente, y sabiendo que ya era tarde para acudir al primer punto, se dirigieron hacia el páramo. En ese lugar Nasgashel y sus comandantes conversaban despreocupados.

-¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! , esta vez nada ni nadie podrá impedirnos cumplir nuestra misión.- Declaró el poderoso demonio dirigiéndose a sus comandantes que le contestaron. -

\- Yo Gengenel, jefe de la primera Horda de demonios anti virtudes, destruiré sin piedad a todos los enemigos de mi señor y amo.

\- Yo Gergel, líder de la cuarta Horda, sumiré este mundo en el caos y el horror más absoluto.

\- Yo Aspiez, comandante de la tercera horda, sacrificaré con regocijo las vidas de los inocentes para deleite de mi señor.

\- Yo Nemarash, caudillo de la sexta horda, sembraré la semilla del odio y el rencor por todos los lugares.

\- ¡Bien mis leales comandantes! - Aulló el complacido Nagashel - procurar cumplir vuestra misión con la mayor eficacia y brevedad y seréis bien recompensados cuando llegue el maestro.

\- ¡Si amo! - repusieron todos al unísono con una reverencia a su señor. -

Al mismo tiempo el ejército de los demonios llenaba el lugar. Las guerreras se sentían impotentes para frenarlos a todos y parte de aquella maligna horda levantó el vuelo dispuesta a sembrar el horror y la aniquilación.

\- Debemos atacarles con todas nuestras fuerzas.- Afirmó la Guerrera Luna tratando de hacerse cargo de esa situación - , la mayoría de ellos siguen agrupados.

\- Eso sería suicida.- Objetó Rei que sin embargo rectificó, intercambiando asentimientos con otras de sus compañeras para remachar. - Pero se trata del futuro del mundo, no tenemos otra opción. Usagi, esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¡ataquemos! - Arengó y todos se prepararon concentrando sus energías. -

-Sí, con todo lo que tengamos.- Las secundó la Guerrera Júpiter.-

-Ya iba teniendo ganas de algo de acción.- Comentó la guerrera Venus con una fugaz sonrisa.-

-Enemigo detectado. Confirmo que han tomado rumbo hacia nosotros.- Informó Ami tras consultar su visor y su miniordenador, advirtiendo al grupo.- Estad listos para atacar…

Llenos de valor y decisión se dispusieron a tratar de parar esa incontable masa de demonios. El grupo de las guerreras constaba de diez, contando a Tuxedo y las guerreras del sistema solar exterior que se les habían unido como refuerzo. Desde luego un número muy inferior al de la marea de sus enemigos. Pero concentrando sus poderes desencadenaron un ataque que en un principio devastó las filas de los demonios menos poderosos y más cercanos. No obstante otros muchos, más fuertes, contraatacaron de inmediato llevados por un fanatismo sangriento, deseosos de vencerlas, matarlas, despedazarlas y cosas aun peores. Pronto las guerreras y Tuxedo se vieron rodeados por una apabullante masa de enemigos muy superiores en número y tuvieron que luchar por sus vidas. Hicieron un círculo cubiertos en una hondonada del terreno que les brindaba algo de protección contra las ráfagas de los rayos enemigos.

-¡Burning Mandala! – Exclamó Rei liquidando a tres demonios que se aproximaban peligrosamente por su derecha.-

-¡Venus Therapy Kiss! – La secundó Minako destruyendo a otros dos que venían de frente a su posición –

Tuxedo rechazó a otro con un golpe de su bastón y le clavó una rosa que lo hizo estallar. Le tomó el relevo la Guerrera Júpiter. Exclamando en tanto lanzaba su ataque girando sobre sí misma.

-¡Oak Revolution!

Con ello acabó con otros cuatro demonios que llegaban por retaguardia. Pero aquello era casi una batalla perdida, tan pronto Ami disparó su Rapsodia Acuática y Usagi su Rainbow Attack, eliminando a varios enemigos más, ya llegaba otra oleada de demonios. En esta ocasión correspondió a sus compañeras recién llegadas, las guerreras del sistema solar exterior, liquidar a esos nuevos adversarios. Pero otra vez, arremetía contra ellos otra nueva fila de demonios. Todos estaban agotados, algunas chicas incluso heridas de consideración, pero aguantaban con firmeza. Habían logrado llegar a pocos centenares de metros de Nagashel y sus comandantes y no iban a rendirse ahora, pero estos, lejos de inquietarse por ellos, presenciaban aquella lucha con indiferencia.

\- Mi señor. ¿Por qué no acabamos con ellos de una vez? - Preguntó Aspiez. -

-¡Bah! - intervino su compañero Nemarash con una mueca de desprecio. - Sólo son basura, deja que nuestros subordinados se encarguen, también tienen derecho a divertirse un poco.

\- Pero yo también quiero pasarlo bien,- objetó Gergel - aquí me estoy aburriendo.

Nagashel hizo un gesto para que se callara y replicó con expresión pensativa y atónita.

\- Siento acercarse cinco grandes fuerzas, con una que destaca sobre las otras cuatro. Así que no os preocupéis, pronto vais a tener la ocasión de luchar. Después llegará el momento de invocar al amo.

En ese momento Roy y sus compañeros se posaban en el páramo, a sólo unas decenas de metros de sus enemigos. Ambos grupos se estudiaron, observándose fijamente. Las miradas terribles y malignas de los demonios eran contrarrestadas por las de sus rivales. Las miradas de los ojos de los recién llegados parecían de acero y sus voluntades se mantenían inquebrantables. Aquel mensaje estaba muy claro. Aquellos luchadores les gritaban en silencio a sus enemigos que no les tenían ningún miedo y sí muchas ganas de destruirles. Los poderosos demonios recogieron el reto con agrado y entonces sin mediar palabra, ambos bandos comenzaron a intercambiar rayos de energía. Probaban sus defensas pues repelían los ataques del contrario con sendos campos de fuerza. Entre tanto el fragor de la lucha se había interrumpido en la parte en la que se atrincheraban las guerreras y Tuxedo. Sus atacantes sentían mucha curiosidad y fascinación por ver pelear a sus amos y se replegaron instalándose en las inmediaciones de esa incipiente batalla como si fuesen espectadores de algún evento deportivo. Ninguno de sus jefes ni nadie del grupo de Roy les prestó atención. Sólo se ocupaban de su particular toma y daca hasta que, tras unos momentos, hubo una pausa y Nagashel tomó la palabra.

-¡Creí que te había matado! - le gritó a Roy al reconocerlo. - ¡Pero ahora no tendrás tanta suerte!

-¡Eso lo veremos! - repuso el chico con un tinte de duro desafío en su voz. -Si no acaba contigo ninguno de mis amigos será un placer eliminarte personalmente.

-¡Eso me gustaría verlo! - rio Nagashel que parecía divertirse con aquello y propuso. - ¿Qué te parecería un combate singular? Mis guerreros contra los tuyos, uno a uno, y tú y yo para el final, claro, espero tu respuesta.

El interpelado miró a sus compañeros y uno tras otro asintieron. Cada uno tenía muchas ganas de probarse personalmente en un buen combate.

-¡Estamos de acuerdo! - gritó Roy por toda contestación. -

Las guerreras agradecieron el respiro y la ocasión de atender a las que estaban en peores condiciones. Aunque una vez enteradas de este reto también observaban con mucha expectación. Su posición quedaba a unos trescientos metros. Apenas podían ver a los que plantaban cara a los demonios pero la Guerrera Marte sintió entonces unas fuerzas muy puras y tremendas surgir de aquellos cinco hombres. Y con un flash de percepción les dijo a sus compañeras con patente asombro.

-¡Mirad! ¿El que está hablando con Nagashel no es Roy?

Las compañeras de Rei que habían conocido al muchacho se miraron incrédulas hasta que Mercurio usó su visor para ampliar la imagen y atónita confirmó.

\- ¡Si, es él! Pero, ¿os habéis fijado en los que le acompañan? - Ajustó la imagen dirigiendo la vista al resto del grupo exclamando aún más asombrada. - ¡No puede ser posible! ¡Estoy viendo al príncipe Diamante! Pero no parece él. Está mucho más fuerte y lleva una perilla,- sonrió para enumerar después. ¡Y su hermano Zafiro y Ail e incluso Nephrite están ahí!

Cuando las otras aguzaron la visión y la Guerrera Luna pudo invocar parte de su poder para sacar unos prismáticos que fue pasando a las otras, Júpiter añadió con incredulidad.

-¡Es verdad! Y Zafiro también está muy cambiado. ¡Tiene el pelo largo y barba!

-¡Es estupendo! Si han venido a luchar de nuestro lado aún tenemos esperanzas. - Exclamó Minako con gran alegría. -

La Guerrera Luna sonrió. Todo había salido como se preveía. Roy había vuelto. Sus amigos lo habían logrado. Cuando se reunió con Landar hacía ya algún tiempo y conoció a Son Goku no tuvo mucha fe en un principio. Luego vio que ese extraño individuo aparte de un gran guerrero era un buen tipo y sobre todo tan tragón o más que ella misma. Pero lo que desde luego no esperaba era que esos cuatro reaparecieran también. Parecía que no todo le era revelado. Lo cierto es que, hasta ese momento, había cumplido su parte del plan mejor incluso de lo que había imaginado. Bien, ahora le tocaría a ella y a los suyos el ayudar a sus aliados a obtener la victoria.

-Vamos. Contamos con vosotros.- Pensaba con un renovado optimismo.-

-Espero que hayan podido entrenar lo suficiente.- Le comentó Mamoru.-

-Ojalá, la suerte del mundo depende de eso. Nosotros no podríamos derrotar a esas cosas.- Suspiró Usagi.- Al menos no aquí…

Mientras tanto, en la escuela, Beruche y Cooan se encerraron con los niños en clase tratando de que estos no hicieran ruido. El cielo estaba nublado por las hordas de demonios que iban haciendo descender compañías enteras por cada lugar que pasaban para destruirlo y matar a sus ocupantes. Las justicieras aseguraron las atrancadas puertas y ventanas lo mejor que pudieron y se dedicaron a tranquilizar a los pequeños.

\- Vuestras maestras nos han enviado para protegeros,- les explicó Bertie. -

-¿Y dónde están? - Preguntó una niña, visiblemente asustada. - ¿Las han matado los demonios?

\- No, están bien,- respondió suavemente Cooan. - No os preocupéis por ellas.

De improviso la puerta saltó en pedazos y un horrendo demonio entró riendo macabramente. Los niños corrían aterrados en todas direcciones y aquel monstruo sin piedad agarró a Sharon que se había quedado petrificada por el miedo.

-¡Socorro justicieras! - pudo gritar con su vocecilla infantil cargada de terror y angustia. -

Sin pensar Beruche golpeó al demonio con su espada haciéndole soltar a la niña y Cooan apuntó con su arco y le lanzó una flecha de fuego. Calculó bien y éste estalló, entre tanto su hermana abrazaba a la pequeña y se apartaba con ella de la explosión.

\- Ya está cielo.- Le susurró cariñosamente la Dama del Hielo acariciándola el pelo - no temas. No dejaremos que os hagan ningún daño.

La pobre cría se abrazó al cuello de Bertie sollozando y temblando de miedo, la justiciera sintió autentica lástima e indignación por el traumático sufrimiento que la pequeña arrastraba y por el pavor que sentían también todos los otros niños.

-Tranquila Sharon. Todo irá bien.- Le susurró del modo más dulce que pudo tras arrodillarse junto a ella.- Te protegeremos cielo. A ti y a todos tus compañeros.

La pobre cría apenas si podía hablar… aunque ahora observó a la justiciera con la sorpresa reflejada en su carita para preguntar con tono apagado aunque curioso…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Porque las luchadoras por la justicia sabemos los nombres de todos los niños buenos.- Le sonrió animosamente Bertie que, tras acariciarla el pelo y las mejillas aseguró una vez más.- Y no vamos a dejar que te hagan daño nunca más. Te lo prometo.

La cría esbozó entonces una esperanzada sonrisa. Pero no había mucho tiempo para más conversaciones. Por la brecha abierta entraron otro par de demonios. Dejando a la pequeña a salvo, ambas lucharon contra ellos. Beruche los congeló y Cooan les remató con sus flechas haciéndoles explotar. Los niños las vitorearon entusiasmados pero ellas no sabían hasta cuando serían capaces de resistir los ataques de tantos enemigos. Cruzaron sendas miradas de preocupación y entonces la Dama del Fuego se dirigió a los críos con voz lo más confortadora y desenfadada que pudo.

\- Ahora niños tenéis que hacer lo que os digamos ¿vale?

Los pequeños la escucharon muy serios y asintieron con las cabezas.

\- Os podréis en ese lado. - Intervino Beruche señalando una esquina protegida por la gruesa pared maestra. - Y amontonaremos los bancos y las sillas para que os escondáis de esos demonios malos.

\- Vosotros quedaros ahí y dejádnoslos a nosotras.- Les sonrió alentadoramente Cooan, aunque otra llevaba por dentro. –Nos ocuparemos de ellos.

Los niños obedecieron de inmediato. Aprovechando que sus atacantes parecían haberse tomado una tregua para analizar la resistencia que se les plantaba desde el interior de la clase, las dos justicieras ayudaron a los pequeños a montar una elaborada barrera de sillas, mesas y cualquier cosa que sirviera para que se apelotonaran allí. Algunos de los chiquillos estaban muy callados, como si no acertasen a comprender lo que sucedía. Otros incluso animados por lo que les parecía una especie de juego, bastantes también hacían pucheros o lloraban asustados. Uno de ellos, un pequeño de nombre Timothy, no quería meterse entre los bancos y balbuceaba sin cesar hasta que Cooan lo aupó cariñosamente en brazos y le susurró limpiándole las lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa Tim?

\- Qui… ¡Quiero irme con mi mamá! - Balbuceaba desconsolado. -

\- Ahora no podemos irnos, tenemos que estarnos muy quietecitos. – Le respondió dulcemente la justiciera. -

-¡Me quiero ir a mi casa! - Sollozaba el crío por toda respuesta. -

Cooan suspiró sin saber qué hacer. Echó entonces mano de los trucos de pedagogía que había estudiado durante la carrera para estos casos. Con una sonrisa solicitó la colaboración de otros niños más animosos y les pidió que jugasen a algo con Tim. Y aquello por increíble que pareciera dio resultado. En cuanto le dejaron con los otros sin hacer más caso de su llanto y uno de sus compañeros le mostró su canica especial, Timothy dejó de llorar centrando la atención en el juguete. Ambas hermanas se permitieron suspirar aliviadas aunque eso les duraría poco...

En el páramo, el desafío iba a comenzar. Ail se ofreció voluntario para el primer combate.

\- Dejadme a mí amigos, yo me encargaré del primero, tengo muchas ganas.- Insistió consiguiendo al fin la aprobación del resto. -

Al otro lado Nagashel recibió la misma propuesta de Gergel y la concedió con una inclinación de cabeza. Este demonio, de gran estatura, tez azufrada y enjuta, con mirada mezquina y larga cabellera rojiza, haciendo una reverencia a su jefe, se adelantó. Ambos avanzaron hasta un lugar intermedio. Ail llevaba en la cabeza todavía los últimos momentos que pasó con Ann y su hijo, el pequeño a quién habían llamado Giaal. Cuando se fueron de la Tierra, con la felicidad y el amor recobrados recorrieron parte de la galaxia en estado de hibernación hasta alcanzar un planeta adecuado para la vida. En éste eran capaces de mantenerse con sus formas humanas y llegaron a probar las ventajas de esta condición, explorando los sentimientos que aprendieron en la Tierra. Fruto de ello, Ann quedó embarazada y tras unos meses vino al mundo su bebé. Ail se sintió verdaderamente orgulloso de aquella criatura. Era su hijo, realmente suyo, y no un nacido del árbol como ellos. Éste se lo dijo cuando lo plantaron allí, les había dotado de la capacidad de germinar por sí mismos con una semilla distinta, para el día en que ambos comprendieran el verdadero alcance del amor y así fue. Los dos se sentían muy felices y pensaban en regresar a la Tierra alguna vez para visitar a sus amigas guerreras, pero entonces llegó la desgracia. Aquellos extraños individuos de apariencia extraterrestre vestidos con algo parecido a los uniformes de combate que él mismo portó en el cielo y que llevaba ahora. Aunque sólo se parecían en eso a Ail y los demás. Sus intenciones no eran precisamente pacíficas y nada más aparecer y sólo por divertirse, comenzaron a destruir el planeta que acogía a la familia. El joven no quiso correr riesgos y pese a las protestas de su compañera la hizo marcharse de allí con el bebé en tanto él trataba de razonar con esos seres. Estos no atendieron a sus argumentos y le atacaron, se defendió lo mejor posible pero estos eran mucho más poderosos que él o cualquiera de sus cartas y le golpearon sin piedad hasta matarlo. A punto de morir sin embargo pudo ver como Ann se ponía a salvo con el hijo de ambos. Ella acudió de vuelta a la Tierra en busca de sus amigas para pedirlas ayuda. Ail sabía que si lograba llegar hasta ellas el bebé y su compañera estarían seguros. Después todo se le volvió negro y reapareció en un vasto e inmaculado confín. Allí conoció a Landar, Goku y Piccolo, quienes le explicaron que estaba muerto pero que tendría la oportunidad de revivir si aceptaba enmendar cualquier mal que hubiera cometido en el pasado. Ail aceptó, tenía demasiados motivos para desearlo. También conoció a sus otros compañeros Nephrite, Diamante, Zafiro y después a Roy. En un primer momento reinó la desconfianza entre ellos pero más tarde cuando se pusieron al corriente de sus respectivos destinos creyeron que algo les hermanaba. Posiblemente el deseo de volver y comenzar de nuevo dejando los errores atrás y reparando sus malos actos en la medida de lo posible. Y allí estaba ahora él, caminando tranquila pero atentamente hacia su enemigo. Se sentía dispuesto para la acción aunque, tal y como Goku le explicara, hizo un rápido calentamiento. Terminó justo cuando se encaraba a su rival y le saludó con una sonrisa confiada, diciendo.

\- Bien, prepárate a ser aniquilado, demonio.

-¡Tú no podrás vencerme miserable!- le espetó Gergel con una siniestra sonrisa de suficiencia. - Porque vamos a luchar en mi terreno...

Ail se puso en guardia preparado para un ataque de energía pero su enemigo lanzó un conjuro creando un espacio dimensional que arrastró dentro al desprevenido alíen. El demonio pasó tras él con gesto triunfante y el pasillo se cerró.

\- ¡Maldición! - Farfulló Zafiro con visible inquietud - esto no me gusta nada.

\- No temas, Ail sabrá como defenderse - repuso Diamante con tono tranquilizador. - Debemos confiar en él.

Dentro, en un espacio denso donde se oían el eco de miles de lamentos, Ail miraba a su alrededor pero no podía ver a nadie pues todo era oscuridad. Entre aquellos coros interminables escuchó la voz burlona del demonio al que no podía ver.

-¿Te gusta mi mundo?- rio éste con sorna. -Yo lo encuentro muy acogedor, me encanta escuchar los lamentos de las almas condenadas para toda la Eternidad. Yo soy un demonio del caos y todos palidecen sólo con escuchar mi nombre. Ahora te ha llegado a ti el turno de sufrir. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¿No me digas? - Repuso burlonamente su interlocutor manteniendo su calma -, me voy a morir de miedo.

\- De miedo no lo sé, ¡pero vas a morir seguro! - Respondió el demonio golpeándole en el estómago y la cara sin que su rival pudiera verle. –

Ail acusó los ataques y se puso en guardia. Lanzó una sucesión de rayos a ciegas, en todas direcciones. Pero estos desaparecían entre la infinita negrura, al parecer sin acertar a nada. Las carcajadas de Gergel se escuchaban desde todas los puntos cardinales desorientando más a su adversario.

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja ¡Estúpido mortal! ¡Mírate, eres patético! Estás indefenso como un niño. Aquí llevo yo todas las de ganar, te mataré y ni siquiera podrás verme,- para subrayar su aseveración golpeó de nuevo en la cara de su oponente produciéndole una herida que le hizo sangrar por la mejilla en tanto ple provocaba. - ¿Qué te parece esto?

El muchacho retrocedió poniéndose en guardia para cubrirse y trató de mantener la tranquilidad y pensar una solución en tanto se decía.

-Si sigo así, tengo el combate perdido. Es verdad, él tiene todas las ventajas. Debo concentrarme y cambiar de táctica, si quiero salir con vida de aquí.

Recordó las enseñanzas de Piccolo, Goku y Roy.

En el Rincón, durante un duro entrenamiento, Ail se afanaba por golpear a su severo maestro sin logarlo. Parecía que Piccolo le esquivase incluso a desgana, sabedor de los movimientos que haría…

-¡Vas a lograr que me quede dormido! - Le decía el namekiano no sin sorna.-

El alien probó incluso con rayos de energía pero le era imposible acertar a su oponente. Al final Piccolo alargó uno de sus brazos de forma extraordinaria sujetando del cuello a su pupilo y arrojándole contra el suelo. Tras estrellarse Ali se puso en pie a duras penas, en tanto su maestro aterrizaba…

-Nunca… será capaz de tocarte siquiera.- Suspiró entre abatido y enfadado consigo mismo, para añadir también molesto.- Y eso de alargar el brazo no es jugar limpio.

Para su sorpresa su severo profesor se rio a carcajadas con los brazos en jarras y no tardó en replicar, ya con más mordacidad.

-¡Ésta sí que es buena! Me vas a salir ahora con reglas para un combate. ¿Te has creído que esto es una competición olímpica? Aquí la única regla consiste en sobrevivir. Vete a pedirles a los demonios que jueguen limpio y a lo mejor logras matarles, ¡pero de risa!...

El joven tuvo que admitir a su pesar que eso era cierto. Entonces su instructor le pasó una alubia para explicarle entre tanto.

-Deberás adaptarte a cualquier situación y ser capaz de improvisar. Volver un escenario desfavorable en otro que sea propicio para tus intereses. De lo contrario no durarás mucho contra esos seres. No se caracterizan precisamente por respetar reglas ni tener piedad. Mantente sereno y despejado. Siente y actúa...rápido como la luz…sereno como el cielo.

-Tienes razón. Así lo haré.- Prometió listo para volver a su entrenamiento.- Cuando llegue el momento no te defraudaré…

-Más te vale…- Masculló Piccolo cruzándose de brazos para arengarle.- ¡Y ahora a trabajar!…

Y el chico asintió. Se acordaba muy bien de esas lecciones. Ahora quiso cumplir la palabra dada a su profesor. Cerró los ojos, que no le servían en ese entorno, concentrándose en sentir la energía de su rival y diciéndose mentalmente.

-¡Hay que ser rápido como la luz y sereno como el cielo!

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! - se burlaba Gergel sin poder contener sus carcajadas de regocijo. - ¡Ésta sí que es buena!, ahora todavía me lo quieres poner más sencillo. ¿O es que no tienes el valor de recibir a la muerte cara a cara? No importa, voy a acabar contigo ahora mismo. Te va a dar igual mirar o no.

Se dispuso a atacar, Ail sintió como se acercaba la energía del demonio, se concentró logrando esquivar su ataque y contraatacando acto seguido con un golpe que alcanzó el rostro de su sorprendido adversario.

\- Bueno, ahora ya estamos iguales - sonrió su rival añadiendo con la confianza recobrada. - Ni siquiera con tus sucios trucos podrás conmigo. Y encima te atreves a llamarme cobarde a mí, ¡tú que te ocultas como una rata miserable! - Sentenció con el desprecio más ofensivo que pudo. -

-¡No necesito ningún truco para acabar contigo!- gritó Gergel cayendo en esa provocación. -Volveremos al lugar de donde vinimos y te mataré delante de todos. Si, realmente no tiene gracia si tus amigos quedan privados de contemplar como mueres entre terribles sufrimientos. - Amenazó su enemigo abriendo un agujero dimensional que cruzó, su adversario fue tras él. -

Reaparecieron en el páramo. Ail se despojó de sus muñequeras y su chaqueta de entrenamiento. El demonio comenzó a atacarle pero su enemigo le esquivó sin dificultades, burlándose encima de él.

-¿Qué te pasa amigo?- le decía con sorna. - ¿No puedes correr más? - Contraatacó con un potente rayo de energía dejando malherido a su oponente que había descuidado su defensa, al estar ciego de rabia intentando acertarle.-

Gergel, retrocedió sintiéndose en muy mal estado y cuando comprendió que estaba derrotado huyó acercándose a Nagashel.

\- Por favor, ¡ayúdame mi señor! - le suplicó cayendo de rodillas ante él. -

Pero su amo le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y espetó reprimiéndole furioso.

-¡Debería darte vergüenza estúpido! Eres un demonio del sexto círculo, ¡vence a tu enemigo o muere! - Sentenció por fin a modo de tajante ultimátum.-

El demonio, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, hizo una reverencia a su amo. Estaba aterrado pero atacó a su adversario con rabia lanzándole rayos de energía que éste esquivó con facilidad.

-Vaya, ahora las tornas se han cambiado. ¡A ver si te gusta esto!- Exclamó desapareciendo de la vista del sorprendido demonio y reapareciendo justo a su lado para tumbarle de un puñetazo. -

Para cuando su rival pudo levantarse Ail pasó al contragolpe y con gran celeridad asestó a su enemigo repetidos puñetazos y patadas que terminaron por minar sus ya escasas fuerzas. Gergel no podía casi moverse y el alíen no quiso desaprovechar la ocasión. No podía fiarse de ese demonio que, desesperado como estaba, a buen seguro intentaría un ataque suicida, así que concentrando energía, el alíen lo remató con un potente rayo haciéndole estallar. Satisfecho y jadeante por el esfuerzo, volvió hacia su grupo entre los vítores de sus compañeros.

\- Con esto me he vengado a mí y a mi familia de todos esos malditos demonios o lo que fueran, que tanto han hecho sufrir a Ann y a mi hijo.- Declaró para después esbozar una sonrisa de alegría y alivio por haber salido airoso. -

Chocó palmas con todos al estilo que Roy les había enseñado. Nephrite le pasó una alubia y Ail la tomó en el acto.

\- ¡Estoy como nuevo!,- afirmó eufórico al notar sus fuerzas recobradas pidiendo con entusiasmo. -¡Dejádmelos todos a mí!

\- Un momento, para el carro, amigo - rio Zafiro. - Tú ya has tenido el tuyo, ahora me toca a mí.- Y decididamente dio un paso al frente para refrendar su afirmación. -

En el otro lado, Gengenel se adelantó saludando con el entrechocar de su puño en el pecho a su amo y prometiendo vengar la humillante derrota anterior. Obtuvo la conformidad de Nagashel y se encaminó hacia el palenque. Se preparaba otro combate. En tanto eso sucedía, en la ciudad, Petz y Karaberasu se abrían camino como podían ayudadas por Tom. Habían entablado luchas contra grupos dispersos de enemigos a los que, combinando sus rayos y armas con la pericia y fuerzas aumentadas del chico, lograron derrotar aunque con manifiesto esfuerzo. Tuvieron que esconderse también cuando llegaron más demonios deseosos de masacrarlos y permanecían ocultos tras unas ruinas cuando Kalie, agotada por el sobre esfuerzo que debía soportar, comentó con la respiración entrecortada.

\- No podremos llegar hasta el punto de reunión, hay demasiados enemigos.

\- Si. Tienes razón.- Convino su hermana sentada sobre un resto de muro y apoyándose en su jabalina manchada de sangre. - ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Hordas de esos monstruos rondan por aquí y acabarán por descubrirnos.

Tom, que hasta el momento se había estado recobrando también, les propuso.

\- La escuela donde estamos dando clase vuestras hermanas y yo no queda muy lejos ya de aquí. Es el único sitio en el que podremos resistir. Ellas seguramente se habrán atrincherado allí y si nos unimos multiplicaremos nuestras posibilidades.

\- Es verdad. - Asintió Karaberasu que declaró decidida. -Yo estoy dispuesta. ¡Vamos allá!

\- Si – Acordó Petz con renovado optimismo. - Los demonios parece que se han dispersado para buscarnos. Aprovechemos ahora para salir y démonos toda la prisa posible.

Aunque enseguida guardó un incómodo silencio, lo mismo que Tom. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que la hermana de Petz no podría seguirles si corrían. Aquello era un gran problema pero Kalie, muy entera y haciendo acopio de valor, le respondió sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba.

\- Por mí no os preocupéis, poneos a salvo vosotros.

\- De eso nada - rebatió su hermana mayor. - No pienso dejarte sola aquí, hermanita. Ahora no vas a ser tú la única heroína en esta historia. - Sentenció devolviéndole aquella frase que le tenía guardada desde hacía largo tiempo a modo de deuda de gratitud. -

-¡Es absurdo Petz! - Le reprobó ésta sentenciando con dignidad. - No arriesgaréis vuestras vidas por mí. No lo permitiré.

-¡No me repliques! , que para eso soy tu hermana mayor. - Espetó la otra con visible mal genio producto del temor por Karaberasu, agregando acto seguido con tintes de súplica. - ¡Obedéceme aunque sólo sea por una vez! ¡Por favor!

Tom se interpuso para cortar aquella estéril discusión y les dijo más serenamente.

\- Nadie tendrá que sacrificarse ni quedarse solo. De aquí a la escuela hay muchos edificios y seguramente hechos ruinas. Los demonios habrán pasado ya por allí. Si somos cautos y nos escondemos bien llegaremos hasta el colegio sin problemas. Todo lo más eliminando a alguna patrulla rezagada. ¡Así que en marcha! - Las arengó.-

Ambas hermanas, felices de no tener que elegir su destino de una forma tan dramática, le siguieron. El chico cubría su retaguardia repartiendo mandobles con su espada a cuantos demonios se les cruzaran, y lo hacía como experto en artes marciales que era, sin apenas producir ruido ni delatar su presencia. Gracias a lo cual pudieron cubrir la mayor parte de la distancia sin percances. Al menos hasta llegar a un claro que se interponía entre el colegio y ellos. Serían unos doscientos metros pero durante ese trayecto estarían en campo abierto. De todos modos se detuvieron unos momentos entre las ruinas de una cercana caravana para estudiar la situación. Podían ver a varios demonios tratando de entrar en uno de los edificios de clases y por lo que parecía alguien se ocupaba de impedírselo con eficacia pues varios salieron a toda prisa eludiendo rayos de hielo y fuego.

\- Connie y Bertie están haciendo un buen trabajo. - Comentó Tom al percatarse de lo que sucedía. -

-¡Tendremos que unirnos a ellas! - Animó Karaberasu.-

\- Pero debemos avisarlas antes. - Objetó Petz sugiriendo de inmediato. - Podrían pensar que somos enemigos y atacarnos. Contactaré con ellas por el transmisor, estamos lo bastante cerca como para que funcione.

Entre tanto Beruche y Cooan paraban como podían los ataques de grupos cada vez más numerosos de adversarios. Estaban realmente cansadas pero no se podían permitir el lujo de bajar la guardia. La brecha que existía en la pared exterior era lo bastante grande como para entrasen al tiempo dos demonios y si hasta ahora no lo habían conseguido era por que las chicas les aniquilaban metódicamente según lo intentaban. Sin embargo eso no podría prolongarse eternamente. Ambas se miraban como queriendo preguntarse que otra cosa podrían hacer. Los niños hacía tiempo que ni se atrevían a asomar la cabeza al sentir el ruido de la pelea y los aullidos de las bestias que les atacaban. Tan sólo alguno más valiente se levantaba mirando entre los bancos. Y con ese clima de agotamiento y temor al descuido llegó el mensaje de Petz. Las chicas contestaron recobrando los ánimos y les ofrecieron un fuego de cobertura. Cooan se acercó lo que pudo a una ventana parcialmente atrancada y por un mínimo agujero apuntó con su arco. Les comentó a Tom y a sus otras hermanas que dispararía cubriéndoles contra cualquier demonio que se les acercara. Beruche aseguró entre tanto la puerta. En ese instante el enemigo daba la impresión de haber retrocedido a replantearse la estrategia o bien en busca de refuerzos. ¡No había un instante que perder! Petz, Karaberasu y Tom corrieron campo a través. Kalie reunió todas sus energías para conseguir la máxima velocidad posible. Con suerte, en menos de un minuto lo conseguirían. Pero estaban tan sólo a medio camino cuando una turba de demonios sanguinarios se le echó encima.

-¡Dispara!- Le indicó Beruche a su hermana en tanto ella misma lanzaba una andanada de cristales helados para proteger el flanco izquierdo de sus hermanas y Tom. -

La Dama del Fuego se encargó del derecho y entre ellas y las descargas eléctricas de Petz y los rayos de Karaberasu lograron abrirse camino. Sólo un par de demonios llegaron a ellos y Tom se ocupó de abrirles en dos con sendos tajos de su espada. Pero justo cuando las chicas entraban él fue alcanzado por el rebote de un rayo enemigo que le hirió el brazo izquierdo. Gritando de dolor y sintiendo un tremendo calambre, entró siendo ayudado de inmediato por Cooan.

-¿Estas bien Tom? - Le inquirió visiblemente asustada. -

\- Si. - Pudo replicar él restándole importancia pese a soportar un gran dolor. - No me dio de lleno y no es el brazo con el que uso la espada. Tranquila, podré seguir peleando.

\- Por ahora descansa y te lo vendaremos. Nosotras podremos mantenerles a distancia, así que no hará falta que pelees enseguida.- Intervino Beruche.-

Petz se ocupó de relevar a Cooan, pese a estar también exhausta su gran fortaleza le permitió custodiar la brecha mientras su hermana atendía al chico. Aunque de momento los demonios parecieron dudar en atacar. Ahora sus enemigos estaban reforzados y ellos no sabían cual era el alcance de sus heridas. A eso se le sumaba la circunstancia de que habían sufrido muchas bajas y ninguno deseaba ser el próximo. Por ello, su prevención y la tregua que hicieron debido a su propio desconcierto les dieron unos minutos de oro a las chicas y a Tom para, al menos, lograr recuperar un poco el aliento.

-Tenemos que economizar esfuerzos.- Les comentó el chico.- Podemos irnos relevando. Algún que otro conjuro he aprendido para tratar de frenarles.

-Si, como los que utilizaste para protegernos de sus rayos de energía.- Le agradeció Petz.- Lamento que al final te dieran a ti.

-Aun me falta mucho para ser un mago de primera.- Se sonrió Tom tratando de aportar algo de humor.-

-Ahora tienes que descansar.- Le rogó una inquieta Cooan terminando de vendarle la herida.-

El chico sonrió nuevamente acariciando la mejilla de su solicita cuidadora. Ella le devolvió idéntica expresión, se miraron con intensidad y no pudieron evitar un recíproco sonrojo.

-Por el momento, vamos a rezar porque se queden quietos durante el mayor tiempo posible- Replicó Bertie sacándoles de aquel embarazoso momento.-

Así lo deseaban todos. Por su parte las guerreras y Mamoru seguían formando un círculo defensivo mientras presenciaban los combates. Por el momento, los demonios observaban muy interesados, dándoles también un necesario respiro. Grande fue su alegría cuando vieron como Ail salía victorioso. Ahora Usagi pensaba en el momento en el que todas juntas se aprestaron a partir, despidiéndose de Annie.

-Estarías muy orgullosa de él de haberlo visto.- Sonrió, al recordar.-

Se habían reunido las diez guerreras en el Santuario Hikawa. Tras hacer las presentaciones con la joven extraterrestre que no conocía a las guardianas del sistema solar exterior, fue Marte quién se adelantó y le dijo no sin tono de humor.

-¡Éste Yuuichirou siempre tan oportuno! Tenía que irse a ver a sus padres precisamente ayer. Mi abuelo tampoco está. Como de costumbre me dejan todo el trabajo a mí. No tengo más remedio que pedirte que me hagas un favor. Cuida del Santuario hasta que regrese. ¿Lo harás?

-Por supuesto Rei. Cualquier cosa.- Le aseguró su interlocutora que llevaba en brazos al bebé.-

Durante esos días Annie había hecho lo posible por devolver a sus amigas la generosidad con la que la habían tratado a ella y a su hijo. Ayudó en las tareas domésticas e incluso con sus dotes adivinatorias era capaz de leer el provenir a algunos visitantes. Hasta se ofreció de modo incondicional a acompañar a las guerreras afirmando.

-Tengo poderes y conservo aún parte de la baraja aquella a la que os enfrentasteis ¿Recordáis? Aunque ahora mis cartas podrían luchar a vuestro lado y no contra vosotras.

-Muchas gracias Annie, pero no es necesario.- Le sonrió Ami.-

-Tienes un niño pequeño al que cuidar.- Le recordó Makoto, sonriendo en tanto le hacía una carantoña al bebé.-

-Y, por si acaso, nos viene bien tener a alguien como tú aquí. Si el enemigo se presentase podrías proteger a la gente.- Terció Rei añadiendo con emotividad.- Por favor… si algo me sucediera, cuida de mi abuelo y de Yuuichirou.

La aludida asintió, abrazando a su benefactora. Después tomó en brazos a su pequeño. Aquellas palabras casi la hicieron llorar, pero enseguida se rehízo afirmando convencida ante la aprobación y las miradas agradecidas de sus interlocutoras.

-Sé que todo saldrá bien. Sois las Guerreras de la Justicia. ¡Sois invencibles!, creo en vosotras.

-Gracias amiga mía.- Repuso Usagi dedicándole una afectuosa sonrisa. -

-Cuídate Annie, mantente a salvo con tu bebé. Luna y Artemis se quedarán contigo para ayudarte. - Le dijo Mamoru, ya en su identidad de Tuxedo.-

La joven asintió, sonriendo a sus amigos. Los gatos se aproximaron entonces deseando también buena suerte al grupo. Los miembros de éste se dieron las manos formando un círculo con el señor del antifaz en el centro. Al poco invocaron el poder de sus planetas y desaparecieron…

La Guerrera Luna volvió a la realidad tras esos recuerdos observando ahora hacia el campo de batalla. Tanto ella como sus compañeras habían prorrumpido en exclamaciones de júbilo por la victoria de la pareja de Annie. ¡Si ella supiera que él estaba vivo, aquí y luchando de ese modo tan valeroso contra el mal! Ojalá que las cosas continuasen marchando como hasta ahora. De momento incluso ellas mismas podían descansar aliviadas por esa especie de tregua que les habían brindado sus enemigos. Pero desgraciadamente eso ya no iba a durar mucho. Nagashel se dio cuenta de que aquellos humanos se estaban recuperando y quiso acabar con ellos tratando también de desmoralizar a sus propios contrincantes. El demonio entonces ordenó a la horda de sus tropas que atacase y ésta obedeció al instante, lanzándose como una rugiente marabunta en pos de aniquilar a sus enemigos. Ni Roy ni los otros podían intervenir pues entonces los demonios de Nagashel y éste mismo, hubieran atacado a las guerreras y Mamoru acabando con ellos antes de que pudieran ser protegidos. Sólo quedaba la posibilidad de que los muchachos vencieran a sus oponentes en los combates, quizás de este modo los otros demonios frenasen su avance. Así pues, el segundo enfrentamiento estaba presto a comenzar. Entre tanto las guerreras y Mamoru se prepararon para contener la gran oleada de sanguinarios enemigos que parecía no tener fin y se precipitaba rugiente y terrible hacia ellos.

-Viene en gran número.- Advirtió la Guerrera Urano.-

-Preparadas para contenerles.- Indicó a su vez Plutón mientras hacía girar su cetro.-

-¿Listas chicas?- Les preguntó Tuxedo mirándolas de reojo en tanto aguardaba la llegada de sus enemigos.-

-Siempre lo estamos.- Sonrió intrépidamente Rei.-

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!- Convino Makoto apretando los puños y colocándose en posición.-

-Formemos dos líneas.- les indicó Ami explicando.- Ahora atacan todos desde la misma dirección.- Respondamos por relevos…

-Sí, una línea ataca, otra aguarda y luego toma su lugar.- Comprendió Minako.-

-¡Exteriores delante conmigo, interiores y Tuxedo preparadas para relevar!- Ordenó Usagi.-

Y todas obedecieron con presteza, Justo a tiempo para enfrentar la llegada de los primeros enemigos…


	40. Zafiro contra Gengenel

Capítulo 40. Zafiro contra Gengenel.

En la escuela, tanto las chicas como Tom estaban agotados. Los demonios que habían eliminado se contaban por decenas, pero venían muchos más. Los niños permanecían acurrucados en el fortificado rincón, muertos de miedo. Sólo Jason, el más travieso y valiente, se atrevió a acercarse. Justo en ese instante otros demonios irrumpieron en la clase. Tom se ocupó de despachar a uno y Petz y Karaberasu hicieron lo propio con otros dos. Cooan se ocupó de defender el acceso para evitar una nueva oleada, y Beruche se la unió, pero fue atacada por el restante demonio que había logrado abrirse paso sorprendiéndola desprevenida. Por suerte, antes de que la chica sufriera daños, Jason le pinchó en el trasero al agresor con unas tijeras haciéndole aullar de dolor. El enfurecido diablo se giró hacia el niño que incluso se atrevió a burlarse de él.

\- ¡Pío, pío, que yo no he sido! - Canturreó el pequeño que hasta le sacó la lengua haciendo enfurecer aún más al monstruo. -

-¡Voy a arrancarte la cabeza, miserable mocoso! - chilló éste bastante irritado. -

Sin embargo cuando iba a cumplir su amenaza y atacar al chico, Bertie, a la que su enemigo había olvidado por completo en ese instante de cólera, reaccionó clavándole la espada, lo que destruyó al demonio que estalló de inmediato. No obstante la Dama del Hielo se apartó antes protegiendo también al pequeño.

\- No está bien atacar a los niños,- declaró la justiciera que jadeaba por el agotamiento pero añadiendo con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a Jason que se puso colorado. - ¡Muchas gracias, has sido muy valiente!

\- De…de nada,- tartamudeo el crío muy vergonzosamente pues para él era algo increíble haber sido de ayuda a su admirada Dama del Hielo. -

Los otros suspiraron aliviados alabando la valentía del niño, de hecho ninguno había podido intervenir al estar ocupados. Beruche se rio y le acarició el pelo a Jason. El crío se volvió con los demás a petición de la Dama del Hielo que le sonrió animadamente. Pero tanto ella como Cooan estaban exhaustas, ya no podrían aguantar mucho más. Y sus hermanas y Tom tampoco estaban mejor. Por fortuna lograron rechazar por completo ese ataque pero la resistencia no podría mantenerse de modo indefinido. Ahora todos se apoyaban en las paredes para poder sostenerse, ya que sus piernas apenas podían hacerlo.

\- Debemos descansar un poco - aconsejo Petz. - Esperemos que tengamos tiempo de hacerlo antes de que lleguen más demonios.

\- Nos costó un buen rato llegar - añadió Tom que ya iba recobrando el resuello y agregando para describir con una objetividad que evitaba cualquier sensación de pesimismo en su tono. - Batallones enteros de ellos han invadido la ciudad y nos hemos tenido que abrir paso luchando. Ojalá que, por ahora, los que estén cerca de aquí, se lo piensen un poco más antes de atacar.

\- Pues aprovechemos a descansar como dice la Dama del Rayo, mientras podamos.- Repuso Beruche sin querer usar sus nombres reales por si algún pequeño las escuchaba.- Tenemos que ahorrar energías…

Dicho esto la muchacha se dejó caer al suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Trataba de no pensar en lo apurado de la situación. Aunque más que por ella e incluso por sus hermanas o Tommy, estaba muy preocupada por los críos. En tanto ellos fueran capaces de resistir los protegerían, pero ¿Y si caían luchando? La joven sabía perfectamente que esos monstruos no tendrían ninguna piedad con los pequeños. No quería ni imaginar lo que pudieran hacerles si los niños caían en su poder. ¡No!, jamás lo consentiría. Si veía peligrar la situación de modo irreversible prefería ser ella misma la que evitase a los críos tal horror. Haría como aquella vez en la que a punto estuvo de quitarse la vida. Congelaría el aula con su poder y así, al menos, todos tendrían un final dulce. Solo de pensarlo le brotaban las lágrimas. Apretó los dientes. Movió la cabeza y se prometió que saldrían con bien de aquello. Su hermana Karaberasu la observó y notándola algo extraña se acercó a ella y le musitó.

-¿En qué piensas?...

Beruche le confió sus temores, no obstante su hermana posó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de la chica y le aseguró.

-Eso no sucederá. No te dejes vencer por el miedo.

-Pero Kalie.- Pudo musitar la agobiada muchacha.- La sola idea me atormenta. ¿Qué pasará con los niños si caemos?

-En tal caso llevarías a cabo tu plan y seguro que nadie te lo reprocharía.- Le sonrió ligeramente su interlocutora, para reafirmarse a continuación.- Aunque algo me dice que no será necesario llegar a eso. Ya lo verás. ¡Ten confianza!

Bertie le devolvió una sonrisa más animada. Si su hermana que había pasado un calvario enorme le decía aquello, ella no podía dejarse desanimar. Por el momento pelearía con todas sus fuerzas por salvar a todo el que fuese capaz. Por la memoria de Roy se juró no desfallecer jamás en tanto le quedase el más mínimo aliento. Eso pensaba cuando fue el turno de Petz para aproximarse.

-Las cosas parece que están algo más tranquilas, pero no podemos descuidarnos. Sería buena idea que nos turnásemos en hacer guardia para que el resto pueda descansar.

-Sí, es buena idea.- Convino Kalie con el asentimiento de Bertie.-

Al otro lado de la clase, Tom y Cooan se sentaban juntos, fue la muchacha la que se aproximó a él y le repasó el vendaje del brazo herido.

-¿Te duele mucho?- Quiso saber con inquietud.-

-¡Sólo cuando me rio! - Pudo bromear él haciendo que su interlocutora sonriera.- ¡Au!-Añadió casi a modo de chanza.-

Desde luego que aquello dolía, pero el chico se mantenía admirablemente sin dar muestras de la más mínima queja. Esa herida era el menor de sus problemas. Suspiró entonces susurrándole a su interlocutora con un tinte de pesar.

-No pude despedirme de mis padres ni de Danny. Me habría gustado hablar con ellos y decidles que puedo caminar otra vez. Que les quiero. Y sobre todo que tú y yo…

-Se lo diremos cuando todo esto acabe.- Le animó la chica.-

Él asintió con renovado optimismo tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas. Al poco Petz se acercó a su posición y al verles sonrió. Aunque enseguida adoptó un gesto más serio y carraspeó. Una vez atrajo la atención de ambos les contó lo que había estado comentando con las demás. La pareja convino a su vez en ello. De modo que se fueron relevando en hacer guardias mientras se reponían y animaban a los niños lo mejor que pudieron. Ahí se notó el oficio de ambas muchachas y de Tom que recurrieron a todo tipo de juegos y canciones que se les ocurrían para quitarles el miedo a los críos. Kalie y Petz les contemplaban admiradas de su cariño por esos niños y entonces comprendieron como nunca lo habían hecho hasta donde llegaba su responsabilidad moral como justicieras. Ya no era solamente por redimir sus culpas. Debían proteger a esos pequeños que asegurarían el futuro de la humanidad. Las dos darían sus vidas si fuese preciso para librarles del horror que traían esos seres de pesadilla y otros similares como a los que ellas mismas en su inconsciencia de antaño sirvieron. Ambas cruzaron dos significativas miradas y asintieron, concentrándose en vigilar la brecha y proteger la entrada.

Por su parte, las guerreras también lograron rechazar, no sin dificultades, a los demonios que las atacaban. Uniendo sus poderes unas para crear un campo de defensa obligando al resto de sus enemigos a retroceder. Y lanzando sus ataques las otras, por turnos y relevándose. Sus adversarios aguardaron agazapados tras un montículo. Observando a las chicas y a Mamoru con cautela. Mercurio, con sus inteligentes ojos azul oscuro, examinó la situación con su visor y declaró.

\- Todavía quedan muchos demonios, y la discontinuidad de la que salen está alcanzado un punto de masa crítico.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Le preguntó Minako que balanceaba nerviosa su rubia cabellera dirigiendo hacia su compañera unos ojos azules e inquisitivos. -

\- Que esos demonios bien pudieran estar ganado tiempo. - Replicó la interpelada. -

\- Es cierto, yo también lo siento - corroboró Rei, dejando que su largo pelo negro se meciera en una breve ráfaga de viento. Aunque sin relajar la escrutadora mirada que tenían sus ojos color violeta, pendientes de cualquier movimiento del enemigo. –Dicho de otro modo. - Añadió con evidente inquietud. – Hay un aura de maldad creciente en el ambiente. Podrían estar esperando algo. O a alguien…alguien muy poderoso. Y me da muchísimo miedo solo tratar de intuir de quién pudiera tratarse..

Las demás escucharon con interés y no menos preocupación. A decir verdad todas presentaban un lamentable aspecto, lejos de su elegancia y glamour habituales, con sus uniformes desgarrados y teñidos de su propia sangre o la de adversarios que habían aniquilado. Sus cabellos, de ordinario largos, sedosos, lisos y pulcramente peinados estaban ahora revueltos y sucios de polvo y sudor. Tuxedo no tenía mejor apariencia que ellas, con sus otras veces elegante smoking hecho trizas, su cara cubierta de sudor y restos de sangre que aun tenía alrededor de una herida en la mejilla. Aunque desde luego, la estética era ahora la menor de sus preocupaciones.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Inquirió una de las nuevas guerreras, una muchacha bastante jovencita de corto pelo negro.-

-Me temo que nada más que esperar a ver qué sucede.- Le contestó otra guerrera de largo pelo color verde oscuro.-

-Al menos podemos descansar un poco.- Comentó la Guerrera Júpiter.- Mientras seamos capaces de hacerlo. Mucho me temo que esto no se ha terminado.

Las demás convinieron aliviadas en ello. Y mientras eso sucedía, en el páramo, tanto Zafiro como Gengenel, (fornido demonio azulado con largos brazos, cara de facciones duras, fríos colmillos sobresalientes en su boca y ojos pequeños y rasgados.) Estaban dispuestos a iniciar el combate. Por la mente del muchacho habían desfilado todos los acontecimientos que le llevaron hasta allí. Recordó en unos segundos como se había dejado arrastrar como los demás de su familia, pese a que él siempre se permitió el lujo de dudar de las intenciones del Sabio. Trató de aconsejar prudencia a su hermano pero fue inútil. Diamante estaba demasiado cegado y él, que le admiraba desde que eran niños, no pudo negarse a colaborar con la secreta esperanza de que su hermano tuviera un as en la manga, algo que les hiciese realmente tomar el control de la situación. Llegó incluso a pensar que el Sabio realmente se plegaría a las órdenes del príncipe, pero cuando vio que aquel ser cruel sacrificaba la vida de Esmeralda para tratar de cumplir con sus malignos designios, sus sospechas de que traicionaba a Diamante aumentaron. Él finalmente se escondió cerca de las dependencias privadas de ese enigmático nigromante y pudo descubrir la verdad. Aquel monstruo servía a una especie de demonio de muerte y destrucción. Un tal Fantasma de la Muerte. Atemorizado, Zafiro desconectó la energía del reactor que alimentaba el poder de su planeta y se dispuso a informar a su hermano, pero el Sabio le descubrió atacándole con una terrible energía de la que huyó teleportándose malherido a la Tierra. Allí, vagó sin rumbo hasta perder el conocimiento, soñando con él y con su hermano cuando los tiempos en Némesis aun eran mejores y todos vivían en paz. Despertó en la cama de Petz, ella y sus hermanas le recogieron y cuidaron lo mejor que pudieron y la mayor le explicó que la vida en la Tierra, aun siendo más difícil era mucho más hermosa. El sorprendido muchacho se dio finalmente cuenta de cual era la verdad. El Sabio había manipulado sus mentes y corrompido sus almas, pero creyó que todavía no era tarde y quiso ir en busca de su hermano para advertirle. Entonces descubrió también los sentimientos que Petz le profesaba. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón siempre lo había sabido. No era tan indiferente como ella pensaba cuando en palacio la muchacha le dirigía aquellas suplicantes miradas, ocultas tras el velo de la etiqueta y la obediencia que debía dispensarle por la diferencia de rango. Sin embargo el Zafiro de aquellos días bastante tenía con preparar los reactores del planeta y contribuir al plan de Diamante, que era en realidad el de ese sabio del demonio. Entonces él era joven e ingenuo y sólo deseaba complacer a su hermano. El amor que podía haber sentido hacia Petz se anegó en medio de aquella maraña de intereses y deseos de venganza. Por ello, cuando insistió en levantarse de la cama a pesar de sus heridas y se despidió de la afligida muchacha para ir al encuentro de su hermano, ella trató de detenerle. La pobre chica quiso sujetarse a él para no dejarlo marchar. Ella misma lo sabía, presentía que Zafiro iba a morir sin remedio y él tampoco lo ignoraba. Cuando vio el rostro de la chica lleno de lágrimas y el sufrimiento en su semblante solo pudo hacer una cosa. Le dedicó a Petz la mirada más sincera y llena de amor que jamás había dirigido a nadie. Quizás desde la muerte de la reina Amatista Nairía. Su madre y la de Diamante. "La Amatista de la Mañana", como el rey Coraíon, el padre de ambos hermanos, la llamaba por sus ojos de un color violeta profundo. Zafiro entonces prometió a la muchacha volver, incluso dejando su chaqueta de etiqueta palaciega como perentoria garantía, cuando todo estuviera aclarado, y casi estuvo a punto de conseguirlo. Las propias guerreras, a las que ahora podía ver desde la distancia, intentaron protegerle pero fueron impotentes frente a la maldad del Sabio que incluso le asesinó delante de su propio hermano. Zafiro murió triste por no poder cumplir la promesa hecha a Petz pero con la esperanza de que Diamante reaccionara y pudiera librarse del yugo de ese demonio y de su nueva ayudante, aquella terrible Dama Negra, salida Dios sabe de donde.

-Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes. Si hubiese comprendido lo que significaba el amor de Petz. Mi vida habría sido diferente, la de todos nosotros hubiera podido ser distinta. - Se repetía en su mente una y otra vez con un deje de amargura, hasta que tuvo esta nueva oportunidad. – Ahora no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

Y al fin tenía la ocasión de lograrlo. ¡Todo era posible de nuevo! Y en esta ocasión él no era un ingenuo, ni estaba malherido. No se dejaría derrotar y asesinar por segunda vez. Aquel demonio que ahora tenía enfrente no iba a poderle impedir resarcirse y ser feliz. Y cuando hubo acabado de asimilar esto, su rostro translucía una enorme determinación. No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie detuvieran esa promesa de felicidad que se abría ante él. ¡Ya no! En ese mismo instante aquel ente maligno se dirigió a su encuentro.

-¡Tú pagarás por la muerte de mi compañero, maldito gusano!- le espetó Gengenel con patente tono de desprecio. -

\- Eso ya lo veremos,- respondió el chico sin perder ni el aplomo, ni la sonrisa.-

El demonio chasqueó sus dedos y Zafiro se vio rodeado por un grupo de criaturas extrañas y de espectros. Gengenel rió.

\- Te voy a presentar a mis leales servidores.- Se dirigió hacia esos seres arengándoles. - ¡Atacad criaturas de la oscuridad, almas atormentadas y espectros sin reposo! ¡Destruid al enemigo de vuestro amo!

Profiriendo terribles alaridos todas esas apariciones se volcaron contra Zafiro que, sin inmutarse, los destruyó con una ráfaga de rayos. Cuatro de ellos sin embargo se zafaron obligándole a combatir contra todos a la vez.

-¡Esto es jugar sucio! - gritó el muchacho mientras se defendía con destreza. -

-¡Pues claro que lo es! - se burló Gengenel. - ¿Qué te esperabas? el reglamento de una competición olímpica. Ja, ja, ja, ja…

-¡Eres un cobarde! - le insultó Zafiro con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir. En tanto esquivaba alguna acometida de sus oponentes. - Tienes miedo de luchar contra mí tú sólo, ¿verdad? Sabes que te haría pedazos. Los demonios sois unos farsantes, en el fondo no soportáis un combate de verdad. Habláis mucho, pero un simple humano os aterra cuando hay que luchar cara a cara.

Y subrayando sus palabras eliminó a esos cuatro pero otros cuatro más aparecieron en su lugar. Volvió a decir con abierto desdén.

-¡Adelante perro!, mándame a todos tus esbirros a pelear en tu lugar mientras te escondes.

Y la táctica del chico funcionó. Gengenel, visiblemente picado en su orgullo, volvió a chasquear los dedos y sus demonios menores desaparecieron.

-¡Vas a desear haber muerto luchando contra mis esclavos! - le contestó furioso a su rival. -

Atacó con gran rapidez golpeando a un agotado Zafiro. El chico fue lanzado para atrás y el demonio trató de rematarlo con rayos que su oponente esquivó a duras penas. Gengenel le embistió haciéndole atravesar unas rocas. El muchacho se levantó como pudo y se quitó los pesos que llevaba como en los entrenamientos. Su enemigo atacó de nuevo pero en esta ocasión pudo esquivarlo bien. Algo más alejados, tanto el grupo de demonios, como el de Roy, seguían muy interesados el combate. Las guerreras fijaban asimismo su atención, aunque sin bajar la guardia, habida cuenta del gran número de enemigos que las rodeaban. Pero estos seguían la lucha incluso con más interés que ellas. La Guerrera Urano, una de las recién llegadas, de apreciable estatura y corta melena rubia ceniza, que armonizaba en su agraciado rostro con dos grandes ojos verdemar, declaró impresionada, lo que no era muy frecuente en ella.

-¡Esto es increíble!, no pensé que hubiera tanto poder en juego, y yo que creía que nuestros anteriores enemigos eran peligrosos. ¡Estos pueden compararse a Galaxia!

\- Eso era casi un juego de niños comparado con lo de ahora. - Repuso Rei. -

\- Tampoco conviene exagerar.- Intervino Guerrero Neptuno, otra de las novedades , de rostro bello y elegante porte a pesar de sus heridas y el cansancio, con una ondulada cabellera verde azulada y ojos de color azul marino -, lo nuestro también fue muy duro.

Las otras convinieron asintiendo, Ami tomó la palabra entonces.

\- Habrá que decirle a Ail que Annie y su hijo están con nosotros y a salvo. Y a ella que él también está vivo, se llevará una enorme alegría.

\- Annie está en Japón. - objetó Minako. - Ahora no podemos avisarla.

\- Además, hemos de ver como acaba todo esto - añadió Makoto con preocupación. - Zafiro no parece tenerlo muy claro.

\- Luna y Artemis llaman por el comunicador.- Advirtió Usagi haciendo que todas conectasen los suyos. La gata apareció en los receptores. -

\- Chicas - les dijo visiblemente preocupada. - Hay una gran cantidad de energía negativa en el ambiente. Parece que se está formando un vórtice interdimensional.

\- Tranquila Luna, nos hemos dado cuenta.- Repuso la princesa del Milenio de Plata con una tenue sonrisa para matizar. - Estamos en su mismo foco, pero aquí hay unos luchadores que están de nuestro lado. ¡Nunca adivinarías quienes son! - esperó unos instantes hasta que su interlocutora admitió que no y los enfocó con el receptor ampliando con el zoom en tanto le pedía. – Por ahora ni una palabra a Annie sobre esto…

-¿Cómo es posible? - Exclamó la gata reconociéndolos con asombro. - ¡Son nuestros antiguos enemigos!

\- Debéis destruir las piedras de invocación,- intervino Artemis, el blanco compañero de Luna, que se llegó a sus pantallas junto a la gata. - Así evitaréis que los demonios superiores lleguen a este mundo.

-¿Pero cómo lo haremos? - Le preguntó reflexivamente Haruka, nombre de pila de la Guerrera Urano. - No hay quien se acerque a esos monstruos. Están por todas partes custodiándolas.

\- Trataré de localizar a las justicieras. Ellas nos ayudarán - terció Rei. -

\- O quizás sean ellas las que precisen nuestra ayuda. Podríamos ir a buscarlas.- Propuso aquella guerrera de la cabellera verde oscura y larga.-

Era la Guerrera Plutón la tercera de las recién llegadas. La más adulta en apariencia, de notable altura, piel ligeramente más morena que el resto, con ese largo pelo color verde oscuro y enigmáticos combinado con unos ojos color bermellón que ocasionalmente lanzaban algún destello violeta. Sostenía una especie de largo báculo terminada en una gran argolla que protegía una especie de bola rojiza y apoyando el extremo dentado casi en forma de llave de ésta contra el suelo.

\- Si, sería una buena idea si estuviéramos en condiciones de movernos. – Se lamentó Minako. -

\- No te preocupes. – Replicó Plutón, declarando en dirección a sus interpeladas compañeras. - Iremos Urano, Neptuno y yo...

\- No me olvides a mí Setsuna. - La reclamó Sailor Saturno, una niña de no más de doce años, pelo corto y negro peinado hasta la base de las orejas y ojos color violeta que portaba una larga lanza rematada en una gran cuchilla en forma de pinzas de cangrejo. – Iré con vosotras.

Guerrera Plutón, cuyo nombre auténtico era el anteriormente mencionado, asintió esbozando una breve sonrisa a modo de disculpa. A pesar de las apariencias Hotaru, que así se llamaba esa chiquilla, poseía un poder mayor que el de ninguna, exceptuando quizás a la propia Guerrera Luna.

\- Si, aprovechad que los demonios están distraídos con la batalla para eludir la vigilancia de su círculo,- les indicó Mamoru que sin embargo les pidió unos instantes de paciencia cuando añadió. - Pero antes Usagi debe contactar con ellas.

\- Lo intentaré, nuestros transmisores son más potentes que los suyos, aun así espero que se encuentren en nuestro radio de alcance - dijo la Guerrera Luna. - Pero debo cortar comunicación con vosotros - añadió dirigiéndose a Luna y Artemis.-

Los gatos estuvieron conformes y apagaron el receptor no sin antes desearles suerte. Por medio de éste Usagi llamó enseguida a las justicieras. El comunicador de las chicas se conectó. Beruche fue la primera en responder al contemplar la imagen de su amiga.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! - dijo sonriendo sin disimular su cansancio. Y no sólo eso sino que lo admitió con alivio al agregar. - ¿Dónde estáis? aquí estamos agotados de tanto luchar.

-Hemos estado peleando también contra algunos de esos demonios.- Replicó la guerrera.-

Y explicó a su interlocutora lo que había ocurrido en pocos detalles, tan pocos que ni siquiera le comentó la presencia del grupo de Roy y los demás. Era algo que ni ella ni ninguna de sus sailors debían hacer, al menos hasta más adelante. Ni la propia Guerrera Luna comprendía por qué, sólo sabía que debía ser de ese modo. Aunque, puestos a buscar razones, no sería conveniente que las hermanas se llevasen tal sorpresa que pudiera mermar su concentración para la batalla, primero con el shock de la incredulidad, y más tarde con la preocupación por sus re encontrados amigos. ¿Y qué sucedería si ellos volvían a perder la vida? Sería terrible, que por ejemplo Petz o Bertie, pasaran por aquello otra vez.

\- Os envío a cuatro de nuestras guerreras para ir a ayudaros. Ellas se presentarán por el comunicador. - Le respondió a la Dama del Hielo. -

Las nuevas sailors saludaron dando sus nombres de batalla, después partieron hacia allá. Pasaron unos minutos. Todo parecía ahora en calma. Las justicieras y su compañero respiraban tranquilos celebrando esa tregua, excepto Karaberasu que, de repente, se alteró.

-¡Chicas, Tom! – les alertó levantándose lo más deprisa que pudo del suelo. - ¡En guardia!, presiento una gran cantidad de energía maligna acercándose.

\- Yo no veo nada,- rebatió Petz asomándose cautelosa por una de las maltrechas ventanas. -

-¡Hazle caso a tu hermana!,- terció el chico con tono decidido preparando su espada. -

Casi sin darle tiempo a decir más un grupo muy numeroso de enemigos cargó contra su puesto. Pese a las descargas de energía que lanzaron contra ellos las chicas los defensores tuvieron que retirarse hacia el interior puesto que la pared externa había volado en pedazos por varios sitios y sus terribles adversarios, aunque diezmados en gran parte, penetraron en el aula. Las cuatro justicieras y Tom formaron una barrera alrededor del parapeto de los niños. Los demonios empuñaban dagas curvas y tridentes y se entabló una feroz lucha. Mandobles y descargas de energía. Después de unos minutos, las chicas y el muchacho estaban agotados y todavía con más heridas. Habían caído muchos demonios, pero entraban más obligándoles a estrechar la distancia y ya no podían defender la entrada. La lucha estaba perdida y todos desfallecerían bajo la siguiente carga enemiga, cuando desde fuera se escuchó.

-¡World Shaking Attack! - Intervino Urano con su ataque desbaratando a la primera fila que ya trataba de acuchillar a las justicieras. -

-¡Deep submerge Attack!,- añadió Neptuno invocando su poder y terminando con la siguiente oleada- .

-¡Dead Scream! - Concluyó Plutón rematando la andanada con una voz profunda y serena para destruir y desperdigar al resto. -

Cada ataque había surgido como una gran bola de colores diversos que arrolló a sus enemigos. Saturno, la última que restaba, se ocupó de alejar a los demonios que quedaban afuera.

-¡Silence glaive surprise!- Exclamó enviando una potente andanada de energía que desintegró a una fila completa de enemigos.- ¡Ahora chicas, avancemos!…

Por su parte sus adversarios replicaron con disparos de energía. Saturno enseguida invocó nuevamente su poder.

-¡Silence Wall!- Dijo levantando una barrera de invisible fuerza que repelió los ataques de los demonios.- ¡Os toca!

Las otras asintieron. Una vez más, con sus ataques combinados las guerreras barrieron a otra oleada de enemigos que finalmente se replegaron temerosos de aquellos nuevos contrincantes que no esperaban. Ya libres de oposición, las cuatro se adentraron en la clase hasta llegar junto a sus aliadas.

-¿Estáis todos bien? - Inquirió Setsuna con una bien contenida preocupación. -

\- Si, gracias - sonrió débilmente Petz que suspiró aliviada dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo pues ya apenas podía mantenerse en pie -, ¡menos mal que habéis llegado a tiempo!

\- Esto tiene mal cariz, hay más demonios aquí que dimones en el Mugen.- Comentó Haruka tratando de recobrar el aliento. -

Las guerreras también presentaban grandes síntomas de fatiga. Entre las luchas que habían mantenido junto a sus compañeras y las que tuvieron que librar cuando partieron en busca de las justicieras, podría decirse que estos últimos ataques las habían dejado prácticamente sin reservas. Aunque por suerte, esos demonios habían sido en su mayor parte aniquilados y los supervivientes a la vista del poder que esas mujeres habían desplegado, se lo iban a pensar dos veces antes de volver por allí. Al menos, eso esperaban ellas.

\- Ya he perdido la cuenta de todos los demonios a los que hemos destruido y aún vienen más. Lo malo es que saben que estamos aquí. Y, tarde o temprano, vendrán aun en mayor número.- Les dijo Beruche como si pretendiera que ninguna se confiase. -

\- Si, y llegará un momento en que no podremos contenerlos a todos,- declaró Karaberasu con un tinte pesimista, producto del agotamiento. -

\- Al venir me fijé en que hay una iglesia cerca - comentó Tom añadiendo de forma reflexiva. -Hasta ahora era imposible hacer lo que he pensado, pero con vuestra llegada somos más…

-¿Qué nos propones que hagamos?- Se interesó Michiru, (nombre real de Neptuno), que algo intuía, pero deseaba la confirmación del muchacho. -

\- Ante todo debemos ocuparnos de los niños. Hay que llevarlos hasta allí. En un lugar sagrado estarán a salvo. Estos demonios son de bajo rango y no se atreverán a entrar. Además, lo que menos esperarán ahora es que nos vayamos, una vez que hemos consolidado nuestra posición. – Le contestó el chico haciendo extensivas sus palabras al resto que movió afirmativamente la cabeza conformes con esa idea. – Es arriesgado pero no creo que tengamos otra opción.

\- Vale, pero ¿cómo lo haremos? - Le preguntó Hotaru, a quién las chicas y Tom miraban atónitos al pensar que sólo era una niña. -

\- No es en absoluto lo que parece. - Les desveló Setsuna que pareció leerles el pensamiento, con una breve sonrisa que, sin embargo, iluminó su normalmente sereno y serio rostro. – No os fieis de las apariencias.

\- ¿O sea que no es una cría? Si casi tiene edad para ser una de mis alumnas. - Sonrió a su vez Tom mirándola con incredulidad. -

\- Soy la Guerrera de la Destrucción. – Repuso la aludida con gesto serio en tanto apoyaba su larga lanza en el suelo. -

\- Pues encantados de conocerte, has venido al lugar apropiado para hacer honor a tu nombre. – Repuso Karaberasu, recobrando por unos instantes su ácido sentido del humor de antaño. – Si te gusta el jaleo, lo vas a pasar genial.

Al oír aquella réplica hasta la propia Hotaru esbozó una fugaz sonrisa. Tras esa pausa y en unos pocos segundos las sailors se presentaron formalmente. Como si quisieran dar tiempo a sus nuevos amigos a encontrar la solución al problema. Finalmente y tras devolver las presentaciones, Beruche les respondió.

\- Llevaremos cada uno a dos niños.

\- Somos nueve - terció Setsuna aunque conscientemente matizó. - Podríamos llevar a dos cada uno, excepto Hotaru y la Dama del Trueno. - Añadió habiéndose percatado del evidente embarazo de ésta. - En total dieciséis y son unos...- Contó con la vista a los curiosos niños que contemplaban fascinados a las recién llegadas. -

\- Veinticuatro,- le informó Cooan antes de que terminase su cálculo, pues conocía perfectamente el número de sus alumnos. -

\- No te preocupes por mí - le indicó Karaberasu a Plutón, porque pese a su embarazo tan avanzado, el cansancio y las heridas, sacaba fuerzas sin que ninguno supiera de dónde. - Yo podré llevar a dos también.

\- No será necesario que te arriesgues - intervino Hotaru con amabilidad, al parecer Kalie le había caído bien tras su anterior comentario. - Yo también puedo llevar a otro niño más.

\- Será mejor que solamente transportéis uno cada una. - Intervino Tom añadiendo a modo de justificación. - De todas maneras habrá que hacer dos viajes para ponerles a salvo a todos.- Y si vosotras sólo tenéis que ocuparos de un niño tendréis más posibilidades de cubrirnos a los demás si ataca el enemigo.

Tras unos instantes de reflexión, tal y como estaban las cosas ambas tuvieron que ceder con el consuelo de guardar las espaldas de todos.

-¡Entonces vamos! - arengó Haruka que les indicó con estratégica prevención. -Iremos en dos grupos, de cuatro y cinco, para no desproteger el sitio. Los primeros que lleguen aguardarán a los otros hasta que les releven en la iglesia. Tendremos que darnos toda la prisa que podamos. Esos bastardos pueden regresar a la carga en cualquier momento.

\- Mejor lo haremos de otro modo si os parece bien. - Corrigió Tom esbozando un nuevo plan. - Primero iremos las chicas y yo. Podremos llevar en total a nueve niños. Cuando lleguemos allí tú Kalie puedes quedarte protegiendo la iglesia. De todos modos, dudo mucho que se atrevan a atacarla, pero vale más estar seguros. En cualquier caso al ser un lugar sagrado es mucho más fácil de defender y una sola justiciera podrá aguantar hasta que volvamos. De esta forma las demás chicas y yo nos reuniremos con vosotras, guerreras que nos cubriréis para regresar aquí. Entonces podremos evacuar al resto de los críos de una vez y llegar a la iglesia con la cobertura de Karabarasu.- ¿Qué os parece? La primera vez podremos nosotros solos porque tendremos el factor sorpresa. La segunda necesitaremos que nos apoyen.- Explicó. -

Después de unos momentos para sopesar aquella idea las sailors parecieron estar conformes y tras una última mirada al exterior para asegurarse de que tenían vía libre comenzó la operación. Mientras tanto, en el combate, Zafiro era duramente castigado por el demonio que le levantó agarrándole del cuello con un brazo. Después le alzó sobre su cabeza ayudado por el otro en señal de triunfo.

-¡No voy a permitir que vuelvan a matar a mi hermano delante de mí otra vez!- Gritó Diamante visiblemente furioso y preocupado, acumulando energía con rapidez. -

Pero Roy le detuvo posando una mano sobre el pecho de su airado compañero a lo que éste espetó enfureciéndose aún más y cargando de angustia su voz.

-¡Déjame intervenir! ¿No ves que ese demonio va a matar a Zafiro?

Los otros también estaban preocupados por la suerte de su compañero, pero no se movieron optando por observar a Roy y a Diamante. Y en efecto, el saiyan, sujetándole por los hombros, le dijo al acalorado príncipe usando un tono de calma y frío análisis que a la vez trataba de ser tranquilizador.

\- No te precipites. Siente la fuerza de tu hermano, es mucho mayor de lo que parece. No trates de intervenir porque lo echarías todo a perder. Déjale que gane a su manera.

El inquieto muchacho dudó al principio dirigiendo una mirada de incredulidad a Roy, pero finalmente se impuso su control y la confianza en su amigo y se tranquilizó lo suficiente para analizar el poder de Zafiro.

\- Si, es cierto - reconoció más aliviado, objetando a renglón seguido con un resto de inquietud - pero. ¿Por qué se deja golpear así?

\- Es un truco que Piccolo nos enseñó - intervino Nephrite entonces al darse cuenta de ello también. -¿No te acuerdas Diamante? Deja que tu enemigo piense que estás débil para luego sorprenderle. Tu hermano y yo lo practicamos mucho durante los entrenamientos.

-Sí, ¡es verdad! - Subrayó Ail recordando las sabias palabras de su mentor.- Cuando quieras eludir un combate aparenta ser más fuerte de lo que eres y cuando quieras atraer a tu adversario y que éste baje la guardia, pretende ser más débil…

-¡Claro! Cuando menos se lo espere ese maldito monstruo, Zafiro le dará una buena sorpresa.- Remachó Roy para terminar de sosegar al príncipe. -

El demonio, ajeno a esto, se volvió entre tanto hacia su líder confiado en su triunfo.

-¡Mira amo, he vencido! ¡Le tengo dominado como a un pelele! Ja, ja, ja... - Se jactaba orgullosamente apartando la atención de su enemigo. -

-¡No te confíes! - Le espetó Nasgahel al sorprendido Gengenel sentenciando furioso - ¡fíjate bien en su aura energética, imbécil!

Pero antes de que el interpelado pudiera repasar las constantes de su rival, Zafiro sonrió atravesando al desprevenido demonio con un rayo de energía en mitad del pecho. Al momento se soltó y golpeó a su enemigo que cayó gravemente herido.

-¡Me has engañado maldito! - Pudo decir Gengenel con voz ronca y temblorosa, a la vez que atónita, tratando de levantarse. -

-¡Pues claro que sí!- rio el aludido con regocijo, afirmando - yo también se hacer trampas. Eres muy estúpido para ser un demonio, ¿o te habías creído que sólo tú podías emplear trucos sucios? ¡Ahora despídete! - le gritó lanzando contra él una poderosa onda de poder que desintegró al Gengenel que sólo pudo responder con un débil aullido. – Uno menos…

Maltrecho y agotado pero victorioso, Zafiro volvió con su grupo, Diamante le recibió con un abrazo.

-¡Muy bien hermanito! – Exclamó sonriendo verdaderamente orgulloso. - ¿Desde cuándo empleas esos trucos, eh? Con lo legal que tú eras.

\- Después de mi muerte a manos del traidor del Hombre Sabio me juré a mí mismo no volver a ir de pardillo. (Palabra ésta adquirida del vocabulario de Roy). Seré yo quien sorprenda a mis enemigos, no ellos a mí.- Declaró tranquilamente mesándose la barba y comiéndose una alubia. -

-¡Muy bien, si señor, así se hace! - Le halagó entusiásticamente Roy. - Parece que te hayas criado en Brooklyn, muchacho.

-¡Pues la verdad, a tanto no llego, pero ser de Némesis y pasar medio año contigo tampoco está nada mal como adiestramiento! - Rio Zafiro. -

Todos compartieron una distendida carcajada. Parecía mentira que aún en ese momento tan difícil y duro tuvieran ganas de reír, pero sus voluntades eran ahora verdaderamente fuertes y eso llenó de preocupación a los demonios. Desde luego en el otro bando, no quedaban ganas de tomárselo a broma. Nagashel muy irritado por la nueva derrota ordenó a Aspiez que se adelantase. Ahora fue Nephrite el que dio el paso adelante y dijo con decisión.

\- Bueno, es mi turno. Deseadme suerte muchachos.

Todos chocaron las manos estilo equipo de baloncesto, como les había enseñado Roy. En ese momento, coincidiendo con la ausencia de enemigos, las guerreras, Tom y las justicieras comenzaban el traslado de los niños. El chico conjuró una especie de niebla mágica para contribuir a pasar más desapercibidos. Aunque pareció no ser necesaria. Dando gracias a Dios en su fuero interno, entraron en la iglesia. Para su mayor contento no estaban solos. Encontraron a un solitario sacerdote que encendía velas para alejar a los enviados del maligno. Le acompañaban algunas personas, en su mayoría, mujeres, niños y algún anciano, que sólo rezaban atemorizados. Cuando escucharon ruido en el exterior cundió el pánico pero al darse cuenta de que se trataba de las justicieras y unos niños, los chillidos de horror se tornaron en vítores de alegría y aplausos. Los recién llegados sonrieron reconfortados. Para todos fue un gran apoyo moral constatar que no estaban solos. Volvieron hasta transportarlos a todos sin problemas. Era extraño pero los numerosos demonios de los alrededores parecían haberse esfumado, al menos por el momento. Eso les dio unos minutos muy valiosos que aprovecharon para llevar a cabo el plan sin ningún tropiezo. Una vez concluyó el traslado, tan pronto estuvieron dentro, aseguraron con bancos las puertas y se distribuyeron de guardia por los ventanales. Las gentes les ayudaron a cuidar de los pequeños, cosa que las guerreras y las chicas agradecieron. Y cuando estuvieron mínimamente organizados Beruche llamó a Rei utilizando su comunicador para explicarle como iban las cosas.

\- Ya está concluida la operación del traslado - le informó con evidente alivio. - Ahora si podéis, id a por las piedras de invocación. Con que os hagáis con una bastará, de este modo romperéis su puerta dimensional. Suerte.

-Muy bien, comprendido, ya estamos en ello, gracias.- Repuso Rei guiñando un ojo y despidiéndose. - Cambio y corto.

Guerrera Marte dio cuenta de su conversación a las otras y enseguida celebraron un pequeño conciliábulo para perfilar un plan.

\- He visto donde las tienen - dijo Makoto - ¡Vamos a por ellas!

-Si somos rápidas y lo hacemos bien no se darán cuenta.- Añadió Minako.-

De modo que las chicas se dispusieron a actuar deprisa, tenían que aprovechar el interés de los demonios menores por los combates. Ellas también se habían alegrado por la victoria de Zafiro. Pero no quisieron vitorearlo esta vez por no repetir lo sucedido con anterioridad y atraer la atención del enemigo que, furioso por otra derrota, las habría atacado de inmediato. Y lo que más les interesaba en ese momento era pasar desapercibidas. Ahí radicaría su ventaja para llevar a cabo su plan con éxito.

-Ahora permanezcamos en silencio.- Indicó Guerrera Luna.- Al parecer otro combate está a punto de empezar. Aprovecharemos entonces…

El resto convino en eso. Entre tanto, en el páramo, ahora le tocaba el turno a Nephrite, príncipe de los Cuatro Cielos, que fuese uno de los nobles terrestres vasallos de Endimión, la personalidad de la antigua vida de Mamoru. Tanto éste, como Usagi, Rei y Ami, los únicos que habían llegado a conocerle, junto con las otras sailors que le veían como a un aliado más, le desearon suerte.


	41. Nephrite contra Aspiez

Capítulo contra Aspiez.

Los dos grupos se miraban estudiándose en silencio. Nephrite llevado por la confianza se dirigió en voz baja hacia Roy.

\- No creo que ese tipo me dure mucho, acabaré enseguida con él.

\- No le menosprecies - le advirtió su compañero con tono serio. - Son peligrosos enemigos, y ten cuidado amigo, no creo que éste caiga en la misma trampa que los otros, ahora que han visto que no somos simples marionetas. ¡No bajes nunca la guardia y pelea como sabes! - Terminó de arengarle para añadir un amistoso y esperanzado. - Buena suerte.

El interpelado afirmó con un gesto de su cabeza y se desplazó hacia el terreno de lucha, en su mente quedaban aquellas últimas palabras que le susurró a Naru. Esa joven chica humana que había logrado abrir su corazón a la bondad. Le parecían tan lejanos aquellos días, cuando fue designado por su entonces soberana, la cruel reina Beryl, para que obtuviera los cristales arco iris a fin de despertar a sus siete demonios allí contenidos. Al principio lo intentó tratando de hacerlo con energía humana que obtenía de sus múltiples estratagemas. Y en una de ellas conoció a aquella muchacha, cándida, dulce y que, a pesar de todo, se enamoró de él. Al principio Nephrite juzgó aquella forma de ser como una debilidad humana más que podría explotar en su beneficio. Pero pronto comprendió que, lejos de ser algo absurdo, era un sentimiento bueno y noble que le devolvía aquella condición perdida de príncipe terrestre. Recordaba cuando aún no había sido poseído por el mal y, en su otra vida, protegía a su señor Endimión. Aunque el demonio Metalia acabó con ellos y les reencarnó en sus siervos. Dominados por su maldad trataron de destruir la Tierra y a la princesa que había renacido en ella. No obstante cuando comenzó a vivir bajo la identidad de Masato Sanjouin y trabó contacto con Naru, ella le descubrió aquel mundo de pequeñas cosas como el postre de chocolate, que él nunca llegó a probar. Lo cierto es que, trató de servirse de la chica para que Sailor Moon apareciera y poder derrotarla, pero su intrigante y malévolo colega Zoisite se adelantó. Raptando a Naru mediante sus demonios subalternos y exigiéndole a él el cristal negro, único medio de localizar los cristales arco iris. Nephrite no podía dárselo pero tampoco fue capaz de quedarse de brazos cruzados a pesar de repetirse hasta la saciedad que a él no le importaba el destino de una humana. Pero intentó convencerse de ello en vano. Para entonces su corazón ya había sido tocado por ella, la rescató resultando herido y la sacó del sitio en donde la tenían escondida. Entonces ambos charlaron y él fue completamente sincero por primera vez desde que podía recordar. Le contó a la chica quién era en realidad y lo que había pretendido. Y para su asombro a Naru no le importó. Él aún tenía presentes las palabras de aquella chica cuando tras rescatarla de los esbirros de Zoisite La llevaba en brazos cuando ella suspiró agradecida.

-Ha venido a salvarme, muchas gracias.

-No me las des. Ni yo sé bien porqué lo he hecho. – Pudo replicar él, que ciertamente se hallaba desconcertado por su propio proceder y más cuando, a pesar de su propio asombro le confesó. -

-Te estuve engañando todo el tiempo. En el fondo soy un villano, lo he sido siempre y eso es algo que no va a cambiar.

-No me importa – le sonrió la muchacha dejándole aún más sorprendido cuando ella añadió de forma dulce. - Mientras esté a mi lado no me importa ser engañada.

Él la dejó de pie en el suelo mirándola con estupor. La chica le seguía sonriendo de aquella manera tan especial, que a él le llegaba dentro de su corazón, barriendo cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento, incluso los negativos que tenía como general de Metalia. Entonces Naru miró en varias direcciones con gesto preocupado, Cerca había un parque y ella le tomó de una mano guiándole dentro. Buscaron refugio sentándose apoyados en un árbol. La chica, rasgándose parte de la chaqueta de su propio pijama, le decía con inquietud cuando vio rastros de su entonces verdosa sangre, afectada por el ataque de un devilster.

-Le han herido por mi culpa. ¡Cuánto lo siento! Y esos malvados podrían volver.

-No te preocupes – sonrió él quitándole importancia. – No es nada.

Aunque ella se dio buena maña en vendar aquel rasguño y él pudo mover el brazo con soltura.

-Muchas gracias. – Pudo decir el chico, en verdad tan reconocido como sorprendido por aquel grado de atención y de cariño que había puesto ella. -

-Señor Sanjouin - repuso la chica de forma tímida, casi vergonzosa. - Cerca de aquí hacen un delicioso postre de chocolate. Y yo me estaba preguntando. ¿Le gusta a usted el chocolate?

-Sí, me gusta – pudo decir él dubitativamente, en realidad ni sabía lo que era eso. -

Aunque la chica lo notó enseguida puesto que replicó con suavidad pero a la vez contundencia.

-Miente. Pero lo hace por amabilidad y con elegancia.

-Lo siento mucho. – Pudo decir él alegando como excusa.- Realmente no sé casi hablar con otros sin mentir. Aquello es tan consustancial en mi reino que muchas veces me cuesta decir la verdad, incluso en temas tan triviales. Allí lo normal es que nos mintamos y nos traicionemos unos a otros.

-No se preocupe, no me importa- sonrió tímidamente ella que añadió con tinte casi soñador. - Había pensado que, si alguna vez pudiéramos ir usted y yo a comer ese postre de chocolate sería muy bonito. ¿No cree?

-Si- contestó entonces él aunque ahora de forma firme. – Iremos alguna vez.

-¿Lo dice de verdad? – Afirmó ella esperanzada. -

-¿Crees que te miento? – Pudo replicar él y esta vez siendo capaz de expresar lo que realmente sentía. -

-No, sé que lo dice de veras. ¡Soy tan feliz!

Lo cierto es que entonces él pensó que por qué no. Después de lo que había sucedido lo mejor sería dejar el reino de la oscuridad. Abandonar a esos malvados de los que ahora renegaba e incluso unirse a la Guerrera Luna para combatirles. Él podría ser de gran ayuda. Conocía su emplazamiento y sus planes y ya no le parecía tan adecuado lo que querían hacer con ese mundo. Sobre todo si eso amenazaba a personas buenas como Naru. Lo irónico de todo es que él mismo quiso emplear aquello como una argucia. Desertar para unirse al enemigo era una mentira que él mismo le había contado a esa muchacha en la esperanza de que ella le revelara donde se hallaba Sailor Moon. Ahora en cambio deseaba que llegase a ser posible. Meditaba aquello cuando la chiquilla le miró con gesto candoroso y le preguntó.

-¿En su mundo hay algún día en el que ustedes no tengan que trabajar porque sea fiesta?

Nephrite se quedó sorprendido. Jamás había oído tal cosa. Tuvo que reírse para contento de la muchacha que se lo hizo notar.

\- ¡Se ha reído! ¡Qué tontería! ¡Yo rio y lloro al mismo tiempo!

Fue entonces cuando él sintió que algo iba mal. Los malditos esbirros de Zoisite les atacaron a traición pillándole con la guardia baja en esos momentos. Nephrite resultó mortalmente herido al ser atravesado por un sarmentoso brazo de un youma e interponerse posteriormente en la onda expansiva de varias explosiones causadas por otro, escudando a la joven con su propio cuerpo. Pese a todo todavía pudo protegerla dándoles el cristal negro a sus enemigos. Su colega y contrincante se burló cruelmente de él pero eso no le importó. Sólo sufría por la chica y ella derramó lágrimas por él. Pese a que el muchacho, viendo que llegaba su fin, le pidió a ella que huyera, la joven no quiso irse de su lado. Esa fue la última cosa que terminó por abrir su corazón. Las mismas guerreras acudieron en su ayuda destruyendo a esos demonios, pero ya era tarde. Murió abrazado a Naru y las lágrimas limpias de ella le lavaron el alma. Después llegó al Cielo y allí recibió la oferta de Landar que le habló con estos términos.

\- Has expiado muchas de tus culpas con tu muerte, ahora, si deseas terminar de limpiar tu conciencia, te ofrezco la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Él asintió, era lo que más deseaba. Ahora sabía lo que era el amor y descubrió también la amistad cuando llegaron sus otros compañeros. Se había entrenado y esforzado como nunca creyó posible para superar todas las pruebas y había llegado el momento de ver si aquello había merecido la pena. Así pues, se irguió orgullosamente en medio del campo de batalla mientras su contrincante hacía lo propio. El demonio, muy alto, de color verdoso y rasgos reptilianos, con unos malignos ojos color ámbar, lucía ahora una cresta que terminaba por adornar un casco semejante a su cara de un reptil prehistórico. Sin titubear, amenazó a Nephrite con desprecio.

-¡Prepárate pobre mortal! , yo soy el mejor luchador de tridente del averno.-

E hizo aparecer dicha arma atacando sin esperar réplica. Era muy rápido y pese a la esquiva del joven y su cota de malla protectora del traje especial, el demonio logró abrirle una herida en el pecho y en el brazo aunque no demasiado profunda. El muchacho, sangrando con profusión, se tapó la herida con una mano y materializó una espada en la otra.

-¡Ahora si que te la has buscado demonio asqueroso! - le espetó con furia. -

Atacó a su enemigo con unos mandobles que éste detuvo con el tridente. Nephrite se despojó de su cota de malla y se la enrolló al brazo a modo de escudo. Le sería más útil para contra restar las acometidas de su rival y de este modo ofrecía más resistencia a la punta de ese arma.

-¡Ja, ja! - Se regocijaba el monstruo girando en torno a su oponente.- Esto va a ser divertido.

-Puedes apostar a que sí.- Convino irónicamente su interlocutor sin descuidar su guardia.-

Aspiez por su parte materializó una red a modo de gladiador romano. La arrastraba por el suelo como si de una serpiente se tratara, buscando atrapar a su contrincante. Éste lo advirtió y esquivó. El demonio lanzó la densa malla pero falló y Nephrite le hirió en un costado. Ahora ambos renqueaban, haciendo malabarismos para demostrar el dominio de sus armas y amedrentar al enemigo.

\- No te defiendes mal, mortal - sonrió Aspiez con una aprobación sólo simulada. - Pero yo soy muy superior a ti - añadió con suficiencia. -

\- Eso es lo que tú te crees - repuso Nephrite con su característica frialdad para las peleas. - Yo era el mejor espadachín del Reino de la Oscuridad, cretino.

-¿Conque además eres un traidor, eh? - Comentó el demonio con sorna y desprecio para remachar - pues ahora más que nunca deseo acabar contigo.

\- Si crees que te voy a dejar hacerlo estás muy equivocado - respondió su oponente esbozando una irónica sonrisa. -

Volvieron a atacarse con golpes y acometidas rápidas y peligrosas. Nephrite debía acortar las distancias con cuidado, pues el tridente de su enemigo era más largo que su espada y esto era una ventaja para su rival…

En la iglesia, las guerreras y las justicieras cuidaban de los niños. Estos estaban rendidos por el agotamiento y el sueño. Los acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron en los bancos y con dulzura les animaron a dormir. Karaberasu acariciaba el rubio pelo de un crío que se había quedado dormido, mirando su carita angelical y ahora sin temores. Esto hizo que ella sonriera de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¡Ojalá que mi hijo pueda ser así!- deseaba en su pensamiento. - Un niño normal que sea capaz de amar a sus semejantes. Un niño inocente.

Tras observar a esa mujer con atención y cierta lástima Michiru se acercó y se interesó por ella. Tocando suavemente uno de los hombros de la justiciera con una mano.

-¿En qué piensas?- le inquirió de modo cordial. -Te noto muy callada.- Y mientras hablaba Neptuno no pudo evitar fijarse disimuladamente en la abultada tripa de la muchacha. -

\- Sólo pienso en que podamos volver a ver la luz del día - le susurró su interlocutora con voz queda. -Salvar este mundo y que estos y todos los niños en toda la Tierra puedan vivir felices y en paz.

\- Eres muy valiente - sonrió Michiru - todas lo sois, tú y tus hermanas.- Alabó también para no poder evitar preguntar. -¿Es cierto que antiguamente ellas y tú fuisteis enemigas de Guerrera Luna y de las otras? ¿Erais del reino de Némesis?

\- Si, es cierto - admitió Karaberasu. - Pero gracias a ellas descubrimos que estábamos equivocadas. Nos enseñaron lo bello que es este mundo y que podemos ser muy felices en él.

\- Eso es verdad – convino la guerrera Neptuno confesando a su vez.- Nosotras también sabemos lo que es luchar duro por protegerlo. Se deben hacer muchos sacrificios y a menudo es muy doloroso.

Kalie asintió despacio sin dejar de acariciar aquella carita que tenía al lado replicando con voz queda.

-Si nuestro sufrimiento puede evitar el de seres inocentes como éste, de seguro valdrá la pena.

Michiru convino en eso y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa enternecida al ver esa escena pero su compañera Urano la llamó, se disculpó con Karaberasu y acudió.

-¿Sabes que esa chica?,- le susurró Haruka a su compañera en tanto miraba de reojo a la justiciera que ahora arropaba al niño - ¿está embarazada de un demonio?

-¡Santo Dios! - Repuso su interlocutora ahogando una exclamación con un gesto de horror - ¡es horrible! ¿Cómo puede ser?

\- La violó - respondió Urano con voz queda y apenada. - Oí a Minako comentar algo de eso con las demás. Y cuando estábamos a punto de venir a reforzarlas me pidió que la protegiera.

-Creo que son buenas amigas.- Afirmó su compañera.-

\- Si. Venus se siente muy mal por ella. Le prometí que haría lo posible. –Declaró Haruka sentenciando.- Y ahora que la he visto creo que es admirable que en su estado saque fuerzas para luchar. Yo no pienso que hubiese podido resistir tal humillación y sobre todo de un ser de esos. Es una mujer muy fuerte.

\- Es cierto, son mujeres admirables, todas ellas.- Asintió Michiru visiblemente impresionada y compadecida. – Ojalá que su esfuerzo no sea en vano y podamos vencer.

-La verdad, no sé qué sucederá.- Comento Urano con tono de duda musitando a su amiga.- También me contó, junto con Makoto, lo que pasó cuando murió ese tal Roy.

-Algo he oído.- Pudo replicar Michiru queriendo saber.- ¿Es cierto que Usagi se negó a utilizar el ataque planetario y que no las dejó pasar a la fase eterna?

-Es cierto.- Le confirmó su compañera.- Por fortuna las hermanas no se apercibieron de ello. Estaban bajo mucha presión y había mucha confusión como para que las escucharan discutir.

-No entiendo por qué Guerrera Luna actuó así.- Dijo Neptuno.- No es nada propio de ella.

-Tú sabes tan bien como yo que, a veces, hay razones poderosas que nos obligan a obrar de un modo que no nos gusta. Coincido contigo. Conociendo a Usagi apostaría cualquier cosa a que habría sido la primera en intervenir de no mediar algo…Algo que quizás solamente ella sabe.- Comentó Haruka con cierto poso de misterio.- Y que no pueda revelar…

En ese momento las dos guardaron silencio, su compañera Plutón se aproximó a ellas. Lucía asimismo un semblante preocupado. Al llegar hasta su posición Michiru le preguntó.

-¿Hablaste con Usagi y Mamoru antes de partir, verdad? ¿Les pusiste al corriente de la situación?

-Si - replicó ésta para agregar.- Les conté los avances en las negociaciones. Dentro de poco tendremos constituido el grupo especial. Nos han dado su aprobación para la fase siguiente.

-Y por el momento esos misteriosos invasores exteriores no han vuelto a dar señales.- Suspiró Michiru.- Es una suerte.

-Menos mal. Nos habría resultado imposible atender a dos frentes al mismo tiempo.- Añadió Urano.- Ya tenemos bastante con éste.

Sus compañeras asintieron. Cambiando de tema, Haruka le dedicó entonces una mirada a su compañera Hotaru que estaba arropando a uno de los niños y ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-Ahí la tenéis. La guerrera de la destrucción.- Suspiró agregando con un toque de culpabilidad.- Y muchas veces cuando la miro, como ahora. Solamente veo a una adorable niña a la que quizás le estemos robando la infancia.

Tanto Setsuna como Michiru observaron a su vez a aquella muchacha pero no dijeron nada durante unos momentos. Fue finalmente la guerrera Plutón quién pudo afirmar con pesar.

-No hay día que no lamente el habérsela quitado a Tomoe. Y no deseo que me malinterpretéis. Quiero mucho a Hotaru, como la queréis vosotras. Para mí es casi como una hija. Nos aporta mucha alegría. Pero sé que lo mejor para ella sería haber vivido una infancia normal junto a su padre. Sin tener que revivir como guerrera otra vez.

-Tuvo que despertar para enfrentarse con Neherenia y después contra Galaxia.- Suspiró Haruka.-

-Y ahora esto.- Pudo añadir Michiru.- Es demasiado para cualquiera…

-Ella luchará siempre y sin quejarse nunca.- Les comentó Setsuna que, no obstante, afirmó ahora con un tinte más esperanzado.- Si logramos vencer puede que las cosas cambien. Al menos que tanto ella como su padre sean capaces de recuperar algo de este tiempo que han perdido de estar juntos.

Y como sus compañeras la interrogaron con la mirada, Plutón les explicó.

-Poco antes de que nos reuniéramos con Usagi y las demás, hablé con nuestro interlocutor. Sabéis que tiene una gran fortuna, muchas empresas y ha sido puesto al cargo de formar el grupo de alerta. Está reclutando a personas con mucho talento en todos los campos de la ciencia. Entre ellos adivinad quién está entre sus prioridades.

-¿El profesor Tomoe?- Pudo inquirir Haruka entre alegre y sorprendida.-

-Así es.- Le confirmó su compañera.-

-Entonces, cuando esto acabe, Hotaru podría pasar más tiempo con él.- Dedujo Michiru que preguntó a su interlocutora.- ¿Se lo has dicho a ella?

-Todavía no.- Contestó Setsuna.- No quiero que se distraiga ahora en medio de la lucha. Pero se lo diremos cuando todo termine. Espero que me ayudaréis.

-Cuenta con nosotras.- Replicó Urano con el asentimiento de Neptuno.-

Las tres charlaron unos instantes más y Plutón al poco se fue a estar un rato con Saturno. En otra parte de la iglesia, Cooan hablaba con Sharon. La Dama del Fuego trataba de hacerla dormir, pero la niña era incapaz de conseguirlo y le preguntaba con la voz trémula por el temor.

-¿Van a venir otra vez los demonios malos? Tengo mucho miedo. ¿Y si me atrapan otra vez? Seguro que me harán daño, como a mis papás.

\- No podrán cielo, nosotras te protegeremos,- le sonrió animosamente rodeando el cuerpo de la pequeña con un brazo. - Además, han venido a ayudarnos nada menos que las famosas Guerreras Luchadoras de la Luna. Son aún más poderosas que nosotras. ¡Seguro que ganaremos! - Aseguró aparentando estar convencida y guiñando un ojo a través de su antifaz. -

-¿Estarás conmigo hasta que me duerma? - Le pidió la niña con una tímida y temerosa vocecilla de ruego. -

\- Si cariño, no tengas miedo, no te dejaré sola. Ninguno os vamos a dejar.- Insistió dulcemente Cooan acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña. – Nunca os abandonaremos…

Sharon miró a Tom que montaba guardia con su katana cerca de ellas. El chico se apercibió y le dedicó una amable sonrisa pese a todo el cansancio y las heridas que arrastraba.

\- Ese chico de allí, ¿es tu novio verdad? Os he visto antes.- Confesó pícaramente la pequeña que se refería a un fugaz beso que la justiciera y el muchacho se habían dado en un descanso y añadió con voz cómplice. - Tú eres la señorita Connie.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? - Le preguntó ella sorprendida en tanto que Sharon le deslizaba el antifaz con una de sus manitas. -

-¡Soy una niña, pero no soy tonta! - se rio ahora la pequeña añadiendo con regocijo. - Y esa de allí.- Señaló a la Dama del Hielo. - Es la señorita Bertie. Me di cuenta en el cole. Cuando me salvó.

\- Sí, es verdad. – Tuvo que admitir Cooan elogiando a la niña. - ¡Qué lista eres!, pero guárdanos el secreto ¿eh? - Le pidió con una cómplice sonrisa. -

\- Descuida señorita y ahora dime, ¿a qué ese chico es tu novio? - Insistió la pequeña con divertido interés. -

Cooan se rio algo colorada, aquella niña sabía cómo ruborizar a cualquiera, lo que no dejaba de ser gracioso en medio de toda aquella situación. Tuvo que volver a afirmar con la cabeza en tanto replicaba con un cómplice susurro.

\- Si, ¿a qué es muy guapo?

La pequeña asintió también riéndose y declaró con absoluta convicción.

\- Cuando yo sea mayor, también tendré un novio tan guapo y tan fuerte como él.

\- Seguro que sí. - Aseguró la justiciera esbozando una gran sonrisa y agregando en tanto se ponía de nuevo el antifaz. - ¡Con lo pillina que tú eres! –

Le hizo cosquillas a la niña en la barriguita que provocaron las risas de la pequeña. Cooan se sintió feliz, aquellas inocentes palabras infantiles eran como un bálsamo para todos. Incluso sus hermanas y las sailors que se percataron de las carcajadas de la pequeña sonrieron animadas. Pero tampoco era cuestión de escandalizar y despertar a los otros niños. Así que la justiciera interrumpió sus cosquillas y le susurró cariñosamente a la cría.

\- Ahora duérmete, que yo estaré a tu lado. Te lo prometo.

La niña se fue quedando dormida, estaba rendida y sus ojos finalmente se cerraron, pero en su rostro aparecía una expresión confiada y alegre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su maestra se quedó mirándola durante unos instantes como si estuviese hipnotizada, después la arropó cuidadosamente con una manta y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Aquello era por lo que luchaban, merecía la pena sacrificarse si esos críos podían sobrevivir y llegar a ser felices en un mundo mejor. Ahora más que nunca Cooan pensó en que estaba finalmente saldando la deuda que aun la lastraba en el fondo de su corazón. Recordó aquella vez, cuando junto a sus hermanas y su malvado ex jefe, atacaron a la Guerrera Luna y a Chibiusa. Usagi protegió a la pequeña una y otra vez sin importarle sufrir las acometidas de Rubeus. Entre tanto, las cuatro lucharon contra el resto de las guerreras que llegaron en auxilio de su amiga. La batalla fue feroz y finalmente los miembros de la Luna Negra fueron rechazados y tuvieron que retirarse. Pero no olvidó aquello. Es más, no pudo comprender por qué Sailor Moon se puso en peligro de tal modo para salvar a esa niña. Ahora por fin, lo entendió. Es más, tuvo que sonreír al percatarse de que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-Gracias amigas, muchas gracias por ayudarme a comprender.- Pensó reconocida en tanto acariciaba suavemente el pelo de la pequeña Sharon que ya dormía.- No os decepcionaré.

En el campo de batalla, las guerreras Marte y Júpiter pusieron en marcha el plan. Con el máximo cuidado se arrastraban hacia el demonio que custodiaba las piedras. Éste estaba tan absorto en la pelea entre Nephrite y Aspiez que no se percató de nada. Marte le hizo una seña a su amiga para que le rodease sigilosamente. Mientras Rei, en voz baja, hacía un conjuro paralizante que lo envolvió. Cuando ya estuvo preparada hizo otra señal a Júpiter y su compañera se acercó al desprevenido guardián. Entonces, ésta le dijo en un tono de total naturalidad, como si realmente le interesara lo que preguntaba.

\- Perdón señor demonio, ¿no es aquí la parada del autobús para Tokio?

El interpelado, sorprendido de ver a esa humana preguntando aquella tontería, y sobre todo de que se hubiera atrevido a plantarse allí, quedó desconcertado. Aunque tras unos instantes reaccionó disponiéndose a atacar pero estaba paralizado ¡Ni siquiera podía aullar! Makoto le guiñó el ojo susurrándole un divertido "gracias" y avisó a las otras. Las guerreras no podían creer en su suerte, ¡sólo iban por una esfera y lograron hacerse con todas! Cuando todo estuvo en orden y con el mismo sigilo Ami y Minako se acercaron e hicieron una cadena con sus compañeras que les pasaron las piedras. Mamoru las instó con un susurró a que se dieran prisa. Pero la buena fortuna no duró eternamente y un par de demonios del cuarto círculo advirtieron lo que pasaba. Atacaron a las guerreras con espadas. El señor del antifaz intervino y luchó contra uno de ellos, arrojándole varias rosas rojas que se clavaron en el pecho de su enfurecido enemigo. Con el bastón, Tuxedo paraba los golpes de la espada de aquel demonio tocado, pero todavía muy fuerte y peligroso. Usagi fue en su ayuda, lanzando contra el demonio el "Moon Therapy Kiss". Esto dejó malherido a su oponente, Mamoru lo remató con más rosas, de las pocas que le quedaban, haciéndole estallar.

-¡Uno menos!- Declaró.-

El otro demonio luchaba a la vez contra Ami, Makoto y Minako. Recibió los ataques de ellas pero las hirió con sus rayos de energía. Rei acudió en ayuda de sus compañeras con su "Burning Mandala". Usagi le remató empleando nuevamente su ataque y su enemigo estalló. Makoto y Minako estaban malheridas y Ami las atendía lo mejor que podía. Rei y Usagi estaban agotadas, el Señor del Antifaz dándose cuenta de que su situación era ya insostenible si sus enemigos volvían a atacarles usó el comunicador y llamó a las otras guerreras. Setsuna recibió el mensaje.

\- Aquí Plutón al habla, ¿qué ocurre Señor? - Preguntó templando su inquietud. -

-¿Tenéis la situación controlada por allí? - Inquirió su interlocutor. -

\- Si, aquí todo está tranquilo por ahora - confirmó Setsuna. -

-¡Entonces venid para acá cuanto antes!- le pidió Mamoru con urgencia en tanto le ponía al corriente. - Júpiter y Venus están heridas y las Guerreras Luna, Marte y Mercurio agotadas. Hemos recuperado las piedras pero no podremos resistir otro ataque. Y esos demonios no tardarán en darse cuenta de lo que ha sucedido.

\- Recibido - respondió su interlocutora. - En cuanto podamos estaremos allí, corto.- Apagó el transmisor y corrió a informar a sus compañeras. Una vez lo hicieron, Haruka se dirigió a Petz y le explicó la situación. –

\- Tenemos que ir a socorrer a nuestras amigas. Supongo que aquí ya no tendréis demasiados problemas. De todos modos si os surgieran complicaciones llamad y enviaremos a las que podamos en vuestra ayuda.

\- No os preocupéis por nosotros. - Replicó con tono seguro la justiciera para descargarla de ese problema. - Sabremos dominar la situación.

\- Estamos seguras de ello. - Terció Michiru con una sonrisa de aprobación. – Buena suerte compañeras.

-Igualmente. Ha sido un honor conoceros.- Repuso Kalie.-

-El honor ha sido nuestro.- Sonrió Hotaru en tanto sus compañeras asentían.- Cuidaos mucho, por favor…

Así se despidieron. Tan pronto como salieron y estando a mitad de camino, la Guerrera Saturno comentó a las demás.

\- Solo lamento que no les hayamos dicho nada de sus compañeros. Es una pena no poder hacerlo.

\- Ya sabes lo que sucede - intervino Haruka con buena lógica. - Será mejor aguardar hasta que la lucha termine, no me gustaría darles falsas esperanzas si ellos fracasan.

\- Tienes razón - acordó Setsuna. - Se lo consultaremos a nuestras compañeras. A ver si Guerrera Luna juzga oportuno contárselo. Aunque ahora lo primero es apoyarlas. ¡Vamos, hay que darse prisa!

Y las cuatro atravesaron con rapidez aquella zona que, curiosamente ahora estaba libre de enemigos. Las justicieras por su parte se quedaron sentadas en un momento de reposo, algunas otras personas se ofrecieron a vigilar y ellas lo agradecieron. Estaban muy fatigadas, no habían comido ni apenas descansado en las últimas horas y las continuas luchas ya pasaban una evidente factura a sus organismos cada vez más debilitados, pero se esforzaron por olvidarse de todo ello y conversar. Fue Petz la que dijo pensativa.

\- Quizás deberíamos ir con ellas, por si nuestra ayuda es necesaria allí.

\- No, debemos quedarnos aquí - le rebatió Tom. - La iglesia por ahora es segura, pero si los demonios abren una brecha podrían atacar con rayos de energía.

\- Además, estamos muy débiles como para entablar nuevos combates que no sean estrictamente defensivos. – Les recordó Cooan con un suspiro de impotencia. – Si diésemos un paso fuera de aquí y nos sorprendieran se acabó.

\- De todas formas, ahora nuestras piedras no parpadean, no hay demonios cerca - argumentó coherentemente Petz.-

\- Están replegados, más allá de nuestro alcance - terció Karaberasu preocupada y ante las sorprendidas caras de los otros, insistió. - ¡Lo sé, lo presiento! Ahora se están retirando poco a poco hacia el punto de invocación, algo grave va pasar.

-¿El qué? - Quiso saber Beruche igual de atónita que los demás. -

\- No sé explicarlo, pero lo presiento.- Repuso Kalie que, para mayor inquietud y asombro del resto de sus hermanas y Tom avisó al cura con urgente preocupación.- ¡Padre por favor! - deseo confesarme y comulgar si a usted no le importa.

\- Claro que no hija - sonrió el sacerdote que incluso parecía contento de recibir aquella petición -¿Cómo va a importarme? Es mi obligación y mi vocación y lo haré con mucho gusto. Si algo te inquieta debes ponerte en paz con Dios.

Ella asintió y quiso sacar todos sus miedos y sus dudas e incluso los remordimientos que tenía en su vida pasada. No fue muy explícita, aunque tampoco hacía falta. Sólo afirmó estar arrepentida de haber sido un instrumento del mal y el sacerdote asintió. Era un hombre comprensivo y de ánimo valeroso. Incluso cuando escuchó lo del embarazo demoniaco de la muchacha, la absolvió de todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces. Ella experimentó un sentimiento de gran paz y sintió como si las fuerzas le volvieran. Ahora estaba firmemente convencida a luchar y no flaquear nunca, sucediera lo que sucediera en su vida. Aun teniendo que estar sola. El sacerdote también le repitió la sugerencia de que, cuando el niño naciera, se lo llevase a él o a cualquier otro párroco. Y añadió amablemente.

\- Haz caso del consejo que te dio mi compañero de oficio y permanece en lugar sagrado todo el tiempo que puedas, eso os beneficiará mucho. Tanto a ti, como a tu hijo.

\- Si, gracias padre. Me siento mucho mejor. Como si tuviera paz.- Repuso Karaberasu acurrucándose en un banco completamente agotada y musitando en cuanto la Dama del Hielo se acercó. - Perdonadme, pero estoy muy cansada y necesito dormir.

\- Claro, te comprendo. Todos lo necesitamos, Kalie. - Le sonrió Bertie ayudándola a taparse con una manta en tanto añadía con afectuosa consideración. – Duerme tú ahora y después ya nos relevarás. Descansa y no te preocupes por más.

La exhausta muchacha sonrió reconfortada por las palabras de su hermana y enseguida cayó dormida. Mientras, Cooan hablaba con su novio, ambos vigilaban el tranquilo descanso de los niños.

-¿Sabes Tom?, nunca creí que yo llegase a arriesgar mi vida por defender las de otras personas ¡Es algo tan hermoso el poder ayudar a los demás!

\- Si, a mí me ocurre lo mismo. Además, me encantan los críos. Cuando todo esto termine, tú y yo podremos formar una familia. ¿Qué te parece la idea? - Le inquirió él con decisión. -

La verdad es que el chico se notaba exento ya de aquella timidez que le embargaba cuando había tratado de sacar este tema con anterioridad. Siempre fue algo vergonzoso para según qué cosas. Sobre todo con Connie. Esa muchacha le gustó desde el primer momento y había pasado mucho para obtener al fin su amor. Y lo cierto es que, después de lo que había sucedido y lo que estaban viviendo, pasar vergüenza por aquello no tenía ya ningún sentido. Al contrario, no sabía si quizás aquel pudiera ser el último momento que tuvieran para hablar de ello. Por ello le insistió tras darla un amoroso beso en los labios.

\- Quiero que pasemos el resto de nuestra vida juntos. Y espero que sean muchos años. – Sonrió débilmente. -

\- No hay nada que yo pudiera desear más.- Sonrió también Cooan aferrándose a un brazo del chico y susurrando ahora con algo de pesar que empañaba esa alegría. - Cuando miro a mis hermanas siento que soy muy afortunada. Bertie y Petz han perdido a los hombres que amaban y Kalie, bueno, lo suyo quizás sea incluso más triste.

\- Estoy seguro de que todas ellas podrán rehacer sus vidas cuando logremos la victoria.- La animó Tom que también se sentía muy apenado por ellas y deseaba que así fuera desde el fondo de su corazón. – Sin duda lo merecen.

\- Si,- asintió su novia mejorando su ánimo otra vez - yo también tengo esa esperanza. Demasiadas personas buenas se han sacrificado para darnos la ocasión de conseguirlo.

El recuerdo de ambos volaba hacia Roy y el de Cooan incluso más allá. No podía evitar pensar en sus antiguos camaradas de Némesis, que, aunque equivocados y corrompidos, una vez fueron personas con deseos, emociones y bondad. Si realmente ella lograba al fin vivir feliz y en paz nunca les olvidaría en sus oraciones para que, al menos ellos encontrasen la paz en el otro mundo o donde quiera que pudiesen estar. Rezaría por todos, incluido Rubeus. Quizás por él más que por nadie. Pero ahora estaba junto al hombre al que amaba y que de veras la correspondía. Sólo quiso abrazarse a él y dejar de lado todo lo demás. Y así quedaron unidos ambos en un largo y cariñoso abrazo. Infundiéndose mutuamente amor y moral. Entre tanto, Beruche hablaba con Petz en otro lado de la iglesia.

\- Deseo tantísimo ver el final de esta lucha. ¡Ojalá logremos vencer! - Suspiraba elevando la vista hacia las bóvedas decoradas con imágenes divinas, implorándoselo de todo corazón. -

\- ¡Lo lograremos - prometió su hermana asegurándole sin paliativos con su más genuina fortaleza de ánimo - puedes estar segura!

\- Ojalá Roy pudiese estar aquí.- Musitó Bertie ensombrecida ahora por la tristeza del recuerdo. -

\- Se sentiría muy orgulloso de ti. Y de todos nosotros, él no murió por nada. Logró darnos el tiempo necesario para defendernos. ¡Y lo vamos a aprovechar! - Le respondió Petz con total rotundidad. -

-¿Sabes?- le contó Beruche abriéndose confiadamente a su hermana. - El otro día soñé con él, a los pies de mi cama, sonreía y llegué a creer que estaba realmente conmigo. Luego vi a alguien, una figura de luz, quizás sería su alma o un ángel que lo acompaña para que no se meta en líos allí - conjeturó esbozando una sonrisa entre divertida y nostálgica. - ¡Le echo tanto de menos, y le sigo necesitando, Petz! - Remató con un tono lleno de melancolía. -

\- Te comprendo muy bien.- Asintió su hermana embargada por la misma emoción al recordar – yo también sueño muchas veces con Zafiro, con la última mirada que vi en sus ojos. Era una mirada profunda que reflejaba sus sentimientos hacia mí, tenía paz, ternura y mucho amor. Siempre anhelé que él me mirase de esa forma y cuando al fin lo hizo aquello llenó mi corazón para toda una vida.

\- Esa mirada. Te gustaría volver a verla otra vez. ¿No es cierto? - le inquirió solidariamente Beruche. -

\- Siempre la veo. - Le sonrió su hermana declarando con voz queda. - La conservo dentro de mí. Mi alma tiene grabada esa imagen y él vive en mi corazón. Cada vez que cierro los ojos ahí está. Pase lo que pase, nunca me podrán quitar eso. Igual que a ti nadie podría arrebatarte los recuerdos de Roy.

\- Si, supongo que debemos aprender a vivir con nuestros recuerdos. ¿Verdad? - Le inquirió Beruche afectada por la nostalgia en sus ojos, que hacían aguas a su pesar. -

\- Si pequeña, - repuso suavemente Petz abrazando a su hermana y rodeándola el cuello con un brazo en actitud maternal. – Tendremos que vivir confortadas por ellos y luchar por la memoria de los seres a los que quisimos y que también nos amaron, nunca debemos rendirnos, se lo debemos a ellos.

Bertie asintió despacio dejándose abrazar y se mantuvo así durante unos largos instantes llenos de recuerdos e ilusiones archivadas en lo más profundo de su corazón. Aunque en su interior se preguntaba. ¿Podría eso bastarle para toda una vida como a su hermana?...

En la batalla, los luchadores se mantenían igualados, ambos se vigilaban estrechamente. La tensión llegaba a tal punto que un sólo descuido de cualquiera decidiría el combate. Entonces Aspiez logró lazar el pie derecho de su rival con su red. Intentó clavarle el tridente mientras le derribaba pero Nephrite interpuso su espada. El demonio empujaba para clavar su arma en el cuello de su rival mientras sonreía de forma sádica. Pero su contrincante aguantaba con fuerza.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! - Reía Aspiez de forma estruendosa, lleno de regocijo por los apuros de su enemigo y espetándole burlonamente. -¡Vas a morir!

\- No lo creo.- Respondió su adversario aumentando su energía de forma considerable ante el estupor de su rival. - ¿Qué te parece esto?- le espetó logrando rechazarle de un empujón. –

Aspiez se apartó pero su contrincante se levantó como un resorte describiendo una gran voltereta en el aire. El demonio acometió con su tridente pero el chico metió la hoja de su arma entre los pinchos y giró desequilibrando a su enemigo. Con gran celeridad liberó la espada y asestó una estocada a su enemigo que bramó de dolor. El demonio entonces le arrojó el tridente clavándoselo en el estómago aunque Nephrite aprovechó para decapitarlo. Aspiez estalló aunque el muchacho estaba muy malherido, se desangraba rápidamente pero pudo arrastrarse junto a sus amigos y salir del campo de batalla. Una vez fuera, entre Diamante y Zafiro corrieron a levantarlo. Ail se hizo con una alubia y se la metió en la boca a su compañero.

-¡Maldita sea! - Balbuceó Nephrite que hablaba con dificultad a causa de la grave herida. – Otra vez me he dejado cazar como un principiante.

\- Mastica la alubia y te repondrás, amigo. - Le aconsejó animosamente Ail. -

El muchacho hizo caso y comió, le iba la vida en ello y no estaba dispuesto a volverla a perder. Aunque en esta ocasión no correría peligro. Tan pronto como tragó la alubia sus heridas se cerraron pero aun estaba débil y se sentó en una roca próxima para recobrarse del todo.

\- No te preocupes, te pondrás bien.- Le aseguró despreocupadamente Diamante palmeando su espalda. - No tienes nada que no se cure con un buen descanso.

-¡Enhorabuena!, ¡has cumplido y de maravilla! - le felicitó Roy. - Eres un gran luchador. Como tus compañeros.

\- Si hubiera tenido una de estas antes.- Sonrió Nephrite sosteniendo la bolsita de las alubias con devoción. - La lucha contra los devilsters de Zoisite habría sido muy distinta.

\- Ahora has corrido un riesgo calculado. - Desveló Roy que se había dado cuenta de ello. - Estabais muy igualados en la pelea y para acabar con ese demonio has tenido que exponerte, pero sabías que las alubias te curarían.

-¡Si, pero por poco no lo cuento! - Suspiró el aludido visiblemente aliviado ahora. -

Pensó en algunos de los consejos del maestro Piccolo. En cierta ocasión en la que él luchaba tratando de alcanzarle. Por supuesto sin lograrlo. Su severo mentor le propinó un buen puñetazo en el abdomen que le dobló de dolor. Mientras trataba de recobrarse y respirar, el namekiano le dijo con tono desencantado.

-Si no le pones pasión a la lucha nunca llegarás a nada guapete de cara.

Y como Nephrite le dedicó una mirada entre ofendida y molesta, Piccolo sonrió con regocijo para declarar cruzándose hieráticamente de brazos.

-Te faltan contundencia y convicción en tus ataques. Quieres resguardarte al tiempo que golpear. Y eso en ocasiones es imposible.

-Pero, siempre dices que no debemos descuidar la defensa.- Rebatió el aludido en cuanto pudo recobrar el aliento.-

-Por supuesto que lo he dicho.- Concedió su instructor.- No se debe atacar a lo loco.

-¿En qué quedamos entonces?- Le recriminó Nephrite.- No puedes decirme una cosa y la contraria.

-Pues acabo de hacerlo.- Se sonrió pérfidamente su interlocutor remachando.- Porque es la verdad.

-No lo entiendo- Pudo decir su desconcertado pupilo.-

-Un día lo harás. A veces hay que poner todo en juego y estar dispuesto a perderlo, para ser capaz de ganar… no olvides eso.- Le indicó Piccolo.-

\- No lo haré.- Aseveró el chico en cuanto estuvo recobrado.-

Y tratando de tomarle por sorpresa se lanzó con ganas hacia su mentor quien, como no pudo ser de otro modo, le rechazó sin esfuerzo volviendo a mandarle al suelo. Sin embargo esta vez le sonrió con aprobación para sentenciar.

-Mucho mejor así…melenitas. Ya te vas enterando…elige el momento adecuado, trata de que tu rival se confíe y no pienses, ¡actúa! Y no tengas miedo en despeinarte, ¡ja, ja!

Entonces eso le molestaba bastante, ahora se sonreía recordándolo.

-Gracias Piccolo-sama.- Pensaba con reconocimiento.- Tus lecciones fueron realmente vitales…

Entre tanto los otros le miraron con aprobación. Había sido una jugada arriesgada pero mereció la pena. No obstante no podían detenerse a intercambiar felicitaciones puesto que el siguiente combate estaba presto a comenzar.

\- Bueno, pues ahora voy yo.- Terció Diamante adelantándose sin titubear. -

\- Adelante compañero,- le arengó Nephrite ya más repuesto y con mejor color en su rostro que había estado pálido. – ¡Duro con él!…

-Trataré de no quedar mal.- Sonrió el príncipe.- Ya sabes que odio que me ganes…

-¿Va una apuesta como de costumbre? - Se sonrió Roy.-

-¿Qué será esta vez?- Quiso saber su interlocutor.- ¿Que haga yo la cena?

-¡Ni pensarlo!- Rio Nephrite añadiendo para regodeo del resto.- Hemos dicho una apuesta, no una penitencia…

-Si… eso sería más duro que cualquiera de estos combates.- Agregó Ail con regocijo a su vez.-

-Ya hablaremos cuando vuelva.- Afirmó Diamante con tono de total confianza.-

-Ahora no te distraigas.- Le pidió su hermano ya con más seriedad.- Ese demonio parece muy fuerte.

-Descuida.- Sonrió el aludido.- No lo haré…

-Buena suerte amigo.- Le deseó Nephrite ya sin bromear.-

Roy, Zafiro y Ail hicieron lo propio palmeándole la espalda. Diamante, con paso firme, se dispuso a entrar en combate frente al último de los comandantes de Nagashel...


	42. Diamante contra Nemarash

Capitulo 42 Diamante contra Nemarash.

El príncipe avanzó sin prisas pero sin pausas hacia el lugar de la lucha. En su cabeza se amontonaban muchos recuerdos más o menos gratos. Su infancia en Némesis, creciendo entre la admiración que tuvo hacia su padre el rey Coraíon y el amor que le profesó a su madre la reina Amatista Nairía. De igual modo quiso siempre a su hermano pequeño el príncipe Zafiro. Su familia, descendiente de un linaje de varias generaciones, provenía de la Tierra. La historia contaba que en un principio sus antepasados llegaron al planeta Némesis, poco más que una roca que flotaba en el espacio, tras ser expulsados de su mundo de origen por la inmortal reina Serenity. El abuelo del propio Diamante fundó el reino de Némesis. Después ese gran sueño llegó. Los habitantes del planeta pasaron muchos siglos en una especie de congelación y al despertar tuvieron que enfrentarse a la dura tarea de hacer próspero y habitable ese mundo frío y desolado. Corindón y sus sucesores lo lograron a fuerza de muchos sacrificios, con la única ayuda de esa energía oscura, letal para los pioneros, pero muy poderosa a la hora de dar luz y calor al planeta. Si bien sus antepasados no abandonaron nunca la idea de volver a su mundo madre. Los progresos que se hicieron fueron continuados por sus descendientes y poco a poco esa idea se fue diluyendo. Tanto que, cuando el padre de Diamante subió al trono, casó con una princesa de la Luna, vasalla de los soberanos terrestres, con el anhelo de que la paz se instaurase entre ambos mundos. De este modo las relaciones se normalizaron y reinó la concordia en el Sistema Solar. Némesis era ya un mundo próspero y bello, aunque no tanto como la Tierra. Fue en el décimo cumpleaños de Zafiro, Diamante tenía unos doce años, cuando se produjo la llegada del Sabio. Éste afirmó venir de un mundo muy lejano y se instaló como embajador con el propósito de fomentar la amistad entre ambos. Nadie sospechó nada malo de él pese a su misterioso aspecto, y su rostro siempre cubierto por aquel hábito negro y profundo que no dejaba ver nada de su cuerpo. El Sabio explicó al benévolo Coraíon que ésta era una forma que preservaba su esencia vital en el ambiente, para él hostil, de Némesis. Y el nombre del Sabio, protegía el suyo verdadero, que no debía ser pronunciado por un sagrado voto que mantenía. Ahora, con la perspectiva del tiempo transcurrido y la verdad, Diamante maldecía su llegada, pero entonces nadie sospechó nada. Al contrario, pasaron años y los príncipes crecieron entre auténticas muestras de admiración hacia ese personaje que siempre ayudaba y aconsejaba del mejor modo posible a su padre y a ellos mismos. Cuando el joven heredero cumplió diecisiete años llegaron a la corte Esmeralda y Rubeus, ambos pertenecientes a nobles familias. Los dos entraron al servicio de la casa de Némesis. Todavía recordaba a Esmeralda que pasó a ser la doncella de la reina, sirviendo como su camarera mayor. En aquel tiempo era una chiquilla amable e inocente, siempre bondadosa y tímida para con él. Diamante no sabía lo que ella sentía, no lo supo nunca hasta que fue tarde y sus ambiciones le habían cegado ya. Dos años más transcurrieron y llegaron las cuatro hermanas de la familia Ayakashi, asimismo pertenecientes a la nobleza pero de un rango menos elevado. Fueron destinadas al servicio de Rubeus, un chico entusiasta y fiel seguidor de los planes del propio Diamante. A éste, la enfermedad que contrajo su madre y su larga y agónica convalecencia, unidas a las acusaciones que vertió el Sabio contra la Tierra, culpándola de los males pasados y futuros de su planeta, le hicieron empezar a acumular el odio y el resentimiento contra su mundo de origen. La ocasión de comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas le vino cuando su padre el rey Coraíon le envió en misión diplomática. El joven y arrogante príncipe, no acostumbrado a humillarse ante nadie que no fueran sus padres, recibió una nada grata acogida, pero quedó prendado de la belleza de aquella reina legendaria al parecer eternamente joven e inmortal. A su vuelta a Némesis, dos años más tarde, su madre había muerto y su padre también estaba enfermo. El Sabio le reveló entonces que todo era debido a un complot urdido por el rey Endimión, marido de Serenity, que mantenía a ésta como prisionera en su propio palacio. El padre de Diamante murió poco tiempo después y todas las evidencias apuntaron a un asesino venido de la Tierra. El príncipe juró vengarse y ayudado por el Sabio, sometió a los suyos y a sí mismo al cristal oscuro que éste poseía para aumentar sus poderes a un límite sobrehumano. Construyó una potente flota de guerra que arrasó el reino del Milenario de Plata, excepto el palacio, protegido por las guardianas de la reina Serenity y al que él mismo dio órdenes de respetar. El motivo era que quería casarse con esa reina y obtener su amor además de gobernar la Tierra. Pero debido al fracaso en hacerse con la soberana y su palacio en el futuro sólo tuvo una opción. Aconsejado por aquel nigromante envió atrás en el tiempo a las hermanas Ayakashi y a Rubeus, con la misión de destruir las bases del futuro reino terrestre y matar a la hija de Serenity y de Endimión, que había huido al pasado en busca de ayuda. De este modo pensó que el palacio caería en su poder. Pero al descubrir que en el pasado, Serenity era la Guerrera Luna, quiso tener a ésta a toda costa. No obstante los intentos de sus subordinados fracasaron uno tras otro. Las hermanas eligieron traicionarle y vivir como mujeres normales en la Tierra. Rubeus falló miserablemente y fue destruido en el espacio junto a su nave. Esmeralda no lo hizo mejor. Por aquel entonces la chica se había vuelto una mujer arrogante e insoportable. El cristal negro, a parte de su desengaño amoroso, la había oscurecido el alma como a todos los demás, convirtiéndola en un pozo negro de odio, ambición y celos. También acabó sus días con una muerte estéril. Aunque a esas alturas a Diamante aquello no le importaba en absoluto. Él y los demás ya sólo se aferraban a sus absurdos planes de conquista y destrucción, era peones del Sabio. Sólo Zafiro, más dedicado a controlar la caldera que surtía de energía a Némesis, se percató de la verdad y quiso decírsela. Escapó a la Tierra y ese nigromante le acusó de ser un traidor, incluso las propias guerreras estaban protegiéndole lo que parecía apoyar aquellos cargos de sedición. Pero ni siquiera entonces Diamante lo creyó. Después su hermano fue asesinado ante sus ojos por ese maldito hechicero. Aquello comenzó a hacerle ver más allá de sus insensatos objetivos. Otra cosa que le sorprendió, aunque al principio la aceptó con agrado, fue la presencia de la Dama Negra. Una misteriosa, atractiva, aunque cruel mujer, que obedecía sin pestañear al Sabio. No salió de su asombro al saber que era la manipulada hija de Serenity y cuando por fin tuvo ante él a Guerrera Luna y la sugestión hipnótica que utilizó con ella, (regalo como no, del Sabio), falló , ella le descubrió la verdad. Aquel Sabio era un traidor que sólo obedecía los designios de una especie de demonio llamado "Fantasma de la Muerte." Él había estado detrás de todas las traiciones y desgracias que habían asolado a la familia de Diamante y a su mundo. El príncipe quiso luchar contra él y acabar con eso pero fue asesinado al tratar de proteger a Sailor Moon. En su agonía confió a ésta el futuro bienestar de sus súbditos. Después murió, al menos arrepentido de todo lo malo que había hecho, con el perdón que la futura reina le otorgó. En el Cielo pudo darse cuenta de hasta que punto se había equivocado y el recuerdo de sus seres queridos le perseguía. Por suerte se reunió con su hermano menor allí y supo que sus padres eran dichosos en el más allá. Sólo una persona seguía perturbando su corazón. Pensaba en Esmeralda que, según le contó Landar, había caído a los infiernos para purgar sus culpas. Ella no murió arrepentida de sus maldades como él o Zafiro, o el resto de los compañeros que conoció allí. Todos antiguos enemigos de las sailors que llegaron a ser amigos de estas. Y sobre todo cuando apareció Roy y les contó como vivían las hermanas en la Tierra, que eran chicas normales y felices, tal y como le asegurase la Guerrera Luna antes de que él muriese. Fue entonces cuando su esperanza renació y también creyó posible ser feliz si tenía una segunda oportunidad. Y si lograba darle otra a Esmeralda, hundida en la desesperación de la soledad y el sufrimiento eterno. Con el acicate adicional de una apuesta que su compañero Roy le ganó, Diamante quiso sacar a esa muchacha de tal horror. Pero ese misterioso Landar le reveló que antes debería hacer frente a la amenaza junto con sus compañeros y salvar la Tierra. Entonces estaría verdaderamente rehabilitado y sería libre para intentar ayudar a esa desventurada muchacha. ¿Cómo hacerlo?, eso se lo diría cuando regresasen victoriosos. Y ahora el joven príncipe, con una nueva conciencia y otra forma de vivir, producto de la madurez que había adquirido, estaba más que decidido a ganar. Regresaría al Cielo y pediría la ayuda del mago para intentar salvar a Esmeralda. Finalmente sabía que ella le quiso siempre y que también amó mucho a la reina a la que sirvió con devoción como si de su propia madre se hubiese tratado. Diamante había querido a esa infortunada chica igualmente, aunque más como a una hermana, pero eso bien pudiera haber sido diferente de no mediar su enfermizo amor por Serenity y la influencia del nefasto Hombre Sabio. Así pues, liberado de todo eso, acabaría con todos los demonios que se interpusieran entre él y su propósito. De esta forma, aguardó a su contrincante que llegó a los pocos segundos junto a él, plantándose a su lado con un gesto sádico y feroz pintado en aquella horrenda cara avernal. Pero eso no amedrentó ni mucho menos al príncipe que sentenció con firmeza.

\- Todos tus compañeros han caído y ahora te toca el turno a ti. Vas a seguir sus caminos, yo no voy a ser menos que los guerreros que me han precedido.

-¡No sabes contra quien te la estás jugando, estúpido! - Espetó Nemarash que contrariamente a sus compañeros presentaba un atractivo semblante humano con la única salvedad de dos brillantes ojos rojos candentes, era alto aunque no tanto como el propio Diamante. - Soy uno de los mejores jefes del averno. Barón de Granukul, la estepa ardiente, y escolta personal del gran Mephisto.

\- Pues que bien.- Replicó indiferente su contrincante, sin parecer nada impresionado, presentándose a su vez - yo soy Diamante príncipe de Némesis, el décimo planeta de este sistema solar y no presumo tanto. Además, te advierto que tampoco soy manco luchando.- Se permitió añadir con una adusta sonrisa. -

-Ya que lo dices ¡Eso lo vamos a comprobar enseguida, vanidoso mortal! - Rio su enemigo. - Veremos si tu fuerza respalda tus atrevidas palabras. Yo no soy tan fácil de vencer como mis compañeros. – Aseguró mientras comenzaba a concentrar energía envolviéndose en un tono verdoso intenso. – ¡Ja, ja, ja!…observa.

-¡Sólo eres capaz de hacer eso! - Exclamó Diamante con desdén envolviéndose a su vez en una potente aura plateada y gritando. ¡Aprende!..

-¡Ahora verás!,- respondió el demonio haciendo temblar el suelo con su poder. -

Los compañeros del príncipe de Némesis seguían los preliminares del combate con sumo interés. Aunque pudieran estar inquietos en su fuero interno por el poder que desplegaba ese demonio ninguno transmitía esa sensación. El único que se decidió a tomar la palabra fue Roy.

\- Están muy igualados.- Valoró cruzado de brazos y estudiando las energías de ambos contendientes para declarar. - Pero creo que nuestro principito es algo superior.

\- Ese demonio es muy fuerte - admitió Ail con un tono que trataba de evitar la preocupación sin conseguirlo. - A mí me habría vencido seguro. ¡Menos mal que no me tocó en suerte! Diamante deberá andarse con mucho cuidado…

\- Tranquilos - intervino Zafiro más relajado. - Mi hermano tiene algún que otro as escondido en la manga. Una técnica que estuvimos ensayando con Piccolo.

-¿Qué técnica es esa? - Quiso saber Nephrite, observando a su compañero intrigado. - ¿Lo sabes tú Roy?..

\- Si, ya sé cuál es. - Asintió éste con talante pensativo para afirmar. - Esa técnica es muy interesante, si la ejecuta bien será muy difícil que pierda el combate.

-¿De qué se trata? - Se interesó Zafiro. - A mí no quiso contarme en qué consistía, me dijo que sería una sorpresa.

\- Tened paciencia y lo sabréis. Es más, todos la habéis probado en los entrenamientos - les pidió Roy a todos que aguardaban expectantes -, de todas maneras es una técnica compleja, seguramente sólo la usará como último recurso.

Las guerreras por su parte, habían logrado eludir a los restantes demonios guardianes y estaban de nuevo parapetadas, aguardando la llegada de sus compañeras. Mientras, ocupaban los momentos de espera observando a los luchadores. Usagi no salía de su asombro y le dijo a Mamoru que asintió, admirado también.

-¡Es increíble, la fuerza que ha llegado a alcanzar Diamante es tremenda! ¡Cómo me alegro de que ahora esté de nuestro lado!

\- Si,- convino Mamoru. - El príncipe tenía un buen corazón en el fondo y fue utilizado. Pero ahora que podemos contar con él y los otros, tengo mucha fe en la victoria.

\- Ese demonio también parece muy fuerte. - Observó Ami, reclinada junto a Usagi. -

-¡Ojalá pueda derrotarlo!- Deseó Rei. - Diamante es capaz de conseguirlo. Siento en él mucha determinación y deseos de vencer.

\- Eso espero. Por el bien de todos. – suspiró Makoto tratando de desembrollarse su coleta, que estaba hecha una especie de pegajosa madeja de pelos. –

\- De momento estamos tranquilos. – Susurró Minako atusándose a su vez el lazo rojo que llevaba tras su ahora desordenado, manchado y lacio cabello. – Contemos con que sea una lucha interesante y el resto de los diablos estén distraídos algo más de tiempo.

Los demás también esperaban que así fuera. Y aguardaban impacientes a sus compañeras. Al cabo de unos minutos más, y tras eludir sigilosamente el cordón enemigo, que continuaba ensimismado asistiendo a ésta nueva pelea, llegaron sus amigas al fin. Haruka les contó lo que habían estado haciendo junto a las justicieras. Declarando con gran admiración, desde luego nada habitual en ella.

-¡Son unas mujeres excelentes, buenas luchadoras, con gran coraje y valentía! Os debió de costar mucho enfrentaros a ellas y vencerlas.

\- Desde luego, pero han sido una buena inversión,- sonrió Rei que afirmó con orgullo. - Ahora son unas grandes amigas y leales compañeras.

\- Si, espero que podamos reunirnos con ellas cuando todo esto acabe - intervino Ami. -

-¡Mirad! – Exclamó Michiru señalando el lugar del combate. - ¡Tienen una fuerza terrible! Incluso brillan.-

Y así era. Los resplandores de ambos iluminaban el palenque del combate fundiendo sus tonos plateado y verde en una silenciosa pugna de luces.

-Esto va a comenzar.- Declaró Plutón apoyándose en su cetro.- Esas tremendas fuerzas van a ser desencadenadas de un momento a otro.

Y así fue. Los dos luchadores pasaron de la exhibición y la concentración de energías a la ofensiva. El primer asalto fue tan vertiginoso como feroz. Se golpearon mutuamente parando sus respectivos ataques con una velocidad que hacía muy difícil seguir sus movimientos. De nuevo se separaron aterrizando uno frente a otro valorándose mutuamente tras aquella primera toma de contacto.

\- No luchas mal, mortal - concedió el demonio con tono respetuoso que sin embargo trocó en otro de amenaza cuando sentenció - ¡pero llegó la hora de decidir el combate!

Y con mucha rapidez lanzó una bola de energía hacia el cielo que se dividió en tres, todas se lanzaron contra Diamante.

-¿Con ese ataque tan estúpido pretendes decidir la lucha? - Rio el príncipe que esquivó las bolas pero estas le seguían. - ¡Ya me he cansado de esto! – espetó él arrojando a su vez otras tres bolas de energía que chocaron destruyéndose con las otras.

Nemarash aprovechó para materializar una cerbatana y escupir contra su enemigo algunos proyectiles. El chico esquivó todos menos uno que le dio en un brazo. De forma inmediata éste se le paralizó. Diamante lo sentía rígido y sin posibilidad de hacer ningún movimiento, maldijo entre dientes por ese descuido.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! - rio Nemarash. - ¡Ahora estás perdido!- Aulló de forma triunfal y lanzándose contra su oponente le golpeó en la cara con violencia.- ¡Te haré sufrir un poco antes de que mueras!

El ataque derribó al príncipe en el suelo y a duras penas se incorporó levantando la cabeza y arrojando un rayo con su otro brazo que el demonio desvió con otro suyo. El de Diamante destrozó una roca cercana. Aprovechó y se levantó trabajosamente sujetándose el brazo herido con su otra mano.

\- No creas que me has vencido - le respondió el muchacho concentrando energía en una gran bola que dividió en dos, lanzando ambas contra su adversario. -

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! - se burló Nemarash. - Eres un mal imitador, sólo has conseguido producir dos bolas.

\- Espera y verás que sorpresa… - sonrió su oponente con un gesto malicioso. -

Las bolas, ante el asombro del demonio, tomaron forma humana y le atacaron. El desconcertado Nemarash luchó contra las dos a la vez. Diamante tuvo tiempo para quitarse los pesos con los que había estado luchando hasta entonces. El demonio destruyó una de las figuras. La otra volvió a su dueño que la absorbió recobrando algo de fuerza. Además, ahora se sentía más ligero, esto le permitió golpear a su enemigo y derribarle sin que éste pudiera esquivarlo.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- le gritó el comandante de la horda sorprendido. -

-¡Técnica de duplicación! - Gritó el príncipe de Némesis sin hacer caso de su oponente. -

Concentrándose Diamante se desdobló en dos, golpeando por partida doble al sorprendido demonio que no sabía a quien atacar.

-¡Maldito seas! - aulló Nemarash furioso en tanto se rehacía de la avalancha de golpes sufrida. - ¡Te derrotaré aunque te multipliques por cien!- Aseguró en tanto trataba de golpear a los dos Diamantes que lo esquivaban agotándole. -

Zafiro contemplaba la escena con visible euforia. También Ail y Nephrite miraban llenos de satisfacción.

-¡Mi hermano le machacará! - Exclamó lleno de confianza en tanto enarbolaba un puño. - Ahora que se ha duplicado podrá con él sin dificultad.

No obstante Roy negó la cabeza encargándose de bajarles la excesiva moral que se había adueñado de todos ellos.

\- Acuérdate de los entrenamientos. Tu hermano se ha duplicado sólo en apariencia. Pero eso no ha multiplicado sus fuerzas ni mucho menos, al contrario, las ha dividido. El maestro Son Goku me contó que un amigo suyo también lo hacía y que empleó ese truco contra él en un torneo.

-¡Es cierto! Ahora me acuerdo.- Afirmó Nephrite.- El maestro Piccolo nos la jugó de la misma forma. –Y solo Diamante se dio cuenta.- Admitió Ail.-

-¿Entonces debería unirse otra vez?,- le preguntó Zafiro sintiéndose desorientado. -

El interpelado le dirigió una mirada reflexiva y contestó.

\- Diamante es muy inteligente, quiere que su enemigo piense exactamente lo que has pensado tú. Ese tipo está cegado por la ira del combate y no se da cuenta del truco, o al menos, eso espero. Mientras sea así todo irá bien.

\- Además – terció Nephrite percatándose, no sin preocupación. – No está usando su brazo derecho. Algo le debe estar sucediendo.

\- Es cierto. – Convino Ail. – No es normal y no creo que se deba a ninguna táctica.

Eso llenó de inquietud al grupo, ninguno pudo ver el ataque con dardos del demonio. Nemarash por su parte se centró poco a poco y golpeó a uno de los Diamantes estrellándole contra una roca. El otro fue a ayudar a su doble. Entonces su enemigo les atacó y ambos se fusionaron de nuevo. Al menos el demonio estaba más cansado que su rival y esto suplía en parte el brazo herido de éste. El príncipe volvió a la carga, se concentró creando otro doble que atacó al demonio. Éste trató de golpearle pero era sólo un holograma que fue atravesado por el puñetazo. No obstante, Diamante notó como su brazo se entumecía más, la parálisis pronto le llegaría al hombro. Necesitaba comerse una alubia pero no podía. Su rival no le permitía acercarse a sus compañeros.

-¡Maldita sea! Estoy demasiado débil para utilizar la técnica del Kaio ken.- Pensaba el príncipe con inquietud.-

Se acordaba perfectamente de las palabras de su mentor el Dios Kaio. Para emplear esa técnica era fundamental estar en todo centrado y controlar su ki y su cuerpo al cien por cien. El más mínimo fallo en la concentración podría ser desastroso. Lo mismo le dijo Piccolo cierta vez. Durante un entrenamiento que hizo con ellos, en tanto Roy practicaba con el maestro Son Goku.

-Sensei Piccolo.- Recordó haberle preguntado, junto con los otros tres de sus compañeros.- ¿Lucharás contra los cuatro al mismo tiempo?

-Sí, eso no te será ningún problema. Sabemos que puedes contra todos nosotros.- Añadió Zafiro.-

-Lucharé, pero contra cada uno de vosotros por separado.- Les replicó su mentor.-

-Entonces no tendremos nada que hacer.- Suspiró Nephrite.-

-Eso nunca se sabe.- Rebatió su maestro.- No te des por vencido antes de comenzar.

-Bueno, ¿quién de nosotros empezará?- Quiso saber Ail.-

Lo que les sorprendió fue la sonrisa ladina de su mentor cuando éste inquirió con tono lleno de ironía…

-¿Qué tal todos al mismo tiempo?...

Y sí que ninguno pudiera ni abrir la boca observaron asombrados como su instructor cruzaba sus antebrazos formando un aspa para bajar la cabeza y emitir un aura verdosa…

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Quiso saber Nephrite sin dar crédito, como los demás a lo que entonces vieron…-¿Eh?

Y para pasmo del grupo Piccolo se desdobló no en una sino en tres copias más de sí mismo. Ahora eran cuatro namekianos los que observaban con la misma divertida mirada a los atónitos jóvenes.

-Basta de perder el tiempo.- Declararon todos esos dobles que atacaron respectivamente a cada muchacho.- ¡Defendeos!

-¿Cuál es el de verdad?- Preguntaba Ail tratando de parar los golpes que le llegaban.-

-No lo sé. El mío parece muy real.- Le respondió Zafiro, eludiendo las acometidas de su rival a duras penas.-

-¿Qué más da eso?- Pudo añadir Nephrite con idéntico problema.- Deben ser iguales de poderosos.

-Luchemos y se acabó. Ya nos preocuparemos de saber cuál es el original más tarde.- Pudo añadir Diamante que blocaba ahora los ataques de su rival.-

Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de esos dobles derribasen a Ail, Nephrite y Zafiro. Sin embargo Diamante resistía aun. El muchacho esquivó un ataque recibiendo una especie de sarcástico cumplido por parte de su rival.

-Muy bien, principito. No te defiendes mal…

-En cambio tú pareces más débil.- Observó agudamente el joven de Némesis.-

-¿Tú crees?- Sonrió su adversario.-

-Lo creo.- Replicó el muchacho quién reuniendo energías exclamó.- ¡Kaio-ken!

Y emitiendo un aura rojiza incrementó su velocidad y fuerza por unos instantes logrando conectar varios golpes a su rival que lo lanzaron al suelo. Fue entonces cuando ese Piccolo se levantó y asintió sonriendo con aprobación. Al momento, los otros tres namekianos se unieron nuevamente a él formando uno solo…

-Bien hecho Diamante.- Le felicitó esta vez de modo sincero.- Te has percatado de la debilidad de este truco.

-En realidad no había ningún original ni ninguna copia. Era tu fuerza vital repartida entre cuatro. ¿Verdad?- Afirmó el príncipe.-

-Cierto.- Convino su interlocutor.- Por ello recuerda. Si logras engañar a tu enemigo tendrás ventaja. Pero cuando te dividas tus recursos también lo harán.

-Ya comprendo porque Roy nos dijo que hoy se ejercitaría con Son Goku.- Intervino Zafiro.-

-Él ya sabía esto, ¿no es así?- Preguntó Nephrite.-

-Así es.- Concedió su instructor.- Ya aprendió esa lección. Y otra cosa. Cuidado con la técnica del Kaio-ken cuando os dividáis. Al reunificaros vuestro cuerpo estará ya bastante agotado como para poder usarla adecuadamente. Bajo ningún pretexto deberéis utilizarla.

-Aunque Roy nos dijo que el maestro Son Goku le contó que llegó a emplearla varias veces estando agotado.- Opuso Diamante quien sí admitió.- No obstante le aconsejó a nuestro compañero que no lo hiciera. Que podría tener graves problemas con su ki.

Su interlocutor se limitó entonces a cruzarse de brazos y a sentenciar entre divertida y reprobadoramente.

-Goku- san nunca ha sido muy prudente que digamos evitando riesgos. Pero es la excepción a la regla. Sin embargo vosotros no lo sois. Haced lo que él os diga pero nunca tratéis de hacer lo que él. En lugar de cometer un error fatal, procurad que sea vuestro adversario quién lo haga.

Ahora Diamante reflexionaba sobre eso. Por mucho que quisiera no podría igualar nunca a esos míticos guerreros. Además sufría esa parálisis que cada vez iba ganándole más terreno. Y Nemarash que parecía adivinar el grado de dificultad que aquejaba a su adversario, se sonrió malignamente escupiendo cuando recuperaba la posición tras su errónea acometida.

\- Haz todos los trucos de ilusionismo barato que quieras, pero cuando la parálisis te alcance el corazón habrás muerto. Sólo tengo que entretenerte y esperar. Tus técnicas son inútiles. Solo podrías evitar tu fin acabando conmigo, y te aseguro que eso no sucederá. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Y el príncipe se daba cuenta de que su enemigo no mentía, tendría que hacer algo para terminar con él antes de que eso se produjera. ¿Pero qué?...

-Debo pensar algo y rápido ¿Qué harían mis maestros en un caso como éste?- Se cuestionaba Diamante acuciado por la premura.-

Entre tanto las justicieras seguían en la iglesia. Karaberasu había despertado y después de unos instantes para volver a la realidad comenzó a inquietarse. Beruche se le acercó con gesto inquisitivo al ver que su hermana se levantaba mirando por las escasas rendijas que permitían ver el exterior.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kalie?- Le preguntó con cierta preocupación. -

\- Estamos rodeados. - Le dijo ella con patente inquietud. –

-¿Demonios?- Se interesó Bertie alarmada. -

\- No, pero debemos proteger a los niños y al resto de la gente. – Le indicó su hermana haciéndoles señas a los demás. –

Petz se acercó enseguida, Cooan y Tom todavía estaban al otro lado vigilando. Cuando el chico se llegó a ellas se encogió de hombros desconcertado. No había visto a nadie ni tampoco advertido señales del enemigo. Pero si la hermana de su novia lo decía, debía tener sus motivos.

-¿Dónde están? - Quiso saber Cooan cuando se reunió con sus hermanas. -

-¡Por todas partes! Y se aproximan deprisa. - Exclamó Karaberasu tensando su expresión. -

Las demás se miraron atónitas, pudiera ser que su hermana hubiera tenido una pesadilla, pero ella insistió en que no era así. De todos modos no tuvieron tiempo de prepararse. De improviso una explosión atronó en el exterior haciendo saltar la puerta. Todos se arrojaron al suelo y al levantarse vieron entrar a varias figuras en tropel. Sin que ninguno pudiera impedirlo atraparon a dos niños como rehenes y los amenazaron con dagas al cuello. El jefe de esos agresores era Fantoui que las instó con odio.

-¡Ahora malditas perras, rendiros o mataremos a estos críos y sabéis que vamos en serio!

Los aterrados niños trataban de gritar pero les tapaban la boca para horror de sus compañeros y el resto de las personas allí refugiadas.

-¡Malditos asesinos cobardes!,- les gritó Beruche. - ¡Dad la cara miserables, soltad a esos niños y luchad!..

-¡Gusanos asquerosos!,- chilló a su vez Cooan, igualmente furiosa e impotente. - ¡Os juro que os acordaréis de esto!

Impermeables a esas exhortaciones los sectarios sonreían con tono triunfal. Fantoui volvió a dirigirse a ellas ahora con un tono más calmado y pretendidamente condescendiente, rebosante de suficiencia.

\- Amenazádnos e insultarnos todo lo que queráis, pero rendiros o estos niños irán al infierno antes que vosotros.

Petz y Tom tampoco se atrevían a hacer nada y presenciaban enfurecidos e impotentes la dantesca escena. Pero entonces Karaberasu se acercó hasta sus enemigos, mirando a los sectarios que capturaban a los niños fijamente. Las risas de estos se extinguieron dando paso a una expresión de terror.

\- Soltádles, os lo ordeno - les dijo con una voz extrañamente calmada y grave. -

Los ojos de ella centelleaban en tono rojizo y los captores, contra su voluntad y ante el asombro de su jefe, soltaron las dagas y a los niños que corrieron tras Beruche y Cooan. Petz y Tom fueron los primeros en reaccionar y atacaron a esos sectarios dejándoles inconscientes. La Dama del Hielo congeló a otro que trataba de huir y la Dama del Fuego lanzó una andanada de flechas ardientes contra el resto, que prefirió retirarse antes que contraatacar. Las justicieras salieron un trecho en su persecución sin cesar de disparar sus respectivas armas y rayos. Cuando se aseguraron de que sus adversarios habían huido regresaron. Los niños se abrazaron a sus salvadoras y el resto les vitoreó.

\- Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí. - Observó Tom. - Esos bastardos pueden volver en cualquier momento con un ataque peor. O volar la iglesia con nosotros dentro. A diferencia de los demonios ellos no se ven afectados por la sacralidad del entorno.

\- Es cierto. Nada se lo impediría. Y a buen seguro lo harán. - Convino Karaberasu que optó por ignorar las asombradas miradas que sus hermanas y el chico le dedicaron. – Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

Ninguno se atrevía ni tan siquiera a preguntar cómo había hecho eso. ¿Cómo fue capaz de sugestionar con su mera voz y su mirada a aquellos tipos? Por suerte no hubo ocasión, una de las personas allí congregadas se acercó hasta ellos tímidamente. Era un hombre bajo y regordete de unos sesenta años, con su media calva sudorosa y la cara tiznada. Iba vestido con un traje de corbata color crema que estaba sucio y deshilachado. Cuando el grupo le dedicó su atención les informó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña radio.

\- He estado escuchando que en la ciudad ha vuelto la calma, todos los demonios se han replegado. Las autoridades han retomado el control y la zona es segura.

-¿Está seguro de eso?- Le inquirió Petz con serenidad. -

El hombre asintió dos veces con rapidez y Karaberasu terció corroborando sus palabras con un tajante.

\- Así es, noto que ya no hay presencias malignas.

Sus hermanas no acertaban a comprender como podía ella saberlo. Cooan trató de usar los trucos que le enseñara Rei y Tom aplicó de igual modo las técnicas que había aprendido. Para su asombro ambos confirmaron la opinión de Kalie y las noticias de ese hombre.

\- Si eso es así, llevaremos a los críos a la ciudad, junto con el resto de las personas.- Dijo Petz. – Estarán a salvo.

\- Iremos con ellos ya que, aunque no haya demonios podrían quedar algunos de esos sectarios, y les atacarían al ver un grupo indefenso. – Opinó Tom. -

Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo y organizaron a las gentes que, desde luego, estaban muy contentas de ser protegidas por las famosas justicieras y ese bravo luchador. Se pusieron en marcha y lograron llegar a la ciudad sin contratiempos. Cuando por fin alcanzaron la seguridad de la zona urbana y tras dar las gracias a sus protectores, todas las personas se disgregaron gradualmente en dirección a sus casas. Querían saber si estas habían resultado dañadas y muchos estaban preocupados por sus seres queridos. Las justicieras junto con Tom optaron por dejar a los niños en un refugio, al cargo de las autoridades que también les agradecieron su labor. Bertie y Cooan se despidieron de los críos, en especial de Sharon.

-Ahora tienes que seguir siendo muy valiente.- Le susurró dulcemente Cooan a la pequeña que asintió.-

-¿Nos veremos en el cole?- Preguntó tímidamente la niña con una vocecita esperanzada.-

-Claro que sí, tesoro.- Sonrió Bertie uniéndose a la conversación para prometer con tintes afectuosos.- Todo se solucionará.

Las dos le dieron sendos besos en las mejillas a la niña que sonrió agitando su manita. Las justicieras se alejaron. No obstante, antes de irse con Tom, ese hombrecillo que estuvo con ellos en la iglesia y que se presentó como un alto cargo público, sentenció en tanto se despedía de ellos.

\- Nunca olvidaré su ayuda y su protección. Ténganlo presente. Si me necesitan no duden en buscarme. O si no pudieran encontrarme yo mismo me ocuparé personalmente de recompensarles. Les doy mi palabra.

Los chicos acogieron la oferta con una media sonrisa pero no quisieron pedir nada. Ese no era su objetivo. Lo que sí hicieron fue aceptar la comida y atenciones médicas que les pudieron dispensar. Eso sí, sin que nadie pudiera quitarles el antifaz. Cosa que ninguno de los presentes, por mucha curiosidad que tuviera, estaría dispuesto a hacer por el grado de admiración y respeto que les tenían. De esta forma pudieron también descansar. Aunque no olvidaban que, tan pronto estuvieran mínimamente recobrados, tendrían que volver a la lucha…

Diamante si que continuaba peleando y sufría parando los ataques de su enemigo. El demonio reía pensando que la victoria estaba a su alcance. Su rival sólo podía usar un brazo y la parálisis le llegaba ya casi hasta el cuello, dentro de poco moriría. Recurriendo al último truco que le quedaba el chico acumuló energía formando un gran disco que lanzó contra su enemigo.

-¡Eso es fácil de esquivar!- Se burló el demonio apartándose de su trayectoria, aquel disco siguió su recorrido atravesando limpiamente una gran roca que partió en dos. -

Pero el príncipe no pareció preocuparse por haber fallado. Aunque su rival se reía de él aproximándose en guardia, listo para evitar otro proyectil de ese iluso mortal mientras le decía con regocijo.

\- Cada vez te queda menos tiempo. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Sin embargo Diamante sonrió y Nemarash se percató entonces de que ese disco volvía hacia él, pero era tarde. A la desesperada quiso apartarse pero éste le segó uno de sus brazos y le hizo también un serio corte en su pierna derecha. Aullando de dolor y rabia cayó de rodillas para levantarse con rapidez, intentando frenar la hemorragia.

\- Bueno, ahora estamos iguales.- Afirmó su contrincante que aprovechó para golpear al demonio en la cara usando casi todas sus fuerzas sentenciando. – Solo eres un patético diablejo sin estilo que recurre a trucos cobardes. Luchando en igualdad de condiciones y cara a cara soy muy superior a ti.

Nemarash se trastabilló cayendo al suelo mientras replicaba lleno de ira.

-¡No, tú morirás dentro de poco!, cuando la parálisis te llegue al corazón. ¡Pero no temas, antes de eso te mataré con mis propias manos! - Rugió abalanzándose frenético sobre él. -

Y aquel fue un grave error, el que su contrincante esperaba. Diamante le esquivó y reunió todas las energías que le quedaban para contraatacar rematando a su enemigo a bocajarro con un potente rayo de energía que acabó por hacerle estallar. Todos lo vitorearon y Zafiro le dio una alubia mágica que, por fin, le hizo recobrarse, pues muerto su enemigo concluyó el maleficio de la parálisis.

-¡Menos mal!, la necesitaba, gracias hermano. Mi brazo vuelve a estar perfectamente.- Aseguró moviéndolo para comprobarlo y éste sí que respondía bien. Por fortuna el dardo del demonio no tenía veneno y sólo era un ladrón de energía que abastecía a su rival. ¡Ahora seguro que les derrotaremos!- Exclamó el príncipe con entusiasmo. -

-Hiciste bien en provocarle. Perdió la cautela y su ventaja.- Afirmó Nephrite con aprobación.-

-Si…y ya solo falta ese otro bastardo.- Afirmó Zafiro mirando al otro lado del campo.-

Y Nagashel, ahora solo, seguía enfrentándoles con la mirada, aunque no parecía inquieto, más bien estaba contrariado. Pero sobre todo, aguardaba su turno de combatir. Roy lo sabía y les dijo a sus compañeros haciendo gala de gran tranquilidad.

\- Bueno, sólo falto yo. Haceos a un lado mientras lucho con él. Esto no va a ser ninguna broma.

Su enemigo, visiblemente impaciente, se adelantó unos pasos y le desafió con un grito.

-¡Vamos Solar, ahora es entre tú y yo! Que esos estúpidos hayan derrotado a mis servidores carece de importancia, les destruiré de un plumazo en cuanto haya acabado contigo.

-¡Eh!, espera un momento, mamarracho.- Le replicó Ail bastante molesto - ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarnos?..

\- Dice eso porque está furioso, hemos vencido a todos sus comandantes y no se lo esperaba. ¿Verdad que no?, demonio asqueroso.- Se burló Zafiro. -

\- Si, no hace ninguna falta que Roy luche contra él, entre los cuatro nos bastamos para darle una buena paliza.- Exclamó Nephrite con seguridad. -

-¿Vosotros, insectos miserables?- Inquirió Nagashel con manifiesto desprecio para asegurar. - Los cuatro juntos no tendríais poder ni para tocarme.

\- Eso ya lo veremos,- le respondió Diamante que miró a sus compañeros arengándoles. - ¡Muchachos adelante, si le atacamos todos unidos podremos con él!

\- Esperad un momento - les pidió Roy - , es demasiado fuerte para vosotros.

Pero su aviso fue ignorado, los cuatro se lanzaron contra el demonio. Nagashel les esperaba sin inmutarse. Al unísono lanzaron contra él sus mejores ataques pero éste los desvió sin hacer el menor esfuerzo y acto seguido comenzó a concentrar una cantidad de energía terrible que hizo temblar el lugar. Con un escalofriante y terrible aullido, el demonio fue envuelto por una luz rojiza. Sus ondas de poder lanzaron a los muchachos a decenas de metros en todas direcciones, todos estaban estremecidos por esa enorme potencia.

-¡Tiene una fuerza terrible!- reconoció Zafiro asombrado. - Creo que nos hemos precipitado.

\- No podremos con él ni entre los cuatro.- Admitió también Nephrite. -

\- Lo mejor será que nos apartemos de aquí,- propuso Ail. -

\- Roy, si quieres lucharemos junto a ti - ofreció Diamante con el apoyo del resto. -

\- No, gracias amigo.- Le respondió el chico despojándose calmosamente de sus petos - , esto es cosa mía. Vosotros habéis tenidos vuestros combates y ahora me toca a mí, así que apartáos e id a proteger a las sailors. –

Les ordenó y dicho esto se transformó en súper guerrero, comenzó a brillar en un potente tono dorado y a emitir energía llegando al nivel de su rival.

\- Está bien,- añadió resignadamente el príncipe de Némesis dándose cuenta de la inutilidad de su oferta. - Te deseo mucha suerte.

-¡Diamante, vámonos!- le instó igualmente Nephrite. -

-¡Allí están las guerreras! - señaló Zafiro. - Hagamos lo que nos ha dicho Roy y vayamos a protegerlas.

\- Por lo menos allí seremos de alguna utilidad - convino Ail. -

De inmediato todos volaron hacia la posición de Usagi y las demás. Éstas se sujetaban como podían al suelo y entre ellas para no ser materialmente arrastradas por esas dos colosales energías. Los demonios que habían estado observando los otros combates con avidez se replegaban ahora a bastante más distancia, temiendo ser destruidos por las fuerzas desatadas. Diamante y los otros les ignoraron y acudieron al encuentro de sus amigas. Cuando se posaron a su lado trataron de bloquear las ondas de poder de los dos lejanos luchadores consiguiendo asegurar la posición de todos. Las chicas pudieron soltarse de sus agarres y ellos les dieron una mitad de alubia a cada una, (pues les quedaban ya muy pocas) eso bastó para recuperarlas, al menos en parte. Una vez recobradas, Usagi se acercó a Diamante lo que pudo y le saludó con efusión y alegría.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a veros a todos! y esta vez de nuestro lado.

\- Si, nosotros también estamos muy contentos - respondió amablemente él. - Hemos vuelto para tratar de reparar todo el mal que causamos.

\- Y yo le doy gracias al Cielo por darnos otra oportunidad - añadió reconocidamente Nephrite que en cambio matizó con voz queda y preocupada. - Pero todo va a depender de Roy. Esa bestia es demasiado para nosotros.

\- Nuestras vidas y las de todo el planeta están en sus manos,- declaró Zafiro con voz queda. -

\- Hay que alejarse lo más posible de aquí.- Intervino Ail con visible inquietud. - Hacia un sitio más seguro. Nosotros os llevaremos - y cuando todas estuvieron de acuerdo le preguntó a Rei, la guerrera más próxima a él en ese instante. - ¿Dónde están mi mujer y mi hijo? les vi con vosotras.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? - Le inquirió la Guerrera Marte a su vez. -

\- Es una historia larga, luego os la cuento,- repuso Ail que insistió. - ¿Están a salvo?

\- Están perfectamente - sonrió Rei que añadió con amabilidad. - Luna y Artemis cuidan de ellos en Japón, ¡felicidades, tenéis un niño precioso!

\- Muchas gracias,- respondió Ail que estaba en su aspecto humano poniéndose colorado y sonriente pero no había mucho tiempo a las cortesías, así que de inmediato las instó. - ¡Ahora salgamos de aquí!

Todos asintieron, abandonaron la zona alejándose todo lo que pudieron en tanto Roy y Nagashel seguían concentrando sus energías sin parar. Usagi y Mamoru se miraron durante unos instantes y fue él quien le susurró a su pareja.

-Es el momento de la verdad. Ahora veremos si todo va a resultar según lo esperado.

-No tengo ninguna duda.- Afirmó su interlocutora declarando convencida.- Nuestros amigos le habrán entrenado muy bien. Y además creo en él.

Su contertulio asintió. Y ya desde un lugar más seguro aunque temblando aún por el movimiento del suelo, el propio Mamoru, las guerreras y los cuatro luchadores, observaban expectantes lo que sería el inicio del combate que decidiría el futuro de la Tierra.


	43. La batalla decisiva

Capítulo Batalla decisiva.

Los dos antagonistas acumulaban energía de una manera increíble. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. El súper guerrero mantenía una mirada fija y concentrada en su enemigo, deseoso de saldar sus cuentas. Ahora reflexionaba sobre una conversación que mantuvo con Goku, en una pausa de su entrenamiento con él. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad…

-Trataré de hacer las cosas como me has enseñado.- Pensaba recordando.-

Roy trataba de recobrar el aliento y su maestro se dirigió donde estaba, para comentarle en tono serio, poco habitual tratándose de él.

\- Dentro de muy poco estarás listo y podrás cumplir con tu destino.

El aludido le dedicó una mirada atónita y le inquirió.

-¿Te refieres a vencer a ese demonio y salvar la Tierra?

\- En parte sí. - Admitió Goku que añadió a renglón seguido con un toque de misterio. - Pero hay algo más.

-¿De qué se trata?- .Quiso saber el chico con evidente interés. –

\- No lo sé con certeza, eso sólo Landar puede decírtelo. Lo único que puedo contarte es que tienes un gran potencial. Verás, dentro de ti duermen recuerdos que, libres ya del dominio del mal y tras tu entrenamiento definitivo, pueden despertar en cualquier momento. Seguramente llegada la ocasión en la que los necesites.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Inquirió Roy.-

-Eres un saiyajin…tu auténtico poder todavía no ha surgido.- Le comentó su mentor agregando.- Por eso quisieron poseerte esos demonios. Y por ello, entre otras cosas, me encomendaron entrenarte.

El joven le interrogó con la mirada pero su mentor pasó nuevamente a su característico desenfado para animarle con tono jovial.

-¡Venga, tenemos que seguir, perezoso!

Y el muchacho tenía la impresión de que esa especie de advertencia estaba próxima a cumplirse. A medida que se ejercitó con los demás fue tomando conciencia de algo. No era nada concreto pero sí una sensación indefinida de guardar cosas en su interior que debían salir, pero no como un torrente, al menos no todavía. De momento lo fueron haciendo de forma lenta y controlada, fluyendo una tras otra. Por ejemplo, cuando en un descanso del entrenamiento Ail tocaba su flauta y él, deseando acompañarle materializó otra de muy extraño diseño y belleza también la tocó descubriendo asombrado que sabía interpretar melodías a cual más armoniosa. Del mismo modo luchó con Nephrite a espada para practicar y se desenvolvía tan bien que incluso llegó a derrotar a su asombrado compañero que era un maestro de la esgrima. Pero tuvo que recurrir a que le proporcionasen una espada y él en cierto modo, se sentía incompleto. ¿Quién era realmente el propio Roy? Hasta entonces creyó que sólo un mero cuerpo que había servido de recipiente a un despiadado demonio y que, muerto éste, había liberado su propia conciencia humana. Después una especie de extraterrestre quizás, con poderes muy por encima de lo normal. Pero, ¿y si fuese más allá y aquella tampoco se tratase de su personalidad real, sino de otra que encubría una más profunda y desconocida aun? Ahora, a punto de comenzar la batalla definitiva contra el mal, estaba seguro de que lo descubriría...

-Para bien o para mal, espero poder conocerme a mí mismo.- Se decía.- Gracias Son Goku sama.

El demonio sacó al chico de sus pensamientos, le señaló con una de sus zarpas increpándole.

-¡No sé como has logrado sobrevivir, pero esta vez me aseguraré de acabar contigo definitivamente! Y me lo voy a pasar muy bien haciéndolo. - Rio amenazador. – Ahora ya no hay pacto que valga. Una vez que te destruya me ocuparé de alfombrar de cadáveres la llegada del Maestro a este mísero mundo.

\- Esta vez no.- Sonrió Roy a su vez con una expresión resuelta y arrogante. - Ahora las cosas serán diferentes, soy más fuerte que tú.- Afirmó sin pudor. -

-¡Eso vamos a verlo ahora miserable! y esta vez no voy a ser tan amable como la última vez.- Se burló Nagashel -

Y para probarlo se lanzó contra el Guerrero Dorado con una tremenda velocidad, dándole un potente puñetazo que estrelló a éste contra unas rocas, destrozándolas por el impacto y sepultando a Roy bajo varias toneladas de piedras.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! - se rio Nagashel pletórico para sentenciar. - Esta vez no haré comedia, no me durarás ni cinco minutos, pero te haré aguantar un poco más para que sufras. Ya estoy disfrutando el momento…

De lejos, las guerreras y los compañeros del muchacho presenciaban la lucha. Al ver este golpe, Setsuna y Haruka quedaron impresionadas.

-¡Oh no! le habrá destrozado con ese puñetazo.- Exclamó Plutón horrorizada. -

-¡Ha sido terrible! nunca he visto nada igual. Ni aun a Galaxia. - Reconoció Urano también atónita. - ¿Qué clase de poder poseen esos seres?

-Tranquilas,- les dijo Zafiro aparentemente despreocupado. - Es sólo es un golpe de calentamiento seguramente Roy está calibrando la fuerza de su enemigo.

\- ¡Pues cómo será cuando empiecen a pelear en serio!,- resopló Makoto moviendo una mano. -

Usagi y Mamoru se miraron con cierta dosis de inquietud, no obstante enseguida relajaron esa expresión. Algo salió disparado de entre las toneladas de piedras, era Roy que seguía brillando y estaba sin un rasguño, sólo se acariciaba descuidadamente la mandíbula.

\- ¿Era ese tu mejor golpe? ¡Qué desilusión! –Afirmó con gesto divertido.-

-¿Qué?- Exclamó su enemigo.- ¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí, gusano?...

-Pues sí. Y tal y como yo suponía, esta vez las tornas se han cambiado. No tienes nada que hacer – sentenció su rival sonriendo malévolamente para agregar no sin regocijo parafraseándole - Te voy a devolver uno por uno todos los golpes que me diste...y voy a disfrutar mucho haciéndolo…

-¿Pero qué dices estúpido ingenuo? - Se burló el escéptico demonio inquiriendo a su vez. - ¿Acaso crees que he utilizado toda mi fuerza?

Y para subrayar sus palabras su aura roja refulgió más potente y comenzó a levantar piedras del suelo. Éstas se dispersaron flotando en el aire a su alrededor, apuntó a Roy con sus zarpas y le disparó una andanada de potentes rayos de energía, abriendo un enorme cráter en el suelo. Diamante, Nephrite, Ail y Zafiro, crearon a toda prisa un escudo entre todos para protegerse junto con las guerreras. En ese momento Nagashel lanzó un gran rayo que, al chocar contra el suelo tuvo los efectos de una explosión nuclear. La onda expansiva arrolló todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

-¡Muro del Silencio! - Exclamó Saturno invocando a toda prisa una de sus armas defensivas.-

Por suerte el poder combinado de todos resistió. Aunque se tiraron al suelo por si acaso. La primera en levantarse fue Makoto que pudo ver un paisaje totalmente desolado. En derredor suyo sólo quedaba una llanura pelada, todas las formas de relieve en kilómetros a la redonda habían sido arrasadas.

-¡Dios mío! - Exclamó la guerrera Júpiter con la boca abierta -¡no queda nada en pie!...

\- Si ha hecho esto en sólo unos segundos, ¡qué podrá hacer durante todo el combate! No me gustaría estar en el lugar de Roy.- Añadió Minako cuyo rostro estaba pálido. -

\- No sé si habrá podido sobrevivir a eso.- Dudó Ail, ahora verdaderamente preocupado. -

-Tened confianza en él. Vosotros le conocéis.- Les pidió Usagi con un destello de sonrisa asegurando.- Lo superará.

El grupo de los cuatro compañeros de entrenamiento de Roy miró al unísono hacia la posición de Sailor Moon. Finalmente asintieron. Sin embargo, todos contenían sus respiraciones con semblantes horrorizados. Aunque, para su general alivio, su amigo emergió algo magullado pero ileso de entre la arena.

\- Me has manchado el uniforme nuevo- le dijo el súper guerrero al demonio que se sorprendió de verlo tan entero. - Ahora sí que me has tocado las narices. ¡Es mi turno! - Espetó entre enfadado y burlón. – Te vas a enterar.

En esta ocasión fue Roy el que desapareció a una gran velocidad, reapareció golpeando a su enemigo en el vientre. Remató el ataque dándole una patada en la cabeza que lo lanzó contra el suelo. Nagashel se levantó furioso y sorprendido pues no le había visto llegar.

\- Debes haberlo esquivado.- Masculló el demonio pensando en su anterior ataque – sí, eso debe ser, ¡sino ahora estarías reducido a partículas! Pero esta vez te machacaré con mis propias manos. Para que no vuelvas a escapar.

-¡Si crees que voy a dejar que me pongas tus asquerosas pezuñas encima otra vez estás listo! - Escupió el muchacho incitando al demonio con señas para que se acercase, con un ademán insolente y despectivo en su cara. - ¡Vamos, cara de vaca, ven a por mí!

Nagashel embistió a su enemigo pero éste le paró en su acometida, ambos se enzarzaron a golpes, su velocidad era tal que los demás no acertaban a distinguirlos. Ni tan siquiera los compañeros de entrenamiento de Roy le habían visto elevar tanto su poder y su fuerza. Estaba claro que, contra ellos, no había recurrido a todo su potencial. De todos modos ambos contrincantes se separaron jadeantes por el esfuerzo. Roy parecía más entero, sus largos periodos de adiestramiento con Goku y en el Rincón del Alma y el Tiempo habían dado su fruto, aprovechaba mucho más el aire y la fatiga apenas le afectaba. El demonio comenzó a darse cuenta de ello y ciego de rabia materializó una gran espada de acero negro curvada en forma de cimitarra. Atacó a su rival que esquivaba los mandobles con habilidad. Pero Nagashel logró acorralarlo contra una colina, triunfante se disponía a atravesarlo cuando su presa desapareció.

-¿Dónde se ha metido? - Aulló el incrédulo demonio girando su gran testa cornuda en todas direcciones. -

-¡Aquí!- respondió el aludido apareciendo detrás. - Es una translación instantánea,- le replicó sacudiendo a Nagashel un golpe a dos manos en la espalda antes de que pudiera girarse y que acabó empotrando al demonio contra la colina que se desmoronó por la potencia del choque.

Éste, loco de furia, salió con la cimitarra por delante. Roy miró al cielo en actitud de trance y sin pensar levantó un brazo y grito.

-¡Espada Inmemorial! ¡Acude a mi llamada! - Al instante una bellísima y larga espada que relucía como el oro se materializó en su mano, con ella paró los embates de su adversario. – ¡Ahora pelea si te atreves!

Nagashel desapareció de la vista y Roy lo hizo también. Reaparecieron luchando a centenares de metros en tan sólo un segundo. Las espadas soltaban chispas y llamaradas de luz dorada y escarlata que se abrazaban como si también lucharan entre ellas. El ruido que producían al chocar era como un estallido que retumbase ensordeciendo a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Las guerreras y los sus amigos luchadores incluso debían taparse los oídos que amenazaban con estallarles.

-¡Es una energía tremenda! – Pudo decir Ami a voz en grito para tratar de ser escuchada, en tanto consultaba su visor. Sujetándose a su vez de las ráfagas del huracán que ambos adversarios producían para afirmar atónita. – ¡Se sale de la escala de medición!

Los demás solo podían asentir tratando de seguir esa batalla, aferrándose a su vez al suelo y de no quedar sordos ante aquellas detonaciones…

En la ciudad, a bastantes kilómetros del combate. Las hermanas habían sentido temblar el suelo bajo ellas. Estaban casi curadas de sus heridas y a punto de dormir un rato pero aquel súbito terremoto las disuadió de ello. Temiendo un nuevo ataque de los demonios salieron presurosas junto a Tom. Desde esa distancia vieron el resplandor de una gran luz en forma de hongo atómico y el estruendo ocasionados por aquella explosión que provocó Nagashel. Seguidos de esa especie de tañidos que reverberaban como si dos grandes barras de metal chocaran. Todo se había inundado por el resplandor y enormes rayos dorados y escarlatas cruzaban el lejano horizonte. Hasta ellos llegó también una ráfaga de viento que, si bien venía atenuado por la distancia, todavía era capaz de sacudir violentamente sus cabellos levantando papeles y polvo, aullando como si de un tifón se tratase.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? - Chilló Beruche tapándose los ojos para no cegarse. -

-¡Parece una bomba atómica!,- repuso Cooan gritando también para poder ser escuchada. -

-¡Es energía! - añadió Karaberasu declarando estupefacta. - ¡Dos fuerzas inmensas están luchando!

Bertie sintió un pálpito, el corazón le había dado un vuelco. Por un instante sintió como si… suspiró dejándolo correr, a estas alturas su imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas. Deseó que las guerreras, a las que suponía luchando contra aquella fuerza terrible, obtuvieran la victoria.

-¡Vamos chicas! Tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro. Esas descargas son tan poderosas que incluso podrían afectarnos aquí.- Les indicó su compañero. -

Ellas asintieron al unísono. Tom y las muchachas recorrieron algunos callejones buscando amparo ante una posible onda expansiva a la par que advertían a cuantos se encontraban. Llegaron a una callejuela estrecha y desierta y se refugiaron allí.

-¡Ojalá Usagi y las demás pueden vencer a ese monstruo! – Suspiró Cooan.-

-Sí, debe ser ese maldito Nagashel que ha regresado. – Acordó Petz. -

-Al menos esto está desierto. No parece haber rastro de demonios, ni de sectarios, ¡menos mal! – Terció Bertie. -

Pero tanto ellas como los demás se equivocaban. Pensaban que allí no quedaba nadie hasta que una voz gutural se escuchó tras ellos. De entre las sombras de una calleja adyacente surgieron dos ojos rojizos y después un hábito negro. Las chicas, horrorizadas, reconocieron al Gran Sabio. Y no estaba solo, un desarrapado Fantoui le escoltaba blandiendo un largo cuchillo ensangrentado.

-¡Tienes toda la razón justiciera! Nagashel ha vuelto y destruirá este asqueroso mundo. Pero vosotras no lo veréis, ¡yo os mataré antes! - Amenazó aquel ente con su voz siseante. –

Pero Tom se interpuso en su camino y Fantoui se encaró con él. El chico desenvainó su katana. Ambos tenían muchas ganas de acabar con su oponente y comenzaron un reñido combate. Las chicas querían ayudar a su amigo, pero no pudieron pues el Sabio las atacó lanzando rayos de energía que ellas esquivaron a duras penas. La réplica fue inmediata, Tom se desembarazó de su rival unos preciosos segundos y los empleó lanzando un conjuro protector que hacía las veces de escudo, frenando los ataques del nigromante. Cooan atacó entonces con una andanada de flechas de fuego y Beruche con sus agujas de hielo. El Gran Sabio los rechazó levantando su bola y emitiendo energía desde ella.

-¡Ahora lo entiendo!- exclamó Petz. - Todos sus poderes provienen de esa maldita bola. Seguro que no la destruimos la otra vez, por eso ha vuelto.

-¡Si es verdad! - Convino Cooan recordando. - Usagi nos lo advirtió y lo debimos pasar por alto.

\- Eso lo resuelvo yo en un momento.- Gritó Karaberasu lanzando su látigo que hizo presa en el brazo del Sabio descargando contra él una potente ráfaga de energía, provocando que éste soltara la bola que cayó al suelo. -

-¡Maldita perra! - La insultó el nigromante añadiendo con un desagradable siseo. - ¡Da igual lo que hagas!, ¡cuando ese bebe nazca llevará la semilla del mal y os destruirá a todos! - Les profetizó con odio. -

La aludida palideció asaltada por ese temor pero logró superarlo al momento y no soltó su látigo hasta que el Sabio consiguió desasirse no sin esfuerzo. La justiciera, totalmente agotada, cayó al suelo y Petz la ayudó a levantarse apartándola de allí. Bertie las cubrió en esa retirada con una andanada de cristales que su enemigo esquivó y ella entre tanto le escupió con desprecio.

\- Eso no sucederá porque le libraremos del mal al igual que hicimos con todos los demás y con nosotras mismas. ¡Has fracasado Sabio!...

-¡Y esta vez para siempre! Nos las vas a pagar todas juntas, por todo el sufrimiento que nos has causado, aquí y en Némesis.- Remachó Petz que dejó a su hermana a cubierto y apoyada tras una esquina para que recuperase el resuello. –

-¡Ja, ja, ja!- Rio él sentenciando con sadismo.- ¿Sufrimiento? Eso todavía no ha terminado. Seguiréis el camino de vuestra madre. ¿Por qué creéis que terminó por enloquecer? Mi hermano en el futuro le mostró cual sería vuestro destino… ¡La aniquilación! Y vuestro padre fue silenciado cuando llegó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Eso hizo que en los rostros de las chicas apareciera la sorpresa y el horror. ¿Qué pudieron hacerle a su madre para dejarla así? No obstante fue Petz la que quedó más impactada de todas. Ella fue quién la vio por última vez… entonces sus palabras no tuvieron mucho sentido para ella…

A su mente volvió ese recuerdo. Cuando tras lograr permiso para ir a visitarla al fin llegó a su casa. Unas droidas de servicio la abrieron. Pasó preguntando con tono dubitativo.

-¿Mamá?... Soy Petzite… ¿Estás aquí?...

Entonces una figura bastante demacrada y con el cabello lacio salió de una habitación. Para su horror la chica pudo reconocer a su madre. Ésta venía casi trastabillándose y al ver a la joven se detuvo en seco, señalándola con un dedo acusador.

-Tú… eres…

-Soy Petzite, mamá.- Replicó la chica tratando pese a aquella impresión de sonreír.-

-¡Eres una de ellos! - Exclamó la mujer.- Apártate de mí, no eres mi hija.

-Pero mamá.- Contestó la asustada muchacha.- Soy yo…he venido a verte.

Pero aquella enloquecida mujer movía la cabeza con un rictus de temor y casi desesperación, musitando de forma inconexa…

-Todos corrompidos. ¡La Luna Negra!…mis hijas, mis niñas… ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué habéis hecho con ellas?..- Chilló ahora.-

-¡Pero mamá! - Pudo sollozar Petzite realmente impactada por aquella dantesca escena.-

Aunque esa mujer pareció reaccionar mirándola entonces con otra expresión, lloraba ahora y se lanzó a abrazar a la asustada chica.

-Petzite cariño… no dejes que te capturen a ti también. No les creas…

-¿Capturarme? ¿Quién?.. ¿Qué te ha pasado?... ¿Dónde está papá?- Quiso saber la muchacha que estaba totalmente sobrepasada por aquello.-

-¿Papá?-Gimió nuevamente su madre, que agregó con tono desvalido y lloroso.- Abuela…cuéntame más cosas de la Tierra…

La muchacha no podía evitar llorar viendo el lamentable estado de su pobre madre. Por más que lo intentó no logró sacarla ya de esas ensoñaciones que la poseían. Finalmente se marchó, musitando entre sollozos.

-Adiós, mamá…te quiero.

Y la cruel carcajada de aquel Sabio la sacó de esos pensamientos. Entonces la chica espetó preparando su ataque…

-¡Bastardo! ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré! ¡Lo vas a pagar!…

-¡No perdamos el tiempo discutiendo con ese monstruo y destruyamos su bola!- Las arengó Cooan buscando la misma que todavía rodaba por el suelo con la mirada, a la par que se disponía a apuntarla con su arco. – ¡Desaparece maldito!

-¡Nooo!,- aulló desesperado el Sabio tratando de recobrarla, pues escuchó a sus enemigas y sabía que ahora conocían su secreto. – ¡Perras traidoras!

Tratando desesperadamente de hacerse con ella, lanzó un rayo hacia las chicas que lo interceptaron con sus energías. Ambos chorros de poder se aguantaron en el aire. Beruche y Petz, a las que se unió a duras penas Karaberasu, resistían ese pulso dejando libre a Cooan que, entre tanto, logró apuntar a su blanco con el arco y disparó una gran flecha de fuego. La bola, al recibir el impacto directo estalló. En ese mismo instante el poder del Gran Sabio se extinguió. Bertie, Karaberasu y Petz a las que a su vez se unió ahora Cooan, aumentaron la intensidad de sus rayos con las reservas que les quedaban y le destruyeron. Esta vez definitivamente.

-¡Adiós para siempre maldito asesino! Que disfrutes en el Infierno.- Exclamó una pletórica Bertie.-

-Si. Al fin hemos vengado a nuestro mundo y a nuestros padres.- Añadió Kalie con el emocionado asentimiento de sus hermanas. - Ya podrán descansar…

Pero debían tener cuidado, no estaban solas. Fantoui lanzó un agudo chillido de furia y terror al ver como su amo era aniquilado y cargó contra Tom ciego de rabia. El chico le dejó acercarse y con un rápido movimiento de kendo le esquivó cortándole con su espada a la altura de la cintura. El sectario cayó al instante y murió pocos segundos después tras manar una copiosa cantidad de sangre. El muchacho suspiró largamente clavando su arma en el suelo y apoyándose en ella. Por necesario que hubiese sido y por cruel que demostrase ser Fantoui, no dejaba de repugnarle haber matado a un humano. Aunque desde luego nadie se lo reprocharía y él mismo se dijo que no tuvo otra opción. Aquella era una guerra a muerte contra el mal. Ese cerdo y los suyos seguramente habían masacrado ya a mucha gente inocente y si él y las chicas no lo hubiesen impedido, habrían matado a mucha más. Ellas, por su parte, no quisieron mirar el cadáver del sectario. Pero se solidarizaron con Tom, sobre todo Cooan que no tardó en abrazarle.

-No pudiste hacer otra cosa, cariño.- Le susurró amorosa y comprensivamente en tanto él apenas si asentía.-

\- Se acabó.- Sentenció una jadeante Beruche mirando a lo lejos, consciente al igual que los demás, de que ellos no podrían llegar a tiempo y mucho menos intervenir, ante la magnitud de ese poder y añadió a título de esperanzado consuelo. - Al menos la secta. Pero, ahora nos queda Nagashel. Y me pregunto, - suspiró en voz alta haciendo audible lo que todos pensaban - ¿quién estará luchando contra ese demonio? Supongo que la Guerrera Luna y las demás. ¿Podrán vencerlo?

Su pregunta no fue contestada por nadie aunque todos deseaban que así fuera…

La batalla continuaba de forma encarnizada. Roy contraatacaba con gran fuerza haciendo retroceder al demonio, manejaba su espada como si hubiese luchado con ella toda la vida. No sabía cómo lo hacía, era como si se despertasen viejos recuerdos dormidos hasta entonces en él. Tal y como Goku le anticipó. La espada y su cuerpo parecían ser uno y ambos se movían diestra y rápidamente como un relámpago de luz dorada.

-¿Cómo es posible? - Aulló Nagashel sorprendido y desencajado por el asombro. - ¡No has podido mejorar tanto en tan poco tiempo!

\- Te sorprenderías,- repuso su rival que, llevado por una especie de flash en su mente, comenzó a decir cosas que ni él mismo comprendía. - ¡Ya no tienes a un humano asustado y sin esperanzas delante de ti! Soy el príncipe de un reino inmortal y tú, maldito demonio, ¡pagarás por todo el daño que le has hecho a este mundo y al otro!

-¡No puede ser! - tartamudeó aquel ente diabólico desbordado por la sorpresa, llegando entonces a comprender. - ¡Tú provienes de la anterior humanidad!

El muchacho siguió atacando espoleado por los crecientes recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente. Nagashel le lanzó un desesperado revés con su cimitarra pero su enemigo lo esquivó y girando sobre sí mismo dio un mandoble que decapitó a su rival. Después, bajó al suelo clavando su espada en él, concentró energía uniendo las manos como Goku le había enseñado y gritó.

-¡Onda de fuerza vital, acaba con mi enemigo! Va por ti, maestro ¡Kame ha me haaa!

Lanzó un poderoso chorro de energía que desintegró al demonio, tanto la cabeza como el cuerpo de éste se disgregaron en partículas que fueron arrastradas por el viento. Tras esto sonrió y dijo elevando la vista al Cielo.

-Por todos vosotros, Bertie, Connie, Tommy, chicas, amigos, papá, mamá, Landar y por vosotros maestros Kaio, Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, Son Gohan, Son Goku…

Desde la distancia las guerreras y sus compañeros le vitorearon eufóricos, y se dirigieron hacia él para felicitarle...

Pero entonces el cielo comenzó a cubrirse con densos nubarrones oscuros y un agujero negro emergió entre ellos. Se creó una corriente de aire huracanado que atraía a todo lo que encontraba hacia ese vórtice. Las guerreras y los demás aguantaron concentrando sus auras para clavarse al suelo pero los demonios fueron entrando dócilmente, absorbidos por él. Tanto Roy como los demás miraban atónitos. Entonces algo horrible surgió de ese agujero, una gran sombra que envolvía una figura gigantesca. El poder y la maldad tan absoluta que manifestaban heló el corazón a todos dejándoles incapaces de moverse.

-¡No miréis! - Les ordenó Usagi, adoptando en ese instante la apariencia de la reina Serenity y emitiendo un aura que rodeó a sus amigos. -

Todos se taparon los ojos o volvieron las cabezas, obedeciendo de inmediato. Rei apenas si pudo musitar con un tono dominado por el terror más absoluto.

-¡Ese aura de maldad, es algo inconcebible, jamás había percibido nada igual!

Entonces una voz, más allá de cualquier sonido inteligible, pronunció un nombre. Roy pudo escucharlo con claridad y lo reconoció, "Asthel ven a mí ", decía esa llamada cavernosa y aquella silueta avanzó dirigiéndose hasta él con dos enormes ojos rojizos que se le clavaron. El muchacho no podía moverse pese a estar al máximo de su poder. Le invadía un terror sobrenatural. Al igual que a los demás. Las nubes cruzaban el cielo a gran velocidad y terribles relámpagos negros y malvas azotaban la superficie de la tierra alrededor de ese ente gigantesco. El joven estaba a punto de ser arrastrado y cuando creyó no poder soportarlo ni un segundo más, esos ojos desviaron la mirada hacia otro punto. El chico pudo suspirar de alivio. Aún con el corazón encogido de miedo trató de rehacerse, pensaba que iba a ser desintegrado sólo con la fuerza de esa visión. Pero ocurrió que, ante Roy y esa figura, apareció Landar. El mago que refulgía con una energía inmaculada aguantando a pie firme ese vendaval y sin parecer en absoluto asustado, espetó a esa terrible aparición, con una potente voz de mando.

-¡Él ha ganado! ¡Tú has perdido! ¡Cumple con lo pactado y retírate de aquí! ¡En el nombre del Creador te lo ordeno! – Entonces levantó sus manos, llevaba un bastón que emitió una luz blanca y cegadora envolviendo el lugar. – ¡Vade retro!…

La figura obedeció y se fue retirando hacia el interior del agujero entre rayos y truenos que descargaban ráfagas sulfurosas. Acabó de entrar y con ella los últimos demonios. El gran acceso al Infierno se cerró tras ellos y sin que el grupo apenas pudiese darse cuenta todo volvió a la normalidad. Serenity retornó a su forma de Guerrera Luna. El sol volvió a brillar, ya no había rastro de energía maligna y todos pudieron moverse al fin. Ahora notaban una gran paz que les llenaba los corazones. El miedo fue desapareciendo sustituido por una enorme sensación de libertad y alegría. No obstante cuando estuvo lo suficientemente recuperado, Roy preguntó al mago con una voz suave, teñida de temor reverencial.

-¿Qué era eso Landar? ¿Por qué no he podido ni moverme? ¡Nunca he sentido tanto poder!, ¡ni siquiera en Son Goku!, ¡es algo inimaginable y terrible!

El Mago le dedicó una larga mirada y respondió de forma solemne. Haciendo extensivas sus palabras a los demás.

\- Acabas de enfrentarte cara a cara con el máximo poder del noveno círculo infernal. Ese era el Príncipe de las Tinieblas en persona. El amo de todos los seres malignos contra los que habéis luchado. En este mundo vosotros le llamáis Satanás. Y no estaba aquí en realidad, eso era tan sólo el aura que le emanaba desde las profundidades del Infierno, en donde deberá resignarse a continuar.

Todos quedaron petrificados por el espanto pero poco a poco se rehicieron. Diamante fue el primero en poder hablar recobrado de la impresión y todavía cubierto de sudor frío.

\- Pero ya se ha ido. ¿Estamos a salvo, no? - Quiso saber visible inseguridad. -

\- Si - asintió Landar con aire confortador. - Ya os he dicho que sólo ha manifestado su aura espiritual. No podía entrar en este mundo una vez vencido, pero su poder es mucho mayor. De hecho ya ningún demonio podrá volver a la Tierra. Las esferas Yalmutud han sido destruidas.

-¿Y dices que su poder es mayor que eso?- Balbuceó Ail sin poder creerlo. -

\- Ruego a Dios para que jamás tengamos que vernos las caras con él en su terreno. - Declaró Zafiro aun atemorizado. -

\- Explícanos eso Landar.- Le pidió Nephrite entre asombrado y achantado por esas palabras. -

\- Esta batalla formaba parte de una pugna que se remonta más allá de los tiempos,- declaró el interpelado. - Es la lucha entre las fuerzas del bien y del mal. Y vosotros, y los demonios que habéis derrotado, habéis sido las piezas de esta partida. En esta ocasión el bien ha ganado, pero volverán a existir más partidas, como ya las hubo en otros momentos y otras épocas.

-¿Podrás contarnos ahora la historia completa, verdad? - Le pidió Zafiro con patente curiosidad. -

\- A su debido tiempo todo os será revelado, aún no. Debéis esperar - repuso el mago y su gesto se relajó esbozando una tenue sonrisa para añadir. - Ahora ya podéis volver a ver a vuestros seres queridos.

-¡Si!,- convino Ail recobrando el entusiasmo. - ¡Yo tengo muchas ganas de ver a Ann y a mi hijo!

\- No le hemos dicho a las chicas que habéis vuelto a la vida. Deseábamos que vosotros mismos les dieseis la sorpresa.- Confesó Ami al grupo de Roy.-

Después Mercurio se fundió en un abrazo con el muchacho, secundada por Rei y la propia Usagi.

\- Si - asintió Mamoru. - Éste es el final de la batalla y nos merecemos un descanso.

\- La misión está cumplida. - Suspiró Rei con el aprobatorio asentimiento de las demás. -

\- Es cierto. - Añadió Usagi que ahora parecía dominar mucho mejor el inglés de lo que había aparentado con anterioridad, sobre todo cuando añadió. – Lo habéis hecho muy bien. Y ya podemos contaros toda la verdad.

-¿Acaso guerreras hay algo que debáis decirnos y no sepamos ya?- Las interrogó Diamante con visible interés. -

\- Así es. - Terció Mamoru que añadió con serenidad. - Pero aguardaremos a estar todos juntos, cuando Tom y las chicas se reúnan con nosotros.

Todos estaban muy intrigados pero parecía que aun deberían esperar, no obstante Nephrite optó por preguntar algo más personal.

\- Debéis contadme todo lo que ocurrió en el mundo desde que fui asesinado. ¿Qué tal está Naru? - Quiso saber con mucho interés. -

\- Bueno, ahora sale con un chico.- Le contó Makoto un poco envarada para explicar - tras la batalla final contra el Reino de la Oscuridad. Es largo de explicar. Todos perdimos la memoria, como te digo, es una larga historia. Yo la verdad es que ni te conozco. Aunque – suspiró reflexiva – Me recuerdas mucho a un antiguo…

\- ¿Novio que tuviste?- se sonrió Minako para afirmar divertida. – Chica, ¡siempre estás con lo mismo!

Aunque esta vez Guerrero Júpiter no se rio con las demás y si insistió con gesto sorprendido y confuso.

\- No, no es eso… al menos eso pienso. En este caso hay algo, me resultas muy familiar, pero no recuerdo…

\- Bueno. – Terció Ami dirigiéndose ahora a Nephrite que observaba a Makoto sin comprender. – Lo cierto es que desde que tú moriste sucedieron muchas cosas.

\- Si, es bastante largo de contar - asintió Rei agregando apenada. - Y algunas de mis compañeras ni tan siquiera saben bien quién eres tú. Todavía no habían emergido como guerreras entonces. O no te recuerdan de sus pasadas vidas. De hecho la propia Naru ignora quién eres. Para que lo supiera, deberíamos devolverle los recuerdos que perdió cuando Usagi purificó la Tierra al destruir a Metalia y eso podría ser muy doloroso para ella.

\- Ahora tiene una vida hecha y estable y sería muy duro cambiársela. - Afirmó Ami con el mismo pesar. -

\- Comprendo - repuso apagadamente Nephrite bajando la cabeza y añadiendo con resignación. - Quizás sea mejor dejar las cosas como están. De todas maneras, iré con vosotros. Quiero saber todo lo ocurrido y comenzar una nueva vida allí, en Japón.

\- Yo también os acompaño.- Se les unió Ail eufórico, aunque cuidó de intentar mitigar este sentimiento por solidaridad con su amigo, sin embargo no pudo evitar insistir. –Perdóname compañero. ¡Es que estoy loco por volver a abrazar a mi mujer y mi hijo!

El aludido le dirigió una amable sonrisa, comprendía a su compañero de lucha y no se lo reprochaba, es más, se alegraba mucho por él porque una de las cosas más importantes que todos habían desarrollado era la solidaridad. Tanto las penas como las alegrías de uno de ellos lo eran del resto. Nadie debía darlo a entender con palabras, un sólo gesto o una mirada bastaban y eso sucedió entre Nephrite y Ail, con el cómplice asentimiento de los demás. Así pues, ambos se despidieron de Roy, Zafiro y Diamante.

\- Espero que volvamos a vernos.- Les dijo Zafiro a todos los que se disponían a marcharse. -

\- Cuando hayáis tenido tiempo de ver a vuestros seres queridos. – Le respondió Mamoru. - Una vez estemos juntos volveremos aquí.

-¡Y haremos una gran fiesta! Dejad eso de mi cuenta. – Declaró Roy con su típica animación de siempre emplazándoles a todos - y pasaré lista, de modo que a ninguno se os ocurra faltar.

Diamante asintió con una sonrisa añadiendo por su parte tras ponerse nuevamente serio.

\- Reina Serenity, Rey Endimión o mejor dicho, Guerrera Luna, Señor del Antifaz y por supuesto guerreras guardianas de la justicia. Ha sido un placer volver a estar con vosotros, conocer a las demás y luchar al lado de todos como amigos. Y os pido humildemente perdón por mi comportamiento pasado.- Remachó con pesar.-

El príncipe no podía olvidar pese a todo la forma que tuvo de intentar lograr el amor de la reina Serenity. Aquella vez en el futuro cuando la raptó y casi abusó de ella. Ahora, largo tiempo desvanecidos los efectos de esa energía oscura que le cegó, se daba plena cuenta de eso. La vergüenza le invadía y casi no tenía ánimo de enfrentar su mirada a la de sus interlocutores. Aunque fue la propia Guerrera Luna la que le respondió con tono amable.

\- Todo eso pasó hace largo tiempo. Ya no eres ese hombre. Ahora estás del lado del bien. Y nos alegra poder llamarte amigo.

\- Gracias. - Pudo responder él, visiblemente reconocido, al tiempo que sonreía de forma aliviada.- Contad conmigo para lo que necesitéis. Confío en que volveremos a encontrarnos muy pronto.

-Así lo espero y así será Diamante. Ahora que por fin puedes hacerlo, comienza de nuevo y ocúpate de ser feliz. – Le pidió Usagi ofreciéndole una mano al príncipe que, en lugar de estrecharla, se la besó con gran respeto y afecto, haciendo incluso una sentida inclinación. -

\- Suerte amigo. - Añadió Mamoru como si estuviera al corriente de los planes del joven y le ofreció una mano a su vez. – Ten fe en ti. Lo conseguirás…

Ahora sí que el príncipe la estrechó cordialmente. De este modo zanjaba esa cuenta pendiente con la larga cadena de mentiras y equívocos que le enemistaron con el rey y la reina del futuro Milenario de Plata.

-Gracias, rey Endimión…-Repuso con evidente reconocimiento.- Lo haré.

Tras esas despedidas las guerreras se unieron en corro y en el centro estaban Mamoru, Ail y Nephrite, que las ayudaron con sus energías. Entre todos invocaron el poder de translación y se desvanecieron de regreso a su hogar. Roy y los hermanos se quedaron solos y, durante unos largos momentos, silenciosos y reflexivos en aquel páramo. Mientras tanto, en el Cielo, un sonriente Son Goku observaba lo que sucedía en la Tierra. Junto a él, Vegeta y el hijo de éste, Trunks. Un muchacho de mediana estatura, pelo morado azulado largo, recogido en una coleta y ojos azules. Iba vestido igual que su padre y el propio Goku, con ese uniforme de entrenamiento.

-¡Estaba seguro de que ganarían! - Declaró Goku muy jubiloso y henchido de visible orgullo. Añadiendo hacia sus compañeros. - ¿No os parece que tenemos unos dignos sucesores en la Tierra?

\- Yo también me siento muy orgulloso de los que forman el linaje de nuestra familia. ¿No crees padre? - Inquirió Trunks con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, agregando con cierto tinte de pesar. – Me hubiera gustado entrenarles yo durante algo más de tiempo. Lástima que fuera Goku el único capaz de enseñar a Roy esa técnica de la Translación Instantánea.

-Si. - Agregó Son Gohan, un muchacho moreno y de ojos oscuros como su padre Son Goku, aunque con el pelo más corto.- Pero pese a ello nos hemos pasado a darles algún que otro consejo. Lo mismo que tú, ¿verdad Vegeta?- Inquirió con una cómplice sonrisa.-

El aludido no contestó, se limitó a mirar a sus contertulios con indiferencia y les dio la espalda. No obstante cuando estos no pudieron verle, esbozó una tenue y adusta sonrisa de satisfacción. Volviendo a mirar a sus compañeros, al fin declaró con ademán profético y un modo exento de emoción.

\- Aun les quedan muchas pruebas que superar, veremos cómo se comportan entonces…

El orgulloso saiyan pensaba en cómo se aproximó a ese tal Roy. Fue durante un entrenamiento. Ese chico ya era súper guerrero de segundo nivel. Sin embargo Vegeta le espetó.

-Pareces un vulgar insecto…

-Hombre Vegeta, no le digas eso al chico.- Terció Son Goku que, junto con Roy había parado al escucharle.-

-¡Cállate Kakaroto! – Espetó el interpelado añadiendo no sin complacencia y algo de sorna.- Si no le gusta que haga algo al respecto.

-Descuida amigo. No sé quién eres pero claro que lo haré.- Replicó Roy lanzándose contra él.-

Y su oponente se transformó a su vez en súper guerrero de segundo nivel. Ambos intercambiaron varios golpes y se esquivaron con celeridad. Roy no lo hacía nada mal. Aunque entonces su improvisado adversario se sonrió con cierto regocijo para declarar cruzándose de brazos.

-No está mal… para un insecto… ¡lástima que ese sea todo el poder que puedes llegar a desplegar!…

-Sé que el maestro Son Goku tiene más poder aún, Pero no percibo el tuyo por ninguna parte.- Le restó Roy.-.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!- Fue la respuesta de su rival.-

Entonces Vegeta se transformó, no sin antes sentenciar…

-Ahora recuerda esta sensación…

Para asombro de Roy vio cómo su adversario pasaba a la siguiente fase y apenas si pudo musitar…

-¡Azul! ¡El pelo se le ha vuelto azul! Pero… ¿Cómo…?

No pudo añadir más, sin darse cuenta estaba en el suelo tras sufrir un puñetazo en el estómago que le impedía respirar. Mientras tanto Vegeta le miraba impasible refulgiendo con un aura de tono azul celeste que le envolvía ahora haciendo juego con su cabello, tras unos instantes de silencio remachó.

-¡No eres rival para un Dios! Al menos no todavía. Recuerda el dolor…piensa que eso recibirás de tus enemigos si no te haces más fuerte. Eso te hará mejorar…

Y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y volvió a su estado natural, marchándose sin dirigir la vista atrás…dejando que Kakaroto se ocupase de ese muchacho.

-Pese a todo, vuestros aprendices no son tan inútiles como parecían.- Sonrió Vegeta tras volver de esos recuerdos.-

Trunks, Son Gohan y Son Goku asintieron confiando en sus pupilos y en su lejano descendiente. Ajenos a esto, Diamante, Roy y Zafiro se prepararon para marcharse. Para todos había llegado la hora del esperado reencuentro. Ninguno era capaz de contener su emoción por ello y se preguntaban a sí mismos.

-¿Cómo estarán nuestros amigos? ¿Seguirán bien? ¿Cómo reaccionarán al vernos?

Por otro lado, Tom y las chicas finalmente fueron capaces de descansar, se hundieron en un profundo y reparador sueño. Sólo deseaban dormir y despertar con la promesa de un mundo mejor para todos y a buen seguro que el destino no les defraudaría. ¡Qué poco podían imaginar las grandes y maravillosas sorpresas que les aguardaban!

Y sin que ninguno lo viera, elevando en el aire, una figura encapuchada de negro sayal tomaba notas en un gran libro de color burdeos…


	44. Emotivos reencuentros y despedidas

Capítulo 44. Emotivos Reencuentros y Despedidas.

Roy miró hacia el horizonte, a lo lejos se veían algunos de los edificios de la periferia de la ciudad, humeantes todavía. Desde luego habría mucho trabajo para reconstruirlo todo. Seguramente muchas vidas se habrían perdido y pese a todos los esfuerzos de él, sus compañeros, las guerreras y los que Tom y las chicas hubieran hecho, no se habría podido impedir que esos malditos demonios y sus secuaces sembrasen el pánico entre las personas inocentes. Pero eso no era culpa de los que lucharon para destruir el mal. Y lo que contaba es que, finalmente, aunque fuera a costa de gran sufrimiento y dolor, habían triunfado. La Tierra se había salvado.

\- Ahora sólo espero que entre todos seamos capaces de volver a levantar la ciudad.- Suspiró pensando en voz alta. -

\- Si, todos unidos seguro que lo logramos. Pero ahora estoy ansioso por volver a ver a Petz. Y seguro que tú querrás ir junto a Bertie.- Le respondió Zafiro queriendo quitar de la cabeza de su amigo el agridulce sabor que le producían aquellas reflexiones. -¿No es cierto amigo?

\- Si- convino su compañero con una sonrisa y dejando aparte los demás pensamientos. - ¡Vamos a buscarlas muchachos! ¡Seguro que se quedarán de piedra al vernos!

Zafiro asintió con ganas y se dispuso a volar, él iba a hacer lo propio pero por el contrario Diamante no se movió. Había estado muy callado durante ese rato, sumido en sus propias reflexiones y fue Roy el que le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza.

\- Id vosotros. - Les dijo el príncipe saliendo de su mutismo al fin - , yo no voy a acompañaros.

-¿Por qué no amigo? - Le inquirió Roy sorprendido. - ¿No deseas venirte con nosotros?

\- Hay una persona a la que debo buscar.- Respondió con aire pensativo - alguien que me quiso una vez y a quien no supe corresponder...

\- Se trata de Esmeralda, ¿verdad hermano? - Afirmó Zafiro, a lo que el aludido asintió lentamente. - Pero ella murió - objetó su hermano menor con pesar al añadir - y según nos explicó el mago cuando llegamos al Cielo fue sumida en el abismo de los que deben purgar sus culpas.

\- Landar me dijo que si hay alguien dispuesto a dar amor a los que allí sufren, estos pueden salvarse.- Repuso Diamante con voz queda. - Vosotros tenéis dos chicas maravillosas que os esperan, yo no tenía a nadie. Ahora que sé lo que ella sentía por mí, haré todo lo posible por rescatarla de ese horrible lugar. Se lo debo y si lo consigo quizás podamos comenzar de nuevo. No sé si la amaré de veras o solo será un intenso afecto. Pero por lo menos sé que ella sí me quiso sinceramente y solo por ello merece la pena intentarlo. Y sobre todo, quiero decirle que lo siento.

Roy sonrió entonces, posando una afectuosa mano sobre el hombro derecho de su compañero.

\- Entiendo que gané la apuesta.

Su amigo sonrió y tuvo que asentir despacio para confesar.

-Y desde luego que no me gusta reconocerlo.- Admitió.-

-¿Qué apuesta?- Quiso saber Zafiro.-

-Es una larga historia. Si Dios quiere cuando regrese ya te la contaré, hermano.- Replicó el interpelado.-

-Iremos contigo para ayudarte.- Se brindó Roy, con el asentimiento inmediato de Zafiro. Ninguno pensaba dejar a su compañero y hermano respectivamente en la estacada de aquella difícil prueba. - Déjanos ver a las chicas y te acompañaremos a donde haga falta.

\- No amigo. Sé que los dos lo decís de corazón.- Sonrió Diamante agradecido y sin embargo objetando. - Pero esto es algo que debo hacer yo sólo.- Y sin más fue él quien se elevó en el aire despidiéndose. - Hasta pronto y gracias por todo. Cuando la rescate os buscaré y celebraremos el triunfo todos juntos. Os lo prometo.

\- ¡Diamante, ten cuidado! – Pudo decir su emocionado hermano con un susurro.-

Sin embargo el interpelado captó para añadir instantes antes de irse.

\- Lo tendré.- Le aseguró éste esbozando ahora una gran sonrisa y declarando. - Debí hacerlo antes, pero te pido disculpas por todas mis equivocaciones pasadas. Zafiro… perdóname por no haber sido siempre el hermano mayor que debí ser. Yo os arrastré a todos a esto y lamento que tuvieseis que pagarlo por mí. Buena suerte y sé feliz con Petz. Lo mereces.

\- No fue solo culpa tuya… - Le rebatió su hermano aunque el príncipe no le dejó terminar. -

\- Me alegro mucho de haber encontrado un buen amigo además de un hermano. Cuídate tú también. - Y antes de que los otros pudieran tratar de replicar Diamante concluyó con un tono más jovial. -Y no se os ocurra montar ninguna de esas fiestas de las que tanto habla Roy sin mí ni Esmeralda.

\- Descuida principito, os estaremos esperando para probar el karaoke. - Le aseguró el interpelado elevando un pulgar. – ¡Y te va a tocar cantar!…

Diamante sonrió por última vez y se elevó rápidamente entre las nubes. Zafiro y Roy se quedaron observando como se alejaba. El príncipe tendría aun que correr muchas aventuras hasta regresar con sus amigos y estos le desearon la mejor de las suertes desde el fondo de sus corazones. Aunque pasados unos instantes Roy quiso ser quién arrancase a su compañero de la preocupación por su hermano y sus antiguos recuerdos y le animó.

-¡Bueno Zafirete! ¡Llegó la hora de marcharnos nosotros también!

El aludido asintió con una sonrisa, debía ser fuerte y mantener su nueva presencia de ánimo que tanto esfuerzo le costó adquirir en aquellos largos meses de entrenamiento. No más lamentos, no más quejas y no más reproches. Si algo les sucedía a cualquiera de ellos los otros continuarían adelante, esa era otra de sus promesas. Lo habían jurado antes de disponerse a combatir, cuando existía la posibilidad de que alguno muriese. Si esto pasaba los demás estaban seguros de que el que faltase gozaría eternamente de una infinita felicidad y les esperaría a todos en el paraíso. Así que, si Diamante moría en su intento de rescatar a Esmeralda, ambos se volverían a reunir pasados los años. Si no, lo harían en menos tiempo. Y el propio hermano menor del príncipe tenía ahora su propia vida y su propia chica que le aguardaba, aunque ella no lo supiera todavía. Igual que Roy, por ello ambos levantaron el vuelo. Durante el viaje hacia la ciudad intercambiaron pocas palabras. Solo al llegar a la cercanía de su periferia y descender a tierra para caminar como personas normales, cuando pudieron charlar e informarse mutuamente de sus intenciones.

\- Oye Roy.- Le inquirió Zafiro a su compañero. - Ahora que lo he pensado durante el trayecto, no sé donde vive Petz.

\- Eso no es problema amigo. - Le replicó él con tranquilidad.- Ya te llevaré yo.

\- Antes de que la vea me gustaría prepararme. Adecentarme un poco al menos. ¿Sabes?- No estoy muy presentable que digamos.-

Zafiro confesó esto dándose cuenta de que su traje de lucha estaba hecho jirones y su rostro, aunque con las heridas curadas merced a las alubias, estaba manchado de sudor y restos resecos de sangre y tierra entre su barba. Roy le observó detenidamente sin inmutarse y concluyó ya sin poderlo evitar, con una carcajada.

-¡Es cierto tío! ¡Da pena verte!

Su compañero frunció el ceño reprochándole a su vez con humor.

\- ¡No es que tú estés mucho mejor!

Y se sostuvieron las miradas hasta que no aguantaron más, echándose a reír. Pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro del otro, se mantuvieron de pie, a pesar de las carcajadas. Desde luego las personas que todavía recorrían las calles se quedaban de una pieza al verles tan contentos. Muchas pensaron incluso que esos dos pobres desgraciados habrían enloquecido por el horror. Por fin, después de un rato, ambos se dominaron y siguieron andando hacia el piso de Roy, éste le explicó a Zafiro.

\- En mi apartamento, si es que esos mamones demoniacos no lo han hecho pedazos claro, podremos ducharnos y cambiarnos de ropa. Puedo dejarte algo mío, aunque te esté un poco grande, pero no se notará mucho.

-¡Gracias colega! , te debo una.- Afirmó su contertulio con ese desenfado adquirido de su amigo. -

Lo cierto es que tanto Zafiro, como su hermano, Ail y el propio Nephrite habían aprendido inglés a la perfección durante su estancia en el cuarto de entrenamiento. O al menos eso creía Roy, dado que en realidad no tenían constancia del idioma que habían usado para comunicarse allí. Pero ahora estaba claro que el Infante de Némesis lo estaba hablando. Su compañero sonrió y le palmeó ligeramente la espalda cuando ya doblaban la esquina de su casa. No tuvieron excesivos problemas para entrar, el portal estaba destrozado, aunque por suerte, no así el edificio. Y pese a que los saqueadores habían pasado por allí, no pareció que se detuvieran mucho. El piso de Roy, un quinto, no tenía aspecto de haber sido allanado. Es más, alguien le había colocado un par de gruesos candados a la puerta, con lo que nadie que tuviera prisa se hubiera entretenido en forzarlo.

\- Esto habrá sido cosa de Tommy o de las chicas.- Se sonrió indicándole a Zafiro aquella protección y añadiendo con fingida lástima. - Lo siento pero tendremos que abrirlos sin llave.

Y sin ninguna dificultad se limitó a quebrar el acero de los cuellos de ambos candados y a forzar la puerta que se abrió de inmediato ante la fuerza aplicada por el chico. Aquello era un juego de niños ahora y aunque tendría que pagarse una cerradura nueva, en esos momentos eso no importaba demasiado. Así que ambos entraron cerrando tras ellos con rapidez. No convenía que nadie les viese, por si acaso creían que se trataban de ladrones. Roy le indicó a su amigo donde estaba el baño y preparó ropas para los dos. Zafiro tomó una ducha, por suerte había agua y electricidad. El edificio de Roy contaba con depósito propio de emergencia y generador, muy útil para los posibles apagones urbanos, y realmente eficaz ahora que el fluido eléctrico y las cañerías estaban rotas en media ciudad. El dueño de la casa empleó los minutos que tardó su invitado para recorrer sus habitaciones y rememorar sus experiencias pasadas. Allí quedaba el último legado visible de sus padres. Entre esas paredes y su habitación de la Golden estaban sus mejores y más preciados recuerdos y su vida. Aunque eso ya no era del todo cierto, tenía también a sus compañeros de batalla, a Tom y a las chicas y sobre todo a Bertie. Roy ardía en deseos de volver a verla, de abrazarla, besarla y de no volver a separarse de ella jamás. Pero quería ser paciente, que su reencuentro fuese algo muy especial. Yendo por partes le convenía saber dónde estaba. Según creyó recordar, en la universidad habría concluido el curso hacía ya meses. Ella y los otros ya serían maestros y no permanecerían allí. ¿Pero, dónde podrían estar? Quizás en el apartamento de sus hermanas. Posiblemente en otro. ¡Ojalá estuvieran todos a salvo! Esa era una idea que hasta el momento no le había cruzado demasiado por la mente. ¿Y si les hubiera sucedido algo? Movió la cabeza tratando de sacudirse aquel mal presentimiento y exhaló un largo suspiro, como si de este modo pudiera expulsar esa maldita idea. Entonces y para su inmensa alegría y alivio, una voz le llegó a su cabeza, la reconoció, era Landar que le decía.

-Todos están bien, y para saber su paradero tan sólo tienes que mirar en aquella mesa.

Roy miró al instante hacia una pequeña mesa de madera que había cerca de su televisión. Tenía un par de cajones y los abrió con rapidez, uno estaba vacío y en el otro, salvo unas cuartillas de papel, tampoco vio nada que le ayudase, pero la voz resonó nuevamente en su cerebro casi con tinte burlón.

\- ¡Prueba a mirar sobre la mesa!, ¡atontado!

Y de inmediato lo hizo, ¡parecía mentira que no lo hubiera visto a la primera! Pero con los nervios se le pasó. Sobre la mesa había un cuaderno de notas azul, lo abrió ojeando página por página. Leyó la pulcra letra de Tom y en una de las hojas ponía.

"Escuela infantil, ir a las ocho para comenzar las clases con Bertie y Connie".

Y más abajo la dirección, ¡luego era allí donde ellos trabajaban! Movió la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa, ¡claro, lo había olvidado por completo! A buen seguro que Tom vivía aquí. Roy les dejó su piso en aquellas notas de despedida. Y ahora que ya no podrían estar en la Universidad, estarían ocupándolo. Posiblemente Bertie y Connie vivieran con sus hermanas y le dejasen a Tommy quedarse aquí. Eso aclaraba las cosas y de paso les urgía a darse prisa, cualquiera de ellos podría regresar pronto. De todas maneras Zafiro salió ya duchado y cubierto con una toalla, para preguntarle a Roy.

-¿No tienes nada para afeitarse?- Un láser especial o algo así.

-¡Qué láser ni que narices!- Le replicó Roy divertido, agregando. – Al viejo estilo ¡Maquinilla y brocha, tío!

Su compañero le miró desconcertado, es evidente que no conocía aquellos artilugios, claro, en el siglo treinta usarían otro tipo de cosas. De todas formas, Roy le contó lo que había averiguado y declaró a modo de conclusión con fingida reprobación (o quizás no tan fingida).

-¡Mira que os lo dije en el cuarto! ¡Haberos afeitado allí!, pero no os dio la gana ni a tu principesco hermano quitarse la perilla ni a ti esa barba.

\- No me preocupé de eso, además, lo tomé como una especie de acicate para progresar. – Se justificó Zafiro. –

\- El caso es que ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que yo me ducharé y luego te digo lo que haremos.- Le explicó su contertulio. - No tendremos más remedio que largarnos de aquí, no sea que vuelvan Tom o alguna de las chicas y nos encuentren, y nosotros no queremos estropear la sorpresa. ¿Verdad?

Su interlocutor negó con la cabeza en silencio mientras Roy le dejaba para que se vistiera tras indicarle un montón completo de ropas que había puesto sobre el sofá, mudas incluidas. Por suerte sus amigos habían respetado sus prendas y no se deshicieron de ellas. Zafiro se vistió lo mejor que pudo con aquel vestuario que le venía algo largo y de paso escuchó con el ruido de la ducha de fondo la penúltima amonestación jocosa de su anfitrión.

-¡Tío, me has dejado el baño lleno de pelos! ¡No sabes lo mal que le sentaban a Tom esas cosas y ahora le entiendo bien!

Zafiro iba a dar una disculpa pero se lo pensó mejor y solo sonrió. A los pocos minutos Roy, duchado y vestido le indicaba los pasos a seguir.

\- Nos largaremos de aquí, yo tengo dinero ahorrado en un hueco de la pared de mi cuarto. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, se me olvidó ponérselo en las notas. ¡Tanto mejor! Nos vendrá muy bien para tomar un apartamento alquilado, al menos por unos días. Lo que tardemos en centrarnos y poder verlas.

-¿Y no podemos ir ya a su encuentro?- Le preguntó su interlocutor con visible sorpresa e impaciencia al escucharle. –

Su compañero suspiró entonces para confesar.

\- Es que me gustaría ver a Bertie, Tommy y Connie trabajando con los niños. Te lo pido como un favor, amigo.

El otro joven se encogió de hombros y cedió con una sonrisa respondiendo jovial.

\- Si he aguardado tanto tiempo para ver a Petz, no creo que pase nada por unos pocos días más.

Roy lució su mejor gesto risueño y le palmeó los hombros a su compañero. Sin decir nada fue a buscar el dinero que, por suerte, permanecía oculto donde lo dejó. No era mucho pero bastaría. Una vez que lo tuvieron ambos se marcharon. La puerta quedó medio cerrada, no era posible dejarla mejor.

\- Una cosa más Zafiro.- Le comentó Roy a su compañero con jovialidad. – Déjate la barba y a ver si Petz es capaz de reconocerte.

El aludido se lo pensó con detenimiento. Lo cierto es que no era mala idea, tal vez si le veía tal y como le recordaba de la impresión podría desmayarse o pensar que estaba alucinando. De esta forma la cosa tendría más emoción y realmente el infante de Némesis estaba muy cambiado. Aquella frondosa maraña de pelo junto a la mencionada barba que tenía era el perfecto complemento de disfraz. Así que asintió con entusiasmo casi infantil. Junto con su amigo, tras haber sacado de la nevera la mayor parte de las provisiones aun comestibles que encontraron y guardarlas en un petate que debía ser de Tom, se lanzaron a la calle en busca de una habitación.

-Hala. Vamos a dar un paseíto por la ciudad.- Le comentó animadamente Roy.-

-Espero que la reconstruyan pronto. Ha debido ser terrible para mucha gente.-Se lamentó su contertulio.-

Su amigo pareció querer decir algo jocoso pero lo pensó mejor, por respeto a las víctimas de aquello. Y lo que sí hizo fue sentenciar.

-Los neoyorkinos son más duros de lo que crees. Ellos y el resto del país e incluso del mundo, darán lo mejor de sí para superar esto. Ya lo verás.

Su amigo asintió y ambos se alejaron. Por otro lado Tom regresó al piso de Roy a las pocas horas. Tanto él como las chicas, (ya en sus identidades normales), se habían refugiado en uno de tantos albergues para dormir. Estuvieron muchas horas allí hasta despertar con las fuerzas recobradas. Fue después de terminar el combate, destruir al Sabio y constatar que los demonios se habían ido. Una vez que todo acabó pudieron escuchar el sonido del repicar de las campanas de muchas iglesias que habían resistido los ataques y celebraban de este modo la liberación.

-¡Es muy hermoso! - Pudo sollozar Bertie con visible emoción.-

-Sí, es el renacer de la esperanza.- Convino Petz de igual modo.-

-Nuestra lucha ha merecido la pena.- Convino Kalie abrazándose a su hermana mayor.-

-Así es. Lo hemos logrado entre todos.- Afirmó Cooan, abrazándose a su vez a su novio.- Las guerreras y nosotros.

-Ha sido duro, pero mereció la pena.- Remató Tom.-

Y Bertie miró hacia el Cielo sonriendo estaba vez…en tanto recordaba a su perdido amor…

-Roy cariño, ¡lo conseguimos! Lo hemos logrado…por ti y por todos los que viven en este maravilloso planeta. Sé que donde quiera que estés estarás tan feliz como nosotros…

Después la muchacha fue confortada por sus hermanas. Así llenos de alegría se fundieron en un gran abrazo y cayeron rendidos. Al despertar, una de las amables voluntarias que cuidaban de los heridos les contó que las cosas comenzaban a volver a la normalidad.

\- Ahora tendremos que regresar a casa. - Afirmó Cooan que se sentía descansada y feliz como el resto. -

-¡Hay mucho trabajo por hacer y lo mejor es volver a él pronto! - Aseguró Petz con la misma alegre determinación. -

\- Yo me pasaré por el piso de Roy a ver si sigue en pie, tengo mis cosas allí y creo que necesito ducharme un poco. - Bromeó Tom. -

Aunque el recuerdo de su amigo por un momento les llenó de nostalgia, todos lo superaron en instantes y fue curiosamente Bertie la que intervino haciendo gala del humor que su compañero seguramente habría empleado en esa situación.

-¡A todos nos hace falta! Ahora sí que mataríamos más demonios con nuestro olor que con nuestras armas. ¿Verdad chicas? ¡Debemos oler incluso peor que ellos!

Y los demás rieron a coro celebrando la ocurrencia que, dicho sea de paso, era rigurosamente cierta. Cooan incluso llegó a dar gracias de que sus trajes de justicieras estuviesen dotados de esa especie de lavado - planchado instantáneo, que les permitía regenerarse cuando se anulaba la transformación y de ésta, revertían a sus personalidades normales. Por suerte tuvieron esa previsión de convertirse en personas corrientes cuando terminaron con el Sabio y Fantoui. Así nadie les molestaría, ni trataría de hacerles preguntas, ni de pedirles autógrafos. Aunque las cosas no estuvieran para ello, era mejor no arriesgarse. De este modo se trasladaron a otro refugio cercano. Como unos meros ciudadanos más, con necesidad de descanso y atención médica, pudieron ocupar algunos camastros y dormir. Ahora al fin podrían regresar a sus casas. Tom en efecto, se fue al piso que perteneciera a Roy, para descubrir con pesar que la puerta había sido forzada, los candados rotos y el piso allanado. No obstante esos presuntos ladrones no se llevaron más que unas pocas ropas, latas de conservas y su petate de karate, (no descubrió el escondite del ladrillo porque Roy lo había dejado como estaba.) Moviendo la cabeza en actitud comprensiva se dijo.

-Fuera quien fuese. El pobre tipo sólo buscaba algo de ropa y comida.

Por su parte las chicas volvieron a su apartamento. Éste sí que estaba algo peor que el de su compañero. La puerta rota, las habitaciones revueltas, como si una manada de búfalos hubiera pasado por allí y sus efectos personales repartidos por el suelo. Aunque era curioso observar que no parecían faltar cosas de valor. Quizás algunos demonios, sabiendo donde vivían, trataron de sorprenderlas allí o bien fueron saqueadores que no pudieron terminar su tarea. De cualquier forma, podían considerarse afortunadas pues más de un tercio de la ciudad había ardido o estaba en ruinas. Ellas solo tendrían que poner orden y lo hicieron con disciplina y sin entonar ninguna queja. Eso era una diversión comparada con lo que habían sufrido y batallado. Y entre las cuatro no tardaron más que unas pocas horas en adecentar su apartamento. Después cenaron y pudieron acostarse, aunque todas se preguntaban. ¿A partir de mañana, qué?...

Los días pasaron rápidamente y no tardaron en dar respuesta a la pregunta general de las chicas y del resto de la ciudad. Por fortuna, gracias a la intervención de éstas y los demás luchadores, el efecto del ataque demoniaco quedó limitado a New York y sus zonas circundantes, sin salir del Estado. Tal y como Roy le comentara a su compañero el resto del país se ofreció de inmediato a la disposición de sus afectados compatriotas y en tan solo tres días ya estaban puestos en marcha los servicios de luz, gas, agua y demás que eran primordiales. Las gentes dieron ejemplo de laboriosidad y de ayuda mutua para sacar adelante todo aquello. Por lo menos, la crisis y la necesidad hicieron salir lo mejor de la mayoría de las personas afectadas. Por otra parte, en la tele, se sucedían los debates con invitados de aquí y allá, autoridades en la materia teológica, demonológica, y otras de ese tipo. De modo muy sutil, pasaban de hablar de una ofensiva del maligno a limitarlo a una poderosa secta destructiva vinculada a mafiosos o terroristas internacionales. En suma, le hicieron creer a la población que todo aquello fue poco más o menos, un complot del terrorismo internacional aliado con fanáticos del fin del Mundo. Tom, las chicas y no digamos Roy, Zafiro y los demás se llevaban las manos a la cabeza, pero todos pensaron que mejor dejarlo así. El gobierno una vez más, había tejido una complicada telaraña que ocultaba la verdad. Pero, por desgracia, cierto o no, las múltiples víctimas permanecían muertas...

Y en virtud de esa normalidad recobrada a los dos días de esos comunicados las chicas y Tom recibieron la llamada de su escuela. Se les informaba que las clases se reanudaban. Contentos por esa circunstancia volvieron de inmediato a ellas. Petz y Karaberasu no tuvieron dificultad (incluso ésta última y pese a su ya tan avanzado embarazo) en encontrar otros trabajos. Los grandes almacenes que las contrataron precisaban personal para reemplazar al que habían perdido en el ataque y poder vender los artículos de primera y segunda necesidad recibidos cuando recobraron el suministro exterior. Incluso Roy y Zafiro se agenciaron ocupaciones como repartidores de pizzas. En ese instante nadie hacía demasiadas preguntas sobre la seguridad social y demás papeles. Por lo menos, hasta que toda la red informática estuviera reparada. ¡Y además, esos chicos eran los más rápidos en el reparto, sin que nadie supiese como se las ingeniaban para recorrer de punta a punta la ciudad en muy poco tiempo!

-No es mi trabajo ideal. Pero servirá por ahora.- Comentaba Roy a su amigo.-

-Lo mismo digo.- Sonrió Zafiro.- Aunque no está tan mal.

-Dime una cosa. ¿Tu hermano y tú además de ser príncipes estudiasteis alguna cosa? - Quiso saber su interlocutor que se apresuró a añadir con tintes incluso de inquietud.- No lo digo por ofender, ni es una broma. Es que de eso nunca hablamos de eso en el Rincón.

-No te preocupes.- Repuso Zafiro quién contestó.- Mi hermano y yo fuimos muy bien instruidos. Ser gobernante requiere saber de bastantes temas. Pero lo que a él le gustaba más cuando tenía tiempo era crear programas informáticos. Era muy bueno en eso, y controla tecnologías muy adelantadas a esta época. A mí, en cambio, me interesaba más el construir cosas con las manos. Infraestructuras, edificios…Se me daban bien las matemáticas y el diseño. ¡Mucho mejor que a Diamante! – Sonrió al rememorar esto último y agregó.- Podríamos decir que soy ingeniero.

-Bueno, pues con ese currículo no creo que tengáis muchos problemas.- Afirmó su amigo.-

Y en tanto charlaban completaban su reparto. Al fin, a la semana justa de la victoria, la rutina en general se había reinstalado y las cosas eran casi completamente normales. Fue entonces cuando Roy le dijo a Zafiro que había llegado el momento. Ya tenían trazado el plan y el hermano de Diamante aguardó con impaciencia su turno mientras su compañero iniciaba la primera fase…

-Bueno amigo.- Le comentó con tono animado.- Ahora voy a buscarla. Después te llamaré. Aunque antes tengo que pedirle a alguien un pequeño favor.- Sonrió mirando hacia el Cielo.-

-Suerte.- Le deseó su compañero dándole la mano.-

Roy se la estrechó y se puso en marcha. Se figuró que Bertie y Connie estarían dando clase. Éstas, reparaciones de edificios y aulas aparte, ya se daban con total normalidad. La escuela había resistido bien los ataques y las chicas fueron a su trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo que asombró más a otros profesores y alumnos fue la recuperación de Tom, pero como éste tampoco había dado muchos detalles de su parálisis se pensó que pudo haber sido operado. Nadie le vio realmente, ocultos como estaban los otros maestros con algunos padres y la mayor parte de los niños en el refugio, cuando llegó a ayudar a las justicieras al colegio. Y claro, de lo que contaron los críos que fueron rescatados y protegidos por él y las justicieras, a pesar de lo sucedido, los adultos no se fiaban demasiado. Pese a ello, el joven continuó con su grupo especial y Beruche y Cooan con sus clases. Las chicas estaban ahora en aulas distintas. Antes de comenzar la pequeña Sharon corrió a abrazarse a ellas y exclamó llena de alegría…

-¡Habéis vuelto!

-Claro.- Le dijo afectuosamente Cooan. – Te lo prometimos.

-Y nos gusta cumplir nuestra palabra.- Añadió Bertie guiñándole un ojo a la cría.-

-Ya lo sé- susurró la niña.- No les contaré nada a mis tíos ni a los demás niños. Ellos no saben quiénes sois…

Y así, las dos maestras se encaminaron a sus respectivas aulas. Bertie llevó de la mano a Sharon a la de los más pequeños. Allí comenzó a explicar una lección de matemáticas, aunque su pensamiento estaba en otro sitio. Todavía volaba hacia Roy, pero ella debía aterrizar a la dura realidad y tratar de vivir definitivamente sin él. Siempre se esforzaba por no evidenciarlo delante de sus hermanas ni de los críos, pero se sentía muy triste. Aquellos recuerdos le costaban levantarse con lágrimas en los ojos cada día, producto quizás de algún mal sueño olvidado al despertar. Muchas veces incluso, creía escucharle a él. En su mente, el chico le gastaba alguna de sus bromas o hacía algún comentario irreverente de los que le encantaban tanto. Sobre todo, porque Bertie siempre se enfadaba, o fingía hacerlo, puesto que en la mayor parte de las ocasiones ambos sabían que no era así. Los dos jugaban a aquello y les divertía. ¡Cuánto extrañaba esas pequeñas cosas! ¡Cómo sufría en su interior cuando Tom y Cooan se abrazaban dándose largos besos al término de las clases y muchas veces, se iban los dos solos! Pero Bertie jamás se lo quiso hacer notar. No tenía derecho a amargar la felicidad de su hermana ni la de su amigo. Ella tenía a Petz y a Karaberasu y entre las tres podrían apoyarse. Como siempre hicieron, en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Y al menos, una de las cuatro había conseguido encontrar el amor. Eso era un consuelo, no demasiado grande ahora, pero como decía el refrán, el tiempo lo cura todo. Aunque Beruche sabía que ese recuerdo del hombre al que amó, al que siempre había amado en cualquier otro lugar que ahora ignoraba, jamás se iría de su lado.

\- Señorita Bertie.- Le preguntó uno de los pequeños sacándola de esa rueda de pensamiento. -¿Puede repetir la tabla del siete, por favor?

-¡Claro Johnny!- Sonrió tiernamente ella que se alegraba de tener a los niños como otro de sus soportes. - Lo escribiré en la pizarra y así lo veréis todos.

Fue justo cuando se giró y comenzó a escribir cuando se escuchó aquella melodía. Eran sonidos de guitarra y venían de fuera. No le dio importancia y siguió escribiendo, "siete x una = siete", "siete x dos = catorce"...pero entonces oyó una voz muy familiar que cantaba una melodía muy conocida para ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Su respiración se aceleró y la tiza cayó rota al suelo. Beruche se quedó allí, clavada y sin atreverse ni a respirar. Los niños tampoco dijeron nada porque ellos también podían oírlo con claridad. Y en ese instante un relámpago de intuición cruzó por la mente de la muchacha. ¡Era algo irracional, ridículo! pero aun así, venció a su decidido sentido del raciocinio y eso la hizo salir corriendo de clase para sorpresa de sus alumnos. Los niños se miraron sin saber que hacer y permanecieron sentados. Su profesora, a la carrera, con la respiración entrecortada y luchando por salir lo antes posible al patio, se cruzó con su hermana que salía de su otra clase sin parecer haber oído nada, quizás porque este aula se ubicaba más al interior del edificio y sus ventanas daban al lado contrario, o quizás no fuera solo por eso...

-¿Bertie a dónde vas? ¿Qué te pasa?,- le inquirió Cooan sorprendida. -

-¡Por favor, quédate con los niños, tengo que salir para comprobar algo!- le pidió su hermana bastante agitada.-

-¿Es por esa música? - Le inquirió su hermana que ahora comenzaba a escucharla también.-

Beruche la miró a los ojos y asintió. Cooan se dio cuenta de que la pobre chica albergaba mucha esperanza en su mirada, seguramente la vana esperanza del que se aferra a una ilusión. Asintió piadosa y fue hacia la clase. Bertie por fin salió al exterior, la música estaba terminando. Buscó desesperadamente a un lado y a otro pero no vio a nadie. Ya rendida a la evidencia suspiró. Juraría haber oído la voz de Roy, estaba segura. Pero, ¡no podía ser! Su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada como otras tantas veces en su duermevela o en sus sueños y no debía dejarse influenciar más. Se volvió para entrar en el recinto y proseguir sus clases cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro dejándola paralizada por la emoción. El corazón le latía muy deprisa y no quería volverse. Por un lado tenía miedo de sufrir una enorme decepción pero, por otro, el deseo de que, quizás esta vez...

-¿Qué te ocurre? - Escuchó preguntarle a la inquietada voz de Cooan, lo que apagó definitivamente su ánimo.- Has salido disparada de clase, sin hacerme apenas caso.

En realidad ésta sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía. Sólo fue a la clase de su hermana a decirles a los niños que enseguida volvería su maestra. Que mientras, repasaran las multiplicaciones que tuvieran. Ella se apresuró a seguirla. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Beruche por ocultarlo, fingiendo estar feliz por la victoria y su nueva vida, tanto Cooan como Tom no eran ajenos a la tristeza que embargaba a la muchacha en muchas ocasiones. Pasada la batalla y cuando la mente y el corazón quedaron libres, sus sentimientos habían tomado el control de la desolada chica. ¡Su pobre hermana estaba sufriendo mucho y necesitaba alguien con quién poder desahogar su dolor! Cooan quiso decir alguna palabra que le sirviera pero no se le ocurría nada. ¿Qué podría decir? Sin embargo fue Bertie la que se adelantó con una disculpa teñida de resignación y melancolía.

-¡Perdóname, por un momento creí! – la joven suspiró largamente ante la mirada compasiva de su hermana y se apresuró a añadir, luchando contra sus emociones a fin de aparentar tranquilidad. - No es nada. Mi mente supongo. Por favor, ve tú a ocuparte de los niños, yo entraré enseguida. Necesito unos minutos a solas. Nada más que un momento.- Le susurró abatida. -

\- Claro - le sonrió Cooan apretándole las manos entre las suyas y añadiendo con su mejor tono de jovialidad. - ¿No tardes mucho, eh? Las matemáticas no son mi fuerte.

\- Descuida, enseguida voy.- Le aseguró su interlocutora con un débil destello de sonrisa. Su hermana asintió y se alejó.-

Respirando hondo en el jardincito con columpios del patio de recreo, Bertie trató de dominar sus sentimientos. No podía entrar en clase así, los niños no podían tener a una maestra melancólica y taciturna, cuya cabeza volaba más que la de ellos mismos durante la clase. Por eso se obligaba a pensar de modo objetivo. La cálida brisa de esa soleada mañana le acariciaba el pelo y el rostro en tanto ella trataba de serenarse. Pero no pudo hacerlo, su mente se rebelaba sin control y una voz suave la llamó por su nombre. La muchacha contuvo el aliento, era la voz de Roy con aquel tono entre burlón y dulce que él tantas veces le ponía cuando la quería incordiar.

-¡Eh!, ¿qué te pasa cubito? ¿Por qué no estás con los niños? ¿Acaso ahora que eres tú la maestra haces novillos?...ese no es un buen ejemplo…

La desconcertada Beruche miró en todas direcciones pero no veía a nadie ¡Nadie!, ¿acaso estaba perdiendo el juicio?

-¿Roy eres tú? - Balbuceó dominada por la emoción. - ¡No es verdad! Esto es cosa de mi imaginación - se decía en voz alta con un esfuerzo supremo por volver a la realidad. - ¡Debo de estar volviéndome loca!

\- No cubito,- escuchó la respuesta ahora mucho más cercana.- No lo estás…

Y entonces esa música de guitarra eléctrica sonó una vez más y aquella voz le cantó con esa inigualable manera que él tenía, igual a la vez que lo hiciera en el foso, utilizando otra de las tonadas de su grupo favorito.

"Tú y yo, estamos destinados,

Estarás de acuerdo,

A pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

El resto de nuestros días,

Como dos amantes,

Para siempre,

Si, para siempre.

Mi joya".

(Bijou. Queen, crédito al autor)

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la muchacha que no podía contenerse más y apenas pudo sollozar en tanto negaba con la cabeza.

-Quisiera estar contigo, pero no puedo ir a donde tú te encuentras. ¡Todavía no!

Y la voz cálida le respondió llena de ternura...

\- Estoy mucho más cerca de ti de lo que crees. Sólo debes saber buscar y me encontrarás.

Beruche no quería rendirse, ¡no podía rendirse ahora! Miró a la derecha, a la izquierda y por fin, en un acto reflejo, guiada por una cálida brisa, miró hacia arriba. ¡Tuvo que contener una exclamación, creía que el corazón se le iba a parar! Allí, flotando a pocos metros sobre ella ¡estaba Roy! Era igual a como le recordaba, brillando con un maravilloso resplandor dorado. Su pelo tenía ese mismo color y vestía una ropa normal, vaqueros y una camisa blanca. Él la observaba con gesto cariñoso y sonreía. Esa visión, o lo que fuera, fue bajando lentamente hasta posarse a pocos metros de ella. Bertie movía la cabeza, ahora con incredulidad, se mordía los labios dejando escapar más lágrimas que bañaban por completo su cara. Y entonces él volvió a romper todos los esquemas de la pobre muchacha y sólo se rio, con aquella franca y transparente carcajada suya, exclamando divertido.

-Aunque seas un cubito, no sé. ¡Me esperaba un recibimiento algo más efusivo!

Ella se acercó paso a paso, tímidamente. Parecía tener miedo de que un movimiento demasiado brusco le hiciera desaparecer para siempre. Roy pareció adivinarlo cuando declaró con dulzura infinita abriendo sus brazos hasta casi parecer un crucificado.

\- Bertie soy real, puedes tocarme. Puedes abrazarme si quieres.

La muchacha ya no se lo pensó, corrió hacia él presa de una inenarrable sensación de miedo y felicidad. Alegría porque él estaba ahí y ¡desde luego que parecía tan real! Miedo, pues temía que al llegar a su lado y estar a punto de tocarle desapareciera hundiéndola en el vacío. Pero no podía detenerse. ¡Ya no!, solo existían dos opciones y cuando quiso darse cuenta supo cual era la verdadera. Su pequeña figura chocó contra ese cuerpo tan enorme y fuerte y ella, rebotando, casi se cayó. Pero ahora no tenía ante sí al descuidado chico que la arrollase hacía tanto tiempo, tanto, que parecía una verdadera eternidad. Esta vez era su ser amado que había vuelto a ella. Y Roy la sujetó estrechándola entre sus brazos, envolviéndola con ellos sin dejar de brillar y ambos se quedaron así largo rato, sin hablar. No había nada que pudieran decir que superase ese instante. Beruche solo podía llorar pero de inmensa felicidad. Y tardó mucho en decir entre balbuceos.

-¡Eres tú!, ¿cómo es posible? ¡Debo estar soñando y no quiero despertar! ¡Dios mío, no dejes que me despierte nunca!

\- No lo permitirá Cubito. Por que estoy aquí, ¡es verdad! Es algo muy largo de contar,- le susurró Roy besándole en la frente con todo su cariño y sentenciando lleno de alborozo. - ¡Pero ahora tendremos la vida entera para que pueda explicártelo!

Ella comenzó a separarse y pudo fijarse bien en aquel rostro, la misma cara, los mismos ojos verdes intensos, ese pelo dorado. ¡No era un engaño, era él! Pero casi no terminaba de creerlo todavía cuando el chico le restañaba sus lágrimas suavemente, recorriendo las mejillas de Bertie con ambos pulgares…

Cooan comenzó a preocuparse, su hermana tardaba demasiado, así que salió para comprobar que estuviera bien. Entonces escuchó las exclamaciones de ella y corrió asustada, pero cuando salió se quedó petrificada por la emoción. ¡Jamás olvidaría esa imagen en lo que le restase de vida! Lo mismo que Beruche antes. Reía y lloraba a un tiempo y corrió a abrazarse a los dos. Ellos la vieron venir, recibiéndola como una piña. Cooan estaba tan trastornada por la euforia que sólo repetía sin cesar.

-¡Tengo que ir a por Tom! ¡Tiene que verte, tiene que verte!

Roy asintió lentamente en tanto rodeaba a Bertie con uno de sus brazos. Ninguna de las hermanas podía parar de llorar de pura felicidad. Y por fin Cooan se separó de ellos, había estado remisa de hacerlo pues le sucedió como a Beruche. ¿Y si eso era una alucinación y se desvanecía cuando se alejase? No fue así. Su hermana y Roy seguían estando allí y corrió en busca de Tom. El chico daba su clase ajeno a todo y cuando Connie, con lágrimas en los ojos, entró en su aula y le sacó literalmente a rastras, su novio estaba tan desconcertado que no pudo ni preguntar que le sucedía. Pero la sonrisa de ella. La más bella y amplia que le viera jamás, le decía que no podía ser nada malo, sino algo realmente maravilloso. Y por si fuera poco, los niños habían salido del aula siguiendo a su señorita y contemplaban admirados a ese súper héroe que tenían delante. Sólo Sharon se atrevió a acercarse y hablar, mirando a Roy con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Eres el Guerrero Dorado? - Le inquirió tímidamente, a lo que él asintió y sonrió. - ¿Y también el novio de la señorita Bertie?

\- Si preciosa, yo soy su novio.- Admitió el interpelado que todavía abrazaba a la muchacha. Ella seguía llorando y sonriendo sin parar, tratando de enjugarse las lágrimas, mientras él le preguntaba cariñosamente a la cría que mantenía una expresión inquisitiva. - ¿Qué quieres saber?

La niña le hizo un gesto a Roy para que se acercase, él soltó a Beruche y sorprendido se arrodilló junto a ella para estar a su altura. Con el morro torcido y frunciendo el ceño, la chiquilla le reprochó imitando a la perfección el modo de los mayores.

-¿Por qué has dejado tan sola a la señorita Bertie? ¡Ha estado muy triste por tu culpa! ¡Eso no está bien! ¡Qué sea la última vez! ¿Vale?

-¡Tienes razón pequeña!, ¡lo siento!- admitió Roy acariciando con suavidad el pelo de la niña sin poder evitar sonreír visiblemente emocionado cuando se justificaba con afectuoso tono. - Pero tuve que marcharme para luchar contra los malos. Te prometo que ya no la volveré a dejar nunca más.

-¿De verdad? - Insistió la niña muy contenta. -

\- Palabra de Guerrero Dorado.- Aseguró él levantando la palma de su mano derecha y remachando con solemnidad. - No puedo mentir, porque vengo del Cielo. Y allí nunca se dicen mentiras.

Bueno casi ninguna, pero no era cuestión de liar a la cría. Aunque fue ella la que le desconcertó a él.

-¿Viste allí a mis papás? - Preguntó Sharon esperanzada. - Ellos también se fueron al Cielo, pero todavía no han vuelto.

\- Fueron atacados por los acólitos cuando la secta comenzaba a sembrar el caos,- explicó Bertie que había reunido la serenidad suficiente como para intervenir. - Fue después de que a ti...

Roy se quedó pensativo e interrumpió a la muchacha con suavidad, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven y dándole a entender que tenía una idea y que esperaba fuese posible de llevar a la práctica.

\- Ya comprendo, bueno, veremos lo que se puede hacer.

\- No te entiendo,- repuso tímidamente Beruche intrigada por saber algo más concreto. - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Esperadme aquí. Enseguida vuelvo, ¡sólo tardaré un minuto!,- exclamó por toda respuesta.-

Y dejándoles a todos con la boca abierta se concentró poniendo dos dedos sobre su frente y desapareció.

-¡Hala! ¿A dónde ha ido?- Exclamaron algunos niños con asombro.-

Bertie estaba sorprendida y temerosa de que todo hubiera sido fruto de su imaginación. Pero por fortuna tenía a los chicos allí, incluso a su hermana que había ido a buscar a Tom, para atestiguar que era cierto. Aunque por el camino el chico había detenido a Cooan y trataba de sacarle una explicación, pero ella solo le decía entre risas y lloros.

-¡Pronto lo sabrás! ¡Muy pronto! ¡Vamos Tom!

Y él sumisamente la siguió, pero esta vez iban a paso rápido, sin correr. Todavía les quedaban un par de pasillos antes de salir al exterior y debían dar la vuelta al edificio. Para el muchacho no suponía mucho tiempo. Para la radiante chica eran siglos…

Entre tanto, Roy apareció en el Cielo, buscaba al mago pero éste enseguida apareció.

-¿Qué quieres muchacho? - Le inquirió con fingida sorpresa de verlo, pues había sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido, aunque quiso jugar un poco con eso y añadió aparentando desconcierto. - Pensaba que serías feliz de haber vuelto.

-Te agradezco mucho lo de la música, dale las gracias a Freddie de mi parte. Pero tengo que pedirte otro favor. ¿Puedes volver a llamar al Dragón? Es muy importante- le pidió Roy como respuesta. – No te enfades…

El mago dudó, pero el chico insistió con expresión de súplica y Landar, conteniendo una sonrisa, aceptó en invocarlo. Aquel gigantesco ser apareció no tardando mucho y declaró solemne.

\- Ya no quedan más deseos, pero como tú has salvado al mundo y me caes simpático, a pesar de tus comentarios. - Roy carraspeó encogiéndose de hombros a modo de disculpa. Ese dragón tenía el oído fino y además era un buen tipo, o reptil o lo que fuera, cuando añadió de forma muy cordial sonriendo con visible desenfado, que se reflejaba en sus grandes fauces - ¡Te concederé uno especial! ¡Di lo que deseas!

Y el chico no dudó, había estado reflexionando sobre cómo hacerlo de la mejor forma posible para obtener el mayor beneficio. Ya tenía lista su petición y la formuló así.

-¿Podrías devolver la vida en perfectas condiciones a todos los inocentes y personas de buen corazón que han muerto a causa de los demonios, enviándoles a sus respectivas casas y trayendo a los padres de Sharon aquí a nuestro lado, cuando lo hagas?

\- Muy inteligente Roy, has formulado varios deseos incluidos en uno,- le alabó el mago. -

\- Eso es fácil y aun haré algo más. - Declaró el dragón centelleando los ojos con aquel poderoso fulgor granate suyo para aseverar instantes después. – Helos aquí.

En el acto, dos personas, un hombre y una mujer jóvenes y vestidos con túnicas blancas inmaculadas, que se trocaron en un traje y corbata y un vestido azul claro, aparecieron ante Roy y Landar. Estaban sorprendidos y parecían muy desconcertados. El dragón entonces sentenció, con el tañido de su voz de bronce.

\- Ya he cumplido tu deseo, ¡que seas feliz en la Tierra!, yo el Dragón Sagrado Celestial, último regalo de los dioses, debo desaparecer. ¡Mi tiempo ha terminado! ¡Adiós! –

Se desvaneció lentamente mientras concluía la frase guiñando uno de sus grandes ojos.

-Gracias por todo, Shenron. Amigo. - Sonrió el muchacho al ver como evaporaba. -

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? - Preguntó en ese instante aquella mujer de corto pelo rubio, visiblemente sorprendida, sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones -... ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Es una larga historia,- repuso amablemente Roy que resumió. - Pero sólo les contaré la parte que a ustedes dos les toca. - Y tras haber puesto a ambos en antecedentes afirmó. - Yo les llevaré con su hija.

-¡Si, muchas gracias! - exclamó el hombre de cabello castaño que, emocionado explicó. - Mi mujer y yo no podíamos pasar a la Eternidad. Nos lastraba el alma pensar que habíamos dejado sola a nuestra hija.

\- De haber trascendido.- Intervino el mago - ni siquiera el Dragón Sagrado Celestial habría podido hacer nada para traerles de vuelta.

\- Landar, por favor.- Le pidió humildemente Roy. - Ahora me contarás toda la historia. Quiero saber que significan esas visiones que tuve y esas cosas que dije cuando luché contra Nagashel.- Y añadió pensativo al recordar. - Esa espada, la llamé de modo inconsciente y al terminar el combate desapareció, ¿por qué?

El mago se limitó a negar lentamente con la cabeza y a dirigirle una mirada como la que pondría ante un chiquillo impaciente. Por fin, le contestó.

\- Ya queda poco tiempo, dentro de nada te visitaré y lo sabrás. Aun te faltan cosas que hacer,- señaló a los padres de Sharon que aguardaban deseosos de volver con su hija y le aseguró a Roy. - ¡Disfrutad ahora de vuestro reencuentro!, ¡dad tiempo a que todos podáis reuniros y cuando así sea, yo os lo contaré!

\- Muy bien, eso me basta.- Contestó el muchacho aceptando de buen grado, aunque en un atisbo de intuición, sonrió añadiendo de forma confidencial. - Ya sabías lo que te iba a pedir antes de que lo hiciera, ¿verdad?

Landar asintió respondiendo con sincera afabilidad.

\- En realidad quedaba todavía un último deseo, pero debía reservarse para algo muy importante y solo un verdadero elegido por su destino podía pedirlo. Gracias a eso las cosas casi serán lo que habían sido para las gentes de la Tierra. Excepto para unas pocas que no deberán olvidarse nunca de lo que ha sucedido, ya que serán las encargadas de proteger este mundo en el futuro.

-¿Te refieres a nosotros?- Quiso saber Roy. -

Pero el mago se limitó a sonreír señalando a los padres de la niña. Y el chico supo que Landar no le contaría más, al menos hasta que lo juzgase oportuno, y se dirigió a esas dos personas.

\- Denme la mano por favor.- Les pidió, estos lo hicieron y él se transportó con ellos nuevamente, reapareciendo ante los asombrados ojos de Beruche y los niños.-

Sharon se quedó muda, parada en el suelo. Reaccionó en cuanto su madre se arrodilló y extendió los brazos.

-Ven cariño, dame un abracito…

La cría corrió hacia ella, lloraba y reía. El padre se unió a las dos y musitó un "gracias" llenando de alegría a Roy que se abrazaba a Bertie. Ambos sonreían muy felices y con lágrimas contemplando aquella conmovedora escena. Y por fin, corriendo hacia ellos como un poseso nada más salir y verlos, llegó Tom que no pudo creerlo en cuanto vio a su amigo allí plantado. El muchacho no fue menos que las chicas y lloraba presa de una incontenible alegría. Los amigos se abrazaron mientras el recién llegado le decía totalmente embargado por la emoción.

-¡Sé que fuiste tú el que me hizo andar otra vez! ¡Siempre estaré en deuda contigo, todos nosotros!

\- No Tommy, yo os observaba desde el Cielo y sé lo que habéis luchado y sufrido por mí y por todos. Soy yo quien está en deuda contigo, con todos vosotros.- Repuso su interlocutor muy emocionado también. -

-¡Nunca te lo podré pagar! - Insistía su amigo entre balbuceos, mientras ambas hermanas se abrazaban entre sí. -

Y su interlocutor se sonrió con esa expresión pícara y divertida tan suya cuando respondió a su amigo.

\- Una cosa si puedes hacer. Por lo menos dame las llaves de los candados para que no tenga que romper la puerta otra vez cuando quiera entrar a mi ex - apartamento.

El rostro del muchacho mudó de la sorpresa al asombro, pasó por la incredulidad y cambió a la euforia cuando exclamó.

-¡Fuiste tú!

\- Tenía que ponerme algo de ropa. - Se defendió jocosamente Roy. -

-¡Claro que te daré las llaves! ¡El piso es tuyo, idiota! - Se rio su amigo contagiando a los demás. -

No supieron a ciencia cierta el rato que pasó entre las risas, las bromas y la alegría indescriptible de los cuatro hasta que se decidieron a regresar a casa. Las clases por supuesto se dieron por terminadas ese día. Roy pasó por su apartamento, ¡esta vez con Tom!, para adecentarse y cambiarse de ropa. No habló sobre Zafiro limitándose a pedir a las chicas que no revelasen nada a Petz Y Kalie de su propio retorno. Ellas se mostraron de acuerdo. Quedaron todos en casa de las hermanas que, haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, se demoraron como si llegasen a la hora de siempre y no dijeron nada ocultando a duras penas aquella inmensa alegría. Lo que sí contaron a las otras fue que Tom y otro amigo de la Universidad irían a cenar. Petz no sospechó nada extraño limitándose a reconvenirlas por avisarlas con tan poco tiempo y si Kalie, que las observó de forma reflexiva, llegó a pensar algo fuera de lo normal, desde luego se cuidó bastante de comentarlo. Llegó la hora fijada y cuando Roy apareció, vestido con un elegante traje, las hermanas mayores de Beruche y Cooan se emocionaron también. Primero la sorpresa e incredulidad iniciales, luego lloros, abrazos, besos y conversación. El muchacho no pudo evitar darse cuenta del estado de Karaberasu y con un tono de gran ánimo y sinceridad le comentó con la aprobación de todos.

\- Algo me dice que tu hijo tendrá un papel muy importante que jugar en este mundo, créeme. Será uno de los nuestros y contaremos con él para ayudarnos en el futuro.

\- Ojalá sea así. – Pudo remachar la chica con visible emoción.- Quisiera creerte con toda mi alma.

\- ¡Eh!, Kalie, recuerda de dónde vengo. Tengo información privilegiada – le sonrió ampliamente el muchacho. – Mi fuente es la mejor…

Karaberasu le abrazó agradecida y se dejó reconfortar. Tal y como había manifestado quería creerle, de veras lo necesitaba y algo dentro de sí le decía que el chico no mentía. Así, todos se dispusieron a cenar para celebrarlo. Pero faltaba un invitado. Aunque ni Petz ni Kalie lo sabían aun, claro. La mesa estaba puesta y todos sentados listos para empezar cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Roy se ofreció para abrir. Volvió dirigiéndose hacia las chicas.

\- Es un vecino que dice que tienes algo que le pertenece. Lo olvidó hace tiempo.

Declaró con bien estudiada indiferencia dirigiéndose más concretamente a Petz que estaba retornando a la mesa con algunos platos.

-¿Qué podrá ser? Si hace poco que nos hemos mudado. Apenas conozco a nadie.- Inquirió ella sorprendida. Roy, impaciente, casi la empujó hasta la puerta sin darle tiempo a dejar lo que llevaba en las manos.- No lo entiendo, ahora mismo no caigo. – Insistía la desconcertada muchacha. –

El chico la acompañó encogiéndose de hombros y tapándole adrede la visión. Llegado el momento convenientemente se apartó. Allí, de pie frente a Petz, aguardaba un hombre de pelo oscuro azulado y largo recogido en una coleta, llevaba una frondosa barba. En un primer instante la chica no supo quién podría ser hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los de él...Los platos que llevaba cayeron al suelo y temblando, luchó por recuperar el habla.

\- Hola Petz.- Saludó el muchacho con una gran sonrisa, añadiendo distendido, con sus emociones bien controladas a pesar de lo difícil que se le hacía. - Vengo a por mí chaqueta, te la dejé hasta que volviera. ¿Recuerdas?

-Zafiro- musitó ella dejando caer las lágrimas y moviendo la cabeza ¡Zafiro! - Exclamó abrazándose a él y rompiendo a llorar.- ¡No puedo creerlo, estabas muerto, esto es un milagro!

-Lo es en verdad - convino él acariciándola el pelo mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.- Gracias al Cielo y a Roy pude luchar para ayudar a salvar este mundo. Y ya no habrá nadie que nos separe jamás.

\- Si – terció su amigo dominando a duras penas la emoción e intentando sonar divertido cuando declaró. –Está visto que en el Cielo últimamente admiten a cualquiera.

Aunque Petz apenas si llegó a oír aquello, sus piernas le fallaban, sentía que la vista se le nublaba. Aquella impresión había sido demasiado fuerte, era como si su corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho y ella jadeó intentando respirar. Eso llegó a preocupar a ambos muchachos. Por suerte Zafiro la estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos impidiéndola caer y finalmente la chica se recobró. Había estado a punto de desmayarse. Roy optó por dejarles unos momentos a solas en tanto volvía al comedor simulando que no pasaba nada. Incluso llegó a decir a los demás con gesto alocado como antaño.

-¡Le he tirado los platos a Petz sin querer! - Aquello provocó las risas y movimientos de cabeza de los otros comensales, que distraídos por su amigo, ni sospechaban la escena que estaba produciéndose a pocos metros, salvo Kalie que simplemente sonrió en tanto Roy agregaba. – ¡Espero que tengáis también de plástico!

Y en ese mismo instante la mayor de las hermanas acariciaba el rostro de su amado, aún no podía creer lo que veía. Sin embargo se forzó a hacerlo dado que él estaba allí, con una camisa muy parecida a cuando le viera por última vez y desde luego bastante más fuerte. Y lo más importante con la misma mirada y sonrisa que recordaba y que aquel muchacho no dejaba de brindarle.

-¡Dios mío! - Sollozó Petz en cuanto hubo recuperado un poco el tono de voz. Incluso pudo empezar a amonestarle con cariño y euforia, acariciando de nuevo el rostro del chico y sin dejar de sonreír. - ¡Cómo estás! ¡Menuda barba te has dejado! ¡Y ese pelo tan largo! ¿Es que no había maquinillas de afeitar ni tijeras en el Cielo?

\- Imaginé que no te gustaría mi nuevo look - sonrió él, agregando divertido. - Pero me hice la promesa de no afeitarme ni córtame el pelo hasta no derrotar al enemigo y estar de vuelta junto a ti. Además - remachó risueño- quería saber si me reconocerías. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-¡Siempre reconoceré la mirada de tus ojos! ¡Así has vivido desde entonces en mi corazón! – Puedo balbucir ella sin poder parar de llorar.-

Un emocionado Zafiro volvió a abrazarla como si temiera perderla cuando la soltase. Un buen rato más estuvieron así. A todo esto en el comedor, las hermanas y Tom comenzaban a extrañarse, jurarían haber oído hablar a Petz con alguien, e incluso parecía sollozar. Bertie quiso levantarse para ir a ver pero Roy la detuvo diciendo con tono amable.

-No te preocupes cubito. Es que ese vecino es un tipo muy especial. Tu hermana tiene que preguntarle unas cuantas cosas. Dales un poco de tiempo.

La muchacha asintió aunque estaba desconcertada, lo mismo podía aplicársele a Cooan que tampoco entendía nada, sin embargo a Karaberasu pareció iluminársele el rostro, como si confirmase alguna sospecha y sonrió de una forma en la que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Roy se percató y mirándola a los ojos asintió con otra sonrisa, sin que el resto se percatara. Finalmente, al cabo de unos momentos, una Petz retornando aun con lágrimas en las mejillas pero con una gran sonrisa iluminando su semblante, pudo decir a sus atónitas hermanas con grandes esfuerzos para contener la emoción.

-Tengo que poner un plato más. Tenemos otro invitado.

Las otras asintieron, aunque no tenían ni idea, (a excepción de Karaberasu) de quién podría ser. Y cuando aquel hombre de largo pelo y frondosa barba entró dando las buenas tardes por unos instantes siguieron sin saberlo. Hasta que en un destello de comprensión vieron como su hermana mayor le daba la mano y se sentaba junto a él. Tanto Bertie como Cooan se levantaron de la mesa como resortes, tirando también algunos platos y vasos al desplazar el mantel, abriendo la boca con un gesto de sorpresa y emoción. Todos parecieron estar congelados en el tiempo. Fue entonces Karaberasu la que rompió esa especie de hechizo, diciendo con un tono dulce y lleno de ternura.

-Bienvenido a casa, Zafiro.

Las chicas también volvieron a llorar. Roy, emocionado como el resto, miró a un también atónito Tom. Éste supo quién era el recién llegado puesto que Cooan le había contado su historia y la de Petz alguna que otra vez. Entonces y para restar tensión del ambiente, Roy intervino con tono distendido.

-¡Zafiro tío!, mira la que has liado, te has cargado los platos que quedaban, ¡a ver como cenamos ahora!

Todos estallaron en carcajadas en tanto el recién llegado se limitaba a sonreír. Petz se rio entre las lágrimas en tanto le abrazaba. ¡Aquello valía por mil vajillas! Y platos tenían de sobra. ¡Pero ella había recuperado la mitad de su alma, de su vida, que le faltaba! No podía pensar, ni sabía que decir. Lo mejor era seguir la celebración y quiso ir a por la cena. Pero tanto Cooan como Beruche la detuvieron. Ellas se encargarían de todo mientras Petz se sentaba junto a su chico. Por fin las dos hermanas pequeñas sirvieron y se les unieron a cenar. Las chicas apenas tenían apetito por la emoción. Lo mismo le sucedía al todavía perplejo Tom. Pero no podía decirse lo mismo de Roy y Zafiro que devoraron de forma increíble todo lo que les ponían por delante. Sólo pedían repetir una y otra vez ante las caras atónitas de los demás.

-No nogs migeifs afí.- Consiguió farfullar Roy mientras masticaba, tragó y pudo añadir de forma más inteligible. - Ahora que sé que pertenezco a la raza de los guerreros del espacio, comprendo por qué tengo tanta hambre.

-Si,- secundó Zafiro con mejores maneras explicando con tranquilidad. - Además, después de estar muertos, no sabéis el hambre que se tiene al resucitar y luchar.

Los demás escuchaban curiosos como los dos chicos les contaron parte de sus peripecias en el Cielo. Tom y las chicas hicieron lo propio con sus aventuras. La única que no habló fue Karaberasu. Zafiro también se percató de su avanzado estado, en un momento tras la cena y a solas con Petz, se lo comentó.

\- No sabía que Karaberasu estuviera embarazada ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Es que se ha casado? - Zafiro se sorprendió pues la cara de Petz estaba ahora triste, ella le explicó lo sucedido.- ¡Canallas! - se enfureció el chico añadiendo con indignación. - ¡Si hubiera podido atrapar al que lo hizo!

\- Fue ella misma la que acabó con su violador. Pero aunque trata de disimularlo, ahora está asustada y perdida, ¡por favor! , no le comentes nada. Kalie no desea ensombrecer nuestros reencuentros. Lo sé, y si nos centramos en ella lo pasará muy mal.- Le pidió su interlocutora con gesto apenado. -

\- Muy bien- acordó el joven relajando su semblante - descuida.

Y retornaron con el resto. Se hizo tarde mientras charlaban de tantas cosas que se debían contar. Ya de madrugada, Roy junto a Zafiro y Tom se marcharon hasta el día siguiente, deseosos de descansar. Las chicas los despidieron y se quedaron para ordenarlo todo, cansadas decidieron acostarse sin fregar los platos. Karaberasu dijo que no tenía sueño y se ofreció a ello.

-¿Estás bien Kalie? - Le inquirió Petz aun sin irse a dormir como Bertie y Cooan habían hecho hacía unos minutos, agotadas por tantas emociones. - ¿Te ocurre algo?

El motivo era que vio a Karaberasu dirigirse a la cocina y preocupada la siguió, pues notaba gran tristeza en su semblante, pasados los primeros momentos de felicidad. Además de haberla visto muy callada durante la cena.

\- No te preocupes,- le sonrió ésta esforzándose por hacer una broma. - No es tan raro que quiera fregar, Petz. Para que luego digas que soy una vaga. ¡Anda vete a dormir!, no haré ninguna tontería, sólo fregar los platos y quizás romper alguno más para terminar tu trabajo.

\- Muy bien,- añadió su interlocutora más tranquila, incluso animada por esa pulla amistosa. -

Y es que la mayor de las Malinde estaba de un inmejorable buen humor y tras lo ocurrido cualquier cosa la hacía sonreír. Se alejó obedientemente hacia su habitación tras desearle buenas noches a su hermana con un cariñoso beso en la frente y un ilusionado...

\- ¡Hasta mañana!

\- Hasta siempre, querida hermana mayor. - Pudo musitar Karaberasu con la visión nublada por las lágrimas, de modo que Petz no llegara a escucharlo. – Adiós, sé muy feliz.

Petz, ajena a eso se fue a dormir junto con las demás. Karaberasu lo había meditado mucho durante estos días, y las últimas dudas que pudiera albergar se desvanecieron con la milagrosa vuelta de Roy y Zafiro. Aun pensó algo más mientras lavaba los platos. Hacía tiempo que le daba vueltas a la idea. Pese a lo dicho por Roy, esas crueles palabras del Sabio no cesaban de atormentarla. ¿Y si su hijo nacía bien pero después se convertía en uno de ellos? ¿Y si atacaba a sus hermanas? Además, ¿que pintaba ahora ella allí? Las otras tenían a sus hombres de nuevo con ellas. Por lo menos antes Kalie se hubiera podido quedar con Petz o Bertie para darse mutuos ánimos. Ahora eso carecía de sentido. Sus hermanas tenían todo el derecho a comenzar una nueva vida y olvidarse de los terribles acontecimientos pasados, ella no era sino un doloroso recordatorio para todas. Aparte de una responsabilidad. Karaberasu sabía bien que las otras no la abandonarían, pero lo último que deseaba era ser cuidada por lástima. De todos modos, durante la cena, hubo un instante en el que cruzó una furtiva mirada con Roy, el chico entonces sospechó lo que ella pensaba y su rostro se entristeció. Pero aquello duró tan sólo unas décimas de segundo y volvió a su semblante alegre más que nada para que el resto no se percatase. Kalie se lo agradeció. Ese muchacho había madurado y cambiado mucho en el Cielo. Sin duda también aprendió a ver muchas cosas y comprendió. Ahora ella tenía unas maletas hechas, (la verdad, las preparó hacía ya tiempo a espaldas de sus hermanas) y después de terminar en la cocina, se hizo con un papel y un bolígrafo. Pugnando sin éxito por no llorar y mantener la mano sin temblores, escribió una nota de despedida desde el fondo de su corazón y con todo su amor que decía...

"Mis queridas hermanas, he decidido marcharme a buscar mi propia felicidad. Como vosotras ya la habéis encontrado, no deseo ser una carga para nadie. Aquí me siento desplazada, ¡no es por vuestra culpa! , pero sé que no debo interferir en vuestras vidas, ahora que tenéis una nueva oportunidad para vivirlas. ¡Tendré a mi hijo!, no temáis y ¡afrontaré la vida con él! ¡Saldré adelante! porque soy parte de una familia de luchadoras. ¡No me busquéis, por favor! , respetad este deseo. Por lo menos hasta que esté preparada. Cuando eso suceda, ojalá que sea pronto, yo os encontraré. ¡Sed muy felices y cuidaos mucho! Y no me olvidéis como yo nunca podré olvidaros a vosotras. Os quiere como siempre lo hizo, con toda su alma, vuestra hermana".

Kalie.

Firmó tratando de evitar que las lágrimas cayesen sobre la hoja y se marchó dejando la nota en un lugar visible. Antes de salir todavía quiso dar una última despedida a las más pequeñas. Con mucho sigilo abrió despacio las puertas de las habitaciones de Beruche y Cooan empapándose en mirarlas a la débil luz del pasillo. Finalmente hizo lo mismo con Petz. ¡Las tres dormían con un semblante tan iluminado por la dicha!, de seguro que reconfortadas por bellos sueños. Así las recordaría siempre en su corazón. Le costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano no besarlas a todas, pero tenía miedo de poder despertarlas. Sollozando salió del piso y llamó al ascensor.

-Adiós, adiós…chicas…siempre os querré… A dónde quiera que yo vaya estaréis en mi corazón. Sed felices. Lo merecéis. - Se decía con un tembloroso hilo de voz.-

Ya en la calle, se llegó a una cabina y telefoneó a un taxi. Cuando éste vino, se alejó montada en él con dos ríos de lágrimas en los ojos pero dispuesta a enfrentarse con decisión a una nueva vida. Por la mañana ya estaba lejos, muy lejos de allí, rumbo a un nuevo destino. Sus hermanas despertaron con esta noticia. En un principio, entre el desconcierto y sus preocupados llantos trataron desesperadamente de pensar donde habría podido ir. Serenándose, descartaron cualquier posible hipótesis de suicidio y por el momento decidieron respetar la voluntad de su hermana. Quizás fuera una recaída en su depresión a causa de ver a las otras tan felices lo que provocó su marcha y a los pocos días regresara. Pero Petz mejor que las otras sabía en el fondo de su alma que, a pesar de su aparente frivolidad de carácter, su hermana no tomaba una decisión importante a la ligera y mucho menos la revocaba con facilidad. De todos modos, tanto ella, como Bertie y Cooan abrigaban la esperanza de volver a ver a Kalie muy pronto. Entre tanto, siempre llevarían su recuerdo dentro del corazón.


	45. El secreto se desvela ¿Una vida feliz?

Capítulo secreto se desvela.

Pasaron algunas semanas, cada uno de ellos se readaptó a sus nuevas vidas. Roy quiso regresar a la Golden, al menos para desmentir la noticia de su muerte. Pero para sorpresa de él, Tom y las chicas, los compañeros que estaban por allí, ultimando la recogida de sus cosas, no parecían recordar que hubiera muerto. Sólo tenían en mente la idea de que sufrió un accidente. En realidad le bastó con inventarse una trama para apoyar esa historia, ayudado por Beruche, Tom y Cooan. Según dijeron estos, él había sufrido un accidente de coche. Ahora Roy contó que su identidad fue confundida por los servicios médicos y él había estado en un hospital hasta entonces. Por fortuna se recuperó de sus heridas y ya estaba perfectamente. Nadie quiso profundizar en el tema, incluso cuando fueron al despacho de la señorita Parker ella se alegró de volver a verlo. Junto con sus amigos tocó a la puerta y recibió el delante de rigor. Sonrió con nostalgia, recordaba la de veces que había acudido a ese mismo lugar casi siempre para recibir alguna bronca. Entonces entró. Parker estaba leyendo unos informes y levantó la cabeza para mirar al tiempo que preguntaba.

-¿Si? ¿Qué…?

Enmudeció al instante en cuanto vio a ese chico. Apenas si podía creerlo. Se levantó como un resorte sin poder articular palabra…

-¿Es...es usted?.. Pero. Creí que había…

-No señorita.- Pudo decir el joven con suavidad.- Verá, me confundieron, ¿sabe?

Explicó todo aquello a la atónita jefa de estudios que apenas sí podía creerlo…Parker apenas si pudo decir, realmente tomada por la emoción.

-Usted es incorregible. Siempre tiene que estar preocupándome.

-Lo siento de veras.- Musitó el muchacho bajando la cabeza.-

Pero ante el asombro del mismo Roy y de sus amigos la severa profesora le abrazó y repuso tratando de controlar sus emociones, casi sin conseguirlo.

-No sabe cuánto lo lamenté cuando creí que usted... Ni lo mucho que han sufrido sus amigos. ¡Esto es un milagro sin duda!

Y en cuanto pudo separarse de ese abrazo el muchacho sonrió agradecido. Incluso sintiéndose culpable de ver como las lágrimas resbalaban por el normalmente impasible rostro de su jefa de estudios.

-Le doy las gracias de corazón, señorita. Sé lo paciente que ha sido conmigo y la de oportunidades que me ha dado. Y tengo que decirle algo, una cosa que solamente usted debe oír. Se merece saber la verdad. Chicos, por favor.- Les pidió a sus amigos.- ¿Nos dejaríais a solas unos momentos?

Bertie y los demás asintieron. No sin antes darle un sentido abrazo a Parker.

-Gracias por todo, señorita.- Replicó Beruche añadiendo con tono incluso afectuoso.- Y perdone si le dije cosas desagradables.

-Está bien, olvídese de eso. Lo entiendo, mejor de lo que se imagina…-Musitó la jefa de estudios.-

-Muchas gracias por todo.- Añadió Cooan dándole otro abrazo para remachar.- Siempre la recordaremos con afecto, de veras.

-Si. Muchísimas gracias.- Añadió Tom, que no olvidaba tampoco que Parker, pese a su severidad y desapego, se brindó a ayudarle en lo posible cuando quedó paralítico.- Es usted una buena mujer.

Y salieron los tres. Entonces Roy sonrió e incluso posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la atónita Parker para desvelarle todo cuanto había sucedido y al concluir la narración supo que ella le creyó. Era una de esas personas que guardaban los recuerdos de lo acontecido. Y se cercioró de eso cuando remató su relato.

-Estuve en un lugar realmente maravilloso…y allí, poco antes de volver, una persona me encargó que le dijera esto. Me dijo que significaría algo importante para usted.- Y tras respirar hondo unos instantes, declaró.- Sigue siempre adelante con tus sueños, Jinny.

Al oír aquello Parker palideció, abrió la boca de forma notoria y acto seguido se echó a llorar. El mismo Roy se preocupó por ella….

-¿Está usted bien?- Inquirió.-

Y su otrora severa profesora sonrió de una manera que él jamás había visto para asentir y sentenciar con emotividad.

-Hacía muchos años que no estaba mejor. Así me llamaba mi prometido. Nunca se lo dije a nadie. Él siempre me animaba así cuando algo iba mal. ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! Que Dios le bendiga…Ahora, por favor, si es tan amable de dejarme a solas.

-Claro que sí.- Asintió el muchacho que pasó a remachar.- Pero antes quisiera pedirle algo señorita.

-Usted dirá.- Pudo replicar la profesora.- Lo que sea…

-Sé que me concedieron el graduado de modo honorífico, pero quiero hacer los exámenes. Deseo aprobar por mis propios méritos. Por favor. No quiero volver a hacer trampas ni tomar atajos nunca más.

Oyendo esto, Parker sonrió de nuevo, asintió y pudo decir con tono suave.

-Veo que hoy es un día lleno de milagros. Desde luego ha cambiado mucho. Sus padres estarían muy orgullosos. Me lo dijeron cuando estuvieron aquí, hace años, para inscribirle. Y me pidieron que cuidase de usted. Y era cierto. Muchas veces se portó como un gamberro y un informal, pero en el fondo siempre ha tenido un gran corazón.

-Gracias.- Sonrió el muchacho, a quién le había llegado ahora el turno de emocionarse.- Muchas gracias señorita Parker.

-Llámame Jane.- Repuso ella de modo más jovial, agregando.- Tendrás que examinarte en septiembre. Pero estoy segura de que lo lograrás. La señorita Malinde se ocupará de eso, no me cabe la menor duda.

-Eso desde luego.- Exclamó él, afirmando divertido.- ¡Es más estricta todavía que usted…Jane!

Aquello hizo que hasta la profesora se riera. Después ambos se despidieron. Roy se sentía feliz, tendría que aguardar sí, pero ese tiempo le vendría bien para estudiar, y ayudado por sus amigos, estaba seguro de lograrlo. De todos modos, no sólo él había vuelto. Con su deseo, la mayor parte de los que murieron estaban allí y para sus familiares y amigos, aquello era como si jamás hubiera sucedido. Realmente sus condiscípulos se sorprendieron más al ver caminar a Tom, que también tuvo que discurrir otra justificación del tipo de operación milagrosa que todo el mundo dio por buena. Sus compañeros tampoco se rompieron mucho la cabeza pensando en eso, alegrándose sin más.

-Bueno. Ya he visto a casi todo el mundo.- Suspiró el "resucitado".-

-Es verdad. Aunque te queda por ver a alguien.- Sonrió Bertie tomándole del brazo.-

-Sí, ya sé a quién te refieres.- Asintió el joven.-

Y ese reencuentro fue el que tuvo con Melanie. La chica no estaba ya en la Universidad, se había marchado de vacaciones con Malcolm, tal y como les dijera a Beruche y los otros. Pero ya estaba de vuelta en su casa y antes de que Roy retornase a la facultad Tom la telefoneó, pidiéndole que ella y Roberts fueran. Había algo que tenían que saber y era muy importante. Como su compañero era un chico serio al que ambos apreciaban mucho, no dudaron en acudir. Primero saludaron a Bertie y a Connie. Después, no salieron de su asombro al ver al propio Tom de pie y caminando. Creyeron sin duda que la razón de haberles llamado se debía a la recuperación de su ya ex condiscípulo y se emocionaron mucho. Pero lo que auténticamente les dejó de piedra, (al principio Melanie incluso se desmayó de la impresión), fue volver a ver a Roy. Malcolm estaba pálido, creía que se trataba de un fantasma. Aunque a él y a su novia, una vez reanimada, les contaron la verdad, tal y como había sido. Estos dos eran de las pocas personas que recordaban los auténticos hechos. El resto de las gentes, entre la propaganda gubernamental y el deseo que Roy pidió al dragón, habían olvidado por completo a los demonios y creían simplemente que todo obedecía a una cadena de atentados que destruyeron conductos de gas y otros puntos vitales. Se culpó a terroristas internacionales antiamericanos y fanáticos milenaristas, de procedencia indeterminada. Aunque cuando Melanie abrazaba a su resucitado amigo sobrepasada por el llanto, él la acariciaba el pelo sin dejar de bromear.

-¡No es tan fácil librarse de mí, Mel! Ya deberías saberlo.

-¿Entonces, se acabó?- Acertó a preguntar ella todavía entre lágrimas de alegría. -

Su compañero asintió despacio y sonrió. Roberts también embargado por la emoción, intervino tomando a la muchacha por la cintura en un cariñoso gesto y dijo.

\- Y lo irónico del caso es que casi nadie lo recuerda tal y como ha sido. Si se nos ocurriera decir algo nos tomarían por dementes.

-¡Déjalo así amigo!- Le contestó Roy con amabilidad y tono cómplice sentenciando. - Te aseguro que es lo mejor.

Y Melanie le miró inquisitivamente preguntándole entre maravillada y curiosa, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

\- Realmente. ¿Quién eres tú?

Y el aludido le devolvió una cariñosa mirada y sonrió para responder.

\- Tú compañero y tu amigo. Un chico que desea vivir una vida como la de los demás. Con la muchacha a la que quiere. - Para subrayar aquello pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Beruche atrayéndola hacia sí, a la par que añadía. - Y siendo sincero, aun no sé quién soy en su totalidad. Hay partes de mí que permanecen ocultas, ni yo mismo puedo adentrarme en ellas. Pero algún día, espero poder descubrirlas.

-¿De veras estuviste muerto? ¿Fuiste allí? ¿Cómo es? –Le preguntó la asombrada muchacha.-

Y lo hizo con un temor casi reverencial, elevando su mirada hacia el techo. Pues, aunque no lo pareciese, en el fondo había sido bien educada en la Iglesia Metodista.

\- Estuve allí, y es algo indescriptible. Te hace ser diferente a como habías sido. Ahora comprendo bien lo que es realmente importante en esta vida. - Le aseguró Roy con solemnidad nada fingida esta vez. -

Ante la inquisitiva mirada de ella y de Roberts, respondió con una sola y afectuosa palabra.

\- Vivirla.

Hubo un respetuoso silencio de todos, sólo roto por Malcolm al cabo de unos instantes...

\- Sea como sea, cuenta con nosotros para lo que necesites y no te olvides de visitarnos alguna vez. Lo mismo vale para vosotros, Tommy y Connie.- Remachó igual de sorprendido que su novia pero menos interesado en temas tan místicos.-

-¿Habéis pensado qué haréis?- Quiso saber Cooan. -

\- Yo, como os dije cuando nos graduamos, probaré en los profesionales de la NFL. – Replicó Malcolm añadiendo con tinte de orgullo. - Es más, ya hice unas pruebas y tengo muchas posibilidades de entrar en un equipo profesional.

-¡Oye!, ¡eso es estupendo! ¿En cuál?- Le preguntó Tom. -

\- Prefiero tenerlo seguro antes de decirlo, no sea que me traiga mala suerte. - Sonrió adustamente el chico. -

-¡Yo también quiero probar suerte en la NBA! - Afirmó Roy con el mismo entusiasmo que su colega deportista. - Pero antes me graduaré como es debido, entrenaré mucho y ¿quién sabe?

-¡Un día estaremos triunfando en las ligas profesionales, seguro! - Le animó Roberts tendiéndole la mano con amistoso gesto de complicidad. – Suerte amigo…

Roy aceptó encantado. En el fondo de su corazón también le deseaba mucha suerte a ese tipo. Hasta se dieron un abrazo tras estrecharse las manos, cosa que alegró a todos. Y Bertie sonriendo al ver esa escena, se dirigió a Melanie con la misma cuestión.

-¿Tú tienes algún proyecto?-

La muchacha asintió en tanto declaraba con visible contento.

\- Me han dicho que aquí, en la Golden, algunos profesores se jubilan dentro de pocos años. Ya me he encargado de solicitar plaza. Por ahora haré un curso de adaptación para enseñanza superior y espero poder entrar aquí, como profesora, en el futuro ¡Si quieres apúntate conmigo y lo hacemos juntas! Es un primer paso al doctorado. ¡Y tú también Connie! No sería lo mismo sin ti. - Sentenció con una sonrisa. -

\- No creo que me interese. Estoy muy feliz con los pequeños. Tom y yo nos instalaremos cerca de la escuela donde trabajamos. - Aseveró Cooan negando con la cabeza. - Pero muchas gracias.

\- Yo si que quisiera hacerlo. – Afirmó por el contrario Beruche. - Así que te tomo la palabra y ya nos pondremos en contacto.

\- Llámame siempre que quieras. - Le respondió afectuosamente Melanie agregando con interés. - Espero que tú también sigas en los EE. UU.

\- Me gusta este país, seguramente me asentaré aquí igual que mi hermana. Además. ¡Cómo voy a dejar solo a este elemento!- Bromeó pellizcándole el trasero a Roy que lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa protestando jocoso. -

-¡Oye cubito! Me parece que tú has aprendido demasiado en este tiempo.

Todos se rieron con ganas y continuaron charlando. De momento, tanto Tom, como Cooan y Beruche estaban bien considerados y muy contentos en sus trabajos. Y seguirían allí a menos que les surgiese algo mejor. El grupo se puso de acuerdo en volver a verse alguna vez. Melanie y Malcolm les desearon la mejor de las suertes y se despidieron cordialmente de ellos. Por su parte Roy dejó su trabajo de repartidor, (muy a pesar de sus jefes), todavía tenía dinero de sus ahorros y eso le bastaba para estudiar unos meses más, hasta graduarse. De todos modos se empeñó en probar en algún equipo profesional, tal y como había dicho. Controlando sus poderes (tampoco podía dejarse notar). Al menos se ganó un contrato temporal en un equipo de la liga comercial, la CBA. (La segunda en categoría tras la NBA).Con eso y sus reservas económicas, podía mantenerse bien, pero su mente ya apuntaba a lo más alto.

Los demás tampoco habían permanecido ociosos. Tras la marcha de Karaberasu, Petz, Beruche y Cooan se habían deprimido, pero decidieron mantener la fortaleza. Pronto, ayudadas por los chicos, superaron el trago con la esperanza de que su hermana lograría en efecto, rehacer su vida y ser feliz. En cuanto a la vida cotidiana, Petz mantuvo su puesto como empleada durante unas semanas más, aunque en realidad, quería regresar a Japón y reabrir Otafukuya. ¡Quién sabe! ¡A lo mejor Kalie había ido o terminaría por volver allí! Zafiro convino en eso con ella, el chico, gracias a la mediación de las guerreras, y las amistades de Ami. (O más bien del señor Fumata con algunos empresarios). Pudo dejar también las pizzas y ocuparse de una vacante de ingeniero en una multinacional japonesa. Para luego ser contratado por la ESA (la Agencia Espacial Europea), que le permitió sin embargo seguir trabajando desde Japón. Con sus conocimientos del siglo treinta en esa disciplina, enseguida fue muy valorado. Aunque él no los quisiera desarrollar por completo, para no desbordar la capacidad de sus colegas.

Nephrite tampoco pudo quejarse. En un primer momento regresó a Japón con las guerreras y tras volver a ver a Naru efectivamente decidió que lo mejor era dejarla como estaba. Sucedió que, cuando estando ya en Tokio e instalado fue a visitar a Usagi Tsukino, mejor dicho la que era Guerrera Luna. Y le pidió un favor. Cuando ella le escuchó se quedó sorprendida, e incluso se emocionó. Alguna lágrima caía por el rostro de la muchacha cuando asintió.

Usagi llamó a su amiga Naru, le dijo que quedaban en el parque, cerca del kiosco de los postres de chocolate. Por suerte ese día Umino estaba de actividades extraescolares en una clase de informática. Por supuesto como parte del plan Usagi no se presentó. Su amiga lo achacó a que siempre llegaba tarde. Resignada esperó sentada en un banco próximo. Allí la vio Nephrite. Al acercarse a ella se sorprendió. La muchacha estaba bastante más mayor, incluso más bella de lo que la recordaba. Aguardando con un vestido color verde claro y un bonito lazo a juego en el pelo. Eso hizo que aún le doliese más el tener que renunciar. Pero tratando de dominar aquella sensación y reuniendo valor se acercó hasta la chica. Ella no reparó en su presencia hasta tenerle justo al lado y se sobresaltó.

-Perdóneme si la he asustado. - Se excusó él. - Verá, quisiera pedirle un favor, señorita.

-¿A mí?- se señaló ella con gesto sorprendido mirando a ese apuesto tipo de largo pelo castaño hasta los hombros no sin cierta desconfianza, dado que estaba escarmentada de situaciones similares. – ¿De qué se trata?

Nephrite decidió ir rápidamente al grano, no quería asustarla sin necesidad. De modo que, tal y como lo fue aquella última vez que se vieron, habló con sinceridad, apelando al corazón.

-Perdón, ni me he presentado. Me llamo Nephrite Sanjouin. Bueno, Saint Join.- Corrigió él que había occidentalizado su apellido.-

-Naru Osaka, encantada. – Replicó ella de forma algo dubitativa pero educada. -

-Pensará que es una tontería pero verá. Hace algunos años le hice una promesa a una señorita tan joven y bella como usted. Que comeríamos aquí un postre de chocolate. Desgraciadamente no pude cumplirla y la perdí. Usted me la recuerda mucho y he creído, bueno. Que si aceptase que la invitara a uno de esos postres sería muy bonito.

-Es que, yo…bueno, había quedado con una amiga – pudo replicar la desconcertada chica, sintiéndose algo violenta. –

-Se lo ruego. Sería muy importante para mí- le pidió él con tono de súplica. – Poder cumplir esa promesa. Llevo tanto tiempo deseando hacerlo…

Naru le miró atónita, aunque siendo de tan buen corazón no pudo evitar emocionarse. Quizás ese fuese un truco para intentar ligársela, no sería la primera vez que algún apuesto chico intentaba una cosa así con fines poco decorosos. Pero mirando a aquel desconocido a esos ojos tan azules, algo dentro de ella, quizás un sexto sentido, o una extraña sensación que provenía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, le dijo que era sincero. Posiblemente ese pobre hombre perdió a su amada de forma trágica. Y si eso que le pedía podía ayudarle, lo cierto es que no era ningún sacrificio en absoluto.

-Estaré encantada de aceptar. – Sonrió ella ahora de forma más amplia. -

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, algo en su interior parecía haberse iluminado y le proporcionaba una sensación de gran felicidad. La muchacha se levantó y juntos se sentaron a una mesa. Pidieron aquel postre y cuando lo probó, la chica le observó algo preocupada.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?

En un principio Nephrite no supo a qué se refería, aunque no tardó en darse cuenta de que él mismo estaba llorando y las lágrimas le caían empapando la mesa.

-Sí, gracias, lo siento.- Pudo decir en tanto saboreaba aquello para añadir con emoción. - Es cierto, está delicioso. Ella tenía razón.

-Debo confesarle que es mi postre favorito, precisamente había quedado con una amiga para tomarlo aquí. Pero siempre se retrasa. ¡No tiene remedio!– Sonrió ella aparentando cierto enfado jovial hacia aquella alocada chica, más que nada tratando de animarle. -

-Pues siendo sincero debo decirle que me alegro de que su amiga llegue tarde. Gracias a eso he podido conocerla. La vida está llena de casualidades. Ya le dije que me la recordaba usted mucho. ¡Se parecen tanto! Ella era encantadora y estaba llena de bondad. Me salvó en todos los sentidos en los que uno puede serlo - Declaró él que ya se había rehecho lo bastante. –

-Debió de ser una gran chica. – Comentó Naru llevada también por la emoción, replicando ahora con modestia. - No creo que yo sea digna de compararme.

-¡Oh, sí que lo es, no tenga ninguna duda! Usted es igual de maravillosa y le deseo toda la felicidad. Para mí ha sido un privilegio poder sustituir hoy a su amiga. Y créame cuando le digo que me ha hecho muy feliz. Le aseguro que nunca lo olvidaré. – Sonreía ampliamente él que sentenció añadiendo en tanto se enjugaba aún alguna lágrima. – Ahora comprendo lo que ella sintió en aquella ocasión. ¡Es curioso, rio y lloro al mismo tiempo!

Naru le miró conmovida, sus propios ojos estaban húmedos ahora. Aquel pobre muchacho tuvo que querer mucho a aquella chica para afectarle así. Ella quiso saber algo más de su vida y le preguntó a qué se dedicaba, él respondió que era anticuario. Hablaron un poco más y al rato Nephrite se despidió. Tomando con delicadeza una de las manos de ella entre las suyas se la besó de forma aristocrática y tras sacar una tarjeta de visita se la entregó a la muchacha, afirmando.

-Si alguna vez necesita algo. Algún objeto de arte o cualquier otro particular, no dude en llamarme. Cuando quiera y esté donde esté. Ha sido un placer y un honor haberla conocido señorita Osaka.

-Llámeme Naru, por favor y muchas gracias por el postre. -Le contestó amablemente ella. -

-Gracias a usted, por todo y adiós Naru. – Sonrió él pleno de felicidad enjugándose al fin las lágrimas para sentenciar. - Nunca la olvidaré.

Y Nephrite se alejó de allí tras inclinar la cabeza con deferencia hacia la muchacha. Después se giró y ya no quiso volver la vista atrás. Ella permaneció sentada siguiéndole con la mirada en tanto se perdía entre el gentío que paseaba por allí. Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos acudió a un punto que había convenido con Usagi. Ella le esperaba junto con sus amigas guerreras aunque todas vestían sus ropas civiles. Lo primero que hizo el chico fue acercarse y de forma sentida y muy reconocida decir.

-Guerrera Luna, gracias. Muchas gracias por todo.

-¿Qué tal fue?- Se interesó Rei. -

-He podido cumplir mi promesa…al fin. – Sonrió luminosamente él. -

-¡Cuánto me alegro por los dos!- terció Ami ante el gesto extrañado de Minako y Makoto que no habían conocido entonces a Nephrite. -

-Ahora creo que debes ir con ella. – Añadió el muchacho tratando de recuperar la jovialidad entre tanta emoción. - Debe de estar muy enfadada por esperarte tanto.

-¡No te preocupes! – Rio Usagi afirmando sin pudor. – Siempre le hago lo mismo a la pobre, aunque esta vez haya sido por una buena causa. -

-¿Sabéis?- Declaró él suspirando y esbozando una cálida sonrisa. – Ahora creo que sí estoy listo de verdad para comenzar mi nueva vida.

Y las muchachas asintieron con aprobación, contentas por él. Nephrite recordaba aquello con nostalgia. No obstante además de comenzarla también debía ganársela. Tal y como le comentó a Naru, se interesó por el mundillo de las antigüedades. Contando con su gran estilo y educación, y el apoyo que le dieron, no le costó entrar en aquel espacio tan exclusivo. Siempre le había gustado aquello. Así, merced a más amigos de Mister Fumata, (este hombre estaba increíblemente bien relacionado en Japón). Obtuvo un crédito para montar una tienda de antigüedades. Con su inteligencia y su saber hacer, no tuvo problemas en asegurarse un mercado enseguida. A él le entusiasmaban los objetos clásicos y tenía un proverbial buen gusto. Pronto comenzó a obtener beneficios, en pocas semanas estos alcanzaron un grado de enorme rentabilidad. Él mismo no se lo explicaba, pero siempre había algún misterioso comprador que le pagaba generosísimamente por los más variados artículos. De este modo, su vida estaba más que encauzada y en su mente comenzó a dibujarse otro objetivo que les comentó a las guerreras. ¿Por qué no ampliar el negocio a Europa cuando tuviera capital suficiente? Sobre todo montar una sucursal en Londres, a él le gustaba mucho el estilo de vida y el ambiente de la capital británica, aunque (y eso no se lo confesó a sus amigas sailors) también deseaba partir realmente de cero y dejar algunos recuerdos atrás como el de Naru. De modo que se decidió a trasladarse allí, tarde o temprano.

Para Ail y Ann. El reencuentro fue algo asimismo muy emotivo y maravilloso. Al poco de retornar a Japón tras la victoria. Todavía lo recordaban con una gran sonrisa…

Las guerreras se unieron en corro y en el centro estaban Mamoru, Ail y Nephrite, que las ayudaron con sus energías. Entre todos invocaron el poder de translación y se desvanecieron de regreso a su hogar. Cuando él se reapareció junto a sus compañeros de batalla estaban en el santuario Hikawa. Se escondió un poco y sacó su flauta. Las sailors fueron hacia su amiga y hablaron un poco con ella. Ann lucía un lindo vestido de color naranja y blanco y llevaba en brazos a su hijo. Entonces Ail comenzó a tocar. Fue escuchar una tonada que interpretaba su compañero y la extraterrestre supo que era él. Usagi le dijo que le confiase el niño a Makoto. Ésta le tomó en sus brazos con una sonrisa animando a su amiga.

-Corre Annie, ¡ve con él!

Con una radiante sonrisa y lágrimas de dicha Ann corrió junto a su pareja, Ail también se acercó sonriente dejando que le abrazara. Al poco la elevó en volandas y dio vueltas con ella para abrazarse después con patente emoción.

-¡Creía que te habían matado! – Sollozaba ella sin poderlo creer aún –

-Y lo hicieron, pero pude regresar a este mundo con unos amigos, hemos luchado juntos y vencimos al mal. Es una historia muy larga de contar, cariño.- Repuso el eufórico joven.-

La chica le miró sorprendida, Ail estaba mucho más fuerte y su mirada era muy determinada, Había cambiado mucho. Él, con ese vínculo telepático que ambos poseían, le comentó con palabras suaves.

-Cómo te he dicho, es largo de contar… Pero ahora tendremos tiempo.

Ella asintió, entonces los dos se acercaron a la Guerrera Luna que acunaba al bebé. Ail lo tomó en sus brazos y le susurró con tono afectuoso.

-Hijo mío, ya estoy de vuelta. Ahora podré verte crecer y contarte muchas cosas…

Y las cosas fueron bien para ellos aunque sin la espectacularidad de sus otros amigos. La chica, que siempre tuvo vocación de actriz, hizo algunas pruebas de teatro y, ¡sorpresa! Logró algún que otro papel. No lo hacía mal, aunque estos fuesen sólo pequeñas intervenciones. Ganaba poco dinero, pero estaba entusiasmada. Entre ella y Ail, que logró trabajar como encargado en uno de los edificios de un entusiasta ajedrecista amigo del abuelo de Ami. (¡Otra vez él!).Se ocuparon de su bebé lo mejor que pudieron. Aunque eso sería temporal, pues ya estaban deseando regresar al espacio, en busca de un nuevo mundo. Ninguno quiso regresar al anterior que descubrieron, eso les traía malos recuerdos. De todos modos, aun no se irían. Querían que el pequeño Giaal creciera un poco más. Y también, ansiaban reunirse con sus amigos para una última despedida.

De Diamante aun no se sabía nada. Roy tampoco pudo contactar con Landar, no captaba su energía ni tampoco la de sus mentores del Más Allá. Pero el mago le había prometido una respuesta que aclarase sus dudas. La cuestión era. ¿Cuándo decidiría dársela?

Así transcurrió otro mes, todos los amigos, repartidos por los distintos confines del mundo, quedaron para reunirse en Nueva York. En el parque aquel en el que planearon la lucha contra los demonios. Y ninguno faltó a la cita. Tom, Roy, Beruche, Cooan. Los demás, venidos de Japón, junto con las guerreras, Mamoru, Luna y Artemis. Aunque esta vez los planes de lucha, los uniformes de justicieras o sailors y las armas habían sido sustituidas por vestimentas normales y cestas de meriendas. Lo que a más de una de las guerreras y a la propia Annie, les traían viejos recuerdos. Reunidos en un gran prado verde, próximo a un bello lago, intercambiaron unas breves charlas para informarse mutuamente de sus progresos y cuando se disponían a prepararse para comer llegaron dos invitados más que les sorprendieron. Enseguida reconocieron al primero de ellos. Alto, y de largo cabello blanco hasta los hombros, que lucía una extraña vestimenta de piel color caqui, al estilo de los indios americanos. Y junto a él, una bella mujer de estilizada figura, buena estatura también, ojos color avellana y larga cabellera verde color claro, ataviada de idéntica manera.

-¡Hola! – Saludó afablemente el hombre, en tanto se acercaba al grupo descendiendo del cielo portando en brazos a aquella mujer. -

-¡Hermano!- Exclamó Zafiro (que ya estaba bien afeitado y con su pelo corto de antaño). Levantándose de inmediato para acudir a su encuentro.- ¡Lo conseguiste!

Diamante. (Obviamente era él). Sonrió con alegría y una vez aterrizó dejó gentilmente de pie a esa joven tan hermosa. Ella le flanqueaba a su derecha, agarrada de su brazo y esbozando una tímida y emocionada sonrisa a su vez, no exenta de algo de prevención.

El resto de los presentes también se levantaron muy contentos de verles. Para Roy, Tom, Ail, Ann, Nephrite y algunas de las sailors, esa mujer era una desconocida, pero los demás la reconocieron sin dudar. A pesar de que la mirada en sus ojos era muy distinta a la que recordaban, al igual que la expresión de paz y alegría, combinada con una ligera timidez, que ahora lucía en su cara. Diamante, cumpliendo con las reglas de cortesía para los que no tenían el gusto de conocerla, la presentó.

\- Amigos míos. Ésta es Esmeralda.

La muchacha hizo una leve reverencia y saludó con amabilidad.

\- Estoy encantada de conoceros a todos.

-¡Así que tú eres la famosa Esmeralda! ¡No me extraña que Diamante fuera a buscarte, estás muy buena! – Exclamó Roy con jovialidad.-

Así pudo provocar la risa de la mayoría, el rubor profundo de esa chica, la colleja subsiguiente de Diamante a su cabeza y de remate, ganarse un codazo en sus costillas gentileza de Bertie, aunque ésta rio también mientras se lo daba.

-¡Es un placer!- Le respondieron todos los demás. -

Aunque la recién llegada bajó enseguida la cabeza avergonzada ante Guerrera Luna y las otras sailors que la conocían y pudo musitar.

\- Me siento terriblemente mal por el comportamiento que tuve en el pasado con vosotras. Sobre todo lamento mucho mis celos y mi odio hacia ti. Te pido humildemente perdón, mi reina.- Remató dirigiéndose particularmente a Usagi, tratando incluso de doblar una rodilla ante ella. -

Y ésta se adelantó para evitar con modos suaves que su interlocutora se arrodillase y posando ambas manos en los hombros de aquella chica, sonrió cordialmente para responder.

\- Y yo me alegro mucho de que estés con nosotros. Ahora eres una más del grupo, Esmeralda.- Y como siempre, de un tono formal pasó sin transición a otro desenfadado e incluso cómico para exclamar. - ¡Vamos, te hacemos un hueco y nos cuentas de donde sales, tenemos mucha comida!

La atónita recién llegada sonrió sintiéndose muy feliz, igualmente recibió muestras de apoyo por parte del resto de las guerreras y de sus nuevos amigos. Como no podía ser de otro modo, tanto ella como Diamante fueron interrogados sin tregua. ¿De dónde venís? ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo en todo este tiempo? Y preguntas similares, a las que el desbordado príncipe solamente contestó.

\- Digamos que, Landar tenía razón y el amor pudo redimirnos por completo. Hemos tenido que luchar contra nosotros mismos y salir de otra dimensión.

-¡Si, todo gracias a Diamante, a la fe y ese amor que puso en mí! - Remachó Esmeralda agregando con un largo suspiro. - ¡Es una historia muy larga de contar!...

Así fue, y ambos tardaron una hora en simplemente resumirla. Por fin el grupo les liberó del protagonismo y se decidieron a comer y beber, puesto que hasta entonces solamente habían escuchado la narración de sus recobrados amigos. Al final, entre bromas y risas transcurrió la tarde. Roy y Tom habían llevado un karaoke y cantaron muchas canciones para deleite del resto. Por supuesto Diamante no se libró de cumplir con su palabra. Los demás hasta repetían los coros de muchas de las canciones que habían usado para su adiestramiento. Y podría decirse que el resto de los muchachos casi hubieran preferido luchar contra algún demonio que tener que actuar en público como cantantes. Aunque todos se divirtieron mucho y las risotadas arreciaron, sobre todo las de Esmeralda que hizo que aquellos que la conocían de antaño recordasen esa faceta suya, al parecer la única que no había variado desde los tiempos de la Luna Negra. La avergonzada muchacha se tapó eso si la boca con una mano para no reír. Pero mejor fue cuando Diamante, para cortarle uno de esos arranques de risa, le dio un cálido y profundo beso en los labios ante los ¡Uuuh! del resto que pusieron a la pareja visiblemente colorada. Después más música, más conversaciones entre los diversos corrillos que se formaron e incluso bailes. A los postres, y con el grupo más calmado, Petz, Beruche y Cooan, miraban melancólicamente al sol que ya comenzaba a describir su curva de caída hacia el atardecer y recordaban a su hermana ausente.

\- Seguro que, esté donde esté, se encontrará bien y no se perderá este espectáculo.- Le susurró cariñosamente Roy a Bertie adivinando su sentir y ella, más confortada asintió y sonrió. -

Y durante unos instantes hubo un total silencio hasta que...

-¡Chicos y chicas, escuchad!- Reclamó la atención Roy, poniéndose en pie y levantando su copa, - ¡brindo por todos nosotros y por Kalie! , que no está aquí presente en persona. ¡Pero sí en nuestros corazones! Estoy convencido de que muy pronto la volveremos a ver. ¡Por que seamos felices y podamos reunirnos siempre! O acudir en ayuda de cualquiera de nosotros o de las personas que nos necesiten. Y por supuesto, por que hagamos estas fiestas a menudo, o al menos quedar de vez en cuando.

-¡Si, salud! - Corearon todos al unísono, levantando y entrechocando sus copas. –

Las sailor al unísono brindaron también por ella, aunque en un aparte, fue Artemis quién le comentó a Minako.

-¿Realmente estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

-Si…lo estoy.- Declaró la sailor con rotundidad.-

-Sabes que nos han prohibido cualquier contacto directo con ella. Al menos de momento.- Le recordó el gato.-

Su contertulia suspiró como si tratase de armarse de valor para replicar.

-Lo sé perfectamente. Sé lo que Usagi y Mamoru nos dijeron. Que esa chica tiene que vivir su vida apartada del resto. Que eso será muy importante para el futuro. No ignoro que son órdenes directas de los soberanos del Milenario de Plata, que nos hablaron como Serenity y Endimión y conozco las consecuencias de desobedecer…pero, aun así…entiéndelo Artemis. No puedo.- Susurró con evidente consternación.- Fui incapaz de protegerla cuando esos malvados la violaron. No la abandonaré ahora. Al menos trataré de prestarle algún apoyo, aunque sea desde la distancia. ¿Me ayudarás?- Inquirió con tono y gesto suplicante.- ¡Por favor!

El gato la miró con pesar y compadecido asintió para declarar.

-Sabes muy bien que eres mi amiga y que nunca te dejaré sola. Haremos lo posible por ayudar a esa pobre chica. Me ocuparé de localizarla tan pronto como pueda.

Minako sonrió entonces acariciando en la cabeza al felino, enseguida los dos se reintegraron a la corriente de risas y animación general…

-¡Es magnífico ver a tantos amigos reunidos! - Intervino jovialmente el príncipe de Némesis tomando la palabra. - Debo confesar, que desconocía lo que era la verdadera amistad hasta hace bien poco y no sabía lo que me perdía…

-¡Ni otras cosas tampoco! ¡Vaya cómo besa el principito! – Rio Nephrite.- ¡Ey, dejad algo para luego!…

Y les dijo esto último con su clásico estilo irónico, haciendo que Diamante y Esmeralda que estaban achuchándose con disimulo, se pusieran colorados otra vez entre las risas de todos.

\- Es verdad.- Admitió el aludido llevándose una mano a la cabeza, visiblemente azorado para convenir. - Tampoco sabía lo que era el auténtico amor. ¿Cómo he podido vivir de una forma tan aburrida? - Rio él y todos los demás continuaron haciéndolo con renovado vigor. -

Esmeralda se levantó y declaró, en cuanto las risas se hubieron extinguido, de una forma más seria y emotiva.

\- Para mí, el estar hoy aquí es un milagro.- Miró a las guerreras con un semblante algo más triste a pesar de que todas la habían expresado su perdón, pero ella añadió. - ¡No sabéis cuanto siento mi comportamiento anterior! y aunque sé que sois de corazón generoso y me habéis perdonado quisiera ser capaz de hacer algo para merecerlo. Poder enmendar de alguna forma todo el daño que pudiera haber causado, a vosotras o al mundo. Como han hecho las cuatro hermanas.

-¡Bah, que eso ya está olvidado mujer! - Repitió Usagi con una sonrisa asegurando. - Ahora serás una más de nuestras amigas. Igual que Annie y las hermanas.

Ail y Ann estaban con su apariencia humana, junto a su hijo que parecía un bebé como otro cualquiera y la muchacha intervino corrigiendo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Ahora llamadme Natsumi Ginga, chicas! Es mi nombre artístico.

\- Si, y a mi Seiyonou - añadió Ail con la misma expresión confirmando para alegría de todos.- De momento nos vamos a quedar un poco más en la Tierra.

-¡Qué bien!,- exclamó Rei con entusiasmo. - ¡Eso también hay que celebrarlo!

-Pero te seguiremos llamando Ail. Ese otro nombre es muy complicado.- Rio Roy y el resto con él.-

-¡Pues nada, otro brindis! - propuso Tom. - Por Natsumi o Annie, Seiyonou o Ail y su hijo el pequeño Giaal. ¡Otro miembro más de nuestra cuadrilla para defender el bien y la paz del Mundo!

-¡Espérate a que crezca, impaciente!- Exclamó Roy, una vez más presto al chascarrillo. -

Después de nuevas risotadas correspondió a la propia Usagi, tras un rápido conciliábulo con sus compañeras guerreras, tomar la palabra de un modo más serio. Dirigiéndose a Esmeralda.

\- Hemos escuchado el deseo que tienes de enmendarte y somos muy felices por ello. Ahora además que tienes el corazón purificado y renovado hay una cosa que sí podrías hacer. Si tú quieres podrías convertirte en otra justiciera como las hermanas.

-¡Si! - Terció Petz con evidente agrado. - Hasta que vuelva Kalie sólo somos tres y cuantas más seamos mejor.

-¡Y cuando ella regrese seremos cinco! ¡Como el primer grupo de las guerreras! – Afirmó Cooan con el mismo entusiasmo que su hermana. -

Esmeralda sonrió agradecida por esa proposición y replicó con timidez.

\- Si ello fuera posible, si soy merecedora de ese honor, sería un placer para mí.

-¡No se hable más!- Declaró tajantemente Usagi que, después de mirar de reojo y convencerse de que no quedaba gente extraña a su alrededor añadió. - Invocaré tu semilla estelar.

Todos, excepto las hermanas y las otras sailors se sorprendieron, aunque nadie tuvo ocasión de preguntar. Usagi se transformó en Eterna Guerrero Luna y, tal y como hiciera con las hermanas, hizo brotar una joya del corazón de la candidata. Era del color verde que lleva el nombre de la propia chica que, emocionada, no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de aquello. Era de un tono más claro que el color de la piedra que lucía Petz y la de Esmeralda se transmutó en un boomerang. Entonces Usagi le explicó.

\- Es el símbolo de tu regreso. Como el boomerang vuelve a su lanzador, pues creo que es el arma más propicia para definir tu vuelta al camino del bien.

La joven lo tomó en las manos y sollozó emocionada, moviendo lentamente la cabeza, a la par que sonreía en cuanto aquella arma volvió a convertirse en esa bella joya, incrédula ante el cálido brillo de esa piedra que ahora estaba engarzada en un colgante.

\- No puedo creer que algo tan hermoso estuviera dentro de mí. Muchas gracias reina Serenity.

\- Usagi, llámame Usagi- Chan. - Le corrigió ésta entre cansina, amable y divertidamente. -

\- Deberás gritar ¡Corazón puro del Viento dame el poder! , para transformarte. - Pues tu elemento ha sido consagrado al aire.- Le informó la gata Luna. -

Todos la animaron a probar, ella accedió gustosa y en efecto, pudo invocar su nuevo poder transformando sus ropas de piel en un uniforme similar al de las hermanas, con su particular tonalidad. Y prendido en él, entre el lazo verde que llevaba sobre el pecho, las tres joyas que había lucido en su antiguo traje de la Luna Negra. Grandes esmeraldas que eran el símbolo de su familia. Aunque la chica, una vez retornó a su apariencia anterior, declaró a pregunta de Makoto sobre a que tenía pensado dedicarse.

\- Quisiera dejar mi pasado atrás y establecerme definitivamente en París. Los antepasados de la madre de Diamante eran de allí. Y además he descubierto que tengo pasión por la moda.

\- Eso es muy interesante. - Afirmó Guerrero Plutón que desveló a todos. - A mí también me gusta mucho, si necesitas alguna ayuda ponte en contacto conmigo o con las demás.- Le ofreció con amabilidad, con los asentimientos de Urano y Neptuno. – Conocemos a una persona muy influyente en ese campo y haremos lo posible por ayudarte a empezar.

Esmeralda sonrió agradecida y como no podía ser de otro modo, todas tratarían de echarla una mano. Esta vez no se lo encargarían al señor Fumata, (en esta ocasión sus contactos no llegaban a tanto). Pero sí los de Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka, que se sabían desenvolver bien por el mundo del arte y la música. En virtud de ello conocían a personas relacionadas con jet set y la moda y tratarían de hablar con ellas. A ello se ofrecieron con mucha gentileza.

Rei por su parte, siempre aprovechaba cualquier situación para polemizar con Usagi y le dijo, no sin cierto retintín, cuando ésta volvía a su identidad normal.

-¡Mira!, por una vez te has lucido con lo del boomerang. Ha sido muy ingenioso. ¡Para que luego digan que eres tan cortita!

-¿A quién estás llamando cortita, Rei?- Le replicó ésta frunciendo el ceño. -

-¿Yo?, a nadie.- Contestó la aludida encogiéndose de hombros con falsa expresión inocente, para sentenciar con divertido sarcasmo. - Sólo hago público el sentir general.

-¡Eso es mentira y gorda! - Opuso Usagi que ya comenzaba a ponerse roja a la par que acusaba a su compañera. - ¡Lo que te pasa es que me tienes envidia!

-¿Envidia de ti? ¡Venga ya!- Espetó la aludida sacándole la lengua. -

Su interlocutora hizo lo propio y así se pasaron largo rato. Al cabo de unos momentos, Rei pareció querer congraciarse con su amiga y tras sonreír y hacer un espacio con las manos para que parase en sus burlas, le dijo, en tanto sacaba un sándwich de su tartera.

-Vale, vale. - Reconozco que esta vez me he pasado. Toma, tras lo que has hecho te mereces al menos un premio, Usagi.

-¿De verdad?- Inquirió ésta que parecía mirar a su compañera con los ojos entornados, como si no se fiase del todo de lo que la escuchaba decir.-

-Sí, claro- sonrió ampliamente la guerrera Marte entre los gestos de asombro de sus amigas. Más al añadir con un tinte de empalagosa amabilidad.- He sido muy descortés contigo y me disculpo. Toma, como muestra de mi arrepentimiento puedes comerte uno de mis sándwiches favoritos.

\- ¡Vaya Rei!, esto sí que no lo esperaba de ti. Por una vez has tenido un gesto. – Afirmó su amiga mirando aquel apetitoso emparedado con visible interés.-

\- Hala, pues para ti y que haya paz.- Declaró jovialmente su interlocutora.-

La interpelada no se hizo de rogar, tomando aquel sándwich de las manos de su compañera lo devoró en apenas tres mordiscos. Masticaba con entusiasmo en tanto Rei esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisa. De pronto Usagi se llevó las manos a la boca y sacó la lengua, pero emitiendo un alarido y buscar con premura algo de agua en tanto los ojos le lloraban con profusión.

-¡Me quemooo!- Era lo único que pudo decir en tanto agarraba una botella y se la bebía casi completa ante las caras alucinadas de los demás. -

-Espero que te guste mi extra de guindilla y mostaza picante.- Dijo Rei entre risas, para sentenciar.- ¡Ésta te la debía…ja, ja, ja, ja!…

Aunque ahora fue Usagi la que, tras recobrarse mínimamente, la miró con expresión furibunda y exclamó tratando de agarrarla.

-¡Eres una rencorosa y una rastrera, Rei! Me las pagarás por esto…

Entre tanto, Marte se escabullía convenientemente parapetándose tras las atónitas Minako, Ami y Makoto. De esta forma se pasaron un buen rato en persecución la una de la otra. El resto ya estaba acostumbrado y las dejó a su aire hasta que se cansaron tras tirarse un rato de los pelos y de las orejas.

Mientras, Diamante recibió el apoyo de Zafiro, él le presentaría a gente de su empresa. Tal y como le contase a Roy, su hermano mayor, además de ser príncipe de Némesis, sabía manejar bien y comprendía los programas de los ordenadores futuros. Lo estudió como parte de su aprendizaje desde niño. Aquello era lo que mejor podía aplicar en este tiempo, sacando ventaja de sus conocimientos y unido a su hermano pequeño, formarían un equipo de lujo para cualquier centro de investigación y desarrollo tecnológico. Así pues, la cosa estaba ya encauzada. Y cuando las dos guerreras concluyeron su enésima disputa, fue Nephrite el que tomó la palabra.

\- También tengo algo que decir. Igual que este pesado de Diamante, que siempre tiene que estar hablando.- Le dio un capón a su compañero que le respondió tirándole una servilleta que no impidió a su blanco añadir. - Soy feliz de poder rehacer mi vida y haber cumplido una de mis grandes ilusiones.- Todos le miraron con caras de curiosidad hasta que añadió con pompa fingida. - ¡Comer postre de chocolate!

Las guerreras, recordando lo sucedido, fueron las únicas que sonrieron, los demás no sabían de qué iba la broma. Diamante le tiró otra servilleta diciendo con sorna.

-¡Mira con lo que nos sale el bobo éste!, ¡Ya te daré yo a ti postre!

-¡Bueno, eso es! - corearon Zafiro y Ail aprovechándose de aquello. - ¿Va a venir el postre ya? ¡Tenemos hambre, tenemos hambre!..

-¡Zafiro! – comentó su atónita novia. - Con lo que comiste ayer en casa y lo que te has zampado ahora, tienes más hambre. ¿Dónde lo echas?

\- Pero Petz - se justificó él. - Esta mañana ha sido agotadora, además tiraste las alubias mágicas detrás del sofá cuando bueno… ya sabes…y aun no me he recuperado.

-¡Calla, que se van a enterar todos!- le cortó la avergonzada muchacha enrojeciendo por momentos.

Todos volvieron a reírse con ganas, señalando ahora a la pareja que no sabía dónde meterse. Cooan comentó entre el regocijo general.

-¡Vaya con mi hermanita y eso que antes odiabas a los hombres! ¿Eh Petz ?..

\- Bueno… - contestó la interpelada aun azorada, aunque contraatacando con retintín. - Supongo que Tom y tú tampoco habréis perdido el tiempo.

Ahora fueron estos dos los que también enrojecieron a ojos vista. Roy se reía a mandíbula batiente exclamando.

-¡Hay que ver como está el patio! , ja, ja, ja, ja. Chicos, en esto como en la lucha. ¿Qué decía la canción?- Les inquirió a sus compañeros de entrenamiento.-

Estos replicaron al unísono con gritos desenfadados y elevando un puño al aire.

-¡Dormiré cuando esté muerto!

-¡Vaya, vaya! - comentó Makoto divertida mientras agitaba su mano derecha. - ¡No perdéis el tiempo, no!...

-Incluso yo, la Mikado del amor estoy sorprendida - añadió Minako con otra exclamación. - ¡Vaya con los que no sabían lo que era el amor! ¡Lo habéis aprendido deprisa!

De esta manera continuaron las bromas jocosas entre todos. En un momento dado le tocó el turno de sufrirlas incluso a Mamoru. Tras hacer unos brindis, se dispuso a hablar, el joven se levantó y con la atención del auditorio puesta en él, declaró.

-Hoy es un gran día, momento de que los amigos celebremos todos juntos. Oportunidad para saludarnos en este reencuentro y estrechar aún más si caben, estos lazos que nos unen…porque los lazos de afecto son como sutiles imanes que siempre nos mantendrán cerca…y pase lo que pase podremos contar…

Y estaba tan absorto en su discurso, sin percatarse de las expresiones atónitas del resto que ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de Roy. Éste le asaltó por detrás pasándole un brazo por los hombros y tapándole la boca con un emparedado a la par que exclamaba jocoso.

-¡Pero mira que eres chapas, tío!...

El grupo pasó de la sorpresa e incredulidad a las carcajadas. Destacando Esmeralda que casi dejó sordos a Diamante y a Nephrite que estaban a su lado…Aunque incluso el ruido de las de ellas quedaba eclipsado por el general. Hasta la normalmente seria y reflexiva Setsuna estaba tumbada sobre el césped, sujetándose el abdomen que amenazaba con dolerle ya…Haruka y Michiru no eran capaces de levantarse entre risotadas y Hotaru se agarraba a un tronco de árbol para no ir al suelo.

-¡Si… a mí casi de dejó fuera de combate con unas frases de ese estilo! - Pudo decir Cooan que tampoco podía dejar de reírse.-

-¡En eso… no había quién le ganara! - Convino Annie que sujetaba a su pequeño bebé tratando de no doblarse de la risa.-

El blanco de toda aquella chanza se quitó aquel sándwich de la boca y pudo responder tratando de defenderse…

-No creo que sea para tanto…

Aunque su novia y el resto de las sailors, víctimas también de la risa, asentían solidariamente con sus amigos…

-Tío...- Intervino nuevamente Roy entre carcajadas.- ¡Compadezco a todos estos si han tenido que vérselas con tus discursos!…

Mamoru encajó deportivamente aquellas chanzas y sonrió. Roy le palmeó la espalda haciendo que casi se cayera…

Así continuaron con más bromas, música y bailes. Finalmente al caer la noche se levantaron y decidieron dar un paseo por el parque, ahora ya desierto de gente, antes de despedirse. Entonces, sin que nadie supiera cuando y como, apareció Landar el mago, que se dirigió primero a Diamante y Esmeralda.

\- Celebro ver que lograsteis vuestro propósito de volver juntos a este mundo para comenzar una nueva vida. ¡Felicidades a los dos!

\- Gracias Landar,- sonrió el interpelado -, tú y Nube Alta nos ayudasteis mucho.

\- De no ser por vosotros, Diamante nunca habría podido rescatarme.- Añadió Esmeralda con visible reconocimiento brillando en sus ojos castaños para aseverar solemnemente. - Siempre os estaremos agradecidos de corazón.

El anciano mago les dedicó una sonrisa y luego se dirigió hacia Roy con mayor solemnidad.

\- Llegó la hora que tanto aguardabas. Ahora sabrás quien eres.- Y el mago enarboló su bastón moviendo el brazo en semicírculo y creó una imagen borrosa al principio pero más tarde clara y luminosa que mostraba un gran palacio de plata y a un joven alto, vestido con una armadura de color blanco y oro. ¡Era Roy!, al menos, sus rasgos eran los mismos aunque su pelo era más largo, llegándole hasta los hombros, el mago le reveló. ¡Tú eres Asthel, príncipe de una humanidad anterior!

Roy adoptó aquella apariencia de refulgente caballero envuelto en luz, con la espada que utilizó en la batalla contra el demonio, excepto por su pelo que seguía siendo corto, aunque coronado por una cinta dorada alrededor de la frente. Todos se quedaron perplejos y Landar les explicó.

\- Si, hubo un mundo anterior, el de Aliance. Tú y Bertie, vivisteis en él. Príncipes de sus lejanas y bellas tierras.

-¿Yo también? - Se señaló la muchacha así misma con asombro. -

\- Tú eres la princesa Lorein. La Dama del Invierno, pues tanto tú como tus hermanas, erais princesas luchadoras que protegíais el planeta Tierra, en la anterior encarnación de vuestras vidas. Bajo el mandato de Serenity, la reina madre de la Luna. - Le desveló el mago que según señalaba iba explicando.

\- Petz era Ludiel la Dama de la Primavera, Cooan fue Aelia, la Dama del Verano. – Se interrumpió y dijo mirando a ningún sitio en particular. – Karaberasu fue Elisan la Dama del Otoño. Como veis, siempre fuisteis hermanas. Eso es algo que ni la reencarnación ha podido cambiar. - Sonrió el mago. -

Y Bertie levitó, sus ropas pasaron a ser de gasa y luz. Lo mismo que las de Petz y Cooan, pero con una tonalidad distinta, si ella brillaba con un tenue azul celeste, su hermana Petz lo hacía de un verde claro y Cooan de un leve tono entre burdeos y violeta.

\- Pero yo no recuerdo nada de aquello - Dijo Cooan, que convino en esto con Petz que tampoco guardaba nada de eso en su memoria. -

\- Eso fue porque vosotras cerrasteis bien ese círculo de vuestras reencarnaciones. - Replicó el mago que añadió. - Vuestro mundo fue destruido por las Fuerzas del mal en épocas muy remotas. En un ataque a escala casi cósmica, lo mismo que el Milenio de Plata.

\- Claro – afirmó Mamoru. – Coincidió con la destrucción del reino de la Luna. Pero en otro sistema solar. ¿Verdad?

\- Así es – afirmó el Mago que no obstante agregó. – Pero además eso sucedió en otra dimensión. El Mal quiso acabar de un plumazo con los representantes del Bien que fueran más poderosos. A vosotros Asthel y Lorein os enviaron a la Tierra reencarnados y separados por el espacio y el tiempo, en lugares y épocas muy diferentes. Con la pretensión de que jamás os reencontrárais. Pero el destino os unió...

\- Si, ahora lo recuerdo todo.- Confirmó Roy que declaró con un tono de gran solemnidad que no le correspondía. - ¡Yo soy Asthel! , hijo de Dronaos y Alisan. ¡Príncipe de la Alianza Inmortal de Aliance! –

Se dio la mano con Beruche que añadió con un idéntico tono cuando su mente finalmente se aclaró recobrando la memoria.

-¡Soy Lorein!, princesa guerrera de la Región Boreal Terrestre y del Mundo eterno de Aliance. Señora del Invierno y Dama del Bosque de Rarel. De un linaje de gran antigüedad en los tiempos remotos, ¡al que renuncié por mi amor!

\- Y te convertiste en un ser mortal. Perdiendo tus dones mágicos y tus poderes. El enemigo supo aprovecharse de ello y destruyó vuestro mundo, aunque tú fuiste llevaba a la muerte por el agotamiento y la tristeza de la pérdida de todo cuanto te era querido. - Le respondió Landar con pesar y aun más entristecido cuando confesó. - Y yo, por entonces joven aprendiz de mago, no pude hacer nada por salvaros. Sólo velar para que el demonio Armagedón no se apropiara de los poderes y fuerzas ocultas en ti. Asthel, como heredero del pueblo de los saiyan, de la estirpe de tu noble padre Dronaos, descendiente remoto del gran rey Vegeta. Y a ti Lorein, procurando que el destino te llevara nuevamente junto a él. Pero para ello debíais luchar contra el mal que una vez os derrotó y vencerlo vosotros mismos. Así, las guerreras me ayudaron a ello pues yo influí a la reina Serenity con unos sueños.

\- Es cierto.- Convino Usagi mostrándose ahora con las galas del Milenario de Plata a los ojos de todos, al igual que el resto de sailors que refulgían ahora como las princesas que eran de sus propios planetas. - Landar me habló en sueños cuando terminamos de luchar contra Galaxia y purificamos toda la Vía Láctea. Después fuimos a verle el rey Endimión y yo. Al principio no supe de qué se trataba. Pero luego lo comprendí. Nuestra misión estaba cumplida pero él me contó que el Mal volvería. No de la misma manera, pues Caos, el amo de todos nuestros anteriores enemigos, estaba ahora neutralizado. Pero éste, aun con todo su poder, era a su vez un hijo de otro ente que existía en el Universo. Y desgraciadamente ese maligno ser tiene muchos hijos. Uno de sus hermanos fue el causante de la destrucción de vuestro mundo y quiso aliarse con Caos para dominar también la Tierra en esta era. Caos le ayudó quedándose con la princesa Lorein que no tenía recuerdos de quién era y su aliado confió a los demonios el encargo de controlar el alma y el renacido cuerpo de Asthel para que devastase este planeta si Caos fracasaba. Así sucedió y nosotras fuimos autorizadas a ayudaros, pero la victoria final debía ser cosa vuestra. Tenías que librar todas estas batallas, sufrir y sobreponeros ante la adversidad y desarrollar vuestros poderes. – Declaró la soberana, añadiendo ahora no sin pesar.- Roy, tenías que morir luchando contra Nagashel para reunirte con tus ancestros en el Cielo y que ellos te preparasen. Yo misma conocí a Son Goku y le pedí ese favor. Él me aseguró que, junto con sus amigos, te entrenaría para que retornases preparado. Lo que no supe entonces es que todos los demás también volverían. Y ahora lo comprendo. Pues en mis sueños, también me dijo Landar que, cuando triunfarais, vuestro linaje permanecería y sería custodio y relevo de vuestra misión, y que la vuestra amigos míos, será una larga historia hasta que se logre la definitiva armonía en todo el Cosmos.

Y la reina Serenity concluyó su discurso, volviendo a la apariencia de Usagi. Lo mismo que hicieron sus compañeras. Todos escucharon aquello absortos y tras de ellos la visión del soberbio palacio con larguísimos picachos como el cristal que se confundían con el cielo fue menguando. Roy junto con Beruche, descendieron al suelo, recuperando su aspecto normal. Tratando de asimilar aquello con las caras asombradas del resto de sus compañeros por testigos.

-¡Así fuisteis una vez, miraos como sois ahora! - les dijo el mago - y honrar vuestros recuerdos de las vidas anteriores que vivisteis en ésta que ahora tenéis. Ahora debo dejaros, quizás nos volvamos a ver cuando os llegue la hora.- Hizo ademán de volverse pero antes les guiñó un ojo rompiendo su hasta entonces rígida seriedad. - ¡También podéis venir algún día a visitarme!, ya sabéis donde estoy. Roy, ¡te aseguro que ahora podrás encontrarme!

\- Muchas gracias fiel amigo, por todo cuanto hemos aprendido.- Respondió reconocidamente el muchacho y Landar sonrió nuevamente y se desvaneció. -

-¡Vaya, es algo impresionante! - Declaró Ail. -

\- Si, es muy similar a nuestra propia historia. - Aseveró Artemis, el blanco gato compañero de las guerreras, con patente asombro. –

-Claro, nosotras fuimos guerreras en el pasado. - Comentó Petz. - Por eso pudimos convertirnos en justicieras, ¿no es así?

-No del todo- la corrigió su amiga Makoto, para explicar.- Toda mujer de corazón puro y dispuesta a luchar por el bien puede ser una Justiciera. Por eso Esmeralda ha sido capaz de convertirse en una a su vez.-

-¿Y Annie? - Inquirió Cooan observando a la alien.- ¿Ella también es una justiciera?

-No, las guerreras me lo ofrecieron pero lo rechacé.- Repuso la muchacha, alegando.- Con mi hijo y teniendo en cuanta que un día no muy lejano nos iremos, no lo creía prudente.

-Bueno, nunca es tarde. Quizás sino tú, alguien de tu linaje, algún día pueda serlo.- Comentó enigmáticamente Usagi.-

-Sería un honor.- Comentó la extraterrestre en tanto acunaba a su bebé.- Nunca se puede decir nunca.

-Entonces ahora lo entiendo todo.- Terció Rei dirigiéndose a Usagi, en serio en esta ocasión para musitar a modo de excusa.- Siento haber dudado de ti y del rey Endimión.

-No Rei.- Sonrió ésta posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha.- Siempre me has demostrado tu amistad y me has respaldado.

-Cosa que yo no hice.- Se lamentó Minako para pedir perdón acto seguido.- Siento mucho todas las cosas tan horribles que te dije…

-Era lo natural.- La disculpó su interlocutora, agregando de un modo bastante revelador, al menos para su contertulia.- Eres buena persona y querías ayudar a nuestros amigos.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi situación?- Le preguntó la apurada chica.-

Su compañera asintió suspirando para admitir sin paliativos.

-Sin duda lo mismo. Siempre he creído que tenemos que seguir los dictados de nuestro corazón y de nuestra conciencia, frente a todo lo demás. Sin embargo a veces no podemos o causaríamos un perjuicio todavía mayor del que queremos arreglar. No lo olvides.

Aunque la interpelada no tuvo ocasión de responder nada, fueron las guerreras Mercurio y Júpiter quienes se aproximaron para excusarse también.

-Lo siento, no debí dudar de ti.- Se disculpó Ami.-

-También yo me comporté como una tonta. Me siento fatal ahora que sé lo por lo que estuviste obligada a pasar.- Añadió Makoto.-

-Siempre os he tenido a mi lado. Sois mis amigas.- Le sonrió a su vez Usagi.- Y al final me demostrasteis que confiabais en mí.

-Y es muy hermoso eso que has dicho, de que a veces debemos seguir los dictados de nuestra conciencia y nuestro corazón.- Pudo añadir Júpiter observando de reojo a Nephrite que ahora bromeaba una vez más con Diamante, Zafiro, Ail y Roy.-

-Si.- Repuso su contertulia con voz queda, para remachar también de modo significativo.- Pero solo a veces...Makoto. Hay cosas que sin embargo están escritas. Y no se deben tratar de variar.

La muchacha bajó ahora la cabeza, entristecida quizás, tratando de rememorar aquellas antiguas vidas. Escuchó entre tanto a Mamoru dirigirse a Bertie y Roy al hilo de eso mismo.

\- Es verdad. - ¡Me alegro por vosotros chicos! , sé por experiencia lo que es recobrar esa clase de recuerdos perdidos.

-¡Gracias!,- le sonrió Beruche con agradecimiento para agregar decidida - pero nosotros debemos vivir esta vida y no aquella, que ya pasó.

-¡Lo haremos y seremos muy felices! - Aseguró Roy abrazando a su novia. -

En otro lado, las guerreras del sistema solar exterior comentaban entre ellas. Hotaru era preguntada por sus compañeras.

-¿Te alegras de poder estar junto a tu padre?

-Si- afirmó la muchacha.- Es un buen hombre, me quiere mucho. Lo cierto es que cuando fuimos a verle hace poco se quedó sorprendido de verme tan mayor.

-Su memoria todavía está fragmentada tras su posesión por el dimone Germatoid, pero al menos va a mejor.- Afirmó Michiru.-

-Sí, y sus conocimientos están intactos. Pero lo más hermoso e importante es que te recuerda a ti, como a su querida hija.- Añadió Haruka.-

Y es que hasta la aparentemente dura Sailor Urano se emocionó derramando alguna lágrima cuando fueron testigos del reencuentro de Tomoe con Hotaru. El doctor estaba casi completamente recuperado ya. Le comentaron que tuvieron que hacerse cargo de la niña hasta que él estuviera repuesto. El pobre hombre decía que, en su mente, creyó que la niña había sido un bebé. Las sailors guardaron desde luego un denso y culpable silencio. Fue la propia guerrera Saturno quién abrazó a su padre diciéndole que no se preocupara. Que aquello eran secuelas del accidente que sufrió. Cuando la madre de la chica, esposa de aquel científico, murió. No iban a decirle nada sobre la verdadera identidad de Hotaru. Y pese a que desde ahora ella viviría con su padre visitaría muy de continuo a sus compañeras. Tomoe estuvo conforme con esa idea. Él tendría ahora mucho trabajo en su nuevo cargo y se alegraba de que su hija tuviese tan buenas y capaces amigas.

-Ahora las cosas serán más sencillas.- Afirmó Michiru.-

-Bueno, no debemos descuidarnos. Como ya averiguamos hace tiempo, hay indicios de que algo, en los confines del sistema solar, se está aproximando a la Tierra.- Las recordó Setsuna.-

-Cuando llegue el momento ya nos ocuparemos de eso. La soberana está tranquila a ese respecto. Más con estos nuevos amigos.- Declaró Haruka, mirando al nutrido grupo de los luchadores y las justicieras.-

-Sí, y de otros que espero pronto serán también nuestros aliados. Chibiusa hace poco me comentó algo sobre ese particular. - Completó Hotaru.- Esa operación que lleva realizando…

Sus compañeras escucharon entonces visiblemente interesadas en aquello. Pero la niña tampoco pudo decirles mucho más. El resto del grupo proseguía asimismo con su intercambio de impresiones. Y así todos charlaron unos con otros durante unas horas más. Caída hace ya largo rato, la noche cerrada les sirvió como marco de despedida. Todos se separaron, prometiendo volver a verse en poco tiempo. Cada uno de ellos debía seguir su propia vida, tratando de cumplir sus anhelos y sus tareas, ya fuera emparejados o por su cuenta.

Al cabo de unos meses, Tom y Cooan decidieron trasladarse al oeste. De allí, concretamente de Portland, estado de Oregón, le llegó a ella una excelente oferta como maestra en una guardería y a Tom una proposición relacionada con las artes marciales para ser entrenador de niños y adultos. El muchacho incluso se planteó abrir su propio gimnasio en el futuro. Y ello a causa de aquel hombre a quién rescataron durante la batalla. Ese cargo público, en realidad era un senador con gran influencia en aquel estado. Además de ser una persona agradecida que se informó sobre ambos muchachos. A Cooan no pudo reconocerla en un principio, aunque sí a Tom y ayudado por el propio gobierno federal, (por cierto, muy interesado en el tema). Se ocupó de que fueran muy bien recomendados. A Beruche, también le llegó una oferta similar. Ella sin embargo, en vista de sus deseos de convertirse en profesora de secundaria y su unión con Roy que tenía la vida en Nueva York, decidió quedarse en esta ciudad. De todos modos, Cooan y Tom tardarían aun algún tiempo en irse y todos estaban deseosos de tomarse un periodo de descanso. De Karaberasu hay que decir que tuvo a su hijo, vivió su propia historia y tras algunas peripecias encontró la ansiada felicidad que buscaba. Minako y Artemis cumplieron su palabra e hicieron lo posible por auxiliarla, aun cuando la joven no fuera consciente de eso. Al menos, eso les pareció. Pasado el tiempo los demás volverían a saber de ella. Entre tanto, las chicas siguieron luchando como justicieras, combatiendo el mal en cualquier forma. Cada una en su terreno. Roy y los demás muchachos también intervenían en casos más graves o desastres naturales que precisaran su ayuda. Pero siempre de modo rápido y totalmente anónimo. Tanto, que llegaron incluso a disfrazar sus rostros con máscaras o a cegar a cualquier cámara y teleobjetivo con sus auras de energía para evitar ser reconocidos. Aunque, en las altas esferas de poder se sabía bien quienes eran. De cualquier modo, los gobernantes del mundo se ocuparon de ayudarles a mantener el anonimato y en cualquier problema sobre sus vidas laborales a cambio de ciertas condiciones. Fue algo que los chicos pronto descubrieron, aunque esto se trate de otra historia...

Así que pasado algún tiempo de la revelación de sus antiguas vidas, Roy y Beruche miraban el cielo estrellado desde una ventana del apartamento del chico. El muchacho la abrazaba por detrás y le susurraba recordando aquello.

\- Ahora sí que podremos ser felices, en este mundo, en esta vida.

\- Si, ¡lo he deseado tanto! - Suspiró Bertie desvelando con voz queda. - Desde la primera vez que llegué a la Tierra, en mi corazón tuve la sensación de estar en el hogar. Al principio no hice caso, pero después, sentía que yo pertenecía a este lugar. Tuve sueños en los que volaba a un mundo fantástico, ahora sé que eran nuestros recuerdos. Ya sólo deseo ser feliz a tu lado y que nos hagamos viejos los dos juntos.

-¡Lo conseguiremos! Pero yo también quiero satisfacer aun dos deseos, cubito.- Sonrió él para enumerar. - El primero, poder acabar la carrera como debe ser. Cuando lo hablé con la señorita Parker se brindó a ayudarme en cuanto necesitara. Ella ha cumplido su palabra. Y también gracias a tu ayuda he ido aprobando los controles que tenía pendientes. Y ahora, dentro de dos semanas, tengo el último examen.

-¡Así será, seguro!- Le animó ella.- ¡Vas a lograrlo!

\- Tú tenías razón. Cuando me decías que con copiar no se consigue nada. Son el engaño y la falta de confianza los causantes de la ruina. He podido aprender esto con todas nuestras batallas y con los recuerdos de nuestras vidas pasadas. Ahora estoy estudiando junto a ti y aprobaré este último examen como los otros, con mis propios medios, sin trampas, ni atajos, ni trucos, como te prometí que haría. Y después, ¡te haré mi mujer, por fin!

Beruche sonrió muy satisfecha y feliz.

\- Si, ¡cuenta conmigo siempre, cariño! - Le dijo ella visiblemente orgullosa. -

\- Y ahora - sonrió Roy con picardía. - Otra cosa que siempre quise hacer contigo. Cubito…

-¡Ya te entiendo! - rio ella desabotonándose la blusa. - Pero eso ya lo hemos probado. Como todos los demás que no han perdido el tiempo. Nosotros hemos tenido que esperar un renacimiento para consumar nuestra unión, ¡es para echarse a reír! - Añadió divertida, moviendo la cabeza con una gran sonrisa. -

\- No, no, no, no.- Negó Roy abrochándola la blusa otra vez ante el estupor de Bertie. - No me refería a eso, cariño. Al menos hoy no.- Y agregó con humor. - Veo que recuerdas muy bien eso de que en nuestra vida anterior las fuerzas del mal nos impidieron casarnos, y no pudimos consumar nuestro amor. También a mí me fastidió mucho, cubito. Sin embargo eso ya lo hemos resuelto últimamente con creces. Además, ahora no se trata de esa vida, sino de un sueño de ésta.

\- Si, ¿Y cuál es?- Le inquirió ella visiblemente curiosa. -

\- Es algo mucho más importante ahora para mí que el sexo. ¡Y parece mentira que Roy Malden esté diciendo esto!- Se rio de sí mismo agregando. - Desde luego sería mucho más propio que lo hiciera el príncipe Asthel. Pero como ya te he dicho, es un viejo anhelo de mi niñez. - Sonrió enigmáticamente.-

Y como su novia seguía con ese gesto de extrañeza él decidió aclarar el misterio susurrándole al oído aquella secreta intención y el semblante de ella se iluminó dándole un largo beso en los labios para añadir.

-¡Eres maravilloso!- Incluso te acuerdas de esa tontería que dije.

\- Que para mí, es algo que siempre quise llevar a cabo con mi chica. - Afirmó Roy guiñándole un ojo para preguntar de forma jovial. - ¿Entonces, estás dispuesta ya, Lois?

Ella asintió con entusiasmo casi infantil y Roy la tomó en brazos saliendo a toda velocidad por la ventana y elevándose con rapidez. Una vez a gran altura se convirtió en el Guerrero Dorado, al que toda la ciudad contemplaba admirada y él exclamó, volando hacia el puerto, en tanto Beruche sonreía abrazada a su cuello.

-¡Siempre quise hacer este vuelo contigo, como "Superman"! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Tenía tantas ganas de llevarte así conmigo! - Le repitió él, pletórico de alegría. -

-¡Eres un crío maravilloso Roy! ¡No cambies nunca, por favor! - Rio la muchacha dejando que él la besase en los labios con calidez. – Al menos en esto…

Ambos disfrutaron de las luces nocturnas del puerto y después de una larga ronda volvieron al apartamento dispuestos para comenzar al día siguiente con otro capítulo de sus nuevas vidas. Para ellos y sus amigos se abrirían nuevas experiencias y aventuras. Puesto que estas ni mucho menos se han terminado, ¡todavía les quedan muchas cosas por vivir y contar! Pero eso, ya se verá en otras historias…

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE


End file.
